


A gdyby tak

by Niezabudka



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: Co by było gdyby..., Długa historia, F/M, Multi, Namiętność, Nowa BrzydUla, Other, Pokaz mody, Przemiany bohaterów, Szczęśliwe zakończenie pomimo przeszkód, Wzloty i upadki, Zdrada, choroby, decyzje, dramaty, prawdziwa miłość, przyjaźń, rodzina, rozpacz, rozterki, tajemnica, wspomnienia, zemsta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 285,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: W dziesiątą rocznicę zakończenia emisji "BrzydUli" czas na refleksję: a co by było, gdyby wypadki w serialu od początku potoczyły się inaczej?W oczekiwaniu na powrót "BrzydUli" zapraszam do zapoznania się z moją wersją wydarzeń z pierwszej serii :)OSTRZEŻENIE: To na kilku rozdziałach się nie skończy ;)
Relationships: Aleks Febo/Julia Sławińska, Aleks Febo/OFC, Joanna Kostrzewska/Andrzej Kostrzewski, Julia Sławińska & Paulina Febo, Józef Cieplak/Alicja Milewska, Maciej Szymczyk/OFC, Marek Dobrzański & Joanna Kostrzewska, Marek Dobrzański & Sebastian Olszański, Marek Dobrzański/Paulina Febo, Marek Dobrzański/Urszula Cieplak, Piotr Sosnowski/Urszula Cieplak, Urszula Cieplak & Maciej Szymczyk
Comments: 87
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

To był kolejny zwyczajny dzień w życiu Urszuli Cieplak. A przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało. Od rana nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało wydarzyć się coś szczególnego. Jak w każdy poniedziałkowy poranek dziewczyna wstała ze swojego łóżka i, powłócząc nogami udała się do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie dla siebie i pozostałych domowników. Miała w tym ogromną wprawę. Od kilku lat prawie każdy dzień zaczynał się tak samo. Obowiązkowym punktem programu była poranna kawa. Po przygotowaniu sobie mocnego, czarnego jak święta ziemia napoju, nalewała go do ulubionego kubka i siadała przy kuchennym stole. To był jej rytuał, który zwykła nazywać „świętymi pięcioma minutami”. Miała ten czas tylko dla siebie i mogła go spędzić wyłącznie w towarzystwie swoich myśli. A czego jak czego, ale tematów do rozważań nigdy jej nie brakowało. Należało tylko zdecydować, na czym w tej chwili się skupić. Czy po raz kolejny wałkować temat Bartka Dąbrowskiego, który tak bardzo ją skrzywdził, czy może tym razem zastanowić się głębiej nad czymś innym. Miała kilka opcji do wyboru: kłopoty wychowawcze z Jaśkiem, pogarszające się od jakiegoś czasu zdrowie ojca i kończący się lada moment staż w banku. Każda z tych spraw była dla niej ważna, więc postanowiła zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim po trochu. Delektując się gorzkim smakiem kawy, od niechcenia wyglądała za okno, gdzie dopiero budził się dzień. Mimo szarówki i dosyć gęstej mgły, Ula zdołała dostrzec pierwsze żółte liście na drzewach — zwiastun nieuchronnie nadchodzącej jesieni. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za tą porą roku. Coraz krótsze i chłodniejsze dni zawsze wprawiały ją w kiepski nastrój. Oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak wraz z innymi pasażerami będzie marzła na przystanku w oczekiwaniu na spóźniony autobus do Warszawy, chcąc jak najszybciej ogrzać się w jego ciepłym wnętrzu. A kiedy już to nastąpi, wkrótce zniknie najmniejszy ślad po uczuciu zimna, bo w jak zwykle przegranym, dusznym i zatłoczonym pojeździe wszyscy będą pocić się niemiłosiernie jak z saunie, modląc się w duchu, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu. A potem znowu nagła zmiana temperatury, by pokonać pieszo ostatni odcinek podróży — od przystanku do wysokiego biurowca, będącego siedzibą banku. Ula już snuła wizje czekającego ją kilkumiesięcznego przeziębienia. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją hałas w pokoju na piętrze. To znak, że jej młodsze rodzeństwo już wstało, a więc wkrótce pojawią się w kuchni, domagając się jedzenia i czegoś ciepłego do picia. Ula nie chciała sprawić im zawodu, więc rzuciła się w wir przygotowań do rodzinnego śniadania. Na jednym palniku gazowej kuchenki postawiła czajnik z wodą, obok niewielki rondelek z mlekiem dla Beatki, a na trzecim patelnię z odrobiną masła, na której miała zamiar usmażyć jajecznicę dla taty — jego ulubione poranne danie. Kontrolując kątem oka gotujące się mleko, Ula pokroiła pieczywo, ser żółty i szynkę, po czym zrobiła kanapki, których część miało stanowić drugie śniadanie Jaśka i Beti. Później przyszedł czas na usmażenie jajecznicy. Zwabiony jej zapachem, w kuchni pojawił się Józef, a w chwilę później do pomieszczenia wpadła Beatka, już od progu krzycząc, że chciałaby zjeść naleśniki. Tuż za nią niczym cień podążał Jasiek, ziewając przeciągle.

— Skarbie, naleśniki zrobię ci wieczorem — powiedziała Ula do siostry, spoglądając nerwowo na zegarek. — Jeśli mam być na czas w pracy, to muszę już lecieć — dodała, po czym dopiła resztę kawy, która w międzyczasie zdążyła już wystygnąć.

— Córcia, a śniadanie? — zapytał zaskoczony Józef, widząc, że jego pierworodna nie tknęła nawet odrobiny z przygotowanego przez siebie posiłku.

— Coś tam skubnęłam w czasie robienia kanapek — odpowiedziała wymijająco dziewczyna, nerwowo rozglądając się za swoim telefonem, który powinien gdzieś tu być. — Poza tym wzięłam ze sobą coś do jedzenia, zjem po drodze albo w pracy — dopowiedziała szybko, nie chcąc niepokoić ojca. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedzieć, wybiegła do przedpokoju, złapała kurtkę oraz torbę i jak strzała pomknęła na przystanek autobusowy.

 _Znowu to zrobiłam_ , ganiła siebie w duchu Ula. Zawsze ceniła sobie uczciwość, a teraz raz po raz oszukiwała najbliższą osobę. Próbowała uspokoić swoje sumienie, argumentując, że to tylko drobne kłamstewka, które nikomu nie robią krzywdy. A nawet więcej — była przekonana, że robi to dla dobra ojca, bo ma on już wystarczająco dużo zmartwień przez Jaśka, który regularnie wdaje się w bójki z kolegami z klasy i coraz częściej dostaje w szkole złe oceny. Dlatego dziewczyna nie chciała dokładać mu jeszcze czegoś od siebie. A prawda była bardzo prosta: Ula ostatnio w ogóle nie miała apetytu. Może dlatego, że przez nadmiar zajęć w pracy bardzo rzadko jadła coś w ciągu dnia i żołądek jej się skurczył? A może dlatego, że zbliżał się koniec jej kwartalnego stażu w banku i każdego dnia mogła zostać wezwana do szefa na rozmowę w tej sprawie? Jadąc porannym autobusem z Rysiowa do Warszawy, w którym było wyjątkowo mało pasażerów, Ula zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc siedzących i patrząc przez okno, zaczęła wspominać wydarzenia sprzed trzech miesięcy.

Bardzo dobrze pamiętała dzień, kiedy jako świeżo upieczona absolwentka warszawskiej Szkoły Głównej Handlowej rozpoczynała swoją pierwszą pracę w głównym oddziale jednego ze znanych banków. Miała tyle zapału, pomysłów i optymizmu, że nie przywiązywała wagi do tego, że obiecano jej tylko kwartalny staż. Przecież to miała być jej pierwsza poważna praca w zdobytym zawodzie i na początek nie liczyła na nic więcej. Nie wszyscy mieli tyle szczęścia co Maciek, który od razu dostał umowę na stałe w Domu Maklerskim. Uważała, że na to zasłużył. A ona głęboko wierzyła, że jeśli się sprawdzi, to też na pewno zostanie zatrudniona w banku na stałe. Dlatego pracowała dłużej i ciężej niż inni, dając z siebie wszystko. Często przez to nie dojadała, a w nocy nieraz nie mogła zasnąć, ale to jej nie zniechęcało. Co rano biegła do pracy z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, gotowa stawić czoła czekającym ją wyzwaniom. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że oprócz swojej sumienności i obszernej wiedzy teoretycznej ma także coś niezwykle rzadko spotykanego w tej branży — talent i prawdziwe zaangażowanie. Dzięki temu kierownictwo patrzyło przez palce na jej, delikatnie mówiąc, nieco ekscentryczny wygląd, świadczący o kompletnym braku znajomości biurowego _dress code’u_. Ula była do tego stopnia pochłonięta przez swoją pracę, że nie dostrzegała ukradkowych spojrzeń i szyderczych uśmiechów swoich kolegów, drwiących komentarzy czy grymasów obrzydzenia pojawiających się na twarzach ludzi, z którymi stykała się po raz pierwszy. Dla niej najważniejsze było sumienne wykonywanie zadań oraz pensja wpływająca co miesiąc na jej konto, dzięki której mogła zaspokoić podstawowe potrzeby swojej rodziny, a także stopniowo spłacać swoje długi. Dotkliwą karę za grzechy młodości.

Z tą myślą wysiadła z autobusu i prawie biegiem ruszyła w stronę biurowca będącego siedzibą banku. Przez poranne korki dojechała na przystanek trochę później niż zwykle, a za żadne skarby nie chciała się spóźnić. Nie w ostatnim tygodniu stażu, który mógł zadecydować o jej dalszej karierze. Należało zrobić wszystko, by w żaden sposób nie podpaść szefowi w tym krytycznym momencie. Zziajana i spocona wpadła do swojego pokoju, który dzieliła z kilkoma innymi stażystami.

— Cześć, słyszałaś? — na dzień dobry zapytał ją jeden z kolegów.

— Niby o czym? — zmarszczyła brwi, nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę.

— W piątek Luizka była na rozmowie u szefa i przedłużyli jej umowę na kolejny rok — chłopak podzielił się z nią rewelacją, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Dla nikogo w dziale nie było tajemnicą, że Luiza jest spokrewniona z jednym z dyrektorów, więc posadę miała „jak w banku”. — A skoro ona zostaje, to ty długo tu miejsca nie zagrzejesz — podzielił się także swoim błyskotliwym wnioskiem.

— A skąd ta pewność? — dziwiła się, udając, że nie wie, o co chodzi.

— Przecież obie miałyście podobny zakres obowiązków. Nie sądzę, żeby mieli zamiar trzymać tu dwie dziewczyny, które robią dokładnie to samo — argumentował kolega. Na to Ula nie odpowiedziała ani słowem, bo musiałaby powiedzieć coś bardzo niepochlebnego na temat swojej koleżanki. Luiza nie należała do osób, które przywykły do ciężkiej pracy. Częściej niż przy swoim biurku bywała na kawie w pokoju socjalnym i w pokoju ksero, gdzie godzinami prowadziła przez telefon prywatne rozmowy z koleżankami. W rezultacie to Ula wykonywała całą pracę i za siebie, i za nią, bo w przeciwnym razie obie by oberwały. Jeszcze do niedawna Cieplakówna nie widziała w tym większego problemu, naiwnie uważając, że Luizce nie ujdzie to na sucho i prędzej czy później szef dowie się o jej lenistwie. Czyżby do tej pory się nie zorientował, że ta dziewczyna do niczego się nie nadaje?

— Pani Urszulo, zapraszam do mnie — odezwał się szef, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju.

— Już idę — odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem dziewczyna i posłusznie podreptała do gabinetu przełożonego. Zajęła miejsce na krześle i czekała z niecierpliwością na to jedno upragnione zdanie: „Postanowiliśmy przedłużyć z panią umowę”. Napięcie rosło z każdą chwilą, a cisza zdawała się trwać całą wieczność.

— Zapewne zauważyła pani, że wkrótce miną pani trzy miesiące pracy u nas — zaczął wreszcie szef, niepotrzebnie akcentując prawie każde słowo w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. Drażniła ją ta maniera, ale tym razem postanowiła skupić się na treści jego przekazu, a na formie.

— Tak, umiem liczyć — odpowiedziała rezolutnie, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że chciałaby usłyszeć konkrety.

— Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem pani pracy. Przeglądałem projekty i symulacje, które pani robiła. Naprawdę wygląda to niezwykle profesjonalnie — pochwalił ją szef, uważając, że w ten sposób łatwiej będzie jej przyjąć to, co za chwilę usłyszy. — Myślę, że zajdzie pani daleko w branży finansowej, ale… niestety nie u nas. W tej chwili nie mamy możliwości przedłużyć z panią umowy — wyjaśnił sytuację szef, starając się, by zabrzmiało to tak łagodnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Dla niego również nie było to łatwe. Gdyby to od niego zależało, to przedłużyłby umowę z Ulą, a nie z Luizą. Niestety, on też miał przełożonych i musiał pogodzić się z pewnymi „odgórnymi” decyzjami.

— Słucham? — zapytała, myśląc, że się przesłyszała. — Przecież sam pan powiedział…

— Wiem, co powiedziałem — brutalnie przerwał jej przełożony, najwyraźniej nie chcąc, by powiedziała coś, czego mogłaby później żałować. Ton jego głosu oraz mimika zdradzały, że nie pierwszy raz przyszło mu kogoś zwalniać. — Naprawdę nie mam zastrzeżeń co do pani wiedzy oraz jakości pracy, ale brakuje pani tak zwanych umiejętności miękkich, tak niezbędnych w tej branży. Musimy zatrudniać ludzi, którzy wykazują większą elastyczność, szybciej przystosowują się do zmieniających się warunków pracy, sama pani rozumie. Chociaż formalnie został pani jeszcze tydzień pracy, to z uwagi na to, że przedłużyliśmy umowę z inną osobą, która przejmie pani obowiązki, może już pani tu nie przychodzić, ale zająć się szukaniem innej pracy. Wypłatę otrzyma pani taką jak zwykle, bez żadnej odprawy naturalnie.

— Naturalnie — powtórzyła za nim jak echo.

— Dziękuję za współpracę, pani Urszulo. Żegnam i życzę powodzenia — powiedział, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca, by wyciągnąć rękę do swojej byłej już podwładnej.

— Do widzenia — odpowiedziała, odwzajemniając gest. Nie chcąc pokazać szefowi oraz współpracownikom, jak bardzo jest wstrząśnięta utratą zatrudnienia, czym prędzej poszła spakować swoje rzeczy i już po kwadransie w banku nie było po niej żadnego śladu. Dźwigając ciężką torbę, Ula szła szybkim krokiem przed siebie — byle dalej od tego koszmarnego miejsca. Nie wiedząc kiedy, znalazła się w jakimś parku, gdzie o tej porze było praktycznie pusto. Wyczerpana zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, Ula usiadła na pierwszej w brzegu ławce, nawet nie próbując opanować łez, spływających po jej policzkach.

— Co ja teraz zrobię? — wypowiedziała na głos pytanie, które kołatało się w jej głowie. Odruchowo chwyciła za telefon, by zadzwonić do Maćka, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed wybraniem numeru przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że jest teraz w pracy i nie powinna mu w niej przeszkadzać. Z drugiej strony, bardzo potrzebowała z kimś porozmawiać. Mimowolnie rozejrzała się wokół siebie, jakby szukała kogoś, komu mogłaby się zwierzyć. Gdzieś w oddali dostrzegła kobietę z wózkiem dziecięcym, nieco bliżej jakaś przygarbiona staruszka karmiła gołębie, a na sąsiedniej ławce otyły jegomość czytał gazetę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Wtedy na ścieżce dostrzegła dwóch młodych ludzi, leniwie biegnących w jej stronę. Obaj wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych z życia. Ula trochę im zazdrościła. Wydawali się tacy beztroscy i szczęśliwi. Gdyby było inaczej, to czy w poniedziałkowy poranek biegaliby po parku zamiast ciężko pracować? Kiedy ją mijali, wyższy z nich spojrzał w jej stronę tak, że ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały. Dziewczyna przez tę jedną chwilę czuła jakby znalazła się w innym świecie. Te oczy — przypominające kolorem lodowiec w górach — kompletnie ją zahipnotyzowały. Zawstydzona swoją reakcją, odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w inną stronę. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać, by nie podążyć wzrokiem za właścicielem tak nieprawdopodobnie pięknych oczu. Wpatrywała się w niego dopóki nie zniknął z jej pola widzenia. Choć patrzyli na siebie tylko ułamek sekundy, to dziewczyna zdołała w jego oczach dostrzec coś, co wskazywało, że on też zmaga się z jakimś problemem.

 _Czyżby bratnia dusza?_ , zapytała samą siebie. Jednak szybko odrzuciła tę niedorzeczną myśl. Bo cóż ona, Urszula „BrzydUla” Cieplak z Rysiowa, mogłaby mieć wspólnego z tym pięknym i zapewne bogatym warszawiakiem?

***

W poniedziałkowe poranki, Marek miał zwyczaj przez godzinę biegać w parku razem ze swoim najlepszym kumplem, Sebastianem. Mogli sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ po weekendzie większość pracowników i tak nie przychodziła do firmy punktualnie na godzinę dziewiątą, więc i oni nie musieli się śpieszyć. Dlatego, jeśli tylko pogoda na to pozwalała, wspólnie uprawiali jogging, który był tylko jednym z elementów skomplikowanego programu dbania o kondycję fizyczną. Zazwyczaj biegli w tempie, umożliwiającym im swobodną rozmowę. Nie inaczej było i tym razem.

— Stary, żałuj, że nie poszedłeś ze mną wczoraj do klubu — zaczął Olszański, po czym zaczął szczegółowo opowiadać przyjacielowi o poprzednim wieczorze, który spędził w towarzystwie jakiejś przypadkowo poznanej panienki. Marek udawał, że słucha tej relacji z zainteresowaniem, bo tak naprawdę jego myśli były pochłonięte zupełnie czym innym.

— Ej, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? — zapytał w końcu Sebastian, zauważywszy po kwadransie, że Marek nie powiedział ani słowa. Zwykle dopytywał go o różne szczegóły albo przynajmniej przytakiwał, ale tym razem milczał jak zaklęty.

— Jasne — odparł bez przekonania Dobrzański.

— Mam wrażenie, że jesteś jakiś nieswój — drążył temat Olszański, kątem oka zerkając na przyjaciela. — Wyglądasz tak, jakby coś cię dręczyło. Czyżby kłopot z nadmiarem obowiązków? Wcześniej zajmowałeś się tylko promocją, a teraz, pod nieobecność ojca, musisz ogarnąć cały ten bałagan, jako pełniący obowiązki prezesa. Trudno się w tym połapać, co?

— No fakt, lekko nie jest — przytaknął Marek.

— A może chodzi o coś zupełnie innego? — Sebastian kontynuował swoje małe śledztwo. — Coś nie tak z Pauliną?

— A co miałoby być nie tak? — zmarszczył brwi Dobrzański. Przecież w ich związku zawsze wszystko musiało być w porządku. A przynajmniej takie mieli stwarzać wrażenie. — Pojechała na fashion week do Mediolanu i pewnie przy okazji odwiedzi swoich starych znajomych i krewnych. Często tak robi.

— Pewnie? Czyli nie wiesz tego na pewno? — Sebastianowi wyjątkowo udało się zabłysnąć logiką i wyłapać ten element zawahania w wypowiedzi przyjaciela. — Nie pytałeś jej o to?

— Paula nie lubi, kiedy ją sprawdzam — wzruszył ramionami Dobrzański, ciesząc się w duchu, że w tej kwestii może liczyć na jej wzajemność. — Dlatego jeśli sama nie powie mi dokładnie o swoich planach, to i ja w to nie wnikam. Wspominała coś, że wróci pod koniec tygodnia, ale jak znam życie, to w ostatniej chwili napisze mi, kiedy dokładnie przyleci — dodał, wiedząc, że jego narzeczona ma w zwyczaju kupować bilety lotnicze na dzień przed planowanym lotem. W tym momencie mijali ławkę, na której siedziała jakaś zapłakana dziewczyna. Marek odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i wtedy ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały. Jako uważny obserwator, znany ze swojej wrażliwości dla piękna, nie mógł nie dostrzec tak niezwykłych oczu. Choć były pełne smutku, przez co brakowało im blasku, to ich kolor wprawił go w zachwyt. Nigdy dotąd nie widział kobiety z tak nieprawdopodobnie niebieskimi oczami.

 _Niezapominajka_ , pomyślał Marek.

— Widziałeś tę dziewczynę na ławce? — odezwał się Sebastian, kiedy spodziewał się, że ona ich już nie usłyszy. — Wyglądała jakby ją ktoś granatem oderwał od pługa — zarechotał, tak jakby właśnie wyobraził sobie tę scenę. Przyjaciel spojrzał tylko na niego z politowaniem, nie do końca podzielając jego zdanie. Owszem, uwadze Marka nie umknął fakt, że nieznajoma raczej nie grzeszyła urodą. Na dodatek miała źle ułożone włosy, kompletnie niedobrany strój i ogromne okulary, przez co nie wyglądała zbyt korzystnie. Jednak walor w postaci nieziemsko błękitnych oczu przysłaniał wszystko inne.

— Daj jej spokój, co? — warknął Dobrzański, chcąc przywołać przyjaciela do porządku.

— A ciebie co ugryzło? — zdziwił się Olszański, spodziewając się, że jego komentarz rozbawi Marka. — Może nie mam racji?

— Może i masz, ale co z tego? Nie widziałeś, że płakała? Pewnie ma jakiś poważny problem. A ty zamiast się tym zainteresować, to wolisz wyśmiewać się z jej wyglądu — zwrócił mu uwagę Dobrzański. Choć sam niejednokrotnie pozwalał sobie na mniej lub bardziej błyskotliwe żarty na temat innych osób, to w tym wypadku uważał to za, delikatnie mówiąc, niestosowne. To było jak kopanie leżącego.

— Znalazł się obrońca uciśnionych — odparł z sarkazmem Sebastian, przewracając oczami. — Ty nie odwracaj kota ogonem, tylko lepiej powiedz mi w końcu, co tak naprawdę się z tobą dzieje. Za dobrze cię znam i wiem, że coś cię gryzie. Jak nie chodzi o Paulinę, to o co?

— W zasadzie ma to z nią związek — stwierdził Dobrzański, nieco zwalniając tempo biegu.

— Mówisz zagadkami. Weź mi powiedz wprost, co się dzieje — niecierpliwił się Olszański, nie chcąc, by od zbytniego wysiłku umysłowego rozbolała go głowa. Dlatego zamiast zgadywał chciał usłyszeć bezpośrednią odpowiedź.

— Widzisz, ja… w piątek… zdradziłem Paulinę. Z Martą — przyznał się Dobrzański, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. Wyglądał na zniesmaczonego tym postępkiem.

— No pięknie, stary — Sebastian pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem. — Narzeczona dopiero co wyjechała, chciałoby się powiedzieć, że jeszcze łóżko dobrze nie ostygło, a ty już kombinujesz ze swoją asystentką. Tak szybki to nawet ja nie jestem. Moje gratulacje — wyraził swój podziw, nie dostrzegając grymasu niezadowolenia na twarzy przyjaciela.

— Seba, to nie jest zabawne — przerwał mu Dobrzański, mając wrażenie, że Olszański się z niego nabija. — Nic nie rozumiesz, ja tego nie chciałem!

— Nie udawaj, przede mną nie musisz. Przecież zaliczanie kolejnych asystentek to twoja mała tradycja — przypomniał mu Sebastian. — Pomyślmy. Pierwsza była Lidka. Ach, co za ciało! Sam miałem na nią ochotę, ale oczywiście mnie ubiegłeś. Dopadłeś ją już w pierwszym miesiącu pracy. Ależ to był romans! Normalnie, jak w tym filmie „9 i ½ tygodnia”. I chyba mniej więcej tyle to trwało. Potem szczęśliwie skończył się jej okres próbny i mogliśmy szybko się jej pozbyć z firmy zanim jakiekolwiek plotki dotarły do Pauliny.

— Nie łudź się, Aleks i tak jej o wszystkim doniósł — wtrącił się Marek, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób zbije przyjaciela z tropu i uda im się zmienić ten niewygodny dla niego temat.

— Ale nie miał dowodów, więc bez większego trudu udobruchałeś Paulinę, dobrze mówię? — odpowiedział rezolutnie Olszański.

— Jeżeli „udobruchanie” znaczy dla ciebie tyle samo, co kłamstwo w żywe oczy, to masz rację. Czułem się wtedy strasznie podle. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo gryzło mnie sumienie — wyznał Dobrzański, powracając myślami do tamtych wydarzeń.

— No ale szybko ci przeszło — kontynuował swój wywód Sebastian. — Druga była Weronika. Może nie tak uwodzicielska jak Lidka, ale też miała w sobie to „coś”. Mnie najbardziej podobał się jej biust. I tu przyznaję, z nią byłeś ostrożniejszy. Wasz romans rozwijał się bardzo powoli, ale za to przetrwał ponad pół roku. I nikt by o niczym nie wiedział, gdyby nie to jej nagłe wypowiedzenie. Cała firma o tym gadała, pamiętasz?

— Aż za dobrze — westchnął Dobrzański na wspomnienie tej afery. — Oczywiście, nasz niezawodny Aleks również usłużnie powtórzył swojej siostrze wszystkie plotki. I znowu była awantura. Tym razem myślałem, że skończy się to rozstaniem z Pauliną. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem jej tak rozwścieczonej. Sam nie wiem, jaki cudem udało mi się wtedy ją przekonać, żeby nie wierzyła w tej plotki. Ale wtedy sobie obiecałem, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zdradzę. Przecież to moja narzeczona, do cholery!

— No i co z tego? — Sebastian nie dostrzegał związku. — Można lubić zupę pomidorową, ale nie do tego stopnia by jeść ją codziennie przez całe życie. Czasem ma się ochotę na kwaśną ogórkową, innym razem na ostry rosołek tajski, a raz na jakiś czas na słodką owocową.

— Seba, co ty chrzanisz? — tym razem to Marek nie wiedział, do czego zmierza Olszański.

— Mówię tylko, że żaden mężczyzna przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wytrzyma, jeśli ma być wierny jednej kobiecie. Czasem trzeba sobie zafundować jakieś nowe doznania — wyjaśnił swój kulinarny przykład Sebastian. — Sam mi nieraz powtarzałeś, że wierność jest nudna.

— No tak, racja — przyznał się Dobrzański. Jego hulaszczy tryb życia już od dawna nie był dla nikogo tajemnicą. A i on przesadnie nie krył się ze swoją słabością do pięknych kobiet i niespecjalnie przejmował się uczuciami Pauliny. Dopóki nie robiła mu wyrzutów z powodu tej czy innej kobiety, on uważał, że wszystko jest w porządku.

— Właśnie. A jeśli chodzi o Martę, to naprawdę długo wytrzymałeś — stwierdził Olszański, wracając do tematu. W międzyczasie próbował sobie przypomnieć, od jak dawna ta dziewczyna pracuje w firmie. — Ale jak widać i na nią przyszedł czas. W sumie to wybrałeś idealny moment. Do powrotu Pauliny z Mediolanu możesz hasać z nią, ile dusza zapragnie. Niech zgadnę, już jesteście umówieni na wieczór! Klub, kino, romantyczna kolacja czy może upojny wieczór w biurze?

— Seba, co ty bredzisz?! — oburzył się Marek na myśl o tym, że mógłby po raz kolejny uwikłać się w niewygodny biurowy romans. — Ja nie mam zamiaru powtarzać tego, co się stało.

— Aż tak źle było? — dociekał Olszański, mając nadzieję poznać nieco więcej pikantnych szczegółów.

— Przestaniesz w końcu?! — Dobrzański był coraz bardziej wściekły. — Zdecydowanie wolałem modelki albo panienki z klubu. Takie na jedną noc. Obie strony otrzymują to, czego chciały i do widzenia. Wierz mi, że to, co stało się w piątek z Martą to był zwykły wypadek. Przy pracy zresztą, bo oboje zostaliśmy po godzinach. Byliśmy sami w biurze, zrobiło się późno, a ja wpadłem na idiotyczny pomysł, żebyśmy napili się whisky. Tak na rozluźnienie po całym tygodniu ciężkiej pracy. Idiota. Powinienem był przewidzieć, że to się nie może dobrze skończyć. Cholernie tego żałuję i najchętniej bym o tym zapomniał. I nie mam pojęcia, co mam teraz z tym zrobić.

— Też masz problemy — wzruszył ramionami Sebastian, dla którego wszystko zawsze wydawało się proste. — Pogadaj z Martą, powiedz jej to samo, co mnie teraz i załatwione.

— Kłopot w tym, że już z nią rozmawiałem. W sobotę — przyznał się Marek, zatrzymując się i zajmując miejsce na pobliskiej ławce.

— No i? — dopytywał Olszański, siadając obok przyjaciela.

— Najpierw wpadła w histerię. Powiedziała, że zakochała się we mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia i chce być ze mną i wcale nie ma zamiaru zapominać o tym, co się stało między nami. Zaczęła mnie błagać, żebym dał jej szansę. Dlatego musiałem się jej przyznać, że to był dla mnie nic nieznaczący epizod, bo tak naprawdę kocham Paulinę i się z nią nie rozstanę. Wtedy Marta się wściekła. Zaczęła grozić, że się zemści i wszystkim o nas powie — relacjonował Dobrzański, skupiając się tylko na merytorycznej stronie tej rozmowy, pomijając masę wyzwisk, które tego dnia usłyszał od swojej asystentki.

— Kiepsko — skwitował całą sytuację Olszański. — Faktycznie, z biurowymi romansami zawsze jest ten kłopot.

— Tyle to i ja wiem — westchnął Marek, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Ta sytuacja trochę go przerosła.

— Nie łam się, stary — powiedział po chwili zastanowienia Sebastian, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu, żeby dodać mu otuchy. — Mam pomysł. Zdaj się na mnie, ja to wszystko załatwię.

— Czyli co? Możesz mówić jaśniej? —zainteresował się Dobrzański, wiedząc, że planowanie to domena Aleksa, a nie Sebastiana.

— Normalnie, zwolnię ją po prostu. Nie oszukujmy się, nie wykonywała idealnie swojej pracy, więc jakiś pretekst się znajdzie — przedstawił swój pomysł Olszański. — Już moja w tym głowa.

— Ale jak to zwolnić? Nie uważasz, że to zbyt radykalne rozwiązanie? — zaniepokoił się Marek, w którym odezwały się resztki, przeważnie ignorowanego, sumienia.

— A widzisz jakieś inne? — odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. — Dopóki ona tu jest, twój związek z Pauliną może być zagrożony. A tak, pozbędziemy się człowieka, będzie po sprawie. Zaufaj mi. Sam się wszystkim zajmę, jutro już jej nie zobaczysz. Najlepiej będzie, jak nie pojawisz się dzisiaj w firmie. Oszczędzisz sobie ewentualnych scen. A ja tymczasem poszukam ci też nowej asystentki.

— W sumie, dlaczego nie? — Markowi nawet spodobał się ten plan. Znów w prosty i szybki sposób uda mu się uniknąć kłopotów. — Koniecznie znajdź mi kogoś na zastępstwo, ale tym razem według innych kryteriów — postawił swój warunek Dobrzański.

— To znaczy? — zdziwił się Olszański, dla którego było to coś nowego. Wydawało mu się, że skoro obaj mają dość podobny gust jeśli chodzi o kobiety, to dodatkowe wytyczne nie są mu potrzebne.

— Niech to będzie mężatka. Jak będzie szczęśliwie zakochana w kimś innym, to nie będę miał z nią takich dylematów. Myślę, że Paulinie się to spodoba. A nawet jeśli dowie się o Marcie, to będę miał z tego koronny argument — Marek wyjaśnił swoją długofalową strategię. Już więcej nie chciał wdać się w romans z asystentką, co nie znaczy, że miał zamiar całkiem odpuścić sobie skoki w bok.

— I tak mi mów! — ucieszył się Sebastian, widząc, że przyjaciel wyraźne poweselał. — Dochodzi dziewiąta, powinniśmy się zbierać — dodał, spoglądając na zegarek.

— Jedź sam, ja jeszcze trochę zostanę, skoro dałeś mi na dzisiaj wolne — stwierdził Marek, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela, który przywrócił mu wiarę w pomyślne załatwienie tej przykrej sprawy.

*******

Kiedy przystojny nieznajomy i towarzyszący mu kolega zniknęli Uli z oczu, ona powróciła do swojej szarej rzeczywistości. Otarła rękawem wilgotne policzki, co jednak na niewiele się zdało, zważywszy na kolejne krople łez płynące z jej oczu. W przepastnej czeluści swojej torby odnalazła pamiętnik, który towarzyszył jej zawsze i wszędzie. Postanowiła przelać swoje myśli na papier, spodziewając się, że dzięki temu uda jej się uspokoić. Lekko drżącą ręką napisała datę, a pod nią:

 _Zwolnili mnie z banku. A właściwie nie zwolnili, tylko nie przedłużyli umowy. Zwał jak zwał. Efekt ten sam. Ale jak to w ogóle możliwe?_ _Co poszło nie tak?_ _Gdzie popełniłam błąd? Przecież dawałam z siebie wszystko! Co rano leciałam tam jak na skrzydłach, gotowa wykonać każde, nawet najbardziej żmudne zadanie. Już zaczęłam w coś wierzyć, aż tu nagle… koniec. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłam? I dlaczego w ogóle wybrali Luizkę? Przecież ona nie pracowała nawet w połowie tak ciężko! Na studiach ledwo zaliczała kolejne przedmioty, korzystając przede wszystkim ze ściąg przygotowanych przez uczynnych kolegów. O tym jak zaliczała egzaminy ustne wolę nawet nie myśleć. I w czym ona jest lepsza ode mnie? Że ma wujka dyrektora, a ja nie? Dlaczego życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe? „Dobrze, jak nie za dobrze”? Powtarzam to sobie zawsze, kiedy coś jest nie tak. A przecież ciągle jest coś nie tak! Chyba wolałabym, żeby było „dobrze, jak dobrze”. Po prostu. W końcu czy oczekuję zbyt wiele? Chcę tylko pracować! Uczciwie i ciężko nawet za najniższą krajową. Muszę szybko znaleźć nową pracę! Cieplak, weź się w garść i do dzieła!_

Ten krótki wpis pozwolił jej wyrzucić z siebie żal i gniew, a także odzyskać pewną miarę kontroli nad swoimi myślami. Ula znów zaczęła myśleć racjonalnie. Wiedziała, że nie ma sensu dalej płakać. Musi czym prędzej wziąć się w garść i znaleźć nową pracę. Przecież to od jej dochodów zależał byt nie tylko jej samej, ale także najbliższej rodziny. Dlatego nie miała ani chwili do stracenia. Postanowiła od razu przystąpić do działania. Doprowadziwszy się nieco do porządku, poszła do pobliskiego kiosku i kupiła kilka gazet, w których spodziewała się znaleźć najnowsze ogłoszenia z ofertami pracy. Ponownie rozsiadłszy się na ławce, zaczęła czytać. Nie było tego zbyt wiele, ale udało jej się znaleźć i zakreślić na czerwono kilka interesujących rzeczy. Już sięgała po telefon, by obdzwonić te firmy i sprawdzić, czy ich oferty są jeszcze aktualne, kiedy usłyszała obok czyjś melodyjny głos.

— Dzień dobry. Czy można się przysiąść? — zapytał nieznajomy, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. Kiedy dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad gazety, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. _Skąd on się tu znowu wziął?_ , pomyślała, sądząc, że nie spotka już więcej właściciela nieziemsko pięknych oczu.

— W zasięgu wzroku mam co najmniej trzy puste ławki — zauważyła rezolutnie Ula, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak powinna się zachować.

— Zgadza się — przyznał jej rację, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Tak się składa, że ja nie przyszedłem do ławki, tylko do pani — dodał, zajmując miejsce obok niej bez dalszego pytania jej o zgodę.

— Do mnie? Ale jak to? Dlaczego? — była wyraźnie zaskoczona jego słowami. Zauważyła, że nieznajomy uparcie szuka jej wzroku, ale ona bała się ponownie zatopić w jego hipnotyzujących oczach. Mogłaby na chwilę stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, a na to nie chciała sobie pozwolić.

— Przebiegałem tędy kilkanaście minut temu i zauważyłem, że pani płakała. Pomyślałem, że wrócę i spytam, czy może mógłbym jakoś pomóc — wyjaśnił i w tym momencie dostrzegł leżącą między nimi gazetę z pozakreślanymi ofertami pracy. — Problemy z pracą? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Nawet jeśli tak, to co panu do tego? — zapytała chłodno, wyraźnie zirytowana jego zachowaniem. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten nieznajomy jej się narzuca. A tego bardzo nie lubiła.

— Mam dużą firmę, więc mógłbym coś dla pani znaleźć — powiedział bez zastanowienia takim tonem, jakby chodziło o zakup bułek w piekarni.

— A niby dlaczego miałby pan to dla mnie zrobić? — dociekała, nie do końca wierząc, że nieznajomy mówi poważnie. Gdyby tak było, to mówiłby o tym w tak obojętny sposób. — Przecież my się wcale nie znamy. Nawet nie wie pan, jakie mam kwalifikacje.

— Powiedzmy, że mam dobre serce — rzucił od niechcenia, zupełnie ignorując drugą część jej ostatniej wypowiedzi.

 **—** Doprawdy? — roześmiała się Ula, jakby przed chwilą usłyszała świetny żart. — Czy pan myśli, że ja urodziłam się wczoraj? Biznesmen z dobrym sercem? To jakaś nowość. Przecież w życiu nie ma nic za darmo, a już na pewno nie w biznesie. Dobrze wiem, że żeby załatwić sobie pracę to najczęściej trzeba mieć odpowiednie koligacje rodzinne, ewentualnie dobre znajomości, albo dać komuś łapówkę czy pójść do łóżka z kim trzeba. Nic innego się nie liczy. Wie pan, dlaczego teraz jestem bez pracy? Bo szef przedłużył umowę dziewczynie, która ma „umiejętności miękkie”, cokolwiek to znaczy. I nie było ważne, kto ciężej pracował i kto ma gruntowną wiedzę. A ja co? Nie mam odpowiednich koligacji ani znajomości, ani tym bardziej pieniędzy na łapówki — dodała, po raz drugi unosząc się gniewem. Pozwoliła sobie na taką szczerość wobec obcej osoby, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie jej to ulgę.

 **—** No cóż, zawsze pozostaje łóżko — rzucił półżartem mężczyzna, puszczając do niej oczko.

 **—** Jeżeli to miał być dowcip, to bardzo głupi — rzuciła chłodno Ula, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. Jego uwaga była co najmniej niestosowna i dziewczyna nie wiedziała, jak powinna ją zinterpretować.

 **—** Przepraszam, nie chciałem pani urazić — wycofał się, widząc jej marsową minę. — Może trochę niefortunnie to zabrzmiało, ale to naprawdę nie miała być żadna sugestia. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że dla mnie piękne oczy w zupełności wystarczą — ponownie pozwolił sobie na żartobliwą uwagę. Jednak Cieplakówna nie była w nastroju do takich żartów.

— Co pan sobie w ogóle wyobraża?! — krzyknęła, gwałtowanie podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Czy ja prosiłam pana o pomoc?! Nie! Sama sobie świetnie poradzę, bez protekcji jakiegoś szemranego osobnika, który nawet się nie przedstawił! — wrzeszczała, nerwowo gestykulując rękami.

— Nazywam się…

— Milczeć! Jeszcze nie skończyłam — warknęła, nie pozwalając mu się wtrącić. — Nie wiem, w co pan pogrywa i nie chcę wiedzieć. W każdym razie proszę mnie zostawić w spokoju! Nie dam się wciągnąć w żadne podejrzane układy! A jeżeli to prawda, że ma pan dużą firmę, to pewnie jest to wyłącznie efekt ciężkiej pracy rodziców, a może nawet dziadków. A pan przez te lata nawet palcem nie kiwnął, tylko teraz beztrosko z tego korzysta i pewnie większość czasu spędza na uwodzeniu żeńskiego personelu. Bo wygląda mi pan na rozpieszczonego, beztroskiego paniczyka, któremu w głowie tylko zabawa! Mylę się?

— Nie — westchnął cicho mężczyzna, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Teraz i jemu przestało być do śmiechu, bo wyraźnie posmutniał.

— Żegnam pana. Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy — powiedziała bez namysłu, po czym szybko zebrała swoje rzeczy i uciekła. Wzburzona po tym nieprzyjemnym spotkaniu Ula postanowiła trochę się przejść, żeby się uspokoić i ponownie zebrać myśli. Pojechała nad Wisłę. Z racji tego, że nie znała dobrze Warszawy, było to jedyne miejsce, które przyszło jej do głowy. Nieśpiesznie wędrowała wzdłuż brzegu rzeki, szukając jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca oddalonego od ulicznego zgiełku, w którym mogła być całkiem sama. Wreszcie udało jej się znaleźć taki malowniczy zakątek, który wydawał się być idealny. Było to niewielkie wzniesienie nieopodal brzegu, z którego bardzo dobrze było widać zarówno rzekę, jak i pomost oraz jeden z warszawskich mostów. Zmęczona dźwiganiem ciężkiej torby dziewczyna usiadła na jakimś pniaku i rozmarzonym wzrokiem kontemplowała krajobraz. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją dopiero głośny pisk. Ula nerwowo rozejrzała się wokół i w lot pojęła, skąd się wziął ten hałas. Obserwowany przez nią most okazał się mostem kolejowym, po którym właśnie przejeżdżał pociąg podmiejski. Zatkała uszy, nie chcąc słyszeć tego irytującego metalicznego dźwięku. Ula nie orientowała się, jak często przejeżdżają tędy pociągi, ale uznała, że nie będzie to dobre miejsce, by gdziekolwiek dzwonić. Dlatego posiedziała tam jeszcze trochę, po czym ruszyła w dalszą drogę, chcąc znaleźć jakieś cichsze miejsce. W końcu jej się to udało, więc mogła kontynuować czynność przerwaną przez Marka. Zadzwoniła do każdej z firm, których oferty znalazła w gazecie, chcąc się upewnić, czy są jeszcze aktualne. We wszystkich pięciu miejscach powiedziano jej, żeby jak najszybciej przyszła na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Ula, pełna nadziei na to, że szybko osiągnie sukces, pojechała kolejno do siedzib potencjalnych pracodawców. Wszędzie przyjęto ją niezbyt uprzejmie. Jej wygląd nie wzbudzał zaufania ani entuzjazmu wśród kadrowych. Zupełnie nie interesowały ich kwalifikacje Uli, bo już na wstępie została oceniona negatywnie przez pryzmat swojej powierzchowności. Dziewczyna jednak nie miała zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać. Udała się do Biura Pośrednictwa Pracy, gdzie otrzymała adresy i telefony kolejnych firm, poszukujących pracowników z jej kwalifikacjami.

***

Po odejściu dziewczyny Marek przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w bezruchu. Wciąż brzmiały mu w uszach słowa: „A jeżeli to prawda, że ma pan dużą firmę, to pewnie jest to wyłącznie efekt ciężkiej pracy rodziców, a może nawet dziadków. A pan przez te lata nawet palcem nie kiwnął, tylko teraz beztrosko z tego korzysta i pewnie większość czasu spędza na uwodzeniu żeńskiego personelu. Bo wygląda mi pan na rozpieszczonego, beztroskiego paniczyka, któremu w głowie tylko zabawa!”. Dobrzański musiał spojrzeć wreszcie prawdzie w oczy i zmierzyć się z tą trafną charakterystyką. Pozycja i sukcesy marki „Febo&Dobrzański” były zasługą wyłącznie jego rodziców oraz nieżyjących państwa Febo. A on sam zrobił dla tej firmy niewiele i jak do tej pory nie miał takich aspiracji. Wykonywał tylko polecenia ojca. Z pracownikami też się nie liczył. Wystarczy spojrzeć tylko na to, jak traktował kolejne asystentki. Lidki pozbył się bez mrugnięcia okiem, kiedy było mu tak wygodnie. Tak samo pewnie byłoby z Weroniką, gdyby sama nie odeszła. A właśnie teraz Sebastian wyręcza go i pozbywa się z firmy kolejnej niewygodnej osoby — Marty. Jakby w odpowiedzi na swoje myśli, usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Dzwonił Sebastian:

 **—** Cześć, stary! Melduję posłusznie, że wszystko załatwione.

 **—** Jak to zrobiłeś? — zainteresował się Marek, mając wrażenie, że jakoś za łatwo to wszystko poszło.

 **—** Cóż, ma się ten dar przekonywania — Olszański wydawał się być bardzo zadowolony z siebie. — W pierwszej chwili się wściekła, kiedy jej powiedziałem o tym, że ją zwalniam. Groziła, że zrobi z tego aferę, powie o całej sprawie Paulinie, a nawet pójdzie do sądu pracy. Wyjaśniłem jej, że nie ma żadnych szans i jak nie będzie grzeczna, to dostanie dyscyplinarkę bez odprawy i referencji. Wtedy Marta trochę spuściła z tonu i ostatecznie zgodziła się na moje warunki, czyli wypowiedzenie za porozumieniem stron. Oczywiście, dałem jej odprawę oraz świetne referencje, więc pracę powinna dostać wszędzie.

 **—** To dobrze, że chociaż tyle mogliśmy dla niej zrobić. Gdybyśmy musieli zwolnić ją dyscyplinarnie…

— Nie kończ — wszedł mu w słowo Sebastian. — Takie gdybanie jest bez sensu. Przecież wszystko dobrze się skończyło, tak?

— W zasadzie tak. No cóż, dzięki za uratowanie mojego tyłka. Po raz kolejny zresztą.

— Drobiazg. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. To co, może jednak przyjedziesz do firmy? — nieśmiało zasugerował Olszański. — Oczyściłem ci teren — dodał wesoło.

— Lepiej nie. Wiesz, Marta może się jeszcze kręcić gdzieś w pobliżu, a wolałbym uniknąć konfrontacji z nią. Także widzimy się jutro — odpowiedział wymijająco Marek, wyraźnie nie podzielając radości przyjaciela. Powinien być spokojny i skakać z radości, że tak łatwo pozbył się problemu w postaci niewygodnego romansu z Martą. Przecież właśnie o to mu chodziło. Jednak w tej chwili Markowi towarzyszyły inne emocje. Czuł się jak podły drań i tchórz, ponieważ nie umiał sam załatwić tej sprawy jak należy, tylko wyręczył się przyjacielem. Po raz kolejny odezwało się w nim sumienie. Zwykle ignorował ten wewnętrzny głos, tym razem jednak było inaczej. Nie tylko dlatego, że po raz kolejny zdradził narzeczoną i zranił Martę. Głównym powodem była Niezapominajka. Markowi wydawało się, że miał dobre intencje i naprawdę chciał jej pomóc. Ale czy na pewno? Czy to nie była tylko próba udowodnienia sobie i całemu światu, że potrafi zrobić coś dobrego, jeśli tylko ma na to ochotę? Na to nie umiał odpowiedzieć. A wyniki? Zamiast dobrego uczynku, usłyszał kilka dosadnych słów na swój temat. Zadziwiająca jest ostrość widzenia rozjuszonej kobiety. Choć Niezapominajka najwyraźniej nie potrafiła należycie zadbać o swój wygląd, to bezbłędnie oceniła go na podstawie bardzo niewielu informacji, jakimi dysponowała. Jeszcze nikt w tak bezpośredni sposób nie powiedział mu, kim tak naprawdę jest. W jego świecie normą były stwarzanie pozorów i mówienie innym tego, co chcą usłyszeć, a nie wyrażanie swoich prawdziwych poglądów czy pozwalanie sobie na jawną krytykę. Może dlatego słowa Niezapominajki tak go zabolały, bo wyrażały to, czego on sam nigdy nie dopuszczał do swojej świadomości. Dlatego Marek postanowił zrobić to, co zwykle w niewygodnych dla siebie sytuacjach — uciec. Tym razem było to trudniejsze. Bo jak uciec przed swoimi myślami i wyrzutami sumienia? Niczym ranne zwierzę, Dobrzański wrócił do swojej kryjówki — domu. Próbował znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Nie mogąc skupić się ani na czytaniu, ani na oglądaniu telewizji, sięgnął po karafkę z whisky i, nie zważając na stosunkowo wczesną porę dnia, upił się do nieprzytomności.

*******

Chociaż Ula była już zmęczona po kilkugodzinnej gonitwie po mieście z ciężką torbą na ramieniu, to wiedziała, że musi wrócić do domu o tej samej porze, co zwykle, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Póki co nie chciała mówić rodzinie o tym, że straciła pracę. Miała nadzieję, że do końca tygodnia znajdzie nową posadę, a wtedy wszystko wyjaśni Józefowi i młodszemu rodzeństwu. Niestety, tego dnia niewiele udało jej się załatwić. Musiała poszukać kolejnych ogłoszeń, których skarbnicą był Internet. Poza tym potrzebowała przygotować swoje CV i napisać kilka różnych wersji listu motywacyjnego, który miała zamiar dołączyć do odpowiedzi na kolejne oferty pracy. Do tego też potrzebowała komputera. Obiecała sobie, że usiądzie do niego zaraz po powrocie do domu.

— Cześć wszystkim! — krzyknęła już od progu, udając wesołość. Musiała udawać, że wszystko gra.

— Ulcia! Ulcia! Nareszcie jesteś! — Usłyszała pisk młodszej siostry, która po chwili znalazła się w przedpokoju i z przejęciem zaczęła opowiadać o tym, co wydarzyło się w przedszkolu. Na szczęście była tym tak zaaferowana, że nie dostrzegła, kiedy Ula ukradkiem chowała do szafy swoją torbę wypchaną po brzegi rzeczami, które trzymała w biurze. Póki co należało umieścić ją z dala od bystrych oczu domowników, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych pytań. Miała zamiar przenieść ją do swojego pokoju późnym wieczorem, kiedy wszyscy już pójdą spać. A ona i tak będzie jeszcze wychodziła na podwórko, by nakarmić kota, kręcącego się od jakiegoś czasu w pobliżu ich domu. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że do tego czasu nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy, by szukać czegokolwiek w tej obszernej szafie.

— Beatka, daj siostrze trochę odpocząć — odezwał się Józef, który również wyszedł na spotkanie swojej pierworodnej córki. — Jak było w pracy? — zapytał, a w tonie jego głosu dało się wyczuć zaciekawienie połączone z troską.

 _On też umie liczyć_ , westchnęła w duchu Ula. _Wie, że został mi tylko ostatni tydzień stażu w banku._

— No właśnie, co dziś robiłaś w pracy? — podchwyciła temat Beatka, uważnie przyglądając się siostrze.


	2. Chapter 2

— W pracy wszystko w porządku — skłamała Ula. _Pięknie, coraz lepiej_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach. Tym razem nie było to drobne, niewinne kłamstewko, ale dorodne i perfidne oszustwo. Dziewczyna nie odważyła się spojrzeć ojcu w oczu, obawiając się, że mógłby wyczytać z nich prawdę. Za dobrze ją znał. — Tylko jestem strasznie zmęczona. Nie wyspałam się a na dodatek mieliśmy bardzo dużo rzeczy do zrobienia w pracy i nawet nie było kiedy dać odpocząć oczom od komputera — dodała szybko, chcąc uniknąć drążenia tego tematu.

— Chodź, zjesz obiad — odparł zdawkowo ojciec. Wyglądało na to, że niczego nie podejrzewał. Przecież zawsze mówili sobie prawdę, nawet w sytuacjach, gdy była ona trudna lub niewygodna.

— A potem zagramy w chińczyka! — zarządziła Beatka tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Ula była przygotowana na to, że młodsza siostra będzie domagała się jej uwagi. Miała jednak nadzieję, że po dwóch, góra trzech kolejkach gra znudzi najmłodszą Cieplakównę. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dziewczynka przegra, a zdarzało się to bardzo często. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, po dwóch rundach zakończonych zwycięstwem Uli, Beatka miała już dosyć tej gry, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że pozwoli ona starszej siostrze na odrobinę samotności. Beatka miała wyjątkowo dobrą pamięć, więc szybko wypomniała Uli poranną obietnicę, dotyczącą usmażenia naleśników na kolację. Chcąc nie chcąc, trzeba było się wywiązać z danego słowa. W normalnych warunkach Ula szybko by się z tym uwinęła, ale tym razem Beti uparła się, że pomoże siostrze, przez co wszystko trwało dwa razy dłużej. I było potem więcej sprzątania oraz zmywania. Na szczęście Józef, jakby czytając w myślach Uli, sam zadbał o to, by jego najmłodsza córka zaraz po dobranocce wyszykowała się do snu. W ten sposób Cieplakówna mogła złapać w końcu trochę oddechu. Wyglądało więc na to, że już nic jej nie przeszkodzi w realizacji planu, jakim było przygotowanie CV i listów motywacyjnych. Kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju, zaczęła nawet układać sobie w głowie pewne sformułowania, których chciała użyć, jednak na jej drodze stanął Jasiek.

— Siostra, obiecałaś, że mi streścisz „Potop”.

— A nie może to poczekać do jutra? — jęknęła dziewczyna, nie mając teraz ochoty na rozmowę o szkolnej lekturze. Gdyby chodziło o coś krótszego: „Janko Muzykanta”, „Szkice węglem” albo „Latarnika”, to wtedy prawdopodobnie chętniej zgodziłaby się spełnić prośbę brata. Opowiedzenie którejkolwiek z tych noweli Sienkiewicza nie zajęłoby jej dłużej niż kwadrans, ale z „Potopem” to by nie przeszło. Bogactwo treści, wiele złożonych wątków i liczne szczegóły zawarte w powieści nie dały się streścić w kilku zdaniach.

— Jutro mam kartkówkę — upierał się Jasiek.

— I jak zwykle musiałeś czekać do ostatniej chwili z przygotowaniem do niej? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

— Wiem, że powinienem był sam to przeczytać, ale nie zdążyłem — argumentował chłopak, układając ręce w błagalnym geście.

— No dobra, chodź — westchnęła głośno Ula i przez kolejne dwie godziny opowiadała bratu główne wątki z powieści Sienkiewicza. Po uważnym wysłuchaniu streszczenia, Jasiek zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, z którym wynikało, że w kilku miejscach nie wszystko dobrze zrozumiał. Po tym jak siostra rozwiała jego wątpliwości, wreszcie wyszedł, zostawiając ją samą. Zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz, Cieplakówna odetchnęła z ulgą. Usiadła przy biurku i zabrała się za redagowanie swojego CV oraz kilku listów motywacyjnych, które były jej potrzebne. Przy okazji odwiedziła kilka internetowych portali z ofertami pracy i wysłała e-maile do najbardziej interesujących ją firm, mając nadzieję, że któraś z nich odezwie się do niej z zaproszeniem na rozmowę. Wszystkie te czynności pochłonęły ją do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wybiła północ. Ula postanowiła się położyć, wiedząc, że następnego dnia musi wstać o tej samej pogańskiej godzinie co zwykle i udawać, że idzie normalnie do pracy, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń ojca.

***

Ucieczka w sen nie była dla Marka tak dobrym rozwiązaniem, jak mu się wydawało. Dręczyły go potworne koszmary, gdzie poza nim samym występowały wszystkie kobiety, z którymi Dobrzański miał kiedykolwiek nieco bliższe relacje. A było ich sporo. Przy sto pierwszej stracił rachubę, ale nawet i tej liczby nie mógł być pewien. Przecież mógł pomylić w liczeniu gdzieś po drodze. Nie to było jednak najważniejsze. Żadna nie szczędziła mu wyrzutów, bo każdej w czymś zawinił. Na dodatek akcja całego snu toczyła się na pustyni w skwarnej porze dnia, gdzie Dobrzański bezskutecznie starał się znaleźć choćby odrobinę wody. W końcu, po kilku godzinach tych katuszy, Marek obudził się w środku nocy. Po omacku sięgnął po leżący na nocnym stoliku telefon i ledwo udało mu się odczytać z niego godzinę.

— Dwadzieścia po drugiej. Pięknie — wymamrotał pod nosem, odkładając komórkę na miejsce. Tym razem jednak źle wymierzył odległość, więc przedmiot położony na krawędzi szafki spadł z hukiem na podłogę, rozbijając się na czynniki pierwsze. Dobrzański zaklął głośno i szybko wstał z zamiarem podniesienia telefonu. Jednak wtedy jego głowę przeszył straszny ból. Okazał się na tyle silny, że Marek stracił równowagę i ponownie opadł na łóżko. Jeszcze dwukrotnie próbował się podnieść, ale przekroczyło to jego możliwości. Nie mogąc ani wstać, ani ponownie zasnąć, Dobrzański nieprzytomnym wzrokiem błądził po suficie, tak jakby na tej gładkiej powierzchni szukał czegokolwiek, na czym mógłby skupić swój wzrok. Jednocześnie do obolałej głowy cisnęło mu się mnóstwo różnych myśli. Zaczęły powracać do niego przykre wspomnienia, które najchętniej cisnąłby raz na zawsze w otchłań niepamięci o nazwie „Historia niepowodzeń Marka Dobrzańskiego”. A błędów w swoim życiu popełnił naprawdę wiele — czasem świadomie, ale przeważnie przez głupotę i brak wyobraźni. Pewnie nie przejmowałby się nimi tak bardzo, gdyby konsekwencje dotyczyły tylko jego samego. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że wielokrotnie zawiódł swoich rodziców i Paulinę, a także inne osoby, które mu ufały i na niego liczyły.

— Czy to już zawsze tak będzie? — zapytał sam siebie na głos. Zamiast odpowiedzi, zobaczył przed oczami Niezapominajkę. Nazwał ją tak nie tylko dlatego, że miała przepiękne niebieskie oczy, które przywodziły mu na myśl ten kwiat, ale też był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni tego, co mu powiedziała. Wydawało mu się, że cały czas słyszy w uszach jej głos. Zapamiętał każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo. Należało wreszcie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy: ta dziewczyna miała stuprocentową rację. Wszystko, co Dobrzański posiadał w tej chwili i co osiągnął w życiu, było wyłącznie zasługą jego rodziców. Nawet jego związek z Pauliną. To Dobrzańscy od wczesnej młodości pracowicie swatali swojego syna z córką swoich nieżyjących przyjaciół i wspólników. W międzyczasie zadbali o ich wykształcenie, zapewnili pracę w rodzinnej firmie i kupili im dom, by mogli wreszcie zamieszkać razem. A wszystko to działo się jakby poza Markiem, bez jakiegokolwiek udziału z jego strony.

 _Najwyższy czas to zmienić_ , pomyślał Dobrzański, podejmując kolejną próbę wstania z łóżka. Po omacku łapiąc się mebli i ścian, udało mu się utrzymać pion, a nawet doczłapać się do kuchni. Z lodówki wydobył zimną wodę i sok pomarańczowy. Na jedzenie nawet nie spojrzał, bo na samą myśl o tym, że miałby cokolwiek przełknąć, robiło mu się niedobrze. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu jedynie kawy. Dzisiaj była mu wyjątkowo potrzebna, żeby odzyskać jasność myślenia i poważnie zastanowić się nad sobą i swoim życiem. 

— Trzeba w końcu zmierzyć się z krytyką i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce — powiedział do siebie, siedząc na tarasie z kubkiem ulubionego czarnego napoju i czekając na wschód słońca. Miał nadzieję, że ten dzień będzie dla niego początkiem zupełnie nowego okresu w życiu. Chciał zrobić coś pożytecznego, osiągnąć sukces dzięki własnym pomysłom, pracy i zaangażowaniu, a może wtedy usłyszy z ust Pauliny i rodziców, że są z niego dumni? Nagle zaczął bardzo tego pragnąć i postanowił zrobić wszystko, by zrealizować ten zamiar. Przy porannej kawie obmyślił w ogólnym zarysie plan, dzięki któremu będzie mógł osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Najpierw należało skupić się na zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami pokazie nowej kolekcji.

***

Podczas każdego pobytu w Mediolanie punktem obowiązkowym w napiętym harmonogramie Pauliny była wizyta u jednej z najbliższych dla niej osób. Lidia Boccia, bo o niej mowa, była najmłodszą siostrą Isabelli Febo, babki Aleksa i Pauliny. W czasie jazdy taksówką do jej domu znajdującego się kilka kilometrów od miasta, Febo miała okazję przypomnieć sobie smutne losy tej niezwykłej kobiety. Przed laty opowiedział jej o tym ojciec, a gdy ona i Aleks dorośli, wielu szczegółów dowiedzieli się bezpośrednio od niej. W domu rodzinnym Lidia nie zaznała miłości ze strony najbliższych. Urodziła się dosyć późno. W chwili porodu jej matka miała prawie czterdzieści lat i w wyniku powikłań umarła w połogu, co pogrążyło jej rodzinę w głębokim smutku. Z tego powodu Lidii od najwcześniejszych lat dawano odczuć, że jest niechcianym i niekochanym dzieckiem. Nie wiązano z nią także żadnych większych nadziei, gdyż okazała się znacznie brzydsza od swoich starszych sióstr, które młodo wyszły za mąż za młodzieńców pochodzących z zamożnych rodzin. Po śmierci ojca jej brat odziedziczył rodzinny interes — piekarnię, a Lidii pozostawiono jedynie zaniedbany dom rodzinny. Dzięki wsparciu życzliwych sąsiadów postawiła na nogi podupadłe gospodarstwo i utrzymywała się ze sprzedaży jajek, mleka, warzyw i owoców. Na pomoc rodzeństwa nie mogła liczyć. Wszyscy mieli swoje życie i nigdy nie interesowali się swoją najmłodszą siostrą ani nie wspierali jej finansowo. Zachowywali się tak jakby w ogóle nie istniała. Nie była zapraszana na żadne spotkania rodzinne czy chociaż na święta — czas, w którym teoretycznie ludzie stają się lepsi i pamiętają o najbliższych. Dlatego koniec każdego roku był dla Lidii wyjątkowo trudny. Wiedziała o tym, jak wszyscy jej sąsiedzi gorączkowo przygotowują się do Wigilii, spodziewając się wizyty gości. Ona jednak była sama. Z czasem Lidia nauczyła się radzić sobie samodzielnie i wmówiła sobie, że nie potrzebuje towarzystwa ludzi. Starała się nie odbierać sobie radości przez powracanie do przykrych wspomnień, lecz nauczyła się cieszyć z drobnych rzeczy. Każde, nawet najmniejsze, osiągnięcie dawało jej olbrzymią satysfakcję. W ciągu dnia ciężko pracowała w gospodarstwie, a wieczory spędzała na rozwijającej lekturze. Ojciec zapewnił jej tylko podstawowe wykształcenie, a ona bardzo pragnęła lepiej poznać świat i zdobywać wiedzę. I pewnie każdy dzień w jej życiu wyglądałby dokładnie tak samo, gdyby nie fakt, że w jej życiu nagle pojawił się Francesco Febo. Kiedy został wyklęty i wydziedziczony przez rodzinę, Lidia udzieliła schronienia siostrzeńcowi i jako jedyna nie przestała utrzymywać z nim kontaktów, kiedy wbrew woli rodziny poślubił Agnieszkę Radecką. Ona pomogła jemu, a on jej. Francesco sprawił, że Lidia miała dla kogo żyć. Znów zaczęła wierzyć w rodzinę. Chociaż Francesco wyjechał z Mediolanu i na stałe zamieszkał w Polsce, nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Razem z żoną regularnie odwiedzali Lidię a gdy na świat przyszedł Aleks, a potem Paulina, Lidia często opiekowała się nimi podczas wakacji. Ze względu na to, że Boccia nigdy nie wyszła za mąż i nie miała własnych dzieci, Febo stał się dla niej jak przybrany syn. A co za tym idzie, jego potomstwo traktowała jak wnuki i prosiła, by nazywali ją swoją babcią. Sielanka nie trwała jednak długo. Nagła śmierć Francesca i Agnieszki była dla Lidii ogromnym ciosem. W jednej chwili straciła dwie ukochane osoby. Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś wyrwał jej połowę serca. Na szczęście druga połowa wciąż miała do kogo bić. Boccia okazała się wtedy nieocenioną pomocą dla pogrążonych w głębokim smutku Aleksa i Pauliny, którzy byli wtedy nastolatkami. Lidia osobiście zadbała o to, by ich rodzice zostali pochowani na jednym z cmentarzy w Mediolanie na miejscu wykupionym, które swego czasu wykupiła dla siebie. Dzięki temu wciąż byli blisko niej. Jej jedynym życzeniem było spocząć kiedyś obok Francesca i Agnieszki. Tymczasem, co tydzień chodziła na ich grób, a w każdą rocznicę ich śmierci przynosiła ze sobą olbrzymi bukiet kwiatów. Mimo upływu lat nie zapomniała także o Aleksie i Paulinie. Regularnie do nich dzwoniła, chcąc wiedzieć, co u nich słychać. Zawsze z niecierpliwością oczekiwała na ich wizyty. Nie inaczej było tym razem.

— Witaj, Paula! — krzyknęła radośnie Boccia, machając do niej z ganku, gdy tylko Febo wysiadła z taksówki.

— Witaj, babciu — przywitała się Paulina, podchodząc nieco bliżej.

— Ale się cieszę się, że jesteś! Już od południa nie mogłam znaleźć sobie miejsca, czekając na twoją wizytę — Lidia nie kryła swojego przejęcia, domagając się od przybranej wnuczki nie tylko serdecznego uścisku, ale też kilku pocałunków w policzek. — Przyjechałaś sama? — zapytała Boccia, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.

— Tak, Aleks ma bardzo dużo obowiązków i znowu nie mógł ze mną przyjechać — wyjaśniła szybko Febo, powtarzając po raz enty tę samą wymówkę. Miała żal do brata, że tak rzadko odwiedza ich wspólną krewną — jedyną we Włoszech życzliwą osobę, która pozostała im po śmierci rodziców. Paulina obiecała sobie, że zaraz po powrocie powie mu kilka dosadnych słów na ten temat i zachęci go, by pojechał do Mediolanu przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

— Akurat teraz miałam na myśli twojego narzeczonego — przyznała się Lidia, trochę tylko zbita z tropu. — Chciałabym w końcu go poznać.

— Ach, Marco — westchnęła cicho Paulina, wbijając wzrok w odległy horyzont. — Cóż, proponowałam mu, żeby przyjechał ze mną, ale on też ma dużo zajęć, bo za miesiąc mamy kolejny pokaz. Wejdźmy do środka, żebyś nie zmarzła. Dzień jest dosyć chłodny — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— Pięknie wyglądasz, moja droga — stwierdziła Boccia, gdy obie weszły do pokoju i mogła przyjrzeć się krewnej przy lepszym świetle. — Na miejscu twojego narzeczonego nie puszczałabym cię samej do Mediolanu — dodała półżartem.

— Często podróżuję sama i jak dotąd zawsze do niego wracałam, więc chyba nie ma powodów do obaw — odparła Paulina, doskonale rozumiejąc, co Lidia ma na myśli. Miała pełną świadomość tego, że jest atrakcyjną kobietą i tylko udawała, że nie dostrzega, jak mężczyźni się za nią oglądają. — Nie wyobrażam sobie w swoim życiu nikogo innego niż Marka.

— Wiesz, życie czasem kpi sobie z naszych planów — powiedziała Boccia, ostrożnie usadawiając się w fotelu. — A ty jesteś jeszcze bardzo młoda, masz urodę, dobrą pracę i pieniądze. Nie musisz jeszcze podejmować ostatecznych decyzji, których potem nie będziesz mogła odwrócić.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zainteresowała się Paulina, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko babci. Chociaż w tej chwili były same, Febo nie umiała wyłączyć swoich głęboko zakorzenionych przyzwyczajeń. Siadając, odruchowo ułożyła sukienkę tak, by w widocznym miejscu nie było ani jednego marszczenia. Chciała być doskonała w każdym calu i w każdym momencie. Dlatego nie usiadła wygodnie w fotelu, lecz zachowała sztywną, wyprostowaną postawę, jakby zaraz miała udzielić wywiadu w telewizji. Nie pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę rozluźnienia ani nawet na założenie nogi na nogę. W każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym ruchu, chciała być damą, tak jak uczyła ją tego przyszła teściowa.

— Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy twój ślub z Markiem to dobry pomysł — zwierzyła się ze swoich wątpliwości Lidia. — Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Te zaręczyny… to się zdarzyło tak nagle. Może dajcie sobie trochę czasu, żeby lepiej się poznać?

— Ale przecież my się znamy całe życie! — roześmiała się Paulina, uważając te obawy za niedorzeczne. — Dorastaliśmy razem, zawsze byliśmy ze sobą blisko.

— Nie zapominaj o trzech latach, które spędziłaś w Mediolanie podczas studiów — wtrąciła się Boccia. — To wystarczająco długi czas, by oddalić się od siebie, nie uważasz?

— To prawda — przyznała szczerze Febo. — Jednak kiedy wróciłam do Warszawy, odkryłam, że między nami wszystko jest tak, jak dawniej. Tak jakby ten czas w ogóle nie istniał. Wszystko układało się po mojej myśli. Dlatego wkrótce po moim powrocie do Warszawy zamieszkaliśmy razem, a nasze zaręczyny i ślub to w sumie tylko formalność. Marek i ja jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Jestem tego pewna — zadeklarowała, nawet nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że mogłaby spędzić resztę życia z kimś innym. Wierzyła, że pełnię szczęścia osiągnie dopiero wtedy, gdy zostanie panią Febo-Dobrzańską.

— Skoro tak mówisz — powiedziała Lidia bez przekonania. — Ja w twoim wieku też miałam sprecyzowane plany dotyczące mojej przyszłości. Jednak życie pokazało, że wyobrażenia często nijak się mają do rzeczywistości. Wypadki potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej niż tego chciałam.

— Wiem, ale moje życie to zupełnie inna bajka — skwitowała Febo, nie chcąc rozpoczynać rozmowy na przykre tematy. — Powiedz lepiej, co u ciebie. Jak twoje zdrowie?

— Nie narzekam, ostatnio czuję się znacznie lepiej. Amelia miała rację, że wysłała mnie na trzy tygodnie do uzdrowiska w Toskanii. Tam naprawdę postawili mnie na nogi — opowiadała z entuzjazmem Boccia. — To był chyba mój pierwszy życiu tak długi pobyt poza domem.

— A kim jest Amelia? — zainteresowała się Febo, ponieważ nigdy dotąd Lidia o niej nie mówiła. _A może wspominała, tylko mi to umknęło?_ , zapytała siebie, karcąc się w myślach za to, że nie zawsze uważnie słucha tego, co Boccia opowiada jej przez telefon.

— To moja serdeczna przyjaciółka. Chociaż poznałyśmy się kilka miesięcy temu, to wydaje mi się, jakbym znała ją całe życie — rozmarzyła się Boccia. — Pewnie byłaby tu dzisiaj z nami, gdyby nie fakt, że akurat musiała wyjechać na kilka dni. Musisz koniecznie ją poznać! Jestem przekonana, że się polubicie. Amelia to wspaniała osoba. Bardzo dużo mi pomogła. A teraz namawia mnie na generalny remont domu.

— Trudno nie przyznać jej racji — powiedziała Paulina, starannie dobierając słowa, bo wiedziała, że dla Lidii to drażliwy temat. — Też uważam, że co nieco można by tutaj zmienić — dodała, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że czas tutaj zatrzymał się kilkadziesiąt lat temu. Już dłużej nie dało się tego ukryć kosmetycznymi poprawkami i bieżącymi naprawami tego, co akurat szwankowało.

— No proszę, i ty przeciwko mnie? — westchnęła Boccia, łapiąc się za głowę. — Bardzo nie lubię zmian i nie wiem, czy po takim remoncie będę umiała odnaleźć się we własnym domu. Nie mówiąc już o gigantycznych kosztach takiego przedsięwzięcia. Szkoda, że nie ma tu Aleksa. On na pewno poparłby mnie w tym sporze. Przecież zawsze trzymał moją stronę!

— Pewnie cię rozczaruję, ale na ile znam mojego brata, to w tej sprawie również zgodziłby się ze mną i z twoją przyjaciółką — odpowiedziała Febo, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. Nie dalej jak kilka miesięcy temu ona i Aleks rozmawiali dość długo na ten temat. Obojgu leżało na sercu dobro ich krewnej i, w odróżnieniu od pozostałej części rodziny, nie mieli zamiaru zostawić jej samej. Zwłaszcza, że zdrowie Lidii od kilku lat stopniowo się pogarszało i należało się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później kobieta będzie potrzebowała stałej opieki. W pierwszym odruchu Aleks i Paulina pomyśleli o tym, by przenieść Lidię do Warszawy, żeby była bliżej nich. Tylko z kim miałaby zamieszkać? Aleks sam nie udźwignąłby ciężaru opieki nad starszą, schorowaną kobietą. Były więc tylko dwie możliwości — albo Marek i Paulina albo Krzysztof i Helena. Każda z tych opcji miała swoje plusy i minusy. Jednak podstawowym problemem był oczywiście upór Lidii i jej przywiązanie do rodzinnego Mediolanu. Nie na darmo mówi się, że nie przesadza się starych drzew. Jak jednak zadbać o nią na odległość? Jako człowiek praktyczny, Aleks pomyślał, że może udałoby się umieścić Lidię w domu spokojnej starości, gdzie miałaby zapewnioną odpowiednią opiekę. W jego oczach było to najprostsze i najlepsze rozwiązanie. Nie brał jednak pod uwagę odczuć ich krewnej, a Paulina tak. Dlatego uważała, że lepiej będzie zainwestować w remont domu i ewentualnie z czasem poszukać kogoś, kto mógłby opiekować się Lidią na miejscu. Febo nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem, zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie to kosztowne przedsięwzięcie, ale ostatecznie musiał przyznać rację argumentom swojej siostry. Ona zaś zdecydowała, że podczas najbliższego pobytu w Mediolanie osobiście zorientuje się w sytuacji, a powrocie wspólnie podejmą decyzję, co zrobić dalej.

— Czyli wychodzi na to, że zostałam przegłosowana — wywnioskowała Boccia, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka.

— Wiem, że przez całe życie to ty podejmowałaś kluczowe decyzje bez oglądania się na innych i teraz trudno ci jest pogodzić się z faktem, że mógłby robić to za ciebie ktoś inny, ale…

— Dość — przerwała jej Lidia. — Całe szczęście, że mam tu jeszcze coś do powiedzenia. Nie jestem ubezwłasnowolniona! A ja nie chcę niczego zmieniać. I kropka. Nawet nie próbuj mnie przekonywać!

— Jesteś uparta jak zawsze — skwitowała jej wybuch złości Paulina. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta Amelia z tobą wytrzymuje — dodała żartobliwie, znając dobrze trudny charakter Lidii.

— To bardzo proste. Ona jest po prostu jeszcze bardziej uparta niż ja — wyjaśniła Boccia radośnie. — Jak ją kiedyś poznasz, to sama zobaczysz.

***

Marek w pośpiechu wbiegł do biurowca, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. Doprowadzenie się do porządku po wczorajszej libacji zajęło mu więcej czasu niż planował, dlatego w pracy pojawił się później niż zazwyczaj. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. W przeciwnym wypadku ktoś mógłby połączyć ten fakt z wczorajszym zwolnieniem Marty i podzielić się z kimś swoją spostrzegawczością. A od tego już tylko jeden krok do tego, by po firmie zaczęły krążyć plotki o romansie Marka i jego ponętnej asystentki. Dobrzański nie mógł ryzykować, więc naprędce wymyślił sobie wytłumaczenie swojego spóźnienia.

— Cześć, Aniu — powitał recepcjonistkę Marek, rozglądając się wokół. — Wpakowałem się w straszny korek z samego rana. Nie dość, że remontują ulicę, to jeszcze była stłuczka — przedstawił swoją historyjkę, nieco podnosząc głos, by mogli go usłyszeć także ludzie przechodzący korytarzem. Lepszy efekt mógł osiągnąć tylko wtedy, gdyby powiedział tę kwestię w bufecie. Wtedy miałby pewność, że najpóźniej po lunchu każda osoba w firmie będzie znała powody jego dzisiejszego spóźnienia.

— O, hej — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, która puściła mimo uszu jego ostatnie zdanie. Gdyby chciała uważnie słuchać, a nie daj Boże jeszcze zapamiętywać wszystkie usłyszane wiadomości, to jej głowa dawno by eksplodowała. Dlatego nauczyła się skupiać tylko na tym, co było ważne. — Dobrze, że jesteś. Mam dla ciebie poranną pocztę — dodała, kładąc na ladzie pokaźny plik kopert i innych papierów tuż obok klucza go jego gabinetu.

— Dzięki — bąknął Dobrzański bez przekonania, spodziewając się, że większość tych wiadomości to nic ważnego. A on straci mnóstwo czasu na przeglądanie tych śmierci. — Ja też mam coś dla ciebie. W związku z odejściem Marty, chciałbym, żebyś coś dla mnie pilnie załatwiła — wyjaśnił, podając jej kartkę, na widok której dziewczyna lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

— Jasne. Na kiedy? — zapytała rzeczowo Ania, sądząc, że nie jest to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.

— Jak najszybciej — uśmiechnął się Marek, pozbawiając ją złudzeń. — Jeśli się da, to na dzisiaj. Postaraj się — poprosił, po czym poszedł do gabinetu, zostawiając osłupiałą recepcjonistkę samą z tym nietypowym zadaniem. Ania pracowała tu na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że nie należy dziwić się niczemu, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o pomysły i zachcianki Pshemko. Choć Markowi daleko do Mistrza, to jego prośby również bywają trudne do spełnienia, ale Ania — najwyraźniej niezrażona tym faktem — czym prędzej zabrała się za realizację tego zlecenia, nie zastanawiając się, po co Dobrzańskiemu coś takiego.

Kolejne dni minęły Markowi w mgnieniu oka, bo zgodnie z powziętym przez siebie postanowieniem w końcu wziął się do rzetelnej pracy. Od czasu do czasu zerkał w kierunku ściany, znajdującej się po jego prawej stronie, gdzie powiesił swój nowy nabytek. Ania zadziałała błyskawicznie, więc jeszcze we wtorek Dobrzański mógł zastąpić plakat z modelką Klaudią pięknym zdjęciem niezapominajki. Ilekroć później Marek zerkał na tę fotografię, czuł przypływ energii i motywację do ciężkiej pracy. Ten drobiazg pozwolił mu cały czas pamiętać o tym, co powiedziała mu tajemnicza nieznajoma. Chciał udowodnić światu i przy okazji samemu sobie, że stać go na coś więcej niż tylko spełnianie poleceń swoich rodziców. Zbliżający się pokaz był dla niego pierwszym poważnym sprawdzianem. Od wczesnej młodości widział już wiele takich wydarzeń, więc miał pewne wyobrażenie, jak to powinno wyglądać. Nigdy jednak nie brał czynnego udziału we wszystkich przygotowaniach, więc nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele rzeczy trzeba zaplanować i zrobić. Miał niecały miesiąc na ogarnięcie tych wszystkich szczegółów. Zadań z dnia na dzień przybywało, a po zwolnieniu Marty nie było nawet komu ich zlecać. Na pomoc Ani nie mógł za bardzo liczyć, bo miała wystarczająco dużo swoich obowiązków na recepcji. Dlatego Dobrzański wszystko musiał robić sam, w duchu licząc na to, że Sebastianowi uda się znaleźć wkrótce odpowiednią asystentkę. Tymczasem praktycznie nie wychodził z biura, chcąc nadrobić stracony czas. Jak przyjechał do firmy we wtorek rano, tak pozostał w niej do czwartkowego wieczoru. W tym czasie pracował prawie na okrągło. Od czasu do czasu robił sobie przerwę na kawę lub jedzenie, które zamawiał w bufecie albo przez telefon. Niewiele sypiał. Kiedy już czuł, że oczy same mu się zamykają, to ucinał sobie krótką drzemkę na kanapie w gabinecie. Z tego nagłego napadu pracoholizmu wyrwała go dopiero wiadomość od Pauliny: _Wracam jutro. O 10 ląduję na Okęciu. Przyjadę od razu do firmy. P._

— Jutro — uśmiechnął się pod nosem na myśl, że znów zobaczy swoją piękną narzeczoną. — Już jutro?! — wykrzyknął, podrywając się na równe nogi. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie, w jakim stanie zostawił dom i od razu wpadł w panikę. Musiał jak najszybciej tam pojechać i posprzątać. Wiedział, że gdyby Paulina zastała bałagan w domu, to zrobiłaby mu straszną awanturę. Poza tym Dobrzański chciał zatrzeć ślady swojej poniedziałkowej libacji, pozbywając się pustych butelek po alkoholu. Tylko w ten sposób mógł uniknąć kłopotliwych pytań wścibskiej panny Febo, która drążyłaby temat tak długo, aż dowiedziałaby się całej prawdy.

***

 _I tak upłynął poranek i wieczór — dzień trzeci. Trzeci dzień bezskutecznych poszukiwań nowej pracy._ Tak Ula rozpoczęła swój kolejny wpis w pamiętniku. Od feralnego poniedziałku nie miała ani siły, ani ochoty, by napisać choćby jedno zdanie. Jednak w końcu musiała jakoś dać wyraz narastającej w niej frustracji i przelać na papier niepokojące ją myśli. Dlatego kontynuowała: _Co z tego, że bank wystawił mi świetne referencje? Mam wrażenie, że nikt nie bierze tego pod uwagę. Wysłałam swoje CV i listy motywacyjne wszędzie, gdzie się tylko dało, ale tylko z kilku firm oddzwonili, by zaprosić mnie na rozmowę. A wszystkie odbyły się według tego samego schematu: najpierw kilka pytań z ekonomii i zarządzania. Niektóre były banalne, inne wymagały trochę zastanowienia. Jednak szczęśliwie dotyczyły zagadnień, które dobrze pamiętam, więc zawsze udało mi się udzielić wyczerpujących odpowiedzi. Ale to chyba i tak na nikim nie robiło wrażenia, bo gdy tylko skończyłam mówić, to w zawoalowany sposób dawano mi do zrozumienia, że nie dostanę posady. Nie spodziewałam się, że znalezienie nowej pracy to takie trudne zadanie! Sądziłam, że skoro po studiach zdobyłam już trochę doświadczenia, to bez trudu się gdzieś załapię. A jak na razie na to się nie zanosi. Co ja mam robić?_

— Może trzeba było skorzystać z propozycji tego faceta z parku? — zapytała siebie pod nosem, przypominając sobie przystojnego właściciela najpiękniejszych oczu, jakie w życiu widziała. — A ja zamiast schować dumę do kieszeni i przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, o jaką pracę chodziło, to zaczęłam robić mu wymówki. Nawet nie dałam mu dojść do słowa. Chyba za ostro go potraktowałam — kontynuowała dialog z samą sobą, czując coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia, że w przypływie gniewu powiedziała mu kilka dosadnych słów. Jej rozmyślania przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedziała, kierując wzrok w stronę wejścia. — Maciek — powiedziała zamiast powitania.

— No a kto ma być? — zapytał Szymczyk, zajmując miejsce obok przyjaciółki. — Pewnie, że ja. Trzy dni się nie odzywałaś. Zapomniałaś o mnie, czy co?

— Przepraszam, miałam trochę zajęć — odparła wymijająco dziewczyna, zdecydowanym ruchem zamykając swój pamiętnik, by chłopak nie mógł przeczytać ani jednego zapisanego przez nią słowa. Choć kilka dni wcześniej to jemu pierwszemu chciała powiedzieć o tym, że straciła pracę, to teraz nagle ogarnął ją lęk. Wstydziła się przyznać do swojej porażki.

— Zła odpowiedź — stwierdził Maciek. — Dla mnie to żadne wytłumaczenie. Ja wiem, że w tym banku macie poganiacza wielbłądów, a nie szefa, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie przeszkadzało ci to do tego stopnia, żeby się do mnie nie odzywać.

— A co, prowadzisz jakiś szczegółowy rejestr? — syknęła, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. Drażniło ją to, że jej przyjaciel jak zwykle bezbłędnie ocenił sytuację.

— Ej, co z tobą? — zmarszczył brwi Szymczyk zaskoczony jej reakcją. — Czyżby zespół napięcia przedmiesiączkowego? — zapytał niepewnie.

 _Niegłupi pomysł_ , pomyślała. _Jest to jedna z nielicznych sytuacji, kiedy jestem agresywna i zachowuję się nienaturalnie. Wszyscy wiedzą, że w takich chwilach lepiej nie wchodzić mi w drogę. Może w ten sposób uda mi się łatwo go spławić._

— Może tak, a może nie. Nie twoja sprawa — odpowiedziała chłodno. Jakby miała mało problemów, to ostatnio miała bardzo nieregularne miesiączki. Nikt jednak o tym nie wiedział, a ona w duchu liczyła na to, że ten problem rozwiąże się sam. — Masz jakąś konkretną sprawę, czy przyszedłeś mi podokuczać jak zwykle? Jeśli to drugie, to wybacz, ale dzisiaj nie mam na to ani czasu, ani siły — dodała, zupełnie nie panując nad nerwami. Zarówno wyraz jej twarzy jak i ton głosu, i nerwowe gesty zdradzały, że coś jest nie tak.

— Ula, uspokój się — poprosił, mocno chwytając ją za nadgarstki. — Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się stało? — zapytał rzeczowo, patrząc przyjaciółce prosto w oczy, w których momentalnie pojawiły się łzy. — Chodź tu do mnie — powiedział łagodnie, pozwalając, by Ula wypłakała się na jego ramieniu. — Czyli przeczucie mnie nie myliło. Skoro tyle czasu się nie odzywałaś, to podejrzewałem, że musiało stać się coś złego.

— W poniedziałek wywalili mnie z pracy — wydusiła z siebie po dłuższej chwili, wciąż nie przestając szlochać. — Zatrudnili Luizkę na moje miejsce.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — obruszył się, bo aż za dobrze pamiętał ich wspólną koleżankę ze studiów. — Przecież to jest kompletna idiotka! Nie dorasta ci nawet do pięt!

— I co z tego, skoro ma wujka dyrektora? — zapytała retorycznie Ula. — Nieważne. Muszę szybko znaleźć nową pracę, zanim cała sprawa wyjdzie na jaw.

— To nie powiedziałaś ojcu? — zdziwił się, a jego oczy przybrały rozmiary monet pięciozłotowych. — Nie uważasz, że powinien znać prawdę? Przecież on na pewno by zrozumiał i okazałby ci wsparcie.

— Maciek, błagam, nie praw mi kazań. Myślisz, że jest mi łatwo codziennie go okłamywać? Co i rusz pyta mnie, czy rozmawiałam z szefem o przedłużeniu umowy. A ja ciągle odpowiadam, że nie było czasu, że szef w delegacji i tym podobne. Już zaczynają mi się kończyć pomysły. Ale nie umiem powiedzieć mu prawdy. Wiem, jak bardzo on na mnie liczy i nie chcę go martwić. Poza tym ojciec ostatnio chyba kiepsko się czuje, więc nie chciałabym go zdenerwować — tłumaczyła się Ula, mając łzy w oczach.

— Faktycznie, nie wygląda najlepiej — przyznał Szymczyk. — Widziałem go przed chwilą, jak wchodziłem i była strasznie blady. Rozmawiałaś z nim o tym? Był u lekarza?

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie znał mojego ojca. Oczywiście wszystkiego się wypiera, czuje się świetnie i nie pójdzie do lekarza, bo przecież jest zdrowy — odpowiedziała Cieplak, naśladując brzmienie głosu Józefa. — Dlatego nie dziw mi się, że nie powiedziałam mu o utracie pracy.

— No tak, ale przecież kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Prędzej czy później twój ojciec i tak dowie się prawdy. Co wtedy? — Szymczyk jak zwykle upierał się przy swoim.

— Lepiej później. Jak już będę miała nową pracę — Ula również nie dawała za wygraną. — Pomożesz mi znaleźć jakieś zajęcie?

— Z tego, co wiem, w pubie u Ryśka ciągle jest wolny etat — rzucił półżartem Maciek. — Od kiedy ja stamtąd odszedłem, to nikt inny nie zajął mojego miejsca w słynnym „Wersalu”.

— Bardzo śmieszne — odparła Cieplak, przewracając oczami. — A tak poważnie?

— No i po co w ogóle pytasz? To jasne, że spróbuję ci pomóc — uśmiechnął się Szymczyk, obejmując przyjaciółkę, żeby nieco dodać jej otuchy. Resztę czwartkowego wieczoru spędzili przy komputerze i szukając kolejnych ofert. Przy okazji Maciek wprowadził drobne poprawki do CV przyjaciółki oraz wspólnie napisali kilka kolejnych listów motywacyjnych. Wyszli z założenia, że zamiast powielać jeden przygotowany szablon, lepiej jest do każdego ogłoszenia dołączyć nieco inny list dopasowany do danej oferty oraz pracodawcy. To zwiększało szanse na otrzymanie odpowiedzi z zaproszeniem na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Kiedy przyjaciel poszedł do domu, Ula postanowiła powtórzyć sobie jeszcze trochę wiadomości teoretycznych z programu studiów. Liczyła, że kiedy naprawdę zabłyśnie wiedzą, to wtedy ktoś da jej w końcu szansę. Ślęcząc nad książkami i notatkami, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zrobiło się późno. A jednak w ogóle nie chciało jej się spać. Jej mózg nadal pracował na najwyższych obrotach, przetwarzając ogrom informacji, które próbowała przyswoić w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Dlatego Ula postanowiła wziąć relaksującą kąpiel. W domu panowała cisza, więc dziewczyna sądziła, że pozostali domownicy już smacznie śpią. Dlatego najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, wyszła ze swojego pokoju, żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Przechodząc na bosaka przez ciemny korytarz, kątem oka zauważyła, że w kuchni pali się światło. Pomyślała, że to pewnie Jasiek wstawał po coś do picia i przez roztargnienie zapomniał wyłączyć żyrandola. Kiedy tam weszła, by naprawić jego błąd, ku swemu zaskoczeniu dostrzegła Józefa, siedzącego przy stole i popijającego herbatę.

— Tatku, czemu nie śpisz? — zapytała z troską. — Źle się czujesz?

— Skądże znowu — obruszył się Józef, uśmiechając się niewyraźnie. — Po prostu strasznie zachciało mi się pić — dodał szybko. — A ty czemu nie w łóżku? — sprytnie odwrócił kota ogonem.

— Jakoś tak przy komputerze się zasiedziałam. Miałam coś do zrobienia — odparła Ula bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

— Ty się przepracowujesz, córcia — stwierdził Cieplak z wyrzutem. — W ciągu dnia praca, wieczorem praca… Tak nie można. Idź się położyć, bo jutro będziesz nieprzytomna. Przecież ty się ledwie trzymasz na nogach.

 **—** Jakoś nie chce mi się spać — przyznała się Ula, wzruszając ramionami. — Miałam plan jeszcze wziąć kąpiel, może zrobię się senna.

 **—** Dobrze Ulcia — przytaknął Józef. — Tylko uważaj, żebyś nie zasnęła w wannie.

 **—** Bez obaw — rzuciła na odchodne i, nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, poszła do łazienki, gdzie zabrała się za przygotowanie kąpieli. Odkręciła kurek z gorącą wodą, po czym odnalazła w szafce swój ulubiony olejek o zapachu lawendy. Następnie odrobinę płynu wlała do napełniającej się wodą wanny. Chwilę później wskoczyła do niej, zanurzając się w pachnącej pianie. Przymknęła oczy, delektując się ciepłem wody i lawendowym zapachem, który wypełnił całą łazienkę. W tej chwili nie chciała myśleć o niczym. Dlatego zostawiła troski za drzwiami i puściła wodze fantazji. Nie wiedzieć czemu, pierwszym obrazem, jaki pojawił się jej w głowie był nieznajomy z parku. Stał przed nią ubrany w elegancki szary garnitur, bladoniebieską koszulę i granatowy krawat. W rękach trzymał piękny bukiet składający się z czerwonych i herbacianych róż oraz ozdobnego dziurawca.

 _Uwielbiam róże_ , powiedziała do siebie w myślach, nie przestając śnić na jawie. Swój wzrok skupiła na jego twarzy, na której rzucał się w oczy czarujący uśmiech, powodujący urocze dołeczki na jego policzkach. A oczy? Poza urzekającą barwą było w nich coś jeszcze. Bezbłędnie umiała odczytać z nich emocje — czułość, uwielbienie, a nawet…

 **—** Miłość? — zapytała sama siebie po cichu. Jakby w odpowiedzi do jej uszu dobiegł jego zmysłowy głos, wypowiadający te dwa, najważniejsze dla kobiety, słowa: „kocham cię”. To jednak nie wszystko. Po krótkiej pauzie usłyszała równie pięknie, tym razem trzy, słowa, składające się na prośbę: „wyjdź za mnie”.

 _Czy którakolwiek kobieta umiałaby się mu oprzeć i zdobyłaby się na odwagę, by mu odmówić?_ , pomyślała, uśmiechając się do siebie. _Ja na pewno nie. Ech, te marzenia ściętej głowy_ , westchnęła w duchu, spodziewając się, że już nigdy więcej nie spotka na swojej drodze tego nieziemsko przystojnego mężczyzny.

***

Tymczasem Józef niespiesznie popijał herbatę, licząc na to, że nieprzyjemne kłucie w klatce piersiowej, które wyrwało go ze snu, wkrótce minie. Nie przyznał się do tego nikomu, ale ostatnio coraz częściej miewał takie bóle, trwające od kilku do kilkunastu minut. Od czasu do czasu nachodziła go myśl, że może być to coś poważnego, ale kiedy objawy znikały, Józef znów bagatelizował sytuację. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. Po dłuższej chwili ból, który go obudził, znacznie zelżał. Senior doszedł więc do wniosku, że to pewnie był objaw stresu związany z tym, że Jasiek znowu dostał dwie jedynki — tym razem z historii i matematyki. Cieplak wiedział, że jego syn jest zdolny, ale leniwy i nieuważny. Pewnie dlatego tak bardzo się o niego martwił. Przecież Jasiek ma w tym roku zdawać maturę, a to bardzo poważna sprawa. Od jej wyniku zależy jego dalsza przyszłość. Józef chciał, by jego syn dostał się na studia, ukończył je z dobrym wynikiem, a potem znalazł wysoko płatną posadę, dzięki której nie musiałby się liczyć z każdą złotówką. Cieplak znał to dobrze ze swojego dzieciństwa i młodości. Za nic w świecie nie chciał, by tego samego doświadczyły jego dzieci. Dlatego całe życie robił, co mógł, by zapewnić im jak najlepszy start.

 **—** Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział do siebie po cichu, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów. Kilkakrotnie powtórzył jeszcze te słowa w myślach, chcąc uspokoić w ten sposób zarówno swoje serce, jak i sumienie. Gdy ból dokuczył mu najbardziej, wyrzucał sobie, że nie poszedł na badania zlecone przez lekarza pierwszego kontaktu. Teraz jednak czuł się nieco lepiej, więc dopił ostatni łyk herbaty i wstał z zamiarem pójścia do łóżka. W tym momencie przypomniał sobie o Uli. Pomyślał, że zaparzy dla niej kubek niezawodnych ziółek, dzięki którym dziewczyna szybciej zaśnie.

 _Powinna się wyspać. Jutro znowu czeka ją ciężki dzień w pracy_ , pomyślał Józef. Kiedy przygotował napar, podkradł się pod drzwi łazienki i przez dziurkę od klucza szepnął:

 **—** Córcia, przygotowałem ci ziółka. Podać ci je?

 **—** Nie, nie trzeba, ja już za moment wychodzę — odparła Ula półgłosem. — Jakbyś mógł, to postaw je w moim pokoju koło komputera.

 **—** Dobrze — powiedział bardziej do siebie Józef, po czym spełnił prośbę córki. Stawiając kubek na biurku, niechcący strącił stertę papierów leżącą tuż przy klawiaturze. Kilka kartek upadło na podłogę, więc Józef odruchowo schylił się, by je podnieść i odłożyć na miejsce. Zawsze cenił sobie porządek i wiedział, że jego pierworodna córka stanowi wzór pod tym względem, zarówno dla Jaśka jak i dla Beatki. Senior nie miał zamiaru czytać tego, co się na nich znajdowało — uważał, że to nie wypada. Poza tym miał do dziewczyny pełne zaufanie. Jednak mimowolnie zerknął na jedną z trzymanych w ręku kartek i zamarł. To było wymówienie Uli, a raczej informacja o tym, że bank zrywa z nią umowę stażową tydzień przed terminem. Józef nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Pismo miało datę poniedziałkową, a dzisiaj był czwartek. A przecież przez te kilka dni Ula wychodziła i wracała o zwykłych porach, a pytana o pracę, mówiła, że wszystko w porządku. _Czyżby kłamała? Czy to możliwe?_ , pytał siebie w myślach, chcąc wierzyć, że to wszystko nie dzieje się naprawdę i jest jakimś zwyczajnym nieporozumieniem. Wtedy do pokoju weszła Ula, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem.

 **—** Dziękuję za ziółka, na pewno dobrze mi zrobią.

 **—** Co to jest? — zapytał chłodno Józef, pokazując dziewczynie trzymany w ręku dokument.

 **—** Moje wymówienie — powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem i zamilkła, chowając twarz w dłoniach i upuszczając przy okazji trzymany ręcznik.

 **—** Czy możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, co to znaczy? — dopytywał się Cieplak, z trudem opanowując zdenerwowanie. — Czyżbyś od trzech dni była bez pracy?!

— Tak — szepnęła dziewczyna, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. — Tylko błagam, nie stresuj się tym tak. Utrata pracy to nie koniec świata, znajdę nową i to szybko, zobaczysz. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży.

— Co ty wygadujesz?! Naprawdę myślisz, że mi chodzi o to wymówienie?! — oburzył się Józef jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony ostatnimi słowami córki.

— Więc o co? — zmarszczyła brwi dziewczyna.

 **—** I ty się jeszcze pytasz! — wykrzyknął Cieplak. W jego oczach córka z każdym kolejnym zdaniem pogrążała się coraz bardziej, przez co on nie był już w stanie zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Do wybryków Jaśka zdążył się już przyzwyczaić i rzadko kiedy wybuchał na niego niepohamowanym gniewem. Jednak nie spodziewał się takiego ciosu ze strony Uli i dlatego tak bardzo się wściekał. — Uważasz, że to drobiazg, że zataiłaś ten fakt przede mną?! Nie sądzisz, że miałem prawo się o tym dowiedzieć?! Przecież razem na pewno byśmy coś na to poradzili! A ty na dodatek jeszcze co dzień bezczelnie kłamiesz, że w pracy wszystko jest w porządku! I jak ja mam się nie denerwować?! Nie tak cię wychowywałem! Od zawsze uczyłem cię, żeby zawsze mówić prawdę, nawet tę najgorszą! A ty…

 **—** Tatku, ja cię strasznie przepraszam. Nie powiedziałam ci tylko dlatego, żeby cię nie martwić. Wystarczająco już masz kłopotów z Jaśkiem, nie chciałam ci jeszcze dokładać. Myślałam, że w parę dni znajdę nową pracę i wtedy ci wszystko powiem — tłumaczyła się dziewczyna, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

 **—** Jest mi po prostu przykro — odparł, czując, że głos więźnie mu w gardle. — Sądziłem, że masz do mnie zaufanie — dodał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Czuł, że nieprzyjemny ból w klatce znów powraca, więc chciał jak najszybciej się położyć. Liczył, że do rana mu to przejdzie. Kiedy jednak stanął w drzwiach sypialni córki, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Co było dalej — nie wiedział. Ula widziała, jak ojciec nagle traci równowagę i jak kłoda upada na podłogę. Przestraszona nie na żarty, doskoczyła do niego i, nie zważając na śpiące rodzeństwo, krzyczała:

 **—** Co ci jest?! Tato, tato, odezwij się! — Ojciec jednak nie reagował. — Jasiek! Jasiek, pomocy! Ratunku!


	3. Chapter 3

Ula jeszcze przez chwilę próbowała nawiązać kontakt z ojcem, ale bezskutecznie. Krzyczała, błagała, by dał jakiś znak życia, próbowała nawet nim potrząsnąć. Nic to nie dało. Wyglądało na to, że stracił przytomność, ale dlaczego? Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że to może być coś groźnego. Należało działać szybko i zdecydowanie. Wciąż nie przestając wołać brata, dziewczyna pobiegła po telefon i zadzwoniła na pogotowie. Dyspozytorka zadała jej kilka pytań, a Ula starała się odpowiedzieć na nie rzeczowo, opanowując drżenie głosu. Nie było łatwo, ale udało się i zgłoszenie zostało przyjęte. Tymczasem krzyki Uli w końcu obudziły Jaśka, który, zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem siostry, szybko zbiegł na dół. Zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, zobaczył ojca leżącego na podłodze. Wtedy wszystko było już jasne.

— Karetka już jedzie — powiedziała Ula na jego widok jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli.

— Lecę po Maćka, może się przydać — odparł Jasiek i, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, jak strzała wybiegł z domu i pobiegł do sąsiadów z naprzeciwka. Na jego szczęście furtka była otwarta. Kilkoma susami pokonał podwórko i, nie zważając na późną porę, z całej siły walił pięściami w drzwi Szymczyków. Po krótkiej chwili otworzył mu wyrwany ze snu Maciek:

— Jasiek? Co jest?

— Tata zasłabł, zaraz będzie tu pogotowie — wysapał Cieplak, jedną ręką opierając się o framugę a drugą trzymając na brzuchu. — Musimy z Ulką jechać do szpitala. Pomożesz?

— Co to za hałasy o tej porze? Co się tu dzieje? — zapytała mama Maćka, która w tym momencie pojawiła się w przedpokoju.

— Mamo, idziemy do Cieplaków. Pan Józef zasłabł — zakomunikował jej Maciek. Te dwa krótkie zdania wystarczyły, by kobieta bez słowa wzięła wiszący w przedpokoju płaszcz i czym prędzej wyszła. Jasiek, usłyszawszy w tej chwili dźwięk syren tak charakterystycznych dla karetki, wybiegł na chodnik, żeby wskazać ratownikom drogę. A Maciek sięgnął po kluczyki i dokumenty od auta, po czym pobiegł do garażu, żeby wyprowadzić samochód.

W chwilę później do domu Cieplaków wpadli ratownicy medyczni. Zbadali podstawowe parametry życiowe Józefa, zabrali go na nosze i podjęli decyzję, że trzeba jak najszybciej jechać do szpitala. Ula trzymała ojca za rękę, idąc krok w krok z ratownikami niosącymi chorego do karetki.

 _To wszystko przeze mnie!_ , krzyczała na siebie w myślach, a łzy jedna za drugą spływały jej po policzkach. _Boże, nie pozwól, żeby coś mu się stało! On musi żyć! Nie mogę go stracić!_

— Ula, jedziemy do szpitala — z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Szymczyk, ujmując jej rękę. — W karetce nie możesz jechać, zabiorę was moim autem.

— A co z Beti? — zapytała, przypominając sobie w tej chwili o siostrze. — Zabieramy ją?

— Nie martw się, dziecko, przypilnuję jej — odezwała się pani Maria, która do tej pory stała na podwórku, obserwując rozwój wypadków.

— Dziękuję — odparła Ula ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Szymczykowa posłała jej tylko ciepły uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła do domu, by zaopiekować się małą. Tymczasem Maciek, Jasiek i Ula wskoczyli do samochodu i jechali za karetką w stronę szpitala, starając się mieć pojazd służb ratowniczych cały czas w zasięgu wzroku. Dobrze, że o tej porze na drogach był mały ruch i ta szaleńcza jazda po mieście nie zakończyła się wypadkiem. Kolejne godziny były dla Uli męczarnią. Cały czas płakała i nawet przez pięć minut nie mogła usiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu. Na przemian siadała i zaczynała chodzić po korytarzu, wyraźnie nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca.

— Ula, opanuj się — odezwał się w końcu Maciek, obserwując jej nerwowe zachowanie. — To nic nie pomoże twojemu ojcu, a tobie może zaszkodzić — dodał, kiedy zajęła miejsce obok niego.

— To wszystko stało się przeze mnie, rozumiesz? — szeptała, cały czas szlochając. — Dlaczego cię nie posłuchałam? Czemu od razu nie powiedziałam mu prawdy? Wtedy na pewno by do tego nie doszło. A teraz… Jaka ja byłam głupia!

— Ej, Ulka, nie mów tak — zganił ją Szymczyk, ujmując jej twarz obiema rękami. — To nie jest twoja wina, pamiętaj. To mogło się zdarzyć w dowolnym momencie. Przypomnij sobie, sama mi mówiłaś, że ostatnio ojciec nie czuł się dobrze. Teraz już wiemy dlaczego. Już spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz — przemawiał do niej uspokajająco, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Oprzyj się na moim ramieniu i prześpij się chociaż trochę. Nie martw się, ja będę czuwał. Obudzę cię, kiedy pojawi się lekarz.

— Za dużo emocji. Nie zdrzemnę się, nie ma mowy — stwierdziła Ula, ale mimo to posłusznie położyła głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy pogrążyła się we śnie.

***

Tymczasem Jasiek cały czas wpatrywał się w zegar wiszący na ścianie. Każda minuta dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. W jednej chwili wróciły wspomnienia sprzed kilku lat, kiedy jako mały chłopiec tulił się do Uli na podobnie wyglądającym szpitalnym korytarzu. Wtedy nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jego matce mogłoby stać się coś złego. Zwłaszcza, że ona sama co i rusz uspokajała wszystkich naokoło stwierdzeniem, że ciąża to nie choroba i nic jej nie będzie. A Jasiek nie miał powodu, by nie wierzyć w te zapewnienia. Dlatego kiedy ojciec i siostra najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafili powiedzieli mu o jej śmierci, Jasiek zwyczajnie im nie uwierzył. Śmierć była dla niego jakimś dalekim, abstrakcyjnym pojęciem. Wydawało mu się niemożliwe, by coś takiego miało spotkać jego ukochaną matkę. Przeliczył się. I chociaż do momentu pogrzebu wypierał tę myśl ze swojej świadomości, to stojąc nad jej trumną, bardzo boleśnie przekonał się, że śmierć to realne zjawisko. Teraz, będąc starszym o te kilka lat, lepiej rozumiał zarówno to, co się wtedy stało, jak i powagę obecnej sytuacji. Pewnie dlatego bał się o ojca jak nigdy dotąd.

 _Co mogło się stać?_ , pytał siebie w myślach. _Przecież on do tej pory na nic się nie uskarżał. Zawsze miał dużo energii i bardzo rzadko chorował. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio był przeziębiony lub miał katar. Czy to możliwe, żeby dolegało mu coś poważnego? A co, jeżeli on…_ , tu przerwał, bo czuł, że jeszcze chwila i rozklei się tak jak Ula. A tego chciał uniknąć. Oczywiście, że bardzo się martwił, bo za nic w świecie nie chciał stracić ojca. Widząc jednak stan swojej starszej siostry, Jasiek robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Za wszelką cenę starał się zachować zimną krew i nie poddać się panice ani rozpaczy. Dlatego to właśnie on pomyślał o tym, by wychodząc z domu, zabrać kilka potrzebnych drobiazgów: telefon komórkowy, ciepłe bluzy dla siebie i Uli, dokumenty i pieniądze. I chociaż wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, to czuł wewnętrzną satysfakcję, że tym razem stanął na wysokości zadania.

***

Ulę obudziły kroki na pustym korytarzu.

— Która godzina? — zapytała nie wiadomo kogo.

— Dochodzi czwarta — odpowiedział Jasiek, nie odrywając wzroku od ściennego zegara.

— Długo spałam? — zwróciła się tym razem do Maćka, rozmasowując obolałą szyję.

— Niecałe dwie godziny. Byłaś wykończona, dobrze, że trochę się zdrzemnęłaś.

— Tylko pewnie teraz bardzo boli cię ramię — zauważyła, siląc się na uśmiech.

— Nie, wcale — skłamał, nie chcąc wzbudzać w przyjaciółce poczucia winy. — Chyba lekarz do nas idzie.

— Dzień dobry, nazywam się Piotr Sosnowski. Czy państwo są rodziną pana Józefa Cieplaka?

— Tak, jestem jego córką — odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

— W takim razie zapraszam panią do gabinetu — powiedział Sosnowski, wskazując jej drogę. Kiedy oboje się tam znaleźli, doktor zajął miejsce przy biurku, a Ula usiadła naprzeciw niego na specjalnie przygotowanym krześle. Wpatrywała się w niego z uwagą, a ich spojrzenia w końcu się spotkały. Dłuższą chwilę trwali w takim stanie, jakby próbowali porozumieć się bez słów. Młody lekarz wprost utonął w błękicie jej tęczówek, tracąc zupełnie kontakt z rzeczywistością. Czuł się jak rażony piorunem. I mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie zatrzęsła się ziemia. Niezręczną ciszę przerwała Cieplakówna:

— Panie doktorze, proszę mi powiedzieć, co z moim ojcem.

— Jego stan jest stabilny — odparł spokojnie, ale w jego głosie dało się wyczuć pewne zawahanie. — Niestety, to był zawał serca. Wykonaliśmy koronarografię, żeby stwierdzić, która z tętnic wieńcowych jest niedrożna. W mojej ocenie konieczne jest przeprowadzenie zabiegu pierwotnej angioplastyki wieńcowej w celu odetkania tętnicy. Istotny tutaj jest czas, więc jeżeli wyrazi pani zgodę na przeprowadzenie zabiegu, pani ojciec niezwłocznie zostanie zoperowany. Mam tutaj odpowiednie formularze opisujące cel zabiegu i sposób jego wykonania.

— Czy mogę nie wyrazić zgody na tę operację? — zapytała rzeczowo. Chociaż nie zrozumiała zbyt wiele z jego wywodu na temat zabiegu, to w jej uszach brzmiało to podejrzanie, a nawet groźnie.

— Oczywiście, inaczej nie pytałbym pani o to. Zwracam jednak pani uwagę, że dzięki temu zabiegowi znacząco obniży się ryzyko powikłań i ewentualnej śmierci.

— Ale sam zabieg też jest ryzykiem, prawda? — upierała się.

— Zawsze jest ryzyko. Nawet przy najprostszej operacji mogą pojawić się komplikacje. Jednak proszę, żeby mi pani zaufała. Naprawdę chcę pomóc pani ojcu i zrobię wszystko, żeby z tego wyszedł — argumentował, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał jak najłagodniej.

— A gdybym się zgodziła, to pan będzie go operował? — zapytała, sama nie wiedząc, dlaczego ją to interesuje.

— Tak — skinął głową. — Więc jak będzie?

— Dobrze, zgadzam się — powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. Po podpisaniu stosownych dokumentów wyszła z gabinetu, a Piotr udał się czym prędzej w kierunku bloku operacyjnego.

— I co z nim? — zapytali ją jednocześnie Maciek i Jasiek.

— Miał zawał. Teraz zrobią mu jakąś operację, nazwy wam nie powtórzę — wydusiła z siebie, czując, że łzy znowu napływają jej do oczu. — Jasiek, ty powinieneś wracać do domu i ogarnąć się przed pójściem do szkoły. Będziesz też musiał odprowadzić Beatkę do przedszkola.

— Ty chyba żartujesz — zaprotestował chłopak. — Naprawdę myślisz, że w tych okolicznościach będę się mógł skupić na lekcjach? Zostanę tu z tobą.

— To nie była prośba, tylko polecenie — upomniała go Ula, dając do zrozumienia, że teraz ona tu rządzi. — Tata by się nie ucieszył z faktu, że z powodu jego choroby opuściłeś lekcje. Na pewno chciałby, żebyś przygotowywał się do matury, więc uszanuj jego wolę i zrób to.

— Zgadzam się — wtrącił się Maciek. — Odwiozę młodego do domu, żeby się nie tłukł autobusami. Potem pojadę do roboty, wezmę wolne i wrócę tu do ciebie, ok?

— Nie, Maciek. Idź normalnie do pracy, ja dam sobie radę. Nie darowałabym sobie, gdyby ciebie też zwolnili — stwierdziła, ocierając łzy rękawem bluzy.

— Jak to „też”? — zmarszczył brwi Jasiek. — Siostra, czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

— To nie jest czas i miejsce na takie rozmowy — uciął temat Szymczyk. — Wszyscy mieliśmy już dosyć wrażeń przez ostatnie kilka godzin. Zbieramy się, młody, szkoda czasu. Ula, jesteś pewna, że dasz sobie radę sama?

— Tak, poradzę sobie — powtórzyła Cieplakówna. Ponownie usiadła na jednym ze szpitalnych krzesełek i pogrążona w rozmyślaniach, czekała na wynik operacji.

 _Żeby wszystko się udało_ , życzyła sobie w myślach. _Tato, proszę cię, trzymaj się. Walcz. Musisz żyć. Jeżeli z tego wyjdziesz, przyrzekam, że nigdy więcej cię nie okłamię. Błagam, daj mi szansę się poprawić._

***

Po skończeniu porządków w domu Marek zmęczony padł na łóżko tak jak stał i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Rano obudziły go promienie słońca, wpadające do sypialni przez niezasłonięte okna. Zastanawiając się, czy czas wstawać, czy może szczelniej przykryć się kołdrą i jeszcze trochę podrzemać, Marek sięgnął po komórkę, by sprawdzić, która jest godzina.

— O cholera! — wrzasnął na cały głos, podrywając się na równe nogi. Wczoraj zapomniał nastawić sobie budzika, więc oczywiście zaspał, a za niecałe dwie godziny musi być na lotnisku, żeby odebrać Paulinę! Nie mając ani chwili do stracenia, Marek szybko pościelił łóżko i jak strzała pomknął do łazienki. Kąpiel, suszenie włosów i golenie się — gdyby mógł, najchętniej zrobiłby to wszystko jednocześnie. Dobrzański miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że w tym pośpiechu się nie poślizgnął ani nie został porażony prądem, a nawet się nie pozacinał. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko się ubrać. Zarówno o śniadaniu jak i o porannej kawie mógł zapomnieć, jeśli miał zdążyć na czas, zwłaszcza że po drodze miał jeszcze plan kupić narzeczonej ulubione kwiaty. Zatrzymał się przy pierwszej z brzegu kwiaciarni, gdzie o tej porze nie było nikogo poza uprzejmą ekspedientką, która sprawnie przygotowała mu wybrany bukiet. Dalej już było tylko trudniej. Marek utknął w porannym korku, którego w żaden sposób nie dało się ominąć. A na Okęciu musiał wjechać na wielopoziomowy parking, gdzie niełatwo było znaleźć odpowiednio szerokie miejsce do zaparkowania jego luksusowego auta. Dlatego do hali przylotów wszedł dopiero wtedy, kiedy przez megafon ogłoszono, że samolot z Mediolanu właśnie wylądował. Marek mógł wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą. Ucieszył się, że udało mu się zdążyć na czas. Trzymając za plecami bukiet, wpatrywał się w drzwi, w których spodziewał się ujrzeć swoją ukochaną. Po kilkunastu minutach rzeczywiście pojawiła się w nich Paulina. Od razu go zauważyła i dziarskim krokiem podeszła do narzeczonego.

— Witaj, Marco! Nie spodziewałam się, że po mnie przyjedziesz — powiedziała, rzucając mu się na szyję. Nie pozwoliła jednak, by ją pocałował. Wiedział, że prawie zawsze unikała takich przejawów czułości w miejscach publicznych, panicznie bojąc się dziennikarzy, którzy wszędzie szukają sensacji i chętnie wtrącają się w życie prywatne znanych postaci. A ona nie chciała, by ich zdjęcia wraz z niewybrednym opisem znalazły się w jakimś brukowcu albo w Internecie. Uważała, że dla firmy nie byłaby to dobra reklama. Mimo tej wiedzy, Marek w przypływie spontaniczności nieraz o tym zapominał, ale powściągliwe zachowanie Pauliny zawsze przywracało go do rzeczywistości.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, widząc jej karcące spojrzenie. — To dla ciebie, kochanie — dodał słodkim głosem, wręczając jej okazały bukiet.

— Czyli jednak trochę się za mną stęskniłeś — uśmiechnęła się, z wdzięcznością przyjmując prezent. — Są piękne, dziękuję. Nie musiałeś.

— Ale chciałem — odparł, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. — Jak podróż? — zapytał, biorąc jej bagaże i prowadząc ją w kierunku auta.

— Wszystko w porządku — odpowiedziała zdawkowo, bezskutecznie próbując ukryć zaskoczenie malujące się na jej twarzy. — A tutaj działo się coś ciekawego pod moją nieobecność?

— Nic specjalnego — odparł wymijająco, wzruszając ramionami. — Pshemko jak zwykle denerwuje się przed premierą, zresztą ja też, bo ciągle pojawiają się jakieś problemy. Poza tym rozmawiałem z rodzicami, prosili, żeby cię pozdrowić i zapraszają nas na obiad w niedzielę — streścił jej najważniejsze wydarzenia, skrzętnie pomijając tylko temat zwolnienia Marty.

— To świetnie. Możemy już jechać do firmy — stwierdziła, wsiadając do samochodu, do którego w międzyczasie udało im się dotrzeć.

— Do firmy? A po co? — zapytał z lekkim niepokojem w głosie po tym, jak zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Liczył na to, że uda mu się utrzymać swoją tajemnicę chociaż do poniedziałku. Jeżeli pojawią się w „Febo&Dobrzański” wszystko się wyda. Na domiar złego Sebastian nie znalazł jeszcze dla niego nowej asystentki.

— Chciałam zobaczyć się z Pshemko i zdać mu dokładną relację z fashion week. Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo go to interesuje — wyjaśniła mu Febo, bacznie mu się przyglądając.

— A to nie może poczekać do poniedziałku? — nieśmiało zasugerował Marek, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. — Miałem inne plany na dzisiaj. Tyle czasu się nie widzieliśmy, chciałem, żebyśmy byli tylko we dwoje.

— Ależ Marco… Przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie. Ty załatwisz swoje sprawy w pracy, a o siedemnastej wyjdziemy i będzie tak, jak sobie życzysz — upierała się przy swoim. — Co mielibyśmy razem robić przez cały dzień?

— Kiedyś nie pytałaś mnie o takie rzeczy. Ileż to razy doba miała dla nas za mało godzin… Już nie pamiętasz?

— Owszem, jeszcze pamiętam, chociaż było to strasznie dawno temu — powiedziała z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie.

— To w takim razie najwyższy czas, żebyśmy oboje sobie to przypomnieli — stwierdził Dobrzański tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Co ty na to?

— Sama nie wiem — odparła Febo, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Paula, nie daj się prosić — nalegał Marek, łapiąc ją za rękę, by złożyć na wierzchu jej dłoni czuły pocałunek. — Spędzimy razem cudowny dzień. Obiecuję ci, że nie pożałujesz — dodał, nieco ściszając głos.

— Skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, to niech tak będzie — stwierdziła Paulina obojętnym tonem.

— Kocham cię, wiesz? — wyznał Marek, po czym zbliżył się, by pocałować swoją ukochaną. Ona jednak i tym razem się odsunęła, mówiąc:

— Wiem. Jedźmy już. — I cały czar prysł. Dobrzański jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddać i postanowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby ten dzień był wyjątkowy.

***

Kiedy doktor Sosnowski zakończył operację Józefa, postanowił, że przed pójściem na poranny obchód kończący jego dyżur, szybko napije się kawy. W nocy nie spał ani minuty i powoli zaczynał odczuwać tego skutki. Idąc do pokoju lekarskiego, zauważył Ulę siedzącą tam, gdzie wcześniej.

— Pani nadal tutaj? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Pana to dziwi? — odparła ironicznie. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy zabieg się udał?

— Wygląda na to, że tak. Oczywiście będzie konieczna dalsza diagnostyka, ale zajmiemy się tym najwcześniej jutro. Dzisiaj musimy dać pani ojcu odpocząć po operacji — wyjaśnił, delikatnie się uśmiechając. 

— Czy mogę go zobaczyć? Chciałabym sama zorientować się w sytuacji.

— Tego bym absolutnie nie zalecał — grzecznie odmówił Piotr.

— Czy pan nie rozumie? To mój ojciec — upierała się Ula, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru tak łatwo dać za wygraną.

— Właśnie dlatego, że rozumiem, nie jest wskazane, żeby widziała go pani w takim stanie. Proszę pojechać do domu i trochę odpocząć — doradził, licząc na to, że dziewczyna w końcu ustąpi, a może nawet przyzna mu rację?

— Najbliższy autobus do Rysiowa i tak odjeżdża dopiero po dziewiątej, więc mam jeszcze mnóstwo czasu — rzuciła gniewnie, robiąc nadąsaną minę.

 _Czyli nie odpuści_ , westchnął w duchu Piotr. _Swoją drogą pięknie wygląda kiedy się złości. I te oczy… jak niezapominajki._

— Ja zaraz kończę dyżur, więc mógłbym panią podrzucić do domu — zaofiarował swoją pomoc, czym zaskoczył zarówno siebie, jak i ją.

— Chyba nie powinnam się zgadzać, przecież my się wcale nie znamy — odparła rzeczowo Ula, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, jakby podejrzewała go o jakieś niecne zamiary.

— Przedstawiliśmy się sobie w nocy, to już jest jakiś początek znajomości — powiedział żartobliwie, chcąc rozwiać jej wątpliwości. — A jeśli chce pani dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, to zapraszam na poranną kawę — zaproponował, otwierając szeroko drzwi do pokoju lekarskiego.

— Sama nie wiem — wymamrotała pod nosem.

— Spokojnie, nie gryzę — zapewnił ją Piotr, widząc niepewność malującą się na jej twarzy. — A wszystkie narzędzia zostawiłem na sali operacyjnej, więc nie ma powodu się mnie obawiać — dodał, puszczając jej oczko.

— Wierzę na słowo — odpowiedziała, a na jej twarzy na chwilę zagościł uśmiech, co w zaistniałej sytuacji było czymś niezwykłym. Co więcej, Ula postanowiła skorzystać z oferty uprzejmego kardiologa. Była jednak szczera do bólu i wprost powiedziała mu, że zarówno kawa jak i podwiezienie do domu są jej w tym momencie bardzo potrzebne. Piotr nie miał do niej o to żalu, bo sam zazwyczaj był nieufny wobec obcych. Jednak Ula miała w sobie coś, co sprawiło, że z miejsca poczuł do niej sympatię. Był bardzo ciekaw, czy ona myśli tak samo. Niestety, nie dane mu było się tego dowiedzieć, bo podczas wspólnego picia kawy dziewczyna starała się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o stanie zdrowia ojca i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby mogło interesować ją cokolwiek innego. Piotr starał się ją zrozumieć, więc cierpliwie odpowiadał na wszystkie postawione przez nią pytania w sposób tak prosty, jak tylko potrafił. Później, kiedy przekazał dyżur koledze, Sosnowski zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą, odwiózł ją do Rysiowa. Po drodze prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Dziewczyna była tak zmęczona, że prawie zasypiała na siedząco, więc każda próba zaangażowania jej w jakąkolwiek niezobowiązującą pogawędkę kończyła się niepowodzeniem. Dlatego Piotr postanowił nie nalegać. Poza tym sam zmagał ze skutkami nieprzespanej nocy. Korzystając z tej ciszy, oboje oddali się rozmyślaniom. On starał się odgadnąć jej myśli. Do pewnego stopnia rozumiał jej odczucia, bo doskonale pamiętał, co przeszedł, kiedy jego ojciec nagle zachorował i wkrótce potem zmarł. Chociaż Piotr był wtedy nastolatkiem, to wydarzenia związane z utratą rodzica były wciąż żywe w jego pamięci, jakby miały miejsce nie dalej niż kilka miesięcy temu. Dlatego Sosnowski sądził, że potrafi wczuć się w położenie Uli.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — odezwał się, kiedy zatrzymał samochód przed domem Cieplaków.

— Rzeczywiście — odparła ledwo słyszalnym głosem. — Bardzo ci dziękuję za podwiezienie — dodała, siląc się na uśmiech.

— Nie ma sprawy. Jakbyś kiedyś potrzebowała szofera, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć — uśmiechnął się, podając jej swoją wizytówkę z prywatnym numerem telefonu. Oboje nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że zaczęli mówić sobie „na ty”.

— Jasne, będę pamiętała. Do zobaczenia — pożegnała się, chowając otrzymaną wizytówkę do kieszeni bluzy, po czym wysiadła z samochodu. Szybkim krokiem szła przez podwórko, nie odwracając się za siebie ani razu. Gdyby to zrobiła, zauważyłaby, że Piotr odprowadza ją wzrokiem i odjeżdża dopiero po dłuższej chwili. Co takiego miała w sobie ta dziewczyna? Nie umiał określić. Wiedział jedynie, że jakaś tajemnicza siła przyciąga go do niej niczym magnes. Dlatego postanowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by móc poznać Ulę bliżej.

***

Natomiast dziewczyna wydobyła zapasowe klucze, które zwykle trzymali pod jedną z doniczek stojących na ganku i weszła do domu, gdzie panowała absolutna cisza. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jasiek odprowadził młodszą siostrę do przedszkola, a sam udał się do szkoły, tak jak go prosiła. Zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy, swoje kroki skierowała prosto do łóżka, chcąc trochę odespać tę noc. W takim stanie i tak nie mogła na niczym się skoncentrować, a na dodatek coraz bardziej bolała ją głowa. Otuliwszy się kołdrą, momentalnie zasnęła. Obudziła się dopiero po paru godzinach, wyrwana ze snu przez dzwoniący telefon.

— Halo? — odebrała, nie patrząc wcześniej na wyświetlacz.

— Cześć, tu Maciek. — Usłyszała w słuchawce podekscytowany głos Szymczyka. — Właśnie dowiedziałem się od koleżanki z pracy, że w firmie jej znajomej pilnie poszukują księgowej. Co prawda tylko na roczne zastępstwo, ale zawsze to coś. Umówiłem cię na rozmowę jeszcze dzisiaj! Dasz wiarę?

— To naprawdę miło, że próbujesz mi pomóc, ale wątpię, żeby mnie zatrudnili — odpowiedziała, wyraźnie nie podzielając jego entuzjazmu. Troska o ojca, zmęczenie oraz zniechęcenie wywołane bezskutecznymi poszukiwaniami nowego zajęcia spowodowały, że nie do końca docierało do niej, że dzięki temu jednemu spotkaniu może znowu mieć pracę.

— Ej! — obruszył się Szymczyk. — Trochę wiary we własne siły! Proszę, weź się w garść i pojedź tam na piętnastą. Za moment wyślę ci esemesem namiary na to biuro księgowe.

— Dobrze, wyślij — stwierdziła bez przekonania. _W sumie nie zaszkodzi spróbować_ , pomyślała, chociaż czuła się fatalnie i była pewna, że nie zaprezentuje się dobrze na czekającej ją rozmowie. Siedziała na łóżku, próbując zebrać myśli. Sięgając po okulary leżące na nocnej szafce, mimowolnie spojrzała na zegarek.

— O kurde blaszka! — wykrzyknęła na cały głos. Właśnie dochodziła dwunasta. Jeśli miała zdążyć na czas, to nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Nie zastanawiając się długo, dziewczyna pobiegła wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrała się w elegancki strój. O ponownym myciu i ułożeniu potarganych włosów już nie było mowy, dlatego postanowiła, że zwiąże je w kucyk. Teraz pozostało tylko dojechać na miejsce. Cieplakówna sprawdziła połączenia autobusowe do Warszawy. Najbliższy kurs miał być dopiero o wpół do czwartej. Wiedząc, że nie może tyle czekać, postanowiła wziąć taksówkę. W tej chwili wolała nie myśleć, ile przyjdzie zapłacić jej za ten przejazd, ale spodziewała się, że dość poważnie uszczupli to jej portfel.

— Właśnie, portfel — powiedziała do siebie, sięgając po torebkę. — Gdzie jest portfel? — zapytała, gorączkowo próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz go widziała. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że Jasiek wziął go w nocy, kiedy jechali do szpitala. Miała jednak nadzieję, że brat po powrocie do domu odłożył go na miejsce. Nie mogąc znaleźć swojej własności, zadzwoniła do niego, by zapytać, gdzie położył jej portfel. Niestety, okazało się, że młodszy brat przez roztargnienie zapomniał wyjąć go z kieszeni bluzy, więc miał go cały czas przy sobie. Ula ponownie spojrzała na zegarek. Czasu było coraz mniej. Dotarcie do szkoły Jaśka zajęłoby jej co najmniej czterdzieści minut. Pobiegła więc do Szymczyków z zamiarem pożyczenia gotówki od mamy Maćka. Jednak pani Marii nie było w domu.

 _Pewnie poszła do sklepu po zakupy_ , pomyślała Ula. Pozostało jej tylko jedno wyjście. Pobiegła do domu i w kieszeni bluzy odnalazła wizytówkę. Wybrała numer, a po kilku sygnałach usłyszała:

— Tak, słucham.

— Piotr? Z tej strony Ula Cieplak. Jesteś moją ostatnią deską ratunku. Pomożesz mi?

***

W tym samym czasie Marek zabrał narzeczoną na obiad do jej ulubionej restauracji — „Książęcej” — gdzie rozmawiali na temat minionego fashion week. Dobrzański nie przepadał za tego rodzaju imprezami. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi uważnie wysłuchać tej relacji, chociażby dlatego, że dzięki temu będzie na bieżąco, jeśli chodzi o modowe trendy w tym sezonie. A Paulina, jako uważna obserwatorka, przekazała mu także interesujące szczegóły związane z pokazami, które mogła oglądać, co okazało się dla niego bardzo inspirujące. Jednocześnie przypomniało mu o tym, że za niecały miesiąc odbędzie się premiera ich nowej kolekcji. Dla Marka była to pierwsza premiera, którą miał organizować samodzielnie. Ze względu na poważne problemy zdrowotne, Krzysztof musiał na jakiś czas przekazać stanowisko prezesa komuś innemu. Mając do wyboru swojego syna i Aleksa Febo, postawił na tego pierwszego. Niektórzy posądzali go o to, że nie umie dokonać obiektywnej oceny, ponieważ w grę wchodzi osoba z jego najbliższej rodziny. W tych oskarżeniach było ziarno prawdy. Krzysztof przez dłuższy czas obserwował pracę zarówno Marka jak i Aleksa, gdyż obaj zajmowali w firmie ważne stanowiska. Brat Pauliny był zdecydowanie bardziej zdyscyplinowany i pracowity niż młody Dobrzański. Jednak mimo to Krzysztof wybrał swojego syna, mając nadzieję, że odpowiedzialne zadanie sprawi, że Marek w końcu dorośnie i zacznie poważnie podchodzić do życia. Początkowo wyglądało na to, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Tak jak wcześniej, młody Dobrzański spędzał większość czasu na imprezowaniu, jakby liczył na to, że wszystko zrobi się samo. Jednak ostatni tydzień pokazał, że w Marku zaczęły zachodzić zmiany. I tylko on jeden wiedział, co go to tego zmotywowało. Zaskoczył wszystkich, zabierając się nagle do rzetelnej pracy, wykazując przy tym dbałość o każdy szczegół. Niestety, pracy z dnia na dzień przybywało, a Marek przez własną głupotę został w tym krytycznym okresie bez asystentki, co trochę go martwiło.

— Słuchasz mnie? — zapytała Paulina, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Już od paru minut mówiła do niego, a on zdawał się nie reagować.

— Tak, naturalnie — odparł Marek, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. — Po prostu zapatrzyłem się na ciebie. A widziałaś może pokaz firmy „Scacchi”? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Nie, a powinnam? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie, starając się zachować obojętny ton.

— No raczej, bo to przecież jeden z najważniejszych włoskich domów mody — przypomniał jej Marek. _Czyżby o tym nie wiedziała?_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Jeden z największych, to prawda. Ale czy najważniejszych? Tu już można by dyskutować — stwierdziła, wciąż idealnie panowała na emocjami. Tylko grymas niezadowolenia na jej twarzy oraz gniewne iskierki w oczach zdradzały, że coś jest nie tak. — Jednak jest mnóstwo innych bardziej znanych i liczących się marek. Dlaczego akurat oni cię interesują?

— Tak się składa, że czytałem trochę na ich temat — przyznał się Marek. — Z jednego z artykułów wynikało, że na tegorocznym fashion week mają pokazać kolekcję zupełnie inną od poprzednich. A interesuję się nimi dlatego, że celują w podobną grupę odbiorców, co my, ponadto podobnie jak my w ciągu zaledwie kilku lat osiągnęli wspaniały sukces i to też jest firma rodzinna.

— I na tym podobieństwa się kończą — przerwała mu nieco ostrzejszym tonem głosu. Bez trudu dało się w nim wyczuć poirytowanie. — Nie widziałam pokazu, ale od znajomych słyszałam, że nic rewolucyjnego nie zaprezentowali. Zresztą to nie oni wyznaczają trendy we Włoszech, więc szkoda zaprzątać sobie nimi głowę — ucięła temat i gładko przeszła do opowieści na temat innej firmy, oferującej ekskluzywną odzież. Widząc jej nerwową reakcję, Marek postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu firmy „Scacchi”. Jednak czuł się tym na tyle zaintrygowany, że miał zamiar dowiedzieć się, czemu jego narzeczona pała do nich niechęcią.

***

Po obiedzie Dobrzański zabrał ją na romantyczny spacer do Wilanowa, gdzie niedawno zakończono długotrwałe prace rewitalizacyjne. Ze względu na to, że Paulina nie miała chęci zwiedzać pałacu, wybrali się tylko do parku. Nieśpiesznie szli przed siebie, podziwiając poszczególne elementy parkowego krajobrazu. Proste i dobrze ubite ścieżki, krótko skoszona trawa i idealnie przycięte krzewy — wszystko tu było przemyślane i uporządkowane. Zupełnie tak, jak w życiu Pauliny — każda rzecz musiała mieć swoje miejsce i czas. Nie było o mowy o żadnej spontaniczności czy odrobinie szaleństwa. Od wczesnej młodości matka Marka przygotowywała Paulinę do roli ambasadora firmy. A dziewczyna chętnie poddała się szkoleniu, jakie zapewniała jej Helena. Dzięki temu Febo nauczyła się być damą — nie tylko pięknie wyglądać, ale także zachowywać się stosownie do sytuacji. Dowiadywała się, co jej wolno, a czego nie, co może mówić i kiedy, a o czym nie powinna nawet wspominać. Były chwile, że te sztywne konwenanse przeszkadzały Paulinie. Zawsze jednak przypominała sobie, że nie może już zrezygnować z pełnionej przez siebie funkcji. Zbyt wiele od niej zależało. Dlatego dalej grała napisaną dla niej rolę, stopniowo przeobrażając się w kreowaną przez siebie postać. Żyła przede wszystkim dla firmy, stojąc na straży jej dobrego imienia. Głęboko wierzyła, że w ten sposób spełnia swój święty obowiązek wobec nieżyjących rodziców oraz wobec Heleny, Krzysztofa i Marka. Związek z tym ostatnim wydawał się być jednym z elementów tej skomplikowanej układanki. Zostali sobie przeznaczeni już w dzieciństwie.

 _Wiesz, życie czasem kpi sobie z naszych planów_ , przypomniała sobie wypowiedź Lidii. _Czy to możliwe? Nie, na pewno nie! Tylko skąd ta nagła zmiana w jego zachowaniu?_ _Jeszcze tydzień temu musiałam go prosić, żeby łaskawie odwiózł mnie na lotnisko, a dzisiaj nie dość, że z własnej inicjatywy po mnie przyjechał, to jeszcze zaproponował wspólne spędzenie całego dnia. Dobrzański, ty coś kręcisz. Mówi mi to kobieca intuicja._

***

Pogrążona w swoich myślach zdawała się kompletnie nie zwracać uwagi na idącego obok niej Marka. Cały czas obserwował ją kątem oka. Jej ciało było blisko niego, lecz duch powędrował gdzieś daleko. Często popadała w taki melancholijny nastrój, który strasznie go drażnił. Nie mogąc wytrzymać w tak ponurej atmosferze, chętnie uciekał do klubu, gdzie grała głośna muzyka, alkohol lał się strumieniami i nie brakowało radosnych kobiet. Chciał mieć z życia jak najwięcej, nacieszyć się nim, a nie siedzieć w czterech ścianach i ciągle rozmawiać o firmie. Bywały chwile, że Dobrzański potwornie dusił się w tym związku i po kilku głębszych potrafił przyznać się Sebastianowi, że chciałby rozstać się z Pauliną i wreszcie być wolny. Kiedy jednak odzyskiwał przytomność umysłu po nocy pełnej wrażeń, czuł ulgę na myśl, że nie wraca do pustego domu. Paulina była jego bezpieczną przystanią, całym jego światem. Choć tak bardzo różnili się charakterami i podejściem do życia, Dobrzański nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. Kiedyś usłyszał zdanie, które w jego opinii trafnie opisywało ich relację: „najsilniejsza miłość to nie ta, która wytrzymuje lata rozłąki, ale ta, która wytrzymuje lata bycia razem”. Jego zdaniem tak właśnie wyglądała miłość. Przecież znali się od dzieciństwa, wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem bardzo dużo, mieli wspólne cele, marzenia i plany. Czego chcieć więcej? Ich rozmyślania przerwał dzwoniący telefon Marka. Dobrzański spojrzał na wyświetlacz i odezwał się do Pauliny:

— Przepraszam, to z pracy. Muszę odebrać, to może być coś ważnego.

— Naturalnie — odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem, siadając na pobliskiej ławce. Oddaliwszy się od niej na bezpieczną odległość, Marek odebrał połączenie:

— Cześć Seba. Jak tam sytuacja?

— Wszystko załatwione — odparł radośnie Olszański. — Udało mi się puścić dwie plotki na temat Marty jako taką zasłonę dymną, żeby nie było spekulacji na temat jej nagłego zwolnienia.

— Chodziło mi raczej o nową asystentkę — stwierdził Marek, przewracając oczami.

— A tak, znalazłem. Nazywa się Joanna Kostrzewska. Wygląda na bardzo kompetentną, jest całkiem niebrzydka, ale, co najważniejsze, jest mężatką od trzech lat. Tak jak chciałeś. Ala właśnie oprowadza ją po firmie. A jak tam Paula?

— W porządku — odpowiedział lakonicznie Marek. — Dzisiaj już nie będzie nas w firmie. Tak będzie lepiej. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek — pożegnał się, po czym zakończył połączenie. Wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Nie tylko miał nową asystentkę, ale także dzięki zabiegom Sebastiana udało się zatuszować jego poważny błąd. Poczuł jak ogromny kamień spada mu z serca. Spodziewał się, że oprócz gorączkowych przygotowań do pokazu i związanych z tym problemów, już nic nie zmąci jego spokoju. 

***

— Czy jesteś pewien tego, co słyszałeś? — dopytywał się Aleks, bacznie przyglądając się swojemu podwładnemu, który jak zwykle nie umiał dobrać odpowiedniego krawatu do koszuli. _Albo gładka koszula i wzorzysty krawat albo odwrotnie, czy to tak trudno zapamiętać?_ , westchnął w duchu.

— No ba! Niech mi tu kaktus wyrośnie, jeśli kłamię! — upierał się Adam, wykonując dziwne ruchy ręką tuż przed twarzą szefa. — To pewne, że Mareczek, kurteczka, z tą Martą, normalnie, ten tego… no, wiesz, się ten tegowali. Słyszałem wyraźnie jej rozmowę z tym całym Sebastianem. Tłumaczył jej, że jej przywali dyscyplinarką, jak nie będzie gęby na kłódkę trzymała — zrelacjonował w żołnierskich słowach to, co udało mu się podsłuchać.

— Adam, opanuj się — przywołał go do porządku Febo, nie do końca wierząc w jego rewelacje. — Marta nie była idealną asystentką, więc równie dobrze mogło chodzić o jakiś poważny błąd w pracy.

— Tak mówisz, tak? — zaperzył się Turek. — Co takiego, kurteczka, mogła zrobić, żeby pozbywać się jej niecały miesiąc przed premierą? Niesmaczną kawę zaparzyć czy może źle dokumenty wydrukować? — zarechotał.

— No raczej nie — odparł Aleks, robiąc zniesmaczoną minę. Poczucie humoru księgowego było, delikatnie mówiąc, specyficzne i zrozumiałe zapewne tylko dla niego samego.

— To przecież jasne jak dwa razy dwa cztery, że Mareczek miał z nią romans. A co wtedy najlepiej zrobić? Pozbyć się niewygodnej osoby! — przedstawił swoją wersję wydarzeń Turek. — Był człowiek, nie ma człowieka i, chciałoby się powiedzieć, po sprawie! Ale jeśli myśli, że mu to ujdzie na sucho, to się grubo myli! — pomstował Adam.

— Skończyłeś już? — przerwał mu Febo, wiedząc, że jak księgowy się zapędzi, to może i kwadrans wygłaszać takie tyrady. A na to nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty. — Przygotowałeś budżet premiery?

— Prawie — odpowiedział Turek, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— Adam, nie interesuje mnie „prawie” — stwierdził stanowczo Aleks, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. — Do popołudnia ma być skończony na moim biurku. Jasne?

— Tak jest — potwierdził księgowy, robiąc minę zbitego psa, i czym prędzej opuścił gabinet dyrektora finansowego.

Kiedy Febo został sam, zaczął analizować wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy, mając nadzieję, że wszystko ułoży mu się w logiczną całość i pozwoli znaleźć cokolwiek, co potwierdzałoby teorię Adama. Zachowanie Marka i Marty jak dotąd nie wskazywało na to, że łączy ich cokolwiek innego niż praca. Fakt faktem, że od czasu do czasu zostawali razem w pracy po godzinach, ostatnio w zeszły piątek. Jednak to mogło znaczyć wszystko i nic. Przecież premiera zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, więc takie postępowanie można łatwo usprawiedliwić. Oczywiście Febo brał pod uwagę możliwość, że oboje świetnie się maskowali. Zwłaszcza Dobrzański miał w tym sporą wprawę, biorąc pod uwagę jego poczynania z Weroniką. Aleks znał go nie od dziś i przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że i tym razem zdradził jego siostrę. Niestety, same podejrzenia to tym razem za mało. Febo dwukrotnie wykorzystał zaufanie, jakim darzyła go siostra, by wywołać spór między nią a jej narzeczonym. Wtedy też nie dysponował żadnymi dowodami poza plotkami, jakie krążyły po firmie. A tym razem mówiło się tylko o jakimś poważnym zaniedbaniu, którego rzekomo dopuściła się Marta oraz o jej lenistwie i braku punktualności. Dlatego Aleks obawiał się, że Paulina już mu nie uwierzy i będzie oczekiwała namacalnych dowodów, że Marek ją zdradził.

 _W takim razie trzeba to sprawdzić u źródła_ , pomyślał Febo, obmyśliwszy niecny plan. W końcu Aleks na intrygach znał się jak mało kto, codziennie starając się rzucać Markowi kłody pod nogi. Gdyby Febo umiał tak zarządzać firmą, jak potrafił intrygować, to zapewne kierowałby teraz największą korporacją na świecie. Dlatego kiedy Adam przyniósł mu przygotowany budżet zbliżającej się premiery, Aleks wysłał go z poważną misją. Turek miał odnaleźć Martę, by ją przekupić i dowiedzieć się od niej, co było powodem jej nagłego zwolnienia.

***

Popołudniowe słońce zajrzało także w okna OIOMu w Instytucie Kardiologii, a jego ciepłe promienie padały wprost na pooraną zmarszczkami twarz pogrążonego we śnie Józefa. Oddychał głęboko i miarowo, a chwilami nawet lekko pochrapywał, co przechodząca obok pielęgniarka uznała za dobry znak. Spojrzała na godzinę, a potem na monitory, by zrobić odpowiednią notatkę na karcie, wiszącej na brzegu łóżka. Jej uwadze nie umknął fakt, że pacjent nagle się poruszył i zaczął otwierać oczy. W lot pojęła, że drażni go światło słoneczne, więc podeszła do okna, by zasłonić żaluzje.

— Gdzie ja jestem? — Usłyszała za sobą jego nieco zachrypnięty głos.

— Spokojnie, jest pan w szpitalu — powiedziała łagodnie pielęgniarka, podchodząc do jego łóżka.

— W szpitalu? — powtórzył za nią niczym echo. — Ale jak to? Dlaczego? Co się stało?

— Zasłabł pan wczoraj, przywiozła pana karetka — przedstawiła mu tylko część prawdy.

— Zasłabłem? — zdziwił się Józef, ze wszystkich sił próbując sobie przypomnieć, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczoru. Zmarszczone czoło i skupiony wzrok jednoznacznie wskazywał na intensywny proces myślowy, zachodzący w jego głowie. _Ciemność… Ból… Ziółka… Kuchnia… Ula!_ , przez głowę przelatywały mu różne obrazy, ale powoli zaczynała wracać mu pamięć. Zdarzenia zaczynały się układać w jedną całość. _Kłótnia z Ulą. Jak mogła nie powiedzieć mi o tym wymówieniu?! Czemu tak bezczelnie kłamała?! Nie ufała mi?!_

— Panie Józefie, proszę się natychmiast uspokoić — powiedziała stanowczym tonem pielęgniarka, widząc na monitorze, że zarówno tętno jak i ciśnienie niebezpiecznie poszybowały w górę. — Nie wolno się panu teraz denerwować.

— Co mi jest? — dociekał Cieplak, czując, że jest bardzo słaby. Chciał się podnieść, ale nie mógł zmusić swojego ciała do wykonania żadnego ruchu.

— Jutro wszystko panu wyjaśni lekarz prowadzący — ponownie udzieliła mu wymijającej odpowiedzi. — Teraz musi pan przede wszystkim odpocząć i nabierać sił. Proszę postarać się zasnąć — dodała, po czym zwiększyła przepływ w jednej z podłączonych do Józefa kroplówek. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, wzięła do ręki strzykawkę i przez wenflon podała mu kilka milimetrów bezbarwnego roztworu. Próbował dopytać, co mu wstrzyknęła, ale ona zdawała się go ignorować, wpatrzona cały czas w monitor, pokazujący jego parametry życiowe. Józef także spojrzał w tę stronę i zauważył, że zarówno tętno, jak i ciśnienie zaczynają stopniowo się obniżać. Jego samego zaś ogarnął błogi spokój i w chwilę potem odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

***

Po rozmowie telefonicznej z Ulą, Piotr poczuł nagły przypływ energii jakby wypił co najmniej dziesięć kaw na raz. Potrzebowała pomocy i zadzwoniła właśnie do niego! Mało tego — nazwała go ostatnią deską ratunku. W tej sytuacji Sosnowski bez chwili wahania rzucił wszystko, wskoczył w samochód i pojechał do Rysiowa, łamiąc po drodze niektóre przepisy ruchu drogowego, szczególnie te dotyczące dopuszczalnej prędkości. Czuł się jak średniowieczny rycerz, gnający na swoim białym rumaku na pomoc pięknej księżniczce. I nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że jego pani nie jest urodziwą białogłową, jego rumak nie jest biały, lecz bordowy, a on sam — ubrany w ciemne jeansy i wymiętą koszulkę polo — również w niczym nie przypomina rycerza. Piotr cieszył się, że znów ją zobaczy. Spodziewał się, że następnym razem spotkają się najwcześniej jutro, kiedy on będzie miał dyżur a ona zapewne przyjdzie odwiedzić ojca. A tu taka niespodzianka od losu! Piotr miał nadzieję, że tym razem uda im się porozmawiać o czymś więcej niż tylko o chorobie Józefa. Postanowił skorzystać z sytuacji i namówić Cieplakównę na kawę, obiad lub wspólny spacer. Cokolwiek, byleby tylko móc z nią spędzić trochę czasu i lepiej ją poznać. Snując plany na dalszą część dnia, dojechał na miejsce. Ula już czekała na chodniku przed domem, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Cześć, Piotr. Strasznie cię przepraszam za to zamieszanie, ale… — zaczęła wyjaśniać, zajmując miejsce pasażera.

— Po drodze mi opowiesz — przerwał jej tłumaczenia Sosnowski. — Dokąd jedziemy?

— Pod ten adres — odparła, podając mu karteczkę, na której zapisała adres przesłany przez Maćka. Kiedy tylko ruszyli, opowiedziała mu dosyć dokładnie, co skłoniło ją do wezwania go w charakterze szofera, w międzyczasie kilkanaście razy przepraszając go za kłopot, jaki na pewno mu sprawiła. Piotr jednak za każdym razem odpowiadał, że to dla niego drobiazg, bo i tak nie miał dzisiaj nic innego do roboty. Nie było to do końca prawdą, ponieważ już kilka dni temu obiecał matce, że przyjedzie na obiad i przy okazji naprawi w jej mieszkaniu to i owo. Uznał jednak, że skoro matka tyle czasu na niego czeka, to wytrzyma jeszcze jeden dzień bez jego pomocy. Zdecydowanie wolał towarzystwo Uli.

O tej porze na ulicach nie było jeszcze korków, więc udało im się dotrzeć na miejsce bez większych przeszkód, dzięki czemu dziewczyna zdążyła na czas.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci dziękować za podwiezienie — powiedziała, pośpiesznie wysiadając z auta. — Spotkamy się jutro w szpitalu, tak?

— A jak masz zamiar wrócić potem do domu? — zapytał rezolutnie Sosnowski, który uważnie wysłuchał całej jej opowieści. — Poczekam tutaj na ciebie i cię odwiozę. A teraz leć, bo się spóźnisz — dodał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.


	4. Chapter 4

— O, kurde blaszka! — wykrzyknęła Ula, zerkając na zegar na Pałacu Kultury, który miała akurat w zasięgu wzroku. Za pięć minut miała być na umówionym spotkaniu, więc pobiegła do biurowca, ile tylko miała sił w nogach. Wpadła do budynku jak oszalała, co nie umknęło uwadze czujnego ochroniarza.

— Dzień dobry. Może w czymś pomóc? — zapytał usłużnie mężczyzna w średnim wieku, niechętnie podnosząc się z wygodnego fotela.

— Jestem umówiona na spotkanie na piętnastą w biurze księgowym na siódmym piętrze — wyjaśniła Ula, wyrzucając z siebie słowa z prędkością strzałów z karabinu maszynowego. — Bardzo mi się śpieszy.

— Rozumiem, ale najpierw musi się pani wpisać do księgi gości — pouczył ją ochroniarz. — Takie mamy procedury.

— Trudno, co robić — wymamrotała pod nosem, w pośpiechu wpisując swoje dane w odpowiednie rubryki.

— Proszę, pani Urszulo, oto przepustka — powiedział, zerkając jej na przez ramię na to, co właśnie napisała.

— Dziękuję, pani Stefanie — odparła dziewczyna, spoglądając na tabliczkę przyczepioną do koszuli ochroniarza. Chciała mu pokazać, że ona też jest spostrzegawcza. Bez chwili zwłoki chwyciła kartę i bez problemów przeszła przez bramkę prowadzącą do windy. Na szczęście nie musiała na nią czekać, więc na górze znalazła się punktualnie o piętnastej.

— Dzień dobry, jestem umówiona na rozmowę — Cieplakówna przywitała się z recepcjonistką. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że udało jej się zdążyć na czas.

— Tak, zgadza się. Pani Cieplak, prawda? — odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem młoda kobieta, sięgając po telefon. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań odłożyła słuchawkę i znów odezwała się do Uli. — Zapraszam do sali numer osiem. Korytarzem prosto, trzecie drzwi po lewo.

— Dziękuję — uśmiechnęła się Ula i, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, udała się we wskazanym kierunku. Instrukcja recepcjonistki była precyzyjna, więc dziewczyna bez trudu odnalazła właściwe drzwi. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, by opanować zdenerwowanie i nieśmiało zapukała.

— Proszę! — Usłyszała kobiecy głos, po czym weszła do środka. Znalazła się w obszernej sali konferencyjnej, urządzonej w sposób typowy dla tego rodzaju pomieszczeń. W oczy rzucała się duża ilość okien i gładkie, białe ściany. Pomieszczenie sprawiało dość przygnębiające wrażenie. A wystarczyłaby chociaż jedna doniczka z rośliną postawiona w kącie albo niewielki obrazek, zdjęcie, plakat czy nawet kalendarz na jednej ze ścian i już byłoby przytulniej. Na środku pokoju stał duży, prostokątny stół a przy nim około tuzina jednakowych krzeseł. Na jednym z nich siedziała tęga kobieta o przenikliwym spojrzeniu i przyjemnym uśmiechu.

— Pani Cieplak, nie mylę się? — zapytała, odruchowo odgarniając niesforny kosmyk włosów, opadający na jej czoło. — Nazywam się Marianna Borzemska — przedstawiła się, nie ruszając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Proszę usiąść.

— Dziękuję — odparła Ula, czując, że ma nogi jak z waty. Dlatego posłusznie zajęła miejsce, czekając na dalsze słowa swojej rozmówczyni. Już po pierwszej rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej nauczyła się, że nie należy odzywać się bez pytania.

— Przed naszym spotkaniem udało mi się zapoznać z pani życiorysem przesłanym przez pana Macieja Szymczyka — zaczęła swój wywód kadrowa, biorąc do ręki jedną z kilku kartek, leżących przed nią na stole. Zrobiła krótką pauzę, by jeszcze raz przebiec wzrokiem po zapisanej na niej treści. — Nie będę ukrywać, że mam bardzo mieszane uczucia, jeśli chodzi o pani kandydaturę — dodała, poprawiając okulary, które zaczynały zsuwać się z jej nosa. — Nie ma pani żadnego doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o pracę w księgowości.

— Wiem, ale bardzo szybko się uczę — gorąco zapewniła ją Ula. — Poprzedni pracodawca wystawił mi świetne referencje — stwierdziła, sprawnie podając kadrowej pismo z banku, które przyniosła ze sobą w teczce.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznała Borzemska, kiwając głową z uznaniem po pobieżnym przeczytaniu treści dokumentu. — Bardzo piękna opinia, ale nie rozwiewa to do końca moich wątpliwości.

— Rozumiem — westchnęła Ula, czując, że i tym razem zostanie odesłana z kwitkiem. Z drugiej strony, kadrowa zrobiła na niej dobre wrażenie. Wyglądało na to, że ona pierwsza nie oceniła jej przez pryzmat wyglądu i rozmawiała z nią rzeczowo o jej umiejętnościach. Dlatego Ula postanowiła zagrać va banque. — Proszę dać mi szansę. Naprawdę potrzebuję pracy. Mam młodsze rodzeństwo i chorego ojca, który leży teraz w szpitalu po zawale. Oni wszyscy bardzo na mnie liczą — tłumaczyła swoją sytuację, licząc na współczucie ze strony Borzemskiej. Ta wysłuchała jej uważnie, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Gdy Cieplakówna skończyła, w oczach Marianny można było dostrzec łzy. Wyraźnie się wzruszyła.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć — odpowiedziała kadrowa, sięgając po chusteczki higieniczne. — Moja matka zmarła w zeszłym roku na zawał. Naturalnie, rozumiem pani trudną sytuację. Jestem całym sercem z panią, ale wydaje mi się, że powinna pani poszukać zajęcia, które bardziej odpowiadałoby pani kwalifikacjom — szczerze wyraziła swoją opinię.

— Niech mi pani uwierzy, wysłałam swój życiorys i listy motywacyjne do większości banków oraz firm zajmujących się finansami i nic — wyjaśniła Ula, a jej głos drżał coraz bardziej.

— No tak, to rzeczywiście zmienia postać rzeczy. Ale proszę postawić się w mojej sytuacji. Ja też mam zwierzchników, z którymi muszę się liczyć. Nie mam pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyłabym się swojemu szefowi z zatrudnienia osoby, która nie ma żadnej wiedzy z zakresu księgowości.

— Naprawdę nic nie da się zrobić? — zapytała Ula, mając poczucie, że ostatnia iskierka nadziei właśnie zgasła.

— Bardzo pani współczuję i chciałabym pomóc, ale… — tu przez chwilę się zawahała. — Właśnie przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Co by pani powiedziała na miesięczny okres próbny? Jeśli faktycznie się pani sprawdzi, to zostanie pani na zastępstwo na kolejne jedenaście miesięcy. Czy to panią satysfakcjonuje?

— Oczywiście, że tak! Nie wiem jak pani dziękować — powiedziała Cieplakówna, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Zrobię wszystko, żeby nie zawieść pani zaufania.

— Mam taką nadzieję. Witam więc na podkładzie — rzekła kadrowa, wstając ze swojego miejsca i podając Uli dłoń. — Proszę przyjść w poniedziałek na godzinę ósmą.

— Dobrze. Jeszcze raz pani dziękuję. Do widzenia — pożegnała się, po czym opuściła salę konferencyjną. Miała ochotę skakać pod sufit z radości. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Znów dostała pracę. Co z tego, że tylko na miesiąc. Wreszcie ktoś postanowił dać jej szansę! Borzemska rozbudziła w niej na nowo zapał i wiarę we własne siły. Ula znów zaczynała wierzyć, że utrzyma tę posadę na dłużej. Tym razem jednak miała podstawy, żeby tak sądzić. O ile w banku nikt nie mamił jej obietnicami o dalszej współpracy po kwartalnym stażu, tak tutaj kadrowa wyraźnie powiedziała, że po miesiącu ma szansę zostać zatrudniona na dłużej, o ile się sprawdzi. Ula postanowiła sobie, że jeszcze dzisiaj zacznie zgłębiać przepisy podatkowe, żeby przygotować się do pierwszego dnia w nowej pracy.

— Do widzenia, panie Stefanie — pożegnała się z ochroniarzem, oddając mu wejściówkę. — Miłego weekendu i do zobaczenia w poniedziałek — dodała, uśmiechając się promiennie.

— Nawzajem, do widzenia — odruchowo odpowiedział mężczyzna, odprowadzając dziewczynę wzrokiem. — Niesamowite. Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio ktoś był dla mnie taki uprzejmy. Przeważnie ludzie wchodzą i wychodzą z budynku, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Sporadycznie ktoś mówi mi „dzień dobry” albo „do widzenia”. Ale żeby ktoś życzył mi udanego weekendu i na dodatek zapamiętał moje imię? To coś nowego — mówił do siebie pod nosem. — Urszula Cieplak — dodał, zerkając ponownie do księgi gości. — To nazwisko trzeba zapamiętać.

Tymczasem Ula wyszła na zewnątrz, promieniejąc ze szczęścia. Nagle otaczający ją świat wydawał jej się piękniejszy, bardziej kolorowy. Po tym potwornym paśmie niepowodzeń, wreszcie coś się udało! Rozejrzała się wokół, by znaleźć osobę, z którą mogłaby podzielić się swoją radością. Wtedy dostrzegła Piotra, opierającego się o maskę swojego samochodu. Przez to wszystko dziewczyna przez chwilę o nim zapomniała. Karcąc siebie w duchu za roztargnienie, podeszła szybko do sympatycznego kardiologa.

— Udało się! — wykrzyknęła radośnie, rzucając mu się na szyję. Za późno zdała sobie sprawę z niestosowności swojego zachowania. Kiedy jednak dotarło to do jej głowy, odsunęła się od lekarza, a na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. — Przepraszam, trochę się zagalopowałam.

— Ale ja się wcale nie gniewam — uśmiechnął się Piotr, przyglądając się dziewczynie z zachwytem. — Myślę, że powinniśmy to jakoś uczcić. Co ty na to?

— Jeśli jeszcze nie masz dosyć mojego towarzystwa, to czemu nie — odparła Ula, której nastrój uległ znaczącej poprawie. — Co w takim razie proponujesz?

— Na początek porządną kawę. Nam obojgu dobrze to zrobi — stwierdził Sosnowski po chwili zastanowienia.

***

Kiedy Aleks wtajemniczył Adama w szczegóły swojej nowej intrygi, pod księgowym po raz kolejny ugięły się nogi. Przez kilka lat ich współpracy zdążył już przywyknąć do wykonywania trudnych zadań, ale to, czego ostatnio żądał od niego Febo, zaczynało wkraczać w obszar rzeczy prawie niemożliwych do realizacji. I oczywiście Aleks nie miał zamiaru dać mu z tego tytułu ani jednorazowej premii czy nawet niewielkiej podwyżki. Nie to jednak było najgorsze w tej całej sprawie. Turek miał wątpliwości natury moralnej. Czy naprawdę powinien robić to, czego wymaga od niego szef? Przecież to nie należy do jego obowiązków i do tego wkracza w cudzą prywatność. Ta świadomość dodatkowo potęgowała frustrację księgowego. Chcąc nie chcąc, Adam tkwił jednak w tym układzie, obawiając się utraty pracy czy też zemsty ze strony Aleksa. Sam nie wiedział, co byłoby dla niego bardziej bolesne w skutkach. Tym razem miał odnaleźć Martę i wyciągnąć z niej informację, dlaczego tak naprawdę odeszła z firmy.

 _Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić_ , pomyślał Adam, gdy wrócił do swojego biura po niezbyt przyjemnej rozmowie z przełożonym. _Zawsze wszystko na mojej głowie! Jak to dla niego takie ważne, to dlaczego, kurteczka, sam nie pojedzie z nią pogadać? Ale nie, prościej jest wysługiwać się podwładnym! Co ja, chłopiec na posyłki jestem, czy jak? I to jeszcze bezpłatnym, bo Aleks oczywiście nie zapłaci mi za te „nadgodziny”_ , użalał się na sobą w myślach. Po chwili jednak ochłonął i powodowany głównie strachem, zaczął realizować zlecone mu zadanie. Zdobycie adresu dziewczyny nie stanowiło większego problemu. Wystarczyło zerknąć tylko do odpowiednich dokumentów, do których jako księgowy miał pełny dostęp. Tylko w jaki sposób skłonić Martę do rozmowy na poważne i trudne tematy, skoro nigdy nie mieli ze sobą bliższych kontaktów poza uprzejmościami wymienianymi od czasu do czasu na korytarzu? Miał czas zastanowić się nad tą kwestią w drodze do mieszkania dziewczyny, bo wpadł w popołudniowe korki. Gdy w końcu znalazł się przed blokiem, w którym mieszkała, ogarnął go lęk. Nie wiedział, czy mieszka sama, a jeżeli nie, to z kim — z dokumentów to nie wynikało. Co jeśli drzwi otworzy mu ktoś inny? A co, jeśli jej nie zastanie? W głowie mnożyły mu się potencjalne scenariusze, jeden gorszy od drugiego.

— Adam? — zapytała Marta, gdy wracając z zakupami do domu, zauważyła księgowego przed wejściem do budynku. — A co ty tu robisz? — nie kryła swojego zaskoczenia.

— O, cze-ść — wyjąkał Turek wyrwany z zamyślenia. — A wiesz, kurteczka, chwilę pogadać chciałem.

— Niby o czym? — dociekała dziewczyna, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Nigdy nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu tematów do rozmów, więc nie sądzę, żebyśmy teraz mieli je znaleźć.

— No chyba tak na ulicy nie będziemy gadać, jak ci, no… ulicznicy — zarechotał Adam, niezdarnie próbując zamaskować swoje zakłopotanie.

— Wybacz, ale do mieszkania cię nie zaproszę — odparła Marta grzecznie, acz stanowczo.

— To bardzo ważna sprawa. I do tego pilna — upierał się, nie mając zamiaru dać się łatwo spławić.

— No dobrze, skoro tak, to zaniosę zakupy na górę i możemy pójść do parku, który jest tuż obok. Co ty na to?

— Jasne, jasne, lepiej spotkać się na takim neutralnym, a nawet chciałoby się rzec neutralno-naturalnym, gruncie, prawda? — ponownie się roześmiał, bo wymyślone na poczekaniu sformułowanie niezwykle przypadło do gustu. — Ja poczekam, poczekam.

***

— Marco, jestem już zmęczona spacerowaniem. Czy moglibyśmy gdzieś usiąść?

— Oczywiście. Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne miejsce? — zapytał, chcąc wysondować, na co miałaby ochotę.

— Wiesz, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać — zaczęła nieśmiało, takim tonem, jakby popełniła jakieś przestępstwo. — W Mediolanie codziennie po południu chodziłam do kawiarni przy Piazza Del Duomo na kawę i lody. To był taki mój mały zwyczaj i ciężko byłoby mi tak z dnia na dzień z niego rezygnować.

— Mam przez to rozumieć, że chciałabyś pojechać do swojej ulubionej, włoskiej kawiarni w Centrum, żeby tradycji stało się zadość? — zapytał, próbując odgadnąć jej myśli.

— Dokładnie tak, o ile to nie jest dla ciebie problem.

— Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem — odpowiedział przymilnie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że o tej porze będzie tam spory ruch. Sam jednak miał ogromną ochotę napić się porządnej kawy, więc postanowił przystać na jej propozycję, mimo że dotarcie do wybranej przez Paulinę lokalizacji będzie wiązało się z pokonaniem popołudniowych korków oraz czasochłonnym poszukiwaniem miejsca do parkowania. Oboje dobrze znali tę kawiarnię, bo przychodzili tu regularnie od czasu, gdy Paulina powróciła do Warszawy po studiach w Mediolanie. Lokal ten urządzono w sposób prosty, ale jednocześnie elegancki. Na ścianach pomalowanych na kremowo, tu i ówdzie ozdobionych bladożółtymi wzorami, wisiało kilka oprawionych szkiców przedstawiających różne miasta we Włoszech — Florencję, Mediolan, Rzym, Wenecję i inne, w których Marek nigdy nie był. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżo mielonej i parzonej kawy. Paulina zaproponowała, żeby usiedli przy oknie, z dala od kasy przy której tłoczyło się sporo ludzi, biorących kawę i deser na wynos. Narzeczony, jak na dżentelmena przystało, pomógł jej zająć miejsce, po czym poszedł złożyć odpowiednie zamówienie. Uiściwszy opłatę, wrócił do stolika i usiadł naprzeciwko ukochanej. Czekając aż kelnerka przyniesie im kawę oraz lody, od niechcenia rozejrzał się po sali. Nieopodal kasy dostrzegł kilkuosobową grupkę oczekującą na zrealizowanie złożonego przez nich zamówienia. Nieco dalej jakieś dwie młode dziewczyny zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowały, śmiejąc się przy tym jak opętane. Przy sąsiednim stoliku siedział starszy jegomość pochłonięty lekturą jakiejś wyjątkowo grubej książki. Wreszcie wzrok Marka spoczął na parze siedzącej w drugim kącie sali. Oboje siedzieli do niego bokiem, więc nie widział dobrze ich twarzy. Jednak nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tę dziewczynę widzi już nie po raz pierwszy. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, nieznajoma na chwilę odwróciła głowę w kierunku okna. Marek miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje — to była Niezapominajka!

— Marco, czy wszystko w porządku? — zapytała z troską Paulina, widząc gwałtowną zmianę w wyrazie jego twarzy.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście — odpowiedział, chociaż w sumie nie słyszał zadanego pytania. _Niezapominajko, znowu się spotykamy. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć. To chyba cud_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach. W pierwszym odruchu miał chęć do niej podejść i się przedstawić, a także przeprosić za swoje zachowanie w parku i powiedzieć, jak wpłynęło na niego to, co mu powiedziała. I już miał zamiar zrealizować tę szaloną myśl, kiedy dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna nie jest sama. Nie wyglądała już na osobę zmartwioną czy potrzebującą pomocy. Uśmiechała się, będąc pochłonięta konwersacją z młodzieńcem, który jej towarzyszył.

 _Może to jej brat?_ , rozważał w myślach Marek, przyglądając się nieznajomemu mężczyźnie. _Nie, na pewno nie. Żaden brat nie patrzyłby w taki zachłanny sposób na swoją siostrę. A więc kolega, przyjaciel, a może nawet… chłopak?_ , rozważał kolejne opcje, ale ta ostatnia możliwość wydawała się mu najbardziej prawdopodobna. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Przez głowę przeszło mu nawet, że chciałby na moment zamienić się miejscami z jej towarzyszem, by ponownie móc podziwiać nieprawdopodobnie piękne oczy Niezapominajki. Skarcił się jednak za takie zachcianki i ze wszystkich sił próbował skupić uwagę na swojej narzeczonej. Mimo to, jego wzrok od czasu do czasu mimowolnie wędrował w kierunku Niezapominajki. Chciał, żeby chociaż raz ona także na niego spojrzała.

***

W tym samym czasie, Ula była tak pochłonięta rozmową z Piotrem, że kompletnie nie dostrzegła, że ktoś co i rusz spogląda w jej stronę. Sympatyczny kardiolog okazał się być wspaniałym kompanem do rozmów na przeróżne tematy. Oboje bardzo szybko przekonali się, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Co ciekawe, podobały im się podobne gatunki muzyki, filmów i książek. Cieplakówna od dzieciństwa była niepoprawną romantyczką, podobnie zresztą jak jej nieżyjąca matka. Sfrustrowana brakiem akceptacji ze strony swoich rówieśników, Ula uciekała do świata marzeń, gdzie wszystko wydawało się być prostsze i piękniejsze. Nawet kiedy z czasem zyskała oddanych przyjaciół — Maćka i Dorotę — nie przestała zamykać się w swoim wyimaginowanym świecie. Dlatego, kiedy w jej życiu pojawił się Bartek Dąbrowski — jej pierwszy chłopak — spodziewała się, że spełnią się wszystkie snute przez nią marzenia. Dla Uli stał się on ucieleśnieniem romantycznych bohaterów znanych z książek i filmów, chociaż, jak się później okazało, daleko było mu do któregokolwiek z nich. Ona jednak kompletnie tego nie zauważała, w pełni angażując się w związek z Bartkiem. Ta pierwsza miłość okazała się być bardzo silna, dlatego jej koniec okazał się dla dziewczyny wyjątkowo bolesny. Chociaż Maciek i Dorota już wcześniej próbowali uświadomić przyjaciółce, że Bartek nie jest dla niej odpowiednim mężczyzną, to dopiero, kiedy z nią zerwał, zrozumiała, że ją oszukiwał i wykorzystywał do własnych celów. Ula miała złamane serce. Wściekała się na siebie, że była tak głupia i nierozważna, by nie zauważyć, że Dąbrowski nią manipuluje. Ponadto świadomość, że z jego strony to wcale nie była miłość i nigdy nie chodziło mu o nią, sprawiła, że dziewczyna pogrążyła się w rozpaczy. Będąc w takim stanie, coraz częściej uciekała do świata marzeń. Raz po raz czytała romantyczne, dziewiętnastowieczne powieści, które uwielbiała jej matka, a także regularnie oglądała ekranizacje ulubionych utworów. Dzięki temu chociaż przez chwilę mogła zapomnieć o cierpieniu i smutku. Pozbawiona romantycznej miłości w realnym życiu, przyglądała się tej opisanej w literaturze. Prócz tego wysoko ceniła sobie poezję oraz utwory muzyczne opowiadające o miłości — zarówno tej szczęśliwej, jak i niespełnionej. Ula nie sądziła, że na jej drodze może pojawić się ktoś, kto potrafiłby zrozumieć lub przynajmniej zaakceptować taką romantyczną naturę. Maciek, który był dla niej jak brat, zawsze krytykował ją za nierealistyczne podejście do życia, uważając, że w dzisiejszym świecie nie ma już ludzi prawdziwie romantycznych. Tymczasem Piotr, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być człowiekiem twardo stąpającym po ziemi, otwarcie przyznał, że uwielbia poezję, a nawet zacytował z pamięci kilka pięknych wierszy. Wyglądało więc na to, że Sosnowski ma w sobie coś z romantyka, co Uli bardzo się spodobało.

— Skoro już wypiliśmy kawę, to może teraz czas na obiad? — zaproponował w pewnym momencie Piotr.

— Obiad! — wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, odruchowo spoglądając na zegarek. — Niedługo Jasiek przyprowadzi Beatkę ze świetlicy, a ja nie przygotowałam dla nich nic do jedzenia. Muszę prędko wracać do domu, przepraszam.

— Jasne — odpowiedział kardiolog wyrozumiale, ale jego mina zdradzała, że jest trochę zawiedziony. 

***

— Powiesz mi w końcu, co cię do mnie sprowadza? — zniecierpliwiła się Marta, bo spacerowała z Adamem już dobry kwadrans, a on cały czas mówił o jakichś nieistotnych drobiazgach.

— Chciałem wyjaśnić sprawę tego twojego nagłego odejścia z firmy — powiedział prosto z mostu, dyskretnie uruchamiając dyktafon nieznacznie wystający z kieszeni jego płaszcza.

— A co tu wyjaśniać? Odeszłam za porozumieniem stron — odparła wymijająco, nie mając pojęcia, że każde jej słowo jest rejestrowane. Gdyby miała tę świadomość, najpewniej od razu wzięłaby nogi za pas.

— Tyle to i ja wiem, ale dlaczego? — dociekał, a ton jego głosu wskazywał, że oczekuje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi i nie odpuści, dopóki jej nie uzyska. — Źle ci u nas było?

— To jest moja prywatna sprawa i chyba nie muszę się nikomu tłumaczyć — próbowała uciąć temat Marta. — Nie wiem, po co ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam.

— Nie no, pewnie, że to twoja sprawa. Jasne jak słoneczko — odparł, puszczając mimo uszu jej ostatnią wypowiedź. — Przecież ja na ciebie nie naciskam! Co złego to nie ja. Ale wiesz, jeśli chodziło o pieniądze, to wystarczyło przyjść z tym do mnie. Naradzilibyśmy się z Aleksem i wykroilibyśmy dla ciebie jakąś niewielką podwyżkę. W końcu w kwestiach finansowych to on zawsze ma ostatnie słowo. — Postanowił uciec się do podstępu, mając nadzieję, że przynęta materialna chwyci.

— To ciekawe, co mówisz — stwierdziła bez większego entuzjazmu. — Niby dlaczego dyrektor Febo miałby to dla mnie zrobić?

— Cóż, bo on w odróżnieniu od Marka potrafi docenić zdolnych i lojalnych pracowników. Na pewno nie zgodziłby się na to, żeby jego zaufana sekretarka z dnia na dzień odeszła z pracy i to jeszcze w tak ważnym momencie, kiedy przygotowywana jest premiera nowej kolekcji — Adam z przekonaniem wygłosił kwestię, którą ułożył sobie w głowie jeszcze w czasie drogi.

— Trudno mi w to uwierzyć — przyznała szczerze, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Nie miałam z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, ale to, co o nim słyszałam, wystarczyło, żebym wyrobiła sobie o nim niezbyt pochlebne zdanie.

— Cóż, nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja — westchnął i siłą woli powstrzymał się przed przyznaniem jej racji. _Gdybyś wiedziała o nim tyle, co ja, to dopiero byś miałabyś o nim złą opinię_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Zapewne. Co nie zmienia faktu, że trudno mi uwierzyć w to, co mówisz — powtórzyła z przekonaniem.

— Podobnie jak mnie trudno uwierzyć, że powodem twojego zwolnienia były lenistwo, brak punktualności i poważne zaniedbania w pracy — postanowił zagrać va banque i podzielić się z nią plotkami, jakie krążyły po firmie.

— Co ty powiedziałeś? — obruszyła się dziewczyna, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia.

— To nie ja, to ludzie w firmie tak o tobie gadają — bronił się, świetnie grając rolę jej przyjaciela.

— Przecież to nieprawda! — wykrzyknęła Marta, czerwieniąc się ze złości. — Kto to w ogóle wymyślił?!

— Jak znam życie, to pewnie Marek z Sebastianem — wyraził swoją opinię. Nauczony doświadczeniem, tym razem był dziwnie spokojny, że tylko nieznacznie minął się z prawdą. 

— Bezczelność! — wrzasnęła dziewczyna, trzęsąc się z gniewu. — Tego już za wiele! Jak Marek mógł mi to zrobić?! Najpierw się ze mną przespał, potem pozbył z firmy, żeby Paulina się nie dowiedziała, a teraz jeszcze zszargał mi opinię! To potworność!

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to nie ciebie pierwszą tak potraktował. Twoje poprzedniczki spotkał podobny los — przyznał, z trudem powstrzymując szyderczy uśmiech, który sam cisnął mu się usta. Ani trochę jej nie współczuł. Wiedział, że wszystkie panienki lecą na Marka, nie zważając na to, że on jest zaręczony. Turek bardzo zazdrościł mu tego powodzenia u kobiet. W tej chwili było to jednak mało ważne. Liczyło się tylko to, że wykonał misję zleconą mu przez Aleksa.

— Błagam, tylko niech to zostanie między nami — poprosiła, gdy dotarło do niej, że powiedziała o kilka słów za dużo i tym samym nie dotrzymała obietnicy złożonej Sebastianowi.

— Możesz na mnie liczyć — odpowiedział, robiąc taki gest, jakby składał uroczystą przysięgę. — Jestem wcieleniem dyskrecji.

***

— Ciao, Lidia! — zakrzyknęła głośno Amelia, wchodząc do domu przyjaciółki. Spodziewała się, że drzwi wejściowe będą otwarte, więc weszła do środka, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

— Amelia? — zdziwiła się Lidia. — Wejdź, jestem w salonie! — dodała nieco głośniej.

— Ale się cieszę, że cię widzę! — wykrzyknęła radośnie Amelia, podchodząc do Lidii, by ucałować ją na powitanie. — Niby to tylko kilka dni, a jednak się za tobą stęskniłam.

— Ja też. Brakowało mi twoich codziennych wizyt — przyznała szczerze Boccia. — Wiesz, jak lubię spędzać z tobą czas. Ale myślałam, że przyjedziesz dopiero wieczorem. Nie byłaś w domu?

— Nie, a po co? — zmarszczyła brwi Amelia. — Przyjechałam do ciebie prosto z lotniska. No prawie. Po drodze wstąpiłam jeszcze na cmentarz.

— Dziękuję. Kochana jesteś, że tak o tym pamiętasz — powiedziała Lidia, nie kryjąc swojego zadowolenia. — Czuję niesamowitą ulgę, kiedy myślę, że grób Francesco i Agnieszki Febo jest pod dobrą opieką. Jesteś prawdziwym aniołem!

— Coś mnie ominęło przez te kilka dni? — zręcznie zmieniła temat Amelia, puszczając mimo uszu pochwały pod swoim adresem.

— Znowu minęłaś się z Pauliną. Przyjechała na fashion week, więc przy okazji mnie odwiedziła.

— Jest jeszcze w Mediolanie?

— Nie, dzisiaj wróciła do Warszawy. Nie mówiła, kiedy będzie następnym razem. Ale ciągle nie tracę nadziei, że w końcu się spotkacie — powiedziała Lidia z przekonaniem.

— Na pewno. Mówiła coś ciekawego? — drążyła temat Amelia, mając w tym swój ukryty cel.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Rozmawiałyśmy o tylu różnych sprawach. Masz może coś konkretnego na myśli? — zapytała Lidia, patrząc na przyjaciółkę podejrzliwie.

— Remont domu — odpowiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę Amelia, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Od pół roku przerabiały ten temat, więc należało się spodziewać, że Lidia wspomni o tym podczas spotkania z Pauliną.

— A tak. Napomknęłam jej, że próbujesz mnie na to namówić — przyznała Boccia pozornie obojętnym tonem, nie przerywając szydełkowania.

— I co ona na to? — kontynuowała swoje przesłuchanie Amelia. Bardzo chciała wiedzieć, czy Paulina jest w tej sprawie jej sojusznikiem czy przeciwnikiem.

— O Boże, aleś ty ciekawska! — wykrzyknęła Lidia, upuszczając trzymane w dłoni szydełko. — Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć?

— Nie zawsze i nie wszystko, ale akurat ta sprawa mnie bardzo interesuje — upierała się przy swoim Amelia, podając jej zgubiony przedmiot. — Myślałam, że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic.

— No dobrze, niech ci będzie. Paulina uważa, że remont to dobry pomysł! Podobno jej brat też jest tego zdania! Zadowolona? — obruszyła się Boccia, czerwieniąc się ze złości. 

— To właśnie chciałam wiedzieć — stwierdziła Amelia, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. — Czyli jednak wyszło na moje — tryumfowała, przypominając sobie, że przewidziała taki scenariusz.

— Twoje, moje, co za różnica — fuknęła Lidia, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka. — Nie zapominaj, że i tak ostateczna decyzja należy do mnie. A ja jestem przeciwna i już!

— A może jednak to jeszcze przemyślisz? — nieśmiało zasugerowała Amelia, a jej oczy zdradzały, że za tym pytaniem kryje się jakiś podstęp.

— Mowy nie ma! To już postanowione i koniec — próbowała uciąć tę dyskusję Lidia. — Nie ulegnę twoim namowom, co to, to nie. Obiecałam sobie, że tym razem będę twarda i ci nie ustąpię.

— Jak sobie życzysz. Chociaż ja na twoim miejscu jeszcze bym się nad tym zastanowiła, biorąc pod uwagę nowe okoliczności — ciągnęła temat Amelia, którą niełatwo było zbić z tropu.

— Nowe okoliczności? — powtórzyła za nią niczym echo, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. — Jakie nowe okoliczności?

— Zamówiłam już wszystkie potrzebne materiały oraz ustaliłam harmonogram prac z firmą przewozową, ekipami remontowymi i specjalistami od renowacji mebli — wyjaśniła sytuację Amelia, a w jej głosie nie dało wyczuć nawet cienia irytacji. Miała pełną kontrolę nad tą rozmową i wiedziała, jak umiejętnie ją poprowadzić, by osiągnąć zamierzony cel. — Ale oczywiście, jeśli nie wyrażasz zgody na remont, to dzisiaj jeszcze mogę to wszystko odwołać.

— I ponieść dodatkowe koszty — dopowiedziała Boccia niezbyt zadowolona z takiej obrotu sprawy. — Wiem, że miałaś dobre intencje, ale… dlaczego zrobiłaś coś takiego bez konsultacji ze mną? — zapytała z troską.

— Chciałam ci zrobić niespodziankę — powiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością Amelia, wyczuwając, że opór Lidii zaczyna topnieć.

— Raczej postawić mnie przed faktem dokonanym — westchnęła Boccia, przewracając oczami.

— Skoro wolisz takie określenie, to ja nie będę się kłócić — powiedziała przymilnie Amelia. Była już prawie pewna, że dopięła swego. W końcu znały się nie od dziś i doskonale wiedziała, w jaki sposób przełamać opór Lidii. I tym razem Amelia pozbawiła ją złudzeń, udowadniając, że jest bardziej uparta.

— A kiedy by to miało być? — zapytała Lidia, udając, że niezbyt ją to interesuje.

— Od najbliższego poniedziałku. Harmonogram zakłada, że wszystko uda się wykonać w ciągu czterech tygodni, bo wiele ekip może pracować równolegle. Z raportu o stanie domu, który był wykonany kilka miesięcy temu wynika, że konstrukcja, dach i okna są w porządku, więc tak naprawdę prace zewnętrzne ograniczą się tylko do ocieplenia i otynkowania. Za to wewnątrz będzie więcej do zrobienia: ściany, podłogi, kuchnia, łazienki. W zasadzie wszystko poza piwnicą, gdzie przechowamy większość twoich rzeczy. Meble i tak wyjadą na ten czas do renowacji — Amelia wtajemniczyła ją w szczegóły całego projektu.

— Poczekaj, poczekaj. A co ze mną? — zaniepokoiła się Boccia, a jej oczy zdradzały, że jest przerażona skalą całego przedsięwzięcia. — Czy ja mam przez ten miesiąc mieszkać w piwnicy?

— Skądże. Przez ten czas będziesz u mnie. Myślałam, że to oczywiste — uśmiechnęła się Amelia, ciesząc się na myśl, że spędzą razem całe cztery tygodnie. — W weekend spakujemy wszystko w pudła i to, czego będziesz potrzebowała przewieziemy do mojego mieszkania. Resztę kartonów zostawimy oznakowane, żeby w poniedziałek zostały zaniesione do piwnicy. A po remoncie panowie odniosą je do odpowiednich pomieszczeń i pozostanie tylko je rozpakować. Obiecuję, że we wszystkim ci pomogę, tylko powiedz „tak”.

— Ty się minęłaś z powołaniem — stwierdziła Lidia, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Powinnaś była zostać adwokatem. Z twoimi umiejętnościami byłabyś w stanie namówić wygłodniałego psa, żeby dobrowolnie wyszedł z dobrze zaopatrzonej wędliniarni.

— Być może — roześmiała się Amelia. Spodobało się jej to interesujące porównanie. Oczami wyobraźni próbowała nawet ujrzeć siebie w takiej sytuacji, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozbawiło. — Szczerze mówiąc, wystarczy mi ta praca, którą mam. I uwierz mi, że dar przekonywania jest w niej nie mniej istotny niż dla prawnika — zapewniła, próbując zachować powagę.

— W to nie wątpię — stwierdziła Boccia, również pozwalając sobie na uśmiech. — Tylko nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze o najważniejszej rzeczy. Jaki będzie koszt tego całego remontu? Tak naprawdę od tego powinnyśmy były zacząć tę rozmowę.

— O to się nie martw, biorę to na siebie — odpowiedziała wymijająco Amelia. — Skoro ja to wymyśliłam, to ja to sfinansuję.

— No nie, tak nie może być! To wykluczone! — oburzyła się Lidia. — Jestem pewna, że w grę wchodzi niemała suma. Dlaczego miałabyś tyle inwestować w mój dom?

— A dlaczego nie? — odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie.

— Dlaczego nie? Mogłabym wymienić ci z tysiąc różnych powodów! — zadeklarowała Boccia, odkładając na bok trzymaną w ręku robótkę ręczną.

— Słucham, mamy dużo czasu — odrzekła Amelia żartobliwie, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu.

— Niech pomyślę, od czego by tu zacząć... — Lidia wyglądała na zbitą z tropu.

— Wystarczy że podasz mi jeden argument przeciw — wtrąciła Amelia, widząc zakłopotanie przyjaciółki.

— Bo nie! Tak się nie robi! Przecież z punktu widzenia prawnego jesteś dla mnie obcą osobą. Co ty będziesz z tego miała poza uszczuplonym kontem w banku?

— Mnóstwo rzeczy. Przede wszystkim radość z dawania. Oprócz tego wewnętrzny spokój, wynikający ze świadomości, że będziesz mieszkać wygodnie i bezpiecznie. No i ogromną satysfakcję, kiedy uda się doprowadzić ten projekt do szczęśliwego końca — wymieniła szybko Amelia.

— Nie do końca mnie to przekonuje — przyznała szczerze Lidia. — Kochana jesteś, że chcesz mi w ten sposób pomóc, ale ja nie mogę się na to zgodzić — próbowała przekonać ją do swoich racji.

— Potraktuj to jako prezent od najlepszej przyjaciółki — zasugerowała Amelia.

— Słowo „prezent” jest tu akurat nie na miejscu — zwróciła jej uwagę Boccia. — Prezent to szalik, kubek, książka i tym podobne rzeczy.

— Masz już te rzeczy, a teraz potrzebujesz remontu domu. Kwestię finansów przerabiałyśmy już przed twoim wyjazdem do Toskanii. Na początku też nie chciałaś się zgodzić, żebym pokryła koszty twojego pobytu w sanatorium, ale potem zmieniłaś zdanie — przypomniała przyjaciółce Amelia.

— To prawda, ale tutaj w grę wchodzi zdecydowanie większa suma! Myślisz, że mogłabym spać spokojnie ze świadomością, ile pieniędzy na mnie wydałaś? Nie mogę w ten sposób nadużywać twojej dobroci i szczodrości. Chyba, że tym razem ty zgodzisz się na jeden mój warunek — stwierdziła Boccia, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Jaki? — zainteresowała się Amelia, bo jej przyjaciółka jeszcze nigdy nie stawiała jej żadnych warunków. Wyglądało na to, że wymyśliła coś nowego.

— Zgodzę się na remont domu, jeżeli pozwolisz, że zapiszę ci go w testamencie — przedstawiła swój plan Lidia. — Co ty na to?

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — odparła po chwili milczenia Amelia. Była wyraźnie zaskoczona tą propozycją. — Naprawdę chcesz zostawić swój dom mnie?

— Tak. Chodziło mi to po głowie już od dawna, ale dopiero kiedy byłam w sanatorium miałam okazję gruntownie to przemyśleć — przyznała się Lidia, uważnie wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę.

— Przecież wiesz, że jestem zdecydowana sfinansować remont twojego domu niezależnie od tego, co potem z nim zrobisz — gorąco zapewniła Amelia, patrząc Lidii prosto w oczy.

— A ja jestem zdecydowana zapisać ci mój dom niezależnie od tego, czy ten remont dojdzie do skutku czy nie — odparła Boccia, próbując naśladować brzmienie głosu przyjaciółki. — Wiem, że wszystko, co do tej pory dla mnie zrobiłaś i co jeszcze zrobisz, wynika tylko i wyłącznie z twojego dobrego serca, a nie z wyrachowania.

— Ty to wiesz, ale co na to powiedzą Aleks i Paulina? — zapytała Amelia z niepokojem w głosie. — Przecież to twoja rodzina. Niezbyt bliska, ale jednak.

— To prawda, ale jeśli chodzi o dom, to podejrzewam, że żadne z nich nie ucieszyłoby się z takiego spadku. Oboje mieszkają na stałe w Warszawie ze względu na swoją firmę. Na dodatek Paulina lada moment będzie miała jeszcze zobowiązania rodzinne, bo niedawno się zaręczyła. Tylko patrzeć jak będzie ślub, a potem pewnie pojawią się dzieci. Wierzę, że i Aleks w końcu się ustatkuje. A wtedy jego też żadna siła nie ruszy z Polski — podzieliła się swoimi przemyśleniami Lidia. — Nie ukrywam, że moim życzeniem jest, by w moim domu zamieszkał ktoś, kto jest naprawdę mi bliski. Skoro ani Paulina, ani Aleks nie wchodzą w grę, zostajesz mi tylko ty.

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to widzę, że nie mam wyjścia i muszę się zgodzić — stwierdziła Amelia, czując, że dalszy opór nie ma sensu. Był to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy przyjaciółka przekonała ją do swoich racji.

— Świetnie, w takim razie umowa stoi — ucieszyła się Boccia, klaszcząc w dłonie z zachwytu. — Jestem szczęśliwa, że udało mi się postawić na swoim przynajmniej w tej jednej sprawie. Korzystając z okazji, że przez miesiąc będziesz miała mnie pod ręką, możemy któregoś dnia wybrać się do notariusza.

— Dobrze, zaplanujemy to — przytaknęła Amelia, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — A teraz musimy zabierać się za pakowanie. Czeka nas pracowity weekend. 

***

Gdy podane w kroplówce leki uspokajające przestały działać, Józef znowu się obudził. Miał chęć wstać, żeby się przespacerować, bo to zawsze pomagało mu zebrać myśli. Niestety, nadal czuł się bardzo słaby i każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy, ruch był dla niego ogromnym wyzwaniem. Po kilku nieudanych próbach dźwignięcia do góry swojego ciała, które sprawiało wrażenie jakby ważyło tonę, Cieplak postanowił nie ruszać się z łóżka. Od niechcenia rozejrzał się po sali, szukając czegoś, na czym mógłby skupić wzrok. W polu widzenia nie miał jednak nic poza oknem ze szczelnie zasuniętymi żaluzjami oraz pikającą aparaturą medyczną. Józef zatrzymał się dłużej na monitorze pokazującym jego podstawowe parametry życiowe.

— Szpital — wymamrotał pod nosem Cieplak, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. To słowo od lat budziło w nim same negatywne skojarzenia, bo niezmiennie kojarzyło mu się ze śmiercią. Wiele osób z bliższej lub dalszej rodziny zakończyło życie właśnie w takim miejscu jak to. A najgorsze było to, że spotkało to również jego ukochaną żonę. Józef dobrze pamiętał tę potworną noc, kiedy Magda nagle źle się poczuła. Była wtedy w ósmym miesiącu ciąży. Od samego początku kiepsko ją znosiła, więc oboje przywykli już do tego, że samopoczucie Magdy potrafiło ni z tego, ni z owego się pogorszyć. Tym razem jednak był to silny atak. Józef osobiście przywiózł wijącą się z bólu żonę do najbliższego szpitala, łamiąc po drodze wiele przepisów ruchu drogowego. W tym stresie żadne z nich nawet nie pomyślało o tym, żeby wezwać karetkę. Na izbie przyjęć lekarz szybko zorientował się w sytuacji i Magdę zabrano na salę operacyjną. Józef spędził długie godziny na korytarzu, modląc się, by wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Tylko przez wzgląd na obecność nastoletniej Uli i małego Jaśka, którzy przyjechali do szpitala razem z Maćkiem i jego rodzicami, by być razem z nim w tej krytycznej chwili, Józef nie pozwolił sobie na łzy. Prawdziwa rozpacz ogarnęła go dopiero wtedy, gdy lekarz zakomunikował mu tragiczną wiadomość. Niestety, ze szpitala zamiast dwóch słoneczek miało wrócić tylko jedno. Magdy nie udało się uratować. Na samo wspomnienie tych dramatycznych wydarzeń, łzy same napływały mu do oczu.

 _A co by się stało, gdybym ja też umarł?_ , pomyślał Józef, czując, że przyszedł czas na rachunek sumienia. _Po śmierci Madzi zaniedbałem wiele spraw. Praca, prowadzenie domu i opieka nad dziećmi pochłonęły cały mój czas i siły. Przez te lata nie troszczyłem się o siebie i swoje zdrowie, a teraz widać tego efekty. Zawsze były ważniejsze rzeczy. A poza tym ciągle wydawało mi się, że wciąż jestem młody i pełen energii, więc nic mi się nie stanie. Ani razu nie przyszło mi do głowy, co by się stało, gdyby mnie zabrakło na tym świecie. Co z Beatką? Całe życie przed nią. Dopiero poznaje świat, uczy się jeździć na rowerze, pływać, czytać i pisać. Jeszcze tyle rzeczy chciałbym ją nauczyć. A Jasiek? To dobry chłopak, ale niepokorny i impulsywny. Trzeba mu silnej ręki, żeby nie popełnił jakiegoś głupstwa, którego konsekwencje ponosiłby do końca życia. Tylko o Ulę mogę być spokojny… ale czy na pewno? Przez te lata mogłem na nią liczyć w każdej sprawie. Dla Beatki i Jaśka starała się być siostrą i matką jednocześnie. Oni byli dla niej najważniejsi, a jej potrzeby zawsze na ostatnim miejscu. Taka podobna do mnie… Tak samo jak ja jest idealistką i marzycielką, ale brak jej doświadczenia. Pewnie dlatego tak łatwo dała się oszukać Bartkowi. Ona też mnie potrzebuje. Muszę dopilnować, by znowu nie trafiła na jakiegoś oszusta tylko znalazła kogoś wartościowego, kto by się o nią szczerze troszczył i ją kochał. A może wcale nie trzeba daleko szukać?_

***

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Piotr odwiózł Ulę do domu. Wciąż odczuwał niedosyt, uważając, że ich spotkanie trwało zbyt krótko. Miał jednak nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym dniu łatwiej mu będzie namówić ją na kolejną randkę. Z każdą chwilą podobała mu się coraz bardziej. Chociaż nie miała wyglądu modelki, to w jej twarzy i oczach było coś, co wzbudzało sympatię i zaufanie. Piotr dostrzegał w Uli te pozytywne cechy, które zawsze cenił u innych — prawdziwą życzliwość, nieprzeciętną inteligencję, a także szczerość, subtelność, rozsądek, wrażliwość i odpowiedzialność. A poza tym niczego nie udawała. Była sobą i to chyba najbardziej chwytało go za serce. O takiej dziewczynie Sosnowski marzył od dawna i obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by ją zdobyć.

— Dziękuję ci za wszystko — powiedziała Ula, kiedy dojechali na miejsce. — Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę?

 _Oj, nie pytaj, nie pytaj,_ pomyślał Sosnowski, tajemniczo się uśmiechając. Przez częste rozmowy ze swoim kumplem Karolem, do głowy cisnęły mu się same nieprzyzwoite myśli.

— Naprawdę nie trzeba, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł uprzejmie, wysiadając z samochodu. Zanim dziewczyna się zorientowała, Sosnowski szarmancko otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i pomógł jej wyjść z auta.

— Czuję się jak jakaś ważna osobistość — roześmiała się, otwierając furtkę na oścież.

— To żeby utwierdzić cię w tym przekonaniu, pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do drzwi twego domostwa — odparł półżartem, podając jej ramię.

— I już jesteśmy — stwierdziła wyraźnie rozbawiona, kiedy znaleźli się na ganku. — Czyli widzimy się jutro w szpitalu?

— Tak, mam całodobowy dyżur — odpowiedział, nie mogąc już doczekać się jutra. — Przyjedziesz sama czy z rodzeństwem?

— Właśnie miałam cię o to zapytać. Czyżbyś czytał w moich myślach? — dodała nieco kokieteryjnie.

 _Chciałbym_ , pomyślał Piotr.

— Podejrzewam, że Beatka będzie mi wierciła dziurę w brzuchu, żebym ją zabrała do taty. Tylko czy taka wizyta mu nie zaszkodzi? — podzieliła się swoimi obawami.

— Wiesz, on jest teraz bardzo osłabiony i raczej nie zalecałbym takich odwiedzin — przyznał szczerze ostrożnie ważąc słowa, by nie sprawić jej przykrości. — W tej chwili leży na OIOM-ie. Jutro pewnie przeniesiemy go na nasz oddział, o ile w nocy nie będzie żadnych powikłań po zabiegu. Gdyby wasza wizyta trwała góra pięć minut, to jako lekarz prowadzący, mógłbym się na to zgodzić. Tylko nie przyjeżdżajcie z samego rana. Najlepiej będzie, jak zjawicie się około południa.

— Dziękuję. Dla małej to naprawdę bardzo ważne — odparła, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Jeszcze raz, bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc i wyśmienitą kawę. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek piłam lepszą — skomentowała, wyciągając do niego rękę, by móc uścisnąć mu dłoń.

— To ja dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś sobie pomóc. To był dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt — powiedział półgłosem, delikatnie ujmując wyciągniętą do niego dłoń i składając na jej wierzchu pocałunek. Ula, zaskoczona zachowaniem Piotra, znów oblała się rumieńcem.

— To do jutra — rzuciła do niego na pożegnanie, sięgając do torebki po klucze. Stanąwszy przodem do drzwi, próbowała je otworzyć. Zanim jednak jej się to udało, on położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego pytająco. Ten jednak nic nie powiedział, ale przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował ją w usta. Najpierw delikatnie, jakby badał grunt. Gdzieś w głowie zaświtała mu obawa, że dziewczyna może go odtrącić. Ona jednak zdawała się nie protestować. Co więcej, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, zatapiając palce obu dłoni w jego gęstych włosach. Ośmielony jej reakcją, Piotr całował ją coraz namiętniej. Jego ręce spoczęły na talii Uli, by zminimalizować dzielącą ich odległość. Z każdą chwilą chciał coraz więcej, czując, jak jego ciało ogarnia pożądanie. Umiejętnie rozchylił jej usta i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, jego język wślizgnął się do środka. Do jego uszu dobiegło jej nieco stłumione westchnienie.

 _Podoba jej się_ , pomyślał z niekłamaną satysfakcją. Zwłaszcza, że nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać. Gdy jedna z jego dłoni, błądząca do tej pory po plecach, znalazła się tam, gdzie tracą one swą szlachetną nazwę, Ula nagle odzyskała kontakt z rzeczywistością. Wyrwała się z jego uścisku i odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona. Nim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ona zniknęła w przedpokoju, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	5. Chapter 5

Gdy Ula z hukiem zatrzasnęła drzwi wejściowe, oparła się o nie plecami, oddychając szybko i nierówno. Serce waliło jak oszalałe, jakby miało zamiar zaraz wyskoczyć z jej młodej piersi. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby się uspokoić po tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Przymknęła oczy, by móc pozbierać myśli i w swojej wyobraźni odtworzyć wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku godzin. Właściwie wszystko zaczęło się po telefonie Maćka. Znalazła się w sytuacji podbramkowej, więc zadzwoniła do Piotra, prosząc go o pomoc. Oczywiście, że była to dla niej niezręczna sytuacja, ale w tamtym momencie nie miała innego wyboru. I jak się później okazało, gra była warta świeczki, bo dostała tę pracę. A Sosnowski od początku do końca był wobec niej uprzejmy. Nie narzekał, nie złościł się, a nawet przejął się jej problemem. Później zaś wspólnie świętowali osiągnięty sukces. Ula nie potraktowała ich spotkania przy kawie jako randki. Wydawało jej się, że była to tylko niezobowiązująca i jednocześnie bardzo miła pogawędka z nowym znajomym w neutralnej, kawiarnianej scenerii. Rozmawiali ze sobą tak, jakby znali się całe wieki i wyglądało na to, że nadają na tych samych falach. Cieplakównie przeszło nawet przez myśl, że może to być początek pięknej przyjaźni. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie ten pocałunek. Kompletnie ją tym zaskoczył.

 _Co mu strzeliło do głowy?_ , pytała siebie w myślach, opuszkami palców delikatnie dotykając swoich ust, na których jeszcze przed chwilą czuła jego gorące wargi.

— Ulcia, to ty? — Usłyszała głos młodszej siostry dobiegający z kuchni.

— Tak skarbie, już jestem — odpowiedziała, zdejmując płaszcz i wieszając go na haczyku. Postanowiła zostawić rozmyślania na wieczór, a tymczasem swoją uwagę poświęcić rodzinie.

— No i gdzie ty byłaś tyle czasu? — zapytał rzeczowo Jasiek, kiedy tylko Ula przekroczyła próg kuchni. — Ja miałem dzisiaj tylko sześć lekcji, a Beatkę zwolnili wcześniej, bo jedna z pań zachorowała, więc po czternastej już byliśmy w domu — wyjaśnił szybko, uprzedzając w ten sposób pytanie, jak im minął dzień.

— Przepraszam, ale musiałam załatwić coś bardzo ważnego — odparła wymijająco Cieplakówna, posyłając bratu wymowne spojrzenie. Nie chciała rozmawiać przy Beatce o sprawach związanych z pracą. Jasiek mrugnął do niej na znak, że zrozumiał ten niewerbalny przekaz i na razie nie drążył tematu. Jednak jego mina zdradzała, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji o wszystko szczegółowo ją wypyta.

— Pewnie jesteście bardzo głodni, co? — zręcznie zmieniła temat Ula, biorąc siostrę na kolana. Spodziewając się ich odpowiedzi, zaczęła rozważać, co mogłaby im szybko upichcić z tych produktów, które mają w domu.

— Wcale nie, bo mama Maćka przyniosła nam pyszny obiad — odpowiedziała Beatka, robiąc rozmarzoną minę. — Myśmy już dawno zjedli, a twoja porcja stoi w piekarniku.

— Odgrzeję ci — stwierdził Jasiek, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Powiedz, co z tatą?

— Byłaś u tatusia? — zapytała Beatka, mocniej przytulając się do siostry.

— Dzisiaj nie mogłam do niego wejść, ale doktor pozwolił nam jutro na krótko go odwiedzić — odparła obojętnym tonem Ula, ale słowo „doktor” znów przypomniało jej o tym, co wydarzyło się między nią a Piotrem. Nagle fakt, że Sosnowski jest lekarzem prowadzącym ojca, zaczął stanowić dla niej problem. — Na razie trudno cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo muszą zrobić mu badania.

— A kiedy tatuś wróci do domu? — dopytywała się zmartwiona Beti, a w jej oczach można było dostrzec łzy.

— Nie wiem, kochanie. Podejrzewam, że jeszcze nieprędko — powiedziała łagodnie Ula, gładząc siostrę po główce. To samo pytanie zadała dzisiaj Piotrowi, ale nie umiał udzielić na nie jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

— Myślisz, że mogę zanieść mu misia? Byłoby mu raźniej — dociekała, z trudem opanowując szlochanie. — Przecież on tam jest zupełnie sam.

— Zawsze możemy spróbować — stwierdziła Ula, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie wiedziała, jakie zwyczaje panują w szpitalach. Na wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że nie mogą zostawić tacie pluszaka, dziewczyna postanowiła nie robić siostrze złudnych nadziei. — Możesz zabrać jednego. Jeśli nie pozwolą nam go zostawić, to najwyżej wróci z nami — przedstawiła swój plan. — Co ty na to?

— Dobrze, to ja pójdę wybrać misia — postanowiła Beatka i od razu pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

— W porządku, droga wolna — odezwał się Jasiek półgłosem, upewniwszy się, że młodsza siostra ich nie usłyszy. — To trochę potrwa, zanim Beti przejrzy całą armię swoich pluszaków. To teraz mów wszystko. O co chodzi z tą pracą?

— Zwolnili mnie z banku — przyznała po dłuższej chwili milczenia, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— Jak to cię zwolnili? Kiedy? Przecież mówiłaś, że wszystko jest ok — dziwił się chłopak, wyraźnie zdezorientowany jej wyznaniem.

— Kłamałam, jasne? — odpowiedziała nieco podniesionym głosem, nie mając ani siły, ani ochoty na trudne rozmowy. — Nie chciałam was martwić. Myślałam, że szybko coś znajdę i wtedy wam to wszystko wyjaśnię.

— No i co? — dopytywał się Jasiek, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Było ciężko, ale dzisiaj byłam na rozmowie w biurze księgowym i dostałam się na miesięczny okres próbny. Jeżeli się sprawdzę, to zostanę na kolejne jedenaście miesięcy — powiedziała w telegraficznym skrócie. — Taką przynajmniej mam nadzieję.

— Ja rozumiem, że ściemniałaś ojcu, żeby go nie denerwować. Ale mnie przecież mogłaś powiedzieć prawdę! — obruszył się, posyłając jej gniewne spojrzenie. — Wydawało mu się, że masz do mnie choć odrobinę zaufania i przestaniesz mnie w końcu traktować jak małe dziecko!

— Ty też mi nie mówisz o wszystkim, braciszku. Te twoje korepetycje z matmy u Norberta to w rzeczywistości są randki z Kingą. Nie zaprzeczysz, prawda? — stwierdziła, przyglądając się bratu spode łba. Ten wyraźnie pobladł i dopiero po chwili udało mu się wydusić:

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Nie urodziłam się wczoraj — zakpiła Ula, a na jej ustach mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech tryumfatora. Odkryła to już dawno temu, ale jak do tej pory zachowywała to dla siebie. Teraz jednak postanowiła zrobić użytek z tej wiedzy. — Więc nie rób mi wykładów na temat prawdomówności, dobrze? Bo sam nie masz swobody mowy w tej kwestii.

— To nie był argument fair, wiesz? — powiedział z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie.

— Podobnie jak twój — odparła bez namysłu, a ton jej głosu sprawił, że powiało chłodem. — Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— Co ty taka opryskliwa dzisiaj jesteś? — zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się jej badawczo. — A może stało się coś jeszcze, o czym mi nie powiedziałaś?

— Daj spokój. Martwię się o ojca i jestem bardzo zmęczona. To była ciężka noc i nie mniej intensywny dzień. I tyle — zręcznie wytłumaczyła się Ula, nie mając ochoty na zwierzenia.

— To może się położysz? Drzemka dobrze ci zrobi.

— Wątpię, żeby udało mi się zasnąć — odparła dziewczyna, przecierając dłońmi podrażnione oczy. Mogłaby przysiąc, że pod powiekami ma przynajmniej kilogram piasku. — Za dużo emocji. Muszę się czymś zająć, bo nie usiedzę w jednym miejscu.

— Najpierw zjedz obiad — polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Następnie postawił na stole talerz z panierowanym kawałkiem kurczaka, gotowanymi ziemniakami i surówką.

— Dzięki. A co byś powiedział na to, jakby na kolację były pierogi? — podzieliła się z nim pomysłem, który właśnie przyszedł jej do głowy.

— Ruskie? — zapytał z nadzieją, a ona odpowiedziała mu skinieniem głowy. — Moje ulubione! Wiesz, że zawsze chętnie zjem twoje pierogi! — uradował się chłopak.

W tym samym czasie Piotr stał jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę na ganku domu Cieplaków, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Ten pocałunek zaskoczył go tak samo jak Ulę. Nie planował tego. Po prostu jakoś tak wyszło. Z jednej strony miał żal do siebie, że zadziałał pod wpływem impulsu, ale z drugiej — podobało mu się to, co zrobił. A nawet więcej — czuł, że najchętniej zrobiłby to jeszcze raz. Kiedy trzymał ją w ramionach, miał wrażenie, jakby cały świat nagle przestał istnieć. Liczyli się tylko oni i magiczna atmosfera, która im towarzyszyła. A sam pocałunek był dla niego niesamowitym przeżyciem. Te jej usta — zmysłowe i delikatne, w smaku przypominały mu świeże truskawki.

 _Wspaniała dziewczyna_ , westchnął w duchu. _I tęskniąc, sobie zadaję pytanie: czy to jest przyjaźń czy to jest… kochanie?_ , nie wiadomo skąd przyszedł mu do głowy fragment znanej piosenki. Chociaż początkowo nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, to teraz dotarło do niego, że ta tajemnicza siła, która pchała go w kierunku Uli to zauroczenie, a może nawet miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Tego jeszcze nie potrafił dokładnie określić. Jednak to nie jego odczucia były w tym momencie najważniejsze. Najważniejsza była Ula. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinni porozmawiać o zaistniałej sytuacji i wszystko wyjaśnić — i to jak najszybciej. Wiedział, że relacjom damsko-męskim, szczególnie na początku znajomości, nie służą jakiekolwiek niedomówienia. Jeżeli mają dalej się widywać, a Piotr bardzo chciał, żeby tak było, to muszą odbyć poważną rozmowę. Przez głowę przeszła mu nawet myśl, żeby załatwić to od razu. Wystarczyło tylko zapukać i poprosić Ulę, by wyszła na chwilę. Jednak Sosnowski szybko porzucił ten pomysł. Nie chciał, by czuła się przez niego osaczona w zaciszu domowego ogniska. Taka atmosfera nie sprzyjałaby rzeczowej wymianie myśli. Uznał, że oboje powinni ochłonąć, przemyśleć całą sprawę i spotkać się na jakimś neutralnym gruncie. Poza tym Piotr na razie nie miał pomysłu, co jej powiedzieć, w jaki sposób się wytłumaczyć. Dlatego, powłócząc nogami, poszedł do samochodu i pojechał do domu, wiedząc, że jutro zobaczą się w szpitalu.

***

Po zjedzeniu obiadu Ula rzuciła się w wir czynności domowych. Najpierw zajęła się zmywaniem, ponieważ zlew był wypełniony po brzegi brudnymi naczyniami. Na brata nigdy nie mogła liczyć w tej kwestii, bo unikał tej czynności jak ognia, za każdym razem znajdując sobie dobrą wymówkę. Raz wykręcał się świeżą raną na dłoni, innym razem bólem głowy lub zmęczeniem, a najczęściej dużą ilością nauki. Natomiast Beatka posiadała niezwykłą umiejętność brudzenia dowolnej ilości naczyń w jednostce czasu. Chociaż często deklarowała chęć pomocy przy zmywaniu, to Ula zawsze grzecznie odmawiała, obawiając się, że w wyniku takiej współpracy zapasy niepotłuczonych naczyń mogłyby ulec znacznemu uszczupleniu. Korzystając z tego, że siostra zajęła się wyborem misia oraz rysowaniem wyjątkowo ładnej laurki z życzeniami zdrowia dla ukochanego tatusia, Ula miała czas, żeby posprzątać dom. Skończywszy zmywanie naczyń, zabrała się za odkurzanie i mycie podłóg, następnie za wyprasowanie sterty ubrań, a na koniec zostawiła sobie wyszorowanie kafelków oraz innych sprzętów zarówno w łazience, jak i w kuchni. Robiła wszystko, byleby tylko nie myśleć o Piotrze, ale bezskutecznie. Wspomnienie ich pierwszego pocałunku wracało do niej niczym bumerang. W związku z tym Cieplakówna rozważała nawet umycie okien, mając nadzieję, że to pozwoli jej oderwać się od rzeczywistości.

— Masz zamiar wystąpić w programie "Perfekcyjna pani domu"? — zapytał Jasiek z przekąsem, wchodząc do kuchni po coś do picia.

— Słucham? — zapytała Ula, bo pogrążona w swoich myślach, nie usłyszała dobrze jego pytania.

— No bo tak sprzątasz jak opętana — wyjaśnił chłopak, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — O ile wiem, nie spodziewamy się wizyty sanepidu.

— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo — stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. — Poza tym wypada czasami posprzątać, nie sądzisz? A właściwie to mógłbyś mi pomóc, zamiast krytykować — dodała z wyrzutem.

— Mam dużo nauki — wykręcił się Jasiek, używając sprawdzonej wymówki, po czym wyjął z lodówki butelkę z oranżadą i szybko ulotnił się z kuchni.

— Pomocny jak zawsze — westchnęła na głos Ula, odruchowo spoglądając na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami kuchennymi. — Najwyższy czas zabrać się za robienie pierogów — powiedziała do siebie. Następnie wyjęła wszystkie niezbędne składniki i zabrała się do pracy.

***

Maciek wrócił do domu znacznie później niż to miał w zwyczaju. Znowu musiał zostać po godzinach, żeby skończyć kilka analiz opatrzonych adnotacją „na wczoraj”. Nienawidził dostawać takich zadań, ale nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć tego głośno, żeby nie narazić się przełożonym. Miał świadomość, że ciężko jest znaleźć zatrudnienie, a ostatnie przeżycia Uli tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, by ze wszystkich sił starać się utrzymać w pracy. Alternatywy w postaci stania za barem w knajpie „U Ryśka” nawet nie brał pod uwagę. Zdarzyło mu się pracować tam przez wakacje i podczas studiów, kiedy pilnie potrzebował pieniędzy, ale za nic w świecie nie chciał tam wracać. I, ze zrozumiałych przyczyn, nie pochwalił się tym epizodem w swoim CV. Praca w domu maklerskim stanowiła spełnienie jego marzeń. Oczywiście oprócz plusów, miała też swoje minusy: ilość zatrudnionych osób była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do ilości zadań do wykonania, a na dodatek szefowie mieli tendencję do zrzucania całej roboty na swoich podwładnych. A piątek był szczególnym dniem, jeśli chodziło o zlecanie niewdzięcznych zadań. Wszyscy nagle przypominali sobie o tym, ile jeszcze trzeba zrobić przed weekendem i spychali to na kogo się dało. Ten dzień nie stanowił pod tym względem wyjątku. Jedyny pozytywny aspekt zostawania po godzinach był taki, że Szymczyk miał okazję spędzić więcej czasu ze swoją koleżanką z zespołu — Aldoną — która bardzo mu się podobała. Im lepiej ją poznawał, tym większy odczuwał do niej pociąg. Na początku tylko imponowała mu swoją pracowitością i profesjonalizmem. Później jednak, gdy popracowali ze sobą dłużej, wyszły na jaw różne aspekty jej ujmującej osobowości. Szymczyk bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się o Aldonie czegoś więcej, ale była dość tajemnicza i niewiele mówiła o sobie. Miała za to rozległą wiedzę na przeróżne neutralne tematy oraz bardzo mądre przemyślenia, którymi chętnie się dzieliła. A przy tym nie była gadatliwa i umiała słuchać, co sprawiało, że była wspaniałym kompanem do rozmów. Maciek, nie mogąc przezwyciężyć wrodzonej nieśmiałości, nigdy nie odważył się zaproponować Aldonie, żeby spotkali się gdzieś po pracy. Najbardziej obawiał się tego, że dziewczyna zwyczajnie mu odmówi. Poza tym nie wiedział, czy to wypada, skoro razem pracują. A jak wiadomo należy oddzielać sprawy prywatne od zawodowych. Dlatego Szymczyk na razie zadowalał się tym, że spędzali ze sobą czas podczas nadgodzin, często prowadząc przy tym rozważania na temat bieżących wydarzeń, sportu czy motoryzacji. Rozmyślając o sympatycznej koleżance, Maciek cierpliwie odstał swoje w niebotycznie długim korku i nawet nie spojrzał na godzinę, gdy znalazł się pod domem.

— Jestem — powiedział głośno, wchodząc do przedpokoju.

— Cześć, synku — powitała go matka, wychodząc z salonu. — Jesteś głodny?

— Jak wilk! — odparł Maciek, zdejmując kurtkę. — Taki mieliśmy młyn dzisiaj, że nawet nie zdążyłem zjeść kanapek, które mi zrobiłaś.

— A czemu tak późno wróciłeś? — zainteresowała się Maria. Chłopak aż za dobrze znał ten ton. Wiedział, że w tym, z pozoru niewinnym, pytaniu kryje się drugie dno.

— Musiałem zostać dłużej w pracy, a w drodze powrotnej wpakowałem się w straszny korek. Chyba był jakiś wypadek na trasie — odpowiedział, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

— A już myślałam, że może byłeś na randce z jakąś sympatyczną dziewczyną — westchnęła zawiedziona. — Ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś się ożenił? Wszyscy twoi koledzy ze szkoły już dawno rodziny pozakładali, dzieci im rosną. A ty co?

— Proszę, nie zaczynaj znowu — jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę. — Właśnie, muszę iść do Uli — dodał, bo w tym momencie przypomniał sobie, że przecież wysłał przyjaciółkę na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Był bardzo ciekawy, jak sobie poradziła. Miał nadzieję, że zadzwoni do niego w tej sprawie, ale z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie zrobiła tego.

— A może ty i Ula… — zaczęła Maria, ale urwała w pół zdania, napotykając karcące spojrzenie syna.

— Już to przerabialiśmy — powiedział bardziej stanowczym tonem niż zazwyczaj. — Ula jest dla mnie jak siostra i nic tego nie zmieni. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś to zrozumiesz — rzucił na odchodne i, nie czekając na odpowiedź matki, wyszedł z domu. W czasie poniżej minuty pokonał drogę do drzwi sąsiadów z naprzeciwka i głośno zapukał.

— Już jestem, przepraszam — powiedziała Ula zamiast „dzień dobry”, zdając sobie sprawę, że dość długo kazała mu czekać.

— Nie przeszkadzam? — spytał, widząc, że dziewczyna ma brudne ręce i bezskutecznie próbuje oczyścić je ścierką.

— Nie, wejdź — zaprosiła go do środka. Kiedy oboje znaleźli się w kuchni, Maciek od razu zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Na stole stała misa z przygotowanym nadzieniem do pierogów, a tuż obok na stolnicy leżała wielka kula jeszcze nie do końca zagniecionego ciasta.

— Jak było na rozmowie? — zapytał niepewnie, siadając na krześle. Podejrzewał, że nie najlepiej, skoro jego przyjaciółka lepiła pierogi. W jej przypadku był to objaw głębokiej depresji albo skrajnego zdenerwowania.

— W porządku — odpowiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu, wracając do przerwanego zagniatania ciasta. — Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w takiej pracy, więc przyjęli mnie na razie na miesięczny okres próbny. Jak się sprawdzę, to zostanę na ten rok, a jeśli nie...

— Tę drugą ewentualność naturalnie odrzucamy — przerwał jej, czując jak ogromny kamień spada mu z serca. Cieszył się, że i tym razem udało mu się pomóc przyjaciółce. — Na pewno dasz sobie radę. Bo jak nie ty, to kto?

— Zobaczymy. Zrobię wszystko, żeby tak było — stwierdziła z determinacją w głosie. — Od jutra zabieram się za czytanie prawa podatkowego.

— To czym się martwisz? Chodzi o ojca? — dociekał, widząc, że coś ją gryzie.

— Też — odparła lakonicznie Ula.

— Nie łam się, przecież on wkrótce wyzdrowieje — powiedział z przekonaniem, chcąc podnieść ją na duchu. — Jest pod dobrą opieką. Ten lekarz, jak mu tam...

— Piotr Sosnowski — podpowiedziała mu bez zastanowienia.

— Właśnie. Wygląda na kompetentnego człowieka i dobrego specjalistę — dokończył wypowiedź Maciek.

— Tak, nawet bardzo — odpowiedziała ironicznie, z całej siły ciskając na stolnicę trzymaną w ręku kulę ciasta, co wzbiło w powietrze niewielki obłok z mąki.

— Masz coś do niego? — drążył temat Szymczyk, widząc jej nerwową reakcję.

— Ja? Wydaje ci się — odpowiedziała Ula bez przekonania.

— Tak, wydaje mi się, że coś kręcisz — upierał się przy swoim. — Co zrobił doktorek, że tak zalazł ci za skórę? 

— Nie odpuścisz, dopóki ci wszystkiego nie powiem, nie? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Jak ty mnie znasz — stwierdził Maciek, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. — I tak cię to nie minie, więc gadaj. Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Właściwie to wszystko zaczęło się rano, kiedy odwiozłeś Jaśka do domu — zaczęła swoją opowieść Ula. — Wkrótce okazało się, że mogłam spokojnie pojechać z wami. Piotr poinformował mnie o stanie ojca, a potem stwierdził, że mnie do niego nie wpuści. Trochę mnie zirytował. Nie wiem czemu, ale powiedziałam mu, że autobus do Rysiowa mam dopiero po dziewiątej. A wtedy on zaproponował, że mnie odwiezie, bo zaraz kończy dyżur. Dasz wiarę? Naturalnie odmówiłam, ale jakoś tak od słowa do słowa i mnie namówił.

— Moja krew — zażartował Maciek, wiedząc, że przekonanie do czegoś Uli stanowi nie raz nie lada wyzwanie. — Już go lubię.

— Zanim wyszliśmy ze szpitala, Piotr zaproponował, żebyśmy napili się kawy. Korzyść była podwójna. Po pierwsze miałam szansę trochę się dobudzić, a po drugie wypytałam go dokładniej o tatę. A potem przywiózł mnie do Rysiowa tak, jak obiecał. I w sumie na tym by się skończyło, gdyby nie ty — dodała z wyrzutem w głosie.

— A czym tym razem niby zawiniłem? — Szymczyk wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Przecież zadzwoniłeś w sprawie tej rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej — przypomniała mu. — Miałam tylko trzy godziny, żeby się ogarnąć i dojechać na miejsce. A nie mam skrzydeł i nie opanowałam ani techniki teleportacji, ani latania na miotle. Gdybym pojechała autobusem, to bym się spóźniła. Byłam zdecydowana wziąć taksówkę, ale okazało się, że Jasiek przez roztargnienie zabrał ze sobą do szkoły mój portfel. Więc nie miałam przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Dlatego zadzwoniłam do Piotra, żeby mnie podwiózł — kontynuowała swoją relację.

— Czekaj, czekaj — wtrącił się Maciek, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o blat stołu. — A nie mogłaś po prostu pójść do mojej matki? Ona na pewno by ci pożyczyła parę groszy.

— Też na to wpadłam, ale nie zastałam jej w domu. Podejrzewam, że akurat wtedy była na zakupach. Nie miałam innych pomysłów, a czas uciekał. A Piotr, kiedy już przywiózł mnie ze szpitala, dał mi swój numer i zaoferował, że jakbym potrzebowała szofera, to mogę do niego zadzwonić. I tak zrobiłam. On zgodził się mi pomóc i dzięki temu zdążyłam na czas. A kiedy wyszłam po rozmowie, zaproponował mi, żebyśmy napili się kawy. W ramach świętowania mojego sukcesu, czy jakoś tak — relacjonowała dalej, nie przestając energicznie ugniatać ciasta.

— Czekał na ciebie? — dopytywał się Szymczyk, coraz bardziej zaintrygowany tym, co wydarzyło się dalej.

— Tak, bo inaczej nie miałabym jak wrócić do domu — wyjaśniła szybko, mając zamiar wrócić do przerwanego wątku. — Zabrał mnie do jakiejś włoskiej kawiarni. Nawiasem mówiąc, podają tam genialną kawę. Wiesz, to dziwne, ale bardzo dobrze nam się gadało. Okazało się, że Piotr jest nie tylko inteligentny, ale jednocześnie sympatyczny i ma poczucie humoru. Poza tym mieliśmy wiele wspólnych tematów od omówienia. Chyba nawet rozmawiało mi się z nim lepiej niż z tobą.

— Oj, nie przeciągaj struny — pogroził jej palcem. — Jeszcze chwila i zacznę być zazdrosny. No dobra, nawijaj dalej.

— W pewnym momencie przypomniałam sobie, że Jasiek i Beatka niebawem wrócą do domu, a ja nie przygotowałam dla nich obiadu. Dopiero później się dowiedziałam, że twoja mama ich nakarmiła. Przy okazji, podziękuj jej bardzo za pomoc i opiekę nad Beatką. Nie wiem, co bym bez niej zrobiła. Chyba musiałabym zabrać młodą do szpitala — niepostrzeżenie zaczynała odbiegać od głównego tematu.

— Dobra, dobra. I przyjechaliście tutaj, tak? — zapytał Maciek, ciekawy dalszego ciągu opowieści o Sosnowskim.

— Dokładnie. Piotr pomógł mi wysiąść z samochodu, więc rzuciłam w żartach, że czuję się jak ważna osobistość. A on na to, że w takim razie odprowadzi mnie do drzwi. Sądziłam, że to tylko takie wygłupy. Szliśmy przez podwórko, z czegoś się śmiejąc — opisywała ze szczegółami przebieg ostatnich kilku minut, jakie spędziła w towarzystwie kardiologa. — A na ganku stało się coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego… Piotr zaczął mnie całować!

— No, proszę, proszę. Czyli pan doktorek dał czadu. Nie wyglądał mi na takiego, ale jak widać, pozory mylą. — stwierdził Maciek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Albo musiałaś na nim zrobić piorunujące wrażenie, skoro aż tak się rozpędził.

— Ta, jasne. To byłoby zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiłam na nikim wrażenia, nawet na Bartku — odparła z przekąsem.

— Błagam, nie wspominaj przy mnie imienia tego palanta — skrzywił się Maciek, bo szczerze nienawidził Dąbrowskiego po tym, co zrobił. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że nie mogłaś mu się spodobać? — szybko wrócił do tematu.

— Pomyślmy — zaczęła Ula, unosząc wzrok w kierunku sufitu. — Już od czasów szkolnych wszyscy nazywają mnie "brzydulą", chociażby dlatego.

— O przepraszam, nie wszyscy — obruszył się Maciek. — Dorota i ja nigdy cię tak nie nazywaliśmy, nie zapominaj o tym.

— Nie łap mnie za słówka, przecież dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi — skarciła go — Jak zwykle czepiasz się szczegółów. A poza tym, kiedy znalazłam się w szpitalu, to byłam w stanie godnym pożałowania. Zapłakana, z potarganymi włosami i do tego ubrana w stary, powyciągany dres. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

— No fakt, trudno nie przyznać ci racji. Ale może podczas pierwszego spotkania zauważył w tobie coś innego niż wygląd? — zasugerował Maciek, przypominając sobie znowu o Aldonie, która też nie była kandydatką do tytułu Miss Polonia.

— Ciekawe co takiego mógł we mnie dostrzec, znając mnie raptem parę minut — odparła z powątpiewaniem.

— A słyszałaś kiedyś o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia? — upierał się Maciek, wiedząc, że takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się tylko w filmach.

— Weź mnie nie dobijaj — jęknęła Ula, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. — Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz.

— Dlaczego? — zmarszczył brwi Szymczyk. Nie rozumiał jej reakcji. Każda dziewczyna na jej miejscu byłaby zachwycona takim obrotem sprawy. — Sama powiedziałaś przed chwilą, że jest sympatyczny, inteligentny i wiele was łączy.

— Bo tak jest! — powiedziała Ula nieco podniesionym tonem głosu, który nabrał przez to nieco piskliwego brzmienia.

— To w czym problem? Kompletnie nie wiem, o co ci chodzi — dociekał Szymczyk, drapiąc się po głowie. Nie sądził, że po tylu latach znajomości przyjaciółka jest w stanie jeszcze czymkolwiek go zaskoczyć, ale wyglądało na to, że się mylił.

— Zrozum, nowa miłość to ostatnia rzecz, której mi teraz potrzeba — wyjaśniła, biorąc do ręki wałek.

— A może nie ostatnia, tylko pierwsza? — zapytał rezolutnie Maciek. — Od dawna jesteś sama, z nikim się nie spotykasz. Cały czas poświęcasz się dla rodziny. Praca, dom, praca, dom i tak w kółko. W ogóle nie masz własnego życia. Uważasz, że to jest w porządku?

— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na nowy związek? — przedstawiła mu swoją hipotezę, powoli rozwałkowując kulę ciasta. — Że może nadal kocham Ba… swojego pierwszego chłopaka?

— Weź mnie nie dobijaj — odparł Maciek, naśladując ton jej głosu. — Proszę cię, przestań w końcu. Ile czasu masz zamiar się umartwiać przez tego kretyna? Do emerytury czy jeszcze dłużej?! — wykrzyknął, próbując uświadomić przyjaciółce absurdalność jej ostatniej wypowiedzi. — Już od pięciu lat nic was nie łączy! Dlaczego nie chcesz pójść dalej i dać szansy Piotrowi?

— Po prostu myślałam, że się z nim zaprzyjaźnię, nic więcej — broniła się Ula. — Wszystko tak dobrze się układało przez cały dzień. Było naprawdę miło. A on na koniec musiał to zepsuć!

— Ale co, źle całował? * — Maciek postanowił pociągnąć przyjaciółkę za język, nie mogąc opanować swojej ciekawości.

— Bosko całował — rozmarzyła się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Wyglądała tak, jakby nagle jej myśli powędrowały gdzieś daleko. — Tak całował, jak nie powinien! — dodała, wracając z krainy marzeń na ziemię.

— A jak powinien? — dopytywał się Maciek, wyraźnie rozbawiony jej zachowaniem.

— No tak… — tu chwilę się zawahała — zaraz, w ogóle nie powinien! Skoro mamy się przyjaźnić, to nie powinien! Dokładnie to mu jutro powiem, jak się spotkamy w szpitalu!

— Cóż, twój wybór, ale uważam, że mogłabyś dać facetowi szansę, a nie znowu zamykać się w swoim świecie — poradził Szymczyk, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Już dawno chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale dopiero teraz nadszedł na to odpowiedni moment.

— Nie mów mi, co mam robić! — krzyknęła, groźnie unosząc trzymany w ręku wałek.

— Ani mi to w głowie. Po prostu dobrze ci życzę, a że jestem twoim przyjacielem, to mam prawo wyrazić swoją opinię, prawda? — wyjaśnił łagodnie, z niepokojem przenosząc wzrok na trzymany przez dziewczynę wałek.

— Masz rację, przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłam — zreflektowała się Ula. — Gniewasz się?

— Jak dasz mi trzydzieści pierogów, to będziemy kwita — uśmiechnął się Maciek, przypominając sobie znowu, jak bardzo jest głodny.

— Tyle to na pewno nie zjesz na raz.

— Co? Sugerujesz, że ja nie dam rady? — odezwał się, robiąc minę obrażonego dziecka. Jego ambicja została urażona. — Założymy się?

— Dobra, załóżmy się. Tylko o co?

— Jak wygram, to dasz szansę Piotrowi — przedstawił swój pomysł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Ej, tylko proszę bez takich! To jest zbyt poważna sprawa, żeby miał o tym decydować przypadek — zaprotestowała.

— No, hello, nie każę ci przecież wychodzić za niego za mąż! Po prostu nie kończ tej znajomości i pozwól, żeby wypadki potoczyły się same. A co z tego wyniknie, to się okaże za jakiś czas. Tylko tyle. Stoi? — zapytał, wyciągając do niej rękę.

— Dobrze, już dobrze, niech ci będzie — odpowiedziała, ściskając jego dłoń. — Przecież wiem, że i tak mi nie odpuścisz, więc dalszy opór nie ma sensu.

— Wreszcie mówisz rozsądnie — pochwalił przyjaciółkę, puszczając do niej oczko.

— Ostatecznie pomysł spotykania się z Piotrem wydaje się być całkiem interesujący. Zawsze to jakieś nowe doświadczenie — przyznała dziewczyna. — Ty to masz dar przekonywania.

— Szkoda, że to nie działa na mojego szefa. Wygląda na to, że na podwyżkę w tym kwartale nie mam co liczyć — westchnął i zaczął szczegółowo opisywać przyjaciółce swoją sytuację w pracy, pomijając tyko temat Aldony. Ula również była dobrym słuchaczem, więc mógł swobodnie się wygadać. Tymczasem dziewczyna zajęła się lepieniem pierogów, co zawsze szło jej niezwykle sprawnie. Maciek przypomniał sobie, jak po rozstaniu z Bartkiem rodzina i okoliczni sąsiedzi przez dwa tygodnie, dzień w dzień, jedli na obiad i kolację ulepione przez nią pierogi. A w czasie kolejnych sesji egzaminacyjnych również było to danie obowiązkowe. Po godzinie wszystkie pierogi zostały już ulepione, pozostało tylko je ugotować. Jasiek przyszedł w momencie, gdy Ula wyciągała z garnka pierwszą porcję jego ulubionego dania.

— Ty masz wbudowany specjalny radar, który podpowiada ci, kiedy najlepiej pojawić się w kuchni — powiedziała ironicznie na widok młodszego brata.

— To dla mnie, prawda? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, zabierając siostrze trzymany przez nią talerz. — Beatka zaraz przyjdzie, więc lepiej się pośpiesz z tym gotowaniem — doradził, puszczając mimo uszu jej kąśliwą uwagę.

— Dzięki za dobrą radę — westchnęła, przewracając oczami. — Wybacz, Maciek, musisz poczekać na swoją kolej. Najpierw trzeba nakarmić te dwa głodomory.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — machnął ręką Szymczyk. — Tylko pamiętaj, dla mnie trzydzieści.

— Ile? — zdziwił się Jasiek i o mało nie zakrztusił się pierogiem. — Przecież nie zjesz tyle! Jak ostatnio robiliśmy pojedynek, który z nas zje więcej, to przy dwudziestym pierogu wymiękłeś!

— To było dawno i nieprawda. Dzisiaj zobaczysz, na co mnie stać — zapewnił Maciek zdecydowany, by wygrać zakład z Ulą. Zabawne, że od tak drobnej rzeczy zależało teraz tak wiele. Szymczykowi bardzo zależało na jej szczęściu i chciał, żeby w końcu trafiła na porządnego człowieka. W jego oczach zasługiwała na to, jak mało kto.

***

Aleks jak zwykle wrócił do swojego mieszkania późnym wieczorem. Nienawidził uczucia osamotnienia, które często ogarniało go, gdy siedział sam w tych czterech ścianach. Właśnie dlatego często zostawał w biurze po godzinach, a potem wybierał się na siłownię, basen, squasha lub strzelnicę — w zależności od tego, na co akurat miał ochotę. Po wysiłku fizycznym najczęściej szedł do jakiejś restauracji na kolację, a później — kiedy pogoda dopisywała — wybierał się na spacery. Febo jak ognia unikał miejsc, które kojarzyły mu się z nią — Julią Sławińską. Robił wszystko, by zapomnieć o tej kobiecie, ale nie przychodziło mu to łatwo. Wielokrotnie powtarzał sobie, że gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, to najchętniej tak pokierowałby biegiem spraw, żeby nigdy się nie spotkali. Wyrzucał sobie, że w ogóle zwrócił uwagę na Julię i pozwolił, by w jego sercu rozwinęła się miłość do niej. To uczucie stało się dla Aleksa niczym powoli działająca trucizna. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie poczuł związany z nim ból. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy przejmują się byle czym. Większość spraw, nawet tych przykrych, nie miała wpływu na jego ogólne samopoczucie. Paulina zwykła mówić, że wszystko spływa po nim jak po kaczce. I do pewnego stopnia miała rację. Nie mogła jednak wiedzieć, jak bardzo odbiło się na nim rozstanie z Julią. Febo należał do ludzi stałych w uczuciach i przekonaniach. Niełatwo było zyskać jego zaufanie, a kiedy się je straciło, to nieodwracalnie. Aleks nie wybaczał ani nie dawał nikomu drugiej szansy. Julia nie była pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Zraniła go, więc w jednej chwili przestała dla niego istnieć, ale ból związany z rozstaniem pozostał. Febo potrzebował czasu, żeby pogodzić się z tym, co się stało. Wyjechał na dwa miesiące do Włoch, dzięki czemu nabrał dystansu do całej tej sytuacji i odzyskał wewnętrzną równowagę. Czas leczy rany, więc i złamane serce Aleksa w końcu się zrosło. Straciło jednak swą dawną wrażliwość. Febo nie potrafił już pokochać żadnej kobiety ani z nikim się zaprzyjaźnić. Stał się opryskliwy, oziębły, wymagający i przesadnie surowy. Z prawdziwie bliskich mu osób pozostała mu tylko Paulina. Jako młodsza siostra od zawsze była jego oczkiem w głowie, szczególnie po śmierci ich rodziców. W dzieciństwie i okresie dorastania spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Jednak kiedy w jej życiu pojawił się Marek, oddaliła się od brata, co było naturalną koleją rzeczy. Chociaż prawie codziennie widywali się w firmie, to rzadko kiedy mieli chwilę, żeby porozmawiać. Oboje zawsze byli bardzo zajęci swoimi sprawami. A popołudnia i weekendy Paulina przeważnie spędzała z narzeczonym, czasem także z jego rodzicami. Aleksa także zapraszano na te rodzinne obiady, ale konsekwentnie odmawiał. W domu Dobrzańskich zawsze czuł się nieswojo, dlatego bywał tam tylko w razie absolutnej konieczności. Wyszło więc na to, że Aleksowi pozostała tylko praca — jedyna wierna towarzyszka. Poświęcał na nią większość swojego czasu w ciągu dnia, a wieczorami czytał literaturę fachową. Ponadto regularnie jeździł na zagraniczne szkolenia z zakresu finansów i zarządzania — najczęściej do USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Włoch i Niemiec. W miarę zdobywania nowych umiejętności rosły ambicje Aleksa. Stanowisko dyrektora finansowego przestało mu już wystarczać. Chciał zostać prezesem. Ten cel stał jego obsesją. Febo był gotowy na wszystko, żeby go osiągnąć. Jedyną przeszkodą na drodze do sukcesu okazał się Marek Dobrzański, którego postanowił pozbyć się za wszelką cenę.

 _Teraz mam go w garści_ , pomyślał Aleks, kiedy przypomniał sobie o aferze z Martą. Miał już konkretny plan działania, a tym razem także dowód potwierdzający jego przypuszczenia. Febo nie mógł się już doczekać poniedziałku, by móc przesłuchać nagranie rozmowy Marty i Adama i zrobić z niego właściwy użytek.

***

W domu Cieplaków kolacja minęła w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się zjeść większość pierogów, a te, które im pozostały, Ula zapakowała do plastikowego pojemnika i dała przyjacielowi, żeby zaniósł je swoim rodzicom. Maciek początkowo się wzbraniał, ale w końcu uległ jej namowom. Kiedy Beatka, zmęczona po dniu pełnym wrażeń, udała się na spoczynek, wyjątkowo nie prosząc Uli o poczytanie bajki, Jasiek przyniósł słynną nalewkę Józefa.

— Napijemy się? — zaproponował, stawiając butelkę na kuchennym stole.

— Ja wolałbym nie. Przecież mam was jutro zawieźć do szpitala — odmówił Maciek, kręcąc głową.

— Przecież nie chodzi mi o libację alkoholową. Tylko tak po jednym kieliszeczku, na dobre trawienie. Przecież zjadłeś ponad trzydzieści pierogów, dobrze ci to zrobi — przekonywał Cieplak.

— Dobra, lej i nie gadaj tyle, młody — machnął ręką Szymczyk. Jasiek od dwóch miesięcy był pełnoletni i od tego czasu regularnie próbował różnych alkoholi. Jeśli chodzi o nalewkę ojca, to on zawsze dobrze jej pilnował, nie pozwalając synowi wypić ani kropelki. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że Jasiek przestał już być dzieckiem, na które trzeba bez przerwy uważać. Wiedząc o tym, Ula od czasu do czasu rozmawiała na ten temat z ojcem, by oswoić go z tą nową sytuacją. A w międzyczasie po kryjomu pozwalała bratu z umiarem korzystać z domowych zapasów alkoholu. Dlatego teraz też nie oponowała, tylko wyciągnęła z kredensu kieliszki a Jasiek ostrożnie napełnił je szlachetnym trunkiem. Pili go nieśpiesznie, delektując się jego smakiem i jednocześnie próbując odgadnąć, z czego został zrobiony. Jasiek, mający z nich najmniej doświadczenia, uważał, że jest to wiśniówka, Maciek obstawiał, że to jeżynówka a Ula upierała się, że dereniówka. Okazało się, że to ona miała rację, gdy wspólnie sprawdzili napis na etykiecie, by rozwiązać ten spór. Później opowiadali sobie różne zasłyszane anegdoty i dowcipy, zupełnie zapominając o troskach dnia codziennego. Z tego powodu Maciek opuścił dom Cieplaków dopiero około jedenastej wieczorem. Ula postanowiła odprowadzić go do furtki, żeby przy okazji trochę się przewietrzyć przed snem.

— To o której jutro ruszamy? — zapytał, kiedy znaleźli się na chodniku przed jego domem.

— Myślę, że nie wcześniej niż o dwunastej. Powinniśmy porządnie się wyspać — stwierdziła Ula. — A i Piotr prosił, żebyśmy nie przyjeżdżali z samego rana.

— Dobrze, będę u was przed dwunastą. Jakby co, to poczekam. Pamiętasz, co mi obiecałaś?

— Ja coś obiecałam? — zmarszczyła brwi Ula, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

— Wygrałem zakład — wyjaśnił Szymczyk, robiąc minę tryumfatora.

— Tak, tak, wiem. Chociaż nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałeś radę zjeść trzydzieści pierogów, a potem jeszcze kilka. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że masz więcej niż jeden żołądek — dodała półżartem.

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Po prostu byłem strasznie głodny. Zmykaj do domu i kładź się spać, bo ledwo się trzymasz na nogach — odpowiedział Maciek z troską.

— Dobranoc, do jutra — pożegnała się, po czym pocałowała przyjaciela w policzek. Szymczyk odprowadził ją wzrokiem, a później poszedł do siebie.

W tym samym czasie Cieplakówna wróciła do domu, gdzie było znacznie cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Swoje kroki skierowała najpierw do kuchni, żeby pozmywać naczynia po kolacji. Kiedy skończyła, zakradła się do pokoju młodszego rodzeństwa. Oboje spali jak susły, a Jasiek nawet cichutko pochrapywał. Po otuleniu Beatki kołdrą, Ula udała się do swojej sypialni. Mimo tego, że zarówno poprzedniej nocy, jak i w ciągu dnia, trochę się zdrzemnęła, to czuła się bardzo zmęczona — zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie. Na dodatek wypiła jeszcze trochę alkoholu, co tylko spotęgowało poczucie senności. Miała jednak potrzebę napisania kilku słów, więc sięgnęła po pamiętnik.

_Sytuacja zmienia się jak w kalejdoskopie. Jeszcze wczoraj byłam bezrobotna, a dzisiaj mam pracę. Za to jeszcze wczoraj tata był w domu, a dzisiaj leży w szpitalu. Martwię się o niego. Wciąż nie mogę przestać myśleć, że to przeze mnie dostał zawału. Przecież zasłabł zaraz po tym, kiedy odkrył, że okłamałam go w sprawie utraty pracy. Gdybym wcześniej powiedziała mu prawdę, to może udałoby się uniknąć tego wszystkiego? Muszę przy najbliższej okazji spytać o to Piotra. To kolejna zmiana. Jeszcze wczoraj byłam samotną Bartkoholiczką, a dzisiaj od rana nie mogę się opędzić od Piotra. Poranna kawa w gabinecie lekarskim, podwózka do domu, potem na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną i znów do domu. A w międzyczasie jeszcze jedna kawa na mieście. I ten pocałunek na koniec. Sporo zdarzeń jak na jeden dzień. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co się poznaliśmy. Sama nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Przecież ja cały czas kocham Bartka. A jak się kogoś kocha, to nie można tak po prostu przestać. Nawet jeśli ta osoba zrobiła straszne rzeczy. Nawet jeśli oszukiwała, zdradzała, wyłudzała pieniądze. Takiego kogoś też można kochać. Tylko trzeba wierzyć, że ta osoba się zmieni. No właśnie, czy ja w to jeszcze wierzę? Przecież z Bartkiem nic nigdy nie było naprawdę. Wszystko było jednym, wielkim kłamstwem. Nawet przy założeniu, że on nagle zacząłby mówić mi prawdę, całą prawdę i tylko prawdę, to czy dla mnie nie byłoby to nadal kłamstwem? Czy umiałabym mu jeszcze raz zaufać? A może naprawdę skorzystać z rady Maćka i po prostu pójść dalej? Przecież mu o to obiecałam, chociaż… Zapomnieć o Bartku i dać szansę Piotrowi? Wydaje się być mężczyzną wymarzonym — sympatyczny, pomocny, troskliwy, inteligentny i z poczuciem humoru. Do tego młody i przystojny. No, może przystojny to za dużo powiedziane. Przystojny to był ten gość z parku. Te jego oczy i urocze dołeczki, kiedy się uśmiechał… Ulka, stop! O Piotrze masz myśleć, a nie o tamtym nachalnym głupku. Poza tym Piotr jest wykształcony i ma dobry zawód, więc nie muszę się obawiać, że będzie próbował wyłudzać ode mnie pieniądze. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie to, że ja nic do niego nie czuję poza koleżeńską sympatią. Chociaż kiedy mnie całował… wtedy odleciałam. Może jednak jest szansa, żeby znowu otworzyć swoje serce na miłość?_

Z tą myślą zamknęła pamiętnik i położyła się do łóżka, by w chwilę później pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie.

Następnego dnia Maciek pojawił się w domu Cieplaków punktualnie w południe. Jeśli spodziewał się, że zdąży jeszcze napić się u nich herbaty, zanim wszyscy będą gotowi do wyjścia, to się przeliczył. Kiedy przestąpił próg ich domu, zorientował się, że wszyscy już na niego czekają. Beatka nerwowo przestępowała z nogi na nogę, kurczowo trzymając swój mały plecak, w którym miała zapakowane wszystkie niezbędne drobiazgi. Natomiast Jasiek i Ula siedzieli w kuchni, co chwila spoglądając na zegarek. Na widok Szymczyka jednocześnie zerwali się na równe nogi, sięgając po stojące obok bagaże.

— Jedźmy już do tatusia! — domagała się Beatka, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona przedłużającym się oczekiwaniem.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — odparł uspokajająco Maciek, widząc ich podenerwowanie. — Nie zabijecie mnie, jeśli po drodze zatrzymamy się, żeby zatankować?

— Bardzo śmieszne — stwierdziła Ula, przewracając oczami. — Na pewno wszystko zabraliście? — zwróciła się do młodszego rodzeństwa.

— Tak, tak, chodźmy już! — odpowiedziała Beatka w imieniu swoim i brata, po czym wybiegła z domu. Jasiek podążył tuż za nią, żeby jej przypilnować. Kiedy dziewczynka czymś się denerwowała lub była podekscytowana, to nie zwracała uwagi na to, co działo się wokół. A w takiej sytuacji bardzo łatwo o jakiś wypadek.

— Nie każmy małej dłużej czekać — stwierdziła Ula, kierując się do wyjścia. Wkrótce wszyscy usadowili się wygodnie w aucie Maćka i ruszyli w dość długą drogę do szpitala, gdzie leżał Józef. Na drogach było praktycznie pusto. Ludzie, którzy mieli w planach wyjechać gdzieś na weekend, już dawno to zrobili, a pozostali raczej spędzali ten piękny dzień bez swoich czterech kółek. Pogoda była wyjątkowo piękna, więc w parkach i nad wodą aż roiło się od rowerzystów i spacerowiczów. Wreszcie dojechali na miejsce. Sobota była dniem odwiedzin na wszystkich oddziałach, więc rodziny i przyjaciele pacjentów stawili się tłumnie. Kiedy Maćkowi udało się w końcu znaleźć wolne miejsce parkingowe, co okazało się być dosyć trudnym zadaniem, wszyscy udali się do budynku szpitala. Zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i w środku było mnóstwo ludzi. Jasiek złapał młodszą siostrę za rękę, żeby nie zgubiła się w tym tłumie. Przodem szedł Szymczyk, torując przyjaciołom drogę na oddział kardiologiczny. Tam również kręciło się wielu odwiedzających, dzierżąc w ręku kwiaty lub słodycze. Ula wiedziała, że takie rzeczy nie sprawiłyby ojcu przyjemności, więc nic takiego nie przyniosła. Najlepszym prezentem dla Józefa był tylko widok jego ukochanych pociech. Poza tym dziewczyna wolała się najpierw zorientować, czego mu potrzeba, by ewentualnie przynieść mu to w kolejnych dniach. Ze względu na to, że nie mieli pojęcia, w której sali leży ojciec, należało najpierw odnaleźć Piotra. Ula nieśmiało zapukała do pokoju lekarskiego, spodziewając się go tam zastać.

— Proszę! — Usłyszała jego głos.

— Czy mogę wejść? — zapytała, powoli otwierając skrzypiące drzwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * fragment dialogu świadomie zapożyczony z "Nigdy w życiu!". Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, bo pasował mi w tym miejscu idealnie :)


	6. Chapter 6

— Dzień dobry, zapraszam — odparł chłodno Sosnowski, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Bezbłędnie rozpoznał jej głos, nie miał jednak odwagi na nią spojrzeć. — Przyszły pierwsze wyniki badań pani ojca. Wszystko jest w porządku. W poniedziałek niektóre z nich powtórzymy oraz wykonamy dalszą diagnostykę.

— Przecież byliśmy „na ty”, zapomniałeś? — zdziwiła się Ula. Słysząc te słowa, Piotr oderwał wzrok od trzymanych w ręku dokumentów i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Spodziewał się, że zacznie mu robić wymówki lub po prostu będzie traktować go oschle i z dystansem. Ona jednak zdawała się zachowywać przyjaźnie, co bardzo go zaskoczyło.

— Nie zapomniałem — odpowiedział z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem. — Po prostu nie miałem odwagi. Wczoraj chyba trochę się zagalopowałem.

— Powiedzmy raczej, że narzuciliśmy sobie zbyt szybkie tempo. Lepiej brzmi — zasugerowała, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że już się na mnie nie gniewasz? — dopytywał się Piotr, nie wiedząc, jak ma zinterpretować jej słowa.

— Ani przez moment nie byłam na ciebie zła — przyznała szczerze. — Po prostu cała sytuacja mnie zaskoczyła i dlatego zareagowałam tak, a nie inaczej. Nie byłoby rozsądnie przerywać tak mile zaczętą znajomość, nie sądzisz?

— Nic dodać, nic ująć — stwierdził, po raz pierwszy pozwalając sobie na uśmiech. — Tylko jest jedna kwestia, którą powinniśmy ustalić. Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że ja wcale nie żałuję tego, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. I nie obiecam ci, że nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię — dodał, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. _I co na to powiesz?_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Wcale tego od ciebie nie oczekiwałam — odparła, delikatnie się rumieniąc. — Skoro wszystko jest jasne, to pozwól, że przedstawię cię swojej rodzinie.

— Jako kogo?

— Oczywiście jako lekarza prowadzącego naszego tatę — odparła rzeczowo. — Przynajmniej na razie — dodała półgłosem, puszczając do niego oczko. — Idziesz?

— Jasne — uśmiechnął się, po czym oboje wyszli na korytarz.

— Moi drodzy, to jest Piotr Sosnowski, lekarz, który opiekuje się tatą — przedstawiła go Ula. — To jest moja siostrzyczka, Beatka, mój brat, Jasiek i nasz sąsiad oraz przyjaciel, Maciek.

— Miło was wszystkich poznać — stwierdził Piotr, niepewnie spoglądając na Szymczyka. Nie wiedział czy ma go traktować jak rywala czy może sprzymierzeńca. — Zaprowadzę was do pana Józefa. Tylko z góry uprzedzam, że to nie będzie długa wizyta, bo nadal jest bardzo osłabiony.

— Postaramy się nie męczyć go za mocno — powiedziała Ula w imieniu wszystkich.

— W takim razie proszę za mną — odparł Sosnowski, po czym odwrócił się i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Kiedy znaleźli się przed salą numer pięć, zatrzymał się i ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, żeby sprawdzić, czy pacjent nie śpi.

— Dzień dobry, panie Józefie — powitał go Piotr, wchodząc do środka. — Jak się pan czuje?

— Właściwie dobrze — westchnął Cieplak ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

— Tatusiu! — wykrzyknęła uradowana Beatka. — Przyniosłam dla ciebie misia koalę, żeby nie było ci smutno. Cieszysz się?

— Bardzo — uśmiechnął się Józef.

— Panie doktorze, czy mogę go tutaj zostawić? — zwróciła się do Piotra błagalnym tonem.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział Sosnowski, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie. Nie miał serca odmówić tak uroczej dziewczynce. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pan Józef nie zapomni schować pluszaka do szafki stojącej przy łóżku przed obchodem z ordynatorem oddziału.

— Jak wy sobie radzicie sami? — zapytał z troską Cieplak, spoglądając na najstarszą córkę.

— Nie martw się, wszystko jest w porządku — odpowiedziała uspokajająco Ula. — Maciek i jego mama nas wspierają.

— Tyle kłopotu wam narobiłem — wyszeptał Józef, a jego mina zdradzała, że ma poczucie winy.

— Tata, nawet tak nie myśl! — obruszył się Jasiek. — Najważniejsze jest to, żebyś był zdrowy.

— Panie doktorze, kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu? — zapytał Cieplak, spoglądając na Piotra z nadzieją.

— Trudno mi w tej chwili powiedzieć. To zależy od wyników badań, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to może już za dwa tygodnie — stwierdził Piotr, nie chcąc pochopnie składać jakichkolwiek obietnic. Chociaż pracował w tym szpitalu dopiero kilka lat, to z doświadczenia wiedział, że stan kliniczny pacjenta potrafi diametralnie się zmienić nawet w ciągu jednej doby. Dlatego nauczył się udzielać ostrożnych odpowiedzi na tak postawione pytanie. — Pana syn ma rację. Teraz najważniejsze jest to, żeby pan wypoczął i wrócił do zdrowia. Jest pan jeszcze bardzo osłabiony.

— To prawda. Ulcia, a co z twoją pracą? — zainteresował się Józef.

— Wszystko się ułożyło. W poniedziałek zaczynam — odpowiedziała lakonicznie.

— Potrzebuje pan czegoś? — zapytał rzeczowo Maciek.

— Raczej nie — odparł Józef po chwili zastanowienia. — Przynajmniej w tej chwili nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy.

— Tatusiu, a ja narysowałam dla ciebie laurkę — pochwaliła się Beatka, z dumą pokazując mu swoje dzieło.

— Piękna, dziękuję — wzruszył się Cieplak i z błogim uśmiechem na ustach wpatrywał się w swoją najmłodszą pociechę. Widać było, że uważnie słucha, jak córeczka opisywała mu, co dla niego narysowała.

W pewnym momencie Sosnowski zauważył, że Cieplakowi mówienie przychodzi z coraz większym trudem, co oznaczało, że powinni dać mu odpocząć. Spojrzał znacząco na Ulę, by dać jej do zrozumienia, że ich wizyta dobiega końca. Dziewczyna tylko nieznacznie skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała jego przekaz.

— Wiesz, my musimy się już zbierać do domu. Przyjedziemy do ciebie w przyszłym tygodniu, dobrze? — odezwała się Ula, biorąc młodszą siostrę za rękę.

— Tak szybko? — zasmucił się Józef.

— Niestety, tak się złożyło — odparła bez przekonania.

— To moja wina — wtrącił się Maciek. — Muszę jeszcze dzisiaj pojechać do pracy, bo mamy awarię, ale przedtem i tak jadę do Rysiowa, więc ich zawiozę — skłamał, ale jego głos brzmiał bardzo wiarygodnie.

— Rozumiem — westchnął Józef. — Chodź do mnie, Beatko. Daj mi buziaka. — Młodej Cieplakówny nie trzeba było długo do tego zachęcać. Jednym susem znalazła się przy szpitalnym łóżku i ucałowała ojca w jeden policzek a potem w drugi. Po krótkich słowach pożegnania, wszyscy opuścili salę numer pięć i ponownie znaleźli się na korytarzu.

— Przepraszam was, ale on naprawdę potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku — odezwał się Piotr, zamykając drzwi. — Myślę, że w poniedziałek lub wtorek będzie w znacznie lepszej formie.

— Czyli jedziemy już do domu? — zapytał Jasiek z niedowierzaniem.

— Na to wygląda — stwierdził Szymczyk. — Zbierajmy się, nic tu po nas.

— Do widzenia, panie doktorze — pożegnali się chórem Beatka, Jasiek i Maciek.

— To na razie — powiedziała Ula do Piotra. — Będziemy w kontakcie — dodała półgłosem.

— Mam nadzieję — odparł Sosnowski, wyraźnie zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

***

Tymczasem Marek i Paulina spędzali sobotni poranek w swoim domu. Febo zajęła się przygotowaniem śniadania, mając zamiar podać je na tarasie, bo pogoda tego dnia była przepiękna. Ze względu na to, że nie należała do tej grupy kobiet, które czerpią przyjemność z gotowania, ograniczyła się tylko do zaparzenia kawy i wyciągnięcia z lodówki wędlin, sera, masła oraz warzyw. Stwierdziła, że kanapki w zupełności im wystarczą.

— Marco, poszedłbyś po świeże pieczywo? — zapytała, kiedy Dobrzański wszedł do kuchni.

— Jasne. Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?

— Nie, weź te bułki, co zazwyczaj. No i oprócz tego może kilka crossaintów. Tylko się pośpiesz, żeby kawa nie wystygła.

— Już mnie tu nie ma — uśmiechnął się, po czym wybiegł z domu, zabierając po drodze sportową bluzę. Mimo że na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki i słońce przygrzewało dość mocno, to temperatura nie przekraczała piętnastu stopni. Dobrzański dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę pobliskiej piekarni, gdzie kupił to, o co prosiła Paulina.

— Już jestem! — zakomunikował swoje przybycie, wchodząc do kuchni.

— Świetnie — ucieszyła się, posyłając mu pełne czułości spojrzenie. — Ja zajmę się pieczywem, a ty zanieś to wszystko na stół — poleciła, wskazując na rzeczy stojące na blacie. Marek bez słowa poukładał na dużej tacy talerze z wędlinami, serem żółtym, pomidorami oraz maselnicę i wyszedł na taras. Rozstawiwszy wszystko na stoliku, wstąpił na moment do sypialni po swojego laptopa. Czekając, aż Paulina przyjdzie z bułkami, otworzył przeglądarkę internetową i zaczął czytać artykuły o „Febo&Dobrzański” na portalach branżowych.

— Piszą coś o nas? — zainteresowała się, wchodząc na taras z koszyczkiem po brzegi wypełnionym pieczywem.

— Niestety tak — westchnął, ostrożnie biorąc do ręki filiżankę. — Nie jest dobrze — dodał, po czym upił kilka łyków kawy.

— Dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi. — Przecież przed wyjazdem udzieliłam kilku wywiadów na temat nowej kolekcji i rozesłałam stosowne materiały dla prasy, więc w czym problem?

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś w ogóle nie znała dziennikarzy — odparł ironicznie, przewracając oczami. Czasami Paulina wydawała się być zadziwiająco naiwna. — Owszem, w kilku miejscach przytoczone są twoje wypowiedzi oraz treści, które im przesłaliśmy. Problem stanowią niepochlebne komentarze redaktorów, sugerujące, że kolekcja nie odniesie spodziewanego sukcesu. Jako jeden z powodów wymieniają zmianę na stanowisku prezesa.

— Nie przejmuj się tym tak. Po udanej premierze wszystko jakoś się ułoży, zobaczysz.

— Paula, chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak ważna jest ta kolekcja — stwierdził, z trudem opanowując poirytowanie. — Kondycja firmy ostatnio nie jest najlepsza, sprzedaż znacznie spadła.

— To normalne, przecież jest kryzys — wzruszyła ramionami, smarując bułkę masłem.

— Żeby się odbić od dna, potrzebujemy sukcesu. A jeśli nowa kolekcja już teraz nie ma dobrej prasy, to trudno oczekiwać, żeby po nawet najlepiej przygotowanej premierze sprzedaż osiągnęła oczekiwany przez nas poziom. Rozumiesz to? — dobitnie wyjaśnił jej sytuację.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz? — spytała rzeczowo.

— Musimy natychmiast zatrudnić specjalistę do spraw promocji, przynajmniej na dwa lub trzy miesiące — przedstawił swój plan. — Przychodzi ci do głowy ktokolwiek, kogo moglibyśmy zaangażować?

— Niech pomyślę — zaczęła myśleć na głos, odstawiając trzymaną w ręki filiżankę. — Może Paweł Janicki? Jest świetny.

— Miesiąc temu przeszedł do „Fox Fashion”, na pewno się nie zgodzi. Dali mu wyjątkowo korzystne warunki — stwierdził, bo nieoficjalnie udało się dowiedzieć szczegółów.

— To może Teresa Lewińska? Pamiętasz ją? Jakieś pół roku temu była zainteresowana współpracą z nami — zasugerowała nieśmiało.

— Tak, była, ale wkrótce potem wyjechała do Londynu i z tego, co wiem, to zostanie tam na dłużej — westchnął zrezygnowany. Jemu też przyszły do głowy tylko te dwa nazwiska, a poza tym nie miał innych pomysłów.

— Londyn mówisz? — podchwyciła temat, uśmiechając się szeroko. — A co powiesz na Julię?

— Sławińską? — zdziwił się Marek, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Wróciła z Anglii?

— Tak, niedawno wróciła do Polski. Dzwoniła do mnie, kiedy byłam w Mediolanie. Wybacz, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. Chwilowo zatrzymała się u mamy w Gdańsku, ale wspominała coś o przyjeździe do Warszawy. Na pewno będzie szukała jakiegoś zajęcia. Odezwij się do niej, może zgodziłaby się do nas przyjść.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł — wyraził swoje obawy.

— Dlaczego? Przecież Julia to wybitna specjalistka. Skończyła mnóstwo kursów, a teraz jeszcze zdobyła doświadczenie za granicą. Poza tym pracowała już u nas — przedstawiła mu wszystkie argumenty „za”.

— Właśnie, pracowała — upierał się, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. — To jej nagłe odejście… — zaczął, ale urwał w pół słowa, wracając myślami do tamtego feralnego dnia.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Uważasz, że nie można na niej polegać? — dociekała, jakby próbowała odgadnąć jego myśli.

— Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu mam wrażenie, że zwolniła się z powodu Aleksa — odrzekł, sięgając po jeszcze ciepłego crossainta. — Myślę, że nie zechce do nas wrócić właśnie ze względu na niego.

— Wydaje mi się, że przesadzasz — odparła, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. — Po prostu dostała wtedy ofertę pracy w Anglii, więc nic dziwnego, że wykorzystała taką wspaniałą szansę. Chyba każdy by tak zrobił, będąc na jej miejscu. A jeśli chodzi o Aleksa, to, o ile wiem, rozstali się w przyjaźni.

— Tak ci powiedziała? — dopytywał się, pamiętając, że Sławińska nie chciała z nim rozmawiać na temat swojego związku z Febo.

— Julia? Nie, rozmawiałam na ten temat z Aleksem.

— No tak… I oczywiście mu wierzysz — rzucił z przekąsem, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Nie mam powodu mu nie ufać — odparła wyraźnie obruszona. — Dziwi mnie, że śmiesz poddawać w wątpliwość jego szczerość. Zresztą, nie pierwszy raz.

— Mam swoje powody — odpowiedział stanowczym tonem. — Nieraz już próbował podłożyć mi świnię.

— Licz się ze słowami, mówisz o moim bracie — ostrzegła go, piorunując go spojrzeniem. — Te twoje oskarżenia są zwyczajnie absurdalne i nie mam zamiaru ich wysłuchiwać — dodała gniewnie, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

— Paula, poczekaj… — zaczął i zamilkł, ponieważ narzeczona wbiegła do wnętrza domu, zostawiając go samego. — Pięknie — skomentował na głos zaistniałą sytuację. Już dawno powinien się przyzwyczaić, że każda rozmowa na temat Aleksa musi skończyć się krótką sprzeczką. Marek nie lubił się kłócić, a zwłaszcza ze swoją narzeczoną, ale nie zawsze umiał ugryźć się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć kilku słów prawdy o swoim przyszłym szwagrze. Wiedział, że w tej kwestii to on ma rację, dlatego nigdy nie przepraszał za swoje niezbyt pochlebne wypowiedzi na jego temat. Tym razem również postanowił tak zrobić.

***

Zirytowana wypowiedzią Marka, Paulina zamknęła się w łazience, żeby trochę ochłonąć. Usiadła na brzegu wanny, próbując zebrać myśli. Było jej przykro, ale nie miała siły płakać. Po pierwsze uznawała to za oznakę słabości, a ona zawsze chciała być silna. A po drugie, już wielokrotnie przeżywała uszczypliwe komentarze Marka na temat Aleksa i vice versa. Teraz już przestała się temu dziwić. Jednak irytowało ją poczucie bezsilności w tej skomplikowanej sytuacji. W takich sytuacjach zawsze czuła się jakby była między młotem a kowadłem. Bardzo kochała zarówno swojego brata jak i narzeczonego. Zawsze uważała, że jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza. Im dłużej jednak trwał jej związek z Dobrzańskim, tym boleśniej uświadamiała sobie, że często musi wybierać między Aleksem a Markiem. Nie mogła pogodzić się z takim stanem rzeczy. Ich konflikt smucił ją i drażnił jednocześnie. Zwłaszcza, że nie mogła zrozumieć, co leży u podstaw tej wrogości. Podejrzewała, że brat po prostu jest o nią chorobliwie zazdrosny i dlatego w ten sposób traktuje Dobrzańskiego. Czymkolwiek kierował się Aleks, Paulina nie mogła mieć do niego o to pretensji. Przecież od zawsze ją chronił i wspierał. Nie miała powodów, żeby się go obawiać. Co do Marka, Febo stwierdziła, że jako jedynak wychowany przez dwoje wspaniałych rodziców, nie potrafi zrozumieć tej silnej więzi, jaka łączy ją z Aleksem, od kiedy zostali osieroceni we wczesnej młodości. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to nie wina Dobrzańskiego, że jego życie potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej. Miała jednak nadzieję na odrobinę wyrozumiałości i tolerancji ze strony swojego narzeczonego, dla którego coraz częściej rezygnowała ze spędzania czasu z Aleksem. 

***

Po odwiezieniu Cieplaków do Rysiowa, Maciek miał plan napić się chłodnego piwa oraz położyć się na leżaku w ogrodzie i poczytać książkę. Potrzebował się zrelaksować po ciężkim tygodniu spędzonym w pracy i emocjach związanych z chorobą pana Józefa. Chociaż nie byli ze sobą spokrewnieni, to Maciek czasem łapał się na tym, że traktuje seniora rodu Cieplaków z takim samym szacunkiem i przywiązaniem jak własnego ojca. Dlatego poczuł ogromną ulgę na wieść, że najgorsze minęło i Józef czuje się lepiej. Uznał, że to dobra okazja, by uczcić tę dobrą wiadomość, wypijając jedną butelkę ulubionego trunku. Maciek wszedł do kuchni, by sięgnąć do lodówki po piwo, zapominając, że w ten sposób wchodzi w pole rażenia swojej matki, która właśnie była w trakcie przygotowań do obiadu.

— O, bardzo dobrze, że jesteś — powiedziała na jego widok, tonem, który nie zwiastował nic dobrego. — Pamiętasz, że obiecałeś pomalować płot?

— Dzisiaj? — jęknął, bo była to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał teraz ochotę.

— Od miesiąca nie mogę się o to doprosić — przypomniała mu z wyrzutem. — Wszyscy sąsiedzi już dawno odnowili swoje ogrodzenia tylko my nie.

— Tak bardzo się przejmujesz opinią innych? — dociekał, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się sprowadzić rozmowę na boczny tor.

— A ty musisz mnie zawsze łapać za słówka? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. — Przecież wiesz, co mam na myśli. Synku, zrób to dla mnie — poprosiła.

— No dobrze — niechętnie zgodził się Maciek. Najpierw poszedł jednak do swojego pokoju, żeby przebrać się w strój roboczy, na który składały się stare, powycierane jeansy i powyciągany t-shirt. Potem, powłócząc nogami, udał się do szopy w narzędziami, znajdującej się na podwórku.

 _Już dawno powinienem był zrobić tu porządek_ , pomyślał, patrząc z dezaprobatą na panujący tu chaos. Znalezienie farby w tym bałaganie okazało się być trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. Wreszcie dostrzegł puszkę, rzuconą w kąt pomieszczenia obok worka z ziemią. Uradowany, z niemałym trudem wydostał się z powrotem na podwórko, biorąc także pędzle oraz butelkę z rozpuszczalnikiem. Jednak po otworzeniu puszki, okazało się, że farby wystarczy tylko na pomalowanie bramy.

 _No pięknie, bez wizyty w sklepie się nie obejdzie_ , westchnął w duchu. Nie mając jednak ochoty po raz kolejny się przebierać, narzucił tylko na siebie flanelową koszulę w kratę i pojechał do jedynego w Rysiowie sklepu dla majsterkowiczów. Tam jednak czekało go rozczarowanie. W ten weekend sklep był nieczynny. W pierwszej chwili Maciek miał ochotę wrócić do domu i wytłumaczyć mamie, że nie da rady dziś pomalować płotu z powodu braku farby. Nie chciał jednak po raz kolejny jej zawieść, dlatego podjął decyzję, że pojedzie do najbliższego marketu budowlanego, który znajdował się w centrum handlowym na przedmieściach Warszawy. Nienawidził takich miejsc, a zwłaszcza w soboty i niedziele, gdy panował tam tłok. Znalezienie miejsca do parkowania graniczyło z cudem, a chcąc płynnie i szybko przemieszczać się po korytarzach, należało manewrować jak narciarz biorący udział w slalomie gigancie. Dopiero w markecie budowlanym Szymczyk odetchnął z ulgą, bo było tam praktycznie pusto. Większość klientów centrum handlowego skupiała się wokół lokali gastronomicznych oraz sklepów odzieżowych. Na długim i wysokim regale z przeróżnymi rodzajami farb, wreszcie udało mu się znaleźć taką, która miała odpowiedni kolor i cenę. Uiściwszy należność, Maciek czym prędzej opuścił sklep, wiedząc, że przez tę wyprawę stracił mnóstwo cennego czasu. Postanowił jak najszybciej uporać się z malowaniem płotu, a resztę popołudnia spędzić na leżaku, popijając chłodne piwo, tak jak wcześniej planował. W pośpiechu przemierzając korytarz, nie zauważył dziewczyny, która właśnie wyszła z księgarni prosto pod jego nogi. Nie mając już możliwości się zatrzymać, Szymczyk wpadł na nią tak, że przewróciła się, wypuszczając z rąk trzymane pakunki. Zawartość niektórych toreb rozsypała się na gładkiej podłodze.

— Ej, śpiąca królewno! — odezwał się, pomagając jej wstać. — Wszystko w porządku?

— I kto tu jest śpiącą królewną? — obruszyła się nieznajoma, odgarniając swoje gęste włosy.

— No chyba nie ja — stwierdził, uśmiechając się szeroko. _Zachwycająca_ , pomyślał. — Trzeba patrzeć, jak się chodzi — pouczył ją, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.

— Doprawdy? — zakpiła dziewczyna, schylając się, by zebrać rozsypane rzeczy. — A może by mi pan pomógł łaskawie? Przecież to pana wina!

— Oczywiście — powiedział, szybko podnosząc z podłogi kilka toreb z zakupami. — Proszę bardzo — dodał, oddając je właścicielce.

— Dziękuję — bąknęła bez przekonania.

— Widzę, że zakupy się udały — stwierdził, patrząc na ilość trzymanych przez nią toreb.

— Owszem — odparła lakonicznie.

— Czy w ramach przeprosin pozwoli pani zaprosić się na małą kawę? Albo może gdzieś panią podwiozę z tymi pakunkami? — zaproponował, zachwycony jej wdziękiem.

— Obejdzie się — odpowiedziała oschle. Jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że zmierzyła go wzrokiem, patrząc na jego wygląd z politowaniem. Maciek musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że w tym stroju nie wzbudzał zaufania, lecz co najwyżej współczucie. — Nie chciałabym, żeby przez zaproszenie mnie na kawę musiał pan rezygnować z obiadów do końca miesiąca — rzuciła z przekąsem.

 _Czyli ma mnie za ubogiego studenta_ , westchnął w duchu.

— Jeśli to jest pana sposób na podryw, to kompletnie nieskuteczny — rzuciła na pożegnanie, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła nim Szymczyk zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Nie pobiegł za nią, miał swoją godność. Co z tego, że dziewczyna wyglądała zjawiskowo, skoro zachowywała się nieuprzejmie a wręcz złośliwie? Maciek wzruszył ramionami i, idąc w stronę samochodu, postanowił dłużej nie zawracać sobie głowy tą sprawą.

***

Po zjedzeniu śniadania Marek posprzątał naczynia ze stołu na tarasie. Postanowił się przebrać i, nie zważając na Paulinę, która nadal siedziała w łazience, opuścić dom. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty znosić jej fochów. Uznał, że resztę tego dnia mogą spędzić osobno. Postanowił odwiedzić Sebastiana, spodziewając się, że o tej porze zastanie go w mieszkaniu. Nie pomylił się. Olszański właśnie odsypiał noc spędzoną w ich ulubionym klubie 69.

— Cześć. Mogę wejść? — zapytał Dobrzański, gdy przyjaciel po pięciu minutach pukania i dzwonienia raczył wreszcie otworzyć drzwi.

— Jasne, wchodź — wpuścił go Sebastian, ziewając przeciągle. — Coś się stało?

— Nic specjalnego — odparł bez przekonania Marek, siadając na kanapie w salonie.

— Czyli znowu Paulina — stwierdził z przekonaniem Olszański, siadając na fotelu naprzeciwko kumpla. — O co poszło tym razem?

— Jak zwykle. Aleks — westchnął Marek, drapiąc się po głowie. — Na razie się obraziła, ale przejdzie jej. Teraz mam poważniejszy problem. Czytałeś, co o nas piszą?

— Nie miałem czasu — odpowiedział Sebastian, mając ciekawsze pomysły na weekend niż czytanie portali branżowych.

— Krótko mówiąc, nie jest dobrze — naświetlił mu sytuację Dobrzański. — A bez dobrej prasy leżymy. Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto przejąłby moje stanowisko.

— Chcesz zrezygnować z prezesury?! — zdziwił się Olszański, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia.

— Błagam, nie dobijaj mnie — westchnął Marek, przewracając oczami. Czasami przyjaciel zdumiewał go swoimi nie do końca przemyślanymi uwagami. — Moje dawne stanowisko, dyrektora do spraw promocji. Przynajmniej na dwa lub trzy miesiące, dopóki sytuacja się nie unormuje. Potem jakoś sobie poradzimy. Zresztą za jakiś czas wróci ojciec i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Przychodzi ci do głowy jakikolwiek specjalista od PR, który byłby skłonny do nas przyjść?

— Tak na szybko ciężko będzie kogoś znaleźć — przyznał Sebastian, marszcząc brwi. — Aktualnie wszyscy są szczęśliwe zajęci — dodał półżartem.

— Jesteś tego pewien? — dociekał Dobrzański, mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel jednak coś wykombinuje. — Rusz głową, to naprawdę bardzo ważne.

— Przecież wiesz, że takie sprawy monitoruję na bieżąco. W końcu to moja praca — upierał się Olszański.

— Czyli wychodzi na to, że nie mam wyboru — westchnął Marek, wyraźnie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. — Wiesz, że Julia wróciła z Anglii?

— Nie mów, Julia Sławińska? — zdziwił się Sebastian, nie kryjąc swojego entuzjazmu. — To przecież wspaniała wiadomość! Kiedy wróciła? Chce do nas wrócić? Rozmawiałeś z nią, co powiedziała?

— Jeszcze nie — przyznał się Marek, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— Człowieku, to na co ty jeszcze czekasz? Przecież to nasza jedyna szansa! — przekonywał Olszański.

— Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł, żeby Julia do nas wróciła — Dobrzański podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami. — Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucia.

— Jeszcze mi powiedz, że twoja kobieca intuicja ci to odradza — burknął Sebastian, przewracając oczami. — O co ci chodzi? Coś masz do niej?

— Po prostu tak się zastawiam… Pamiętasz, jak Julia od nas odchodziła? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Marek.

— Mowa. Wybrała chyba najgorszy z możliwych momentów. Tyle mieliśmy wtedy roboty, a ona nagle, z dnia na dzień, złożyła wypowiedzenie. Wszyscy byliśmy w ciężkim szoku.

— Właśnie. Rozmawiałem z nią o tym kilka razy. Bardzo chciałem się dowiedzieć, dlaczego tak naprawdę odchodzi — tłumaczył Dobrzański, wracając pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń.

— Dla mnie sytuacja jest jasna. Dostała znacznie lepszą propozycję pracy, więc rzuciła wszystko i pojechała do Londynu. Nie wiem, czego tutaj nie rozumiesz.

— Daj spokój, znam Julię jeszcze z czasów studenckich — drążył temat Marek. — Jej nigdy nie zależało na robieniu kariery i zarabianiu fury pieniędzy. Pamiętam jak bardzo ceniła sobie rodzinną atmosferę w „Febo&Dobrzański”. Pasowała tu jak nikt inny. Zawsze spokojna, miła, szczera i pracowita. W życiu przede wszystkim kierowała się dobrem innych a nie swoim. Kiedy odchodziła, zachowywała się dziwnie, zupełnie jakby coś przed nami ukrywała. Widziałem to w jej oczach. Jestem przekonany, że nie podała nam prawdziwego powodu swojego odejścia.

— Masz jakieś podejrzenia? — dopytywał się Olszański, zaintrygowany opowieścią przyjaciela.

— Wydaje mi się, że to wina Aleksa — przedstawił swój pomysł Dobrzański. — Przecież byli parą a nagle z dnia dzień ze sobą zerwali i Julia odeszła z firmy. Interesujący zbieg okoliczności, nie uważasz?

— No cóż, na dłuższą metę chyba nikt by z nim nie wytrzymał — skomentował Sebastian, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Dziwię się, że Julia w ogóle związała się z kimś takim.

— Też mnie to dziwi, ale wyglądali na dobraną parę — stwierdził Marek, dziwiąc się, że takie słowa w ogóle przeszły mu przez usta. — Sądzę, że coś musiało się między nimi popsuć, dlatego odeszła. Nie widzę innego rozsądnego wytłumaczenia.

— Tylko ja dalej nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. Rozmawialiśmy przecież o nowym dyrektorze do spraw promocji — przypomniał mu Sebastian. — I o tym, że nie chcesz zadzwonić do Julii, która jest wybitnym i prawdopodobnie jedynym dostępnym w tej chwili specjalistą od PR.

— Czy ja ci muszę wszystko dokładnie tłumaczyć? — jęknął Marek. Czasami Olszański był przerażająco niedomyślny. — Skoro wtedy odeszła z powodu Aleksa to raczej nie zechce do nas teraz wrócić, skoro Febo nadal z nami pracuje. To chyba logiczne.

— Stary, jak zwykle za dużo kombinujesz — stwierdził Sebastian. — Przecież minęło już parę lat. Ludzie się zmieniają, zapominają o starych sprawach i idą do przodu. Dzwoń do niej i już.

— Ale jak to, tak teraz? — Dobrzański nie krył zaskoczenia.

— No pewnie. Im szybciej, tym lepiej — zachęcał go przyjaciel. Marek niechętnie sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon komórkowy i odnalazł w kontaktach numer do Julii. Wiedział, że na pewno go nie zmieniła. Ponaglany przez przyjaciela, w końcu się zdecydował i nawiązał połączenie. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszał w słuchawce jej melodyjny głos:

— Julia Sławińska, słucham.

— Cześć, Julka — przywitał się Dobrzański charakterystycznym dla siebie niskim tonem głosu.

— To ty, Marek?

— A któż by inny? Paulina powiedziała mi, że wróciłaś z Londynu — powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Tak. Kontrakt mi się skończył, więc uznałam, że to dobry moment na powrót na stare śmieci.

— Dosłownie czy w przenośni? — zapytał rezolutnie Marek. — Bo może chciałabyś znowu z nami pracować?

— W „Febo&Dobrzański”? — zdziwiła się. — Mówisz poważnie?

— Wiem, że to nie w moim stylu, ale czasami mówię poważnie. Kiedy będziesz w Warszawie? Omówilibyśmy wszystkie szczegóły — zaproponował, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie jest rozmowa na telefon.

— We wtorek rano. Mogłabym podjechać do was około dziesiątej — odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia.

— Czyli jesteśmy umówieni? — zapytał, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze ją zrozumiał.

— Tak, umówieni. Do zobaczenia — pożegnała się, po czym zakończyła połączenie. Dobrzański jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w trzymany w dłoni telefon. Nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie mu tak gładko.

— Zgodziła się? — dopytywał się Sebastian, który przez cały ten czas przyglądał mu się w napięciu.

— Wygląda na to, że tak — odparł Marek bez przekonania, bo Julia nie udzieliła mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. — We wtorek przyjedzie na rozmowę.

— Namówisz ją — przekonywał go Olszański. — Od czegoś masz ten swój nieodparty urok osobisty. Przynajmniej tak o tobie mówią modelki. Podobno zawsze z nimi flirtujesz, kiedy przychodzą podpisać umowę — dodał, uśmiechając się znacząco.

— Same się o to proszą — stwierdził Dobrzański, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. — Ale jeśli myślisz, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż miłe słówka, to się mylisz. A wracając do Julii, to ona nie jest modelką — dodał, robiąc poważną minę.

— Ale twój urok na nią też działa, to pewne — upierał się Sebastian. — Przecież chodziliście ze sobą na studiach, dobrze pamiętam?

— Tak, przez parę miesięcy. W sumie to była tylko niewiele znacząca przygoda. Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy, ale lepiej wychodziła nam przyjaźń niż miłość. Stare dzieje. Dla mnie i tak najważniejsza była Paulina.

— Była czy jest? — zapytał Olszański, przypatrując mu się badawczo.

— Oczywiście, że była, jest i będzie najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Co to w ogóle jest za pytanie? — zmarszczył brwi Marek.

— Jeśli naprawdę jest tak jak mówisz, to co tu jeszcze robisz? Leć do niej — uśmiechnął się Sebastian.

— Słucham? I co jeszcze? Może mam ją przeprosić? — oburzył się Dobrzański. — I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie? Ty, zwolennik wolnych związków?

— Wiem, wiem, ale wierz mi, że nawet taki samotny wilk jak ja skrycie marzy o spotkaniu takiej idealnej kobiety — westchnął Sebastian.

— Paulina idealną kobietą? — w głos roześmiał się Marek. — Zapewniam cię, że się mylisz.

— Ale i tak ją kochasz. A skoro tak, to powinieneś być teraz z nią a nie ze mną. Dlatego zmiataj do niej. Już cię tu nie ma!

***

Tymczasem Ula miała zamiar spędzić resztę popołudnia i wieczoru zgłębiając skomplikowane prawo podatkowe. Jasiek rozumiał powagę sytuacji, dlatego postanowił jej nie przeszkadzać i wymknąć się na randkę z Kingą. Pozostawał tylko jeden problem — Beatka. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli młoda zostanie w domu, to Ula nie będzie miała ani chwili spokoju. Dlatego postanowił zabrać siostrę ze sobą, chociaż nie było mu to na rękę.

Spędzili razem kilka miłych godzin, we trójkę spacerując nad stawem. Tam znalazł ich ojciec Kingi, który nie przepadał za Jaśkiem ani za żadnym innym młodym chłopakiem, kręcącym się w pobliżu jego jedynej, ukochanej córeczki. Chociaż Matysiak miał zamiar powiedzieć Cieplakowi kilka dosadnych słów, to gdy dostrzegł obecność Beatki, powstrzymał się. Mało tego — od pierwszej chwili bardzo polubił tę małą przyzwoitkę, posiadającą wiele uroku osobistego. Cieplakówna zaczarowała go do tego stopnia, że zaprosił ją i Jaśka na podwieczorek do ich domu. Dlatego Beatka i jej brat wrócili do domu dopiero, gdy zaczynało się ściemniać.

— Czołem młodzieży — powitał ich Maciek, będąc w trakcie naprawiania klamki od furtki. — Skąd wracacie o tej porze?

— Od Matysiaków — pochwalił się Jasiek, wciąż nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. — Ojciec Kingi zaprosił nas na podwieczorek.

— Powaga? — zdziwił się Szymczyk. — Co mu się stało? Ogłosił Dzień Dobroci dla Sąsiadów czy może miał wysoką gorączkę? — rzucił z przekąsem.

— Po prostu zakochał się w naszej Beatce — odparł Cieplak, gładząc siostrę po głowie. Dzisiaj bardzo mu pomogła i był jej za to niewymownie wdzięczny.

— No tak, to wszystko tłumaczy — uśmiechnął się Maciek.

— Widzę, że wreszcie pomalowałeś płot — zręcznie zmienił temat Jasiek, przyglądając się odnowionemu ogrodzeniu. — Całe szczęście, że to zrobiłeś. Jeszcze parę dni i sam bym się za to zabrał — dodał żartobliwie.

— Bardzo zabawne. A gdzie zgubiliście Ulę?

— Uczy się — odparła Beatka.

— Przygotowuje się do pierwszego dnia w pracy — uściślił jej wypowiedź Jasiek. — Bardzo zależy jej, żeby dobrze wypaść. Znasz ją.

— No tak, jest perfekcjonistką — stwierdził Szymczyk. — Mam nadzieję, że w końcu wszystko w jej życiu się ułoży. Zasługuje na to jak mało kto.

— Naszej Ulci należy się to, co najlepsze! — wykrzyknęła Beatka.

— Moment, ale jak to wszystko? — zainteresował się Jasiek. — Ja słyszałem tylko o nowej pracy. Czy coś mi umknęło?

— Oj, tak mi się tylko powiedziało — bronił się Szymczyk, machając ręką.

— Jesteś pewien? — upierał się Cieplak, którego nie dało się zbyć byle czym. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że przyjaciel coś przed nim ukrywa. — Może jednak jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć?

— A co to ma być, przesłuchanie? — obruszył się Maciek. — Jeżeli jest coś, o czym powinniście się dowiedzieć, to Ula na pewno sama wam o tym powie we właściwym czasie. A teraz lećcie do domu, bo robi się coraz chłodniej — polecił. Jasiek musiał przyznać mu rację, więc w trosce o zdrowie młodszej siostry zabrał ją do domu.

***

W niedzielny poranek Ulę obudziły promienie słońca, które, wpadając przez szparę między zasłonami, świeciły jej prosto w twarz. Dziewczyna odruchowo odwróciła się na drugi bok, bo chciała jeszcze trochę pospać. Zanim jednak zdążyła ponownie pogrążyć się we śnie, usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk swojego telefonu. Już dawno obiecywała sobie, że zmieni ten piskliwy dzwonek, który tak bardzo ją irytował, ale jakoś ciągle nie udało jej się tego zrobić. Rozbudzona na dobre, Ula sięgnęła po omacku po komórkę, leżącą na szafce nocnej. Po założeniu okularów otworzyła otrzymaną wiadomość tekstową:

_Właśnie skończyłem dyżur. W nocy nie spałem ani minuty. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż Ty odpoczęłaś. Masz pozdrowienia od taty. Miłego dnia. Piotr._

Po przeczytaniu treści esemesa, na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Chociaż w tych kilku prostych zdaniach nie kryło się nic niezwykłego, to sprawiły jej przyjemność, bo świadczyły o tym, że ktoś o niej myśli. Już zapomniała, jakie to przyjemne uczucie.

 _Bartek kiedyś też przysyłał mi takie esemesy,_ westchnęła, powracając myślami do czasów, kiedy chodziła z Dąbrowskim. Szybko jednak przywołała się do porządku:

— Cieplak, przestań! Przecież on cię cały czas oszukiwał! Wszystko co robił, było obliczone na wyłudzanie od ciebie pieniędzy. Weź się w końcu w garść! — mówiła do siebie, trzymając się za głowę. Wiedziała, że w końcu musi zapomnieć o Bartku, odciąć się od ich wspólnej przeszłości. Jednak wiedzieć o czymś to jedno, a zrobić — to drugie. Przecież Dąbrowski był pierwszym mężczyzną, którego pokochała. Wierzyła, że to jest „ten jedyny”, że założą rodzinę, by żyć razem długo i szczęśliwie. Życie szybko zweryfikowało te plany. A teraz na jej drodze pojawił się Piotr. Czy okaże się dla niej „tym jedynym”? Po odpisaniu Sosnowskiemu na esemes, Ula rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju z dezaprobatą. W okolicach łóżka i komputera panował nieład. Zeszyty z notatkami ze studiów były przemieszane z robionymi na kolanie zapiskami oraz wydrukami z Internetu, które Ula czytała do późnych godzin nocnych. Wciągnęło ją to do tego stopnia, że kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zasnęła podczas czytania prawa podatkowego. Dziewczyna postanowiła natychmiast poukładać wszystkie te papiery, bo ceniła sobie porządek, a poza tym nie chciała dawać złego przykładu młodszemu rodzeństwu.

***

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Maciek po zjedzeniu śniadania udał się do domu Cieplaków, chcąc spędzić trochę czasu z Ulą i jej rodzeństwem. Pozostanie w domu było ryzykowne, ponieważ jego matka z pewnością szybko znalazłaby dla niego kolejne zajęcia domowe, a na to nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty. Wystarczyło mu wczorajsze pomalowanie płotu, posprzątanie podwórka oraz naprawienie klamki w furtce.

— Cześć wszystkim! — przywitał się Szymczyk, wchodząc do sąsiadów jak do siebie. Wiedział, że pod nieobecność pana Józefa może sobie na to pozwolić.

— O, cześć — odpowiedziała Ula obojętnym tonem. — Siadaj — zaprosiła go, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanej w ręku komórki.

— Czekasz na ważny telefon? — zainteresował się Maciek.

— Raczej na esemes — odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Nawet wiem od kogo — stwierdził, zajmując miejsce przy stole. W tym momencie komórka dziewczyny faktycznie zadzwoniła, a ona z wypiekami na twarzy czytała otrzymaną wiadomość.

— Daj mi chwilę, dobrze? — poprosiła i natychmiast zaczęła odpisywać.

— Jasne, nie krępuj się — powiedział wyrozumiale. Cieszył się, że przyjaciółka najwyraźniej postąpiła zgodnie z jego radą i postanowiła dać szansę Piotrowi. Z przyjemnością obserwował, jak dziewczyna promiennie uśmiecha się do telefonu i zawzięcie naciska kolejne klawisze. Przypominała mu nastolatkę przeżywającą swoje pierwsze zauroczenie.

— Już skończyłam — odezwała się, przerywając jego rozmyślania. — Napijesz się czegoś?

— Chętnie. Może kawy?

— Świetna myśl — pochwaliła jego wybór. — Do późna siedziałam nad tym prawem podatkowym i nie spałam zbyt długo.

— Cała ty — westchnął, łapiąc się za głowę. — Od zawsze byłaś perfekcjonistką. Nie możesz się tak zaharowywać, bo w pewnym momencie przestanie cię to cieszyć.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś cokolwiek wiedział na ten temat.

— Bo chyba wiem — odparł ponuro, od niechcenia zerkając w kierunku okna.

— Coś nie tak w pracy? — zaniepokoiła się. Postawiła na stole dwie filiżanki z ciemnym napojem i zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko przyjaciela, żeby uważnie go wysłuchać.

— Właściwie wszystko w porządku. Pomijając fakt, że szefowie zrzucają na mnie zawsze te najbardziej niewdzięczne zadania i to na ostatnią chwilę. Prawie codziennie zostaję po godzinach, a w piątki to już obowiązkowo — pokrótce naświetlił jej swoją sytuację. — Mimo to nie mogę narzekać. Naprawdę lubię to, co robię.

— To o co ci chodzi? — dociekała, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— O matkę. Ciągle wynajduje mi różne zajęcia. Ostatnio naprawiałem krany i światło w kuchni, wczoraj malowałem płot, sprzątałem podwórko i naprawiałem furtkę — żalił się Maciek. — Doszło do tego, że tak na wszelki wypadek uciekłem dziś z domu, żeby mieć trochę spokoju. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie jest przejaw mojego lenistwa. Znasz mnie i wiesz, że chętnie pomagam innym, a rodzinie i przyjaciołom przede wszystkim. Tylko w momencie kiedy jestem wykończony po pracy i zamiast odpoczywać, zajmuję się majsterkowaniem, to czuję się sfrustrowany. Zwłaszcza, że większość rzeczy mógłby zrobić ojciec i jestem przekonany, że wyszłoby mu to znacznie lepiej niż mnie.

— Może spróbuj porozmawiać o tym z mamą? — zasugerowała nieśmiało Ula. — Żeby nie obarczała cię tyloma dodatkowymi zadaniami. Myślę, że cię zrozumie.

— Kilka razy przerabiałem z nią ten temat — odparł, przewracając oczami. — Za każdym razem przyznawała mi rację i obiecywała poprawę. Pomagało na tydzień, a potem wszystko znów było po staremu. Mam już tego dosyć i chcę się wyprowadzić.

— Co takiego? — zdziwiła się, a jej oczy w ciągu sekundy przybrały rozmiar monet pięciozłotowych.

— To, co słyszysz — potwierdził, kiwając głową. — Myślę o tym już od dłuższego czasu, a wczoraj podjąłem decyzję. Po pierwsze rozwiąże to problem z matką, po drugie może nie będę musiał tak daleko dojeżdżać, a po trzecie chyba najwyższy czas, żebym przestał mieszkać z rodzicami pod jednym dachem, nie sądzisz?

— Co masz na myśli?

— No pomyśl: dwudziestopięcioletni facet, z jednej strony ekonomista i pracownik domu maklerskiego a jednocześnie kochany synuś, któremu mamusia codziennie przygotowuje drugie śniadanie do pracy i obiadki. Czy to wygląda poważnie?

— Fakt, nie wzięłam tego po uwagę. Chyba masz rację. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jesteś zupełnie niesamodzielny i niezaradny, a to przecież nieprawda. Masz już coś na oku?

— Wieczorem przejrzałem kilkanaście ofert, ale są dla mnie za drogie. Muszę trafić na jakąś okazję, żeby to udźwignąć finansowo.

— Przecież ty masz całkiem niezłą pensję w tym domu maklerskim — przypomniała mu, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. — Wiem, że ja jeszcze jestem ci winna cztery tysiące, ale obiecuję, że w tym roku wszystko ci oddam.

— Spokojnie, przecież ci mówiłem, że mogę poczekać — uspokoił ją, ujmując jej dłoń. — Po prostu mam trochę stałych wydatków, które pochłaniają większość mojego wynagrodzenia.

— Zawsze ci powtarzam, żebyś sprzedał w końcu tego rzęcha i kupił sobie jakiś sprawny samochód — wyraziła swoją opinię. Najwyraźniej wychodziła z założenia, że to jego ukochane volvo pochłania większość jego środków. A Maciek nie miał zamiaru wyprowadzać jej z błędu. Nie miała pojęcia, że Szymczyk wciąż jeszcze płaci za jej błędy młodości. Zakochana bez pamięci w Bartku, Ula oddawała mu nie tylko wszystko, co udało jej się zarobić udzielając korepetycji, ale też zapożyczyła się u wszystkich znajomych i sąsiadów. Gdy w końcu podliczyła wszystkie swoje długi, okazało się, że uzbierało się tego dziesięć tysięcy. Dziewczyna nie miała z czego oddać a wierzyciele coraz natarczywiej domagali się swoich pieniędzy. Wtedy z opresji uratował ją Maciek. Wziął dla niej pożyczkę i jednego dnia spłacili wszystkich. Wiązało się to z ogromnymi wyrzeczeniami z jego strony. Przede wszystkim musiał zatrudnić się w pubie „U Ryśka”, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek zaświadczenie o dochodach. Przez pięć lat Szymczyk ciężko pracował w tej obskurnej spelunce o szumnej nazwie „Wersal”, spędzając tam weekendy i niektóre wieczory w tygodniu. Przy okazji musiał jeszcze cierpliwie znosić humory szefa oraz liczne upokorzenia z jego strony. Nie w tym tkwił jednak największy problem. Przy tak lichych dochodach nie mógł liczyć na uzyskanie pożyczki w żadnym banku. Zwrócił się więc do jednej z wielu firm, oferujących „chwilówki”, wiedząc, że są bardziej chętni do pożyczania ludziom pieniędzy. Wszystko miało jednak swoją cenę. W zamian za dziesięć tysięcy i wyjątkowo korzystny harmonogram spłat, zakładający, że przez pięć studenckich lat będzie spłacał tylko dwieście złotych miesięcznie, Maciek musiał liczyć się z faktem, że z powodu dodatkowych opłat oraz koszmarnego oprocentowania przyjdzie oddać mu ponad dwukrotność pożyczonej kwoty. Kiedy Szymczyk podjął pracę w Domu Maklerskim, postanowił sobie, że jak najszybciej spłaci tę pożyczkę, przeznaczając na to sporą część swojej miesięcznej pensji. Potrzebował jeszcze kilka miesięcy, by uwolnić się od tego zobowiązania. Jednak Uli nic o tym nie wspominał, żeby nie wzbudzać w niej niepotrzebnego poczucia winy.

— Po moim trupie! On ma dla mnie ogromną wartość. Sentymentalną — przekonywał, nie wyobrażając sobie, by mógł jeździć jakimkolwiek innym autem niż swoim volvo.

— No tak, bo rynkową wartość to ma prawie żadną — odparła z przekąsem. — Nie rozumiem, czemu aż tak się przywiązałeś do tego grata.

— Udam, że tego nie słyszałem — burknął, nieco urażony jej uwagą. — Jak będziesz grzeczna, to nie przekażę Volvusiowi tego, co powiedziałaś.

— Ty nie jesteś normalny, wiesz o tym? — bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała, patrząc na niego z przestrachem. — Zastanawiam się, czy już powinnam cię wysłać na obserwację psychiatryczną czy może jeszcze chwilę się wstrzymać.

— No cóż… A wracając do sprawy mieszkania, to teoretycznie można wynająć pokój u kogoś, ale nigdy nie wiadomo na co i kogo się trafi — kontynuował zasadniczy temat, puszczając mimo uszu ostatnie wypowiedziane przez nią zdanie.

— A gdybyś znalazł sobie współlokatora i wynajęlibyście coś razem?

— Nie widzę żadnego sensownego kandydata — rozłożył bezradnie ręce. W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. Przeklinając w duchu tego, kto odważył się przerwać mu tę istotną rozmowę, sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę z zamiarem szybkiego spławienia tej osoby. Gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz, jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Dzwoniła Aldona.

— Tak, słucham — odebrał bez zastanowienia, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał tak obojętnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

— Maciek, błagam cię, przyjedź do mnie — szlochała dziewczyna, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Co się stało? — zapytał przerażony nie na żarty.

— To nie jest rozmowa na telefon — odparła Aldona. — Przyjedziesz?

— Oczywiście, już pędzę.

— Zaraz wyślę ci esemesem mój adres — obiecała dziewczyna, po czym się rozłączyła.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? — odezwała się Ula, widząc, że wyraz twarzy przyjaciela uległ nagłej zmianie.

— Będę się zbierał — odparł wymijająco.

— Przecież dopiero przyszedłeś — zdziwiła się. — Nawet nie zdążyłeś wypić kawy.

— Wiem, ale są w życiu takie chwile, że prawdziwy mężczyzna po prostu musi wszystko rzucić i lecieć — stwierdził, po czym bez zwłoki wyszedł.


	7. Chapter 7

Marek i Paulina jeszcze poprzedniego dnia przeszli do porządku nad swoją poranną sprzeczką. Nie rozmawiali już o Aleksie, ale oboje udawali, jakby nic się nie stało. A Dobrzański, zgodnie ze swoim postanowieniem, nie przeprosił narzeczonej za swoje kąśliwe uwagi pod adresem przyszłego szwagra. Zamiast tego postarał się, by spędzić z Pauliną miłe popołudnie i wieczór a przede wszystkim upojną noc. To było ich antidotum na wszelkie niesnaski. Sprawdzona metoda rozwiązywania, czy raczej odsuwania od siebie, mniejszych i większych problemów. Choć oboje czerpali wiele przyjemności z tych zbliżeń, to Marek miał wrażenie, że wkradł się do nich pewien automatyzm. Ich gra wstępna przebiegała zawsze według tego samego ustalonego schematu, jakby oboje zdawali egzamin ze sztuki kochania.

On doskonale wiedział, jakie pieszczoty ją podniecają, a ona — w jaki sposób rozpalić go do czerwoności. Oboje skrzętnie korzystali ze zdobytej wiedzy, jakby nie zauważając, że stali się do bólu przewidywani i rutynowi. Ta noc również nie była pod tym względem wyjątkowa. Narzeczeni utartym szlakiem wdrapali się na szczyt a potem zasnęli odwróceni do siebie plecami, by móc wypocząć po miłosnych uniesieniach. Cel został jednak osiągnięty, więc następnego ranka wstali w dobrych humorach i około południa pojechali do domu rodziców Marka na umówiony obiad.

— Witajcie, moi kochani! — od progu radośnie powitała ich Helena, zapraszając ich, by weszli do środka. — Wspaniale wyglądasz, Paulinko. Wyjazd do Mediolanu dobrze ci zrobił. Do twarzy ci z taką delikatną opalenizną. A ta nowa fryzura jest po prostu bajeczna! Zupełnie jakby była stworzona specjalnie dla ciebie — pochwaliła przyszłą synową.

 _Nowa fryzura_ , westchnął w duchu Marek. _Czyżbym jak zwykle zauważył to ostatni? Ostatecznie wcale tak dużo się nie zmieniło. Kolor nadal ten sam, tylko uczesanie delikatnie inne niż wcześniej, wielkie mi rzeczy._

— Dziękuję — odparła Febo, odruchowo poprawiając włosy. — Mediolan był cudowny. Wiele się tam wydarzyło.

— Musisz nam wszystko dokładnie opowiedzieć, moja droga — powiedziała z przejęciem Dobrzańska, wprowadzając młodych do salonu, gdzie w głębokim fotelu siedział Krzysztof. Na widok gości odłożył trzymaną w ręku gazetę i wstał, żeby się przywitać.

— Cześć, tato — pierwszy odezwał się Marek, podchodząc do niego bliżej. — Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? — zapytał z troską, wiedząc, że ojciec jest od jakiegoś czasu bardzo osłabiony. W ostatnich tygodniach przeszedł wiele różnych badań, których wyniki pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Na razie lekarze nie chcieli uciekać się do radykalnych rozwiązań w postaci operacji, dlatego przepisali Krzysztofowi nowe leki, mając nadzieję, że sytuacja się poprawi. Jednak Marek dostrzegał, że tata wcale nie miewa się najlepiej i zamiast odczuwać jakąś poprawę, to z każdym dniem jest coraz słabszy.

— Całkiem nieźle — skłamał Krzysztof, uśmiechając się kwaśno. Jego syn aż za dobrze znał tę minę i to spojrzenie. _Czyli nie jest zbyt dobrze, ale nie chce mnie martwić. Jak zwykle dla niego najważniejsza jest firma i nie chce mnie obarczać kolejnymi zmartwieniami_ , ocenił Marek. — A jak tam przygotowania do premiery? — zapytał Dobrzański senior, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— W porządku — odparł lakonicznie Marek bez wdawania się w szczegóły. Typowym dla siebie gestem przeczesał już nieco przydługie włosy. Robił tak zawsze, kiedy był zakłopotany i nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. — Wiesz, jak to jest. Ciężko to wszystko ogarnąć.

— Na pewno dasz sobie radę — powiedział z przekonaniem Krzysztof, klepiąc syna po ramieniu. — Jedyne, co nie daje mi spokoju, to te niepochlebne artykuły o nas.

— Więc też czytałeś? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Marek. Spodziewał się, że nawet gdyby wysłać ojca na bezludną wyspę, to on i tak znalazłby jakiś sposób, by śledzić medialne doniesienia na temat „Febo&Dobrzański”. _Czemu ja się dziwię? Przecież ta firma to było i w zasadzie nadal jest całe jego życie. Poświęcił się jej bez reszty, podporządkowując tej sprawie wszystko inne. Rodzina, przyjaciele, hobby, wypoczynek a nawet zdrowie zawsze były spychane na dalszy plan. Najważniejsze były kolejne kolekcje, pokazy, kampanie reklamowe i tak w kółko_ , pomyślał.

— Tak, czytałem. Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? — spytał rzeczowo Dobrzański senior, ponownie wyrywając Marka z zadumy. — Jeśli potrzebujesz mojego wsparcia w tej sprawie, to wiesz, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

— Kochanie, przecież lekarz zabronił ci pracować — wtrąciła się Helena. — Wiem, że nie znosisz bezczynności, ale teraz masz odpoczywać, przynajmniej przez dwa lub trzy miesiące.

— Mama ma rację — zgodził się Marek, kiwając głową na znak aprobaty dla jej słów. — Poza tym nie potrzebuję pomocy. Wydaje mi się, że już znalazłem rozwiązanie tego problemu. Zatrudnimy wybitnego specjalistę do spraw PR, żeby zajął się działem promocji. Przynajmniej przez najbliższe dwa lub trzy miesiące — dodał, posyłając matce porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

— A można wiedzieć kogo? — zainteresował się Krzysztof, a jego wyraz twarzy zdradzał, że ten pomysł go nie zachwyca.

— Julię Sławińską — powiedziała Paulina.

 _No tak, jak zwykle nie może pozwolić, by rozmowa toczyła się bez jej udziału_ , westchnął Marek, przewracając oczami.

— Myślałam, że przeniosła się na stałe do Londynu — powiedziała Helena, marszcząc brwi.

— Owszem, była tam jakiś czas, ale niedawno wróciła. Szukała pracy i ją znalazła — dodała z przekonaniem Febo, nim Marek zdążył wyjaśnić, że w zasadzie jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone. _Przecież dopiero umówiłem się z nią na wtorek, żeby porozmawiać o szczegółach. Julka jeszcze na nic się nie zgodziła_ , zirytował się w duchu.

— To naprawdę wspaniała wiadomość — uradowała się Helena, składając dłonie jak do oklasków. — Zawsze miło wspominam współpracę z Julią. Dobrze, że do nas wraca. Prawda, kochanie?

— Zgadzam się. Gratuluję, synu. Widzę, że w pełni panujesz nad sytuacją — poparł żonę Krzysztof, uśmiechając się do Marka.

 _No świetnie_ , westchnął Dobrzański, przeklinając w duchu hurraoptymizm narzeczonej. _A jeśli_ _Julka jednak nie zgodzi się do nas wrócić? Jak ja to wtedy odkręcę? Co powiem rodzicom? Znowu ich zawiodę. Jakbym miał mało problemów, to jeszcze i to._

Dalsza część rozmowy toczyła się w zasadzie bez jego udziału. Paulina zaczęła szczegółowo opowiadać Dobrzańskim o swoim pobycie w Mediolanie. Marek już raz słyszał tę relację, więc nie czuł się w obowiązku słuchać narzeczonej zbyt uważnie. Od czasu do czasu jej przytakiwał, chcąc przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie, że nadąża za potokiem wypowiadanych przez nią słów. Myślami był jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej. Ostatni tydzień pokazał, że problemy chodzą już nie tylko parami, ale wręcz stadami. Częściowo sam był sobie winien, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Martę. Marek odczuwał coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia, że potraktował ją w ten sposób. Przecież niczym sobie na to nie zasłużyła. Przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, by zadzwonić do swojej byłej asystentki i spróbować jeszcze raz porozmawiać o tym, co się stało. A może nawet przeprosić? Nie, Dobrzański nie miał na tyle odwagi.

Przyznawanie się do błędów nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną, nawet jeśli chodziło o jakieś małe grzeszki. Jednak w tej sytuacji zachował się wyjątkowo podle i zwykłe „przepraszam” niczego by nie rozwiązało. Dlatego Marek postanowił nie wracać już do tej sprawy. Ostatecznie Sebastian wszystko załatwił i wyglądało na to, że nikt nie dowiedział się o tym wybryku. Dlatego Marek chciał jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć, uważając to po prostu za nic nieznaczący epizod, który nic nie zmienił w jego życiu. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o konfrontacji z Niezapominajką. Zabawne, że jedna krótka rozmowa z nieznajomą była w stanie wywrzeć na niego większy wpływ niż wieloletnie starania rodziców i Pauliny. Dała mu motywację do działania i bodziec do zmian. Markowi wydawało się, że to jedno spotkanie to punkt zwrotny w jego życiu, dzięki któremu stanie się lepszym człowiekiem. Mając w sobie silne postanowienie poprawy, uznał, że najwygodniej i najprościej będzie rzucić za siebie stare grzechy i z optymizmem patrzeć w przyszłość.

***

Julia wybrała się na poranny spacer na plażę, chcąc w pełni wykorzystać swój pobyt w rodzinnym Gdańsku. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiedziała, kiedy znów będzie miała okazję tu zawitać. Dlatego trochę chodziła po mieście, przypominając sobie beztroskie chwile z dzieciństwa i wczesnej młodości. Jednak najwięcej czasu spędzała nad morzem. Miała takie jedno ulubione miejsce, gdzie przychodziła zawsze, gdy miała do podjęcia jakąś ważną decyzję. Tylko tutaj mogła spokojnie zebrać myśli. Teraz czekał ją kolejny trudny wybór, więc wybrała się na tę niezbyt uczęszczaną plażę i zastanawiała się, co powinna zrobić. Chodziło o powrót do „Febo&Dobrzański”. Musiała rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, by wiedzieć, co odpowiedzieć Markowi we wtorek. W czasie ich rozmowy telefonicznej nie określiła jednoznacznie, czy przyjmuje jego ofertę czy nie. Była zaskoczona jego propozycją i potrzebowała czasu, żeby to spokojnie przemyśleć. A było nad czym się zastawiać. Z jednej strony Julia czuła, że ta oferta spadła jej jak z nieba. Rozumiała, że znalezienie sensownej posady dla osoby z jej kwalifikacjami może wymagać kilkutygodniowych lub nawet dłuższych poszukiwań, więc możliwość rozpoczęcia pracy od zaraz była dla niej kusząca. Zwłaszcza, że nie chodziło o byle jaką firmę, tylko o „Febo&Dobrzański” — jedną z wiodących marek na polskim rynku mody, gdzie rozpoczynała swoją karierę. Mimo upływu czasu, ona wciąż doskonale pamiętała swój pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy. Jeszcze wtedy firma nie miała tak okazałej siedziby jak obecnie. Wszyscy pracownicy zajmowali dwa niewielkie pomieszczenia — nie licząc Pshemko, który musiał mieć swoją przestrzeń do tworzenia i zajmował osobne, bardzo obszerne biuro i szumnie nazywał je „pracownią Mistrza”. Julia pojawiła się tam pełna obaw, czy da sobie radę i jak zostanie przyjęta przez innych pracowników. Ten strach okazał się jednak bezpodstawny. W ciągu paru godzin poczuła się w „Febo&Dobrzański” jak w domu. Krzysztof i Helena przyjęli ją jak własną córkę, cierpliwie poświęcając swój czas na to, by wprowadzić ją w nowe obowiązki. Na szczęście nie była sama. Miała pracować ręka w rękę z Markiem, co bardzo jej odpowiadało. Dobrze się znali, bo studiowali na jednym roku. Był nawet czas, że łączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Jednak ich płomienne uczucie bardzo szybko się wypaliło, ale wzajemna sympatia pozostała. Dlatego współpraca z Markiem od pierwszego dnia układała się zupełnie bezkonfliktowo. Inni pracownicy też okazali się dla Julii niezwykle uprzejmi. Alicja z działu kadr przedstawiła jej wszystkich i opowiedziała jej trochę o firmie — zwłaszcza o Pshemko, którego należało traktować ze szczególną delikatnością. Później Aleks, Paulina i Marek zaprosili ją na wspólny obiad, żeby mogli poznać się lepiej. Julia lubiła wracać pamięcią do tamtych czasów — wszystko było wtedy prostsze i piękniejsze. Uwielbiała swoją pracę a także wszystkich ludzi w firmie. Stali się dla niej tak bliscy, jak członkowie rodziny. Sama także idealnie pasowała do tego środowiska. Była łagodna, życzliwa, sympatyczna i pracowita, dzięki czemu szybko zyskała sympatię i szacunek współpracowników, ale nie tylko. Jako atrakcyjna, młoda kobieta nie mogła też narzekać na brak zainteresowania ze strony męskiej części personelu firmy. Wzdychał do niej fotograf Czarek, nie wystarczyło mu jednak odwagi, by gdzieś ją zaprosić. Tego problemu nie miał za to Sebastian, któremu Julia wpadła w oko już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Jednocześnie adorował ją także Aleks, ale nie w tak natarczywy i niewybredny sposób jak Olszański. I to właśnie Febo skradł jej serce. Stanowili idealną parę. Mieli ze sobą tak wiele wspólnego i wspaniale czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Jednak przyszedł moment, kiedy to szczęście pękło niczym bańka mydlana. Zmrużyła oczy, by niczym film odtworzyć sobie w głowie wydarzenia z tego koszmarnego dnia, w którym straciła to, co miała w życiu najcenniejszego.

_To był piękny poniedziałkowy poranek. Letnie słońce już od rana przygrzewało dosyć mocno, przesuwając się leniwie po bezchmurnym niebie. Zapowiadał się przepiękny dzień. Pełna energii i pozytywnego nastawienia pojawiła się w biurze, pierwsze kroki kierując do gabinetu swojego ukochanego, który przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie bawił w Mediolanie._

_— Cześć, Aleks! — powiedziała wesoło a jej twarz wręcz promieniała radością._

_— Cześć — odburknął, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanego dokumentu._

_— Zaległości po wyjeździe? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała niezrażona jego brakiem entuzjazmu. — W takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzała, chciałam się tylko przywitać, bo bardzo się za tobą stęskniłam — dodała, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Nim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, pochyliła się i złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. On jednak nie odwzajemnił jej gestu. Zastygł w bezruchu niczym kamienny posąg, więc dziewczyna szybko się od niego odsunęła. — O co ci chodzi? — spojrzała na niego pytająco, zaskoczona jego obojętnością._

_— O nic — prychnął, z niesmakiem ocierając usta zewnętrzną stroną dłoni._

_— Zrobiłam coś nie tak? — dociekała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach._

_— Nie, skąd — odpowiedział, nieznacznie kręcąc głową. Do tej pory jego głos brzmiał w jej uszach chłodno i obojętnie, ale ostatnia wypowiedź wręcz ociekała jadem._

_— Powiedz mi, co się stało, proszę — błagała Julia coraz bardziej przerażona jego zachowaniem. — Gniewasz się na mnie, tak? Jesteś na mnie zły, bo nie pojechałam z tobą do Mediolanu?_

_— Nie._

_— To w takim razie czym ci zawiniłam? Jaki błąd popełniłam? — nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną._

_— Błąd to popełniłem ja — zaczął, dostojnie unosząc się z zajmowanego miejsca. Wbił w nią swoje lodowate spojrzenie, czym wprawił ją w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. — Popełniłem błąd, że w ogóle zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę i że zacząłem się z tobą spotykać. Nasz związek to była jedna, wielka pomyłka. To koniec._

_— Czy ty… ty… zrywasz ze mną? — wyjąkała, czując, że głos więźnie jej w gardle. Wydawało jej się, że to niemożliwe. Sądziła, że to tylko jakiś koszmarny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi._

_— Tak, zrywam z tobą! Której części nie zrozumiałaś?! — wybuchnął, odruchowo zaciskając pięści. Julia po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę się go bała. Jego blada twarz, zacięta mina i oczy ze złości nabiegłe krwią wskazywały na to, że mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak wzburzonego._

_— Aleks, ale ja… nic nie rozumiem. Powiedz mi, co się stało!_

_— Milcz — wycedził przez zęby. — Nie mam ochoty spędzić w twoim towarzystwie ani minuty dłużej. I zapomnij o tym, że kiedykolwiek cokolwiek nas łączyło. A teraz pozwól, że wrócę do swoich zajęć. Muszę przekazać obowiązki Adamowi. Jutro wyjeżdżam do Mediolanu._

_— Przecież dopiero co stamtąd wróciłeś — zmarszczyła brwi. Z każdym wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniem coraz mniej rozumiała._

_— To już nie jest twoja sprawa — powiedział oschle._

_— Wyjeżdżasz przeze mnie, tak? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — Ale dlaczego?_

_— Powtarzam, że to nie jest twoja sprawa — upierał się przy swoim. — Żegnam._

Po policzku Julii spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Zawsze tak reagowała na wspomnienie rozstania z Aleksem. Wtedy myślała, że nic gorszego już nie może jej spotkać. Myliła się. Aleks nie rzucał słów na wiatr i faktycznie następnego dnia wyjechał do Mediolanu. W firmie nie mówiło się o niczym innym, bo uwadze pracowników nie umknął fakt, że dyrektor finansowy prawie nigdy nie jeździ na urlop. A teraz z dnia na dzień zniknął i nie wiadomo było, kiedy wróci. Dla Julii kilka kolejnych dni było męczarnią. Po jego wyjeździe nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca w firmie. Wszystko przypominało jej o nim. Przepłakała wiele godzin, siedząc w firmowej toalecie. Próbowała ukryć swój żal pod grubszą warstwą makijażu, ale bezskutecznie. Wszyscy widzieli, jak Julia przeżywa rozstanie z Aleksem. Jedni współczuli, inni się wyśmiewali a pozostałym było to obojętne. Jednak wspólnym mianownikiem wszystkich tych postaw była ciekawość. Każdy chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego ten z pozoru udany związek z dnia na dzień się zakończył. Ta presja była nie do zniesienia. Dlatego niewiele myśląc, złożyła wypowiedzenie, żeby uwolnić się od tych wścibskich ludzi. Kilka dni później wyjechała do Anglii. Chciała uciec jak najdalej. Gdyby mogła, pojechałaby nawet na koniec świata. W Londynie szybko znalazła pracę. Wydawało się, że los się do niej uśmiechnął, bo zaproponowano jej kilkakrotnie lepsze warunki płacowe niż miała w „Febo&Dobrzański”. Jednak to była jedyna pozytywna strona nowej posady. Atmosfera w firmie była okropna. Każdy był samolubnie skupiony na własnej karierze i rozwoju zawodowym. Julia na własne oczy mogła zobaczyć, jak wygląda wyścig szczurów. Na domiar złego, w miesiąc po przyjeździe do Anglii zaczęła mieć kłopoty ze zdrowiem. Nawracający stan podgorączkowy, zawroty głowy, bóle mięśni, mdłości a czasem także wymioty — wszystkie te objawy wskazywały na niedoleczone przeziębienie albo zwyczajne osłabienie. Dlatego próbowała leczyć się domowymi sposobami, ale bez rezultatów. W końcu zdecydowała się pójść do lekarza. Diagnoza była potworna. Ciąża. Trzeci miesiąc. Tyle pozostało jej ze związku z Aleksem. Julia wpadła w panikę. Przeraziła ją wizja samotnego macierzyństwa w obcym kraju. Nie mogła z dnia na dzień wrócić do Polski, bo podpisała kontrakt. Gdyby go zerwała, musiałaby zapłacić wysoką karę umowną. A do tego jej dalsza kariera stanęłaby pod znakiem zapytania. Zarówno w czasie ciąży, jak i po porodzie nie mogłaby pracować tak ciężko jak dotychczas. I z wszystkim musiałaby się mierzyć sama. Skoro Aleks tak nagle i definitywnie z nią zerwał, to nie wróciłby do niej powodowany tylko poczuciem obowiązku. Co najwyżej płaciłby jej alimenty, ale i tego nie była pewna. Gdyby odmówił, nie miałaby ani chęci, ani siły dochodzić swoich praw w sądzie. I bez tego czuła się potwornie upokorzona i bezradna. Nie była gotowa wziąć odpowiedzialności za dziecko, które rozwijało się w jej łonie. Dlatego podjęła trudną, ale w jej oczach jedną możliwą decyzję. Postanowiła poddać się aborcji, którą w Anglii można przeprowadzić legalnie. Sławińska wzięła kilka dni urlopu i, nie mówiąc nikomu o swoich zamiarach, udała się na zabieg. Podeszła do tego na chłodno, jak do kolejnego zadania do wykonania. Kiedy było po wszystkim, pozostała jej tylko rekonwalescencja. Choć jej ciało nadspodziewanie szybko doszło do siebie, to dusza była w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż wcześniej. Złamane serce, samotność, frustracja spowodowana pracą i wyrzuty sumienia, że zabiła niewinną istotę rozwijającą się w jej łonie — nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z tymi wszystkimi emocjami. Zaczęła chodzić do terapeuty i powoli odzyskała coś na kształt wewnętrznej równowagi. Jednak nie była już taka jak dawniej. Kiedyś doskonale wiedziała, czego chce od życia. Teraz niczego już nie była pewna. Łudziła się, że wszystkiemu winien jest pobyt za granicą. Dlatego po wygaśnięciu kontraktu postanowiła wrócić do Polski i zacząć wszystko od nowa. Czy powrót do „Febo&Dobrzański” pozwoli jej poukładać swoje życie, czy raczej przyczyni się do rozdrapania starych ran?

***

Po wyjściu z domu Cieplaków, Maciek pobiegł najpierw do siebie, żeby trochę popracować nad swoim wyglądem. Niezależnie od tego jaki był powód dramatycznego telefonu Aldony i jak dużo czasu będzie mu dane z nią spędzić, uznał, że powinien stwarzać korzystne wrażenie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł pokazać się jej w znoszonych bojówkach i koszulce z bohaterami z „Filmu o pszczołach”, którą dostał w prezencie od Beatki. Maciek nie lubił garniturów, więc wkładał je tylko w razie konieczności. Dlatego wybór padł na ciemne jeansy oraz bladoniebieską koszulę. Na wierzch postanowił włożyć czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Najpierw jednak wziął szybki prysznic a potem ułożył włosy, nakładając na nie odrobinę żelu. Na swoje szczęście rano ogolił się na tyle starannie, że nie musiał powtarzać tej czynności. Pozostało więc tylko założyć przygotowane uprzednio ubranie oraz sprawdzić szczegóły dojazdu do domu Aldony. Miał szczęście — rodziców nie było w domu, więc udało mu się uniknąć odpowiadania na kłopotliwe pytania, gdzie i po co się wybiera. Wychodząc z domu, Maciek sięgnął jeszcze po swoje ulubione okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ruszył w drogę. Starał się nie łamać po drodze żadnych przepisów ruchu drogowego, chociaż nie mógł się już doczekać spotkania z Aldoną. O tej porze dnia nie było jeszcze korków, więc dotarł do mieszkania dziewczyny w ciągu pół godziny. Kiedy stanął przed jej drzwiami, przez moment się zawahał. Kilkakrotnie powtórzył sobie w myślach, żeby zachowywał się rozsądnie i nie zrobił niczego, czego potem oboje mogliby żałować. W końcu odważył się i nieśmiało zapukał.

— Cześć, Maciek — powitała go ledwo słyszalnym głosem. — Wejdź, proszę — dodała, po czym wprowadziła go do salonu.

— Przyjechałem tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe — wytłumaczył się, zdając sobie sprawę, że kazał jej na siebie czekać ponad półtorej godziny. — Przepraszam, że to tyle trwało.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Doceniam to, że w ogóle zgodziłeś się przyjechać — odparła, siadając na kanapie i wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie. — To ja cię powinnam przeprosić, że ci zawracam głowę w weekend. Pewnie miałeś ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż przesiadywanie w towarzystwie koleżanki z pracy.

— Nie, prawdę mówiąc nic nie robiłem dzisiaj — zaprzeczył, wciąż nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

— Po prostu nie mogłam już wytrzymać sama. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać z rodzicami, a mój brat wyjechał na jakieś szkolenie — powiedziała a z jej oczu znów popłynęły łzy.

— Już dobrze, jestem przy tobie — powiedział łagodnym głosem, obejmując ją ramieniem. — Co się stało? — zapytał nieśmiało, nie mogąc poskromić swojej ciekawości.

— Mój chłopak, Rafał, mnie rzucił — wydusiła z siebie po dłuższej chwili, nie przestając szlochać. — Powiedział, że ma mnie dosyć i że to koniec naszego związku. Tak po prostu. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

— Przykro mi — stwierdził bez przekonania. Z jednej strony rozumiał jej ból, ale w głębi serca ucieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, bo otwierało to dla niego zupełnie nowe możliwości.

— Ja tak bardzo go kochałam — żaliła się, mocniej wtulając się w ramiona Maćka. — Byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko, o co tylko by mnie poprosił. W ogień bym za nim skoczyła. Dla niego zrezygnowałam z wielu swoich pasji, tylko dlatego, że on ich nie podzielał. Karmiłam go, sprzątałam jego mieszkanie, kupowałam mu ubrania, żeby tylko móc sprawić mu przyjemność. A on… jak on mógł mi to zrobić? No jak?

— Wygląda na to, że nie był ciebie wart — wtrącił, chociaż nigdy nie spotkał tego mężczyzny. Nawet Aldona nigdy o nim nie wspominała. Maciek uważał jednak, że skoro zostawił tak wspaniałą kobietę, to musiał być palantem.

— Doszło do tego, że musiałam żebrać o jakikolwiek czuły gest z jego strony, bo sam z siebie by mnie nie przytulił ani nie pocałował, nie mówiąc już o innych rzeczach — kontynuowała swój wywód. — A teraz on tak po prostu mówi mi przez telefon, że ze mną zrywa. Nawet nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby powiedzieć mi to prosto w oczy! Potrafisz to zrozumieć?

— Nie, nie potrafię — odparł szczerze, nawet nie próbując stawać w obronie jej byłego. — Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Skoro Rafał zachował się w ten sposób, to masz dowód, że nie warto się kimś takim przejmować.

— Łatwo powiedzieć — obruszyła się, wyrywając się z jego objęć. — Poświęciłam mu dwa lata życia. Uważasz, że można tak po prostu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego?

— Oczywiście, że nie — przyznał jej rację. Dobrze pamiętał, ile czasu on dochodził do siebie po rozstaniu z ostatnią dziewczyną. — Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że najwyraźniej on nie zasługiwał na twoją miłość. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto pokocha cię całym sercem i będzie szczerze się o ciebie troszczył.

— Mówisz tak tylko po to, żeby mnie pocieszyć, prawda? — zapytała, wycierając chusteczką wilgotne oczy i policzki.

— Wcale nie — odpowiedział poważnym tonem. — Znasz mnie chyba na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że ja zawsze mówię prawdę.

— Tak, wiem. Masz rację, przepraszam — stwierdziła ze skruchą w głosie po dłuższej chwili milczenia. — Nie jestem dzisiaj sobą przez to wszystko.

— To naturalne — przyznał wyrozumiale. — Chodź do mnie — zachęcił ją, zapraszająco otwierając ramiona. Dziewczyna z wdzięcznością przyjęła tę propozycję i ponownie przytuliła się do niego. Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu a on delikatnie wziął ją za rękę, podczas gdy drugą dłonią gładził jej kruczoczarne włosy. Wyglądało na to, że ta bliskość przynosiła dziewczynie ulgę, bo pozwoliła jej trochę się uspokoić.

— Dziękuję ci za to, że jesteś — powiedziała półgłosem, chcąc w ten sposób okazać Maćkowi, jak bardzo go ceni.

— To przyjemność — odparł bez zastanowienia, dopiero po fakcie zdając sobie sprawę z niestosowności tej uwagi. — To znaczy, przepraszam… Nie chodziło mi o to, że jesteś smutna, ale że to przyjemność być z tobą tutaj, kiedy masz problem — próbował nieporadnie tłumaczyć się Maciek, czując, że coraz bardziej się rumieni.

— Słodki jesteś — roześmiała się, po czym uniosła głowę, którą do tej pory opierała na jego ramieniu, i w przypływie spontaniczności pocałowała go w policzek. Choć był to pozornie niewinny gest, to Maciek natychmiast poczuł, jak jego ciało przeszywa dreszcz podniecenia.

 _O, nie. Tylko nie to_ , zganił siebie w duchu.

— Wiesz co, wybacz mi, ale chyba powinienem już iść — powiedział, uwalniając się z jej objęć.

— Dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. — Zrobiłam coś nie tak?

— Ty? Nie, oczywiście, że nie — zaczął jąkać się Maciek ogarnięty coraz większą paniką. — To moja wina.

— Możesz mówić jaśniej? — dociekała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

— Proszę cię, o nic nie pytaj — odparł błagalnym tonem, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie wypuszczę cię stąd, dopóki mi nie powiesz, o co chodzi — powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i w mgnieniu oka zastąpiła mu drogę.

— Wrócimy kiedyś do tego, obiecuję — próbował ją przekonać do swoich racji, unikając jej wzroku. — Teraz to nie najlepszy moment na taką rozmowę.

— Mam inne zdanie — odparła stanowczo. — No wyduś to z siebie w końcu. Przecież ja i tak o wszystkim wiem, ale chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Więc?

— Ty wiesz? — zapytał, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia.

— Oczywiście, że wiem — roześmiała się Aldona. — Musiałabym być ślepa, żeby nie dostrzec tych twoich maślanych oczu i rozanielonych uśmiechów, kiedy ze mną rozmawiałeś.

— I co ty na to? — zapytał nieśmiało, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich butów. Czuł się jak dziecko, które nabroiło i czeka na to, jaką karę wymierzą mu rodzice.

— Jakby ci tu powiedzieć… A jak myślisz, dlaczego zadzwoniłam właśnie do ciebie, a nie do kogoś innego? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie. Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić jedną dłonią chwyciła go za podbródek i uniosła jego głowę, zmuszając go, by spojrzał jej w oczy. Maciek utonął w tym spojrzeniu, przez chwilę czując się jak sparaliżowany. Wydawało mu się, że to wszystko zwyczajnie mu się śni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest sam na sam z kobietą, do której wzdychał od dawna a na dodatek ona zachowuje się tak, jakby chciała go uwieść. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej głośno szlochała przez co na jego koszuli powstała wilgotna plama, a teraz w jej oczach pojawił się figlarny błysk, mogący znaczyć tylko jedno. Nie umiał tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, ale brakowało mu odwagi, żeby zapytać, o co jej chodzi. To mogła być przełomowa chwila dla ich znajomości. Nie mógł już dłużej zapanować nad targającymi nim emocjami, więc zachłannie wpił się w jej usta, nie zważając na konsekwencje takiego postępowania. A dla dziewczyny był to wyraźny sygnał do działania. Nim Maciek zdołał zorientować się w sytuacji, zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę sypialni, pozbywając się po drodze różnych części garderoby. Dopiero kiedy oboje padli na łóżko i dziewczyna zaczęła go rozbierać, na chwilę odzyskał przytomność umysłu.

— Nie powinniśmy tego robić… Ja tak nigdy nie postępuję — wydusił z siebie, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Cicho, nic nie mów — powiedziała stanowczo, po czym zamknęła mu usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. Jeszcze przez chwilę Maciek próbował powstrzymać to, do czego nieuchronnie zmierzali, ale zabrakło mu silnej woli. Chyba każdy w tej sytuacji uległby jej pieszczotom, a tym bardziej on — chłopak, który tak dawno nie był z żadną kobietą, że zdążył zapomnieć, jakie to uczucie. A Aldona, jako doświadczona kobieta i najwyraźniej dobra w te klocki, wiedziała, w jaki sposób rozpalić mężczyznę do czerwoności. I skrzętnie skorzystała z tej wiedzy, by Maciek dał jej to, czego w tym momencie chciała, a o czym on nigdy wcześniej nie odważył się nawet pomarzyć.

***

Ula nie mogła tej nocy zasnąć. To było jej normalną reakcją na stresujące sytuacje — maturę, egzaminy na studia i na studiach czy pierwszy dzień stażu w banku. Wtedy nie pomagały nawet niezawodne ziółka na sen. I nie miało znaczenia, że jest strasznie zmęczona po pracowitym dniu. Dziewczyna całe popołudnie i wieczór uwijała się jak w ukropie, żeby przygotować obiady dla siebie i rodzeństwa na kolejne dni. Spodziewała się, że po powrocie z pracy nie będzie na to ani czasu, ani siły, a nie chciała po raz kolejny korzystać z uprzejmości pani Marii. Poza tym Ula chciała w poniedziałek odwiedzić ojca po pracy i zawieźć mu ulubiony kompot oraz placek ze śliwkami. Przy okazji miała nadzieję, że uda im się swobodnie porozmawiać i wszystko wyjaśnić. Ula przewracała się z boku na bok do godziny piątej a później wstała, żeby przygotować się na pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy. Zaparzyła sobie mocnej kawy i zaczęła robić śniadanie dla siebie i rodzeństwa. Nagle usłyszała głośne pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast pobiegła do przedpokoju, żeby otworzyć. Wiedziała, że Jasiek i Beatka jeszcze smacznie śpią i nie chciała, by ktokolwiek ich obudził.

— Dzień dobry, pani Mario — rzekła Cieplakówna, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia tą poranną wizytą.

— Witaj, Urszulo — odparła Szymczykowa, wchodząc do przedpokoju. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest Maciek? Jak wczoraj rano wyszedł do was, tak do tej pory nie wrócił. Ja w międzyczasie wybrałam się na zakupy a potem poszliśmy z mężem do znajomych, więc w domu byliśmy dosyć późno. Dopiero przed chwilą się zorientowałam, że nie ma ani jego, ani auta. Wyjaśnisz mi, co to znaczy? Gdzie on jest?

— Spokojnie pani Mario, nic złego się nie dzieje — zaczęła łagodnie Ula, starając się wymyśleć jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie. — Maciek pomagał mi wczoraj cały dzień i wieczór przygotować się do pierwszego dnia w nowej pracy. No i trochę się zasiedział, więc zaproponowałam mu, żeby przenocował u nas w pokoju taty — skłamała, chcąc ratować przyjaciela.

— No dobrze. Ale skoro tak, to gdzie on jest teraz? — dopytywała się pani Maria, nie dając się łatwo zbić z tropu. — Przecież nie ma jeszcze szóstej!

— To on nic pani nie mówił? — zapytała Ula, udając zdziwienie. Nie była to może rola na miarę Oskara, ale wypadła całkiem wiarygodnie. — Dzisiaj mają skończyć jakąś ważną rzecz w pracy i Maciek musiał pojechać znacznie wcześniej do biura, żeby ze wszystkim się wyrobili — kłamała dalej. _Powoli zaczyna wchodzić mi to w krew_ , pomyślała z niesmakiem.

— Nic nie wspominał, ale już się przyzwyczaiłam, że on mi wszystkiego nie mówi. Uspokoiłaś mnie — przyznała Szymczykowa, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — Już się bałam, że poleciał na jakąś imprezę albo, nie daj Boże, do jakiejś latawicy, z którą spędził noc.

— Przecież to do niego niepodobne — przekonywała ją i siebie Ula, bo sama chciałaby wiedzieć, gdzie podział się Maciek. — Zawsze jest taki odpowiedzialny i rozsądny. Nigdy nie zrobił niczego głupiego.

— No właśnie i to mnie martwi. Kiedyś w końcu zdarzy mu się ten pierwszy raz — westchnęła Szymczykowa. — No nic, nie przeszkadzam ci dłużej, zbieraj się do pracy. Życzę ci powodzenia.

— Dziękuję bardzo — odpowiedziała grzecznie Ula. _Maciek, coś ty najlepszego zrobił?_ , pytała siebie w myślach. Nie miała pojęcia, co tym razem strzeliło mu do głowy. Wiedziała, że musi się skontaktować z nim szybciej niż jego matka, żeby jej kłamstwo nie wyszło na jaw. Nie zważała na to, że pora jest jeszcze wczesna i od razu zadzwoniła do Maćka. Nie odbierał. Spróbowała znowu, ale i tym razem nie usłyszała w słuchawce głosu przyjaciela.

— Szymczyk, odbierz wreszcie — mówiła do siebie po cichu, po raz trzeci wybierając jego numer. Zrezygnowana, napisała mu esemes, żeby natychmiast się do niej odezwał. Próbowała zrozumieć jego podenerwowanie spowodowane zachowaniem matki, ale nie mogła pojąć, co skłoniło go do tego, żeby zniknąć na całą noc bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Dopiero teraz zaczynała przypominać sobie fakty z poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy pili kawę, odebrał jakiś tajemniczy telefon a potem od razu wyszedł. Uli wydawało się, że rozmawiał ze swoją matką, dlatego nie zapytała, kto dzwonił. Teraz jednak zaczynała podejrzewać, że chodziło o kogoś zupełnie innego.

— Czyżby Maciek się zakochał? — zapytała siebie na głos. — Niemożliwe, przecież by mi o tym powiedział! Zaraz, zaraz, co on mi wczoraj powiedział na pożegnanie? — zastanawiała się Ula, ściągając brwi, by lepiej się skupić. — Są takie chwile, że mężczyzna po prostu musi? Jakoś tak to szło. Cokolwiek miał na myśli, nie spocznę póki się nie dowiem, o co mu chodziło.

***

Maciek obudził się nad ranem, kiedy za oknem dopiero świtało. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pokoju i błyskawicznie zorientował się, że nie jest u siebie. Przerażony tym odkryciem, natychmiast usiadł, gorączkowo próbując przypomnieć sobie, co się właściwie stało. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli do sypialni weszła Aldona ubrana w jego koszulę. Niosła tacę z przygotowanym śniadaniem.

— Cześć, przystojniaku. Jak się spało? — zapytała słodkim głosem, zajmując miejsce obok niego.

— Dobrze. Czy my wczoraj… — zaczął Maciek i urwał w pół słowa, zdając sobie sprawę, że przecież był trzeźwy i powinien wszystko pamiętać.

— O, tak — zamruczała, po czym delikatnie pocałowała go w szyję. — Tylko mi nie mów, że niczego nie pamiętasz — dodała, jakby czytała mu w myślach.

— Pamiętam, wszystko pamiętam. Tylko że… szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że to się dzieje naprawdę — przyznał się, przyciągając ją do siebie. — To było jak sen. Zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

— To chyba najmilsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałam — podziękowała, delikatnie gładząc dłonią jego policzek. — Byłeś wspaniały, wiesz?

— Tylko chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że ja nigdy tak nie robię — drążył temat, czując się w obowiązku, żeby jej to powiedzieć. Nie chciał wyjść na zimnego drania, który wykorzystał okazję, by przespać się z koleżanką z pracy.

— Wiem, kochany — roześmiała się. — W nocy powiedziałeś mi to chyba ze sto razy. Ja nigdy tak nie robię, ja nigdy tak nie robię — dodała, starając się naśladować jego głos.

— Po prostu chciałem, żebyś to wiedziała — tłumaczył się trochę urażony jej reakcją. — Żebyś nie pomyślała, że cię wykorzystałem.

— Jeśli ktoś tu kogoś wykorzystał, to raczej ja ciebie — odpowiedziała półżartem, podając mu kubek ze świeżo zaparzoną kawą. — Chyba właśnie tego mi było potrzeba, żeby wrócić do równowagi.

— Nie żałujesz? — dziwił się, zaskoczony jej śmiałą i bezpośrednią wypowiedzią. Gdyby nie to, że był tu z nią od wczoraj, trudno byłoby mu uwierzyć, że ta roześmiana dziewczyna to ta sama osoba, która wczoraj rozpaczała po rozstaniu z facetem.

— Ani trochę — uśmiechnęła się, delikatnie się rumieniąc. — A ty nie żałujesz?

— Absolutnie nie. Tylko żebyśmy się dobrze zrozumieli. Ja nie traktuję cię jako panienki na jedną noc — powiedział, chcąc postawić kropkę nad i.

— Taką mam nadzieję — odparła już nieco poważniejszym tonem głosu. — Chociaż pewnie trudno ci będzie w to uwierzyć, to muszę ci powiedzieć, że się w tobie zakochałam — wyznała, przez co Maciek zakrztusił się pitą właśnie kawą.

— A Rafał? — zapytał odruchowo, nie wiedząc, co ma jej na to odpowiedzieć. Przecież wczoraj dziewczyna deklarowała, że to jego kochała najbardziej na świecie. Czy jedna namiętna noc mogła to zmienić o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni?

— To była pomyłka — odparła obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Tobie nie dorasta nawet do pięt, mój ty siłaczu — dodała, gładząc opuszkami palców jego nagi, umięśniony tors.

— Nie jesteś głodna? — próbował zmienić temat, widząc, na co się zanosi.

— Tak, bardzo — odpowiedziała. Wzięła od niego tacę ze śniadaniem, ale niespodziewanie odstawiła ją na podłogę. — Ale mam ochotę na ciebie — stwierdziła uwodzicielsko i zaczęła go całować po twarzy, szyi i klatce piersiowej.

— A czy nie musimy przypadkiem zbierać się do pracy? — zapytał z nadzieją, nieco zaskoczony jej śmiałymi poczynaniami.

— Spokojnie, jest jeszcze wcześnie — odpowiedziała półgłosem. — No, kochanie, nie daj się prosić — zachęcała, widząc jego niewyraźną minę. — Podobno faceci są lepsi nad ranem niż w nocy. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że w twoim przypadku to nie działa? — kontynuowała, nie przestając pieścić dłońmi jego ciała.

— Tak mówisz? — zmarszczył brwi Maciek. — To zaraz ci udowodnię, jak jest naprawdę.

***

W poniedziałkowy poranek Marek wstał wcześniej niż zwykle, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do firmy i nadrobić zaległości, jakie zapewne się pojawiły przez jego piątkową nieobecność. Poza tym chciał uporządkować pewne sprawy, by móc podzielić się obowiązkami z nową sekretarką. Dobrzański tym razem miał szczęście. Udało mu się nie utknąć w porannych korkach. Spodziewał się, że o tej porze nie spotka nikogo poza ochroniarzem Władkiem lub jego zmiennikiem. Jakież więc było jego zdumienie, gdy przy windzie natknął się na Aleksa, uśmiechającego się tajemniczo.

— Witaj, drogi szwagrze — powitał go Febo z charakterystycznym dla siebie sarkazmem w głosie. — Czyżby problemy ze snem?

— Jak na ciebie patrzę to owszem — odgryzł się Marek, posyłając mu wrogie spojrzenie.

— Widzę, że prezesura jakoś ci nie służy, bo marnie wyglądasz — stwierdził Aleks z udawaną troską. — Zresztą, firmie też nie. Jakbyś nie wiedział, to nie mamy najlepszych notowań w prasie.

— Wiem, ale to chwilowe — odparł lakonicznie Marek. — Nie musisz się tym martwić. Pracuję nad tym.

— Wygląda na to, że funkcja prezesa zwyczajnie cię przerasta — zauważył Febo, skrzętnie korzystając ze sposobności dogryzienia swojemu rywalowi. — Bo dział promocji jak kulał, tak kuleje nadal.

— Ty lepiej pilnuj swojego działu, dobrze? Może po prostu mam więcej obowiązków niż taki na przykład… dyrektor finansowy — bronił się Marek, nie tracąc jednak panowania nad sobą.

— Nie wątpię — uśmiechnął się złośliwie Aleks. — Jeśli wliczać do tego romansowanie z asystentkami, to rzeczywiście masz co robić.

— Co ty powiedziałeś? — zdziwił się Dobrzański, myśląc, że się przesłyszał.

— Przejdę się schodami. Miłego dnia — stwierdził Febo, nie kryjąc swojej satysfakcji. Nie czekając na ripostę Marka, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w stronę klatki schodowej.

 _Czyli on wie. Na pewno powie o wszystkim Paulinie_ , przeraził się Dobrzański, znając nie od dziś perfidię swojego największego wroga. Najgorsze było to, że Marek nie mógł w żaden sposób temu zapobiec. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to przygotować się psychicznie na trudną rozmowę z rozjuszoną narzeczoną i obmyślić jakąś strategię obronną. Nie miał pojęcia, ile Aleks wie i czy ma jakiekolwiek dowody, mogące go obciążyć. Liczył na to, że nie istnieją żadne fotografie ani nagrania.

***

— Dzień dobry, panie Józefie — powitał swojego pacjenta Sosnowski, wchodząc podczas porannego obchodu do sali numer pięć.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział Cieplak, wyraźnie ciesząc się z wizyty doktora.

— Jak pan się dzisiaj czuje? — zapytał serdecznie Piotr. Sięgnął po kartkę wiszącą na skraju łóżka, żeby sprawdzić czy w ciągu ostatniej doby pojawiły się tam jakieś notatki lekarza dyżurnego lub pielęgniarek.

— Znacznie lepiej — przyznał szczerze Józef. — Jeszcze wczoraj byłem taki osłabiony, ale teraz już mam więcej siły.

— To dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze — uradował się Sosnowski. — Ta wiadomość na pewno bardzo ucieszy pana rodzinę. Dzisiaj po południu przyjdzie tu pana córka — dodał, starannie dobierając słowa.

— Proszę mi powiedzieć, kiedy będę mógł wrócić do domu? — zapytał Cieplak, gdyż ta kwestia nurtowała go w tej chwili najbardziej.

— Trudno w tym momencie podać dokładną datę — odpowiedział wymijająco Piotr. — Dzisiaj wykonamy jeszcze kilka rutynowych badań. A jutro poprosiłem na konsultację ordynatora oraz profesora Opalińskiego z Uniwersytetu Medycznego, żeby się upewnić, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

— Ale czy to konieczne? — dopytywał się Józef. _Czyżby było ze mną aż tak źle, że trzeba aż zwoływać takie konsylium?_ , pomyślał. — Tyle kłopotu przeze mnie. A ja naprawdę czuję się już znacznie lepiej.

— Rozumiem, ale proszę mi zaufać. Pana córka kazała mi dobrze się panem opiekować, więc ja tylko spełniam jej polecenie — odpowiedział Piotr, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— Dziękuję panu za wszystko — powiedział Józef wyraźnie wzruszony życzliwością i troską swojego lekarza prowadzącego.

***

W redakcji tygodnika „Coś dla każdego” od rana panował straszny gwar. Na dole jak zwykle kłębili się różnej maści czytelnicy — niezadowoleni wdawali się w kłótnie lub drobne przepychanki z ochroniarzami a fanatyczni wielbiciele stawali na głowie, kombinując jak dostać się do środka. A wszystko po to, by poznać — w zależności od reprezentowanej grupy — znienawidzonego lub uwielbianego dziennikarza. Dziewczynie, która próbowała wejść do pracy, nie było łatwo przecisnąć się przez ten tłum. Dopiero wydobycie służbowego identyfikatora sprawiło, że jeden z ochroniarzy pomógł utorować jej drogę do wejścia.

— Przepraszam panią bardzo — powiedziała kobieta w średnim wieku, widząc, że dziewczyna ma zamiar wejść do redakcji. — Pani tu pracuje, prawda?

— Nie da się ukryć. Słucham, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? — zapytała uprzejmie, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. Już była spóźniona na spotkanie z naczelnym.

— Nie zajmę dużo czasu. Proszę mi powiedzieć, czy zna pani redaktor Majewską?

— Ale którą? — dociekała, wiedząc, że oprócz niej jeszcze druga koleżanka nosi to nazwisko.

— Darię, recenzentkę książek — szybko doprecyzowała kobieta, wyciągając zza pleców bukiet chryzantem. — Czy mogłaby jej to pani przekazać w moim imieniu? Bardzo proszę. O ile będzie dzisiaj w pracy, naturalnie.

— Oczywiście, nie będzie z tym problemu — tajemniczo uśmiechnęła się dziennikarka, biorąc do ręki kwiaty.

— Bardzo dziękuję! Jestem jej wielką fanką — uradowała się kobieta. Próbowała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zrezygnowała, widząc, że pracownica redakcji odwróciła się na pięcie i dziarskim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie. Nie chciała być niegrzeczna, ale naprawdę nie miała już czasu na dalszą konwersację. Spiesząc się na spotkanie, przemierzała długi korytarz, gdzie z pootwieranych gabinetów dobiegały ją irytujące dźwięki wiecznie dzwoniących telefonów, jęki i piski drukarek, skanerów oraz faksu oraz głośne rozmowy redaktorów i fotografów. W redakcji to była codzienność.

 _Jak w ulu_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. Nie lubiła tu przychodzić, bo od tych wszystkich hałasów zawsze dostawała bólu głowy. Tym razem jednak została wezwana przez naczelnego, więc nie miała wyboru. Musiała się stawić na umówione spotkanie i to na ósmą. Nie miała już czasu zostawić nigdzie kwiatów, które, jak się okazało, miała przekazać samej sobie.


	8. Chapter 8

— Dzień dobry, szefie — przywitała się dziewczyna, wchodząc do gabinetu naczelnego.

— Daria, znowu się spóźniłaś — burknął redaktor, który wyglądem przypominał chmurę gradową.

— Przepraszam — odpowiedziała, robiąc skruszoną minę. _Tylko trzy minuty, o co tyle krzyku?_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach. _Wszystko przez tę kobietę z kwiatami. Chryzantemy… nie przepadam za nimi. I co ja teraz z tym zrobię? Mam tylko nadzieję, że naczelny tego nie skomentuje._

— Na plaży byłaś po drodze? — zapytał z przekąsem, piorunując ją spojrzeniem. Miała na sobie szare, obcisłe szorty, luźną, wzorzystą tunikę, idealnie maskującą wszystkie niedoskonałości jej figury oraz klapki japonki. — Może w teatrze nikt nie zwraca uwagi na to, jak wyglądasz, ale przypominam ci, że w biurze obowiązuje określony dress code. I nie mówię ci o tym po raz pierwszy.

— Tak, szefie — odparła lakonicznie, wiedząc, że z przełożonym lepiej wdawać się w dyskusje. _Znowu się czepia. Chyba wstał dzisiaj lewą nogą_ , wywnioskowała.

— W środę masz do wykonania ważne zadanie i powinnaś wyglądać odpowiednio — stwierdził już nieco łagodniejszym tonem. — Magda zachorowała i dostała tydzień zwolnienia.

— Czy to coś poważnego? — zapytała z przejęciem. _Przedwczoraj jeszcze nic jej nie było. Koniecznie muszę do niej dzisiaj zadzwonić_ , obiecała sobie w duchu. Chodziło przecież o jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

— Zapalenie krtani — odpowiedział rzeczowo. — Nie może mówić i powinna siedzieć w domu, ale ma do napisania artykuł do końca tygodnia. Potrzebuje, żeby ktoś zebrał dla niej materiał, bo sama nie zdążyła tego zrobić.

— I ten ktoś nazywa się ja? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — O czym ma być ten artykuł?

— O nowoczesnym inwestowaniu — odparł redaktor, zaglądając kątem oka do swojego grubego notesu. — Pojutrze Magda ma umówione spotkanie w domu maklerskim. Musisz ją zastąpić.

— Przecież ja nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia! — zaprotestowała, o mało nie wypuszczając z ręki kwiatów. — Jak pan to sobie wyobraża?

— To tylko prosty wywiad — jak zwykle upierał się przy swoim. — Masz tu zestaw pytań — dodał, podając podwładnej kilka spiętych ze sobą kartek. — Wystarczy, że je zadasz, odpowiedzi nagrasz na dyktafon i prześlesz to wszystko Magdzie. Jakieś pytania?

— Nie, zrobi się — stwierdziła bez przekonania. Nie miała pojęcia o finansach, a już na pewno nie o inwestowaniu. Żeby coś zainwestować, to najpierw należałoby nauczyć się oszczędzać. Tymczasem ona w okolicach połowy miesiąca prawie zawsze zastanawiała się, jak wytrzyma do pierwszego. Nigdy nie umiała gospodarować pieniędzmi. To była jej pięta Achillesa. Teatr i literaturę kochała do tego stopnia, że czasem potrafiła wydać połowę pensji na książki lub kupić bilety na interesujące ją spektakle, nie zastanawiając się, czy w tym momencie może sobie na pozwolić. A na konsekwencje takiego postępowania nie trzeba było długo czekać. Dochodziło do tego, że Daria musiała okresowo żywić się najtańszym jedzeniem z dyskontów, z niecierpliwością odliczając dni do kolejnej wypłaty. W takich sytuacjach zawsze obiecywała sobie, że następnym razem będzie rozsądniejsza, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie dotrzymała danego sobie słowa.

— A przy okazji, mam coś dla ciebie — przypomniał sobie naczelny, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Wyciągnął z szuflady biurka trzy średniej grubości książki i położył je na blacie przed sobą. — Do recenzji.

— Jaki termin? — zapytała rzeczowo, szacując, że dokładne przeczytanie tych pozycji i opisanie ich zajmie jej około dwóch tygodni.

— Na przyszły poniedziałek, bo to wejdzie jeszcze do bieżącego numeru — odpowiedział, a jego drwiący uśmiech wskazywał, że jest w pełni świadomy, iż żąda od niej zbyt wiele.

— Tydzień na trzy książki? — Daria nie kryła swojego zaskoczenia. — Przecież w tym tygodniu w teatrze są aż dwie premiery. Jedną recenzję mogę dostarczyć na poniedziałek, a resztę do końca przyszłego tygodnia — zaproponowała, realistycznie oceniając swoje możliwości

— Nie interesują mnie twoje inne zobowiązania zawodowe — odparł złośliwie redaktor. — Za tydzień masz mi przesłać gotowe recenzje tych trzech książek i to nie podlega dyskusji.

— A jeżeli nie? — zapytała tak, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie.

— To możesz się więcej nie pokazywać w redakcji. Czy to jasne?

— Tak, szefie — przytaknęła, robiąc nadąsaną minę. _Niech cię szlag trafi_ , pomyślała, ale nie odważyła się powiedzieć tego na głos. — Do widzenia — pożegnała się, siląc się na uprzejmość i opuściła gabinet przełożonego. Mając do dyspozycji tylko jedną wolną rękę, z niemałym trudem upchnęła książki w swojej przepastnej torbie. Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że znajdowało się w niej mnóstwo mniej lub bardziej potrzebnych rzeczy. Jednak Daria zawsze wychodziła z założenia, że trzeba być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność, dlatego dźwigała z sobą pokaźny zestaw przeróżnych drobiazgów, z którym mogłaby wybrać się nawet na obóz przetrwania albo do partyzantki, gdyby była taka potrzeba.

— Hej, Daruniu! — Usłyszała koło siebie znajomy, męski głos.

— Cześć, Grzesiek — odpowiedziała chłodno ani trochę nie ciesząc się na jego widok. _Jeszcze jego tylko brakowało_ , przewróciła oczami.

— Pięknie wyglądasz — stwierdził półgłosem, a jego wzrok spoczął na jej dekolcie.

— Ekhem — odchrząknęła, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. — Oczy mam piętro wyżej — skarciła go, widząc, jak się ślini na widok jej obfitego biustu.

— Chryzantemy? Umarł ktoś? — zainteresował się bukietem, który trzymała w ręce.

 _Jeszcze nie, ale to się da załatwić, jak nie przestaniesz mnie denerwować_ , odpowiedziała w myślach.

— Nie twoja sprawa — powiedziała na głos.

— Jasne. A tak w ogóle, to co u ciebie? — zapytał, chcąc jakoś zagaić rozmowę. _Najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał aluzji_ , pomyślała, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Wybacz, ale nie mam czasu na pogaduszki — odpowiedziała wprost, nerwowo zerkając na zegarek. — Więc jeśli nie masz nic konkretnego, to ja spadam. Śpieszę się. Mam dużo roboty.

— Myślałem, że trochę spuścisz z tonu — rzucił Grzesiek, wyraźnie urażony jej wypowiedzią.

— Słucham? — zdziwiła się. _A temu o co chodzi tym razem? To na pewno jakaś kolejna gierka._

— Zostawiłem cię, bo miałem serdecznie dość tego twojego pracoholizmu. Nic, tylko praca i praca. Książki, teatr, książki i tak w kółko. To nie jest normalne. Pracuje się po to, żeby żyć, a nie żyje się po to, żeby pracować.

— Głębokie — pokiwała głową z uznaniem. — Ale sam tego nie wymyśliłeś.

— Dałabyś w końcu spokój. Sądziłem, że przemyślisz sprawę i trochę sobie odpuścisz. Wtedy nawet mógłbym do ciebie wrócić, gdybyś mnie ładnie poprosiła — zasugerował, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Co za łaskawość. Doprawdy, czuję się zaszczycona twoją propozycją — odparła ironicznie. _Całkiem ci się w głowie przewróciło. Może jeszcze na kolanach miałabym cię błagać?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. — Tylko weź pod uwagę taki drobny szczegół, że ja już nie mam ochoty z tobą być.

— Już mnie nie lubisz? Przecież było nam tak dobrze razem — argumentował Grzesiek. — Już nie pamiętasz? — zamruczał, zbliżając się do niej niebezpiecznie blisko.

— Nie, nie pamiętam — fuknęła, odsuwając się kilka kroków do tyłu. — Było i minęło, pogódź się z tym w końcu. Znudziłeś mi się, rozumiesz? Idę, cześć — dodała i czym prędzej się oddaliła. _Co za palant_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach. _Gdzie ja miałam oczy?_

***

Nie mogąc liczyć na to, że Maciek ją podwiezie, Ula pojechała do Warszawy autobusem. Miała do wyboru tylko dwie opcje: albo skorzysta z wcześniejszego połączenia i dojedzie na miejsce na szóstą trzydzieści, albo pojedzie później i spóźni się dwadzieścia minut. Bardzo zależało jej na tym, by od pierwszego dnia wywrzeć pozytywne wrażenie na przełożonych i współpracownikach, dlatego zdecydowała się na pierwszą możliwość. Poranek był dość chłodny, więc Ula miała nadzieję, że przez te półtorej godziny uda jej się posiedzieć w obszernym holu biurowca. Wychodząc w piątek z rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, kątem oka dostrzegła tam dwie kanapy. Idealna poczekalnia. Niestety, gdy dotarła do biurowca, okazało się, że drzwi są jeszcze zamknięte. Dziewczyna zajrzała do środka przez szybę i dostrzegła sprzątaczkę pieczołowicie myjącą posadzkę w holu. A na portierni zauważyła znajomego ochroniarza, który najwyraźniej lekko przysypiał. _Pewnie miał nocną zmianę_ , pomyślała, a w jej głowie momentalnie zrodził się plan. Po kilkunastu minutach znów stanęła przez zamkniętymi drzwiami, ale tym razem głośno zastukała w szybę. Wyrwany ze snu ochroniarz o mały włos nie spadł z krzesła. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzał w jej stronę, a wtedy ona do niego pomachała. Mężczyzna niechętnie zwlókł się z zajmowanego miejsca i leniwym krokiem podszedł do drzwi.

— O co chodzi? Jeszcze zamknięte. Wchodzić można dopiero od siódmej piętnaście — powiedział oschle.

— Dzień dobry, panie Stefanie — powitała go serdecznie, nie zrażając się jego brakiem uprzejmości. Miała nadzieję, że zaraz poprawi mu humor. — Przyniosłam panu kawę — dodała, pokazując trzymaną w drugiej ręce tekturową podstawkę z dwoma papierowymi kubkami z pobliskiej kawiarni.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się, a jego oczy momentalnie przybrały rozmiary monet pięciozłotowych. Wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, jakby coś takiego spotkało go po raz pierwszy w życiu. — Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Bardzo dziękuję — dopowiedział, z trudem opanowując wzruszenie.

— Drobiazg. Mam nadzieję, że będzie panu smakowała.

— Proszę wejść, straszny ziąb dzisiaj — zachęcił ją, otwierając drzwi na oścież. — Co pani tu robi tak rano, pani… Urszulo?

— Zapamiętał pan moje imię — ucieszyła się, wchodząc do środka.

— Tak, ale chwilę to trwało, zanim je sobie przypomniałem. O tej porze trudno zmusić szare komórki do współpracy — odparł wesoło, a później cierpliwie wysłuchał opowieści Uli o jej kłopotach z dojazdem do pracy. Jak się okazało, pan Stefan również pochodził z podwarszawskiej miejscowości, więc problemy komunikacyjne nie były mu obce. Nie tylko pozwolił jej poczekać w środku, ale też chętnie podzielił się z nią posiadaną wiedzą na temat pracowników biura księgowego.

***

— To już wszystko — odetchnęła z ulgą Amelia, kiedy tragarze zabrali ostatnie pudło z rzeczami Lidii. Wierzchem dłoni otarła kilka kropel potu, które pojawiły się na jej czole. Ostatnie dwa dni dały jej mocno w kość. Chociaż nie dała tego po sobie poznać, to pakowanie kolejnych kartonów oraz toreb potwornie ją zmęczyło. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że wszystkie te szafy i komody skrywają w sobie aż tyle rzeczy. Nie było już jednak odwrotu — jak się powiedziało „A”, to trzeba powiedzieć „B”. Dlatego Amelia zacisnęła zęby i, nie zważając na nasilający się ból rąk, nóg oraz kręgosłupa, przez weekend sama wykonała lwią część pracy. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby Lidia się przemęczała.

— Czy jest coś jeszcze do zabrania? — zapytała Boccia, przerywając jej rozważania.

— Tak, ty — uśmiechnęła się Amelia. — Jesteś gotowa?

— A mam inne wyjście? — roześmiała się Lidia, omiatając wzrokiem opustoszałe pomieszczenie. — Jeżeli nie pojadę z tobą, to istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, że ekipa remontowa zamuruje mnie w ścianie albo pod podłogą. Nie mogę ryzykować — zażartowała, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

— Cieszę się, że humor ci dopisuje.

— Wiesz, że to wyłącznie twoja zasługa — przyznała Lidia, posyłając przyjaciółce pełne czułości spojrzenie. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, ile dla mnie znaczy to, co robisz i to… że jesteś — dodała podniośle.

— A jeszcze dwa dni temu dąsałaś się na mnie, że stawiam cię przed faktem dokonanym — Amelia próbowała obrócić jej ostatnią wypowiedź w żart. Nie lubiła wielkich słów i nie czuła się komfortowo, kiedy mówił jej coś miłego.

— To prawda, ale znasz mnie i wiesz, że taka już jestem: dumna i uparta — stwierdziła Lidia, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Ale ostatniej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć, więc przemyślałam całą sprawę i doszłam do wniosku, że miałaś rację. Jesteś moim aniołem stróżem.

— Przestań, proszę. Jeszcze chwila i się rozpłaczę — zapowiedziała Amelia, czując, jak ogarnia ją wzruszenie.

— To by było nowe doświadczenie. Odkąd się znamy, to ani razu nie widziałam cię płaczącej.

— To źle?

— Nie musisz zawsze być taka twarda — stwierdziła Lidia, biorąc przyjaciółkę za rękę.

— Jedźmy już — ucięła temat Amelia.

***

Aleks dziarskim krokiem maszerował po schodach, przy każdym kroku pokonując dwa schodki, żeby było szybciej. Od rana dopisywał mu dobry humor. Jak na razie wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Choć Adam nieraz sprawiał wrażenie niezbyt rozgarniętego, to jednak i tym razem nie zawiódł pokładanych w nim nadziei i w ekspresowym tempie zdobył nagranie kompromitujące Marka. Febo musiał być szczery sam ze sobą i przyznać, że nie do końca wierzył w powodzenie tej misji. Zwłaszcza, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Turek ma bardzo mało czasu przed wyjazdem do Krakowa na szkolenie z zakresu ekonomii i zarządzania.

 _Ciekawe, jak on to zrobił_ , zastanawiał się Febo. _Zresztą, czy to ważne? Liczy się efekt. Teraz wystarczy zrobić z tego dobry użytek, by pozbyć się rywala i zdobyć upragnione stanowisko prezesa._

Febo miał starannie ułożony plan, który chciał jak najszybciej wcielić w życie. Dlatego, kiedy tylko znalazł się w swoim gabinecie, zadzwonił do swojej siostry:

— Witaj, Paula — przywitał się przymilnie, kiedy ona odebrała telefon. — O której planujesz być dzisiaj w firmie?

— Nie wiem jeszcze — odpowiedziała zaspanym głosem. — Marek zerwał się dzisiaj z samego rana, i ty też? Czy coś się stało?

— Mam dzisiaj dużo zajęć — stwierdził wymijająco, wiedząc, że to nie jest rozmowa na telefon.

— Czołem, Aleksiu! — zakrzyknął gromko Adam, wchodząc do gabinetu przełożonego jak do siebie. Febo posłał mu karcące spojrzenie i ruchem ręki pokazał, żeby był cicho.

— Musimy porozmawiać o czymś ważnym — powiedział Aleks do Pauliny. — Jak tylko przyjedziesz, to zajrzyj do mnie na chwilę, dobrze?

— Oczywiście. Ciao! — odpowiedziała radośnie.

— Ciao, sorella — pożegnał się Febo. — A ty nie umiesz pukać? — warknął do Adama, kładąc telefon na biurku.

— Ja… tego… myślałem, że… no, wiesz… znaczy, kurteczka, przepraszam — zaczął jąkać się Turek.

— Dobra, nieważne — machnął ręką Febo. — Mamy teraz poważniejsze sprawy. Przed wizytą Pauliny chcę jeszcze zadzwonić do Krzysztofa i umówić się z nim na spotkanie.

— Czyli Mareczek może już walizki pakować? — zarechotał Adam, zacierając ręce. — Ty to, Aleksiu, jesteś niesamowity. Taki bezwzględny, szybki…

— Daruj sobie — przerwał mu Aleks, nie mając ochoty na wysłuchiwanie wiernopoddańczych hymnów swojego księgowego. — Streść mi w kilku zdaniach, co się działo w Krakowie.

— No pogoda była koszmarna — zaczął opowiadać Adam, rozsiadając się wygodnie na krześle. — Dobrze, że pojechałem pociągiem, bo wszystko, ale to wszystko stało. Cały weekend lało, więc niewiele udało się pozwiedzać. Tylko Wawel, kościół Mariacki i te no…sukiennice. Jedyne, co to sobie krawat kupiłem, na pamiątkę — dodał, pokazując z dumą błyszczący, bordowy krawat ozdobiony różnobarwnymi wzorkami lajkonika i smoków, który miał na sobie. Febo skrzywił się nieznacznie na widok tak paskudnego krawata, kolejny raz upewniając się w przekonaniu, że Turek nie ma za grosz wyczucia, jeśli chodzi o ubiór. — No ale za to catering był świetny. Przez te dwa dni nażarłem się tak, że myślałem, że pęknę. Jak smok wawelski — ponownie roześmiał się Adam, uderzając się dłonią w udo.

— A na wykładach chociaż byłeś? — zapytał oschle Aleks, będąc zainteresowany głównie treścią merytoryczną zjazdu, na który wysłał swojego podwładnego.

— No ba! Jasne, że byłem i to na wszystkich byłem — zaperzył się Turek. — Przecież po to mnie tam wysłałeś, co nie? Zrobiłem dokładne notatki, tylko jeszcze nie zdążyłem ich przepisać.

— To do południa masz się tym zająć i dostarczyć mi razem z rozliczeniem delegacji — powiedział Aleks stanowczo, a jego groźna mina dodała powagi jego wypowiedzi. — Czy to jasne?

— Tak jest — odparł Adam, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca, mając zamiar wycofać się w kierunku drzwi.

— A ty gdzie? Miałeś mi przynieść nagranie rozmowy z Martą, i gdzie ono jest? — zapytał rzeczowo Febo, chcąc wreszcie je przesłuchać.

— No ba! Pewnie, że mam — pochwalił się Turek, wyciągając z kieszeni dyktafon. — Oto moje taśmy prawdy! — dodał z miną tryumfatora, naciskając na przycisk „play”. Aleks przysłuchiwał się z uwagą każdemu słowu, co wymagało ogromnego skupienia, bo jakość nagrania pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

— Gdzieś ty ją zabrał? Do zoo? — zakpił Febo, gdy wreszcie wysłuchał nagrania do końca. Jego uwadze nie umknął szum wiatru ani śpiew ptaków, które utrudniały zrozumienie poszczególnych wyrazów.

— W parku byliśmy — wytłumaczył się Adam. — Nie chciała mnie zaprosić do mieszkania.

— To mnie akurat nie dziwi — stwierdził Aleks. Powstrzymał się jednak przed dalszymi kąśliwymi uwagami na temat podwładnego, który ostatecznie dostarczył mu to, o co mu chodziło. — To wszystko, możesz odejść — odprawił podwładnego, chcąc jak najszybciej zadzwonić do Krzysztofa. Dlatego, kiedy tylko Turek zniknął za drzwiami, Aleks jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie w głowie swoje kwestie i zadzwonił do Dobrzańskiego seniora.

— Dzień dobry, Krzysztofie — przywitał się, siląc się na uprzejmość. — Jak twoje zdrowie?

— Witaj, Aleks, miło cię słyszeć. Bywało lepiej, ale nie narzekam.

— Czy wybierasz się dzisiaj do firmy? — zapytał Febo, nie tracąc czasu na dalsze uprzejmości.

— Nie, a dlaczego pytasz? Marek był u nas wczoraj i powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku. Czy coś się stało?

— Owszem. Wyniknęły pewne okoliczności, o których chciałem ci powiedzieć. To nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Jeżeli pozwolisz, to odwiedziłbym cię dzisiaj około czternastej, żebyś nie musiał tu przyjeżdżać. W twoim stanie to pewnie niewskazane — powiedział Febo z udawaną troskliwością.

— Oczywiście, jeśli to ważne, to zapraszam — odparł Krzysztof wyraźnie zaniepokojony słowami Aleksa. — W takim razie do zobaczenia.

— Do zobaczenia.

***

Wyraźnie poirytowany krótką wymianą zdań z Aleksem i jednocześnie zaniepokojony tym, jak dalej potoczą się wypadki, Marek o mały włos nie staranował dziewczyny stojącej na środku sekretariatu. Dobrzański w ostatniej chwili zdołał się zatrzymać, ale przestraszona nieznajoma cofnęła się, jednocześnie wypuszczając z rąk trzymany plik papierów. Kilkanaście kartek rozsypało się, przysłaniając gładką powierzchnię podłogi niczym dywan. Oboje odruchowo się schylili, by zebrać wszystkie dokumenty.

— Proszę — powiedział, podając dziewczynie część papierów, które udało mu się podnieść. Korzystając z okazji zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem. Była to znacznie niższa od niego, szczupła szatynka o bladej, lekko zaokrąglonej twarzy. Jednak uwagę zwracał przede wszystkim jej miły uśmiech oraz oczy o kolorze ciemnego mahoniu. — Marek Dobrzański. A pani jest nową sekretarką, prawda? Pani… Joanna Kostrzewska — dodał, przypominając sobie szybko piątkową rozmowę z Sebastianem.

— Zgadza się. Może mi pan mówić Joaśka — odparła bez zastanowienia.

— Dobrze, ale żaden „pan” tylko Marek, ok? — poprosił, nie wyobrażając sobie, by jego sekretarka miała zwracać się do niego w tak oficjalny sposób. Za bardzo kojarzyło mu się to z Aleksem, do którego Dorota, pracująca już w firmie od ponad trzech lat, wciąż mówiła „panie dyrektorze”.

— Jasne — przytaknęła, po raz pierwszy spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy, jakby chciała zajrzeć mu prosto do duszy. Jeszcze żadna kobieta nie patrzyła na niego w taki sposób. Marek w jej oczach dostrzegł odwagę, determinację, ciekawość połączoną z dozą podejrzliwości, ale, ku swemu niezadowoleniu, nie widać w nich było choćby cienia zachwytu ani uwielbienia. Nie powinien się temu dziwić. Przecież sam chciał, by zatrudnić mężatkę, spodziewając się, że skoro będzie szczęśliwie zakochana w kimś innym, to jego związek z Pauliną pozostanie bezpieczny. To były jego słowa. Jednak Marek przez ostatnie kilka lat zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że praktycznie każda młoda kobieta przy pierwszym spotkaniu ulegała jego urokowi osobistemu. A on, chociaż nie w każdej sytuacji z tego korzystał, to zawsze czuł wewnętrzną satysfakcję. Dlatego jego męska duma poczuła się urażona tym, że, w odróżnieniu od swoich poprzedniczek, Joaśka nie straciła dla niego głowy.

— Powiedz mi, co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Przecież dopiero dochodzi ósma. Sebastian nie mówił ci, że wszyscy zazwyczaj przychodzą na dziewiątą? — odezwał się w końcu, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

— Owszem, wspominał. Tylko że ja przyjechałam z mężem, który pracuje kilka przecznic dalej, a on zaczyna o ósmej. Mając do wyboru podwózkę albo podróż autobusem przez pół miasta, wybrałam to pierwsze — pokrótce wyjaśniła swoją sytuację bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

— Słusznie — pochwalił jej wybór, uważając taką decyzję za bardzo rozsądną. — I widzę, że już znalazłaś sobie jakieś zajęcie.

— A, to… Ala poprosiła mnie w piątek, żebym pomogła jej uporządkować dokumenty potrzebne do przygotowania kwartalnego raportu. Dała mi to na wypadek, gdyby…

— Gdybym ja się spóźniał i nie miałabyś co robić — dopowiedział za nią, nawet nie próbując zachować powagi. Znał Alę nie od dziś i wiedział, jakie ma o nim zdanie. Zresztą nie miał do niej o to żalu. Przez piętnaście lat zapracował sobie na niezbyt pochlebną opinię. — Dużo ci jeszcze zostało?

— Właściwie jestem już na finiszu. Potrzebuję jeszcze pół godzinki — oceniła szybko, a jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku papierów, które przed chwilą oboje zbierali z podłogi.

— W porządku, skończ to, a potem zajrzyj do mnie i ustalimy plan działania. Jest tyle roboty przed pokazem, że sam nie wiem, od czego dzisiaj zacząć — przyznał szczerze, drapiąc się po głowie.

— Może od kawy? — zasugerowała nieśmiało Joaśka.

— Doskonały pomysł — ucieszył się, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. — Czytasz w moich myślach.

— Ok, to szybko uładzę te papiery i przyjdę do ciebie z kawą — odpowiedziała, kierując się w stronę swojego miejsca za biurkiem. Marek odprowadził ją wzrokiem, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Postawiłby dolary przeciwko orzechom, że każda jego poprzednia sekretarka rzuciłaby wszystko i już byłaby w połowie drogi do pokoju socjalnego, żeby zaparzyć dla niego kawę.

 _Zapowiada się ciekawa współpraca_ , stwierdził w myślach, wchodząc do gabinetu.

***

Choć Ula czuła się wzbogacona o wiedzę na temat przyszłych współpracowników, to jednak nie zmniejszyło to towarzyszącego jej uczucia niepokoju. Co z tego, że poznała strukturę organizacyjną biura oraz rysopisy poszczególnych osób? Do czego mogła przydać jej się informacja, że ten zwykle się spóźnia, a ta równo co godzinę wychodzi na papierosa? Ważniejsze było dla niej to, czy sobie poradzi, a reszta miała na razie drugorzędne znaczenie. Z tą myślą weszła do biura punktualnie o ósmej, czując, jakby miała kolana z waty.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała drżącym głosem do recepcjonistki. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek dodać, ta sięgnęła po telefon i przekazała komuś krótką wiadomość: „Już jest”. Po chwili sąsiednie drzwi otworzyły się i ukazała się w nich elegancka kobieta w średnim wieku.

— Witam, pani Urszulo. Emilia Świętosławska — przedstawiła się, podając Uli rękę. — Proszę za mną.

— Dobrze — wymamrotała pod nosem dziewczyna, czując coraz większe przerażenie. A po godzinie spędzonej ze swoją nową przełożoną, Cieplakówna zaczynała się martwić, czy jej głowa nie eksploduje od nadmiaru informacji. Pani Emilia była osobą miłą, ale jednocześnie konkretną i wyjątkowo gadatliwą. W krótkim czasie oprowadziła Ulę po biurze, przekazując jej przy okazji wiele informacji o organizacji pracy oraz zakresie jej obowiązków. A później, bez zbędnej zwłoki, przekazała Cieplakównie jej pierwsze zadanie związane z przygotowaniem deklaracji rozliczeniowych do ZUS-u. Chociaż było to stosunkowo proste zajęcie, to widząc niepokój malujący się na twarzy Uli, pani Emilia pokazała jej na jednym przykładzie, jak powinna się za to zabrać. Dodatkowo podsunęła jej poradnik, omawiający szczegółowo każdą część deklaracji, a na koniec zapewniła ją, że pod koniec dnia osobiście sprawdzi, czy nigdzie nie ma błędów. Ta świadomość dodała Uli otuchy, ale jednocześnie stanowiła dodatkowy bodziec do tego, by uważnie wypełniać wszystkie rubryki i po kilka razy sprawdzać, czy wszystko się zgadza. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, dziewczyna rzuciła się w wir pracy, zapominając o bożym świecie. Panująca w pomieszczeniu cisza sprzyjała skupieniu oraz wytężonej pracy. Co prawda znajdowały się tu jeszcze trzy biurka, ale, jak wyjaśniła Emilia, w tym tygodniu wszystkie miały pozostać puste. Jedna z jej nowych koleżanek pracowała zdalnie, by doglądać remontu mieszkania, druga wyjechała na tygodniowy urlop, a trzecia zachorowała i otrzymała zwolnienie lekarskie na kilka dni.

***

Po telefonie od brata Paulina miała zamiar jeszcze chwilkę się zdrzemnąć. Dlatego odłożyła komórkę na stolik obok łóżka a sama szczelnie opatuliła się kołdrą. Jednak nie mogła już ponownie zasnąć. Dlatego po mniej więcej godzinie przewracania się z boku na bok, postanowiła wstać. W czasie przygotowywania sobie porannej kawy oraz śniadania, jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół Aleksa. „Musimy porozmawiać o czymś ważnym”. To jedno wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie wciąż brzmiało jej w uszach. Co mógł mieć na myśli? Większość takich „ważnych spraw” dotyczyła Marka i jego poczynań. Niczym samozwańczy herold, Febo zawsze pierwszy donosił siostrze o wszystkich niepowodzeniach i błędach jej narzeczonego. Paulina bardzo chciała wierzyć, że tym razem chodzi o coś innego. Mieli przecież porozmawiać na temat Lidii i podjąć wspólnie jakąś decyzję dotyczącą udzielenia jej pomocy. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dźwięk telefonu.

— Witaj, Paulinko! — Usłyszała w słuchawce głos przyszłej teściowej. — Nie przeszkadzam?

— Ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz.

— Dzwonię do ciebie w być może nieważnej sprawie, ale… Krzysztof powiedział mi, że odezwał się do niego Aleks. Ma jakąś sprawę i nawet zapowiedział swoją wizytę dzisiaj po południu. Nie wiesz, o co może chodzić? — zapytała Helena, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie zdenerwowanie.

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznała szczerze Paulina i, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zaczęła nerwowo przemierzać kuchnię tam i z powrotem. — Nie widziałam się z nim od powrotu z Mediolanu.

— Przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę od rana, ale Krzysztof trochę się zaniepokoił i miałam nadzieję, że jeśli uda mi się dowiedzieć czegoś od ciebie, to jakoś go uspokoję — zaczęła się tłumaczyć Helena. — Wiesz, że on nie powinien się denerwować. A, niestety, po porannej rozmowie z Aleksem bardzo podskoczyło mu ciśnienie.

— Przykro mi. Postaram się zorientować w sytuacji i dam ci znać. Być może to jakiś drobiazg i niepotrzebnie się martwimy — powiedziała łagodnie Paulina, chociaż sama nie do końca w to wierzyła. Udzielił jej się niepokój Heleny, dlatego po zakończeniu rozmowy z nią, Febo zaczęła się śpieszyć. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w firmie, by dowiedzieć się prawdy.

W siedzibie „Febo&Dobrzański” znalazła się w ciągu godziny od rozmowy z Heleną. Jak zwykle minęła ochroniarza Władka, nie mówiąc mu nawet „dzień dobry”, po czym wsiadła do pustej windy. Intensywnie wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz pokazujący numer piętra, tak jakby liczyła, że dzięki temu szybciej dojedzie na piąte piętro. Wyskoczyła z windy jak sprinter z bloków startowych. Chociaż miała na sobie buty służące przede wszystkim do wyglądania, a nie do biegania, to z zawrotną prędkością mknęła przed siebie po firmowym korytarzu, nie zwracając uwagi na mijanych ludzi.

— Bella! — Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy głos. — Cudownie, że jesteś! Zakładam, że to do mnie tak biegniesz.

— Właściwie to… — zaczęła Febo i urwała w pół słowa. Wiedziała, że w rozmowie w ekscentrycznym projektantem trzeba dobierać słowa wyjątkowo uważnie, żeby niczym go nie urazić. — Właściwie tak, ale chciałam najpierw przywitać się z Aleksem.

— Ach, to może poczekać! — Pshemko machnął ręką. — Ja tu od piątku usycham z tęsknoty za tobą i czekam na wieści z Mediolanu! I czekałem, czekałem, i nawet telefonu się nie doczekałem, ot co! A czy to ładnie tak traktować przyjaciół? Powinienem się śmiertelnie na ciebie obrazić! — dodał charakterystycznym dla siebie dramatycznym tonem, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

— Wybacz — przeprosiła, uśmiechając się do niego przymilnie. — Gniewasz się?

— A pewnie, że się gniewam! No, ale ostatecznie… to się wszystko da naprawić. Idziemy do mojej pracowni, Bożydar już na pewno przyniósł dla nas pyszną czekoladę! — zadecydował Mistrz, łapiąc Paulinę za rękę.

— Za moment do ciebie dołączę, tylko dosłownie na minutkę zajrzę do Aleksa — upierała się przy swoim.

— Phi! — prychnął projektant, wzruszając ramionami. — Książę Ciemności na pewno jest zapracowany w tym swoim królestwie finansów, a Pshemko nie może już dłużej czekać! Idziemy — dodał, dając do zrozumienia, że nie zniesie żadnego sprzeciwu. Dlatego Paulina musiała zmodyfikować swoje plany i najpierw zajrzeć do pracowni Mistrza, gdzie po raz trzeci opowiadała o swoim pobycie w Mediolanie. Miała nadzieję, że projektant zadowoli się krótką relacją, jednak ten było żywo zainteresowany każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym szczegółem. Ciągle zadawał wnikliwe pytania o różne znane osobistości oraz o kreacje prezentowane na pokazach. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko, a Paulina nie miała innego wyboru jak tylko zaspokoić jego ciekawość. Opuściła pracownię dopiero po dwóch godzinach i swoje kroki skierowała od razu do gabinetu brata.

***

— Jestem — zakomunikowała Joaśka, wchodząc do otwartego gabinetu szefa z dwiema filiżankami kawy. — Zrobiłam czarną bez mleka i bez cukru.

— Doskonale, dziękuję — uśmiechnął się Marek, wskazując jej miejsce na kanapie. — Skąd wiedziałaś, jaką kawę piję?

— Nie wiedziałam. Zrobiłam taką, jaką sama lubię — powiedziała z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— A więc to już druga rzecz, która nas łączy — stwierdził, zajmując miejsce obok niej.

— A jaka jest pierwsza? — zainteresowała się dziewczyna.

— Praca, oczywiście. A właśnie, słyszałem, że Ala oprowadzała cię po firmie. I jak wrażenia? Wiesz już, co gdzie jest, na co uważać, kogo unikać?

— Mniej więcej. Zapamiętałam dwie najważniejsze zasady. Punkt pierwszy: Pshemko ma zawsze rację. Punkt drugi: jeżeli nie ma racji, to patrz punkt pierwszy — wyrecytowała z pamięci to, co usłyszała w piątek od kadrowej, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

— I tego się trzymajmy. Zakładam, że jeszcze go nie poznałaś? — zapytał, dostrzegając jej rozbawienie.

— Nie miałam jeszcze tej przyjemności.

— A więc to dopiero przez tobą. Zapewniam cię, że pierwsze spotkanie z Mistrzem to może nie „przyjemność”, ale na pewno niezapomniane przeżycie — uprzedził ją Marek. — Szczególnie teraz, kiedy denerwuje się zbliżającym się pokazem. Pshemko jest perfekcjonistą, więc wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Dlatego postanowiłem, że w przyszłym tygodniu zrobimy pierwszą próbę całego pokazu, żeby mieć jeszcze czas na ewentualne poprawki.

— A kiedy to będzie? — zapytała rzeczowo Joaśka.

— Dokładnie za tydzień, w poniedziałek. Także nie ma ani chwili do stracenia, zabieramy się do pracy. Na początek chciałbym, żebyś zapoznała się z gotowym harmonogramem. Na próbie to ty będziesz sprawdzała, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, czy może są jakieś opóźnienia. W międzyczasie skoordynujesz montaż wybiegu, scenografii i oświetlenia w najbliższy weekend oraz demontaż tego wszystkiego w poniedziałek wieczorem. Jakieś pytania?

— W zasadzie… — zaczęła, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć, bo do gabinetu wpadł Sebastian.

— Joaśka, dokończymy później — zakomunikował Marek. — Wiesz, co masz robić.

— Jasne — przytaknęła i w ciągu kilku chwil opuściła gabinet, przelotnie spoglądając jeszcze na intrygujące zdjęcie niezapominajek.

— I jak ci się podoba nowa sekretarka? — zapytał Olszański, gdy dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami.

— Trudno powiedzieć — odparł Dobrzański, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie przyjrzałeś się jej? — Sebastian był wyraźnie zawiedziony. — Ja wiem, że to może nie jest Pamela Anderson, ale wydaje mi się, że jest na czym oko zawiesić. Jest taka… proporcjonalna, nie sądzisz?

— Wszystko mi jedno. Co to za różnica? Nie będę jej oceniał po wyglądzie — zadeklarował Marek.

— To coś nowego. Przecież wszystkie oceniasz po wyglądzie, znam cię — bronił swojego stanowiska Sebastian. — Nie jest w twoim typie?

— To bez znaczenia. W każdym razie ja nie jestem w jej typie.

— A, tu cię boli! — ożywił się Olszański, jakby właśnie dokonał epokowego odkrycia. — Niech zgadnę, nie padła na kolana oślepiona blaskiem twojego majestatu? — rzucił półżartem.

— Coś w tym stylu — przytaknął Dobrzański.

— Przecież sam tego chciałeś. „Jak będzie szczęśliwa zakochana w kimś innym, to nie będę miał problemów”, coś takiego mówiłeś. Więc nie rozumiem, czemu cię to dziwi — wzruszył ramionami Sebastian. — Grunt, że masz kogoś na miejsce Marty.

— I tego się trzymajmy — podchwycił Marek, dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce dalej rozmawiać o Joaśce. — Co masz dla mnie? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Wstępną wersję umowy dla Julii — zaczął referować Olszański, podając przyjacielowi czarną teczkę. — Tyle możemy jej zaproponować na początek. Na końcu dołączyłem ci notatkę, co jeszcze możemy dorzucić, gdyby zaczęła stawiać warunki.

— Czyli nie mamy dużego pola do manewru — wymamrotał pod nosem Marek, skanując wzrokiem zawartość teczki.

— Wiesz, jak jest. Jak ta kolekcja okaże się sukcesem, to wtedy będzie nas stać na więcej — prognozował Olszański, omiatając wzrokiem gabinet przyjaciela. Jego wzrok przykuło zdjęcie niezapominajki wiszące na ścianie. — Co to za chabry?

— Niezapominajki — poprawił go Marek, przewracając oczami.

— Wszystko jedno. Nowy element wystroju?

— Masz coś przeciwko? — Dobrzański odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Osobiście wolałem zdjęcie Klaudii — wyraził swoją opinię Sebastian. — To pomysł Pauliny? Skoro nie chciała, żeby żadna inna kobieta patrzyła na ciebie nawet ze zdjęcia, to mogła dać ci swoją fotografię.

— To był mój pomysł — przyznał się Marek. — Tak się składa, że niezapominajki mnie… inspirują.

— Ok, o nic nie pytam — wycofał się Olszański, patrząc na przyjaciela jak na człowieka, któremu brakuje piątej klepki. — Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki botanik.

— Siadaj, mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do omówienia — uciął temat Dobrzański.

***

— Nareszcie jesteś! — szczerze ucieszył się Febo, po czym wstał z dotychczas zajmowanego miejsca, aby uściskać swoją siostrę. Od godziny siedział jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc doczekać się jej przyjścia. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed ponownym zatelefonowaniem do niej, żeby się pośpieszyła. Jego plan zakładał, żeby Paulina dowiedziała się pierwsza o zdradzie Marka. Jej reakcja była łatwa do przewidzenia. W przypływie furii na pewno pobiegnie robić swojemu narzeczonemu wymówki, a może nawet zagrozi mu zerwaniem? Co by nie zrobiła, stworzy mu idealną zasłonę dymną. Podczas gdy Marek skoncentruje się na tym, jak udobruchać rozjuszoną Paulinę, Aleks spokojnie przekaże nowiny Krzysztofowi i zażąda zmiany na stanowisku prezesa. Febo liczył na to, że wszystko uda mu się załatwić jednego dnia. Dlatego nawet najmniejsze opóźnienie nie było mu na rękę.

— Wybacz, że dopiero teraz — wytłumaczyła się, jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli. — Pshemko mnie zatrzymał.

— Siła wyższa. Usiądź, proszę. Pięknie wyglądasz, sorella. Do twarzy ci w tej nowej fryzurze — pochwalił siostrę, chociaż tym razem wcale nie mówił szczerze. Zawsze wolał kiedy miała ciemne włosy, bo wtedy najbardziej przypominała mu ich nieżyjącą matkę.

— Wszyscy zauważyli, tylko nie Marek — westchnęła i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko brata.

— Jako człowiek kierujący domem mody powinien być zdecydowanie bardziej spostrzegawczy — rzucił z przekąsem.

— Aleks — syknęła, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie. — Nie zapytasz, jak było w Mediolanie?

— Taki miałem zamiar — skłamał, uśmiechając się kwaśno. _W tej chwili to akurat najmniej ważne_ , dopowiedział w myślach.

— Nie będę cię zanudzała szczegółami związanymi z pokazami podczas fashion week — zapowiedziała. _Chwała Bogu_ , odetchnął z ulgą Febo. — Za to chciałabym porozmawiać o Lidii. Odwiedziłam ją i dosyć długo rozmawiałyśmy. Było jej bardzo przykro, że nie przyjechałeś ze mną i że w ogóle tak rzadko ją odwiedzasz.

— Próbujesz wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Lepiej powiedz mi, jak wygląda sytuacja. Czy potrzebna jest jej stała opieka?

— Prawdę mówiąc, myślałam, że będzie znacznie gorzej. Tymczasem Lidia była niedawno w sanatorium i teraz jest w całkiem dobrej formie. Twierdzi, że to wszystko zasługa jej przyjaciółki, jakiejś Amelii. Wiesz, kto to jest?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł, kręcąc przecząco głową. — Pewnie jakaś sąsiadka.

— Zapewne. Podobno teraz namawia ją na remont domu, ale Lidia nigdy się na to nie zgodzi — wyraziła swoje zdanie z typowym dla siebie przekonaniem.

— Mylisz się, już się zgodziła — oświecił ją Aleks z niekłamaną satysfakcją. _Jak widać, w tej kwestii również jestem lepiej poinformowany_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl. — Rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj po południu przed telefon — dodał, widząc zaskoczenie i niedowierzanie malujące się na jej twarzy.

— Ale… jak to? To niemożliwe! Przecież Lidia mówiła…

— Nie znam szczegółów, ale podobno Amelia ostatecznie przekonała ją do tego pomysłu. Wczoraj kończyły razem pakować wszystkie rzeczy, bo dzisiaj miały zacząć się prace remontowe. Za miesiąc wszystko ma być skończone, a tymczasem Lidia będzie mieszkać u Amelii — wyjawił jej wszystko, czego się dowiedział.

— Niepojęte… poczekaj, a skąd Lidia wzięła pieniądze na ten remont? — zapytała po chwili zastanowienia. — Pytałeś ją o to, prawda?

— Oczywiście — uśmiechnął się Aleks. _Jak ona mnie zna_ , pomyślał.

— I co powiedziała? — dopytywała zniecierpliwiona.

— Niewiele. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego, ale ona tylko stwierdziła, że da sobie radę i żebyśmy się nie martwili — streścił pokrótce treść swojej rozmowy z Lidią. — Uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie: nie przyjmie od nas żadnej pomocy. Proponowałem jej, ale kategorycznie odmówiła.

— Bardzo tajemnicza sprawa — skwitowała Paulina. — Co podejrzewasz?

— Albo wygrała w ruletkę albo spadł jej z nieba ogromny worek pieniędzy — rzucił od niechcenia Aleks. Był coraz bardziej znużony tą dyskusją i miał nadzieję przejść w końcu do zasadniczego tematu.

— Nie kpij — poprosiła, przewracając oczami. — Ja mówię poważnie. Wzięła kredyt?

— Pod zastaw domu? — dopowiedział za nią. — Wątpię. Z czego miałaby go spłacić?

— To może sprzedała coś? Biżuterię? Pamiątki rodzinne?

— Chyba żartujesz — obruszył się Aleks, patrząc na nią z politowaniem — Prędzej sprzedałaby nerkę niż rodzinne pamiątki.

— A ziemię? — zapytała z przestrachem w głosie. — Co prawda do tej pory dzierżawiła ją sąsiadom, ale…

— Nonsens — wszedł jej w słowo. — Od jakiegoś czasu to jej jedyne źródło utrzymania. Gdyby sprzedała ziemię, to nie miałaby za co żyć.

— To już nie wiem! — poddała się, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — A ty, co o tym myślisz? Naprawdę cię to nie interesuje, czy tylko udajesz?

— Oczywiście, że mnie to interesuje. Niestety, na odległość niewiele jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. Podczas następnego pobytu w Mediolanie wyjaśnię tę sprawę, obiecuję — przedstawił swoje stanowisko, idealnie panując nad emocjami. — Mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

— Premiera kolekcji — dopowiedziała chłodno, a jej mina wskazywała, że się na nim zawiodła. — Marek też bardzo się tym przejmuje. W piątek zrobił sobie małe wagary, żebyśmy spędzili razem cały dzień, ale był jakiś taki… rozproszony. Pewnie ma dużo spraw przed pokazem.

— Nie tylko — odparł poważnym tonem, nie spuszczając wzroku z siostry.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zmarszczyła brwi. — Coś się stało?

— Paula, wiesz, że zależy mi przede wszystkim na twoim szczęściu — zaczął swoją przemowę, przyjmując ton pełen dramatyzmu. — Dlatego nie mogę milczeć, kiedy dowiaduję się o czymś, co…

— Wiem — przerwała mu, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, żeby nie owijał w bawełnę.

— Marek ma romans — powiedział prosto z mostu

— Mogłam się tego spodziewać, skoro tak bardzo nalegałeś, żeby się ze mną zobaczyć. Naprawdę uważasz, że mój narzeczony zdradza mnie na prawo i lewo? I po co wciągasz w to rodziców Marka?

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Helena dzwoniła do mnie rano, myśląc, że będę jej umiała powiedzieć coś konkretnego — wyjaśniła bez ogródek. — Krzysztof się przestraszył, że dzieje się coś poważnego, ale jak widzę, po raz kolejny przerabiamy ten sam temat.

— Nie wierzysz mi? — dociekał, bacznie obserwując każdy jej ruch. _Czy naprawdę jesteś tak spokojna, na jaką starasz się wyglądać?_ , dziwił się w myślach.

— Już sama nie wiem, komu mam wierzyć — przyznała się, nerwowo skubiąc palcami pasek od torebki. — Ty mówisz jedno, a Marek mówi co innego. A z kim tym razem miałby mnie zdradzić?

— Z Martą — stwierdził, a na jego twarzy nie malowały się żadne emocje.

— To jakiś absurd — zakpiła, przewracając oczami. — Nie sądzisz chyba, że byłby na tyle głupi, żeby romansować ze swoją asystentką.

— Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie oceniałem zbyt wysoko jego możliwości intelektualnych — rzekł ironicznie, kolejny raz korzystając ze sposobności, by wyrazić swoją niechęć do Marka.

— Czy masz jakieś dowody, że cokolwiek łączyło go z Martą? — dociekała, puszczając mimo uszu ostatnią wypowiedź brata.

— A ciebie nie zdziwił fakt, że tak nagle została zwolniona? Niecały miesiąc przed pokazem?

— Została zwolniona? — Paulina nie kryła swojego zaskoczenia. — Jak to? Kiedy?

— No tak, Marek się nie pochwalił, bo i nie ma czym — stwierdził Aleks, strzepując z rękawa marynarki jakiś pyłek. — W zeszły poniedziałek Sebastian wręczył jej wypowiedzenie. Zresztą skoro chcesz dowodu, to proszę — dodał i odtworzył siostrze nagranie dostarczone przez Adama.

— Zabiję go — wycedziła przez zęby, wstając z kanapy. Wybiegła z gabinetu jak sprinter, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Dorota, siedząca na swoim miejscu, spojrzała na nią z przestrachem. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, a sekretarka Aleksa dostrzegła w oczach Pauliny gniew i żądzę zemsty.

***

Wściekła Paulina mknęła przez korytarz dzielący gabinety Aleksa i Marka niczym huragan, siejąc po drodze grozę i spustoszenie. Staranowała nieuważną modelkę, która stanęła na jej drodze. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i wylądowała na podłodze, pociągając za sobą jakąś inną osobę, która akurat niosła w ręku kawę. Czarny napój rozlał się wokoło i poplamił nie tylko podłogę, ale także jakieś dokumenty, a — co najgorsze — także kilka prototypów kreacji Pshemko, niesionych przez jedną z krawcowych. Na korytarzu rozpętało się istne piekło, ale Paulina nawet nie zwolniła kroku. Zignorowała krzyki modelek i krawcowych, lamentujących nad tym nieszczęściem i gorączkowo poszukujących winnego tej całej sytuacji. Nerwowo zaciskając pięści zmierzała do gabinetu narzeczonego, a w głowie kotłowały się jej przeróżne pomysły dotyczące to, co i jak mu powie. Jedno było pewne — nie będzie to miła rozmowa.

— Marek u siebie? — rzuciła gniewnie do Joaśki, wpadając do sekretariatu.

— Tak, ale…

— Świetnie — weszła jej w słowo Paulina, bez pukania otwierając drzwi prowadzące do gabinetu. — Marek, musimy porozmawiać — powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Była tak rozjuszona i skupiona na zemście, że zupełnie nie zauważyła Sebastiana, który siedział na sofie pod oknem. Kiedy Olszański ją zobaczył, postanowił natychmiast uciec z jej pola rażenia. Po chwili w gabinecie został tylko Marek i chodząca furia.

— Coś się stało, kochanie? — zapytał łagodnym tonem, po czym głośno przełknął ślinę.

— Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! — wrzasnęła na cały głos tak, że pewnie słychać ją było w całym budynku. — Lidka, Weronika, a teraz Marta! Myślałeś, że się nie dowiem?!

— Paula, to nie tak…

— Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać! — syknęła, grożąc mu palcem. — Tym razem Aleks zdobył dowody. Ma nagranie, na którym Marta przyznaje się, dlaczego została zwolniona! I co teraz powiesz?! Że pewnie je spreparował?!

— Nie. To prawda, zdradziłem cię z Martą — przyznał się do winy, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Bardzo tego żałuję. Przecież wiesz, że ciebie tylko kocham i chcę się z tobą ożenić — nieporadnie tłumaczył się Marek.

— To uznajmy, że właśnie oddałam ci pierścionek — warknęła, po czym z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz. — Między nami wszystko skończone!

— Paulina, poczekaj. Proszę, porozmawiajmy spokojnie, wszystko ci wyjaśnię — błagał, rozcierając dłonią obolały policzek.

— Dla mnie wszystko jest jasne — wycedziła przez zęby. — Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! — rzuciła na odchodne i wyszła z gabinetu tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawiła.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozwścieczona Paulina zatrzasnęła drzwi od gabinetu Marka z taką siłą, że o mały włos nie pękły w nich szyby. Siedząca nieopodal Joaśka aż podskoczyła na krześle i krzyknęła ze strachu, ale Febo nawet nie spojrzała w jej stronę, tylko pobiegła prosto przed siebie w kierunku wind. Mijała kolejnych pracowników jak powietrze, jakby spodziewała się dojrzeć na ich twarzach drwiące uśmiechy. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że wszyscy już wiedzą o romansie Marka, co tylko potęgowało jej gniew i rozgoryczenie.

 _Co za upokorzenie!_ , ta myśl prawie rozsadzała jej głowę od środka. Gdy wyszła z budynku, chciała wykrzyczeć na głos całemu światu, jak bardzo nienawidzi Marka i jak żałuje tego, że w ogóle się z nim związała. Jednak ostatkiem sił powstrzymała się przed tym desperackim krokiem. Nikt obcy nie miał prawa oglądać jej w takim stanie. Aż strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby trafiła na jakiegoś wścibskiego dziennikarza. Nie chcąc ryzykować, wskoczyła do pierwszej z brzegu taksówki. Chciała uciec jak najdalej od tego potwornego miejsca, gdzie wszystko kojarzyło jej się z nim.

 _Tyle lat się dla niego poświęcałam! Zawsze przymykałam oczy na jego kolejne wybryki! Czasami musiałam wręcz udawać, że nie dostrzegam jego oczywistych kłamstw! Dio! I po co to wszystko?! W imię dobra firmy i naszego wspólnego, idealnego związku? A co on przez te lata zrobił dla firmy i… dla mnie?! Zawsze to ja musiałam się starać, a on tylko łaskawie to akceptował. Czym sobie zasłużyłam na takie traktowanie? Chyba Lidia miała rację: życie czasem kpi sobie z naszych planów_ , gniew nakręcił spiralę negatywnych myśli w jej głowie.

— To dokąd jedziemy? — zapytał uprzejmie kierowca, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

— Pod ten adres — odparła z typową dla siebie wyniosłością, podając mężczyźnie niewielki kartonik, który zawsze miała pod ręką. Gdy po chwili otrzymała go z powrotem, zgrabnym ruchem wsunęła go do zewnętrznej kieszeni trzymanej na kolanach torebki. Gdy samochód ruszył, Paulina odwróciła wzrok i od niechcenia obserwowała mijane krajobrazy. Dobrze znała drogę. Pokonywała ją już setki razy, więc w razie potrzeby umiałaby z dokładnością urządzenia nawigacyjnego podać szczegóły dojazdu. Zmierzała do jedynego w Warszawie miejsca, gdzie zawsze czuła się bezpiecznie.

***

Po wyjściu Pauliny z gabinetu Marek bezskutecznie próbował pozbierać myśli. Mógł się spodziewać, że jego narzeczona zareaguje nerwowo na wieść o jego kolejnej zdradzie. Już poprzednim razem groziła mu zerwaniem ich związku, ale wtedy to wszystko jakoś rozeszło się po kościach. Tym razem było inaczej. Paulina wydawała się być śmiertelnie poważna i nieprzejednana. Nie chciała nawet wysłuchać tego, co on ma na swoją obronę. Czy to dlatego, że tym razem Aleks zdobył dowody jego niewierności? Tego Marek nie przewidział.

 _Co za szuja_ , pomyślał z dezaprobatą. _Zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie pognębić. A zniszczenie mojego związku z Pauliną postawił sobie chyba za punkt honoru. I co ja teraz zrobię, skoro ona nie chce mnie widzieć ani ze mną rozmawiać? Cholera wie, co Marta powiedziała na tym nagraniu. A przecież obiecała Sebie, że nie piśnie pary z ust. Jak ja mam to teraz odkręcić? Czy to możliwe, żeby to był koniec?_

— Marek, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale właśnie przyszedł ten faks — powiedziała prawie szeptem Joaśka, nieśmiało wchodząc do gabinetu szefa. — Wydaje mi się, że to pilne.

— Dziękuję — odparł oficjalnym tonem, po czym energicznym ruchem wyrwał jej z ręki trzymaną kartkę papieru. — Zajmę się tym później — dodał chłodno, rzucając faks na biurko bez uprzedniego przeczytania go.

— Tam jest napisane, żebyśmy odpowiedzieli jeszcze dzisiaj — upierała się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

— Powiedziałem później — warknął, posyłając jej mordercze spojrzenie. — Drukowanymi mam ci to napisać?

— W porządku, to ja już sobie pójdę — bąknęła, wycofując się w kierunku wyjścia.

— Poczekaj, zostań — poprosił z rezygnacją w głosie. — Przepraszam, masz rację. Zaraz się tym zajmę. Po prostu przed chwilą pokłóciłem się z Pauliną — próbował się jakoś usprawiedliwić.

— Tego akurat się domyśliłam — powiedziała rezolutnie. — Wpadła tu, a potem wypadła jak burza, a te drzwi też nie są dźwiękoszczelne.

— Więc słyszałaś? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Tylko podniesione głosy — uspokoiła go. — Zresztą, to jest sprawa między wami i nie śmiałabym się wtrącać…

— Zdradziłem ją z twoją poprzedniczką. Chciałem to zatuszować, więc kazałem Sebastianowi ją zwolnić, a na jej miejsce zatrudnić kogoś innego — wyznał prawdę, zaskakując tym zarówno siebie jak i ją. — A teraz Paula dowiedziała się o wszystkim i powiedziała mi kilka gorzkich słów. Tym razem chyba naprawdę ze mną zerwie.

— Dlaczego mi o tym mówisz? — zdziwiła się, blednąc jeszcze bardziej.

— Sam nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami i odruchowo przeczesał jedną ręką swoje włosy jak zawsze, kiedy był zakłopotany. — Czasami łatwiej wyznać swoje grzechy komuś zupełnie obcemu.

— Nie wiem tylko, co sobie po tym obiecujesz. Uważasz, że obarczenie kogoś innego swoimi problemami przyniesie ci ulgę? — zapytała ironicznie.

— Być może — odpowiedział, przeciągając ostatnie słowo.

— I może jeszcze liczysz na to, że będę ci współczuć? — rzuciła gniewnie. — Niedoczekanie! Nawarzyłeś sobie tego piwa, to teraz sam musisz je wypić. To jak będzie z tym faksem? — wróciła do sprawy, z którą do niego przyszła.

— Do diabła z tym cholernym faksem! — Marek ponownie podniósł głos. _Mnie się wali cały świat, a ona zawraca mi głowę jakimiś głupotami_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach. — Powiedziałabyś mi lepiej, co ja mam teraz zrobić!

— Mnie pytasz?

— Tak, wyobraź sobie, że ciebie. Chyba, że widzisz tu jeszcze kogoś innego — odparł z przekąsem. _Działa mi na nerwy nie gorzej niż Paula_.

— To chyba nie należy do moich obowiązków — próbowała się wykręcić. — Nie przypominam sobie w umowie zapisu: „wysłuchiwanie zwierzeń szefa i doradzanie mu w sprawach prywatnych”.

— Bo to było dopisane na końcu drobnym druczkiem — powiedział przybierając poważny ton, by sprowadzić jej wypowiedź do absurdu. Poza tym chciał dać nauczkę tej pyskatej dziewczynie. Kiedy jednak zobaczył zdziwienie i przerażenie malujące się na jej twarzy, nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać, a Joaśka do niego dołączyła. — Ale miałaś minę!

— Wyobrażam sobie — westchnęła, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Byłeś tak przekonujący, że dałam się nabrać. Nawet zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co też jeszcze mogłeś mi tam dopisać.

— Mam kilka pomysłów, ale mniejsza o to — uciął tę dyskusję Marek, chcąc wrócić do zasadniczego tematu. — Co ty byś zrobiła na moim miejscu?

— Bardzo nie lubię udzielać takich rad — broniła się Joaśka. — Ja nie jestem tobą. Mam inne spojrzenie na życie, na…

— Nie chcę, żebyś mówiła za mnie — przerwał jej wywód. — Powiedz mi tylko, co ty byś zrobiła w takiej sytuacji?

— Gdybym zdradziła męża, a on by się o tym dowiedział i groził mi rozwodem? Nie umiem sobie nawet wyobrazić takiej sytuacji.

— Spróbuj — poprosił, składając ręce w błagalnym geście. — To dla mnie bardzo ważne.

— Chociaż jestem przekonana, że nigdy nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego, to gdyby do czegoś takiego doszło… walczyłabym o niego. Na pewno nie pozwoliłabym mu odejść — zadeklarowała Joaśka po chwili zastanowienia.

— Dziękuję. To właśnie chciałem wiedzieć — odparł, sięgając po teczkę stojącą obok biurka. — Muszę wyjść, nie wiem, czy dzisiaj wrócę.

— Jeżeli myślisz, że cię stąd wypuszczę przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi na ten faks, to się grubo mylisz — zagroziła, zastępując mu drogę. — Resztą mogę się zająć, ale w tej jednej sprawie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Przysługa za przysługę. Ja zrobiłam coś dla ciebie, teraz twoja kolej.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Jeszcze chwila i mnie pobijesz — dodał półżartem, przewracając oczami. _Coś czuję, że ta dziewczyna da mi niezłą szkołę_ , pomyślał, sięgając po dokument, który niedbale rzucił na biurko. Faktycznie, Joaśka miała rację — sprawa była pilna i wymagała jego uwagi. Chociaż była to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę, to jednak złapał za telefon i wykonał kilka połączeń, by rozwiązać zaistniały problem. Po uzyskaniu wyjaśnień i przemyśleniu odpowiedzi, podyktował Joaśce, co ma napisać. Potem, bez dalszej zwłoki opuścił gabinet, by pojechać tam, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Paulinę.

***

O tej porze dnia nie było jeszcze korków, więc taksówka sprawnie dojechała pod wskazany przez Paulinę adres. Kierowca zatrzymał auto tuż przed bramką, za którą można było dostrzec okazałą rezydencję. Kobieta zapłaciła za kurs, nie troszcząc się o wydanie reszty. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że nawet nie zauważyła, że napiwek, który dała kierowcy znacznie przekroczył koszt całego przejazdu. Mężczyzna zaś, najwyraźniej zaskoczony otrzymaną kwotą, z wrażenia wyskoczył na ulicę i usłużnie pomógł wysiąść swojej szczodrej pasażerce. Paulina podała mu rękę, ale nie obdarzyła go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Wzrok miała skupiony na domu dumnie stojącym za ogrodzeniem.

 _I pomyśleć, że przeżyliśmy tu tyle miłych chwil_ , westchnęła w duchu, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. _Gdzie wszystko się zaczęło, tam wszystko się zakończy_ , pomyślała, zdecydowanym ruchem otwierając furtkę, której zamek wciąż był uszkodzony. Nieśpiesznym krokiem zmierzała w stronę drzwi, zastanawiając się, co zrobić dalej. Powiedzieć Markowi, że to koniec, było najprościej. Jak jednak wdrożyć tę decyzję w życie? Wspólna firma — ostatecznie może pogodzić się z tym, że od czasu do czasu będzie musiała go widywać. Wspólny dom — któreś z nich musi się wyprowadzić, to oczywiste. Ona czy on? Przecież ten dom należy tak samo do niej, jak i do niego. Jako winowajca, to Marek powinien się wynieść, ale czy zechce to zrobić? A może tymczasem to ona powinna się stamtąd usunąć, zabierając tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy? Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania, panującą wokół ciszę przeszył dźwięk otwieranego zamka. Febo przystanęła, obawiając się osoby, którą zobaczy w otwartych drzwiach.

— Witaj, Paulinko! — uradowała się Helena, wychodząc jej na spotkanie. — Co za niespodzianka! Co się stało? — zapytała, widząc łzy w oczach Pauliny.

— Marek ma romans — wydusiła z siebie z niemałym trudem, czując, że lada chwila wybuchnie głośnym płaczem. — Odeszłam od niego — dodała, po czym zaniosła się głośnym szlochem.

— Wejdźmy do środka, moja droga — powiedziała łagodnie Helena, obejmując Paulinę ramieniem. Po chwili obie znalazły się w salonie, gdzie natknęły się na Krzysztofa. Jedno spojrzenie na pannę Febo wystarczyło, by bez słowa wstał z zajmowanego miejsca i wyszedł do swojego gabinetu.

— Zostałyśmy same — stwierdziła Dobrzańska z niekłamaną satysfakcją, kiedy usiadły wygodnie na sofie. — Krzysztof i ja rozumiemy się bez słów — dodała z zadowoleniem, robiąc rozmarzoną winę.

— Czego o Marku i o mnie nie można powiedzieć — zripostowała Paulina z wyrzutem w głosie.

— To przychodzi z czasem. Jak to się mówi, nie od razu Kraków zbudowano. My jesteśmy ze sobą już ponad czterdzieści lat, mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby się dotrzeć. Z wami też tak kiedyś będzie, zobaczysz — powiedziała uspokajająco Helena.

— Na pewno nie — zaprzeczyła Paulina, kręcąc nerwowo głową. — Mam już dosyć tych wszystkich kłamstw i zdrad! Dlaczego on mnie tak upokarza, dlaczego?! Co ja mu złego zrobiłam?! — żaliła się, a łzy płynęły po jej policzkach dwoma cienkimi strużkami. Chociaż zawsze starała się być twarda, to tym razem nie potrafiła.

— Nie płacz, moje dziecko. Naprawdę nie masz powodu. Marek na pewno nie chciał niczego złego, to dobry chłopiec — odparła bez zastanowienia Dobrzańska. — Po prostu jest młody, niedoświadczony i szuka wrażeń.

— Zawsze to powtarzasz — przypomniała jej Paulina, zniesmaczona, że Helena znów tak gorliwie broni swojego syna. _Powinnam się była spodziewać, że będzie trzymała jego stronę_ , pomyślała, ocierając łzy chusteczką. — Czyli mam mu na wszystko pozwalać, tak? A jeżeli on się nigdy nie zmieni?

— Zmieni się, zobaczysz. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam, ale… — zaczęła Dobrzańska, ale jakby przez chwilę się zawahała. — Chyba czas, żebym powiedziała ci prawdę. Wiesz, ojciec Marka w młodości też musiał się wyszumieć. Zdziwiłabyś się, do jakich rzeczy był zdolny. Ileż to razy płakałam z jego powodu! Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu zaczęło się między nami układać. Jak patrzę na to z perspektywy czasu, to warto było poczekać.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — przyznała Febo do głębi poruszona tym, co właśnie usłyszała. Nie mieściło jej się w głowie, że ten spokojny, dobroduszny Krzysztof mógłby kiedykolwiek kogokolwiek skrzywdzić lub oszukać. Zawsze taki życzliwy, wyrozumiały i empatyczny — czy to możliwe, że kiedyś był innym człowiekiem? Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na ten temat, ale nim zdążyła się odezwać, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

— O Boże, to na pewno Marek! — spanikowała Paulina, gwałtownie podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Błagam, ukryj mnie! Nie może mnie tu zobaczyć! Nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie tak! — wpadła w histerię, nie czując się gotowa na konfrontację z byłym narzeczonym.

— Już dobrze, moja droga. Nie denerwuj się — odezwała się Helena, biorąc dziewczynę za rękę. Bez słowa zaprowadziła ją do biblioteki przylegającej do gabinetu Krzysztofa. — Tutaj nikt cię nie będzie szukał — dodała, po czym starannie zamknęła za nią drzwi. Sama zaś skierowała swoje kroki do wejścia, by osobiście powitać kolejnego gościa.

***

— Dzień dobry — przywitał się Febo, nieco zaskoczony, że nie otworzyła mu gosposia. _Może ma wychodne_ , pomyślał. — Miałem być o czternastej — wyjaśnił, dostrzegając zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy Heleny.

— Aleks, wejdź, proszę. Rzeczywiście, na śmierć zapomniałam — powiedziała przepraszająco Dobrzańska. — Krzysztof jest w swoim gabinecie.

— Dziękuję — odparł lakonicznie, nie mając zamiaru wdawać się w dalszą pogawędkę. W innych okolicznościach zapewne zmusiłby się do krótkiej rozmowy z Heleną na jakiś prozaiczny temat, ale tym razem zależało mu na czasie. Dlatego dziarskim krokiem powędrował do pokoju, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Krzysztofa. Po drodze odruchowo złapał się za kieszeń marynarki, gdzie schował dyktafon otrzymany od Adama. To miał być koronny argument w rozmowie z Dobrzańskim.

— Witaj, Aleks — powiedział Krzysztof serdecznie. — Jesteś punktualny, jak zawsze zresztą. Czekałem na ciebie. Usiądź, proszę. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

— Troska o dobro i pomyślność naszej firmy — odparł Febo pełnym dramatyzmu tonem.

— Masz na myśli te artykuły w prasie, prawda? Przyznaję, że ta sytuacja też mnie martwi, ale liczę na to, że po premierze wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Zresztą Marek obiecał wszystkim się zająć.

— Problem w tym, że jak zwykle są to tylko piękne słowa — powiedział Aleks, chcąc wyprowadzić seniora z błędu. _Marek jedno mówi, drugie robi, a pewnie trzecie myśli_.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zmarszczył brwi Krzysztof.

— Mam podstawy sądzić, że działania Marka nie tylko nie pomogą firmie, ale wręcz jej zaszkodzą. O człowieku powinny świadczyć czyny, a nie słowa — odparł patetycznie Febo.

— Nadal nie rozumiem. Powiedz mi, co masz mu do zarzucenia?

— Wykorzystywanie stanowiska kierowniczego do czerpania korzyści — stwierdził Aleks takim tonem, jakby cytował prawo karne. Napotykając pytające spojrzenie Krzysztofa, postanowił od razu kontynuować swój wywód. — Z przykrością muszę cię zawiadomić, że Marek nie tylko po raz kolejny wdał się w romans z asystentką, ale także dla zatuszowania tej sprawy wyrzucił ją z pracy. Co najbardziej oburzające, pod groźną zwolnienia dyscyplinarnego zażądał od niej milczenia. I tym razem dysponuję dowodami — powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni dyktafon. Już miał zamiar odtworzyć zdobyte nagranie, ale Krzysztof go powstrzymał:

— To nie będzie konieczne. Domyślam się, że Paulina już wie? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Oczywiście. Miała prawo dowiedzieć się o tym pierwsza. W końcu sprawa dotyczy jej narzeczonego — odpowiedział Febo, wypowiadając ostatnie słowo z obrzydzeniem.

— I czego oczekujesz ode mnie? — ciągnął temat Dobrzański. — Mam z nim porozmawiać?

— Naturalnie, gdybyś mógł się z nim rozmówić, byłbym bardzo zobowiązany — odparł Aleks, mówiąc seniorowi to, co zapewne chciał usłyszeć. — Myślę jednak, że powinniśmy podjąć bardziej radykalne kroki. Ktoś, kto postępuje w ten sposób, nie nadaje się do kierowania firmą. Gdyby prasa dowiedziała się o wszystkim… lepiej nawet nie myśleć. Dlatego nie możemy dopuścić, by ktoś z zewnątrz się o tym dowiedział.

— Zgadzam się. Skandal w naszej sytuacji to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam potrzeba — westchnął Krzysztof, nieznacznie kiwając głową.

— A co do konsekwencji wobec Marka, to sądzę, że należy zwołać nadzwyczajne posiedzenie zarządu i odwołać go w trybie natychmiastowym z funkcji pełniącego obowiązki prezesa — Aleks przeszedł w końcu do sedna sprawy.

— To niczego nie rozwiąże i również może zaszkodzić naszemu wizerunkowi. Jak wytłumaczymy się mediom z takiej zmiany? Zaczną się spekulacje, dlaczego doszło do odwołania pełniącego obowiązki prezesa na miesiąc przed premierą nowej kolekcji — przedstawił swój scenariusz Dobrzański nieznacznie podniesionym tonem głosu. — Rozumiem twoje oburzenie z powodu tej całej sprawy. Wiem, ile Paulina dla ciebie znaczy… Niemniej kara, jaką proponujesz, jest niewspółmierna do przewinienia. Zapewniam cię, że wyjaśnię to do końca i nie będzie dla Marka taryfy ulgowej.

— Dziękuję — bąknął Aleks, uśmiechając się kwaśno. — Wybacz, ale muszę wracać do firmy. Mam mnóstwo pracy przed pokazem — dodał szybko, obawiając się, że jeszcze chwila i wybuchnie niepohamowanym gniewem. Czując, jak wszystko w środku się w nim gotuje, nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, co na odchodne powiedział mu Krzysztof. Aleksowi było w tej chwili wszystko jedno. Wychodząc z domu Dobrzańskich, rzucił zdawkowe „do widzenia” w kierunku Heleny, nie mając zamiaru zostać w tym domu ani chwili dłużej. Był wściekły. Znowu nie udało mu się osiągnąć celu, jakim było przejęcie kontroli nad firmą. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje z nadmiaru negatywnych emocji. Odruchowo sięgnął po telefon, by zadzwonić po taksówkę, ale po nawiązaniu połączenia zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Potrzebował się przejść i ochłonąć. Narzucił sobie bardzo szybkie tempo marszu. Pokonywał kolejne przecznice patrząc wprost przed siebie i dysząc ciężko. Swoją frustrację wyładował między innymi na puszce porzuconej na chodniku. Kopnął w nią z całej siły tak, że poleciała kilka metrów dalej. Oberwało się też kobiecie, która chcąc skręcić w prawo, częściowo zablokowała przejście dla pieszych. Aleks, nie przebierając w słowach, wyraził, co myśli o takim zachowaniu, o niej oraz o jej umiejętnościach. Nie przyniosło mu to jednak takiej ulgi, jakiej się spodziewał. Dlatego postanowił, że jak tylko znajdzie się w firmie, to wyładuje swój gniew na Dorocie i Adamie — jakiś pretekst zawsze się znajdzie.

***

— Paula! — zakrzyknął od progu Marek, wchodząc do ich wspólnego domu. Nikt jednak mu nie odpowiedział. Nie zdziwiło go to zbytnio. Po tym, co się wydarzyło między nimi, nie spodziewał się, że narzeczona wyjdzie mu na spotkanie i powita go z otwartymi ramionami, jakby nic się nie stało. Pobiegł do sypialni, oczami wyobraźni widząc, jak jego ukochana leży na łóżku i wypłakuje się w poduszkę. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy jej tam nie zastał. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Idealne pościelone łóżko, odsłonięte zasłony i brak jakichkolwiek zbędnych drobiazgów na wierzchu — żadnego śladu po Paulinie.

 _Gdzie ona może być?_ , pomyślał, nerwowo przygryzając wargę. Przez uchylone drzwi zajrzał do łazienki, licząc, że może postanowiła wziąć relaksującą kąpiel. Tam jednak również jej nie było. Ogarnięty coraz większym niepokojem, sprawdził wszystkie pomieszczenia w domu — nawet tak nieprawdopodobne jak garderoba i spiżarnia. Wszędzie było tak samo pusto i cicho.

— A mówią, że ranne zwierzę zawsze wraca do domu — wymamrotał pod nosem, niezadowolony z faktu, że nie ma Pauliny. — Dokąd mogła pójść? Do Aleksa? Nie, przecież to właśnie on zakomunikował jej tę nowinę. Zresztą on na pewno siedzi w tej chwili w biurze. A może... nie, to chyba zbyt oczywiste. Czy odważyłaby się pojechać do rodziców? Przecież wie, że ojciec nie powinien się denerwować. Ale matka…? Przecież to zawsze do niej zwracała się po pomoc i radę. Pojadę tam!

***

Ani Aleks, ani Krzysztof nie mieli świadomości, że każde ich słowo słyszy Paulina. Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca w bibliotece, nerwowo spacerowała wzdłuż regału z książkami. Kiedy jednak usłyszała zbliżające się kroki, przystanęła i wstrzymała oddech. Odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero, gdy ktoś zapukał do sąsiednich drzwi — gabinetu Krzysztofa.

 _To pewnie Marek_ , pomyślała. _Ciekawe, co powie ojcu i w jaki sposób wytłumaczy swoje zachowanie_.

Jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się bezpośrednie przejście między biblioteką a gabinetem.

 _Sprawdzimy_ , postanowiła, na palcach podkradając się w tamtą stronę. Jednak mimo że przywarła całym ciałem do dębowych drzwi, nie mogła zrozumieć ani jednego wypowiadanego słowa. Nie mogąc opanować swojej ciekawości, jedną dłonią chwyciła za klamkę. Delikatnie ją nacisnęła, modląc się w duchu, by zamek nie zazgrzytał. Na szczęście był dobrze naoliwiony, dlatego niepostrzeżenie udało jej się uchylić drzwi. Kilkumilimetrowa szpara w zupełności wystarczyła, by Paulina mogła wyraźnie słyszeć każde słowo.

— Mam podstawy sądzić, że działania Marka nie tylko nie pomogą firmie, ale wręcz jej zaszkodzą. O człowieku powinny świadczyć czyny a nie słowa. — Usłyszała głos brata. _Dobrze powiedziane_ , pokiwała głową z uznaniem. _A tak się składa, że czyny przemawiają na niekorzyść Marka_.

— Nadal nie rozumiem. Powiedz mi, co masz mu do zarzucenia? — Dobiegło ją pytanie postawione przez Krzysztofa. _Naprawdę się nie domyślił, widząc, w jakim jestem stanie, czy zwyczajnie blefuje? Aleks, oświeć go, proszę._

— Wykorzystywanie stanowiska kierowniczego do czerpania korzyści. Z przykrością muszę cię zawiadomić, że Marek nie tylko po raz kolejny wdał się w romans z asystentką, ale także dla zatuszowania tej sprawy wyrzucił ją z pracy. Co najbardziej oburzające, pod groźną zwolnienia dyscyplinarnego zażądał od niej milczenia. I tym razem dysponuję dowodami. — Chociaż wiedziała, co Aleks powie, to jednak słuchała go z przejęciem. _Dziękuję_ , w myślach zwróciła się do brata. _Przynajmniej nie będę musiała sama mówić o tym Krzysztofowi. Odtworzysz mu to nagranie czy nie?_ , niecierpliwiła się.

— To nie będzie konieczne. Domyślam się, że Paulina już wie? — Na te słowa po raz kolejny wstrzymała oddech. _A więc tylko blefował_ , oceniła.

— Oczywiście. Miała prawo dowiedzieć się o tym pierwsza. W końcu sprawa dotyczy jej narzeczonego. — _Byłego narzeczonego, fratello_ , poprawiła go.

— I czego oczekujesz ode mnie? Mam z nim porozmawiać? — _Hmm, dobre pytanie_ , przyznała szczerze Paulina. _Dlaczego właściwie przyszedłeś z tym do Krzysztofa? O co tu chodzi?_

— Naturalnie, gdybyś mógł się z nim rozmówić, byłbym bardzo zobowiązany. Myślę jednak, że powinniśmy podjąć bardziej radykalne kroki. Ktoś, kto postępuje w ten sposób, nie nadaje się do kierowania firmą. Gdyby prasa dowiedziała się o wszystkim… lepiej nawet nie myśleć. Dlatego nie możemy dopuścić, by ktoś z zewnątrz się o tym dowiedział. — _Pewnie, najlepiej zamieść całą sprawę pod dywan_ , prychnęła, przewracając oczami. _A ja jak zwykle będę musiała pięknie się uśmiechać i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Genialny plan._

— Zgadzam się. Skandal w naszej sytuacji to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam potrzeba. — Usłyszała odpowiedź Krzysztofa i o mało nie parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem. _No oczywiście! Wszystko jest ważniejsze: firma, pokaz, opinia publiczna. A ja?! Ze mną to już nikt się nie liczy?!_

— A co do konsekwencji wobec Marka, to sądzę, że należy zwołać nadzwyczajne posiedzenie zarządu i odwołać go w trybie natychmiastowym z funkcji pełniącego obowiązki prezesa. — _I powierzyć ją tobie_ , dopowiedziała w myślach. _Więc tylko o to ci chodziło?! Nie, to niemożliwe. Aleks, nie jesteś tak bezduszny i wyrachowany! To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Jak ty w ogóle to sobie wyobrażasz?!_

— To niczego nie rozwiąże i również może zaszkodzić naszemu wizerunkowi. Jak wytłumaczymy się mediom z takiej zmiany? Zaczną się spekulacje, dlaczego doszło do odwołania pełniącego obowiązki prezesa na miesiąc przed premierą nowej kolekcji. — _Nic dodać, nic ująć_ , westchnęła. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała przyznać rację Krzysztofowi, który ciągnął dalej swój wywód. — Rozumiem twoje oburzenie z powodu tej całej sprawy. Wiem, ile Paulina dla ciebie znaczy… Niemniej kara, jaką proponujesz, jest niewspółmierna do przewinienia. Zapewniam cię, że wyjaśnię to do końca i nie będzie dla Marka taryfy ulgowej. — Słysząc tę deklarację, lekko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. _Więc jednak Krzysztofowi nie jest obojętne to, co czuję. Co za ulga. Nie chciałabym być w skórze Marka, kiedy ojciec wezwie go na rozmowę. I dobrze mu tak, zasłużył sobie na reprymendę! A co ty na to, Aleks?_

— Dziękuję. Wybacz, ale muszę wracać do firmy. Mam mnóstwo pracy przed pokazem. — _Tylko tyle?_ , zmarszczyła brwi zniesmaczona zachowaniem brata. _Tak jakby w ogóle go nie obchodziło, co dalej z Markiem, ze mną, z nami… a może tylko mi się wydaje? Przecież Aleks kocha mnie najbardziej na świecie, zrobiłby wszystko, żebym była szczęśliwa! Nie dajmy się zwariować, nie chodzi mu tylko o zdobycie stanowiska. On nie jest taki! A co, jeżeli jednak tak?_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę. Ten przerażający pomysł sprawił, że czuła się jak sparaliżowana. Stała bez ruchu tuż przy drzwiach między biblioteką a gabinetem Krzysztofa, próbując opanować gonitwę myśli. Z jednej strony wydawało jej się absolutnie niemożliwe, by jej brat traktował ją tylko jak marionetkę do osiągnięcia własnych celów, ale z drugiej — nieraz właśnie tak się czuła. Te wszystkie rozmowy o Marku, subtelne, acz konsekwentne wyciąganie z niej informacji o jego planach, a także próby skłócenia ich ze sobą pod byle pretekstem. Wszystko składało się w logiczną, przerażającą całość. O ile rozum z każdą chwilą zdawał się przyjmować do wiadomości taki stan rzeczy, o tyle serce zdecydowanie się temu sprzeciwiało. Nie dane jej jednak było ostatecznie rozstrzygnąć tej sprawy. Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją głośne pukanie, a wręcz walenie, w drzwi wejściowe.

 _Tym razem to na pewno Marek_ , oceniła sytuację. _Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. Zobaczymy, co powiesz ojcu._

***

— Cześć, mamo — rzucił zdawkowo Marek, wpadając do domu bez czekania na zaproszenie.

— Synku, co ty wyprawiasz? — załamała ręce Helena, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia.

— Przepraszam, ale szukam Pauliny — szybko wyjaśnił sytuację. — Jest może u was? Powiedz mi, proszę. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Muszę z nią pilnie porozmawiać — błagał, chwytając matkę za ramiona, by nie wymigała się od udzielenia mu odpowiedzi.

— Witaj, synu. Dobrze, że jesteś. Mam z tobą do pomówienia — wtrącił się Krzysztof, który właśnie w tym momencie stanął w drzwiach swojego gabinetu. Ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, że nie zniesie żadnego sprzeciwu, więc Marek nie zaprotestował, lecz posłusznie skierował się w stronę ojca.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał nieśmiało.

— A jak myślisz? — senior odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. — Jak mam się czuć, kiedy słyszę o twoich kolejnych wybrykach?!

— Czyli już wiesz — odparł Marek, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Było mu strasznie wstyd i nie miał odwagi spojrzeć ojcu w oczy.

— Kiedy ty w końcu dorośniesz i dasz sobie spokój z tymi idiotycznymi, biurowymi romansami?! Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że możesz robić to, co ci się żywnie podoba?! Odpowiedz!

— Nie, tato. Ja naprawdę tego nie chciałem.

— Też coś! Nie chciałeś, nie chciałeś, ale jednak to zrobiłeś! Nie pierwszy raz zresztą. Nie dociera do ciebie, że to, co robisz ma ogromny wpływ na innych?! Że krzywdzisz w ten sposób przede wszystkim Paulinę?! — oburzał się Krzysztof, nerwowo gestykulując rękami. — Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać, żebyś w końcu zaczął ją szanować?! Słucham, co masz mi do powiedzenia w tej sprawie!

— Tato, ja… uwierz mi, że potwornie żałuję tego, co się stało. Przysięgam, że między mną i Martą nie było nic poza tą jedną, nieszczęsną nocą w moim gabinecie — zaklinał się Marek, mając zamiar powiedzieć całą prawdę i tylko prawdę o tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło. — To był piątek wieczór, zostaliśmy sami po godzinach, żeby trochę podgonić robotę przed pokazem. Bez żadnych podtekstów. Wcześniej wielokrotnie zdarzało się, że oboje byliśmy dłużej w pracy. I nigdy nic się nie działo. Zawsze zachowywaliśmy się profesjonalnie i skupialiśmy się na tym, co akurat było do zrobienia. To było dla mnie tak oczywiste i pewne, że stałem się zbyt pewny siebie. Chciałem się zrelaksować po ciężkim tygodniu pracy. Miałem straszną ochotę na whisky. Zaproponowałem Marcie, żebyśmy napili się razem i… reszty się pewnie domyślasz — przerwał swoją opowieść, chcąc oszczędzić ojcu pikantnych szczegółów.

— Owszem. I dlatego postanowiłeś się jej pozbyć, tak?

— Nie, to nie tak — Marek pokręcił przecząco głową. — Miałem straszne wyrzuty sumienia i postanowiłem porozmawiać z Martą, żeby to jakoś odkręcić. Próbowałem jej wyjaśnić, że to była tylko chwila zapomnienia, bo kocham Paulinę i to ona jest dla najważniejsza. Liczyłem na to, że Marta zrozumie, przyzna mi rację i wszystko wróci do normy. Myliłem się. Dziewczyna wpadła w szał, zaczęła grozić, że rozpowie w firmie, co się wydarzyło między nami. Wtedy spanikowałem, nie wiedziałem, co robić. Seba podsunął mi myśl, żeby zwolnić Martę. A nawet więcej, obiecał sam się tym zająć. Dałem mu wolną rękę. Poprosiłem go tylko, żeby znalazł mi nową sekretarkę. Zastrzegłem nawet, żeby była to mężatka. Wyszedłem z założenia, że jak będzie szczęśliwie zakochana w kimś innym, to mój związek z Pauliną pozostanie niezagrożony.

— Przyznaj, chciałeś, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział i żeby uszło ci to na sucho? — drążył temat Krzysztof.

— Tak, przyznaję, że właśnie na to liczyłem — odparł szczerze Marek, po raz pierwszy mając odwagę podnieść wzrok. — Chciałem uniknąć przykrych konsekwencji swojej głupoty, ale nic poza tym. Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zdradzę Pauliny. Ja naprawdę ją kocham, tato. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej.

— Marco! — Za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy głos.

***

Paulinę bardzo dużo kosztowało wysłuchanie rozmowy Marka z ojcem. Z jednej strony była wzruszona postawą Krzysztofa, który z taką energią i zdecydowaniem stanął po jej stronie. W przeciwieństwie do Heleny nie próbował usprawiedliwiać syna, a nawet więcej — próbował dosadnie uświadomić mu powagę sytuacji. Jednak z drugiej strony, gdy Marek zaczął mówić o szczegółach swojej zdrady z Martą, czuła przeszywający, potworny ból. Każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo było jak ostra szpilka wbijana prosto w jej serce. Wsłuchując się w jego wyznanie, znowu nie mogła opanować łez. W duchu modliła się, by jak najszybciej skończył, skracając w ten sposób jej cierpienie. Czekała, aż zacznie się usprawiedliwiać, zrzucać winę na nią i na Martę, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Marek otwarcie mówił o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie próbował niczemu zaprzeczać ani się wybielać a nawet wziął całą winę na siebie! To było coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego i nowego. Bardzo jej tym zaimponował, chociaż nie zmieniało to jej decyzji o zerwaniu związku. Jednak po tylu latach byli sobie coś winni, więc Paulina zaczęła nawet dojrzewać do myśli, że w najbliższych dniach powinna sama z porozmawiać z Markiem. Była ciekawa, czy wobec niej wykaże się taką samą szczerością. Gdy jednak usłyszała słowa: „Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie zdradzę Pauliny. Ja naprawdę ją kocham, tato”, nie wytrzymała. Nie myśląc o tym, co będzie dalej, pchnęła ledwo uchylone drzwi, przez które do tej pory podsłuchiwała.

— Marco! — Paulina nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Przez zamglone łzami oczy patrzyła na Marka, który w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się w jej stronę. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła autentyczny żal i zawstydzenie.

— Paula, kochanie — wydusił z siebie, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. Nim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, on już klęczał przed nią i łapczywie obcałowywał obie jej dłonie. — Jesteś… kochana… najmilsza… jedyna… przepraszam… przepraszam… — szeptał w przerwach między kolejnymi pocałunkami. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że Krzysztof po cichu wymknął się z gabinetu, zostawiając ich samych.

— Przestań, co ty wyprawiasz — powiedziała z politowaniem, czując się zakłopotana jego zachowaniem. — Proszę cię, wstań.

— A wybaczysz mi? — zapytał, podnosząc wzrok, by spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy. W tym spojrzeniu dostrzegła tyle czułości, uwielbienia i pożądania, że nie była w stanie dłużej się na niego gniewać.

— Tak, wybaczę ci. Ten ostatni raz — zapowiedziała, pomagając mu podnieść się z kolan.

— Kocham cię — wyznał, przyciągając ją do siebie.

— Ja też cię kocham — odpowiedziała szeptem, odurzona jego nagłą bliskością. Zawsze działał na nią w taki sposób, że zatracała się w jego spojrzeniu i pozwalała, by zrobił z nią, co tylko chciał. Dlatego, gdy złożył na jej ustach namiętny pocałunek, nie protestowała.

 _Czyli jednak wciąż należymy do siebie_ , pomyślała, odwzajemniając gest.

***

— Skończyłam, pani Emilio — powiedziała Ula, wchodząc parę minut po czternastej do jej pokoju.

— Już? — Świętosławska nie kryła swojego zaskoczenia. — Nie oczekiwałam, że dzisiaj zrobi pani wszystko. Liczyłam, że uwzględniając przerwy na kawę i obiad, zajmie to pani jakieś dwa dni.

— Nie robiłam żadnych przerw — przyznała się Ula, robiąc skruszoną minę. Siedząc sama w pokoju, kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu i dała pochłonąć się pracy. Poza tym, podczas stażu w banku przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że szef oczekiwał maksymalnej wydajności i jakiekolwiek przerwy, nawet związane z wizytą w toalecie, mogły wiązać się z reprymendą z jego strony.

— Tak nie można — upomniała ją Emilia, posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne troski i współczucia. — Pracując w taki sposób, jest pani na najlepszej drodze do wypalenia zawodowego. Nie mogę na to pozwolić! W takim razie proszę iść na przerwę obiadową. To jest polecenie służbowe. A ja jeszcze dzisiaj sprawdzę to, co pani zrobiła i przygotuję pani kolejny pakiet dokumentów na jutro.

— Trochę mi niezręcznie, ale chciałabym panią o coś prosić — zaczęła nieśmiało Ula, obawiając się reakcji nowej przełożonej. — Mój tata leży w szpitalu i chciałabym go odwiedzić…

— Wystarczy, już wszystko jasne — weszła jej w słowo Świętosławska. — Proszę iść do ojca i niczym się nie przejmować.

— Dziękuję bardzo — odparła Ula z wdzięcznością. — Do jutra! — pożegnała się i już po kilku minutach była w drodze do Instytutu Kardiologii. Od Piotra wiedziała, że tata czuje się już znacznie lepiej, więc postanowiła go odwiedzić, by mogli porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Ula czuła wewnętrzną potrzebę, żeby go przeprosić i obiecać mu, że już nigdy go nie okłamie. Wbrew temu, co mówili jej inni, ona wciąż uważała, że tata wylądował w szpitalu z jej powodu, co potwornie ją przygnębiało. Smutek potęgował dodatkowo fakt, że Maciek zniknął i nie odezwał się do niej przez całą dobę. Ula naprawdę się o niego martwiła, bo do tej pory, kiedy nie mógł oddzwonić, to przynajmniej odpisywał na esemesy. Tym razem jednak milczał jak zaklęty. O tym też Ula chciała porozmawiać z ojcem. Z tą myślą wkroczyła do sali numer pięć, gdzie oprócz niego zastała również Piotra.

— Cześć, tatku — przywitała się, po czym ucałowała Józefa w policzek. — Cześć — zwróciła się do Piotra, podając mu rękę.

— Witaj — odpowiedział Sosnowski, odwzajemniając gest. Od razu zauważył, że Ulę coś trapi. — Nie będę przeszkadzał — stwierdził, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. — W razie czego zapraszam do pokoju lekarskiego — dodał, patrząc na nią znacząco.

— Dobrze — przytaknęła, zajmując miejsce na krzesełku obok ojca. — Jak się czujesz? — zapytała go.

— Dzisiaj to już znacznie lepiej — odpowiedział szczerze, przyglądając się córce. — Mój lekarz prowadzący bardzo o mnie dba. Podobno ty mu kazałaś.

— Tak ci powiedział? To dobrze, cieszę się — dodała bez przekonania.

— Jasiek i Beatka przyjechali z tobą? — spytał z wyraźną nadzieją w głosie.

— Nie, jestem sama — odparła, kręcąc głową. — Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać w cztery oczy. Tatku, ja… strasznie cię przepraszam. To przeze mnie tu teraz leżysz. Naprawdę, bardzo żałuję, że cię okłamałam. Przyrzekam, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Wybacz mi? — dopowiedziała, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

— Ulcia, dziecko — westchnął głośno z dezaprobatą. — Jak w ogóle możesz myśleć, że mój zawał to twoja wina? To ja nie dbałem o siebie, nie chodziłem na badania i nieregularnie przyjmowałem leki. Sam jestem sobie winny.

— No tak, ale gdyby nie ta cała sytuacja z moim wypowiedzeniem… może nie doszłoby do tego? — upierała się przy swoim.

— Masz rację, może. A może doszłoby do tego mimo wszystko? A może zdarzyłoby się to kiedy indziej? Oboje tego nie wiemy i takie gdybanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Dlatego nie wracajmy już do tego, dobrze? — poprosił, biorąc córkę za rękę.

— Naprawdę już się na mnie nie gniewasz? — dociekała, wiedząc, jak bardzo ojciec ceni sobie prawdomówność.

— Nie, córeczko — odparł, delikatnie kręcąc głową. — W obliczu śmierci człowiek ma okazję spojrzeć na pewne sprawy z innej perspektywy…

— Tato! — obruszyła się, wchodząc mu w słowo. — Nawet tak nie myśl! Zabraniam ci, rozumiesz? Przecież wyjdziesz z tego!

— A pamiętasz, jak było z twoją mamą? Wtedy też wszystko miało być dobrze. Nikomu z nas nie przeszło nawet przez myśl, że ona może… umrzeć. A jednak tak właśnie się stało. Dlatego próbowałem wyobrazić sobie sytuację, kiedy mnie też by to spotkało.

— Tato, proszę — próbowała mu przerwać, czując, jak łzy same spływają jej po policzkach.

— Trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy — kontynuował swój wywód. — Prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Jeżeli nie teraz, to za jakiś czas. Wtedy opieka nad Jaśkiem i Beatką spadnie na ciebie. Jesteś dzielna i mądra, więc wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Zawsze o nich dbałaś, nawet lepiej niż o siebie i swoje sprawy. I właśnie dlatego martwię się przede wszystkim o ciebie. Byłbym o wiele spokojniejszy, gdybym wiedział, że na tym świecie jest ktoś, kto zatroszczy się o ciebie.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — dopytywała Ula, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

— Córcia, uważam, że powinnaś ułożyć sobie życie i wyjść za mąż — wyraził swoją opinię bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Gdyby to było takie proste — roześmiała się sztucznie.

— A może jest proste? — zasugerował nieśmiało. — Popatrz na siebie i Maćka. Znacie się tyle lat, przyjaźnicie się, zawsze możecie na siebie liczyć. Nie myślałaś nigdy, że może by wam wyszła jakaś… miłość?

— Maciek i ja? — zdziwiła się, nie mogąc sobie nawet wyobrazić takiej sytuacji. — Przecież my jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo! Znamy się jak łyse konie, nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic… prawie.

— Prawie? — powtórzył za nią niczym echo.

— Wczoraj Maciek nagle zniknął. Siedzieliśmy razem i nagle odebrał jakiś dziwny telefon, po którym natychmiast wyszedł. I jak się okazało dzisiaj rano, od tamtej pory nie wrócił do domu. Martwię się, że może coś mu się stało — zwierzyła się ze swoich obaw, odruchowo sięgając po telefon.

— Dzwoniłaś do niego?

— Oczywiście, kilkanaście razy. Nagrywałam mu się na sekretarkę, w międzyczasie wysłałam mnóstwo esemesów i… — mówiła, ale urwała w pół słowa, bo jakby na zawołanie, trzymany przez nią telefon zaczął dzwonić. — O wilku mowa! — ucieszyła się, spoglądając na wyświetlacz. — Cześć, Maciek! No nareszcie! — powiedziała do przyjaciela po odebraniu połączenia.

— Dzwoniłaś do mnie? — zapytał od niechcenia. — Coś się stało?

— Niech pomyślę — odpowiedziała mu ironicznie. — Taki jeden pan nie wrócił na noc do domu i jego matka nachodziła sąsiadów o piątej rano, żeby się dowiedzieć, gdzie on się podział.

— Ulka, jestem dorosły i mam prawo robić, co mi się podoba — odparł oschle. — Jeżeli moja matka tego nie rozumie, to ona ma problem.

— A może mi chociaż wyjaśnisz, gdzie byłeś? — dopytywała się, coraz bardziej zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem.

— To moja sprawa i tobie nic do tego — stwierdził opryskliwie.

— Tak sądzisz? Powiedziałam twojej matce, że nocowałeś u nas i pojechałeś o świcie do pracy, bo rzekomo musisz coś ważnego zrobić. Kłamię dla ciebie, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczasz? — powiedziała smutnym głosem, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Każde jego słowo sprawiało jej potworny ból, jakby ktoś wbijał nóż w jej serce.

— Nikt cię o to nie prosił.

— Maciek, nie poznaję cię. Co się z tobą dzieje? — dociekała, a głos z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej jej drżał.

— Mógłbym cię o to samo zapytać — odparł chłodno. — Kłamiesz jak najęta i jeszcze masz do mnie o to pretensje. Ogarnij się, dziewczyno.

— W ten sposób nie będziemy rozmawiać. Cześć — pożegnała się, po czym szybko zakończyła połączenie. Była tak roztrzęsiona i rozgniewana, że o kilka sekund za długo przytrzymała przycisk z czerwoną słuchawką, co spowodowało wyłączenie telefonu. Było jej wszystko jedno. Z wściekłością wrzuciła komórkę do swojej torebki, jakby to właśnie ona była winna zaistniałej sytuacji.

— I co powiedział? — zainteresował się Józef.

— Właśnie nic mi nie powiedział. Jest dorosły i ma prawo robić to, co mu się podoba — zacytowała słowa przyjaciela. Martwiła się o niego, a on, zamiast szczerze wszystko wyjaśnić, sprawił jej przykrość i próbował wpędzić ją w poczucie winy. — Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Chciałam mu tylko pomóc, a on… — tu urwała, bo głos uwiązł jej w gardle a w oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy.

— Rozumiem, córcia — odparł łagodnie Józef. — Bez względu na powód takiego zachowania, nie powinnaś aż tak brać tego do siebie. Daj mu czas, żeby wszystko sobie poukładał. Wtedy zrozumie swój błąd i przyjdzie przeprosić. Zobaczysz.

— Tak myślisz? — zapytała z powątpiewaniem.

— Nie myślę, ale jestem tego pewien — odparł z przekonaniem. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby taka wieloletnia przyjaźń miała się zakończyć przez jakieś jedno nieporozumienie. Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Już nie płacz.

— Masz rację — przyznała, ocierając wilgotne policzki rękawem bluzki. — Dziękuję, tatku. Nie wiem, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła.

— Już dobrze, dobrze — powiedział pobłażliwie. — Powiedz mi, jak ci minął pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— W porządku — odparła bez większego entuzjazmu. — Cały dzień wypełniałam nie do końca zrozumiałe dla mnie deklaracje. Dzięki temu, że przyłożyłam się do pracy i zrobiłam wszystko, to moja szefowa zgodziła się, żebym wyszła wcześniej. Zwłaszcza jak jej powiedziałam, że jesteś w szpitalu.

— To miło z jej strony. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie nadużywać jej uprzejmości — poprosił Józef.

— Nie będę, nie martw się — obiecała Ula, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Rozczulało ją to, że ojciec czasami wciąż traktuje ją jak małą dziewczynkę, której trzeba mówić, jak powinna postępować. Kiedy była w wieku Jaśka, to złościło ją to, bo chciała, by tata dostrzegł w niej wreszcie dorosłą osobę. Jednak z biegiem czasu zrozumiała, że w oczach Józefa zawsze będzie jego małą, kochaną córeczką, którą trzeba chronić przed okrutnym światem. Nie mogła mieć tego ojcu za złe, więc z czasem przywykła do pewnych jego słów i zachowań, a nawet je polubiła. Miło było mieć świadomość, że ktoś wciąż tak bardzo się o nią troszczy.


	10. Chapter 10

Po wyjściu z sali numer pięć Piotr udał się do pokoju lekarskiego. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na Ulę, by dostrzec, że coś ją gryzie. A jej kiepski nastrój udzielił się również jemu i też zaczął się martwić, chociaż jeszcze nie wiedział z jakiego powodu.

 _Bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, co tym razem się stało. Może teraz też będę w stanie jakoś jej pomóc?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. Miał nadzieję, że po rozmowie z ojcem dziewczyna mu nie ucieknie, tylko przyjdzie prosto do pokoju lekarskiego. Przecież poprosił ją o to. Może w nieco zawoalowany sposób, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń pana Józefa, ale Ula to inteligentna osoba, więc chyba zrozumiała jego przekaz. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję. Piotr liczył na to, że namówi ją, by na niego poczekała, aż skończy pracę, a wtedy mogliby pójść razem na kawę lub na spacer i spokojnie porozmawiać. Może razem uda im się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie jej problemu? Pogrążony w swoich rozważaniach, nie był w stanie znaleźć sobie miejsca w pokoju lekarskim. Snuł się z kąta w kąt i co chwila spoglądał na zegarek, co nie umknęło uwadze jego kolegi, Karola.

— A tobie co? Biegunka czy hemoroidy? — zapytał, nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia.

— Dawid nie mówił, o której przyjdzie mnie zmienić? — odparł Piotr i po raz kolejny spojrzał na zegar, który wisiał na ścianie. Udał, że nie słyszał kąśliwej uwagi swojego kolegi.

— Czemu miałby cokolwiek mówić? Zawsze przychodzi około szóstej — zdziwił się Karol, wzruszając ramionami. — A co? Śpieszy ci się gdzieś?

— Owszem — przyznał Sosnowski. — Nie mógłbyś ty mnie zastąpić? Przecież to tylko niecała godzina.

— Nie da rady — odmówił Karol, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Sam widzisz, ile mam papierów do zrobienia a jeszcze obiecałem internistom dwie konsultacje. Nie mogę jednocześnie być na oddziale i jeszcze pilnować izby przyjęć. Przykro mi, ale musisz poczekać na Dawida.

— Panie doktorze, prosi pana rodzina pacjenta z ósemki — zakomunikowała pielęgniarka, która w tym momencie weszła do pomieszczenia.

— Akurat teraz — westchnął pod nosem Piotr, niechętnie opuszczając pokój lekarski. Miał nadzieję, że to potrwa tylko chwilę. Za nic w świecie nie chciał minąć się z Ulą. Jednak jeden z członków rodziny pacjenta okazał się być z zawodu ortopedą, więc zaczął zadawać mnóstwo wnikliwych pytań o stan zdrowia chorego. A Sosnowski, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał udzielić na nie wyczerpujących odpowiedzi.

— Myślałem, że mnie zamęczy ten ortopeda — jęknął Piotr, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego po dwudziestu minutach. — Czy Dawid z nimi nie rozmawiał? Przecież to jest jego pacjent.

— Z tymi z ósemki? — zapytał Karol, wciąż ślęcząc nad papierami. — Z tego, co wiem, to mówił im, co i jak. Ale im jest zawsze mało. Mnie już też maglowali w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Ciężki przypadek — westchnął Sosnowski, siadając na kanapie. Czuł się tak, jakby przed chwilą przerzucił tonę węgla.

— Czy ja wiem, chyba nie bardzo. Typowa niestabilność wieńcówki. Mamy tu takich na pęczki.

— Miałem na myśli rodzinę — roześmiał się Piotr.

— A, tu się z tobą zgodzę — przytaknął Karol, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od dokumentów. — A właśnie, przypomniałem sobie. Ktoś cię szukał parę minut temu.

— Z izby przyjęć? — zainteresował się Piotr, zerkając ukradkiem na swój służbowy telefon. Zauważył jednak, że nikt nie próbował się z nim kontaktować.

— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy — odpowiedział Karol, energicznie kręcąc głową. — Jakiś kaszalot.

— Że co proszę? — zdziwił się Sosnowski. To prawda, że w tym szpitalu widział już niejedno, ale na pewno nie wieloryba.

— Niezgrabna dziewczyna. Tak się mówi, nie słyszałeś? — wyjaśnił, przewracając oczami. — Taka wyszczerzona z krzywymi zębami i w okularach na pół twarzy. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, o kogo chodzi.

— Ula? — zapytał Piotr z niepokojem i z wrażenia zakrztusił się własną śliną. _Nie! To niemożliwe! Nie mogliśmy się minąć! Nie było mnie raptem… cholera, ponad kwadrans. Niech to szlag_.

— A skąd ja mogę to wiedzieć? — wzruszył ramionami Karol. — Ula, Ola czy Ala. Nie przedstawiła się a na czole nie miała wypisanego imienia. A przynajmniej ja nie zauważyłem.

— No tak — westchnął Sosnowski i sięgnął do kieszeni po swoją komórkę. Bez wahania wybrał numer dziewczyny, jednak odpowiedziała mu tylko poczta głosowa. Spróbował ponownie, ale efekt był taki sam. Przed przyjściem Dawida jeszcze kilkakrotnie do niej dzwonił, licząc, że może w końcu odbierze. W międzyczasie zrobił obchód i poszedł na oddział internistyczny na konsultacje obiecane przez Karola. Starał się jakoś zabić czas, który dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie. Nie mając już nic innego do roboty, Piotr siedział w pokoju lekarskim i udawał, że czyta miesięcznik poruszający różne zagadnienia medyczne. Łapał się jednak na tym, że niewiele z tego rozumie. Kiedy zauważył, że po pięciokrotnym przeczytaniu jednego, niezbyt długiego zdania dalej nie wie, o co chodzi, zrezygnował i odłożył czasopismo na bok.

— Cześć pracy — przywitał kolegów Dawid, wchodząc do pomieszczenia pięć minut po godzinie szóstej. — Coś nowego na oddziale? — zwrócił się do Sosnowskiego.

— Bez zmian — odparł lakonicznie Piotr, jednym susem doskakując do swojej szafki. Chciał sprawnie się przebrać i uciec stąd jak najdalej. A konkretnie do Rysiowa. — Wszystko masz w papierach.

— Może napijemy się kawy i mi to po prostu streścisz? — zasugerował Dawid.

— Bardzo mi się śpieszy — stanowczo odmówił Piotr. — Dasz sobie radę — dodał i po paru minutach już go nie było.

— A jemu co się stało? — dziwił się Dawid po jego wyjściu. — Nigdy dotąd się tak nie zachowywał. Wiesz, o co chodzi?

— Nie zwierzał mi się, ale wiem jedno. Jeżeli facet zachowuje się jak wariat, to najprawdopodobniej chodzi o kobietę — wygłosił swoją teorię Karol, przyjmując patetyczny ton.

— Bo ja wiem… coś w tym może być. Jeżeli masz rację, to kilka pielęgniarek będzie bardzo niepocieszonych.

— No tak. Wszystkie kochają się w doktorze Sosnowskim — westchnął Karol, załamując ręce. — A na nas to już żadna nie spojrzy.

— Takie życie — odparł Dawid ze stoickim spokojem.

Tymczasem Piotr jak strzała wypadł na parking i bez trudu odnalazł swój samochód. Zawsze starał się zostawiać go w tym samym miejscu, żeby nie miotać się niepotrzebnie po ogromnym parkingu w poszukiwaniu zaginionego auta. Postanowił natychmiast pojechać do Rysiowa i porozmawiać z Ulą. Skoro nie mógł się do niej dodzwonić i minęli się w szpitalu, to pozostało mu pofatygować się do niej osobiście. Naprawdę się o nią martwił, więc obiecał sobie, że nie spocznie, dopóki nie dowie się, o co chodzi. W jego umyśle pojawiło się kilka pomysłów, co niekorzystnego mogło się wydarzyć w życiu dziewczyny — co jeden to bardziej przerażający.

— Muszę poznać prawdę. W przeciwnym wypadku nie uda mi się dzisiaj zasnąć — powiedział do siebie, wyjeżdżając ze szpitalnego parkingu. Niestety, wpadł w wieczorne korki wyjazdowe z Warszawy, które o tej porze nie były niczym niezwykłym, więc na miejsce dojechał dopiero około dwudziestej. Po drodze jeszcze kilkakrotnie próbował dodzwonić się Uli, ale bezskutecznie. Wciąż odpowiadała mu tylko poczta głosowa. Po zaparkowaniu auta pod domem Cieplaków szybkim krokiem przemierzył ich podwórko, nie mogąc się doczekać spotkania z Ulą. Kiedy znalazł się na ganku, od razu zapukał.

***

Po skończonej pracy Maciek zgodził się odwieźć Aldonę do domu. Tak ładnie go o to poprosiła, że nie potrafił jej odmówić. Po drodze z przejęciem opowiadała o zadaniu, jakie zlecił jej szef, ale Szymczyk prawie jej nie słuchał. Jego myśli krążyły bowiem wokół Uli. Od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy telefonicznej odczuwał nie tylko gniew, ale jednocześnie coś na kształt rozżalenia. Nienawidził tak się czuć.

 _Czyżbym miał wyrzuty sumienia?_ , pytał sam siebie w myślach. _Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Tym razem to Ulka się myli. Fakt, może faktycznie powinienem był dać znać rodzicom, że nie wrócę na noc, ale… do cholery, jestem dorosły i wiem, co robię! Nie trzeba mnie pilnować jak niesfornej Beatki. Jakim prawem Ulka robi mi jakiekolwiek wymówki?! Przecież to nie jest jej sprawa! Nie prosiłem jej o to, żeby mnie kryła. Skoro podjęła taką decyzję, to sama musi się z nią zmierzyć, ot co! A ja zaraz pojadę do domu i rozmówię się z rodzicami. Powiem im, że nocowałem u kumpla. O Aldonie powiem im kiedy indziej._

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — stwierdziła, kiedy zatrzymał samochód pod jej blokiem. — Dziękuję ci za podwózkę — dodała, uśmiechając się promiennie.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odparł uprzejmie, jak na dżentelmena przystało.

— A może… wejdziesz na górę? — zasugerowała nieśmiało słodkim głosem.

— Nie, wolałbym nie — próbował się wykręcić. — Chciałbym trochę pomieszkać u siebie.

— Jak teraz pojedziesz do Rysiowa to i tak utkniesz w korku. Zamiast tracić czas na siedzenie w aucie, mógłbyś napić się u mnie pysznej kawy. Zapraszam — kusiła, wypowiadając przeciągle ostatnie słowo.

— Sam nie wiem — myślał na głos Maciek. — Nie chciałbym nadużywać twojej gościnności.

— Oj, daj spokój. Zrobię ci mocne espresso. Nam obojgu dobrze to zrobi, bo poprzedniej nocy niewiele spaliśmy — przekonywała, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— Brzmi świetnie — westchnął, czując, że jego opór powoli topnieje. — W domu mogę liczyć co najwyżej na rozpuszczalny napój kawopodobny z jakiegoś dyskontu. A ty masz porządny ekspres ciśnieniowy. No dobrze, to na chwilkę wejdę. Tylko najpóźniej za godzinę masz mnie wyrzucić, dobrze? — dodał żartobliwie.

— Ależ oczywiście — odpowiedziała przymilnie, po czym oboje udali się do jej mieszkania. Wkrótce zasiedli przy kuchennym stole, by nieśpiesznie popijać wspaniałą, aromatyczną kawę. Przy okazji trochę rozmawiali, bo tematów jak zwykle im nie brakowało. Maciek nawet nie zorientował się, jak to się stało, że zaczęli się całować i wkrótce wylądowali w jej sypialni.

***

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała z troską Helena zaraz po wyjściu Marka i Pauliny.

— Tak sobie — powiedział Krzysztof bez przekonania. — Muszę wziąć leki.

— Zdenerwowali cię — westchnęła wyraźnie przejęta jego stanem. — Wciąż zachowują się jak małe dzieci. Paulina, Aleks i Marek przybiegają do ciebie z każdym problemem. Chciałabym, żeby w końcu dorośli.

— Dorosną, dorosną — odparł łagodnym tonem, obejmując żonę ramieniem. — Wiesz, Marek po raz pierwszy zachował się jak dojrzały człowiek. Nie zaklinał rzeczywistości, nie próbował zrzucić winy na innych, tylko przyznał się i wziął pełną odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Chociaż byłem na niego wściekły, to jednocześnie byłem z niego naprawdę dumny. Paradoks, co?

— Mówiłam ci, że tak będzie. Powierzyłeś mu obowiązki prezesa, to od razu spoważniał — podzieliła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami. — Mam nadzieję, że w końcu zacznie też traktować serio związek z Pauliną.

— A może niepotrzebnie mieszamy się w ich sprawy? — wyraził swoje obawy Krzysztof. — A co jeśli oni nie są ze sobą szczęśliwi?

— Przecież oni są stworzeni dla siebie! — obruszyła się Helena, odsuwając się od męża. — Na pewno są szczęśliwi, tworzą przecież tak idealną parę.

— Bo ty przez lata pracowicie ich ze sobą swatałaś, nie patrząc na to, czy oni tego chcą i czy do siebie pasują — zarzucił jej pretensjonalnym tonem. — Do tej pory nic nie mówiłem, ale teraz coraz częściej się zastanawiam, czy oni w ogóle się kochają. Te wszystkie wybryki Marka nie biorą się z niczego.

— Ty też musiałeś się kiedyś wyszumieć — przypomniała mu, patrząc na niego wymownie.

— Wiem, ale moje serce zawsze należało do ciebie — zadeklarował, biorąc ją za rękę. — Tak było, jest i będzie.

— Skoro tak mówisz, to jutro zadzwonię do doktora Nowickiego i umówię cię na wizytę — odparła po chwili zastanowienia, uśmiechając się tryumfująco. — Będę spokojniejsza.

***

— Dobry wieczór, panie doktorze — przywitał się grzecznie Jasiek, otwierając drzwi.

— Mów mi Piotr — odpowiedział Sosnowski, wyciągając do niego rękę.

— Jasne — odparł przeciągle Cieplak, odwzajemniając gest. — Czy coś nie tak z ojcem? — zapytał z przestrachem w głosie.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku. Czy mógłbym zobaczyć się z Ulą?

— Przykro mi, ale już śpi — stwierdził Jasiek, przyglądając się badawczo swojemu rozmówcy. — Miała bardzo ciężki dzień i na dodatek mocno rozbolała ją głowa. Ale jeżeli to coś ważnego, to mogę ją obudzić.

— Nie, lepiej nie — odparł Piotr, kręcąc głową. — Zadzwonię do niej jutro.

— Czy coś jej przekazać? — dociekał Jasiek, chcąc poznać powód tej nieoczekiwanej wizyty.

— Dzięki, nie trzeba. Cześć.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Cieplak. Odprowadził nieoczekiwanego gościa wzrokiem aż do chwili, kiedy ten zniknął za rogiem domu. _Bardzo tajemnicza sprawa_ , skomentował w myślach. _Jeżeli nie chodziło o ojca, to w takim razie o co?_

***

Po rozmowie z Jaśkiem Piotr wolnym krokiem kierował się w stronę swojego auta. Nie uśmiechało mu się wracać do domu, ale wyglądało na to, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Był bardzo niezadowolony, że nie udało mu się spotkać z Ulą. Wychodząc na ulicę, jeszcze raz spróbował do niej zadzwonić, ale miała wyłączony telefon. Co prawda nie miał powodu, by nie wierzyć w słowa jej młodszego brata, ale dla pewności wysłał jej jeszcze esemes z prośbą o jak najszybszy kontakt. Tak bardzo chciał z nią porozmawiać — móc słyszeć jej melodyjny głos. Piotr nie potrafił wyjaśnić, skąd się nagle u niego pojawiła ta przemożna chęć przebywania z tą jedną, konkretną osobą. Do tej pory był raczej typem samotnika — większość wolnego czasu spędzał na czytaniu książek medycznych oraz na uczeniu się języków obcych, by móc zapoznawać się z zagraniczną literaturą fachową. Nie miał bliskich przyjaciół, bo wcale mu na tym nie zależało. Regularnie odwiedzał matkę, czasem dalszych krewnych a od czasu do czasu umawiał się z grupą kolegów ze studiów na piwo, mecz koszykówki lub wspólne oglądanie w telewizji jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia sportowego. Tego rodzaju kontakty w zupełności mu wystarczały i było mu z tym dobrze. Jego życie uczuciowe praktycznie nie istniało. Chociaż wiele kobiet uganiało się za nim, robiąc wszystko, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, to on kompletnie je ignorował. Wyjątek stanowiła Monika — jego koleżanka z grupy na studiach. Najpierw się zaprzyjaźnili, a z czasem wydawało się, że jednak chodzi o coś więcej. Piotr, jako mężczyzna energiczny i spontaniczny, po paru miesiącach znajomości oświadczył się Monice. Ona bez wahania go przyjęła, więc pobrali się kilka tygodni później. Prędko wyszło na jaw, że pośpiech jest złym doradcą i w sprawach sercowych nie należy z niczym się śpieszyć. Ich wzajemna fascynacja, tylko przez pomyłkę nazywana miłością, szybko się wypaliła. Różnice charakterów, poglądów i życiowych planów stawały się powodem codziennych kłótni. Ona chciała podróżować, poznawać świat, bawić się, a dla niego najważniejsze było zdobywanie gruntownej wiedzy. Mówi się, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, ale w ich wypadku to nie zadziałało. Dlatego po niecałym roku takich męczarni, Piotr i Monika postanowili się rozstać. Od tamtego czasu Sosnowskiemu nie zależało na towarzystwie kobiet — miał uraz do związków, które w jego mniemaniu stanowiły tylko ciężar i poważne ograniczenie wolności. Jednak kiedy poznał Ulę, wydawało się, że zupełnie zapomniał o swoich postanowieniach. Nagle zapragnął czegoś więcej niż tylko sporadycznych kontaktów z rodziną i znajomymi. Czy jednak chodziło mu tylko o przyjaźń czy może o coś więcej? Tego nadal nie wiedział na pewno i postanowił nie śpieszyć się z rozstrzyganiem tej ważnej sprawy. Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie. Kiedy wrócił do pustego mieszkania, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo chciałby komuś się wygadać i zasięgnąć porady, żeby spojrzeć na całą sprawę z innej perspektywy. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego wewnętrzne rozterki, zadzwoniła jego komórka. Piotr natychmiast chwycił telefon w dłoń, mając nadzieję, że udało mu się ściągnąć Ulę myślami. Odruchowo spojrzał na wyświetlacz i się rozczarował — dzwonił Karol.

 _A ten czego znowu?_ , pomyślał Sosnowski, zastanawiając się czy w ogóle odbierać. Po kilku sygnałach w końcu się zdecydował i nacisnął przycisk z zieloną słuchawką. 

— Tak, słucham — powiedział Piotr bez entuzjazmu.

— Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkodziłem? — zapytał charakterystycznym dla siebie tonem głosu Karol, niedwuznacznie dając do zrozumienia, co ma na myśli.

— Bądź pewien, że nie dałbym ci tej satysfakcji — odburknął Piotr, przewracając oczami. _Jemu to tylko jedno w głowie_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach. — Stało się coś?

— Czy ja wiem, czy coś się stało. Zostawiłeś w pracy portfel z gotówką i dokumentami — powiedział Karol. — Pomyślałem, że zależy ci na tej informacji.

— O kurczę, nawet się nie zorientowałem, że go nie mam. Ale bardzo ci dziękuję — odpowiedział łagodniejszym tonem Sosnowski. — Wziąłeś go ze sobą czy zostawiłeś w mojej szafce?

— Mam go przy sobie. Tak się składa, że jestem dwie ulice od twojego bloku, więc mógłbym ci go podrzucić — zaproponował usłużnie.

— Jeśli ci się nie śpieszy do domu, to zapraszam — stwierdził Piotr, nerwowo rozglądając się wokół czy ma względny porządek w salonie.

— W takim razie będę za dziesięć minut — obiecał Karol i rzeczywiście dotrzymał słowa. Oprócz portfela miał ze sobą dwa sześciopaki piwa, które kupił w całodobowym sklepie, znajdującym się w bloku obok.

— Od jakiegoś czasu próbuję cię wyciągnąć na browara, ale bezskutecznie — wyjaśnił kolega Sosnowskiego, widząc jego zdziwioną minę. — Skoro nie chciał przyjść Mahomet do góry, to góra musiała do Mahometa. A żebym potem nie zapomniał, to od razu oddaję ci zgubę.

— Naprawdę wielkie dzięki — odpowiedział Piotr, biorąc do ręki swoją własność. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w środku oprócz pieniędzy miał także większość swoich dokumentów a także karty płatnicze. Gdyby je utracił, niezależnie od tego czy w wyniku zagubienia czy kradzieży, musiałby poświęcić sporo czasu i sił na ponowne ich wyrobienie.

— Drobiazg — wzruszył ramionami Karol. — Dobrze, że cię drogówka nie zatrzymała, bo miałbyś niemałe kłopoty. Na szczęście na twojej trasie z pracy do domu rzadko stoją.

— To fakt, ale ja nie przyjechałem prosto do domu — sprostował Sosnowski, wprowadzając gościa do salonu. — Byłem jeszcze na chwilę pod Warszawą. Dopiero niedawno wróciłem.

— Czyli twoja luba mieszka na wsi.

— Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli — wzruszył ramionami Piotr, przynosząc dla siebie i swojego gościa po puszce piwa.

— Oj, nie udawaj. Przede mną nie musisz — upierał się Karol, siadając na kanapie. — Jeżeli twój kumpel jest rozkojarzony, desperacko próbuje wyrwać się z pracy i zapomina ważnych rzeczy, co mu się nigdy nie zdarza, to wiedz, że chodzi o kobietę.

— Niesamowite. Sam to wymyśliłeś? — zapytał z przekąsem Piotr, chociaż w duchu przyznawał mu rację. Podczas picia pierwszej i drugiej puszki piwa rozmawiali o wykonywanych ostatnio zabiegach i innych sprawach związanych z ich pracą. Dopiero przy trzeciej Karol odważył się zapytać:

— To jak ona ma na imię?

— Ale kto? — zdziwił się Sosnowski, bo przed chwilą rozmawiali o nowych maszynach, które w najbliższym czasie mają pojawić się na ich oddziale.

— No jak to kto? Twoja dziewczyna! — obruszył się Karol.

— Nie lubię wielkich słów — stwierdził Piotr. — To nie jest moja dziewczyna. Powiedziałbym, że raczej znajoma, bo po raz pierwszy spotkałem ją kilka dni temu. Ale lubię ją, naprawdę.

— Jasne, jasne. Tłumacz się jeszcze. A wiesz o tym, że tłumaczą się tylko winni? Więc skoro się tak zapierasz, to znaczy, że dziewczyna cię się podoba. To jak jej na imię, co?

— Ula — odparł rozmarzonym tonem Piotr, delektując się brzmieniem tego słowa.

— Ula? Czekaj, czekaj. Ty chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że… No co ty! — roześmiał się Karol. — Ta brzydula w okularach na pół twarzy, która wczoraj cię szukała w szpitalu?! To ta?! — dodał, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdumienia.

— Licz się ze słowami — upomniał go Sosnowski, robiąc groźną minę.

— Nie no, jasne, o gustach się nie dyskutuje — rzucił z przekąsem Karol, otwierając kolejną puszkę piwa. — Prawdę mówiąc, obstawiałem jakąś apetyczną brunetkę. Taką w typie twojej byłej żony.

— Zawsze uważałem, że wygląd nie jest najistotniejszą sprawą — stwierdził Piotr. — Ważne, żeby dziewczyna była mądra, szczera i porządna. A Ula właśnie taka jest.

— Może i jest w tym trochę racji. Taki jeden projektant powiedział kiedyś, że nie ma brzydkich kobiet. Tylko nie wszystkie mają wśród swoich przyjaciół wybitnego stylistę. Jakoś tak to szło. A skoro ta Ula naprawdę ci się podoba taka, jaka jest, to nie mam więcej pytań. Swoją drogą, wygląda na to, że nieźle cię wzięło.

— A dla ciebie wszystko jest albo czarne, albo białe — zniecierpliwił się Sosnowski. — Powiedziałem, że ją lubię, a dla ciebie od razu to znaczy coś więcej. Do miłości to jeszcze daleka droga.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Jeżeli facet zachowuje się tak jak ty, to od razu wiadomo, że jest zakochany. Tylko najpierw przechodzi przez fazę wyparcia i nie dopuszcza do siebie tej myśli. Dopiero po jakimś czasie dochodzi do wniosku, że to uczucie to jednak miłość.

— Ty się minąłeś z powołaniem — stwierdził Piotr, po czym dopił resztę piwa z kolejnej puszki. — Nigdy nie myślałeś o tym, żeby zostać psychiatrą, a nie kardiologiem? Nadawałbyś się.

— A ty nie zmieniaj tematu — odparł rezolutnie Karol. — W tej chwili rozmawiamy o tobie i Uli, a nie o mnie. Przyznaj się, tęsknisz za nią?

— Bez przesady — roześmiał się Sosnowski, odruchowo zerkając na swój telefon.

— Oczywiście, tylko jak wariat warujesz tu przy telefonie i czekasz, kiedy zadzwoni.

— Po prostu się o nią martwię. Minęliśmy się dzisiaj w szpitalu, a wydaje mi się, że ma jakiś problem. Chciałem zapytać, czy mogę jej jakoś pomóc i tyle. Poza tym dzisiaj zaczęła nową pracę i ciekawi mnie, jak jej poszło.

— Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu. Tęsknisz za nią — skwitował jego wywód Karol. — Dalej. Czy kiedy jesteście razem, odczuwasz potrzebę, żeby wziąć ją za rękę, przytulić albo pocałować? O inne rzeczy nie pytam, bo jak się zirytujesz, to możesz dać mi w mordę, a ja bardzo lubię swoje zęby i nie chciałbym się z nimi rozstawać.

— Sam nie wiem, dlaczego z tobą o tym gadam — bronił się Piotr, mając wrażenie, że wchodzą na niebezpieczne tematy. — Możemy pogadać o czymś innym?

— Nie ma mowy. Mnie się nie da tak łatwo zbyć. Więc jak?

— Oj, raz ją pocałowałem, bo bardzo chciałem sprawdzić, jak by to było. Wielkie mi rzeczy! Trochę mnie poniosło, ale to się może zdarzyć każdemu — bronił się Sosnowski.

— A zrobiłbyś to jeszcze raz?

— Z największą przyjemnością — rozmarzył się Piotr, promiennie się uśmiechając.

— No to mój drogi, diagnoza jest prosta: zakochałeś się. Gratuluję — powiedział z przekonaniem Karol.

— Nie jestem tego taki pewien — Piotr nadal upierał się przy swoim.

— A ja jestem. Zobaczysz, że za jakiś czas przyznasz mi rację. Zakład?

— Dobra, o co? — chętnie zgodził się Sosnowski.

— O flaszkę wódki — stwierdził Karol, wyciągając rękę w stronę kolegi.

— Stoi — odparł Piotr, odwzajemniając gest.

***

O poranku Maciek miał plan po cichu wymknąć się z mieszkania kochanki, żeby pojechać do domu po jakieś ubrania na zmianę. Przecież nie mógł chodzić trzeci dzień w tych samych ciuchach. Najostrożniej jak tylko potrafił, oswobodził się z jej ramion i wstał z łóżka, uważając, żeby niczego nie potrącić. Nie chciał obudzić Aldony. Po omacku odnalazł większość części swojej garderoby i zaczął skradać się w kierunku wyjścia. Dziewczyna miała jednak czujny sen, więc ocknęła się zanim Szymczykowi udało się opuścić jej sypialnię.

— Dokąd się wybierasz, kochanie? — zapytała, przecierając zaspane oczy.

— Do Rysiowa — odpowiedział bez owijania w bawełnę. — Muszę się w końcu przebrać.

— Nie musisz nigdzie jechać. Zajrzyj do mojej szafy. Na trzeciej półce od góry znajdziesz wszystko, co niezbędne — odparła rzeczowo Aldona. Rzeczywiście, we wspomnianym przez nią miejscu leżały koszule, dwa swetry, kilka par spodni oraz bielizna. Wszystko w oryginalnych opakowaniach.

— Skąd to wszystko masz? Chyba nie napadłaś na sklep z męską odzieżą, prawda? — zapytał półżartem.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Kupiłam to wszystko dla Rafała, ale nie zdążył z tego skorzystać. A że jesteście podobnie zbudowani, to ubrania powinny pasować także na ciebie — oceniła, mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — przyznał Maciek, zorientowawszy się w tym momencie, że to sama markowa odzież.

— Wystarczy dziękuję — stwierdziła Aldona, uśmiechając się do niego. — Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, to chodź tu do mnie — zamruczała, odsłaniając swój ponętny biust. Gdy Maciek posłusznie położył się obok niej, zaczęła znowu obdarowywać go pocałunkami.

— Jestem bardzo zmęczony, zdrzemnijmy się trochę — bronił się, starając się ostudzić jej zapędy.

— Rozbudziłeś mnie, więc teraz już nie zasnę — powiedziała mu wprost do ucha. — No, kochanie, nie daj się prosić — zachęcała, błądząc rękami po jego ciele.

— Proszę, przestań. Przecież nie można tak na okrągło — upierał się Szymczyk, marząc tylko o tym, żeby spokojnie przespać chociaż te parę godzin.

— A kto tak powiedział? — zdziwiła się Aldona, po czym zamknęła mu usta namiętnym pocałunkiem.

***

Ula obudziła się kilkanaście minut przed budzikiem. Nadal bolała ją głowa, więc bez zastanowienia sięgnęła po proszki przeciwbólowe, które miała w szafce przy łóżku. Łyknęła dwie tabletki, po czym sięgnęła po pamiętnik i napisała:

_Wczoraj było całkiem… w porządku: pierwszy dzień w nowej pracy, wizyta u taty w szpitalu. Tyle tylko, że minęłam się z Piotrem i… pokłóciłam z Maćkiem. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Zawsze wydawało mi się to niemożliwe. A jednak się stało. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Bardzo się o niego martwię i boję się, żeby nie wpadł w jakieś kłopoty._

W tym momencie usłyszała hałasy dochodzące z kuchni. Zdziwiona i jednocześnie zaintrygowana tym, co się tam dzieje, wyskoczyła z łóżka i pomknęła tam jak strzała. Jej oczom ukazał się Jasiek, który właśnie kończył robić śniadanie.

— A, to ty. Już się bałam, że to Beti bawi się w dom od rana — westchnęła z ulgą. — Co tu robisz? — zapytała, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. Znała jego lenistwo oraz zamiłowanie do długiego spania, więc spodziewała się, że za jego niecodziennym postępowaniem coś się kryje.

— Przygotowuję jedzenie — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Pomyślałem, że raz mógłbym cię wyręczyć.

— Dziękuję, kochany jesteś — wzruszyła się i podeszła, żeby ucałować go w czoło.

— Przy okazji chciałem chwilę z tobą porozmawiać — przyznał się Jasiek.

— Czyli jednak masz w tym jakiś interes. A już zaczynałam wierzyć, że zrobiłeś to całkiem bezinteresownie. O co chodzi? — spytała rzeczowo, zajmując miejsce przy stole. — Niech zgadnę, chodzi o tygodniówkę.

— W zasadzie nie, ale jakbyś miała dychę, to chętnie ją przygarnę — uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

— Chwilowo nie mam. Dyrektor znów mnie wzywa do szkoły? — kontynuowała zgadywanie.

— Nie.

— Masz jakąś klasówkę i chcesz, żebym ci pomogła? — zapytała, gdy przypomniała sobie, że ostatnio pomagała mu z polskim.

— Też nie.

— To ja już nie wiem, poddaję się — westchnęła, podnosząc ręce do góry.

— Wczoraj wieczorem był tu doktor Sosnowski. Pytał o ciebie — powiedział, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Piotr tutaj był? Mówił coś?

— Właśnie nic nie mówił. Możesz mi to jakoś wyjaśnić?

— A co tu wyjaśniać? Był to był, może miał jakąś sprawę — wzruszyła ramionami, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał tak obojętnie jak to tylko możliwe.

— Poważnie? — zakpił Jasiek. — Przecież może cię złapać w szpitalu, a jeśli to coś pilnego, to przecież są telefony, tak? Czemu miałby fatygować się tutaj osobiście? A może chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, co?

— Zachowujesz się gorzej niż ojciec — jęknęła, łapiąc się za głowę, która wciąż jeszcze trochę ją bolała. — Byłam z nim na jednej randce, a ty robisz z tego wielkie halo! — obruszyła się.

— Na randce? — zainteresował się Jasiek, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

— Tak, dorośli ludzie czasem chodzą na randki — irytowała się Ula, interpretując jego ostatnią wypowiedź jako złośliwość. — Masz coś przeciwko temu?

— Nie rozumiem, czemu się denerwujesz — odpowiedział, starając się opanować rozbawienie. — Całowaliście się?

— To nie jest twoja sprawa — stwierdziła, przewracając oczami.

— Czyli tak — wywnioskował Jasiek, wyszczerzając zęby. — I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

— Nic. Maciek przekonał mnie, żebym dała szansę Piotrowi — przyznała się po chwili milczenia.

— No brawo! Chyba postawię mu za to flaszkę. Nawet dzisiaj do niego wpadnę, to może wspólnie ją rozpijemy.

— Na twoim miejscu poczekałabym z tym parę dni.

— A to dlaczego? — zdziwił się, marszcząc brwi. — Coś się stało?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, ale Maciek zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać. Zrobił się opryskliwy i nerwowy. Pokłóciliśmy się wczoraj — streściła mu w telegraficznym skrócie, bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

— To ostro.

— Tata jest zdania, żeby dać mu trochę czasu. Bo jak sobie wszystko przemyśli, to przyjdzie przeprosić — sparafrazowała słowa ojca.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu. — Mam nadzieję, że szybko mu to przejdzie, bo chciałem potrenować jeżdżenie jego autem, zanim pójdę na kurs prawa jazdy.

***

Mimo kolejnego burzliwego poranka Maciek i Aldona pojawili się w pracy punktualnie. Dla zachowania pozorów nie weszli razem do biura. Ona poszła pierwsza, a on po kilku minutach ruszył za nią. Nie chciał, żeby widywano ich razem. W pracy Maciek zachowywał się normalnie, a przynajmniej bardzo się starał. Dla Aldony był uprzejmy i życzliwy tak jak dawniej, starając się nie zdradzić w żaden sposób, że łączy ich coś więcej niż relacje służbowe. Ona jednak co i rusz zerkała w jego stronę, uśmiechając się przy tym tajemniczo, co nie umknęło uwadze ich współpracowników. Nigdy przedtem nie zachowywała się w ten sposób wobec Maćka. Jeden z kolegów, Marcin, który przyjaźnił się z Maćkiem i wiedział coś więcej o Aldonie, przyglądał się całej sytuacji z niepokojem i niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł przejść obok tego obojętnie. Czuł się w obowiązku, żeby ostrzec swojego kolegę.

— Idziemy na obiad? — zapytał Maćka około południa, kiedy większość pracowników wychodziła na przerwę. Aldona posłała mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że to z nią Szymczyk pójdzie coś zjeść. Marcin jednak udawał, że nie dostrzega tego spojrzenia, którego nie powstydziłby się nawet bazyliszek.

— Jasne, czemu nie — chętnie zgodził się Maciek, wyłączając monitor swojego komputera.

Wybrali się do pobliskiej knajpki, gdzie serwowano duże porcje obiadowe w dość przystępnych cenach.

— Dawno nie gadaliśmy — stwierdził Marcin, kiedy już obaj złożyli zamówienie. — Co u ciebie?

— Właściwie wszystko po staremu — odparł lakonicznie Maciek. — Czemu pytasz?

— Zauważyłem, że Aldona dziwnie się zachowuje w stosunku do ciebie — powiedział Marcin bez owijania w bawełnę. — Na pewno to zauważyłeś.

— Nawet jeśli, to czy jest w tym coś złego? — dopytywał się Szymczyk.

— Dobrze ci radzę, uważaj na nią. Nie zrób niczego, czego potem mógłbyś żałować — ostrzegł, nie wiedząc jeszcze, co zaszło między Maćkiem i Aldoną. Miał nadzieję, że nie spóźnił się ze swoimi rewelacjami.

— A to dlaczego? Przecież to sympatyczna i mądra dziewczyna.

— Owszem, ale to tylko pozory. Sądzę, że Aldona ma jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne — podzielił się swoją tezą Marcin.

— Też wymyśliłeś — prychnął Szymczyk. — Nasłuchałeś się głupich plotek, czy co?

— Tak się składa, że znam Rafała osobiście, jej byłego chłopaka. Pewnie o nim słyszałeś. 

— Serdecznie współczuję — stwierdził Maciek oschle. — Niezły drań z niego. Zostawił ją po dwóch latach związku i nawet nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby powiedzieć jej to w oczy.

— Zanim go osądzisz, posłuchaj tego, co mam do powiedzenia.

— Aldona mówiła mi dosyć, żebym wiedział, jakie mieć zdanie o tym kolesiu — upierał się Maciek.

— A możesz się zamknąć i chwilę mnie posłuchać? — zirytował się Marcin, chcąc wreszcie dojść do głosu. — Chodziłem z Rafałem do jednej klasy w liceum. Siedzieliśmy w jednej ławce, więc siłą rzeczy się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Potem nasze drogi się rozeszły, ale nie straciliśmy kontaktu. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się, że związał się z Aldoną.

— Świat jest mały.

— Właśnie. Poznali się przypadkowo na jakimś koncercie czy coś. Już dokładnie nie pamiętam — kontynuował swoją opowieść Marcin, starając się przypomnieć sobie jak najwięcej szczegółów. — Rafał był wtedy trochę zdołowany. Pokłócił się z rodzicami, który ciągle robili mu wyrzuty, że jeszcze z nikim się nie związał. A on po prostu nie miał szczęścia w miłości. Ciągle trafiał na jakieś idiotki, którym w głowie była tylko zabawa. Wtedy właśnie na jego drodze pojawiła się Aldona. Uprzejma, inteligentna i kulturalna. Dobrze im się rozmawiało, więc zaprosił ją na drinka. Niestety, przecenił swoje możliwości i trochę się upił. No i wylądowali u niej w mieszkaniu. Mam mówić dalej?

— Nie trzeba, domyślam się, co się wydarzyło. I co z tego? — wzruszył ramionami Maciek.

— No i Rafał miał potem straszne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miał zwyczaju chodzić z dziewczyną do łóżka na pierwszej randce. Ale stało się — opowiadał dalej Marcin. — Rozmówił się z Aldoną, przeprosił ją za swoje zachowanie. Co ciekawe, ona wcale nie miała do niego pretensji. Wprost przeciwnie, zaczęła go uwodzić. Z tego co mówił Rafał, to była tak urocza i seksowna, że nie umiał jej się oprzeć. Jak to się mówi, między nimi zaiskrzyło, więc zaczęli widywać się regularnie a ich relacja rozwijała się w zawrotnym tempie. Sielanka nie trwała jednak długo. Szybko okazało się, że Aldona to zazdrosna i zaborcza osóbka. Początkowo nie widział w tym nic złego. Nawet mu to pochlebiało, że tak bardzo jej na nim zależy, ale wkrótce stało się to bardzo uciążliwe.

— Jak to? — zmarszczył brwi Maciek.

— Normalnie. Była zazdrosna o każdą kobietę, która odważyła się zamienić z Rafałem chociaż kilka zdań. Wielokrotnie robiła mu sceny, posądzała go o niewierność i tak dalej. Jakby było tego mało, to jakimś cudem zdobyła klucze do mieszkania Rafała i nachodziła go prawie codziennie, czasem nawet pod jego nieobecność. Sprzątała mu, gotowała i tak dalej, co trochę go krępowało. Kilkakrotnie próbował z nią o tym porozmawiać, ale ona upierała się, że chce o niego dbać, bo go kocha. Przestał więc protestować, nie chcąc sprawić jej przykrości. W końcu tak bardzo się starała, żeby go uszczęśliwić. Na tym jednak nie koniec. Telefonicznie kontrolowała każdy jego ruch. Nie mógł wyskoczyć na piwo z kolegami ani odwiedzić rodziców, jeżeli ona nie wyraziła na to zgody. Wciąż chciała być w centrum jego uwagi. Niewiele było nocy, które przesypiał spokojnie. Na początku nawet mu się to podobało. Dla faceta, który od dawna był sam, taka gorąca dziewczyna to jak spełnienie marzeń. Nigdy nie wykręcała się bólem głowy i co tu dużo mówić, była dobra w te klocki. Jednak na dłuższą metę okazało się to być wykańczające. Mniej więcej po roku ich związku, Rafał postanowił z nią zerwać. Kilka razy próbował, ale ona za każdym razem szantażowała go emocjonalnie. Deklarowała, że kocha go ponad wszystko i groziła, że odbierze sobie życie, jeśli się rozstaną. Przez kolejny rok Rafał zastanawiał się, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Nie chciał spędzić z Aldoną reszty swojego życia, ale jednocześnie bał się ją zranić. W końcu zrozumiał, że to niemożliwe. Podjął męską decyzję, że zerwie z nią definitywnie. Obawiał się, że Aldona znowu zrobi mu scenę, w wyniku czego on znowu jej ustąpi. Dlatego w tajemnicy przed nią zmienił pracę, wynajął inne mieszkanie i powiedział jej przez telefon, że to koniec. Nie był z tego dumny, ale nie widział innego sposobu, żeby się od niej uwolnić.

— I ja mam w to wszystko uwierzyć? Chyba nie mówimy o tej samej Aldonie.

— Zapewniam cię, że o tej samej. Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem? Proszę, przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem.

***

Poprzedniego dnia Aleks zdecydowanie nie mógł zaliczyć do udanych. Nic nie ułożyło się po jego myśli. Choć wieść o romansie Marka dotknęła Paulinę do żywego, to jej złość na niego nie trwała zbyt długo. I tym razem Dobrzański znalazł jakiś chytry sposób, żeby ją udobruchać. Na domiar złego gniew Pauliny obrócił się teraz przeciwko niemu. Zadzwoniła do niego wieczorem z pretensjami, że próbuje skłócić ją z Markiem i zażądała, by przestał w końcu mieszać się do jej życia. Na nic zdały się jego zapewnienia, że zależy mu tylko na jej dobru. Jego siostra była nieprzejednana i w efekcie rzuciła słuchawką. Ta rozmowa przelała czarę goryczy, bo jego spotkanie z Krzysztofem również okazało się kompletną porażką. Przegrał kolejną bitwę w walce o fotel prezesa. Wściekły na cały świat powrócił wieczorem do domu i utopił swoje smutki w alkoholu. Nabrał tego zwyczaju wtedy, kiedy Julia od niego odeszła. Przez pierwszy miesiąc po tym rozstaniu pił praktycznie co wieczór. Aż do nieprzytomności. Raz nawet wylądował w izbie wytrzeźwień, bo wdał się w jakąś bójkę, będąc pod wpływem alkoholu. Nocleg w tym obskurnym miejscu w otoczeniu ludzi z marginesu społecznego oraz osób o wątpliwej reputacji skłonił go do przemyśleń. Tamta potworna noc stanowiła swego rodzaju punkt zwrotny w jego życiu. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie już tak często zaglądał do kieliszka. Miał silną wolę, więc zazwyczaj udawało mu się wytrwać w tym postanowieniu. Tylko czasami, w trudnych dla siebie chwilach, pozwalał sobie na pijaństwo, ale zawsze w domowym zaciszu, żeby nie wpaść w żadne kłopoty. Tak właśnie stało się ostatniej nocy. Z tego powodu rano Febo wstał z potwornym bólem głowy. Duszkiem wypił półtoralitrową butelkę wody, która na szczęście stała w pobliżu łóżka. Dopiero potem odważył się wstać. Półprzytomny dotarł do kuchni, gdzie sięgnął po środki przeciwbólowe. Mimowolnie spojrzał na zegarek. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się zdążyć do pracy na dziewiątą, ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Zaparzył sobie mocnej kawy i bez pośpiechu delektował się jej smakiem. Nie był głodny, więc zrezygnował ze śniadania. Ubrał się i wkrótce opuścił swoje mieszkanie. Na ulicy złapał taksówkę i po dziesiątej znalazł się przed wejściem do „Febo&Dobrzański”.

— Aleks! — Usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos, kiedy wysiadł z pojazdu. Odwrócił się i zamarł. To była Julia. Podbiegła do niego i najwyraźniej chciała uściskać go na powitanie, ale Febo zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, dając do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie takich gestów.

— Witaj — powiedział chłodno, podając jej rękę. — Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał oschle, nawet nie siląc się na odrobinę uprzejmości.

— Przyszłam na rozmowę z Markiem — odpowiedziała rzeczowo, patrząc na niego badawczo.

— Z Markiem — powtórzył za nią niczym echo.

— Jeżeli się dogadamy, to znowu będę z wami pracować — pochwaliła się, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — Jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

— Osobiście wątpię. Było, minęło i nie wróci — syknął Aleks.

— Nie cieszysz się? — zapytała nieśmiało z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie.

— Ani trochę — odparł stanowczo, po czym odszedł i po kilkunastu sekundach zniknął za drzwiami biurowca.

***

 _Co się z nim stało przez te lata?_ , pytała siebie Julia, odprowadzając Aleksa wzrokiem. _Czy jest w nim jeszcze cokolwiek z Aleksa, którego pamiętam? Biedak kiepsko wygląda._

Po dłuższej chwili Julia powolnym krokiem weszła do siedziby „Febo&Dobrzański”. Serdecznie przywitała się z ochroniarzem, który tak ucieszył na jej widok, że wpuścił ją bez odnotowania tego faktu w księdze gości. Sławińska od razu udała się na piąte piętro, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć Marka. Wysiadając z windy, natknęła się na Sebastiana.

— Cześć, Julia. Pięknie wyglądasz, serio.

— Dziękuję. Ty też nie najgorzej — przyznała, widząc, że Olszański w ogóle się nie zmienił. — Wybacz, ale śpieszę się.

— Podobno chcesz do nas wrócić. Marek mi mówił. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się z tego cieszę.

— To jeszcze nic pewnego — odparła wymijająco, nie podzielając jego zachwytu. — W każdym razie miło cię znowu spotkać — dodała szybko, po raz drugi próbując się go pozbyć. 

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Co robisz dziś wieczorem?

— To zależy. Jeśli podpiszę z wami umowę, to zostaję w Warszawie, żeby od jutra załatwiać różne sprawy związane z przeprowadzką. W przeciwnym wypadku wracam do Gdańska.

— W takim razie mam nadzieję, że jednak zgodzisz się do nas wrócić — przyznał, ujmując jej dłoń, by złożyć na jej wierzchu czuły pocałunek — bo jeżeli zostaniesz w Warszawie, to zapraszam cię dzisiaj wieczorem na kolację.

— Zastanowię się — odparła, nieco onieśmielona jego zachowaniem. Podczas pobytu w Anglii zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że mężczyźni nie przepuszczają kobiet w drzwiach, nie pomagają im zająć miejsca przy stole ani założyć płaszcza, a już na pewno nie pozwalają sobie na takie gesty jak na pocałunek w dłoń.

— Julia! — wykrzyknęła Paulina. — Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Świetnie wyglądasz!

— Dziękuję — odpowiedziała Sławińska bez przekonania.

— Nawet nie wiesz jak się ucieszyłam, kiedy Marek mi powiedział, że do nas wracasz!

— Zaprowadzisz mnie do niego? — zapytała rzeczowo Julia.

— Naturalnie, chodźmy — odparła usłużnie Paulina.

***

Sebastian już od wpół do dziesiątej czatował w okolicy windy, czekając na Julię, by powitać ją jako pierwszy. Był bardzo ciekawy, jak ona teraz wygląda. Chcąc zabić czas, wdał się w niezobowiązującą pogawędkę z dwiema modelkami, które jak zwykle się do niego wdzięczyły. Jednak gdy wybiła dziesiąta, szybko je spławił, nie chcąc, by Julia zobaczyła go w ich towarzystwie. Zrobił to w samą porę, bo w chwilę później w drzwiach windy pojawiła się Sławińska.

— Cześć, Julia — powitał ją serdecznie, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Pięknie wyglądasz, serio — dodał, mierząc ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Jako znawca kobiecych wdzięków, bez trudu dostrzegł korzystne zmiany w jej powierzchowności. Zmieniła fryzurę, zeszczuplała, a dawną bladość zastąpiła subtelna opalenizna.

— Dziękuję. Ty też nie najgorzej. Wybacz, ale śpieszę się.

— Podobno chcesz do nas wrócić. Marek mi mówił — pochwalił się swoją wiedzą, starając się jakoś zagaić rozmowę. Wyczuł, że dziewczyna próbuje się go pozbyć, ale on nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo dają za wygraną. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak się z tego cieszę.

— To jeszcze nic pewnego. W każdym razie miło cię znowu spotkać.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — stwierdził, patrząc na nią uwodzicielsko. Postanowił kuć żelazo póki gorące. — Co robisz dziś wieczorem?

— To zależy. Jeśli podpiszę z wami umowę, to zostaję w Warszawie, żeby od jutra załatwiać różne sprawy związane z przeprowadzką. W przeciwnym wypadku wracam do Gdańska.

— W takim razie mam nadzieję, że jednak zgodzisz się do nas wrócić — przyznał, ujmując jej dłoń, by złożyć na jej wierzchu czuły pocałunek — bo jeżeli zostaniesz w Warszawie, to zapraszam cię dzisiaj wieczorem na kolację.

— Zastanowię się.

Nim Sebastian zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, na horyzoncie pojawiła się Paulina i po krótkiej wymianie zdań, kobiety poszły w kierunku gabinetu Marka.

 _Jeszcze będziesz moja_ , postanowił Sebastian, odprowadzając Julię wzrokiem.


	11. Chapter 11

Poprzedniego wieczoru Piotr i Karol wypili nie tylko piwo, ale w pewnym momencie sięgnęli do barku po mocniejsze trunki. Obaj po raz kolejny złamali jedenaste przykazanie: „Nie mieszaj”, czego skutki mieli dotkliwie odczuć o poranku. Wcześniej jednak bawili się w najlepsze, popijając kolejne drinki i zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. Tematów do rozmów jak zwykle im nie brakowało. Byli do tego stopnia pochłonięci pogawędką, że nie zauważyli, że zrobiło się późno. Dopiero nad ranem Karol zasnął na kanapie w salonie, kiedy Piotr poszedł na chwilę do kuchni po lód do następnych drinków. Sosnowski, widząc, że jego przyjaciel smacznie chrapie, poszedł do sypialni i też wkrótce pogrążył się we śnie. Obaj nie cieszyli się jednak zbyt długim odpoczynkiem, bo wkrótce zadzwonił budzik — sygnał, że najwyższy czas zbierać się do pracy. W panice poderwali się na równe nogi, przerażeni na samą myśl o tym, że prawdopodobnie nie zdążyli do końca wytrzeźwieć po całonocnej libacji. Nie mając możliwości sprawdzenia poziomu alkoholu we krwi, postanowili tak na wszelki wypadek zastosować kilka sprawdzonych metod, które podobno przyśpieszają ten proces. Piotr był w nieco lepszym stanie niż jego kolega, więc postanowił, że jako pierwszy wskoczy pod zimny prysznic, nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu. Choć Karol miał trudności z utrzymaniem pionu, to zachęcony przez kolegę, który był orzeźwiony po kilkuminutowej kąpieli, sam również postanowił wziąć krótki prysznic. W tym samym czasie Sosnowski odnalazł w swoich zapasach glukozę, więc przygotował odpowiedni roztwór, mając nadzieję, że postawi ich to na nogi. Obaj potrzebowali szybkiego zastrzyku energii, a po wczorajszej libacji nie zanosiło się na to, by do południa którykolwiek z nich mógł spojrzeć bez wstrętu na jakiekolwiek jedzenie. Po drodze do szpitala zaopatrzyli się w solidny zapas wody oraz soków warzywnych, które podobno również przyśpieszają metabolizm alkoholu. Tak przygotowani wkroczyli do pokoju lekarskiego.

— No proszę, proszę — odezwał się Dawid na widok kolegów. — Zabalowało się wczoraj, co? Co to za okazja?

— Żadna okazja, mieliśmy parę spraw do omówienia — odparł wymijająco Piotr.

— Parę spraw? Wyglądacie tak, jakbyście obgadali całą historię człowieka: od Adama i Ewy do współczesności — zakpił Dawid, nie odrywając wzroku od Karola. — Ale żaden z was nie jest poobijany, więc wnioskuję, że nie doszło między wami do jakiejś poważniejszej różnicy zdań. Jedno jest pewne: mieliście zdecydowanie cięższą noc niż ja. Jak przyjdzie szef, to nie zorientuje się, który z nas miał wczoraj dyżur.

— Weź daj spokój — stwierdził Karol, łapiąc się za głowę. — Mam potwornego kaca.

— Jam to, nie chwaląc się, sprawił. Zrobię kawę, napijecie się? — zapytał Piotr, który czuł się już znacznie lepiej. Zawsze miał mocną głowę, więc, pomijając niewyspanie, prawie nie odczuwał już skutków wczorajszej libacji.

— Jasne, najchętniej z trucizną — jęknął Karol, robiąc zbolałą minę. — Nigdy więcej z tobą nie piję, zapamiętaj to sobie! O ludzie, moja głowa! Zaraz mi pęknie. Ja chyba dzisiaj umrę.

— Możesz nie zdążyć umrzeć śmiercią naturalną. Jak cię stary zobaczy w tym stanie, to osobiście cię udusi — roześmiał się Dawid. — O, proszę, o wilku mowa! — dodał, gdy nagle rozdzwoniła się jego komórka. — Mam dla was dwie wiadomości: dobrą i złą. Od której zacząć? — zapytał po skończonej rozmowie telefonicznej.

— Oczywiście od dobrej — ożywił się Karol. — Starego dzisiaj nie będzie?

— Aż tak dobrze to nie ma. Będzie, ale później. Wyskoczyła mu jakaś ważna konsultacja na mieście, więc przyjedzie dopiero po dwunastej. Także masz więcej czasu, żeby doprowadzić się do stanu używalności.

— A zła to taka, że do tego czasu musimy sami ogarnąć całą robotę, tak? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Piotr. — Czarno to widzę — stwierdził, patrząc na Karola z politowaniem.

— Spokojnie, nie zostawię cię samego z tym zdechlakiem — zadeklarował Dawid wyraźnie rozbawiony sytuacją. — W końcu od czego ma się przyjaciół. Dyżur miałem w miarę spokojny, więc dam radę trochę wam pomóc.

— Dzięki wielkie. Nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby Marian nie był jeszcze przez tydzień na urlopie — odparł Sosnowski, czując, jak kamień spada mu z serca.

— Dobra, to szybko pijemy kawę i zabieramy się do pracy — zarządził Dawid tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Karol, ty zostajesz na oddziale. Zrobisz poranny obchód, a potem zajmiesz się papierkową robotą, bo jak zwykle jest tego od groma i jeszcze ciut. Myślę, że to wszystko na co cię dzisiaj stać.

— Bardzo śmieszne — skrzywił się Karol. — A wy?

— A my pójdziemy na blok operacyjny, bo mamy spory plan na dzisiaj — odpowiedział mu Piotr. W tym momencie zadzwoniła jego komórka. Czuł, że serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz z nadzieją i znowu się rozczarował — dzwoniła jego matka, a nie Ula. Nie miał teraz ani czasu, ani ochoty na rozmowę ze swoją rodzicielką, ale mimo to odebrał, chcąc się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

***

Marek od rana był podenerwowany. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca w gabinecie ani na niczym się skupić. Próbował się zrelaksować, bawiąc się samochodzikami, które stanowiły stały element wyposażenia jego biura, ale bezskutecznie. Obawa przed spotkaniem z Julią kompletnie go rozstroiła. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że to nie będzie łatwa rozmowa. Był jednak zdecydowany namówić ją, żeby wróciła do pracy. W jego obecnej sytuacji było to nie tylko wskazane, ale wręcz niezbędne. Sam musiał zajmować się większością spraw organizacyjnych związanych z pokazem, bo nowa asystentka niewiele była w stanie mu pomóc. Co prawda zlecał jej różne zadania, z których wywiązywała się najlepiej, jak potrafiła, ale była mało samodzielna. Wszystkie decyzje i tak musiał podejmować sam. Marek nie mógł narzekać na Joaśkę — w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich asystentek, okazała się pracowita, kompetentna i pełna zapału. Nie miała jednak doświadczenia w takiej pracy, więc nawet nie liczył na to, że zupełnie przejmie od niego część zadań, by on mógł skupić się działaniach promocyjnych, które należało traktować priorytetowo. Rozmyślania przerwała mu Paulina, która zakomunikowała mu, że Julia przyjechała i czeka na niego w sali konferencyjnej. Dobrzański natychmiast wszystko rzucił i jak strzała wypadł ze swojego gabinetu. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć tę rozmowę za sobą i wiedzieć, na czym stoi.

— Cześć, Julka! — powitał ją wesoło, kiedy wszedł do sali konferencyjnej. Sławińska siedziała przy stole i popijała kawę. Na widok Dobrzańskiego wstała z zajmowanego miejsca. — Miło cię widzieć.

— Cześć, Marek — powiedziała i podeszła, by podać mu rękę.

— Zasłużyłem tylko na takie powitanie? — zapytał zdziwiony jej powściągliwością.

— Nie zapominaj, że ostatnie kilka lat spędziłam w Anglii — przypomniała mu, po czym przytuliła się do niego i delikatnie pocałowała go w policzek.

— Tak zdecydowanie lepiej — stwierdził, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. — Usiądź, proszę. Widzę, że kawę już masz.

— Tak, Ania mi zrobiła — odpowiedziała, ponownie zajmując miejsce na krześle.

— Świetnie. Jeżeli pozwolisz, to najpierw załatwimy część formalną, a potem dopiero pójdziemy gdzieś na obiad i pogadamy — dodał szybko, żeby nie okazać swojego zdenerwowania.

— Zgadzam się. Najpierw praca, później przyjemność — zacytowała powiedzenie Krzysztofa, które często powtarzał przy różnych okazjach.

— Przygotowałem dla ciebie wstępną wersję umowy, ale oczywiście warunki są do negocjacji — powiedział i wyciągnął z teczki kilka zadrukowanych kartek, które otrzymał od Sebastiana.

— To chyba nie będzie konieczne — odpowiedziała, nawet nie patrząc na dokument, który położył przed nią Marek.

— Zaufanie zaufaniem, ale myślę, że powinnaś to przeczytać przed podpisaniem — zasugerował, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc prawdziwego sensu jej ostatniej wypowiedzi.

— Nie o to chodzi — stwierdziła nieco zbita z tropu. — Po prostu nie jestem przekonana, czy mój powrót do firmy to dobry pomysł.

— Co ty powiedziałaś? — zdziwił się, myśląc, że się przesłyszał. — Przecież umówiliśmy się, tak? Przyjechałaś na spotkanie, żeby omówić szczegóły, a teraz się wahasz i próbujesz wycofać? Nie tak miało być! — kontynuował swój wywód coraz bardziej podniesionym głosem.

— Przecież niczego ci nie obiecywałam — upomniała go łagodnie, acz stanowczo. — Zgodziłam się przyjechać na rozmowę i tyle. Nie rozumiem twojej irytacji.

— Przepraszam, ale wszyscy są przekonani, że do nas wracasz — wyjaśnił w nieco spokojniejszy sposób. — Rodzice, Paulina, Sebastian. Julka, o co chodzi? Nie chcesz z nami pracować?

— Chcę, nawet bardzo — przyznała szczerze, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Jadąc tutaj, byłam już zdecydowana na wznowienie z wami współpracy, ale przed wejściem do firmy spotkałam Aleksa.

— Aleks — syknął Marek. Sam dźwięk tego imienia wywoływał u niego reakcję alergiczną.

— Wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie jestem tu mile widziana — podzieliła się swoimi wnioskami. — Dlatego zaczęłam się wahać.

— W ogóle się nim nie przejmuj. On tak ma, że gardzi ludźmi i nikogo nie lubi. Przyzwyczaisz się.

— Kiedyś taki nie był — upierała się przy swoim. — Jest jakiś dziwny. Co mu się stało?

— Nikt tego nie wie — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. — Nawet Paulinie nie udało się tego dowiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że to kwestia jego chorobliwej ambicji i żądzy władzy. Od paru lat robi wszystko, żeby mnie zniszczyć. A od kiedy zastępuję ojca na stanowisku prezesa, to nie ma dnia, żeby czegoś nie wykombinował. Najwyraźniej chce zająć moje miejsce.

— To do niego niepodobne — westchnęła, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Co mogło go tak zmienić?

— Może ty mi powiesz? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie.

— Dlaczego ja? — przestraszyła się Julia, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

— Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że zaczął się zmieniać po tym, jak się rozstaliście. Z dnia na dzień wyjechał do Mediolanu, a po powrocie to już nie był ten sam człowiek — przedstawił swoją teorię, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

— Sugerujesz, że to moja wina, tak? — prychnęła gniewnie.

— Nie, nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Po prostu głośno myślę — powiedział uspokajająco, widząc jej nerwową reakcję.

— Może coś się stało w tym Mediolanie?

— Mogło i tak być. Zresztą teraz to bez znaczenia. Mówię ci, jakie są fakty. Aleksa, którego pamiętasz, już nie ma i nie będzie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Przykro mi.

— Spróbuję — powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

— Jak powiedział mistrz Yoda: nie próbuj. Rób albo nie rób. Nie ma próbowania — zacytował Marek, naśladując głos jednej z głównych postaci „Gwiezdnych wojen”. Miał nadzieję, że trochę ją tym rozweseli.

— Nic się nie zmieniłeś — parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. — Kiedy ty wreszcie spoważniejesz?

— Pewnie nigdy. To jak będzie? Wracasz do nas?

— Sama nie wiem — odparła, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Ta sprawa z Aleksem nie daje mi spokoju.

— Julka, posłuchaj. Nie pozwól, żeby jego humory powstrzymały cię przed zrobieniem czegoś dobrego — argumentował, próbując przekonać ją do swoich racji. — Potrzebujemy cię. Firma, Paulina, Pshemko, Sebastian, rodzice. Ja cię potrzebuję, rozumiesz?

***

— Kochanie, czy ta wizyta naprawdę jest konieczna? — dopytywał się Krzysztof, robiąc minę skazańca. — Przecież mówiłem ci, że czuję się całkiem dobrze. Wczoraj faktycznie trochę się zdenerwowałem, ale wziąłem leki i ból minął.

— Już to przerabialiśmy. Możemy nie wracać do tego tematu? — poprosiła Helena, przewracając oczami. — Doktor Nowicki mówił, żeby nie bagatelizować nawet najdrobniejszych objawów i przyjść do niego, jakby działo się coś niepokojącego. Jak mu powiedziałam przez telefon, jak się ostatnio czujesz, to natychmiast zapisał cię na wizytę, mimo że ma bardzo napięty grafik. To chyba coś znaczy?

— Tak, znaczy, że za bardzo się mną przejmujesz i jak zwykle niepotrzebnie straszysz doktora Nowickiego.

— Lepiej dmuchać na zimne — upierała się przy swoim. — Jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz, zobaczysz. Jesteśmy na miejscu, idziemy — dodała, gdy taksówka zatrzymała się na parkingu przed kliniką. Chcąc nie chcąc, Dobrzański musiał ulec namowom żony. Było już za późno, żeby się wycofać. Helena pomogła mu wysiąść z samochodu, a następnie wzięła go pod ramię i nieśpiesznym krokiem zaprowadziła do gabinetu, gdzie przyjmował jego lekarz prowadzący. Tym razem nie był tam sam. Krzysztof zmierzył wzrokiem nieznajomego mężczyznę, który, sądząc po szpakowatych włosach oraz pomarszczonej twarzy, był jego rówieśnikiem. Gdy na ich widok wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, Dobrzański stwierdził, że mężczyzna jest od niego wyższy i szczuplejszy, a biały fartuch, który miał na sobie, pasował do niego idealnie.

 _Wygląda tak, jakby się urodził w tym kitlu_ , pomyślał. _Ciekawe, co to za jeden._

— Dzień dobry — niezręczną ciszę przerwał doktor Nowicki. — Państwo pozwolą, że przedstawię mojego kolegę. To profesor Tomasz Królikowski, ordynator z Instytutu Kardiologii. Jest wybitnym specjalistą, dlatego poprosiłem go o specjalną konsultację.

— Witam panią — powiedział profesor, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Jak na dżentelmena przystało, przywitał kobietę pocałunkiem w dłoń, przy okazji posyłając jej powłóczyste spojrzenie.

— Helena Dobrzańska. Miło mi pana poznać.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — zapewnił Królikowski, uśmiechając się do niej czarująco.

 _Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam_ , pomyślał Krzysztof, czując ukłucie zazdrości. _Zdecydowanie lepiej czułem się przed wizytą niż teraz. Ten profesorek podniósł mi ciśnienie szybciej niż Marek, Paulina i Aleks razem wzięci._ Był świadomy, że mimo upływu lat jego żona nie przestała atrakcyjną kobietą i wciąż mogła się podobać nie tylko mężczyznom w średnim wieku, ale także młodszym. Z zachowania profesora Dobrzański bez trudu wywnioskował, że Helena zrobiła na nim wrażenie. A on niczym mitologiczny król Menelaos był tak chorobliwie zazdrosny o swoją piękną małżonkę, że byłby gotów stanąć do walki w jej obronie lub puścić z dymem całe miasto, gdyby była tak potrzeba.

— Krzysztof Dobrzański — przedstawił się, chcąc odwrócić uwagę profesora od Heleny.

— A tak, dzień dobry — zreflektował się Królikowski, podając mu dłoń. — Miło mi — powiedział uprzejmie, ale jego wzrok znów mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku Dobrzańskiej.

— Proszę usiąść — zaproponował doktor Nowicki, zwracając się do Heleny. — A pana zapraszam na badanie.

— Znowu to samo — westchnął pod nosem Krzysztof, pamiętając aż za dobrze jak wygląda badanie przedmiotowe u kardiologa. Tym razem trwało to dłużej niż normalnie, bo każdą czynność wykonywały dwie osoby — najpierw doktor Nowicki a potem profesor Królikowski.

— I jak wygląda sytuacja? — zainteresowała się Helena po skończonym badaniu.

— Moim zdaniem dotychczasowe leczenie nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów — wyraził swoją opinię Nowicki, patrząc znacząco na swojego kolegę.

— Zgadzam się — przytaknął Królikowski. — Zapoznałem się z ostatnimi wynikami badań i wszystko wskazuje na to, że bez operacji się nie obejdzie. Zanim jednak podejmiemy taką radykalną decyzję, zalecałbym hospitalizację w celu przeprowadzenia dalszej diagnostyki.

— Rozumiem. Kiedy? — zapytała rzeczowo Dobrzańska, kątem oka zerkając na męża.

— Jak najszybciej — powiedział bez ogródek profesor. — Zaraz jadę do Instytutu, to zorientuję się w sytuacji, ale wstępnie możemy umówić się na jutro.

— To wykluczone! — zabrał głos Krzysztof, pamiętając o tym, że w poniedziałek Marek zaplanował pierwszą próbę przed pokazem. Wbrew zaleceniom lekarzy i protestom żony, Dobrzański był zdecydowany ją zobaczyć, by móc przekazać synowi ewentualne uwagi. Chociaż tyle mógł dla niego zrobić, żeby pomóc mu z premierą nowej kolekcji. — Mogę się stawić nie wcześniej niż w poniedziałek po południu.

— Ale… **—** próbowała wtrącić się Helena.

— To już postanowione — nie pozwolił jej dojść do głosu. — W poniedziałek po południu jestem do dyspozycji — powtórzył tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Jak pan chce — odparł Królikowski z wyraźną dezaprobatą w głosie. — Oczywiście możemy poczekać na pana do przyszłego tygodnia. Gdyby jednak zmienił pan zdanie, proszę się do mnie odezwać — dodał, posyłając Helenie wymowne spojrzenie, tak jakby liczył, że uda jej się przekonać męża. — To moja wizytówka z numerem telefonu.

— Dziękuję — odparł chłodno Krzysztof. Pomysł pójścia do szpitala go nie zachwycał, podobnie jak fakt, że będzie w Instytucie Kardiologii pod opieką Królikowskiego.

***

Po powrocie z przerwy obiadowej Maciek wciąż myślał o tym, co powiedział mu Marcin. Ta budząca grozę opowieść przywiodła mu na pamięć historię syren opisanych w mitologii greckiej. Przedstawiano je jako atrakcyjne istoty o nieziemsko pięknym głosie, które swoim śpiewem wabiły marynarzy, co zazwyczaj kończyło się rozbiciem statku i śmiercią załogi. O ile dobrze pamiętał, to sprytny Odyseusz pozatykał uszy wszystkim swoim współtowarzyszom podróży, by nie mogli usłyszeć śpiewu syren. Dzięki temu udało im się przeżyć. Czy odpowiednikiem tej starożytnej postaci jest Marcin, który w porę dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo i lojalnie ostrzegł przyjaciela przed tym, co mu grozi? Ponadto Szymczyka wciąż dręczyło pytanie: czy Aldona może pod pewnymi względami przypominać mitologiczną syrenę? Z jednej strony inteligentna, życzliwa i czuła, a z drugiej — bestia, posiadająca zamiast ogromnych zębów i ostrych pazurów broń w postaci histerii i manipulacji poprzez szantaż emocjonalny? Nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Wydawało mu się to absolutnie niemożliwe. Chociaż powtarzał to sobie jak mantrę, to nie mógł przestać myśleć o słowach Marcina. Próbował skoncentrować się na wykonywanej pracy, ale nie osiągnął oczekiwanych rezultatów. Wiele czynności musiał wykonywać po kilka razy, co męczyło go i frustrowało jednocześnie. Postanowił zaparzyć sobie kawę, więc sięgnął po elektryczny czajnik stojący na biurku pod oknem, i ruszył w stronę pobliskiej łazienki, żeby nalać do niego wody. Był jednak do tego stopnia rozkojarzony, że, przechodząc obok maszyny do kserowania, zatrzymał się. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, otworzył klapę i umieścił czajnik na szybie, gdzie kładzie się dokumenty do skserowania. Jedna z koleżanek, Maja, przyglądała się całemu zdarzeniu, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Wiedziała, że Maciek to żartowniś, więc uznała to za jego kolejny wygłup. Kiedy jednak dostrzegła, że kolega usilnie próbuje zamknąć klapę a na jego twarzy maluje się autentyczne zdziwienie, zrozumiała, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego.

— Co ty, czajnik kserujesz? — zapytała, starając się zachować powagę.

— Słucham? — odparł ledwo słyszalnym głosem, robiąc niezbyt inteligentną minę. Dopiero w tym momencie ocknął się z zamyślenia i dotarło do niego, co próbuje zrobić. — A, rzeczywiście, masz rację. Przepraszam — zawstydził się, a na jego policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.

— W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że robisz to specjalnie i wygłupiasz się jak zwykle — przyznała Maja, nie przestając się śmiać. — Taki numer pasowałby do ciebie.

— Doprawdy? — obruszył się Szymczyk, marszcząc brwi. — Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— A kto rozesłał w imieniu Sławka zaproszenie na piwo do wszystkich pracowników, kiedy ten przez roztargnienie zapomniał zablokować swojego komputera? Potem przez trzy dni musiał to odkręcać. Chociaż winnego nie znaleziono, to ja i tak wiem, że to ty — przypomniała mu, puszczając do niego oczko. — Mam dalej wymieniać?

— Prowadzisz jakiś rejestr moich żartów?

— Po prostu mam dobrą pamięć — broniła się Maja. — Poza tym, tutaj mało kto ma poczucie humoru. Większość naszych współpracowników to straszni nudziarze.

— Zauważyłem — przyznał jej rację, kiwając głową. — Wychodzę z założenia, że każdy powinien mieć dystans do siebie i swojej pracy. Tak dla higieny psychicznej.

— „Złote myśli Macieja Szymczyka”, strona pierwsza — dodała żartobliwie, cicho chichocząc.

— Ej, czy ty się ze mnie przypadkiem nie nabijasz? — zapytał, starając się zrobić groźną minę, co nie wyszło mu tak, jak planował.

— Może troszeczkę, ale to tylko tak z czystej, koleżeńskiej sympatii.

— Jasne, jasne, to się teraz tak nazywa — roześmiał się serdecznie. — Każdy pretekst jest dobry, żeby się z kogoś pośmiać.

— Faktycznie, ty wiesz o tym najlepiej. A ja się tylko od ciebie uczę.

— W takim razie nie mogłaś lepiej trafić — stwierdził, dumnie wypinając pierś.

— Skromny jak zawsze — odparła, przewracając oczami.

— Moi drodzy, może wystarczy tych pogaduszek w godzinach pracy? — wtrącił się jeden z kolegów, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. — Muszę coś pilnie skserować, a wy mi przeszkadzacie.

— Robimy sztuczny tłok — powiedział szeptem Maciek tak, żeby tylko Maja mogła to usłyszeć.

— Przepraszamy, już nas tu nie ma — odparła w imieniu ich obojga.

— Dobrze, że cię spotkałem. Przed chwilą szukał cię Sławek. Mówił, że ma jakąś ważną sprawę do ciebie.

— Już do niego idę — westchnęła dziewczyna. — Miłego dnia — odezwała się do Maćka i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Szymczyk odprowadził wzrokiem sympatyczną koleżankę, po czym zabrał czajnik i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Nie miał pojęcia, że przez ostatnie kilka minut był uważnie obserwowany.

***

— Witamy na pokładzie — powiedział Marek oficjalnym tonem, ale jego mina wskazywała, że szczerze się z tego cieszy. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy, że zdecydowałaś się wrócić. Ratujesz mi życie!

— Pożyjemy, zobaczymy — powiedziała ostrożnie Julia. — Prawdę mówiąc, tęskniłam za pracą tutaj. W Anglii wcale nie czułam się dobrze.

— Do tej pory nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego wtedy wyjechałaś.

— Może kiedyś ci to wyjaśnię — odpowiedziała wymijająco. Zanim Marek zdążył zadać kolejne pytanie, do sali konferencyjnej weszła Paulina.

— Mam nadzieję, że już skończyliście — powiedziała radośnie. — Zarezerwowałam dla nas stolik w „Książęcej”, żeby uczcić twój powrót — zwróciła się do Julii.

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Dziękuję — wzruszyła się Sławińska.

— Powrót córki marnotrawnej — rzucił półżartem Marek.

— Tylko wstąpię po Aleksa i możemy iść — stwierdziła Paulina. Marek i Julia spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, ale żadne z nich nie wyraziło swojej dezaprobaty dla tego pomysłu. — Powiedziałam coś nie tak? — zapytała, widząc ich niewyraźne miny.

— A może pójdziemy tylko we trójkę? — nieśmiało zasugerował Marek, składając ręce w błagalnym geście.

— A to dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi Paulina. — Przyznaję, że nadal jestem na niego zła za wczoraj, ale to nie powód, żebyśmy go pominęli w tak ważnym dla firmy dniu. Poczekajcie na mnie chwilę, dobrze? — dodała i wyszła z pomieszczenia tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawiła. Śpiesznie przemierzała firmowy korytarz, kierując się w stronę gabinetu brata. Po drodze natknęła się na Adama, który najwyraźniej właśnie stamtąd wracał.

— Aleks u siebie? — zapytała go, posyłając mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej brat wybrał takiego człowieka na swojego najbliższego współpracownika.

— Oczywiście, pani Paulinko — odpowiedział przymilnie Turek. — Czy mam coś mu przekazać?

— Nie trzeba, sama do niego pójdę — stanowczo odmówiła, znudzona nadgorliwością głównego księgowego. Ostatnie kilka metrów dzielące ją od gabinetu brata pokonała prawie biegiem, chociaż miała na sobie buty, które służą głównie do wyglądania, a nie do jakiegokolwiek chodzenia — szczególnie szybkiego.

— Mogę na chwilę? — zapytała, wchodząc do środka.

— Proszę — odpowiedział charakterystycznym dla siebie sarkastycznym tonem. — Czemu zawdzięczam twoją wizytę? Wczoraj stwierdziłaś, że nie będziesz się do mnie odzywać — przypomniał jej, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę.

— To było wczoraj — przyznała, machając ręką. — Muszę się w końcu pogodzić z tym, że ty i Marek nie przestaniecie skakać sobie do gardeł.

— Cóż za refleks — odpowiedział z wyraźną nutą ironii w głosie.

— Aleks, jesteśmy rodzeństwem — zaczęła łagodnie, podchodząc do niego bliżej. — Od śmierci rodziców mamy tylko siebie. Nie pozwólmy, żeby cokolwiek zniszczyło nasze relacje, proszę — dodała, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz? — zapytał rzeczowo, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy.

— Wspólny obiad — powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę. — Razem z Markiem i Julią.

— To może innym razem — próbował się wykręcić, odwracając wzrok.

— Wiem, że nie przepadasz za Markiem, ale co masz przeciwko Julii? — dopytywała się, mając nadzieję, że okaże choć odrobinę entuzjazmu dla pomysłu spotkania ze Sławińską. — Przecież sam mi mówiłeś, że rozstaliście się w przyjaźni, pamiętasz?

— Paula, jestem teraz bardzo zajęty — odpowiedział wymijająco, kładąc nieco przesadny nacisk na każde z wypowiadanych słów. — Mam mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. Idźcie beze mnie.

— Wiesz o tym, że Julia zdecydowała się wrócić do nas do pracy? Może to dobry moment, żeby ocieplić wasze relacje? — upierała się przy swoim, nie dając łatwo się zbyć taką banalną wymówką.

— Po pierwsze, będzie pracować z Markiem, a nie ze mną. Po drugie, jej obecność w firmie jest mi obojętna. A po trzecie, nie jestem głodny — odparł szorstko, dysząc ciężko. — Jeżeli to wszystko, to wybacz, ale, jak już wspominałem, mam dużo pracy.

— Jak chcesz — westchnęła głośno, po czym wyszła z gabinetu brata niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.

***

Kiedy Maciek wrócił z łazienki do pokoju, gdzie pracował razem z czterema innymi osobami, zdziwił go fakt, że nikogo nie ma. Wszyscy już dawno byli po przerwie obiadowej, więc gdzie mogliby pójść? Przeszło mu przez myśl, że może szef zwołał jakąś nagłą naradę, ale szybko sobie przypomniał, że ich przełożonego nie ma dzisiaj w biurze. Nie mogąc wymyślić żadnego rozsądnego wytłumaczenia, Maciek uznał, że to pewnie zbieg okoliczności. Postawił czajnik na swoim miejscu i sięgnął do szafki po kubek oraz kawę. Kiedy wsypywał cukier do naczynia, usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia i starannie zamyka drzwi. Na dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza gwałtownie się odwrócił i ujrzał Aldonę z miną, która nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał zaskoczony jej zachowaniem.

— Musimy porozmawiać — odpowiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Siadaj!

— Zwariowałaś? Przecież jesteśmy w pracy — przeraził się, zastygając w bezruchu.

— Powiedziałam: siadaj! — wrzasnęła, a on posłusznie spełnił jej polecenie. — Głuchy jesteś?!

— Może jednak wyjdziemy gdzieś na zewnątrz, żeby spokojnie porozmawiać? Przecież wiesz, że trzeba oddzielać życie prywatne od zawodowego. A tutaj ktoś zaraz może przyjść, nie pomyślałaś o tym?

— Pomyślałam, pomyślałam, niech cię o to głowa nie boli. Zadbałam o to, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Zresztą to zajmie nam tylko chwilę — Aldona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. — A teraz wyjaśnij mi, co to miało być — zażądała, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Co takiego? — zapytał, nie mając pojęcia, co ma na myśli. Czyżby miała mu za złe, że poszedł na obiad z Marcinem, a nie z nią?

— Flirtujesz z Majką na oczach wszystkich i jeszcze masz czelność udawać, że nie wiesz, o czym mówię?! — znowu podniosła głos i z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w biurko.

— My tylko rozmawialiśmy, nie przesadzaj — powiedział łagodnie, próbując się wytłumaczyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak rozwścieczonej i nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien się zachować.

— Kłamiesz — wycedziła przez zęby. — Widziałam jak się do ciebie wdzięczy, a tobie to wcale nie przeszkadzało! Podrywałeś ją, przyznaj się wreszcie!

— Wydawało ci się — odpowiedział tak łagodnie, jak tylko potrafił, żeby uspokoić jej wzburzenie.

— Nie zgrywaj się! Wiem, co widziałam! — Aldona była nieprzejednana. — Nie rób ze mnie idiotki! Czy już ci nie wystarczam, że szukasz sobie kogoś nowego?!

— Nic podobnego! Błagam, opanuj się — poprosił, padając przed nią na kolana. Chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę nieprzyjemną wymianę zdań, zanim ktoś ze współpracowników usłyszy jej głośne krzyki. — Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze?

— Po pracy? — zapytała z nadzieją, a w jej oczach pojawił się figlarny błysk.

— Tak, po pracy — bez zastanowienia zgodził się na tę propozycję. — Pojedziemy do ciebie i spokojnie porozmawiamy — dodał, po czym jednym susem doskoczył do drzwi, by otworzyć zamek. Wyjrzał na korytarz — na szczęście nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Wyglądało na to, że żaden ze współpracowników nie słyszał ich głośnej kłótni. Maciek odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał, żeby w pracy pojawiły się plotki na ich temat.

***

— Cześć, Aleks — przywitał przełożonego Adam, wchodząc do jego gabinetu z pokaźnych rozmiarów kanapką w ręku. — Wołałeś mnie?

— Wezwałem — poprawił go Febo oschłym tonem głosu. — I nie na posiłek, tylko w ważnej sprawie służbowej — postawił kropkę nad i, ogniskując spojrzenie na ociekającej sosem kanapce. Kilka białych plamek zdobiło już mankiet koszuli oraz rękaw marynarki Adama, a kolejne krople białej mazi niebezpiecznie spływały na koniec zwisającego liścia sałaty lodowej. Jeden zbyt nerwowy ruch mógł sprawić, że kolejno spadną one na podłogę.

— No akurat zacząłem jeść, jak do mnie zadzwoniłeś — stwierdził Turek w taki sposób, jakby to jedno zdanie wszystko wyjaśniało. — Więc pomyślałem, że…

— To pomyśl jeszcze raz — przerwał mu Aleks, nawet nie próbując być uprzejmym. — To nie jest bufet. Zaraz wszystko mi poplamisz tym sosem majonezowym.

— To jest sos czosnkowy — zauważył, rozsiadając się wygodnie na krześle.

— Jeszcze lepiej — westchnął Febo, przewracając oczami. _Z kim ja pracuję_ , dowiedział sobie w myślach. — Zjesz później. Teraz mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie, więc słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać.

— Tak jest — odparł Turek odruchowo salutując ręką, w której trzymał kanapkę. Gdyby nie jego refleks, to przekąska prawdopodobnie wylądowałaby na biurku na laptopie Aleksa lub tuż obok. Napotkawszy mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie przełożonego, księgowy uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i szczelnie zawinął swoje drugie śniadanie w papierowe opakowanie. — Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Marek zatrudnił nowego specjalistę do spraw promocji.

— Kogo, kogo?

— Julię Sławińską — odparł chłodno Febo, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem.

— Aa, czyli specjalistkę — zarechotał Adam, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się tajemniczy uśmieszek. — I myślisz, że on z nią… no ten tego, tak jak z Martą?

— Milcz — warknął Aleks, odruchowo zaciskając pięści. Na samą myśl o tym gotowała się w nim krew. Ostatkiem sił zapanował nad emocjami, chcąc rzeczowo przedstawić swój pomysł. — Myśl jak księgowy, a nie jak paparazzo. Chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły tego kontraktu. Warunki, terminy, zakres obowiązków i tak dalej.

— Przecież to wszystko jest w umowie — stwierdził obojętnie Adam, wzruszając ramionami.

— Brawo. Idź tym tropem.

— No ale przecież tym zajmują się kadry. Wszystkie umowy przechowuje Sebastian i poza nim dostęp do nich ma Alka i Marek. Więc skąd…

— Nie interesuje mnie to — stanowczo przerwał jego wywód Aleks. — Masz dowiedzieć się wszystkiego na ten temat i to jak najszybciej. Zrozumiano?

— Zrozumiano — przytaknął Turek, robiąc minę zbitego psa. — To ja już pójdę.

— Świetny pomysł — odparł Febo z przekąsem, po czym odprowadził swojego nieco pokracznego podwładnego wzrokiem. Kiedy tylko za księgowym zamknęły się drzwi, Aleks usłyszał dźwięk swojej komórki.

— Helena — wymamrotał pod nosem, spoglądając na wyświetlacz. — Tak, słucham, witaj.

— Witaj, Aleks. Nie przeszkadzam? — zapytała nieśmiało.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jak mogę ci pomóc? — odpowiedział przymilnie, próbując się uśmiechnąć, by nadać w ten sposób swojemu głosowi nieco łagodniejszego brzmienia. Nauczył się tego jeszcze na studiach i z powodzeniem stosował tę technikę od lat przy różnych okazjach.

— Przed chwilą dzwoniła do nas Paulinka i powiedziała, że Julia zgodziła się wrócić do nas do pracy.

— Tak, ze mną też podzieliła się tą wspaniałą nowiną — potwierdził. _Aż skaczę pod sufit z radości_ , pomyślał ironicznie.

— Dobre wiadomości szybko się rozchodzą — roześmiała się serdecznie. — Z tej okazji urządzamy z Krzysztofem dzisiaj u nas rodzinną kolację. Bardzo liczymy także na twoją obecność. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz już innych planów?

— Nie, nie mam. Dziękuję za zaproszenie, czuję się zaszczycony — powiedział z udawaną wdzięcznością. _Już chyba wolałbym spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie tego półgłówka Adama. Nim przynajmniej mogę bezkarnie pomiatać i nie muszę silić się na sztuczne uprzejmości. Swoją drogą, co za idiotyczny pomysł! Julia na rodzinnej kolacji! To jakaś farsa! —_ Czy ktoś jeszcze będzie?

— Nikt poza tobą, Julią, Markiem, Pauliną i nami. A czemu pytasz? — zapytała, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutę zdziwienia. — Chciałbyś kogoś jeszcze zaprosić?

— Myślałem o Pshemko, bo on też jest właściwie członkiem naszej wielkiej Febo-Dobrzańskiej rodziny — przedstawił swój pomysł. _Co słowo, to kłamstwo, ale tym razem obecność tego szalonego histeryka jest mi wyjątkowo na rękę. Jak zwykle będzie robił mnóstwo szumu wokół siebie, by skupić na sobie uwagę wszystkich obecnych, więc będę mógł spokojnie siedzieć i obserwować sytuację, niewiele się przy tym odzywając. Idealny układ._

— Masz słuszność, że też sami o tym nie pomyśleliśmy. Za moment do niego zadzwonię. Planujemy zebrać się o dziewiętnastej, czy ta godzina ci odpowiada?

— Tak, będę punktualnie — zapewnił z przekonaniem.

— Bardzo się cieszę. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

— Do widzenia — pożegnał się, po czym z wściekłością rzucił telefon na blat biurka. Przedmiot odbił się od gładkiej powierzchni i upadł na podłogę, przy upadku rozbijając się na czynniki pierwsze. — Cholera! — wrzasnął na cały głos.

— Coś się stało, panie dyrektorze? — zapytała nieśmiało Dorota, która weszła w tym momencie do gabinetu, najwyraźniej zwabiona hałasem.

— Nic — syknął. — Jak będę cię potrzebował, to sam cię wezmę. Ile razy mam to powtarzać?! — ryknął, po raz kolejny próbując utemperować jej wścibstwo.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała ze skruchą, opuszczając głowę niczym skruszone dziecko przyłapane na psocie. — W takim razie nie przeszkadzam — rzuciła szybko, wycofując się w kierunku drzwi.

— Stój — rozkazał gniewnie. — Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść. Skoro już ruszyłaś swoje cztery litery i tu przyszłaś, to mam dla ciebie kilka dyspozycji.

— Tak, słucham — wtrąciła półgłosem, otwierając notatnik.

— Po pierwsze, przemówisz dzisiejsze spotkanie z dyrektorem banku z godziny siedemnastej na jutro lub pojutrze, najchętniej w porze lunchowej. Po drugie, zadzwonisz do tej kwiaciarni, co zawsze i zamówisz bukiet numer dwanaście. Ma być gotowy do odbioru o osiemnastej trzydzieści. Po trzecie, zamówisz mi dwie taksówki. Pierwsza ma czekać o siedemnastej przed firmą, a druga o osiemnastej piętnaście przed moim domem. I po czwarte, przyniesiesz mi zaraz kawę — wyliczył. _Chociaż teraz to przydałaby mi się melisa_ , przeszło mu przez myśl.

— Oczywiście. Czy mogę już iść?

— Naturalnie — odprawił ją, po czym schylił się, by pozbierać z podłogi swój roztrzaskany telefon. Drżącymi rękami zebrał wszystkie jego części i, tym razem znacznie delikatniej, ułożył je na biurku.

 _Tak właśnie wygląda moje serce_ , westchnął w duchu. _Szkoda, że w przeciwieństwie do telefonu, nie da się go tak łatwo poskładać._

***

Przez całą sytuację z Maćkiem, Ula była rozkojarzona i zamyślona. Po prostu się o niego martwiła, chociaż ciągle próbowała sobie wmówić, że jego zachowanie już ją nie obchodzi. Mimo tego, że sprawił jej ból swoimi słowami, wciąż uważała go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Zbyt wiele razem przeszli, by jedna nieprzyjemna rozmowa mogła to wszystko tak zwyczajnie przekreślić. Zawsze wspierali się nawzajem w trudnych chwilach, dzielili ze sobą radości i smutki. Czasami się kłócili, ale różnica zdań to przecież nieodłączny element relacji międzyludzkich. Do tej pory potrafili szybko dojść do porozumienia, nie umiejąc gniewać się na siebie dłużej niż kilka godzin. Tym razem jednak nie rozmawiali ze sobą już drugi dzień i nie zanosiło się na to, żeby mieli wkrótce się pogodzić. Na domiar złego Maciek zniknął z Rysiowa — od niedzieli nie wrócił do domu ani na chwilę i do nikogo się nie odzywał — nawet do swoich rodziców. Ula coraz bardziej obawiała się, że przyjaciel wpadł w jakieś poważne kłopoty. Bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć jego dziwne zachowanie?

— Ula, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Jasiek podczas wspólnej kolacji, widząc, że siostra najwyraźniej błądzi gdzieś myślami.

— Co mówiłeś? — odparła, patrząc na brata nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

— Pytałem czy wszystko w porządku.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście — odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. — Zamyśliłam się.

— Tyle to i ja wiem — stwierdził, przewracając oczami. — Nie podejrzewam cię o to, żebyś specjalnie wsypała do herbaty sól zamiast cukru.

— Naprawdę? — Ula nie kryła swojego zaskoczenia. Upiła łyk napoju ze swojego kubka, żeby to sprawdzić. — Faktycznie, posoliłam herbatę — skrzywiła się, po czym sięgnęła po wodę, żeby przepłukać usta. — Nigdy w życiu nie piłam czegoś tak ohydnego.

— Tak samo mówiłaś, kiedy Bartek przyniósł tequilę w ramach prezentu urodzinowego — przypomniał jej, chichocząc pod nosem.

— Oj tak, to bardzo dobrze pamiętam — przyznała, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech. — Zapewniał mnie, że smakuje lepiej niż pachnie. Moim zdaniem nie miał racji.

— Co nie przeszkodziło ci w wypiciu prawie połowy butelki.

— No co, trzeba było zrobić coś z tym paskudztwem. Wylać było mi szkoda, więc postanowiłam się poświęcić i to wypić. Stare dzieje — westchnęła.

— Jasne. A dzwoniłaś może do Piotra? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— O kurde blaszka, zupełnie zapomniałam! Tyle miałam dzisiaj do zrobienia w pracy, że wyleciało mi to z głowy. Dzięki za przypomnienie — uśmiechnęła się, po czym od razu sięgnęła po telefon i wybrała numer Sosnowskiego. — Nie odbiera.

— Może już za późno? — podzielił się swoją teorią Jasiek.

— W jakim sensie? — zmarszczyła brwi Ula.

— Jakby do mnie jakaś laska się tyle czasu nie odzywała po tym, jak próbowałem się z nią skontaktować, to już bym ją sobie odpuścił — powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Kingę też tak łatwo byś skreślił? — zapytała z przekąsem, nieco urażona jego wypowiedzią. _Nic takiego się nie stało! Zapomniałam oddzwonić przez cały dzień, wielkie mi rzeczy. Nikt od tego nie umarł. Każdemu może się zdarzyć_ , tłumaczyła siebie w myślach.

— Ki… Ki-Kingę? — zaczął jąkać się Jasiek. — Sam nie wiem, może tak, a może nie — wybrnął z sytuacji, unikając udzielenia jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. — Zresztą ona zawsze szybko oddzwania.

— Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież — westchnęła Ula, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

— Staruszka się odezwała.

— Dla was wszystko musi być już, natychmiast, prawda?

— No jasne. Szkoda czasu na długie podchody — wyraził swoją opinię, jakby to była oczywista oczywistość. — Życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby je marnować na czekanie.

— Jak pożyjesz na tym świecie trochę dłużej, to sam się zorientujesz, że pośpiech jest złym doradcą. Kiedyś nawet mówiło się: co nagle, to po diable. Jak byłam w twoim wieku, to też tego nie rozumiałam. A teraz trochę inaczej na to patrzę — odpowiedziała, intensywnie wpatrując się w trzymany w ręku telefon.

— Daruj sobie moralizatorskie pogadanki — skrzywił się Jasiek. — Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś miała co najmniej siedemdziesiąt lat.

— Czasami na tyle się czuję — westchnęła, odgarniając z twarzy niesforny kosmyk włosów. — Jakbym zupełnie nie pasowała do tego świata. Może jestem już za stara na randkowanie?

— Siostra, co ty wygadujesz! Na to nigdy nie jest się za starym! — obruszył się, piorunując ją spojrzeniem. — A właśnie, skoro już o tym mowa, to mam do ciebie pytanie.

— Strzelaj — zachęciła go, widząc, że brat nie bardzo wie, jak zacząć.

— O której wrócisz jutro do domu?

— Nie wiem jeszcze. Jak wszystko pójdzie tak dobrze, jak dzisiaj, to wyjdę z biura o szesnastej. Myślałam o tym, żeby pojechać do taty, bo dzisiaj u niego nie byłam — przedstawiła zwięźle swój plan.

— Czyli późno wrócisz? — uparcie drążył temat.

— Na to wygląda, a czemu pytasz? — zainteresowała się, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Umówiłem się z Kingą na osiemnastą. Jej rodzice zaprosili nas na podwieczorek, a potem mamy przygotowywać się razem do matury. Mówiłem ci, że Kinga jest świetna z matmy, prawda?

— Coś wspominałeś. Czyli zapowiada się randka z matematyką w tle — rzuciła półżartem Ula. — Algebra to prawie jak poezja, ale chyba nie ma nic bardziej romantycznego niż trygonometria. Kombinatorykę to chyba już oboje macie opanowaną, ale nie próbujcie ćwiczyć geometrii w praktyce — dodała, przypominając sobie w tej chwili skecz kabaretowy, w którym sekstant został omyłkowo wzięty za „coś do świntuszenia”.

— Ej, no! — obruszył się, rzucając w nią ścierką. — Nie bądź taka!

— Już dobrze, dobrze, przepraszam — wycofała się Ula, widząc jego marsową minę. — Chodzi ci o to, żebym zajęła się Beatką pod twoją nieobecność. W takim razie jutro wrócę od razu po pracy. Do taty pojadę pojutrze.

— Dzięki, kochana jesteś! — ucieszył się Jasiek. — Wiedziałem, że na ciebie można liczyć!

— I na Piotra jak widać też można — powiedziała bardziej do siebie, gdyż w tym momencie rozdzwonił się jej telefon. — Halo? — odebrała, szybko wstając z zajmowanego miejsca, by wyjść do przedpokoju.

— Cześć, Ula. Przepraszam, że nie odebrałem, ale byłem u matki. Dopiero przed chwilą od niej wyszedłem — od razu zaczął gorączkowo się tłumaczyć, co trochę ją rozbawiło.

— W porządku, nic się nie stało — odparła uspokajająco. — Jeżeli ktoś powinien mieć tu poczucie winy, to tylko i wyłącznie ja. Jasiek mówił mi, że byłeś u nas wczoraj, a ja dopiero teraz oddzwaniam. Nie gniewasz się?

— A właśnie, że bardzo się na ciebie gniewam — odpowiedział przekornie, ale po tonie jego głosu dziewczyna poznała, że znowu się wygłupia. — Musisz się teraz bardzo postarać, żeby mnie przeprosić.

— Nie wystarczy zwykłe przepraszam połączone z obietnicą poprawy? — zapytała, udając, że jest tym bardzo zawiedziona.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Tym razem to zdecydowanie za mało. Czekam na dalsze propozycje.

— A jak powiem, że kajam się w prochu i popiele? Może być? — powiedziała pierwszą rzecz, która jej przyszła do głowy.

— Miałem raczej na myśli, że liczę na coś więcej niż tylko słowa — zasugerował Piotr, nieco ściszając głos.

— Spotkanie? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

— Yhym — zamruczał do słuchawki. — I to jak najszybciej.

— Dzisiaj? — przeraziła się, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.

— No powiedzmy, że dam ci czas do jutra. Co robisz jutro po pracy?

— Muszę szybko wracać do domu, żeby zająć się młodszą siostrą — wyjaśniła szybko, przypominając sobie rozmowę z Jaśkiem. — Obiecałam bratu, że będzie miał wychodne. To może pojutrze?

— Pojutrze mam dyżur — odparł smutno Piotr. — A co byś powiedziała, jakbym przyjechał do ciebie jutro po pracy?

— Jeszcze nie masz dosyć tych wypraw do Rysiowa? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie, nieco zaskoczona jego propozycją.

— Jak dotąd nie. Dam ci znać, jakby coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło — odpowiedział półżartem.

— To w takim razie zapraszam. Przygotuję jakąś kolację — obiecała, a w głowie momentalnie pojawiło jej się kilka pomysłów, co mogłaby ugotować.

— Brzmi zachęcająco. To na którą się umawiamy? — zapytał rzeczowo, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę podekscytowania.

— Może być osiemnasta?

— Dobrze, będę. Już nie mogę się doczekać — zadeklarował, czym wprawił ją w lekkie zakłopotanie.

— Przepraszam cię, ale muszę już kończyć — stwierdziła, próbując wymyślić szybko jakąś dobrą wymówkę. — Beatka woła mnie, żeby przeczytać jej bajkę na dobranoc.

— W porządku. W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni. Do jutra, słodkich snów — powiedział przymilnie.

— Dobranoc, cześć — pożegnała się i szybko zakończyła połączenie, po czym znowu weszła do kuchni.

— Co ty ściemniasz? Przecież Beti już dawno śpi — zdziwił się Jasiek, patrząc na siostrę pytająco.

— A ty co, podsłuchiwałeś? — odgryzła się Ula.

— Coś niecoś słyszałem. Też masz randkę jutro? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Na to wygląda — przyznała, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Randka z kardiologią w tle.

— To już brzmi bardziej romantycznie. Tylko uwaga na tachykardię — pogroził jej palcem.

— Na co? — zmarszczyła brwi dziewczyna.

— Przyśpieszone bicie serca — wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. — To może być groźne w skutkach.

— No wiesz! — obruszyła się Ula. — Dopiero się poznaliśmy. A skąd u ciebie taki przypływ wiedzy medycznej? — postanowiła odwrócić kota ogonem.

— Jak siedzieliśmy w szpitalu to się trochę naczytałem plakatów, które wisiały na korytarzu. Tak dla zabicia czasu — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. — Swoją drogą to bardzo ciekawa sytuacja. Piotr leczy serce naszego taty, a teraz najwyraźniej wziął się za twoje. Taki pakiet rodzinny.

— To uważaj, bo ty jesteś następny w kolejności — rzuciła z przekąsem.

— Bez obaw, z moim sercem jest wszystko w porządku — pochwalił się, dumnie wypinając pierś.

 _A z moim nie_ , pomyślała. _Ciekawe, czy Piotr umiałby wyleczyć mój syndrom złamanego serca?_


	12. Chapter 12

To był chłodny, środowy poranek. O godzinie siódmej w mieszkaniu Darii rozległ się piskliwy dźwięk jej budzika. Natychmiast go wyłączyła, mamrocząc pod nosem, że już zaraz wstanie, tylko jeszcze pięć minut poleży. Nie była przyzwyczajona do rannego wstawania. Zwykle spała do południa, ale nie dlatego, że była takim strasznym śpiochem. Jak sama twierdziła, była zwierzęciem nocnym i dopiero po dwudziestej drugiej przychodziły jej do głowy najlepsze pomysły. Poza tym w środku nocy panowały idealne warunki do pracy twórczej. Nic nie rozpraszało jej uwagi — żadne telefony, hałasy na klatce schodowej ani na osiedlu, na którym mieszkała. Idealna cisza i spokój. Z tego powodu często przesiadywała do czwartej lub piątej nad ranem, czytając książki do recenzji lub pisząc artykuły. Kiedy ona dopiero się kładła, większość jej sąsiadów wstawała po przespanej nocy. Dzisiaj jednak musiała zmienić swoje plany. Po pięciu minutach budzik zadzwonił ponownie. Tym razem Daria go nie zignorowała. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i ziewnęła przeciągle.

— Co za pogańska godzina — stwierdziła, przecierając zaspane oczy. — Królestwo za kawę! — wykrzyknęła. Po paru minutach spędzonych na ziewaniu i przeciąganiu się, dziewczyna wstała. Sięgnęła po szlafrok, który niedbale rzuciła na podłogę przed pójściem spać i dokładnie się nim opatuliła. Leniwym krokiem udała się do kuchni, gdzie włączyła ekspres do kawy nabyty kilka miesięcy temu. Z tego sprzętu była szczególnie dumna. Wydała na niego ponad połowę pensji, ale uznała, że było warto. Nie ma to jak zaczynać dzień od filiżanki aromatycznej kawy, a nie jakiejś rozpuszczalnej lury. Zerknęła do lodówki, zastanawiając się, co mogłaby zjeść na śniadanie. Szybko okazało się, że nie miała w czym wybierać. Wczoraj znowu zapomniała zrobić zakupy, więc w lodówce było tylko światło. Postanowiła, że w drodze do domu maklerskiego wstąpi do pierwszego lepszego sklepiku i weźmie sobie jogurt oraz bułkę. Tymczasem wzięła filiżankę z kawą i udała się do szafy, zastanawiając się, w co powinna się ubrać. Otworzyła ją i rozłożyła bezradnie ręce.

— Nie mam co na siebie włożyć — powiedziała do siebie, niczym podmiot liryczny w jednej ze znanych piosenek. I tak właśnie się czuła. Chociaż półki i wieszaki aż uginały się pod ciężarem poukładanych na nich ciuchów, to prawie codziennie miała ten sam problem z wyborem odpowiedniego stroju. — Dobra, skup się. Spodnie odpadają, bo mam tylko jeansy i bojówki. Może jakaś sukienka? W tej byłam na studniówce — stwierdziła, wyciągając czarną kreację z zamiarem przymierzenia jej. Na szczęście wciąż na nią pasowała. Stanęła przed lustrem i uważnie przyglądała się sobie.

— Zbyt strojnie, nie idę przecież na bal, tylko do pracy — skomentowała swój wygląd. Następnie założyła sukienkę, którą dostała od mamy na zeszłą gwiazdkę. — Za skromnie. Wyglądam w tym jak szara myszka — stwierdziła, po czym sięgnęła po swoją ulubioną kieckę. Kiedy ją przymierzyła, zorientowała się, że ubranie rozpruło się na szwie w widocznym miejscu. Zawsze zapominała o tym, żeby ją zeszyć. Teraz także nie miała na to czasu. Z przepastnej czeluści swojej szafy wydobywała kolejne sukienki, ale z każdą było coś nie tak. Wreszcie postanowiła założyć na siebie kostium, który założyła na obronę pracy licencjackiej — prosta spódnica, sięgająca ciut za kolano, a do tego żakiet zapisany na dwa guziki. Jedno i drugie w kolorze grafitowym. Przejrzała się w lustrze — wyglądała skromnie i elegancko, ale jednocześnie bardzo kobieco. Teraz pozostało tylko ułożyć potargane włosy i zrobić makijaż.

***

— Witam, kolegów — przywitał swoich współpracowników profesor Królikowski, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego. Stanowiło to sygnał, że zaraz rozpocznie się poranna odprawa. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, Karol streścił krótko, co działo się w czasie jego dyżuru. Miał szczęście, że prawie nic się nie działo, więc większość czasu przeleżał na sofie w pokoju lekarskim i leczył kaca. Po wysłuchaniu jego relacji, ordynator pobieżnie przejrzał karty choroby pacjentów znajdujących się na oddziale.

— A teraz pozostaje nam omówić grafik operacji na dzisiaj — powiedział Królikowski, kiedy skończył czytać dokumentację.

— Przecież wszystko jest rozpisane — zauważył Dawid, który osobiście przygotowywał plany pracy na poszczególne dni.

— Tak, ale wczoraj dzwonił do mnie ordynator Wieczorkowski z Poznania, żebyśmy wykonali przeszczep serca — zaczął wyjaśniać sytuację ordynator. — U nich nie ma już miejsc ani na OIOM-ie, ani na oddziale kardiologicznym, a po takim zabiegu pacjent nie powinien być nigdzie przewożony. My zaś mamy wszystko, co niezbędne. Dlatego wczesnym popołudniem profesor przyjedzie do nas razem z pacjentką i wykonamy operację. Już to rozpisałem — dodał, wyciągając z teczki kartkę. — Zaczniemy około czternastej. Zabieg wykona profesor Wieczorkowski, ja będę mu asystował, a drugą asystę weźmie doktor Sosnowski.

— Ja? — zdziwił się Piotr. W innej sytuacji byłby zachwycony tą propozycją, ale tym razem stawiało to pod znakiem zapytania jego randkę z Ulą. Wiedział, że taka operacja trwa od czterech do pięciu godzin, więc nie ma szans, żeby zdążyć do Rysiowa na umówioną godzinę. — Przecież ja nigdy czegoś takiego nie robiłem — próbował się wykręcić.

— Właśnie dlatego pana wybrałem, kolego — odpowiedział Królikowski, robiąc surową minę. — Jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości?

— Nie — stwierdził potulnie Sosnowski, wiedząc, że szef nie znosi sprzeciwu.

— Świetnie. Pójdę jeszcze na chwilę na swojego gabinetu i za piętnaście minut spotykamy się na bloku operacyjnym — zarządził profesor, po czym wyszedł z pokoju lekarskiego.

— Akurat dzisiaj — westchnął Piotr, sięgając po telefon.

— Pewnie ma randkę — odezwał się scenicznym szeptem Karol, patrząc znacząco na Dawida. — Co, Ula nie odbiera? — zapytał, kiedy dostrzegł, że Sosnowski przestaje dzwonić i najwyraźniej zabiera się za pisanie esemesa.

— Niestety nie — powiedział Piotr bez zastanowienia, będąc skupionym na tworzonej przez siebie treści wiadomości.

— Jaka Ula? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? — podchwycił temat Dawid, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Nie mówiłem ci? Nasz przyjaciel się zakochał — podzielił się nowiną Karol. — To chyba miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

— Poważnie? — zainteresował się Dawid. — A myślałem, że to się zdarza tylko w filmach. Znasz więcej szczegółów?

— Ej, zejdźcie ze mnie, dobra? — obruszył się Sosnowski, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka. — Czy ja się interesuję waszym życiem prywatnym?

— Moim nie i wcale się nie dziwię — roześmiał się Dawid. — Żonaty od czterech lat, drugie dziecko w drodze. Nuda. A u Karola to wszystko zmienia się tak szybko, że on sam ledwo za tym nadąża.

— Bo ja, w odróżnieniu od was, chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć, więc wybieram wolne związki — bronił się Karol, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. — No, ale wróćmy do tematu. Piotrek, to o której miała być ta randka, co?

— O osiemnastej — machnął ręką Sosnowski, nie mając siły dalej się wykręcać od odpowiedzi. — Nie ma szans, żebym zdążył. Napisałem jej, że spóźnię się godzinę lub półtorej.

— A nie przepadnie wam rezerwacja? — Dawid też próbował pociągnąć go za język.

— Nie idziemy do restauracji. Mamy zjeść na kolację u niej w domu.

— U niej w domu — powiedzieli chórem Karol i Dawid, patrząc na siebie porozumiewawczo.

— Oj, dajcie już spokój! I tak już za dużo wam powiedziałem — próbował zakończyć tę rozmowę Sosnowski. — Karol, zmykaj do domu. A my idziemy na blok — powiedział, patrząc wymownie na Dawida. — Ordynator na nas czeka.

— Królikowski nie zając, a my tu mamy ważniejsze sprawy. Bądź ostrożny i wiesz… nie zapomnij się zabezpieczyć — poradził Karol, starając się zachować powagę. — Mówię to na wypadek, gdybyście mieli zamiar skonsumować coś więcej niż tylko kolację.

— A ty jak zwykle tylko o jednym — załamał się Piotr, grożąc koledze palcem.

— Po prostu jak kobieta i mężczyzna mają spędzać wieczór tylko we dwoje, to trzeba to zawsze brać pod uwagę — wygłosił swoją teorię Karol. — Mam rację?

— Absolutną — przytaknął Dawid. — No chyba, że nie chcesz.

— Nie no, pewnie, że chcę. Znaczy chciałbym, ale… — zaczął się tłumaczyć Piotr, ale przez chwilę się zawahał. — Zobaczymy, jak się wieczór rozwinie.

***

Maciek spędził w mieszkaniu Aldony trzecią noc z rzędu. Sam nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło. Przecież mieli tylko porozmawiać, a potem on miał wrócić do domu. Zaczęło się od kłótni i obszernych wyjaśnień Szymczyka, dotyczących zajścia z Majką a skończyło tam, gdzie zawsze — w sypialni. Z jednej strony Maciek był zły na siebie, że znowu uległ Aldonie, ale z drugiej cieszył się, że nie musiał spędzać samotnego wieczoru w Rysiowie. Oprócz tego miał święty spokój, na którym mu zależało. Nie musiał znosić przeróżnych pomysłów rodziców, a szczególnie matki, która zawsze wynajdywała mu mnóstwo zadań do wykonania. Chociaż Aldona nie dała mu przespać większej części nocy, to i tak Maciek czuł się jakby był na wakacjach. Jedyne co go niepokoiło, to fakt, że w pracy mogą pojawić się plotki na ich temat. Przecież od początku tygodnia codziennie razem przyjeżdżali i odjeżdżali. Co prawda dbali o pozory, więc nie wchodzili do firmy razem i osobno z niej wychodzili, więc nie mogli być widziani w windzie ani na firmowym korytarzu, ale ktoś mógł ich zauważyć na parkingu. Oprócz tego Maciek wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć o jej gwałtownym i przerażającym wybuchu złości po tym, jak tylko rozmawiał z Majką. Od razu przypominał sobie opowieść Marcina dotyczącą związku Aldony z Rafałem — podobno jemu też robiła wymówki bez powodu. Czyżby w tej historii było przynajmniej ziarno prawdy?

Kiedy w środowy poranek Szymczyk zjawił się w biurze, koledzy przekazali mu, żeby natychmiast stawił się u szefa w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Kiedy Maciek to usłyszał, nogi się pod nim ugięły. Poszedł tam od razu, mając duszę na ramieniu. Obawiał się, że kierownictwo w jakiś sposób dowiedziało się o jego związku z Aldoną i teraz przyjdzie mu ponieść tego konsekwencje. Nieśmiało wszedł do gabinetu przełożonego, czując jak cały się trzęsie ze strachu.

— Pan mnie wzywał? — zapytał drżącym głosem.

— Tak, siadaj — odparł szef typowym dla siebie szorstkim tonem głosu. — O ile pamiętam, pracujesz u nas mniej więcej od trzech miesięcy.

— Zgadza się — przytaknął Maciek, głośno przełykając ślinę.

— Do tej pory nie było z tobą żadnych problemów a swoje obowiązki wykonywałeś sumiennie i wzorowo — stwierdził kierownik, a Szymczyk miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Teraz był już prawie pewien, że chodzi o jego związek z Aldoną. — Mówiąc krótko, dobrze znasz specyfikę naszej pracy. Czuję się trochę niezręcznie, ale muszę ci coś zakomunikować.

— Szefie, ja… — zaczął Szymczyk będąc przekonany, że zaraz zostanie zwolniony.

— Nie przerywaj mi — upomniał go przełożony, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie. — Dzisiaj muszę pojechać do Komisji Nadzoru Finansowego, żeby wyjaśnić pewną sprawę. Najprawdopodobniej spędzę tam cały dzień. Problem polega na tym, że za półtorej godziny mam umówiony wywiad z dziennikarką z jakiegoś tygodnika. Chodzi o to, że ktoś musi mnie zastąpić na tym spotkaniu. Wybrałem ciebie.

— Mnie? — Szymczyk nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. Jednocześnie odetchnął z ulgą, że sprawa z Aldoną jednak się nie wydała. Przynajmniej na razie. — Przecież ta dziennikarka na pewno wolałaby rozmawiać z panem albo z kimś innym na kierowniczym stanowisko. A przynajmniej z osobą, która pracuje tu dłużej.

— Trafiłeś w samo sedno problemu — szef uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Musisz podać się za mnie. Przedstawisz się moim imieniem i nazwiskiem, powiesz, że jesteś kierownikiem naszego działu a potem odpowiesz jej na kilka pytań. Ona mnie nigdy nie widziała, więc się nie zorientuje.

— No, sam nie wiem — zawahał się Maciek, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi.

— Rozumiem, że to bardzo nietypowe polecenie służbowe, ale jeśli dobrze się sprawdzisz, to pomyślimy o premii w przyszłym miesiącu. To jak będzie?

— Dobrze, zrobię to — odpowiedział Szymczyk, dla którego każde dodatkowe parę groszy było na wagę złota.

— Doskonale — ucieszył się szef. — Przyjmiesz ją w tym biurze, bo w sali konferencyjnej odbywa się jakieś szkolenie. Ja zaraz wychodzę, więc najlepiej będzie, jak za kwadrans się tu przeniesiesz. Żebyś był już na posterunku, kiedy zadzwoni ochrona, aby potwierdzić spotkanie z tą dziennikarką.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Maciek, w pełni zgadzając się z tym planem.

***

Urządzona poprzedniego wieczoru przez Helenę i Krzysztofa kolacja na cześć Julii okazała się bardzo udana. Była to w dużej mierze zasługa Pshemko, który ochoczo przyjął zaproszenie i później był duszą całego towarzystwa. Sławińska była zachwycona opowieściami projektanta oraz jego poczuciem humoru. Jej uwadze jednak nie umknął fakt, że Aleks prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał. Kilkakrotnie próbowała go zagadnąć, ale on nie dał się wciągnąć w dłuższą pogawędkę. Zamienili raptem kilka słów, głównie na temat warunków pracy w Anglii. Mimo że zachowywał się uprzejmie, to jednak nie pozwolił jej na zbytnie spoufalanie się. Podczas ich wspólnej rozmowy uważnie dobierał słowa i wypowiadał ich tylko tyle, ile było konieczne. Na każde jej pytanie odpowiadał wymijająco, nie pozwalając by konwersacja dotyczyła czegokolwiek innego niż spraw zawodowych. Julia wciąż nie traciła nadziei na to, że uda im się zbudować ich relacje od nowa. Tymczasem postanowiła nie naciskać na Aleksa i dać mu trochę czasu, żeby oswoił się z zaistniałą sytuacją. Kiedy jej na czymś zależało, to potrafiła być bardzo cierpliwa. Z tą myślą wkroczyła do „Febo&Dobrzański” w środowy poranek, zostawiając wszystkie niepokojące ją myśli przed firmą, by móc skoncentrować się wyłącznie na pracy. Wysiadając z windy, znowu natknęła się na Sebastiana.

— Cześć, Julia — powitał ją, robiąc nadąsaną minę. — Zniknęłaś mi wczoraj.

— Wybacz, zupełnie o tobie zapomniałam — przyznała się, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że Olszański zaprosił ją na kolację i obiecała przemyśleć tę propozycję.

— Kilka razy do ciebie dzwoniłem, ale nie odbierałaś — drążył temat, najwyraźniej chcąc się dowiedzieć, z kim dziewczyna spędziła wczorajszy wieczór.

— Tak? — zdziwiła się Julia, sięgając do torby po komórkę. — Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam, że rozładował mi się telefon. Byłam u rodziców Marka — dodała, by zaspokoić jego ciekawość.

— Rozumiem. No cóż, co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, jak to mówią — stwierdził, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko. — A może dzisiaj dasz się namówić na kolację?

— Mam sporo spraw do załatwienia po południu — próbowała się wykręcić, nieco zniesmaczona jego natrętnym zachowaniem. — Nie wiem, o której będę wolna.

— Nic nie szkodzi, poczekam na ciebie — odrzekł wyrozumiale Sebastian.

— Właściwie to… — zaczęła i urwała w pół słowa, ponieważ na horyzoncie pojawił się Aleks. Posłał Sebastianowi pełne wrogości spojrzenie, a potem jego wzrok spoczął na Julii. Ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, ale Febo szybko odwrócił głowę i przyśpieszył kroku, by po chwili zniknąć jej z oczu. Jednak ta chwila wystarczyła, by Sławińska mogła w nich dostrzec cień żalu, a nawet zazdrości. To pomogło jej podjąć ostateczną decyzję. Choć przez chwilę miała zamiar przyjąć propozycję Sebastiana, to ze względu na Aleksa postanowiła tego nie robić.

— Może innym razem — odpowiedziała i, nie czekając na jego reakcję, ruszyła w stronę gabinetu Marka.

***

Maciek wyszedł z gabinetu szefa tylko na chwilę, żeby przynieść swojego służbowego laptopa oraz notatki, które były mu potrzebne do przygotowania kwartalnego raportu. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do umówionego spotkania, więc postanowił dobrze go wykorzystać i zrobić coś pożytecznego. Musiał być szczery sam ze sobą — trochę się denerwował tym wywiadem. To był jego pierwszy raz i nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Chcąc opanować zdenerwowanie, rzucił się w wir pracy, ale ledwo zdążyć usadowić się wygodnie w fotelu swojego przełożonego i przeczytać pół strony notatek, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk komórki. Dostał esemes o treści: _Przyjdź natychmiast do archiwum. A._

Po przeczytaniu wiadomości, Maciek niezwłocznie udał się we wskazane przez nią miejsce. Wiedząc z jaką łatwością Aldona wpada w furię, postanowił nie ryzykować i posłusznie spełnić jej żądanie.

— Jestem — powiedział półgłosem, wślizgując się do dużego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowało się archiwum. Dziewczyna starannie zamknęła za nim drzwi i przekręciła klucz w zamku, żeby nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą między regały, których półki aż uginały się pod ciężarem leżących na nich akt. Zatrzymała się dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się na samym końcu pomieszczenia.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał Maciek, nie rozumiejąc jej zachowania. W odpowiedzi Aldona rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła go całować. — Odbiło ci? — warknął, zdecydowanym ruchem odpychając ją od siebie. — Jesteśmy w pracy.

— No i co z tego? — odparła obojętnie. — Chwila przerwy dobrze nam zrobi — zamruczała, ponownie próbując się do niego przysunąć.

— Daj mi trochę spokoju. Mam coś ważnego do zrobienia — powiedział błagalnym tonem, nie chcąc jej rozzłościć.

— Co takiego? — zainteresowała się Aldona.

— Dostałem specjalne zadanie od szefa — stwierdził, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zbyć ją ogólnikami.

— Czyli? Proszę o konkretną odpowiedź — rzekła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Mam udzielić wywiadu do jakiegoś tygodnika. Nic wielkiego — wyjaśnił, starając się by brzmiało to tak banalnie jak to tylko możliwe. — W związku z tym posiedzę trochę w gabinecie szefa. Mówię to na wypadek, gdyby ktoś mnie szukał — dodał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Może ja tam do ciebie przyjdę — pomyślała na głos, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Nie, nawet o tym nie myśl — odparł grzecznie, acz stanowczo. — Mam dużo pracy — rzucił na odchodne, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Był wściekły, ale też zaniepokojony zachowaniem dziewczyny. Nadal mu się podobała i wciąż wierzył, że to, co się między nimi zaczęło, nie jest tylko przelotną fascynacją. W głębi duszy marzył o tym, by stworzyć z Aldoną trwały związek. Jednak żeby tak było, oboje musieli zachowywać się poważnie i odpowiedzialnie. Szymczyk rozumiał, że nawet gdy w grę wchodzą wyjątkowo silne emocje, to jednak są granice, których nie należy przekraczać. Nie mógł pozwolić, by sprawy prywatne zaczynały mieć wpływ na jego pracę. W Domu Maklerskim pracowało przynajmniej jedno małżeństwo, ale w biurze oboje zawsze zachowywali się profesjonalnie i gdyby nie to, że mają to samo nazwisko, a także razem przychodzą i wychodzą, to być może mało kto by się zorientował, że łączy ich coś poza pracą. Maciek postanowił posłużyć się ich przykładem w rozmowie z Aldoną, by pomóc jej zrozumieć, że nie powinna pozwalać sobie na pewne rzeczy w czasie pracy. Miał zamiar rozmówić się z nią jeszcze dzisiaj — im szybciej, tym lepiej. Za bardzo cenił i lubił swoją posadę, by utracić ją przez nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie, więc należało działać szybko i zdecydowanie. Jednak Maćka dręczyło coś jeszcze. Nie spodobało mu się, że dziewczyna próbuje go kontrolować. Właśnie w ten sposób odebrał jej natarczywe pytanie o to, jakie zadanie zlecił mu szef.

 _A może to tylko moje przewrażliwienie?_ , zapytał sam siebie w myślach, próbując znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie zachowania Aldony. Bardzo chciał, żeby to było tylko złudzenie. W przeciwnym wypadku byłby to kolejny pasujący element z czarnego scenariusza przedstawionego mu przez Marcina.

***

— Dzień dobry. Mam umówione spotkanie z panem Ludwikiem Piotrkowskim — powiedziała Daria do ochroniarza, który siedział tuż przy wejściu do Domu Maklerskiego. — Jestem dziennikarką z tygodnika "Coś dla każdego".

— Rzeczywiście, zgadza się — odparł obojętnym tonem ochroniarz, zerkając do grafiku, który miał przed sobą. — Proszę chwilę poczekać — dodał, sięgając po telefon. — Halo, dzień dobry — przywitał się po nawiązaniu połączenia z wybranym numerem. — Pani Magdalena Turkuć z tygodnika "Coś dla każdego" do pana.

Majewska chciała poprawić ochroniarza i wyjaśnić, że przyszła w zastępstwie za chorą koleżankę, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Uznała, że nie ma sensu wprowadzać zamieszania. Przecież nikt nie znał tu ani jej, ani Magdy, a ochroniarz nie zażądał od niej okazania dowodu osobistego lub innego dokumentu stwierdzającego jej tożsamość, tylko dał jej elektroniczną wejściówkę dla gości i poinstruował, w którą stronę powinna się udać. Daria bez trudu zapamiętała drogę do biura swojego rozmówcy i natychmiast udała się we wskazanym kierunku. Gdy znalazła się przed właściwymi drzwiami, wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów i zapukała. Chociaż nie pierwszy raz miała okazję przeprowadzać z kimś wywiad, to jak dotąd zawsze wiedziała dokładnie, czego będzie dotyczyła taka rozmowa. Tym razem było inaczej. Miała odczytać z kartki listę pytań z niezrozumiałymi dla niej terminami i udawać, że rozumie odpowiedzi. Kiedy weszła do gabinetu, znieruchomiała. Za biurkiem siedział on — chłopak z centrum handlowego. Jego zaskoczona mina wskazywała na to, że najwyraźniej on również rozpoznał w niej "śpiącą królewnę", która wpadła mu wtedy wprost pod nogi.

***

Przerwę obiadową Paulina i Julia spędziły tylko w swoim towarzystwie. Febo miała w tym swój ukryty cel. Poprzedniego wieczoru bacznie obserwowała przyjaciółkę oraz swojego brata i doszła do wniosku, że mimo upływu lat oni nadal coś do siebie czują. W jej głowie od razu powstał scenariusz pięknego melodramatu, w którym Aleks i Julia mieliby odegrać główne role. Wyobrażała sobie, jak oboje powoli przełamują lody i stopniowo rozniecają w sobie płomienne uczucie, jakim kiedyś bez wątpienia się darzyli, oczywiście pokonując przy okazji różne przeszkody. A w finale biorą ślub i żyją długo i szczęśliwe. Tak Paulina to sobie wymarzyła i postanowiła, że zrobi wszystko, aby pomóc im zawalczyć o tę miłość. Na początek postanowiła delikatnie wybadać, co Julia myśli o Aleksie. Podczas wspólnego posiłku Febo starała się stworzyć przyjazną atmosferę sprzyjającą zwierzeniom, rozmawiając ze Sławińską o najciekawszych wydarzeniach w modowym świecie, które rozegrały się ostatnio. Uwadze Pauliny nie umknął fakt, że ktoś uporczywie próbuje dodzwonić się do Julii, a ona konsekwentnie odrzuca połączenie.

— Nie odbierasz?

— Nie, to nic ważnego — odpowiedział obojętnie Sławińska. — Oddzwonię później.

— To z biura? — zainteresowała się Paulina, wymownie spoglądając na telefon przyjaciółki.

— Nie. To znaczy tak, w pewnym sensie z biura — odparła wymijająco Julia, czym jeszcze bardziej rozbudziła ciekawość wścibskiej Włoszki.

— Czyżby Aleks? — zapytała Febo z wyraźnym entuzjazmem w głosie.

— Nie zgadłaś. To Sebastian.

— Olszański? — Paulina nawet nie próbowała ukryć swojego zaskoczenia połączonego z rozczarowaniem. — A czego on chce od ciebie? — rzuciła z przekąsem. Nigdy nie lubiła Sebastiana i nawet niejednokrotnie miała pretensje do Marka, że przyjaźni się z kimś tak niedojrzałym i nieodpowiedzialnym.

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznała Julia, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Może to kolejna próba zaproszenia mnie na kolację.

— Mam nadzieję, że mu odmówiłaś. Chyba nie zapomniałaś, jaki jest Sebastian.

— Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że przez te wszystkie lata w ogóle się nie zmienił? — dopytywała się Sławińska. — Sądziłam, że już się wyszumiał i chociaż trochę spoważniał. Przynajmniej takie sprawia wrażenie.

— Nie daj się zwieść pozorom. Niektórzy mężczyźni nigdy się nie zmieniają — zawyrokowała Febo, znając na bieżąco wszystkie firmowe plotki dotyczące Olszańskiego i jego kolejnych miłosnych podbojów.

— Myślisz?

— Nie myślę, a jestem pewna.

— A Marek? — zręcznie odbiła piłeczkę Julia.

— Co Marek? — zmarszczyła brwi Paulina, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— On też jest taki jak dawniej? — doprecyzowała pytanie Sławińska.

— Ależ skąd! — obruszyła się Febo, robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. — Marek, którego znałaś, to już przeszłość. Zwłaszcza od czasu, kiedy się zaręczyliśmy — kłamała w żywe oczy, świadomie pomijając niewygodne dla siebie fakty. Przez skórę czuła, że w międzyczasie narzeczony kilkakrotnie ją zdradził. Od Aleksa wiedziała tylko o trzech takich sytuacjach, ale równie dobrze mogło ich być znacznie więcej.

— No proszę, kto by pomyślał — westchnęła Julia, po raz kolejny odrzucając połączenie przychodzące.

— Na szczęście są jeszcze i tacy mężczyźni, którzy nie muszą się zmieniać. A ich niezmienność to rzecz korzystna, a nawet bardzo pożądana — zmieniła temat Paulina, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Masz na myśli Aleksa, prawda?

— Oczywiście — przeszła w końcu do sedna, wiedząc, że przyjaciółka prędzej czy później i tak domyśliłaby się, jaki jest prawdziwy cel ich spotkania. — Wiesz, jestem pewna, że on nie przestał cię kochać. Od waszego rozstania z nikim się nie związał.

— To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy — stwierdziła Julia bez przekonania. — To, co było między nami, to już zamknięty rozdział.

— Chyba sama w to nie wierzysz! — zaprotestowała Paulina, posyłając jej karcące spojrzenie. — Znam Aleksa lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i wiem, że nadal mu na tobie zależy.

— Myślę, że mnie przeceniasz.

— To raczej ty nie doceniasz siebie. Oczywiście Aleks jest zbyt dumny, by się do tego przyznać, nawet przed sobą samym. W końcu jednak zrozumie, że nadal cię kocha. Jestem tego pewna. Pytanie tylko czy dałabyś mu drugą szansę, gdyby o nią poprosił?

— Powinnyśmy już iść — powiedziała Sławińska, spoglądając na zegarek.

— Przez pięć minut świat się nie zawali — stwierdziła Febo, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że chce usłyszeć odpowiedź.

— To nie zależy ode mnie. Ja nie zasługuję na kogoś takiego jak Aleks i chyba nigdy nie zasłużę.

— Bzdury! Ale gdyby zależało to od ciebie, to związałabyś się z nim drugi raz czy nie?

— Bez wahania — wyznała Sławińska, patrząc przyjaciółce prosto w oczy. _Mówi prawdę_ , oceniła Paulina.

— Właśnie to chciałam wiedzieć.

***

Po opuszczeniu domu maklerskiego Majewska czuła, że musi natychmiast porozmawiać ze swoją przyjaciółką o tym, co się tam wydarzyło. Nie zważając na to, że Magda ma zapalenie krtani, które w niektórych przypadkach może być zaraźliwe, Daria od razu pojechała do jej mieszkania.

— Co tu robisz? — wyszeptała Magda na widok koleżanki, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie bardziej wyraźnego dźwięku. Mimo intensywnej kuracji, jak dotąd nie udało jej się odzyskać głosu.

— Przyniosłam ci materiał z tego nieszczęsnego domu maklerskiego — powiedziała Majewska, wchodząc do przedpokoju. — Wiem, wiem, mogłam ci to przesłać mailem, ale muszę z kimś pogadać. Chociaż w tej sytuacji bardziej stosowne będzie słowo „wygadać”, bo ty akurat niewiele będziesz w stanie mi odpowiedzieć. Mam wrażenie, że wyszłam na kompletną idiotkę. Pamiętasz jak ci opowiadałam o tym kolesiu, który na mnie wpadł w centrum handlowym? O tym, co mnie nazwał „śpiącą królewną”?

— Tak — odparła cicho Magda.

— No to właśnie z nim przeprowadzałam ten wywiad! Dasz wiarę? Świat jest mały. Jak dla mnie zdecydowanie za mały — kontynuowała swój monolog Daria, żywiołowo przy tym gestykulując. — Już wcześniej miałam tremę, bo nie rozumiałam do końca tych pytań, które mi dałaś. Tak na marginesie, mogłaś to jakoś prościej napisać, bez tych wszystkich fachowych terminów. Bardzo się denerwowałam, żeby niczego nie pokręcić. A jak się zorientowałam, że mam rozmawiać z tym kolesiem, to już całkiem nie panowałam nad nerwami. Ciągle coś wypadało mi z rąk, a do tego przekręcałam nawet proste wyrazy. Gość miał ze mnie niezły ubaw i wcale się nie dziwię. Chociaż jednocześnie wyglądał na zmartwionego. Niby nie moja sprawa, ale jakoś tak mi się go szkoda zrobiło. Poza tym wyglądał uroczo z tym zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. W ogóle, megaprzystojny koleś.

— Znowu się zaczyna. Jak zwykle zachwycasz się każdym facetem, który wygląda nieco lepiej niż ogół mężczyzn.

— No co? — obruszyła się Daria, przewracając oczami. — Gdybyś go widziała, to na pewno przyznałabyś mi rację. Wysoki, smukły brunet o pięknych, niebieskich oczach.

— Wcześniej mówiłaś co innego — przypomniała jej Magda. — Twierdziłaś, że był paskudny.

— Ej, wtedy zrobił na mnie bardzo niekorzystne wrażenie, bo był ubrany jak chłoporobotnik. Więc nie przyglądałam mu się zbyt uważnie. A dzisiaj naprawiłam ten błąd. Na szczęście jakoś przebrnęliśmy przez ten koszmarny wywiad. Potem przeprosiłam go za swoje zachowanie w centrum handlowym. Nie żebym miała wyrzuty sumienia, że tak go potraktowałam, ale uznałam, że wypada coś takiego powiedzieć. Przynajmniej miałam dobry pretekst, żeby wcisnąć mu swoją wizytówkę. Przy okazji wyszło na jaw, że nawzajem się oszukaliśmy. Ja podawałam się za ciebie, a on za swojego szefa. Także wychodzę z założenia, że skoro już kłamstwo mamy za sobą, to teraz może być tylko lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że do mnie zadzwoni.

— Podrywałaś go? — dopytywała się Magda, posyłając koleżance wymowne spojrzenie.

— Oj tam, bez przesady. Delikatnie zasugerowałam mu, że chciałabym się z nim spotkać na gruncie prywatnym — wyjaśniła Majewska, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Kurde blaszka, nawet nie spojrzałam, czy miał obrączkę na palcu! Jak mogłam być aż tak roztrzepana?

— Litości — jęknęła Magda, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. — Nie masz większych zmartwień?

— Właściwie to mam. Trzy recenzje na poniedziałek, napisanie relacji z wczorajszej premiery, a kolejna w piątek — wyliczyła szybko Daria. — Nie wiem, kiedy z tym wszystkim zdążę. Mam wrażenie, że naczelny mnie nie lubi i robi wszystko, żeby mi dokopać.

— On nawet siebie nie lubi. Nie bierz tego do siebie.

— Dzięki, trochę mnie pocieszyłaś. Dobra, nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzać, wracaj szybko do zdrowia. Lecę do domu, żeby zabrać się za te książki. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż jedna okaże się ciekawa.

***

Po skończonej pracy Maciek i Aldona pojechali do jej mieszkania. Szymczyk nadal był zamyślony, więc niewiele się odzywał. Wiedział, że musi z nią porozmawiać o jej, delikatnie mówiąc, niestosownym zachowaniu w pracy, ale zależało mu na tym, żeby zrobić to w sposób życzliwy i taktowny. Nie chciał jej urazić ani zdenerwować, lecz przekonać do swoich racji. Miał nadzieję, że zrozumie jego obawy i spełni jego prośbę, by starała się oddzielać ich życie prywatne od zawodowego. Kiedy znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Aldony, postanowił poczekać na odpowiedni moment, by zacząć tę ważną rozmowę. Obiad zjedli w spokoju, omawiając jakieś mało istotne sprawy.

— To ty teraz trochę odpocznij, mój drogi, a ja wstawię pranie i pozmywam naczynia. Wyglądasz na wykończonego — powiedziała z troską, patrząc na niego z czułością.

— Fakt, miałem bardzo ciężki dzień. Ale może ci pomogę? — zapytał nieśmiało, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego dziewczyna również wykonała dzisiaj wiele trudnych zadań w pracy.

— Nie trzeba, kochany — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym dłonią przesłała mu całusa. — To zajmie mi tylko chwilę.

— Na pewno?

— No dobrze, jeśli tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, to zbierz mi w jednym miejscu swoje rzeczy, które trzeba uprać.

— Już się robi — odparł Maciek, po czym bez zwłoki wykonał jej prośbę. Na koniec zdjął z siebie koszulę, którą zaplamił sosem podczas lunchu i położył ją na szczycie niewielkiej stertki. Po założeniu na siebie pierwszej lepszej koszulki, Szymczyk usadowił się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie i od niechcenia zaczął przeglądać tygodnik, który znalazł na stoliku. Jego uwagę przykuł artykuł, znajdujący się na jednej z ostatnich stron czasopisma. Pod tytułem znajdowała się adnotacja: „Przygotowała: Daria Majewska”. Czy to ta sama dziewczyna, która przeprowadzała z nim dzisiaj wywiad? W pierwszej chwili nie chciało mu się w to wierzyć, bo to przecież dość popularne nazwisko. Wtedy zaczął przypominać sobie fakty: kiedy wpadli na siebie w centrum handlowym, z torby dziewczyny wypadło kilka książek. A artykuł nosił tytuł „Książka tygodnia”. To naturalnie mógłby być przypadek, nawet w społeczeństwie znanym z niezbyt chętnego podejścia do czytelnictwa. Koronnym argumentem przemawiającym za tym, że autorka recenzji i urocza dziennikarka, z którą dziś rozmawiał, to jedna osoba, był tytuł czasopisma — „Coś dla każdego”. Właśnie ten tytuł podał mu ochroniarz przez telefon. Ciesząc się z faktu, że jego małe śledztwo zakończyło się sukcesem, Maciek postanowił przeczytać artykuł napisany przez miłą dziennikarkę, z którą miał okazję dziś rozmawiać. Tymczasem Aldona udała się do łazienki i zaczęła wrzucać kolejne ubrania do pralki, pamiętając o tym, żeby sprawdzić zawartość wszystkich kieszeni. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała ze swojego dzieciństwa awanturę, którą tata zrobił jej mamie, gdy ta przez nieuwagę uprała jego dowód osobisty, który znajdował się w kieszeni jego spodni. Teraz może nie byłby to taki wielki problem, skoro dowody osobiste w formie papierowej książeczki zostały zastąpione przez plastikowe karty, ale Aldona zapamiętała lekcję płynącą z tamtej sytuacji. Po uporaniu się ze swoim rzeczami, sięgnęła do stertki przygotowanej przez Maćka. Wzięła do ręki jego koszulę i z małej kieszonki wyjęła wizytówkę, na której znajdował się telefon, adres e-mail oraz imię i nazwisko: „Daria Majewska”. Aldona poczuła ukłucie zazdrości i postanowiła natychmiast dowiedzieć się, kto to jest. Z całej siły cisnęła w kąt trzymaną w ręku koszulę i jak strzała wybiegła z łazienki.

— Kim jest Daria Majewska? — zapytała groźnie, stając naprzeciwko chłopaka.

— Co powiedziałaś? — Maciek był do tego stopnia pochłonięty lekturą artykułu, że nie dosłyszał jej pytania.

— Kim jest Daria Majewska? Oczekuję wyjaśnień — powtórzyła, pokazując mu wizytówkę, którą znalazła w jego koszuli.

— A, to ta dziennikarka, która przeprowadziła dzisiaj ze mną wywiad — odparł, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Cała sytuacja wydawała mu się dosyć zabawna: najpierw wywiad, potem artykuł, a teraz jeszcze ta rozmowa. Uznał, że jeszcze trochę i będzie obawiał się otworzyć lodówkę, żeby nie natknąć się na Darię.

— Po co ci jej telefon? — dociekała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Tak wziąłem — stwierdził obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Na wszelki wypadek.

— Na wszelki wypadek?! — wrzasnęła dziewczyna tak głośno, że Maciek odczuł fizyczny ból w uszach. — A zobacz co ja zrobię z tą wizytówką, na wszelki wypadek! — dodała gniewnie i sprawnie podarła kartonik na drobne kawałeczki.

— O co ci znowu chodzi? — oburzył się, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Zaczynasz popadać w jakąś paranoję! Weź się opanuj, dziewczyno!

— Ja mam się opanować, tak?! — prychnęła Aldona, czerwieniąc się ze złości. — To ty przestań w końcu flirtować z innymi kobietami! Powiedz, czy ja ci nie wystarczam?! Najpierw Majka, a teraz ta dziennikarka! Żadnej nie przepuścisz, co? Przyznaj się w końcu, zamiast się tłumaczyć!

— O czym ty mówisz, do cholery? — dziwił się, czując jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie. — Myślałem, że temat Majki już sobie wyjaśniliśmy! Ta twoja zazdrość jest chora! Nie widzisz tego?!

— Po prostu nie pozwolę, żebyś mnie w taki sposób upokarzał! — krzyknęła, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Nie stać cię na to, żeby powiedzieć mi prawdę?!

— Wiesz co, mam tego dosyć! Nie mogę być z kobietą, która nie ma do mnie nawet odrobiny zaufania i kontroluje każdy mój ruch! Wychodzę i więcej nie wrócę! — zapowiedział, a ton jego głosu sugerował, że nie żartuje.

— Ale ja cię kocham! — zawyła żałośnie, rzucając się mu na szyję. — Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim! Nie chcę cię stracić!

— Za późno — odparł chłodno, odpychając ją od siebie ze wstrętem. — To koniec. Zapomnij o mnie.

— Jeżeli odejdziesz, to zrobię sobie coś złego! I to będzie twoja wina!

— Nie dam się nabrać na te twoje sztuczki — powiedział z przekonaniem Maciek. — Marcin mnie przed tobą ostrzegał, ale ja nie chciałem wierzyć. Teraz wiem, że w jego relacji o tobie i Rafale każdy szczegół był prawdą. Żegnam — dodał i czym prędzej opuścił jej mieszkanie. Wbrew pozorom, to nie była dla niego łatwa decyzja. Czuł się wewnętrznie rozdarty. Z jednej strony zależało mu na Aldonie, ale nie mógł już znieść jej uciążliwego zachowania. Tym razem musiał być bardziej rozważny niż romantyczny. Dotarło do niego, że związek z tą kobietą na dłuższą metę jest niemożliwy — tak zwyczajnie nie da się żyć. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że Aldona ma jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne. Idąc do samochodu, odtwarzał sobie w głowie jak film wszystkie wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni. Wszystkie niepokojące zachowania Aldony, które wcześniej ignorował, złożyły mu się w jedną, spójną i jednocześnie przerażającą całość. Był zły na siebie, że nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej i wdał się w ten idiotyczny romans. Maciek uciekał przed ograniczeniami i kontrolą ze strony swoich rodziców, a wpadł jak z deszczu pod rynnę. W jednej chwili zatęsknił za domem w Rysiowie, najbliższymi i… Ulą.

— Właśnie, Ula — powiedział do siebie na głos, przypominając sobie, w jaki sposób potraktował przyjaciółkę.

***

— Sebastian, musimy porozmawiać — powiedziała Paulina tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, wpadając do jego gabinetu bez pukania.

— O co chodzi? — spytał obojętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera. Dzień pracy już dobiegał końca, podobnie jak rozgrywana przez niego partia gry Mahjong. Febo zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego i milczała, czekając, aż przerwie on wykonywaną czynność. — Więc? — zapytał ponownie, kiedy na ekranie komputera pojawił się napis „game over”. Odważył się spojrzeć w oczy Pauliny i przeraził się nie na żarty, dostrzegając w nich złowieszcze błyski.

— Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo powiem to tylko raz. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, w co próbujesz pogrywać, ale masz zostawić Julię w spokoju — stwierdziła stanowczo bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Słucham? Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

— Doskonale wiesz — wycedziła przez zęby, odruchowo zaciskając pięści. — Próbujesz ją uwieść jak każdą modelkę lub pierwszą lepszą panienkę z klubu.

— Chyba trochę mnie przeceniasz — stwierdził, uśmiechając się szyderczo. — Nie każdą dziewczynę zapraszam na elegancką kolację do najdroższej restauracji w mieście.

— Nie łap mnie za słówka — upomniała go Paulina, posyłając mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie. — Jedno jest pewne: nie masz wobec niej uczciwych zamiarów. Zaprzeczysz?

— Zależy co rozumiemy pod pojęciem uczciwości — stwierdził z filozoficznym spokojem, próbując sprowadzić jej wypowiedź do absurdu. — Ja zawsze stawiam sprawę jasno. Żadnej dziewczynie nie daję nadziei na nic więcej niż tylko przelotny romans. Rodzina, dzieci, śluby, pierścionki i wszystkie te pozostałe bzdety to nie jest moja bajka.

— W takim razie pozwól, że ja też postawię sprawę jasno — rzekła oschle Paulina, puszczając mimo uszu jego ostatnią wypowiedź na temat związków. — Żądam, żebyś dał spokój Julii, czy to jest jasne?

— A to niby dlaczego? — zdziwił się, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Dlatego, że ona kocha Aleksa, a Aleks ją — wytłumaczyła mu w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Sebastian, udając, że bardzo się tym przejął. — A kiedy ślub? Bo jakoś nie dostałem zaproszenia albo zdążyłem je zgubić — dodał ironicznie.

— Może szybciej niż myślisz. Już ja się o to postaram.

— Przestań się bawić w swatkę. To staroświeckie i zupełnie nie pasuje do ciebie. I dobra rada na przyszłość: nie mów mi, co mam robić — powiedział, korzystając ze starej metody, że najlepszą metodą obrony jest atak.

— Chyba zapominasz, z kim rozmawiasz — fuknęła Paulina.

— Polecenia przyjmuję tylko od Marka albo od jego ojca, a ty nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy — odparł bezczelnie Sebastian. — A jeśli chodzi o moje życie prywatne, to nawet Marek nie ma tu nic do powiedzenia.

— Uważaj, żebyś nie podcinał gałęzi, na której siedzisz.

— Grozisz mi?

— Na razie uprzedzam — odpowiedziała, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Jeżeli nie przestaniesz nękać Julii, to któreś z was będzie musiało opuścić firmę. Mając do wyboru ją i ciebie, nikt nie będzie miał wątpliwości, kto ma odejść. A wtedy nawet przyjaźń z Markiem ci nie pomoże — dodała gniewnie, po czym opuściła gabinet Olszańskiego, trzaskając drzwiami. Chociaż Sebastian nie należał do osób, które przejmują się byle czym, to rozmowa z narzeczoną Dobrzańskiego zdenerwowała go i trochę przestraszyła. Znał Paulinę na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ona nigdy nie żartuje i jest gotowa spełnić swoją groźbę. Olszański nienawidził poddawać się bez walki, ale tym razem wyglądało na to, że nie ma innego wyboru. Rozgoryczony takim stanem rzeczy otworzył szafkę i wyjął z niej butelkę wódki. Dochodziła piąta, więc większość pracowników wychodziła już do domu. A jemu nigdzie się nie śpieszyło. Miał zamiar utopić swoje żale w alkoholu, sądząc, że pomoże mu to pogodzić się z faktem, że i tym razem nie uda mu się zdobyć pięknej Julii.

***

Po powrocie z pracy Ula zadbała, żeby Beatka miała zajęcie w postaci rysowania laurki dla taty, a sama zabrała się za przygotowanie kolacji. Postanowiła zrobić pieczoną kaczkę według przepisu swojej mamy, co zawsze zajmowało jej dużo czasu. W międzyczasie szukała jakiegoś ubrania, które pasowałoby do tak wykwintnego posiłku. Nigdy nie uważała się za osobę atrakcyjną. Bez większego trudu mogłaby wymienić co najmniej dziesięć wad w swoim wyglądzie i zawsze sądziła, że nawet najpiękniejszy strój i profesjonalny makijaż nie są w stanie niczego zmienić. Jednak w głębi duszy pragnęła wyglądać ładnie — zwłaszcza mając w najbliższym otoczeniu kogoś, kto byłby w stanie to docenić. Był to typowy przejaw kobiecej próżności oraz hipokryzji — Ula od wczesnej młodości głosiła wszem i wobec, że nie cierpi facetów, który zwracają uwagę na wygląd zewnętrzny zamiast docenić wewnętrzne piękno kobiety. Sądziła, że Piotr nie należy do tej kategorii mężczyzn, ale mimo to chciała mu się podobać. Chociaż była to jawna sprzeczność, to Cieplakównie wydawało się to zupełnie logiczne i naturalne. Z tego względu co chwila wyciągała z szafy kolejne ubrania i przymierzała je przed lustrem w łazience. To zajęcie pochłonęło ją do tego stopnia, że nie dostrzegła Beatki, obserwującej każdy jej ruch.

— Umówiłaś się z Kingą? — zapytała rezolutnie dziewczynka.

— Ja? Z Kingą? Nie, skąd ten pomysł? — zdziwiła się Ula, gładząc młodszą siostrę po głowie.

—Bo Jasiek też się tak przebiera we wszystko po kolei, jak idzie na spotkanie z Kingą — wyjaśniła Beatka, patrząc na walające się wokół części garderoby.

— Przebieram się, bo będziemy mieli dzisiaj gościa — przyznała się Ula, zbierając porozrzucane ubrania. Uznała, że nie znajdzie już nic lepszego od stroju, który miała na sobie.

— A kogo? — zainteresowała się dziewczynka — Maćka czy panią Dąbrowską? — bez zastanowienia wymieniła stałych i praktycznie jedynych stałych bywalców ich domu.

— Piotra, lekarza ze szpitala. Tego, który opiekuje się tatą — odpowiedziała Ula, nie spuszczając oka z siostry. Chciała wiedzieć, jak zareaguje na te słowa.

— Czy przywiezie ze sobą tatusia? — zapytała Beatka z nadzieją, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Niestety nie tym razem, kochanie.

— To w takim razie po co przyjeżdża? — drążyła temat Beatka.

— Żeby dotrzymać nam towarzystwa — odparła Ula ogólnikowo. — Poza tym, chcę mu podziękować, że tak troskliwie zajmuje się naszym tatą — dodała, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy siostry.

— Trochę to dziwne. Czy ja też powinnam się przebrać?

— Jak uważasz. Cokolwiek byś założyła i tak będziesz ślicznie wyglądała.

— Ta bluzka ma plamę — stwierdziła Beatka, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. — To ja pójdę się przebrać — stwierdziła, po czym pobiegła na górę do swojego pokoju. W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ula odruchowo spojrzała na zegarek. Właśnie dochodziła szósta.

 _Jaki punktualny,_ pomyślała za zadowoleniem, kierując się w stronę do drzwi. Otworzyła je, sprawdzając wcześniej w lustrze czy na pewno dobrze wygląda. Najpierw jej oczom ukazał się olbrzymi bukiet czerwonych róż, całkowicie zasłaniający twarz gościa.

— Jakie piękne! — wzruszyła się Ula, biorąc bukiet do rąk. — Moje ulubione!

— Wiem o tym — odpowiedział Maciek, mający minę jak zbity pies.


	13. Chapter 13

— Maciek? — zdziwiła się Ula, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć zawód. Spodziewała się zupełnie kogoś innego. — A co ty tutaj robisz? — dodała, nawet nie próbując być uprzejma.

— Czy mogę wejść? — zapytał nieśmiało, najwyraźniej nieco speszony jej chłodnym powitaniem.

— Proszę — powiedziała obojętnym tonem, wciąż mając do niego żal o to, jak się wobec niej ostatnio zachował. Nie potrafiła przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i udawać, że nic się nie stało. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza? — zapytała rzeczowo, kiedy oboje znaleźli się w kuchni.

— Ula, proszę, nie utrudniaj, mi i tak nie jest łatwo — powiedział błagalnym tonem, obserwując, jak dziewczyna w mało delikatny sposób wstawia do wody przyniesione przez niego kwiaty. Zachowywała się tak, jakby miała do czynienia z ziemniakami, a nie łamliwymi różami. — Usiądźmy, porozmawiajmy.

— No przecież rozmawiamy — stwierdziła oschle, po czym odwróciła się, by zajrzeć do piekarnika i sprawdzić, czy kaczka się nie przypaliła. — Słucham, co masz mi do powiedzenia? — dodała po chwili, zajmując miejsce przy stole, jednocześnie wskazując mu krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.

— Ula, ja… przyszedłem cię z całego serca przeprosić. Bardzo żałuję tego, co się stało — zaczął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Był tak zdenerwowany, że nieświadomie zaczął skubać zadzierające się skórki przy paznokciach. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy oderwał większy fragment naskórka, przez co na palcu powstała niewielka, krwawiąca rana. Jednak nie umknęło to uwadze Uli.

— Maciek, co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz — westchnęła, a jej głos brzmiał już nieco łagodniej. Chociaż tym razem ich kłótnia była zbyt poważna, by zwykłe „przepraszam” miało wszystko załatwić, to jednak fakt, że Maciek je wypowiedział, trochę zmiękczyło jej serce. — Poczekaj, dam ci wodę utlenioną.

— Nie trzeba, nic mi nie będzie — odparł obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Ileż to razy miałem już poważniejsze rany i żyję.

— To przynajmniej nie rozdrapuj jej bardziej — poprosiła, widząc, że Maciek wciąż uparcie skubie odstającą skórkę. — Bardzo cię boli?

— Daj spokój, ja nie jestem Beti, która potrafi się rozpłakać przez byle draśnięcie. Zresztą to nic w porównaniu z bólem, który czuję teraz w środku — przyznał szczerze Maciek, kładąc jedną z dłoni na swojej klatce piersiowej. — Ula, naprawdę jest mi przykro z powodu tego, jak się wobec ciebie zachowałem. Odwołuję każde przykre słowo, które wypowiedziałem pod twoim adresem.

— Po prostu powiedziałeś to, co myślisz — wtrąciła obojętnym tonem.

— Nie, Ula, wcale tak nie myślę. Zachowałem się jak kompletny idiota, którym zapewne jestem. Rozumiem, że nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale chcę ci wyjaśnić, co się ze mną działo przez ostatnie kilka dni. Tylko tobie mogę wyznać prawdę. No więc… od niedzieli byłem jak oszalały. Zupełnie straciłem głowę.

— Chodziło o dziewczynę? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. W jej oczach to było jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie irracjonalnego zachowania Maćka.

— Tak — odparł ze skruchą, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Znam ją? — dociekała, myśląc, że może to ktoś z sąsiedztwa albo z ich grupy studenckiej.

— Skąd masz znać? To moja koleżanka z pracy — wyprowadził ją z błędu.

— Długo się spotykaliście? — zapytała rzeczowo, chcąc poznać jak najwięcej faktów.

— Podkochiwałem się w niej od jakiegoś czasu, ale nigdy nie widywaliśmy się poza pracą. Do ostatniej niedzieli. To ona zadzwoniła do mnie, kiedy byłem u ciebie.

— Tak, pamiętam. Wybiegłeś stąd tak, jakby się paliło — wtrąciła, wracając pamięcią do tamtego zdarzenia.

— Ty też byś się tak zachowała po takim dramatycznym telefonie. Naprawdę się przestraszyłem, że stało się coś złego. Dlatego pojechałem do jej domu. Na miejscu okazało się, że rozstała się z facetem i była zrozpaczona. Potrzebowała kogoś, komu mogłaby się wyżalić.

— I padło na ciebie, tak? A co, ona nie ma bliższej rodziny? — ponownie weszła mu w słowo. Chociaż nie znała tej dziewczyny, to z miejsca poczuła do niej niechęć, z czym specjalnie się nie kryła.

— Proszę, nie przerywaj mi — odparł błagalnym tonem. — Oczywiście, masz rację, ale wtedy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób. Potrzebowała pomocy i zwróciła się właśnie do mnie, a nie do kogoś innego. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mógłbym zostawić ją z tym samą. Teraz wiem, że to był podstęp, żeby zwabić mnie w pułapkę. Miłosną pułapkę. Na początku było pięknie. Jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie przeżyłem czegoś takiego. Jakbym znalazł się w zupełnie innym świecie. Spędziliśmy razem cudowną noc i poranek. Przez chwilę nawet uwierzyłem, że los się wreszcie do mnie uśmiechnął. Co prawda nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach nie sądziłem, że nasza relacja będzie aż tak… intensywna, ale też nie martwiłem się z tego powodu. Chociaż tego nie planowałem, to w poniedziałek po pracy też zostałem u niej na noc. Sielanka nie trwała jednak długo. Wczoraj okazało się, że jeden z moich kolegów z pracy zna jej byłego chłopaka. Miałem więc okazję poznać jego punkt widzenia. Na początku nie uwierzyłem. Wydawało mi się to niemożliwe, że Aldona mogłaby być tak niezrównoważoną, zaborczą i chorobliwie zazdrosną osobą. Wkrótce jednak miałem okazję zobaczyć próbkę jej możliwości. Bardzo szybko zaczęła mnie kontrolować. Chciała dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie jestem i co robię. Gorzej niż moja matka, serio. Poza tym w czasie pracy próbowała zwabić mnie tam, gdzie będziemy sami, żeby… no wiesz. A na dodatek zrobiła mi tak potworne sceny zazdrości bez żadnego powodu, że naprawdę się przestraszyłem. Jeszcze nie widziałem nikogo tak zirytowanego. Kiedy podarła na drobne kawałeczki wizytówkę z numerem telefonu do dziennikarki, która poprosiła mnie o kontakt, to miarka się przebrała. Zrozumiałem, że muszę to skończyć, póki jeszcze mogę, bo im dłużej to będzie trwało, tym gorzej dla mnie. Nie wiem, jak ten poprzedni chłopak wytrzymał z nią aż dwa lata. Całe szczęście, że wyplątałem się z tego układu równie szybko, jak się w niego wpakowałem.

— Aż trudno uwierzyć, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę — przyznała szczerze Ula po wysłuchaniu jego opowieści do samego końca. Chociaż kilkakrotnie chciała wejść mu w słowo, to ostatkiem sił się przed tym powstrzymała. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że Maciek zachował się tak lekkomyślnie. I pomyśleć, że w poniedziałkowy poranek przekonywała panią Marię, że jej syn zawsze postępował odpowiedzialnie i rozsądnie i nigdy nie zrobiłby żadnego głupstwa. A matka Maćka stwierdziła wtedy: „No właśnie i to mnie martwi. Kiedyś w końcu zdarzy mu się ten pierwszy raz”. I znowu wyszło na to, że Szymczykowa ma zawsze rację.

— Ja sam ledwie mogę w to uwierzyć — odparł zrezygnowany, łapiąc się za głowę. — Gdyby w zeszłym tygodniu ktoś mi powiedział, że tak potoczą się wypadki, to bym go wyśmiał. A jednak stało się. Wiesz, to było jak „Fatalne zauroczenie”. Jeszcze trochę i pewnie znalazłbym w kuchni martwego królika albo inne zwierzątko — dodał półżartem, po raz pierwszy podczas tej rozmowy pozwalając sobie na uśmiech.

— To bardzo możliwe — przyznała mu rację. — Dobrze, że już po wszystkim.

— Skoro wiesz już wszystko, to… wybaczysz mi? — zapytał, patrząc na nią niepewnie.

— A czy mam inne wyjście? — zapytała, uśmiechając się do niego serdecznie.

— Zawsze możesz wyrzucić mnie za drzwi, a kwiaty do śmietnika. Ewentualnie odwrotnie — roześmiał się, puszczając jej oczko.

— Czy ja wiem… Szkoda takich pięknych kwiatów — przyznała, zerkając kątem oka na okazały bukiet stojący w wazonie na stoliku przy ścianie.

— No dzięki — obruszył się, robiąc minę rozzłoszczonego pięciolatka. — A mnie to nie szkoda? — zaczął się z nią droczyć.

— A właśnie, że nie szkoda — powiedziała, udając powagę. — Tym razem zasłużyłeś sobie na to, jak nigdy wcześniej. Będziesz miał nauczkę na przyszłość.

— Wiem i obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby to się więcej nie powtórzyło — przyrzekł, ponownie kładąc rękę na sercu. — Jak mi kiedyś powiedziałaś: lepiej być rozważnym niż romantycznym.

— A tak, pamiętam. To było po tym, jak Bartek ze mną zerwał — westchnęła z żalem, przyjmując poważny ton. — Tylko to nie jest takie proste. Kiedy w grę wchodzą uczucia, to rozsądek często idzie w odstawkę. Kto jak kto, ale ja nie powinnam robić ci wykładów na ten temat. Sama przecież wpakowałam się swego czasu w toksyczny związek.

— To jest remis — wszedł jej w słowo. — Następnym razem każde z nas trafi lepiej, zobaczysz.

— I tego się trzymajmy — podchwyciła jego myśl. — A co powiedziałeś rodzicom? — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— Jeszcze nic. Od niedzieli nie byłem w domu — przyznał się Maciek. — Kiedy wyszedłem od Aldony, to w pierwszej kolejności przyszedłem do ciebie.

— No to czeka cię niezła awantura — zawyrokowała Ula, znając dobrze temperament pani Marii.

— Niewątpliwie, ale będzie mi o wiele łatwiej ją przetrwać, mając świadomość, że ty się już na mnie nie gniewasz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że rodzice nie wyrzucą mnie z domu — podzielił sobie swoimi obawami, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o blat stołu.

— W razie czego u nas zawsze znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce — uspokoiła go, widząc jego niewyraźną minę. — Zwłaszcza teraz, dopóki tata leży w szpitalu i jego pokój stoi pusty. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że już niedługo go wypiszą.

— Właśnie, a jak tam ojciec? Lepiej się czuje?

— Tak, najgorsze już minęło. Robią mu jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe badania. Piotr bardzo troskliwie się nim zajmuje — przyznała szczerze, mimowolnie uśmiechając się na samo wspomnienie sympatycznego kardiologa.

— To świetnie. A jak tam między wami? Posłuchałaś mojej rady? — drążył temat Maciek, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

— Tak, posłuchałam. Nawet umówiłam się dzisiaj z Piotrem na kolację na szóstą, ale zamiast niego zjawiłeś się ty — przyznała, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuła się jak dziecko przyłapane na psocie.

— To już wiem skąd ten elegancki strój i zapach pysznej kolacji, który czuć aż na ulicy — odparł takim tonem, jakby właśnie odkrył jakąś tajemnicę. — Zadzwoń do niego. Pewnie utknął w korku.

— Dobry pomysł — przytaknęła, karcąc się w duchu, że sama na to nie wpadła. — No tak, z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam naładować telefonu — dodała, gdy odnalazła komórkę w przepastnej czeluści swojej torby. — Gdzie ja mam głowę?

— Jak zawsze w chmurach — roześmiał się Maciek, najwyraźniej odzyskując powoli swój zwykły animusz.

— Nie odbiera — stwierdziła, po tym jak podłączyła telefon do ładowania i wybrała numer Sosnowskiego. — A może się rozmyślił i nie przyjdzie?

— Na pewno nie. To nie w jego stylu.

— Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Przecież wcale go nie znasz — zarzuciła mu. Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie dotarł do niej esemes. — Napisał, że się spóźni godzinę lub dwie, bo musi zostać dłużej w pracy.

— A nie mówiłem? — tryumfował Maciek, dumnie wypinając pierś. — Nie muszę dobrze go znać, żeby zauważyć, że to porządny człowiek. Takie rzeczy widać na kilometr.

— Skoro się spóźni, to muszę wyłączyć piekarnik — odparła z niezadowoleniem w głosie. — Kaczkę potem odgrzeję, to nie problem, ale ziemniaki pewnie zdębieją.

— Nie denerwuj się tak, na pewno wszystko będzie pyszne — powiedział uspokajająco, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Piotr pewnie niedługo przyjedzie, więc będę się zbierał. Chociaż prawdę mówiąc, wcale mi się nie śpieszy do domu — dodał, odpowiadając na pytające spojrzenie, jakie posłała mu Ula.

— No to zostań — zaproponowała bez zastanowienia. — Zrobiłam kaczkę według przepisu mamy. Taką jak lubisz. A sami i tak wszystkiego nie zjemy.

— Kusząca propozycja. Uwielbiam twoją kaczkę — przyznał, odruchowo oblizując usta po wypowiedzeniu słowa „kaczka”. — Pytanie tylko czy Piotr nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

— A to dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wiesz, na ile znam Beatkę, to zaraz po kolacji pójdzie spać, a Jasiek pewnie wróci późno. Pana Józefa nie ma, więc… będziecie tylko we dwoje. A to stwarza okazję na bardzo romantyczny wieczór. Mam mówić dalej?

— Obejdzie się — odparła, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Wiem, co masz na myśli, ale uważam, że trochę przesadzasz. Przecież my się dopiero poznajemy. Posiedzimy sobie przy kolacji i pogadamy, i tyle. Nic z rzeczy, które ci chodzą po głowie, nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl.

— A jeżeli jemu przeszło? — nieśmiało zasugerował Maciek.

— To tym bardziej zostań — poprosiła, bo właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że kiedy znajdzie się z Piotrem sam na sam, to sprawy mogą wymknąć im się spod kontroli. — Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

— Czyli mam być waszą przyzwoitką? — zapytał, nie kryjąc swojego rozbawienia. — To może być nawet ciekawe doświadczenie.

— Co to jest przyzwoitka? — zainteresowała się Beatka, która właśnie weszła do kuchni ubrana w swoją ulubioną sukienkę. Jeden rzut oka na siostrę wystarczył, by Ula zrozumiała, co dziewczynka tyle czasu robiła w swoim pokoju. Poza strojem zmieniło się także jej uczesanie. Wcześniej Beatka miała włosy związane z prosty kucyk, a teraz jej głowę zdobiły dwa wymyślne koki.

— To taka osoba, która pilnuje, żeby się grzecznie zachowywać — wyjaśnił jej w skrócie Maciek.

***

Po ciężkim dniu spędzonym w pracy, Amelia powoli zmierzała w kierunku domu. Tego dnia pogoda w Mediolanie była koszmarna — od rana niebo było zasnute ciemnymi chmurami, a około południa rozpadał się deszcz i nie zanosiło się na to, by w ciągu kolejnych godzin aura zmieniła się na lepsze. Nie chcąc ryzykować wypadku, dziewczyna jechała samochodem ostrożniej niż to miała w zwyczaju, tym razem dając wolne zdecydowanej większości koni mechanicznych, jakie drzemały pod maską jej ukochanego auta. Nieopodal swojego domu wpadła w korek, którego nie dała rady w żaden sposób ominąć. Przeklinając pod nosem tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za zaistniałą sytuację, z wściekłością nacisnęła klakson. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie zatrąbiła, ale stojące przed nią auto nie drgnęło nawet o milimetr. Nie dbając o to, że zmoczą jej się włosy, otworzyła okno i wystawiła przez nie głowę, by ocenić długość stojącego rzędu samochodów. Sytuacja nie wyglądała różowo — wszystko wskazywało na to, że przyjdzie jej postać w tym miejscu co najmniej kilkanaście minut. Zrezygnowana, zamknęła okno i rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu, nieco opuszczając jego oparcie. Czując, że ze zmęczenia oczy same jej się zamykają, postanowiła włączyć radio i posłuchać czegoś, co pomoże jej wygrać w walce z ogarniającą ją sennością. Jak na złość, na kilku kolejnych kanałach akurat nadawane były wiadomości lub jakieś popołudniowe audycje, które niespecjalnie ją interesowały.

— Nareszcie — powiedziała do siebie, gdy natrafiła w końcu na stację, gdzie grała muzyka. Melodia brzmiała w uszach Amelii miło i optymistycznie. Nawet jej się spodobała. Z racji tego, że słyszała tę piosenkę po raz pierwszy, uważnie wsłuchiwała się w słowa. Przy refrenie zamarła.

— Silvio, silver and gold won't buy back the beat of a heart grown cold.* — Dobiegł ją głos z radia. Miała nadzieję, że tylko jej się wydawało i to tylko jakieś omamy słuchowe. — Silvio, I gotta go. Find out something only dead men know.** — Usłyszała kolejną linijkę. Teraz miała pewność, że to nie było tylko złudzenie. Z wściekłością zmieniła stację, byleby nie słyszeć tego potwornego imienia.

 _Silvio_ , westchnęła z niesmakiem Amelia. To jedno słowo wystarczyło, by przywołać całą lawinę przykrych wspomnień.

— Nie, nie będę o nim myśleć — powiedziała do siebie na głos, ocierając chusteczką pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku. — No jedź! — krzyknęła ze złością, jakby chciała wyładować swoją frustrację na kierowcy, który tarasował jej drogę. Choć nikt poza nią nie miał szans usłyszeć jej słów, to stał się cud — stojący przed nią samochód nagle ruszył i powoli toczył się do przodu. Amelia odetchnęła z ulgą. Wszystko było lepsze niż stanie w jednym miejscu — nawet jeśli miała przemieszczać się w tempie żółwia w pełnym biegu. W międzyczasie szukała w radiu czegoś, co mogłoby zagłuszyć jej myśli. W końcu znalazła. Po usłyszeniu kilku taktów muzyki bez trudu rozpoznała wykonawcę. Ostre, ale jednocześnie szlachetne i melodyjne brzmienie gitar, szczególnie gitary basowej, oraz perkusji były charakterystyczne dla zespołu Iron Maiden. Chcąc jak najlepiej wczuć się w klimat utworu, dziewczyna pogłośniła odbiornik, po czym wybijała dłonią na kierownicy zasłyszany rytm. Dobrze znała tę piosenkę, słyszała ją już wiele razy.

— Alexander the Great, his name struck fear into hearts of men. Alexander the Great, became a god amongst mortal men*** — zaśpiewała półgłosem zapamiętany tekst refrenu. Słuchając kolejnych zwrotek o podbojach Aleksandra Wielkiego, czuła się tak, jakby właśnie przeniosła się w czasie. A podczas porywającej gitarowej partii solowej oczami wyobraźni dostrzegła zwycięskiego wodza, prowadzącego swoją armię do jednej z wielu wygranych bitew. Dzięki tej muzyce miała wrażenie, że też się tam znalazła i na własne oczy ogląda wydarzenia, które zmieniły bieg historii. Próbowała odgadnąć, jak mógł wyglądać Aleksander Wielki.

 _Na pewno był niesamowicie przystojny_ , pomyślała. _A gdyby był wysokim, umięśnionym brunetem o ciemnych oczach, to z miejsca bym się w nim zakochała._

***

Kiedy tylko operacja dobiegła końca, Piotr skorzystał z okazji, że ordynator i przyjezdny profesor wdali się w zaciętą dyskusję na temat zabiegu, i czym prędzej oddalił się w kierunku pokoju lekarskiego. Miał zamiar sprawnie się przebrać i ruszyć w drogę do Rysiowa. Kiedy jednak stanął przed swoją szafką, przypomniał sobie poranną rozmowę z Karolem. Wizja spędzenia upojnej nocy z Ulą nie wydawała mu się już tylko kuszącym marzeniem, ale bardzo realnym zakończeniem wspólnej kolacji we dwoje. Nie chciał tego zaprzepaścić. Dlatego, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że trochę mu to zajmie, postanowił wziąć prysznic i się ogolić. Ku swojej radości stwierdził, że w szafce poza kilkoma koszulkami polo ma także jedną elegancką koszulę, która będzie idealna na tę okazję. Gdy po pół godzinie przejrzał się w lustrze, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że wygląda odpowiednio. Bezzwłocznie opuścił więc budynek szpitala i, wskoczywszy do auta, jak strzała pomknął w kierunku Rysiowa.

 _To będzie udany wieczór_ , stwierdził w myślach, wysiadając z samochodu pod domem Cieplaków. Pogwizdując radośnie pod nosem, Piotr dziarskim krokiem przemierzał podwórko. Po chwili znalazł się już na ganku.

— Cześć, Ula — przywitał się Piotr, patrząc na dziewczynę przepraszająco. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że kazał jej na siebie czekać prawie dwie godziny.

— Hej, Piotr — odparła, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. — Wejdź, proszę.

— Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale musiałem zostać dłużej w pracy — od razu zaczął się tłumaczyć, nie wiedząc, czy dziewczyna odebrała jego esemesa.

— Wiem, wiem, dostałam twoją wiadomość — stwierdziła, jakby odczytując jego myśli. — Rozumiem, zdarza się. Zaraz wszystko nam opowiesz, tylko włączę piekarnik, żeby odgrzać kolację — dodała, idąc w stronę kuchni.

 _Nam?_ , zapytał sam siebie, podążając za dziewczyną jak cień. Kiedy przestąpił próg kuchni, zamarł. Przy stole siedział Maciek i zabawiał Beatkę jakąś opowieścią.

— No nareszcie, panie doktorze! — serdecznie powitał przybysza Szymczyk. — Jeszcze trochę i sami byśmy zjedli tę pyszną kolację, prawda, Beti? — zażartował, ale Piotrowi wcale nie było do śmiechu.

— Tak! Jestem już strasznie głodna! — podchwyciła dziewczynka z wyraźną irytacją w głosie.

 _A ten co tu robi?_ , pomyślał Piotr, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. Obecność Maćka w mgnieniu oka popsuła mu humor. Spodziewał się, że poza Ulą i jej młodszym rodzeństwem nie zastanie tu nikogo więcej, a na pewno nie człowieka, którego uważał za swojego rywala.

— Piękne kwiaty — powiedział nie wiadomo do kogo Sosnowski, ogniskując spojrzenie na okazałym bukiecie stojącym w widocznym miejscu kuchni.

— Dostałam od Maćka — pochwaliła się Ula, promiennie się uśmiechając. — On wie, co lubię.

 _Nie wątpię_ , westchnął Piotr, przewracając oczami. _Dlaczego ja o tym nie pomyślałem?_ , skarcił siebie w myślach i postanowił poprawić się przy następnej okazji.

***

— Hej, jestem! — zakrzyknęła Amelia, wchodząc do przedpokoju swojego mieszkania. — Przepraszam, że tak późno — dodała, wkraczając do salonu, gdzie spodziewała się zastać Lidię.

— Nie szkodzi, akurat zdążyłam skończyć dzisiaj kolejną serwetkę dla ciebie — pochwaliła się Boccia, prezentując przyjaciółce swoje najnowsze dzieło. — Będziesz mogła położyć ją na tym stoliku przy sofie między blatem a szybą.

— Piękna — zachwyciła się Amelia, biorąc do ręki kunsztownie wyszydełkowaną ozdobę. — Jesteś prawdziwą artystką.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. A jak ci minął dzień? — zręcznie zmieniła temat Lidia.

— Może być. Co prawda miałam bardzo dużo pracy, ale podczas przerwy lunchowej wyskoczyłam na chwilę na plac budowy na małą inspekcję.

— I jak to wygląda? — zainteresowała się Boccia. — Mój dom jeszcze stoi czy może został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi? — dodała półżartem.

— Stoi, stoi i ma się dobrze — odparła wesoło Amelia. — Co prawda w tej chwili przypomina raczej krajobraz po bitwie, ale to tylko etap przejściowy. Faza demolowania powoli dobiega końca, a potem już będzie tylko lepiej. Jak na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

— O to akurat jestem spokojna. Jak ty się za coś weźmiesz, to zawsze jest to udane przedsięwzięcie. Od początku do końca — oceniła Lidia, promiennie się uśmiechając.

— Wrócimy do tego, jak zobaczymy efekt końcowy. Sama jestem ciekawa, jak twój dom będzie wyglądał po remoncie.

— Tak samo twój, jak i mój — przypomniała jej Boccia. — Pamiętałaś o tym, żeby umówić nas do notariusza?

— Tak, nie zapomniałam. Od kilku dni bez przerwy mnie o to pytasz, więc już wbiłam to sobie do głowy — odparła Amelia, przewracając oczami. — Najbliższy wolny termin miał dopiero na przyszły czwartek.

— To nic, do tego czasu raczej nie umrę.

— No wiesz! Nawet tak nie myśl! — obruszyła się Amelia, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy w tej chwili jej przyjaciółka mówiła poważnie czy też ogarnął ją przypływ czarnego humoru.

— Oj, daj spokój, żartowałam przecież — uspokoiła ją Lidia. — Grunt, że jesteśmy umówione. Już nic nie pokrzyżuje nam planów i wreszcie zrobię to, co postanowiłam.

***

Podczas wspólnej kolacji w domu Cieplaków to Maciek okazał się być duszą towarzystwa. Poświęcał dużo uwagi Beatce, która zawsze domagała się zainteresowania, będąc wśród osób dorosłych. Równolegle prowadził ożywioną dyskusję z Ulą, wtrącając od czasu do czasu jakąś zabawną anegdotę lub dowcip. Wszystkim dopisywał dobry humor, z wyjątkiem Piotra, który inaczej wyobrażał sobie ten wieczór. Zachowanie Maćka drażniło go do tego stopnia, że każdą wypowiedź kierowaną przez niego do Uli odbierał jako próbę flirtowania. Ogarnięty ślepą zazdrością, nie był w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek, bo myślał tylko o tym, jak pozbyć się tego denerwującego intruza. Dlatego, kiedy po kolacji Beatka zrobiła się senna i Ula zabrała ją na gorę, by położyć ją do łóżka, Sosnowski postanowił skorzystać z okazji i pogadać z nim w cztery oczy.

— Długo znacie się z Ulą? — zapytał Piotr, chcąc się dowiedzieć, co tak naprawdę łączy Maćka i Ulę.

— Prawie całe życie — odparł Szymczyk z rozmarzeniem. — Razem chodziliśmy do szkoły podstawowej i liceum. Nawet na studiach byliśmy w tej samej grupie. Chyba nie ma świecie drugiej takiej osoby, która byłaby mi równie bliska, co Ula.

— Czyli często tu bywasz? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Sosnowski, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał tak obojętnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

— Nie da się ukryć — uśmiechnął się Maciek. — W końcu mieszkamy po sąsiedzku, więc to naturalne, że widujemy się codziennie. Chociaż już niedługo może się to zmienić, niestety.

— Dlaczego? — zainteresował się Piotr, po raz pierwszy szczerze uśmiechając się do swojego rozmówcy. _Wreszcie jakaś dobra wiadomość_ , pomyślał.

— Chcę wyprowadzić się od rodziców — zwierzył się Szymczyk, nieco ściszając głos. — Przynajmniej taki jest plan. Z jego realizacją będzie trudniej.

— A jaki masz problem? — dociekał Sosnowski, przyjmując przyjacielski ton.

— Jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to oczywiście chodzi o pieniądze — odpowiedział filozoficznie Maciek. — Nie razie nie stać mnie na to, żeby wynająć samodzielne mieszkanie w Warszawie. W grę wchodzi jedynie znalezienie czegoś z sublokatorem, żeby jakoś podzielić się opłatami. Szkopuł w tym, że nie znam nikogo pewnego poza Ulą, ale ją będzie mi trudno namówić na wyprowadzkę z domu — dodał półżartem, czym jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoił Piotra, który potraktował jego słowa poważnie.

— Jak chcesz, to mógłbyś zamieszkać u mnie — zaproponował Sosnowski, zaskakując tym zarówno siebie jak i jego. — Mam duże mieszkanie po dziadkach i jeden pokój stoi całkiem pusty. Nawet się zastanawiałem czy go komuś nie wynająć — wyjaśnił szybko, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Maćka. Jego słowa nie były do końca zgodne z prawdą, bo dodatkowy pokój służył Piotrowi jako składzik na różne rzadziej używane rzeczy i czasami stwierdzał, że mimo tego i tak jest mu za ciasno. Postanowił jednak poświęcić się dla dobra sprawy. Uznał, że w jego wypadku znajdzie zastosowanie powiedzenie: „przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej”. Piotr widział w tym swoją szansę na oddzielenie Maćka od Uli, dzięki czemu nie musiałby rywalizować z nim o jej względy.

— Mówisz serio?

— Oczywiście, możesz wprowadzić się nawet w przyszłym tygodniu — odparł spokojnie Piotr, postanawiając sobie, że w najbliższy weekend zrobi generalne porządki i powyrzuca z domu niepotrzebne rzeczy. — Wystarczy, że będziesz mi płacił połowę czynszu i pozostałych rachunków. Co ty na to?

— Chłopie, z nieba mi spadłeś!

— Czyli umowa stoi? — zapytał Sosnowski, chcąc się upewnić, że Maciek się zgadza.

— Pewnie, że stoi! — ucieszył się Szymczyk.

***

— Ula, chcesz usłyszeć dobrą nowinę? — Maciek zwrócił się do przyjaciółki, która właśnie zjawiła się w kuchni. — Wyprowadzam się do Piotra! Przed chwilą się dogadaliśmy.

— I pomyśleć, że zostawiłam was samych tylko na parę minut — westchnęła, przewracając oczami. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak zareagować, bo takiego obrotu spraw się nie spodziewała.

— Co ty na to? — dociekał Szymczyk, patrząc na nią w taki sposób, jakby czekał na jej zgodę.

— To wspaniała wiadomość — odparła bez większego przekonania, siląc się na odrobinę entuzjazmu. Widząc rozpromienioną twarz Maćka, nie umiała nie cieszyć się jego szczęściem. Potrafiła podzielać radość innych, nawet jeśli jej samej nie było zbyt wesoło. Wcześniej nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli, ale teraz dotarło do niej, co tak naprawdę oznacza wyprowadzka Maćka. Nie będą już widywali się codziennie, a to prawdopodobnie sprawi, że ich kontakty ulegną rozluźnieniu. Na samą myśl o tym Ulę ogarniał lęk i rozpacz. Przecież do tej pory zawsze mogli na siebie liczyć, odwiedzali się praktycznie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, jeśli była taka potrzeba. A teraz to wszystko miało się zmienić. Dziewczyna nie czuła się gotowa na tak dużą zmianę i dziwiła się, że jej przyjaciel tak lekko podchodzi do tej sprawy. Czyżby w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę tego, co ona?

— No, to tym pozytywnym akcentem czas zakończyć moją wizytę — stwierdził wesoło Maciek, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Już? — wyrwało się Uli, a ton jej głosu wskazywał na lekkie zaniepokojenie. — Posiedź jeszcze z nami — poprosiła, posyłając przyjacielowi błagalne spojrzenie.

— Robi się późno, a mnie czeka jeszcze rozmowa z rodzicami — wyjaśnił Maciek, spoglądając na zegar wiszący na ścianie. — Piotr, odezwę się do ciebie pod koniec tygodnia w sprawie przeprowadzki, dobrze?

— Tak, jasne. Tu masz mój numer telefonu — odpowiedział Sosnowski, podając mu swoją wizytówkę, którą miał akurat w kieszeni.

 _Szymczyk, ja cię zabiję_ , pomyślała Ula, kiedy ten szybko się pożegnał i wyszedł, zostawiając ją sam na sam z Piotrem. Postanowiła jednak, że w żaden sposób nie okaże Sosnowskiemu, że czuje się niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji. Udawała, że nie zauważa jego powłóczystych spojrzeń i uwodzicielskich uśmiechów, jakie jej posyłał. Jakby nigdy nic zebrała ze stołu brudne naczynia, po czym przygotowała dla nich herbatę. Zajmując ponownie miejsce przy stole, od niechcenia zapytała, jak minął mu dzień w pracy. Wtedy Piotr rozpoczął swoją opowieść o przeszczepie serca, przy którym był obecny. Uwadze dziewczyny nie umknął fakt, że posługiwał się przystępnym dla niej słownictwem, a także pomijał szczegóły, które mogłyby brzmieć zbyt drastycznie. Opowiadał o tym tak zajmująco, że Ula słuchała go z zapartym tchem, patrząc na niego jak urzeczona. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że praca jest jego prawdziwą pasją i to bardzo jej imponowało.

— To musi być niezapomniane przeżycie — skomentowała, kiedy skończył swoją relację.

— Fakt, to dość trudna operacja , ale jednocześnie bardzo ciekawa — przyznał jej rację.

— Nie o tym mówię. Chodzi o to, że to jest niesamowita sprawa. To tak jakby dawać człowiekowi zupełnie nowe życie, nową osobowość — powiedziała podniośle, wyjaśniając, co tak naprawdę miała na myśli.

— No cóż, niezupełnie — odparł rzeczowo. — Tak naprawdę nie zmienia to w człowieku więcej niż przeszczep nerki czy wątroby, a one przecież nie budzą aż takich emocji.

— Tak, ale tutaj chodzi o serce — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — To co innego.

— Przecież serce jest tylko mięśniem. Wbrew temu co się potocznie mówi, nie jest siedliskiem żadnych uczuć — wyjaśnił jej z przekonaniem.

— I diabli wzięli cały romantyzm — odpowiedziała półżartem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zaczyna wkraczać na śliski temat. — Wszystkie zwroty o miłości z głębi serca czy kochaniu całym sercem przestają mieć sens.

— Nie do końca — uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — Chociaż uczucia, podobnie jak myśli, są umiejscowione w mózgu, to jednak serce reaguje na zmiany nastroju. Na przykład przyśpiesza pod wpływem silnych emocji. Tak jak teraz — dodał prawie szeptem, biorąc dziewczynę za rękę. Następnie położył jej dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej, by mogła poczuć jak szybko bije jego serce. — I jaka diagnoza?

— Rzeczywiście, wali jak oszalałe — stwierdziła, nawet przez koszulę czując szybkie pulsowanie jego serca. Ku swemu zdziwieniu oceniła, że w tej chwili jej serce również osiąga podobną prędkość. Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, żeby przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę, ale nieopatrznie spojrzała prosto w oczy Piotra i kompletnie straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Utonęła w tym pełnym czułości spojrzeniu, czując się jak zahipnotyzowana. Dlatego, gdy delikatnie podniósł jej dłoń do swoich ust, nie zaprotestowała. Nie spuszczając z niej wzroku nawet na moment, z wyczuciem musnął wierzch jej gładkich palców. Zrobił to raz, potem drugi, a przy trzecim Ula przestała nawet liczyć. Było to tak przyjemne, że mimowolnie wyrwało jej się ciche westchnienie. Czując, że zaczyna jej robić się gorąco i duszno, minimalnie rozchyliła usta, by móc nabrać większą ilość powietrza. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że w ten sposób wysłała do Piotra zaproszenie, z którego ten skrzętnie skorzystał. Powoli przechylał się w jej stronę, jakby w obawie przed tym, by jej nie spłoszyć. Ona jednak była jak sparaliżowana, czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Nie miała już wątpliwości, co zaraz się wydarzy, ale nie miała w sobie siły, by to powstrzymać. A kiedy ich usta złączyły się w czułym pocałunku, poczuła, jak jej ciało przeszywa dreszcz.

— Hej, już jestem! — Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją głos Jaśka, który, sądząc pod odgłosach, właśnie wszedł do przedpokoju. Ula natychmiast odsunęła się od Piotra i poderwała się ze swojego miejsca niczym spłoszony ptak. Odwróciła się do nich tyłem, nie chcąc, by którykolwiek zobaczył jej zarumienione policzki. — Cześć, Piotr — dodał Jasiek, wchodząc do kuchni. — Czy w czymś przeszkodziłem? — zapytał, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

— Ciszej, obudzisz Beatkę — upomniała go siostra, starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. — Właśnie wstawiam wodę na herbatę. Napijesz się? — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— Chętnie — zgodził się Jasiek, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

— A ja podziękuję — odezwał się Piotr. — Na mnie już czas.

— Przecież jeszcze nie jest bardzo późno — zmarszczył brwi Cieplak, spoglądając na zegarek.

— Wiem, ale jutro mam całodobowy dyżur, więc powinienem się wyspać — wyjaśnił szybko Sosnowski, zbierając się do wyjścia.

— Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię — powiedziała Ula, po czym oboje wyszli na zewnątrz. Wieczór był bezchmurny, wietrzny i dosyć chłodny, ale dziewczyna przez roztargnienie zapomniała narzucić na siebie kurtkę albo chociaż sweter. Nagle ogarnęło ją niezrozumiałe poczucie winy, że po raz drugi mu się wyrwała. O ile wcześniej bała się zostać z nim sam na sam, o tyle przed chwilą, gdy ją całował, chciała, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Czemu więc z byle powodu przerwała tę magiczną chwilę? Nie wiedziała i nie miała pojęcia, jak wyjaśnić to Piotrowi. Spodziewała się, że poczuł się zdezorientowany, a może nawet urażony? Bo jak zinterpretować to, że tak nagle zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia? W milczeniu doszli do furtki — tak jakby w jednej chwili wyczerpały im się tematy do rozmów.

— Dziękuję ci za to, że przyjechałeś — odezwała się w końcu Ula, kiedy zatrzymali się przy jego aucie.

— To ja ci dziękuję za pyszną kolację — stwierdził uprzejmie. — Nie miałem pojęcia, że tak świetnie gotujesz — pochwalił ją, siląc się na uśmiech.

— To chyba zbyt pochopna diagnoza, panie doktorze — odparła skromnie. — Przecież nie wyciąga się wniosków na podstawie jednego badania, prawda? — kontynuowała swoje medyczne porównanie.

— No cóż, nie sposób odmówić ci racji. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że kaczka była naprawdę wyśmienita i jestem przekonany, że cokolwiek byś ugotowała, to byłoby to tak samo smaczne — wyjaśnił, ale w tonie jego głosu było coś, co ją zaniepokoiło. Tak jakby był na nią obrażony.

— W takim razie zapraszam częściej, wtedy będziesz miał okazję się o tym przekonać — zaproponowała, chcąc jakoś go udobruchać.

— Poważnie? — zapytał z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

— Tak — potwierdziła z pełnym przekonaniem.

— Uważaj, bo jak skorzystam z tego zaproszenia, to łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz — odrzekł półżartem z anielskim uśmiechem na ustach. Chyba taki obrót spraw było po jego myśli. — Szczególnie, jeśli zawsze będziesz wyglądać tak pięknie jak teraz — szepnął jej wprost do ucha, a na twarzy dziewczyny momentalnie pojawił się rumieniec.

— Więc zauważyłeś? — zapytała półgłosem, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

— Oczywiście, że zauważyłem — uśmiechnął się serdecznie. — Tak samo jak to, że teraz drżysz z zimna. Biegnij do domu, bo się przeziębisz — dodał z troską.

— To nic, najwyżej zamówię wtedy wizytę domową u zaprzyjaźnionego lekarza — odparła żartobliwie, puszczając do niego oczko.

— Zaprzyjaźniony lekarz wolałby, żebyś była zdrowa i odwiedziła jutro ojca w szpitalu — powiedział Piotr, nie mogąc opanować szelmowskiego uśmiechu, który mimowolnie pojawił się na jego twarzy. Zdradził w ten sposób swoje myśli, w których zapewne pojawił się jakiś nie do końca przyzwoity scenariusz takiej domowej wizyty.

— No tak, miałam go dzisiaj odwiedzić i nawet nie zadzwoniłam, żeby go uprzedzić, że zmieniłam plany — westchnęła z dezaprobatą dla swojego zachowania. — Mówił ci, jak się czuje?

— Sama go jutro o to zapytasz — odparł lakonicznie. — Leć już do domu.

— Przyznaj, że chcesz się mnie pozbyć — zaczęła się z nim droczyć. — Już mnie nie lubisz, tak?

— Nie przeciągaj struny. Jeszcze chwila i nie ręczę za siebie — zapowiedział, starając się zrobić groźną minę. — A jutro powiem o wszystkim twojemu ojcu. Chcesz tego?

— No dobrze, przekonałeś mnie. Już mnie tu nie ma. Do jutra — pożegnała się, zdobywając się na odwagę, by pocałować go w policzek. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, odwróciła się na pięcie i szybko pobiegła w stronę domu ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.

***

Po powrocie z lunchu Julia ochoczo rzuciła się w wir pracy, żeby nie myśleć o swoim prywatnym życiu — ani o rozmowie z Pauliną, ani o Aleksie, ani tym bardziej o Sebastianie. To nie był właściwy moment na takie rozważania. Sławińska była profesjonalistką i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by jej osobiste sprawy odbiły się negatywnie na jej pracy. Dlatego odłożyła na bok swoje rozterki i skupiła się na zadaniu, które zlecił jej Marek — promocja nowej kolekcji. Poza przygotowaniami do samej premiery należało zadbać o tak wiele innych rzeczy, że Julia zastanawiała się, czy w tak krótkim czasie, jaki im pozostał, uda jej się ze wszystkim zdążyć. Szybko jednak odrzuciła od siebie takie myśli. Zacisnęła zęby i zdecydowała, że będzie pracowała na najwyższych obrotach, byleby tylko wszystko zapiąć na ostatni guzik. Praca pochłonęła ją do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wybiła piąta.

— Zbierasz się? — zapytał Marek, zaglądając nieśmiało do swojego gabinetu, który tymczasowo udostępnił Julii, a sam zainstalował się w sali konferencyjnej.

— Gdzie? — zmarszczyła brwi, gorączkowo próbując sobie przypomnieć, jakie spotkanie służbowe mogłaby mieć umówione na dzisiejsze popołudnie.

— Do domu? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie. — Już siedemnasta.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się, z niedowierzaniem zerkając na zegarek. — Faktycznie. Kompletnie straciłam poczucie czasu przy tej pracy. Jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia — westchnęła, jedną ręką rozmasowując obolały kark.

— Jutro też jest dzień — zauważył rezolutnie Marek, posyłając przyjaciółce czarujący uśmiech. — Dzisiaj i tak dużo zrobiłaś. Należy ci się wypoczynek. Chodź, podwieziemy cię do hotelu.

— Dziękuję, ale chciałabym jeszcze chwilę zostać i coś dokończyć — grzecznie odmówiła Julia, która miała zwyczaj doprowadzać do końca to, co zaczęła. Poza tym miała niejasne przeczucia, że to może być kolejny podstęp Pauliny i kryje się za tym jakieś zaaranżowane spotkanie z Aleksem. A tego Sławińska chciała uniknąć, dopóki najpierw sama nie poukłada sobie w głowie różnych spraw.

— Oj Julka, Julka — pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. — Uparta jak zawsze. Świat się nie zawali, jak zostawisz to do jutra.

— Może i tak, ale ja nie będę mogła spokojnie zasnąć, mając świadomość, że zostawiłam rozgrzebaną sprawę. Taka już jestem — dzielnie broniła swojego stanowiska. — Także dokończę to i zmykam.

— A może zostanę i ci pomogę? — zaproponował, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

 _To spojrzenie_ , westchnęła, tonąc w jego stalowoszarych tęczówkach.

— To miłe z twojej strony, ale Paula pewnie na ciebie czeka — odpowiedziała po dłuższej chwili, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna. — Poradzę sobie sama — dodała stanowczo, dając do zrozumienia, że nie da się przekonać do zmiany zdania.

— No dobrze, w takim razie już pójdę — ustąpił Dobrzański, wycofując się w kierunku wyjścia. — Do jutra — pożegnał się i po chwili już go nie było. Julia ucieszyła się, że została sam na sam z pracą i swoimi myślami. Czując, że ogarnia ją coraz większe zmęczenie, postanowiła zrobić sobie krótką przerwę. Odrzuciła na chwilę dokumenty, którymi akurat się zajmowała, i rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie. Na moment przymknęła oczy, żeby łatwiej było jej się skupić.

 _Marek, Aleks, Sebastian_ , wyliczała w głowie. _Trzech mężczyzn, a w środku ja. Każdy jest inny i na swój sposób pociągający. Jak mam to wszystko poukładać? Sama nie wiem, czego chcę i co do kogo czuję. Po co ja tu w ogóle wracałam? Oszukiwałam siebie, że wydarzenia sprzed kilku lat już mnie nie dotyczą, że to dawno zamknięty rozdział. Było to łatwe, bo nie utrzymywałam żadnych kontaktów z tymi ludźmi. Jednak odkąd zobaczyłam znowu wszystkich uczestników tamtego dramatu… Dawne uczucia zaczynają odżywać. Czy będę w stanie to udźwignąć? Czy przejdę do porządku nad tym, co było i skupię się na tym, co jest tu i teraz? Strasznie żałuję, że wtedy to wszystko tak się potoczyło. Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas, wiele rzeczy zrobiłabym inaczej. Może teraz byłabym szczęśliwa i nie miałabym takich dylematów?_ , pomyślała, powoli podnosząc się z kanapy. Przez kilka minut przemierzała gabinet tam i z powrotem, licząc, że pomoże jej to trzeźwo ocenić sytuację i podjąć konkretne decyzje. Nie mogąc jednak określić, jakimi uczuciami tak naprawdę darzy Marka, Aleksa i Sebastiana, uznała, że najbezpieczniej będzie dać sobie trochę czasu i nie pakować się pochopnie w żaden nowy związek. Tymczasem postanowiła wrócić do przerwanej pracy. To była jedyna rzecz, której była pewna. Doskonale wiedziała, co, kiedy i jak należy zrobić, żeby osiągnąć sukces.

 _Szkoda, że życie nie jest takie proste_ , westchnęła Julia, ponownie zajmując miejsce za biurkiem. Wbrew temu, co obiecała Markowi, jeszcze dłuższy czas ślęczała nad papierami. Skończyła dopiero wtedy, gdy za oknem było już całkiem ciemno. Zadowolona z osiągniętego efektu, Sławińska poskładała wszystkie dokumenty z zamiarem przedstawienia ich Markowi z samego rana. Kiedy zbierała się do wyjścia, drzwi gabinetu nagle się otworzyły.

— Stary, a co ty tutaj robisz tak późno? — Usłyszała znajomy głos. W progu stał Sebastian, mocno trzymając się futryny, żeby nie upaść. — Julka? Jeszcze w pracy? — zapytał, lekko bełkocząc.

— Właśnie wychodzę — odpowiedziała zdawkowo, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. W stanie upojenia alkoholowego wyglądał wyjątkowo żałośnie. — Tobie też radzę.

— Z przyjemnością — stwierdził, głupkowato się śmiejąc. — Jeśli tylko zechcesz mi towarzyszyć, piękna pani — dodał, wykonując ruch nieco przypominający ukłon.

— Piłeś — powiedziała rzeczowo.

— A czy ja się chwalę, że nie piłem? Piłem i jadłem też — powiedział, po czym głośno się roześmiał z własnego dowcipu, trzymając się jedną ręką za brzuch. — Skoro już o tym mowa, to może napijesz się ze mną? Mam w gabinecie jeszcze trochę wódki.

— Tobie już wystarczy na dzisiaj — oceniła, widząc, że Olszański ledwo trzyma się na nogach. — Jesteś kompletnie pijany. Poproszę pana Władka, żeby zamówił ci taksówkę — dodała, kierując się w jego stronę. Sebastian jednak nadal stał w drzwiach i nie zamierzał się ruszyć. — Możesz mnie przepuścić?

— Tak, ale za całusa — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

— Daj spokój — odmówiła, przewracając oczami. — Przepuść mnie — zażądała, próbując otworzyć drugie skrzydło drzwi, ale on ponownie zastąpił jej drogę.

— Oj Julka, nie bądź taka — poprosił, mocno chwytając ją za rękę. — Nie pożałujesz, zobaczysz — dopowiedział półgłosem, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie tak blisko, że ich usta dzieliło tylko kilka milimetrów.

— Przestań! Puść mnie! — zażądała podniesionym głosem, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. Odruchowo cofnęła się kilka kroków w tył, choć doskonale wiedziała, że nie ma dokąd uciec.

— Aleksowi byś nie odmówiła — powiedział z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie, bacznie jej się przyglądając. W tej chwili Julia żałowała, że miała na sobie dopasowaną sukienkę, a nie spodnie i luźną tunikę. Łudziła się, że wtedy Sebastian nie pożerałby jej wzrokiem, jak to robił w tej chwili. — Powiedz mi, w czym taki zimny drań jest lepszy ode mnie, co?

— To nie twoja sprawa — syknęła, urażona jego słowami. Nigdy nie lubiła, gdy ktoś bez pozwolenia naruszał jej prywatność, a po pobycie w Anglii była na to szczególnie wyczulona. — Nie bądź bezczelny.

— A może ty wolisz takich bezdusznych brutali? — dociekał, puszczając mimo uszu jej ostatnią wypowiedź. — Skoro tak, to się da załatwić! — dodał i doskoczył do niej jak drapieżnik do swojej ofiary. Wpadł na nią z takim impetem, że Julia straciła równowagę i upadła na stojącą za jej plecami sofę. Zanim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Sebastian całym ciężarem swojego ciała przycisnął ją do kanapy i zaczął obdarowywać pocałunkami jej usta, twarz oraz szyję. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Przerażona nie na żarty, dziewczyna rozpaczliwie próbowała uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

— Sebastian, zostaw mnie! Przestań! — krzyczała na cały głos Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „Silvio, srebro i złoto nie odkupią rytmu zimnego serca”
> 
> ** „Silvio, muszę iść dowiedzieć się czegoś, co wiedzą tylko martwi”
> 
> *** „Aleksander Wielki, jego imię wzbudzało strach w sercach ludzi. Aleksander Wielki, stał się bogiem pośród śmiertelników”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla DreamsConstellation za przeciągnięcie mnie na "Aleksową stronę mocy" ;)

— Przestań! Zejdź ze mnie! Zostaw mnie! — krzyczała coraz bardziej przerażona Julia, daremnie próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku. Olszański jednak zdawał się być zupełnie nieczuły na jej błagania i wciąż trzymał ją bardzo mocno. W międzyczasie jedną wolną ręką poszukiwał zapięcia od jej sukienki. W normalnych warunkach zapewne bez trudu pozbawiłby ją ubrania, bo miał w tym dużą wprawę. Jednak teraz był pijany, a do tego Julia próbowała mu się wyrwać, więc póki co nie udało mu się odnaleźć niewielkiego suwaczka na jej plecach. Chociaż ich szamotanina trwała kilka minut, to każda sekunda była dla dziewczyny wiecznością. Potwornie bała się tego, co zaraz może się stać, a czemu w żaden sposób nie mogła już zapobiec. Sebastian pod wpływem alkoholu zdawał się być zupełnie nieobliczalny i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się wycofać. A ona nie miała dość siły, by mu się przeciwstawić. Starała się z nim walczyć, próbując go bić, drapać, a nawet ugryźć, ale Olszański, jako dobrze zbudowany i wysportowany mężczyzna, skutecznie ograniczył jej możliwości manewru. Julii pozostało więc tylko krzyczeć i modlić się, żeby ktoś ją usłyszał i przyszedł jej na pomoc. Nagle kątem oka Sławińska dostrzegła jakąś sylwetkę w drzwiach gabinetu. Zaświtała jej nadzieja.

 _Oby to nie było tylko złudzenie_ , pomyślała. _Może to pan Władek robił obchód i mnie usłyszał? A może Marek wrócił sprawdzić, czy na pewno nie zasiedziałam się w biurze? A może…_ , tej myśli nie zdążyła już dokończyć, bo dalsze wypadki potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Cień w mgnieniu oka przesunął się w ich stronę. Julia widziała, jak ktoś chwycił za marynarkę niczego niespodziewającego się Sebastiana i uniósł go w górę. Oswobodzona z mocnego uścisku dziewczyna w panice podniosła się z pleców i skuliła się w kącie kanapy. Z zapartym tchem patrzyła, jak Olszański jeszcze przez chwilę lewitował w powietrzu i, trzymany mocnym uchwytem przez tajemniczą postać, nerwowo machał wszystkimi kończynami. W chwilę potem dało się słyszeć głuchy odgłos uderzenia oraz upadającego na podłogę ciała. Julia śledziła wzrokiem, jak Sebastian zostaje obezwładniony, jakby chciała upewnić się, że już nie będzie próbował jej skrzywdzić. Zorientowawszy się, że napastnik leży nieruchomo na ziemi, dziewczyna niepewnie podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na osobę, która wyratowała ją z opresji. To był Aleks. Stał wyprostowany na środku gabinetu, spoglądając nerwowo to na Julię, to na leżącego Sebastiana, dysząc ciężko, zapewne bardziej z wściekłości niż ze zmęczenia. Wyglądał jak średniowieczny rycerz po stoczeniu zwycięskiego pojedynku.

 _Walczył o mnie… dla mnie_ , pomyślała ze wzruszeniem. Nie była jednak w stanie wydusić z siebie choćby jednego słowa. On także milczał. Spojrzał tylko na nią pytająco, jakby chciał dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie się stało. Julia, czując na sobie jego wzrok, pozwoliła, by ich oczy się spotkały. Przez dłuższą chwilę zdawali się prowadzić ze sobą niemy dialog, tylko za pomocą spojrzenia.

— Nic ci się nie stało? — zapytał z troską w głosie, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Jego głos brzmiał miękko i życzliwie, więc najwyraźniej jego gniew już nieco opadł.

— Nie, nie, nie — odparła praktycznie bezgłośnie, przecząco kręcąc głową.

— Na pewno? — drążył temat, podając jej chusteczkę. Dziewczyna wzięła ją do ręki i szybko zaczęła ocierać z policzków łzy i resztki rozmazanego makijażu.

— Wszystko okej — powiedziała bez przekonania, próbując wstać z kanapy.

— Pomogę ci — zareagował błyskawicznie, wyciągając do niej rękę. Mimo lekkiego bólu w ramieniu, Julia bez słowa chwyciła jego dłoń i powoli się podniosła. Kiedy stanęła na nogach, poprawiła podwiniętą do góry sukienkę i rozejrzała się po gabinecie za swoim żakietem.

— Au — syknęła cicho, gdy próbując zrobić pierwszy krok w kierunku biurka, poczuła jak jej łydkę przeszywa bardzo silny ból.

— Co ci jest? — zapytał, a w tonie jego głosu dało się wyczuć wyraźną nutę zaniepokojenia.

— Noga — wyszeptała, lekko przymykając oczy. — Pewnie zahaczyłam nią o stolik, kiedy upadałam.

— Pewnie tak. Może powinien zobaczyć to lekarz? — zasugerował, jednocześnie sięgając po jej żakiet wiszący na oparciu fotela.

— Szkoda zachodu — odmówiła, a jej głos drżał równie mocno, co całe jej ciało. Chociaż temperatura w biurze się nie zmieniła, to Julia trzęsła się jak galareta, ale bardziej ze strachu niż z zimna. — To na pewno tylko stłuczenie. Skończy się co najwyżej na siniaku — wyjaśniła łamiącym się głosem, próbując ukryć szczękanie zębami. Jednak Aleks był bystrym obserwatorem, dlatego, kiedy tylko pomógł jej założyć żakiet, bez słowa zdjął z siebie płaszcz i narzucił go na jej ramiona. Nie zważając na to, jak wygląda w tym zdecydowanie zbyt dużym okryciu, Julia szczelnie się nim opatuliła. Zwłaszcza, że płaszcz pachniał jego perfumami. Przypomniała sobie w tej chwili wydarzenie sprzed paru lat, kiedy w letnie popołudnie wybrała się z Aleksem na spacer do parku. Tego dnia pogoda była przepiękna i nie zanosiło się na burzę. Jakież więc było ich zaskoczenie, gdy nagle niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami i zaczął padać ulewny deszcz. A wtedy Aleks użyczył jej swojej marynarki, dzięki czemu nie przemokła do suchej nitki. Julia posłużyła się nią wtedy jak parasolką. Trzymała ją kilka centymetrów nad swoją głową, chroniąc przed deszczem nie tylko włosy, ale całą górną część ciała. Chociaż w tamtym momencie oboje gorączkowo poszukiwali jakiegoś schronienia przed ulewą, jej uwadze nie umknęła zniewalająca woń perfum, którą przesiąknięta była jego marynarka. To był dokładnie ten sam zapach, co teraz. Delektując się nim, poczuła ogarniające ją przyjemne ciepło oraz spokój. Choć jeszcze przed chwilą cała trzęsła się ze strachu, teraz nie bała się już niczego. Najwyraźniej perfumy Aleksa uspokoiły ją lepiej niż olejek jaśminowy, który jej mama zwykle wdychała w chwilach skrajnego podenerwowania.

— Zgłosisz to? — zapytał rzeczowo Aleks, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

— Nie, nie chcę — zaprzeczyła stanowczo. — Ostatecznie nic się nie stało.

— Ale mogło się stać — upierał się przy swoim. — Masz zamiar to tak po prostu zostawić?

— Owszem. Tak będzie lepiej dla firmy i ogólnie dla wszystkich.

— A dla ciebie? — zapytał, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

— Dla mnie — zamyśliła się przez chwilę. — Szczerze mówiąc, to chciałabym wrócić do hotelu i jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym incydencie.

— Odwiozę cię — zaproponował, podając jej ramię. — Taksówka już czeka na dole.

— W takim razie chodźmy — odparła i po chwili opuścili gabinet. Julia lekko utykała na lewą nogę, ale na nic się nie skarżyła, tylko starała się dotrzymać kroku Aleksowi. Chciała jak najprędzej opuścić to miejsce, w którym o mały włos nie doszło do tragedii. Febo, jak na dżentelmena przystało, przepuszczał Julię w drzwiach, a przed biurowcem pomógł jej wygodnie usadowić się w taksówce. Jedyne słowa, jakie wypowiedział we wnętrzu auta, to adres hotelu, w którym tymczasowo mieszkała Sławińska. Później nie odezwał się ani słowem. Ona także nie była zbyt rozmowna. Z jednej strony obecność szofera ją krępowała, a z drugiej — po tym, co się zdarzyło, nie potrafiła się zmusić do żadnej niezobowiązującej pogawędki. Starała się patrzeć na drogę, ale jej wzrok mimowolnie wędrował w kierunku Aleksa.

 _Do twarzy mu z tą troskliwością_ , pomyślała z zadowoleniem, czując się bezpieczna w jego obecności. _Zawsze był taki rycerski. Dobrze, że chociaż to się nie zmieniło. Gdybym tylko mogła jak najdłużej zatrzymać go przy swoim boku… nawet na całą noc. Spałabym spokojnie ze świadomością, że on jest obok mnie_ , rozmarzyła się, ale szybko skarciła się za te niedorzeczne myśli. Pogrążona w swoich rozważaniach, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dojechali na miejsce. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją dopiero Aleks, który otworzył od zewnątrz drzwi od taksówki i wyciągnął do niej rękę, by pomóc jej wysiąść. Gdy oboje znaleźli się na chodniku, energicznie zatrzasnął drzwi pojazdu i podał kierowcy banknot stuzłotowy, nie troszcząc się o resztę.

— Nie jedziesz dalej? — zmarszczyła brwi Julia, widząc, jak taksówka ruszyła i po kilkunastu sekundach zniknęła z ich pola widzenia za najbliższym rogiem.

— Pomyślałem, że odprowadzę cię jeszcze do środka — wyjaśnił, znowu podając jej ramię. _A potem do drzwi i do łóżka_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach, znów puszczając wodze swojej wyobraźni.

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony — przyznała, nieznacznie się uśmiechając.

— Mylisz się. Nic, co jest związane ze mną, nie może być miłe — rzucił chłodno, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie mów tak — poprosiła, czując, że Aleks znów chowa się przed nią pod maską oziębłości i sarkazmu. — Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda. Potrafisz być dobry i miły, jeśli tylko chcesz — przekonywała go, kiedy znaleźli się w hotelowym lobby. — Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, ile dla mnie znaczy to, co dziś zrobiłeś — powiedziała podniośle, w międzyczasie zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, by oddać go do rąk prawowitego właściciela. — Uratowałeś mnie, a później zatroszczyłeś się o moje bezpieczeństwo. Jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczna. Gdyby nie ty…

— Zapewniam cię, że dla każdej kobiety zrobiłbym to samo w podobnej sytuacji — brutalnie jej przerwał, tym jednym zdaniem pozbawiając ją wszelkich złudzeń. _No tak, a ja głupia sądziłam, że to coś znaczy. A on po prostu zrobił to wszystko ze zwykłej ludzkiej przyzwoitości i poczucia obowiązku, a nie dlatego, że mu na mnie zależy_ , westchnęła, czując się trochę zawiedziona.

— Tak, oczywiście — przyznała mu rację, nie mając zamiaru tak łatwo dać się zbić z tropu. — W każdym razie, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że mam wobec ciebie ogromny dług wdzięczności. Dziękuję — dodała półgłosem i zanim Aleks zdążył wypowiedzieć jakąś ciętą ripostę, pocałowała go w policzek. Nie dając mu szansy na powiedzenie lub zrobienie czegokolwiek, odwróciła się na pięcie i, nie zważając na nieprzyjemny ból w łydce, pomknęła w kierunku klatki schodowej.

*** 

— Czemu nic nie mówisz? — zapytał Marek, zorientowawszy się, że tego wieczora jego narzeczona była wyjątkowo małomówna. Zwykle miała dużo do opowiadania i wręcz zadręczała go swoimi zdecydowanie przydługimi wywodami na przeróżne tematy — począwszy od spraw firmowych, a skończywszy na szczegółach przygotowań do ślubu. Dzisiaj jednak prawie w ogóle się nie odzywała, co wzbudziło jego niepokój i zaciekawienie.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się — odparła spokojnie Paulina, ale jej nieobecny wzrok wskazywał, że była tu tylko ciałem, lecz jej duch wędrował gdzieś bardzo daleko.

— A o czym tak intensywnie myślisz? — drążył temat, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że oczekuje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

— O Julii i Aleksie — stwierdziła bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Też mi temat — prychnął z dezaprobatą, przewracając oczami. — Naprawdę nie masz innych zmartwień?

— Uważam, że powinniśmy im pomóc — przedstawiła swój pomysł, najwyraźniej puszczając mimo uszu jego ostatnią wypowiedź.

— My? Powiedz, że się przesłyszałem — stwierdził oschle, patrząc na nią groźnie. Nie miał zamiaru mieszać się do prywatnych spraw Julii, a tym bardziej Aleksa, dlatego uważał pomysł narzeczonej za kompletnie niedorzeczny i zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.

— Marco, Aleks to mój brat, a Julia jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką — powiedziała łagodnie, posyłając mu pełne czułości spojrzenie. — Nie mogę siedzieć i patrzeć, jak oboje się męczą. Mówię ci, oni nadal się kochają — podzieliła się swoimi przeczuciami.

— Bzdura — żachnął się, przewracając oczami. Nigdy nie wierzył w to, że Julia czuła do Aleksa coś więcej poza koleżeńską sympatią. W mniemaniu Marka, dziewczyna wdała się w ten idiotyczny związek tylko dlatego, że on związał się z Pauliną. Marek był przekonany, że Julia nie przestała go kochać, a Aleks był dla niej tylko „wyjściem awaryjnym”. Nie mogąc pogodzić się z samotnością, niespełnionymi oczekiwaniami, wybrała pierwszy z brzegu „towar zastępczy”, jaki jej się nawinął. Co do Aleksa — tu Marek nie miał pewności. Patrząc na prezentowaną przez niego paletę zachowań, Dobrzański skłaniał się ku myśli, że Febo nigdy nie był zdolny do wyższych uczuć. Czy w związku z Julią upatrywał dla siebie jakichś doraźnych korzyści? Tylko takie wytłumaczenie wydawało mu się rozsądne. I nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Julia i Aleks mieli drugi raz odgrywać podobną farsę, za jaką uważał ten ich związek. _Nic dwa razy się nie zdarza_ , pomyślał.

— Wiesz, chciałabym, żeby się zeszli i byli razem szczęśliwi tak, jak dawniej — wyraziła swoje życzenie, a na jej twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech. — Ze swojej strony zrobię wszystko, żeby im to ułatwić.

— Kochanie, to przecież są dorośli ludzie — zaczął swój wywód z lekkim poirytowaniem, zupełnie nie podzielając jej entuzjazmu. — Odpowiadają za siebie i swoje decyzje. Skoro kiedyś się rozstali, to widocznie mieli ku temu istotny powód. I ani nam, ani nikomu innemu nic do tego. A co jeżeli oboje już dawno zamknęli ten rozdział? I tylko tych w nich wierzysz, bo oni w siebie już nie? Pomyślałaś o tym?

— Kobieca intuicja podpowiada mi, że jest inaczej — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — Ja widzę, jaka niesamowita chemia jest między nimi. Może ty tego nie widzisz, ale ja tak. A tego się nie da stłumić, zagłuszyć czy uznać za przedawnione. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się rozstali. Tworzyli przecież taką idealną parę. Prawie taką jak my. Wtedy pozwoliłam, żeby ich związek się rozpadł, a Julia wyjechała. Zbyt szybko przeszłam nad tym do porządku dziennego. Drugi raz nie popełnię tych samych błędów.

— Nie, popełnisz całkiem nowe — wtrącił ironicznie.

— Tym razem dowiem się, co się wtedy stało. Może to właśnie jest klucz do tego, żeby ich znów ze sobą połączyć? Wyjaśnić raz na zawsze tamto nieporozumienie i iść dalej, to jest plan.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że to było tylko nieporozumienie? — dziwił się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego narzeczona może być aż tak naiwna.

— A cóż by innego? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Nie wiem, ale nie wierzę, by przyczyną ich rozstania było jakieś głupie nieporozumienie. Cokolwiek to było, musiało chodzić o coś poważniejszego — wyraził swoją opinię, modląc się w duchu, by Paulina wreszcie dała spokój tej sprawie. Miał przeczucie, że grzebanie w przeszłości nikomu nie przyniesie nic dobrego, a może wywołać tylko niepotrzebne napięcia.

— Widocznie oboje trochę się pogubili, ale ja im pomogę znów się odnaleźć — powiedziała z przekonaniem. — To już postanowione. Uprzedzając twoje kolejne słowa, zdania nie zmienię. Więc nawet nie próbuj mnie odwodzić od tego pomysłu.

 _Sherlock Holmes w spódnicy i swatka w jednym. Aż strach pomyśleć, co z może z tego wyniknąć_ , westchnął zrezygnowany.

***

Zaskoczony jej spontanicznym gestem Aleks przez dłuższą chwilę stał jak wryty pośrodku hotelowego lobby. Opuszkami palców dotknął swojego policzka, jakby chciał się upewnić, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go dopiero recepcjonistka.

— Czy mogę w czymś panu pomóc? — zapytała usłużnie, podchodząc do niego.

— Nie, do widzenia — odparł gniewnie i czym prędzej wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wieczór był zimny, więc Aleks założył na siebie trzymany w ręku płaszcz. Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek taksówki, ale w zasięgu jego wzroku jak na złość nie było ani jednej. Karcąc się w duchu za to, że nie odjechał od razu po odwiezieniu Julii do hotelu, sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę. Szpetnie zaklął pod nosem, gdy zorientował się, że jest rozładowana. Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby wejść do hotelu i poprosić recepcjonistkę o zamówienie mu taksówki, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego pomysłu i postanowił wrócić do domu na piechotę. Przemierzał kolejne ulice wyjątkowo żwawym krokiem. Gdyby miał na sobie wygodniejsze buty, zapewne pozwoliłby sobie nawet na bieg. Otaczająca go ciemność tylko gdzieniegdzie rozświetlona latarniami i neonami, miejski szum zagłuszany wyciem wiatru i wreszcie pęd zimnego powietrza smagający jego twarz — to wszystko przynosiło mu ulgę i pozwoliło chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o minionych wydarzeniach. Bardzo potrzebował znaleźć się chociaż przez chwilę w „pudełku nicości”, czyli odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego i nie myśleć o niczym, a zwłaszcza o rzeczach, które sprawiały mu ból. Jednak po powrocie do domu Aleks nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Jego myśli momentalnie wróciły do tego, co działo się tego wieczora. Kolejne zdarzenia pojawiały się przed jego oczami jak kadry filmu. Kiedy opuszczał swoje biuro, jak zwykle zdecydowanie później niż większość pracowników, nie spodziewał się niczego niezwykłego. Jedyną osobą, którą mógł spotkać w firmie o tej porze był ochroniarz Władek lub jego zmiennik. Dlatego Aleks był zdumiony, gdy idąc korytarzem usłyszał czyjś stłumiony krzyk dochodzący z gabinetu Marka.

 _Czyżby kolejny romans?_ , pomyślał z niesmakiem. _Ledwo wybronił się z jednego, zobaczył, że mu to uszło to sucho, więc już pakuje się w następny? O, niedoczekanie! Tym razem przyłapię go na gorącym uczynku! I teraz tak łatwo się z tego nie wywinie_ , zdecydował, zakradając się pod drzwi gabinetu. Wyobrażając sobie przyszłego szwagra zabawiającego się z przygodnie poznaną panienką, wtargnął do środka. Jakież więc było jego zaskoczenie, gdy w gabinecie zastał nie Marka, a Sebastiana, który w dodatku dobierał się do Julii! Aleks wciąż miał przed oczami jej przerażoną twarz, a w uszach słyszał jej wołanie o pomoc. Nie zastanawiał się ani chwili jak postąpić. Zrobił to, co w tej sytuacji było konieczne. Ogarnięty wściekłością, jednym susem doskoczył do kanapy i odciągnął Sebastiana od dziewczyny, po czym obezwładnił go jednym, celnym i wyjątkowo silnym uderzeniem. Aleks uczynił to zresztą z największą przyjemnością, bo już niejednokrotnie miał ochotę przyłożyć Olszańskiemu. Dlatego skrzętnie wykorzystał okazję i uderzył go tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. W Aleksie odezwał się jego włoski temperament. Obserwując upadające na podłogę ciało Sebastiana, myślał tylko o tym, żeby dotkliwie go pobić, a nawet zabić. Czy dlatego, że próbował tak okrutnie skrzywdzić kobietę czy dlatego, że chodziło o Julię? Wbrew temu, co jej później powiedział, że dla każdej kobiety zrobiłby to samo, sam nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Kiedy po obezwładnieniu Sebastiana spojrzał na Julię, wiedział, że nie może jej tak zostawić. Skulona w kącie kanapy wyglądała jak zranione, bezbronne zwierzątko. Aleks nie mógł przejść obok tego obojętnie. Powodowany szczerym współczuciem i chyba instynktem opiekuńczym, o który siebie nigdy nie podejrzewał, otoczył ją troskliwą opieką i sprawił, żeby poczuła się bezpiecznie. A ona na koniec pocałowała go w policzek, skutecznie burząc tym pozornie niewinnym gestem cały jego wewnętrzny spokój. W domu miotał się z kąta w kąt, jak drapieżnik w ciasnej klatce. Próbował skupić się na czytaniu książki, ale gdy po kwadransie zauważył, że w ogóle nie rozumie jej treści, chociaż była po polsku i dotyczyła zagadnień biznesowych, postanowił zrezygnować z dalszej lektury. Z niemałym trudem odnalazł pilot do telewizora stanowiącego głównie ozdobę jego salonu i włączył go po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. Nie mógł jednak znaleźć nic poza serialami i łzawymi romansami, więc porzucił również to zajęcie. Wywołane demony przeszłości skutecznie zawładnęły jego umysłem. Aleks znał tylko jeden sposób, by się ich pozbyć — musiał udać się do Komnaty Wspomnień. Był to najmniejszy pokój w jego przestronnym mieszkaniu i jako jedyny był zawsze starannie zamknięty na klucz. Nie miał tam wstępu nikt poza nim samym — nawet sprzątaczka. Osobiście dbał o utrzymanie czystości w tym jednym pomieszczeniu i robił to bardzo skutecznie, bo nie sposób było tam znaleźć choćby odrobiny kurzu. Na pierwszy rzut oka pokój ten wydawał się całkiem zwyczajny i swoim wyglądem przypominał schludny składzik. Wzdłuż ciemnoszarych ścian były ułożone sterty czarnych, tekturowych pudeł. Stały one bezpośrednio na szarych panelach, jedynie o ton jaśniejszych od koloru ścian. Kartony zawierały wszystko, co miało związek z przeszłością Aleksa i jego rodziny. Oprócz bezcennych pamiątek, które były w rodzinie od kilku pokoleń, Febo przechowywał też większość rzeczy, które pozostawili po sobie jego nieżyjący rodzice. Przebiegał wzrokiem po kolejnych etykietach, umieszczonych na bocznej ściance pudeł i wymieniał pod nosem:

— Biżuteria matki, albumy ze zdjęciami, kolekcja banknotów ojca. Pamiętam, jak zachwycał się, że choć papierowe, to przetrwały wojny i inne zawieruchy. Godzinami mógł opowiadać o tych, jak to mówiła mama, „papierowych śmieciach”. Ale ona też miała swoje hobby. Obsesyjnie kolekcjonowała muszelki. Z każdego wyjazdu nad morze przywoziła od kilku do kilkunastu nowych okazów do swojego pokaźnego zbioru. Co my tu dalej mamy. Wycinki z gazet, korespondencja i pamiętniki. Mama skrupulatnie zbierała każdy artykuł z polskich i włoskich gazet, który dotyczył „Febo&Dobrzański”.

Mimo upływu lat, Aleks wciąż nie miał odwagi zajrzeć do tego pudła, by przeczytać choćby fragment któregoś z listów czy pamiętnika. Wciąż uważał, że byłoby to naruszenie prywatności jego nieżyjącej matki. Dlatego, nie chcąc kusić losu, szybko przeniósł wzrok na inny karton, zawierający część bibelotów z ich rodzinnego domu w Mediolanie. Aleks długo by jeszcze mógł wymieniać zawartość kolejnych pudeł. Jako człowiek sentymentalny, nie potrafił rozstać się z tymi przedmiotami. Były one dla niego swoistym wehikułem czasu. Oglądając je, mógł wrócić myślami do różnych wydarzeń z przeszłości. Gdy ogarniała go tęsknota za rodzicami lub uczucie osamotnienia, przychodził tu i przeglądał rzeczy mające związek z jego dzieciństwem. Tym razem jednak sięgnął po inne pudło — jedyne, które nie było opisane żadną etykietą — i postawił je na środku pokoju. Ostrożnie je otworzył i nieśmiało zajrzał do środka. Na samym wierzchu leżał album ze zdjęciami jego i Julii. Podniósł go delikatnie jakby miał do czynienia z cenną relikwią. Przez kilka minut gładził dłonią jego czarną, aksamitną okładkę, wahając się, czy ma go otworzyć czy nie. W końcu podjął męską decyzję i zerknął do wnętrza. Kolejne zdjęcia przeglądał powoli, delektując się wspomnieniami, z którymi były związane. Upamiętniały one najszczęśliwsze chwile w jego życiu. Weekend na żaglach — ich pierwszy wspólny wyjazd odkąd zaczęli się spotykać. Chociaż już od paru miesięcy regularnie chodzili randki, to dopiero kiedy znaleźli się sam na sam na środku jeziora, Aleks zdobył się na odwagę, by pocałować Julię. Na samo wspomnienie tamtej chwili, na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

 _Byłem wtedy taki zadowolony, zakochany po uszy. Głupi smarkacz_ , ocenił siebie w myślach, przewracając stronę w albumie. Jego oczom ukazały się fotografie z premiery kolekcji jesień/zima. Tamtego wieczoru zrobiono im mnóstwo zdjęć, bo właśnie wtedy pierwszy raz pojawili się razem oficjalnie jako para, co wzbudziło niemałą sensację. Później już nie musieli ani nie chcieli ukrywać tego, co ich łączy. Bez skrępowania wychodzili razem z firmy po skończonej pracy lub na lunch, a otoczenie z czasem oswoiło się z tą sytuacją. Oni jednak nie przejmowali się tym, co mówią inni. Obojgu zależało na tym, by jak najbardziej się do siebie zbliżyć i nawzajem się poznać. Aleks poświęcał dziewczynie każdą wolną chwilę, chcąc nacieszyć się jej towarzystwem. Zabierał ją na kolacje i długie spacery, by mieli jak najwięcej okazji do wspólnych rozmów. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na jakikolwiek kontakt fizyczny — od czasu do czasu odważył się wziąć ją rękę, objąć lub pocałować na pożegnanie, ale nic więcej. Sądził, że Julii też odpowiada taki stan rzeczy, bo nigdy nie poruszała tego tematu. Jednak, jak się później miało okazać, pomylił się. Z jej inicjatywy zaczęli wyjeżdżać razem na weekendy. Julia uważała, że jako pół-Polak Aleks powinien lepiej poznać ojczyznę swojej matki. Na kolejnych stronach albumu Aleks mógł przypomnieć sobie te wszystkie mniej lub bardziej znane miejsca, które razem odwiedzili. Jedno z nich szczególnie zapadło mu w pamięć — zamek Książ niedaleko Wałbrzycha. Sama budowla zrobiła na nim niesamowite wrażenie. W ciągu dwóch dni zwiedzili nie tylko wnętrza, ale także podziemia zamku oraz znajdujące się w pobliżu tarasy i palmiarnię. Mieli czas na wszystko, ponieważ zatrzymali się w hotelu znajdującym się jakieś dwieście metrów od głównego obiektu ich zainteresowań. Jednak to nie z powodu zachwycających widoków Aleks tak dobrze zapamiętał to miejsce. Z jego punktu widzenia był to wyjazd jak każdy inny. Cały dzień spędzili na zwiedzaniu, a wieczór — na wspólnej kolacji w hotelowej restauracji, delektując się wykwintnymi potrawami i trunkami i zawzięcie dyskutując o tym, co tego dnia widzieli oraz na temat planów na dzień następny. Jak to zwykle bywało, oboje zupełnie stracili poczucie czasu i opuścili restaurację jako ostatni goście. Tym razem jednak Aleks, ulegając namowom swojej towarzyszki, wypił nieco więcej alkoholu niż zazwyczaj. Nie przeczuwał, że kryje się za tym jakikolwiek podstęp. Czując, że kręci mu się w głowie i całe jego ciało niebezpiecznie się chwieje, z wdzięcznością przyjął pomoc Julii w dotarciu do swojego pokoju. Był jednak na tyle nietrzeźwy, że jego uwadze umknął fakt, że dziewczyna zaprowadziła go do siebie. Dopiero kiedy oboje znaleźli się w jej sypialni i dziewczyna zachłannie wpiła się w jego usta, dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Niestety, było już za późno na to, by się wycofać. Aleks, chcąc odgonić od siebie wspomnienie ich upojnej nocy, z wściekłością zatrzasnął album i rzucił go na podłogę. Jego wzrok spoczął na niewielkiej szkatułce znajdującej się we wnętrzu pudła. Tam przechowywał listy — nie tylko te otrzymane od Julii, ale również te, które on wysyłał do niej. Zwróciła mu je przed swoim wyjazdem do Anglii. Czytając je, można było dokładnie prześledzić jak rozwijał się ich związek — zaczynając od młodzieńczej fascynacji, a kończąc na szczerej, głębokiej miłości. Znajdowało to odzwierciedlenie zarówno w używanych przez nich sformułowaniach, jak i tematach, które poruszali. Ta korespondencja była prawdziwym arcydziełem sztuki epistolograficznej, w niczym nie ustępując nawet listom Jana Sobieskiego i Marysieńki, uważanym przez wielu za niedościgniony wzór. Aleks dziwił się sobie, że pozwolił sobie wtedy na taką otwartość wobec Julii oraz ujawnił w pełni swoją romantyczną i wrażliwą naturę. Po przeczytaniu wszystkich listów, Febo przejrzał pozostałe drobiazgi, znajdujące się wewnątrz kartonowego opakowania. Na samym końcu jego wzrok spoczął na niewielkim pudełeczku, które znajdowało się na samym dnie. Wyciągnął je ostrożnie, z trudem opanowując drżenie rąk. Po chwili zawahania otworzył je, by po raz kolejny obejrzeć znajdujący się w nim pierścionek. Położył go na swojej dłoni i wrócił pamięcią do wydarzeń sprzed kilku lat.

_To był upalny, słoneczny dzień. Aleks właśnie wrócił do Warszawy po tygodniowej nieobecności. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, którzy spodziewali się zobaczyć go w poniedziałek, Febo przebukował bilet na piątkowe popołudnie. Lot z Mediolanu przebiegł sprawnie, więc punktualnie o osiemnastej Aleks znalazł się na Okęciu. Nie zastanawiając się długo, wsiadł do taksówki, by pojechać do firmy. Po drodze co chwilę sprawdzał, czy w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki znajduje się niewielkie pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, który miał zamiar wręczyć Julii. Chociaż jego podróż do Włoch miała charakter służbowy, to Aleks postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zrealizować swój misterny plan. Udało mu się odnaleźć jubilera, u którego jego ojciec, Francesco, zamówił pierścionek zaręczynowy dla swojej ukochanej Agnieszki. Niestety, rzemieślnik ten posunął się już w latach do tego stopnia, że przeszedł na emeryturę, przekazując swój zakład najstarszemu synowi. Aleks jednak nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy i mimo to dotarł do starego jubilera. Miał problemy ze wzrokiem oraz cierpiał na reumatyzm, dlatego z miejsca odrzucił prośbę Aleksa, by wykonać jeszcze jeden, wyjątkowy pierścionek zaręczynowy. Dopiero kiedy Febo opowiedział mu historię swojej rodziny i, najpiękniej jak tylko potrafił, opisał mu swoją miłość do Julii, staruszek wzruszył się i przyjął zlecenie. Chociaż jubiler zdążył już nieco wyjść z wprawy, to zdążył na czas i w dniu wyjazdu Aleksa do Warszawy przekazał mu zamówiony pierścionek — najpiękniejszy, jaki wykonał w swoim życiu. Teraz pozostało wręczyć go Sławińskiej. Aleks spodziewał się, że zastanie ją w biurze, wiedząc, że dziewczyna często zostawała po godzinach. A od Pauliny wiedział, że w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia Julia siedziała w firmie do późnej nocy. Postanowił zrobić jej niespodziankę. Nie chcąc, by ktoś mu ją popsuł, Febo wszedł do budynku od tyłu, by nie dostrzegł go nawet ochroniarz. Czując podekscytowanie na samą myśl o tym, że za chwilę poprosi swoją ukochaną o rękę, Aleks wbiegł schodami na piąte piętro. Zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzał do gabinetu zajmowanego przez Julię, układając sobie w głowie co i jak jej powie. Gdy stanął przed drzwiami, na chwilę się zatrzymał, by wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów. Widząc, że wewnątrz pomieszczenia świeci się lampa, wpadł do środka bez pukania. Jakież było więc jego zdumienie, gdy w środku nie zastał Julii. Bystrym wzrokiem omiótł całe pomieszczenie i stwierdził, że dziewczyna zostawiła tu swoje rzeczy. A zatem musiała być jeszcze w firmie. Pomyślał, że może wyszła na chwilę do łazienki. Postanowił więc poczekać na nią kilka minut, choć każda sekunda dzieląca go od spotkania z nią zdawała mu się być wiecznością. Po kwadransie jego zniecierpliwienie zwyciężyło. Aleks podkradł się pod drzwi łazienki i przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał. W środku panowała jednak idealna cisza. Ogarnięty niepokojem zajrzał do wnętrza i zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy tam także nie było Julii. Febo, najciszej jak tylko potrafił, przemieszczał się po firmowym korytarzu i zaglądał do kolejnych pomieszczeń. Wszędzie było jednak ciemno i pusto. Mijając salę konferencyjną, Aleks zauważył, że u Marka pali się światło. Podkradł się do bocznego okienka, by zorientować się, czy może poza Dobrzańskim jest tam także Julia. Jeden rzut oka przez niezasłonięte werticale wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że jego zguba się znalazła. Nie umiał się jednak z tego cieszyć, widząc, co się tam dzieje. Malujący się na jego twarzy uśmiech z miejsca zniknął, ustępując miejsca niedowierzaniu połączonemu z szaleńczym gniewem. Był jednak w zbyt ciężkim szoku, by móc wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Mając nadzieję, że to, co jawi się jego oczom, to tylko koszmarny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi, obserwował rozwój wypadków. Dokładnie widział, jak jego ukochana Julia przyjmuje pieszczoty Marka, sama nie pozostając mu dłużną. Aleks nie odwrócił wzroku nawet wtedy, gdy kochankowie zaczęli pozbywać się kolejnych części swojej garderoby. Katował się tym widokiem, w głębi duszy nie przestając wierzyć, że jego dziewczyna za chwilę się opamięta i jednak nie dopuści się zdrady. Gdy Julia odsunęła się od Marka, Aleksowi zaświtała nadzieja. Czyżby dotarło do niej, na co się zanosi i chciała to przerwać? Bardzo chciał, żeby tak było. Jednak, gdy dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna zdejmuje z siebie koronkową bieliznę, poruszając się przy tym w zmysłowym tańcu, został odarty z wszelkich złudzeń. Mimowolnie przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że dla niego nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś takiego, co sprawiło mu dodatkowy ból. Czując napływające do oczu łzy, Aleks patrzył, jak Julia kładzie się na blacie biurka, dając Markowi zapraszające znaki. A Dobrzańskiego najwyraźniej nie trzeba było dwa razy zachęcać. Doskoczył do niej jak drapieżnik do swojej ofiary, by obdarować jej nagie, drżące ciało kolejnymi pieszczotami. A ona wiła się z rozkoszy pod wpływem jego dotyku, pozwalając mu na wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Aleks z obrzydzeniem patrzył na to, co wyprawia Marek i nie mógł zrozumieć, że takie rzeczy mogą sprawiać Julii przyjemność. Ze smutkiem stwierdził, że zdecydowanie zbyt mało wie o kobietach i ich potrzebach. A kiedy wreszcie ciała Julii i Marka połączyły się w jedno, Aleks poczuł, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż prosto w serce. Obserwując ich zbliżenie, próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy Julia reagowała równie żywiołowo podczas ich wspólnych nocy. Nie było ich zresztą aż tak wiele. Po tym co zdarzyło się podczas weekendowego wyjazdu do zamku Książ, Aleks miał swego rodzaju uraz. Z jednej strony czuł się wykorzystany, a z drugiej nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że kobieta, którą uważał za chodzący ideał i której ciało traktował jak świętość, przedkłada fizyczną bliskość ponad pokrewieństwo dusz. Jednak po wielu rozmowach, jakie odbyli na ten temat, wydawało się, że doszli do porozumienia również w tej kwestii. Biorąc pod uwagę jej potrzeby, Aleks z charakterystyczną dla siebie dokładnością, uwzględniał w ich wspólnym planie także noce, jakie mieli ze sobą spędzać. Nie zawsze miał na to ochotę, dlatego nieraz bywało tak, że zmuszał się do tego lub dodawał sobie kurażu alkoholem. Wyjątek stanowiła noc tuż przed jego wyjazdem do Mediolanu. Wtedy niczego nie planował. Po spakowaniu swoich walizek poczuł przemożną chęć zobaczenia się z Julią. Dlatego pojechał do niej bez uprzedzenia, a ona, choć była zaskoczona, to przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami. Tamtej nocy żegnali się ze sobą tak, jakby mieli się nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Ale nawet wtedy, dziewczyna nie płonęła aż tak w jego ramionach. Aleks poczuł się przegrany na wszystkich frontach i ta świadomość sprawiła, że już dłużej nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Od pogrzebu rodziców nie przeżył tak bolesnej chwili. Wtedy też po raz ostatni pozwolił sobie na płacz. Tym razem jednak nie potrafił być twardy, kiedy cały jego świat runął jak domek z kart. W jednej chwili znienawidził Julię i Marka, obiecując sobie, że od tej pory będzie robił wszystko, by obojgu uprzykrzyć życie, chcąc, by chociaż przez chwilę cierpieli tak mocno, jak on w tej chwili._

Aleks jeszcze przez moment obracał w dłoniach misternie wykonany pierścionek, jak zawsze z zachwytem podziwiając jego wykonanie, świadczące o dbałości o każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół.

 _I pomyśleć, że chciałem wyrzucić go do Wisły_ , westchnął w duchu, karcąc się za taką niedorzeczną myśl. Wtedy jednak wydawało mu się to rozsądne. Po tym, co zobaczył w firmie, chciał nawet odebrać sobie życie, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z ogarniającą go rozpaczą. Chcąc zrealizować ten zgubny plan, pobiegł na najbliższy most. Kiedy jednak tam się znalazł, zabrakło mu odwagi, by skoczyć do rzeki. Ostatecznie nie miał pewności, czy zginąłby na miejscu. A gdyby tak się nie stało i zostałby uratowany, to jak wytłumaczyłby swoje postępowanie? A jeżeli okazałoby się, że w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń nie byłby już w pełni sprawny? Nie, nie mógł tak ryzykować. Swoją wściekłość chciał wyładować więc na zakupionym pierścionku. Wydobył go z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i miał zamiar z całej siły cisnąć go do leniwie płynącej rzeki. Ostatecznie jednak zrezygnował również z tego pomysłu. P _rzecież pierścionek niczemu nie zawinił. Po prostu kobieta, dla której był przeznaczony, nie zasługiwała na niego. Szkoda, że tak cudowne arcydzieło spoczywa na dnie jakiegoś pudła zamiast zdobić dłoń jakiejś damy. Chciałbym wierzyć, że kiedyś jeszcze spotkam kogoś, komu mógłbym podarować i ten pierścionek i moje serce. Niestety, wszystko wskazuje na to, że nic takiego się nie stanie._

***

— Ale ziąb na dworze — wzdrygnęła się Ula, wchodząc do kuchni. — Dzięki za herbatę, dobrze mi teraz zrobi — dodała, siadając przy stole i kładąc dłonie na ciepłym kubku.

— Fakt, trochę się dzisiaj ochłodziło — przyznał Jasiek, bacznie przyglądając się siostrze. — Za to w domu jest ciepło. A jak wszedłem, to odniosłem wrażenie, że jest wręcz gorąco.

— To pewnie przez ten piekarnik — odparła obojętnym tonem. — Najpierw piekłam kaczkę, a potem musiałam ją jeszcze odgrzać.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — stwierdził, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — Chciałem powiedzieć, że atmosfera była gorąca. Całowaliście się, prawda?

— Jasiek! — obruszyła się, podnosząc głos. — Nie jesteś jeszcze za młody na interesowanie się takimi rzeczami?

— Nie sądzę. Skoro jestem już wystarczająco dorosły, żeby zdawać maturę, pić alkohol i robić prawo jazdy, to mogę też rozmawiać o takich sprawach — odparł rezolutnie, ale jego słowa sprawiły, że Ula w jednej chwili posmutniała. _Prawo jazdy_ , westchnęła w duchu, czując ogromny żal na myśl, co będzie musiała mu zaraz powiedzieć.

— Wiesz Jasiu, skoro już o tym wspominasz, to muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać — zaczęła swój wywód, nie bardzo wiedząc, w jaki sposób przekazać bratu tę niewesołą nowinę. — Obiecałam ci, że w znacznej części sfinansuję twój kurs prawa jazdy.

— Tak, pamiętam — wszedł jej w słowo.

— Niestety, nie będę w stanie zrobić tego w tym roku — powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę. — Gdybym została w banku, dostałabym podwyżkę i na pewno wywiązałabym się z danego słowa. Ale teraz… jeżeli nawet po tym miesiącu okaże się, że zostanę na cały rok w biurze księgowym, to będę zarabiała znacznie gorzej. Do tego muszę spłacić resztę długu Maćkowi, a teraz dojdą jeszcze wydatki związane z lekami dla taty. Przykro mi, ale będziesz musiał poczekać z robieniem prawa jazdy do przyszłego roku.

— Rozumiem — odparł smutno, wbijając wzrok w blat stołu.

— Wiem, że bardzo chciałeś zająć się tym zaraz po maturze, ale naprawdę nie stać nas w tej chwili na taki wydatek — tłumaczyła się, czując coraz większe poczucie winy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo bratu na tym zależy. Od kilku miesięcy nie mówił o niczym innym, a na dodatek bez przerwy męczył Maćka, żeby uczył go jeździć. Dlatego Ula tym bardziej czuła się źle z tym, co przed chwilą powiedziała Jaśkowi.

— To nic, poczekam — skwitował, ale jego mina zdradzała, że czuje się zawiedziony. — Te kwiaty to od Piotra? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, wskazując palcem na okazały bukiet.

— Nie, od Maćka — wyprowadziła go z błędu.

— Czyli już mu przeszło — ucieszył się chłopak. — Swoją drogą musieliście nieźle się poprztykać, że przyniósł ci coś takiego. Tu jest najmarniej ze trzydzieści róż.

— Nie liczyłam, ale pewnie masz rację.

— Powiesz mi, o co wam poszło tym razem? — zainteresował się Jasiek.

— Nieważne. Było i minęło — odparła wymijająco, nie czując się upoważniona do zdradzania tego, co w sekrecie powierzył jej przyjaciel. — Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, a potem zjedliśmy razem kolację.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że mieliście romantyczną randkę we troje? Ty, Piotr i Maciek? Bez sensu — ocenił, przewracając oczami.

— Dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi. — Było naprawdę miło. Posiedzieliśmy, pogadaliśmy i wspólnie się pośmialiśmy.

— Ciekawi mnie tylko, czy wszystkim było do śmiechu — bąknął Jasiek. — Na miejscu Piotra poczułbym się co najmniej dziwnie.

— A to czemu?

— Gdybym ja umówił się z Kingą na randkę, a ona przyprowadziłaby ze sobą jakiegoś innego chłopaka, powiedzmy Robsona, to bym się strasznie wkurzył — wyjaśnił na swoim przykładzie. — Od razu byłbym zazdrosny.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że Piotr jest zazdrosny o Maćka — roześmiała się, uważając to za kompletnie niedorzeczne. — Równie dobrze mógłby być zazdrosny o ciebie.

— No my to wiemy, ale czy Piotr też? — nieśmiało zasugerował Jasiek.

— Chyba tak — odparła bez przekonania. Brat zasiał w niej jednak pewne ziarno niepewności, które dawało o sobie znać przez resztę wieczoru. Nie mając z kim podzielić się swoimi wątpliwościami, postanowiła przelać swoje myśli na papier.

 _Chciałabym napisać, że to był udany dzień. Od rana wszystko układało się po mojej myśli. Do pracy dojechałam na czas, a po południu wróciłam bez większych problemów. A jeśli chodzi o samą pracę, to też nie mogę narzekać. Pani Emilia powiedziała mi, że idę jak burza, więc chyba jest zadowolona z tego, co robię. Powoli zaczynam wierzyć, że księgowość nie jest taka straszna i uda mi się jakoś to ogarnąć. W domu też wszystko szło dobrze. Kolacja wyszła mi naprawdę smaczna, z czego jestem bardzo dumna. Ale co ważniejsze — Maciek wreszcie poszedł po rozum do głowy i się pogodziliśmy. Tata jak zawsze miał rację, bo przewidział taki rozwój wypadków. A później jeszcze dołączył do nas Piotr. Pełnia szczęścia. Dlaczego więc czuję jakiś niepokój i niedosyt po dzisiejszym dniu? A może Jasiek miał rację, że zaproszenie Maćka na kolację było nietaktem wobec Piotra? Chyba należało go uprzedzić, że nie będziemy sami. Sama już nie wiem. Czy to możliwe, żeby poczuł się urażony, a nawet zazdrosny o Maćka? Piotr to rozsądny człowiek, więc powinien rozumieć, że skoro się z nim umawiam, to nie spotykam się równolegle z kimkolwiek innym. A już na pewno nie z Maćkiem! Gdyby chodziło o Bartka, to może jeszcze… na moje szczęście wyjechał i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie wróci. Wtedy dopiero by się wszystko pokomplikowało. A na razie to Jasiek szuka dziury w całym. Piotr wcale nie jest zazdrosny o Maćka, a nawet myślę, że go polubił, skoro zaproponował, że przyjmie go do siebie jako współlokatora. Przecież nie zrobiłby tego dla człowieka, którego uważałby za swojego rywala_ , napisała, po czym z niekłamaną satysfakcją kilkakrotnie przeczytała swój wpis. Pamiętnik zawsze miał dla niej właściwości terapeutyczne. Pozwalał jej uporządkować gonitwę myśli, rozstrzygnąć jakieś wątpliwości i spojrzeć na różne sprawy z dystansu. Tym razem również jej się to udało, więc z zadowoleniem zamknęła zeszyt i położyła się spać, zmęczona po tym pełnym wrażeń dniu. 

***

Spokojny sen Marka przerwał nieoczekiwany telefon. Przez chwilę był zdezorientowany i nie wiedział, czy to dzieje się naprawdę czy też może jest to tylko jeden z elementów jego skomplikowanego snu. Jednak niemilknąca, piskliwa melodyjka skutecznie wyprowadziła go z błędu. Przeklinając w duchu tego, kto ośmielił się go budzić, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się wokół, by namierzyć swoją komórkę. Tym razem leżała na stoliku pod oknem. Potykając się po drodze o różne sprzęty, Marek dopadł do niej. Zanim odebrał połączenie, zerknął na godzinę widniejącą na wyświetlaczu.

 _Szósta rano?! Kogo to licho podkusiło, żeby dzwonić o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze?!_ , pomyślał, ziewając przeciągle, po czym odebrał połączenie.

— Marek Dobrzański, słucham — powiedział półgłosem, nie chcąc obudzić narzeczonej.

— Mówi Kamila, sprzątaczka. — Usłyszał w słuchawce niespokojny, kobiecy głos. — Panie Marku, coś się stało dyrektorowi Olszańskiemu! Leży na podłodze u pana w gabinecie, nie rusza się! Boże, ma całą twarz we krwi! On chyba nie żyje! Nie wiem, co mam robić! Dzwonić na policję?

— Nie, absolutnie — zaprotestował zelektryzowany tą makabryczną informacją. — Proszę się wstrzymać — dodał stanowczo, chcąc najpierw osobiście zorientować się w sytuacji. — Zaraz przyjadę — obiecał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zakończył połączenie.

— Kto dzwonił? — zainteresowała się Paulina, przecierając zaspane oczy.

— To z biura — odpowiedział wymijająco, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę.

— Coś się stało? — zaniepokoiła się, siadając na łóżku.

— Jakaś awaria, muszę pilnie jechać do firmy — odparł, starając się ukryć przerażenie, jakie wywołały w nim słowa sprzątaczki.

— Może pojadę z tobą?

— Nie, nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby — odrzekł szybko, zaskoczony jej nieoczekiwaną propozycją. — Sam dam sobie radę, a ty jeszcze pośpij. Zobaczymy się później.


	15. Chapter 15

Rozmawiając z Pauliną, Marek starał się ukryć swoje zaniepokojenie słowami sprzątaczki, ale w głębi duszy był naprawdę przerażony. Chociaż od czasu do czasu oglądał seriale kryminalne, gdzie w mniej lub bardziej realistyczny sposób pokazywano zwłoki, to na samą myśl, że w jego gabinecie leży martwy Sebastian, dostawał gęsiej skórki. Powtarzając sobie w głowie, że to nie może być prawda i to wszystko jest tylko jakimś strasznym nieporozumieniem, z duszą na ramieniu zmierzał do firmy. Czując, jak z każdą chwilą ogarnia go coraz większy lęk, a wyobraźnia podsuwa mu coraz czarniejsze scenariusze tego, co mogło się wydarzyć, mocniej naciskał pedał gazu w swoim aucie, choć już wcześniej przemieszczał się po mieście z niedozwoloną prędkością. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w firmie i osobiście zorientować się w zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Już jestem — wysapał Marek do ochroniarza Władka i sprzątaczki, stojących z przerażonymi minami przed wejściem do jego gabinetu.

— Dzięki Bogu! — wykrzyknęła Kamila, prawie rzucając się Dobrzańskiemu na szyję. — To straszne! Co za tragedia! Jak w horrorze jakimś!

— Proszę mi spokojnie wyjaśnić, co tu się stało — zażądał Marek, starając się zachować zimną krew. _Tylko spokój może nas uratować_ , uspokajał sam siebie, żeby nie udzieliła mu się panika sprzątaczki.

— Jak co rano przyszłam do pana gabinetu, żeby podkurzać. A kiedy weszłam, znalazłam dyrektora Olszańskiego leżącego na podłodze — próbowała tłumaczyć Kamila, nie mogąc opanować drżenia głosu. — Całą twarz ma zakrwawioną! On chyba nie żyje!

— Sprawdzała pani czy oddycha? — kontynuował swoje przesłuchanie Marek.

— Ależ skąd! Bałam się! Jak tylko to zobaczyłam, wybiegłam z gabinetu i powiadomiłam pana Władka i zdecydowaliśmy, żeby zadzwonić po pana.

— W takim razie ja sprawdzę — odparł mężnie Dobrzański, wciąż wypierając ze swojej świadomości fakt, że jego przyjaciel mógłby nie żyć. Nie zważając na dalsze lamenty sprzątaczki, Marek wszedł do gabinetu. Kiedy jednak spojrzał na leżącego na środku pomieszczenia Sebastiana, odwaga go opuściła i sam miał ochotę stamtąd uciec. Wiele go kosztowało, by mimo to podejść bliżej i przyklęknąć obok przyjaciela. Marek zaczął od sprawdzenia jego pulsu. Niczego nie wyczuwał. Niezrażony tym faktem, zbliżył swój policzek do bladej i zakrwawionej twarzy Olszańskiego, by zobaczyć czy ten oddycha. Dobrzańskiemu wydawało się, że tak. A przynajmniej bardzo chciał, żeby tak było.

— Seba, słyszysz mnie? — zapytał podniesionym tonem Marek, szarpiąc go za ramiona. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel nie jest martwy, tylko po prostu śpi.

— Aż za dobrze — wymamrotał po chwili Sebastian, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Całe szczęście — westchnął z ulgą Dobrzański, kierując wzrok w stronę sufitu, jakby chciał podziękować wyższej instancji za wybawienie go z kłopotu. — Wstawaj, ale już!

— Czego chcesz ode mnie? Daj mi jeszcze pospać.

— Mowy nie ma, wstajesz i to już! — zażądał Marek, a ton jego głosu wskazywał, że nie żartuje. — Wszystko w porządku, proszę wracać do pracy — zwrócił się do ochroniarza i sprzątaczki, którzy nieśmiało zaglądali na gabinetu.

— Ale dlaczego? — marudził Sebastian, odwracając się na bok. — Nic się nie stanie, jak poleżę jeszcze pięć minut.

— Podłoga w moim gabinecie to nie jest dobre miejsce do spania — wyjaśnił mu Marek.

— Że co? — zdziwił się Sebastian, powoli otwierając oczy.

— To, co słyszysz. Leżysz na podłodze w moim gabinecie.

— O, cholera, faktycznie! — wykrzyknął, nerwowo rozglądając się wokół. — A co ja tu robię?

— To może ty mi powiesz — odparł z wyrzutem Marek. — Nieźle nastraszyłeś naszą nową sprzątaczkę. Myślała, że nie żyjesz. A ja jak głupek leciałem tu jak wariat, żeby to sprawdzić. Więc bądź łaskaw powiedzieć mi, co tu się stało.

— Daj mi święty spokój, wszystko mnie boli — jęknął Sebastian, z pomocą przyjaciela powoli podnosząc się z podłogi. — Mam potwornego kaca — stwierdził, jedną ręką łapiąc się za głowę.

— Dobra, dobra, nie zmieniaj tematu — upierał się Dobrzański, pozwalając mu wygodnie usadowić się na sofie. — Muszę wiedzieć, co tu się wydarzyło.

— Żebym to ja sam wiedział. Nic nie pamiętam. Moja głowa…

— Seba, skup się, to bardzo ważne — poprosił Dobrzański, patrząc na przyjaciela z politowaniem. — I wytrzyj tę krew z twarzy, bo wyglądasz, jakby ktoś cię pobił — dodał, podając mu chusteczkę.

— Niech pomyślę — zaczął Olszański, trzymając się obiema rękami za głowę. — Miałem straszną ochotę się napić. A że była już siedemnasta, to wyciągnąłem z szafki butelkę wódki. No i wypiłem setkę.

— Raczej niejedną — rzucił z przekąsem Marek, przewracając oczami. — I co było dalej?

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — wzruszył ramionami Sebastian. — Nawet nie pamiętam, jak to się stało, że przeszedłem ze swojego gabinetu do twojego.

— Pięknie. A może ktoś widział cię w takim stanie? — drążył temat Dobrzański. — Ochroniarz, recepcjonistka, ktokolwiek?

— Bardzo wątpię. Rozpracowanie flaszki na pewno zajęło mi sporo czasu, więc poza ochroniarzem mógłbym tu zastać tylko jakiegoś strasznego pracoholika.

— Wiem, że Julia miała zostać po godzinach — przypomniał sobie Marek. — Może się z nią widziałeś?

— Stary, naprawdę nie wiem — Sebastian bezradnie rozłożył ręce. — Długo jeszcze masz zamiar mnie przesłuchiwać?

— Próbuję się dowiedzieć, co ci się stało — wyjaśnił Marek z troską. — Może powinien zobaczyć cię lekarz?

— Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest — machnął ręką Olszański. — Pewnie wpadłem na drzwi albo ścianę i upadłem. Nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz.

— Dobra, weź taksówkę i jedź do domu się trochę ogarnąć. Tylko pośpiesz się, bo mamy mnóstwo roboty przed pokazem.

— Jasne, jasne — wymamrotał pod nosem Sebastian.

***

Tego dnia Maciek wstał, nareszcie czując się wyspany i pełen energii. Miał poczucie, że znowu wszystko zaczyna się układać. Poprzedniego wieczoru udało mu się pogodzić z Ulą oraz rodzicami. Chociaż ta druga rozmowa była dla niego znacznie trudniejsza. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Cieplakówny nie obeszło się bez dzikiej awantury. Szymczyk pokornie wysłuchał wszystkich wrzasków swojej matki oraz nieco spokojniejszej nagany udzielonej mu przez ojca. Wiedział, że zasłużył sobie na to, jak nigdy dotąd. Przecież zniknął z domu na prawie cztery dni i przez ten czas ani razu nie dał znaku życia. Oczywiście, zmartwieni rodzice nie poprzestali na wyrażeniu swojego niezadowolenia, ale usilnie chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie ich syn podziewał się przez cały ten czas. Maciek nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby wyznać im prawdę na ten temat. Dlatego skłamał, że przez te kilka dni pomieszkiwał u swojego kolegi z pracy. Tłumaczył sobie, że w ten sposób tylko nieznacznie minął się z prawdą, a teraz to już i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, skoro definitywnie rozstał się z Aldoną. 

Jednocześnie Maciek bardzo przeprosił za swoje zachowanie, a na koniec napomknął, że w najbliższym czasie ma zamiar się wyprowadzić. To dało początek kolejnej ostrej wymianie zdań, ale w końcu emocje opadły i Szymczykowie zdołali spokojnie omówić tę drażliwą kwestię. Ojciec poparł syna w dążeniu do niezależności, jedynie matka podchodziła do tej sprawy bardzo sceptycznie. Ostatecznie argumenty Maćka zwyciężyły — w końcu jest dorosły i zarabia na siebie, więc ma pełne prawo do podejmowania takich decyzji. Jedyną sprawą, która nie dawała spokoju Szymczykowi była jego dalsza współpraca z Aldoną. Nie miał złudzeń, że wydarzenia z ostatnich dni nie pozostaną bez wpływu na ich relacje służbowe. Sądził jednak, że mimo wszystko będzie potrafił zachowywać się profesjonalnie i nadal traktować ją jak koleżankę z pracy. Nie wiedział jednak, czego ma się spodziewać po niej i ta niepewność przerażała go najbardziej. Wszak kilkakrotnie dała mu dowody na to, że ma problem z oddzielaniem życia prywatnego i zawodowego oraz potrafi być kompletnie nieobliczalna.

 _Sam nawarzyłem sobie tego piwa, więc teraz muszę je wypić_ , powiedział sobie w myślach, wchodząc do biura. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że Aldona jeszcze nie zjawiła się w pracy. Chciał maksymalnie oddalić od siebie chwilę kolejnej konfrontacji z byłą kochanką. Chociaż dziewczyna była znana ze swojej punktualności, to Szymczyk nie przejął się zbytnio jej spóźnieniem, dochodząc do wniosku, że po wczorajszej awanturze mogła zwyczajnie zaspać i zjawi się trochę później.

— Wiecie, co się dzieje z Aldoną? — zapytał jeden z kolegów około południa, gdy jej nieobecność stała się już bardzo widoczna. — Kilka razy próbowałem się do niej dodzwonić, ale nie odbiera. Nagrałem jej się na pocztę głosową, żeby się odezwała, ale jak dotąd milczy jak zaklęta.

— Rano napisała mi esemesa, że źle się czuje i raczej nie zjawi się dzisiaj w biurze — skłamał Maciek, chcąc jakoś ratować sytuację. Sądził, że dziewczyna potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby dojść do siebie po ich rozstaniu.

— Świetnie — syknął kolega. — Miała dzisiaj oddać mi dane do zestawienia tygodniowego. Jak nie dostarczę tego szefowi w poniedziałek rano, to mi głowę urwie.

— Spokojnie, zaraz się tym zajmę, daj mi dziesięć minut — odpowiedział Szymczyk, biorąc tę sprawę na siebie. Wiedział, że to z jego powodu Aldona jest nieobecna, więc postanowił tymczasowo przejąć jej obowiązki. Chociaż tyle mógł dla niej zrobić.

***

Kiedy tylko Julia przekroczyła próg „Febo&Dobrzański”, zorientowała się, że w firmie aż huczy od plotek. Zarówno w okolicach recepcji, jak i bufecie, a nawet w pracowni Mistrza Pshemko, mówiło się tylko o Sebastianie. Chyba wszyscy wiedzieli już o jego wczorajszym pijaństwie i licznych obrażeniach na jego twarzy: rozbitym nosie, rozciętej wardze i olbrzymim siniaku na policzku. Tajemnicą pozostawało tylko, co mu się stało. Zdania na ten temat były podzielone. Jedni twierdzili, że sam się tak urządził, a inni podejrzewali pobicie. Popijając kawę w pokoju socjalnym, Julia usłyszała rozmowę dwóch modelek, z której wynikało, że Marek wzywa do siebie wszystkie osoby, które poprzedniego dnia zostały po godzinach, by dowiedzieć się, czy widzieli lub słyszeli cokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc w wyjaśnieniu tej zagadki. Sławińska spodziewała się, że na nią też przyjdzie kolej i na samą myśl ogarniało ją przerażenie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna się zachować. Brakowało jej odwagi, by wyznać Markowi prawdę. Dopiero wtedy zaczęłyby się plotki, które mogłyby się skończyć medialnym skandalem. Z punktu widzenia nadchodzącej premiery byłoby to wyjątkowo niekorzystne.

 _A co jeżeli Sebastian powiedział Markowi, że pobił go Aleks?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. _Sebastian mógł pominąć niewygodną dla siebie kwestię, że próbował mnie zgwałcić i obarczyć całą winą Aleksa. A on gotów jeszcze do wszystkiego się przyznać! Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Muszę się z nim naradzić i ustalić jakąś wspólną wersję wydarzeń, której oboje moglibyśmy się trzymać_ , postanowiła, wkładając do zmywarki pustą filiżankę. Nie wahając się ani chwili, Sławińska udała się do działu finansowego, mając nadzieję, że Febo jest już w pracy.

— Cześć, mogę ci zająć chwilę? — zapytała, nieśmiało zaglądając do jego gabinetu.

— Skoro musisz — wymamrotał pod nosem, nawet nie patrząc w jej stronę.

— Wiesz, że wszyscy w firmie mówią dzisiaj tylko o Sebastianie? — Julia od razu przeszła do sedna sprawy, kiedy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— Spóźniłaś się z tą rewelacją — rzucił oschle Aleks. — Mój asystent już był łaskaw szczegółowo mnie o tym poinformować.

— I co teraz zrobimy? — dopytywała się, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

— My? — zdziwił się, wciąż uparcie unikając patrzenia na nią. — A co „my” mielibyśmy robić w tej sprawie?

— Słyszałam, że Marek rozmawia ze wszystkimi, którzy zostali wczoraj po godzinach. Bardzo zależy mu na tym, żeby wyjaśnić tę sprawę — pokrótce wyjaśniła mu sytuację. — Na pewno będzie rozmawiał ze mną, z tobą być może też.

— Co z tego? — wzruszył ramionami. — Mam mu może przygotować przyjęcie powitalne?

— Nie kpij, proszę — odparła błagalnym tonem. — A jeżeli Sebastian powiedział mu, że ty go pobiłeś?

— Bardzo wątpię, żeby Olszański się do tego przyznał — stwierdził spokojnie, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo wtedy musiałby wytłumaczyć, z jakiego powodu do tego doszło. Może Marek chętnie by uwierzył, że bez powodu napadłem na jego przyjaciela, ale Paulina na pewno nie. Drążyłaby ten temat tak długo, aż w końcu dowiedziałaby się prawdy. A Sebastianowi nie byłoby to na rękę. Zresztą, w firmie mówi się, że niewiele pamięta z wczorajszego wieczoru.

— A co ja powiem Markowi, kiedy mnie zapyta, czy go widziałam? — pomyślała na głos. — Mam kłamać i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku?

— W tym akurat jesteś dobra — rzucił oschle, posyłając jej pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

— Słucham? — zapytała z oburzeniem w głosie. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Nic — warknął, odwracając się do niej plecami.

— Nieprawda. Może to czas, żebyś wreszcie powiedział mi, co konkretnie masz mi do zarzucenia? Bo jak widzę, nadal jest to dla ciebie problem — upierała się, chwytając go za rękaw marynarki.

— Wydaje ci się — odparł wymijająco, wyszarpując się z jej uścisku.

— Aleks, bardzo żałuję, że kiedyś nam nie wyszło — wyznała Sławińska po chwili milczenia. — Ale myślałam, że może…

— Ja też żałuję — przerwał jej wypowiedź. — Żałuję każdej chwili, którą ci poświęciłem.

To dla Julii było już zbyt wiele. Bez słowa wybiegła z jego gabinetu i schowała się w łazience, żeby wypłakać się w samotności. Aleks w bardzo bezpośredni sposób dał jej do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. Jego szorstkie słowa sprawiły jej ogromny ból. Były obliczone na to, żeby zrobić jej przykrość. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj wydawało jej się, że istnieje jeszcze cień szansy na to, by znów mogli być razem. Kiedy Aleks spojrzał na nią po obezwładnieniu Sebastiana, Julia przypomniała sobie moment, kiedy zaproponował jej, by zostali parą. Wtedy też patrzył na nią w ten sposób. A teraz nie dość, że bez wahania stanął w jej obronie, to jeszcze zatroszczył się o nią. Wszystkie te z pozoru drobne gesty — podanie ręki, użyczenie własnego płaszcza, odwiezienie taksówką oraz odprowadzenie do środka — rozpatrywane razem dawały jej podstawę do tego, by wierzyć, że Aleks wciąż coś do niej czuje. Bardzo chciała, żeby tak było. Po ich rozstaniu miała dużo czasu na przemyślenie pewnych spraw. Będąc w Anglii, mogła spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansu i uczciwie dokonać samooceny. Jeśli chodzi o Marka, to ich romans był wyjątkowo krótki. Dobrzański, chociaż kochał Paulinę, to podczas jej kilkuletniej nieobecności w Polsce szukał towarzystwa innych kobiet. Uważał, że może sobie na to pozwolić, skoro oficjalnie nie jest związany z panną Febo. Właśnie wtedy zaczął spotykać się z Julią, która od dłuższego czasu była nim zainteresowana. Wzajemna fascynacja nie trwała jednak zbyt długo i po kilku miesiącach Marek i Julia postanowili się rozstać, nie rezygnując jednocześnie z łączącej ich przyjaźni. Zarówno im samym, jak i wszystkim dookoła wydawało się, że ten romans to już definitywnie zamknięty rozdział. Kiedy jednak po dłuższym czasie do związku Marka i Pauliny wkradła się rutyna, a Julia czuła, że w związku z Aleksem brak jej prawdziwej, fizycznej bliskości, dawne uczucia Dobrzańskiego i Sławińskiej wróciły z nieznaną wcześniej siłą. Ich romans rozkwitł na dobre, gdy Aleks wyjechał na kilka dni do Mediolanu. Wtedy Marek i Julia skrzętnie skorzystali z nadarzającej się okazji i, pod pozorem wspólnej pracy, spędzali w biurze długie wieczory, odkrywając siebie na nowo. Jednak ich namiętność wypaliła się równie szybko, jak się pojawiła i zgodnie zdecydowali, że powrót Aleksa to dobry powód do tego, żeby trochę przystopować. Oboje byli święcie przekonani, że nikt poza nimi nie ma pojęcia o ich romansie. _A może jednak ktoś nas wtedy widział i doniósł o wszystkim Aleksowi?_ , pomyślała. _To by wyjaśniało to nagłe zerwanie, wyjazd do Mediolanu i nienawiść, jaką żywi do mnie i do Marka._

***

— Cześć. Jak minął dyżur? — zapytał Piotr, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego.

— Hej, stary. A daj spokój, fatalnie — jęknął Karol, powoli podnosząc się z kanapy. — Spałem może ze dwie godziny albo i nie. Całą noc czegoś ode mnie chcieli. Między innymi przyjąłem na oddział dwóch nowych pacjentów. Tu masz karty, zapoznaj się z nimi, a po odprawie mogę ci jeszcze co nieco opowiedzieć, jakbyś miał jakieś pytania.

— A czemu nie teraz? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski, sięgając do szafki po robocze ubranie. — Przecież jeszcze mamy kilka minut — dodał, kątem oka zerkając na zegarek.

— Akurat na to, żebyś mi opowiedział, jak się udał wieczór z Ulą — odpowiedział Karol, uśmiechając się przymilnie. — Przecież miałeś być u niej wczoraj na kolacji, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli.

— Jak na osobę, która prawie nie przespała nocy, to aż za dobrze kojarzysz fakty — bąknął Piotr, mając nadzieję sprowadzić rozmowę na boczny tor.

— Jak na osobę, która miała wczoraj randkę, to jesteś zdecydowanie w zbyt kiepskim humorze — zripostował Karol.

— Wyjaśnisz mi może, dlaczego tak nagle zacząłeś się aż do tego stopnia interesować moim życiem osobistym? — dociekał Sosnowski, podejmując kolejną próbę zmiany tematu rozmowy.

— To bardzo proste, przyjacielu — uśmiechnął się Karol. — Mam w tym swój interes. Przecież założyliśmy się o flaszkę wódki, zapomniałeś? No to jak było u Uli? Momenty były? Opowiadaj, zamieniam się w słuch.

— Było miło — odparł lakonicznie Piotr, nie uważając wczorajszej randki za szczególnie udaną.

— Elokwentny jak zawsze — westchnął Karol, przewracając oczami. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jako mówca nie zarobiłbyś nawet na suchy chleb?

— Wiem, właśnie dlatego zostałem lekarzem — odpowiedział spokojnie Sosnowski. — Zdecydowanie wolę działać niż tracić czas na próżne gadanie. Ale skoro już poruszyłeś temat mojego prywatnego życia, to mam prośbę do ciebie.

— Możesz na mnie liczyć — chętnie zaofiarował się Karol. — Jak mogę ci pomóc?

— Potrzebuję wsparcia przy domowych porządkach. W weekend muszę zrobić trochę miejsca w mieszkaniu i tak sobie pomyślałem, że może ty znalazłbyś czas? — zapytał nieśmiało Sosnowski.

— Sądziłem, że chodzi o radę, a nie o pracę fizyczną — jęknął Karol, łapiąc się za głowę. — No, ale słowo się rzekło. A tak z ciekawości, to jaki jest cel tych porządków? Ula się do ciebie wprowadza?

— Ona nie. Jej sąsiad, Maciek.

— Nic nie rozumiem — Karol nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zaskoczenia.

— Wyjaśnię ci później — odparł wymijająco Sosnowski, nie mając ochoty rozmawiać teraz na ten temat. — Czyli mogę na ciebie liczyć?

— Jasne. Czego się nie robi dla najlepszego kumpla. To w takim razie ja też mam do ciebie prośbę. We wtorek rano muszę coś ważnego załatwić. Zmieniłbyś mnie godzinę wcześniej?

— Zaraz sprawdzę w terminarzu czy nie mam nic w planach na siódmą rano we wtorek — odparł Piotr, starając się zachować powagę.

— Bardzo śmieszne.

— Przecież wiesz, że to dla mnie żaden problem — wyjaśnił Sosnowski, widząc urażoną minę kolegi.

— Dzięki wielkie — powiedział Karol. — W takim razie jutro przyjdę na siódmą, żeby nam się godziny zgadzały. Pasuje?

— Pewnie, że tak — zgodził się Piotr. — Dobry pomysł.

***

— Cześć, Marek — powiedziała Julia bez entuzjazmu, nieśmiało wchodząc do gabinetu prezesa. Od recepcjonistki dowiedziała się, że Dobrzański chce się z nią zobaczyć. — Szukałeś mnie? — zapytała, udając zdziwienie.

— Cześć. Dobrze, że jesteś. Usiądź, proszę — powitał ją, wskazując jej miejsce na sofie. — Powiedz mi, jak długo zostałaś wczoraj po godzinach? — zapytał bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Krótko — skłamała, rozumiejąc, do czego Marek zmierza. — Godzinę, nie dłużej. Rozbolała mnie głowa, więc te zestawienia dokończyłam wieczorem przed snem — dodała, podając mu plik dokumentów. Miała nadzieję, że sprawy związane ze zbliżającym się pokazem zainteresują prezesa na tyle, by zrezygnował z dalszego wyjaśniania tajemniczych wydarzeń poprzedniego wieczoru.

— A widziałaś może Sebastiana wczoraj wieczorem? — dopytywał się, odkładając dokumenty na bok _. Czyli nie tak łatwo zbić go z tropu_ , westchnęła.

— Sebastiana? Nie, nie widziałam — zaprzeczyła obojętnym tonem głosu. Postanowiła niczym się nie tłumaczyć, żeby nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń — Poza ochroniarzem nikogo nie widziałam. A o co chodzi?

— W zasadzie o nic. Nieważne — machnął ręką Marek, a dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. — Zaraz przejrzę te zestawienia i przyniosę ci razem z budżetem premiery, żebyś się z tym zapoznała.

— Oczywiście. Jakby co, to będę w konferencyjnej. Muszę wykonać jeszcze kilka telefonów, bo potem wybieram się do Łazienek. Chcę osobiście sprawdzić, jak idą przygotowania. Być może konieczne będą jakieś zmiany — przedstawiła swój plan, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. Chciała dać mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że bardzo się śpieszy.

— Mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie. Za kwadrans przyniosę ci te papiery — obiecał, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów.

— Dobrze, dziękuję — powiedziała szybko i czym prędzej wyszła, chcąc uniknąć dalszych pytań. Idąc do sali konferencyjnej, na korytarzu prawie wpadła na Sebastiana, który najwyraźniej dopiero teraz pojawił się w biurze. Kiedy go zobaczyła, aż zadrżała z przerażania, bo wyglądał naprawdę strasznie. Jego policzek był cały siny i mocno spuchnięty, a na nosie widniał duży plaster.

— Hej, Sebastian — zagadnęła go, z trudem siląc się na uśmiech. Nawet jeśli on nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło poprzedniego wieczoru, dla niej było to wciąż żywe i przykre wspomnienie. Jednak dla dobra swojego i Aleksa postanowiła udawać nawet przed Sebastianem, że nic się nie stało. — Jak się czujesz?

— Tak, jak wyglądam — westchnął, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Przynajmniej będę miał nauczkę, żeby nie upijać się do nieprzytomności.

— Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, co się stało? — dociekała, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Nie mam pojęcia — zaprzeczył, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Dziura w głowie. To u mnie niestety normalne, kiedy się upiję. W ogóle nie mam kontroli nad tym, co mówię i robię, a potem nic nie pamiętam. Już nieraz Marek ratował mnie z różnych tarapatów, kiedy pod wpływem alkoholu wpadałem na głupie pomysły. Niestety, wczoraj byłem sam.

— Rozumiem — skwitowała jego wypowiedź, upewniając się w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobiła, nie mówiąc Markowi prawdy.

***

Około godziny dziesiątej Darię obudziły hałasy za oknem. Robotnicy po raz trzeci w tym półroczu rozkopywali chodnik oraz fragment trawnika, jak zwykle robiąc przy tym straszny harmider. Majewska nie przepadała za tego rodzaju budzikiem, ale uznała, że to dobry moment na to, żeby wstać z łóżka, skoro i tak już nie mogło być mowy o dalszym spaniu. Co prawda zasnęła dopiero około czwartej nad ranem, więc nie mogła powiedzieć, że była wyspana. Dlatego zaparzyła sobie mocnej kawy i od razu usiadła do komputera, żeby napisać recenzję jednej książki, którą zdołała przeczytać poprzedniego dnia. Nie chciała z tym zwlekać, obawiając się, że wkrótce zapomni, co miała zamiar zawrzeć w artykule. Tym razem zadanie było wyjątkowo trudne. Książka, którą miała wątpliwą przyjemność przeczytać, nie należała do zbioru wybitnych dzieł literatury światowej. Próbowała pocieszać się, że tym razem trafił jej się kryminał, a nie jakieś ckliwe romansidło, których nie znosiła. Jednak intryga wymyślona przez autora okazała się naiwna i zupełnie oderwana od rzeczywistości, a do tego przedstawiona w przygnębiająco nudny sposób. Kilka scen mroziło krew w żyłach, ale najstraszniejszy w tej książce był kiepski styl. Daria zawsze starała się, by jej recenzje uwzględniały zarówno plusy jak i minusy danego utworu — niezależnie od tego, czy książka jej się podobała czy też nie. Tym razem jednak znalezienie czegokolwiek pozytywnego w tym kryminale okazało się zadaniem żmudnym i wyczerpującym. Dopiero po kilku godzinach udało jej się napisać recenzję, z której mogła być zadowolona. Nie bez znaczenia był także fakt, że Majewska co i rusz spoglądała na telefon leżący obok niej na stoliku, co skutecznie ją rozpraszało.

 _Mam nadzieję, że Maciek do mnie zadzwoni_ , powtarzała sobie w myślach. Chociaż minęła dopiero doba od ich spotkania, to zdaniem dziewczyny już dawno powinien się do niej odezwać. Majewska nigdy nie należała do cierpliwych osób — nawet czekanie na tramwaj czy inny środek komunikacji potrafiło ją zirytować. Znała swoją słabość w tej dziedzinie i ze zmiennym szczęściem starała się nad tym pracować. Nagle usłyszała charakterystyczny dźwięk swojej komórki. Od razu chwyciła telefon do ręki i, nie zerkając nawet na wyświetlacz, odebrała:

— Daria Majewska, słucham.

— Przecież wiem. — Usłyszała w słuchawce dobrze znany głos Grześka. — Od kiedy zrobiłaś się taka oficjalna, bo chyba mi to umknęło?

— Nie twoja sprawa — warknęła gniewnie. — Czego znowu ode mnie chcesz?

— Lubię, kiedy jesteś taka wojownicza — odparł przymilnie.

— Daruj sobie — westchnęła, przewracając oczami. — Masz jakąś konkretną sprawę?

— Tak się składa, że mam. Potrzebuję tytułów książek, które recenzujesz, bo mam je sfotografować w plenerze.

— Nie prościej było zapytać naczelnego? — zasugerowała, nawet nie próbując być uprzejma.

— Każdy pretekst jest dobry, że móc usłyszeć twój piękny głos — powiedział półgłosem tak, jak kiedyś, gdy starał się ją oczarować komplementami.

— Grzesiek, prosiłam cię o coś — powiedziała stanowczo, mając dość jego umizgów. — Odpuść wreszcie.

— Wiesz, że ja łatwo nie odpuszczam — powiedział z przekonaniem.

— Ja również. Cześć — pożegnała się, po czym zakończyła połączenie i z wściekłością rzuciła telefon na biurko. _Co on sobie wyobraża?!_ , pomyślała, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem.

***

— Ulcia! — wykrzyknął radośnie Józef na widok najstarszej córki. — Cieszę się, że jesteś.

— Ja też — przyznała, uśmiechając się do ojca z czułością. — Wybacz, że nie odwiedziłam cię wczoraj. Jasiek poprosił, żebym zajęła się Beatką, bo chciał pouczyć się do matury z Kingą — wyjaśniła szybko.

— Nic się nie stało — odparł wyrozumiale, zachęcając córkę ruchem ręki, by usiadła na skraju jego łóżka. — Najważniejsze, żeby Jasiek zdał maturę z wysokim wynikiem i dostał się na studia.

— Teraz najważniejsze jest to, żebyś ty wrócił do zdrowia — poprawiła go, posłusznie zajmując miejsce obok niego. — Powiedz mi, ale tak szczerze, jak się czujesz?

— Naprawdę dobrze. Już nic mnie nie boli, to osłabienie też już minęło. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie rozumiem, po co mnie tu jeszcze trzymają.

— Chcą się upewnić, czy z twoim sercem jest wszystko w porządku.

— Doktor Sosnowski mówi dokładnie to samo — westchnął z niezadowoleniem. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ona będziesz po mojej stronie. — Tylko niepotrzebnie zajmuję tu miejsce. Przecież równie dobrze mógłbym leżeć w domu.

— Tato — Ula spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. — Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz. Na ile znam Beatkę, to nie dałaby ci odpocząć w spokoju. A i ty nie potrafisz usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Zaraz zacząłbyś krzątać się w kuchni albo majsterkować w garażu. Mylę się?

— Ale przynajmniej byłbym już z wami — odwrócił kota ogonem, jak zawsze, kiedy był zakłopotany.

— Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę — poprosiła, biorąc go za rękę. — Jestem pewna, że Piotr nie będzie trzymał cię tu dłużej niż to konieczne.

 _Piotr?_ , zmarszczył brwi Józef. _Czy to oznacza, że Ula i mój lekarz mówią sobie po imieniu? To prawda, że są w podobnym wieku, ale to chyba jeszcze nie powód, żeby mieli się ze sobą spoufalać._

— A skąd ta pewność? — zapytał, chcąc trochę pociągnąć córkę za język.

— Kilka razy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat.

— No tak. Cóż, jakoś tu jeszcze wytrzymam. Tylko jak wy sobie radzicie w domu sami? — zapytał z niepokojem.

— Nie martw się, tatku — powiedziała uspokajająco. — Beatka zostaje po lekcjach w świetlicy, a potem Jasiek przyprowadza ją do domu i któreś z nas się nią zajmuje. Także wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

— A obowiązki domowe? Gotowanie, sprzątanie i tak dalej. Przecież ty od rana do popołudnia jesteś w pracy. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że Jasiek próbuje ci w czymkolwiek pomóc, bo w to nie uwierzę.

— Jakoś daję sobie radę. W razie czego zawsze mogę liczyć na panią Marię.

— Anioł, nie kobieta — wzruszył się Józef, przywołując sobie na pamięć zaledwie kilka z bardzo wielu sytuacji, które ujawniły jej prawdziwą życzliwość i gotowość do pomocy.

— Zależy dla kogo — odparła półżartem. — Podejrzewam, że Maciek ośmieliłby się z tobą nie zgodzić. Wczoraj zrobiła mu taką awanturę, że jej krzyki było słychać nawet u mnie w pokoju.

— Rozmawiałaś z Maćkiem? — zainteresował się, a w jego oczach pojawił się charakterystyczny błysk.

— Tak, odwiedził nas wczoraj. Przyszedł przeprosić za swoje zachowanie — przyznała, a na jej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się promienny uśmiech.

— A widzisz, mówiłem ci, że tak będzie — ucieszył się, nie kryjąc swojej satysfakcji. — Maciek to w gruncie rzeczy dobry i uczciwy chłopak. I naprawdę nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, gdyby został moim zięciem.

— Tatku, znowu zaczynasz? — jęknęła, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie. — Przecież mówiłam ci już wielokrotnie, że to absolutnie niemożliwe — dodała, przewracając oczami. — Zrozum wreszcie, że Maciek jest dla mnie jak brat.

— Mówiłaś, mówiłaś, ale ty też postaraj się mnie zrozumieć. Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żebyś ułożyła sobie życie i była szczęśliwa.

— Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa — broniła się Ula. — Mam ciebie, Jaśka, Beatkę, no i Maćka oczywiście. Czy to mało?

— Teraz tak, ale pomyśl o przyszłości — zaczął swój wywód, który ułożył sobie w głowie po poprzedniej rozmowie na ten temat. — Jasiek lada moment pójdzie na studia, a potem do pracy. Tylko patrzeć jak wyprowadzi się z domu. Za parę lat Beatka pójdzie w jego ślady. Jak jeszcze w międzyczasie Maciek się ożeni, to zostanę ci tylko ja i to też nie na długo. Przecież nie wiadomo, ile jeszcze pożyję.

— Tato! — wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem. **—** Nawet tak nie myśl! Zabraniam ci! Rozumiesz?

— Możesz mówić sobie, co chcesz, ale czasem trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy — upierał się przy swoim.

— A słyszałeś, że są trzy rodzaje prawdy? Cała prawda, półprawda i gówno prawda. To, co ty wygadujesz, zdecydowanie zalicza się do tej ostatniej — rzuciła gniewnie, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

— No wiesz, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie — pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, wiedząc, że jego córka zazwyczaj stroni od używania dosadnego słownictwa. — Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

— Przepraszam, ale strasznie mnie zdenerwowałeś — zreflektowała się, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam cię tak przygnębionego jak dzisiaj. Myślę, że to brak konkretnego zajęcia tak na ciebie działa. Może przynieść ci coś do czytania? Bo twojego warsztatu raczej nie pozwolą mi tu przytargać — dodała żartobliwie.

— Dobrze, niech będzie książka.

***

Po wyjściu z pracy Maciek stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty wracać od razu do domu. Zwłaszcza, że dość nieoczekiwanie poprawiła się pogoda. Poranek był deszczowy i zimny, a teraz znacznie się ociepliło i na dodatek pojawiło się słońce. Szymczyk poczuł nagły przypływ optymizmu i nabrał chęci na spacerowanie. Wybrał się do pobliskiego parku i nieśpiesznie przemierzał kolejne alejki, zastanawiając się nad swoim życiem. Ostatnie wydarzenia związane z Aldoną pomogły mu zrozumieć, jak bardzo czuje się samotny. Wcześniej nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli, wmawiając sobie, że nikt nie jest mu potrzebny do szczęścia. Teraz nie mógł już dłużej oszukiwać ani siebie, ani innych — bardzo zależało mu na tym, żeby założyć wreszcie własną rodzinę. Gdy poznał Aldonę, łudził się, że to właśnie ona będzie tą jedyną, tą wymarzoną, ale ze smutkiem musiał stwierdzić, że się pomylił. Maciek nie należał do ludzi, którzy szybko się zakochują i odkochują, więc każde niepowodzenie w sprawach sercowych sprawiało, że potem przez dłuższy czas unikał wszelkich kontaktów towarzyskich z płcią odmienną. Chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyznał, to jego pierwszą miłością była Ula. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że z jego strony chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Nigdy jednak nie odważył się w żaden sposób okazać tego Uli, obawiając się, że ona nie odwzajemni jego uczuć i go odtrąci. Jak się później okazało, miał rację. Kiedy związała się z Bartkiem, Maciek wpadł w rozpacz. Nie tylko dlatego, że Ula wybrała innego, ale że chodziło o tego padalca, który nie cieszył się w okolicy najlepszą sławą. Szymczyk długo dochodził do siebie po tym ciosie, obiecując sobie, że już nigdy więcej się nie zakocha. Zmienił zdanie dopiero wtedy, kiedy poznał Aldonę. Wydawała się być inna niż wszystkie kobiety, z jakimi miał do tej pory do czynienia, a jednak z nią też mu nie wyszło. _Czyżby do trzech razy sztuka?_ , pomyślał. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał sobie o Darii. Choć ich pierwsze spotkanie było raczej niefortunne, to Maciek musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że kiedy po raz drugi trafili na siebie, to coś między nimi zaiskrzyło. _Myślę, że nieprzypadkowo dała mi swój numer telefonu_ , uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Już sięgał po telefon, żeby zadzwonić do Majewskiej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie ma już jej numeru. Poprzedniego dnia Aldona podarła na drobne kawałeczki wizytówkę, którą otrzymał od uroczej dziennikarki. Postanowił nie zrażać się tą małą komplikacją i pojechać do redakcji czasopisma „Coś dla każdego”. Miał nadzieję, że spotka tam Darię lub kogoś, kto poda mu jej numer telefonu. W najbliższym kiosku nabył egzemplarz tygodnika i pobieżnie go przejrzał w poszukiwaniu adresu redakcji. Ucieszył się, gdy odkrył, że mieści się ona tylko kilka przecznic dalej. Dlatego po kilkunastu minutach udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce. Dziarskim krokiem wszedł do wysokiego biurowca, ale od razu został zauważony przez czujnego ochroniarza.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał rosły mężczyzna, a jego groźne spojrzenie sprawiło, że Szymczyk z miejsca poczuł się jak intruz.

— Ja do pani Darii Majewskiej, z tygodnika „Coś dla każdego” — powiedział Maciek z lekką niepewnością.

— Czy był pan umówiony?

— Nie, miałem najpierw zadzwonić, ale zgubiłem numer telefonu. A że byłem tu niedaleko, to pomyślałem, że pofatyguję się osobiście. To ważne.

— Jeśli nie był pan umówiony, to niestety nie mogę panu pomóc — odparł oschle ochroniarz. — Proszę się kontaktować bezpośrednio z redakcją telefonicznie lub mailowo, może ktoś udzieli panu informacji. Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia — wymamrotał pod nosem Maciek i opuścił biurowiec, powłócząc nogami. Rozdrażniony myślą, że od Darii może dzielić go zaledwie kilka do kilkunastu metrów, z całej siły kopnął plastikową butelkę leżącą na chodniku. Z nadzieją wpatrywał się w drzwi wejściowe do biurowca, w duchu licząc na to, że pojawi się w nich Majewska. Szybko jednak porzucił tę szaloną myśl — wszak takie zbiegi okoliczności zdarzają się tylko w kiepskich filmach, ale nie w życiu. Już miał zamiar odejść, kiedy z budynku wyszedł młody mężczyzna, niosący sprzęt do fotografowania. Na torbie przewieszonej przez jego ramię widniało logo tygodnika, w którym zapewne pracował. On i Daria. Maćkowi wydawało się, że ten człowiek spadł mu z nieba, więc bez wahania do niego podbiegł.

— Przepraszam pana bardzo — zaczepił go Maciek. — Czy pan pracuje w redakcji tygodnika „Coś dla każdego”? — zapytał, chcąc jakoś zagaić rozmowę.

— Zgadza się — odpowiedział lakonicznie, otwierając bagażnik swojego auta.

— Miałem skontaktować się z jedną z dziennikarek, ale niestety zgubiłem jej numer telefonu — wyjaśnił sytuację Maciek. — Czy może mi pan pomóc?

— A o kogo chodzi? — zapytał obojętnym tonem głosu.

— O panią Darię Majewską — odparł Szymczyk bez owijania w bawełnę, czym wprawił swojego rozmówcę w osłupienie. — Zna ją pan? — dodał, widząc jego niewyraźną minę.

— Oczywiście, że znam — powiedział oschle mężczyzna. — Jednak nie jestem upoważniony do przekazywania jej numeru telefonu osobom postronnym. Ani jej, ani kogokolwiek innego z naszej redakcji. Każdy powiedziałby panu to samo.

— Rozumiem. A czy mógłby pan przekazać jej moją wizytówkę? — poprosił Szymczyk, podając mu niewielki kartonik wyciągnięty z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. — To bardzo ważna sprawa.

— Tyle mogę dla pana zrobić — stwierdził nieznajomy, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Będę bardzo zobowiązany — podziękował Maciek, z ledwością powstrzymując się od tego, by nie zacząć skakać z radości. Znów zaświtała mu nadzieja na spotkanie z Darią. — Już nie będę dłużej pana zatrzymywał. Do widzenia. Jeszcze raz bardzo panu dziękuję.

— Ależ nie ma za co. Żegnam — odparł uprzejmie mężczyzna, a Maciek odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w swoją stronę.

***

Dalsza rozmowa Uli z ojcem przebiegała w przyjemnej i bardziej optymistycznej atmosferze. Dziewczyna opowiadała mu szczegółowo, jak wygląda jej nowa praca, czym się w niej zajmuje i z kim ma okazję współpracować. Mówiła o tym tak obrazowo, że Józefowi zaczęło się wydawać, jakby przeniósł się tam w swojej wyobraźni. Słuchał córki z zainteresowaniem, ani razu jej nie przerywając.

— Mam nadzieję, że przedłużą mi umowę na kolejne jedenaście miesięcy — stwierdziła na zakończenie swojej relacji.

— Wierzę, że tak właśnie będzie — odparł z przekonaniem. — Prędzej czy później ktoś musi cię docenić za twoją pracowitość, ambicję i zdolności.

— Sama nie wiem — wzruszyła ramionami. — Albo to świat jest postawiony na głowie albo ja nie jestem taka wspaniała, jak mówisz? Im dłużej żyję, tym mniej wierzę, że ktokolwiek mógłby mnie naprawdę docenić.

— Głowa do góry — pocieszył ją ojciec. — Jeszcze będziesz miała swoje pięć minut, zobaczysz. A skoro o czasie mowa, to chyba najwyższa pora, żebyś już pojechała do domu.

— Kurde blaszka, już jest tak późno? — zdziwiła się, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Bez niepotrzebnej zwłoki pożegnała się z ojcem i jak strzała wypadła na korytarz. Tam natknęła się na Piotra, który właśnie wracał z izby przyjęć.

— Właśnie miałem sprawdzić, czy jeszcze jesteś — powiedział wesoło na powitanie.

— Jestem, ale już mnie tu nie ma — odparła bez zastanowienia. — Śpieszę się do domu.

— Szkoda — odparł smutno, nie kryjąc swojego rozczarowania. — A może jednak zostaniesz jeszcze chwilę? Mam dla ciebie dobrą nowinę.

— To mów szybko. Mogę ci poświęcić najwyżej sześć minut, bo inaczej spóźnię się na autobus — wyjaśniła mu sytuację, spoglądając na swój zegarek. — Następny będzie dopiero za półtorej godziny.

— W takim razie zapraszam do pokoju lekarskiego. Korytarz to nie miejsce na takie rozmowy.

— Słucham — powiedziała, kiedy tylko oboje weszli do środka i usiedli.

— Dzisiaj po południu przyszły wyniki badań twojego ojca. Są naprawdę dobre. Sama zobacz — powiedział ze szczerą radością, po czym podał jej plik zadrukowanych kartek.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — przyznała się po pobieżnym przejrzeniu kilku papierów. — Powiedz mi, co to oznacza w praktyce?

— To znaczy, że w przyszły piątek już będziemy mogli go wypisać do domu.

— Poważnie? — zdziwiła się Ula, a na jej twarzy momentalnie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — To nie jest dobra nowina, tylko wspaniała wiadomość! Dziękuję — wykrzyknęła uradowana. Ucieszyła się tak bardzo, że rzuciła się Piotrowi na szyję i ucałowała go w policzek.

— Chciałbym codziennie przekazywać ci takie wieści — przyznał z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Najwyraźniej był mile zaskoczony tym spontanicznym gestem.

— Jesteś na dobrej drodze. Dzisiaj tata, wczoraj Maciek. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to dla niego ważne, że wreszcie nie będzie musiał mieszkać z rodzicami — powiedziała z taką wdzięcznością, jakby chodziło o jej własną sprawę.

— Domyślam się, skoro nawet ciebie próbował namówić, żebyście razem coś wynajęli — rzucił z przekąsem.

— Tak ci powiedział? — roześmiała się dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. — Będziesz musiał się przyzwyczaić, żeby nie traktować poważnie wszystkiego, co mówi Maciek. Nie znam drugiego takiego żartownisia. Zresztą nie wiem, czy wytrzymałabym z nim pod jednym dachem nawet dwa dni, chociaż jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż wam uda się jakoś dogadać.

— Na pewno, niech cię o to głowa nie boli — powiedział uspokajająco _. Zrobię wszystko, żeby trzymać go od ciebie jak najdalej_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach, nie do końca wierząc, że Szymczyk jest dla niej tylko przyjacielem. — A może napijemy się kawy? — zapytał, starając się zmienić temat rozmowy. — Na autobus już i tak nie zdążysz.

— Rzeczywiście — westchnęła, odruchowo zerkając na zegarek. — Zagadałeś mnie — dodała z wyrzutem.

— Wybacz — odparł, robiąc minę niewiniątka. — W ramach przeprosin podzielę się z tobą kolacją, którą sobie przygotowałem. Na pewno nie będzie tak smaczna jak ta wczorajsza, ale raczej się nie otrujesz — zaproponował, kierując się w stronę niewielkiej lodówki stojącej w kącie pokoju lekarskiego.

— Jestem tak głodna, że jest mi wszystko jedno — odparła Ula, machając ręką. — Chociaż zwykle nie piję kawy o tej porze, żeby nie mieć potem problemów z zasypianiem, to dzisiaj zrobię wyjątek. Jakoś muszę przetrwać te półtorej godziny czekania na autobus i jeszcze podróż do domu.

— Chcesz wpędzić mnie w poczucie winy? — zapytał, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Może trochę — powiedziała półżartem. — Po prostu nie lubię być niewyspana. A jutro będzie szczególnie trudny dzień, bo musimy skończyć miesięczne rozliczenia.

— Rozumiem — westchnął Piotr, stawiając na stole dwie filiżanki z kawą. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, zadzwonił jego służbowy telefon. Sięgnął po niego i po przeprowadzeniu krótkiej rozmowy odezwał się do dziewczyny:

— Wzywają mnie na izbę przyjęć. Zaraz wracam.

***

Z racji tego, że Grzesiek bardzo śpieszył się na umówiony reportaż, bez zastanowienia wsunął otrzymany od nieznajomego kartonik do kieszeni kurtki. Dopiero wieczorem po powrocie do domu przypomniał sobie o tej sprawie. Wyjąwszy wizytówkę z wierzchniego okrycia, poszedł do salonu, by zastanowić się, co ma z tym zrobić.

— Maciej Szymczyk, Dom Maklerski — przeczytał na głos napis, widniejący na trzymanym w ręku skrawku papieru. — O co może chodzić? Przecież Daria zajmuje się recenzjami, a nie finansami. Dlaczego więc temu gościowi tak bardzo zależało, żeby się z nią skontaktować? Czyżby kolejny wielbiciel jej recenzji? O nie, co to, to nie — zdecydował, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Nie zniosę żadnej konkurencji — dodał, wyrzucając wizytówkę do kosza na śmieci.

***

— Już jestem — powiedział Piotr, wchodząc do gabinetu lekarskiego po mniej więcej półgodzinnej nieobecności. Jednak Ula nie tylko nic mu nie odpowiedziała, ale nawet nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Sosnowski podszedł do niej i w mgnieniu zorientował się, że dziewczyna zasnęła. Doszedł do wniosku, że musiała być bardzo zmęczona, skoro udało jej się zapaść w sen zaraz po wypiciu filiżanki naprawdę mocnej kawy, którą jej zaparzył. Tym bardziej, że siedziała na wyjątkowo niewygodnym fotelu i była chyba pierwszą osobą, której udało się na nim zasnąć. W pierwszym odruchu Piotr wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić ją za ramię i obudzić, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Pogrążona we śnie wyglądała tak uroczo, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem jej zdjęcia swoim telefonem. Sprawdziwszy, czy fotografia jest wystarczająco wyraźna, wrócił na ziemię i zaczął zastanawiać się, co dalej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi ją obudzić, bo nie powinna spać w pokoju lekarskim. Takie są przepisy. Do przenocowania można było udostępnić rodzinie pacjenta specjalnie przygotowany pokój gościnny, ale aktualnie pomieszkiwali tam rodzicie siedemnastoletniego chłopca cierpiącego na poważną wadę serca. Gdyby nie to, Piotr bez wahania zaproponowałby Uli, żeby spędziła tam noc. Patrząc na jej bladą twarz i podkrążone oczy, zaczął jej współczuć. Z jednej strony wiedział, że powinien ją obudzić, ale z drugiej — nie chciał tego robić.


	16. Chapter 16

Piotr jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co robić. Ostatecznie jego współczucie i troska o Ulę, która zasłużyła na odpoczynek przed kolejnym ciężkim dniem w pracy, zwyciężyły. Dlatego, chociaż zwykle skrupulatnie przestrzegał przepisów w pracy, tym razem postanowił je złamać. Najciszej jak tylko potrafił, rozłożył skrzypiącą wersalkę, żeby oboje mogli się na niej zmieścić. Przy okazji wyciągnął z jej wnętrza prześcieradło, koce oraz poduszki. Kiedy posłanie było już przygotowane, pozostało mu położyć dziewczynę na łóżku. Piotr ostrożnie podniósł Ulę, która spała na tyle głęboko, że nie obudziła się podczas przenoszenia, tylko wymamrotała pod nosem kilka niezrozumiałych dla niego słów. Ułożywszy ją wygodnie na wersalce, Piotr zdjął z jej nosa okulary i położył je na stoliku. Pierwszy raz miał okazję oglądać jej twarz bez nich i ku swemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że Ula wyglądałaby korzystniej, gdyby nosiła szkła kontaktowe. Następnie Piotr, z właściwą sobie delikatnością i zręcznością, zdjął dziewczynie buty, żeby lepiej jej się spało. Potem przyszła kolej na sweterek i spodnie. Uznał, że Ula nie zdąży pojechać rano do domu po inne ubrania, więc należało zadbać, by te, które miała na sobie, nie wyglądały następnego dnia jak wyjęte psu z gardła. Chociaż ręce mu drżały, to ostatecznie udało mu się rozpiąć wszystkie drobne guziczki jej sweterka. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na widok obfitego biustu dziewczyny tylko częściowo zakrytego przez biały podkoszulek oraz stanik. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok, by się opanować i po chwili wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Ostrożnie zdjął sweterek z Uli i równo rozwiesił go na krześle. Teraz przyszła kolej na spodnie. Rozpięcie ich to była ta łatwiejsza część tej czynności. Najtrudniej było mu je z niej ściągnąć. Robił to bardzo powoli, za wszelką cenę starając się nie dotknąć żadną z dłoni jej nóg. Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy odwiesił spodnie Uli tuż obok sweterka i otulił ją kocem, by nie patrzeć na jej częściowo obnażone ciało. Po chwili ostrożnie położył się przy dziewczynie, przykrywając się drugim, zapasowym kocem. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w twarz Uli, ciesząc się jej obecnością. Coraz bardziej podobała mu się perspektywa zaśnięcia i obudzenia się obok niej. Piotr odważył się delikatnie odgarnąć palcem niesforny kosmyk włosów, który opadł na jej policzek. Pod wpływem tego dotyku, Ula drgnęła i wydała z siebie pojedynczy dźwięk, ale wciąż była pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Wpatrując się w nią jak urzeczony, Piotr nie zauważył, kiedy on też odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

***

Zgodnie ze złożoną poprzedniego dnia obietnicą, Karol pojawił się w szpitalu około siódmej rano. Mimo wypitej kawy wciąż był zaspany i leniwym krokiem przemierzał szpitalne korytarze, nie zwracając większej uwagi na to, co się wokół niego działo. Gdy wszedł do pokoju lekarskiego, osłupiał. Na wersalce obok Piotra leżała jakaś dziewczyna! Karol przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, sądząc, że ta sytuacja mu się przyśniła. Uszczypnął się w dłoń i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że to jednak dzieje się naprawdę. _Czyżby romans z pielęgniarką na nocnym dyżurze?_ , pomyślał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. _A tak zawsze stał na straży moralności i bez przerwy mnie pouczał, żebym uważał na żeński personel, a tu proszę._

— Ekhem — odchrząknął Karol. — Dzień dobry — powiedział dosyć głośno, czym sprawił, że Piotr w ciągu kilku sekund znalazł się w pozycji pionowej.

— Jasiek, jeszcze pięć minut — wymamrotała nieprzytomnym głosem Ula, odwracając się na drugi bok. — Wstaw wodę na kawę, ja zaraz wstanę i zrobię śniadanie. Która godzina?

— Dochodzi siódma — odparł Piotr bez zastanowienia, a jego nerwowe zachowanie sugerowało, że nie bardzo wie, co ma zrobić w zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Siódma?! — powtórzyła z przerażeniem, wyskakując z łóżka jak oparzona. — O cholera, spóźnię się do pracy! — dodała, bezskutecznie poszukując swoich okularów u wezgłowia łóżka, gdzie nie było ani tak bardzo potrzebnego jej przedmiotu, ani nawet nocnego stolika.

— Tego potrzebujesz? — zapytał usłużnie Piotr, podając jej okulary, które miał w zasięgu ręki.

— O, dziękuję — powiedziała i natychmiast wsunęła je na nos. Dopiero wtedy Karol ją rozpoznał. _To nie jest żadna pielęgniarka, tylko Ula! Kurczę, odwołuję to, że nazwałem ją kaszalotem_ , pomyślał ze skruchą, przyglądając się jej z zachwytem. _Niezłe ciało! Gdyby zdjąć jej te bryle rodem z PRL-u i polać ją wodą, to osobiście bym ją wybrał na Miss Mokrego Podkoszulka!_ Nie było mu jednak dane zbyt długo napawać się jej widokiem, bo gdy tylko Ula zorientowała się w sytuacji, jednym susem znalazła się z powrotem na wersalce. Chwytając w locie jeden koc, skuliła się w kącie. Oparta plecami o ścianę i otulona po samą szyję, przerażonym wzrokiem patrzyła to na Piotra, to na jego kolegę. 

— Witam, Karol jestem — przedstawił się, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Następnie podszedł do wersalki i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

— Ula — odrzekła ledwo słyszalnym głosem, odwzajemniając gest.

— Bardzo miło mi poznać — powiedział Karol, zwracając się do niej bezosobowo. Nie wiedział, czy może mówić jej na „ty” czy też powinien zwracać się do niej per pani. — To ja poczekam na zewnątrz, bo widzę, że zjawiłem się w złym momencie — dodał szybko, kierując się w stronę drzwi.

— Poczekaj, idę z tobą — odezwał się Piotr, po czym obaj wyszli na korytarz.

— Coraz lepiej, kolego — stwierdził Karol, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.

— Posłuchaj, to nie jest tak, jak myślisz — próbował tłumaczyć się Sosnowski, nerwowo gestykulując rękami. — Między nami do niczego nie doszło, przysięgam!

— Jasne, jasne, a świstak siedzi i zawija je w te sreberka — ironizował Karol, cytując fragment znanej reklamy. — Nie rób ze mnie idioty. Przecież wiem, co widziałem.

— Stary, my tylko razem spaliśmy.

— No właśnie, przecież o tym mówię. Dobrze, że nazywasz rzeczy po imieniu.

— Nie spaliśmy! Znaczy spaliśmy, ale nie spaliśmy razem, w sensie ze sobą! Tylko spaliśmy obok siebie, na jednym łóżku. Bez żadnych podtekstów — gorączkowo wyjaśniał sytuację Piotr. — Po prostu przyszła wczoraj do ojca, zasiedziała się i uciekł jej autobus. Zaprosiłem ją na kawę, ale ona zasnęła. To położyłem ją obok siebie na wersalce i tyle. Uwierz mi.

— A jak wytłumaczysz fakt, że ona była w negliżu, co? — dociekał Karol, nie przyjmując skrótowych i chaotycznych wyjaśnień przyjaciela. — Może mi powiesz, że lunatykowała i sama się rozebrała?

— Kiedy zasnęła, zdjąłem z niej to i owo, żeby było jej wygodniej — odpowiedział Piotr już nieco spokojniejszym tonem głosu. — Przecież nikt nie lubi spać w butach i spodniach.

— I w sweterku też nie. No tak, oczywiście — stwierdził sarkastycznie Karol, karcąc kolegę spojrzeniem. — Komu ty ten kit wciskasz? Nie zapominaj, że też widziałem, jakie ona ma ciało.

— No, jakie? — zainteresował się Piotr.

— Ponętne — rozmarzył się Karol. — Zaokrąglone tam, gdzie trzeba…

— Wystarczy — przerwał mu Sosnowski.

— Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie miałeś na nią ochoty — drążył temat Karol.

— Oczywiście, że miałem i nadal mam, ale nie w takich okolicznościach! — bronił się Piotr. — Rozumiem, że może być ci trudno w to uwierzyć, ale przysięgam, że między nami nic nie było. Po prostu przenocowałem ją w pokoju lekarskim i tyle. Może nie powinienem, ale nie ma sensu robić wielkiego problemu z takiej drobnej sprawy.

— A wiesz, co będzie, jak o tej „drobnej sprawie” dowie się ordynator? — zapytał rzeczowo Karol, wiedząc, że ich szef na pewno nie puści mu tego płazem.

— Ordynator? — wyjąkał Sosnowski. — Skąd miałby się dowiedzieć? Ty chyba mu nic nie powiesz, prawda?

— Stary, na moją dyskrecję możesz liczyć, ale nie ręczę za resztę personelu na oddziale. Chyba, że nikt was nie widział.

— Sądzę, że nie. Noc była bardzo spokojna, nawet telefon ani razu nie zadzwonił.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że było tak, jak mówisz — westchnął Karol. — A teraz idź do niej. Myślę, że macie sobie coś do wyjaśnienia. Ja tymczasem przypilnuję, żeby nikt wam nie przeszkadzał.

— Dzięki — odparł Piotr, po czym zniknął za drzwiami pokoju lekarskiego.

***

Korzystając z faktu, że została sama w pokoju lekarskim, Ula wyskoczyła spod koca, by poszukać swoich ubrań. Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy dostrzegła je równo rozwieszone na jednym z krzeseł. W pierwszej kolejności chwyciła swoje spodnie i założyła je na siebie z prędkością, która prawdopodobnie mogłaby zostać wpisana do Księgi Rekordów Guinnessa. Na samą myśl, że przed chwilą paradowała przed dwoma obcymi mężczyznami w swoich ulubionych, różowych majtkach z Hello Kitty, czuła się potwornie zawstydzona. Narzuciwszy na siebie sweterek, drżącymi ze złości dłońmi zapinała kolejne guziczki, próbując zrozumieć całą tę sytuację. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że zamiast być w swoim przytulnym pokoju, wciąż znajdowała się w szpitalu i najwyraźniej spędziła tę noc u boku Piotra? Ula pamiętała, że poprzedniego dnia przyszła odwiedzić ojca, a potem wypiła z Piotrem kawę. Co było dalej, nie miała pojęcia.

 _A może on mi czegoś dosypał?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. Jak na zawołanie, w drzwiach pokoju lekarskiego pojawił się Sosnowski.

— Jak się spało? — zapytał nieśmiało, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

— Świetnie — syknęła, poprawiając potargane włosy. — Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co tu się stało?

— Nie pamiętasz? — roześmiał się, ale gdy napotkał jej karcące spojrzenie, od razu spoważniał. — Jak wczoraj piliśmy kawę, zadzwonili do mnie z izby przyjęć. Poszedłem tam na chwilę, a jak wróciłem, ty już spałaś. Nie miałem serca cię budzić. Dlatego położyłem cię tu na wersalce, żebyś mogła wypocząć, zamiast tłuc się do Rysiowa nocnym autobusem. Powinnaś się cieszyć.

— Przecież skaczę z radości, nie widać? — odparła ironicznie. _A jak wytłumaczysz to, że mnie rozebrałeś?_ , dodała w myślach, nie miała jednak odwagi powiedzieć tego na głos. Bardzo bała się tego, co mogłaby usłyszeć w odpowiedzi, więc uznała, że w niewiedzy będzie szczęśliwsza. — Skoro już tak się stało, to nie mogłeś mnie obudzić wcześniej? Musiał to zrobić dopiero twój kolega? Zdążyłabym się przynajmniej ubrać!

— Nie przejmuj się — machnął ręką Piotr. — Obaj widywaliśmy już bardziej rozebrane kobiety — dodał żartobliwie.

— To ma mnie uspokoić? — odpowiedziała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. — Przecież to zaraz się rozniesie po oddziale. Oboje możemy mieć z tego powodu nieprzyjemności. A co będzie, jak mój ojciec się o tym dowie?

— Spokojnie, Karol nic nikomu nie powie. To mój przyjaciel — zapewnił, biorąc ją za rękę. — Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak. Przecież tak naprawdę nic się nie stało.

— Nic? — zapytała półgłosem, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Nic a nic — zaprzeczył, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Nie sądzisz chyba, że mógłbym cię wykorzystać podczas snu.

— No ja myślę, że nie — przyznała, czując jak kamień spadł jej z serca. _Więc jednak nic. Całe szczęście_ , pomyślała z ulgą.

— Zdecydowanie wolałbym cię wykorzystać, kiedy jesteś na chodzie — stwierdził, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

— Piotr! — obruszyła się, uderzając go dłonią w ramię. — Zagadujesz mnie, a ja się śpieszę do pracy!

— Przecież cię odwiozę, na pewno się nie spóźnisz.

— Naprawdę mógłbyś? — zapytała z nadzieją, po raz pierwszy tego poranka uśmiechając się do niego.

— Myślałem, że to się rozumie samo przez się. Stoję na tyle blisko, że przekaz telepatyczny powinien zadziałać — powiedział szeptem wprost do jej ucha, na co Ula oblała się rumieńcem.

— Widocznie były jakieś zakłócenia — wzruszyła ramionami, desperacko próbując ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. — Może to przez te plamy na słońcu.

***

Po wyjściu Uli, Józef jeszcze przez dłuższy czas przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując ułożyć się na tym, jego zdaniem, niewygodnym łóżku. Nie podzielał zachwytów pielęgniarek nad tą rzekomo ulepszoną konstrukcją oraz cudownym materacem przeciwodleżynowym. Chociaż Józef leżał tu już kilka dni, to wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego łóżka, bardzo tęskniąc za swoją twardą wersalką. W domu wystarczyło, że tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki i już zasypiał. A tutaj musiał najpierw odpowiednio się ułożyć. Cieplak cieszył się, że leży sam w tej dwuosobowej sali, więc nikt poza nim nie widział tego „wieczornego rytuału”. Z tą myślą pogrążył się we śnie, mając nadzieję, że może tej nocy przyśni mu się wreszcie coś miłego. Niestety, kiedy rano obudził go jakiś hałas za oknem, Józef z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że znów o niczym nie śnił. Od niechcenia zerknął na swoją prawą rękę, po raz kolejny zapominając, że jego zegarek spoczywa na nocnym stoliku obok jego głowy. Przeklinając w duchu swoje roztargnienie, podniósł się, by sprawdzić, która jest godzina.

— Siódma — wymamrotał pod nosem, ziewając przeciągle. Miał ogromną ochotę napić się mocnej kawy. Wiedział jednak, że w jego stanie nie jest to wskazane, więc musiał zadowolić się wodą. Po omacku sięgnął do szafki po butelkę i ku swemu niezadowoleniu stwierdził, że jest pusta. _Czeka mnie wyprawa do sklepiku na dole_ , pomyślał, sięgając po szlafrok. Upewniwszy się, że w portmonetce ma jeszcze trochę drobnych, schował ją do kieszeni i powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Nieśpiesznie wędrował po pustym korytarzu, nie spodziewając się spotkać tu nikogo poza lekarzem dyżurnym lub pielęgniarką. Jakież więc było jego zaskoczenie, gdy, zbliżając się do pokoju lekarskiego, spotkał Ulę w towarzystwie doktora Sosnowskiego.

— Ulcia? — zdziwił się Józef, przecierając oczy ze zdumienia.

— Cześć, tatku — przywitała się, wbijając wzrok w podłogę, jak zawsze, kiedy nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. — Co robisz tutaj tak rano?

— Właśnie chciałem cię spytać o to samo — stwierdził Cieplak, patrząc to na Ulę, to na Piotra. Oboje wyglądali na zakłopotanych tym spotkaniem. _Czyżby chcieli coś przede mną ukryć?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. _Pewnie chodzi o stan mojego zdrowia. Coś wyszło nie tak w tych badaniach, więc wezwali Ulę z samego rana, żeby jej to zakomunikować. A teraz nikt nie będzie chciał nic mi powiedzieć._

— Właśnie wychodzę — palnęła bez zastanowienia Ula, kierując wzrok na Piotra tak, jakby liczyła na jego pomoc. A Sosnowski także na nią spojrzał i mimo woli na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Nie umknęło to uwadze Józefa, przyglądającemu się tej scenie z niedowierzaniem. O ile z miny córki nie mógł wyciągnąć żadnych wniosków, to jeśli chodzi o Piotra, to w jego twarzy mógł czytać jak w otwartej księdze. Dla Cieplaka było jasne, że Ula jest dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko członkiem rodziny jego pacjenta. Nie rozumiał jednak, jaki to ma związek z tym, że dziewczyna została wezwana rano do szpitala.

— To może cię odprowadzę do wyjścia? — zaproponował Józef, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. — Akurat wybierałem się do sklepiku po wodę.

— Nie przemęczaj się. Ja szybko skoczę na dół i zaraz ci przyniosę — zaoferowała Ula i, nie czekając na odpowiedź ojca, popędziła korytarzem w kierunku schodów, zostawiając go sam na sam z Piotrem.

— A może pan mi wyjaśni, o co tu chodzi? — zapytał Cieplak, patrząc podejrzliwie na Sosnowskiego.

— Dobrze, tylko wejdźmy lepiej do sali.

***

Tymczasem Ula pobiegła na dół, ile tylko miała sił w nogach, uciekając w ten sposób przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi na pytanie postawione przez ojca. O tej porze w sklepiku nie było nikogo poza opryskliwą ekspedientką, więc nabycie wody zajęło Uli kilka chwil. Jednak najgorsze było dopiero przed nią. Musiała wrócić na górę i wyjaśnić w końcu ojcu zaistniałą sytuację. Nie mogła go okłamać. Przecież dopiero co obiecała mu, że zawsze będzie z nim szczera. Jednak bała się jego reakcji na wieść, że tę noc przespała w pokoju lekarskim razem z Piotrem. Czy to nie będzie dla ojca zbyt duży szok? Przecież do tej pory nie przyznała mu się nawet do tego, że zaczęła spotykać się z Sosnowskim. Miała niejasne uczucie, że ojciec widziałby w tym coś niestosownego. Dlatego chciała poczekać z przekazaniem mu tych wieści do czasu, aż zostanie wypisany ze szpitala. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie musiała powiedzieć mu o tym już dzisiaj. Wspinając się po schodach z taką miną, jakby właśnie wchodziła na szafot, usłyszała, że ktoś do niej dzwoni. Trzymając jedną ręką dwie duże butelki wody, nie bez trudu wydobyła z torby swoją komórkę. Nie patrząc na wyświetlacz, odebrała połączenie, sądząc, że to Piotr lub ojciec.

— Cześć, o czymś zapomniałam? — zapytała, mając na myśli zakupy w sklepiku.

— O odezwaniu się do brata. — Usłyszała w słuchawce głos Jaśka. — Jeśli cię to interesuje, to właśnie odprowadziłem młodą i idę do szkoły — dodał z przekąsem.

— Jasiu — odparła błagalnym tonem, zatrzymując się na półpiętrze, aby go lepiej słyszeć. — Oczywiście, że mnie to interesuje. Skąd pomysł, że może być inaczej?

— Skoro zniknęłaś na całą noc i nawet nie dałaś znaku życia, to co mam o tym myśleć? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie, nie kryjąc swojego oburzenia. — Nie spałem ani minuty, bo jak głupi martwiłem się, że coś ci się stało! Rano musiałem trochę naściemniać Beatce, że wróciłaś bardzo późno i wyszłaś, kiedy jeszcze spała. Wyjaśnisz mi, gdzie byłaś?

— Przynajmniej miałeś niepowtarzalną okazję zrozumieć, co czujemy z ojcem, kiedy ty bez słowa gdzieś znikasz i nie odbierasz telefonów — stwierdziła, wiedząc, że najlepszą obroną jest atak.

— Nie odwracaj kota ogonem — upomniał ją, nie dając się zbić z tropu. — Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się z tobą działo?

— Nocowałam w szpitalu, ot wielka tajemnica — odpowiedziała tak, jakby to było naturalne. — Zasiedziałam się u taty.

— Właśnie, jak on się czuje? — zapytał z troską.

— Lepiej. Później ci wszystko opowiem. O której kończysz lekcje?

— Około piętnastej. Odbiorę młodą ze świetlicy.

— Czytasz w moich myślach — ucieszyła się, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Dziękuję, braciszku.

***

— Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje? — zapytał nieśmiało Piotr, kiedy obaj znaleźli się w sali numer pięć.

— Jeszcze nie wiem — odparł oschle Józef, przyglądając mu się badawczo. — To zależy od tego, co mi pan zaraz powie. Dowiem się w końcu, o co chodzi? Coś nie tak z moimi wynikami?

— Nie, skąd! Wszystko jest w porządku — zapewnił go Sosnowski. — Jeszcze kilka dni musimy tu pana zatrzymać, ale najprawdopodobniej za tydzień będziemy mogli pana wypisać.

— I po to wezwał pan tutaj Ulę z samego rana, żeby jej o tym powiedzieć? — dociekał, a jego głosie dało się słyszeć niedowierzanie.

— Nie, przekazałem jej tę wiadomość wczoraj wieczorem — przyznał szczerze Piotr, zastanawiając się czy i jak powiedzieć Cieplakowi prawdę.

— W takim razie nic już nie rozumiem — westchnął Józef, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

— To bardzo proste — powiedział po chwili Sosnowski, uważnie dobierając każde słowo. — Z racji tego, że Ula zasiedziała się wczoraj w szpitalu, zaproponowałem jej, żeby tu przenocowała, zamiast wracać tak późno do Rysiowa — przedstawił mu swoją wersję wydarzeń, z pominięciem pewnych istotnych szczegółów. — Mamy tu taki pokój gościnny dla rodzin pacjentów…

— Który jest aktualnie zajęty — dopowiedział Józef, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Widzę, że jest pan bardzo dobrze poinformowany — odparł Sosnowski, czując, jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Plan „A” zawiódł, należało więc przejść do planu „B”. — Właśnie dlatego udostępniłem Uli swoje łóżko w pokoju lekarskim. To wbrew przepisom, więc bardzo prosiłbym o to, żeby nikomu pan o tym nie wspominał.

— Tak, oczywiście rozumiem — wymamrotał Cieplak wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał. — Tylko że Ula teraz spóźni się do pracy.

— Bez obaw. Właśnie skończyłem dyżur, więc ją podwiozę — próbował uspokoić go Piotr, widząc, że jego pacjent przejął się całą tą sytuacją.

— To bardzo miłe z pana strony — przyznał Józef z wdzięcznością w głosie. — Tylko dlaczego pan to wszystko robi? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Po prostu staram się pomóc — odpowiedział wymijająco Sosnowski.

— Synu, ja może mam chore serce, ale za to w miarę zdrowe oczy — stwierdził Cieplak, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — Zależy ci na Uli, prawda?

— Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie — wyznał Piotr, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — To wspaniała dziewczyna — dodał drżącym głosem, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować w tej sytuacji.

— Wiem o tym — powiedział z dumą Józef, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. — Nikomu nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić — zapowiedział, a w uszach Sosnowskiego zabrzmiało to jak groźba.

— Ja naprawdę mam wobec niej uczciwe zamiary — zaczął tłumaczyć się Piotr, nie wiedząc, jak ma przekonać Józefa do swoich racji. — Obiecuję panu, że z mojej strony nie spotka jej nic złego, bo ja… ja ją kocham.

***

Tego dnia Maciek jak zwykle wstał o piątej, żeby, mimo porannych korków, punktualnie zjawić się w biurze. Po drodze z zadowoleniem myślał o tym, że już niedługo wyprowadzi się z domu rodzinnego, dzięki czemu nie będzie musiał pokonywać codziennie takich odległości do pracy i z powrotem. Ogarnięty falą optymizmu, wkroczył do biura. Nie zdziwił go fakt, że w pokoju dzielonym ze współpracownikami nikogo jeszcze nie było. Marcin, choć mieszkał tylko kilka przecznic dalej, zazwyczaj spóźniał się parę minut, a pozostali koledzy zwykle przychodzili dopiero przed dziewiątą. Jedynie Aldona zawsze zjawiała się o ósmej.

— No właśnie, Aldona — powiedział pod nosem Szymczyk, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj raczy się pojawić, czy znów zrobi sobie wolne — wymamrotał, stwierdzając, że właściwie niewiele go to obchodzi. On definitywnie skończył ten romans i bez względu na to, jak dalej będą się układały ich relacje, Maciek postanowił, że za nic w świecie do niej nie wróci. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym zagadnieniem, zajął swoje miejsce przy biurku i zabrał się za wykonywanie zwykłych, codziennych czynności. Pochłonęło go to do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy pojawili się pozostali koledzy z zespołu. Około południa podszedł do niego Marcin i zapytał:

— Wybierasz się na lunch?

— Najpierw chciałbym coś dokończyć — odparł Maciek, nie odrywając wzroku od trzymanych w ręku dokumentów. — Pójdę później.

— A może jednak zrobisz sobie przerwę? — nalegał przyjaciel, patrząc na niego znacząco. Dopiero wtedy Szymczyk podniósł wzrok i przechwycił to tajemnicze spojrzenie. — Świat się od tego nie zawali.

— No dobrze, przekonałeś mnie — ustąpił Szymczyk, wyczuwając, że Marcin ma do niego jakąś konkretną sprawę, a zaproszenie na obiad to tylko pretekst, by mogli pogadać w cztery oczy. W milczeniu opuścili budynek, kierując swoje kroki do pobliskiego baru mlecznego, gdzie serwowano całkiem smaczne jedzenie w przystępnych cenach. Zanim jednak weszli do środka, Marcin zatrzymał się i, upewniwszy się, że nikt ich nie słyszy, zapytał:

— Powiesz mi, co tak naprawdę dzieje się z Aldoną? Bo tej bajeczki o nagłym zachorowaniu nie kupuję.

— Ja też nie, jeśli mam być szczery — odparł Maciek, wzruszając ramionami. — Wymyśliłem to na poczekaniu. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu nie przyszła do pracy ani wczoraj, ani dzisiaj. I w ogóle mnie to nie interesuje.

— To ciekawe, co mówisz. Wydawało mi się, że ostatnio byliście ze sobą dosyć blisko. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę.

— Dobrze powiedziałeś: „byliśmy”, czas przeszły — odparł Szymczyk stanowczo. — Okazało się, że wszystko, co mi o niej powiedziałeś, to prawda. Głupi byłem, że od razu cię nie posłuchałem. No, ale było, minęło. Nie ma o czym mówić.

— Chyba jednak jest — upierał się Marcin. — Aldona nigdy nie znikała bez słowa. To nie w jej stylu.

— No i co z tego? Sugerujesz, że to moja wina? — obruszył się Maciek.

— Nie, tego nie mówię. Po prostu mam złe przeczucia.

— Bo zazwyczaj jesteś pesymistą — rzucił półżartem Maciek. — Pewnie dlatego.

— Zapewne, ale w tej chwili to ma akurat najmniejsze znaczenie. Szef wraca w poniedziałek ze szkolenia i nie uda nam się dłużej ukryć nieobecności Aldony. Jeśli dzisiaj wykonamy wszystkie jej zadania, to nikt się nie zorientuje, że przez dwa dni nie było jej w pracy. Pogadam z chłopakami z naszego pokoju i namówię ich, żeby jej nie wsypali. Warunek jest tylko jeden: Aldona musi pojawić się w poniedziałek.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — dopytywał się Szymczyk.

— Trzeba się z nią skontaktować i przemówić jej do rozsądku — zawyrokował Marcin, a jego głos brzmiał tak poważnie, jak nigdy dotąd. — Jedyną osobą, której może posłucha, jesteś ty.

— Bardzo wątpię. A co jeżeli to tylko taka gra, żebym jej nie zostawiał? Przecież właśnie tak zatrzymała przy sobie tego Rafała.

— To tym bardziej musisz to załatwić.

— Stary, ja z tym skończyłem — bronił się Maciek, robiąc obrażoną minę. — Mnie też nie było łatwo, ale tak będzie lepiej. I dla Aldony, i dla mnie. Nie wrócę do niej, rozumiesz?

— Wcale cię do tego nie namawiam. Chcę tylko, żebyś pojechał do niej po pracy i porozmawiał z nią spokojnie na ten temat. Tyle chyba możesz dla niej zrobić, co?

— Spróbuję, ale nie ręczę za efekt.

***

— Cześć, Julia — przywitała przyjaciółkę Paulina, wchodząc do sali konferencyjnej. — Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę. Co powiesz na szybki lunch?

— Witaj, Paula. Bardzo chętnie, ale innym razem — odparła bez entuzjazmu Julia, wskazując ręką na kilkadziesiąt kartek rozłożonych na ogromnym stole. — Mam dużo do zrobienia. Zaraz jadę do Łazienek, żeby sprawdzić, czy już wprowadzono wszystkie moje poprawki. Przecież w poniedziałek od rana mamy próbę.

— Za dużo na siebie bierzesz — zwróciła jej uwagę Febo, niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. Liczyła na to, że dzisiaj uda jej się zaaranżować spotkanie Aleksa i Julii przy wspólnym lunchu. — A Marek nie może ci z tym wszystkim pomóc?

— Nie, bo od rana są jakieś kłopoty w szwalniach — wyjaśniła obojętnym tonem Sławińska, powoli składając dokumenty w jedną stertę. — Wydzwania do nich bez przerwy, żeby coś ustalić.

— A Joaśka? Przecież prosiłam Marka, żeby przydzielił ci ją do pomocy — drążyła temat Paulina.

— Owszem, zleciłam jej parę rzeczy, ale wiesz, jak to jest. Muszę osobiście wszystkiego dopilnować, żeby mieć pewność, że zostanie to zrobione jak należy. Przepraszam cię, ale za kwadrans podjedzie po mnie taksówka. Dzisiaj już raczej nie wrócę do firmy. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek na próbie, prawda?

— Naturalnie — przytaknęła Febo. — Ciao — pożegnała się z przyjaciółką i wyszła na korytarz. Podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy Paulina odniosła wrażenie, że Julia jest nie tylko przemęczona, ale i zmartwiona. Febo bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć, co ją gnębi, a także zrobić coś, by dziewczyna odzyskała dobry humor. Od razu przyszedł jej do głowy genialny pomysł, który postanowiła natychmiast przedstawić Markowi, nie zważając na to, że jest zajęty sprawami służbowymi.

— Prezes u siebie? — zwróciła się do Joaśki, wchodząc do sekretariatu.

— Tak, przed chwilą skończył telekonferencję — odpowiedziała grzecznie Kostrzewska, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Doskonale — skwitowała Paulina. Już miała otworzyć drzwi do gabinetu, ale niespodziewanie cofnęła się o parę kroków i znów posłała Joaśce pełne pogardy spojrzenie. — Czy wykonałaś wszystkie polecenia Julii związane z pokazem? — zapytała oschle.

— Prawie, brakuje tylko oświetlenia.

— Nie interesuje mnie „prawie” — syknęła Febo, zanim Joaśka zdążyła się wytłumaczyć. — Możesz mnie oświecić, dlaczego to do tej pory nie zostało zrobione? — dodała, wyraźnie akcentując słowo „oświecić”.

— Pani Julia zmieniła wczoraj koncepcję oświetlenia, więc musiałam zamówić w hurtowni nowe lampy — próbowała bronić się Kostrzewska.

— Zamierzasz kwestionować jej decyzje? — obruszyła się Paulina, odbierając wypowiedź Joaśki na temat Sławińskiej jako złośliwość. — Julia jest profesjonalistką i przywykła pracować z profesjonalistami. Więc zamiast ze mną dyskutować, niezwłocznie zajmij się tą sprawą, czy to jasne?

— Tak, pani Paulino.

***

Po wieczorze spędzonym w Komnacie Wspomnień Aleks poczuł się trochę lepiej, mając nadzieję na odzyskanie czegoś na kształt spokoju wewnętrznego. Niestety, po wczorajszej nieprzyjemnej rozmowie z Julią znów był jakiś nieswój. „Żałuję każdej chwili, którą ci poświęciłem” — to zdanie wracało do niego niczym bumerang. Powiedział tak, żeby zadać jej jak największy ból. To był jeden z elementów jego strategii — ranienie słowami. Dlaczego więc smak tej zemsty nie był słodki, lecz gorzki? Czemu nie czuł satysfakcji na myśl o tym, co jej powiedział? Przez te i inne pytania kłębiące się w jego głowie, Aleks nie mógł zasnąć, więc wstając rano, wcale nie czuł się wypoczęty. Miał problemy z koncentracją, koordynacją ruchów i panowaniem nad emocjami. Przed budynkiem firmy nakrzyczał na nieuważnego przechodnia, który wszedł mu w drogę. Później oberwało się jego asystentce, Dorocie, tylko dlatego, że nie zdążyła położyć porannej poczty na biurku w gabinecie. Dziewczyna próbowała się tłumaczyć, że kurier utknął w korku i Ania dopiero przed chwilą dostarczyła jej listy dla Działu Finansowego, ale Febo zdawał się nie przyjmować do wiadomości jej wyjaśnień. Następną ofiarą złego humoru Aleksa był Adam, który przyniósł mu przygotowane sprawozdania. Febo wziął przygotowany plik papierów i zamiast podziękować, skorzystał z okazji, by wytknąć podwładnemu, że jedna z kartek ma zagięty róg. Chociaż zachowanie Aleksa wskazywało na to, że najlepiej jest omijać go szerokim łukiem, Adam przełamał swój strach i odważył się poprosić go wolny dzień. Oczywiście Febo od razu odmówił, wyliczając mu kolejne zadania do wykonania. Na nic zdały się argumenty Turka, że to bardzo ważna sprawa osobista. Aleks pozostał nieugięty i wykorzystał okazję, by powiedzieć swojemu podwładnemu kilka nieprzyjemnych słów. Dzięki wyładowaniu swojej frustracji i gniewu na innych, Febo odczuł swego rodzaju ulgę. Miał nadzieję, że oznacza to dla niego powrót do równowagi. Pojawienie się Julii wprowadziło w jego życie chaos i nerwowość, co odbijało się negatywnie nie tylko na jego życiu prywatnym, ale też na jakości pracy. O ile ta pierwsza sprawa miała dla niego drugorzędnie znaczenie, to tej drugiej nie mógł przeboleć. Przez te lata nauczył się ignorować swoje potrzeby i przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że szczęśliwe życie to rzecz kompletnie nieosiągalna, więc zaczął koncentrować się na pracy zawodowej. Nie mógł pozwolić, by cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek spowodował, że opuściłby się w tej dziedzinie. Dlatego po wyjściu Adama zabrał się za wykonywanie codziennych czynności ze zdwojoną energią. Rzucenie się w wir pracy okazało się dla niego zbawienne i sprawiło, że na jego twarzy znów pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Był do tego stopnia zajęty, że dopiero około południa zrobił sobie przerwę na kawę. Kiedy przechodził obok sali konferencyjnej, natknął się na Julię.

— Cześć — powiedziała do niego ledwo słyszalnym głosem, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Najwyraźniej nie miała odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Witaj — odparł obojętnie Febo. Już miał odejść, kiedy w rąk Sławińskiej wypadła jedna z teczek. Przechowywane w niej dokumenty rozsypały się na podłodze, a Aleks odruchowo schylił się, żeby je podnieść.

— Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie — rzuciła oschle Julia. — Sama — dodała stanowczo, sprawnie zbierając rozrzucone kartki. W jej głosie dało się wyczuć rozżalenie i frustrację — uczucia tak dobrze znane Aleksowi. Gdy wstawała z kolan, próbował jej w tym pomóc, ale dziewczyna i tym razem z tego nie skorzystała. Kiedy ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały, w Aleksie coś pękło. Czuł, że ledwo odzyskany spokój znika jak poranna mgła w jasnych promieniach słońca. Już nie musiał o nic pytać. W jednak chwili wszystko zrozumiał. Wiedział, że bardzo zranił ją swoimi słowami i teraz poczuł się jak ostatni drań. Czyżby odezwało się w nim sumienie? Aleks nie podejrzewał siebie o to, że posiada coś takiego.

— Poczekaj — odezwał się, widząc, że Julia ma zamiar odejść.

— Śpieszę się, taksówka na mnie czeka — odpowiedziała chłodno, idąc w stronę windy.

— Stój, proszę — nalegał, podążając za nią niczym cień. Gdy dziewczyna nie zareagowała, mocno chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął do pokoju socjalnego, gdzie akurat nie było nikogo. — Spójrz na mnie — poprosił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał łagodnie i przyjaźnie, co jednak nie do końca mu się udało. — Przepraszam — dodał, kiedy Julia podniosła oczy i ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały.

— Za co? — zapytała drżącym głosem.

— Za to, co powiedziałem — odparł ze skruchą Aleks, zdając sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna doskonale rozumie, co on ma na myśli.

— Cieszę się — stwierdziła, oddychając z ulgą, a na jej twarzy pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu. — Myślałam, że zwariowałeś.

— Nie. Nie zwariowałem — zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. — Wiem, co widziałem i nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego, co zrobiłaś, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że byłem… na początku naprawdę byłem z tobą szczęśliwy — wyznał, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, po czym odwrócił się w stronę ściany.

— Dziękuję ci — odparła, wyraźnie wzruszona jego szczerością.

— Nie masz za co dziękować — stwierdził z charakterystycznym dla siebie chłodem. — Potem już tylko żałowałem, że byłem aż tak szczęśliwy — dodał z wyrzutem w głosie.

***

— Witaj, Marco. Mogę ci zająć chwilę? — zapytała przymilnie Paulina, już od progu posyłając narzeczonemu pełne czułości spojrzenie.

— Oczywiście, wejdź — zachęcił ją, wyraźnie ciesząc się na jej widok. Już miał dosyć użerania się z kolejnymi szwalniami. Był przekonany, że krótka pogawędka z ukochaną dobrze mu zrobi. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

— Pomyślałam, że najwyższy czas zająć się przygotowaniami do naszego ślubu — powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę, czym wprawiła go w osłupienie. — Co cię tak dziwi?

— Prawdę mówiąc, myślałem, że zajmiemy się tym zaraz po pokazie. Sama widzisz, ile mamy problemów.

— Doszłam do wniosku, że nie można odkładać tego w nieskończoność — upierała się przy swoim. — Przecież zawsze są jakieś ważne rzeczy do zrobienia.

— Zgadzam się, ale teraz jest wyjątkowo niesprzyjający moment, żeby myśleć o ślubie — stwierdził, łapiąc się za głowę. — Niebawem premiera po raz pierwszy przygotowywana bez pomocy ojca, a dzisiaj od rana nic innego nie robię, tylko rozmawiam ze szwalniami, chociaż powinienem zajmować się zupełnie czym innym.

— Znowu się wykręcasz — obruszyła się, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. — Uważam, że nie ma na co czekać. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy Julia wróciła.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się Marek. — A co ona ma do tego?

— Mam zamiar poprosić ją, żeby została moją pierwszą druhną. Skoro będzie na miejscu, to na pewno pomoże nam w przygotowaniach. Aleks także jako drużba na pewno…

— Co ty powiedziałaś?! — wykrzyknął Marek, wchodząc jej w słowo. — Powiedz mi, że się przesłyszałem — dodał nieco spokojniejszym tonem głosu.

— Sądziłam, że to rozumie się samo przez się, że mój jedyny brat będzie twoim drużbą na naszym ślubie — powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie widzę nikogo innego, kto nadawałby się lepiej do tej roli.

— A ja tak, Sebastiana — stwierdził z przekonaniem. — To przecież mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz — zakpiła, nie wyobrażając sobie, by Olszański miał wystąpić u boku Julii na jej ślubie i weselu.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty tak naprawdę knujesz? Tylko mi nie mów, że nic, bo w to nie uwierzę.

— Chodzi mi o Aleksa i Julię. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, pamiętasz?

— Tak, pamiętam. I zdaje się, że powiedziałem ci, co myślę ten temat — odparł Marek z dezaprobatą w głosie. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mamy rozpocząć przygotowania do ślubu ze względu na nich?

— Skoro chcesz tak to ująć.

— Kochanie, ślub to ma być nasz wyjątkowy dzień, a nie Aleksa i Julii — upomniał ją Marek. — I nie robimy tego dla nich ani dla kogokolwiek innego, tylko dla siebie. Bo to my mamy spędzić ze sobą resztę życia!

— Wiem o tym, ale czy przy okazji nie można zrobić dla innych czegoś dobrego?

— Ja na pewno do tego ręki nie przyłożę — odparł stanowczo, posyłając jej groźne spojrzenie. — Chcesz się bawić w swatkę, proszę bardzo, ale mnie do tego nie mieszaj. Czy to jasne?

— Tak, ale wiedz, że bardzo mnie zawiodłeś — powiedziała, wyraźnie rozczarowana postawą narzeczonego. Następnie wybiegła z gabinetu, z hukiem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

***

Joaśka czuła się nieswojo po nieprzyjemnej rozmowie z Pauliną. Od pierwszego dnia w pracy nie była zbyt pewna siebie, starając się jakoś odnaleźć w „Febo&Dobrzański”. Jak dotąd niewiele wiedziała o świecie mody, a teraz znalazła się w samym środku tego bałaganu. Kostrzewska była jednak ambitna i nie bała się trudnych wyzwań, więc postanowiła zrobić wszystko, by udowodnić sobie i otoczeniu, że da sobie radę. Dlatego pracowała za dwóch, przeważnie rezygnując z przerw obiadowych na rzecz wykonywania przydzielonych jej zadań. Wciąż jednak nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie pasuje do tej firmy i pracujących tu ludzi. Aleks, Paulina i modelki przy każdej sposobności okazywali jej pogardę i niechęć, a czekało ją jeszcze spotkanie z Pshemko, którego do tej pory znała tylko z opowieści. Z pozoru były to drobiazgi, ale miały niebagatelny wpływ na samopoczucie Joaśki, która od wczesnej młodości miała rozwiniętą bardzo silną potrzebę bycia akceptowaną przez otoczenie. Umiała przyjąć radę i konstruktywną krytykę, ale potrzebowała przede wszystkim szczerych pochwał, co dawało jej motywację i siły do dalszego wysilania się. Dlatego słowa Pauliny zraniły ją i wprawiły w zły nastrój. Kiedy skończyła zadania zlecone przez Marka, natychmiast udała się do jego gabinetu.

— Mogę na chwilę? — zapytała nieśmiało, wiedząc, że Dobrzański jest od rana bardzo zajęty.

— Jasne, wejdź — zachęcił ją, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. — W czym mogę ci pomóc?

— Przyniosłam ci popołudniową pocztę, zestawienia sprzedażowe, o które prosiłeś, materiały dla prasy do przejrzenia, prognozę budżetu premiery poprawioną o zmiany wprowadzone przez panią Julię oraz harmonogram dostaw na podstawie najnowszych danych przesłanych przez szwalnie — wymieniła jednym tchem Joaśka, kładąc kolejne pliki papierów na biurku szefa.

— Już to wszystko zrobiłaś? — zdziwił się Dobrzański, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na leżące przed nim dokumenty. — Jesteś niesamowita. W takim razie możesz już iść do domu i odpocząć. Napracowałaś się dzisiaj.

— Jeszcze nie — odparła, kręcąc przecząco głową. — Muszę dopilnować, żeby zamówione lampy dotarły dzisiaj do Łazienek.

— Jakie lampy? — zmarszczył brwi Marek. — Przecież oświetlenie już dawno było uzgodnione i przygotowane.

— Tak, ale pani Julia wprowadziła pewne zmiany — wyjaśniła w telegraficznym skrócie. — Dlatego idę zadzwonić do hurtowni i dowiedzieć się, co i jak.

— Poczekaj chwilę — powstrzymał ją, widząc, że dziewczyna kieruje się w stronę drzwi. — Skoro Julia tak zarządziła, to dlaczego sama nie może tego załatwić? Przecież ty masz już wystarczająco dużo obowiązków na głowie. Poprosiłem cię, żebyś jej trochę pomogła, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy sama nie będziesz miała nic do roboty, tak?

— Owszem — przytaknęła, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— Właśnie. W takim razie dzwonię do Julii i powiem jej, żeby się sama tym zajęła — postanowił, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon.

— Nie, lepiej nie — zaprotestowała, podejrzewając, że przykre słowa Pauliny to efekt wcześniejszej rozmowy ze Sławińską.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie ma sensu wprowadzać dodatkowego zamieszania. Mam teraz trochę czasu, więc mogę się tym zająć — powiedziała bez przekonania. Nie brzmiało to zbyt wiarygodnie, ale nic lepszego nie przychodziło jej w tej chwili do głowy.

— A prawdziwy powód? — drążył temat.

— Nie chciałabym znowu narazić się pani Paulinie — przyznała się.

— Usiądź, proszę — odpowiedział, wskazując ręką na sofę. — Powiedz mi dokładnie, co się stało — dodał, kiedy oboje zajęli miejsca na kanapie.

— To nieważne — broniła się, unikając jego wzroku. — Przecież nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu, żebyśmy mieli skarżyć jeden na drugiego, prawda?

— Zgadzam się, ale jako twój szef mam prawo i obowiązek wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się dzieje w firmie. Więc? — dociekał, a ton jego głosu wskazywał, że oczekuje jasnej odpowiedzi.

— Dzisiaj pani Paulina zarzuciła mi, że kwestionuję decyzje pani Julii zamiast wykonać to, co do mnie należy. Chodziło o te nieszczęsne lampy. Nie pozwoliła mi nawet wyjaśnić, że zabrakło ich w hurtowni i musiałam złożyć specjalne zamówienie, które ma być zrealizowane dzisiaj i dostarczone na miejsce w godzinach popołudniowych.

— Rozumiem. Posłuchaj mnie, proszę. Ja bardzo szanuję i cenię zarówno ciebie, jak i twoją pracę. Naprawdę uważam, że świetnie sobie radzisz i bardzo szybko się uczysz. Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówią inni. I, uprzedzając twoje następne pytanie, nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, żeby cię pocieszyć.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że tak właśnie myślę? — zdziwiła się, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Niech to pozostanie moją tajemnicą — stwierdził, uśmiechając się tryumfująco. — Przynajmniej na razie.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Joaśka wzruszona jego życzliwością. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężki kamień spadł mi z serca.

— Myślę, że wiem. Wierz mi lub nie, ale doskonale znam to uczucie, kiedy dajesz z siebie wszystko, a ludzie nie tylko tego nie doceniają, ale na dodatek robią ci z tego powodu wyrzuty. Dobrze, ale dosyć o tym. Najpierw chodźmy napić się kawy, a potem razem załatwimy tę sprawę z oświetleniem. I proszę, żebyś już więcej nie brała do siebie tego, co mówi ci Paulina i inni ludzie w firmie.

— No nie wiem — odpowiedział bez przekonania, wiedząc, że to nie leży w jej naturze.

— To jest polecenie służbowe — upierał się Marek, uśmiechając się serdecznie do Joaśki, żeby trochę ją rozweselić. — Czy to jest jasne?

— Czyli nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru — westchnęła dziewczyna, czując, że powoli odzyskuje dobry humor.

***

Po skończonej pracy Maciek pojechał prosto do mieszkania Aldony, żeby zgodnie z prośbą Marcina porozmawiać z nią na temat jej nieobecności w pracy. Kiedy znalazł się przed jej blokiem, natknął się na pierwszą trudność w postaci domofonu. Zadzwonił raz, drugi, trzeci, ale Aldona nie podniosła słuchawki. Szymczyk nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo się poddają, więc dzwonił dalej, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna w końcu się zirytuje i odbierze, ale tak się nie stało. Kiedy stał i zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić dalej, ktoś akurat wychodził z bloku, więc Maćkowi udało się dostać na klatkę. Nie chcąc tracić czasu na czekanie na windę, wbiegł po schodach na czwarte piętro i zapukał do drzwi Aldony. Kiedy nikt mu nie otworzył, Maciek zaczął nasłuchiwać. Wyglądało na to, że w mieszkaniu panuje idealna cisza.

 _A może gdzieś wyszła?_ , zapytał siebie w myślach Szymczyk. Zanim zdążył rozważyć tę sprawę, ktoś otworzył drzwi sąsiedniego mieszkania. Jego oczom ukazała się tęga kobieta po sześćdziesiątce z wyglądu przypominająca panią Dąbrowską.

— Pan do Aldony? — zapytała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Tak, nazywam się Maciej Szymczyk, jestem jej kolegą z pracy — przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę do nowo poznanej kobiety.

— Miło mi, Halina Nawrocka — odparła, odwzajemniając gest. — Wydaje mi się, że ja już tu pana widziałam. Chyba niedawno odwoził pan Aldonę po pracy, dobrze mówię?

— Zgadza się. Szukam jej, bo od dwóch dni nie pojawiła się w biurze. Może mi pani pomóc?

— To pan nic nie wie? — zdziwiła się Nawrocka i nagle pobladła.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał przerażony nie na żarty.

— Mój Boże — jęknęła, momentalnie zalewając się łzami. — Aldona… targnęła się na swoje życie!


	17. Chapter 17

— Co takiego?! — wykrzyknął przerażony Maciek, a jego podniesiony głos zapewne słychać było w całym budynku. — Aldona nie żyje?! — dodał, a echo powtórzyło za nim to straszne pytanie.

— Może żyje, a może nie żyje. Nie wiem, nic nie wiem — lamentowała Nawrocka, nie przestając płakać. — Mówię panu, że próbowała popełnić samobójstwo i zabrało ją pogotowie. Boże, mam nadzieję, że ją odratują!

— Jak to w ogóle możliwe?! — dopytywał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. _To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Ona tego nie zrobiła! Tu musiało zajść jakieś nieporozumienie!_ , próbował w myślach zaklinać rzeczywistość.

— Też tego nie rozumiem — westchnęła, ocierając chusteczką wilgotne policzki. — Wydawało się, że miała wszystko, co tak ważne w życiu: wyższe wykształcenie, dobrą pracę, własne mieszkanie i kochającą rodzinę.

— Proszę mi powiedzieć, kiedy to się stało? — dociekał, czując, że zaczyna się trząść jak galareta. Mimo to chciał poznać jak najwięcej szczegółów.

— To było przedwczoraj wieczorem. Nałykała się jakichś proszków i położyła się przy odkręconej kuchence gazowej. Sąsiad, który mieszka naprzeciwko niej, jest nadwrażliwy na zapachy, więc pierwszy się zorientował, co się dzieje. I całe szczęście, bo gdyby nie jego interwencja, to cały blok mógł wylecieć w powietrze — relacjonowała, nie przestając szlochać.

— A co z Aldoną?

— Pogotowie zabrało ją do najbliższego szpitala. Z tego, co słyszałam, jej stan jest bardzo ciężki — odparła smutno. — Straszna tragedia.

— Gdzie jest ten szpital?

— To bardzo blisko, dwie ulice stąd.

— Dziękuję pani za informacje. Muszę już lecieć — pożegnał się i jak strzała wypadł z budynku. Był tak roztrzęsiony, że postanowił nie wsiadać do samochodu, aby nie spowodować żadnego wypadku. Pędem puścił się przed siebie, gorączkowo rozglądając się za budynkiem szpitala. Żeby nie tracić cennego czasu na poszukiwania, postanowił zapytać kogoś o drogę. Zaczepił młodą kobietę z dzieckiem na ręku, ale ta nawet go nie wysłuchała, tylko wydała z siebie niezrozumiały okrzyk i wzięła nogi za pas. Zwrócił się więc do staruszki, która akurat tamtędy przechodziła. Niestety, miała ona tak poważne problemy ze słuchem, że nawet gdy Maciek wykrzyczał jej swoje pytanie wprost do ucha, nie zrozumiała, o co mu chodzi. Próbował pokazać jej na migi, czego szuka, ale i ta próba skończyła się fiaskiem. Kiedy skrzyżował ręce, staruszka sądziła, że chodzi mu o kościół. Kalambury nigdy nie były jego najmocniejszą stroną, ale i kobieta nie była zbyt domyślna, bo kolejne pokazywane przez niego znaki również zinterpretowała nie tak, jakby tego chciał. W pewnym momencie zrezygnował i, machnąwszy ręką na staruszkę, zatrzymał przechodzącego tamtędy młodego chłopaka.

— Gdzie jest szpital?! — wrzasnął Maciek na cały głos, że mężczyzna aż podskoczył.

— Tutaj trzeba skręcić w prawo, a potem cały czas prosto — wyjąkał chłopak, patrząc na Szymczyka z przerażeniem. Jego hałaśliwe zachowanie, nerwowe gesty oraz obłęd w oczach budziły jednoznaczne skojarzenia. — Tylko że oddziału psychiatrycznego tam nie mają.

— Dziękuję! — ryknął Szymczyk, po czym co sił popędził we wskazanym kierunku. Gnany przez strach i niepewność biegł jak sprinter aż do samego wejścia do budynku. W środku trochę zwolnił, bo na korytarzach było o tej porze dosyć tłoczno. W rejestracji dowiedział się od uprzejmej pielęgniarki, że Aldonę znajdzie na Oddziale Intensywnej Terapii na drugim piętrze.

 _Dobrze, że nie w kostnicy. Czyli jest jeszcze nadzieja_ , westchnął w duchu, jak szalony wbiegając po schodach. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że na OIOM bardzo trudno się dostać, szczególnie poza wyznaczonymi godzinami odwiedzin. Niemniej postanowił spróbować. Musiał dowiedzieć się, w jakim stanie jest Aldona. Kompletnie ignorując ludzi siedzących na korytarzu przed wejściem na oddział, udał się prosto do drzwi, których strzegła czujna pielęgniarka, przypominająca mu z wyglądu modliszkę. Od razu zapytał ją o Aldonę.

— Pana nazwisko, proszę — odparła po sprawdzeniu na liście, że wymieniona przez niego pacjentka faktycznie przebywa na oddziale.

— Maciej Szymczyk. Czy mogę ją zobaczyć?

— Pan z rodziny? — spytała obcesowo.

— Nie, jestem jej kolegą z pracy — odparł, kręcąc przecząco głową.

— Wpuszczamy tylko rodzinę — powiedziała oschle.

— Bardzo panią proszę, to dla mnie naprawdę ważne — przekonywał, posyłając jej błagalne spojrzenie.

— Wpuszczamy tylko rodzinę — powtórzyła z naciskiem.

— A czy może mi pani chociaż powiedzieć, jak ona się czuje?

— Nie udzielamy informacji osobom postronnym. Nie mogę panu pomóc — dodała, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

 _Cholerna służbistka_ , pomyślał Maciek, mając ochotę ją zwymyślać. Ugryzł się jednak w język, wiedząc, że w tej sytuacji to nic nie pomoże. Zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób mógłby uzyskać informacje o stanie zdrowia Aldony. _Może Piotr jako lekarz spróbowałby się czegoś dowiedzieć? Co prawda nie pracuje w tym szpitalu, ale pewnie zna kogoś, kto mógłby sprawdzić, jak się czuje Aldona? Świat lekarski na pewno jest mały_ , stwierdził Maciek. Już sięgał po telefon, żeby zadzwonić do Sosnowskiego, kiedy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia.

— Pan pozwoli ze mną — powiedział półgłosem nieznajomy mężczyzna, a jego mina sugerowała, że nie zniesie sprzeciwu. Chociaż Szymczyk nie miał pojęcia, z kim ma do czynienia, to posłusznie poszedł za nim. Mężczyzna zaprowadził go na klatkę schodową, zamykając za nimi ciężkie drzwi, zapewne po to, by nikt znajdujący się na piętrze nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

— Czy my się znamy? — zapytał Maciek, przyglądając się badawczo swojemu rozmówcy. Był prawie pewien, że tego człowieka widział po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Jestem ojcem Aldony — odpowiedział nieznajomy bez owijania w bawełnę. — Masz natychmiast stąd wyjść i nigdy nie wracać, rozumiesz?

— Chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się, jak ona się czuje — upierał się Szymczyk. — Martwię się o nią.

— Trochę za późno — rzucił oschle mężczyzna. — Narobiłeś dziewczynie nadziei, a potem z dnia na dzień ją zostawiłeś. Wiem wszystko. Aldona napisała list pożegnalny.

— Więc ona… zrobiła to przeze mnie? — zapytał Maciek ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Do tej pory nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to on mógłby ponosić odpowiedzialność za zaistniałą sytuację. — Boże, gdybym wiedział, że do tego dojdzie… Błagam pana, proszę mi powiedzieć, co z nią!

— To już nie twoja sprawa i jeżeli chcesz zrobić cokolwiek dobrego, to zniknij raz na zawsze z jej życia — powiedział bezceremonialnie ojciec Aldony, z trudem opanowując łzy cisnące się do jego oczu.

— Nie wyjdę stąd, dopóki się nie dowiem, jak ona się czuje — zadeklarował Maciek.

— W takim razie życzę powodzenia — odparł z przekąsem. — Ani moja żona, ani ja, ani personel szpitalny nic ci nie powie. Nie dociera do ciebie, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany? Zrobiłeś już wystarczająco wiele złego. Jeżeli masz chociaż odrobinę honoru, to wyjdź stąd natychmiast, pókim dobry. Jeszcze chwila i nie ręczę za siebie.

— Czy pan mi grozi? — zapytał Szymczyk, po czym głośno przełknął ślinę.

— Na razie tylko ostrzegam — wycedził przez zęby. — Zrzucenie cię ze schodów to dla mnie żaden problem i uczynię to z największą przyjemnością. Więc powtarzam po raz ostatni: wynoś się stąd i nie waż się wracać.

— W porządku, już mnie tu nie ma — ustąpił Maciek, podejrzewając, że ta rodzina nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Skoro Aldona zapowiedziała, że zrobi sobie coś złego i faktycznie tak się stało, to należało przypuszczać, że jej ojciec także jest gotów zrzucić go ze schodów. Dlatego Maciek postanowił na razie się wycofać, ale obiecał sobie, że tak czy inaczej dowie się czegoś o stanie zdrowia Aldony.

***

Tymczasem Julia pojechała do Łazienek, chcąc przed weekendem dopilnować ostatnich przygotowań przed poniedziałkową próbą. Znała Pshemko nie od dziś i wiedziała, że jest perfekcjonistą. Każde niedopatrzenie czy prowizorkę wyczuwał na kilometr, a wtedy reagował wręcz histerycznie. W skrajnych przypadkach potrafił wpaść w szał i niszczyć wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce. Kilkakrotnie niewiele brakowało, a doszłoby do odwołania premiery kolekcji z powodu jego humorów. Sławińskiej bardzo zależało na tym, by oszczędzić jemu, sobie i innym potencjalnych scen oraz dodatkowego stresu, dlatego postanowiła osobiście czuwać nad każdym szczegółem pokazu. Nie było to jednak łatwe, bo jej myśli wciąż zaprzątał Aleks.

 _A mówią, że to kobieta zmienną jest_ , nieznacznie uśmiechnęła się do siebie Julia, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni. Najpierw Febo unikał jej jak ognia, a przy każdym spotkaniu starał się okazać jej swoją obojętność, a nawet wrogość. Jednak gdy przedwczoraj znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie, ruszył jej na ratunek jak rycerz walczący o swoją damę. I nie poprzestał na tym, bo zatroszczył się o nią i zadbał, by poczuła się bezpiecznie. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że ta chwila ich do siebie zbliży. Jednak nie na długo. Wczorajszy poranek przyniósł kolejną zmianę w zachowaniu Aleksa. Znów zamknął się w sobie, stawiając między nimi mur z sarkazmu i pogardy dla jej uczuć. Jego słowa zabolały Sławińską i w jednej chwili pozbawiły ją nadziei na poprawę ich relacji. A jednak zaledwie dzień później dzięki przypadkowemu spotkaniu na korytarzu, Febo zdobył się na szczere przeprosiny połączone z poruszającym wyznaniem: „Byłem… na początku naprawdę byłem z tobą szczęśliwy”. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, bo słowa te, rozpatrywane osobno, tchnęły w nią nadzieję, że jeszcze wszystko może ułożyć się po jej myśli, gdyby nie pierwsza część jego wypowiedzi: „Wiem, co widziałem i nigdy nie wybaczę ci tego, co zrobiłaś”.

 _Co takiego mógł widzieć?_ , zastanawiała się Julia. _To prawda, że między mną a Markiem wiele się wydarzyło, ale Aleks przecież był wtedy w Mediolanie! A po powrocie nie mógł już nic zobaczyć, bo my przystopowaliśmy, a on z dnia na dzień ze mną zerwał i znowu wyjechał! Czyżby Aleks kłamał, że jedzie do Mediolanu, a tak naprawdę został w Warszawie i mnie śledził? Wtedy wszystko układałoby się w całość. Ale skoro widział mnie z Markiem i nie wybaczył mi zdrady, to dlaczego przeprosił mnie za swoje przykre słowa? Przecież ja bardziej go skrzywdziłam swoim postępowaniem. A co, jeżeli Aleks… toczy wewnętrzną walkę? Rozum podpowiada mu, żeby nie ryzykować, by uniknąć kolejnego rozczarowania, ale serce najwyraźniej ciągnie go do czegoś innego?_

Julia nie chciała sobie robić złudnych nadziei, ale w głębi duszy bardzo chciała, by Febo poszedł za głosem serca. Z nikim nie było jej tak dobrze, jak z Aleksem. Sebastiana nigdy nie traktowała poważnie i, po tym co zrobił ostatnio, nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. A jeśli chodziło o Marka — skłamałaby, mówiąc, że kompletnie nic do niego nie czuje. Mimo upływu lat wciąż miała sentyment do młodego Dobrzańskiego. Jego urok niezmiennie na nią działał, więc gdyby pojawiła się okazja, pewnie po raz trzeci wdałaby się z nim romans, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swojego postępowania. Jednak to Aleksa kochała naprawdę i bardzo chciała dostać drugą szansę od losu. Przyrzekła sobie jednak, że nie będzie mu się narzucać ani niczego przyśpieszać.

 _To on musi wszystko sobie poukładać i podjąć ostateczną decyzję_ , powiedziała do siebie w myślach.

***

Po wyjściu Julii z biura Aleks czym prędzej wrócił do swojego gabinetu, by jakby nigdy nic zająć się pracą. Najpierw jednak postanowił coś sprawdzić. Usiadłszy za biurkiem, podniósł słuchawkę telefonu stacjonarnego, by wybrać numer Adama.

— Natychmiast do mnie — warknął, gdy tylko usłyszał po drugiej stronie głos swojego podwładnego.

— Jestem — stwierdził Turek, wchodząc kilka minut później do gabinetu.

— Na kawie byłeś po drodze? — zapytał zjadliwie Febo, wymownie wskazując na zegar.

— Co? Nie, nie, Matylda mnie zatrzymała — odpowiedział Adam półprzytomnie. — Miała jakiś problem z fakturami.

— Ile lat tu pracujesz? Siedem? I jeszcze nie wiesz, jakie są priorytety? Jak cię wzywam, to masz rzucić wszystko i być tu w ciągu minuty! — ryknął Febo, po czym uderzył pięścią w stół.

— Prze-przepraszam — wyjąkał ze skruchą Turek. Wyglądał tak, jakby przejechał go walec drogowy, co jednak nie przeszkadzało Aleksowi, by wyładować na nim swój gniew.

— Czego dowiedziałeś się na temat kontraktu Sławińskiej? — zapytał rzeczowo, czując, że imię „Julia” nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło.

— Niczego — westchnął Adam. — Znaczy się… Jeszcze nic nie wiem — poprawił się, napotkawszy karcące spojrzenie przełożonego.

— A co ty w ogóle wiesz? — odparł sarkastycznie Febo, przewracając oczami. — Nie mam pojęcia, po co cię tu trzymam.

— Aleks, przecież ja…

— Miałeś się dowiedzieć wszystkiego na ten temat, zapomniałeś? — wszedł mu w słowo Aleks.

— Nie zapomniałem. 

— To na co jeszcze czekasz? Na oklaski? Masz natychmiast się tym zająć — rozkazał Febo, wyraźnie akcentując każde słowo w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. — W poniedziałek czekam na konkrety. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

— Tak jest — powiedział Turek ledwo słyszalnym głosem i czym prędzej wyszedł z gabinetu.

 _Nadal nie wiem, na czym stoję_ , pomyślał Aleks z dezaprobatą. _Jeżeli Marek podpisał z nią kontrakt na kilka miesięcy albo nawet na rok, to jakoś to wytrzymam, a potem doprowadzę do tego, żeby nie przedłużyć z nią współpracy. Wystarczy udowodnić, że nie stać nas na taki wydatek. Ale jeśli Julia od razu dostała umowę na czas nieokreślony, to sprawa będzie trudniejsza. Żeby się jej pozbyć, trzeba będzie przyłapać ją na jakimś poważnym błędzie albo przynajmniej na zaniedbaniu._

— Cześć, Aleks. — Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos siostry, wchodzącej do pomieszczenia. — Możemy porozmawiać?

— O czym? — zmarszczył brwi, widząc determinację malującą się na jej twarzy.

— Nie o czym, a o kim — poprawiła go. — O Julii.

— Temat dnia — rzucił ironicznie. — Przed chwilą rozmawiałem o niej z Adamem.

— Świetnie, w takim razie teraz pomówisz o niej ze mną — powiedziała tak, jakby wydawała mu rozkaz. — Wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, dlaczego się rozstaliście?

— Widzę, że jak zwykle nie owijasz w bawełnę — stwierdził, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie, jakie wywołało u niego to pytanie. Prędzej spodziewałby się usłyszeć od niej, że rozstała się z Markiem, niż tego, że znów będzie wracać do historii sprzed lat.

— Oboje zawsze lubiliśmy jasne sytuacje. Więc? — wyraźnie domagała się odpowiedzi.

— Paula, kto ci dał prawo do grzebania w moim prywatnym życiu? — spytał z wyrzutem.

— Przecież jestem twoją siostrą! — oburzyła się. — To chyba naturalne, że interesują mnie twoje sprawy, nie sądzisz?

— Kilka dni temu sama zażądałaś ode mnie, żebym przestał się mieszać w twoje życie — przypomniał jej, wracając pamięcią do tej niezbyt przyjemnej rozmowy. — I liczę na wzajemność.

— To co innego — odparła, przewracając oczami. — Chodziło mi o to, żebyś uszanował mój związek z Markiem i nie próbował więcej mnie z nim skłócać.

— A ja myślę, że to dokładnie to samo. Chcę, żebyś ty uszanowała fakt, że rozstałem się z Julią i nie próbowała mnie z nią swatać — wyjaśnił, próbując naśladować brzmienie głosu siostry.

— Po prostu chciałabym, żebyś był szczęśliwy tak, jak kiedyś byłeś — wyznała tonem pełnym dramatyzmu. — Martwię się o ciebie.

— Niepotrzebnie. Idealnie nad wszystkim panuję — zapewnił, ale powiedział to w sposób, który nie przekonał nawet jego samego, a co dopiero Pauliny.

— Bardzo wątpię — odparła, przewracając oczami. — Widzę, co się z tobą dzieje, odkąd Julia wróciła do firmy. Możesz mi wmawiać, co tylko chcesz, ale przynajmniej ze sobą bądź szczery, proszę.

— Szczery? — powtórzył za nią niczym echo, nie rozumiejąc, co jego siostra ma na myśli.

— Przynajmniej przed sobą przyznaj się do tego, że dalej kochasz Julię — powiedziała z przekonaniem, wbijając w niego swoje świdrujące spojrzenie. — Tylko bronisz się przed tym uczuciem i nie chcesz dać wam drugiej szansy.

— A ty co, skończyłaś kurs „psychoanaliza w weekend”, czy może naczytałaś się ostatnio łzawych romansów? — zapytał z wyrzutem, chcąc sprowadzić tę rozmowę do absurdu.

— Próbuję ci pomóc — żachnęła się Paulina.

— Czy ja cię prosiłem o pomoc? — posłużył się pytaniem retorycznym. — Zapamiętaj sobie, że swoje sprawy załatwiam sam.

— Czyli nie powiesz mi, dlaczego ty i Julia się rozstaliście? — niespodziewanie wróciła do pytania, które zadała na wstępie.

— Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie — odparł bez zastanowienia, nie mając zamiaru wyjawiać siostrze bolesnej prawdy. — Zadowolona?

— Tylko tyle? — Paulina wygląda na zawiedzioną.

— A co, to mało?

— Trudno mi w to uwierzyć — przyznała, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Stanowiliście taką idealną parę. I tak nagle uznaliście, że do siebie nie pasujecie? 

— Tak. To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że pozory mylą. Skończysz wreszcie prowadzić to żenujące śledztwo? — zażądał, robiąc groźną minę.

— Dobrze, nie wracajmy do tego, co było. Ostatecznie liczy się to, co jest tu i teraz, nieprawdaż?

— Jeżeli to już wszystko, to wybacz, ale właśnie miałem wychodzić.

— Dokąd? — zainteresowała się.

— Mam coś do załatwienia na mieście — odpowiedział wymijająco i, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia. To był jedyny sposób, by przerwać tę idiotyczną rozmowę. Aleks nie miał złudzeń i zdawał sobie sprawę, że tę bitwę wygrał, ale wojna będzie trwała nadal. Jako niezwykle uparte stworzenie, Paulina nigdy łatwo się nie poddawała, więc należało się spodziewać, że przy najbliższej okazji znowu wróci do tematu do Julii. Teraz jednak Febo nie chciał o tym myśleć.

 _Julia, Julia, Julia_ , powtarzał sobie w głowie, wychodząc z budynku. _Nic, tylko Julia i Julia. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę ją wszędzie widzieć. Jakby nie było innych kobiet na świecie!_

— Dokąd jedziemy? — zapytał obojętnie taksówkarz, kiedy tylko Aleks zajął miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu auta.

— Do Łazienek, proszę — odparł bez namysłu Febo. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co właściwie powiedział. _Co ja wyprawiam? To przecież bez sensu! Pojadę tam za nią i co? Pójdę popatrzeć sobie na nią, tak?_ , bił się ze swoimi myślami. _To kompletne szaleństwo i głupota! Powinienem o niej zapomnieć, trzymać się jak najdalej!_ , karcił sam siebie. _To od jutra. Dzisiaj jeszcze ostatni raz popatrzę sobie na nią_ , zdecydował, pozwalając zwyciężyć temu szalonemu, ale jednocześnie kuszącemu, pomysłowi. Febo dobrze znał Łazienki, więc polecił taksówkarzowi podjechać pod mniej uczęszczaną bramę. Aleksowi zależało na tym, żeby nikt go nie zobaczył. Dlatego wszedł do parku właśnie od tej strony i poruszał się alejkami wzdłuż drzew i krzewów, w których mógłby się schować w razie potrzeby. Czujnie rozglądając się dookoła, powoli skradał się coraz bliżej budynku, gdzie trwały przygotowania do poniedziałkowej próby. Febo z daleka ominął główne wejście i, pod osłoną żywopłotu, podkradł się w pobliże jednego z otwartych okien. Przywarł plecami do gładkiej ściany budynku, ustawiając się tak, by móc widzieć wszystko, co dzieje się w środku, a jednocześnie pozostać niezauważonym. Bez trudu dostrzegł Julię, która czuwała nad wszystkim. Ciągle się przemieszczała z miejsca na miejsce, a Aleks podążał za nią wzrokiem niczym cień. Sławińska poruszała się z wdziękiem — w niczym nie ustępowała modelkom maszerującym po wybiegu. Kiedyś nie miała idealnej figury, więc tylko dzięki odpowiedniemu doborowi strojów udawało jej się zamaskować pewne mankamenty w swojej sylwetce, a wyeksponować to, co stanowiło jej atut. Teraz jednak nie musiała aż tak się starać. Po utracie kilku zbędnych kilogramów wyglądała wyjątkowo korzystnie. Im dłużej Febo się w nią wpatrywał, tym więcej szczegółów udało mu się dostrzec. Musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że podobała mu się bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy jeszcze byli razem. W pewnym momencie zaczął wręcz pożerać ją wzrokiem, a do głowy cisnęły mu się same niemoralne myśli. Zaczął sobie wyobrażać, co, kiedy i jak by z nią zrobił, gdyby zostali na chwilę sam na sam. Fantazjowanie pochłonęło go do tego stopnia, że kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Wreszcie jednak powrócił do rzeczywistości, uświadamiając się, że takie rojenia są nie tylko szkodliwe, ale też niebezpieczne. Dlatego czym prędzej stamtąd uciekł i pojechał do domu, bo ze względu na godzinę nie było sensu już wracać do biura.

***

Daria z niekłamaną radością przestąpiła próg swojej „fabryki snów”. Właśnie tak zwykła nazywać teatr, w którym zakochała się w wieku zaledwie dziesięciu lat. Kiedy rodzice zaproponowali jej wtedy wspólne wyjście na przedstawienie, ona z początku nie zapaliła się do tego pomysłu. Może dlatego, że nigdy wcześniej nie była w takim miejscu i nie wiedziała, czego dokładnie się spodziewać? W jej szkole funkcjonowało kółko teatralne, które od czasu do czasu wystawiało dla wszystkich uczniów sztuki oparte na lekturach szkolnych. Daria tylko raz poszła na taki występ, ciekawa tego, jak zostanie zaprezentowana jej ulubiona książka. Niestety, bardzo się rozczarowała. Zarówno interpretacja, jak i poziom gry aktorskiej oraz dekoracje pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Czytając tę lekturę, zupełnie inaczej wyobrażała sobie opisane tam miejsca, postacie i zdarzenia. Mając w pamięci tamto doświadczenie, Daria miała obawy, że prawdziwy teatr niewiele różni się od tego, co oglądała w szkole. Tam jednak czekało ją miłe zaskoczenie. Jak urzeczona oglądała przedstawianą sztukę, zachwycając się trzymającą w napięciu fabułą, ale także aktorami i ich warsztatem. Całości dopełniały piękne dekoracje oraz stroje. Właśnie wtedy Daria zakochała się w teatrze i kiedy tylko mogła, to przychodziła tu na kolejne przedstawienia. Były sztuki, które widziała po kilka lub nawet kilkanaście razy. Miała także swoich ulubionych aktorów i aktorki i nieraz to właśnie ze względu na obsadę chodziła na niektóre występy, nawet jeśli poruszana tematyka nie bardzo ją interesowała. Szczególnie podziwiała ludzi, którzy potrafili przekonująco grać skrajnie odmienne role. Raz ujawniali swój talent komediowy, rozśmieszając widownię aż do łez, a przy innej okazji tak przejmująco odgrywali dramatyczne postacie, że potrafili wzruszyć nawet najbardziej gruboskórnych widzów.

 _Oto i jeden z takich zdolnych ludzi_ , pomyślała z zadowoleniem, dostrzegając na horyzoncie Artura. Dopiero w zeszłym roku ukończył z wyróżnieniem szkołę teatralną, a już powierzano mu duże role w różnych spektaklach. Tego wieczoru również miał wcielić się w jedną z głównych postaci.

— Moje uszanowanie dla pani krytyk — powitał ją Artur, kłaniając się Darii w pas. — To dla mnie zaszczyt, że to właśnie pani będzie nas dzisiaj recenzować.

— Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — odpowiedziała mu w podobnej konwencji, po czym lekko dygnęła. Takie przekomarzanie się było stałym elementem ich rozmów.

— Poważnie, cieszę się, że ty będziesz mnie, znaczy nas, opisywała — stwierdził, porzucając sztuczny ton. — Wolę ciebie od tej starej raszpli.

— Chciałeś powiedzieć: od pani Nowakowskiej, prawda? — poprawiła go, grożąc mu palcem. — A ona czym ci zawiniła?

— Tak jakbyś jej nie znała — westchnął głośno. — Zawsze wszystko wie najlepiej, nikogo nie słucha, upiera się przy swoim zdaniu, nawet jak nie ma racji i w ogóle zachowuje się jak nietoperz.

— Dlaczego nietoperz? — zapytała, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem.

— Niedowidzi, niedosłyszy, ale za to wszystkiego się czepia — wyjaśnił, puszczając do niej oczko.

— No wiesz! — wykrzyknęła, udając obruszenie, ale tak naprawdę zgadzała się z tym stwierdzeniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce pójdzie na emeryturę i ty zajmiesz jej miejsce.

— To nie jest takie pewne — powiedziała, chcąc trochę ostudzić jego zapał.

— Dlaczego nie? — zmarszczył brwi. — Przecież lada moment stuknie jej sześćdziesiąt pięć lat.

— To prawda, ale miałam na myśli to, że nie wiadomo, kto ją później zastąpi.

— A kto jak nie ty? Pracujesz tu od kilku lat, zastępujesz ją, kiedy ona bierze kolejne zwolnienia lekarskie lub nie radzi sobie z nadmiarem obowiązków. Nie widzę lepszego kandydata na sekretarza literackiego — wyraził swoją opinię.

— Dobra, dobra. Może lepiej skupmy się na tym, co jest tu i teraz? — zręcznie zmieniła temat. — Jak samopoczucie przed dzisiejszą premierą? Stresujesz się?

— Pewnie, że tak. Martwiłbym się, gdybym w ogóle nie miał tremy — stwierdził, siląc się na uśmiech.

— A tak poważnie? — zapytała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Strasznie się boję — wyznał Artur, a w jego oczach dało się dostrzec autentyczne przerażenie. — To bardzo wymagająca rola. Nie wiem, czy to udźwignę.

— Dasz sobie radę, uszy do góry — próbowała go pocieszyć, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Na ciebie chyba już czas — dodała, spoglądając kątem oka na zegarek.

— Rzeczywiście. Pogadamy po wszystkim? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Nie wybierasz się na afterparty? — zmarszczyła brwi, wiedząc, że to taka mała tradycja zespołu aktorskiego. Była to okazja, żeby we wspólnym gronie świętować odniesiony sukces albo zastanowić się, co poszło nie tak, jeśli premiera nie należała do udanych.

— Wybieram się, ale pomyślałem sobie, że może poszłabyś ze mną jako osoba towarzysząca? — zaproponował nieśmiało, patrząc na nią pytająco.

— Zawsze wydawało mi się, że to zamknięta impreza — odparła wymijająco, unikając jego spojrzenia, by ukryć swoje zaskoczenie.

— Teoretycznie tak, ale ty w zasadzie też należysz do naszego zespołu. Chodź, będzie fajnie. Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji pogadać. Chyba że masz inne plany.

— Nie, nie mam — zaprzeczyła, kręcąc głową. _A chciałabym_ , pomyślała niepocieszona faktem, że Maciek wciąż się do niej nie odezwał.

— Czyli co, jesteśmy umówieni?

— Umówieni — potwierdziła, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Leć już, bo reżyser zaraz wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok, a pewnie ma wam jeszcze kilka uwag do przekazania.

***

Po opuszczeniu szpitala, w którym leżała Aldona, Maciek był jak otępiały. Wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne docierały do niego z opóźnieniem, przez co nie do końca miał świadomość, co się wokół niego dzieje. Wiedział, że w takim stanie absolutnie nie powinien prowadzić samochodu. Z tego względu postanowił wrócić do Rysiowa autobusem, obiecując sobie, że wróci po auto w poniedziałek przed lub po pracy. Teraz miało to dla niego najmniejsze znaczenie. Nawet gdyby ktoś ukradł mu jego ukochany samochód, to w tych okolicznościach prawdopodobnie nie zrobiłoby to na nim większego wrażenia. Maciek był tak rozstrojony, że ledwo udało mu się trafić na przystanek i wsiąść do właściwego pojazdu. Mało brakowało, a przez swoje rozkojarzenie pojechałby w przeciwnym kierunku. Jadąc w popołudniowych korkach, Szymczyk nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzył na mijane krajobrazy. Wciąż myślał o Aldonie. Świadomość, że to przez niego dziewczyna targnęła się na swoje życie, przygniatała go niczym potężny głaz i sprawiała, że czuł się nic niewart. Wiedział, że nie może cofnąć czasu, choć pragnął tego teraz bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Rozumiał, że nie uda mu się naprawić popełnionych błędów. Postąpił jak trzy mitologiczne Mojry, najpierw zawiązując nić łączącą go z Aldoną, potem ją rozwijając, a na koniec — brutalnie ją przecinając. I wyglądało na to, że wraz z ich romansem zrujnował także życie tej dziewczyny. Przez jedną decyzję podjętą pod wpływem impulsu, jej dalsza egzystencja zawisła na włosku. Maciek boleśnie ją zranił, a przy okazji siebie także. Brzydził się sobą i swoim postępowaniem do tego stopnia, że zbierało mu się na mdłości. Z trudem opanowywał odruch wymiotny, momentami powstrzymując się nawet od oddychania. Było mu słabo i duszno, a także kręciło mu się w głowie. Chwilami wydawało mu się, że zaraz zemdleje. Otworzył więc niewielkie okienko, przy którym stał, by móc zaczerpnąć choć trochę w miarę świeżego powietrza. Przyniosło mu to niewielką ulgę w jego potwornym cierpieniu. Nie zważając na protesty pozostałych pasażerów, nie miał zamiaru zamknąć okna. Zamknął oczy i udawał, że niczego nie słyszy. W wyobraźni znalazł się sam w mrocznym tunelu, w którym na próżno było szukać jakiegokolwiek, nawet najmniejszego, światełka. W którą stronę miałby pójść, skoro wszędzie osaczała go taka ciemność, że prawie można było jej dotknąć? Zaniepokojony tym, co zobaczył w swojej głowie, otworzył oczy, próbując skupić wzrok na jakimś jednym punkcie. Z minuty na minuty czuł się coraz gorzej. Wraz z potwornym, moralnym kacem narastał w nim ogromny strach o to, co przyniesie najbliższa przyszłość. Sąsiadka powiedziała mu przecież, że Aldona była w ciężkim stanie, kiedy zabierano ją do szpitala.

 _A co, jeżeli nie uda się jej uratować i ona umrze?_ , ta myśl zadawała mu niesamowite męczarnie. _Jak ja spojrzę w oczy jej i swoim rodzicom, Uli, komukolwiek? Czy będę w stanie patrzeć bez wstrętu na swoje odbicie w lustrze? Czy w ogóle będę umiał dalej żyć z tym, że doprowadziłem do śmierci człowieka?_

Pogrążony w swoich myślach, o mały włos przegapiłby przystanek, na którym powinien wysiąść. Widocznie jednak anioł stróż czuwał nad nim, by mimo otępienia mógł trafić we właściwe miejsce. Szedł przed siebie powoli, zataczając się jak pijany. Kiedy stanął przed swoim domem, zawahał się. Nie miał odwagi, by tam wejść i pokazać się rodzicom w takim stanie. Matka zadręczałaby go pytaniami tak długo, aż uzyskałaby satysfakcjonujące ją odpowiedzi. A Maciek nie czuł się na siłach, by powiedzieć jej prawdę. Gdyby ją wyznał, jednocześnie musiałby opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co do tej pory wydarzyło się między nim a Aldoną.

 _Kiedyś im powiem, ale jeszcze nie teraz_ , zdecydował i swoje kroki skierował prosto do Cieplaków, modląc się, by Ula była w domu. Desperacko potrzebował jej pomocy i wsparcia. Poczuł ulgę, gdy to jego przyjaciółka otworzyła mu drzwi. Nie mogąc dłużej zapanować nad targającymi nim emocjami, Maciek rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Dziewczyna, choć wyglądała na zaskoczoną i przerażoną, nie zadała mu żadnego pytania. Bez słowa zaprowadziła go do salonu. A kiedy oboje usiedli na kanapie, przytuliła go, pozwalając, by wypłakał się na jej ramieniu. Maciek przez dłuższy czas płakał w objęciach przyjaciółki, nie potrafiąc się uspokoić. Chociaż znali się całe życie, to Szymczyk nigdy nie płakał w jej obecności. Nawet kiedy umarła jego babcia, co było dla niego wyjątkowo bolesnym przeżyciem, potrafił nad sobą zapanować. Maciek nie należał do ludzi, którym okazywanie emocji przychodzi łatwo. Ponadto był wychowywany w przekonaniu, że mężczyźnie nigdy nie wolno okazywać słabości i to motywowało go do tego, żeby nigdy nie płakać, nawet jeśli miał na to ochotę. A teraz Szymczyk kompletnie się rozkleił.

***

Podczas przedstawienia Daria cały czas trzymała kciuki za Artura. Bardzo chciała, żeby dobrze mu poszło. Oprócz tego, że uważała go za wyjątkowo zdolnego aktora, któremu wróżyła piękną karierę, to prywatnie darzyła go wielką sympatią. W odróżnieniu od wielu swoich kolegów i koleżanek po fachu Artur był normalny. Odnoszone sukcesy dodawały mu pewności siebie, ale nie wbijały go w pychę. Nie tylko grał ludzi wrażliwych, sympatycznych i posiadających poczucie humoru, ale taką też miał naturę. Pewnie dlatego Daria szybko znalazła z nim wspólny język i z czasem się zaprzyjaźnili. Ze względu na różne zobowiązania zawodowe i rodzinne nie spotykali się tak często, jak by tego chcieli. Majewska na próżno próbowała sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio byli gdzieś razem. Ucieszyła się zatem, że ten piątkowy wieczór spędzą w swoim towarzystwie.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że tutaj uda nam się pogadać? — zapytała Artura, z trudem przekrzykując głośną muzykę grającą w klubie, do którego weszli. 

— Spokojnie, znajdziemy sobie cichsze miejsce — odparł, wydzierając się jej prosto do ucha. Nim Daria zdążyła rozejrzeć się wokół, Artur chwycił ją za rękę i pociągnął w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Po drodze minęli kilku członków ekipy pląsających na parkiecie oraz reżysera i scenarzystę, popijających alkohol przy barze. Wydawało się, że nikt nie zwrócił na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Tymczasem Artur przeprowadził ją przez całą salę, po czym przepuścił ją w drzwiach prowadzących do sąsiedniego, nieco mniejszego pomieszczenia, gdzie było znacznie ciszej.

— Co za ulga — westchnęła, rozmasowując bolące skronie. Od tego hałasu momentalnie rozbolała ją głowa. — Jeszcze chwila i chyba bym ogłuchła.

— Nie ty jedna — przyznał, patrząc na nią porozumiewawczo. — Już podczas pierwszej imprezy w tym miejscu odkryłem ten chillout room. Tutaj będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

— A ty co tu robisz? — Usłyszeli za sobą kobiecy głos. Nie wiedząc, do kogo zostało skierowane to pytanie, oboje odwrócili się w kierunku drzwi, w których stała ona. Na jej widok Daria nieznacznie się skrzywiła.

— Cześć, Karolina. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę — odpowiedziała Majewska z wyczuwalnym sarkazmem w głosie. Każda interakcja z Karoliną uruchamiała w niej tryb złośliwości i ironii. Nie inaczej było i tym razem.

— Sądzę, że pomyliłaś lokale. Zabawa dla gryzipiórków odbywa się po sąsiedzku, a to jest prywatna impreza tylko dla prawdziwych artystów.

— Jak na ciebie patrzę, to mam poważne wątpliwości — syknęła Daria, patrząc na nią z politowaniem.

— Czy ty mi coś insynuujesz? — spytała, a jej głos przybrał nieprzyjemne, piskliwe brzmienie.

— Proszę, proszę, a skąd u ciebie takie mądre słowa? — zadrwiła Majewska. — Nauczyłaś się może czegoś z tych kwestii, których z tak wielkim trudem uczysz się na pamięć?

— Za kogo ty się uważasz?! — ryknęła Karolina, czerwieniąc się ze złości. — Jesteś tylko nędzną sekretarką!

— Zastępcą sekretarza literackiego — poprawił ją Artur. — Daria przyszła ze mną. Masz z tym jakiś problem? — zapytał oschle.

— Też sobie wybrałeś! Naprawdę już nie miałeś z kim przyjść, tylko z tą…

— Nie kończ — wycedził przez zęby. — Jeżeli to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia, to bądź tak dobra i wracaj do swojego towarzystwa.

— Phi! — prychnęła Karolina, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie tak szybko, jak się w nim pojawiła.

— Przepraszam cię za nią — powiedział Artur do Darii, kiedy zostali sami.

— To nie twoja wina. My po prostu za sobą nie przepadamy. Zła chemia — wyjaśniła w skrócie bez wgłębiania się w niepotrzebne szczegóły.

— Zauważyłem — skwitował. — Pójdę po coś do picia. Na co masz ochotę? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Wszystko mi jedno — odparła, wzruszając ramionami. — Zdaję się na ciebie.

Po wyjściu Artura, Daria rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie. Marzyła tylko o tym, żeby się zrelaksować. Dopiero teraz zaczynała odczuwać zmęczenie po tym intensywnym tygodniu. Przeczytanie i zrecenzowanie dwóch książek, dwie premiery w teatrze, a wcześniej jeszcze specjalne zadanie od naczelnego — wizyta w Domu Maklerskim. To znów przypomniało jej o Maćku. Sięgnęła do torby po swoją komórkę z nadzieją, że może próbował się z nią skontaktować podczas spektaklu. Niestety, znów się rozczarowała, widząc, że nie ma żadnych nieodebranych połączeń ani wiadomości.

 _Dlaczego się nie odezwał?_ , pomyślała ze smutkiem, obracając telefon w dłoniach. _Zrobiłam na nim złe wrażenie? Nie jestem w jego typie? A może on kogoś ma?_

— Proszę bardzo. Po namyśle wziąłem ci gin z tonikiem — powiedział Artur, stawiając przed nią drinka. — Kiedyś mi mówiłaś, że lubisz.

— A tak, tak, dzięki — odpowiedziała machinalnie, wracając do rzeczywistości.

— Przejmujesz się nią? — zapytał, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko Darii.

— Karoliną? Nie, skąd ten pomysł?

— Masz taką niewyraźną minę, jakby coś cię gnębiło — przyznał Artur, sięgając po swojego drinka.

— Już zapomniałam o całej sprawie. Po prostu ktoś miał do mnie zadzwonić, ale z niewyjaśnionych dla mnie przyczyn nie zrobił tego — odparła, nie kryjąc swojego niezadowolenia.

— Niech zgadnę, chodzi o faceta, prawda?

— Tak, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — ucięła temat Daria. — Wypijmy za udaną premierę — zaproponowała, unosząc do góry szklankę z drinkiem.

— Za premierę — podchwycił Artur. — Naprawdę uważasz, że była udana? — zapytał po wypiciu toastu.

— Oczywiście. Świetnie się spisałeś, serio.

— I nie mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że mnie lubisz? — zapytał, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Obiektywizm mam zapisany w umowie — odparła półżartem, puszczając do niego oczko. — Poza tym sama kiedyś próbowałam zostać aktorką, więc wiem, na co patrzeć.

— Ej, nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłaś! — obruszył się Artur. — Opowiedz mi o tym — poprosił.

— Nie ma o czym mówić. Stare dzieje — broniła się Daria.

— Bardzo chętnie posłucham — upierał się przy swoim.

— Jak byłam nastolatką, to marzyłam o tym, żeby zostać aktorką. Dlatego pewnego lata zapisałam się na wakacyjne warsztaty teatralne. Chciałam sprawdzić swoje możliwości. To właśnie tam nauczyłam się interpretacji tekstu oraz wyrażania emocji za pomocą głosu, gestów i mimiki. Szczerze mówiąc, do dzisiaj mi się to przydaje. Na początku całkiem nieźle mi szło.

— To co się stało? — wtrącił się Artur.

— Niestety, na przeszkodzie do dalszego rozwoju stanęła moja wrodzona nieśmiałość. O ile na warsztatach czułam się swobodnie i potrafiłam przełamać swój lęk, o tyle podczas pierwszego przedstawienia dla widowni sparaliżował mnie strach. To było straszne — opowiadała, widząc przed oczami tłum ludzi, który, jak wtedy jej się wydawało, patrzył tylko na nią. — Wyszłam na scenę i nie byłam w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu ani nic powiedzieć. Na szczęście miałam do odegrania tylko małą rolę, więc jakoś wydusiłam z siebie te kilka kwestii. Potem uciekłam za kulisy i resztę spektaklu przepłakałam. Po tym przykrym zdarzeniu podjęłam decyzję, że jednak nie zostanę aktorką.

— A może za szybko się poddałaś? — zasugerował po wysłuchaniu jej do końca. — Tremę trzeba oswoić, ale do tego potrzeba czasu. Jedni potrzebują go więcej, inni mniej. Nie żałujesz teraz, że tak pochopnie zrezygnowałaś ze swoich marzeń?

— Nie patrzę na to w ten sposób — przyznała, kręcąc przecząco głową. — Moim marzeniem było związanie swojego życia z teatrem. I tak się stało, chociaż w innym charakterze niż początkowo myślałam. Jakby nie było, uważam, że moje marzenie się spełniło i nie mam poczucia, że coś straciłam. Bycie gryzipiórkiem ma swoje dobre strony — dodała żartobliwie, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Uważam, że to ciekawa ewolucja: od aktorki do dziennikarki. Tak po prostu obudziłaś się pewnego dnia i stwierdziłaś, że zajmiesz się pisaniem? — dociekał Artur.

— Nie, to było trochę inaczej. Po tym feralnym występie kompletnie się załamałam. Nie mogąc poradzić sobie z emocjami, zaczęłam pisać wiersze, a potem krótkie opowiadania. Oczywiście cała moja twórczość lądowała w szufladzie, bo traktowałam ją tylko jako formę terapii i nie sądziłam, że to może być cokolwiek warte. Do czasu aż w moim liceum zorganizowano konkurs literacki. Pomyślałam, że spróbuję swoich sił i się zgłosiłam. I zdobyłam drugą nagrodę, chociaż wcale się tego nie spodziewałam.

— Brawo! Niech zgadnę: to był punkt zwrotny w twoim życiu?

— Jakbyś był przy tym. Wkrótce potem zaproponowano mi dołączenie do zespołu redagującego gazetkę szkolną. Zaangażowałam się w to przedsięwzięcie całym sercem, odnajdując w nim swoje powołanie. W ciągu kilku miesięcy zostałam redaktor naczelną, a rok później powierzono mi także nadzór nad treściami publikowanymi na oficjalnej stronie internetowej szkoły. Dlatego po maturze poszłam na dziennikarstwo, a dalszą część historii już znasz.

— I nigdy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, żeby jednak spróbować swoich sił jako aktorka?

— A co ty mnie tak wypytujesz? — zmarszczyła brwi. — Chciałbyś wystąpić ze mną, czy co?

— Może — odparł, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — Właściwie, czemu nie? To mogłoby być interesujące doświadczenie.

— To chyba w innym wcieleniu — roześmiała się Daria, po czym dopiła resztę swojego drinka.

***

Widząc, w jaki stanie Maciek przyszedł do ich domu, Jasiek przez resztę popołudnia i wieczoru zajmował się Beatką, żeby nie przeszkadzała w poważnej rozmowie dorosłych. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić dla Szymczyka, którego uważał za swojego przyjaciela. Jasiek miał dziwne przeczucie, że stało się coś złego, ale postanowił o nic nie wypytywać. Uznał, że jeżeli ma się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, to prędzej czy później Maciek lub Ula sami mu o tym powiedzą. A póki co, postanowił nie dociekać, co to za sprawa. Zwłaszcza, że miał na głowie własne problemy. Po ułożeniu młodszej siostry do snu, usiadł przy biurku z zamiarem pouczenia się matematyki, która nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną. Dzięki pomocy Kingi ostatnio zrozumiał wiele zagadnień i powoli cały ten materiał zaczynał układać mu się w całość. Teraz wystarczyło tylko samodzielnie do tego przysiąść i rozwiązywać kolejne zadania, żeby nabrać potrzebnej wprawy. Niestety, chociaż Jasiek bardzo się starał, to nie był w stanie na niczym się skupić. Dlatego z niesmakiem odrzucił książkę na bok i usiadł na parapecie, wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem rozświetlaną tylko przez pojedynczą latarnię. Do tej pory Jasiek dobrze się maskował i udawał, że nie udziela mu się atmosfera paniki związana ze zbliżającą się maturą. Prawda była jednak inna. Bombardowany zarówno przez nauczycieli, jak i ojca oraz Ulę ciągłymi przypomnieniami, żeby starał się przyswoić sobie jak najwięcej informacji, by zdać egzamin dojrzałości z jak najlepszym wynikiem, czuł ogarniającą go coraz większą frustrację. Chociaż wszyscy mieli dobre intencje i chcieli zmotywować Jaśka do wytężonej pracy, to osiągnęli skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Chłopak miał już dość siedzenia nad książkami. Uważał, że umie już wystarczająco dużo, by jakoś zdać czekającą go maturę. Nie zależało mu na wybitnym wyniku, chociażby z tego względu, że nie wybierał się na studia. Wszystko wokół na okrągło mówili tylko o tym. Jeszcze do niedawna Jaśkowi też wydawało się oczywiste, że po ukończeniu liceum naturalną konsekwencją będzie dalsza edukacja w szkole wyższej. Kiedy jednak zaczął się zastanawiać nad wyborem konkretnego kierunku studiów, miał zupełny mętlik w głowie. Sam nie wiedział, co chciałby robić. Wielokrotnie przeglądał ofertę państwowych ośrodków kształcenia, ale nie znalazł tam nic, co mogłoby go zainteresować. A czas uciekał.

 _Do końca tego miesiąca muszę zdecydować, z jakich przedmiotów i na jakim poziomie będę zdawał egzaminy_ , pomyślał, spoglądając na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz. _Wszyscy w mojej klasie już wiedzą, co będą studiować, tylko ja jeden nie. Może to wszystko nie ma sensu? Zamiast tracić kolejne trzy do pięciu lat na naukę, może lepiej będzie wziąć się do jakiejś pożytecznej pracy? Zdobyć konkretny zawód i zacząć zarabiać na swoje utrzymanie? Wtedy mógłbym samodzielnie sfinansować nie tylko kurs prawa jazdy, ale też inne rzeczy. Z czasem nawet pewnie byłbym w stanie pomóc ojcu i tym samym trochę odciążyć Ulkę._

Jasiek rozważał zrobienie jakieś krótkiego kursu, żeby zostać mechanikiem samochodowym, spawaczem lub budowlańcem. Każdy z tych zawodów miał w sobie coś pociągającego, ale chłopak nie umiał się zdecydować. Do tej pory nie zwierzył się nikomu ze swoich rozterek, bojąc się, że nikt nawet nie będzie próbował go zrozumieć. Wiedział, że największym marzeniem ojca jest, by jego jedyny syn skończył studia z wyróżnieniem, znalazł dobrą posadę i zrobił oszałamiającą karierę. Za wzór stawiał mu Ulę. Jednak Jasiek był dobrym obserwatorem i bez trudu zauważył, że jego starsza siostra mimo ogromnego wysiłku, jaki włożyła w swoją edukację, jak dotąd niewiele osiągnęła. Na co był jej ten zdobyty ogromnym kosztem dyplom, skoro potem miała takie trudności z pracą? Do banku przyjęli ją tylko na kwartalny staż, po którym została zwolniona i teraz ledwo udało jej się załapać na etat księgowej. I to też na okres próbny, mając w perspektywie tylko roczne zastępstwo. Cieplak obawiał się, że czeka go taki sam los, więc po co w takim razie miałby iść na studia i snuć marzenia o lepszym życiu, skoro, jak pokazała praktyka, to tylko mrzonki?


	18. Chapter 18

Chociaż Maciek wypłakał się, wtulając się w ramiona swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, to nadal czuł się fatalnie. Stracił ochotę na cokolwiek, wliczając w to nawet jedzenie. Ula z trudem namówiła go, żeby zjadł ciepły posiłek, który przygotowała dla niego i pozostałych domowników. Kolację zjedli wszyscy razem, ale atmosfera w kuchni była tak gęsta, że można było zawiesić siekierę. Szymczyk milczał jak zaklęty, głównie grzebiąc widelcem w swoim talerzu, udając, że je. Ula od czasu do czasu posyłała mu groźne spojrzenie, jakby chciała przywołać go do porządku. A Jasiek i Beatka po kilku bezskutecznych próbach wciągnięcia któregoś z nich do rozmowy, także przestali się odzywać i szybko zjedli swoje porcje, by oddalić się do pokoju na górze. Później Ula przygotowała Maćkowi mocny napar z melisy i zaproponowała, żeby u nich przenocował. Szymczyk z wdzięcznością przyjął tę propozycję, nie chcąc w takim stanie pokazywać się w domu. Kiedy przyjaciółka pościeliła dla niego łóżko w pokoju ojca, zostawiła go samego, by mógł w spokoju odpocząć. Maciek był tak wykończony, że padł na wersalkę tak, jak stał, nawet nie zdejmując z siebie ubrania. Czuł się tak, jakby dźwigał na sobie olbrzymi ciężar, którego w żaden sposób nie da się pozbyć. Niestety, strach o życie Aldony sprawił, że Maćka skutecznie odbiegł sen. Mimo wypicia mocnej herbaty na uspokojenie, chłopak przez całą noc nie zmrużył oka, przewracając się tylko z boku na bok. Wciąż myślał o Aldonie. W jego umyśle niczym film pojawiały się obrazy ze środowego popołudnia, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Zdawało mu się, że cały czas widzi zapłakaną twarz dziewczyny i słyszy jej rozpaczliwe błagania, żeby nie odchodził. Nie mógł sobie darować, że zostawił ją w takim stanie i nie potraktował poważnie jej gróźb. Dopiero nad ranem zmęczenie zwyciężyło i Maćkowi udało się na trochę przysnąć, ale i to nie przyniosło mu ukojenia, bo dręczyły go koszmary z Aldoną w roli głównej. Akcja toczyła się w bardzo ponurej scenerii jakiegoś starego zamku, a dziewczyna zachowywała się jak opętana. Wydawała się z siebie przeraźliwe wrzaski oraz inne bardzo wysokie dźwięki, cała trzęsąc się z gniewu. W kulminacyjnym momencie snu, gdy dziewczyna wyciągnęła zza pleców pistolet i podniosła go, by zabić jego, a potem siebie, Maciek obudził się. Przerażony tym, co zobaczył, momentalnie podniósł się do pozycji pionowej. Dłonią otarł pot z czoła, próbując opanować przyśpieszony oddech. Po chwili wstał i, powłócząc nogami, udał się do kuchni.

— Cześć, Ula — powitał ją bez większego entuzjazmu. — Która jest godzina?

— Dochodzi dziesiąta — odparła, zapalając gaz pod czajnikiem. — Chcesz kawy?

— Tak, ale najpierw przydałaby mi się szklanka zimnej wody — stwierdził półgłosem, czując, że strasznie zaschło mu w gardle.

— To się da zrobić — powiedziała, po czym po chwili postawiła na stole wyjętą z lodówki butelkę wody oraz czystą szklankę. — Częstuj się — zachęciła go, zabierając się przygotowywanie kawy.

— Jasne — przytaknął, siadając na jednym z krzeseł. Po wypełnieniu naczynia po brzegi, duszkiem wypił jego zawartość, nie zważając na to, że tak łapczywe picie zimnych napojów może mu zaszkodzić. Było mu wszystko jedno. — Od razu lepiej, dziękuję — stwierdził po wychyleniu drugiej szklanki wody.

— Co zjesz na śniadanie? — zapytała rzeczowo dziewczyna, idąc w kierunku lodówki.

— A skąd pomysł, że w ogóle będę cokolwiek jadł? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie.

— Bo ja tak mówię — stwierdziła z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Nie pozwolę, żebyś się głodził. Wczoraj wieczorem ledwie skubnąłeś kolację.

— No i co z tego? — wzruszył ramionami. — Nic mi nie będzie. Najwyżej trochę schudnę i tyle.

— Ciekawe z czego — westchnęła, przewracając oczami. — Przecież ty prawie w ogóle nie masz tłuszczu. Zrobię ci jajecznicę — zarządziła, a jej ton głos wskazywał, że nie zniesie sprzeciwu. — Na boczku, tak jak lubisz.

— A gdzie Jasiek i Beti? — zapytał po chwili milczenia, widząc, że Ula nie pozostawiła mu wyboru i będzie musiał zjeść śniadanie, na które wcale nie miał ochoty.

— Poszli na spacer, a wracając zrobią zakupy. Myślę, że będą tu nie wcześniej niż za dwie godziny.

— To dobrze, będziemy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać — ocenił sytuację, czując, że będzie musiał wyznać przyjaciółce prawdę. Był jej wdzięczny za to, że o nic go nie pytała, ale widział po niej, że bardzo się martwi. Maciek nie chciał dłużej trzymać jej w niepewności. Dlatego po zjedzeniu niewielkiej porcji jajecznicy i wypiciu kawy, zebrał się w sobie i wyjaśnił Uli sytuację. Szczegółowo przedstawił jej to, co powiedziała sąsiadka Aldony, a później jej ojciec. Dziewczyna wysłuchała go w skupieniu, nie przerywając mu ani razu. Ta wiadomość była dla niej równie wstrząsająca, co dla Maćka. Dlatego kiedy skończył swoją opowieść, Ula nie mogła wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

— Powiedz coś — poprosił, chcąc jakoś przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co mogę ci na to odpowiedzieć — przyznała szczerze, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Najlepiej to, co myślisz — upierał się Maciek.

— Sama nie wiem, co o tym myśleć — broniła się, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Pierwszy raz spotykam się z taką sytuacją. Chociaż kilka razy słyszałam o takich rzeczach, to zawsze wydawało mi się to bardzo odległe, prawie abstrakcyjne.

— Mnie też. Dlatego ani przez moment nie pomyślałem, że Aldona może spełnić swoją groźbę i naprawdę zrobić sobie coś złego. Sądziłem, że to są tylko słowa i że w ten sposób ona próbuje manipulować moimi emocjami, żeby zatrzymać mnie przy sobie. Myliłem się. To, co się stało, to moja wina. Gdybym potraktował ją inaczej, to nic by się jej nie stało!

— Powiedz mi, ale tak szczerze: gdybyś wiedział, że Aldona zrobi to naprawdę, to zostałbyś z nią i znosił wszystkie jej zachowania, o których mi opowiadałeś? — zapytała, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Nie… Tak… Nie… Nie wiem! — wykrzyknął Maciek i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Nic już nie wiem. Zresztą, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie?

— No właśnie. Takie gdybanie i obwinianie się nie ma sensu, bo to niczego już nie zmieni. Nie cofniesz czasu ani nie sprawisz, żeby Aldona wróciła do zdrowia.

— Wiem o tym, ale czuję się odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało. Kto wie, czy ona w ogóle jeszcze żyje? Może już umarła? Boże, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę!

— Opanuj się — poprosiła, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Póki co nie wiemy, jaki jest jej stan. Może spróbujemy zadzwonić do Piotra? W końcu jest lekarzem, więc pewnie ma tam jakieś znajomości i mógłby się czegoś dowiedzieć.

— Myślałem o tym i nawet chciałem się do niego odezwać w tej sprawie, ale zrezygnowałem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

— A to dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Czułbym się bardzo niezręcznie, prosząc go o taką przysługę. Po pierwsze, za słabo się znamy, a po drugie, musiałbym powiedzieć mu prawdę o tym, co się wydarzyło. Dlatego wolałbym zwrócić się do niego tylko w ostateczności. W poniedziałek pójdę do sąsiadki Aldony, może ona będzie coś wiedziała — przedstawił swój pomysł, chociaż sam nie był pewien, czy w ten sposób uda mu się zdobyć informacje o stanie zdrowia Aldony.

— Jak chcesz. A na razie, dopóki nie wiemy, jak ona się czuje, to nie dręcz się tym aż tak mocno. Rozumiem, że masz poczucie winy, ale nie pozwól, żeby to uczucie tobą zawładnęło, bo wtedy przyniesie to więcej szkody niż pożytku.

— Za późno — westchnął smutno Maciek. — Jestem w kompletnej rozsypce. Nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, tylko o niej. W nocy nie spałem ani chwili, dopiero nad ranem się zdrzemnąłem, ale miałem koszmarne sny. Już nie wyrabiam. Muszę się napić, to silniejsze ode mnie. Na pewno wiesz, gdzie pan Józef chowa swoje nalewki, prawda?

— O, co to, to nie! Nie pozwolę ci pić w takim stanie! — wykrzyknęła, łapiąc przyjaciela za rękę. — Alkohol nie rozwiąże twoich problemów!

— Tak, ale mleko też nie — rzucił z przekąsem Szymczyk.

— Musisz się zająć czymś pożytecznym, żeby oderwać się myślami od tej sytuacji — zawyrokowała, marszcząc brwi, co wskazywało, że próbuje wymyślić dla niego jakieś zajęcie. — Wiem! Nauczę cię robić pierogi. Nie znam lepszego sposobu na uspokojenie się. Co ty na to?

— Sam nie wiem — zawahał się Maciek. — Jeśli chodzi o pierogi, to ja lubię je jeść, ale robić? Obawiam się, że to przekracza moje możliwości. Nie zapominaj, że nie jestem tak uzdolniony kulinarnie, jak ty.

— Bzdura! — obruszyła się Ula, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Próbowałam kilku potraw, które robiłeś i się nie otrułam, więc nie jest z tobą aż tak źle. Poza tym, skoro masz zamiar wyprowadzić się do Piotra, to będziesz musiał liczyć na siebie, jeśli chodzi o robienie pierogów.

— Nie będę mógł spodziewać się żadnej przesyłki od ciebie? — zapytał Maciek, robiąc zawiedzioną minę. — Piotr mógłby być moim kurierem.

— Tak dobrze to nie ma. Musiałbyś pofatygować się tutaj osobiście — odpowiedziała z charakterystyczną dla siebie przekorą.

— A może Piotr umie lepić pierogi? — pomyślał na głos, drapiąc się po głowie.

— Nie sądzę. A nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie będzie cię niańczył i ci gotował, więc to żadna wymówka. Zabieramy się do pracy, już! Bez dyskusji!

***

— Nie ma to jak spędzać sobotę na dźwiganiu ciężarów — jęczał Karol, wynosząc kolejny ciężki pakunek z mieszkania przyjaciela. — Jak uszkodzę sobie kręgosłup, to będziesz mnie miał na sumieniu. A na dodatek osobiście będziesz mi musiał znaleźć dobrego ortopedę.

— Aż tak źle to chyba nie będzie — roześmiał się Piotr, nie traktując poważnie jego słów. — Jak zwykle przesadzasz.

— Może trochę. Pewnie dlatego, jestem strasznie głodny.

— Nie jadłeś śniadania? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski.

— Coś tam skubnąłem, ale to było już dawno i znów chce mi się jeść — upierał się Karol, odstawiając na chwilę trzymany w ręku ciężar, by otrzeć pot z czoła.

— Potem zamówimy pizzę. Ja stawiam — zaproponował Piotr, chcąc jakoś podnieść przyjaciela na duchu. — Co ty na to?

— Oby była duża i na grubym cieście. Jestem wykończony. Powiedz, że niebawem skończymy.

— Nie marudź — odparł Sosnowski, mając serdecznie dość narzekań przyjaciela. — Pomyśl sobie, że ja wczoraj po południu musiałem sam to wszystko spakować. Przy okazji wyrzuciłem sporo niepotrzebnych rzeczy. Uzbierało się tego kilka dużych worków na śmieci, które sam wieczorem wyniosłem. A, i jeszcze musiałem pojechać do mojej matki i uporządkować rzeczy w jej schowku, żeby móc tam przewieźć część moich kartonów.

— I to ma mnie pocieszyć? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Karol.

— Może nie pocieszyć, a nieco zmienić twój punkt widzenia — odezwał się Piotr, pomagając koledze wstawić kolejny pakunek do wnętrza swojego auta.

— Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia. A w moim przypadku od punktu stania i dźwigania.

— Za moment załadujemy moje auto, resztę wrzucimy do twojego, okej? — zaproponował Sosnowski, puszczając mimo uszu ostatnią wypowiedź przyjaciela.

— Jasne. A przypomnij mi, po co my właściwie to wszystko robimy? Żebyś mógł mieszkać z sąsiadem Uli, który ją podrywa, tak? Czegoś tak głupiego dawno nie słyszałem — kontynuował temat, kiedy obaj ponownie znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Sosnowskiego.

— Jak się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to jest to całkiem sprytne — ocenił Piotr, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Serio? Przecież nic nie wiesz o tym kolesiu, a mimo to przyjmujesz go pod swój dach! Moim zdaniem to jest czyste szaleństwo — bronił swojego zdania Karol.

— W tym szaleństwie jest metoda. Skoro Maciek i Ula znają się prawie całe życie, to będę mógł sporo się od niego dowiedzieć na jej temat — przedstawił swój pomysł Sosnowski, omiatając wzrokiem salon, by zorientować się, ile jeszcze pracy im pozostało.

— Też mi argument. To samo osiągniesz, jak będziesz się częściej z nią spotykał. Ja tego nie kupuję.

— Mów sobie, co chcesz, ale przynajmniej będę miał go na oku. Wiesz dlaczego Ula nie może się ze mną zobaczyć przez cały weekend? Bo Maciek ma jakieś problemy! I z tego, co zrozumiałem, to ma przesiedzieć u niej całe dwa dni. A ja się na to nie zgadzam. Dlatego muszę go od niej odseparować i to jak najszybciej.

— Myślisz, że to tylko taka ściema i on po prostu bierze ją na litość? — dociekał Karol.

— Tego nie wiem, ale przynajmniej ma świetny pretekst, żeby spędzić z nią mnóstwo czasu — odpowiedział Piotr, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Krew się we mnie gotuje na samą myśl, co może się między nimi wydarzyć przez ten weekend! Całe dwa dni razem! A po drodze jest jeszcze noc. I nikt im w niczym nie przeszkodzi! Pana Józefa nie ma, dzieciaki śpią na górze.

— Ponosi cię wyobraźnia, wyluzuj — próbował uspokoić go Karol. — A tak przy okazji, to kiedy dostanę swoją flaszkę?

— Chłodzi się w lodówce — odpowiedział obojętnie Sosnowski. — Jak wyniesiemy te wszystkie rzeczy, zawieziemy je do mojej matki i ładnie poukładamy w schowku, to wieczorem możemy ją rozpić, jeśli chcesz.

— Czy chcę? Marzę o tym! — ucieszył się Karol, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. — Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz. Gdybyś uprzedził mnie na początku, to przynajmniej miałbym konkretną motywację do pracy — dodał żartobliwie, sięgając po kolejny karton wskazany mu przez przyjaciela.

— To miała być niespodzianka — westchnął Piotr, łapiąc się za kolejne pudło. — Poza tym, gdybym ci powiedział, to przez cały dzień byś mi udowadniał, że jesteś nieomylny i zawsze powinienem cię słuchać.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. A tak z ciekawości: powiedz mi, kiedy do ciebie dotarło, że ją kochasz?

— Wczoraj, kiedy powiedziałem to na głos — przyznał się Sosnowski.

— Że co?! — zdziwił się Karol, z wrażenia wypuszczając z rąk trzymany pakunek, który z hukiem upadł na podłogę. Ze środka zaś wysypały się książki medyczne. — Wyznałeś Uli miłość?! I mi się nie pochwaliłeś? Opowiadaj! Jak to było? Co ona na to? Była w szoku?

— Powiedziałem to, ale nie Uli, tylko jej ojcu — sprostował Piotr, przyklękając, by pozbierać rozsypane książki i umieścić je znów w kartonie.

— Ręce opadają — załamał się Karol, łapiąc się za głowę. — Wydawało mi się, że skoro już raz byłeś żonaty, to wiesz, jak się takie sprawy załatwia. A wygląda na to, że nie masz o tym pojęcia. Jak mogłeś przyznać się do tego przed jej ojcem?! Całkiem ci odbiło?

— Jakoś tak wyszło — odparł Sosnowski, wzruszając ramionami. — Zauważył, że interesuję się Ulą i chyba chciał się zorientować, jakie mam wobec niej zamiary.

— I powiedziałeś mu, że ją kochasz. Brawo — rzucił ironicznie Karol. — Wiesz co teraz będzie? Jak tylko się spotkają, ojciec na pewno powie jej o tym i już więcej nie zobaczysz Uli, bo dziewczyna się przestraszy.

— Pan Józef obiecał, że nic jej nie powie — bronił się Piotr, uważając scenariusz przedstawiony przez przyjaciela za niedorzeczny. — Poza tym wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy mu się do tego przyznałem. Chyba nawet mu zaimponowałem tym, że powiedziałem prawdę zamiast się wykręcać. 

— Nawet jeśli dotrzyma słowa, to teraz już nie masz możliwości odwrotu — stwierdził Karol, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że nie czuł się przekonany. — Jak się powiedziało „A”, to trzeba będzie powiedzieć i „B”.

— Nie mam zamiaru się wycofywać — zadeklarował Sosnowski, podając mu zapakowane pudło. — Jestem pewien, że Ula to kobieta mojego życia i zrobię wszystko, żeby była moja. I żaden Maciek mi w tym nie przeszkodzi.

— Stary, nie poznaję cię — przyznał Karol, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Zawsze wszem i wobec głosiłeś, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. A tu proszę. Teraz nie widzisz świata poza Ulą, którą znasz zaledwie od tygodnia.

— Cóż, tylko krowa nie zmienia poglądów.

***

W sobotni poranek Aleks postanowił wybrać się na trening a potem na basen, chcąc zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się spędzić ten dzień bez myślenia o Julii. Z takim nastawieniem wyszedł z domu i pojechał taksówką na swoją ulubioną siłownię. O tej porze na mieście nie było korków, więc Febo sprawnie znalazł się na miejscu, co poprawiło mu humor. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko układa się po jego myśli. Dziarskim krokiem przestąpił próg siłowni. W obszernym hallu nie było nikogo poza nową recepcjonistką. Podając dziewczynie swoją kartę klubową, Aleks mimowolnie zerknął na tabliczkę, którą miała przyczepioną do koszulki, i zamarł — widniało tam imię „Julia”. Chociaż w pierwszym odruchu Febo miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i czym prędzej wyjść z siłowni, to jednak postanowił nie zwracać uwagi na taki drobiazg.

 _Zwykły zbieg okoliczności_ , powiedział do siebie w myślach, prawie wyrywając recepcjonistce z dłoni swoją kartę klubową, by móc jak najszybciej pójść się przebrać. _Tutaj na pewno nie natknę się na żadną Julię_ , dodał sobie otuchy, otwierając drzwi do męskiej szatni. Z ulgą stwierdził, że w środku nie ma nikogo. Sprawnie zmienił ubranie, po czym włożył swoją torbę oraz pozostałe rzeczy do pierwszej z brzegu szafki. Dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że zapomniał zabrać ze sobą słuchawek oraz niewielkiego odtwarzacza z muzyką, przy której dobrze mu się ćwiczyło. Przymknął oczy, by przypomnieć sobie, kiedy używał go po raz ostatni i gdzie mógł go zostawić. W ciągu kilkunastu sekund odtworzył w swojej głowie wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni. W poniedziałkowy poranek wybrał się na jogging i wtedy wziął ze sobą swój odtwarzacz muzyki. Po powrocie do domu nie włożył go z powrotem do torby z rzeczami na siłownię, więc pewnie znajdował się w kieszeni jego bluzy. Przeklinając w duchu swoje roztargnienie, Febo stwierdził, że tym razem będzie musiał zadowolić się radiową składanką wydobywającą się z głośników rozmieszczonych w kilku miejscach sali do ćwiczeń. Kiedy tam wszedł, akurat nadawano wiadomości. Nie słuchając ich zbyt uważnie, Aleks rozpoczął parominutową rozgrzewkę. Następnie sięgnął po hantle z zamiarem wykonania swojego zwykłego zestawu ćwiczeń, gdy do jego uszu dobiegła znajoma, skoczna melodia. 

_Nie, to niemożliwe!_ , krzyczał sam do siebie w myślach, z wrażenia upuszczając trzymane w ręku ciężarki. _To się nie dzieje naprawdę!_ , dodał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie czekając, aż Chris Rea wyśpiewa w refrenie imię „Julia”, Aleks z trudem opanował drżenie rąk, by odłożyć hantle na miejsce i po chwili jak strzała pobiegł z powrotem do szatni. _Tego już za wiele! Widocznie siłownia to nie jest dobry plan na dzisiaj. Trening dokończę innym razem. I na pewno nie zapomnę swojego odtwarzacza muzyki_ , postanowił, przebierając się w takim pośpiechu, jakby go ktoś gonił. Dopiero po opuszczeniu budynku siłowni trochę ochłonął i był w stanie pozbierać myśli, by zastanowić się, co zrobić dalej. Aleks nie należał do ludzi, którzy łatwo się poddają, więc zdecydował, że pójdzie na basen tak, jak to wcześniej planował, zamiast wracać od razu do domu. Powtarzając sobie w myślach, że to jeszcze może być udany dzień, Febo skierował swoje kroki w kierunku pływalni znajdującej się kilka przecznic dalej. Mimowolnie zerknął na niebo, ale ku swojemu zadowoleniu stwierdził, że nie było na nim ani jednej czarnej chmury. Uznał to za dobry znak i z nowym zapałem wkroczył do budynku pływalni. Na początku wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Przy wejściu znajdowały się automatyczne bramki, które otwierały się po przyłożeniu do nich ważnego karnetu. Nie groziło mu więc spotkanie z żadną Julią z obsługi. Rozglądając się wokół, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że na basenie oprócz niego nie było żywej duszy, nie licząc ratownika drzemiącego w najlepsze w przeszklonym pomieszczeniu znajdującym się bardzo blisko basenu. Aleksowi było to bardzo na rękę, więc z uśmiechem na ustach wszedł do basenu. Woda była zbyt chłodna, by stać w niej bez ruchu, więc po wybraniu sobie środkowego toru Febo z całej siły odbił się nogami od ściany i zaczął płynąć kraulem. Narzucił sobie tak mordercze tempo, jakby miał zamiar pobić rekord Polski w pływaniu na pięćdziesiąt metrów stylem dowolnym. Nie spojrzał jednak na zegar, więc po pokonaniu dwóch długości basenu nie był w stanie ocenić, jaki osiągnął wynik. Obiecując sobie, że poprawi się następnym razem, postanowił przepłynąć kolejne pięćdziesiąt metrów z zamiarem utrzymania jak najszybszego tempa. Przeliczył się jednak, jeśli chodzi o swoje możliwości, bo jeszcze przed pokonaniem połowy tego dystansu zaczęły mdleć mu ręce. Jednak Aleks nie miał zamiaru się poddać ani zwolnić. Zawracając przed ostatnią prostą, miał zamiar bardzo mocno odbić się od ściany, ale w jednej z nóg złapał go nagły skurcz, przez co w niekontrolowany sposób ześlizgnęła się ona po gładkiej powierzchni. Nawet i to nie było w stanie powstrzymać Aleksa przed osiągnięciem celu. Mimo nasilającego się bólu w nodze i pozostałych mięśniach oraz coraz większych trudności ze oddychaniem, Febo wytrwale płynął dalej. Ostatkiem sił udało mu się dotrzeć po końca basenu. Gdy się tam znalazł, obiema rękami mocno uchwycił się brzegu, ciężko dysząc. Był tak wykończony, że aż zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Mimo to, czuł ogromną satysfakcję ze swojego wyczynu.

— Proszę pana, wszystko porządku? — Aleks usłyszał nad sobą męski głos.

— Tak, w jak najlepszym — wysapał Febo, podnosząc wzrok na stojącego nad nim człowieka, którym okazał się ratownik.

— Wygląda pan tak, jakby miał pan zaraz zemdleć.

— Nic mi nie będzie — odpowiedział oschle Aleks, powoli kierując się w stronę drabinki, by wyjść z basenu.

— Zawody pan sobie urządza? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał ratownik z wyraźnym oburzeniem w głosie.

— Coś w tym rodzaju — przyznał Febo. _Raczej próbuję uciec od zawodów miłosnych_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach. Chociaż wydostanie się na brzeg przyszło mu z niemałym trudem, to jako człowiek dumny odrzucił pomoc, jaką zaoferował mu ratownik. — Poradzę sobie sam.

— Jak pan chce — ustąpił mężczyzna, odsuwając się kilka kroków do tyłu. — Niech mi tylko będzie wolno zauważyć, że to mogło źle się skończyć. Na przyszłość radzę trenować w bardziej odpowiedzialny sposób.

— Postaram się — rzucił Aleks, chcąc, żeby ratownik w końcu się od niego odczepił. Febo miał zbyt dobry humor, by wysłuchiwać jakichkolwiek krytycznych uwag pod swoim adresem. Nawet nie stwarzając pozorów, że słucha dalszych wywodów mężczyzny, odwrócił się do niego plecami i od niechcenia sięgnął po ręcznik pozostawiony na pobliskiej ławce. Niedbale narzucił go na ramiona, po czym skierował się w stronę szatni. Był już prawie przy samych drzwiach, gdy jego uwagę zwróciła pewna kobieta wychodząca z jacuzzi. Przyciągnęła jego wzrok nie dlatego, że była szczupła i zgrabna, ale przez to, co miała na sobie. Nosiła taki sam strój kąpielowy, jaki Julia zabrała na pierwszy ich wspólny wyjazd na żagle. W jednej chwili przywołało to nową falę wspomnień związanych ze Sławińską. Taki drobiazg wystarczył, by dopiero co odzyskany dobry humor zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Malujący się na twarzy Aleksa błogi uśmiech w ułamku sekundy ustąpił miejsca gniewnej minie.

 _To jakieś przekleństwo_ , stwierdził w myślach, nerwowo przygryzając dolną wargę. _Gdzie się nie ruszę, wszystko przypomina mi o Julii. Mam tego dosyć!_

***

Julia była do tego stopnia zmęczona po kilku dniach intensywnej pracy w „Febo&Dobrzański” i towarzyszących jej emocjach, że po powrocie do hotelu w piątkowy wieczór od razu padła na łóżko i szybko zasnęła. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu następnego dnia obudziła się dopiero koło południa. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w zegarek stojący na nocnym stoliku, nie dowierzając temu, co widziała. Sądziła, że ma jakieś omamy wzrokowe.

 _Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz spałam tak długo_ , powiedziała do siebie w myślach, kiedy dotarło do niej, że zegar naprawdę wskazywał godzinę dwunastą. Julia przeciągnęła się leniwie, po czym powoli podniosła się z łóżka. _Dzisiaj nie muszę się nigdzie śpieszyć_ , stwierdziła, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Wiedziała, że przegapiła porę śniadania w hotelowej restauracji, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, bo w tej chwili nie była jeszcze głodna. Postanowiła zacząć dzień od gorącej kąpieli. Po napełnieniu wodą wanny do połowy, dodała do niej sporą ilość ulubionego płynu, by po chwili zanurzyć się w gęstej, pachnącej pianie. Julia ułożyła się wygodnie i przymknęła oczy, by delektować się lawendową wonią, jaka wypełniła całą łazienkę. W tej chwili nie myślała o nikim ani o niczym. Chciała wreszcie się zrelaksować i dać chociaż przez moment wolne swoim szarym komórkom, które przez ostatnie dni prawie bez przerwy pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Z tego letargu Julia ocknęła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy woda w wannie wystygła, przez co zrobiło się jej strasznie zimno. Nie mogąc opanować nieprzyjemnych dreszczy, raz po raz przeszywających jej ciało, dziewczyna wyszła z wanny i czym prędzej opatuliła się grubym szlafrokiem, co przyniosło jej ulgę. Jednak po wyjściu z łazienki z niezadowoleniem stwierdziła, że przed pójściem do łazienki zapomniała zamknąć okna, więc w pokoju poczuła się jak w lodówce. Bez namysłu sięgnęła do szafy po spodnie dresowe oraz bluzę z polaru, a po włożeniu ich na siebie postanowiła zaparzyć sobie herbaty, żeby się ogrzać. Mając do wyboru wymyślne kombinacje owocowych smaków oraz klasyczną czarną herbatę, zdecydowała się na to drugie. Czekając, aż napój się zaparzy, Julia rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu i sięgnęła po laptopa. Przejrzała najnowsze wiadomości na kilku portalach, chcąc być ze wszystkim na bieżąco. Sprawdziła także pocztę, ale nie znalazła na niej żadnych nowych wiadomości poza trzema reklamami sklepów odzieżowych. Przeszło jej przez myśl, że powinna zacząć rozglądać się za jakimś mieszkaniem do wynajęcia, ale promienie słońca wpadające przez okno do wnętrza pokoju skłoniły ją do tego, by odłożyć to zajęcie na później. Julia postanowiła skorzystać z pięknej pogody i wybrać się na spacer po Warszawie. Była bardzo ciekawa, czy miasto bardzo się zmieniło podczas jej nieobecności. Dlatego szybko wypiła herbatę, ubrała się w elegancką, ale jednocześnie wygodną sukienkę i po zrobieniu sobie delikatnego makijażu opuściła hotelowy pokój. W międzyczasie zdążyła zgłodnieć, więc swoją wyprawę rozpoczęła od znalezienia restauracji, gdzie miała zamiar zjeść szybki lunch.

***

Pomysł Uli okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Maciek skupił się na lepieniu pierogów do tego stopnia, że wydawało się, iż udało mu się chociaż przez kilka godzin nie myśleć o Aldonie. Świadczył o tym fakt, że na twarzy Szymczyka od czasu do czasu pojawiał się uśmiech, a on sam również zaczął pozwalać sobie na żarty. Ula cieszyła się z takiego obrotu sprawy, dlatego cierpliwie znosiła kolejne wybryki przyjaciela, który okazał się być niepokornym uczniem. Mimo tego, że kilka razy pokazywała mu, w jaki sposób należy lepić pierogi, on ciągle próbował robić coś po swojemu. Najpierw upierał się, że uda mu zmieścić więcej farszu wewnątrz pojedynczego krążka ciasta. Po kilku nieudanych próbach musiał przyznać rację Uli, która od samego początku mówiła mu, że takie eksperymentowanie nie skończy się dobrze. Niestety, Maciek wciąż miał swoje pomysły, tym razem dotyczące metody zlepiania brzegu pierogów. Jako człowiek ambitny z miejsca odrzucił propozycję, by zrobić to za pomocą widelca, uważając ten sposób za zbyt prosty i dobry na Beatki, ale nie dla niego. Ula pokazała mu więc krok po kroku, jak powinien to robić, ale i tu Maciek znalazł miejsce do wprowadzenia ulepszeń. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia przyjaciółki, że wypracowana przez nią metoda od lat się sprawdzała i dzięki jej stosowaniu nigdy nie musiała obawiać się, że w czasie gotowania pierogi się rozlecą. Szymczyk był jednak uparty i miał zamiar udowodnić przyjaciółce, że lepsze wcale nie musi być wrogiem dobrego. W odpowiedzi na dalsze krytyczne uwagi przyjaciółki, Szymczyk zainicjował małą bitwę, obsypując Ulę mąką. Dziewczyna nie pozostała mu dłużna, więc w ciągu kilku minut kuchnia zmieniła się w krajobraz po bitwie. Mąka była wszędzie — na stole, kredensie, podłodze, kuchence gazowej, a nawet na żyrandolu. Dopiero powrót Jaśka i Beatki ze spaceru zakończył tę dziecinną walkę, która sprawiła Uli i Maćkowi mnóstwo frajdy. Przez chwilę oboje czuli się jakby znów mieli po dziesięć lat. Przywołani do porządku, potulnie powrócili do przygotowywania pierogów. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się je ulepić oraz ugotować, a w międzyczasie nawet doprowadzili kuchnię do porządku. Wszyscy w dobrych humorach zasiedli więc do stołu, by móc delektować się smakiem ulubionego dania. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Uli, pierogi lepione innowacyjną metodą Maćka w dużej części rozleciały się podczas gotowania, więc dziewczyna nie mogła odmówić sobie przyjemności wygłoszenia kilku krytycznych uwag na ten temat. Dało to początek szermierce słownej na drobne, przyjacielskie uszczypliwości, do której włączył się także Jasiek. Kiedy jednak skończył jeść, czym prędzej opuścił kuchnię pod pretekstem nauki. Beatka zaś zajęła strategiczną pozycję przed telewizorem, żeby pooglądać bajki.

— Znowu sprzątanie na mojej głowie — westchnęła głośno Ula, zbierając ze stołu brudne talerze. — Ze wszystkich czynności domowych najbardziej nie lubię zmywania naczyń. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś wreszcie dorobimy się zmywarki — dodała, wkładając naczynia do zlewu. Po odkręceniu kranu w kuchni, woda wytrysnęła z niego jak z fontanny, oblewając blat, podłogę oraz Ulę. Dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno, po omacku próbując zakręcić kurek. Z pomocą przyszedł jej Maciek, któremu sprawnie udało się opanować ten żywioł.

— Na szczęście to tylko drobna awaria — zawyrokował po oględzinach kranu.

— Wiem o tym. Gdyby tata tu był, to już dawno byłoby zrobione. Prosiłam Jaśka, żeby to naprawił, ale oczywiście nawet palcem nie kiwnął — powiedziała z wyrzutem. — Zaraz sama się za to zabiorę.

— Daj spokój, ja się tym zajmę — zaproponował tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Ty lepiej idź się przebrać, bo wyglądasz jak zmokła kura — stwierdził żartobliwie, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z politowaniem.

— Uprzejmy jak zawsze — prychnęła dziewczyna, po czym pobiegła do swojego pokoju, żeby zdjąć z siebie mokre ubrania. Wyciągnęła z szafy pierwszą lepszą bluzkę oraz spodnie i po chwili już miała je na sobie. Kiedy rozwieszała w łazience przemoczone elementy swojej garderoby, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

— Mam otworzyć? — krzyknął Maciek z kuchni.

— Nie, już idę — odpowiedziała mu równie głośno. — Już idę, idę! — jeszcze bardziej podniosła głos, słysząc, że natarczywe pukanie nie ustało. — Dzień dobry, pani Dąbrowska — powitała bez entuzjazmu sąsiadkę stojącą na progu.

— Witaj, Ula — odpowiedziała kobieta, wchodząc do wnętrza domu bez czekania na zaproszenie.

 _Czy ona zawsze musi traktować nasz dom jak swój?_ , pomyślała z niezadowoleniem Ula, przewracając oczami. _Ciekawe, o co tym razem chodzi._

— Witaj, Maćku — powiedziała Dąbrowska do Szymczyka, wchodząc do kuchni.

— Napije się pani czegoś? — zapytała grzecznie Ula, widząc, że sąsiadka zajęła miejsce przy stole, więc nie musiała jej proponować, żeby usiadła.

— Nie, dziękuję bardzo. Nie rób sobie kłopotu, moje dziecko. Ja przyszłam tylko na chwilkę. Powiedz mi, jak się czuje drogi pan Józek? Czy lepiej? — zapytała Dąbrowska z troską.

— Tak, tata czuje się dobrze.

— To chwała Bogu — kobieta odetchnęła z ulgą. — Jak wczoraj spotkałam twoją matkę w sklepie, to powiedziała mi, co się stało — zwróciła się do Maćka. — Takie nieszczęście! Tak się tym gryzłam od wczoraj, że musiałam przyjść osobiście dowiedzieć się, co i jak. Ach, gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, może mogłabym jakoś pomóc?

— Ależ nie trzeba, dajemy sobie radę ze wszystkim — odmówiła Ula, obawiając się tego, jak taka pomoc mogłaby wyglądać.

— Biedaczysko ten pan Józek — zaczęła lamentować Dąbrowska. — A czy chociaż dobrze go karmią w tym szpitalu? Bo ja mogę mu przecież coś ugotować. Sernik mu też upiekę, bo wiem jak bardzo go lubi.

— To bardzo miłe z pani strony, ale naprawdę proszę nie robić sobie kłopotu — ponownie odmówiła Ula. — Tata jest pod bardzo dobrą opieką i niczego mu nie brakuje. Poza tym niebawem ma wrócić do domu.

— A wiadomo kiedy? — dociekała wścibska sąsiadka.

— Lekarz nie wyznaczył dokładnej daty, ale bardzo możliwe, że pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia będzie już mógł zostać wypisany — odrzekła wymijająco Ula, wiedząc, że przy Dąbrowskiej należy bardzo uważać na każde wypowiedziane słowo.

— To wspaniale! — uradowała się kobieta, po czym klasnęła w dłonie. — Czyli to będzie tydzień wielkich powrotów!

— Dlaczego? — zainteresował się Maciek.

— To wy o niczym nie wiecie? — zdziwiła się sąsiadka. — Bartuś wraca z Niemiec za tydzień. Myślałam, że cię zawiadomił — dodała, patrząc pytająco na Ulę.

— Nie — odpowiedziała lakonicznie, czując, jak wzbiera w niej gniew.

— Pewnie chciał ci zrobić niespodziankę — stwierdziła Dąbrowska. — No, ale się wygadałam. To wszystko z tej radości! Lecę dalej, żeby podzielić się ze wszystkimi tą wspaniałą nowiną — dodała, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Przekaż panu Józkowi moje serdeczne pozdrowienia i zapowiedz, że na pewno przyjdziemy z Bartusiem w odwiedziny, jak tylko wróci ze szpitala. Do widzenia, dzieci! — pożegnała się i zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

***

Aleks zirytowany do granic możliwości kolekcją nietypowych zdarzeń, jakie przytrafiały mu się od rana i nie pozwalały mu nie myśleć o Julii dłużej niż kilkanaście minut, postanowił pojechać w miejsce, gdzie nie spodziewał się jej zobaczyć — do firmy. Nie licząc jego mieszkania, było to jedyne miejsce, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie. Jednocześnie mógł zająć się tam pracą, która zawsze dawała mu mnóstwo satysfakcji. Przed zbliżającą się wielkimi krokami premierą kolekcji było zawsze mnóstwo roboty. Zwykle Adam bez większego wysiłku ogarniał to wszystko samodzielnie, ale od kilku dni był jakiś nieprzytomny i nawet najprostsze sprawy urastały do rangi nierozwiązywalnego problemu. Nie mając zamiaru dociekać, co było powodem takiego zachowania podwładnego, Aleks postanowił sprawdzić, czy to, co do tej pory zrobił Turek ma ręce i nogi, a także zająć się tym, czego księgowy nie dokończył przed weekendem. Febo miał w tym swój ukryty cel. Wierzył, że dzięki dokładnemu przestudiowaniu dokumentów otrzymanych od Marka, uda mu się wreszcie znaleźć coś, co go pogrąży albo przynajmniej trochę mu zaszkodzi. Przy okazji Aleks chciał także pozbyć się Julii, a do tego potrzebował znaleźć na nią jakiegoś haka. W ciągu kilku godzin Febo zagłębił się w budżet premiery, rozliczenia ze szwalniami, prognozy zysków ze sprzedaży i inne zestawienia. Przy setnej przewróconej stronie przestał je nawet liczyć, uważając to za bezcelowe. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu musiał stwierdzić, że dokumenty zostały przygotowane wyjątkowo starannie i nie sposób było doszukać się w nich nawet literówki, a co dopiero poważniejszych błędów. Nie miał pojęcia, czyja to była zasługa — Marka, jego nowej asystentki, czy może Julii? Na to pytanie nie umiał odpowiedzieć. Aleks postanowił nie zrażać się tym niepowodzeniem i jeszcze raz zabrał się za czytanie dokumentów, mając cichą nadzieję, że przeoczył jakiś błąd. W międzyczasie robił sobie krótkie przerwy na kawę, których wypił kilkanaście oraz na jedzenie zamówione z pobliskiej restauracji. Szukanie dziury w całym pochłonęło go tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy za oknem zrobiło się ciemno. 

***

Tymczasem Julia spędziła przyjemny dzień, na nowo odkrywając uroki Warszawy. Chociaż pod jej nieobecność wiele się tu zmieniło, to jednak były miejsca, które wyglądały dokładnie tak, jak dawniej. Nie zważając na tłumy spacerowiczów, Sławińska odwiedziła kolejno Park Saski, Ogród Krasińskich i Stare Miasto. Nieśpiesznym krokiem przemierzała wąskie, wybrukowane uliczki, z zachwytem podziwiając pięknie prezentujące się budynki. Po drodze kupiła sobie lody i przysiadła na jednej z ławek na Rynku Starego Miasta, by móc spokojnie je zjeść. Kiedy skończyła, postanowiła zadzwonić do mamy, z którą nie rozmawiała od przyjazdu do Warszawy. Otworzyła więc torebkę, ale ku swemu zaskoczeniu stwierdziła, że nie ma w niej telefonu.

 _Widocznie zapomniałam zabrać komórki z hotelu_ , westchnęła, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć momentu, kiedy wkładała ją do torebki. _To nic, wieczorem zadzwonię do mamy_ , obiecała sobie, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. Idąc w kierunku Barbakanu, mijała kawiarnię, gdzie sprzedawano gofry. Nie mogąc się oprzeć temu kuszącemu zapachowi ciepłej przekąski, dziewczyna wstąpiła tam i również zamówiła sobie gofra z bitą śmietaną i polewą wiśniową. Wiedziała, że nie powinna jeść tak kalorycznych rzeczy, ale łakomstwo zwyciężyło. Chcąc uspokoić jakoś wyrzuty sumienia, postanowiła zrobić jeszcze jedną rundkę po Starówce, by spalić trochę kalorii. Do hotelu wróciła dopiero późnym popołudniem. Chociaż była bardzo zmęczona i marzyła o tym, by się położyć, to w pierwszej kolejności po wejściu do pokoju zaczęła rozglądać się za swoją komórką. Niestety, nie leżała nigdzie na wierzchu. Po pobieżnym sprawdzeniu mniej lub bardziej prawdopodobnych miejsc, Julia postanowiła zastosować metodę dedukcji. Usiadła wygodnie na fotelu, by zastanowić się, kiedy ostatni raz miała w ręku swój telefon. Podczas pobytu w Łazienkach do nikogo nie dzwoniła, tego była pewna. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że zostawiła komórkę w firmie.

 _Nie mam ochoty tam teraz jechać_ , pomyślała, czując, że ogarnia ją senność. _Ostatecznie jakoś wytrzymam do poniedziałku bez komórki. Przecież do mamy mogę zadzwonić z hotelowego telefonu_ , stwierdziła, wzruszając ramionami. _A co jeżeli nie zostawiłam komórki w firmie tylko zgubiłam ją w taksówce albo jeszcze gdzieś indziej?_ , zapytała sama siebie z niepokojem. _Nie mogę ryzykować, muszę to sprawdzić_ , postanowiła Julia, podnosząc się z fotela. Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Przed wyjściem z pokoju zamówiła sobie taksówkę, która pojawiła się przed wejściem w ciągu kilku minut. O tej porze miasto było praktycznie puste, więc w ciągu kwadransa dziewczyna znalazła się przed wejściem do „Febo&Dobrzański”. Dziarskim krokiem skierowała się do głównych drzwi, które jednak nie otworzyły się automatycznie. Julia o mały włos nie zderzyła się z szybą, ale na swoje szczęście udało jej się zatrzymać w porę. Dostrzegając we wnętrzu budynku ochroniarza, Sławińska zapukała, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— D-dobry wie-wieczór, p-pani Julio — przywitał ją Władek, jak zwykle lekko się jąkając. — W czym m-mogę po-pomóc?

— Wydaje mi się, że wczoraj zostawiłam w biurze swoją komórkę — przyznała się, próbując ukryć swoje zażenowanie. — Wejdę tylko na chwilę, żeby jej poszukać, dobrze?

— O-oczywiście, p-proszę ba-bardzo — odparł uprzejmie ochroniarz. — Ty-tylko nie r-radzę ko-korzystać z wind.

— A to dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Dzi-dzisiaj od r-rana c-co chwilę się za-zacinają i n-nie jest ła-łatwo je potem od-odblokować. J-już to z-zgłosiłem, ale m-monter z-zjawi się dopiero w po-poniedziałek — wyjaśnił Władek.

— Rozumiem. Dziękuję panu za ostrzeżenie — odparła, posyłając ochroniarzowi miły uśmiech. — W takim razie czeka mnie miły spacer na piąte piętro — dodała żartobliwie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź sympatycznego ochroniarza, otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową. Zanim zrobiła pierwszy krok, spojrzała w górę. Z tej perspektywy wydawało się, że te schody nie mają końca i prowadzą prosto do nieba. Niezrażona tym faktem, Julia rozpoczęła swoją wspinaczkę. Nigdy nie bała się wyzwań, a do tego uważała się za osobę wysportowaną, więc wydawało jej się, że wdrapanie się na górę na piechotę nie sprawi jej większych trudności. Jednak przeceniła swoje możliwości i w okolicach trzeciego piętra dostała zadyszki. Przystanęła na chwilę, żeby wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, po czym nieco wolniejszym krokiem zaczęła pokonywać kolejne stopnie.

 _Chyba jednak muszę popracować nad kondycją_ , pomyślała, kiedy wreszcie udało jej się dojść na piąte piętro. Czuła się nieswojo, przemierzając sama pusty i ciemny korytarz. Nie tracąc czasu na szukanie włącznika światła, Julia prawie biegiem pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od sali konferencyjnej. Tam postanowiła rozpocząć poszukiwania zaginionego telefonu. Wyszła z założenia, że skoro właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu spędziła poprzedniego dnia najwięcej czasu, to zapewne tu pozostawiła swoją komórkę. Po zapaleniu wszystkich świateł w sali konferencyjnej, Sławińska starannie rozejrzała się po jej wszystkich zakamarkach — nigdzie nie było jej telefonu. Nie zrażając się tym niepowodzeniem, dziewczyna skierowała się do gabinetu Marka, mając nadzieję, że prowadzące tam drzwi nie będą zamknięte. Z całej siły nacisnęła na klamkę, ale przeszklone drzwi nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr.

 _Bez wyprawy na recepcję się nie obejdzie_ , westchnęła, znowu z duszą na ramieniu przemierzając pogrążony w ciemnościach korytarz. Na jej szczęście przy recepcji stała lampa, dzięki czemu nie musiała po omacku grzebać w szufladzie z kluczami. Bez większego trudu odnalazła ten właściwy i już po kilku minutach znalazła się wewnątrz gabinetu Marka. Było to jednak tylko pół sukcesu, bo również w tym miejscu nie znalazła swojego telefonu. Już miała ponownie wyjść na korytarz, kiedy jej wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na zdjęciu Marka i Pauliny stojącym w ramce na jednej z półek.

 _Oboje są tacy uśmiechnięci_ , westchnęła. Tak pięknie razem wyglądali i wydawali się tacy szczęśliwi. Julia wiedziała, że powinna podzielać ich radość, ale nie potrafiła. Zazdrościła im tego, że tworzą tak idealną parę i darzą się nawzajem szczerą, gorącą miłością. Tak bardzo chciała być chociaż w połowie tak szczęśliwa, jak oni.

 _Czy los da mi drugą szansę, żeby odzyskać zaufanie Aleksa?,_ zapytała siebie w myślach, odstawiając na miejsce trzymane w ręku zdjęcie. W tej chwili doznała olśnienia i przypomniała sobie, kiedy po raz ostatni miała w ręku swój telefon. Starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi do gabinetu i po odłożeniu klucza na jego miejsce pobiegła do damskiej łazienki. Swoją zgubę odnalazła w ostatniej kabinie na podajniku od papieru toaletowego. Już miała sprawdzić, czy ktoś próbował się z nią skontaktować, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki na korytarzu. Julia pomyślała, że to pewnie pan Władek robi obchód, więc postanowiła powiedzieć mu, że znalazła komórkę i już opuszcza budynek firmy. Czym prędzej opuściła łazienkę, żeby wyjść ochroniarzowi na spotkanie. Nie chciała, żeby potem tracił czas na szukanie jej. Widząc zbliżającą się postać, podbiegła do niej wystarczająco blisko, by nie musiała krzyczeć.

— Panie Władku, ja… — zaczęła i urwała w pół słowa, gdy zorientowała się, że nie ma przed sobą sympatycznego stróża tylko Aleksa. Przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka sekund, bo Febo szybko odwrócił głowę. Bez słowa minął dziewczynę i dziarsko pomaszerował w stronę wind. — Poczekaj, proszę — zawołała i pobiegła za Aleksem, który zdawał się w ogóle nie reagować na jej słowa. Zachowywał się tak, jakby próbował przed nią uciec. Dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru mu na to pozwolić, więc wskoczyła za nim do windy, chociaż jej drzwi właśnie się zamykały. Z tego wszystkiego Sławińska zupełnie zapomniała o ostrzeżeniu ochroniarza.


	19. Chapter 19

— Aleks, porozmawiajmy, proszę — powiedziała Julia błagalnym tonem.

— Nie mamy o czym — odmówił, patrząc w kierunku sufitu, by uniknąć spojrzenia jej w oczy.

— Mam inne zdanie — upierała się przy swoim. — Chcę wiedzieć, co… — zaczęła, ale urwała w pół słowa, słysząc głośny trzask windy, która najpierw zaczęła się trząść, a następnie zatrzymała się między czwartym a trzecim piętrem budynku.

— Co się dzieje? — zmarszczył brwi Febo, odruchowo spoglądając na panel z przyciskami.

— O, Boże — jęknęła Sławińska, łapiąc się za głowę. — Na śmierć zapomniałam!

— O czym?

— Coś się dzisiaj dzieje z windami i się zacinają. Pan Władek ostrzegał mnie, żeby z nich nie korzystać, tylko chodzić schodami — odparła, a z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem coraz bardziej drżał jej głos. — Tobie nic nie mówił na ten temat?

— Nie widziałem się z nim. Wszedłem do firmy od drugiej strony. To nic, zaraz się z nim skontaktujemy — powiedział uspokajająco, pamiętając, że Julia cierpi na klaustrofobię. Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po swoją komórkę, mając zamiar zadzwonić na portiernię. — Cholera — zaklął pod nosem.

— Co się stało? — zapytała z przestrachem w głosie.

— Nie mam zasięgu — przyznał, nerwowo potrząsając swoim telefonem. — Sprawdź ty.

— Już patrzę — odparła półgłosem, drżącymi dłońmi wydobywając z torebki odzyskany przed chwilą telefon. — Ja też nie mam zasięgu. I co teraz?! — zawyła żałośnie.

— Spróbujemy inaczej — zdecydował, wciąż zachowując zimną krew. Bez trudu odnalazł przycisk alarmowy znajdujący się na panelu windy. Nacisnął go kilkakrotnie, wiedząc, że uruchomi to na portierni jedną z czerwonych diod. _Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten ciamajda nie zasnął albo nie poszedł teraz na obchód i szybko nas stąd uwolni_ , pomyślał, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — To powinno załatwić sprawę.

— A jeżeli nie? Jeżeli pan Władek się nie zorientuje, że tu jesteśmy?! Będziemy musieli tu siedzieć do rana albo nawet do poniedziałku?! — Julia wyrzucała z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, a ton jej głosu wskazywał, że ogarnia ją coraz większe przerażenie.

— Może nie będzie aż tak źle. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie zgasło światło — stwierdził Aleks, próbując zwrócić jej uwagę na jakąkolwiek pozytywną stronę w tej stresującej dla niej sytuacji. Jednak wyglądało na to, że wypowiedział te słowa w złą godzinę, bo jak na zawołanie oświetlenie windy nagle się wyłączyło i jedynymi jasnymi punktami w ogarniętym ciemnością pomieszczeniu były diody na panelu z przyciskami.

— O nie, tylko nie to! — krzyknęła na cały głos.

— Tylko spokojnie — odparł łagodnie, ale jednocześnie dość stanowczo. Kilkakrotnie był świadkiem, jak Julia dostała ataku paniki, znajdując się nagle w ciemnych i ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Raz zatrzasnęli się w jednym z hoteli we Włoszech w źle skonstruowanym przedsionku prowadzącym z korytarza na klatkę schodową. Ich karta hotelowa z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn nie pozwalała odblokować zamków magnetycznych zamontowanych zarówno w drzwiach przed nimi, jak i tymi, które były za nimi. Znaleźli się wtedy w pułapce na niewielkiej przestrzeni, gdzie na dodatek nie paliło się światło. Wtedy Julia wpadła w panikę i mimo tego, że Aleks mocno ją do siebie przytulił, nie była w stanie się uspokoić. Febo doskonale pamiętał zarówno tamtą sytuację, jak i wszystkie pozostałe i nie chciał pozwolić, by Sławińska znów wpadła w taką spiralę strachu.

— Pomocy, ja się duszę! Nie mogę złapać tchu! Mam mroczki przed oczami — mówiła ledwo słyszalnym głosem, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Jestem przy tobie, opanuj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewnił ją, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco. — Nie nakręcaj się, to w niczym nam nie pomoże — poprosił i, mimo wewnętrznych oporów, wziął ją za rękę. Julia jednak zdawała się w ogóle go nie słuchać. Uwolniła dłoń z jego uścisku i, na ile to tylko możliwe w tak niewielkim pomieszczeniu, nerwowo przemieszczała się z kąta w kąt, uderzając pięściami w ściany windy.

— Przestań w tej chwili — powiedział Aleks coraz bardziej zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem. Nie mógł spokojnie patrzeć, jak ona odchodziła od zmysłów.

— Natychmiast mnie stąd wypuść! Nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej! Ratunku! Pomocy! Czy ktoś mnie słyszy?! — zaczęła wrzeszczeć, tupiąc przy tym nogami. Widząc, że Julia kompletnie ignoruje jego słowa, Aleks chwycił ją za nadgarstki tak mocno, by nie mogła mu się wyrwać.

— Nie szalej — wycedził przez zęby. — Przestań się ze mną szarpać! — zażądał, czując się coraz bardziej bezradnym wobec jej ataku paniki.

— To boli! — krzyknęła Julia, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wciąż jednak próbowała uwolnić się z jego uścisku. — Puszczaj mnie! Ja muszę stąd wyjść! Zrób coś! Słyszysz, zrób coś!

Nim Aleks zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co robi, przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. W pierwszym odruchu Julia próbowała go od siebie odepchnąć, ale po kilku sekundach przestała z nim walczyć. Czując, że dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła, Febo odsunął się od niej. Sławińska zamilkła, a jej mina wskazywała na to, że była zaskoczona tym, co się przed chwilą stało. Odważyła się podnieść wzrok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mimo panujących wokół nich ciemności, udało jej się nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Po paru minutach takiej wymiany spojrzeń Aleks nie mógł się oprzeć i ukradkiem zerknął także na jej usta. Pod wpływem jakiejś tajemniczej siły zbliżył się do niej, by po raz kolejny ją pocałować, nie zważając na konsekwencje swojego postępowania. Przez te lata zdążył zapomnieć, jakie to niesamowite uczucie. Wystarczyła jednak chwila, by momentalnie wróciły do niego wspomnienia. Poczuł się jak narkoman, który właśnie odzyskał utracony niegdyś dostęp do ulubionej używki. Aleks przysunął się do Julii tak, że ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Znowu spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy, gdzie zamiast strachu dostrzegł teraz dobrze znany figlarny błysk. Dziewczyna rozchyliła usta, po czym powoli przejechała językiem po dolnej wardze. Aleks potraktował to jako zaproszenie. Cały czas czując na swojej skórze ciepło wydychanego przez nią powietrza, zbliżył się na tyle, by delikatnie musnąć ustami jej gorące wargi. Julia nie protestowała, więc odważył się na kolejny pocałunek. Smakując jej usta, Febo kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Nie myślał w tej chwili o tym, jak bardzo go zraniła i upokorzyła. Liczyło się tylko to, co działo się tu i teraz. Ogarnięty pożądaniem Aleks z każdą chwilą pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej. Całował dziewczynę coraz zachłanniej, jakby miał zamiar zmiażdżyć jej usta. Jednocześnie błądził rękami po jej ciele. Pragnął jej tak mocno, jak nigdy wcześniej i wyglądało na to, że ona chce tego samego, co on.

***

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Bartek postanowił wyjść na wieczorny spacer po Monachium. Wiedział, że jego dni w tym mieście są policzone i bardzo prawdopodobne, że może to być jedna z jego ostatnich przechadzek. Postanowił skorzystać z tej możliwości, by zastanowić się, co ma dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem. Perspektywa powrotu na łono ojczyzny nie napawała go optymizmem. Wyrwanie się z tego strasznego miejsca, jak w myślach nazywał Rysiów, było jego głównym życiowym celem. Był gotów na wszystko, byleby tylko zrealizować swoje marzenie o lepszym życiu z dala od znienawidzonego rodzinnego miasteczka. Słuchając przez lata historii osób, którym udało się osiągnąć sukces za granicą, Dąbrowski postanowił pójść ich śladem. Jednak szybko przekonał się o prawdziwości przysłowia: „trawa jest zawsze bardziej zielona tam, gdzie nas nie ma”. W jego wypadku emigracja nie okazała się dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie znając dobrze języka oraz przepisów obowiązujących w Niemczech, musiał pracować na czarno za skandalicznie niską stawkę. Zarobione pieniądze ledwo wystarczały mu na wynajęcie lichej kawalerki na obrzeżach miasta oraz na jedzenie. O jakichkolwiek rozrywkach mógł zapomnieć, nie tylko ze względu na niewystarczającą ilość środków płatniczych, ale też z powodu braku czasu i sił. Dalekie dojazdy i wielogodzinna praca fizyczna wykańczały go do tego stopnia, że po powrocie do domu kolejno jadł, mył się i kładł się spać. Miał już serdecznie dosyć takiego życia oraz podrzędnego zajęcia, za jakie uważał kopanie rowów.

 _A podobno wojna się już skończyła_ , powiedział do siebie w myślach, starając się oszacować, ile kilometrów sześciennych ziemi przerzucił w czasie swojego pobytu w Niemczech. Mimowolnie spojrzał na swoje dłonie — od razu rzucały się w oczy odciski i drobne, ale paprzące się, rany. Czasami ból i zmęczenie przytłaczały go tak mocno, że rozważał ożenek z pierwszą z brzegu Niemką, żeby uzyskać prawo pobytu i szansę na godziwe zatrudnienie. Jednak Bartek był zbyt dumny, by tak łatwo sprzedać swoją wolność. Zwłaszcza, że w Polsce była kobieta, która zawsze i wszędzie była gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko.

— Moja Uleńka — powiedział do siebie, wyciągając z portfela jej mocno zniszczoną fotografię. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że dzięki niej uda mu się odbić od dna. W przeszłości tyle razy mu pomagała, nie oczekując w zamian niczego poza odrobiną zainteresowania z jego strony. Wystarczyło, że Bartek mówił jej to, co chciała usłyszeć, obdarowywał ją czułymi spojrzeniami i uśmiechami, a od czasu do czasu przytulił lub pocałował. Tyle jej wystarczyło, a dla Dąbrowskiego były to niskie koszty w porównaniu z tym, co dzięki niej zyskiwał. Cieplakówna nie dość, że była na każde jego zawołanie, to na dodatek okazała się niewyczerpanym źródłem gotówki. Pożyczał od niej drobne kwoty, które obiecywał oddać w pierwszym możliwym terminie, ale nigdy nie miał zamiaru dotrzymać słowa. Jego dług rósł z miesiąca na miesiąc, ale on ani trochę się tym nie przejmował. Nigdy też nie interesował się tym, skąd dziewczyna brała pieniądze, skoro nie miała stałej pracy, a większość swojego czasu spędzała na lekcjach w liceum. To nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia, bo najważniejszy był efekt. Bartek nie odczuwał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, jako traktował Ulę. Co więcej, niejednokrotnie uciekał się do bardziej zawoalowanych metod wyciągania od niej pieniędzy. Nieraz dzwonił do niej, mówiąc: "Wiesz, kochanie, miałem taki piękny sen. Śniło mi się, że doładowałaś mi konto w telefonie". I w ciągu godziny jego sen stawał się rzeczywistością. Ula w swojej naiwności dawała się nabierać na te i inne sztuczki.

 _Skoro wtedy była gotowa zrobić dla mnie wszystko, to teraz też nie odmówi_ , pomyślał z satysfakcją. Bartek był święcie przekonany, że dalej będzie mógł ją wykorzystywać do realizacji swoich celów. Dlatego postanowił odwiedzić ją zaraz po przyjeździe, by odnowić tę znajomość.

***

— Bartek Dąbrowski — westchnęła Ula, wchodząc do kuchni po odprowadzeniu Dąbrowskiej do drzwi. — Jeszcze jego tutaj brakowało — dodała, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Co się przejmujesz? — zmarszczył brwi Maciek, wzruszając ramionami. — Przecież dla ciebie to już zamknięty rozdział, prawda?

— Tak, niby tak — odparła bez przekonania, bo wydawało jej się, że wciąż ma w sercu sentyment do Bartka. Bardzo bała się tego, że po jego powrocie jej uczucie do niego wróci z nową siłą i nie będzie potrafiła mu się oprzeć.

— To o co chodzi? — dociekał, kończąc naprawę kranu.

— Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że znów zamieszka w pobliżu i siłą rzeczy będziemy musieli się widywać — przyznała się, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Nie wiem, czy jestem na to gotowa.

— Bez przesady, nie panikuj — powiedział uspokajająco. — Ja wiem, że on bardzo cię skrzywdził, ale minęło już kilka lat. Może czas przestać to w końcu rozpamiętywać? Przecież teraz jesteś z Piotrem.

— To trochę za dużo powiedziane — poprawiła go, sama wciąż nie będąc pewna, co właściwie łączy ją z sympatycznym kardiologiem. — Myślę, że na tym etapie znajomości nie sposób ocenić, czy będzie z tego coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

— Mam inne zdanie — upierał się przy swoim. — Facetowi wyraźnie na tobie zależy, nawet ślepy by to zauważył. Wiem, że zaraz mi powiesz, że za krótko się znacie. A ja ci mówię, że to bez znaczenia. Liczy się fakt, że między wami zaiskrzyło. I jestem pewien, że już wkrótce będzie można oficjalnie nazywać was parą. Uwierz mi, ja w tych sprawach mylę się niezwykle rzadko — dodał z przekonaniem.

— Z Aldoną się pomyliłeś — syknęła, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. — Boże, przepraszam — dodała szybko, widząc, że jej przyjaciel momentalnie posmutniał. — Nie powinnam była tego mówić.

— No cóż, trudno odmówić ci racji — przyznał Maciek, kiwając głową. — Wiesz, czasem tak to jest, że sytuację innych ocenia się bezbłędnie, a swojej nie.

— To się nazywa obiektywnym spojrzeniem — odparła Ula, delikatnie się uśmiechając. — Ale i tak uważam, że oceniasz moją znajomość z Piotrem trochę na wyrost — wróciła do przerwanego tematu.

— Nawet jeśli, to jedno wiem na pewno: zależy mu na tobie. Pytanie tylko czy ty w ogóle coś do niego czujesz? — zainteresował się, patrząc na nią badawczo.

— Sama nie wiem. Lubię go, nawet bardzo, dobrze się czuję w jego towarzystwie. Szanuję go i cenię między innymi za to, że tak troskliwie opiekuje się tatą.

— Ulka, błagam — jęknął Szymczyk, łapiąc się za głowę. — Zadałem ci proste pytanie, a ty próbujesz zbyć mnie ogólnikami. Ze mną to nie przejdzie. Postawmy sprawę jasno: zależy ci na nim czy nie?

— Przyznaję, że Piotr mi się podoba, ale nie czuję do niego nic więcej poza przyjacielską sympatią. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje — odparła, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Zadowolony?

— Powiedzmy, że na razie mi to wystarczy. Wrócimy jeszcze do tego tematu. A tym Dąbrowszczakiem się nie przejmuj, po prostu traktuj go jak powietrze, jasne?

— Jasne — przytaknęła, ale jego słowa wcale jej nie uspokoiły. — Czułabym się pewniej, gdybyś ty był w pobliżu. Zawsze mnie przed nim broniłeś, zwłaszcza po tym, jak się z nim rozstałam.

— Teraz jesteś już znacznie silniejsza psychicznie i nie pozwolisz, żeby znowu cię skrzywdził — ocenił Maciek. — Dasz sobie radę.

— Mam nadzieję.

— A gdybyś jednak potrzebowała pomocy, to dzwoń albo do mnie albo do mojego nowego współlokatora — powiedział półżartem, puszczając do niej oczko.

— Czy ja wiem — zawahała się Ula. — Z całym szacunkiem dla Piotra, ale nie wygląda on na człowieka, który mógłby skutecznie obronić siebie, a co dopiero innych.

— To prawda. Czasami jednak pozory mylą.

***

— No to wypijmy za dobrze wykonaną pracę — zaproponował Karol, unosząc do góry swój kieliszek.

— Niech ci będzie — zgodził się Piotr. — Jeszcze raz, wielkie dzięki za pomoc, stary. Bez ciebie nie dałbym sobie rady.

— Przyjaźń wymaga ofiar — odparł Karol, czując jak bardzo bolą go plecy. — Chociaż i tak mam wrażenie, że zrobiłem to wbrew sobie. Jeszcze trochę i nasza przyjaźń przejdzie do historii — westchnął smutno.

— A to niby dlaczego? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski.

— Bo masz Ulę. Kiedy już się z nią zwiążesz, tak na poważnie, to dobry kumpel przestanie ci już być potrzebny i pójdę w odstawkę.

— Bzdura! — obruszył się Piotr. — Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

— Znam życie. Spójrz na Dawida. Pamiętasz, jak to było, kiedy kończyliśmy studia? To były czasy! Wspólna praca na oddziale, a popołudniami lub w weekendy wypady na piwo, oglądanie meczy lub granie w koszykówkę. Zawsze mogliśmy na siebie liczyć. Byliśmy jak trzej muszkieterowie.

— Ciekawe porównanie. Czekaj, którym z nich ja miałbym być? — zainteresował się Piotr.

— Na mój gust Atosem — odparł po chwili zastanowienia Karol.

— Tym arystokratycznym, żeby nie powiedzieć groteskowym, flegmatykiem? Skąd ta myśl?

— A, bo mi się przypomniało, że Atos poślubił piękną kobietę, o której nic nie wiedział i jakoś tak mi się skojarzyło — bronił swojego zdania Karol, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

— Phi, a ty jesteś Portosem! On był najmniej rozgarnięty z całej trójki — odgryzł się Piotr, po czym pokazał przyjacielowi język.

— Czyli wychodziłoby na to, że Dawid jest Aramisem. To nawet by się nawet zgadzało. Mniejsza o to. Wracając do tematu, to co się stało, kiedy Dawid poznał tę swoją Ilonę? Straciliśmy go i z trzech muszkieterów zostało tylko dwóch.

— No wiesz, mówisz tak, jakby Dawid umarł — zwrócił mu uwagę Sosnowski. — Nie jest aż tak źle, jak mówisz. Przecież od czasu do czasu spotykamy się poza pracą. Ostatnio byliśmy we trzech na meczu.

— To było cztery miesiące temu — powiedział ironicznie Karol, przewracając oczami.

— Serio? — zdziwił się Piotr. — A wydawało mi się, że to było tak niedawno.

— Czas szybko leci, co?

— Nie da się ukryć. Wszystko jedno. Chodziło mi o to, że czasami udaje nam się Dawida gdzieś wyciągnąć — bronił swojego stanowiska Sosnowski.

— Tak, jasne. Pod warunkiem, że żona da mu wychodne — rzucił złośliwie Karol.

— Ej, nie bądź egoistą — upomniał go Piotr, robiąc groźną minę. — Jak się ma rodzinę, to nie tylko trzeba na nią zarabiać, ale dbać też o inne rzeczy. Dawid i Ilona mają małe dziecko, a drugie jest w drodze. Z tego co wiem, to Ilona nie najlepiej znosi tę ciążę. Już parę razy leżała w szpitalu na obserwacji z tego powodu. Naprawdę myślisz, że Dawid mógłby zostawić ją z tym wszystkim samą, żeby móc spędzać czas z kumplami? Gdyby to zrobił, to nie chciałbym mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

— W sumie masz rację, nie pomyślałem o tym — odparł Karol ze skruchą w głosie. — Chyba po prostu jestem zazdrosny, że wam się w życiu układa, a mnie nie.

— A wiesz, dlaczego tak jest? Bo nie traktujesz kobiet poważnie.

— Też mi odkrycie — żachnął się Karol. — A czy chociaż jedna z tych wszystkich dziewczyn, z którymi się spotykałem, zasługiwała na to, żeby myśleć o niej w kategoriach kobiety na całe życie?

— Jak przypomnę sobie te „znajome”, które miałem okazję poznać, to faktycznie trudno odmówić ci racji.

— Sam widzisz. Wszystkie okazywały się zimne, bez serca i rozumu, skupione na sobie, karierze i oczekujące od życia tylko mocnych wrażeń i dobrej zabawy. Więc jak miałem je traktować poważnie? — usprawiedliwiał się Karol.

— No chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że poznasz miłość swojego życia w nocnym klubie albo na imprezie studenckiej — odparł Sosnowski z oburzeniem w głosie. — Spójrz na mnie i Ulę. To prawda, że spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo w dość dramatycznych okolicznościach, ale od razu zauważyłem, że jest kimś wyjątkowym. To nieważne, że nie ma figury modelki i twarzy jak aktorka. W gruncie rzeczy wygląd jest nieistotny. Liczy się to, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, nie boi się ciężkiej pracy, a do tego jest życzliwa, sympatyczna, inteligentna i godna zaufania. Długo bym mógł tak jeszcze wymieniać.

— Nie wątpię — odparł z przekąsem Karol. — A może ta twoja Ula ma siostrę, co?

— A wiesz, tak się składa, że ma — stwierdził Sosnowski, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Naprawdę? Opowiedz mi coś o niej!

— Prawdę mówiąc, słabo ją znam — przyznał się Piotr. — Widziałem ją raptem parę razy.

— No to chociaż powiedz, jak wygląda — upierał się Karol, nie mogąc opanować wrodzonej ciekawości. — Jak ma na imię? I czy jest ładna?

— O, tak, jest bardzo ładna. Co prawda jest niewysoka, ale za to szczupła. Ma długie, blond włosy, piwne oczy i uroczy uśmiech — powiedział Sosnowski, starając się zachować powagę. — Nazywa się Beata.

— Beata — powtórzył Karol, robiąc rozmarzoną minę. — Poznasz mnie z nią? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Myślę, że dałoby się to zorganizować — roześmiał się Piotr. — Uprzedzam cię tylko, że nic z tego nie będzie.

— A to czemu? Ma kogoś?

— Nie o to chodzi. Ona po prostu jest dla ciebie za młoda! Ma nie więcej niż dziesięć lat — przyznał Sosnowski, rechocząc ze śmiechu.

— Bardzo śmieszne — obruszył się Karol, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka. — Nie mogłeś mi od razu powiedzieć? Niepotrzebnie narobiłeś mi nadziei. Ech, lepiej napijmy się jeszcze.

***

Reszta popołudnia w domu Cieplaków minęła w dość spokojnej, momentami nawet sielankowej, atmosferze. Maciek pomógł Uli pozmywać i powycierać naczynia, po czym oboje musieli dotrzymać towarzystwa Beatce, którą znudziło oglądanie bajek. Z trudem namówili Jaśka, żeby zrobił sobie chwilę przerwy od nauki i zagrał z nimi w chińczyka. Po dwóch kolejkach wygranych przez Maćka, Cieplak stwierdził, że musi wracać do matematyki i oddalił się do pokoju na górze. Natomiast Beti domagała się, by kontynuowali grę. Jej zacięta mina wskazywała, że bardzo zależy jej na tym, żeby chociaż raz mogła wygrać, co udało jej się dopiero w czwartej rundzie rozegranej w okrojonym składzie. Usatysfakcjonowana odniesionym zwycięstwem Beatka postanowiła zająć się rysowaniem, dając w ten sposób wolne Maćkowi i Uli, którzy udali się do kuchni. Ona zabrała się za przygotowywanie obiadów na kilka kolejnych dni, by jej rodzeństwo po powrocie ze szkoły mogło zjeść coś ciepłego, a on starał się jej pomagać, zabawiając ją przy tym rozmową. Szymczyk bez trudu zauważył, że od wizyty Dąbrowskiej jego przyjaciółka zrobiła się markotna i zamyślona. Czując ogromną wdzięczność za wsparcie, jakiego udzieliła mu Ula, Maciek nie wyobrażał sobie, by miał zostawić ją samą w takim stanie i pozwolić jej się zadręczać wspomnieniami związanymi z Bartkiem.

— To co robimy z tak pięknie rozpoczętym wieczorem? — zapytał Maciek po kolacji, gdy Ula wróciła do kuchni po ułożeniu młodszej siostry do snu.

— Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja muszę znowu iść na zmywak — odparła, sięgając po fartuszek wiszący na haczyku obok lodówki.

— Spóźniłaś się — powiedział wesoło, promiennie się uśmiechając. — Już się tym zająłem.

— Dziękuję, kochany jesteś. Uwielbiam, kiedy czytasz mi w myślach — przyznała, podchodząc do niego, by pocałować go w policzek.

— Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić, żeby ci się odwdzięczyć — wyjaśnił, starając się ukryć swoje zakłopotanie wywołane tym nieoczekiwanym gestem. — Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

— Nie przesadzaj — zawstydziła się Ula, oblewając się rumieńcem.

— Wiem, co mówię — upierał się przy swoim. — Gdyby nie ty, to całkiem bym się załamał. Dziękuję.

— Od tego ma się przyjaciół — przyznała skromnie, odwracając wzrok.

— No właśnie. Teraz kolej na mnie.

— W jakim sensie? — zmarszczyła brwi, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Nie udawaj. Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Od wizyty Dąbrowskiej chodzisz jak struta — podzielił się swoimi obserwacjami.

— Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje — westchnęła głośno. — Trochę zaskoczyła mnie wiadomość o powrocie Bartka, to wszystko. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić ani czuć się zobowiązany, żeby ze mną siedzieć.

— Jasne, jasne — pokiwał głową, nie dając łatwo zbić się z tropu. — Kogo chcesz oszukać? Przecież wiem, że po moim wyjściu zaczęłabyś się zadręczać myśleniem o tym głupku. A ja się na to nie zgadzam!

— Co w takim razie proponujesz? — zapytała, nie odnosząc się w żaden sposób do ostatniej wypowiedzi przyjaciela.

— Wspólne obejrzenie jakiegoś filmu — odparł bez zastanowienia. — Tylko dam znać matce, gdzie jestem, żeby się nie martwiła.

— Spóźniłeś się — powiedziała z satysfakcją, naśladując brzmienie jego głosu. — Już się tym zajęłam. Wczoraj wieczorem dzwoniłam do niej i powiedziałam jej, że jesteś u nas.

— Widzę, że ty też umiesz czytać w myślach — skwitował Maciek, puszczając do niej oczko.

— Lata praktyki. To co chciałbyś obejrzeć? — wróciła do tematu. — Nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru filmów, ale myślę, że coś się znajdzie.

— Zerknijmy najpierw, co dzisiaj puszczają w telewizji — stwierdził, sięgając po gazetę leżącą obok telefonu. — Co my tutaj mamy — dodał, przeglądając program głównych stacji telewizyjnych. 

— Tyko błagam, nie wybierz jakiegoś łzawego romansu — poprosiła Ula, składając dłonie w błagalnym geście.

— Spokojna głowa. O, na dwójce mamy świetny film! — ucieszył się Maciek. — Zaczyna się za kwadrans, idealnie. Robin Hood, co ty na to?

— Może być — odpowiedziała bez przekonania. — Która wersja?

— Amerykańska z dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego roku. Z Kevinem Costnerem w roli głównej. Kojarzysz?

— Nie jestem pewna — zawahała się Ula. — Możliwe, że kiedyś ją oglądałam, ale już nic nie pamiętam.

— To koniecznie musisz ją sobie przypomnieć. Będzie ubaw po pachy, sama zobaczysz — zapowiedział Maciek. W ciągu kilku minut zanieśli do pokoju dzbanek z herbatą, karton soku oraz butelkę wody, a także słone przekąski — chipsy i paluszki. Następnie oboje rozsiedli się wygodnie przed telewizorem, czekając na początek projekcji. Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi przewidywaniami, kiedy tylko na ekranie pojawił się główny bohater, Maciek nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

— Co cię tak bawi? — zapytała w pewnym momencie Ula.

— Wybacz, ale nie mogę spokojnie patrzeć na Kevina Costnera w tej roli. W filmie „Bodyguard” był świetny, ale tutaj jest beznadziejny — wyraził swoją opinię, ocierając dłonią łzy, które pojawiły się na jego policzku podczas spazmatycznego śmiechu. — Nic dziwnego, że za tę rolę przyznali mu Złotą Malinę.

— Czy ja wiem, nie znam się na tym — wzruszyła ramionami Ula.

— A może on ci się podoba, co? — dociekał Maciek, patrząc na nią kątem oka.

— Nie, dlaczego tak uważasz? — zdziwiła się, marszcząc brwi.

— Jak ten film się pojawił, to prawie cała żeńska część widowni piała z zachwytu na jego widok. Czyżby na ciebie nie działał urok księcia złodziei? — zapytał, a w tonie jego głosu dało się wyczuć lekką kpinę.

— Nie, jakoś nie. Może dlatego, że podoba mi się zupełnie ktoś inny — przyznała się i z jej piersi mimowolnie wyrwało się westchnienie, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się szeryf Nottingham, co nie umknęło uwadze Maćka.

— No coś ty! — obruszył się Szymczyk, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Nie mów mi, że wzdychasz do szeryfa!

— Czemu to cię tak dziwi?

— Przecież to jest czarny charakter! Nie przeszkadza ci to? — drążył temat Maciek.

— Nie, nie bardzo. Od zawsze miałam słabość do Alana Rickmana — stwierdziła, robiąc minę niewiniątka. — Do tej pory kojarzyłam go głównie z późniejszych ról, ale tutaj też wygląda jak należy. Sama nie wiem, czy wolę go starszego czy młodszego.

— Myślałem, że po tylu latach znajomości już nie jesteś w stanie mnie niczym zaskoczyć — westchnął, przewracając oczami. — Gdybym miał zgadywać, to stawiałbym na Christiana Slatera. On też się tu bardzo dobrze prezentuje. Moim zdaniem nawet lepiej od szeryfa.

— Akurat. Nie znasz się — prychnęła, po czym pokazała mu język.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz mi przez to powiedzieć, że wolisz brunetów? — zainteresował się, nieco ściszając głos.

— Na to wychodzi — przytaknęła, wpatrując się jak urzeczona w kolejną scenę z szeryfem Nottingham.

— Czyli Piotr nie jest w twoim typie? — kontynuował swoje przesłuchanie.

— Ano nie jest.

— Idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, Bartek też nie jest. I całe szczęście — odetchnął z ulgą.

— Bartek to był wypadek przy pracy. Poza tym wygląd to nie wszystko. Coś o tym wiem, więc nie powinnam być zbyt wybredna.

— Czy mi się wydaje, czy ktoś tu ma kompleksy? — dociekał Maciek.

— Daj spokój. Codziennie patrzę w lustro, więc dobrze wiem, że jestem brzydka jak noc.

 _Mam inne zdanie_ , westchnął w duchu Maciek, ale nie uważał, że to dobry moment, by wyprowadzać ją z błędu.

***

Sobotni poranek w Mediolanie był słoneczny i ciepły, więc Amelia skorzystała z okazji i wyszła pobiegać. Równym tempem pokonywała kolejne kilometry po pagórkowatym terenie, gdzie poza nią nie było żywej duszy. Uwielbiała trenować właśnie w tej okolicy, bo rzadko kiedy spotykała tu innych biegaczy lub rowerzystów. Plany pokrzyżowała jej jednak pogoda. W ciągu kilkunastu minut niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami, z których spadł obfity deszcz. Nie mając gdzie się schować, Amelia zawróciła i przyśpieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do swojego auta. Zanim jednak się tam znalazła, zdążyła już przemoknąć do suchej nitki. Nie mając czym się wytrzeć, włączyła sobie podgrzewanie fotela i czym prędzej pojechała do domu. Po wejściu do mieszkania poszła prosto do łazienki, żeby zdjąć z siebie mokre ubrania i założyć coś suchego.

— Ale się rozpadało — powiedziała Amelia, wchodząc do salonu, gdzie siedziała Lidia.

— Bardzo zmokłaś? — spytała z troską Boccia.

— Tak trochę — odparła wymijająco dziewczyna, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem.

— Uważaj, żebyś się nie przeziębiła.

— Spokojnie, nic mi nie będzie. Od paru lat nie byłam chora. Nie miałam nawet kataru — pochwaliła się Amelia, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Myślę, że to zasługa regularnych treningów.

— Pewnie tak — przytaknęła Lidia, wracając do przerwanego zajęcia. — Nigdy nie pokazywałaś mi tych zdjęć — dodała z wyrzutem, przewracając stronę w albumie.

— Których? — zainteresowała się Amelia, podchodząc bliżej. Spojrzała jej przez ramię i zamarła. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by zorientować się, że był to jeden z albumów, których nie otwierała zbyt często. Chciała wyrwać go z rąk Lidii, zanim ta znajdzie w nim fotografie, które będą wymagały wyjaśnienia, ale nie zdążyła.

— Czyj to ślub? — zainteresowała się Boccia, uważnie przypatrując się młodej parze widniejącej na zdjęciach. — Pana młodego nie znam, ale panna młoda wygląda znajomo… czekaj, czy to ty?!

— Tak, to ja — przyznała, głośno przełykając ślinę.

— Nie mówiłaś mi o tym, że miałaś męża — powiedziała z wyrzutem Lidia.

— Cóż, nie ma się czym chwalić — odparła smutno Amelia, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna.

— Mogę zapytać, co się z nim stało, czy wolisz o tym nie rozmawiać? — spytała łagodnie Boccia, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

— Rozwiedliśmy się kilka lat temu. Wkrótce potem Silvio wyjechał z Mediolanu. Z tego, co słyszałam, przeprowadził się do Rzymu — stwierdziła obojętnym tonem Amelia. — Nie interesowałam się później jego losami. Jak dla mnie, to mógł wyjechać nawet na Madagaskar — dodała gniewnie.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię zdenerwować. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle poruszałam ten temat — wycofała się Boccia, przenosząc wzrok z albumu na przyjaciółkę.

— Nie szkodzi — odparła wyrozumiale Amelia, a grymas niezadowolenia na jej twarzy ustąpił miejsca pobłażliwemu uśmiechowi. — Może dobrze się stało, że odkryłaś te zdjęcia? Sama chyba nie miałabym odwagi, żeby przyznać ci się do największego błędu w moim życiu. A tak, to musiałam powiedzieć ci prawdę.

— Zawsze uważałam, że nie powinno się nikogo zmuszać do zwierzeń — wyraziła swoją opinię Lidia, nie spuszczając wzroku z Amelii.

— Zgadzam się, ale z drugiej strony przyjaciele nie powinni mieć przed sobą tajemnic. Ty opowiedziałaś mi prawie wszystko o swoim życiu, więc teraz czas na mnie, nie sądzisz? Możesz mnie śmiało pytać, o co tylko chcesz.

— Ten Silvio był dużo starszy od ciebie, prawda? — zainteresowała się Lidia. — Tak przynajmniej wygląda na tym zdjęciu.

— Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawcza — pochwaliła ją Amelia, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej. — Tak, miał dokładnie tyle lat, co mój ojciec. Studiowali razem na tym samym uniwersytecie i obaj działali w samorządzie studenckim. Zaprzyjaźnili się do tego stopnia, że po ukończeniu studiów Silvio był częstym gościem w naszym domu. Ze wszystkich kolegów taty to jego lubiłam najbardziej, bo zawsze poświęcał uwagę zarówno mnie, jak i moim braciom. Poza tym zawsze przynosił nam drobne upominki. Ojciec nie miał dla nas zbyt wiele czasu, więc to Silvio pomagał nam w lekcjach. Wiele się od niego nauczyłam i to właśnie on zaszczepił we mnie miłość do fizyki kwantowej.

— To rodzice zmusili cię do tego, żebyś za niego wyszła? — zapytała nieśmiało Lidia.

— A skąd! — odparła Amelia, nieco podnosząc głos. — Sama nie wiem, kiedy i jak to się stało, że między nami zaczęło się coś więcej. Przez prawie rok spotykaliśmy się w tajemnicy przez wszystkimi. Nie miałam jeszcze wtedy osiemnastu lat i bałam się, że rodzicom nie spodobałby się nasz związek. Powiedzieliśmy im prawdę dzień po osiągnięciu przeze mnie pełnoletności. Mama o mało nie dostała zawału, a ojciec wściekł się do tego stopnia, że rzucił się na Silvio z pięściami. Oboje nie chcieli nawet słyszeć o ślubie. Dopiero, gdy przyrzekłam im, że zdam maturę i pójdę na studia, a Silvio dodatkowo zapewnił, że będzie mnie wspierał w dalszej edukacji, rodzice ustąpili. Dalej wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Silvio i ja pobraliśmy się kilka miesięcy później.

— Długo byliście razem?

— Niecałe siedem lat. W tym czasie, zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną rodzicom, zdałam maturę i to z bardzo wysokim wynikiem. Później ukończyłam z wyróżnieniem studia na wydziale fizyki na mediolańskim uniwersytecie. Chciałam robić doktorat i zostać pracownikiem naukowym tak jak Silvio. Niestety, dopadły nas kłopoty finansowe i byłam zmuszona pójść do pracy, żebyśmy oboje mogli się utrzymać. Na szczęście nie musiałam daleko szukać. Dwóch moich braci założyło własną firmę i chętnie mnie zatrudnili, chociaż brakowało mi odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Ta praca to nie był szczyt moich marzeń, ale dzięki temu Silvio mógł kontynuować swoje badania i to było dla mnie najważniejsze. Byłam młoda, naiwna i głupia. Poświęcałam się dla niego, ślepo wierząc w szczerość jego miłości do mnie. Dlatego, gdy dowiedziałam się, że w jego życiu istnieje ktoś jeszcze, z kim był związany jeszcze zanim się pobraliśmy, byłam zdruzgotana. W jednej chwili zawalił się mój świat.

— Bardzo mi przykro — powiedziała ze współczuciem Lidia, widząc, że w oczach przyjaciółki pojawiły się łzy. — Wybacz, że przywołałam smutne wspomnienia.

— To nic. Czasami warto przypominać sobie swoje błędy, żeby nigdy więcej ich nie powtórzyć — stwierdziła Amelia, po czym zacisnęła zęby, nie chcąc się rozpłakać. _Muszę być silna_ , pomyślała.

***

Po przekroczeniu progu swojego mieszkania Aleks z całej siły zatrzasnął drzwi wejściowe. Nie obchodziło go, że godzina jest bardzo późna i zdecydowana większość sąsiadów pewnie już śpi. Musiał w jakiś sposób wyładować swoją złość. Był wściekły na siebie za to, że pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia. Miał przeczucie, że wyprawa do Łazienek po to, żeby popatrzeć na Julię, może w ostatecznym rozrachunku przynieść mu więcej szkody niż pożytku. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że stanie się to tak szybko. Nie minęła doba, a znalazł się ze Sławińską sam na sam w zablokowanej windzie. Właśnie wtedy zemściło się na nim snucie niemoralnych myśli i fantazjowanie, co mogłoby się stać między nimi, gdyby chociaż przez chwilę byli tylko we dwoje. Oszołomiony tą nieoczekiwaną bliskością Aleks nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi żądzami i pozwolił, by jego poczynaniami pokierowało serce, a nie rozum. Pierwszy pocałunek z Julią okazał się dla niego jak narkotyk — odurzył go i sprawił, że Febo zapragnął czegoś więcej. A brak jakiegokolwiek protestu z jej strony tylko ośmielił go do dalszych działań. Łapczywie całował nie tylko usta Julii, ale także jej twarz, szyję i dekolt. Sławińska wcale nie pozostała mu dłużna i swoim zachowaniem wręcz zaczęła go zachęcać, by posunęli się jeszcze dalej. Gdyby nie to, że pan Władek zauważył w końcu zapaloną czerwoną diodę, to pewnie stałoby się to, co nieuniknione. Nagłe szarpnięcie odblokowanej windy przywróciło ich do rzeczywistości. Aleks w mgnieniu oka oderwał się od Julii, odsuwając się od niej tak daleko, jak było to możliwe w niewielkiej windzie. Odwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi, nie chcąc nawet patrzeć na Julię. Teraz brzydził się nią tak mocno, jak bardzo jeszcze przed chwilą jej pragnął. Kiedy winda znalazła się na parterze, Febo wyskoczył z niej jak sprinter z linii startowej. Nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem ani do Sławińskiej, ani do ochroniarza, tylko najszybciej jak mógł, opuścił budynek firmy i pędem ruszył przed siebie. Co prawda było już całkiem ciemno, a droga do jego domu daleka, ale dla Aleksa nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Chciał uciec przed Julią, więc gnał przed siebie, ile tylko miał sił w nogach. Dopiero w swoim mieszkaniu odetchnął z ulgą. Tutaj był całkowicie bezpieczny. Czując, że cały lepi się od potu, zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania i poszedł wziąć zimny prysznic. Tego właśnie potrzebowało jego zmęczone ciało. Po wyjściu z łazienki pozostało mu jeszcze zrobić coś dla swojej skołatanej duszy. Bez namysłu skierował się do kuchni, gdzie trzymał apteczkę. Wydobył z niej środki uspokajające, wiedząc, że bez tego nie uda mu się zmrużyć oka. Gdy je zażył, od razu poszedł położyć się łóżka. Czekając, aż leki zaczną działać, Febo ułożył się wygodnie w satynowej pościeli i zamknął oczy, by zacząć liczyć barany skaczące przez płot. Jego wyobraźnia spłatała mu jednak figla, bo zamiast wełnianych istot w jego głowie pojawiły się klony Adama niezdarnie próbujące przeskoczyć nad ogromną stertą segregatorów. Aleks przypatrywał się temu z politowaniem i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy pogrążył się we śnie, który niestety nie przyniósł mu ukojenia. Przez całą noc prześladowały go koszmary, których opis mógłby stanowić treść scenariusza dobrego horroru. Dopiero nad ranem Aleksowi udało się zbudzić, ale ku swemu niezadowoleniu stwierdził, że doskonale pamięta to, co mu śniło.

 _Tym razem wolałbym o tym zapomnieć_ , westchnął w duchu, z niesmakiem wspominając przykre obrazy, którymi był bombardowany przez ostatnie godziny. Nie mając ochoty dłużej spać, Aleks niedbale odrzucił kołdrę na bok. Usiadł na łóżku, po czym zaczął przecierać dłońmi zaspane oczy. Aleksowi wydawało się, że w tej chwili czuje się bardziej niż zmęczony niż kilka godzin temu po ukończeniu szaleńczego biegu z firmy do domu. Chcąc doprowadzić się do stanu używalności, Febo wstał i leniwym krokiem udał się do kuchni. Potrzebował napić się kawy, która postawiłaby go na nogi. Przyszedł czas, by zacząć poważnie myśleć o tym, co robić dalej.

 _Dalsze zaklinanie rzeczywistości nie ma sensu_ , pomyślał, upijając łyk kawy z filiżanki. _Paulina miała rację: wciąż zależy mi na Julii. To niepojęte! Jak może mi zależeć na osobie, która tak strasznie mnie skrzywdziła?! Czemu nie potrafię wyrzucić jej raz na zawsze z mojego serca? Łudziłem się, że jej powrót niczego nie zmienia. Wydawało mi się, że idealnie nad wszystkim panuję i potrafię traktować ją chłodno i z dystansem. Myliłem się. I co teraz? Miałbym dać jej drugą szansę? Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Nigdy jej już nie zaufam. Skoro raz mnie zdradziła, to równie dobrze mogłaby to zrobić ponownie. Nie mogę i nie chcę tak ryzykować. Muszę o niej zapomnieć! Ale jak, skoro codziennie widuję ją w firmie? Gdybym tylko mógł, to najchętniej zapadłbym się pod ziemię. Wszystko, żeby tylko móc więcej nie spotkać się z Julią_ , kontynuował dialog z samym sobą. Nagłe zrobiło mu się słabo i zebrało mu się na wymioty. Aleks nie wiedział, czy to wina kawy wypitej na pusty żołądek, czy raczej myśli, że następnego dnia znów przyjdzie mu zobaczyć się w biurze ze Sławińską. _A jeżeli ona będzie chciała porozmawiać o tym, co się stało wczoraj? O nie, tylko nie to! Muszę coś wymyślić!_ , gorączkował się Febo, czując, jak tym razem to jego ogarniała panika. _Najprościej byłoby rzucić wszystko i wyjechać jak najdalej stąd. Tylko że teraz to niemożliwe. Jako dyrektor finansowy nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić firmy w takim momencie. Muszę poczekać chociaż do premiery kolekcji. Tylko jak ja wytrzymam te trzy tygodnie?! Jeszcze wczoraj myślałem, że dam radę wytrzymać z Julią w jednej firmie przez kilka miesięcy albo nawet rok. A teraz nie jestem pewien, czy zniosę chociaż jeden dzień, wiedząc, że ona jest w pobliżu! Spokojnie, jutro w ciągu dnia jest pierwsza próba przed pokazem. Znając Julię, to od rana będzie w Łazienkach, żeby wszystkiego dopilnować. W takim razie ja pojadę do biura i wezmę wszystko, co będzie mi potrzebne do pracy zdalnej. A pod koniec tygodnia pójdę do znajomego lekarza i choćby z gardła wyrwę mu zwolnienie na kolejny tydzień. W ten sposób zyskam na czasie. A w tygodniu poprzedzającym pokaz przekażę Adamowi wszystkie swoje obowiązki, żeby tuż po premierze móc wyjechać na długi urlop_ , postanowił, dopijając resztę kawy z filiżanki. 

***

W sobotę przez większość dnia Daria pisała relację z premiery w teatrze oraz kilka innych tekstów, które miały zostać zamieszczone na oficjalnej stronie teatru. Chyba pięćset razy przeczytała to, co udało jej się napisać, żeby wyłapać ewentualne błędy interpunkcyjne. Wiedziała, że pani Nowakowska, jako sekretarz literacki, przegląda wszystkie napisane przez nią teksty i zawsze szuka dziury w całym. Natomiast rzecznik teatru, który ostatecznie zatwierdza materiały przed publikacją, jest perfekcjonistą i na widok literówki lub innego błędu dostaje szału. Dlatego Majewska dbała o to, żeby jej teksty były idealnie dopracowane. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła i wysłała wszystko mailem, miała zamiar zabrać się za czytanie ostatniej z książek, które otrzymała do recenzji od redaktora naczelnego. Zrobiła sobie ulubione kakao, usadowiła się wygodnie na sofie w salonie i po otuleniu się ciepłym kocem otworzyła książkę. Nim jednak zdążyła zapoznać się z pierwszą stroną, usłyszała dźwięk swojej komórki. Daria w duchu przeklęła tego, kto ośmielił się jej przeszkadzać, ale podniosła się z fotela i sięgnęła po swój telefon. Przed odebraniem spojrzała na wyświetlacz — dzwoniła jej koleżanka ze studiów. Majewska zawahała się przez chwilę, czy odbierać, ale ostatecznie jej ciekawość zwyciężyła. Rozentuzjazmowany głos w słuchawce zakomunikował jej, że na forum literackim zrzeszającym fanów Harrego Pottera właśnie pojawiło się nowe opowiadanie opublikowane przez jedną z najbardziej cenionych autorek fanfiction związanych z twórczością J.K. Rowling. Darii nie trzeba było długo zachęcać do lektury. Wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo: „Snamione”. Po zakończeniu rozmowy z koleżanką, Majewska rzuciła w kąt książkę, którą miała przeczytać i natychmiast chwyciła swojego laptopa. Szybko weszła na odpowiednią stronę internetową i bez trudu odnalazła tam opowiadanie, o które jej chodziło. Miała zamiar przeczytać tylko kawałek, a potem zabrać się za lekturę książki do zrecenzowania w myśl reguły „najpierw praca, a potem przyjemność”. Daria zapoznała się z pierwszym rozdziałem opowiadania i stwierdziła, że kończy się w tak ciekawym momencie, że po prostu musi przeczytać kolejny. W końcu fabuła wciągnęła ją na tyle, że nie mogła oderwać się od opowiadania nawet na chwilę. Z wypiekami na policzkach i błogim uśmiechem na twarzy czytała kolejne strony, próbując odgadnąć, jak może się skończyć ta historia. Miała kilka pomysłów i bardzo chciała się dowiedzieć, czy dobrze zgadła, dlatego postanowiła przeczytać opowiadanie do samego końca. Była tym tak zaaferowana, że nawet nie zauważyła, że w pobranym przez nią pliku z tekstem jest ponad trzysta stron, więc lekturę skończyła dopiero o czwartej nad ranem. Od razu wyłączyła komputer i położyła się do łóżka, mając nadzieję, że uda jej się zasnąć. Nie było to jednak łatwe, ponieważ jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół przeczytanego tekstu. Zaserwowane przez autorkę dramatyczne zakończenie bardzo ją zaskoczyło, bo miała nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie opisanej historii. Pochłonięta rozmyślaniem o przeczytanym tekście zupełnie zapomniała o tym, co zostało jej do zrobienia na poniedziałek — napisanie trzeciej recenzji książki, której nawet nie zaczęła czytać.


	20. Chapter 20

W niedzielny poranek Ulę przywitały ciepłe promienie słońca, wpadające do jej pokoju przez szparę w zasłonach. Początkowo dziewczyna próbowała się przed nimi ukryć, odwracając się tyłem do okna i zasłaniając kołdrą głowę. Nie było jej jednak dane dłużej się wylegiwać, bo parę minut później do pomieszczenia wpadła Beatka. Głośno domagając się śniadania, mocno chwyciła za kołdrę, by zabrać ją starszej siostrze. Na nic zdały się protesty Uli i błagania, by mogła jeszcze chwilę poleżeć w spokoju. Beti jak zwykle była nieprzejednana i tak długo robiła zamieszanie wokół siebie, aż wreszcie postawiła na swoim. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Ula wstała z łóżka i leniwym krokiem udała się do kuchni. Zaczęła od zaparzenia sobie mocnej kawy. Dopiero po wypiciu kilku łyków poczuła, że powoli odzyskuje przytomność po wczorajszym seansie filmowym w towarzystwie Maćka. Sądziła, że poprzestaną na wspólnym obejrzeniu dwu i półgodzinnej opowieści o przygodach Robin Hooda. Jednak Maciek miał inne plany. Stwierdził, że pora nie jest na tyle późna, by trzeba było iść spać, więc po zerknięciu do programu telewizyjnego szybko zmienił kanał, gdzie po bloku reklamowym miał lecieć film „Polowanie na Czerwony Październik”. Ula nigdy nie przepadała za tematyką wojenną, więc początkowo sceptycznie podeszła do pomysłu Maćka. Przyjaciel przekonał ją jednak, że ten film to klasyka światowego kina i powinna chociaż raz to obejrzeć. Mimo wewnętrznych oporów, dziewczyna przystała na tę propozycję i, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, już po paru minutach z zapartym tchem śledziła rozwój wypadków na ekranie. Maciek widział ten film już kilka razy, więc co jakiś czas pozwalał sobie na komentarze dotyczące niektórych scen. Ula jednak za każdym razem go uciszała, nie chcąc niczego przegapić. A kiedy projekcja była przerywana kolejnymi blokami reklamowymi, głośno dawała wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu, czym rozbawiała Maćka do łez. Zafascynowana zarówno fabułą filmu, jak i wspaniałą grą aktorską odtwórców głównych ról, Ula zdawała się nie odczuwać upływu czasu. Dopiero gdy podczas napisów końcowych zerknęła na zegarek i zorientowała się, która godzina. Chociaż dziewczyna była bardzo senna, poszła jeszcze wziąć szybki prysznic i dopiero potem udała się do łóżka. Liczyła, że mimo długiego seansu filmowego zdoła jeszcze się wyspać. Beatka jednak nie dała jej tej szansy. Przygotowując śniadanie dla rodzeństwa, Ula szybko obliczyła, że tej nocy spała nie dłużej niż trzy godziny. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać do tego stopnia, że dziewczyna zupełnie zapomniała o Maćku, który co prawda spędził noc pod ich dachem, ale rano już go nie było. Czując, że oczy same jej się zamykają, Ula zaparzyła sobie jeszcze jedną kawę i usiadła w pokoju, mając zamiar zabrać się za lekturę prawa podatkowego. Nie była jednak w stanie się skupić, dlatego szybko porzuciła to zajęcie. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to wszystko przez niewyspanie, chociaż była to tylko połowa prawdy. Jej myśli mimowolnie krążyły wokół Bartka. Wiadomość o jego powrocie zaskoczyła ją, a także wywołała potworny niepokój w jej umyśle i sercu. Przez te wszystkie lata jego nieobecności ona wciąż go kochała, pomimo tego, jak bardzo ją skrzywdził. Choć świadomość, że Bartek nigdy nie był z nią szczery, wywoływała w niej słuszne oburzenie oraz przeogromny smutek, w żaden sposób nie zmieniało to jej uczuć. Z biegiem czasu nauczyła się za nim nie tęsknić i nie odliczać dni, które minęły od ich rozstania. Bywały jednak takie chwile, kiedy wspomnienia wracały ze zdwojoną siłą. Ula sięgała wtedy do pudełka, gdzie skrzętnie przechowywała wszystkie pamiątki związane z Bartkiem. Teraz zrobiła to samo. Wśród wielu różnych przedmiotów — od wspólnych zdjęć począwszy, a skończywszy na drobnych prezentach od niego — znalazła kasetę video. Korzystając z okazji, że Beatka bawi się na podwórku, a Jasiek siedzi nad książkami w pokoju na górze, dziewczyna udała się do salonu i włożyła kasetę do odtwarzacza. Ula dobrze pamiętała dzień, w którym Jasiek nakręcił ten film, który kiedyś zatytułowała: „Szczęśliwe chwile”. Wracając myślami do tamtych wydarzeń, jej uwadze umknął fakt, że ktoś wszedł do domu.

— A, tutaj jesteś — powiedział wesoło Maciek, przechodząc przez drzwi łączące kuchnię z pokojem. — To znowu ja. Masz jakieś puste kartony? — zapytał, mimowolnie spoglądając na ekran telewizora.

— O, cześć — odparła Ula wyrwana z zamyślenia. — Coś mówiłeś?

— Boże, dziewczyno — jęknął chłopak, łapiąc się za głowę. — Znowu się tym katujesz? No ile można? Ciebie nawet na moment nie powinno się spuszczać z oka. Urszula „Autodestrukcja” Cieplak. Świetne drugie imię — rzucił z przekąsem, zajmując miejsce obok niej.

— Ej, o co ci znowu chodzi? — obruszyła się, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. — Już nawet filmu nie można spokojnie obejrzeć? — dodała, robiąc minę obrażonego dziecka.

— Owszem, można, ale ten zdecydowanie należałoby wciągnąć na listę tych zakazanych — stwierdził, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem. — Skoro nie wystarczył ci nasz wczorajszy seans i nie wiedziałaś, co wybrać, to trzeba było mnie zapytać, a nie sięgać po film z Dąbrowszczakiem w roli głównej.

— Nie wyspałam się przez ciebie, więc z nauki prawa podatkowego nic nie wyszło. I jakoś tak mi się zeszło na wspomnienia — wzruszyła ramionami, zdając sobie sprawę, że to żadne wytłumaczenie. — Dziwię się, że ty jesteś w takiej dobrej formie — stwierdziła, wyłączając telewizor.

— Spałem ja zabity, pewnie dlatego. To nieważne, że krótko. Czasami trzeba po prostu szybciej wypoczywać — odpowiedział radośnie, puszczając do niej oczko. — A ty nie zmieniaj tematu. Naprawdę już nie masz co wspominać, tylko tego głupka?

— Nie bardzo. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, przeżyłam z nim wiele szczęśliwych chwil — westchnęła.

— Ludzie, trzymajcie mnie! — wykrzyknął, nerwowo zaciskając pięści. — Jak zaraz nie przestaniesz, to zadzwonię do Piotra i mu powiem, żeby się tobą zajął — pogroził jej palcem, próbując zrobić poważną minę, co nie do końca mu się udało.

— To jest szantaż, mój drogi — zwróciła mu uwagę.

— Ależ nie, tylko jedna z opcji do wyboru — uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

— To w takim razie jaka jest druga? — zainteresowała się, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Pomoc przyjacielowi w spakowaniu rzeczy przed przeprowadzką — stwierdził bez owijania w bawełnę. — Piotr dzwonił dwie godziny temu i powiedział, że mój pokój jest gotowy — dodał, nie kryjąc swojego podekscytowania.

— Kiedy się do niego przenosisz? — zapytała, z niedowierzaniem obserwując niesamowitą zmianę w nastroju przyjaciela. Jeszcze wczoraj był kompletnie załamany z powodu Aldony i nie miał chęci na nic, nawet na jedzenie, a teraz tryskał energią i optymizmem.

— Umówiliśmy się na pojutrze po południu. W środę Piotr ma całodobowy dyżur, więc będę miał czas, żeby spokojnie się rozlokować — wyjaśnił, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Na kilometr było widać, jak bardzo cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy.

— Szybko — zasmuciła się, nie spodziewając się, że wypadki potoczą się w tak zawrotnym tempie. Nie zdążyła jeszcze oswoić się z myślą, że nie będzie już mogła widywać się ze swoim przyjacielem tak często, jak by tego chciała.

— Nie ma na co czekać — skwitował Maciek, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Zaraz po rozmowie z Piotrem zacząłem się pakować, ale pojawił się problem. Masz jakieś kartony do pożyczenia? Bo do tych, co mam, nie zmieści się nawet połowa moich klamotów.

— A mówią, że to kobiety mają za dużo niepotrzebnych rzeczy — oceniła, przewracając oczami. — Zaraz coś dla ciebie znajdę i pójdziemy ogarnąć ten bałagan. Tylko powiem Jaśkowi, żeby wiedział, gdzie jestem — dodała, po czym wstała z miejsca, by pójść do pokoju na górze. Delikatnie zapukała do drzwi, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Ponownie zastukała, tym razem już głośniej, ale brat po raz drugi się nie odezwał. Ula ostrożnie zajrzała do środka i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że Jaśka nie było w pokoju. Odruchowo sięgnęła po komórkę, by do niego zadzwonić, ale zamiast sygnału usłyszała w słuchawce komunikat: „abonent czasowo niedostępny”. _Świetnie_ , pomyślała Ula niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy.

— I co? Załatwione? — zapytał Maciek, kiedy przyjaciółka znów pojawiła się w pokoju.

— Nie — odparła lakonicznie. — Jaśka znowu gdzieś wcięło.

— Jak to? — zmarszczył brwi. — Przecież miał się uczyć.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś go nie znał. Przecież on nie potrafi usiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu. Ciągle go gdzieś nosi.

— A tym razem gdzie poleciał? — dociekał, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć troskę i niepokój.

— Sama bym chciała to wiedzieć — przyznała zrezygnowana. — Nie lubi, kiedy ktokolwiek go kontroluje, więc każde pytanie o to, z kim i gdzie idzie, zawsze wywołuje u niego agresję. A tym razem wymknął się z domu po cichu. Tak, żebym nie od razu się zorientowała, że go nie ma. Próbowałam do niego dzwonić, ale oczywiście wyłączył telefon. Podejrzewam, że poszedł zobaczyć się z Kingą albo siedzi u Robsona.

— Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie — powiedział pocieszająco, obejmując przyjaciółkę ramieniem. — Może krótka przerwa od zakuwania dobrze mu zrobi.

— Może — przytaknęła bez przekonania. — Tylko nie mów o tym ojcu, dobrze? Teraz nie powinien się denerwować.

— Jasna sprawa. To co, idziemy? — wrócił do tematu przeprowadzki.

— Tak. Nie ma sensu brać Beatki ze sobą, tylko by nam przeszkadzała. Uprzedzę ją tylko, gdzie jestem, jakby coś się działo. Mam nadzieję, że w międzyczasie Jasiek wróci i będzie ją miał na oku.

— Da sobie radę, Beti ma poukładane w głowie — ocenił, przepuszczając Ulę w drzwiach — Jak każda panna Cieplak — dodał półgłosem.

***

Tymczasem Jasiek, korzystając z nieuwagi starszej siostry, po cichu wymknął się nad jezioro. Zmęczony kilkugodzinnym zakuwaniem, potrzebował chwili wytchnienia. Wciąż nie podjął też ostatecznej decyzji związanej z przedmiotami, jakie miałby zdawać na maturze. W domu nie było warunków, żeby spokojnie pomyśleć o tak poważnej sprawie, jak wybór ścieżki życiowej, bo ciągle ktoś mu przeszkadzał. Najczęściej była to Beatka, z którą dzielił pokój. Dlatego Jasiek wybrał się nad jezioro, gdzie mógł być sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Usiadł na dużym kamieniu, by wpatrywać się w gładką taflę wody, która zdawała się ciągnąć aż po horyzont. Nim jednak udało mu się skupić, poczuł czyjeś dłonie na swojej twarzy. Tajemnicza postać, której udało się podkraść do niego od tyłu, zasłoniła mu oczy.

— Kto? — Usłyszał za sobą znajomy, dziewczęcy głos.

— Kinga — powiedział bez zastanowienia.

— Zgadłeś — ucieszyła się, cofając ręce, by po chwili zająć miejsce obok niego. — Co tu robisz?

— Postanowiłem trochę się przewietrzyć — odpowiedział wymijająco.

— To tak, jak ja — przyznała, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. — Nad czym teraz siedzisz?

— Nad wszystkim po trochu — odparł bez entuzjazmu. — A ty?

— Ostatnio to na zmianę uczę się chemii i matmy. Na farmację nie jest łatwo się dostać, dlatego z tych dwóch przedmiotów muszę dostać najwięcej punktów, żeby mieć szanse. A ty zdecydowałeś w końcu, co będziesz studiować? — zainteresowała się, podnosząc głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Nie, jeszcze nie — stwierdził, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna daruje sobie dalsze pytania.

— Dlaczego tyle czasu z tym zwlekasz? — dociekała, a ton jej głosu wskazywał, że nie ma zamiaru dać za wygraną. — Wszyscy z naszej klasy już dawno dokonali wyboru i wiedzą na czym się skupić. Im szybciej podejmiesz decyzję, tym lepiej.

— A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że może ja w ogóle nie chcę iść na studia? — zdenerwował się, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Co ty powiedziałeś? — zapytała, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Powiedz, że się przesłyszałam.

— Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz! — krzyknął głośno, czując jak narasta w nim gniew. — Wytłumacz mi, po co mi te cholerne studia?! Czy każdy musi mieć tytuł inżyniera lub magistra?!

— Jasiek, nawet tak nie myśl! — oburzyła się, podnosząc głos. — Przecież od tego zależy twoje przyszłe życie! I co wtedy będzie z nami? Pomyślałeś o tym?

— A co studia mają do nas? — zdziwił się, bo to było dla niego coś nowego.

— Bardzo dużo. Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Ja na studiach, a ty nie wiadomo gdzie. To się nie uda na dłuższą metę — stwierdziła, kręcąc głową.

— A to niby dlaczego? — dopytywał się, marszcząc brwi. — Niech zgadnę. Twój ojciec nie zaakceptuje faktu, że nie mam wyższego wykształcenia, a ty będziesz się wstydziła swojego chłopaka przed znajomymi z roku. Mam rację?

— Ja tego nie powiedziałam — próbowała bronić się dziewczyna.

— Ale przyznaj, że tak właśnie myślisz! — wrzasnął Jasiek, posyłając jej gniewne spojrzenie. — Albo nie, lepiej nic już nie mów. Idę, cześć — pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę domu.

— Poczekaj! Porozmawiajmy, proszę! — zawołała za nim błagalnym tonem.

— Nie ma o czym — rzucił na odchodne, nawet nie odwracając się w jej stronę. — Po prostu przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem. I jeżeli chcesz mnie rzucić, to lepiej zrób to od razu.

***

— Nie sądziłem, że uda nam się zrobić wszystko w ciągu jednego popołudnia — przyznał się Maciek, wychodząc z Ulą ze swojego domu.

— Wbrew temu, co mówiłeś, nie miałeś aż tak dużo tych rzeczy. Spodziewałam się, że będzie tego znacznie więcej. Wstąpisz do nas na herbatę?

— A nie masz mnie jeszcze dosyć mojego towarzystwa na ten weekend? — zapytał przekornie.

— Muszę korzystać, póki mam jeszcze możliwość — westchnęła, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć smutek.

— Ale ty chyba, nie daj Boże, nie masz zamiaru tęsknić? — wyraził swoje wątpliwości, patrząc na nią badawczo.

— Już tęsknię — przyznała, wbijając wzrok w ścieżkę, którą miała przed sobą. — Nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że już nie będziemy się tak często widywać.

— Ej, uszy do góry! Przecież nie wyjeżdżam na koniec świata — odparł półżartem. — Jeżeli myślisz, że przestanę przyjeżdżać do Rysiowa, to się grubo mylisz. Nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć.

— Trzymam cię za słowo — zapowiedziała, robiąc groźną minę.

— A na razie chodźmy na herbatę — zarządził, otwierając przed Ulą skrzypiącą furtkę. — Nam obojgu dobrze to zrobi. Może nawet namówię cię na wspólne wypicie odrobiny nalewki pana Józefa? Tak na rozgrzanie.

— No nie wiem, nie wiem, muszę się nad tym zastanowić — przekomarzała się z nim Ula. — Jeśli będziesz miły i uczynny, to może sięgnę do tajnej skrytki ojca.

— Już nie jest tajna, skoro ty o niej wiesz — zauważył rezolutnie Maciek.

— Póki Jasiek jej nie odkryje, to możemy ją uznać za tajną — upierała się przy swoim, przechodząc przez pustą ulicę. — Właśnie, ciekawe, czy już wrócił do domu czy nadal się włóczy. Już nie mam do niego siły.

— Próbowałaś z nim o tym porozmawiać?

— Tak i to wiele razy, ale on nawet nie chce mnie wysłuchać — zwierzyła się Ula, załamując ręce. — Zachowuje się tak, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Nie jestem w stanie na niego wpłynąć, żeby zaczął postępować jak odpowiedzialny człowiek.

— A może ja spróbuję z nim pogadać? — zaproponował nieśmiało. — Co ty na to?

— Naprawdę mógłbyś? — zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

— Jasne, że tak. Myślę, że potrzebna mu jest taka męska rozmowa.

— Masz rację — przytaknęła, otwierając drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza domu. W przedpokoju natknęli się na zapłakaną Beatkę, która siedziała skulona w kącie. — Beti, co się stało? — zapytała z troską Ula, biorąc siostrę na ręce, by móc ją przytulić

— Jasiek… Jasiek niedawno wrócił — zaczęła opowiadać, nie przestając szlochać. — Jak go zapytałam, gdzie był, to nakrzyczał na mnie i zamknął się na górze — żaliła się, mocniej wtulając się w ramiona siostry. — A teraz nie chce mnie wpuścić.

— Spokojnie, kochanie — powiedziała łagodnie Ula, gładząc siostrzyczkę po głowie. — Nie płacz, malutka. Chodź, zrobię ci kakao. Chcesz?

— Tak, chcę — przytaknęła dziewczynka, ocierając rękawem wilgotne od łez policzki.

— Pójdę z nim pogadać — szepnął Maciek tak, żeby tylko Ula mogła to usłyszeć, po czym udał się w kierunku schodów prowadzących do pokoju na piętrze. — Jasiek, otwórz — poprosił, gdy po naciśnięciu klamki drzwi nie ustąpiły.

— Idź sobie! — warknął chłopak. — Chociaż raz dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój!

— Chcę tylko pogadać — upierał się Maciek, nie mając zamiaru dać się łatwo spławić. — Wpuść mnie, porozmawiajmy.

— Nie ma mowy! Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać ani z tobą, ani z Ulką! Tak trudno to zrozumieć?! Chcę być sam!

— Jak chcesz, ale uprzedzam cię, że będę tu stał tak długo, aż w końcu mnie wpuścisz — zagroził Maciek nieco ostrzejszym tonem, ale wciąż nie tracąc panowania nad nerwami. Przez parę kolejnych minut stał i nasłuchiwał, czekając na jakąś odpowiedź ze strony Jaśka. Zamiast tego, do uszu Maćka dobiegł dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Szymczyk nacisnął na klamkę, by otworzyć drzwi na oścież. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. W końcu dostrzegł pogrążoną w półmroku sylwetkę Jaśka siedzącego na parapecie. Nie pytając o zgodę, Maciek zapalił górne światło, by obaj mogli dobrze się widzieć.

— Ulka cię tutaj przysłała, żebyś zrobił mi awanturę? — syknął Cieplak, nie przestając wpatrywać się w okno. — A może chcecie zastosować metodę dobrego i złego gliny? Ty będziesz ten przyjazny a Ulka ten groźny albo na odwrót, wszystko mi jedno. Zgadłem?

— Zastanów się, co ty w ogóle mówisz — zwrócił mu uwagę Maciek, siadając na krześle.

— No co? Beatka już wam na pewno doniosła, jak ją potraktował jej zły brat — powiedział oschle Jasiek. — Mylę się?

— Nie, ale to nie ma większego znaczenia — odparł spokojnie Szymczyk. — I tak miałem zamiar z tobą porozmawiać.

— Żeby mi prawić kazania na temat mojej przyszłości? — zakpił Cieplak, wciąż unikając wzroku przyjaciela. — Obejdzie się. Ojciec i Ulka powiedzieli mi już wystarczająco dużo na ten temat. Nie widzę potrzeby dalszego wałkowania tej sprawy.

— Nie przyszedłem tu po to, żeby ci robić wykłady — stwierdził Maciek łagodnym tonem, nie pozwalając się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wiedział, że rozmowy na poważne tematy nie powinny odbywać się w atmosferze gniewu oraz wzajemnych oskarżeń. — Po prostu wydaje mi się, że masz poważny problem i chcę cię zapytać, o co chodzi. Może będę mógł jakoś ci pomóc?

— Naprawdę cię to interesuje czy to tylko wrodzone wścibstwo? — bąknął Jasiek, najwyraźniej nie do końca przekonany o szczerości jego intencji.

— No sam powiedz, czy ja ci wyglądam na panią Dąbrowską, która ciągle wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy? — rzucił półżartem Szymczyk, chcąc rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

— No raczej nie — uśmiechnął się pod nosem Jasiek. — Brakuje ci jakichś dziesięciu kilogramów.

— Dziesięciu?! — obruszył się Maciek, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka. — No dzięki, stary! Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć trzydziestu, czterdziestu lub nawet pięćdziesięciu kilogramów, prawda?

— Niech ci będzie — machnął ręką Cieplak.

— Dobra, dobra, a ty nie odwracaj kota ogonem, tylko mów mi tu zaraz, co się dzieje — drążył temat Szymczyk. — Stary, martwię się o ciebie. Powiedz mi, co jest grane. Może wspólnymi siłami uda nam się rozwiązać twój problem — przekonywał, chcąc zachęcić Jaśka do zwierzeń.

— Prawda jest taka, że nie znam odpowiedzi na pytanie, które ostatnio słyszę dosłownie wszędzie: „co dalej, maturzysto?” — po dłuższej chwili odezwał się Cieplak, po raz pierwszy patrząc Maćkowi prosto w oczy. — Wszyscy oczekują ode mnie, że po maturze pójdę na studia. Ojciec, Ulka, Kinga, jej rodzice, nauczyciele i koledzy z liceum. Wygląda na to, że nikogo nie obchodzi, co ja chciałbym robić w życiu. Dlaczego nie mogę zostać na przykład spawaczem, mechanikiem samochodowym albo budowlańcem? Z czego się śmiejesz? — zainteresował się Jasiek, widząc tajemniczy uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela.

— Przypomniałem sobie swoje dylematy sprzed paru lat — przyznał się Maciek. Był nieco zaskoczony, że chłopak przeżywa dokładnie takie same rozterki jak on, gdy był w jego wieku. — Pewnie się zdziwisz, ale myślałem dokładnie tak samo jak ty.

— Serio? Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

— A jednak tak było — upierał się Szymczyk. — Jak mi nie wierzysz, to zapytaj Uli.

— Dlaczego nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś? — drążył temat Cieplak.

— Nie chciałem cię zadręczać swoimi problemami, już wystarczy, że twoja siostra ma ze mną trzy światy. A wracając do sprawy, to wiesz, gdzie leży twój problem?

— Nie, ale pewnie zaraz mnie oświecisz — odparł Jasiek, przewracając oczami.

— Ty po prostu nie wiesz, jaki zawód masz wybrać, stąd twoja frustracja — powiedział Szymczyk, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mało odkrywcze. Uznał jednak, że w tej sytuacji należy postawić kropkę nad i. — Jesteś bystry, więc rozumiesz, że jak już wybierzesz kierunek studiów, to wtedy już właściwie nie ma odwrotu. Trzeba będzie skończyć to, co się zaczęło, bo inaczej straci się mnóstwo czasu. Mam rację?

— I tak i nie — burknął Cieplak, kiwając głową na boki. — Uważam, że studia to kompletna strata czasu.

— A skąd ten pomysł? — zmarszczył brwi Maciek. — Popatrz na mnie. Mam wyższe wykształcenie i dzięki temu pracuję w Domu Maklerskim. Bez studiów mógłbym tylko o tym pomarzyć.

— A Ula? — upierał się Jasiek, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Skończyła ten sam kierunek, co ty. I co z tego ma? Wywalili ją z banku po kwartalnym stażu, a potem nigdzie nie chcieli jej zatrudnić. W końcu musiała podjąć pracę w biurze księgowym i tak naprawdę uczy się wszystkiego od podstaw. Jestem ciekaw, co na to powiesz.

— Przyznaję, że twoja siostra nie ma łatwego startu — zaczął Szymczyk, starając się szybko zebrać myśli i ułożyć jakąś mądrą wypowiedź. — Tak już jest, że czasami nie wszystko w życiu dostajemy od razu. Zdarza się i tak, że wielu rzeczy nie otrzymamy nigdy. Trzeba jednak mieć w sobie odrobinę cierpliwości i nadziei. Zobaczysz, że kiedyś Ula zrobi lepszą karierę niż my obaj razem wzięci. Jestem o tym przekonany. Po prostu musi nadejść jej pięć minut. Pewnie zaraz mi powiesz, że niektórzy ludzie nie skończyli studiów, a i tak udało im się osiągnąć sukces. To też jest prawda. Tylko takich przypadków jest relatywnie niewiele. Prawda jest taka, że mając skończone studia twoje szanse na znalezienie dobrej pracy rosną, a nie maleją. Dlatego wszyscy wokół zachęcają cię do dalszej nauki.

— No cóż, nie pomyślałem o tym. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak nie wiem, co chciałbym robić w życiu — wyznał Jasiek, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

— Przeglądałeś oferty szkół wyższych? — zapytał rzeczowo Maciek.

— Wielokrotnie. I nie znalazłem nic ciekawego.

— A może zerkniemy na to razem? — zaproponował Szymczyk, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się namówić chłopaka, by w końcu na coś się zdecydował. — W końcu, co dwie głowy, to nie jedna.

— Myślę, że to nic nie da, ale skoro nalegasz, to możemy spróbować — niechętnie zgodził się Jasiek, sięgając po swojego zdezelowanego laptopa, który mógłby stanowić ozdobę zbioru elektronicznych antyków. Po kilku minutach oczekiwania na uruchomienie systemu i połączenie z Internetem udało im się wejść na stronę pozwalającej przeglądać oferty szkół wyższych.

— Zobaczmy — zaczął Maciek, zaglądając przez ramię Jaśka na ekran komputera. — Jest tego trochę. Myślę, że kierunki humanistyczne możemy spokojnie ominąć. Co o tym myślisz?

— Raczej tak — przytaknął Jasiek, ustawiając odpowiednie filtry w wyszukiwarce dostępnych kierunków. — Zawsze interesowałem się przedmiotami ścisłymi.

— To nam znacznie zawęża krąg poszukiwań — stwierdził Szymczyk, patrząc na listę spełniającą ich kryteria. — Co my tu mamy… Automatyka i robotyka. Brzmi ciekawie, nie sądzisz?

— Może i tak, tylko co potem? Myślisz, że wezmą mnie do NASA jako projektanta robotów do badania Marsa lub zniszczenia gigantycznej asteroidy zagrażającej życiu na naszej planecie? — zakpił.

— Fakt, to mało prawdopodobne — przyznał mu rację, w lot wychwytując w jego wypowiedzi nawiązanie do głośnego filmu „Armageddon”. — W takim razie zobaczmy, co my tu jeszcze mamy.

***

Joaśka miała od rana straszną migrenę. Gdy wstała, poczuła straszny ból rozsadzający jej czaszkę, a kiedy wyszła z ciemnej sypialni do jasnego salonu, od razu zamknęła oczy, nie mogąc znieść takiej dawki światła słonecznego. Kostrzewska miała nadzieję, że po wypiciu mocnej kawy i zjedzeniu pożywnego śniadania jej stan się poprawi, ale z minuty na minutę czuła się gorzej. Chociaż na co dzień unikała łykania tabletek, to tym razem wiedziała, że bez zażycia środków przeciwbólowych się nie obejdzie. Wzięła jedną tabletkę, potem drugą, ale ból ani trochę nie zelżał. Dlatego po zjedzeniu obiadu Joaśka postanowiła trochę się zdrzemnąć, czując, że tylko to może przynieść jej ulgę. Ocknęła się jakiś czas później i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że najgorsze minęło. Dlatego ostrożnie podniosła się do pozycji pionowej i skierowała w stronę wyjścia z sypialni.

— Cześć, Andrzejku — powiedziała do męża, wchodząc do salonu. — Długo spałam?

— Jakieś trzy godziny — ocenił, spoglądając na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. — Lepiej ci? — zapytał z troską.

— Tak, trochę lepiej — powiedziała, siadając obok niego na kanapie. — Nie ma to jak drzemka.

— To dobrze — odparł, obejmując ją tak, by mogła oprzeć głowę na jego ramieniu. — Martwiłem się o ciebie, wiesz? Takie bóle migrenowe w twoim stanie…

— To pewnie przez spadek ciśnienia — weszła mu w słowo. — Zapowiadali wczoraj, że tak będzie. A ja działam jak barometr.

— Nie zapomnij powiedzieć jutro o tym lekarzowi — polecił, gładząc dłonią jej włosy.

— Lekarzowi? — powtórzyła za nim niczym echo.

— Jutro masz wizytę kontrolną, nie pamiętasz?

— O, kurczę, na śmierć zapomniałam — westchnęła głośno. — Myślałam, że to dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. O której?

— O czternastej trzydzieści. Już wstępnie rozmawiałem z szefem i chyba pozwoli mi się urwać, żebym mógł cię zawieźć — pochwalił się Andrzej. — O ile nie będzie jakiejś awarii, ale miejmy nadzieję, że nic nagłego się nie wydarzy. Nie chciałbym, żebyś jechała taksówką albo tłukła się sama komunikacją miejską.

— Kochany jesteś, ale obawiam się, że będę musiała przełożyć tę wizytę — powiedziała, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— A to dlaczego? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Jutro od rana mamy pokaz próbny w Łazienkach i nie wiem, ile to potrwa. Obawiam się, że nie uda mi się wyjść wcześniej — wyjaśniła szybko. — Przepraszam — dodała, widząc jego groźną minę.

— Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Od początku czułem, że twój powrót do pracy to zły pomysł, ale czy ktoś mnie słucha?

— Nie mów tak — poprosiła, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Muszę się przystosować do nowej sytuacji. To był dopiero mój pierwszy tydzień…

— I już cię wykorzystują — dokończył za nią. — Przypomnij sobie, o której wróciłaś w piątek do domu.

— Trochę później, musiałam dopilnować czegoś ważnego — próbowała się usprawiedliwiać. — Tak wyszło.

— Pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz. Skoro już na początku twój szef spycha na ciebie najbardziej niewdzięczną robotę, to strach pomyśleć, co będzie dalej — podzielił się swoimi obawami.

— Nieprawda! Marek został ze mną po godzinach i pomógł mi załatwić tę ważną sprawę, a potem odwiózł mnie do domu — bez namysłu stanęła w jego obronie. — To naprawdę świetny szef.

— Skoro jest taki wspaniały, to czemu nie zgodził się, żebyś pracowała w zmniejszonym wymiarze godzin? — drążył temat.

— Bo go nie spytałam — wyznała, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— Nie wspomniałaś o tym na rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej? Przecież umawialiśmy się, że…

— Miałam zamiar o tym powiedzieć, ale… zabrakło mi odwagi. W przeciwnym razie nie dostałabym tej pracy. Oni szukali kogoś na już, więc było dla mnie jasne, że w grę wchodzi tylko pełny etat.

— Świetnie — syknął Andrzej, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego niezadowolenia.

— Porozmawiam o tym z Markiem, ale jeszcze nie teraz — próbowała jakoś go udobruchać. — Najpierw chcę udowodnić, że jestem dobrym pracownikiem, żeby mieć potem jakieś argumenty potrzebne przy takiej rozmowie. A na razie muszę się trochę przemęczyć.

— Ale mam nadzieję, że powiedziałaś im, że ty…

— Nie — weszła mu w słowo.

— Coraz lepiej! — oburzył się, podnosząc się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Jak mogłaś zataić tę informację? Przecież prędzej czy później to i tak wyjdzie na jaw! Ktoś w firmie powinien wiedzieć, na wypadek, gdyby coś ci się stało!

— Przecież ostatnio czuję się dobrze — broniła się Joaśka, wciąż zachowując panowanie nad sobą.

— I całe szczęście. Gdyby nie to, to na pewno nie pozwoliłbym ci pójść do pracy — zaczął swój wywód Andrzej. — Kochanie, zrozum, że się o ciebie martwię. Jeżeli nie będziesz o siebie dbała, chodziła regularnie na kontrole, a na dodatek harowała jak dziki osioł, to prędzej czy później się to na tobie odbije.

— Wiem, nie jestem dzieckiem — odparła Joaśka, czując się urażona jego słowami. Miała już dość słuchania po raz enty tej samej śpiewki. Sama doskonale wiedziała, co jej wolno, a co nie oraz na co ją stać.

— Czasami mam wątpliwości — westchnął Andrzej, przewracając oczami.

— No wiesz! — obruszyła się, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i ostentacyjnie odwracając głowę tak, by na niego nie patrzeć.

— I co? Foch? — zapytał, ponownie siadając obok niej na kanapie.

— A żebyś wiedział!

— Już dobrze, nie dąsaj się — poprosił, trącając ją ramieniem. — Zgoda?

— Nie, dopóki mnie nie przeprosisz — upierała się przy swoim.

— No już dobrze, niech ci będzie — machnął ręką Andrzej. — Przepraszam — dodał, po czym dłonią złapał jej podbródek, by odwrócić jej głowę w swoją stronę. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, przysunął się do niej, by złożyć na jej ustach czuły pocałunek. — Kocham cię — wyznał półgłosem, gdy na chwilę oderwali się od siebie.

— Ja ciebie też — odparła wzruszona, po czym zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zachłannie wpiła się w jego usta.

***

Ku niezadowoleniu Pauliny, Marek większość weekendu spędził przed ekranem swojego laptopa, wykonując jakieś niecierpiące zwłoki zajęcia związane ze zbliżającym się pokazem. Febo miała nadzieję, że kiedy jej narzeczony w piątkowy wieczór wrócił do domu, nawiasem mówiąc, później niż się spodziewała, to skończył pracę na ten tydzień i kolejne dwa dni będą mieli wyłącznie dla siebie. Jednak rzeczywistość szybko pozbawiła ją złudzeń i przez całą sobotę musiała chodzić na paluszkach, uważając, żeby nie przeszkadzać mu w pracy. A najbardziej w tej całej sytuacji irytowało ją to, że przygotowania do ich ślubu znowu zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Jednak dla dobra ich związku po raz enty postanowiła przełknąć tę zniewagę, łudząc się, że w niedzielę narzeczony poświęci jej chociaż trochę uwagi. Dlatego, gdy tak się nie stało, Paulinie zaczęły puszczać nerwy.

— Kiedy masz zamiar to skończyć? — zapytała oschle, kątem oka zerkając na zegarek wskazujący godzinę dziewiętnastą.

— Sam nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu laptopa. — Dobrze będzie, jeśli nie spędzę nad tym całej nocy — dodał półżartem, choć jego mina wskazywała, że wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

— Czy ty robisz to specjalnie? Cały weekend siedzisz przed komputerem, a mnie nie poświęciłeś ani minuty — powiedziała z wyrzutem. — Czy to ma być jakaś demonstracja?

— Paula, nie dramatyzuj — jęknął Marek, łapiąc się za głowę. — Po prostu mam mnóstwo roboty przed tym pokazem. Tak trudno to zrozumieć?

— Ciągle ta sama wymówka — oceniła, przewracając oczami. — Skoro masz tak dużo zajęć, to może powinieneś się nimi z kimś podzielić?

— Ciekawe z kim. Może z tobą? — zakpił, spoglądając na nią ukradkiem.

— Akurat miałam na myśli kogoś innego — zaczęła, zastanawiając się, kogo powinna wymienić w pierwszej kolejności. _Z Julią? Nie, ona i tak bardzo ciężko pracuje. Poza tym musi znaleźć sobie mieszkanie i wyjaśnić sprawę z Aleksem. To może Sebastian? Raz mógłby zrezygnować z balowania w klubie i zrobić coś pożytecznego. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby był w stanie pomóc, to Marek już dawno zagoniłby go do roboty. Zaraz, przecież jest Joaśka!_ , szybko przemyślała całą sprawę. — A twoja nowa asystentka, Joaśka? Od czego ją trzymasz?

— Kochanie, jaka sama zauważyłaś, ona jest nowa, więc wszystkiego za mnie nie zrobi. Potrzebuje czasu, żeby się wdrożyć. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że Joaśka bardzo szybko się uczy. Wszystko, co jej zleciłem, wykonała sprawnie i bezbłędnie — pochwalił ją, a na jego twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech.

— Chyba ją przeceniasz — prychnęła Paulina, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Julia wydała jej konkretne dyspozycje dotyczące oświetlenia, a Joaśka nawet z tak prostej sprawy nie umiała się wywiązać jak należy.

— Skoro już poruszasz ten temat, to pozwól, że cię oświecę — stwierdził Marek, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. — Ani ty, ani Julia nie zrobiłybyście więcej niż Joaśka. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Julia kompletnie zmieniła koncepcję oświetlenia, co wymagało zamówienia nowych lamp. A tych zabrakło w hurtowni i trzeba było się nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby je zdobyć.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zmarszczyła brwi Paulina. — Joaśka przyszła do ciebie na skargę?

— Nie, dowiedziałem się o tym przypadkiem. I właśnie z tego powodu w piątek wróciłem późno do domu, bo razem z Joaśką chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że nowe lampy na pewno zostaną dostarczone na czas.

— Pięknie — prychnęła Paulina. _Więc to z nią siedział do późna w biurze_ , pomyślała z dezaprobatą.

— A na przyszłość chciałbym, żebyście obie z Julią uwzględniały fakt, że Joaśka to moja asystentka i to ja decyduję o przydziale jej zadań — powiedział stanowczym tonem Marek. — Tylko wtedy, kiedy nie miałaby nic innego do roboty, zgadzam się, by pomagała komukolwiek innemu. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

— To nie mogłeś zlecić jej więcej zadań na weekend? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie, unikając w ten sposób konieczności ustosunkowania się do jego ostatniej wypowiedzi.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie dałem jej żadnej pracy do domu. Chciałem, żeby trochę odpoczęła. To był dla niej bardzo ciężki tydzień.

— Że co?! — wrzasnęła Paulina rozjuszona tym, co właśnie usłyszała. — To ty zaharowujesz się przez dwa dni, a ona sobie beztrosko odpoczywa?! 

— Taką mam nadzieję — przyznał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Naprawdę dużo zrobiła i należy jej się odrobina wytchnienia. Gdyby w pierwszym tygodniu dostała pracę na weekend, to kto wie, czy nie zaczęłaby myśleć o zwolnieniu się? A nawet jeśli nie, to ona i jej mąż na pewno by mnie przeklinali.

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Przypominam ci, że to ty pełnisz teraz obowiązki prezesa! I to inni mają za ciebie pracować, a nie na odwrót! Co się z tobą dzieje?! — wrzeszczała, wykonując dziwne gesty rękami.

— Po prostu staram się myśleć o innych, a nie tylko o sobie.

— Wzruszające! — roześmiała się sztucznie. — Myśleć o innych, dobre sobie! Troszczysz się o Sebastiana, Joaśkę, jej męża i ogólnie o wszystkich, tylko nie o mnie! Wszyscy są dla ciebie ważniejsi niż twoja narzeczona! — wyrzuciła z siebie frustrację, którą nosiła w sobie już drugi dzień. — Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu i porozmawiać chociażby o przygotowaniach do naszego ślubu?!

— Paula, zlituj się — załamał ręce Marek. — Wrócimy do tego, ale po pokazie, okej? Teraz nie mam do tego głowy.

— Ty nigdy nie masz do tego głowy — zarzuciła mu, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła pomieszczenie.

***

— No to podsumujmy, co udało nam się wybrać — stwierdził Maciek, zerkając na kartkę ze swoimi zapiskami. — Budownictwo, inżynieria środowiska i technologia chemiczna.

— Tak i to dokładnie w tej kolejności — dodał Jasiek.

— W porządku, zapisałem. Przy rejestracji możesz wybrać cztery kierunki, więc dobrze by było mieć jakiś plan awaryjny. Wiesz, tak na wszelki wypadek — zasugerował Szymczyk, jeszcze raz zerkając na listę kierunków wyświetloną na ekranie. — Może elektronika? Posłuchaj, co tu jest napisane: „Studenci wybierający ten kierunek zdobędą nie tylko ogólną wiedzę z zakresu fizyki, matematyki oraz elektroniki, ale także praktyczne umiejętności potrzebne do rozwiązywania problemów inżynierskich z zakresu informatyki medycznej lub inżynierii komputerowej oraz do wdrażania i eksploatacji układów, urządzeń i systemów elektronicznych oraz informatycznych. Znaczną część programu stanowią również zajęcia z projektowania układów i systemów elektronicznych oraz tworzenia oprogramowania” — przeczytał opis widoczny na stronie.

— Chyba żartujesz! Ja i komputery? Widzisz, jak wygląda mój laptop. Jedyne co da się na nim zrobić, to wejść do Internetu i to też nie bez problemów. Poza tym ja potrafię obsługiwać tylko przeglądarkę i parę gier, a, sądząc po opisie, tam wymagają poważniejszego zainteresowania komputerami i elektroniką.

— Daj spokój, nikt nie oczekuje od ciebie, że będziesz specjalistą od elektroniki. Jeśli tam pójdziesz, to i tak wszystkiego nauczysz się od zera — argumentował Maciek, uważając, że Jasiek bez trudu odnalazłby się na tym kierunku studiów. — Tak mi mówił kolega, któremu udało się skończyć ten kierunek. Zresztą to tylko plan awaryjny, który najprawdopodobniej okaże się niepotrzebny. Także wpisz elektronikę jako ostatni wybór i po krzyku.

— No dobrze, niech ci będzie, przekonałeś mnie — zgodził się Jasiek bez przekonania. — Dziękuję ci za pomoc — dodał po chwili milczenia, patrząc na przyjaciela z wdzięcznością.

— Nie ma za co — odparł skromnie Szymczyk. — Parę lat temu to samo zrobiła dla mnie Ula, więc można powiedzieć, że teraz ja spłacam swój dług. Każdy ma prawo poczuć się zagubiony, ale w takiej chwili potrzebny mu jest ktoś, kto wyciągnie do niego pomocną dłoń.

— Masz rację. Przepraszam, że byłem dla ciebie wredny — powiedział Cieplak z wyraźną skruchą w głosie. — Odreagowywałem na tobie swoją frustrację zamiast od razu szczerze pogadać o swoim problemie. Nie gniewasz się?

— Ja nie — stwierdził wyrozumiale Maciek, którego trudno było urazić. — Ale znam kogoś, komu sprawiłeś ogromną przykrość.

— Beti — westchnął Jasiek. — Na nią też naskoczyłem bez powodu.

— Zgadza się. Zresztą Ula też bardzo się o ciebie martwi, chociaż nie zawsze okazuje to tak, jak powinna. Pod pewnymi względami jesteście do siebie uderzająco podobni.

— Pewnie dlatego, że oboje odziedziczyliśmy charakter po ojcu. Tylko Beatka z wiekiem wygląda i zachowuje się tak samo jak mama. Szkoda, że nie miała możliwości jej poznać.

— A może tak jest lepiej? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Maciek. — Taka sytuacja jest chyba mniej bolesna. Zresztą nie wiem, trudno jest oceniać coś, czego samemu się nie przeżyło. To co, idziemy na dół?

— Za chwilę do was przyjdę. Najpierw muszę zadzwonić do Kingi. Jej też powiedziałem dzisiaj kilka przykrych słów — przyznał się Jasiek, sięgając do kieszeni po swój telefon.

***

Czekając na powrót Maćka, Ula chodziła po kuchni w tą i z powrotem, swoim wyglądem przypominając rozwścieczonego lwa zamkniętego w ciasnej klatce. Dziewczyna miała żal do Jaśka, że bez powodu naskoczył na Beatkę. Gdyby nie fakt, że młodą udało się łatwo uspokoić i poprawić jej nastrój gorącym kakao oraz ulubioną bajką, która akurat leciała w telewizji, to Ula chyba nie powstrzymała się przed tym, by pójść na górę i powiedzieć bratu kilka słów do słuchu. Bardzo liczyła na to, że Maćkowi uda się trafić do Jaśka i przemówić mu do rozsądku. Ona nie miała już cierpliwości znosić kolejnych humorów brata i robiło jej się słabo na myśl, że znowu musiałaby robić mu wykłady na temat przyszłości, które prawdopodobnie on i tak puszczał mimo uszu. Uli zależało na tym, żeby Jasiek dokonał mądrego wyboru, jeśli chodzi o dalszą edukację, ale krew ją zalewała, kiedy krnąbrny brat zdawał się nie doceniać jej troski i sprowadzał każdą jej wypowiedź do absurdu.

 _Jeżeli Maćkowi nie uda się z nim dogadać, to chyba nie będzie już dla Jaśka żadnej nadziei_ , pomyślała ze smutkiem, a w jej głowie mimowolnie pojawiły się przerażające obrazy brata staczającego się dno — bez pracy, rodziny i perspektyw na poprawę sytuacji. Bujna wyobraźnia Uli zapewne podsunęłaby jej znacznie więcej tego rodzaju scenariuszy, gdy nie to, że usłyszała czyjeś kroki na schodach. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Maciek, już od progu posyłając przyjaciółce promienny uśmiech.

— Załatwione — powiedział dumnie, usadawiając się wygodnie przy stole.

— Ale co? — dociekała Ula, patrząc na niego pełnym napięcia wzrokiem. Była tak zdenerwowana, że chwyciła oburącz za poręcz jednego z krzeseł i ścisnęła ją tak mocno, że skóra na jej dłoniach zaczęła robić się sina.

— Młody trochę się pogubił. Sam nie wiedział, co chciałby robić w życiu, stąd jego frustracja. Coś ci to przypomina? — zapytał retorycznie, patrząc porozumiewawczo na przyjaciółkę. — Pogadaliśmy o tym i wygląda na to, że udało nam się porozumieć.

— Czyli chce iść na studia? — drążyła temat, chcąc mieć jasny obraz sytuacji.

— Tak. Wspólnymi siłami wybraliśmy nawet konkretne kierunki, które wchodziłyby w grę — odparł, a jego mina wskazywała, że odczuwa głęboką satysfakcję z tego powodu.

— Co za ulga — odetchnęła Ula, puszczając obręcz krzesła. — Dziękuję ci. Gdyby nie ty…

— Już, już — wszedł jej w słowo. — Parę lat temu ty zrobiłaś dla mnie to samo. I nie wracajmy więcej do tego tematu, okej?

— Jasne — przytaknęła, po czym podeszła do Maćka i ucałowała go w jeden policzek, a potem w drugi. — A teraz zrobię herbatę — zarządziła i po paru minutach postawiła na stole dwa kubki oraz dzbanek z herbatą. 

— Tylko tyle? — zapytał wyraźnie zawiedzionym tonem głosu. — Chyba zasłużyłem na coś mocniejszego po tym wszystkim.

— Na razie tyle — odparła spokojnie Ula, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

— To „na razie” daje mi pewną nadzieję — wywnioskował, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — No to opowiadaj, jak ci się układa w nowej pracy — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Po tygodniu trudno to jeszcze ocenić, bo cały czas się uczę. W przyszłym tygodniu zacznie się gorący okres, bo będziemy robić księgowość za poprzedni miesiąc. Uzupełnianie księgi przychodów i rozchodów, deklaracje PIT-5, VAT i…

— Wystarczy, nie nakręcaj się tak — przerwał jej wywód. — A chociaż trochę podoba ci się to, co robisz?

— Czy ja wiem — pomyślała na głos. — Trochę się już dowiedziałam, ale nawet nie chcę myśleć, ile jeszcze muszę się nauczyć. To dla mnie coś zupełnie nowego, a wiesz, że ja zawsze z dużym dystansem podchodzę do nowych spraw w moim życiu.

— Zauważyłem — przytaknął, po czym upił duży łyk herbaty.

— Ogólnie nie mogę narzekać. Szefowa i współpracownicy są wobec mnie przyjaźni, chętnie odpowiadają na moje pytania i mi pomagają. Martwię się tylko, co będzie za trzy tygodnie, kiedy skończy mi się okres próbny.

— Póki co rób swoje i się tym nie przejmuj — pouczył ją łagodnym tonem głosu. — Skup się na swoich zadaniach, a zobaczysz, że cię w końcu docenią. Jestem pewny, że nie tylko zostaniesz u nich po okresie próbnym na następne jedenaście miesięcy, ale wręcz zatrudnią cię na stałe.

— Marzenia ściętej głowy — westchnęła głośno, bo wydawało jej się to zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

— Ej, dlaczego ty nigdy nie wierzysz w siebie i swoje możliwości? — obruszył się Maciek.

— To ja pójdę po tę nalewkę — odparła wymijająco, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda jej się uniknąć rozmowy na trudne tematy.


	21. Chapter 21

W poniedziałkowy poranek budzik Darii znowu zadzwonił o siódmej, brutalnie wyrywając ją z głębokiego snu. Po omacku odnalazła znienawidzone urządzenie na szafce obok łóżka, by je wyłączyć. Jednak po pięciu minutach ponownie usłyszała piskliwy dźwięk, który tym razem skutecznie skłonił ją do wstania z łóżka. Wykonując kolejne czynności, zastanawiała się, dlaczego drugi raz z rzędu musi rozpoczynać tydzień od spotkania z redaktorem naczelnym. Przeważnie wystarczało mu, żeby przesłała mu mailem przygotowane recenzje, a on w odpowiedzi wydawał jej następne dyspozycje lub przekazywał je za pośrednictwem Magdy. Daria sądziła, że po ostatnim spotkaniu będzie mogła trochę odpocząć od widoku tej wyjątkowo niesympatycznej twarzy. Niestety, wiadomość, jaką otrzymała w niedzielę, pozbawiła ją złudzeń — w poniedziałek rano miała stawić się w redakcji. Poza perspektywą odbycia nieprzyjemnego spotkania nie byłby to dla niej taki straszny problem, gdyby nie fakt, że bardzo późno położyła się spać. Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie może za to winić nikogo poza sobą. Gdyby nie to, że lekkomyślnie poświęciła mnóstwo czasu na lekturę opowiadania poświęconego jej ulubionym postaciom z Harry’ego Pottera, nie musiałaby przygotowywać recenzji trzeciej książki na ostatnią chwilę. Większość niedzieli spędziła na zgłębianiu treści dosyć skomplikowanej powieści, z trudem starając się zrozumieć główną intrygę. Co jakiś czas łapała się na myśli, że jednak trzeba było skorzystać z rady Magdy i zapisać się na kurs szybkiego czytania, bo w tym momencie ta umiejętność okazałaby się nieocenioną pomocą. Wtedy jednak Daria uważała, że przejście takiego szkolenia mogłoby odebrać jej radość z lektury, której nie mierzy się w ilości przeczytanych książek. Nie wzięła jednak poprawki na kapryśny charakter naczelnego, który z niekłamaną radością zlecił jej zrecenzowanie trzech książek w ciągu tygodnia. A teraz pozostało jej tylko zacisnąć zęby i za wszelką cenę skończyć zleconą jej pracę. Przebrnięcie przez treść tej niezbyt interesującej powieści zajęło jej cały dzień. Po zrobieniu sobie krótkiej przerwy na jedyny tego dnia posiłek Daria usiadła przy komputerze. Majewska nigdy nie lubiła pracować pod presją czasu, bo wtedy jak na złość nie przychodziły jej do głowy żadne dobre pomysły. Poza tym w takich okolicznościach nie sposób było się ustrzec popełniania błędów interpunkcyjnych i literówek. Dziewczyna poświęciła cały wieczór i większą część nocy na napisanie recenzji, kilkanaście razy zmieniając wstęp i zakończenie, a na koniec pobieżnie sprawdziła to, co udało jej się stworzyć. Nie była zadowolona z osiągniętego efektu, ale było już za późno, by rozgrzebywać ten tekst od nowa. Dlatego czym prędzej wydrukowała napisane recenzje, ich wersje elektroniczne nagrała na służbowy dysk zewnętrzny i położyła się do łóżka, chcąc chociaż trochę się przespać. Rano czuła się jednak tak nieżywa, jakby nie zmrużyła oka nawet na chwilę. Jedynie duża ilość kawy mogła postawić ją na nogi. Przed wyjściem z domu Daria wypiła dwa kubki ulubionego napoju, ale nadal czuła się senna. W redakcji zjawiła się chwilę przed dziewiątą, żeby tym razem nie irytować naczelnego swoją niepunktualnością. Idąc w stronę jego gabinetu, natknęła się na Magdę.

— Hej, już zdrowa? — zapytała Daria, uśmiechając się kwaśno. Była tak zmęczona, że nie miała siły nawet ucieszyć się na widok przyjaciółki.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku. Za to ty wyglądasz jakby cię przejechał walec drogowy.

— Dziękuję — westchnęła Majewska. — Ty zawsze umiesz mnie podnieść na duchu. Idę, bo naczelny znowu mnie ochrzani za spóźnienie.

— Jasne, rozumiem. Jak przeżyjesz to spotkanie, to zajrzyj do mnie — poprosiła Magda, patrząc porozumiewawczo na przyjaciółkę. — Mam dla ciebie newsa — dodała półgłosem, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół, jakby chciała się upewnić, że nikt ich nie słyszy.

— Okej — przytaknęła Daria, po czym zapukała do drzwi gabinetu redaktora naczelnego.

***

— Cholerne korki — zaklął pod nosem Maciek, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. Był zły na siebie, że zamiast zgodnie ze swoim pierwotnym planem pojechać po pracy po samochód stojący pod domem Aldony, zdecydował się zrobić to rano. Wydawało mu się, że łapiąc wcześniejszy autobus do Warszawy nie tylko uniknie porannych korków, ale nawet zdąży zobaczyć się z panią Nawrocką, która powinna być w mieszkaniu o tak wczesnej porze. Jednak ponura rzeczywistość znów pokrzyżowała jego plany. Znosząc potworny ścisk w autobusie wiozącym głównie budowlańców, Szymczyk utknął w rzędzie samochodów przesuwających się po drodze wlotowej do Warszawy z prędkością uciekającego ślimaka. Wysiadając na przystanku znajdującym się blisko domu Aldony, Maciek po raz kolejny tego ranka zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze szansę dotrzeć do pracy na czas, ale w tym celu musiał się pośpieszyć. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu musiał także zrezygnować z wizyty u pani Nawrockiej, przyrzekając sobie, że naprawi ten błąd po południu. Maciek bardzo chciał wiedzieć, jak się czuje Aldona, ale w tym momencie ważniejsza była dla niego praca. Wiedział, że niezależnie od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny, on już nic nie mógłby zmienić ani naprawić. Teraz pozostało mu nie zaniedbywać innych ważnych spraw w jego życiu. Z tą myślą wsiadł do swojego auta i, po paru minutach walki z humorami ukochanego volvo, udało mu się uruchomić silnik. Ruszył z zajmowanego miejsca z piskiem opon, chcąc jak najszybciej dojechać do biura. Niestety, po raz kolejny stanął w korku. Przez pół godziny zastanawiał się, czy nie porzucić samochodu na pierwszym z brzegu miejscu parkingowym i nie dotrzeć do biura komunikacją miejską, ale ostatecznie porzucił ten pomysł.

 _Cześć, stoję w korku. Trochę się spóźnię. Maciek_ , napisał esemes do Marcina, chcąc się zaasekurować na wypadek, gdyby ktoś go szukał od samego rana. Nie mając zamiaru bezczynnie siedzieć i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywać się w auto stojące przed nim, Szymczyk postanowił ominąć najbardziej zatłoczone skrzyżowania, korzystając ze znanych sobie skrótów, ale niewiele mu to pomogło. Dopiero około dziewiątej znalazł się w pobliżu Domu Maklerskiego. Po gorączkowym szukaniu miejsca do zaparkowania Maciek wyskoczył z samochodu jak strzała i pędem ruszył w stronę głównego wejścia do budynku. W drzwiach zderzył się z jakimś mężczyzną, który akurat wychodził.

— Przepraszam pana bardzo — powiedział odruchowo Maciek i dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że stoi przed nim ojciec Aldony. — Dzień dobry — przywitał się lekkim skinieniem głowy.

— Dla kogo dobry, to dobry — odparł oschle mężczyzna. — Żegnam.

— Proszę chwilę poczekać — poprosił Maciek, zastępując mu drogę. — Niech mi pan powie, jak ona się czuje.

— To już nie powinno pana interesować. Zdaje się, że kazałem panu zostawić ją w spokoju, mylę się?

— Nie. Chcę tylko dowiedzieć się, co się z nią dzieje. Tym razem nie ustąpię — powiedział stanowczo Maciek, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że nie żartuje.

— Niech panu będzie — westchnął mężczyzna. — Wczoraj rano odzyskała przytomność. W tej chwili jej stan jest stabilny. Lekarze są dobrej myśli i twierdzą, że Aldona wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku.

— Dziękuję panu — odparł z wdzięcznością Szymczyk, oddychając z ulgą.

— Przysługa za przysługę. Udzieliłem panu informacji, ale w zamian żądam, żeby nigdy więcej nie próbował się pan kontaktować z moją córką. Czy to jest jasne?

— Oczywiście, ale będzie to o tyle trudne, że pracujemy w jednym zespole. Chce pan przez to powiedzieć, że mam zmienić pracę? — spytał rezolutnie Szymczyk.

— Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Przed chwilą byłem u waszego szefa i w imieniu Aldony złożyłem podanie o rozwiązanie jej umowy.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął Maciek, wbijając wzrok w czubki swoich butów. Miał poczucie winy, że z jego powodu Aldona straciła pracę, którą lubiła, a mało brakowało i utraciłaby także życie. — Proszę mi wierzyć, że bardzo żałuję tego, co się stało. Gdybym wiedział, co się wydarzy, na pewno postąpiłbym inaczej.

— To już bez znaczenia — rzucił oschle ojciec Aldony. — Mam nadzieję, że dotrzyma pan słowa i zastosuje się do tego, o co prosiłem i nigdy więcej nie zbliży się pan do mojej córki. Żegnam pana i życzę powodzenia — pożegnał się mężczyzna, posyłając chłopakowi pełne nienawiści spojrzenie, po czym poszedł w swoją stronę. Szymczyk odprowadził go wzrokiem i dopiero po chwili odwrócił się, by wejść do budynku. Z jednej strony poczuł, jak ogromny kamień spadł z jego serca, kiedy dowiedział się, że Aldona poczuła się lepiej i z czasem wyzdrowieje. Jednak wciąż czuł się winny i było mu żal, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł się z nią zobaczyć. Przecież spędzili razem wiele pięknych chwil i Maciek nie potrafił tak z dnia na dzień o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Aldona była jego przyjaciółką, prawdziwie bratnią duszą, a ostatnio kimś znacznie ważniejszym — kobietą, którą szczerze pokochał. Szymczyk zastanawiał się, czy będzie umiał przezwyciężyć to nieszczęśliwe uczucie i jeszcze kiedyś otworzyć się na miłość. Zaczynał wątpić, że uda mu się kiedykolwiek spotkać dziewczynę, z którą mógłby spędzić resztę swojego życia. Z tą myślą wkroczył do pokoju, który dzielił ze współpracownikami, gdzie panowało straszne zamieszanie.

— Stało się coś? — zapytał Maciek, przyjmując obojętny ton głosu. Domyślał się, co tak poruszyło jego kolegów, ale postanowił udawać, że o niczym nie wie.

— Nie słyszałeś newsa dnia?! Aldona się zwolniła! — wypalił jeden ze współpracowników, nie owijając w bawełnę.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Szymczyk, siląc się na zrobienie zdumionej miny. — A wiadomo dlaczego?

— Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie. Szef się strasznie wściekł, bo teraz musi na szybko znaleźć kogoś na jej miejsce. Dodatkowo postawił sobie za punkt honoru, żeby się dowiedzieć, czemu Aldona tak nagle odeszła. Już zdążył nas wszystkich przesłuchać, teraz magluje Marcina i pewnie za moment kolej na ciebie. Tylko ty mu zostałeś.

— Trudno, co robić. W takim razie pójdę tam od razu, żeby stary nie musiał mnie szukać — wzruszył ramionami Maciek, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. — I tak pewnie mi się oberwie za spóźnienie — rzucił na odchodne, po czym wyszedł na korytarz. Chociaż od pokoju przełożonego dzieliło go kilkadziesiąt metrów po płaskim korytarzu, to idąc w tamtym kierunku Maciek miał wrażenie, jakby wspinał się pod górę. Czując, że trudno mu złapać powietrze, delikatnie poluzował krawat. Kiedy znalazł się przed gabinetem szefa, oparł się plecami o ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Maciek był tak zdenerwowany, że zaczął pocić się jak w saunie. Kiedy nie znalazł w żadnej kieszeni chusteczek higienicznych, otarł wilgotną dłonią pot ze swojego czoła.

 _Szymczyk, skup się_ , pomyślał, chcąc jakoś przywołać się do porządku. _Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie możesz powiedzieć prawdy, bo to oznaczałoby pożegnanie z pracą. Musisz skłamać i to w taki sposób, żeby stary uwierzył._

Kiedy Maciek próbował ułożyć sobie w głowie jakąś składną wypowiedź, drzwi gabinetu przełożonego otworzyły się na oścież. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia Szymczyk dostrzegł Marcina, a także przełożonego stojącego tuż za jego plecami.

— Dzień dobry, szefie — odezwał się Maciek, starając się opanować drżenie głosu. — Podobno mnie pan szukał — dodał, patrząc porozumiewawczo na Marcina. To spojrzenie wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc słów. Obaj nie mieli wątpliwości, że tylko oni znali prawdziwy powód odejścia Aldony i jeżeli chcą zachować tę sprawę w tajemnicy, to muszą trzymać się jednej wersji. Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Marcin podniósł rękę tak, by tylko Maciek mógł dostrzec napis znajdujący się na wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni: „RAFAŁ”. Szymczyk nieznacznie kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał przekaz, po czym wszedł do gabinetu przełożonego.

— Jeżeli chodzi o to spóźnienie, to strasznie przepraszam — zaczął się tłumaczyć, przyznając się do rzeczy, za którą groziła mu co najwyżej ostra reprymenda. — Zostanę dzisiaj dłużej, żeby mi się godziny zgadzały.

— W porządku — machnął ręką szef. — Nie po to cię tu wezwałem. Proszę usiąść — dodał, zajmując miejsce za biurkiem. — Na pewno zostałeś już poinformowany o tym, że Aldona się zwolniła. I to w trybie natychmiastowym. Nikt nie odchodzi tak nagle, jeśli nie ma konkretnego powodu. Podobno się z nią przyjaźniłeś i sądzę, że wiesz, jaki to powód.

— Mogę się tylko domyślać — odpowiedział wymijająco Maciek. — Wspominała mi ostatnio, że rozstała się ze swoim chłopakiem, Rafałem. Nie znam szczegółów, ale jestem pewien, że bardzo to przeżyła.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że mogło skłonić ją to do porzucenia pracy, którą tak lubiła? — dociekał przełożony, patrząc na chłopaka podejrzliwie.

— Trudno to ocenić, bo nie jestem w stanie postawić się w jej sytuacji — powiedział Szymczyk, starannie dobierając słowa. — Z drugiej strony nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia.

— No cóż, jeden z kolegów również postawił taką hipotezę, więc wszystko wskazuje na to, że macie rację. Chyba nie ma sensu szukać dziury w całym — pomyślał głośno przełożony. — W takim razie nie mam więcej pytań.

— To ja wracam do pracy — odparł Maciek, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić gabinet szefa. Gdy znalazł się na korytarzu wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, licząc, że to pozwoli mu się uspokoić.

 _Było blisko. Szymczyk, tym razem ci się upiekło_ , pomyślał, czując ogromną ulgę. Jednak nie umiał się cieszyć z takiego obrotu sprawy. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachował się jak tchórz. Chcąc ratować własną skórę, uciekł się do kłamstwa, a to zdecydowanie nie był powód do dumy.

***

Po zażyciu poprzedniego wieczoru środków nasennych Aleks spokojnie przespał noc i wstał rano wypoczęty oraz pełen energii. Chociaż budzik zadzwonił o tej samej porze co zwykle, to Febo nie śpieszył się z wyjściem do pracy. Wiedział, o której ma się zacząć próba w Łazienkach, ale nie był w stanie przewidzieć, czy Julia pojedzie tam prosto z hotelu, czy też zajrzy wcześniej do biura. Aleks postanowił nie ryzykować spotkania z nią, dlatego miał zamiar pojechać do siedziby „Febo&Dobrzański” dopiero około dziesiątej. Tymczasem popijał poranną kawę na tarasie swojego mieszkania i sporządzał na piśmie szczegółowy plan swoich dalszych działań opatrzony roboczym tytułem: „operacja przetrwanie”. Aleks był zdecydowany zrobić wszystko, byleby tylko uniknąć jakichkolwiek spotkań z Julią. Co więcej, zdążył już przemyśleć, w jaki sposób osiągnąć ten cel. Teraz wystarczyło tylko wcielić w życie opracowany plan. 

_Powinno się udać_ , ocenił, przebiegając wzrokiem po swoich notatkach. _Jeżeli tylko Dorota i Adam będą precyzyjnie wykonywać moje polecenia, to wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko któreś z nich mogłoby pokrzyżować mój misterny plan_ , stwierdził, obiecując sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by to tego nie dopuścić. Dlatego pierwsze co zrobił po przyjściu do biura, było wezwanie Doroty do gabinetu. Przez prawie godzinę przekazywał jej szczegółowe instrukcje, co, kiedy i komu ma mówić. Dziewczyna w milczeniu wysłuchiwała wywodów szefa, błyskawicznie robiąc notatki w niewielkim kajeciku. Aleks przyglądał się jej uważnie, jakby chciał odczytać jej myśli. Jednak mina Doroty wydawała się być zupełnie obojętna bez względu na to, co mówił jej szef. Febo chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu był z niej naprawdę dumny. _Wygląda na to, że po kilku latach pracy wreszcie czegoś się nauczyła_ , pomyślał, kiwając głową z uznaniem. Patrząc na Dorotę był spokojny, że nie zawiedzie ona jego zaufania. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o osobie, która jakiś czas później pojawiła się w jego gabinecie.

— Cześć pracy — przywitał szefa Adam, niezdarnie próbując stanąć na baczność i zasalutować.

— Siadaj — powiedział zamiast „dzień dobry” Aleks. _Oto najsłabszy punkt mojego planu_ , westchnął, patrząc z politowaniem na swojego podwładnego. — Co to za papiery? — zapytał, wskazując ręką na teczkę, którą Turek trzymał pod pachą.

— Umowy o pracę zawarte w ciągu ostatniego roku — wyjaśnił Adam, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. — W tym umowa pani Julii Sławińskiej — dodał, podając szefowi teczkę.

— Skąd to masz? — zapytał oschle Aleks.

— Pożyczyłem z kadr — pochwalił się Turek, dumnie wypinając pierś. — Powiedziałem Sebastianowi, że muszę porównać faktycznie zawarte umowy z zeszłorocznymi prognozami budżetowymi na potrzeby wyliczeń poziomu realizacji celów budżetowych podjętych na ubiegłorocznym posiedzeniu zarządu oraz antycypacji potencjalnych problemów, jakie mogą się pojawić.

— Że co? — Febo zmarszczył brwi. _Co to za bełkot?_ , pomyślał, przewracając oczami.

— A czy to ważne? — wzruszył ramionami Adam, grzebiąc palcem w swoim prawym uchu. — Sebastian też nie zrozumiał, ale chyba bał się spytać i dał mi te umowy bez szemrania. Podejrzewam, że Milewska nie dałaby się nabrać na taką gadkę, ale Olszański to głupek, a ostatnio jeszcze gorzej kontaktuje od tej akcji z rozbijaniem się po firmie po pijaku — dodał, rechocząc ze śmiechu.

— Oddasz mu to za dwie godziny — polecił Aleks, szybko odnajdując wewnątrz teczki umowę Julii. _Marek dał jej umowę tylko na rok_ , odetchnął z ulgą, pobieżnie przeglądając pierwszą stronę. _Wystarczy tylko nie dopuścić do podpisania przedłużenia kontraktu. Ile zarabia? Marek nie jest samobójcą, nie dał jej więcej niż wynika to z budżetu. W Anglii na pewno dostawała więcej. A gdyby tak ktoś ją podkupił? Ja pozbyłbym się problemu, a przy okazji zaszkodziłbym Mareczkowi, który tak się zna promocji, jak Adam na modzie._

— Czy to już wszystko? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Turek, powoli wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Nie, to nie wszystko, siadaj — warknął Aleks, piorunując podwładnego spojrzeniem. — Mam ci do zakomunikowania kilka rzeczy. 

***

— Hej, już jestem — powiedziała Daria, wchodząc do gabinetu przyjaciółki. — Czy coś się stało?

— Chciałam chwilę z tobą porozmawiać — odparła Magda, sprawnie wyłączając swój komputer. — Napijesz się kawy?

— Jasne. Chociaż dzisiaj musiałabym wypić chyba całe wiadro espresso, żeby poczuć się lepiej — westchnęła Majewska, coraz bardziej odczuwając skutki nieprzespanej nocy.

— Zapraszam cię do kawiarni na dole. Podają tam genialne karmelowe macchiato. Koniecznie musisz go spróbować — stwierdziła Magda, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— To może innym razem. Dzisiaj jestem w takim stanie, że nie odróżnię nawet cappuccino od americano. Także wystarczy mi lura z pokoju socjalnego.

— Obawiam się, że nie masz innego wyjścia i musisz pójść ze mną na dół — Magda jak zwykle upierała się przy swoim.

— Ekspres w socjalnym znowu się zepsuł? — zmarszczyła brwi Daria.

— Coś w tym rodzaju — odparła lakonicznie Magda. Kilka minut później obie rozsiadły się wygodnie w kawiarki przy stoliku blisko okna, czekając na realizację złożonego zamówienia.

— Zmęczona? — zapytała z troską dziewczyna.

— To mało powiedziane. Jestem wykończona **—** przyznała szczerze Majewska. — Dzisiaj w nocy prawie nie spałam przez tę nieszczęsną recenzję. Gdybym nie dostarczyła jej na dziś, to naczelny urwałby mi głowę.

— Nie rozumiem — zdziwiła się Magda, patrząc podejrzliwie na przyjaciółkę. — Przecież miałaś przeczytać ostatnią książkę w sobotę wieczorem, ewentualnie dokończyć ją w niedzielę rano, a potem spokojnie ją opisać. Przynajmniej tak mówiłaś mi przez telefon. Co się stało, że musiałaś zarwać całą noc?

— Wstyd się przyznać — odparła Daria, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. — Znajoma dała mi cynk, że pojawiło się tłumaczenie najnowszego Snamione. Tego, o którym mi wspominałaś kilka tygodni temu. Zaczęłam czytać w sobotę wieczorem i nie mogłam się oderwać, dopóki nie skończyłam.

— No tak, czemu mnie nie to dziwi — westchnęła głośno Magda, przewracając oczami. — Ty jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialna! Ile razy ci mówiłam, że twoja mania na punkcie HP kiedyś cię zgubi? Przyznaję, że to opowiadanie było bardzo wciągające, ale przecież są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze.

— Wiem, wiem — przerwała jej Majewska, nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać kolejnego kazania. — Bez przerwy mi powtarzasz, że powinnam się w końcu ogarnąć. Lepiej mi powiedz, czemu mnie tu ściągnęłaś. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogłyśmy napić się kawy w redakcji — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— Za dużo ciekawskich uszu dookoła — stwierdziła Magda półgłosem, by poza koleżanką nikt nie mógł usłyszeć jej słów. — A mam dla ciebie najnowszego newsa. Od rana wszyscy w pracy rozmawiają tylko o tym.

— Skoro wszyscy już wiedzą, to po co ta konspiracja? — zapytała rezolutnie Daria tonem wścibskiego dziennikarza śledczego.

— Po to, żeby ktoś życzliwy nie doniósł głównemu zainteresowanemu, jaka jest twoja opinia na ten temat — wyjaśniła Magda, po czym upiła łyk karmelowego macchiato.

— Naczelnemu? — spytała bez zastanowienia Majewska.

— Nie zgadłaś — dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi? — zniecierpliwiła się Daria, posyłając przyjaciółce badawcze spojrzenie. — Nie mam dzisiaj siły na kalambury.

— Chodzi o to, że Grzesiek i Patrycja mają romans — powiedziała Magda bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Która Patrycja? Ta z działu sportowego? — zapytała Majewska z niedowierzaniem. Chociaż rzadko bywała w redakcji to wiedziała, że Patrycja to osoba o bardzo przeciętnej urodzie, ale wyjątkowo wrednym charakterze. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie wytrzymać z nią poza pracą dłużej niż pięć minut.

— No coś ty! — roześmiała się Magda, która najwyraźniej miała takie samo zdanie o ich wspólnej koleżance. — Kojarzysz modelkę, która dołączyła do nas niedawno? Ona też ma na imię Patrycja.

— A, to nie wiedziałam — przyznała się Daria. — Widziałam ją tylko raz na korytarzu.

— Podobno zaczęło się od tego, że Grzesiek robił jej zdjęcia do portfolio. A w piątek wieczorem widziano ich razem w sali konferencyjnej w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji — relacjonowała Magda, wypowiadając słowa w tempie rozemocjonowanego komentatora sportowego. — Na dodatek dzisiaj rano pojawili się w pracy, trzymając się za ręce. I co ty na to?

— Cóż, przyroda nie znosi pustki i Grzesiek jest tego świetnym przykładem — wzruszyła ramionami Majewska. — Niech im się wiedzie.

— Naprawdę cię to nie rusza? — dziwiła się Magda. — Przecież jeszcze do niedawna nie widziałaś świata poza Grześkiem.

— Stare dzieje. W tej chwili on już nic dla mnie znaczy — wyznała Daria z przekonaniem. — Jak dla mnie, to mógłby mieć romans nawet z redaktorem naczelnym — dodała z przekąsem. — A propos naczelnego, to znowu dał mi do napisania trzy recenzje na przyszły poniedziałek — zręcznie zmieniła temat, nie mając ochoty dalej rozmawiać o swoim byłym.

— Widocznie zarząd zgodził się na powiększenie twojej rubryki. Ciekawe, która część zostanie skrócona albo całkiem wyleci. Nie byłaś na naradzie zespołu, więc nie wiesz, że ilość stron w tygodniku nie ulegnie zmianie.

— Nie od dziś mówi się o tym, że konieczne jest cięcie kosztów. Podejrzewam, że naczelny chce kogoś wyrzucić i stąd te wszystkie zmiany.

— Też tak uważam. Na szczęście ty i ja możemy spać spokojnie — powiedziała Magda z niekłamaną radością. — Plotki na temat gwiazd i kącik literacki to dwa najchętniej czytane dodatki w naszym tygodniku. Widziałam wyniki najnowszej ankiety.

— Czyli nie ma się o co martwić — skwitowała Daria, unosząc swoje naczynie z kawą tak, jakby chciała wznieść toast. — Pożyjemy i zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. Za parę dni wszystko się wyjaśni, więc nie ma sensu dalej o tym rozmawiać.

— Masz rację. W takim razie powiedz mi, jak się miewa ten twój przystojny finansista?

— Maciek? Nie mam pojęcia, bo się do mnie nie odezwał — wyznała Daria wyraźnie rozczarowana takim stanem rzeczy. — Pewnie nie jestem w jego typie, więc mnie olał.

— A może jest zapracowany i nie ma kiedy zadzwonić? — nieśmiało zasugerowała Magda. — Albo brakuje mu odwagi, żeby się odezwać? Niektórzy faceci tak mają.

— A wiesz, że możesz mieć rację? — pomyślała głośno Majewska. — Wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, ale teraz przypominam sobie fakty i chyba rzeczywiście Maciek jest po prostu nieśmiały. Skoro tak, to muszę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce — postanowiła, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Biedny chłopak — westchnęła Magda. — Już po nim.

— Dobra, muszę się zbierać — stwierdziła Daria, spoglądając na zegarek. — Jadę zobaczyć się z Maćkiem, potem trochę się zdrzemnę, a wieczorem muszę podjechać na moment do teatru.

— Tylko uważaj, żebyś nie połączyła ze sobą dwóch pierwszych czynności, bo wtedy raczej się nie wyśpisz — zażartowała Magda.

— Zołza — odparła Majewska, udając oburzenie. Nigdy nie brała do siebie złośliwych komentarzy swojej przyjaciółki, wiedząc, że te drobne uszczypliwości stanowią nieodłączny element ich znajomości. — Lecę, trzymaj się.

— Ty też. I koniecznie daj mi znać, jak tam spotkanie z Maćkiem — poprosiła Magda.

— Jasne. Cześć — pożegnała się Daria i kilka chwil później opuściła kawiarnię.

***

Marek od rana czuł niepokój. Obudził się ponad dwie godziny przed budzikiem, co do tej pory nigdy mu się nie zdarzało, a potem nie mógł już zasnąć. Nagle ogarnął go niewytłumaczalny lęk przed próbnym pokazem. Chociaż miał poczucie, że dzięki pomocy Julii i Joaśki udało mu się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, to podświadomość podpowiadała mu, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Marek dopiero teraz zaczynał rozumieć, jak ogromna odpowiedzialność spoczęła na jego barkach i zaczynał wątpić w to, że da radę to udźwignąć. Znał perfekcjonizm Pshemko i jego skłonność do histeryzowania, jeśli cokolwiek nie układało się po jego myśli. Dodatkowo niepokoili go rodzice, którzy mieli zamiar także pojawić się na próbie. O ile matka zawsze mu pobłażała i była gotowa przymknąć oko na jakieś niedociągnięcia z jego strony, o tyle ojciec zawsze był bezkompromisowy. Krzysztof nie miał zwyczaju chwalić syna za to, co ten zrobił dobrze, ale każde potknięcie zawsze spotykało się z jego krytyką. Jako człowiek pamiętliwy potrafił wielokrotnie wracać nawet do najdrobniejszych błędów, które w jego oczach urastały do rangi olbrzymiej porażki. Przez te lata Marek nauczył się udawać, że nie przejmuje się słowami ojca, choć tak naprawdę sprawiały mu potworny ból. Szukał zapomnienia w alkoholu, imprezach i kontaktach z przygodnie poznanymi panienkami, ale to pomagało tylko na chwilę. Do pracy także się nie przykładał, wychodząc z założenia, że cokolwiek by zrobił, to ojciec i tak nigdy nie będzie z niego zadowolony. Dopiero spotkanie z Niezapominajką dało mu motywację i siły do tego, by zmienić coś w swoim życiu. I chociaż czuł satysfakcję z tego, co udało mu się dokonać w tak krótkim czasie, to jednocześnie dręczyły go złe przeczucia.

— Marco, czy mógłbyś dzisiaj skończyć pracę trochę wcześniej? — zapytała Paulina, przerywając niezręczną ciszę panującą podczas ich wspólnego śniadania.

— Wcześniej? To znaczy o której? — odparł Marek nieco napastliwym tonem.

— Powiedzmy około szesnastej — stwierdziła po chwili zastanowienia.

— A dlaczego pytasz? — zręcznie odbił piłeczkę, unikając w ten sposób odpowiedzi. Nie chciał pochopnie do niczego się zobowiązywać, by nie zostać wmanewrowanym w jakąś intrygę swojej narzeczonej.

— Mam dwa zaproszenia do opery na dzisiejszy wieczór — powiedziała przymilnie, delikatnie się uśmiechając. — Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam ci o tym wcześniej. To miała być niespodzianka dla Aleksa, bo to jego ulubiona opera.

— Czyli? — zainteresował się Marek. _Niech zgadnę, albo „Ognisty anioł” Prokofiewa albo coś z Wagnera. Pasowałoby to do mrocznego charakteru Aleksa_ , pomyślał.

— „Don Giovanni” Mozarta. Wiem, że pewnie wolałbyś coś innego, ale tak dawno nie byliśmy nigdzie razem. Co ty na to?

— Nie mam teraz do tego głowy — odpowiedział wymijająco nieco urażony faktem, że w pierwszej kolejności jego narzeczona pomyślała o zabraniu ze sobą Aleksa, a nie jego. — Mam dużo pracy.

— Wiem, wiem, bez przerwy to słyszę — stwierdziła z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie. — A kiedy wreszcie znajdziesz czas dla mnie? Na emeryturze?

— Paula, nie przesadzaj — westchnął głośno. — Wiesz przecież, jaka jest sytuacja. Przez premierą jest tyle rzeczy do zrobienia.

— Od kiedy zrobiłeś się takim pracoholikiem? — zapytała z lekką kpiną. — Mówiłam ci już, żebyś popracował nad lepszą organizacją pracy i więcej zlecał innym. A dzisiaj wieczorem idziemy do opery. Koniec i kropka — dodała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— A jeżeli odmówię? — Marek podjął ostatnią próbę uniknięcia wyjścia, na które nie miał ochoty.

— Nawet nie próbuj — wycedziła przez zęby. — Albo faktycznie masz dużo zajęć, a więc przyda ci się odrobina wytchnienia, albo masz kolejną kochankę. A wtedy cię zabiję i ją też przy okazji — zagroziła, a wyraz jej twarzy pozwalał sądzić, że to nie był żart.

— Naprawdę myślisz, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, mógłbym znowu wdać się w romans? — zirytował się, posyłając jej gniewne spojrzenie. — Za kogo ty mnie masz?

— Jeżeli ktoś przez lata gonił króliczka, to nie przestanie tak z dnia na dzień.

— Czyli takie masz o mnie zdanie — skwitował, czując się tak, jakby właśnie wbito mu nóż prosto w serce. Spuścił głowę, byleby tylko uniknąć karcącego wzroku narzeczonej.

— Zapracowałeś sobie na taką opinię — zripostowała, najwyraźniej nie zważając na to, jak raniące były jej słowa.

 _Nieodrodna siostrzyczka Aleksa_ , pomyślał z dezaprobatą Marek, przypominając sobie ostatnie potyczki słowne z przyszłym szwagrem.

— Co mam zrobić, żebyś zmieniła zdanie i znowu mi zaufała? — zapytał bez zastanowienia.

— Udowodnij, że ci na mnie zależy — rzuciła mu wyzwanie. — A pierwszym krokiem na tej drodze niech będzie nasze dzisiejsze wyjście do opery.

***

Tego dnia poranna odprawa dłużyła się Piotrowi niemiłosiernie. O ile po piątkowych porządkach w schowku matki oraz pakowaniu swoich rzeczy do kartonów nie czuł zmęczenia, o tyle sobotnie przewożenie zapakowanych kartonów dało mu mocno w kość. Mimo odczuwanego bólu Sosnowski zacisnął zęby i większość niedzieli spędził na sprzątaniu mieszkania, a zwłaszcza pokoju, w którym miał zamieszkać Maciek. Najpierw Piotr zabrał się za mycie okien, zaczynając od tych, które w jego oczach wyglądały na najczystsze — kolejno w sypialni, salonie, łazience oraz kuchni. Na koniec zostawił sobie okna w przyszłym pokoju Maćka. Szyby były tak zabrudzone, że świat za nimi wydawał się być zasnuty gęstą mgłą. Ponad godzinę zajęło mu doprowadzenie do porządku dwóch okien, ale efekt był niesamowity. Piotr z satysfakcją popatrzył na lśniące szyby oraz ramy i parapet zaokienny, które odzyskały swój biały kolor. Po zrobieniu sobie krótkiej przerwy Sosnowski zabrał się za odkurzanie i mycie zarówno podłóg, jak i ścian. W odróżnieniu od Herkulesa, który w prosty sposób uładził stajnie Augiasza, Piotr musiał wykonać podobną pracę, wkładając w to bardzo dużo sił. Nic dziwnego, że później czuł się wyczerpany, a teraz mocno dokuczały mu zakwasy. Bezskutecznie próbował wygodnie się usadowić na krześle w pokoju lekarskim, z niecierpliwością czekając na koniec porannej odprawy. Zaczęli od omówienia planu pracy. Piotr po raz pierwszy ucieszył się, że szef przydzielił go do ambulatorium, gdzie będzie przyjmował pacjentów, siedząc za biurkiem w bardzo wygodnym fotelu. Miało to jeszcze tę zaletę, że zazwyczaj nie wszyscy stawiali się na umówione wizyty, co oznaczało, że lekarz będzie mógł wyjść wcześniej do domu.

— A jak przedstawia się sytuacja na oddziale? — zapytał ordynator, patrząc na Dawida, który po nocnym dyżurze miał najświeższe informacje.

— W nocy przyjąłem dwóch nowych pacjentów: jeden z zawałem, a drugi z niestabilną wieńcówką wymagającą obserwacji — zreferował krótko Dawid, po czym ziewnął. Widać było, że niewiele spał ostatniej nocy i zaczynał odczuwać tego skutki.

— Czy w związku z tym zostały nam jakieś wolne miejsca na oddziale? — dociekał Królikowski.

— Jedno — odparł Dawid po chwili zastanowienia. — Dzisiaj mieliśmy wypisać dwie osoby, ale u pana z jedynki wczoraj pojawiła się gorączka i przez dłuższy czas utrzymywało się wysokie ciśnienie, a u pacjenta z szóstki trzeba powtórzyć jedno badanie.

— Rozumiem. Przejrzę jeszcze raz dokumenty, może jednak uda się zwolnić jakieś miejsce — stwierdził ordynator obojętnym tonem. — Musimy dzisiaj dokonać planowego przyjęcia jednego pacjenta. Powinien pojawić się po południu, zajmę się nim osobiście. Na której sali jest to wolne miejsce?

— Na piątce — odparł Dawid, patrząc porozumiewawczo na Piotra. Wiedząc, że Cieplak nie najlepiej znosił pobyt w szpitalu, Sosnowski robił, co mógł, by zapewnić chociaż odrobinę komfortu ojcu dziewczyny, na której względach bardzo mu zależało. Dlatego Piotr zawarł niepisaną umowę ze swoimi kolegami, aby nowych pacjentów kierować wszędzie, byle nie do sali numer pięć. Wyglądało jednak na to, że mimo jego najszczerszych chęci oraz starań, Józef będzie musiał spędzić te ostatnie kilka dni w szpitalu, dzieląc salę z innym pacjentem.

— W porządku. Z mojej strony to wszystko. Zapoznam się jeszcze z dokumentami i za pół godziny spotykamy się na bloku operacyjnym — zakończył odprawę ordynator, po czym opuścił pokój lekarski.

— Czyli zdążymy napić się kawy — ucieszył się Karol, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Przyda mi się, żeby nie zasnąć w drodze do domu — westchnął Dawid, przecierając zaspane oczy. — To był ciężki dyżur. Dobrze, że w piątek przyjechali teściowie. Będę mógł dzisiaj spokojnie odespać, nie martwiąc się o Ilonę. Jest pod dobrą opieką. A wam jak minął weekend?

— Pracowicie — odpowiedział szybko Karol. — Wyobraź sobie, że kolega Sosnowski zatrudnił mnie w sobotę jako tragarza, żeby wywieźć zbędne rzeczy ze swojego mieszkania. A właśnie, Piotrek, jak tam sprzątanie? Udało ci się wczoraj skończyć czy dzisiaj po pracy się za to zabierasz?

— Na szczęście skończyłem, bo na popołudnie mam inne plany — odparł wymijająco Piotr.

— Czyżby randka z Ulą? — zainteresował się Dawid, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Nie, z Ikeą — sprostował Sosnowski. — Muszę dokupić kilka rzeczy, przywieźć je do domu i sprawnie poskładać, bo jutro Maciek się do mnie wprowadza.

— Ambitny plan — ocenił Karol. — A czego konkretnie ci brakuje?

— Mam szafę wnękową i sporą komodę, więc myślę, że wystarczy załatwić łóżko, materac, biurko i krzesło. Najlepiej takie, które mniej więcej będą pasowały kolorystycznie do pozostałych mebli.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że uda ci się samemu zrobić to wszystko dzisiaj? — zapytał Dawid, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Jak ostatnio kupiłem w Ikei łóżeczko dla dziecka, to razem z Iloną składaliśmy je przez pół dnia. Poza tym, jak masz zamiar to wszystko przewieźć? Twoje auto nie jest ciężarówką.

— Spokojnie, wypożyczyłem przyczepkę, także transport to nie kłopot — odparł Piotr, delikatnie rozmasowując obolałe ramię. — Gorzej będzie z dźwiganiem i składaniem. Pierwszy raz w życiu mam takie zakwasy.

— Nie martw się, stary — powiedział pocieszająco Dawid. — Nie zostawię cię z tym samego. Pojadę do domu, prześpię się trzy godzinki i przyjadę ci pomóc.

— Dzięki za propozycję, ale nie mogę cię tak wykorzystywać — grzecznie odmówił Sosnowski, doceniając jego gotowość do pomocy. — Jesteś zmęczony po dyżurze, a twoja Ilona to chyba by mnie wyklęła.

— Bez przesady — machnął ręką Dawid. — Przecież nie zostawiam jej samej. Będzie miała okazję nacieszyć się towarzystwem rodziców. A mi wystarczy krótka drzemka i znów będę jak nowo narodzony. Jak będziesz miał dzieci, to też nabędziesz tej umiejętności. Czyli co, jesteśmy umówieni?

— Skoro nalegasz, to chyba nie mam innego wyjścia i muszę się na to zgodzić — uśmiechnął się Sosnowski. — Zadzwonię do ciebie, jak będę wychodził ze szpitala i zgarnę cię po drodze do Ikei.

— Pewnie, może uda mi się coś ci doradzić — poparł ten pomysł Dawid.

— To pozwólcie, że ja też do was dołączę po pracy — wtrącił się Karol. — Co prawda mamy duży plan na dzisiaj, ale myślę, że zdążę się załapać na etap składania mebli.

— Jak za starych, dobrych czasów — pomyślał na głos Sosnowski. — Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego.

***

W Łazienkach dzień rozpoczął się spokojnie. Joaśka pomagała Julii w ostatnich przygotowaniach, ale były to już tylko drobne szczegóły, bo większość rzeczy została zrobiona przed weekendem. Problemy zaczęły się dopiero wtedy, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiły się modelki. Było ich tylko kilka, ale w ciągu paru minut udało im się narobić niezłego zamieszania. Każda miała uwagi dotyczącego tego, co jej nie pasowało i domagała się, by jak najszybciej spełnić jej kategoryczne żądania. Joaśka patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na te kapryśne i roszczeniowe kobiety, które w tym momencie bardziej przypominały jej sprzedawczynie na bazarze, a nie modelki. Gdyby to od niej zależało, to krzykiem przywołałaby je do porządku, kompletnie ignorując ich mniej lub bardziej konstruktywne uwagi. Ze względu na swoje niewielkie doświadczenie Joaśka postanowiła obserwować, jak poradzi z tym sobie Julia. Sławińska cierpliwie wysłuchała tego jazgotu, od czasu do czasu notując coś w swoim kajecie. Kiedy wreszcie udało jej się dojść do głosu, zapewniła modelki, że zaraz wszystkim się zajmie. I rzeczywiście, w pół godziny rozwiązała wszystkie problemy. Kostrzewska była pod wielkim wrażeniem tego, jak Sławińska sobie poradziła i dotarło do niej, jak wiele będzie musiała się jeszcze nauczyć o świecie mody. Godzinę przed rozpoczęciem próby na horyzoncie pojawił się Marek. Wszystkie modelki spojrzały w jego stronę wzrokiem drapieżnika polującego na kolejną ofiarę. Dopiero pojawienie się Pauliny podążającej kilka kroków za narzeczonym sprawiło, że kobiety przestały tak ostentacyjnie się w niego wpatrywać. Dobrzański jednak kompletnie to zignorował, od razu podchodząc do Julii i Joaśki.

— Cześć. Jak tam sytuacja? Wszystko gotowe? — zapytał rzeczowo.

— Oczywiście — przytaknęła Sławińska. — Czekamy jeszcze tylko na Pshemko.

— Rozmawiałem z nim, powinien zaraz tu być. Moi rodzice też są już w drodze.

— Witaj, Julia! — odezwała się Paulina, kompletnie ignorując obecność Joaśki. — Wszystko wygląda wspaniale! Świetnie się spisałaś — pochwaliła przyjaciółkę, posyłając jej promienny uśmiech. — Pozwól na chwilę, chcę ci coś pokazać.

— Rzeczywiście, widać, że wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik — stwierdził Marek, odprowadzając wzrokiem Julię i Paulinę. — Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ta próba w ogóle jest potrzebna. Jak dla mnie to premiera mogłaby odbyć się dzisiaj — dodał półżartem.

— Skoro tak mówisz — odparła Joaśka bez entuzjazmu. Nie umiała nie przejmować się zachowaniem Pauliny, która nie dość, że potraktowała ją jak powietrze, to jeszcze przypisała swojej przyjaciółce wszystkie zasługi za pracę, którą wykonywały obie.

— Dziękuję — powiedział półgłosem, znowu przybierając poważny ton.

— Za co? — zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco.

— Za twoją ciężką pracę. Wiem, jak wiele wysiłku włożyłaś w przygotowania do tego pokazu. Gdyby nie twoja pomoc, Julia nie dałaby rady tego wszystkiego ogarnąć.

— Przesadzasz — odparła skromnie, delikatnie się rumieniąc. — Ty zrobiłeś więcej ode mnie i jeszcze pomagałeś mi załatwić to nieszczęsne oświetlenie.

— Mówiłem ci, że to była decyzja Julii i ona powinna była się tym zająć — przypomniał jej. — Więc to był tylko i wyłącznie gest dobrej woli z naszej strony, że ją wyręczyliśmy.

— A myślałam, że w firmie rodzinnej wszyscy chętnie wspierają się nawzajem, nie oglądając się na to, kto powinien czymś się zająć. Ważny jest wspólny cel i to, żeby go osiągnąć, prawda?

— Teoretycznie masz rację — przyznał Marek, robiąc tajemniczą minę. — W praktyce jednak wygląda to trochę inaczej. Jak popracujesz tu trochę dłużej, to sama się przekonasz, że nie na każdym można polegać. I wyjątkowo nie mam tu na myśli siebie — dodał żartobliwie, puszczając do niej oczko.

— Ty akurat jesteś poza wszelkim podejrzeniem — odparła Joaśka, a na jej twarzy znów pojawił się uśmiech. — W tej chwili nikt nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Jakaś podpowiedź?

— Wrócimy do tego później. Przepraszam, ale przyjechali rodzice i chciałbym z nimi jeszcze porozmawiać, zanim pojawi się Pshemko — nie wiadomo dlaczego zaczął się tłumaczyć. — Potem nie będzie czasu, bo po próbie ojciec jedzie do szpitala.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała z troską.

— Ma problemy z sercem i muszą zrobić mu jakieś szczegółowe badania. Na razie nic się nie dzieje, ale wiesz, trzeba dmuchać na zimne. W końcu zdrowie ma się tylko jedno.

— To prawda — przytaknęła, nagle czując wyrzuty sumienia z powodu odwołanej wizyty kontrolnej u lekarza. _Może trzeba było spróbować przełożyć ją na późniejszą godzinę lub na inny dzień zamiast kompletnie z niej rezygnować?_ , pomyślała. — W końcu zdrowie ma się tylko jedno — powtórzyła po cichu słowa Marka, obserwując z daleka, jak podchodzi on swoich rodziców i zaczyna z nimi rozmawiać. Z każdym dniem Joaśka coraz bardziej lubiła swojego nowego szefa. Wydawał się być zupełnie inny niż opisywała go jej Alicja podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy.

 _Czy to możliwe, by tak życzliwy i wrażliwy człowiek mógł być jednocześnie podrywaczem i lekkoduchem?_ , zapytała siebie w myślach. _Czy to pozory mylą czy Alicja się pomyliła co do niego?_

Nim zdążyła rozstrzygnąć tę kwestię, przed wejście do budynku podjechała kolejna taksówka. W jednej chwili zebrało się tam kilkanaście osób, więc z tej odległości Joaśce trudno było dostrzec, kto tym razem przyjechał. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dostrzegła niewysokiego jegomościa, który dumnie wkroczył do środka jak król na czele swojej świty. Kostrzewska przypatrywała mu się z lekkim niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem, bo zarówno jego wygląd, jak i zachowanie były w jej oczach karykaturalne. Nastroszone włosy siwe jak u staruszka nijak nie pasowały do tej roześmianej twarzy człowieka, który miał zapewne nie więcej niż pięćdziesiąt lat. A strój, który miał na sobie, przypominał jej wielobarwną papugę lub błyszczący ogon pawia. Joaśka była pewna, że jej mąż nie odważyłby się włożyć na siebie czegoś takiego nawet do chodzenia po domu, a co dopiero, by pokazać się tak w miejscu publicznym.

— Witaj, Mistrzu — powiedziały chórem modelki, kłaniając się przed nim jak przed ważną osobistością. On tylko obrzucił je obojętnym spojrzeniem, po czym usiadł w centralnym punkcie sali, korzystając z pomocy młodzieńca, który nie odstępował go nawet na krok. Towarzyszyła im też Iza, którą Joaśka poznała podczas pierwszego dnia w pracy.

 _A więc to jest ten słynny Pshemko_ , wywnioskowała Kostrzewska, uśmiechając się pod nosem. _Nie wygląda zbyt groźnie_ , oceniła, wzruszając ramionami. _Ciekawe, co miał na myśli Marek, mówiąc, że pierwsze spotkanie z Mistrzem to niezapomniane przeżycie? Jeśli chodziło mu tylko o jego ekscentryczny wygląd, to muszę przyznać, że większych cudaków już widziałam w swoim życiu._

— Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, to możemy zaczynać — powiedział na głos projektant. Słysząc te słowa, Julia dała znak mężczyznom z obsługi, by zasłonili okna i zapalili światło. W odróżnieniu od próby, premiera miała odbyć się wieczorem, dlatego należało zadbać o to, by światło dzienne nie popsuło obserwatorom wrażenia z próbnego pokazu. Po chwili całe pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w półmroku, w którym ledwo dało się dostrzec sylwetki poszczególnych osób. Spodziewając się, że nie zostanie przez nikogo zauważona, Joaśka bezszelestnie przemieściła się bliżej wybiegu i zajęła pierwsze z brzegu miejsce w czwartym lub piątym rzędzie równo ustawionych krzeseł. Wtem do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk cudownej muzyki. Kilka jej taktów wystarczyło, by Joaśka poczuła się tak, jakby znalazła się w zupełnie innym świecie. Do tej pory wydawało jej się, że tylko muzyka klasyczna może tak silnie na nią działać. I choć tej melodii daleko było do utworów Mozarta, Bacha, Beethovena czy Czajkowskiego, to także miała swój urok. Po kilku sekundach, równo w takt muzyki włączono lampy oświetlające wybieg, na który wkroczyła z gracją pierwsza modelka.

— Sztop! Sztop! Przerwać pokaz! — wrzasnął Pshemko, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Natychmiast przerwać! — ryknął jeszcze głośniej, co zapewne dało się słyszeć nie tylko w całym budynku, ale także na zewnątrz.

— Co się stało, Pshemko? — zapytał spokojnie Marek, gdy wyłączono muzykę.

— To światło! Co to w ogóle ma być?! — szalał projektant, wykonując dziwne ruchy rękami. — Kto ośmielił się zbezcześcić moją genialną koncepcję oświetlenia?!


	22. Chapter 22

— Pshemko, nie denerwuj się — poprosił łagodnie Marek, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do rozjuszonego projektanta.

— Ja mam się nie denerwować?! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, o czym mówisz?! — zacietrzewił się Pshemko, czerwieniąc się ze złości. — Jakże ja mam spokojnie patrzeć na to, co się tutaj dzieje?! O, Dio! To upiorne światło! Zgroza! Moje kreacje wyglądają w tym świetle tak szaro, tak pospolicie! A ja się na to nie zgadzam, czy to do ciebie dociera?! Nie zgadzam się! Veto! Veto!

— Dobrze, rozumiem — ustąpił Marek, dobrze pamiętając naczelną zasadę „Febo&Dobrzański: „Pshemko ma zawsze rację”. — Zamienimy te lampy z powrotem i po sprawie.

— Mylisz się. Lampy mają zniknąć i znikną, ale moja krzywda pozostanie! — głośno lamentował Pshemko. — Pytam jeszcze raz: kto ośmielił się zbezcześcić moją genialną koncepcję oświetlenia?!

— Pshemko, porozmawiajmy. Posłuchaj… — zaczął Marek, chcąc uniknąć udzielenia jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

Spojrzał na Julię, która w tej chwili była blada jak papier, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: było jej potwornie wstyd. Dobrzański znał ją nie od dziś i wiedział, że Sławińska nie będzie miała odwagi, by publicznie przyznać się do popełnionego błędu. Jego wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na narzeczonej, której twarz wskazywała, że intensywnie myślała nad wymyśleniem jakiejś zgrabnej odpowiedzi. Jej wzrok zaś błądził po sali, jakby szukała kogoś konkretnego.

 _A jeżeli Paulina zechce obarczyć winą Joaśkę?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. _Nie, na to absolutnie nie mogę pozwolić! Pshemko wpadnie w szał i będzie domagał się jej natychmiastowego zwolnienia._

— Nie interesują mnie żadne tłumaczenia! — przerwał Pshemko, nerwowo zaciskając pięść. — Żądam odpowiedzi: kto jest za to odpowiedzialny?!

— Ja — powiedział Marek, wprawiając tym w osłupienie zarówno projektanta, jak i pozostałe osoby.

— Ty? — dopytywał Pshemko z niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Ale jak to? Dlaczego?

— To miała być niespodzianka — improwizował Dobrzański, starając się wymyślić na poczekaniu coś sensownego. — Pomyślałem, że tym razem możemy spróbować czegoś innego. Pomyliłem się. Przepraszam, powinienem był skonsultować z tobą takie zmiany.

— Powinieneś był — potwierdził projektant już nieco spokojniejszym tonem. — Żeby mi to było ostatni raz — dodał, grożąc mu palcem.

— Oczywiście, to się więcej nie powtórzy — zapewnił Marek, kładąc prawą ręką na sercu, jakby składał uroczystą przysięgę. — Dzisiaj wymienimy lampy, a jutro powtórzymy próbę, co ty na to?

— Zgadzam się — odpowiedział Pshemko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Dobrzański zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten chimeryk od dawna miał do niego słabość i w związku z tym był w stanie wybaczyć mu więcej niż innym osobom. Tylko dlatego udało mu się tak łatwo go udobruchać.

— Wybacz, że zmarnowaliśmy twój cenny czas — powiedział Dobrzański z ubolewaniem w głosie, wiedząc, że takie słowa sprawią Mistrzowi przyjemność.

— Ach, nie szkodzi — machnął ręką Pshemko, zbierając się do wyjścia. — Wizyta w Łazienkach jest zawsze bardzo odświeżająca. Prawda, Teodorze? — zwrócił się do swojego asystenta.

— Naturalnie, Mistrzu — przytaknął słodkim głosikiem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— A teraz wracam tworzyć — zapowiedział Pshemko, po czym dostojnym krokiem udał się w stronę wyjścia.

***

Julia odprowadziła Pshemko wzrokiem, wciąż nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, co się stało. Od samego początku starała się, żeby wszystko było idealnie przygotowane. Zastosowana przez nią koncepcja oświetlenia pojawiła się po raz pierwszy kilka miesięcy temu na ważnym pokazie w Londynie i z miejsca została okrzyknięta rewolucyjnym rozwiązaniem. Przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że Pshemko mógłby mieć inne zdanie niż większość uznanych projektantów, którzy wręcz zachwycali się takim kolorem światła. Była zła na siebie, że nie zapytała Mistrza o zdanie i na dodatek postawiła Marka w tak idiotycznej sytuacji. Kiedy tylko Pshemko zniknął za drzwiami, Julia natychmiast wstała z zajmowanego miejsca i, nie zważając na to, że wiele osób mogło usłyszeć jej słowa, podeszła do Dobrzańskiego, by go przeprosić.

— Wybacz mi, strasznie głupio się czuję — wyznała Sławińska ze szczerą skruchą w głosie. — Niepotrzebnie brałeś na siebie moją wpadkę.

— Tak było bezpieczniej. Wiesz, jaki jest Pshemko — odparł Marek obojętnym tonem, nawet na nią nie patrząc. — Proszę, dopilnuj wymiany tych lamp, żebyśmy jutro mogli przeprowadzić kolejną próbę. Ja pojadę do firmy, mam parę spraw do załatwienia — dodał chłodno.

— Oczywiście, zajmę się tym natychmiast — obiecała Julia, mając nieodparte wrażenie, że Marek nie przyjął jej przeprosin i wciąż był na nią zły za to, co się stało.

— Paula, Joaśka i ja jedziemy do biura — zwrócił się do narzeczonej. — Zabierzesz się z nami?

— Nie, zostanę chwilę z Julią — odpowiedziała Febo, podchodząc do przyjaciółki, by objąć ją ramieniem. — Przyjadę trochę później.

— Dobrze, będę na ciebie czekał — rzucił na odchodne, rozglądając się wokół, zapewne w poszukiwaniu swojej sekretarki.

— Co powiesz na spacer po parku? — zaproponowała Paulina, kiedy zostały same. — Myślę, że dobrze nam to zrobi. Pogoda jest dziś piękna.

— Za chwilę. Najpierw muszę wydać dyspozycje związane z wymianą tych lamp — odmówiła Julia, kręcąc głową. Przed chwilą obiecała Markowi, że zajmie się tym natychmiast i miała zamiar dotrzymać słowa. Chociaż tyle mogła teraz zrobić, licząc na to, że Dobrzański szybko zapomni o całej sprawie.

— Przecież masz na to cały dzień — przekonywała Febo. — Od rana ciężko pracowałaś, więc krótka przerwa słusznie ci się należy. Nalegam.

— No dobrze, chodźmy — niechętnie zgodziła się Sławińska, spoglądając na zegarek. — Tylko najpóźniej za piętnaście minut chcę być tu z powrotem, tak że nie odchodźmy zbyt daleko.

— W porządku. W takim razie pójdziemy do ogrodu chińskiego, to niedaleko — zarządziła Paulina i chwyciła przyjaciółkę za rękę, by pociągnąć ją za sobą w tym kierunku.

Nieśpiesznie wędrowały po wybrukowanych alejkach, gdzie oprócz nich nie było nikogo. Przez dłuższą chwilę obie milczały, wsłuchując się w szum drzew oraz śpiew ptaków przerywany tylko miarowym stukotem ich obcasów o bruk.

— Pięknie tu — westchnęła Julia, kiedy znalazły się na miejscu. — Przez chwilę można zapomnieć, że się jest w Warszawie — dodała, po czym wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, delektując się świeżym powietrzem i odurzającymi zapachami zasadzonych tu roślin.

— To prawda — zgodziła się Paulina, nieznacznie kiwając głową. — W tak urokliwych miejscach można się oderwać od wszystkich kłopotów i zmartwień.

— O tym niestety nie mogę zapomnieć — wyznała Sławińska melancholijnie. — Jak mogłam popełnić taki błąd i zmienić koncepcję oświetlenia bez konsultacji z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza z Pshemko?

— Miałaś dobre intencje — oceniła Febo, strzepując z ramienia niewielki listek. — Nie zadręczaj się tym tak. Pshemko zawsze reaguje przesadnie, ale potem mu przechodzi. A co najważniejsze, szybko zapomina nawet o rzeczach, które w pierwszej chwili wydawały mu się niewyobrażalną tragedią albo straszną krzywdą. Za parę dni w ogóle nie będzie pamiętał o tym incydencie.

— A Marek?

— Postąpił bardzo szlachetnie, biorąc tę sprawę na siebie. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie to zaskoczyło — stwierdziła Paulina podniośle, a na jej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech.

— To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie — zauważyła rezolutnie Julia.

— Myślałam, że to rozumie się samo przez się. Skoro zachował się w taki sposób, to znaczy, że chciał cię chronić — wyjaśniła Febo z przekonaniem. — Znam go i wiem, że nie będzie miał do ciebie żalu.

— Myślisz? — zapytała Sławińska, patrząc na przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie myślę, ja jestem o tym przekonana — poprawiła ją Paulina, robiąc minę triumfatora. — Za parę dni wszyscy będziemy się z tego śmiali, zobaczysz.

— Na szczęście nie wszyscy. Dobrze, że Aleksa nie było na próbie. Przynajmniej on nie będzie wiedział, co się tu wydarzyło i z czyjej winy — westchnęła głośno Julia. O ile wcześniej liczyła na jego obecność w Łazienkach, tak teraz czuła ulgę, że jednak się nie zjawił. Za nic w świecie nie chciałaby, żeby Febo wiedział o jej kolejnej porażce.

— Pewnie zatrzymały go ważne sprawy — powiedziała Paulina bez zastanowienia. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby celowo opuścił próbę, nad którą tak ciężko pracowałaś.

 _A ja to sobie wyobrażam_ , pomyślała Julia. _Po tym, co zaszło w sobotę, Aleks na pewno będzie mnie unikał. Teraz już wiem, że nie przestał mnie kochać, co nie znaczy, że da mi drugą szansę._

***

Chociaż nieprzespana noc dawała się Darii mocno we znaki, to dziewczyna była zdecydowana spotkać się z Szymczykiem. Należała do tej grupy osób, które najpierw zaczynają działać, a dopiero potem zastanawiają się nad tym, jak najlepiej byłoby postąpić. Dlatego po wyjściu z kawiarni od razu pojechała do Domu Maklerskiego, spodziewając się, że o tej porze Maciek na pewno będzie w pracy. Majewska nie mogła się doczekać chwili, kiedy znów go zobaczy. Dlatego denerwowała się, gdy tramwaj zatrzymywał się na kolejnych przystankach, a często także i na światłach. W jej odczuciu ta podróż trwała trzy razy dłużej niż powinna. Wreszcie Darii udało się dojechać na miejsce. Jak strzała wypadła z tramwaju i pobiegła w stronę Domu Maklerskiego z zamiarem wejścia do środka pod byle pretekstem. Jednak gdy znalazła się przed wejściem do budynku, nagle ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co ma powiedzieć Maćkowi, kiedy już dojdzie do tego upragnionego spotkania. Jak powinna się zachowywać, żeby Szymczyk nie uznał jej za szaloną stalkerkę? Stojąc parę kroków od wejścia, próbowała odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania, gdy do głowy przyszła jej jeszcze jedna przerażająca myśl.

 _A jeśli on kogoś ma? Dziewczynę albo narzeczoną? Wtedy ja wyjdę na namolną idiotkę, a on będzie miał pretensje, że nachodzę go w miejscu pracy. I, co najgorsze, będzie miał rację. Co ja tu w ogóle robię?_ , zapytała siebie, łapiąc się za głowę. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że była blisko popełnienia poważnego błędu. Daria zawsze powtarzała sobie, żeby nigdy nie narzucać się żadnemu facetowi i absolutnie nie ujawniać swoich uczuć jako pierwsza. Gdyby teraz poszła do Maćka, postąpiłaby wbrew swoim zasadom i najpewniej poniosłaby porażkę. Dlatego Daria nie weszła do Domu Maklerskiego, od którego dzieliło ją raptem kilka kroków, ale odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do domu. Postanowiła dać sobie spokój z Maćkiem. Skoro on ją zignorował, to czemu ona miałaby o nim pamiętać?

***

Marek z wściekłością zatrzasnął drzwi od auta i, nie czekając nawet, aż Joaśka zapnie pasy bezpieczeństwa, uruchomił silnik i gwałtownie ruszył z miejsca. Nie zważając na to, że przemieszczanie się z taką prędkością po żwirowych alejach wzbija w powietrze tumany kurzu, Dobrzański wciąż dodawał gazu i wrzucał kolejne biegi. Głośny warkot silnika skutecznie zagłuszał wszystkie niepokojące myśli kłębiące się w jego głowie, a manewrowanie rozpędzonym autem pozwoliło mu nie skupiać się w tym momencie na tym, co się przed chwilą stało.

— Zwolnij! — wrzasnęła przerażona Joaśka, gdy o mało nie wypadli z ostrego zakrętu, przy którym stała marmurowa rzeźba aniołka. — Odbiło ci?! Zwolnij! — ponowiła żądanie, gdy Marek nie zareagował i wciąż jechał z zawrotną prędkością.

— Daj mi spokój! — warknął groźnie, kompletnie ignorując jej słowa.

— Chcesz nas zabić?! — krzyknęła na całe gardło. — Zatrzymaj się, słyszysz?! Zatrzymaj samochód, wariacie! 

— Stoimy. Zadowolona? — rzucił z przekąsem, kiedy z trudem udało mu się wyhamować przed zamkniętym szlabanem.

— Tak, dziękuję — odparła gniewnie, drżącymi dłońmi rozpaczliwie szukając czegoś na drzwiach.

— Co ty robisz? — zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się zachowaniu dziewczyny.

— Chcę wysiąść! — zawyła żałośnie, a głos trząsł się jej równie mocno, co całe ciało. — No jest, nareszcie — wymamrotała pod nosem, gdy otworzyła drzwi od auta. Wysiadając, potknęła się o niezapięty pas bezpieczeństwa, który zaplątał się wokół jej kostki i upadła na ziemię.

— Joaśka, poczekaj — poprosił Marek, szybko wyskakując z auta, by podbiec do dziewczyny próbującej podnieść się z ziemi. — Nic ci się nie stało? — zapytał z troską, pomagając jej wstać.

— Nie, jeszcze nie, ale mogło się stać — powiedziała z wyrzutem, patrząc na niego groźnie. — Chcesz sobie rajdy urządzać, proszę bardzo, ale beze mnie! Jadę autobusem, zobaczymy się w biurze — dodała gniewnie, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z stronę furtki.

— Stój, proszę — odezwał się Marek, łapiąc dziewczynę za nadgarstek. — Bądź rozsądna.

— Ja? — zakpiła Joaśka, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek. — To ja pędziłam jak szalona po drodze, która w niczym nie przypomina toru wyścigowego?! Sam bądź rozsądny. Jadę autobusem! Puść mnie.

— Masz rację, przepraszam — powiedział potulnie, nie uwalniając jej jednak ze swojego uścisku. — To było głupie, ale musiałem odreagować. Teraz już będę jechał spokojnie, obiecuję. Wsiądź do auta, proszę — dodał nieco ciszej, kątem oka dostrzegając obserwującego ich ochroniarza, który właśnie wyszedł z budki strażniczej, by otworzyć szlaban.

— Niech ci będzie — ustąpiła Joaśka, chociaż jej mina zdradzała, że nie była zachwycona pomysłem dalszej wspólnej jazdy. Marek pomógł jej zająć miejsce w samochodzie, po czym sam usiadł za kierownicą i powoli ruszył do przodu, dziękując ochroniarzowi skinieniem głowy za umożliwienie im przejazdu. — Zawsze tak reagujesz na stres?

— Czasami, a czemu pytasz?

— To cud, że jeszcze żyjesz — oceniła Kostrzewska, przewracając oczami.

— Bez obaw, jestem dobrym kierowcą — powiedział z przekonaniem Marek, dumnie wypinając pierś.

— Każdy tak mówi. A czy tobie się wydaje, że wypadki zdarzają się tylko kiepskim kierowcom i tylko tacy giną na drogach? — zapytała z wyrzutem.

— Sądzę, że tak — odpowiedział obojętnie, bo do tej pory nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

— Akurat. Wszystkich gubi zbytnia pewność siebie. Gdyby nie to, nie byłoby co roku tak dużo ofiar śmiertelnych. I żeby było jasne: ja chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć — powiedziała stanowczym tonem.

— A czy ja ci wyglądam na samobójcę? Owszem, jechaliśmy dosyć szybko, ale doskonale panowałem nad sytuacją — wyraził swoją opinię, uważając uwagi swojej asystentki za mocno przesadzone.

— Mam inne zdanie. Niewiele brakowało, a wpadlibyśmy na rzeźbę albo drzewo, wszystko jedno. Tak czy siak skutki mogły być tragiczne.

— Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby zginąć w twoim towarzystwie — powiedział półżartem, chcąc jakoś rozładować napiętą atmosferę.

— Wróćmy do tego za parę lat, jak już będę stara i zgrzybiała — zaproponowała, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

— Jak sobie życzysz — odparł przymilnie. — A na razie pojedziemy do firmy i spróbujemy zająć się czymś pożytecznym. Przez tę nieudaną próbę straciliśmy mnóstwo czasu. Po cholerę było zmieniać to oświetlenie? — oburzył się, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Mnie pytasz?

— Nie, po prostu głośno myślę. Zakładam, że Julia miała ku temu jakieś powody, ale szlag mnie trafia, jak o tym pomyślę!

— Jesteś zły, że z nikim tego nie skonsultowała? — zainteresowała się Joaśka.

— To też, ale przede wszystkim jestem wściekły na siebie, że ja tego nie zrobiłem! Wiedziałem o tej zmianie, ale nie sprawdziłem tego, tylko bezmyślnie zaakceptowałem! — złościł się Marek, dając upust swojej frustracji. — Gdybym to zablokował, uniknęlibyśmy tej idiotycznej sytuacji.

— Nie rozumiem tylko jednego: dlaczego wziąłeś winę na siebie, skoro to pani Julia podjęła taką decyzję?

— Pewnie już się zorientowałaś, że Pshemko to dość specyficzny człowiek.

— Delikatnie powiedziane — wtrąciła Joaśka, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

— Jak popracujesz tu trochę dłużej, to dowiesz się, że on potrafi zwalniać ludzi z byle powodu. Jego asystenci zmieniają się tak szybko, że ja już dawno przestałem za tym nadążać. W firmie jest bardzo niewiele osób, którym Pshemko potrafi wybaczyć mniejsze lub większe błędy, dlatego…

— Wziąłeś całą sprawę na siebie, żeby chronić panią Julię, rozumiem — dokończyła zdanie zamiast niego.

— Nie Julię, ale ciebie — sprostował Marek.

— Mnie? — zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie rozumiem.

— Tak. Julia nie miałaby odwagi publicznie przyznać się do błędu, zwłaszcza mając przed sobą szalejącego Mistrza. Gdybym to ja na nią wskazał, to Paulina wpadłaby w jeszcze większy szał niż Pshemko. Zwłaszcza, że sama chętnie znalazłaby kozła ofiarnego, byleby tylko odsunąć winę od swojej przyjaciółki. Mam mówić dalej?

— Nie trzeba, już wszystko jasne. Jestem zaskoczona, nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

— Wystarczy „dziękuję” — odpowiedział, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. 

***

Mimo protestów i próśb Krzysztofa, by opóźnić o jeszcze jeden dzień jego hospitalizację, Helena pozostała nieugięta i zawiozła go do Instytutu Kardiologii na umówioną godzinę. Na nic zdały się jego tłumaczenia, że bardzo zależy mu na zobaczeniu próbnego pokazu przygotowanego przez Marka, by w razie potrzeby udzielić mu porady, co mógłby ulepszyć. Dzisiejszy incydent z Pshemko tylko spotęgował obawy Krzysztofa o to, czy syn da sobie ze wszystkim radę. Helena jednak pozostała głucha na argumenty męża, upierając się przy swoim zdaniu. Bez przerwy mu powtarzała, że musi w końcu zadbać o swoje zdrowie i pozwolić młodym zajmować się firmą, której oboje poświęcili większość swojego życia. Krzysztof wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że przyjdzie mu na stałe zrezygnować z prowadzenia firmy. Do tej pory sądził, że to tylko chwilowa przerwa, po której będzie mógł z nową energią powrócić do pracy. Helena jednak coraz częściej mówiła o konieczności zorganizowania konkursu na stanowisko prezesa. A to oznaczałoby dla Krzysztofa przejście w stan spoczynku i pojawianie się w firmie tylko na posiedzeniach zarządu. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiej sytuacji, a na pewno nie w momencie, kiedy czuł się jeszcze na tyle silny, by móc zajmować się całą firmą. Dlatego puszczał mimo uszu słowa żony, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do ukochanej pracy. Pomysł kilkudniowej hospitalizacji także nie napawał go optymizmem, zwłaszcza, że miał się nim opiekować profesor Królikowski, którego Dobrzański szczerze nie znosił. Na samą myśl o tym człowieku, który wyraźnie adorował Helenę, gotowała się w nim krew. A gdy spotkali go przed wejściem do Instytutu Kardiologii, Krzysztof poczuł, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Zaślepiony zazdrością i narastającym w nim gniewem, nie słuchał zbyt uważnie tego, co powiedział profesor. Z tego powodu dopiero na sali zorientował się, że będzie ją dzielił z innym pacjentem.

Na pierwszy rzut oka Józef Cieplak wydawał się być sympatycznym człowiekiem, któremu dobrze z oczu patrzyło. Chociaż jego zachowanie oraz sposób wysławiania się pozwalały sądzić, że był to prosty człowiek, to Krzysztof postanowił nie oceniać go na tej podstawie. W odróżnieniu od swojej żony Dobrzański dobrze pamiętał, że wiele lat temu sam też nie był zamożnym prezesem wielkiej firmy, lecz ubogim młodzieńcem poszukującym swojej drogi życiowej. Gdyby nie to, że w odpowiednim momencie poznał Francesco Febo i dzięki wspólnej pracy udało im się osiągnąć sukces, to prawdopodobnie niczym nie różniłby się teraz od Józefa. Jednak Helena, która pochodziła z arystokratycznej rodziny i od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa cieszyła się dobrobytem, zachowywała się wobec niego chłodno i wyniośle. Krzysztofa nie zdziwił zatem fakt, że Józef pod byle pretekstem wyszedł z sali.

— Wreszcie zostaliśmy sami — stwierdziła z satysfakcją Dobrzańska, zaraz po tym, jak Cieplak zamknął za sobą drzwi. — Powinieneś mieć pojedynczą salę. Poprosiłam profesora, żeby się o to postarał. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda mu się zwolnić jakieś miejsca i wtedy będą mogli cię przenieść.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odpowiedział spokojnie Krzysztof. — To wcale nie jest konieczne.

— Jest — upierała się przy swoim. — Już ja lepiej wiem, co będzie dla ciebie dobre — dodała, pomagając mężowi rozpakować rzeczy z podręcznej torby. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk jej telefonu. — Przepraszam, to chyba coś ważnego — powiedziała na głos, po czym odebrała połączenie.

— Stało się coś? — zapytał z troską, kiedy tylko Helena zakończyła rozmowę.

— Nie wiem jeszcze. Muszę zaraz pojechać do fundacji. Na miejscu zorientuję się w sytuacji. Mam nadzieję, że to długo nie potrwa. Szybko załatwię sprawę i wrócę do ciebie, dobrze?

— Kochanie, to nie ma sensu — odmówił, nieznacznie kręcąc głową. — Zrób, co masz zrobić, a potem pojedź do domu i trochę odpocznij — poprosił, posyłając żonie pełne czułości spojrzenie.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Oczywiście. Przecież pierwsze badanie mam dopiero jutro rano, więc nie ma powodu, żebyś dzisiaj tu ze mną siedziała — argumentował Krzysztof, biorąc Helenę za rękę.

— Po prostu nie chcę cię zostawiać samego — broniła swojego zdania.

— Przecież nie jest sam — uśmiechnął się, wskazując dłonią na łóżko zajmowane przez Józefa.

— No tak — westchnęła Helena, przewracając oczami. — W takim razie przyjadę do ciebie jutro z samego rana. Może będę mogła ci jakoś pomóc?

— Bardziej byś mi pomogła, gdybyś pojechała jutro do Łazienek na próbny pokaz i potem wszystko mi zrelacjonowała — przyznał się, patrząc na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

— Kochanie, przecież umówiliśmy się, że do niczego nie będziesz się wtrącał. Zaufaj Markowi i chociaż przez te parę dni nie myśl o firmie — powiedziała z wyrzutem, robiąc obrażoną minę.

— Proszę, zrób to dla mnie. Będę spokojniejszy.

— No dobrze, już dobrze — ustąpiła Helena, zbierając się do wyjścia. — To nie powinno długo potrwać. Najpóźniej koło południa powinnam być u ciebie.

— Nie musisz się śpieszyć, nie ucieknę ci.

***

Po przekazaniu Dorocie i Adamowi szczegółowych wytycznych Aleks zabrał ze swojego biurka kilka teczek z dokumentami oraz służbowego laptopa i jeszcze przed lunchem opuścił biuro. Chociaż należało się spodziewać, że próba w Łazienkach potrwa przynajmniej godzinę lub dwie, Febo postanowił nie ryzykować i jak najszybciej zniknąć z firmy. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy wysiadając z windy, natknął się na Marka i Joaśkę.

— Już po próbie? — zapytał złośliwie Aleks zamiast „dzień dobry”.

— Już po pracy? — Marek odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie równie zjadliwych tonem.

— Nie twoja sprawa — syknął Febo, obrzucając swojego rywala lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Być może ci to umknęło, ale pełnię teraz obowiązki prezesa, więc jest to moja sprawa — zwrócił mu uwagę Dobrzański.

— Nie bądź ważniejszy niż piękniejszy — zakpił Aleks, przewracając oczami. — Prowadzisz rejestr wejść i wyjść?

— Nie, ale może powinienem. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ciebie — stwierdził Marek z przekąsem.

— Coś sugerujesz? — wycedził przez zęby Febo, czując, że powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. _Jeszcze chwila i mu przyłożę_ , pomyślał. — Dla twojej wiadomości: mam ważne spotkanie na mieście — skłamał, mając nadzieję, że Marek nie będzie drążył tego tematu.

— A co to, u nas za mało pomieszczeń? — dociekał Dobrzański, robiąc bezczelną minę.

— Być może ci to umknęło, ale spotkania z dyrektorem banku zawsze odbywają się w banku, a nie u nas — odparł Febo, z trudem zachowując spokój. — Jeżeli masz do mnie jakąś konkretną sprawę, to napisz maila, odpowiem na niego później. Na mnie już czas, żegnam — dodał szybko, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę żenującą rozmowę i wyjść z firmy. Zaniepokoiło go, że Marek i jego asystentka pojawili się w biurze zamiast być w Łazienkach, bo to oznaczało, że lada moment może się tu pojawić także Julia. Dlatego Febo czym prędzej się oddalił. Jadąc w taksówce, obiecał sobie, żeby po powrocie do domu zadzwonić do Adama i zlecić mu, by dowiedział się, czemu próbny pokaz zakończył się tak wcześnie.

Kiedy tylko wszedł do swojego mieszkania, jakby w odpowiedzi na swoje myśli Aleks usłyszał dźwięk swojego telefonu. Po wydobyciu komórki z kieszeni marynarki spojrzał na wyświetlacz i dopiero, gdy zobaczył na nim imię i nazwisko swojego podwładnego, odebrał połączenie.

— Słucham — powiedział Febo chłodnym tonem.

— Cześć, Aleksiu, ale akcja! Afera jak stąd na Księżyc! — trajkotał Adam wyraźnie czymś podekscytowany. — Jak stoisz, to lepiej usiądź, bo padniesz, jak ci powiem tego newsa! Normalnie cała firma o tym trąbi! Nie uwierzysz, co się stało!

— Do rzeczy — wycedził przez zęby Aleks, nie mając ochoty na zgadywanie, co tym razem mogło wydarzyć się w firmie.

— Mareczek zawalił próbny pokaz! Podobno Pshemko tak się wściekł, że mu para uszami wychodziła! — relacjonował Turek, nie kryjąc swojego entuzjazmu. — Ostatecznie jakoś go udobruchali i zgodził się przełożyć próbę na jutro, ale jeszcze jedna taka wpadka i Mistrz może tego nie wytrzymać. A wtedy nie chciałbym być w skórze Marka. Jak nic Krzysztof go odwoła i przekaże prezesurę tobie.

— Interpretację faktów zostaw mnie — pouczył go Febo, zdając sobie sprawę, że odebranie młodemu Dobrzańskiemu stanowiska to nie taka prosta sprawa. — Czy wiesz, o co Pshemko tak się wściekł?

— Poszło o jakiś detal związany z pokazem. Chyba o zmianę koncepcji oświetlenia.

— Chyba czy na pewno? — dopytywał się Aleks.

— Nie jestem pewien — wymamrotał Turek.

— To dowiedz się wszystkiego i oddzwoń do mnie — polecił Febo tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Tak jest — przytaknął Adam, po czym się rozłączył, pozostawiając Aleksa sam na sam z jego myślami. Zaintrygowany tym, czego właśnie się dowiedział, Febo odłożył na bok torbę z laptopem i wyszedł na taras. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z ratanowych foteli i, kontemplując krajobraz, zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami swojego podwładnego.

— Marek zawalił próbny pokaz. Pshemko tak się wściekł, że mu para uszami wychodziła. Poszło o jakiś detal związany z pokazem. Chyba o zmianę koncepcji oświetlenia — powtarzał sobie pod nosem zdania zapamiętane z rozmowy telefonicznej. — To bardzo prawdopodobne, że Marek popełnił jakiś błąd. Nigdy nie przykładał się do pracy, a teraz musiał sam zorganizować całą premierę, nie mogąc liczyć na pomoc tatusia i mamusi. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby wszystko poszło gładko. Z drugiej strony, jeśli faktycznie poszło o zmianę koncepcji oświetlenia, to nie bardzo pasuje mi to do Marka. Wątpię, żeby osobiście zajmował się takimi sprawami, bo kompletnie się na tym nie zna. A jeżeli to sprawka Julii? Może wielka pani specjalistka z Londynu postanowiła się trochę porządzić? To do niej podobne. Gdyby to się potwierdziło, to sama dałaby mi broń do ręki. Wystarczyłoby tylko zdobyć jakiś dowód potwierdzający jej ignorancję i niekompetencję, a potem wykorzystać to przeciwko niej w stosownym czasie. Kto wie, może przytrafi się jej więcej takich wpadek? Chyba trzeba będzie założyć dla niej specjalną teczkę — pomyślał z zadowoleniem, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

***

Mimo ciężkiego dnia w pracy Ula postanowiła odwiedzić ojca w szpitalu. Zwłaszcza, że miała dla niego specjalną przesyłkę od pani Dąbrowskiej. Natrętna sąsiadka przyszła do domu Cieplaków w poniedziałkowy poranek, by przekazać Uli własnoręcznie upieczony sernik zapakowany w folię aluminiową oraz litrowy słoik z kompotem. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia dziewczyny, że Józefowi nie będzie to potrzebne ze względu na dobrą opiekę w szpitalu. Janina była uparta i stanowczo twierdziła, że jej sernik na pewno poprawi humor „drogiemu panu Józkowi”, a domowy kompot go wzmocni i sprawi, że szybciej wróci do zdrowia. Dąbrowska miała nawet teorię, że tylko dzięki noszeniu pacjentom do szpitala kompotu wszyscy w jej rodzinie wychodzili nawet z bardzo poważnych chorób i szczęśliwie dożyli sędziwego wieku. Ostatecznie Ula musiała ustąpić i przyjąć przygotowane przez sąsiadkę smakołyki z zamiarem dostarczenia ich ojcu po południu.

— Cześć, tatku — powiedziała, wchodząc do sali numer pięć. — O, dzień dobry panu — dodała, zorientowawszy się, że w pomieszczeniu był ktoś jeszcze.

— Witaj, córcia — powiedział radośnie Józef. — Pozwól, że ci przedstawię pana Krzysztofa. Panie Krzysztofie, to moja starsza córka.

— Ula Cieplak — przedstawiła się, podchodząc do Krzysztofa, by podać mu rękę. — Bardzo mi miło.

— Krzysztof Dobrzański — odpowiedział, odwzajemniając gest. — Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Czyli ma pan jeszcze jedną córkę? — zwrócił się do Józefa.

— Tak, i jeszcze syna — powiedział dumnie Cieplak.

— Brawo. Ja mam tylko jednego syna — przyznał Krzysztof. — A zawsze chciałem mieć jeszcze córkę.

— Nic straconego — ocenił Józef, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. — Kiedy pana syn się ożeni, to można powiedzieć, że zyska pan córkę.

— To prawda. Idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, pan ma szansę na powiększenie rodziny o dwóch synów i córkę. Mój syn już od dłuższego czasu jest zaręczony i żona nie może się doczekać ich ślubu. Ilekroć się spotykamy, ona zawsze pyta młodych, kiedy w końcu się pobiorą. Czy pańska żona ma podobne zapędy?

— Nie, moja żona zmarła kilka lat temu — westchnął smutno Józef.

— Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Bardzo mi przykro. Proszę przyjąć moje wyrazy współczucia — zreflektował się Dobrzański.

— Tato, przyniosłam ci sernik i kompot od pani Dąbrowskiej — wtrąciła się Ula, chcąc szybko zmienić temat rozmowy. — Mówiłam jej, żeby nie robiła sobie kłopotu, ale uparła się. Chcesz zjeść teraz czy zostawić ci na później?

— Kawałek zjadłbym teraz — przyznał się Cieplak, patrząc łakomie na paczuszkę z ciastem.

— Dobrze. A pan? — zwróciła się w stronę Krzysztofa. — Miałby pan ochotę na kawałek domowego sernika?

— Bardzo chętnie — ucieszył się Dobrzański. — Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z pani strony — dodał, przyjmując od niej talerzyk z równo ukrojonym kawałkiem ciasta.

— Pycha — zamruczał Józef, nawet nie zdążywszy przełknąć pierwszego kęsa.

— Wspaniały — przytaknął Krzysztof. — Dawno nie jadłem tak dobrego sernika.

— To dzieło naszej sąsiadki. — wyjaśniła Ula, z niemałym trudem otwierając słoik z kompotem, by nalać go do trzech przygotowanych szklanek. — Ciasta to jej specjalność.

 _Podobnie jak psucie domowych sprzętów i plotkowanie_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach.

— Podziękuj jej bardzo serdecznie — poprosił Józef, delektując się jedzonym ciastem. — A jak wrócę ze szpitala to pójdziemy złożyć jej wizytę.

— Ona też już o tym wspominała, ale jakby co, to będziesz musiał pójść do niej sam.

— Ula, to nie wypada. Dlaczego nie chcesz iść ze mną? — zmarszczył brwi Cieplak.

— Bartek wraca z Niemiec pod koniec tygodnia — wyznała, krzywiąc się na samą myśl o nieuchronnym spotkaniu z Dąbrowskim. — Napije się pan kompotu? — zapytała Krzysztofa, po raz kolejny zręcznie zmieniając temat rozmowy.

— Z przyjemnością — uśmiechnął się Dobrzański.

— Czy mogę coś jeszcze zrobić? Przynieść coś ze sklepu? — dopytywała się dziewczyna.

— Gdybyś była tak dobra — odezwał się Józef. — Skończyła mi się woda. Miałem sam iść do sklepiku na dole, ale jakoś tak…

— Nie tłumacz się, tatku — odpowiedział Ula wyrozumiale. — Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

— Nie, poza tym mam wszystko. Chyba że panu czegoś brakuje, panie Krzysztofie?

— Ależ nie, skądże — zaprzeczył Dobrzański. — Bardzo dziękuję za troskę.

— To ja zaraz wracam — rzuciła na odchodne Ula i po chwili już jej nie było.

***

Skończywszy swoją porcję sernika, Krzysztof nieśpiesznie popijał kompot, delektując się jego delikatnie słodkim i odpowiednio kwaśnym smakiem. Przypominało mu to wakacje spędzane w dzieciństwie u dziadków na niewielkiej wsi na Mazurach. Jego babcia praktycznie codziennie przygotowała przepyszny kompot i podawała go wszystkim domownikom zaraz po obiedzie. Dla Krzysztofa i jego ciotecznego rodzeństwa był to zawsze najlepszy deser. Zawsze z niecierpliwością wyczekiwali chwili, kiedy po posiłku na stole pojawi się spory garnek z lekko ciepłym kompotem. Babcia z dużą wprawą nalewała napój do szklanek, nigdy nie uroniwszy ani jednej kropli.

 _To były piękne i beztroskie lata_ , rozmarzył się Dobrzański, a na jego twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się lekki uśmiech. _Zabawne, że taki drobny szczegół potrafi przywołać tak wiele wspomnień._

— Już jestem — powiedziała Ula, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Przyniosła ze sobą całą zgrzewkę wody, którą postawiła na stoliku pod oknem, by wyjąć butelki z grubej folii.

— Córcia, po co tyle tego przydźwigałaś? — zapytał Józef z troską. — Przecież ja już w piątek wychodzę do domu.

— Wody nigdy dosyć — wysapała dziewczyna, podając ojcu jedną butelkę wody. Następnie sięgnęła po drugą i podeszła do Krzysztofa. — A to dla pana, proszę bardzo.

— Dla mnie? Ale jak to, po co? — zapytał Krzysztof z niedowierzaniem.

— Proszę mi wierzyć, że woda się panu przyda. Zwłaszcza po badaniach, jakie będą panu robić, lekarze zalecają, żeby dużo pić, a tutejsza kranówka jest straszna — wyjaśniła Ula, stawiając butelkę na stoliku obok łóżka Dobrzańskiego.

— To prawda — potwierdził Józef, kiwając głową.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie bardzo dziękuję — powiedział z wdzięcznością Krzysztof. — Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, ile jestem pani winien — dodał, sięgając po portfel schowany w szufladce.

— Nic, to drobiazg — odparła wymijająco. — Proszę to uznać za prezent.

— Absolutnie się nie zgadzam! — zaprotestował Krzysztof z oburzeniem. — Tak nie może być, to nie wypada. Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Najpierw sernik, potem kompot, a teraz jeszcze woda? Proszę mi powiedzieć, ile jestem pani winien — ponowił swoją prośbę.

— Naprawdę nie ma o czym mówić — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — Proszę mi nie odbierać radości z dawania — dodała półżartem.

— Czyli nie pozostawia mi pani wyboru — pomyślał na głos Dobrzański, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie inaczej — przytaknął Józef. — Jak Ula się na coś uprze, to nie ma zmiłuj.

— Dziękuję pani — powiedział Krzysztof, posyłając dziewczynie pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. Ujęła go jej życzliwość i szczodrość, choć jej wygląd wskazywał na to, że musiała liczyć się z każdą złotówką. Chociaż Krzysztof jako wieloletni prezes domu mody nie mógł patrzeć na koszmarny strój Uli — zarówno jeśli chodziło o krój oraz dobór kolorów — to jednak musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że miała w sobie coś wyjątkowego.

 _Gdyby Marek nie miał Pauliny, to zrobiłbym wiele, żeby wyswatać go z panią Ulą_ , pomyślał Dobrzański. Szybko jednak odrzucił od siebie ten niedorzeczny pomysł, nie potrafiąc wyobrazić sobie syna u boku innej kobiety niż Paulina.

***

Zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą, Marek skończył pracę około szesnastej i w towarzystwie narzeczonej opuścił firmę. Od początku robił dobrą minę do złej gry, bo wcale nie miał ochoty na pójście do opery. Dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawił Joaśkę samą z kilkoma ważnymi sprawami do załatwienia. Poza tym miał poczucie, że powinien odwiedzić ojca w szpitalu, by sprawdzić, jak się czuje i czy niczego mu nie potrzeba. Na domiar złego mieli iść na „Don Giovanniego”. Ze wszystkich oper Mozarta tej Dobrzański nie lubił szczególnie. Chyba tylko „Requiem” z repertuaru tego kompozytora budziło w nim większą odrazę. W przeciwieństwie do Pauliny, Marek należał do tej grupy osób, która nie wielbiła Mozarta i jego twórczości. Choć Marek obiektywnie musiał przyznać, że był to wielki kompozytor, jeśli nie najwybitniejszy w dziejach muzyki poważnej, to jednak jego utwory przytłaczały go i męczyły już po kilku minutach. Zdecydowanie bliższa była mu twórczość Czajkowskiego, która zachwycała swoją lekkością i świeżością oraz niezwykłym liryzmem. Słuchając jego dzieł, można było oderwać się od rzeczywistości i przenieść się do zupełnie innego świata. Co ciekawe, dzięki Czajkowskiemu Marek polubił balet, który swego czasu uważał za nudny, a nawet głupi. Dobrzański wielokrotnie prowadził zażarte dysputy na temat muzyki klasycznej z narzeczoną, mającą zupełnie inny gust niż on. Febo gardziła twórczością Czajkowskiego. uważając ją za przeciętną, a samego kompozytora nazywając „ruskim homoseksualistą”. Ilekroć Dobrzański słyszał to określenie, gotowała się w nim krew i stanowiło to początek ostrej kłótni. Marek nie potrafił pojąć, jak można oceniać czyjeś dokonania artystyczne przez pryzmat życia prywatnego i niejednokrotnie korciło go, by przypomnieć narzeczonej, że wielbiony przez nią Mozart też miał niejedno za uszami i wcale nie był nieskazitelną postacią, jak wielu chciałoby sądzić. Jednak Dobrzański zawsze potrafił ugryźć się w język, nie chcąc dolewać oliwy do ognia. Co więcej, dla uniknięcia konfliktów pozwalał, żeby to Paulina wybierała repertuar, chociaż liczył się z tym, że nigdy nie pójdą razem na operę czy balet Czajkowskiego.

— Marco, pomógłbyś mi? — zapytała Febo, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Następnie odwróciła się do niego plecami i dopiero wtedy Dobrzański zrozumiał, co miał zrobić. Ostrożnie zapiął suwak sukienki, wiedząc, że to ulubiona kreacja Pauliny. Nawiasem mówiąc, jemu też bardzo podobała się w tej idealnie dopasowanej sukni zaprojektowanej przez Pshemko. Jej srebrny, lekko połyskujący kolor pasował do oziębłego charakteru jego narzeczonej. — Dziękuję. A może włożyłbyś inny krawat?

— A co z tym jest nie tak? — zmarszczył brwi, przeglądając się w lustrze.

— Nie pasuje kolorystycznie do mojej sukni — oceniła, nieznacznie się krzywiąc na widok krawata, jaki miał na sobie jej narzeczony. — Poczekaj, zaraz przyniosę ci inny. W końcu bycie najlepiej ubraną parą w Warszawie zobowiązuje.

 _Wolałbym, żebyśmy byli najlepiej dobraną parą_ , westchnął w duchu Marek. Dzisiaj było mu wszystko jedno, jaki krawat miał na sobie. Przebierając się po pracy w czystą koszulę i smoking, sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu krawat. Miał wyglądać elegancko, stosownie do okazji i ten wymóg spełnił. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby poświęcać sprawie swojego wyglądu więcej uwagi. Nie chcąc jednak sprzeciwiać się Paulinie, która bardzo nalegała, by włożył wybrany przez nią krawat, posłusznie spełnił jej prośbę. Przed wyjściem do opery miała ich zresztą jeszcze kilka — począwszy od zapięcia naszyjnika, przez przyniesienie torebki, a skończywszy na zarezerwowaniu stolika w restauracji nieopodal Teatru Wielkiego. Dobrzański mechanicznie wykonywał kolejne zadania, jakie zlecała mu Paulina, marząc tylko o tym, żeby było już po wszystkim. Wiele by dał, by przenieść się w czasie do chwili, kiedy oboje wrócą do domu po operze i wspólnej kolacji.

— Przyjechała taksówka — ucieszyła się Paulina, sięgając po półprzezroczysty szal, by narzucić go na nagie ramiona. — Jesteś gotowy?

— Naturalnie — odparł obojętnym tonem Marek, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zainteresowała się, przyglądając się mu badawczo. — Jesteś podejrzanie małomówny.

— Nic się nie dzieje — powiedział bez przekonania. — Trochę boli mnie głowa, to wszystko — skłamał, nie mogąc wymyślić na poczekaniu lepszej wymówki.

— To weź tabletkę — stwierdziła tak, jakby właśnie wydała mu rozkaz. — A potem zamknij dom, ja poczekam w taksówce — dodała tym samym tonem, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz.

Korzystając z chwili czasu i tego, żeby był sam, Marek sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer swojej asystentki.

— Cześć, Joaśka — przywitał się po usłyszeniu w słuchawce głosu dziewczyny. — Nie przeszkadzam?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Stało się coś?

— Chciałem tylko zapytać, jak sobie poradziłaś ze wszystkimi rzeczami. Nie miałaś żadnych problemów? — zapytał z troską.

— Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale wszystko poszło sprawnie i bezproblemowo. Sprawdzasz mnie? — zainteresowała się, ale w jej głosie dało wyczuć rozbawienie, a nie pretensje.

— Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawiłem cię samą i po prostu musiałem zadzwonić. W przeciwnym razie nie mógłbym dzisiaj zasnąć — odpowiedział jej półżartem.

— Nabijasz się ze mnie, tak? Zapamiętam to sobie. A tak poważnie, to dzięki, że zadzwoniłeś, ale naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić. Wszystko jest w porządku — stwierdziła uspokajająco.

— W takim razie do jutra. Miłego wieczoru.

— Nawzajem. Cześć — pożegnała się i w ciągu ułamka sekundy zakończyła połączenie. Mając poczucie, jakby ogromny kamień spadł mu z serca, Marek wyszedł na zewnątrz. Ogarnięty nagłą falą radosnego optymizmu, o mały włos zapomniałby zamknąć domu. Był już w połowie drogi do furtki, kiedy sobie o tym przypomniał. Cofnął się więc, by naprawić swój błąd i dopiero wtedy dołączył do narzeczonej czekającej wewnątrz auta.

— Już jestem — powiedział radośnie, zajmując miejsce obok Pauliny.

— Co tak długo? — zapytała z charakterystyczną dla siebie podejrzliwością.

— Trochę mi się zeszło, bo nie mogłem znaleźć tabletek — brnął dalej w swoje kłamstwo.

— Ale widzę, że już ci lepiej? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

— Jedźmy, do Teatru Wielkiego proszę — zwrócił się do kierowcy.

Nie zdążyli ujechać nawet stu metrów, gdy z potężnej chmury, która pojawiła się nad Warszawą w godzinach popołudniowych, zaczął padać deszcz. Na początku było to parę kropel na krzyż, więc kierowca nawet nie uruchomił wycieraczek. Jednak w ciągu kilkunastu sekund rozpadało się na dobre, a ściana wody skutecznie ograniczała widoczność, zmuszając taksówkarza do wolniejszej jazdy.

— Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźnimy — powiedziała Paulina, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.

— Spokojnie, jest jeszcze dużo czasu, zdążymy — odparł Marek pocieszająco.

— Przecież wiesz, że lubię być co najmniej pół godziny wcześniej, żeby bez pośpiechu zająć miejsce i jeszcze przejść się po teatrze. Zawsze jest szansa, że spotka się kogoś znajomego. 

— To tym razem po prostu zrezygnujemy ze zwyczajowej rundki po foyer i tyle — wzruszył ramionami Dobrzański, nie uważając późniejszego przyjazdu do teatru za poważny problem. A dzisiaj nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby się spóźnili. Tym sposobem mógłby uniknąć oglądania jednego aktu nielubianej przez siebie opery.

— Nie wzięliśmy parasolki — zmieniła temat Paulina, wyglądając przez okno. — I co teraz?

— Może zaraz przestanie padać. A gdyby nie, to osłonię cię własną marynarką — zaproponował, posyłając narzeczonej jeden ze swoich zniewalających uśmiechów.

— Czy ty przypadkiem nie pomyliłeś tabletek przeciwbólowych z gazem rozweselającym? — zakpiła, przewracając oczami.

— A to dlaczego?

— Zadziwia mnie ten twój nagły entuzjazm i dobry humor. Jeszcze pół godziny temu wyglądałeś jak skazaniec idący na ścięcie — podzieliła się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

— Paula, nie szukaj dziury w całym — odparł wymijająco Marek. — Jak jestem niezadowolony to źle, jak mam dobry humor to też niedobrze. Zdecyduj się wreszcie.

— Nieważnie, nie było tematu — wycofała się z dalszej dyskusji, odwracając głowę w stronę okna. Przez resztę drogi do teatru nie odezwała się już ani słowem, mimo usilnych starań Marka, by wciągnąć ją w jakąś niezobowiązującą pogawędkę. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Dobrzańskiego, ulewa nie trwała zbyt długo, więc kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się przed wejściem do Teatru Wielkiego, deszcz już nie padał.

— Widzisz, zdążyliśmy — stwierdził Marek, pomagając narzeczonej wysiąść z samochodu.

— Mamy tylko dziesięć minut — odparła Paulina wyglądająca na nieco naburmuszoną.

— Akurat tyle, żebyśmy zajęli swoje miejsca w loży. Chodźmy — odparł, podając jej ramię.

Nie bez trudu udało im się przejść przez główny hall, kiedy tłoczyło się coraz więcej osób, które albo na kogoś czekały lub ustawiały się w którejś z dwóch długich kolejek: do szatni lub do toalety. Marek i Paulina niczym para narciarzy uczestniczących w slalomie gigancie przedostali się w końcu przez ten tłum i znaleźli się na schodach, gdzie w ślimaczym tempie wspinali się widzowie mający miejsca zarówno w lożach, jak i na głównej sali. Na kolejnych schodach prowadzących tylko na loże znajdujące się na pierwszym i drugim piętrze było już prawie pusto. Zniecierpliwiona Paulina co i rusz poganiała Marka, żeby szli szybciej. Uspokoiła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy oboje znaleźli się we właściwej loży i zajęli swoje miejsca.

Wkrótce rozpoczęła się opera. Paulina w wielkim skupieniu przyglądała się temu, co działo się na scenie, podczas gdy Marek obojętnie rozglądał się po sali. Jego uwagę przykuły jakieś dziwne błyski pojawiające się na wysokości jednej z sąsiednich lóż, a dokładnie na tym samym poziomie tylko jakieś trzy loże dalej. Dobrzańskiemu przeszło przez myśl, że może ktoś zignorował podane na wstępie ogłoszenia i robił zdjęcia z fleszem lub nawet nagrywał przedstawienie. Odwrócił więc głowę w tamtym kierunku, by upewnić się, czy się nie pomylił. Jednak po kilku minutach obserwacji stwierdził, że jego hipoteza była nietrafiona. Przyczyna tych dziwnych błysków okazała się banalna — trzy loże dalej siedziała kobieta mająca na sobie wyjątkowo błyszczący strój z elementami, które odbijały padające na nie światło reflektorów.

 _Najwyraźniej ta pani pomyliła operę z dyskoteką_ , pomyślał Marek, uśmiechając się pod nosem.


	23. Chapter 23

Spędzając czas na ciekawskim rozglądaniu się po sali oraz podziwianiu różnych elementów wystroju, Marek nawet się nie obejrzał, jak skończył się pierwszy akt opery. Gdy zapalono wszystkie światła, odruchowo przymknął oczy oślepiony tym nagłym blaskiem. Szybko jednak zaadaptował się do tej zmiany i razem z Pauliną wyszedł na spacer do foyer. Marek miał chęć przejść się do baru na piętrze, by napić się szampana lub wina, obawiając się, że przetrwanie drugiego aktu „Don Giovanniego” na trzeźwo będzie dla niego zbyt dużym wyzwaniem. Kiedy jednak tam dotarli, okazało się, że kilkadziesiąt innych osób wpadło dokładnie na ten sam pomysł. Kolejka ludzi spragnionych przekąsek i napojów była tak długa i kręta, że nie sposób było dostrzec, gdzie się kończyła. Marek szybko oszacował, że nie mieli szans, by w czasie, jaki im pozostał do końca przerwy, zdążyć dokonać zakupu i spokojnie wypić zamówiony alkohol. Dlatego machnął ręką i ominął bar szerokim łukiem, prowadząc narzeczoną długim korytarzem, wzdłuż którego znajdowały się wejścia do lóż.

Paulina jak zwykle miała dużo do powiedzenia, jeśli chodzi o wrażenia odniesione po pierwszym akcie opery. Rozpływała się nad muzyką, nie szczędząc słów uznania dla dyrygenta, orkiestry oraz śpiewaków. Miała jednak również wiele krytycznych uwag dotyczących unowocześnionej inscenizacji. Uważała to za oburzające świętokradztwo, powołując się na inne wersje opery widziane chociażby w Mediolanie, które zachwycały ją nie tylko muzyką, ale też wspaniałymi dekoracjami. Marek niezbyt uważnie słuchał wywodów narzeczonej, ale od czasu do czasu jej przytakiwał, chcąc stworzyć wrażenie, że w pełni zgadzał się z jej uwagami. Bardziej interesowali go ludzie, których mijali na korytarzu. Wielu z nich Dobrzański znał z przynajmniej z widzenia. Nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na ludzi ze świata show-biznesu, których twarze niejednokrotnie pojawiały się w mediach. Skupiał się raczej na wypatrywaniu osób, z którymi udało mu się zawrzeć bliższą znajomość — na gruncie zawodowym lub towarzyskim.

Nagle kilkanaście metrów przed nimi ukazała się kobieta, która już wcześniej zwróciła uwagę Marka ze względu na swój ekstrawagancki strój. Przy pełnym świetle Dobrzański miał okazję przyjrzeć się jej uważniej. Zdecydowanie wyróżniała się wśród zebranego tu towarzystwa. Chyba jako jedyna miała na sobie sukienkę z tak głębokim wycięciem na plecach, niebotycznie dużym dekoltem i do tego tak krótką, że materiał ledwie zakrywał jej pośladki. W miarę zbliżania się w tamtą stronę, Marek miał okazję dokładniej obejrzeć liczne cekiny, koraliki, brokatowe wstawki oraz łańcuszki poprzyczepiane na każdym skrawku materiału sukienki. Ucieszył się, że Pshemko jej nie widział, bo gdyby tu był, to na widok takiej pseudo-kreacji na pewno padłby rażony apopleksją. Chociaż Marek jako koneser kobiecych wdzięków, musiał szczerze przyznać sam przed sobą, że nieznajoma była bardzo atrakcyjna, to jednak nie mógł patrzeć na ten odpustowo-dyskotekowy strój. Mimowolnie zerknął na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę, zastanawiając się, jak mógł pozwolić swojej damie założyć na siebie coś takiego.

— Artur? — zapytał na głos z niedowierzaniem. — Patrz, to Artur! — dodał nieco głośniej, nie zważając na to, że brutalnie przerwał swojej narzeczonej wywód na temat zachwycających dekoracji w mediolańskiej wersji „Don Giovanniego”.

— Jaki Artur? — zmarszczyła brwi, rozglądając się wokół siebie.

— Kaczmarek — odparł, wskazując go jej delikatnym ruchem głowy.

— Rzeczywiście! — ożywiła się, jednocześnie przyśpieszając kroku. — Arturo! — zawołała go, gdy znaleźli się tuż obok niego.

— Paula! Marek! — ucieszył się Kaczmarek, po czym przywitał się z obojgiem. Paulinę ucałował w policzek, a Markowi mocno uścisnął dłoń. — Miło was widzieć.

— Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że jesteś w Warszawie! — stwierdziła Febo wyraźnie podekscytowana tym nieoczekiwanym spotkaniem. — Sądziliśmy, że dalej podróżujesz po świecie. Co u ciebie?

— Artur-podróżnik to już przeszłość — machnął ręką Kaczmarek. — Męczyły mnie te ciągłe wojaże, zmiany klimatu i stref czasowych, brak jakiejkolwiek stabilizacji. Chyba z tego wyrosłem.

— Czyli mieszkasz teraz na stałe w Warszawie? — dopytywała Paulina.

— Mieszkamy — wtrąciła się nieznajoma słodkim głosikiem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Artura.

— Tak, to prawda — przytaknął Kaczmarek, posyłając kobiecie czuły uśmiech. — Pozwólcie, proszę, że was przedstawię. Paula, Marek, poznajcie proszę Violettę Kubasińską, moją dziewczynę.

— Przez „V” i dwa „t”!

— Violuś, przedstawiam ci moich dobrych przyjaciół: Paulinę Febo i Marka Dobrzańskiego.

— Paulina Febo! — wykrzyknęła Violetta z zachwytem. — Marzyłam o tym, żeby panią poznać! — dodała, trochę za mocno ściskając wyciągniętą do niej dłoń. — Jestem pani wielką fanką! Czytam i oglądam każdy wywiad z panią, naprawdę!

— To bardzo miłe — skwitowała Febo, bezskutecznie próbując uwolnić swoją rękę.

— Wiem o pani wszystko! — trajkotała dalej Violetta, wciąż potrząsając dłonią Pauliny. — Wzoruję się na pani, zwłaszcza w kwestii wyglądu — zapewniła, czym rozbawiła Marka do łez. Z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie parsknąć spazmatycznym śmiechem. Kątem oka spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną, która wygląda na zniesmaczoną zarówno wyglądem, jak i zachowaniem nowo poznanej kobiety. Nawet człowiek mający niewiele wspólnego z modą zauważyłby, że strój, makijaż i fryzura Violetty to absolutne przeciwieństwo wysublimowanego stylu Pauliny.

— Marek Dobrzański, miło mi panią poznać — wtrącił się do rozmowy, chcąc wybawić ukochaną z opresji. — To pani pierwszy raz w operze?

— Tak, a jak pan to odgadł? — zapytała Violetta takim tonem, jakby Marek właśnie dokonał wyjątkowego odkrycia.

— Miałem pięćdziesiąt procent szansy — odpowiedział wymijająco Dobrzański, uśmiechając się z politowaniem do Kubasińskiej. _Artur, skąd ty ją wytrzasnąłeś?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. — Jak wrażenia po pierwszym akcie?

— Nieszczególne — stwierdziła Violetta bez większego entuzjazmu. — Trudno się zorientować, o co chodzi i kto jest kto. A Arti dopiero przed chwilą mi powiedział, że trzeba było przeczytać wcześniej to no… libero.

— Libretto, skarbie — poprawił ją Kaczmarek, po czym ucałował jej dłoń.

— O no, no! Na szczęście już wszystko mi opowiedział, więc już nie będę musiała sama tego rozkminiać — dokończyła przerwaną myśl. — Swoją drogą, mogliby śpiewać po polsku, nie sądzicie? Byłoby zdecydowanie prościej. Dobrze, że chociaż akcję unowocześnili, bo jakby to się działo za siedmioma górami i lasami, to byłby kompletny kotlet.

 _Chyba klops_ , pomyślał Marek, przewracając oczami. Po raz drugi spojrzał na swoją narzeczoną, która po wysłuchaniu opinii Violetty pobladła, a jej mina wskazywała, że ma ochotę wybuchnąć i powiedzieć tej kokietce parę słów do słuchu.

— To skoro mieszkasz na stałe w Warszawie, to czym się teraz zajmujesz? — zapytał Dobrzański, patrząc na Kaczmarka.

— Nadal tym samym. Czasami myślę, że chyba się urodziłem z aparatem fotograficznym — odparł półżartem Artur. — A tak poważnie, to robię różne sesje. W sumie na stałe współpracuję tylko z „Fashion”.

— Gratuluję. To chyba dosyć świeża sprawa, bo czytałam, że „Fashion” uruchomiło swoją polską filię dopiero trzy miesiące temu? — zainteresowała się Paulina.

— Niezupełnie. Tak się składa, że od półtora roku współpracuję z francuską centralą. Polski oddział ma w sumie niewiele do powiedzenia, to głównie marketing i tłumacze. Gotowy numer i tak zawsze przychodzi z Paryża — wyjaśnił pokrótce Kaczmarek, spoglądając to na Paulinę, to na Marka. — Od czasu do czasu muszę do nich polecieć, ale przeważnie robię sesje na terenie Polski, czasem Niemiec. A co tam nowego w „F&D”?

— Marek zastępuje ojca na stanowisku prezesa, Julia Sławińska do nas wróciła i oczywiście przygotowujemy premierę nowej kolekcji — wymieniła szybko Febo. — Może chciałbyś przyjść na pokaz?

— Z dziką rozkoszą — ucieszył się Artur. — Słuchajcie, zaraz kończy się przerwa. Pogadamy potem? — dodał, słysząc dzwonek sygnalizujący, że zaraz rozpocznie się kolejny akt opery.

— Jasne — zgodził się Marek. — Wybieramy się później z Pauliną na kolację tutaj blisko. Może do nas dołączycie?

— Pewnie! To jesteśmy umówieni — stwierdził Kaczmarek, po czym razem ze swoją towarzyszką oddalił się w kierunku właściwej loży.

***

Po przyjściu do domu Paulina z wściekłością cisnęła swoją torebkę na szafkę w przedpokoju. Zdecydowanie inaczej wyobrażała sobie ten wieczór, który mieli spędzić tylko we dwoje. I pewnie tak by się stało, gdyby nie przypadkowe spotkanie Artura i jego irytującej dziewczyny. Febo zawsze lubiła Kaczmarka i szczerze ucieszyła się na jego widok, ale była zła, że Marek zaprosił go na kolację razem z tą wstrętną Violettą. Paulina nie mogła zrozumieć, co taki przystojny, bogaty mężczyzna na poziomie robił z taką głupiutką dziewuszką pozbawioną klasy i stylu. Przecież mógłby mieć każdą, więc dlaczego wybrał właśnie kogoś takiego? Czy to możliwe, żeby przeciwieństwa naprawdę się przyciągały? Trudno jej było w to uwierzyć, ale ostatecznie to Artur dokonał wyboru i jedyne, co pozostało Paulinie, to uszanować jego wolę. Co wcale nie zmieniało faktu, że nie darzyła Violetty sympatią. Podczas ich wspólnej kolacji często wtrącała się do rozmowy, a jej uwagi były nie tylko nie na miejscu, ale nie niosły ze sobą żadnej treści. Jej wypowiedzi brzmiały w uszach Pauliny jak jazgot pijanej papugi.

Po dwóch godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie Kubasińskiej, Febo poczuła potworne zmęczenie i do tego rozbolała ją głowa. Wiedząc, że samo położenie się do łóżka nie rozwiąże jej problemu, dziarskim krokiem pomaszerowała do kuchni z zamiarem łyknięcia tabletki przeciwbólowej. Po zapaleniu światła omiotła pomieszczenie wzrokiem, spodziewając się, że Marek w pośpiechu mógł zostawić tabletki gdzieś na widoku. Nie widząc jednak nigdzie na wierzchu charakterystycznego opakowania, Paulina otworzyła jedną z szafek, skąd wydobyła plastikowe pudełko z lekami. Na samym wierzchu leżała paczka tabletek przeciwbólowych, które kupiła kilka dni temu. Jakież więc było jej zdziwienie, kiedy zorientowała się, że opakowanie było nienaruszone.

 _Czyżby Marek nie wziął jednak środka przeciwbólowego?_ , zapytała siebie w myślach, otwierając pudełko, by upewnić się, czy faktycznie nie brakowało tam jednej lub dwóch tabletek. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na wyjęty z kartonowego opakowania blister, by zorientować się, że nic z niego nie ubyło. Paulina była prawie pewna, że wśród pokaźnego zapasu leków nie mieli innych środków przeciwbólowych, ale mimo to przejrzała szybko zawartość pudła.

 _Czyżby Marek mnie okłamał?_ , pomyślała z niedowierzaniem. Chcąc się upewnić, Paulina rozejrzała się po kuchni.

 _Jeżeli tuż przed wyjściem wziął tabletkę od bólu, to musiał ją czymś popić. A to oznacza, że na wierzchu powinna być szklanka_ , kontynuowała swoje śledztwo. Jednak ani na blacie, ani w zlewie, ani nawet w zmywarce nie było żadnej szklanki, kubka czy filiżanki. Paulina zajrzała nawet do śmietnika, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem Marek nie użył plastikowego lub papierowego kubka, ale tam też niczego nie znalazła.

 _Skoro nie szukał leków, tak jak mi powiedział, to co robił w domu przez te kilka minut? I co w takim razie tak nagle poprawiło mu nastrój?_ , zapytała sama siebie, czując jak ogarnia ją coraz większa złość. Poszła do sypialni z zamiarem zrobienia mu awantury, ale okazało się, że Marek zamknął się w łazience i, sądząc po odgłosach, brał właśnie prysznic. Paulina usiadła więc na łóżku i założyła nogę na nogę, a ręce skrzyżowała na piersi, postanawiając, że poczeka, aż narzeczony pojawi się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Siedziała tak dłuższą chwilę i zaczynało ją to nużyć, dlatego wstała i zaczęła zdejmować z siebie biżuterię. Kiedy odpinała naszyjnik, skłoniła głowę i wtedy dostrzegła telefon Marka leżący na szafce obok łóżka. Od razu przerwała wykonywaną czynność i, zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, już trzymała w ręku jego komórkę.

 _Co ja wyprawiam?_ , zganiła siebie w myślach, odkładając przedmiot na miejsce. _Czy naprawdę upadłam już tak nisko, żeby szpiegować Marka i grzebać w jego rzeczach? Bez sensu. Z drugiej strony, do tej pory tego nie robiłam i później okazywało się, że ukrywał przede mną to i owo. Może więc powinnam go kontrolować i chronić go przed nim samym? W końcu chodzi mi tylko o dobro naszego związku_ , przekonywała siebie, znów wyciągając dłoń po telefon narzeczonego. Trzymając go w dłoniach, podkradła się pod drzwi łazienki i przyłożyła do nich ucho, by upewnić się, że Marek jej nie przeszkodzi. Uspokoiła się, słysząc plusk wody i stłumiony głos ukochanego, który miał zwyczaj śpiewać pod prysznicem. Nie namyślając się dłużej, Paulina odblokowała klawiaturę i od razu otworzyła rejestr ostatnich połączeń.

— Co my tu mamy — zamruczała pod nosem. — Ostatnio dzwonił po taksówkę, pod koniec przerwy w teatrze zmieniał rezerwację w restauracji, a wcześniej rozmawiał z Joaśką, pamiętam. To było zaraz po wyjściu z biura. Ale zaraz, zaraz. Dlaczego w takim razie pierwszy telefon do restauracji i po taksówkę są dalej na liście? Sprawdźmy, o której z nią rozmawiał — zdecydowała, wchodząc w szczegóły połączenia. — A jednak! Oczywiście dzwonił do niej po wyjściu z biura, ale potem jeszcze raz się z nią kontaktował! I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy czekałam na niego w taksówce. Czy to znaczy, że ona i on… nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież Joaśka jest mężatką, a Marek nie byłby chyba na tyle głupi, żeby podrywać kolejną sekretarkę. A jeżeli tak i on żadnej nie przepuści? — wymamrotała, odkładając telefon Marka tam, gdzie znajdował się wcześniej.

 _Chyba zaczynam mieć objawy paranoi. Może po prostu zadzwonił do niej zapytać, jak się sprawy mają? Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, a Marek martwi się pokazem na tyle, że nawet informacja, że Joaśka zrobiła wszystko, o co ją prosił, mogła poprawić mu humor. Dlaczego w takim razie mnie okłamał? Po co by to robił, jeśli nic by się za tym nie kryło? Z przyzwyczajenia czy może jednak próbuje coś przede mną zataić?_ , biła się z myślami.

***

We wtorkowy poranek Aleks wstał z łóżka o tej samej porze co zwykle. Jako człowiek przywiązany do swojej codziennej rutyny nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by fakt, że od dzisiaj będzie pracował zdalnie, miał nagle zmienić wszystkie jego zwyczaje. Gdyby ktoś go teraz obserwował, mógłby odnieść wrażenie, że Febo wybierał się do biura. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał w takim tempie jak zawsze oraz w ustalonej przez siebie kolejności. Co więcej, ogolił się, uczesał i ubrał, jakby zaraz miał opuścić dom. Skierował się nawet w stronę drzwi wejściowych i je otworzył, ale uwadze czujnego obserwatora nie umknęłoby to, że tym razem Aleks nie założył butów ani płaszcza. Mało tego — wcale nie miał zamiaru opuścić mieszkania. Sięgnął tylko po dużą papierową torbę stojącą na wycieraczce i starannie zamknął drzwi. W kuchni rozpakował zamówioną dzień wcześniej dietę pudełkową, chowając do lodówki wszystkie plastikowe pojemniki poza jednym, na którym znajdował się napis „śniadanie”. Chociaż zwykle nieco później spożywał swój pierwszy posiłek, to jednak czuł coraz większy głód. Dlatego Febo zerwał folię z opakowania i po starannym wymieszaniu musli z jogurtem, zaczął jeść. Potem przygotował sobie kolejną kawę i udał się do pokoju, który de facto był jego gabinetem. Otworzył laptop, rozłożył papiery i od razu poczuł się tak, jakby był w biurze. Czując chęć i zapał do pracy, dał się jej pochłonąć do tego stopnia, że dopiero burczenie w brzuchu skłoniło go do zrobienia sobie przerwy. Pomaszerował więc do kuchni i z lodówki wyciągnął kolejne pudełko zawierające drugie śniadanie. Znajdująca się w nim papka nie wyglądała zbyt zachęcająco, dlatego Aleks przeczytał skład.

— Krem z batatów z wiórkami z koziego sera i czarnuszką. Mam nadzieję, że smakuje lepiej niż wygląda — stwierdził, zdecydowanym ruchem zrywając folię z opakowania. — Może być — ocenił po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa. Nie myślał jednak teraz o spożywanym posiłku. Co chwila spoglądał nerwowo na swój telefon, czekając na jakieś wieści od Adama. Korciło go, żeby samemu zadzwonić do fajtłapowatego podwładnego i powiedzieć mu kilka słów do słuchu, ale ostatecznie postanowił dać mu trochę czasu. Znał Turka na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie słynie on z szybkiego i zdecydowanego działania i skoro do tej pory nie zadzwonił, to pewnie nie udało mu się jeszcze rozpracować afery lightgate. Z punktu widzenia Aleksa nie była to sprawa życia i śmierci, więc mógł trochę poczekać, zajmując się w tym czasie innymi sprawami. Dopiero kilka godzin później panującą w mieszkaniu ciszę zmącił charakterystyczny dźwięk jego telefonu. Febo spojrzał na wyświetlacz — dzwonił Adam.

— Cześć, Aleks, zrobiłem to, o co mnie prosiłeś — pochwalił się Turek.

— Mam nadzieję, że nikt cię teraz nie słyszy? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Wcale nie zdziwiłby go fakt, gdyby ten półgłówek zadzwonił do niego z bufetu, nie patrząc na to, ile osób wokół mogłoby go usłyszeć.

— Nie no, coś ty, Aleks. Wysłałem dziewczyny do bufetu, więc jestem teraz sam w księgowości. Jak pan na włościach — zażartował Adam, rechocząc jak żaba.

— Mów, co wiesz — polecił Febo, przewracając oczami.

— No to tak. Dowiedziałem się, że na pewno, ale to na bank, poszło o oświetlenie. Pshemko strasznie się wściekł, bo od lat ma swoją koncepcję oświetlenia, a tu nagle ktoś mu ją zmienił za plecami — relacjonował Turek, wypowiadając słowa równie szybko, co rozemocjonowany redaktor sportowy. — I jeszcze wczoraj musieli to wszystko zmienić, żeby dzisiaj powtórzyć próbę. Podobno wszystko poszło bez problemów, tak że już po sprawie, można powiedzieć.

— Nie, Adam — warknął Aleks, nie mając zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić. — Muszę wiedzieć, kto odpowiada za wczorajszą wpadkę, rozumiesz?

— Podobno to był pomysł Marka. Tak przynajmniej powiedział przy wszystkich, kiedy Pshemko domagał się wskazania winnego. Z drugiej strony, jedna z modelek mówiła w bufecie, że zaraz po wyjściu Mistrza pani Julia podeszła do Marka i zaczęła go za coś przepraszać. Także równie dobrze to może być jej sprawka, ale czy to nie wszystko jedno?

— Wprost przeciwnie, to ma kolosalne znaczenie — zaprzeczył Febo, mając nadzieję, że będzie to jedna z wpadek, na której uda mu się złapać Sławińską i w stosownym czasie będzie mógł wykorzystać tę sprawę przeciwko niej. A jeżeli faktycznie byłoby to potknięcie Marka, to też mógłby je wykorzystać jako przykład jego nieudolnego zarządzania firmą. Tak czy siak ta sprawa mogła się stać orężem w jego ręku, pod warunkiem, że będzie dysponował dowodami, kto zawinił. — Musisz ustalić na pewno, kto za tym stoi. Przyjrzyj się temu dokładnie i zdobądź dowody.

— Ale Aleks, jakie dowody? — wyjęczał Adam, jak zawsze, kiedy nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

— Wszystko mi jedno. Odręczna notatka, wydruk, mail, może być nawet nagranie, w końcu masz już pewne doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie.

***

Ledwie Joaśka zdążyła zająć swoje miejsce przy biurku, gdy jak spod ziemi wyrosła przed nią Ala, by porwać ją do bufetu. Na nic zdały się tłumaczenia Kostrzewskiej, że dopiero co wróciła z próby pokazu w Łazienkach i ma mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. Milewska była głucha na jej argumenty i prawie siłą zaciągnęła ją do windy, by zawieźć ją na inne piętro. Joaśka pracowała w „Febo&Dobrzański” już od tygodnia, ale jeszcze ani razu nie była w bufecie. Kawę i herbatę mogła wypić w pokoju socjalnym, a jedzenie zawsze miała ze sobą — przeważnie były to kanapki, sałatka zapakowana w szczelne plastikowe pudełko, a do tego jakieś owoce. Dziewczyna nie miała więc potrzeby kupować nic do jedzenia i picia.

— No nareszcie! — wykrzyknęła bufetowa, kiedy tylko Ala i Joaśka pojawiły się w zasięgu jej wzroku.

— Wybaczcie, ale nie było łatwo ją tutaj ściągnąć — wyjaśniła Milewska, uśmiechając się tak, jak zwycięzca na mecie wyścigu. — Od tygodnia zapraszałam ją na nasze „święte pięć minut”, ale zawsze się wykręcała. A dzisiaj nie pozostawiłam jej wyboru.

— I bardzo dobrze — poparła ją bufetowa, wychodząc zza lady.

— Dziewczyny, przedstawiam wam Joaśkę, nową sekretarkę Marka. Joaśka, to jest Ela, nasza bufetowa i kopalnia firmowych plotek w jednym, a to Iza, prawa ręką Pshemko oraz jego osobista niewolnica — powiedziała Alicja, wskazując kolejno na każdą przedstawianą przez siebie osobę.

— Główna krawcowa — poprawiła przyjaciółkę Iza, przewracając oczami.

— Bardzo mi miło — przyznała Kostrzewska, zajmując miejsce przy stoliku znajdującym się pod ścianą bardzo blisko wejścia do bufetu.

— Cieszę się, że w końcu do nas dołączyłaś — zapewniła bufetowa, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do Joaśki. — Ala dużo nam o tobie mówiła, a poza tym… jesteś najbliżej Marka i pewnie niejedno mogłabyś nam opowiedzieć.

— Nie rozumiem — zmarszczyła brwi Joaśka, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

— No jak to! — obruszyła się Ela. — Przecież Marek to temat numer jeden firmowych plotek. Całe biuro z uwagą obserwuje jego hulaszczy tryb życia.

— Poważnie? Ja jakoś nic takiego nie zauważyłam — broniła swojego szefa. — Może te plotki są wyssane z palca?

— Zapewniam cię, że nie — poparła przyjaciółkę Iza. — Marek naprawdę nie jest taki święty, na jakiego stara się kreować. Świetnie się maskuje ze względu na Paulinę, ale jak poznasz go trochę lepiej, to sama się przekonasz, jaki z niego Casanova — dodała nieco ściszonym głosem. Chociaż o tej porze ruch w bufecie był niewielki, krawcowa najwyraźniej nie chciała, żeby zbyt wiele osób usłyszało ich rozmowę.

— Skoro tak mówicie — wzruszyła ramionami Joaśka, nie do końca zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem. Nie miała jednak zamiaru z nikim się sprzeczać, dlatego ustąpiła.

— To może nam chociaż powiesz, jak to naprawdę było z tymi lampami? — dopytywała się Ela, a jej mowa ciała wskazywała, że żywotnie ją to interesowało. — Marek wziął tę wpadkę na siebie, ale nos mi mówi, że wcale nie była to jego sprawka.

— Zgadza się — przytaknęła Kostrzewska, po czym upiła łyk kawy ze stojącej przed nią filiżanki.

— Ha, wiedziałam! — tryumfowała bufetowa, dumnie wypinając pierś. — Modelki mówiły, że wczoraj zaraz po wyjściu Pshemko do Marka podeszła Julia i za coś go przepraszała. Jak dla mnie, to ona była odpowiedzialna za tę wtopę.

— Tak, to pani Julia zarządziła tę zmianę — potwierdziła Joaśka, kiwając głową. — Chyba powinnaś zostać detektywem. Marnujesz się w tym bufecie — dodała nieco żartobliwym tonem, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda jej się sprowadzić tę rozmowę na inne tory.

— No tak, to by się zgadzało — kontynuowała temat Iza. — Marek wiedział, że Julia nie ma u Pshemko tak dobrych notowań jak on, więc na wszelki wypadek wziął całą sprawę na siebie.

— Uważam, że to bardzo szlachetne z jego strony — wtrąciła się Ala. — Tym bardziej jest to godne uwagi, że Marek rzadko kiedy postępuje w ten sposób.

— Chciał chronić Julię, to oczywiste. Ciekawe tylko, dlaczego to zrobił — pomyślała na głos Iza.

— Niezupełnie tak było — zabrała głos Joaśka, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad tym, co miała zamiar powiedzieć. — To znaczy chyba, nie jestem pewna — dodała, kiedy dotarło do niej, że niepotrzebnie się odzywała na ten temat.

— Ty coś kręcisz — stwierdziła Ela, intensywnie się w nią wpatrując. — Jak już zaczęłaś, to dokończ, bo inaczej umrzemy z ciekawości. Więc?

— To prawda, że pani Julia zarządziła tę zmianę i Marek wziął to na siebie. Na początku też myślałam, że to ją chciał ochronić przed gniewem Pshemko, ale potem powiedział mi, że chodziło mu o mnie — wyznała Joaśka po uprzednim rozejrzeniu się wokół, czy nikt nie usłyszy jej słów. — Marek obawiał się, że pani Paulina będzie chciała zrzucić winę na mnie, bo pomagałam pani Julii zamówić te lampy, a wtedy Pshemko mógłby chcieć mnie zwolnić.

— Naprawdę tak ci powiedział? — zainteresowała się Ala, najwyraźniej nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszała.

— Wiem, że to brzmi dosyć dziwnie, ale tak — odparła spokojnie Joaśka.

— Musiał cię polubić, skoro tak cię broni — oceniła Iza, odstawiając pustą filiżankę po kawie.

— A może wpadłaś mu w oko? — zasugerowała Ela, robiąc rozmarzoną minę.

— Oby nie — powiedziała ostrym tonem Ala. — Joaśka, dobrze ci radzę, uważaj na Marka. Dla twojego dobra i dla dobra twojego małżeństwa.

— Oj, daj spokój — machnęła ręką Ela. — Ciekawa jestem, co ty byś powiedziała, jakby Marek wskoczył ci do łóżka? — zachichotała.

— Przestań, nawet tak nie myśl — wycedziła przez zęby Milewska. — Nie ma nic gorszego niż romans biurowy. To zawsze źle się kończy. Tak że Joaśka, bardzo cię proszę, bądź ostrożna.

***

Chociaż druga próba pokazu odbyła się bez żadnych problemów, a Pshemko miał tylko kilka drobnych uwag, to Paulina odczuwała pewien niedosyt. Po pierwsze, patrzyła podejrzliwie na Joaśkę, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy rozmawiała z Markiem. Przyglądała się im tak, jakby chciała odczytać z ich twarzy lub mowy ciała, czy łączy ich coś więcej niż wspólna praca. Im dłużej ich obserwowała, tym większe ogarniały ją wątpliwości. Po drugie, Paulina była zniesmaczona tym, że Aleks znowu nie pojawił się w Łazienkach. Chociaż poprzedniego dnia miała szczery zamiar porozmawiać z nim na ten temat i namówić go, by naprawił swój błąd i pokazał na drugiej próbie, to niestety zabrakło jej na to czasu. Paulinie pozostało mieć nadzieję, że jej brat sam zastanowił się nad niestosownością swojego zachowania i postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się brutalna i odarła ją z wszelkich złudzeń. Febo miała żal do Aleksa, że nadal skrzętnie unikał spotkań z Julią, bo nadal bardzo liczyła na to, że jej ukochany brat i najbliższa przyjaciółka wkrótce się zejdą. A jego postępowanie nie tylko oddalało w czasie spełnienie tego marzenia, a nawet budziło uzasadnione podejrzenia, że być może nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Paulina postanowiła więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i znowu rozmówić się z Aleksem. Z tą myślą przemierzała firmowy korytarz, układając sobie w głowie, co i jak za chwilę mu powie.

— Dzień dobry, pana dyrektora nie ma — odezwała się Dorota.

— Kiedy wyszedł? — zapytała Paulina z nadzieją w głosie. Zaświtała jej nadzieja, że może jednak Aleks był obecny na próbnym pokazie, ale po prostu nie chciał rzucać się w oczy.

— Niedawno, pół godziny temu — odpowiedziała rzeczowo sekretarka.

— Rozumiem — westchnęła Febo. — Mówił, kiedy wróci?

— Nie — zaprzeczyła Dorota, delikatnie kręcąc głową. — Pan dyrektor ma zaplanowane kilka spotkań na dzisiaj. Możliwe, że będzie dopiero jutro.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie spróbuję do niego zadzwonić — powiedziała Febo bardziej do siebie niż do sekretarki. Jak zwykle nie podziękowała Dorocie za udzielenie informacji, ale bez słowa ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku wind, po drodze dwukrotnie próbując połączyć się z bratem. Ten jednak nie odbierał telefonu.

 _Pewnie nie może teraz rozmawiać_ , pomyślała, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że Aleks mógłby celowo jej unikać. Przy windach natknęła się na Adama, uporczywie naciskającego na przycisk windy. Kiedy ją zobaczył, cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu, jakby chciał przed nią uciec.

— Witam, pani Paulinko — powiedział przymilnie, głupkowato się uśmiechając. — Co za przypadek! Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Aleksem, teraz spotykam panią.

— Dorota mówiła, że wyszedł z firmy pół godziny temu — zmarszczyła brwi Febo.

— Tak? — zdziwił się Turek. — A tak, tak, faktycznie. Przez telefon z nim rozmawiałem, przez telefon.

— Naprawdę? Przed chwilą do niego dzwoniłam i to dwukrotnie, ale nie odebrał — przyznała Paulina, badawczo przyglądając się księgowemu. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten człowiek coś kręci.

— A to dziwne, bo on przecież jest w… — zaczął, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn nie dokończył zdania.

— No właśnie, wiesz może gdzie ma to spotkanie? — zainteresowała się Paulina.

— Spotkanie, właśnie. Gdzie? A nie, nie wiem, nie wiem. Dorota lepiej się w tym orientuje.

— Nie wątpię — fuknęła, przewracając oczami. — Nic ci nie mówił?

— A nie, nie, nic. Kurteczka, chyba znowu coś jest nie tak z tymi windami. To ja pójdę schodami, w końcu to tylko dwa piętra. Tak dla zdróweczka lepiej będzie się przejść — stwierdził Adam, pośpiesznie wycofując się w kierunku klatki schodowej. Nim Paulina zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, Turek zniknął jej z pola widzenia.

 _A temu co znowu?_ , zapytała sama siebie. _Co prawda zawsze zachowywał się jak pomylony, ale dzisiaj przeszedł samego siebie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje._

W tym momencie do uszu Pauliny dobiegł charakterystyczny sygnał zatrzymującej się windy, a kiedy jej drzwi się otworzyły, w środku Febo zobaczyła Sławińską.

— O, Paula. Ściągnęłaś mnie, a ja się śpieszę — powiedziała Julia bez zastanowienia, ale w tonie jej głosu nie było czuć nawet cienia żalu.

— A dokąd tak pędzisz? Jeżeli na lunch, to chętnie się do ciebie przyłączę. Na co masz ochotę?

— To może innym razem, bo teraz jadę na ważne spotkanie — odparła Sławińska, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Spotkanie? — zainteresowała się Paulina, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — A z kim?

— Z pośrednikiem wynajmu mieszkań. Wczoraj znalazłam dla siebie odpowiednie lokum, a dzisiaj podpisuję umowę i odbieram klucze — wyjaśniła obojętnym tonem Julia, jakby mówiła robieniu zakupów w sklepie spożywczym.

— To wspaniale! — wykrzyknęła się Febo, z radości klaszcząc w dłonie. — Czyli dzisiaj przeprowadzka, tak? Marek i ja ci pomożemy, nie musisz się o nic martwić!

— Nie chciałabym robić wam kłopotu. Wszystkie rzeczy, które zabrałam z Gdańska zmieszczą się w dwóch walizkach, więc mogę wziąć taksówkę — przedstawiła swój pomysł Sławińska.

— Daj spokój, to żaden kłopot tylko przyjemność! — zapewniła Paulina, po raz kolejny wypowiadając się w imieniu swoim i Marka. — Przy okazji chętnie obejrzymy twoje nowe mieszkanie. I może pomyślimy o zorganizowaniu parapetówki? — pomyślała na głos.

— Nie, Paula, nie ma sensu — odmówiła Sławińska, kręcąc przecząco głową.

— Ależ jest sens — upierała się przy swoim Febo. — Zdaj się na mnie, wszystkim się zajmę. O liście gości możemy porozmawiać podczas lunchu. O której wrócisz z tego spotkania?

— Sądzę, że za jakieś dwie godziny — oceniła Julia, spoglądając na zegarek.

— Świetnie. A tymczasem zajrzę do bufetu i zjem jakąś sałatkę, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu — odparła wesoło Febo. Kiedy winda zatrzymała się na parterze, pożegnała się z przyjaciółką, a potem pojechała na drugie piętro. Nieśpiesznie przemierzała korytarz, mając zamiar skorzystać z wolnej chwili i podjąć jeszcze jedną próbę skontaktowania się z Aleksem. Wybrała numer brata i wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk kolejnych sygnałów, licząc na to, że w końcu usłyszy w słuchawce jego głos. Kiedy tak się nie stało, z niezadowoleniem wrzuciła komórkę do torebki i już miała wejść do bufetu przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, kiedy usłyszała rozentuzjazmowany głos bufetowej.

— To może nam chociaż powiesz, jak to naprawdę było z tymi lampami? Marek wziął tę wpadkę na siebie, ale nos mi mówi, że wcale nie była to jego sprawka. — Paulina zdawała sobie sprawę, że jeśli teraz przekroczy próg bufetu, to najprawdopodobniej wszyscy uczestnicy, a raczej uczestniczki, tej rozmowy zamilkną. Dlatego stanęła za drzwiami, by posłuchać, co mówiło się w firmie na temat sprawy z oświetleniem.

— Zgadza się. — Usłyszała odpowiedź, ale w pierwszej chwili nie poznała głosu osoby, która to powiedziała.

— Ha, wiedziałam! Modelki mówiły, że wczoraj zaraz po wyjściu Pshemko do Marka podeszła Julia i za coś go przepraszała. Jak dla mnie, to ona była odpowiedzialna za tę wtopę. — _No tak, to było do przewidzenia, że nasi wścibscy pracownicy prędzej czy później domyślą się prawdy_ , westchnęła Febo.

— Tak, to pani Julia zarządziła tę zmianę. Chyba powinnaś zostać detektywem. Marnujesz się w tym bufecie. — _Już wiem, czyj to głos. To przecież Joaśka_ , oceniła Paulina po wysłuchaniu jej nieco dłuższej wypowiedzi.

— No tak, to by się zgadzało. Marek wiedział, że Julia nie ma u Pshemko tak dobrych notowań jak on, więc na wszelki wypadek wziął całą sprawę na siebie. — _A to ta krawcowa, Iza. Ona w końcu zna Pshemko lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny_ , pomyślała Paulina.

— Uważam, że to bardzo szlachetne z jego strony. Tym bardziej jest to godne uwagi, że Marek rzadko kiedy postępuje w ten sposób. — _A to Milewska, czyli koło gospodyń wiejskich jest w komplecie,_ powiedziała do siebie w myślach, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. _Chociaż trudno odmówić jej racji. Też uważam, że Marek dobrze zrobił, biorąc winę Julii na siebie. Dzięki temu uniknęła wielu nieprzyjemności._

— Chciał chronić Julię, to oczywiste. Ciekawe tylko, dlaczego to zrobił.

— Niezupełnie tak było. To znaczy chyba, nie jestem pewna. — _Że co? Co to ma znaczyć? Czyżby Joaśka wiedziała coś, czego ja nie wiem?_ , obruszyła się Paulina.

— Ty coś kręcisz. Jak już zaczęłaś, to dokończ, bo inaczej umrzemy z ciekawości. Więc? — _Wyjątkowo zgadzam się z bufetową. Mów, co miałaś myśli, ale już!_

— To prawda, że pani Julia zarządziła tę zmianę i Marek wziął to na siebie. Na początku też myślałam, że to ją chciał ochronić przed gniewem Pshemko, ale potem powiedział mi, że chodziło mu o mnie. Marek obawiał się, że pani Paulina będzie chciała zrzucić winę na mnie, bo pomagałam pani Julii zamówić te lampy, a wtedy Pshemko mógłby chcieć mnie zwolnić. — Febo z zapartym tchem słuchała słów Joaśki, z każdą chwilą czując, że coraz bardziej uginają się pod nią nogi. _Nie, to nie może być prawda! Jak Marek mógł powiedzieć jej coś takiego?! Niemożliwe, żeby zrobił to wszystko tylko po to, żeby chronić Joaśkę przede mną i Pshemko! Dio!_

— Naprawdę tak ci powiedział? — Do uszu Pauliny dobiegło pytanie Ali, które stanowiło odpowiedź na jej gonitwę myśli.

— Wiem, że to brzmi dosyć dziwnie, ale tak. — _Dziwnie to za mało powiedziane_ , oceniła Febo. 

— Musiał cię polubić, skoro tak cię broni.

— A może wpadłaś mu w oko? — _Dosyć tego! Nie mogę tego dłużej słuchać_ , stwierdziła Paulina, puszczając się pędem przed siebie. Pobiegła w miejsce, w którym mogła być sama i gdzie nikt nie będzie miał możliwości jej zobaczyć: do łazienki. Zamknęła się w jednej z kabin i nerwowo zaczęła skubać papier toaletowy, jakby chciała wyładować na nim całą swoją frustrację.

 _Czułam, że Marka łączy z Joaśką coś więcej niż praca! Gdyby tak nie było, to dlaczego tak bardzo by się dla niej starał?! Nie mogę spytać go o to wprost, bo Marek oczywiście wszystkiego się wyprze i znowu zrobi ze mnie idiotkę. Muszę mieć jakieś dowody jego zdrady, chociażby takie nagranie, jakie zdobył Aleks! Tylko jak to zrobić?_ , biła się z myślami. 

***

Dalsza część „świętych pięciu minut” przebiegła w miłej atmosferze, a także znacznie się przeciągnęła. Joaśka bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o nowo poznanych współpracowniczkach, a dziewczyny chętnie o sobie opowiadały. Może poza Alicją, która streściła historię pięćdziesięciu lat swojego życia w kilku krótkich zdaniach. Natomiast Ela mogłaby godzinami opowiadać o swoim synku Juleczku, a Iza — o swoim mężu. Kostrzewska uważnie wysłuchała ich wywodów, ani razu im nie przerywając. Dziewczyny były do tego stopnia pochłonięte rozmową, że nie zauważyły, jak do bufetu wszedł Pshemko. Stanął przy ladzie i, zanim oparł się na niej obiema dłońmi, przejechał po niej palcem wskazującym prawej ręki, by sprawdzić, czy była czysta.

— Ochmistrzyni! — zawołał głośno.

— Tak Mistrzu, już lecę! — odpowiedziała Ela, podrywając się na równe nogi. — W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytała, kiedy tylko znalazła się za ladą.

— Czy był już umyślny z „Książęcej”?

— Jeszcze nie. Mam tam zadzwonić i ich pogonić? — zasugerowała nieśmiało bufetowa.

— Ach nie, niech ochmistrzyni nie robi sobie kłopotu — machnął ręką Pshemko. — Proszę go przysłać do mnie, kiedy tylko się zjawi.

— Naturalnie. A może ma Mistrz ma ochotę na pączka? Są z różą i z wiśnią — zachęcała, wskazując na stos pączków znajdujący się pod szklanym przykryciem.

— Nie, dziękuję. To wszystko — odparł projektant obojętnym tonem, odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia. — Ach, Izabela! Tu Izabela jest. A czy Izabela wie, że tam czeka na nią szycie?

— Tak, oczywiście, już idę, Mistrzu — odparła potulnie krawcowa, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Wystarczy już tego obcowania z pospólstwem — stwierdził Pshemko, patrząc wyniośle na Alę i Joaśkę. Kobiety spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo, starając się ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Kostrzewska jednak nie wytrzymała i parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

— Co osobę tak bawi? — spytał Mistrz, patrząc na Joaśkę z lekceważeniem.

— Mnie? Nie, nic — zaprzeczyła dziewczyna, powoli odzyskując panowanie nad sobą.

— Niech osoba powie, może i ja się pośmieję — drążył temat Pshemko. — A może osoba się ze mnie śmieje, co? Kim w ogóle osoba jest?

— To sekretarka Marka — wyjaśniła szybko Iza. — Jest tu nowa.

— Rzeczywiście, to widać, widać — skwitował z politowaniem projektant, taksując Joaśkę wzrokiem od stóp do głów. — Izabelo, idziemy do pracowni — dodał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, po czym oboje opuścili bufet.

— To ja chyba też już pójdę — stwierdziła Joaśka, spoglądając na zegarek. — Trochę się zasiedziałam wśród pospólstwa — dodała wesoło, puszczając oczko do Ali.

— Ochmistrzyni, dziękujemy za gościnę, a teraz udajemy się na z góry upatrzone pozycje — odezwała się Milewska do bufetowej, naśladując brzmienie głosu Pshemko.

— Dzięki, trzymajcie się — powiedziała Ela, machając im na pożegnanie. — Do jutra!

Po opuszczeniu bufetu Joaśka odprowadziła Alę do działu kadr, po drodze kilkakrotnie dziękując jej za zaproszenie na „święte pięć minut”. Szczerze musiała przyznać, że taka przerwa dobrze jej zrobiła i pozwoliła chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od tego całego szaleństwa przygotowań do premiery. Milewska wymusiła na Kostrzewskiej obietnicę, że będzie codziennie przychodziła do bufetu o umówionej porze i już przestanie wykręcać się nadmiarem obowiązków. Dopiero gdy Joaśka dała słowo, Ala pozwoliła jej wrócić do swoich zajęć.

— O, dobrze, że jesteś — powiedział Marek na widok swojej sekretarki. — Nie widziałaś może Pauliny?

— Nie, a coś się stało?

— Chyba nic. Dzwonię do niej, ale nie odbiera, a chciałem pójść z nią na obiad — wyjaśnił Dobrzański. — No trudno, w takim razie idę bez niej. Jakby ktoś mnie szukał, to jestem na lunchu z Sebastianem.

— Jasne — przytaknęła Joaśka, rozsiadając się wygodnie ze swoim biurkiem.

***

Kiedy Adam obserwujący od dłuższego czasu z ukrycia sekretariat Marka zorientował się, że Dobrzański wyszedł na lunch, odczekał jeszcze parę minut i dziarskim krokiem ruszył w kierunku jego gabinetu.

— Cześć, ja do Marka, można? — rzucił jakby nigdy nic do Joaśki, choć doskonale wiedział, jaką odpowiedź za chwilę usłyszy.

— Właśnie wyszedł na lunch z Sebastianem. Czy coś mu przekazać?

— Nie, nie trzeba, wpadnę później — stwierdził, robiąc zawiedzioną minę.

— Jeżeli to coś pilnego, to może ja spróbowałabym panu pomóc? — zasugerowała nieśmiało Kostrzewska.

— Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny — zapewnił, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Właśnie na taki obrót spraw liczył. — I żaden pan, jestem Adam Turek. Z księgowości — przedstawił się, wyciągając do niej rękę.

— Joaśka Kostrzewska, miło mi — odpowiedziała, odwzajemniając gest. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, kiedy Turek zamiast zwyczajowego uścisku, złożył na wierzchu jej dłoni delikatny pocałunek. — W czym mogę ci pomóc? — zapytała, chcąc ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.

— Jest taka sprawa. Właśnie dostałem fakturkę z hurtowni „Światłość Wiekuista”. Wiesz coś o tym?

— Tak, zamawialiśmy stamtąd nowe lampy. Dzisiaj będę próbowała je zwrócić, bo okazało się, że nie będą nam potrzebne — zaczęła tłumaczyć się Joaśka. — Jeśli to się uda, to wtedy przyjdzie faktura korygująca.

— Jasne, jasne, będę trzymał kciuki, żeby się udało. W końcu trochę one nas kosztowały. Szkoda byłoby wyrzucić tyle pieniędzy w błoto — drążył temat Turek. — Ale wiesz, tak czy siak potrzebuję pomocy. Na tej fakturze jest kilkanaście różnych pozycji, a każda zapisana jakimiś symbolami. Za chińskiego boga tego nie rozszyfruję, a jest mi to potrzebne do rozliczeń. Gdybyś mogła dać mi kopię zamówienia, które poszło do hurtowni, to bardzo ułatwiłabyś mi zadanie.

— Niestety, to niemożliwe, bo zamówienie w hurtowni składałam telefonicznie — odparła Kostrzewska, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

— To niedobrze, kurteczka. Chyba całą noc będę musiał nad tym siedzieć, żeby to ogarnąć — westchnął smutno Adam, patrząc na dziewczynę wzrokiem psa proszącego chociażby o kęs pożywienia.

— Uszy do góry, chyba jednak będę mogła ci tego oszczędzić — powiedziała pocieszająco Joaśka po chwili zastanowienia. — Mam maila od pani Julii, w którym napisała mi, co dokładnie mam zamówić. Czy to wystarczy?

— W zupełności — stwierdził Adam, od razu odzyskując dobry humor.

— Wydrukować ci go?

— A możesz mi go przesłać na mojego maila? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie, spodziewając się, że za chwilę będzie musiał przekazać ten materiał Aleksowi.

— Jasne, już się robi.

— Bardzo ci dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi pomogłaś — przyznał Turek, czując, że może wreszcie odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie spodziewał się, że tak łatwo mu to pójdzie, tym większa była jego radość z osiągniętego sukcesu. Po cichu liczył na to, że jego przełożony w końcu doceni jego poświęcenie i wreszcie da mu upragnioną podwyżkę, dzięki której rata kredytu mieszkaniowego nie byłaby dla niego aż tak uciążliwa. A tymczasem jakby nigdy nic wrócił do księgowości, fałszywie pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś melodię zasłyszaną w radiu.

***

Po powrocie z pracy Maciek siedział jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy w końcu pojawi się Piotr. Szymczyk czuł coraz większe podekscytowanie związane z dzisiejszą przeprowadzką, uważając ją za początek całkiem nowego rozdziału w swoim życiu. Miał poczucie, że w końcu stanie się samodzielny i nie będzie musiał więcej przed nikim się wstydzić, że facet w jego wieku nadal mieszkał z rodzicami. Oczywiście Maciek nie planował zbyt długo wynajmować pokoju od Piotra, uważając to tylko za krótki etap przejściowy. Szymczyk uważał, że po spłaceniu pożyczki, którą zaciągnął dla Uli, będzie go stać na to, żeby znaleźć sobie samodzielne lokum. Z tą myślą wyszedł przed dom, mając wrażenie, że słyszy dźwięk zbliżającego się auta. Nie mylił się — przyjechał Piotr.

— Wybacz spóźnienie, ale były straszne korki wyjazdowe z Warszawy — powiedział Sosnowski, wysiadając z auta.

— Jasne, rozumiem. Sam miałem problem z dojechaniem do domu po pracy — odparł wyrozumiale Szymczyk. — To co, napijesz się herbaty albo kawy czy od razu zabieramy się za robotę?

— Róbmy, co mamy zrobić, szkoda czasu — zdecydował Piotr, nie namyślając się zbytnio.

— Słusznie, żeby noc nas nie zastała przy tej przeprowadzce — poparł jego pomysł Maciek.

— Sami będziemy nosić rzeczy, czy może weźmiemy kogoś do pomocy, żeby było trochę sprawniej? — zapytał Sosnowski z nadzieją w głosie.

— Masz na myśli Cieplaków, prawda? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Szymczyk. — Jasiek i Beatka niedawno wyszli po zakupy, a Ula jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy. Dzwoniłem do niej godzinę temu, ale miała takie urwanie głowy, że nie mogła ze mną porozmawiać nawet przez pięć minut.

— Czyli musimy poradzić sobie sami — westchnął Sosnowski, a jego mina zdradzała, że był trochę zawiedziony. Maciek nie musiał o nic pytać, żeby się domyślić, że Piotrowi bardzo zależało na spotkaniu z Ulą. Szymczyk doskonale go rozumiał. Przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sam szukał okazji do spędzenia z Aldoną czasu i każdy pretekst był do tego tak samo dobry.


	24. Chapter 24

Marek był w świetnym humorze po lunchu z Sebastianem. Odwiedzili niewielką knajpkę, gdzie jadali jeszcze w studenckich czasach i ku swemu zadowoleniu stwierdzili, że jakość podawanych tam potraw była nadal na tak wysokim poziomie, co dawniej. Delektując się smakiem ulubionych dań, skorzystali z okazji, by wspólnie powspominać stare czasy, przywołując różne zabawne sytuacje ze studiów. O wielu zdarzeniach Dobrzański zdążył już zapomnieć przez te lata, ale Olszański — obdarzony wręcz kronikarką pamięcią — był łaskaw mu je przypomnieć, podając przy tym mnóstwo szczegółów. Wracając do swojego gabinetu po pożegnaniu się z przyjacielem, Marek wciąż nie mógł przestać śmiać się z niektórych wybryków ich kolegów z grupy studenckiej.

— Hej, już jestem — powiedział radośnie do Joaśki, wchodząc do sekretariatu prawie tanecznym krokiem. Szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy zdradzał jego świetne samopoczucie, ale ona wyglądała zmartwioną, a może tylko zmęczoną i skupioną na wykonywanej pracy? Jakkolwiek było, Marek bardzo chciał, żeby Joaśka była równie zadowolona co on w tej chwili. — Coś się działo podczas mojej nieobecności?

— Niewiele. Przyszła popołudniowa poczta — odparła obojętnym tonem, podając mu plik kilkunastu kopert. — Było też kilka telefonów, ale ze wszystkim sobie poradziłam.

— Zuch dziewczyna — pochwalił ją, puszczając do niej oczko. — Nikt mnie nie szukał? Na przykład Paulina?

— Nie, nie było tu pani Pauliny. Przechodziła tędy pani Julia i też o nią pytała. A ciebie szukał księgowy, Adam Turek.

— Adam? — zmarszczył brwi Marek. — Mówił, o co chodzi?

— Tak, miał problem z rozliczeniem faktury, ale jemu też byłam w stanie pomóc — stwierdziła Kostrzewska, zmieniając nieco wyraz swojej twarzy. Najwyraźniej zaczął udzielać się jej dobry humor szefa, bo pochmurna mina szybko ustąpiła miejsca delikatnemu uśmiechowi.

— Doskonale — ucieszył się Dobrzański. — Jeszcze trochę i w ogóle nie będę miał tutaj nic do roboty, bo będziesz w stanie we wszystkim mnie wyręczyć.

— Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłabym na to. Aż tak dobrze to nigdy nie będzie — roześmiała się Joaśka.

— Nigdy nie mów nigdy — zwrócił jej uwagę, nie przestając się śmiać. — Kiedy ja zaczynałem pracę, to nie uczyłem się tak szybko jak ty.

— Chcesz mnie zawstydzić? — zapytała nieco kokieteryjnie.

— Może — odpowiedział Marek przeciągle. Był tak skupiony na rozmowie z Kostrzewską, że jego uwadze umknął fakt, iż w sekretariacie pojawiła się jego narzeczona wyglądem przypominająca chodzącą chmurę gradową.

— Dzień dobry, pani Paulino — odezwała się Joaśka, która dostrzegła ją jako pierwsza. W jednej chwili uśmiech malujący się na twarzy dziewczyny zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. A ona sama poderwała się z zajmowanego miejsca, by stanąć prawie na baczność i z niepokojem patrzyła na to, co się dalej wydarzy.

— Paula, kochanie — powitał ją Marek, podchodząc bliżej z zamiarem pocałowania jej. Kiedy jednak przysunął się do niej, ona odwróciła głowę i cofnęła się dwa kroki. Aż nazbyt wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie życzyła sobie w tym momencie takich gestów z jego strony. — Gdzie się podziewałaś? Dzwoniłem do ciebie kilka razy, Julia podobno też cię szukała — dodał szybko, chcąc uniknąć niezręcznej ciszy.

— Byłam zajęta — powiedziała chłodnym tonem Paulina, posyłając mu jedno z tych lodowatych spojrzeń, od których ciarki przebiegały mu po plecach. — Może wejdziemy do gabinetu?

— Oczywiście, chodźmy — przystał na jej propozycję, po czym otworzył drzwi i przepuścił narzeczoną przed sobą. — Szukałem cię, bo liczyłem na to, że uda mi się porwać cię na lunch.

— Nie jestem głodna — odparła oschle. — A jak znam życie, to szybko znalazłeś sobie inne towarzystwo. W tym jesteś świetny.

— Paula, Paula — westchnął Marek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Nadal się na mnie boczysz za wczoraj? Wiem, że może zbyt pochopnie zaprosiłem Artura i Violettę na wspólną kolację. Powinienem był to z tobą skonsultować, ale to jakoś tak samo wyszło. Znasz mnie i wiesz, że z natury jestem spontaniczny.

— Czasami aż za bardzo — oceniła Paulina, przewracając oczami. — Ale to w tej chwili ma najmniejsze znaczenie. Nie przyszłam tu po to, żeby robić ci wymówki ani roztrząsać sprawę tej nieszczęsnej kolacji. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Mam do ciebie zupełnie inną sprawę.

— W takim razie zamieniam się w słuch — stwierdził Marek wesoło, opierając się o blat biurka.

— Pewnie jeszcze nie słyszałeś o tym, że Julia znalazła sobie mieszkanie?

— Nie, nic mi o tym nie mówiła. To świetnie, najwyższy czas. Już od tygodnia jest w Warszawie i wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że zostanie tu na dłużej. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałaby zbyt długo mieszkać w hotelu — przedstawił swój punkt widzenia. — Nie jest przecież gwiazdą estrady odbywającą trasę koncertową — dodał półżartem.

— Dzisiaj miała odebrać klucze i planuje się przeprowadzić — kontynuowała temat Paulina, nie odnosząc się w żaden sposób do ostatniej wypowiedzi narzeczonego. — Obiecałam Julii, że jej pomożemy i przy okazji złożymy pierwszą wizytę, żeby obejrzeć jej nowe lokum.

— Dzisiaj? — zdziwił się Marek, który nigdy nie lubił być zaskakiwany takimi sprawami. — To niemożliwe — stanowczo odmówił. — Po pracy muszę pojechać do ojca do szpitala. Mówiłem ci o tym rano przy śniadaniu, już zapomniałaś? Miałem to zrobić już wczoraj, ale przełożyłem to na dzisiaj, bo mnie o to prosiłaś.

— A teraz proszę cię, żebyś poczekał z tym do jutra — powiedziała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Wykluczone — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu. — Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda w oczach moich rodziców? Skoro nie odwiozłem ojca do szpitala, to jestem mu winien przynajmniej wizytę! Wczoraj się nie zjawiłem. A jeśli dziś też mnie nie będzie, to ojciec gotów pomyśleć, że w ogóle mnie nie obchodzi jego stan zdrowia!

— Na pewno nie. Zadzwoń do niego i powiedz mu, że odwiedzisz go jutro — przedstawiła wymyślone przez siebie rozwiązanie. — W ten sposób wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

— Wszyscy oprócz mnie — bąknął Marek, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Paula, Julia jest dorosła, da sobie radę sama.

— Zapewne, ale ja już jej obiecałam naszą pomoc — Paulina nie miała zamiaru ustąpić.

— Czyli stawiasz mnie przed faktem dokonanym, tak? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, czując narastającą w nim złość. Nie tyle nie lubił, co wręcz nienawidził sytuacji, kiedy jego narzeczona zobowiązywała się w jego imieniu do zrobienia czegoś, nie pytając go wcześniej o zdanie. Irytowało go szczególnie wtedy, kiedy miał zaplanowane coś innego, ale przez działania Pauliny musiał zmieniać swój zamiar, przez co niejednokrotnie czuł się jak idiota zmieniający zdanie co pięć minut. Ileż to razy musiał świecić oczami przed innymi ludźmi z powodu jej różnych pomysłów, którymi Paulina zaskakiwała go w ostatniej chwili. Była to jedna z rzeczy, do której w żaden sposób Marek nie mógł i nie chciał się przyzwyczaić.

— Julia to nasza przyjaciółka i jesteśmy jej winni pomoc, skoro ona zgodziła się wrócić do naszej firmy i wspierać przygotowania do premiery — wygłosiła swoją opinię, przyjmując moralizatorski ton.

— Daruj sobie te kazania — syknął Marek, który nigdy nie lubił być przez nią pouczany. — Znam Julię dłużej niż ty i wiem, że gdyby potrzebowała naszej pomocy, to na pewno by o nią poprosiła.

— Jeżeli tak samo traktowałeś ją wtedy, kiedy byliście razem, to już rozumiem, dlaczego się rozstaliście — rzuciła złośliwie Paulina, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

— A skoro ty tak pracowicie próbujesz ją swatać ze swoim bratem, to dlaczego nie obiecałaś Julii, że ty i Aleks pomożecie jej w przeprowadzce, co? — odpowiedział jej w podobnej konwencji, nawet nie próbując być uprzejmym. — Miałabyś świetny pretekst, żeby doszło do ich kolejnego spotkania! Nie pomyślałaś o tym?

— Wyobraź sobie, że pomyślałam! — wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem. — Tylko tak się składa, że Aleks gdzieś przepadł i nie odbiera moich telefonów, więc trudno by mi było zobowiązać się do czegokolwiek w jego imieniu.

— Za to ze zobowiązywaniem się do różnych rzeczy w moim imieniu nie masz najmniejszego problemu — zripostował z wyrzutem w głosie.

— Jak śmiesz — wycedziła przez zęby, po czym z całej siły uderzyła go w twarz.

— Prawda w oczy kole, co? — warknął groźnie, rozcierając dłonią obolały policzek.

— Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać w taki sposób — zdecydowała Paulina, mówiąc już nieco spokojniejszym tonem. — Dzisiaj pomagamy Julii w przeprowadzce i to nie podlega dyskusji. O siedemnastej czekaj na nas przed firmą — rzuciła na odchodne, po czym wyszła z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami.

 _Świetnie_ , westchnął Marek, odruchowo przeczesując ręką swoje włosy.

***

Chcąc zachować równowagę między pracą a życiem osobistym, Aleks skończył pracę punktualnie o siedemnastej. Zachowywał się tak, jakby przez cały dzień był w biurze i opuścił je o tej porze, co zwykle. Zamykając swojego laptopa, Febo miał poczucie, że udało mu się zrobić wszystko, co zaplanował. Na koniec dnia odbył jeszcze telefoniczną rozmowę z Dorotą, żeby — zgodnie z ich wcześniejszymi ustaleniami — mogła zdać mu dokładną relację z tego, co działo się w firmie. Rzeczowo i konkretnie przekazała mu najważniejsze informacje na temat korespondencji, którą w dużej części przekazała Adamowi, tak jak sobie tego życzył Aleks. Jednak na kilku listach znajdowała się adnotacja „do rąk własnych”, więc Dorota zachowała je u siebie i zapewniła, że z samego rana wyśle je kurierem na adres domowy Aleksa. Następnie dziewczyna w kolejności chronologicznej wymieniła Aleksowi osoby, które próbowały skontaktować się z nim telefonicznie. On zaś skrzętnie wszystko notował na białej kartce papieru do drukarki, kreśląc równe i eleganckie linijki tekstu przy użyciu ulubionego pióra. Gdy zapisał już wszystko, spytał, czy ktoś z firmy go szukał. Dorota streściła mu swoją rozmowę z Pauliną, dokładnie przekazując mu, jakimi kłamstwami się posłużyła. Febo uśmiechnął się pod nosem po wysłuchaniu dziewczyny do końca. Wyglądało na to, że precyzyjnie stosowała się do jego wskazówek i póki co, wszystko szło zgodnie z ustalonym planem.

Dodatkowego powodu do radości dostarczył mu Adam, który jakimś cudem wszedł w posiadanie treści maila, który Julia wysłała Joaśce. Jednoznacznie wynikało z niego, że to Sławińska była odpowiedzialna za zmianę koncepcji oświetlenia. Aleks gratulował sobie, że przewidział to znacznie wcześniej, a ta wiadomość stanowiła tylko ukoronowanie jego małego śledztwa. Cieszyła go także świadomość, że będzie mógł w stosownym czasie wykorzystać tę wpadkę przeciwko Julii i, jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, pozbyć się jej z firmy raz na zawsze. Febo postanowił już teraz uczcić ten radosny dzień, który tylko wydawał się odległy, ale w jego głowie był już całkiem blisko.

Po zabraniu z barku butelki włoskiego wina oraz kieliszka Aleks wyszedł na taras, którego część znajdowała się po zachodniej stronie budynku i o tej porze była pięknie nasłoneczniona. Właśnie tam Febo rozłożył leżak i, zdjąwszy z siebie uprzednio marynarkę i koszulę, usadowił się na nim wygodnie z zamiarem opalania w popołudniowym słońcu. Choć był to już początek października, to pogoda sprawiała, że można było się czuć jak w samym środku lata. Siedząc na osłoniętej od wiatru części tarasu i czując na swoim nagim, umięśnionym torsie oraz twarzy ciepłe promienie słoneczne, Aleksa ogarnął błogi spokój. Dla wzmocnienia tego efektu Febo od czasu do czasu upijał łyk wina. Miało ono intensywny oraz złożony bukiet, z wyczuwalnymi aromatami dojrzałych owoców śliwki i wiśni, połączonych z nutami przypraw. Ten smak sprawił, że Aleks w jednej chwili przeniósł się myślami do słonecznej Puglii, skąd pochodziło to wino. Krążący w jego żyłach alkohol pozwolił mu się rozluźnić i sprawił, że było mu przyjemnie ciepło. Nie od razu więc Aleks zorientował się, że słońce, coraz bardziej chylące się ku zachodowi, przygrzewało już coraz słabiej. Oddając się przyjemnemu myśleniu o niczym, przegapił nawet zachód słońca i otworzył oczy dopiero wtedy, gdy bezchmurne niebo rozświetlała tylko pomarańczowo-czerwona poświata. Aleksowi było wszystko jedno czy się przeziębi, czy nie, więc posiedział na tarasie tak długo, aż zrobiło się całkiem ciemno. W tym czasie wypił resztę wina i od czasu do czasu spoglądał w niebo, mimo że dobrze wiedział, że nie uda mu się dostrzec gwiazd. W okolicy było zbyt wiele sztucznych źródeł światła, by móc cieszyć oko widokiem błyszczących punkcików na ciemnym niebie. Mimowolnie pomyślał o Mediolanie, do którego wkrótce miał zamiar pojechać. Obiecał sobie, że podczas pobytu w domu Lidii znajdującym się na uboczu, co wieczór będzie wychodził na zewnątrz, by podziwiać piękno rozgwieżdżonego nieba.

***

Korzystając z chwili, kiedy był sam w domu i cieszył się ciszą oraz spokojem, Artur siedział przy komputerze i zajmował się obróbką zdjęć, które zrobił poprzedniego dnia podczas sesji na zlecenie jednej z większych agencji reklamowych. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy Violetta wróci do domu, to będzie mógł zapomnieć o skupieniu się na tym precyzyjnym zajęciu. Jego dziewczyna zawsze robiła wokół siebie mnóstwo szumu i rzadko kiedy potrafiła zająć się czymś po cichu przez dłużej niż kwadrans. A na dodatek dzisiaj był wtorek, czyli dzień w spa i u fryzjera. Artur stawiał dolary przeciwko orzechom, że po zabiegu regeneracji włosów jego ukochana da się namówić na układanie włosów i wróci do domu z zupełnie nową fryzurą. Jakby w odpowiedzi na swoje myśli usłyszał szczęk przekręcanego klucza. Po kilkunastosekundowej szarpaninie z drzwiami Violetcie udało się dostać do środka. Chociaż mieszkała tu od kilku miesięcy, to cały czas miała trudności z otwieraniem zamka antywłamaniowego. Artur jednak nie ruszył jej na pomoc, wychodząc z założenia, że im więcej będzie ćwiczyła, tym lepiej dla niej.

— Wróciłam! — zawołała na cały głos. — Arti, jesteś? Halo, halo! Kuku, kuku!

— Tak, kochanie? — zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem, wychylając głowę ze swojego gabinetu. W przedpokoju ujrzał swoją dziewczynę, która trzymała w rękach kilkanaście toreb z zakupami. Ograniczało to jej ruchy do tego stopnia, że z trudem udało jej się zamknąć drzwi wejściowe. Mimo to, nawet na chwilę nie postawiła na podłodze ani z jednego ze swoich pakunków.

— A tutaj jesteś! — ucieszyła się, idąc w jego stronę. Przechodząc obok niego, ucałowała go w policzek, po czym dziarskim krokiem weszła do salonu. Artur zostawił więc niedokończoną pracę, licząc na to, że wróci do niej późnym wieczorem, kiedy Violetta pójdzie spać. Tymczasem leniwie podążył śladem ukochanej, by zobaczyć, co tym razem kupiła.

— Pięknie wyglądasz — zamruczał, przyglądając się jej nowej fryzurze. Tym razem były to szalone, wymyślnie poupinane loki, w których było Violetcie bardzo do twarzy. Artur uwielbiał, kiedy miała właśnie tak ułożone włosy.

— Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba — zachichotała dziewczyna.

— Widzę, że byłaś po drodze na zakupach.

— A tak, to takich parę potrzebnych drobiazgów — machnęła ręką, sięgając do pierwszej torby. — Tutaj mamy coś na kolację, dalej deser i wino — dodała, wypakowując kolejne rzeczy.

— A ta cała reszta? — zainteresował się, widząc, że wymienione przez nią sprawunki to tylko niewielka część przyniesionych rzeczy.

— Czytałam świetny o artykuł o feng shui, więc kupiłam kilka przydatnych gadżetów. Pomyślałam, że dobrze nam zrobi ta feng szuja — trajkotała Violetta, opróżniając kolejne torby. — Trochę kosmetyków. No i jak zobaczyłam na wystawie taką śliczną sukienunię, to nie mogłam się jej wyprzeć. A do tego parę dodatków i oczywiście buty.

— Kolejna para butów? — westchnął głośno Artur, wiedząc, że ostatnio Violetta nabyła już kilka par butów. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wkrótce pobije rekord Imeldy Marcos i trzeba będzie wynająć magazyn, żeby przechowywać całe obuwie Violetty_ , pomyślał.

— Nie złość się — poprosiła, robiąc minę niewiniątka. — Zobacz, jakie są piękne. I na dodatek były w promocji, więc grzechem byłoby ich nie kupić. Bardzo podobne miała wczoraj na sobie Paulina Febo! Niesamowita kobieta! Tak się cieszę, że mogłam ją poznać! Nadajemy na tych samych kanałach. Byłybyśmy świetnymi przyjaciółkami! Och, nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją znowu zobaczę! Myślisz, że naprawdę nas zaproszą na pokaz?

— Sądzę, że tak. Marek kilka razy o tym wspominał, więc myślę, że najdalej za kilka dni dostaniemy pisemne zaproszenie — ocenił sytuację Artur, wracając pamięcią do ich wczorajszej rozmowy.

— Ach, byłoby cudownie! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam na takiej imprezie! Na pewno będzie tam bardzo glamour: kawior, szampan i te sprawy. A będą tam jakieś sławy?

— Trudno powiedzieć, ale to możliwe. Zwykle nie zwracam na to uwagi, bo na pokazy chodzę służbowo, wiesz przecież.

— Wiem, wiem. Dlatego nigdy mnie ze sobą nie zabierasz — powiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie. — Ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Twój aparacik wreszcie dostanie wolne.

— Chyba że nie — pomyślał na głos Artur, bo w tym momencie Violetta nieświadomie podsunęła mu pewien pomysł. — Dzisiaj już za późno, żeby dzwonić. Zajmę się tym jutro — ocenił, spoglądając na zegarek.

— Czym? — zainteresowała się dziewczyna, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Nic takiego. Sprawy służbowe. Wróćmy lepiej do tematu kolacji. Co dzisiaj poleca szef kuchni?

— Włoszczyznę! — powiedziała radośnie.

— Warzywa? — skrzywił się, licząc na solidniejszy posiłek.

— No przecież nie same warzywa, głuptasie. Po tej wczorajszej operze naszła mnie ochota na coś włoskiego.

 _Acha, włoszczyzna w języku Violetty oznacza kuchnię włoską_ , wytłumaczył sobie w myślach Artur, coraz poważniej rozważając stworzenie słownika polsko-violetciego, który byłby nieocenioną pomocą w zrozumieniu wielu używanych przez nią określeń.

***

Nie mając nic do powiedzenia w kwestii swoich planów na popołudnie, Marek przed samym wyjściem z biura zadzwonił do ojca, by wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego odwiedzi go dopiero jutro. Krzysztof ze spokojem przyjął jego wyjaśnienia, zapewniając go o swoim zrozumieniu sytuacji. Jednak Marek wyczuwał w jego głosie nutę zawodu i wyczekiwania — tak jakby ojciec miał do niego jakąś ważną sprawę, o której nie chciał wspominać przez telefon. Zastanawiając się, o co tym razem mogło chodzić, Marek skończył pracę, wiedząc, że musi przeparkować samochód, który postawił dalej z powodu braku wolnych miejsc wzdłuż ulicy Lwowskiej. Oceniając, że przejście tych kilkuset metrów, a następnie powrót autem po Julię i Paulinę zajmie mu w popołudniowym szczycie co najmniej pół godziny, Dobrzański zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia około szesnastej trzydzieści. Gdy opuścił gabinet, zorientował się, że Joaśka też właśnie kończyła pracę.

— Zbierasz się? — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

— Tak, zrobiłam już wszystko na dzisiaj, a poza tym Andrzej na mnie czeka — wyjaśniła pokrótce, w pośpiechu wrzucając do torebki kilka drobiazgów ze swojego biurka.

— Spokojnie, jak kocha, to poczeka — powiedział łagodnie, obserwując jej gorączkowe przygotowania do wyjścia. — Trochę potrwa, zanim pan Władek wyjaśni mu, dlaczego nie można zatrzymywać się przed wejściem do budynku.

— Ale Andrzej nie czeka na mnie na dole — odparła Joaśka, wyłączając monitor. — Zwykle parkuje samochód na Polnej i tam właśnie się spotykamy. A to kawałek stąd, więc…

— Wiem — wszedł jej w słowo. — Sam dzisiaj zostawiłem tam auto. Poczekaj, pomogę ci — zaproponował, widząc, że Joaśka ma problem z założeniem płaszcza. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Marek stał już tuż za nią i przerwał jej mocowanie się z zaplątanym rękawem.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała z wdzięcznością, kiedy wreszcie płaszcz znalazł się na jej ramionach. — To typowe, kiedy człowiek się śpieszy. Złośliwość przedmiotów martwych. To ja lecę, cześć.

— Obawiam się, że tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz — stwierdził Marek charakterystycznym dla siebie czarującym tonem głosu. — Tak się składa, że idziemy w tym samym kierunku, więc jeśli nie pozwolisz mi się odprowadzić, to będę zmuszony cię śledzić.

— No to chodźmy, szkoda czasu — odparła Kostrzewska, ruszając w stronę wyjścia. — Sam dzisiaj wracasz do domu? — zapytała, kiedy weszli do windy.

— Nie, idę tylko po samochód, a potem muszę tu wrócić po Paulinę i Julię. Mamy pomóc jej w przeprowadzce do nowego mieszkania — wyjaśnił bez większego entuzjazmu.

— Widzę, że już się nie możesz doczekać — oceniła Joaśka z wyraźną ironią w głosie.

— Po prostu chciałem odwiedzić dzisiaj ojca w szpitalu, a Paula… nieważne. Nie będę cię zadręczał swoimi problemami.

— To w takim razie nie rozumiem, dlaczego od razu nie mogły pójść z tobą do samochodu. Byłoby szybciej — kontynuowała temat Joaśka. — Przejście stąd na Polną to nie jest wielokilometrowa wyprawa.

— Zgadzam się, ale niestety nie wszyscy mają takie podejście jak ty i ja — przyznał, patrząc na nią porozumiewawczo. Nie musiał dodawać już nic więcej, by jego sekretarka pojęła, co miał na myśli.

Z każdym dniem Marek coraz bardziej cenił Joaśkę, która okazała się najlepszą sekretarką, z jaką mógł współpracować. Jej poprzedniczki prezentowały sobą niewiele poza atrakcyjnym wyglądem i niczym nieuzasadnioną pewnością siebie. Natomiast Kostrzewska była zupełnie inna. Chociaż jej urodzie nie można było nic zarzucić, ona się z nią nie obnosiła. Ubierała się skromnie i praktycznie, stawiając bardziej na wygodę niż na elegancję. Całości dopełniały niewyszukana fryzura oraz wyjątkowo delikatny makijaż ledwie widoczny na jej bladej twarzy. Dziewczyna miała w sobie coś znacznie cenniejszego — ujmujące cechy, dzięki którym kontakty z nią były przyjemnością nawet wtedy, kiedy coś go martwiło lub denerwowało, tak jak w tej chwili. Chociaż oboje maszerowali dosyć żwawo, przemierzając ulicę Lwowską, kierując się w stronę Placu Politechniki, wdali się w niezobowiązującą pogawędkę, choć wiązało się z przekrzykiwaniem wielkomiejskiego zgiełku. Oboje byli tak zajęci rozmową, że nawet nie zauważyli momentu, kiedy dotarli do celu — ulicy Polnej.

— Cześć, kochanie — powiedziała Joaśka do męża, który stał oparty o maskę ich auta i przeglądał coś w swoim telefonie. — Długo czekasz? — zapytała z troską po muśnięciu ustami jego policzka.

— Trochę — burknął Kostrzewski, patrząc na Marka spode łba. — Nie przedstawisz nas?

— A tak, oczywiście, przepraszam — zreflektowała się dziewczyna. — To jest Marek, mój szef, a to Andrzej, mój mąż.

— Marek Dobrzański, miło mi pana poznać — powiedział uprzejmie, wyciągając dłoń do nowo poznanego mężczyzny. Niezrażony jego chłodnym zachowaniem, Marek serdecznie się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Andrzej Kostrzewski — odparł obojętnie. — Pan wybaczy, ale na nas już czas.

— Śpieszymy się gdzieś? — zainteresowała się Joaśka.

— Wiesz, że bardzo nie lubię stać w korkach — stwierdził z lekką nutą irytacji w głosie. — Do widzenia.

— Mimo wszystko życzę udanego wieczoru — zwróciła się do Marka pocieszająco. — Widzimy się jutro, cześć!

— Dzięki, do jutra — rzucił na pożegnanie.

Następnie pomógł Kostrzewskim wyjechać na ulicę, bo samochód dostawczy stojący obok ich auta skutecznie ograniczał im widoczność. Gdyby nie jego pomoc, to najprawdopodobniej dosyć długo czekaliby na możliwość wyjechania na ulicę. Joaśka uśmiechnęła się do Marka, wypowiadając słowo „dziękuję”, które bez trudu odczytał z ruchu jej ust. W odpowiedzi pomachał jej na pożegnanie i odprowadził ich samochód wzrokiem do momentu, aż zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Sam zaś pokonał jeszcze kilkanaście metrów dzielących go od jego auta. Zajmując miejsce za kierownicą, od niechcenia spojrzał na zegarek i był już pewien, że nie ma szans być pod firmą o siedemnastej. Uznał jednak, że zawiadamianie o tym Julii i Pauliny będzie bez sensu, stwierdzając, że nic im się nie stanie, jeżeli chwilę na niego poczekają.

***

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytała Joaśka z wyrzutem, kiedy tylko Marek zniknął jej z oczu.

— Nie rozumiem — odparł wymijająco Andrzej, do tego stopnia skupiając się na prowadzeniu samochodu, że nie obdarzył żony nawet ukradkowym spojrzeniem.

— Dlaczego się tak zachowałeś wobec Marka? — doprecyzowała pytanie.

— Niby jak? — wzruszył ramionami.

— Nieuprzejmie — powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Słucham? Co niby było nieuprzejmego w moim zachowaniu?

— Ledwo zdążyłam was sobie przedstawić, a ty od razu zrobiłeś w tył zwrot. Nawet nie zadałeś sobie trudu, żeby zamienić z Markiem chociaż kilka słów — podzieliła się z nim swoimi odczuciami. Była przekonana, że na miejscu swojego męża na pewno zachowałaby się inaczej.

— A o czym miałbym z nim rozmawiać? O pogodzie? O popołudniowych korkach? — ironizował Andrzej. — Wybacz, ale szkoda mi życia na takie dialogi na cztery nogi.

— Mogłeś mu chociaż powiedzieć, że miło z jego strony, że mnie odprowadził — podsunęła mu pierwszą myśl, jaka jej przyszła do głowy.

— Tak, bardzo miło — zakpił. — A od kiedy to szef ma w zwyczaju odprowadzać swoją sekretarkę po pracy? Może jeszcze zacznie cię odwozić do domu?

— Co w ciebie wstąpiło? — zirytowała się Joaśka, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie. — Jesteś zazdrosny, czy co?

— Uważasz, że nie mam powodów? Odkąd z nim pracujesz, bez przerwy słyszę „Marek to”, „Marek tamto”, „a Marek powiedział”. Jakby się dobrze zastanowić, to spędzasz z nim więcej czasu niż ze mną i tak naprawdę to przez niego zaniedbujesz swoje zdrowie.

— Nieprawda. Nie znasz Marka i nic o nim nie wiesz — zarzuciła mu.

— Nie muszę poznawać go bliżej, żeby wiedzieć, co o nim myśleć. Jego czyny aż nazbyt dobitnie o tym świadczą. A na dodatek źle mu z oczu patrzy.

— Jak zwykle przesadzasz — stwierdziła, czując się urażona jego powierzchowną oceną sytuacji.

— Ja przesadzam, tak? — zaperzył się Andrzej. — To lepiej ty przemyśl swoje postępowanie, bo moim zdaniem masz problem z zachowaniem równowagi między pracą a życiem prywatnym. A skoro takie masz podejście na początku, to aż boję się myśleć, co będzie, jak popracujesz tam trochę dłużej.

— Dam sobie radę.

— A może skorzystałaś z okazji, że Marek cię odprowadził i poprosiłaś go o zmniejszenie wymiaru pracy z wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego jest to dla ciebie ważne? — zainteresował się Kostrzewski.

— To nie był odpowiedni moment na taką rozmowę. Pomówię z nim na ten temat, ale jeszcze nie teraz — zapewniła łagodnym tonem.

— A kiedy? Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać, że w tym wypadku czas pracuje na twoją niekorzyść? Jak długo jeszcze masz zamiar zwlekać? — dopytywał się Andrzej.

— Trochę. Na razie mamy dużo pracy z przygotowaniami do pokazu. Po premierze wszystko mu wyjaśnię.

— Obiecujesz?

— Tak, obiecuję — zobowiązała się Joaśka.

***

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Marka przedostanie się autem z Polnej na Lwowską zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu niż przejście tego odcinka na piechotę. Nawet gdyby szedł na czworakach i to tyłem, to i tak szybciej znalazłby się na miejscu, niż manewrując po zatłoczonym mieście, uważając nie tylko na inne samochody, rowerzystów i motocyklistów, ale też pieszych, którzy nagminnie przekraczali jezdnię w niedozwolonym miejscu. Wreszcie po ciężkich trudach Markowi udało się podjechać przed wejście do firmy, gdzie czekały na niego Julia i Paulina.

— Nareszcie jesteś — powiedziała z wyrzutem Febo, zajmując miejsce z przodu. — Całe wieki tu na ciebie czekałyśmy. Miałeś być o siedemnastej.

— Były korki — bąknął Marek, nie widząc potrzeby przepraszania za swoje spóźnienie.

— Skoro jesteśmy w komplecie, to chciałabym wam obojgu podziękować za pomoc — odezwała się Julia. — To bardzo miłe z waszej strony.

— Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca — Paulina zacytowała znane przysłowie. — Na razie jeszcze nic nie zrobiliśmy.

— Najważniejsze są chęci — upierała się przy swoim Julia. — Naprawdę nie mam dużo rzeczy, a wy przecież mogliście mieć ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia dzisiaj.

 _Święte słowa_ , zgodził się z nią w myślach Marek. W drodze do hotelu nie tylko ani razu się nie odezwał, ale też nie słuchał zbyt uważnie rozmowy Pauliny i Julii. Gdyby któraś z nich spytała go, czego dotyczyła ich pogawędka, nie umiałby tego określić nawet w przybliżeniu, co wcale go nie martwiło. Jedyne, co w tej chwili zaprzątało jego umysł, to kwestia, czy Julia zdążyła się spakować. W przeciwnym wypadku należało liczyć się z tym, że będzie trzeba poczekać, aż dziewczyna zbierze wszystkie rzeczy z pokoju hotelowego.

Na miejscu jednak okazało się, że jego obawy były bezpodstawne. Zdecydowana większość rzeczy znajdowała się już w dwóch pokaźnej wielkości walizkach, a na wierzchu znajdowały się tylko podręczne drobiazgi. Marek rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, od niechcenia obserwując, jak Sławińska pośpiesznie zbierała resztę swoich rzeczy, wrzucając je byle jak do torby podręcznej. Gdy skończyła, razem z Pauliną przejrzała jeszcze wszystkie półki i szuflady, by upewnić się, że niczego tam nie zostawiła. Dalej już było z górki. Nie zważając na protesty Julii, Marek sam wziął wszystkie trzy torby, jedną zawieszając sobie na ramieniu, a dwie pozostałe niósł w rękach. Chociaż walizki miały kółeczka, to jednak Dobrzański uznał, że nie było sensu z nich korzystać. Więcej byłoby z tego hałasu i kłopotów z manewrowaniem niż zysku.

 _Kobiety mając zdecydowanie za dużo rzeczy_ , upewnił się w przekonaniu, które żywił już wcześniej, czując, że niesione pakunki zaczynają ciążyć mu coraz bardziej. Dlatego nie czekał na Julię i Paulinę, tylko udał się prosto do samochodu. Ledwo skończył układać torby w bagażniku, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiły się obie panie, oznajmiając, że wszystko już załatwiły. Nie mając zielonego pojęcia, czy panie nie rozmawiały o tym wcześniej, gdy on ich nie słuchał, Marek nie dopytywał się, o co chodzi. Domyślał się jednak, że Julia pomyślnie zwolniła pokój i uiściła należność. Nie spodziewał się, by mogła załatwić coś więcej w hotelowej recepcji.

— Gdzie teraz? — zapytał rzeczowo.

— Przy Bażantarni 8 — podała adres Sławińska. — Wiesz gdzie to jest?

— Tak, na Ursynowie — odparł obojętnie Marek. 

***

Tego dnia Ula poznała nowy wymiar zmęczenia. Chociaż w przeszłości niejednokrotnie zdarzały jej się ciężkie dni, które ograbiały ją z prawie wszystkich posiadanych sił, to jednak dzisiaj była wykończona jak nigdy wcześniej. W pracy musiała wypełnić całe mnóstwo dokumentów do ZUS-u, a wszystko było tak samo pilne i ważne. Ula nigdy nie lubiła presji czasu, ale wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że będzie musiała do tego przywyknąć. Koleżanki zapewniły ją, że w księgowości to norma zwłaszcza w okresie między dziewiątym a dwudziestym dniem każdego miesiąca. Nie była to dla Uli pocieszająca perspektywa, bo już po jednym dniu takiego zasuwania miała serdecznie dosyć pracy w tym trybie.

Na domiar złego rano dostała okresu, co zawsze sprawiało jej nieopisany ból. Jednak od ostatniego razu minęły prawie trzy miesiące, więc Ula zdążyła już zapomnieć, jakie straszne to uczucie. Na swoje szczęście znalazła w torebce jedną podpaskę oraz zestaw leków przeciwbólowych oraz rozkurczowych, bez których nie udałoby jej się przetrwać. Ilekroć czuła, że ból brzucha się nasila, sięgała do torebki po kolejny proszek, dbając tylko o to, żeby nie przekroczyć dozwolonej dziennej dawki. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia — ani to, czy łykała je na pusty żołądek czy nie, ani nawet to, jak szkodziła w ten sposób swojej biednej wątrobie. Liczyło się tylko to, żeby uśmierzyć ból, który nie pozwalał jej na niczym się skupić.

 _Jak zwykle w najmniej odpowiednim momencie_ , oceniła, postanawiając, że zaciśnie zęby i będzie dzielna. _Czy to nie mogło poczekać przynajmniej do piątkowego popołudnia? Wtedy mogłabym spokojnie poleżeć w łóżku, czekając, aż najgorszy ból minie._

Z tą myślą opuściła biuro, kiedy za oknem było już całkiem ciemno. Przeszło jej przez myśl, żeby zadzwonić do Piotra lub Maćka, prosząc o podwózkę do domu, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Przypomniała sobie, że właśnie dziś Szymczyk miał się przeprowadzić do Sosnowskiego. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: pełne ręce roboty. Dlatego postanowiła nie zawracać głowy żadnemu z nich i wrócić do domu autobusem, po cichu licząc na to, że znajdzie się w nim chociaż jedno wolne miejsce siedzące. Niestety, rzeczywistość okazała się brutalna i Ula przez całą drogę do Rysiowa musiała stać w tłumie innych osób. Drogę od przystanku do domu pokonała na ostatnich nogach, czując, jak każdy wykonany krok potęgował odczuwany przez nią ból.

— Cześć — powiedziała półgłosem, wchodząc do przedpokoju. Była tak zmęczona, że nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego głośniejszego dźwięku.

— Hej, Ulka. Późno wróciłaś — odparł Jasiek.

— Dziękuję ci bardzo za tę uwagę — rzuciła złośliwie, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. — Sama nigdy bym na to nie wpadła.

— Okej, nic nie mówiłem — ustąpił chłopak, podnosząc ręce do góry jakby się poddawał. — Zjesz kolację?

— Nie mam ochoty. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie i tak najpierw musiałabym ją zrobić — odpowiedziała, wciąż nie porzucając uszczypliwego tonu. — Idę do siebie — dodała i, minąwszy obojętnie brata, poszła do swojego pokoju. Tam padła na łóżko tak, jak stała, nie mając siły się przebrać w pidżamę ani nawet zdjąć okularów. W pozycji leżącej czuła się względnie dobrze. Ula marzyła tylko o tym, by pogrążyć się w głębokim śnie i obudzić się rano wypoczęta oraz bez bólu. Jednak kiedy tylko zamknęła oczy, w jej głowie zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy skaczących tabelek i formularzy, które wypełniała przez cały dzień. Najwyraźniej jej mózg wciąż był w pracy i nie przestał przetwarzać tych wszystkich informacji. Zirytowana tym faktem, odwróciła się na lewy bok, mając nadzieję, że mimo to uda jej się zasnąć. Wtedy jednak usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedziała niezbyt uprzejmym tonem. — Co znowu?

— Przyniosłem ci kanapki i gorącą herbatę — wyjaśnił Jasiek, stawiając talerz tuż przed nią, a kubek na stoliku nocnym.

— Mówiłam, że nie mam ochoty na kolację — przypomniała mu, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Najpierw Beti marudziła, a teraz ty? — jęknął chłopak, łapiąc się za głowę. — A kto mi zawsze tłumaczył, żeby nie chodzić spać z pustym żołądkiem, co?

— Daj mi spokój, fatalnie się czuję — machnęła ręką dziewczyna. — Jedyne, co dam radę przełknąć to herbata.

— Miętowa — doprecyzował Jasiek, widząc, że siostra sięga po kubek stojący nad jej głową.

— Też dobrze, chociaż zdecydowanie wolałabym rumianek — westchnęła głośno, ponownie krzywiąc się z bólu.

— Wszystko rozumiem — zapewnił, patrząc na nią wymownie. — Zaraz ci zrobię nawet całe wiadro rumianku, jeśli chcesz.

— A co w zamian? — zainteresowała się, przeczuwając, że kryje się za tym jakiś podstęp lub ukryty interes. — Tylko z góry cię uprzedzam, że nie mam pieniędzy.

— Wcale nie miałem zamiaru cię o nic prosić — żachnął się Jasiek. — Chciałem coś dla ciebie zrobić tak po prostu, bez żadnych podtekstów.

— Jakaś nowość — rzuciła złośliwie, przewracając oczami.

— Nie gadaj tyle, tylko bierz się do jedzenia — polecił, najwyraźniej puszczając mimo uszu jej niesympatyczne uwagi. — A jak już bardzo odczuwasz potrzebę mówienia, to powiedz lepiej, jak tam w pracy?

— A weź, nawet mi o tym nie przypominaj — jęknęła głośno, robiąc niezadowoloną minę.

— Aż tak źle?

— Gorzej niż źle — poprawiła go po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa kanapki. — Robię coś, czego nie do końca rozumiem i co z każdym dniem coraz mniej mi się podoba. Jak sobie pomyślę, że przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie codziennie tak będzie, to… ach, szkoda gadać.

— Nie martw się, wszystko jakoś się ułoży — powiedział pocieszająco Jasiek, głaszcząc siostrę po głowie. — Jedz spokojnie, nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Zaraz przyniosę ci rumianek i ciepły termofor na brzuch.

— Dziękuję, dobry z ciebie brat — odparła wyraźnie wzruszona jego troską. — Przepraszam, że byłam dla ciebie niemiła, ale wiesz, że…

— Wiem, że miałaś nic złego na myśli. Nie jesteś dzisiaj sobą — wyrecytował, naśladując brzmienie jej głosu. — Przez te lata zdążyłem się już nauczyć, że są dni, kiedy kobietom nie wchodzi się w drogę.

***

Nowe lokum Julii okazało się przytulnym, na oko pięćdziesięciometrowym mieszkaniem urządzonym w nowoczesnym stylu. Zaraz za drzwiami wejściowymi wchodziło się do głównego pomieszczenia, którym był obszerny salon połączony z otwartą kuchnią. Po zostawieniu bagaży w pierwszym lepszym miejscu Marek podążył niczym cień za Julią, mającą zamiar pokazać Paulinie łazienkę, sypialnię i garderobę. Dobrzański tylko rzucił okiem na wystrój poszczególnych pomieszczeń, gdzie rzucały się w oczy minimalizm i dużo wolnej przestrzeni. Czekając, aż kobiety omówią wszystkie interesujące je szczegóły związane z wyposażeniem mieszkania oraz jego lokalizacją, Marek rozsiadł się wygodnie z salonie. Napisał esemes do Sebastiana, by dowiedzieć się, co porabiał. Tak, jak Dobrzański się spodziewał, Olszański wybrał się klubu 69 na drinki i podryw. W krótkich słowach zrelacjonował mu, ile kolejek już wypił i wspomniał, że miał na oku apetyczną blondynkę, przypominającą mu trochę Marilyn Monroe.

 _Cały Sebastian_ , pomyślał Marek, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Przez chwilę ogarnęła go chęć, by dołączyć do przyjaciela i wspólnie z nim napić się whisky, a potem pozwolić, by wieczór rozwinął się sam. Szybko jednak odrzucił od siebie chęć spędzenia czasu w towarzystwie przygodnie poznanej ślicznotki, wiedząc, że prowadziłoby to do kolejnej zdrady. A on obiecał Paulinie, że pozostanie jej wierny i chciał dotrzymać słowa, niezależnie od tego, jak ona nieraz go traktowała. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, w salonie pojawiła się jego narzeczona i Julia.

— Cudowne mieszkanie — zachwyciła się Febo, rozglądając się po salonie. — Urządzone z takim smakiem. Do tego położone w dobrej lokalizacji, słoneczne i przestronne. A ten pokój jest tak duży, że aż się prosi, żeby zrobić w nim parapetówkę.

— No może kiedyś — odparła wymijająco Sławińska. — Teraz zupełnie nie mam do tego głowy.

— Nie, nie, nie! Nie kiedyś, a w najbliższy weekend! — upierała się Paulina. — Sobota będzie idealna, prawda?

— Prawdę mówiąc, planowałam pojechać w piątek do Gdańska i przywieźć od mamy resztę swoich rzeczy — broniła się Julia, patrząc błagalnym wzrokiem na Marka, jakby oczekiwała jego wsparcia.

— To może poczekać! — machnęła ręką Febo.

— Kochanie, lepiej będzie to odłożyć. Przecież wiesz, jak dużo pracy mamy teraz przed premierą — poparł przyjaciółkę Dobrzański, podając jedyną wymówkę, jaka mu przychodziła do głowy.

— To oboje potraktujcie tę parapetówkę jako imprezę promocyjną przed premierą nowej kolekcji. To dobra okazja, żeby odnowić stare kontakty z ludźmi z branży. Powinni się skusić na takie mniej oficjalne zaproszenie — przedstawiła swój pomysł Paulina. — Nie chcecie mi pomóc, to nie, zorganizuję to sama.

— A kogo planujesz zaprosić? — zainteresowała się Julia.

— Zacznijmy od ludzi z firmy. Na pewno my tu obecni i Aleks. Rodzice Marka odpadają, bo Krzysztof jest w szpitalu. Przy Sebastianie się nie upieram — zaczęła wymieniać Febo, sięgając po leżący na biurku Julii zestaw do pisania.

— Seba to mój przyjaciel i jak dotąd bywał na wszystkich organizowanych przez nas imprezach — wtrącił się Marek. — Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy go pominąć. Chyba, że Julia nie życzy sobie jego obecności — dodał, patrząc pytająco na przyjaciółkę.

— Ależ nie, nie mam nic przeciwko — powiedziała Sławińska bez przekonania.

— Niech wam będzie, dopisuję Sebastiana. A jeśli chodzi o dawnych znajomych, to Iwona Karasińska, Paweł Śliwowski…

— Paula, ja go nie znoszę — zaprotestowała Sławińska, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— A wiesz, kim on teraz jest? Nie powinniśmy go lekceważyć. Taki kontakt w swoim czasie może nam się bardzo przydać — argumentowała Febo, najwyraźniej nie przyjmując do wiadomości zdania przyjaciółki.

— Wolałabym, żebyśmy byli w gronie samych przyjaciół.

— To może Artur Kaczmarek? — nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Marek.

— Artur? — zdziwiła się Sławińska. — Bardzo chętnie bym się z nim zobaczyła, ale obawiam się, że będzie nieosiągalny. Pewnie nadal podróżuje po świecie.

— A właśnie, że nie — wyprowadził ją z błędu Dobrzański, uśmiechając się tryumfująco. — Wczoraj Paula i ja spotkaliśmy go przypadkowo. Tak jak ty byliśmy w szoku, ale okazuje się, że porzucił już podróżowanie i większość czasu spędza teraz w Warszawie.

— To świetnie, w takim razie wciągnijmy go na listę — poprosiła Julia, uśmiechając się do Pauliny.

— Zanim podejmiesz taką decyzję, muszę cię lojalnie ostrzec, w jakim towarzystwie Artur by się tutaj pojawił. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, z jak potworną kobietą się związał — odparła Febo, nie podzielając entuzjazmu przyjaciółki. — Poznaliśmy ją wczoraj. Zgroza. Zero stylu i klasy.

— Nie przesadzaj — upomniał ją Marek. — Violetta nie jest taka zła. Może rzeczywiście ubiera się nieco ekscentrycznie i jej maniery pozostawiają wiele do życzenia, ale jest miła, zabawna i budzi powszechną sympatię.

— Raczej powszechną niechęć, narażając siebie i innych na śmieszność — poprawiła go Paulina. — Takiej osoby nie powinno się zapraszać do kulturalnych domów.

— Nie podejrzewam Artura o to, żeby trzymał swoją ukochaną pod kluczem, więc nie będziemy chyba zbyt oryginalni, jeśli zaprosimy ich na to przyjęcie — przekonywał ją do swoich racji.

— Naprawdę chciałabym się z nim zobaczyć — poparła go Julia. — Mówił, co teraz robi?

— Znasz Artura. Cały czas skacze z kwiatka na kwiatek i bierze najróżniejsze sesje od zleceń dla dużych agencji reklamowych do zdjęć ślubnych — powiedział półżartem Marek. — Pod tym względem nic się u niego nie zmieniło.

— Nie zapominaj o jego współpracy z „Fashion” — uzupełniła jego wypowiedź Paulina. — Podobno robi dla nich zdjęcia już od dłuższego czasu.

— Proszę, proszę, kto by pomyślał — odrzekła Julia, kiwając głową z uznaniem. — „Fashion” to najwyższa półka. To oni tak naprawdę wyznaczają modowe trendy na świecie. Jedna pochlebna recenzja u nich to najlepsza możliwa reklama i zapowiedź nieuchronnego sukcesu kolekcji. 

— Może w Anglii, ale u nas „Fashion” nie ma jeszcze aż takich wpływów — ostudził jej zachwyty Marek. — Z tego co wiem, mają bardzo niewielki nakład w Polsce, a i media rzadko się na nich powołują.

— No ale lepiej byłoby mieć ich pozytywną opinię, niż jej nie mieć, zgodzisz się? — zapytała Paulina, patrząc porozumiewawczo na Julię.

— Zdecydowanie się zgadzam — przytaknęła Sławińska.

— Myślisz, że dałoby radę zaprosić na premierę kogoś z „Fashion”? — drążyła temat Febo.

— Nie jestem pewna. To byłoby jak wygrana na loterii, ale wątpię, że uda nam się to załatwić. Spróbuję delikatnie podpytać o to Artura, ale nie robiłabym sobie wielkich nadziei.

— Oczywiście, ale warto spróbować — upierała się Paulina. — Obecność kogoś z „Fashion” uświetniłaby naszą premierę.

***

Po zjedzeniu kolacji przygotowanej przez Jaśka i wypiciu obu herbat, które jej przyniósł, Ula poczuła się nieco lepiej i odnalazła w sobie siły, żeby na chwilę wstać z łóżka. Łyknęła kolejną porcję leków przeciwbólowych, a po założeniu pidżamy ułożyła się pod kołdrą, kładąc termofor na brzuchu. Po kilku minutach poczuła, jak całe jej ciało ogarnia przyjemne ciepło i w końcu udało jej się trochę rozluźnić po tym całym stresującym dniu. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się po pokoju, aż jej wzrok spoczął na stoliku, gdzie położyła swój pamiętnik. Od śmierci mamy co wieczór zapisywała swoje przemyślenia, to był jej codzienny rytuał. Teraz jednak czuła tak potworne zmęczenie, że nie mogłaby utrzymać długopisu w ręku. Co więcej, w głowie miała pustkę i nie wiedziała, co miałaby napisać. W tej sytuacji Ula dostrzegała tylko jedną dobrą stronę — zmęczenie nie pozwalało jej myśleć ani o Piotrze, ani o Bartku. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała zmierzyć się ze swoimi emocjami. Zwłaszcza, że powrót Bartka do Polska zbliżał się wielkimi krokami i nie pozostało już zbyt wiele czasu, by ustalić, co i do kogo czuła.

 _Wszystko w swoim czasie_ , pomyślała, pogrążając się we śnie.


	25. Chapter 25

_Zapamiętajcie, co się wam przyśni na nowym miejscu. Sny to bardzo ważna rzecz_ , pomyślał Maciek, przypominając sobie fragment dialogu ze znanej polskiej komedii. Niestety, jemu nie udało się zapamiętać tego, co mu się przyśniło pierwszej nocy po przeprowadzce do mieszkania Piotra. Przyczyna była bardzo prosta — Maciek całą noc nie zmrużył oka. Chociaż jego nowe łóżko okazało się o niebo wygodniejsze od tego, które miał w swoim pokoju w Rysiowie, to Szymczyk nie mógł się na nim ułożyć, bez przerwy przewracając się z boku na bok. Dlatego o poranku niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka, czując się chodzący trup. W kuchni spotkał się z Piotrem, który wyglądał tak, jakby wstał lewą nogą. Chociaż Maciek zachowywał się wobec niego przyjaźnie i podczas śniadania starał się zagaić rozmowę, ten zdawał się kompletnie go ignorować. Szymczyk już od wczoraj obserwował Sosnowskiego, odnosząc wrażenie, że było coś dziwnego w jego postępowaniu. Piotr traktował Maćka bardzo oficjalnie, momentami nawet oschle i wydawał się być bardzo podejrzliwy. Szymczyk nie był skłonny do wyciągania pochopnych wniosków, dlatego zrzucił to na karb zmęczenia i stresu, z jakim niewątpliwie wiązało się przygotowanie dla niego pokoju oraz przeprowadzka. Kiedy jednak kolejnego dnia Piotr zachowywał się wobec niego dokładnie tak samo, Maciek zaczął trochę się niepokoić i zastanawiać się, o co mogło mu chodzić. Jednego był pewien — nie miał zamiaru tak tego zostawić i czekać z założonymi rękami, aż ich relacje się unormują. Szymczyk postanowił działać, żeby sprawnie przełamać pierwsze lody. Jedyny sposób, jaki przychodził mu do głowy, to kupienie butelki porządnego trunku i zaproponowanie Piotrowi, żeby wspólnie ją rozpili. Maciek zdecydował więc, że wracając z pracy, zadba o odpowiednie zaopatrzenie, by być gotowym na następny dzień, kiedy Sosnowski będzie już po całodobowym dyżurze w szpitalu.

Tymczasem Maciek jakby nigdy nic zebrał się do pracy, ciesząc się w duchu, że od dziś nie będzie musiał spędzać aż tyle czasu na dojazdach. Co więcej, postanowił pójść o krok dalej i dać wolne swojemu ukochanemu volvo, by skorzystać z komunikacji miejskiej. Szymczyk już poprzedniego dnia sprawdził sobie dojazdy i bardzo ucieszył go fakt, że nieopodal jego nowego miejsca zamieszkania znajdował się przystanek tramwajowy, z którego będzie miał bezpośrednie połączenie do pracy. Nie będąc pewnym, ile czasu zajmie mu taka podróż w porannym szczycie, Maciek odpowiednio wcześnie wyszedł z domu. Pod Domem Maklerskim znalazł się w ciągu dwudziestu minut, co oznaczało, że był sporo przed czasem. Niezrażony tym faktem, wszedł na górę, po cichu licząc na to, że rozpoczęcie pracy o ponad pół godziny wcześniej automatycznie sprawi, że będzie mógł skończyć wcześniej i mieć po południu więcej czasu dla siebie. Wchodząc do pustego biura, mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku miejsca, które jeszcze niedawno zajmowała Aldona. Siadając za swoim biurkiem, westchnął głośno. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przez kilka ostatnich dni ani razu o niej nie pomyślał. To prawda, że dał ojcu dziewczyny słowo, że nigdy więcej się do niej nie zbliży. Jednak Maciek wciąż miał poczucie, że nie załatwił tej sprawy tak, jak należało. Chciał, żeby Aldona wiedziała, jak bardzo się o nią martwił i jak bardzo żałował, że doprowadził ją do tak desperackiego kroku. Nie był to jednak odpowiedni moment na takie rozważania. Obiecując sobie, że wróci do tej sprawy wieczorem, Maciek z zapałem zabrał się za pracę, licząc na to, że myśli o Aldonie nie będą go rozpraszały. Jego koledzy, którzy po pewnym czasie pojawili się w biurze, zdawali się czytać w jego myślach. Żaden z nich ani razu nie wspomniał nawet imienia ich byłej współpracowniczki. A to, co zrobił szef około południa, dostarczyło im nowych tematów do rozmów. Chociaż zbliżała się pora lunchu, kierownik zjawił się w biurze swoich podwładnych, przyprowadzając ze sobą młodą dziewczynę. Jak się wkrótce okazało, była to nowa stażystka, mająca dołączyć do ich zespołu.

— Sonia Wilczyńska — przedstawiła się, witając się kolejno z każdym z kolegów. Na koniec podeszła do Maćka i również do niego wyciągnęła rękę. On zaś, w przeciwieństwie do swoich współpracowników, nie przywitał jej pocałunkiem w dłoń, lecz normalnie uścisnął jej rękę.

— Maciek Szymczyk — odpowiedział uprzejmie, nie dodając nic więcej. Chociaż pozostali patrzyli na dziewczynę jak stado wygłodniałych wilków, on nie miał zamiaru zachowywać się tak jak oni. Uczciwie musiał przyznać, że Sonia była bardzo urodziwą kobietą, a jej gesty i mimika zdradzały, że była w pełni świadoma swojej atrakcyjności. Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że miała na sobie strój bardzo wyraźnie podkreślający jej zgrabną figurę, a całości dopełniał idealnie dobrany makijaż. Jednak Maciek — nauczony przykrym doświadczeniem z Aldoną — miał zamiar być wyjątkowo ostrożny, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z osobami płci przeciwnej w miejscu pracy. Za nic w świecie nie chciał drugi raz popełnić tego samego błędu. Dlatego jako jedyny z całego zespołu nie prawił nowej koleżance komplementów ani nie szukał pretekstów do tego, by móc zamienić z nią chociaż parę słów. A kiedy przyszło mu odpowiadać na jej pytania związane z pracą, zachowywał się wobec niej uprzejmie, ale nie próbował jej nadskakiwać, zachowując stosowny dystans.

***

Po bardzo przyjemnym wieczorze spędzonym z Violettą, Artur obudził się wypoczęty i w dobrym humorze. Wstając z łóżka, spojrzał z czułością na swoją ukochaną, która nadal była pogrążona w głębokim śnie. W jego oczach najpiękniej wyglądała właśnie o poranku — bez perfekcyjnego makijażu, z potarganymi włosami i tym uroczym, błogim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Miał już chyba sto jej zdjęć zrobionych po kryjomu, kiedy spała, ale mimo to ledwo powstrzymał się przed sfotografowaniem jej po raz sto pierwszy. Artur nie chciał jej budzić, więc wstał z łóżka najciszej, jak tylko potrafił i na paluszkach przekradł się do drzwi. Jak zwykle zaczął dzień od porannej kawy, a potem zabrał się do pracy. Wczoraj późnym wieczorem nie miał już siły na dokończenie obróbki zdjęć, więc postanowił zająć się tym natychmiast, chcąc jak najszybciej wysłać fotki do agencji reklamowej. Kiedy skończył, rozsiadł się w wygodnie w salonie. Choć czuł coraz większy głód, postanowił poczekać ze śniadaniem na Violettę. Dlatego zajął się czytaniem książki, której lektura pochłonęła go do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy w drzwiach sypialni pojawiła się jego dziewczyna.

— Cześć, kochanie — powitała go słodkim głosikiem, po czym ziewnęła. — Już wstałeś?

— Tak, miałem coś do zrobienia — odpowiedział, odkładając książkę na bok.

— Pracuś — stwierdziła, powoli zbliżając się w jego stronę. — A wiesz, że kto rano wstaje, ten sam sobie szkodzi? — zapytała, jak zwykle mieszając ze sobą dwa różne przysłowia. Nim zdążył ją poprawić, ona zajęła miejsce obok niego, by po chwili zachłannie wpić się w jego usta. — Zgadnij, na co mam ochotę? — wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha, kiedy oderwali się od siebie.

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam chęć na śniadanie — stwierdził Artur, czując, jak coraz bardziej burczało mu w brzuchu. W tej chwili nie interesowało go nic poza solidnym posiłkiem.

— No dobrze, niech będzie śniadanie. Głodnemu to tylko jedno w głowie — powiedziała niechętnie Violetta. — Masz jakieś predyspozycje?

— Słucham? — zmarszczył brwi Kaczmarek, posyłając jej pytające spojrzenie.

— Predyspozycje — powtórzyła z naciskiem — czyli czy na coś konkretnego masz ochotę.

— Zjadłbym jajecznicę — odparł, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Znał Violettę już tyle czasu, a ona codziennie zaskakiwała go swoimi zabawnymi przejęzyczeniami. — Nikt nie robi lepszej jajecznicy niż ty — dodał przymilnie.

— Już dobrze, dobrze, zrobię ci — zgodziła się, a jej mina wskazywała, że nieco udobruchał ją usłyszany komplement. — Sama też bym zjadła coś konkretnego. W końcu śniadanie to najważniejszy posiłek dnia.

— A może w czymś ci pomogę? — zaproponował po dłuższej chwili, widząc, jak Violetta krząta się po kuchni.

— A nie, nie trzeba. Gdzie kucharek sześć, tam wióry lecą, sam rozumiesz. Poradzę sobie — zapewniła, zabierając się za przygotowywanie jajecznicy. Parę minut później postawiła na stole dwa talerze, na których rozłożyła po równo przygotowaną na patelni potrawę.

— Solidna porcja — stwierdził, zajmując miejsce przy stole. — Naprawdę tyle zjesz?

— A czemu nie? Jestem tak głodna, że zjadłabym słonia z kopytami, więc taka porcja jajecznicy to dla mnie kaszka z masłem — wzruszyła ramionami, zabierając się do jedzenia.

— Uwielbiam cię, wiesz? — roześmiał się Artur, patrząc na nią z podziwem. — Większość dziewczyn na twoim miejscu zjadłaby co najwyżej jakiś owoc albo warzywo, tłumacząc się koniecznością dbania o linię.

— Jaka większość dziewczyn na moim miejscu? — obruszyła się Kubasińska. — To z iloma kobietami ty jadałeś już tu śniadania?!

— Violuś, źle mnie zrozumiałaś. Chciałem powiedzieć, że większość kobiet obsesyjnie liczy kalorie…

— A mnie nie obchodzi większość kobiet, o! — weszła mu w słowo, po czym włożyła sobie do ust solidny kęs jajecznicy.

— Mnie też nie, prawdę mówiąc — przyznał Artur rozbawiony jej zachowaniem. — Ty mnie obchodzisz i lubię cię właśnie taką, jaką jesteś.

— To nie mogłeś mi tak od razu powiedzieć? — zapytała z wyrzutem. — Tak mnie zestresowałeś, że zaraz będę musiała zjeść pomidora. Poza tym nie myśl sobie, że ja się nie przejmuję kaloriami. Po prostu dzisiaj wybieram się na fitness, więc i tak to wszystko spalę. Przecież wiem, że gdybym zrobiła się gruba i brzydka, to przestałbyś mnie kochać.

— Znowu fitness? Przecież byłaś przedwczoraj.

— A dzisiaj pójdę znowu. Kochany, bez pracy nie ma siłaczy. A przy okazji można popracować nad odpornością. Myślisz, że skąd ja mam takie kolońskie zdrowie? Dzięki ćwiczeniom, oczywiście! Gdybyś ty ćwiczył tak często jak ja, to też wcale byś nie chorował — wyjaśniła, nawet na chwilę nie robiąc przerwy w jedzeniu. Zdawała się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, czy mówiła z pełnymi ustami, czy nie, a Artur znał ją na tyle długo, że już przestał zwracać na to uwagę. W tym momencie zadzwoniła jego komórka. Ucieszył się, kiedy na wyświetlaczu zobaczył napis „Paulina Febo”.

— Violuś, mam dla ciebie wspaniałe wieści — zwrócił się do ukochanej, zaraz po tym, jak skończył rozmawiać przez telefon. — Zostaliśmy zaproszeni przez Paulinę Febo…

— Cudownie! — wykrzyknęła Violetta, wchodząc mu w słowo. — Gdzie nas zaprasza?

— Na parapetówkę do naszej wspólnej przyjaciółki, Julii Sławińskiej.

— Parapetówka? Czyli co, trzeba będzie siedzieć na parapetach? — zapytała, robiąc zawiedzioną minę.

— Nie, nie — roześmiał się Artur. — Tak się mówi na imprezę, którą się urządza zaraz po przeprowadzce do nowego miejsca.

— A, no tak. Tylko, że ja nie znam żadnej Julii Słowińskiej — marudziła, dając wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu.

— Sławińskiej — poprawił ją Artur. — No to poznasz. Z tego, co mówiła Paula, będzie tam jeszcze kilka osób. Będziemy się świetnie bawić, zobaczysz.

— Nie brzmi to zbyt glamour, ale jak to się mówi, darowanemu koniowi się oka nie wykole.

***

Po wyjściu z pracy Maciek zgodnie ze swoim postanowieniem wybrał się na zakupy. Przez dłuższą chwilę kontemplował zawartość półek z alkoholami, nie wiedząc, na co się zdecydować. Wreszcie skorzystał z pomocy uprzejmej ekspedientki, która okazała się bardzo dobrze obeznana z tematem i doradziła mu, co powinien wybrać. A Maciek postanowił wziąć dwie butelki, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że Piotr miał równie mocno głowę, co on. Przy okazji Szymczyk kupił też trochę jedzenia, bo rano zauważył, że w lodówce Sosnowskiego było tylko światło. Niosąc swoje zakupy w licznych foliowych torbach, których uszy wbijały mu się mocno w dłonie, przeklinał siebie, że jednak nie wziął auta. Bardziej martwił się jednak tym, że któraś z toreb nie wytrzyma i urwie się pod zbyt dużym obciążeniem. Gnał więc jak najszybciej przed siebie, licząc, że dzięki temu uda mu się uniknąć tego czarnego scenariusza. Dlatego do mieszkania wpadł zziajany i pierwsze co zrobił, to położył wszystkie torby na stole w kuchni. Dopiero kiedy Maciek trochę odsapnął, był w stanie zabrać się za rozpakowywanie kupionych rzeczy.

 _I pomyśleć, że matka i Ula codziennie przynoszą do domu takie lub większe zakupy_ , pomyślał, wkładając część produktów do lodówki.

— Właśnie, Ula — wymamrotał pod nosem, kątem oka zerkając na zegar wiszący na ścianie. — Teoretycznie powinna zaraz wychodzić z pracy, ale z tego co zrozumiałem, to teraz codziennie będzie musiała zostawać trochę dłużej — dodał, po czym sięgnął po telefon, by zadzwonić do przyjaciółki.

— Cześć, Maciek — powiedziała półgłosem.

— Hej, co robisz?

— Świetnie się bawię — odpowiedziała ironicznie. — Pracuję.

— A długo ci się jeszcze zejdzie? — dopytywał, mając w tym swój ukryty cel.

— Nie wiem, godzinę, może dwie. Trudno powiedzieć, a czemu pytasz?

— Pomyślałem sobie, że mogłabyś być moim pierwszym gościem w nowym mieszkaniu — przedstawił jej swój pomysł, mimowolnie uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Co ty na to?

— Bardzo chętnie, ale nie dzisiaj. Jestem zmęczona, głodna i trochę słabo się czuję.

— Jak mnie zobaczysz, to od razu zrobi ci się lepiej — stwierdził półżartem. — Za dwie godziny przyjadę po ciebie pod biuro, pokażę ci mieszkanie, zjemy coś, a potem odwiozę cię do domu. Obiecuję, że nie wrócisz późno — przekonywał, bo bardzo zależało mu, żeby dziewczyna się zgodziła. — To jak będzie?

— Wygrałeś — ustąpiła dziewczyna zrezygnowanym tonem głosu.

— Świetnie — ucieszył się jak dziecko. — To do zobaczenia!

***

Znając aż nazbyt dobrze napięty plan dnia w paryskiej centrali „Fashion”, Artur starannie wybrał moment, żeby zadzwonić do Jagody, która była jego głównym, a ostatnio w zasadzie jedynym, kontaktem z tamtejszą redakcją. Kaczmarek bardzo wiele jej zawdzięczał. To właśnie ona załatwiła mu kontrakt z „Fashion”, a ponieważ mieszkała w Paryżu i była bliską współpracowniczką szefowej, to miała możliwość dbać o jego interesy. Dlatego to właśnie z nią Artur postanowił podzielić się swoim pomysłem, który poprzedniego dnia przypadkowo podsunęła mu Violetta. 

— Hej, Jagoda! Co tam słychać w wielkim świecie? — zapytał wesoło, kiedy usłyszał w słuchawce jej głos.

— Wszystko po staremu. Jak zwykle dużo roboty.

— A bardzo ci przeszkadzam, czy masz może chwilkę? — dociekał, próbując wybadać, czy to dobry moment, żeby zwrócić się do niej ze swoją sprawą.

— Artur, dla ciebie zawsze mam czas — odparła uprzejmie Jagoda. — Wiem, że nie odzywałam się ostatnio, ale mieliśmy straszne zamieszanie z poprzednim wydaniem. Jacqueline zmieniła całą koncepcję na tydzień przed zamknięciem numeru. Chyba znośniej byłoby, gdyby spadło na nas na raz wszystkich dziesięć plag egipskich.

— Wyobrażam sobie — powiedział wyrozumiale.

— Nawet nie zdążyłam dojść do siebie po tym maratonie, życie toczy się dalej swoim rytmem. Miałam do ciebie dzwonić, żeby cię uprzedzić, że dopiero pod koniec roku będziemy cię potrzebować, ale ta cała afera… Przepraszam, powinnam była dać ci znać.

— Daj spokój, w ogóle się tym nie przejmuj, nie po to dzwonię, żeby ci robić wymówki albo dopytywać się o konkretne terminy.

— Nie? — zdziwiła się Jagoda. — To w takim razie w czym mogę ci pomóc?

— „Febo&Dobrzański”. Mówi ci to coś? — przeszedł do sedna bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Coś kojarzę, ale tylko ze słyszenia. A czemu pytasz?

— Właśnie przygotowują premierę nowej kolekcji. Tak się składa, że jestem na nią zaproszony, więc mógłbym zrobić jakieś fotki. Gdyby udało ci się coś zamieszać, żeby przyjechał ktoś z centrali…

— Myślisz o recenzji? — weszła mu w słowo Jagoda. — Nie wiem, to chyba nie ta liga. Gdybyśmy mieli interesować się wszystkimi kolekcjami niszowych firm modowych…

— Wiem — tym razem to on jej przerwał. — Zapewniam cię, że „Febo&Dobrzański” to solidna marka i swobodnie mogłaby konkurować z gigantami z branży.

— To dlaczego nie widuje się ich na ważniejszych wydarzeniach modowych? — dociekała Jagoda, a ton jej głosu zdradzał, że nie uwierzyła w jego zapewnienia.

— Lepiej ode mnie wiesz, że dobra marka to nie wszystko, żeby zaistnieć. Trzeba mieć dobre znajomości, duże pieniądze albo cholerne szczęście. Nie oczekuję od ciebie żadnych deklaracji. Proszę, spróbuj tylko dyskretnie wybadać, czy dałoby radę załatwić napisanie recenzji z ich premiery, to wszystko.

— Mogę to zrobić, ale od razu ci powiem, jaka będzie odpowiedź — upierała się Jagoda. — My, którzy piszemy o najważniejszych wydarzeniach modowych na świecie, mielibyśmy się interesować się jakąś niszową premierą nikomu nieznanej firmy?

— Zawsze to jakaś odmiana — rzucił półżartem Artur. — Nawet najwięksi giganci musieli kiedyś zaczynać. Ktoś tylko musiał w odpowiednim momencie dać im szansę. Gdyby nie to, pewnie wielu z nich nie byłoby dzisiaj tymi, kim są.

— Masz gadane — przyznała Jagoda. — Niech ci będzie, zobaczę, co się da zrobić. Powiedz mi tylko, kiedy jest ta premiera?

— Dwudziestego siódmego października.

— Dosyć dobry termin. Nie ma żadnych ważniejszych wydarzeń i mógłby to być materiał do listopadowego numeru. Podpytam Jacqueline, ale jeśli mam być szczera, wątpię, czy coś z tego wyjdzie.

— Jesteś aniołem! — ucieszył się Artur. — Dziękuję ci. Jestem pewien, że jak ty się za coś weźmiesz, to będzie to betonowy sukces. 

— Jaki?

— Chciałem powiedzieć murowany, przepraszam — zreflektował się Kaczmarek. _Niedobrze, zaczynam mówić w języku Violetty_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Dam ci znać, jak uda mi się coś ustalić — obiecała Jagoda. — Wybacz, ale muszę już kończyć. Na razie — dodała i po chwili zakończyła połączenie.

— Na razie — powiedział na głos, choć pikający sygnał w słuchawce upewniał go, że nikt poza nim już tego nie usłyszy.

Jako człowiek optymistycznie nastawiony do życia Artur wierzył, że Jagodzie uda się załatwić tę sprawę. Chociaż bardzo słabo znał Jacqueline, to wiedział, że zawsze była otwarta na nowe pomysły i wyzwania. Jeżeli intuicja podpowiadała jej, żeby czymś się zainteresować, to zawsze słuchała tego głosu. Artur trzymał więc kciuki za to, żeby właśnie takie przekonanie zrodziło się w niej, kiedy tylko usłyszy o „Febo&Dobrzański”. Bardzo chciał, żeby firma jego przyjaciół osiągnęła sukces i wypłynęła wreszcie na szerokie wody. Nie tylko dlatego, że miał do nich sentyment i miło wspominał ich dawną współpracę. Jako człowiek, który był już na wielu pokazach, naprawdę uważał, że kolekcje „Febo&Dobrzański” w niczym nie ustępują tym prezentowanym przez kreatorów z najwyższej półki. Potrzebowali tylko swojej szansy, żeby ktoś ich dostrzegł. Dlatego, chociaż nikt go o to nie prosił, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i pomóc rodzimej firmie zaistnieć w wielkim świecie mody.

***

— Zapraszam do naszego królestwa — powiedział Maciek, otwierając przed Ulą drzwi mieszkania.

— Waszego? — zmarszczyła brwi, wchodząc do przedpokoju.

— No dobra, królestwa Piotrka. Lepiej? Ja i tak tu jestem tylko na doczepkę.

— Nie to miałam na myśli — stwierdziła dziewczyna, zdejmując z siebie wierzchnie okrycie. — Po prostu trochę dziwnie to zabrzmiało. A nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, że jak dwóch facetów mieszka razem pod jednym dachem, to dla wielu wcale nie jest oczywiste, że są tylko współlokatorami?

— Tak, świat zdecydowanie zwariował pod tym względem. Na szczęście my wiemy, jak jest naprawdę. Zresztą to długo nie potrwa. Jak tylko stanę na nogi, to poszukam sobie samodzielnego lokum. A na razie zapraszam dalej. Od czego chcesz zacząć? Od zwiedzania czy od jedzenia?

— Zdecydowanie od jedzenia — odparła bez zastanowienia. — Niech zgadnę, zrobiłeś kanapki?

— A nie, nie zgadłaś — ucieszył się Maciek, wskazując jej drogę do kuchni. — Pomyślałem, że pewnie miałabyś ochotę na coś ciepłego, więc na szybko przyrządziłem spaghetti. Może być?

— No pewnie! — ucieszyła się, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio jadłam spaghetti — dodała, rozsiadając się wygodnie przy stole. Z przyjemnością patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciel krzątał się po kuchni, by odgrzać przygotowany przez siebie posiłek. Nie minął kwadrans, a oboje mogli zacząć jeść. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach mieli mnóstwo zabawy, walcząc z długim makaronem, który uporczywie ześlizgiwał się z widelca. Maciek radził sobie zdecydowanie lepiej od Uli, skutecznie pomagając sobie łyżką. Dlatego, choć nałożył im porcje podobnej wielkości, to właśnie Szymczyk jako pierwszy skończył jeść.

— Zrobię herbatę — zarządził, wstając od stołu. — Miętową na trawienie?

— Zdecydowanie — zgodziła się po przełknięciu kolejnego kęsa. — Zjadłam tyle, że chyba zaraz pęknę.

— A smakowało ci chociaż?

— Jeszcze się pytasz! — obruszyła się. — Pewnie, że tak! Mówiłam, że całkiem dobrze gotujesz.

— Całkiem dobrze nie znaczy bardzo dobrze, ale i tak jestem zadowolony — stwierdził, nalewając wody do czajnika. — Wypijemy herbatę i zabieram cię na zwiedzanie mieszkania, zgoda?

— Zgoda. Kuchnię już mamy z głowy — zauważyła rezolutnie Ula. — W międzyczasie zdążyłam dokładnie ją sobie obejrzeć.

— I jak ci się podoba? — zapytał, stawiając na stole dwa kubki z herbatą.

— Uśmiejesz się, ale bardzo przypomina mi naszą kuchnię w Rysiowie — przyznała ze śmiechem. — Wygląda na odrobinę mniejszą, ale za to układ sprzętów jest bardzo podobny, nie sądzisz?

— Nie pomyślałem o tym, ale jak teraz na nią patrzę, to rzeczywiście coś w tym jest — poparł przyjaciółkę, kiwając głową. — Dostrzegam jeszcze jedną wspólną cechę: zarówno tutaj, jak i w waszej kuchni wszystko ma swoje miejsce. Bez trudu odnalazłem wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. A gdybyś zajrzała do wnętrza szafek i szuflad, to stwierdziłabyś wręcz pedantyczną dbałość o szczegóły.

— Poważnie? — zdziwiła się Ula. — No to wybacz, ale ja taka nie jestem. Bardzo lubię porządek, ale bez przesady. Jakie to ma znaczenie, czy kubki w szafce stoją ustawione w równym rządku czy nie?

— Na mnie nie patrz — bronił się Maciek. — Mam takie samo zdanie jak ty. Lepiej spytaj o to Piotrka. Ciekaw jestem, co ci odpowie.

— Nie bój się, jak tylko dowiem się czegoś na ten temat, to od razu ci to przekażę — zapewniła, postanawiając sobie, że zagadnie o to Piotra przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. — I liczę na wzajemność — dodała, patrząc znacząco na przyjaciela.

— To znaczy? — zmarszczył brwi.

— Skoro już mieszkasz z Piotrem pod jednym dachem, to masz okazję dowiedzieć się o nim bardzo ciekawych rzeczy — wyjaśniła, kładąc nacisk na trzy ostatnie słowa w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. — Mam nadzieję, że nie zatrzymasz tej wiedzy tylko dla siebie.

— Mam być twoim szpiegiem? — zapytał, a na jego twarzy malowało się zdziwienie połączone z niedowierzaniem.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. Uważam, że zawsze należy wiedzieć, z kim ma się do czynienia. A są rzeczy, których nie da się zaobserwować, dopóki się z kimś nie zamieszka — podzieliła się swoimi przemyśleniami.

— To prawda — przytaknął, po czym upił kolejny łyk herbaty. — Czekaj, skoro tak ci zależy na tym, żeby lepiej poznać Piotrka, to mam rozumieć, że zaczynasz poważnie myśleć o związaniu się z nim? — zainteresował się, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Nie wiem jeszcze, ale sam mi kazałeś, żebym dała mu szansę — wzruszyła ramionami. — Za nic w świecie nie chciałabym popełnić tego samego błędu co z Bartkiem. Zakochałam się na zabój w człowieku, którego wcale nie znałam. Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Dlatego niezależnie od tego, jak potoczą się sprawy z Piotrem, wolę wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej.

— Jasne — odparł wyrozumiale Maciek.

— To co, idziemy? — zapytała, widząc, że oboje już wypili herbatę.

W pierwszej kolejności przyjaciel pokazał jej swój nowy pokój, który był nieco większy niż ten zajmowany wcześniej w domu rodzinnym w Rysiowie. Mimo porozstawianych na podłodze kartonów w oczy rzucał się idealny porządek, ale coś jeszcze. Jako dobra obserwatorka Ula dostrzegła coś, na co Maciek nie zwrócił uwagi. Jej uwadze nie umknął fakt, że prawie wszystkie meble były w tak dobrym stanie, jakby właśnie przyjechały ze sklepu. Świadczył o tym także ich zapach. Choć najprawdopodobniej zostały bardzo dokładnie umyte, to wciąż wydzielały charakterystyczną woń. Dziewczyna podzieliła się swoim spostrzeżeniem z przyjacielem, ale Maciek nie widział w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. A kiedy spytał ją, o czym jej zdaniem mogłoby to świadczyć, nie umiała mu na to odpowiedzieć. Szymczyk zaś zręcznie zmienił temat, z dumą pokazując przyjaciółce swój nowy widok z okna. Musiała przyznać mu rację, że świat obserwowany z wysokości ósmego piętra wyglądał naprawdę interesująco.

Kolejnym przystankiem na trasie ich wycieczki był salon. Pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie kwadratowego, co w praktyce oznaczało, że znajdujące się w nim meble można byłoby przestawiać prawie dowolnie. Choć Ula musiała przyznać, że ich obecne ustawienie miało wiele zalet i sprawiało, że w tym stosunkowo niewielkim pomieszczeniu było sporo wolnej przestrzeni. Przyglądając się różnym szczegółom wystroju, jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w stronę zamkniętych drzwi prowadzących zapewne do sypialni Piotra. Spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Maćka, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że wolałaby tam nie iść. Szymczyk najwyraźniej bez trudu zrozumiał ten niewerbalny przekaz, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że wcale nie miał zamiaru jej tam zabierać. Ula czułaby się źle, gdyby bez pytania naruszyła prywatność Piotra. A nawet gdyby jej na to pozwolił, ta świadomość sprawiałaby jej dyskomfort. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że przyjaciel nie tylko zrozumiał jej punkt widzenia, ale najwyraźniej także go podzielał. Dlatego po obejrzeniu salonu skrzętnie ominęli zamkniętą sypialnię Piotra i na koniec udali się do łazienki. Ulę zachwycił fakt, że było w niej okno. Nie miało dla niej znaczenia, że tak naprawdę był to tylko niewielki lufcik znajdujący się pod sufitem.

— Zawsze marzyłam o widnej łazience — zachwyciła się Ula, z radości aż przyklaskując w dłonie.

— No to staraj się, a za jakiś czas będziesz ją miała — odparł wesoło Maciek.

— Ej! — obruszyła się, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

— Przecież tylko żartowałem — bronił się, robiąc minę niewiniątka. — Chociaż chyba się nie pomylę, jeśli powiem, że perspektywa wejścia w posiadanie takiego mieszkania jest bardzo kusząca?

— No cóż, trudno odmówić ci racji — przyznała z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Na razie nie ma co dzielić skóry na niedźwiedziu. Powiem tylko tyle, że podoba mi się twoje nowe lokum. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ci się będzie tutaj mieszkało, nawet jeśli potrwa to krótko.

— I tego się trzymajmy — poparł ją przyjaciel, wyciągając do niej rękę, by przybiła mu piątkę.

— A teraz mógłbyś odwieźć mnie do domu? — poprosiła, czując, że jej ból brzucha znowu się nasila. — Nie najlepiej się czuję.

— Pamiętam, mówiłaś mi o tym przez telefon. Coś poważnego? — zapytał z troską.

— I tak, i nie. Kobieca przypadłość.

— Wszystko jasne — odparł wyrozumiale. — W takim razie jedźmy, nie ma na co czekać. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

— Dokładnie tak — zgodziła się, po czym oboje zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. O tej porze nie było już korków, dlatego bez większych przeszkód udało im się dojechać do Rysiowa. Po drodze Maciek opowiedział przyjaciółce o swoim nowym sposobie dojazdu do pracy, zadziwiając ją tym, że był w stanie zrezygnować z podróży swoim ukochanym Volvusiem na rzecz komunikacji miejskiej.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — stwierdził, zatrzymując auto przed domem Cieplaków. — Dzięki, że mnie odwiedziłaś.

— To ja dziękuję za zaproszenie, pyszny obiad i podwózkę — wymieniła jednym tchem.

— Polecam się na przyszłość — odparł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Apsik! — kichnął.

— Na zdrowie — powiedziała bez zastanowienia. — Chcesz chusteczkę? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała, sięgając do przepastnej czeluści swojej torebki. Na szczęście chusteczki higieniczne znajdowały się na wierzchu, więc mogła szybko podać paczkę przyjacielowi. Kiedy ją wyciągała, jej wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na białej kopercie, którą włożyła do torby tuż przed wyjściem z pracy. — Mało brakowało a bym zapomniała! — wykrzyknęła na cały głos, uderzając się w czoło. — Mam coś dla ciebie.

— Co to takiego? — zainteresował się, biorąc od niej białą kopertę. — Chyba nie łapówka?

— Oczywiście, że nie, głuptasie — roześmiała się, przewracając oczami. — Bilet do teatru. Koleżanka z pracy wygrała go w jakimś konkursie, ale nie doczytała w regulaminie, że była to rywalizacja przygotowana z myślą o singlach. Krótko mówiąc, bilet jest tylko jeden, a ona nie chce iść na przedstawienie bez męża. A że wszystkie dziewczyny w pracy poza mną są mężatkami, to prawie siłą wcisnęły mi ten bilet.

— A ty nie chcesz iść?

— Miałam taki pomysł, ale pomyślałam, że po tym, co ostatnio przeszedłeś, trochę rozrywki dobrze ci zrobi — przedstawiła mu swój pomysł.

— Ale teatr? — jęknął Maciek, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Zdecydowanie wolałbym kino.

— Nie wybrzydzaj, tylko bierz — upierała się, nie mając zamiaru przyjąć jego odmowy. — To podobno bardzo dobra sztuka. A do tego reżyser obchodzi jakiś jubileusz, więc dla wszystkich widzów przewidziany jest szampan i poczęstunek.

— Sam nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami. — A kiedy to jest?

— W poniedziałek wieczorem — odpowiedziała szybko. — Tylko mi nie mów, że masz już inne plany.

— Widzę, że przekaz telepatyczny działa dzisiaj bez zarzutu — odpowiedział wymijająco, puszczając do niej oczko.

— Niech zgadnę, masz plan siedzieć cały wieczór w domu, pić piwo i ślęczeć przed telewizorem albo przed komputerem, oglądając mecz albo jakiś film — powiedziała z wyrzutem. — Zgódź się, proszę. O ile wiem, to w teatrze byłeś ostatnio na wycieczce klasowej w podstawówce.

— No i wystarczy — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu.

— Oj, daj spokój. Trochę kultury jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło — przekonywała, nie mając zamiaru dać za wygraną. — Darmowy bilet! Grzechem byłoby zmarnować taką okazję.

— Nie odpuścisz, co? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Niech ci będzie, pójdę tam.

— Jeszcze mi podziękujesz, zobaczysz — zawyrokowała, otwierając drzwi od auta. — Jeszcze raz dzięki, na razie!

***

— I jak tam nowy współlokator? Nie zabiłeś go jeszcze? — zapytał wesoło Karol, przebierając się po pracy ze szpitalnych ubrań.

— Nie zdążyłem — odparł obojętnie Piotr. — Po wczorajszej przeprowadzce od razu padłem, a rano widzieliśmy się tylko przez chwilę.

— Aż taki zły jest? — do rozmowy wtrącił się Dawid, który również zbierał się do wyjścia.

— Nawet nie. Stara się być miły i uczynny. Jeżeli nie są to tylko pozory, to nie powinienem mieć z nim problemów. Bardziej niepokoi mnie, że jest taki bystry i bezpośredni. Wczoraj po drodze trochę gadaliśmy o robocie, opowiadałem mu trochę o warunkach pracy w szpitalu. Wyobrażacie sobie, że po wysłuchaniu tego, co powiedziałem, Maciek ni z tego, ni z owego zapytał mnie, po co mi współlokator, skoro mam tak dobre warunki płacowe w szpitalu?

— I co mu odpowiedziałeś? — zainteresował się Karol.

— Trochę mnie zaskoczył — przyznał szczerze Piotr. — Ostatecznie powiedziałem mu, że chcę zmienić auto na nowe i jak trochę uda mi się zaoszczędzić na opłatach, to rata pożyczki będzie dla mnie mniej uciążliwa.

— Całkiem niezła wymówka — ocenił Karol, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

— Nie zgadzam się. Teraz już nie masz odwrotu i będziesz musiał faktycznie zmienić auto, bo inaczej wyjdzie na jaw, że go okłamałeś i zacznie coś podejrzewać — zauważył Dawid. — Bez sensu, pozbywać się takiego dobrego samochodu!

— Nie masz racji. Ostatnio coraz częściej się psuje i mój mechanik już kilka razy mi mówił, żebym lepiej pozbył się tego auta, póki mogę jeszcze wziąć za nie dobrą cenę. Po prostu przyśpieszę to, co i tak prędzej czy później miałem zamiar zrobić — odparł Piotr, wzruszając ramionami.

— Masz już coś na oku? Bo jak nie, to mogę ci polecić skodę, którą my jeździmy. Mamy ją już drugi rok i chodzi jak w zegarku — zapewnił Dawid.

— Rodzinny samochód? Litości! — skrzywił się Karol. — Jeszcze nie jest ci potrzebny. Na twoim miejscu wziąłbym coś bardziej robiącego wrażenie, takiego jak moje BMW.

— Czytasz w moich myślach — ucieszył się Piotr. — Myślałem właśnie o BMW, tylko o nowszym modelu.

— To rozumiem! Jakbyś potrzebował pomocy, to ja bardzo chętnie służę radą. Kiedy planujesz wybrać się do salonu? — dopytywał się Karol z niecierpliwością.

— Może we wtorek po pracy? Marian ma dyżur — zaproponował Piotr po chwili zastanowienia.

— Idealny termin! No to jesteśmy umówieni.

***

Kolejny dzień pracy zdalnej minął Aleksowi bardzo podobnie jak poprzedni. Co więcej, zaczynało mu się to coraz bardziej podobać. Brak konieczności przemieszczania się do biura i z powrotem sprawiał, że w ciągu dnia oszczędzał mnóstwo czasu i energii. A zamówiona dieta pudełkowa, choć może daleka od ideału, była do zaakceptowania, więc Aleks nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy tą prozaiczną sprawą. Niewątpliwą zaletą tej sytuacji było to, że ograniczył do minimum kontakty z ludźmi. Dzięki temu nie miał najmniejszych problemów ze skupieniem uwagi na wykonywanej pracy i nikt niepotrzebnie go nie rozpraszał. Jednocześnie większość spraw mógł załatwić przez telefon, wydając odpowiednie dyspozycje Dorocie i Adamowi, więc nie musiał się obawiać, że cokolwiek zaniedbał. Jedyną rzeczą, która wymagała zmiany, był harmonogram wizyt jego sprzątaczki. Zwykle pojawiała się ona w ciągu dnia, kiedy Febo był w biurze. Teraz jednak polecił przychodzić jej po południu, a sam w tym czasie wychodził, nie mając zamiaru widzieć i słyszeć, jak dziewczyna będzie sprzątać jego mieszkanie. Dla niego liczył się wyłącznie efekt końcowy. Sam zaś uznał to za dobrą okazję, by wybrać się na spacer lub skorzystać z jakiejś innej formy aktywności fizycznej. Mniejsza ilość ruchu to jedyna poważna wada pracy zdalnej, jaka od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy. Dlatego postanowił, że dopóki nie wróci do dawnego trybu życia, będzie codziennie chodził na siłownię, basen albo po prostu wyjdzie trochę pobiegać. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił i po skończonej pracy od razu opuścił dom z zamiarem pójścia na siłownię. Dwie godziny intensywnych ćwiczeń zmęczyły go, ale dzięki nim wrócił do mieszkania w wyśmienitym humorze. Kiedy szedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic, usłyszał dźwięk swojej komórki. Od niechcenia sięgnął po telefon i spojrzał na wyświetlacz — dzwoniła Paulina. Chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie postanowił odebrać.

— No nareszcie! — Usłyszał w słuchawce głos siostry. — Trudno cię złapać — dodała z wyrzutem.

— Jestem trochę zajęty — odpowiedział wymijająco.

— Miałam nadzieję, że uda nam się porozmawiać w biurze, ale z tego, co mówi Dorota, to bez przerwy masz jakieś spotkania na mieście. Trochę mnie to niepokoi.

— Niepotrzebnie. Nie będę cię zadręczał szczegółami, ale naprawdę nie masz powodu się martwić. To tylko rutynowe spotkania, a traf chciał, że wszystkie wypadły mi w jednym tygodniu — wyjaśnił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał tak obojętnie, jak to tylko było możliwe.

— Rozumiem. Szkoda tylko, że nie byłeś na żadnym z próbnych pokazów — powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie.

— Paula, wiesz przecież, że mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Będę na premierze, to chyba wystarczy? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Mógłbyś się poświęcić ze względu na Julię. Bardzo się napracowała, żeby wszystko dobrze wypadło — przekonywała, przemawiając do niego łagodnie jak do dziecka. _Nie musisz mi o tym przypominać_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach. _Sam to zrobię w stosownym czasie, choć może nie tak, jakbyście obie sobie tego życzyły._

— Nie wątpię — odpowiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — I zadzwoniłaś tylko po to, żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę — powiedziała radośnie.

— Jaką? — zainteresował się. _Już się boję_ , pomyślał, podświadomie czując, że nie będzie to dla niego nic miłego.

— Wczoraj Julia przeprowadziła się do nowego mieszkania i w sobotę wieczorem urządza parapetówkę. Dlatego w imieniu Julii i swoim chcę cię bardzo serdecznie na nią zaprosić.

— Jestem zaszczycony — odpowiedział uprzejmie. _Jeszcze czego. Wolałbym przesiedzieć cały wieczór i gapić się w sufit, niż tam pójść_ , pomyślał.

— Wszyscy bardzo liczymy na twoją obecność. Czyli przyjdziesz, tak?

— Oczywiście. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym mógł to przegapić — powiedział jej to, co chciała usłyszeć. _Niedoczekanie. Żadna siła na niebie i ziemi nie skłoni mnie, żebym się tam pojawił_ , zdecydował, a w jego głowie momentalnie zrodził się plan, jak uniknąć pójścia na tę imprezę.

— Cieszę się, że to mówisz — przyznała radośnie. — Za moment wyślę ci esemesem informację o godzinie oraz adres. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że wypada przynieść jakieś prezent?

— To się rozumie samo przez się — odparł grzecznie. _Już się rozpędzam w kierunku sklepu, trzymajcie mnie_ , roześmiał się w duchu.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia w sobotę! Muszę kończyć, bo mam jeszcze kilka osób do obdzwonienia.

***

Po odwiezieniu Uli do Rysiowa Maciek wrócił do mieszkania z zamiarem rozpakowania swoich rzeczy. Całe szczęście, że przyjaciółka pomogła mu mądrze je zapakować, dzięki temu w stosunkowo krótkim czasie udało mu się poukładać rzeczy bez wprowadzania niepotrzebnego chaosu. Co więcej, wprowadzony przez Ulę porządek sprawił, że Maciek nie musiał biegać co chwila między szafą, biurkiem i komodą, by położyć każdą rzecz na swoim miejscu. Obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji jeszcze raz podziękuje przyjaciółce za jej pomoc. Chociaż początkowo uważał, że to wszystko jedno, gdzie spakuje się rzeczy, byleby tylko gdzieś je schować, tak teraz docenił wskazówki Uli. Ciekawiło go, skąd miała taką wiedzę, skoro sama jak dotąd nigdy się nie przeprowadzała? Z tą myślą poskładał puste kartony, oddzielając te, które należały do niego, od tych, które pożyczył od przyjaciółki.

Kiedy skończył, miał satysfakcję z dobrze wykonanej pracy. Czując zmęczenie po tym dosyć intensywnym dniu, położył się na łóżku. Było jednak za wcześnie, żeby iść spać. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jakie skutki niosła za sobą jego wyprowadzka z Rysiowa. Do tej pory nigdy nie musiał się zastanawiać, co robić z wolnym czasem. Zawsze kiedy mu się nudziło, mógł pójść odwiedzić Cieplaków, u których nigdy nie brakowało zajęcia. Nie mógł zliczyć, ile razy uczestniczył w grach i zabawach organizowanych przez pełną energii Beatkę. Alternatywą była pomoc panu Józefowi w drobnych naprawach lub innych robótkach, którymi po kryjomu zajmował się w garażu, albo udzielanie korepetycji Jaśkowi, który był zdolny, ale leniwy i nieuważny. Jednak najczęściej Maciek spędzał czas z Ulą. Niezależnie od tego, co robili — czy wybrali się na wspólny spacer, wycieczkę rowerową, przejażdżkę autem, czy siedzieli w domu — zawsze dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie. Mogli rozmawiać ze sobą dosłownie o wszystkim i oboje skrzętnie korzystali z tej możliwości. Ula była dla Maćka kimś wyjątkowym — prawdziwą przyjaciółką, której za nic nie chciałby utracić. Dlatego poczuł żal, że przez swój egoizm i chęć wyprowadzenia się z domu, nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o tym, jak ta sytuacja wpłynie na ich relacje. Tłumaczył jej, że nic się nie zmieni, bo nadal często będzie bywał w Rysiowie. Teraz jednak zaczynał rozumieć, że nie miał racji i siłą rzeczy ich kontakty ulegną rozluźnieniu. 

***

Choć Krzysztof nigdy nie przepadał za szpitalami i unikał ich jak ognia, to tym razem wcale się nie martwił, że przyjdzie mu spędzić tu jeszcze trochę czasu. Otuchy dodawała mu obecność Józefa, z którym bez trudu udało mu się znaleźć wspólny język. Mimo że ich światy były tak skrajnie różne, to jednak nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów. Ze względu na znikomą różnicę wieku — Józef był młodszy o Krzysztofa o dwa lata — mieli okazję powspominać różne wydarzenia, które miały miejsce za ich życia. Już pierwszego dnia spędzili cały wieczór i prawie pół nocy na ożywionej rozmowie i gdyby nie zmęczenie, zapewne przegadaliby całą noc, a i tak nie omówiliby wszystkiego. We wtorek wyszło na jaw, że obaj uwielbiali grać w szachy, ale z różnych powodów od dłuższego czasu nie mieli okazji się tym zajmować. Dlatego na prośbę męża Helena odnalazła w ich domu szachy i przywiozła je do szpitala w środowy poranek, zapewniając im rozrywkę na resztę dnia. Podczas gry kontynuowali jednak swoją dyskusję, dzięki której Krzysztof bardzo wiele dowiedział się o Józefie i jego sytuacji. Szczerze podziwiał Cieplaka za to, że tak dzielnie poradził sobie sam z wychowaniem trójki dzieci, zwłaszcza, że z tego co mówił, wynikało, że niejednokrotnie trudno im było związać koniec z końcem. Józef jednak nie należał do ludzi, którzy uskarżali się na swój los i nawet o bardzo trudnych oraz bolesnych sprawach potrafił wypowiadać się w sposób budujący. Nawet w pozornie beznadziejnej sytuacji umiał dostrzec coś pozytywnego i na tym starał się skupiać. Krzysztof bardzo go za to szanował, zdając sobie sprawę, że on sam, choć jego życie nie było tak trudne, wiele razy narzekał i miał skłonność do wyolbrzymiania różnych problemów. Teraz wstydził się tego i żałował, że jego nastawienie było tak negatywne.

 _Gdybym wcześniej podchodził do życia tak jak Józef, to może niektórych błędów udałoby mi się uniknąć?_ , pomyślał Krzysztof, od czasu do czasu zerkając na swój zegarek. _Gdzie ten Marek? Miał dzisiaj przyjść_ , niecierpliwił się. Jakby w odpowiedzi na swoje myśli usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę! — krzyknął głośno Dobrzański. — Marek, nareszcie!

— Cześć, tato — odpowiedział, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi, żeby nie robić przeciągu.

— Poznaj, proszę, mojego towarzysza niedoli, pana Józefa. Panie Józefie, to mój syn.

— Marek Dobrzański, miło mi pana poznać — powiedział uprzejmie, wyciągając do niego rękę.

— Józef Cieplak — przedstawił się, odwzajemniając gest. — Wiele o panu słyszałem.

— Mam nadzieję, że niewiele złego — stwierdził półżartem Marek. — Nie przeszkadzam? — zapytał, wskazując dłonią na szachy.

— Skądże! — zapewnił Krzysztof. — Chętnie zrobimy sobie przerwę, prawda, panie Józefie?

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Cieplak. — To ja pójdę się przejść — dodał, zbierając się do wyjścia.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Marek z troską, kiedy zostali sami.

— Dobrze. Wczoraj robili mi pierwsze badania, dzisiaj dali mi odpocząć, a jutro mają kontynuować diagnostykę. A w piątek założą mi na trzy dni Holtera ciśnieniowego i EKG, więc przez weekend będę chodził obwieszony jak choinka — przedstawił sytuację Krzysztof.

— Ale humor widzę ci dopisuje — ocenił Marek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznał senior, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — To chyba zasługa pana Józefa.

— Matka mówiła mi przez telefon, że profesor Królikowski próbował załatwić ci pojedynczą salę, ale w tej chwili mają tylu pacjentów, że nie było takiej możliwości.

— I bardzo dobrze, że tak się stało. We dwóch zawsze raźniej. Niestety, wszystko wskazuje na to, że pojutrze pana Józefa już wypiszą — powiedział smutno Krzysztof.

— Dla niego to chyba dobrze — podzielił się swoją opinią Marek.

— Fakt, już nie może się doczekać, kiedy wróci do domu i do swoich dzieci. A musisz wiedzieć, że ma ich trójkę.

— Były tutaj? — spytał od niechcenia Marek, a jego mina zdradzała, że ten temat niespecjalnie go interesował.

— Tylko starsza córka, pani Ula. Na oko jest w twoim wieku. Bardzo miła i porządna dziewczyna — odpowiedział entuzjastycznie Krzysztof niezrażony obojętnością syna.

— Trudno, co robić — wzruszył ramionami Marek.

— I właśnie dlatego tak bardzo mi zależało, żebyś mnie odwiedził. Mam do ciebie ważną sprawę, ale to zdecydowanie nie była rozmowa na telefon — powiedział poważnym tonem głosu Krzysztof. — Tylko obiecaj mi, że nic nie powiesz matce.

— Możesz na mnie liczyć. O co chodzi?


	26. Chapter 26

— Marku, być może to, o co zaraz cię poproszę, wyda ci się dziwne, ale zaufaj mi — zaczął Krzysztof, starając się odpowiednio dobierać słowa. — Wierz mi, że bardzo dobrze to sobie przemyślałem i naprawdę wiem, co robię. Dlatego nawet nie próbuj przekonywać mnie do zmiany zdania.

— Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co chodzi? — zapytał Marek, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę irytacji i zniecierpliwienia.

— Dobrze, w takim razie powiem wprost: potrzebuję, żebyś na jutro przyniósł mi w kopercie dziesięć tysięcy złotych — powiedział senior bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Słucham? Ale jak to? Po co? Na co ci tyle pieniędzy? Masz jakiś problem? — dziwił się młody Dobrzański.

— Chciałbym przekazać je jako pomoc finansową dla pana Józefa i jego córki. Wiem, że kwota wolna od podatku dla darowizn przekazanych osobom niespokrewnionym to około pięć tysięcy złotych, więc pomnożone przez dwa daje nam dziesięć tysięcy.

— No tak, to logiczne, ale nie rozumiem czegoś innego. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? — dociekał Marek, wciąż nie przestając przyglądać się ojcu z niedowierzaniem.

— Od poniedziałku miałem okazję poznać bliżej pana Józefa. Opowiadał mi też dużo o swojej rodzinie. Naprawdę go podziwiam i próbuję sobie wyobrazić, jak ciężko mu było wiązać koniec z końcem przez te lata. Poza tym zarówno od niego, jak i od jego córki, zaznałem dużo życzliwości i troski. Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem nikogo takiego. Dlatego czuję się w obowiązku zrobić coś dla tak wspaniałych ludzi — wyjaśnił motywy swojego postępowania. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym mógł postąpić inaczej.

— To nie możesz po prostu dać panu Józefowi swojego numeru telefonu z zapewnieniem, żeby odezwał się, jakby czegoś potrzebował?

— Oczywiście, że mogę i pewnie to też zrobię — podchwycił ten pomysł Krzysztof. — Wiem jednak, że pan Józef jest człowiekiem dumnym w najlepszym znaczeniu tego słowa i prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie zwróciłby się do mnie o pomoc. Właśnie dlatego chcę im udzielić takiego doraźnego wsparcia. Na pewno im się przyda.

— Skoro tak, to pan Józef tym bardziej nie weźmie od ciebie pieniędzy — zauważył rezolutnie Marek. — Chcesz mu je podrzucić do bagażu, kiedy nie będzie patrzył?

— Nie. Mam zamiar rozmówić się z jego córką. Jak już wspominałem, pani Ula jest miłą i porządną dziewczyną. Sprawia też wrażenie bardzo rozsądnej osoby. Myślę, że uda mi się ją przekonać, żeby przyjęła ode mnie pomoc finansową. Nie musisz się o to martwić, moja w tym głowa, żeby to załatwić. Od ciebie potrzebuję tylko, żebyś przyniósł mi pieniądze. Mogę na ciebie liczyć?

— Niech ci będzie — ustąpił Marek, chociaż jego mina wskazywała, że pomysł ojca go nie zachwycał. — Jutro wypłacę pieniądze ze swojego konta i przyniosę ci je po południu.

— Doskonale — ucieszył się Krzysztof. — Dziękuję, synu.

***

Leżąc na łóżku w swoim pokoju i rozważając wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni, Maciek znowu przypomniał sobie o Aldonie. Tym razem nie miał zamiaru odkładać tej sprawy na później. Poderwał się na równe nogi i przemierzał pomieszczenie wzdłuż i wszerz, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Najbardziej oczywistym rozwiązaniem było spotkanie się z nią, by wyjaśnić wszystko raz na zawsze i rozstać się w zgodzie. Ale jak miałby to zrobić, skoro dostępu do dziewczyny strzegł jej ojciec, który i tak nie miał o nim dobrego zdania? Gdyby zobaczył, że wbrew danemu słowu Maciek próbuje się do niej zbliżyć, na pewno zareagowałby bardzo nerwowo. Bóg jeden wie, do czego był zdolny ten człowiek. Poza tym, nawet gdyby Szymczykowi udało się wywieść go w pole i jakimś cudem dotrzeć do Aldony tak, by się o tym nie dowiedział, to czy oboje umieliby odnaleźć się w takiej rozmowie? Czy potrafiliby omówić spokojnie i rzeczowo to wszystko, co wydarzyło się między nimi? Im dłużej Szymczyk o tym myślał, tym większe wątpliwości go ogarniały.

_Co robić?! Myśl, myśl, myśl!_ , krzyczał na siebie w myślach. Wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy fantastyczny pomysł — list, w którym mógłby się przed nią wytłumaczyć. To było tak proste, że aż genialne. Maciek usiadł więc przy biurku i sięgnął po kartkę, by napisać to, co kłębiło się w jego głowie. Zadanie to okazało się jednak trudniejsze niż początkowo przypuszczał. Nad samym pierwszym zdaniem głowił się ponad godzinę, marnując przy okazji kilkanaście kartek, które jedna za drugą lądowały na podłodze. W obawie o to, że lada moment zabraknie mu papieru, chłopak postanowił, żeby najpierw napisać list na brudno, a dopiero potem przepisać go na czysto. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że trudno było mu wyrazić swoje myśli w odpowiedni sposób. Co chwila skreślał słowa, a nawet całe zdania, które w jego oczach mogły zostać odebrane przez Aldonę jako atak lub były zbyt emocjonalne i melodramatyczne. Nigdy wcześniej Maciek nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielką męką może okazać się pisanie listu. Momentami ogarniało go zwątpienie, że nigdy nie uda mu się ubrać swoich myśli i uczuć w słowa, z których mógłby być zadowolony. Szybko jednak przywoływał się do porządku, tłumacząc sobie, że to jedyna szansa na to, żeby zakończyć tę przykrą sprawę tak, by nie musieć nigdy więcej do niej wracać. Po ciężkich walkach z samym sobą około północy Maćkowi udało się stworzyć coś, z czego mógł być dumny.

Jeszcze kilka razy przeczytał to, co napisał, co skutecznie utrudniały mu liczne skreślenia i poprawki dopisywane nad tekstem oraz na marginesach. W końcu jednak przebrnął przez całość, stwierdzając, że list był taki, jaki być powinien. Pozostało mu tylko go przepisać. Gdy to zrobił, jeszcze raz przebiegł po nim wzrokiem, by upewnić się, że nigdzie się nie pomylił oraz czy na pewno jego treść była właściwa. Wreszcie złożył kartkę na cztery i wsunął ją do koperty, na której napisał tylko: „dla Aldony”. Pozostało tylko zdecydować, w jaki sposób dostarczyć dziewczynie ten list. Przekazanie go do rąk własnych nie wchodziło w grę. Wrzucenie do skrzynki na listy też było ryzykowne.

— Już mam! Pani Nawrocka! — powiedział na głos. — Pojadę do niej jutro po pracy i poproszę, żeby oddała ten list Aldonie przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Powinna się zgodzić. Pytanie tylko, czy można na niej polegać? A co jeśli zapomni tego zrobić? A jeśli jest wścibska jak Dąbrowska i postanowi zajrzeć, jaka jest treść listu? A może niepotrzebnie się tym martwię? Tak czy inaczej, nie mam innego wyjścia i muszę jej zaufać, licząc na to, że pani Nawrocka zrobi to, o co ją poproszę.

***

Po wyjściu ze szpitala Marek od razu zadzwonił do Sebastiana z propozycją wspólnego pójścia na squasha. Przyjaciel od razu podchwycił ten pomysł i obiecał, że w ciągu pół godziny przyjedzie do klubu, w którym zwykle ćwiczyli. Dobrzański dojechał tam jako pierwszy i czekał na Olszańskiego, chodząc w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż swojego auta. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie znajdzie się wewnątrz hali i będzie mógł zacząć trening, którego tak bardzo w tej chwili potrzebował. Kiedy pojawił się Sebastian, obaj weszli do środka i po przebraniu się zajęli jeden z wolnych kortów. Chcąc odreagować wydarzenia ostatnich dni, Marek z całej siły uderzał rakietą w piłeczkę, skutecznie utrudniając przyjacielowi ponowne jej odbicie. Po kilkunastu sytuacjach, kiedy nie udało mu się odebrać rozpędzonej piłki, Sebastian nie wytrzymał:

— Marek, co jest z tobą?

— A co ma być? — odparł Dobrzański, wzruszając ramionami i jakby nigdy nic szykując się następnego serwu.

— Stary, strzelasz dzisiaj tak mocno, że w żaden sposób nie mogę tego odbić! — powiedział z wyrzutem Olszański, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka.

— Chyba na tym właśnie polega gra w squasha, nie sądzisz?

— Zwykle graliśmy bardziej rekreacyjnie niż turniejowo — przypomniał mu Sebastian. — A może zamiast mydlić mi oczy, lepiej powiedz, co się z tobą dzieje? Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Niech zgadnę, znowu Paulina?

— Paulina, Julia, Aleks, ojciec — wymienił jednym tchem Marek. — Im dłużej o tym wszystkim myślę, tym mniej rozumiem — dodał wściekłym tonem.

— Jaki jest Aleks, każdy widzi — stwierdził Sebastian z filozoficznym spokojem. — Zawsze był, jest i będzie szują. Nie wiem, czemu cię to jeszcze dziwi. Co tym razem zrobił?

— Zniknął z firmy. Ostatni raz widziałem go w poniedziałek rano, jak wychodził z biura rzekomo na spotkanie z dyrektorem banku. Od Doroty nie sposób się niczego dowiedzieć, a on sam też wymiguje się od jednoznacznych odpowiedzi, gdzie był i co robił. Boję się, czy on czegoś nie szykuje — zwierzył się Marek, bezradnie załamując ręce.

— Co podejrzewasz?

— Nie wiem. Jakąś bombę z opóźnionym zapłonem, która wybuchnie przed pokazem, w jego trakcie lub tuż po. Wiele bym dał, żeby się dowiedzieć, z kim Aleks tak codziennie spiskuje.

— A czy to ważne? Rób swoje i nie przejmuj się tym głupkiem. Jak wszystko będzie przygotowane na tip-top, to Aleks nic nie wskóra — powiedział uspokajająco Olszański.

— Ale co krwi napsuje, to jego. Podobnie jak jego siostrzyczka — rzucił z przekąsem Marek, robiąc skwaszoną minę. — Ciągle szuka dziury w całym i o wszystko się mnie czepia! Że za dużo pracuję, że się o nią nie troszczę, że mam zły humor, że mam zbyt dobry humor… szlag mnie trafi!

— A może ona kogoś ma? — nieśmiało zasugerował Sebastian, patrząc badawczo na przyjaciela.

— Paula i romans? — roześmiał się Marek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Świetny żart!

— No skoro, jak mówisz, ciągle ciosa ci kołki na głowie, to musi być jakiś powód. Może znalazła sobie faceta, który mniej pracuje, troszczy się o nią i zawsze ma umiarkowanie dobry humor?

— Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz — ocenił Dobrzański. — Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi, ale mam nadzieję, że szybko jej to minie. Bo jeżeli całe nasze wspólne życie ma tak wyglądać, to…

— Masakra — Sebastian dokończył zdanie zamiast przyjaciela.

— Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Jeszcze ta sprawa z Julią, nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć.

— O tej aferze z lampami? Daj spokój, było i minęło. Po co to dalej roztrząsać? Popełniła błąd, nawet najlepszym się to zdarza.

— Nie o to chodzi. Wkurzam się, że zrobiła coś za moimi plecami. Skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy za chwilę nie wywinie mi kolejnego takiego numeru? Wybacz, ale nie uśmiecha mi się ciągłe świecenie za nią oczami przed Pshemko. Po prostu nie i koniec!

— To dlaczego z nią o tym nie pogadasz? — zainteresował się Sebastian.

— Nie ma sensu. I tak tego nie zrozumie — machnął ręką Marek wyraźnie zrezygnowany.

— A może jednak? Czemu nie dasz jej szansy? W końcu znacie się tyle lat — przekonywał Olszański. — Powiedz jej szczerze, co myślisz o tej sprawie. Taka oczyszczająca rozmowa potrafi czynić cuda.

— Oczyszczająca rozmowa mówisz — powtórzył za nim niczym echo, przypominając sobie w tym momencie, co ojciec powiedział mu o swoich wnioskach po wielogodzinnych pogawędkach z panem Józefem. — Niektórym od takich rozmów przychodzą do głowy głupie pomysły! — dodał, ponownie wybuchając gniewem.

— To znaczy?

— Ojcu całkiem odbiło — przyznał z niesmakiem Marek. — Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu, okej?

— Spoko. Przecież wiesz, że we mnie to jak w studnię — zapewnił go Sebastian. — Co tym razem się stało?

— Leży w szpitalu na jednej sali z jakimś gościem i tak się wzruszył po rozmowach z nim, że postanowił dać mu dziesięć tysięcy w ramach darowizny. Ogarniasz to? Nagle poczuł się w obowiązku rozdawać pieniądze obcym ludziom! — irytował się Dobrzański.

— To rzeczywiście dosyć dziwne — zgodził się z nim Olszański.

— I ja mam ten wątpliwy przywilej, żeby zorganizować dla niego tę kasę i to jeszcze w tajemnicy przed matką. Wiesz co, jak tak patrzę na to wszystko, to się zastanawiam, czy to ze mną jest coś nie tak, czy z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi wokół mnie?

— Dobre pytanie, ale obawiam się, że nie umiem ci na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Całe szczęście, że chociaż mam Joaśkę — pomyślał na głos Marek.

— Ale w jakim sensie? — zainteresował się Sebastian, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

— Nie w takim, o jakim myślisz — upomniał go Dobrzański, czytając z jego twarzy jak w otwartej księdze. — Czy ty naprawdę nie znasz innych relacji między kobietą a mężczyzną jak tylko seksualne?

— A są inne?

— Wyobraź sobie, że tak. Wyłączając relacje rodzinne, jest jeszcze przyjaźń, o której ty najwyraźniej nie masz pojęcia — odparł z wyrzutem Marek.

— Muszę cię zmartwić, ale zostało naukowo udowodnione, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak przyjaźń między kobietą a mężczyzną — upierał się Sebastian, dla wzmocnienia wypowiedzi akcentując co drugie słowo w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. — A nawet gdyby, to nie uważasz, że za krótko się znacie?

— Czas nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Niektórzy nawet po siedmiu latach znajomości mogą być sobie obcy, a innym wystarcza siedem miesięcy — stwierdził filozoficznie Dobrzański.

— Albo jak tobie siedem dni — rzucił z przekąsem Olszański.

— To dziwne, ale czuję się, jakbym znał ją od zawsze — zaczął swój wywód Marek, starając zebrać myśli. — Świetnie się rozumiemy, do tego stopnia, że czasami ona zdaje się czytać w moich myślach i robi to, o co dopiero miałem zamiar ją poprosić. A co najważniejsze, nie jest typem zahukanej sekretarki, która nie ma własnego zdania i bezmyślnie wykonuje nawet najgłupsze polecenia szefa. Kiedy coś jej nie pasuje, bez wahania mówi to na głos i ma odwagę mi się postawić, jeśli czuje, że nie mam racji.

— Czyli pokazuje pazurki, tak?

— Tak, można to tak nazwać. A jednocześnie jest bardzo wrażliwa i umie słuchać, mogę jej powiedzieć prawie o wszystkim. Tak jakbym odnalazł bratnią duszę — zachwycał się Marek.

— Tylko się nie zakochaj — stwierdził Sebastian, przewracając oczami.

— Bez obaw, to mi nie grozi — roześmiał się Dobrzański, jak zwykle bagatelizując zagrożenie.

— Mam inne zdanie. Dobrze ci radzę, uważaj, bo stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.

***

W tym tygodniu Daria niecierpliwie wyczekiwała czwartku — dnia, kiedy w sprzedaży pojawiał się nowy numer tygodnika „Coś dla każdego”. Na początku swojej pracy kupowała każde wydanie, ciesząc się jak dziecko na widok swojego nazwiska oraz napisanego przez siebie tekstu. Z czasem jednak do tego przywykła i od momentu przekazania recenzji do redaktora naczelnego przestawała się interesować, co się działo z nimi dalej. Ten czwartek był jednak szczególny. Daria spodziewała się, że najbliższe wydanie tygodnika okaże się przełomem w jej dziennikarskiej karierze. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom zasłyszanym od Magdy, to wiele miało się zmienić. Majewską szczególnie interesowało, jak teraz będzie wyglądała jej rubryka — a dokładnie ile miejsca na stronie będzie zajmować. Dlatego z samego rana pobiegła do kiosku znajdującego się kilkanaście metrów od jej bloku, chcąc zajrzeć do najnowszego numeru tygodnika, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Nie bez trudu odnalazła czasopismo pośród wielu innych kolorowych pisemek. Drżącymi rękami przewracała kolejne strony w poszukiwaniu swojej rubryki. Kiedy wreszcie ją odnalazła, przeżyła szok. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w trzymane w ręku czasopismo, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to działo się naprawdę. Z tego stanu otępienia wyrwał ją dopiero dźwięk telefonu. Sięgnęła po niego do kieszeni, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od tygodnika.

— Słucham — rzuciła gniewnie do słuchawki.

— Czyli już wiesz — powiedziała Magda zamiast powitania.

— Wiem, właśnie trzymam w ręku tygodnik i oczom nie wierzę! Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ten… padalec opublikował tylko jedną moją recenzję? — zapytała Daria z trudem opanowując wzburzenie. Na usta cisnęło się jej mnóstwo niecenzuralnych słów, które trafnie oddałyby to, co teraz myślała o redaktorze naczelnym, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od ich użycia. — Na dodatek wybrał tę najgorszą, którą pisałam w niedzielę w nocy! Mam ochotę go rozszarpać!

— Nic prostszego — odparła Magda, a ton jej głosu wskazywał, że popierała ten pomysł. — Naczelny jest w biurze do popołudnia, więc możesz go odwiedzić i wyjaśnić tę sprawę. Może to tylko nieporozumienie?

— Chciałabym w to wierzyć, ale na ile znam tego… gada, to zrobił to celowo — odparła Majewska już nieco spokojniejszym tonem, po raz drugi posługując się najbardziej delikatnym ze wszystkich określeń, jakie przychodziły jej w tej chwili do głowy. — Dzięki za informację — dodała, odruchowo spoglądając na zegarek. — Za pół godziny będę w redakcji.

Nie mając do stracenia nawet chwili, Daria natychmiast ruszyła w drogę. W komunikacji miejskiej miała czas na to, żeby ochłonąć i przemyśleć, co i jak powie naczelnemu, kiedy już stanie z nim oko w oko. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że krzykiem i groźbami niczego nie wskóra — redaktor był na to wyjątkowo odporny. Mało tego, już niejedną osobę zwolnił za to, że nie odniosła się do niego z należytym szacunkiem. Mając tę świadomość, postanowiła powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem mu karczemnej awantury. Chociaż to, co zrobił naczelny, doprowadziło ją do furii, Darii nadal zależało na tej pracy i nie chciałaby jej utracić przez jeden nierozważny czyn. Dlatego obiecała sobie, że porozmawia z nim spokojnie, ale jednocześnie stanowczo i konkretnie. Z takim postanowieniem zjawiła się w redakcji i weszła do gabinetu przełożonego.

— Dzień dobry, szefie. Mogę zająć chwilę? — zaczęła Majewska, z trudem zdobywając się na grzeczność.

— Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli umówieni na dzisiaj — stwierdził oschle naczelny, tajemniczo się uśmiechając. — O co chodzi? — zapytał tak, jakby w ogóle nie domyślał się powodu jej wizyty, chociaż Daria podejrzewała, że to był tylko blef.

— W poniedziałek dostarczyłam trzy recenzje, które miały wejść do najnowszego numeru, a opublikowana została tylko jedna — powiedziała prosto z mostu. — Czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało?

— Ach, to — westchnął głośno naczelny, robiąc teatralny gest. — No cóż, zarząd nie zaakceptował jeszcze wszystkich zaproponowanych przeze mnie zmian. Dotyczy to także twojej rubryki, która ma być rozszerzona. Póki nie otrzymamy ostatecznego potwierdzenia, musiała zostać zachowana w pierwotnym kształcie, przykro mi — dodał, udając, że naprawdę odczuwał żal z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji. Daria jednak za dobrze go znała, by miała się na to nabrać.

— Kiedy w takim razie zapadnie ta decyzja? — dociekała, chcąc usłyszeć jakieś konkrety.

— Myślę, że to kwestia najbliższych kilku dni, może tygodnia. Musimy uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

— Skoro tak wygląda sytuacja, to wystarczy, że na poniedziałek dostarczę panu tylko jedną recenzję z tych trzech, które mi pan zlecił — szybko wyciągnęła wniosek z jego wypowiedzi. — Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć którą.

— Nie rozumiem — zmarszczył brwi naczelny. — Decyzje zarządu nie mają wpływu na nasze poniedziałkowe ustalenia. Zleciłem ci trzy recenzje i spodziewam się, że dostarczysz mi je wszystkie w umówionym terminie.

— Jeśli umiem liczyć, to dwie recenzje nie zostały wykorzystane. Jeśli zarząd nie wyda odpowiednich postanowień do wtorku, to z artykułów dostarczonych w poniedziałek zostaną kolejne dwa. To razem cztery — przedstawiła swoje wyliczenia, znając dobrze cykl wydawniczy tygodnika. — Mogę wiedzieć, co się stanie z tym recenzjami?

— Nie martw się, na pewno się nie zmarnują — odparł łagodnie naczelny, a na jego twarzy znów pojawił się ten irytujący, tajemniczy uśmieszek. — W zaufaniu mogę ci wyjawić, że przed świętami planowane jest specjalne wydanie tygodnika, w którym eksperymentalnie ma pojawić się rubryka „7 książek na 7 dni tygodnia”. Zobaczymy, jak zostanie to przyjęte przez naszych czytelników. Wtedy zapasowe recenzje będą jak znalazł.

— Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia podwyżki — powiedziała Daria, która za te same pieniądze zamiast jednej recenzji tygodniowo pisała teraz trzy.

— Dostaniesz nową umowę, kiedy tylko zarząd podejmie odpowiednie decyzje — powiedział wymijająco szef. — Coś jeszcze?

— Nie, to już wszystko — przyznała Majewska, spuszczając wzrok. Nie była zadowolona z wyjaśnień przełożonego, chociaż brzmiały one bardzo wiarygodnie. Znała jednak naczelnego na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że na jego słowach rzadko kiedy można polegać.

_Głową muru nie przebijesz_ , powiedziała do siebie w myślach, wychodząc z gabinetu szefa. Nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak tylko poczekać, aż odpowiednie decyzje zostaną wreszcie podjęte. Dziwiło ją tylko, że trwało to tak długo — przecież o projekcie zmian w tygodniku mówiło się już pół roku temu. Czy to możliwe, żeby zarząd tak długo zwlekał z wydaniem odpowiednich postanowień? Daria zaczynała podejrzewać, że to tylko dobra wymówka naczelnego, a prawdziwy powód takiego stanu rzeczy był zupełnie inny. Nie miała jednak żadnych dowodów, które mogłyby to potwierdzać.

Załamana po tej nieprzyjemnej rozmowie Daria wyciągnęła Magdę na kawę, żeby móc z nią o tym porozmawiać. Kiedy zwierzyła się przyjaciółce ze swoich obaw, ta przekonała ją, że na pewno się myli i takie myśli to efekt rozżalenia z powodu niespełnionych oczekiwań. Majewska jeszcze przez chwilę upierała się przy swoim zdaniu, ale w końcu przyznała rację koleżance i postanowiła poczekać, aż sprawa wyjaśni się sama. Łatwiej było jednak to powiedzieć, niż zrobić, bo cierpliwość nigdy nie była mocną stroną Darii. Poza tym bardzo liczyła na tę podwyżkę. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami, więc należało pomyśleć o zakupie nowych, porządnych butów oraz ciepłej kurtce. W zeszłym roku zabrakło jej funduszy na ten cel, więc musiała zadowolić się tym, co miała. Jednak stare buty były już bardzo znoszone, a na dodatek w jednym z nich zrobiła się niewielka dziura, więc zakup nowej pary wydawał się nieunikniony. Duma nie pozwalała jej prosić o pożyczkę rodziców, a o kredycie bankowym w ogóle nie mogło być mowy. Dlatego Daria trzymała kciuki, by jak najszybciej dostała nową umowę, a co za tym idzie — podwyżkę. Z tą myślą wracała do domu po rozmowie z Magdą, dzięki której Daria poczuła się lepiej. Nie zdążyła nawet wejść do mieszkania, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk swojego telefonu.

_Dyrektor teatru?_ , zdziwiła się, spoglądając na wyświetlacz swojej komórki.

— Tak, słucham — odebrała, mając mieszane uczucia. Taka rozmowa mogła oznaczać albo coś bardzo dobrego, albo wprost przeciwnie.

— Dzień dobry, pani Dario. Czy mogę pani zająć chwilę? — zapytał uprzejmie. _Dyrektor teatru to kulturalny człowiek, czego nie można powiedzieć o tym chamie, redaktorze naczelnym_ , Majewska mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

— Oczywiście, że tak. W czym mogę panu pomóc?

— Mam do pani pewną sprawę, ale to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Czy planuje pani dzisiaj przyjść do teatru? — od razu przeszedł do sedna.

— Przyznam szczerze, że nie miałam takiego zamiaru, ale jeśli to coś ważnego, to mogę przyjechać nawet zaraz — zadeklarowała Daria, czując ogarniający ją niepokój.

— Ach nie, proszę sobie nie robić kłopotu. To nie jest aż tak pilne, żeby musiała pani rzucać wszystko — zapewnił dyrektor, ale z tonu jego głosu nie wynikało, czy miał do przekazania jej dobrą czy złą wiadomość. — Możemy spotkać się jutro przed spektaklem? Tak powiedzmy dwie godziny wcześniej?

— Naturalnie, będę na pewno — odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia Daria, nawet nie sprawdzając w kalendarzu, czy nie miała zaplanowanego czegoś innego.

— Doskonale, w takim razie do zobaczenia.

— Do widzenia — pożegnała się bez entuzjazmu. Po zakończonym połączeniu jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swój telefon. Chociaż dyrektor rozmawiał z nią tak samo jak zwykle, to Darię ogarnął potworny lęk. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że to nie będzie dla niej miła rozmowa. Gorączkowo próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy zrobiła ostatnio coś, za co mogłaby otrzymać reprymendę. Wszystkie teksty oddawała w terminie, przed wysłaniem starannie sprawdzając je pod kątem ewentualnych błędów. Z nikim też ostatnio się nie pokłóciła, nie licząc Karoliny, oczywiście.

_Czy to możliwe, żeby dyrektor zajmował się moim konfliktem z tym beztalenciem?_ , zmarszczyła brwi Daria. Wydawało jej się to zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Gdyby tak było, to ten człowiek musiałby nic innego nie robić, tylko zajmować się wyjaśnianiem mniejszych i większych nieporozumień między pracownikami teatru. A wtedy doba miałaby dla niego za mało godzin. Musiało chodzić o coś innego.

_A może pani Nowakowska poczuła się lepiej i chce wrócić do pracy na pełnych obrotach? Albo ma do mnie zastrzeżenia i zażądała, by wymienić mnie na kogoś innego?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. _To bardzo możliwe. Ta kobieta nigdy za mną nie przepadała, więc nie powinno mnie dziwić, że zechce się mnie pozbyć przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Nie wiem, co zrobię, kiedy dyrektor mnie zwolni! Ja chyba umrę!_

***

W czwartkowy poranek Lidia była wyraźnie podekscytowana i pełna energii, co nie umknęło uwadze Amelii. Znała swoją przyjaciółkę na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, co było powodem jej tak dobrego nastroju. Tego dnia miały umówioną wizytę u notariusza, podczas której Lidia zamierzała przepisać swój dom oraz przynależącą do niego ziemię na swoją młodą przyjaciółkę. Wiedząc, jak wielką wagę staruszka przywiązywała do tej sprawy i biorąc jednocześnie pod uwagę trudności z zarezerwowaniem terminu u wybranego przez siebie notariusza, Amelia wzięła dzień urlopu z pracy. Dzięki temu obie mogły nieśpiesznie przygotować się wyjścia i nienerwowo zjeść razem śniadanie, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem.

O umówionej porze podjechały autem przed kamienicę, gdzie znajdowało się biuro notariusza. Amelia miała dużą wprawę w manewrowaniu po wąskich uliczkach starej części miasta, więc zaparkowanie na ciasnym miejscu również nie nastręczyło jej zbytnich trudności. Po wyłączeniu silnika wysiadła z samochodu, uważając, by nie uderzyć drzwiami o ścianę budynku, przy którym się zatrzymała. Następnie dziarskim krokiem obeszła auto, by pomóc wysiąść swojej pasażerce. Potem ostrożnie prowadziła ją pod rękę po nierównym chodniku zmierzającym w stronę wejścia do zabytkowej kamienicy. Nie było w niej windy, więc kobiety były zmuszone wspiąć się na pierwsze piętro po marmurowych schodach. Lidia jedną ręką mocno trzymała się poręczy, a drugą wspierała się na ramieniu przyjaciółki, która co i rusz upominała ją, żeby nie szła zbyt szybko. Wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć na szczyt schodów. Tam Lidia przystanęła chwilę, żeby złapać oddech, a po chwili skinęła w stronę Amelii głową na znak, że była gotowa. Ledwo zdążyły podejść do ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi, które swoim wyglądem przypominały małe dzieło sztuki, a otworzyły się one przed nimi.

Notariusz już na nie czekał. Osobiście wprowadził kobiety do swojego gabinetu, uprzejmie pytając, czy nie miały kłopotów z dojazdem i czy miałyby ochotę czegoś się napić. Amelia jak zwykle poprosiła o kawę, natomiast Lidia postanowiła poprzestać na niegazowanej wodzie. Po wydaniu swojej sekretarce odpowiednich dyspozycji notariusz zamknął drzwi gabinetu i zajął miejsce za mahoniowym biurkiem. Amelia bardzo dobrze znała tego człowieka. Od lat załatwiała u niego wszystkie swoje sprawy, zarówno zawodowe jak i prywatne. Miała do niego pełne zaufanie, a on w każdej sytuacji udowadniał, że na nie zasługiwał. Ten niemłody już jegomość, o dobrodusznej twarzy i nienagannych manierach, był dla Amelii kimś więcej niż tylko notariuszem. W wielu sytuacjach okazał się świetnym doradcą oraz współczującym powiernikiem. Dlatego dziewczyna nie wyobrażała sobie, by jakąkolwiek sprawę wymagającą udziału notariusza mogła załatwić u kogoś innego i była gotowa dostosować się do jego napiętego grafiku, byleby tylko mieć pewność, że powierzyła tę sprawę właściwej osobie.

— Z tego, co pani Amelia powiedziała mi przez telefon, chciałaby pani przekazać jej swój dom oraz ziemię w formie darowizny bezpośredniej. Zgadza się? — zwrócił się do Lidii.

— Tak — potwierdziła Boccia, kiwając głową.

— Rozumiem. Muszę się paniom przyznać, że nie przygotowałem na dzisiaj aktu notarialnego, ale nie bez powodu. Uznałem, że przed podjęciem takiej decyzji powinniśmy o niej porozmawiać — powiedział rzeczowo, patrząc tylko na Lidię.

— Ale ja się już zdecydowałam — upierała się Boccia. — Chcę przepisać swój dom na Amelię i nie ma się tu nad czym zastanawiać.

— Naturalnie. Szanuję pani wolę i jestem daleki od tego, by próbować w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na powziętą przez panią decyzję — odparł łagodnie notariusz. — Jednak, jeżeli oczywiście panie pozwolą, chciałbym przedstawić, jak cała sprawa wygląda z punktu widzenia prawnego i podatkowego.

— Oczywiście, proszę mówić — wtrąciła się Amelia, jednocześnie łapiąc za rękę swoją przyjaciółkę na wypadek, gdyby chciała zaprotestować.

— Otóż mamy dwie możliwości przekazania komuś prawa do posiadanych przez nas dóbr: w formie darowizny pośredniej lub bezpośredniej albo w formie zapisu testamentowego. W obu wypadkach, kiedy osobą obdarowaną czy spadkobiercą nie jest osoba z bliższej bądź dalszej rodziny, pociąga to za sobą konieczność zapłacenia odpowiednich podatków. Po pierwsze w grę wchodzi podatek w wysokości ośmiu procent wartości darowizny lub spadku. Po drugie, ponieważ mówimy o nieruchomości, należy także uiścić podatek katastralny, który wynosi jeden procent wartości katastralnej. Po trzecie, i ostatnie, do zapłacenia jest także podatek hipoteczny stanowiący dwa procent wartości katastralnej nieruchomości.

— Czyli z tego co pan mówi, wynika, że nie ma żadnej różnicy czy przepiszę swój dom na Amelię teraz w formie darowizny, czy zapiszę jej go w testamencie? — dociekała Lidia po uważnym wysłuchaniu wywodów notariusza.

— Teoretycznie nie.

— Teoretycznie? — zainteresowała się Amelia, posyłając mu badawcze spojrzenie.

— O ile wiem, dom przechodzi teraz generalny remont, a więc jego wartość znacznie wzrosła. Jeżeli w tym momencie zdecyduje się pani na przekazanie go w formie darowizny, wymienione przeze mnie podatki będą wyższe. Jeszcze jedno pytanie: czy posiada pani spadkobierców, którzy mieliby prawo dziedziczyć po pani dom?

— Nie mam męża ani dzieci, jeśli o to pan pyta. Moi rodzice także dawno nie żyją. Natomiast moje rodzeństwo już dawno zrzekło się wszelkich praw do naszego rodzinnego domu, więc jestem jego jedyną właścicielką — odpowiedziała Lidia po chwili zastanowienia.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie, ze swojej strony doradzałbym skorzystanie z zapisu testamentowego lub, jeżeli bardzo upiera się pani przy darowiźnie, odroczenie jej w czasie. Chciałbym też nadmienić, że istnieje możliwość zredukowania podatku katastralnego i hipotecznego do wysokości dwustu euro każdy, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że obdarowany lub spadkobierca złoży oświadczenie, że odziedziczona nieruchomość jest jego głównym miejscem zamieszkania lub znajduje się na terytorium gminy, w której ta osoba jest zameldowana — wyjaśnił notariusz.

— Od razu mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zameldowana na terenie innej gminy niż ta, w której znajduje się dom Lidii — przyznała szczerze Amelia.

— Tak właśnie myślałem — pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— W praktyce oznacza to, że gdybym chciała skorzystać z tej ulgi, musiałabym przeprowadzić do się do domu Lidii. Gdyby w grę wchodziła darowizna, musiałybyśmy zamieszkać razem, a jeśli spadek to… — urwała w pół zdania, nie chcąc stawiać kropki nad „i”.

— Dokładnie to miałem na myśli — odparł notariusz. — Oczywiście, decyzja należy do pań, ale jeszcze raz podkreślam, że ze swojej strony rekomendowałbym skorzystanie z zapisu testamentowego, a nie darowizny bezpośredniej. Pozwolę sobie zostawić teraz panie same, żebyście mogły swobodnie to przedyskutować — dodał, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— I co ty na to? — zapytała Amelia, kiedy zostały same w gabinecie.

— Miałam rację, że byłam przeciwna temu remontowi — stwierdziła gniewnie Lidia. — Ale ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz!

— A ja uważam, że bardzo dobrze się stało. Zresztą to już bez znaczenia. Co sądzisz o tym, co powiedział nam notariusz? — ponowiła pytanie.

— Zdecydowanie nie zgadzam się na odłożenie w czasie przekazania ci mojego domu — powiedziała z przekonaniem Boccia. — Nie zniosłabym myśli, że nie załatwiłam tej sprawy jak należy. A jeśli coś by mi się stało? Nie, nie możemy tak ryzykować.

— A dlaczego miałoby ci się coś stać? Jesteś w bardzo dobrej formie i wierzę, że czekają cię jeszcze długie lata życia — odparła Amelia, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

— Ty mnie nie bierz pod włos — poleciła Boccia, grożąc dziewczynie palcem. — Jeżeli chcesz mnie namówić, żebyśmy zajęły się tą sprawą później, to wiedz, że ci się to nie uda.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz?

— Moja droga, wiesz dobrze, że nie chciałabym cię narażać na dodatkowe koszty. I tak już wiele zainwestowałaś we mnie i mój dom. Dlatego byłabym za tym, żeby maksymalnie zredukować podatki, które przyjdzie ci zapłacić. Z drugiej strony zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mam prawa zmuszać cię do tego, żebyś zamieszkała ze mną. Przyjaźnimy się, to prawda, ale wątpię, czy na dłuższą metę wytrzymałybyśmy razem pod jednym dachem.

— Teraz mieszkamy razem i chyba nie jest aż tak strasznie, prawda? — rezolutnie zauważyła Amelia.

— Masz rację, ale przez półtora tygodnia to żadna sztuka — Lidia nie dała się zbić z tropu. — Wydaje mi się, że po pewnym czasie zaczęłybyśmy skakać sobie do gardeł. A nawet gdyby nie, to… jesteś młoda, całe życie przed tobą. Potrzebujesz wolności i swobody oraz obracania się w towarzystwie ludzi w podobnym wieku. Gdybyś ze mną zamieszkała, twoje życie nie wyglądałoby tak jak teraz. Dlatego uważam, że zapis testamentowy to rozsądniejszy wybór, ale jedno mnie niepokoi.

— Co takiego? — zainteresowała się Amelia.

— Darowizny nie da się cofnąć, a testament zawsze można zmienić. Nie boisz się, że przed śmiercią strzeli mi jakaś głupota do głowy i ubzduram sobie, żeby zapisać dom komuś innemu? — podzieliła się swoimi obawami, patrząc na przyjaciółkę badawczo, jakby chciała odczytać odpowiedź z jej twarzy.

— Też masz pomysły! — roześmiała się Amelia. — Oczywiście, że się nie boję, bo mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie. Poza tym nawet gdybyś zmieniła zdanie i ostatecznie zapisała dom komuś innemu, to wiedz, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie będę żałowała tego, że cię poznałam i mogłam udzielać ci wsparcia — dodała z pełną powagą.

— Ja wiem, że wszystko, co dla mnie robisz, wynika z dobroci serca, a nie z wyrachowania. Chcę tylko, żeby dobro, które mi dałaś, wróciło do ciebie.

— O to się nie martw, moja droga — zapewniła Amelia, po czym przytuliła się do swojej przyjaciółki. — Zapis testamentowy ma jeszcze jedną dobrą stronę. Będziesz miała możliwość uwzględnić w nim także inne osoby.

— Myślisz o Aleksie i Paulinie, prawda? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Lidia.

— Dokładnie tak. Dobrze cię znam i jestem pewna, że są rzeczy, które chciałabyś im przekazać po swojej śmierci. Zgadza się?

— To prawda. Myślałam o tym ostatnio, kiedy pakowałyśmy moje rzeczy przed remontem. Aleksowi chciałabym zostawić większość rodzinnych pamiątek, z wyłączeniem biżuterii i niektórych bibelotów, które zapisałabym Paulinie — uśmiechnęła się Lidia.

— Przepraszam, czy mogę już wejść? — zapytał notariusz, nieśmiało zaglądając do gabinetu.

— Oczywiście, jesteśmy gotowe — powiedziała Boccia, posyłając mężczyźnie czarujący uśmiech.

— I jaka decyzja? — zapytał, ponownie zajmując miejsce za biurkiem.

— Testament — odparła Lidia bez najmniejszego wahania w głosie.

— Czy chciałaby pani uwzględnić w nim kogoś poza panią Amelią?

— Tak, jeszcze dwie osoby, którym chciałabym pozostawić rodzinne pamiątki.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie byłoby rzeczą bardzo pożądaną, gdyby sporządziła pani pisemną listę rzeczy, które chce pani zapisać obu tym osobom. Pani Amelia mogłaby przekazać mi ją w pani imieniu, a potem spotkalibyśmy się tylko raz w celu podpisania testamentu — przedstawił swój plan notariusz.

— Zgadzam się — odparła Lidia, nieznacznie kiwając głową. 

***

Po powrocie do domu Piotr skierował swoje kroki prosto do sypialni. Prysznic wziął przed wyjściem ze szpitala, a teraz jedyne, o czym marzył, to zasłużony odpoczynek. Był tak zmęczony, że wystarczyło tylko przyłożyć głowę do poduszki, a już pogrążył się w głębokim śnie. Obudził się kilka godzin później i to tylko dlatego, że bardzo zachciało mu się pić. Piotr leniwie wstał z łóżka i udał się do kuchni, powłócząc nogami. Sięgnął do lodówki po butelkę wody, przy okazji dostrzegając tam nowy element w postaci patelni, na której znajdował się mięso w sosie pomidorowym.

_Czyli Maciek jadł wczoraj spaghetti_ , powiedział do siebie w myślach Piotr, zamykając lodówkę. Kiedy wyciągał z szafki czystą szklankę, jego wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w kierunku suszarki do naczyń, gdzie znajdowały się dwa umyte talerze oraz po dwa widelce i łyżki.

_Dwa zestawy?_ , zainteresował się Sosnowski. _Czyżby Maciek miał wczoraj gościa? W sumie nie moja sprawa, ale ciekawe, kto tak szybko odwiedził go na nowym mieszkaniu. A co, jeśli… była to Ula?!_ , przestraszył się nie na żarty, co spowodowało, że rozlał trochę wody wokół szklanki. _Nie, to niemożliwe! Ula i Maciek sami w moim mieszkaniu!_ , pomyślał z niesmakiem, wycierając mokry blat. _Po prostu cudownie. Może jeszcze trzeba było, żebym zaprowadził ich do swojej sypialni, położył ich razem do łóżeczka i zaśpiewał im kołysankę! Jestem idiotą, że tego nie przewidziałem! Muszę się dowiedzieć, co tu się wczoraj wydarzyło, inaczej zwariuję!_

Jakby w odpowiedzi na swoje myśli usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. W kilkanaście sekund później dostrzegł Maćka wchodzącego do kuchni.

— O, cześć — powiedział radośnie. Jego dobry humor jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoił Piotra.

— Cześć — odparł bez entuzjazmu.

— Jak tam po dyżurze? — zapytał Szymczyk, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

— Kiepsko. Miałem sporo roboty w nocy — stwierdził Sosnowski obojętnym tonem bez wdawania się w szczegóły.

— Mam nadzieję, że dałeś radę trochę odespać?

— Trochę tak, dzięki — odpowiedział Piotr, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. _Gościu, o co ci chodzi?_ , zapytał siebie w myślach.

— Pomyślałem sobie, że skoro obaj mamy wolne popołudnie i wieczór, to może wspólnie rozpilibyśmy flaszkę? Kupiłem wczoraj odpowiednie zaopatrzenie — pochwalił się Maciek, dumnie wypinając pierś. — Nie miałem okazji jeszcze ci podziękować, że przyjąłeś mnie pod swój dach, a poza tym moglibyśmy pogadać i przełamać pierwsze lody. Co ty na to?

— Jasne, bardzo chętnie — przystał na tę propozycję Sosnowski, po raz pierwszy szczerze się uśmiechając. _Nareszcie coś po mojej myśli. Mam nadzieję, że Maciek ma słabszą głowę ode mnie i kiedy go upiję, to sam wyśpiewa mi, co tu się wczoraj wydarzyło. A może nawet uda mi się wyciągnąć z niego, jakie ma zamiary wobec Uli?_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

Początkowo ich rozmowa się nie kleiła, ale po kilku wypitych kolejkach tematów do rozmów już im nie brakowało. Piotr bardzo szybko zorientował się, że Maciek był naprawdę sympatycznym człowiekiem ze zdrową dawką poczucia humoru. Sosnowski musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że mógłby zaprzyjaźnić się z Szymczykiem, gdyby nie fakt, że rywalizowali ze sobą o względy Uli. Ta świadomość sprawiała, że Piotr nie był w stanie zwalczyć w sobie negatywnych uczuć, jakie żywił do swojego nowego współlokatora, co niewątpliwie znajdowało odzwierciedlenie w jego sposobie rozmawiania z nim.

— Gadałeś ostatnio z Ulą? — niespodziewanie zapytał Maciek, tak jakby usłyszał myśli Piotra.

— Tylko chwilę przez telefon — odpowiedział Sosnowski, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni. — Ostatnio oboje nie mieliśmy czasu, żeby się spotkać.

— No tak, racja. Ty miałeś na głowie moją przeprowadzkę, a ona mnóstwo pracy. Wczoraj ledwo udało mi się ją wyciągnąć z biura. I całe szczęście, bo jeszcze trochę i zapuściłaby tam korzenie — odparł żartobliwie Maciek. — Nie gniewasz się, że zaprosiłem ją na obiad i przy okazji pokazałem jej mieszkanie?

— Nie no, skądże — zaprzeczył Piotr, choć myślał dokładnie odwrotnie. — I co? Podobało jej się?

— Owszem. Szczególnie przypadła jej do gustu widna łazienka. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że pomoże mi w rozpakowaniu rzeczy, ale była zmęczona i kiepsko się czuła, więc po jedzeniu i krótkiej wycieczce po mieszkaniu odwiozłem ją do Rysiowa, żeby nie musiała tłuc się autobusem.

— Słusznie — poparł go Sosnowski. _Ja na jego miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo_ , pomyślał, czując, jak wielki kamień spadł mu w serca. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że poprzedniego dnia między Maćkiem a Ulą do niczego nie doszło.

— No ale nie o tym chciałem mówić — stwierdził Szymczyk, robiąc tajemniczą minę. — Skoro ostatnio się nie widzieliście, to Ula nie miała okazji powiedzieć ci o przyjeździe Bartka. 

— Jakiego Bartka? — zainteresował się Piotr, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Jej byłego chłopaka — wyjaśnił krótko Maciek. — Nieciekawy typ. Nie chciałbym wdawać się w szczegóły, jeśli Ula będzie chciała, to sama ci wszystko o nim opowie. A wspominam o nim dlatego, że obawiam się, że znowu będzie próbował zakręcić się koło Ulki. Nie możesz mu na to pozwolić.

— Ja? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski. — A dlaczego sam się tym nie zajmiesz?

— Jako przyjaciel zrobiłem dla niej wszystko, co mogłem — przyznał się Maciek. — A teraz ona potrzebuje kogoś, kto… no wiesz, o kim mogłaby myśleć. Wtedy byłoby jej zdecydowanie łatwiej obronić się przed ewentualnymi naciskami ze strony Bartka.

— Możesz mówić jaśniej? — dociekał Piotr, chcąc mieć pewność, czy dobrze zrozumiał jego poprzednią wypowiedź. _Czyżby to znaczyło, że Maciek jest dla Uli tylko przyjacielem? I wcale nie jest moim rywalem tylko sprzymierzeńcem? To brzmi zbyt pięknie, żeby było prawdziwe_ , pomyślał, sądząc, że to wszystko tylko efekt jego wybujałej wyobraźni, a nie rzeczywistość.

— To powiem inaczej. Wiadomo, że lekarstwem na starą miłość jest nowy związek — zaczął Szymczyk, a jego mina wskazywała, że starał się zebrać myśli. — To prawda stara jak świat. Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie obrazisz i nie uznasz, że wtrącam się w nieswoje sprawy, ale… obserwowałem cię i widzę, że tobie naprawdę zależy na Ulce. Mam rację?

— Nic się nie przed tobą nie ukryje — odparł Sosnowski.

— Właśnie. Dlatego tak samo jak namawiałem Ulkę, żeby dała ci szansę, tak teraz proszę ciebie, żebyś chronił ją przed Bartkiem. Tylko ty możesz to zrobić.

— Namawiałeś ją, żeby dała mi szansę? — powtórzył Sosnowski niczym echo, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia. Był przekonany, że się przesłyszał.

— Tak, a co w tym takiego dziwnego? — wzruszył ramionami Maciek. — Moim zdaniem pasujecie do siebie idealnie, więc kibicuję, żeby się wam udało. Ulka zasługuje na szczęście jak mało kto, a ty wyglądasz na porządnego faceta w odróżnieniu od Bartka. Tylko uważaj. Jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz, to uprzedzam, że będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia — pogroził mu palcem. — Ula jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra i nie pozwolę, by spotkało ją coś złego.

— Nie martw się, nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę — odparł podniośle Piotr, szeroko się uśmiechając. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że Maciek nie był adoratorem Ulki i jego zazdrość nie miała żadnego uzasadnienia, poczuł niewyobrażalną wręcz ulgę. Do tego stopnia, że śmiał się z siebie i swojego zachowania. W jego sercu pojawiło się też uczucie żalu i lekkiego wstydu, że tak niesprawiedliwie ocenił swojego nowego współlokatora. Czuł się podle, wiedząc, że zaproponował mu wynajęcie pokoju, kierując się samolubnymi pobudkami i nieuzasadnionymi podejrzeniami. W pierwszej chwili Piotr chciał powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Maćkowi, ale to wyznanie nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło. Dlatego zręcznie zmienił temat ich rozmowy, w duchu obiecując sobie, że od teraz zacznie traktować Szymczyka tak, jak od początku na to zasługiwał.


	27. Chapter 27

W piątkowe popołudnie Uli udało się wyjść trochę wcześniej z biura. Nie musiała nawet zwracać się w tej sprawie ze specjalną prośbą do szefowej, ponieważ większość jej współpracowników miała plany na zapowiadający się pogodnie weekend. Każdy chciał skorzystać z tych prawdopodobnie ostatnich ciepłych dni w tym roku. Dlatego z samego rana właścicielka biura wysłała oficjalnego maila do wszystkich swoich podwładnych, w którym zawiadamiała, że tego dnia biuro skończy pracę o dwie godziny wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ wszystkie deklaracje do ZUS dla klientów biura udało się przygotować na czas. A od poniedziałku i tak czekał wszystkich tygodniowy maraton z rozliczeniami przychodów i kosztów oraz wyliczeniami podatkowymi, więc było bardzo wskazane, by wszyscy pracownicy wypoczęli przez weekend, by z zapałem przystąpić do wykonywania nowych zadań w kolejnym tygodniu. W przeciwieństwie do swoich koleżanek Ula nie miała planów wyjazdowych, spodziewając się, że po powrocie ojca ze szpitala spędzą weekend w domu, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Mimo to opuściła biuro o tej samej porze co wszyscy pozostali pracownicy i od razu pojechała do Instytutu Kardiologii.

— Cześć, tatku. Dzień dobry, panie Krzysztofie — przywitała się Ula, wpadając jak burza do sali numer pięć.

— Córcia, już jesteś? — zdziwił się Józef, patrząc na nią tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. — Spodziewałem się ciebie najwcześniej za dwie godziny.

— Wypuścili nas dzisiaj wcześniej z pracy — wyjaśniła z uśmiechem, omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by zorientować się, że ojciec zdążył już spakować wszystkie swoje rzeczy. — Widzę, że już jesteś gotowy — powiedziała, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

— No prawie, prawie. Muszę jeszcze tylko się ubrać — odparł zawstydzony, odruchowo poprawiając wiązanie swojego szlafroka.

— No tak, faktycznie — przyznała mu rację, karcąc się w duchu, że sama tego nie zauważyła.

— Właśnie miałem zamiar iść do łazienki, żeby się wyszykować — wytłumaczył się Józef, jakby obawiał się usłyszeć od niej reprymendę.

— Dobrze, to leć. Poczekam tu na ciebie i pojedziemy do domu. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to unikniemy popołudniowego tłoku w autobusie — stwierdziła, kątem oka spoglądając na zegarek.

— O to się nie martw. Doktor Sosnowski zaproponował, że odwiezie nas do domu, jak tylko skończy pracę — powiedział uspokajająco Józef.

— Bóg jeden wie, kiedy to nastąpi — westchnęła głośno, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. Nie po to biegła do szpitala jak szalona, żeby teraz czekać na podwózkę nie wiadomo jak długo. Gdyby potrzebowała szofera, to zwróciłaby się o pomoc do Maćka.

— Nie martw się na zapas — poprosił Cieplak, widząc niezadowolenie malujące się na twarzy córki. — Doktor Sosnowski powiedział, że postara się dzisiaj wcześniej skończyć. Zresztą i tak musimy trochę poczekać, bo mój wypis nie jest jeszcze gotowy — dodał, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. — Poczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz wracam.

— Przepraszam pana bardzo — powiedziała Ula do Krzysztofa, kiedy zostali sami. — Trochę jeszcze będzie pan musiał z nami wytrzymać. Nie tak łatwo pozbyć się Cieplaków — dodała półżartem, widząc jego poważną minę. Miała nadzieję, że jedna żartobliwa wypowiedź skutecznie rozładuje atmosferę.

— Nie szkodzi. Powiem pani, że bardzo polubiłem tych Cieplaków — odpowiedział wesoło, puszczając do niej oczko. — Będzie brakowało mi towarzystwa pani ojca, a szczególnie naszej gry w szachy.

— Tata dobrze gra? — zainteresowała się Ula, bo przez całe swoje świadome życie nie przypominała sobie, żeby chociaż raz widziała ojca przy szachach.

— Między nami mówiąc, dosyć słabo — odparł półgłosem, jakby w obawie, że Józef mógłby ich usłyszeć. — To jednak nieistotne, bo wnosi do tych figur filozofię, poezję, a nawet politykę. Dzięki temu gra z nim to tak wielka przyjemność.

— W takim razie sama muszę kiedyś spróbować z nim zagrać — wywnioskowała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Do tej pory była przekonana, że wiedziała wszystko na temat swojego ojca. Dlatego to, co właśnie usłyszała od Krzysztofa, tak bardzo ją zaskoczyło.

— Koniecznie, nie pożałuje pani — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Korzystając z tego, że mamy chwilę, chciałbym o czymś z panią porozmawiać — zręcznie zmienił temat, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że miał jej do przekazania coś ważnego.

— Tak, słucham — wtrąciła, widząc, że Dobrzański zamilkł, jakby nie wiedział, jak zacząć.

— Pani Urszulo, chcę powiedzieć, że jestem bardzo wdzięczny za życzliwość i troskę, której zaznałem zarówno od pana Józefa jak i od pani — zaczął swój wywód, z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem przyjmując coraz bardziej podniosły ton. — Słowami trudno wyrazić mi to, co czuję, dlatego chciałbym przekazać pani to — dodał, jednocześnie sięgając po kopertę, którą miał schowaną pod poduszką.

— Co to jest? — zmarszczyła brwi, biorąc do rąk niewielką paczuszkę. Nieśmiało zajrzała do środka, a kiedy jej oczom ukazały się pieniądze, natychmiast zamknęła kopertę i wyciągnęła ją w stronę Krzysztofa, by mu ją oddać. — Nie, w żadnym wypadku nie mogę tego przyjąć. Proszę to zabrać — dodała stanowczo.

— Czy uraziłem panią swoją propozycją? — zapytał, przyglądając jej się badawczo.

— Nie, skąd, nie o to chodzi — zaprzeczyła szybciej, niż zdążyła pomyśleć. — Po prostu nie mogę się na to zgodzić. To naprawdę miłe z pana strony, ale tak nie powinno być.

— Dlaczego? Proszę mi podać chociaż jeden powód — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu.

— Czulibyśmy się źle ze świadomością, na jakie koszty pana naraziliśmy — odparła bez namysłu, gdyż nic lepszego nie przychodziło jej w tym momencie do głowy.

— Pani Urszulo, proszę mi wierzyć, że ani moja rodzina, ani ja nie zbiedniejemy od tego. A jestem przekonany, że te pieniądze się wam przydadzą. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy pan Józef będzie musiał się oszczędzać i to na pani barki spadnie cały ciężar utrzymania rodziny — przekonywał Krzysztof, a jego argumenty brzmiały w uszach Uli jak odpowiedź na niepokojące myśli, które od czasu do czasu ją ogarniały. Wiele razy łapała się na obawach, że jej pensja nie wystarczy, by zaspokoić wszystkie ich podstawowe potrzeby.

— No nie wiem — zawahała się, czując, że jej opór powoli maleje, a perspektywa przyjęcia pomocy finansowej staje się z sekundy na sekundę coraz bardziej kusząca.

— Ale ja wiem — Krzysztof był nieustępliwy. — Niech pani zrobi to dla mnie. Jak to pani powiedziała kilka dni temu? Proszę nie odbierać mi radości z dawania — dodał, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

— Przekonał mnie pan — niechętnie ustąpiła Ula, chowając kopertę do swojej torby. — Nie wiem, jak mam panu dziękować. Brak mi słów — wzruszyła się.

— No chyba się pani nie rozpłacze? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— To ze szczęścia — przyznała, sięgając po chusteczkę, by wytrzeć łzy, które zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach. — Zaraz się uspokoję. Nie byłoby wskazane, żeby ojciec zobaczył mnie w takim stanie. Lepiej będzie nie mówić mu o tej sprawie.

— Zdecydowanie się zgadzam — przytaknął Krzysztof, przyglądając się, jak dziewczyna zdjęła na chwilę okulary, które także były mokre od łez. — Ma pani piękne oczy — zachwycił się, kiedy przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

— Dziękuję — zawstydziła się, oblewając się lekkim rumieńcem. — Za wszystko — dodała prawie szeptem, czując, jak głos uwiązł jej w gardle. — Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

***

Marek i Joaśka pracowali razem przez prawie cały piątek, chcąc zrobić jak najwięcej przed weekendem. Uznali, że wspólnymi siłami uda im się więcej zdziałać. Dlatego Kostrzewska przeniosła się na cały dzień do gabinetu Marka. Przez większość czasu siedziała obok niego przy biurku, a tylko od czasu do czasu przesiadali się na kanapę, gdzie było im znacznie wygodniej. W ciągu całego dnia dziewczyna wymknęła się na trochę do bufetu na „święte pięć minut”, natomiast Marek został przymuszony do tego, by pójść na lunch w towarzystwie Pauliny i Julii. Przez resztę czasu oboje byli bardzo skupieni na wykonywanej pracy, dzięki czemu udało im się zamknąć więcej tematów, niż początkowo planowali.

— Czyli co? Teraz czas na zasłużony odpoczynek? — zapytał Marek, kiedy skończyli pracę i dziewczyna zabrała się za składanie papierów, które leżały nie tylko na biurku i stoliku, ale nawet na podłodze. — Masz jakieś szczególne plany na weekend? Podobno ma być piękna pogoda.

— Tak słyszałam — przytaknęła Joaśka sceptycznym tonem. — Zobaczymy, czy te prognozy się sprawdzą. Jeśli tak, to pewnie wybierzemy się z Andrzejem na spacer albo na jakąś wycieczkę, jeżeli… — tu na chwilę przerwała, jakby szukała odpowiedniego słowa. — Jeżeli oboje będziemy mieli na to siły. A ty? Masz jakieś plany na weekend?

— Jutro Paulina i ja jesteśmy zaproszeni na parapetówkę do Julii — stwierdził bez większego entuzjazmu.

— To chyba miło, prawda? — zainteresowała się, patrząc na niego pytająco. — Chociaż wyglądasz tak, jakbyś wcale nie miał ochoty tam iść.

— Może dlatego, że tak właśnie się czuję — przyznał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał wesoło, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak śmiech przez łzy. — Paulina uparła się, żeby zaprosić różnych ludzi z branży, więc będzie to przypominało spotkanie biznesowe, a nie imprezę w gronie przyjaciół. Wymyśliła sobie, że to dobra okazja, żeby odnowić stare kontakty i w mniej formalny sposób zadbać o promocję nowej kolekcji. Tak że wątpię, żeby udało mi się zapomnieć o pracy.

— A może nie będzie tak źle i wszyscy będą się dobrze bawić? — zasugerowała nieśmiało.

— Chciałbym podzielać twój optymizm — westchnął smutno. — Ja nie spodziewam się cudów. No cóż, pozostaje mi mieć nadzieję, że chociaż ty będziesz miała udany weekend.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedziała, zbierając się do wyjścia. — Życzę ci, żeby parapetówka nie okazała się tak straszna, jak myślisz, a nawet gdyby tak się stało, to… tak, jak po burzy zawsze wychodzi słońce, tak nawet po kiepskiej sobocie zawsze jest jeszcze niedziela — dodała, a jej melodyjny głos tchnął w niego otuchę. — A jak się czuje twój ojciec? — zapytała ze szczerą troską.

— Z tego, co mówi, to chyba dobrze. A jak jest naprawdę, to wykażą dopiero wyniki badań. Dziękuję, że spytałaś — powiedział z wdzięcznością. _Paulina jest tak zajęta przygotowaniami do parapetówki Julii, że ani razu się tym nie zainteresowała_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach. _Chyba pojadę zaraz do szpitala_ , stwierdził, choć wcześniej nie miał tego w planie.

***

Tego dnia Piotr zamienił się z Dawidem i przez cały dzień przyjmował pacjentów w ambulatorium, licząc na to, że tak jak to było kilka dni wcześniej, uda mu się wcześniej skończyć pracę. Jak na złość, tym razem wszyscy stawili się na umówioną wizytę. Kolejka ludzi w poczekalni zdawała się nie mieć końca, a cały czas pojawiały się kolejne osoby. Sosnowski odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy ostatnia pacjentka opuściła gabinet. Spojrzał na zegarek — było już po szesnastej. Czym prędzej pobiegł na oddział, by upewnić się, że pan Józef jeszcze nie został wypisany. W pokoju lekarskim natknął się na Karola, który właśnie zajmował się dokumentami.

— Hej, jak sytuacja? — zapytał Piotr, kiedy tylko przestąpił próg pomieszczenia.

— Tak ogólnie czy chodzi ci o coś konkretnego?

— Wypis Józefa Cieplaka — doprecyzował swoje pytanie Sosnowski.

— Już dawno jest gotowy — wzruszył ramionami Karol. — Pozwoliłem sobie go trochę przetrzymać, bo pomyślałem, że zechcesz wręczyć mu go osobiście — dodał, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Dzięki, dobry z ciebie kumpel — ucieszył się Piotr, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. Taki obrót sprawy był mu bardzo na rękę. — To ja się przebieram i lecę.

— Chyba lecicie — poprawił go Karol, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Jak znam życie, to nie przepuścisz okazji i odwieziesz Ulę oraz jej ojca do domu?

— Jak ty mnie znasz — przyznał Sosnowski. — Ulę? Jest tutaj?

— Zdziwiłbym się, jakby jej nie było — stwierdził Karol z przekonaniem. — Tak, jest. Widziałem ją na korytarzu jakieś pół godziny temu.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił — westchnął Piotr z zachwytem.

— Dobra, dobra, przebieraj się i nie gadaj tyle. Przez ciebie piąty raz czytam to samo zdanie — burknął Karol, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Miłego wieczoru — dodał po chwili, gdy jego przyjaciel po ekspresowej zmianie ubrania zbliżał się do wyjścia.

— Dzięki, na pewno będzie miły — odparł z przekonaniem Sosnowski, po czym wyszedł z pokoju lekarskiego. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się na sali numer pięć, gdzie Ula i jej ojciec z niecierpliwością go oczekiwali. Pożegnawszy się z Krzysztofem, we trójkę wyszli na korytarz, gdzie było praktycznie pusto. Nie zważając na protesty Józefa, Piotr odebrał mu torbę, stwierdzając, że jako jego lekarz prowadzący nie pozwoli mu dźwigać. Cieplak zaś, pozbawiony dodatkowego obciążenia, mknął przed siebie coraz szybciej, jakby go ktoś gonił. Ula co i rusz łapała go za rękę, błagając, by uważał i trochę zwolnił. Tymczasem Piotr szedł na przedzie, prowadząc ich do windy. Ze względu na to, że była to pora, kiedy wiele osób opuszczało szpital, przyszło im trochę poczekać. Zniecierpliwiony Józef kilkakrotnie proponował, żeby zeszli schodami, ale został przegłosowany przez Piotra i Ulę. Wreszcie winda przyjechała i wszyscy troje sprawnie do niej wsiedli.

***

Zgodnie z powziętym postanowieniem Marek pojechał do Instytutu Kardiologii, żeby odwiedzić ojca przed weekendem. Spodziewał się, że przez najbliższe dwa dni jego narzeczona tak skutecznie wypełni mu czas wolny, że ani razu nie uda mu zobaczyć z ojcem. Z tą myślą wszedł do budynku i poszedł w kierunku wind. Jedna z nich dosłownie uciekła mu sprzed nosa. Marek zaklął po cichu, po czym kilka razy nacisnął na przycisk, jakby liczył, że przyśpieszy to pojawienie się windy. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w liczniki znajdujące się pod sufitem, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. Kiedy zobaczył, że jedna z wind zatrzymała się na piętrze, na które sam miał zamiar pojechać, zniecierpliwił się i postanowił pójść schodami. Dla człowieka tak wysportowanego jak on pokonanie biegiem kilkudziesięciu stopni nie stanowiło większego problemu. Kiedy wpadł do sali numer pięć, nie miał nawet zadyszki.

— Cześć, tato. Dzień dobry… — zaczął, ale urwał w pół słowa, dostrzegając, że poza jego ojcem nikogo nie było w pomieszczeniu. Co więcej, łóżko zajmowane wcześniej przez pana Józefa opustoszało. Zniknęła z niego nawet pościel.

— Witaj, synu — odparł Krzysztof bez entuzjazmu.

— Jesteś sam? — zdziwił się Marek, podchodząc bliżej, by usiąść na krzesełku obok ojca.

— Tak, pan Józef został wypisany. Przecież mówiłem ci, że tak będzie.

— Rzeczywiście, zapomniałem — machnął ręką chłopak na znak, że nie przykładał zbyt wielkiej wagi do tej sprawy.

— Minęliście się. Pan Józef i jego córka wyszli dosłownie kilka minut temu. Nie widziałeś ich na korytarzu albo przy windzie? — dopytywał się Krzysztof.

— Nie, na korytarzu ich nie było, a ja poszedłem schodami, bo nie mogłem się doczekać na windę — odparł obojętnie Marek, któremu niespecjalnie zależało na kolejnym spotkaniu z panem Józefem ani na poznaniu jego córki. — A udało ci się załatwić sprawę? — zapytał, mając na myśli kwestię przekazania pieniędzy. To również nie było coś, co zaprzątało myśli Marka, ale uznał, że wypadało mu poruszyć ten temat, skoro przynajmniej częściowo był w niego zaangażowany.

— Tak, bez większych problemów — odparł Krzysztof wyraźnie dumny z siebie. — Pani Ula trochę się broniła, ale ostatecznie udało mi się ją przekonać.

— Rozumiem. Czyli teraz będziesz miał całą salę dla siebie — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Niestety tak — westchnął smutno Krzysztof. — A co tam słychać w firmie?

— Tato, umówiliśmy się, że nie będziemy rozmawiać na ten temat, dopóki jesteś w szpitalu — upomniał go Marek, grożąc mu palcem. — Wszystko w porządku, nie musisz się o nic martwić. Powiedz lepiej, jak się czujesz?

— Może być. Denerwują mnie te aparaty — westchnął Krzysztof, wskazując ręką na dwa Holtery przywieszone do jego ramion. — Ten piszczy co kwadrans na znak, że za moment będzie mierzył ciśnienie. W nocy ma tak być co pół godziny, ale i tak czuję, że się nie wyśpię. Nie tylko dzisiaj. Do poniedziałku muszę się z nimi przemęczyć.

— Dasz radę — próbował pocieszyć go Marek. — Zajmij się czymś, wtedy czas szybciej ci minie.

— Jakbym słyszał twoją matkę. Była tu dzisiaj rano i przywiozła mi jakieś książki, ale nie miałem nastroju na czytanie — przyznał Krzysztof.

— Raczej nie było do tego warunków — odparł półżartem chłopak, patrząc porozumiewawczo na ojca. — A teraz, skoro jesteś sam, będziesz mógł się skupić na lekturze.

***

Po wyjściu z windy Piotr zaprowadził Józefa i Ulę sobie znanym skrótem na parking, gdzie zostawił rano swoje auto. Chociaż zarówno Cieplak jak i jego córka mieli skrupuły, że zrobili mu kłopot, wykorzystując go jako szofera, Sosnowski kilkakrotnie zapewnił ich, że dla niego to czysta przyjemność. Wyjaśnił im, że nie mógł pozwolić, by jechali taki kawał drogi taksówką lub, co gorsza, autobusem. Jak się wkrótce okazało, Ula skłaniała się ku tej drugiej opcji, co jeszcze bardziej upewniło Piotra w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Chociaż Cieplak wielokrotnie zapewniał, że czuje się świetnie, Sosnowski uważał, że nie powinien się zbytnio forsować. W drodze do Rysiowa cierpliwie tłumaczył upartemu seniorowi, że organizm musi dojść do siebie po zawale serca, co będzie wymagało od niego nie tylko regularnego przyjmowania leków, ale także przestrzegania odpowiedniej diety i wprowadzenia kilku zmian w dotychczasowym trybie życia. Przekonanie Józefa okazało się niełatwym zadaniem, w końcu jednak argumenty Piotra zwyciężyły. Do tego stopnia, że wymógł na swoim pacjencie obietnicę, że będzie skrupulatnie przestrzegał jego zaleceń. A Ula zobowiązała się do pilnowania ojca i zdawania Piotrowi regularnych sprawozdań, by miał kontrolę nad rekonwalescencją Józefa.

Kiedy dojechali do Rysiowa, Piotr miał zamiar od razu się pożegnać i wrócić do domu. Nie chciał narzucać Cieplakom swojego towarzystwa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Jasiek i Beatka bardzo stęsknili się za ojcem, więc senior pochłonie całą ich uwagę, a obecność kogoś obcego mogłaby być krępująca dla wszystkich domowników jak i dla niego samego. Jednak w głębi serca wcale nie chciał odjeżdżać, mając nadzieję na spędzenie z Ulą czasu sam na sam. Chociaż widzieli się kilka dni wcześniej, to Piotrowi wydawało się, że minęły całe wieki od ich ostatniego spotkania. Poza tym zaintrygowała go sprawa, którą zasygnalizował mu Maciek.

 _Kim tak naprawdę jest Bartek i w jaki sposób skrzywdził Ulę?_ , to pytanie nie dawało Sosnowskiemu spokoju. Po cichu liczył na to, że dziewczyna sama mu o wszystkim opowie, kiedy tylko zostaną na chwilę sami. Bardzo chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o swoim przeciwniku, by móc skutecznie z nim walczyć.

— Wejdziesz do nas na herbatę? — zapytała Ula, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— No oczywiście, że tak! — obruszył się Józef, nie dając Piotrowi najmniejszej szansy na udzielenie jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. — Koniecznie musi pan do nas wejść! Nalegam i nie zniosę żadnej odmowy.

— Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru — powiedział wesoło Sosnowski, otwierając drzwi auta. Po tym jak wyjął z bagażnika torbę Józefa, razem z Ulą pomógł seniorowi wysiąść i we trójkę ruszyli w stronę domu. Gdy wszyscy troje przekroczyli jego próg, od razu dopadli do nich Jasiek i Beatka. Chłopak uściskał ojca jako pierwszy, zapewniając, że bardzo cieszy się z jego powrotu. Nie dane było mu powiedzieć nic więcej, bo do akcji wkroczyła jego młodsza siostra. Dziewczynka z radości wskoczyła ojcu na ręce, by mocno objąć go za szyję. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Józef zaniósł córkę do kuchni i z trudem nakłonił ją, by puściła go chociaż na chwilę. Beatka zgodziła się dopiero wtedy, kiedy tata zapewnił ją, że zdejmie tylko kurtkę i od razu zajmie miejsce przy stole, więc będzie mogła usiąść mu na kolanach. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił i już po chwili jego młodsza córka zajęła obiecane jej miejsce, by z entuzjazmem zrelacjonować ojcu, co działo się w domu pod jego nieobecność. W ten sposób dziewczynka skutecznie uniemożliwiła komukolwiek innemu włączenie się do prowadzonej przez nich ożywionej rozmowy.

Piotr przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował w milczeniu tę wzruszającą scenę, nie chcąc swoim zachowaniem zniszczyć tej sielanki. Kiedy jednak zorientował się, że nic ani nikt nie będzie w stanie rozproszyć Beatki, wdał się w rozmowę z Jaśkiem, który usiadł przy stole obok niego. Chociaż ich pogawędka rozpoczęła się od tematu szkoły i zbliżającej się matury, to w ciągu paru minut płynnie przeszli do omawiania zagadnień związanych z motoryzacją. Obaj mieli mnóstwo do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, więc nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy Ula postawiła przed nimi kubki wypełnione prawie po brzegi zaparzoną herbatą.

— Zmieniasz auto? — zainteresował się Jasiek, kiedy Piotr napomknął, że we wtorek wybiera się z kolegą do salonu BMW. — Jaki model? — dodał, a jego oczy momentalnie nabrały zupełnie nowego blasku.

— Niech to będzie niespodzianka — odparł wymijająco Sosnowski, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

— Okej, ale przyjedziesz do nas od razu po tym, jak odbierzesz nowe auto? — zapytał Cieplak z nadzieją w głosie.

— No jasne — chętnie zgodził się Piotr, po cichu licząc na to, że pierwszą pasażerką, którą będzie mógł zabrać na przejażdżkę, okaże się Ula. — Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to przyjadę nim już we wtorek po południu. Dam znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło.

— Już nie mogę się doczekać — zadeklarował Jasiek, zacierając ręce.

— Czyli jesteśmy umówieni — potwierdził Sosnowski, wyciągając do chłopaka dłoń na znak, że ich umowa została zawarta. — Dobrze, to ja będę się zbierał — dodał po wypiciu reszty herbaty ze swojego kubka.

— Nie zostaniesz na obiad? — zapytała Ula, robiąc zawiedzioną minę.

— Mówiliśmy tylko o herbacie — przypomniał jej Piotr, puszczając do niej oczko.

— To nalej sobie jeszcze — zachęciła go, podsuwając dzbanek w jego stronę. — A ja w tym czasie wezmę się za obiad. Jasiek, jak mi pomożesz, to będzie szybciej — zwróciła się do brata.

— A może ja ci pomogę? — nieśmiało zasugerował Sosnowski, z miny Jaśka wnioskując, że pomysł siostry go nie zachwycał.

— To nie wypada — obruszyła się Ula.

— A to dlaczego? — zainteresował się Piotr, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca, by podejść do dziewczyny, która stała po drugiej stronie stołu.

— Jesteś naszym gościem i powinieneś korzystać z przywilejów, jakie się z tym wiążą.

— A wolałbym być traktowany jak domownik — odparł półgłosem Sosnowski, by tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć. — Świadomy praw i obowiązków, jakie są z tym związane — wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha, czym spowodował, że Ula oblała się intensywnym rumieńcem.

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to chyba muszę się zgodzić — odparła dziewczyna wyraźnie speszona tym, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

 _Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś taka uległa_ , uśmiechnął się sam do siebie Piotr zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się postawić na swoim.

***

Kiedy Daria opuściła gabinet dyrektora teatru, miała potworny mętlik w głowie. Wciąż słyszała w uszach jego słowa, nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z wrażenia usiadła na pierwszym z brzegu krześle znajdującym się na korytarzu. Drżącymi z emocji dłońmi otworzyła teczkę od dyrektora, próbując przeczytać treść znajdującego się w środku dokumentu. Była jednak tak roztrzęsiona, że literki skakały jej przed oczami niczym oszalałe dzieci na placu zabaw. Kiedy kolejne próby skupienia uwagi na tekście spełzły na niczym, zdecydowanym ruchem zamknęła folder. Próbowała na siłę wepchnąć go do swojej torby, ale ze względu na ilość rzeczy, które miała ze sobą, okazało się to niemożliwe. Zrezygnowana położyła teczkę na kolanach, postanawiając, że będzie nosiła ją pod pachą. Z wściekłością pociągnęła za zapięcie suwaka, by zamknąć swoją torbę, ale zrobiła to z taką siłą, że uchwyt został jej w ręku, a zamek pozostał tam, gdzie był.

 _Cholera jasna_ , _jeszcze tego mi brakowało_ , zaklęła pod nosem. _Mam nadzieję, że da się to łatwo naprawić, bo bardzo lubię tę torbę_ , westchnęła w duchu.

Wzrok Darii ponownie padł na bordową teczkę, której zawartość wywołała w niej tak silne emocje.

 _Co ja mam teraz zrobić?_ , pomyślała, jedną ręką łapiąc się za głowę. Ból przeszywający teraz jej skronie był niczym w porównaniu z przeżywanymi wewnątrz rozterkami. Dziewczyna marzyła teraz tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu i spokojnie przemyśleć tę sprawę. Gdyby nie to, że miała napisać notatkę o debiucie jednej z drugoplanowych aktorek, to Daria najchętniej zrezygnowałaby z oglądania dzisiejszego spektaklu. Wiedziała, że i tak nie będzie mogła się skupić, bo jej myśli krążyły wokół tego, co usłyszała od dyrektora. Poza tym już widziała to przedstawienie kilka razy. Może w innej sytuacji z wielką chęcią poszłaby na nie znowu, chociażby po to, by podziwiać aktorski kunszt Artura, ale w tych okolicznościach straciła na to ochotę.

Daria spojrzała na zegarek, by zorientować się, ile miała jeszcze czasu do rozpoczęcia spektaklu. Uznała, że było go na tyle dużo, by zdążyć wyjść na spacer do pobliskiego parku i trochę się przewietrzyć. Liczyła na to, że pomoże jej to trochę się uspokoić i oswoić z tą sprawą. Z tą myślą skierowała się w stronę bocznego wyjścia z teatru, z którego mało kto korzystał. Zamiast delikatnie otworzyć drzwi, z całej siły je popchnęła, nawet nie sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie było po drugiej stronie.

— Au! — Usłyszała głośny jęk.

— Jejku, strasznie przepraszam! — wykrzyknęła z przerażeniem, kierując wzrok na poszkodowaną osobę. — Artur, nic ci nie jest? — zapytała z troską, gdy zorientowała się, że niechcący uderzyła swojego przyjaciela.

— Nie, chyba wszystko okej — odpowiedział cicho, rozmasowując obolałe ramię. — Dobrze, że mam refleks, bo inaczej oberwałbym w twarz.

— Wybacz. Uwierz mi, że naprawdę nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie — zapewniła Daria ze skruchą w głosie.

— Domyślam się. Gdybyś chciała mnie zabić, to zrobiłabyś to już dawno i skorzystałabyś z jakiegoś pewniejszego sposobu — odparł wesoło Artur, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Pewnie tak — przyznała bez większego entuzjazmu.

— Daria, wszystko w porządku? — zainteresował się, patrząc na nią pytająco. — Wyglądasz jak z krzyża zdjęta. Coś się stało?

— Właśnie miałam rozmowę z dyrektorem.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać? Mamy jeszcze chwilę przed spektaklem.

— Wybierałam się do parku, żeby się nad tym zastanowić — przyznała dziewczyna, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie była to odpowiedź na postawione przez niego pytanie.

— To w takim razie chodźmy razem.

***

Aleks wrócił do domu po wizycie u znajomego lekarza z poczuciem, że jak dotąd wszystko szło zgodnie z ustalonym przez niego planem. Co prawda uzyskanie zwolnienia na kolejny tydzień okazało się trudniejsze, niż początkowo przypuszczał, ale ostatecznie osiągnął sukces. Opory lekarza, który wzbraniał się przed wypisaniem takiego dokumentu osobie całkowicie zdrowej, zniknęły dopiero wtedy, kiedy Febo wręczył mu odpowiednią gratyfikację, dwukrotnie podbijając stawkę. Po raz kolejny udowodnił i jemu, i sobie, że każdego można kupić — to tylko kwestia ceny. Lekarz ten był znany ze swojej słabości do hazardu, więc dla konkretnego zastrzyku gotówki był w stanie zrobić naprawdę wiele. A dla Aleksa jego spokój wewnętrzny miał zdecydowanie większą wartość niż wręczona przez niego łapówka. Febo nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swojego postępowania, wychodząc z założenia, że cel uświęca środki. Po powrocie do domu położył otrzymane zwolnienie w widocznym miejscu z zamiarem wysłania go kurierem do firmy w poniedziałkowy poranek.

Teraz miał ważniejszą sprawę na głowie. Aleks musiał zadzwonić do Pauliny, żeby odwołać swój udział w parapetówce Julii. Zanim wybrał numer siostry, postanowił trochę poćwiczyć, żeby brzmiał jak człowiek obłożnie chory. Mając za sobą kilka prób, uznał, że niczego nie uda mu się już ulepszyć. Symulowanie chorób nie było jego najmocniejszą stroną, może z tej prostej przyczyny, że przeważnie nic mu nie dolegało? Jakkolwiek było, to dla wzmocnienia efektu postanowił sięgnąć po piekielnie ostrą paprykę chili. Wystarczyło, że zjadł szybko tylko jedną malutką papryczkę, a już czuł potworne pieczenie w gardle i mówienie siłą rzeczy przychodziło mu z dużym trudem.

— Cześć, Paulina — wydusił z siebie ściszonym głosem, kiedy siostra odebrała połączenie.

— Aleks? — zdziwiła się, jakby go nie poznała. — Co się dzieje?

— Rozchorowałem się — odparł i na potwierdzenie tych słów, zaczął kaszleć. _A ty co myślałaś?_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Czy to coś poważnego? — zapytała z troską.

— Ostre zapalenie gardła — przekazał diagnozę, jaką lekarz napisał mu na zwolnieniu.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? Może chcesz, żebym do ciebie przyjechała?

— Nie! — odruchowo zaprzeczył normalnie brzmiącym głosem. — Nie, nie, nie rób sobie kłopotu — poprawił się, ponownie przyjmując ton cierpiętnika. — Mam jedzenie i leki, dam sobie radę.

— No dobrze, ale gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebował, to daj mi znać — poprosiła Paulina.

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Aleks. _Bądź pewna, że nie zadzwonię_ , pomyślał.

— Czy to oznacza, że nie będziesz jutro na parapetówce u Julii? — zapytała wyraźnie niezadowolona.

— Niestety, przykro mi — odparł, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał tak smutno, jak to tylko możliwe. _Podziwiam twoją błyskotliwość, sorella._

— Ale w poniedziałek będziesz w biurze? — dociekała, a w jej głosie tym razem dało się wyczuć nutę nadziei i wyczekiwania.

— Dostałem tydzień zwolnienia — odpowiedział wymijająco. _Jednak cię przeceniłem_ , westchnął w duchu.

— Szkoda. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że dopadło cię to teraz, a nie tuż przed premierą, prawda?

— Masz rację. Wybacz, ale bardzo źle się czuję i nie mogę dłużej z tobą rozmawiać — stwierdził, nie mając ochoty na kontynuowanie tej jałowej dyskusji. Poza tym obawiał się, że im dłużej będzie trwała ich pogawędka, tym większa szansa, że Paulina nabierze jakichś podejrzeń.

— Tak, tak, to zrozumiałe. Kładź się do łóżka i wypoczywaj. Życzę ci szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia!

***

Piotr okazał się nieocenioną pomocą, dzięki której Uli udało się sprawnie przygotować i podać obiad, a właściwie obiadokolację, biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia. Podczas posiłku Jasiek i Beatka zasypywali ojca gradem pytań, jak było w szpitalu i co robił tam przez całe dnie. Józef miał okazję opowiedzieć im o badaniach, ale także o swojej nowo zawartej znajomości z panem Krzysztofem Dobrzańskim, wspominając również o jego rodzinie. Ula słuchała jego wywodów jednym uchem, bo nie były to dla niej nowe informacje. Przysunęła się bliżej Piotra, by móc trochę z nim porozmawiać.

— Wiesz, chcę ci bardzo podziękować za to, że tak troskliwie zająłeś się tatą — powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

— To moja praca — odparł skromnie Piotr.

— To prawda, ale zrobiłeś dla niego więcej, niż wszyscy inni lekarze razem wzięci, jacy do tej pory się nim zajmowali — zapewniła z przekonaniem.

— Nie przesadzaj.

— Mówię poważnie — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — Nie poprzestałeś tylko na przeprowadzeniu operacji, badaniach i przekazaniu mu listy zakazów oraz nakazów. Z przyjemnością słuchałam dzisiaj, jak rozmawiałeś z nim w drodze do Rysiowa. Jestem przekonana, że sama lepiej nie ujęłabym tych wszystkich rzeczy, które ty mu powiedziałeś. Co więcej, wydaje mi się, że ciebie posłucha.

— Z doświadczenia wiem, że ludzie przeważnie ignorują to, co radzi im lekarz — odparł, uśmiechając się kwaśno.

— Może i tak, ale myślę, że z moim tatą będzie inaczej. Kiedy Jasiek albo ja coś mu mówiliśmy, to zawsze nam odpowiadał, że przesadnie się o niego troszczymy. Natomiast gdy rad udziela mu ktoś zupełnie obcy, ale jednocześnie kompetentny, to jest nadzieja, że tata weźmie to sobie do serca — przedstawiła swój punkt widzenia.

— Obyś miała rację — skwitował jej wypowiedź Piotr. — W każdym razie, moja rola lekarza prowadzącego pana Józefa jeszcze się nie skończyła. Dopilnuję, żeby regularnie przychodził na wizyty kontrolne i robił badania okresowe.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała z wdzięcznością. — Gdyby nie ty…

— Nie mówmy już o tym, proszę — przerwał jej błagalnym tonem.

— Ulcia, jestem zmęczona — wtrąciła się Beatka, która nie wiadomo skąd, wyrosła między Piotrem a starszą siostrą.

— Dobrze, skarbie — odparła pobłażliwie Ula, głaszcząc ją po główce. — To był dzień pełen wrażeń. W takim razie chodźmy — dodała, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Zaraz wracam — szepnęła do Piotra.

— Dobranoc, tatusiu — powiedziała dziewczynka, jeszcze raz mocno przytulając się do ojca.

— Śpij dobrze, królewno — odparł Józef z czułością.

— Dobranoc, Jasiek — Beatka pożegnała się z bratem, z daleka mu machając. — Do widzenia — dodała obojętnym tonem, patrząc na Piotra podejrzliwym wzrokiem, co nie umknęło uwadze Uli. Uznała jednak, że to efekt wrodzonej nieufności wobec obcych i postanowiła się tym nie przejmować ani nawet o tym nie wspominać.

 _Z czasem przekona się do Piotra, tak jak my wszyscy_ , pomyślała Ula, prowadząc siostrę do pokoju na górze. Tam przeczytała Beatce jej ulubioną bajkę o śpiącej królewnie, chociaż miała podejrzenia, że dziewczynka słyszała ją już tyle razy, że znała jej treść na pamięć. Tego dnia Beti była tak zmęczona, że zasnęła tuż przed sceną walki księcia ze złą czarownicą, która pod postacią smoka próbowała zagrodzić mu drogę do śpiącej księżniczki. Ula jednak nie mogła odmówić sobie przyjemności przeczytania tego fragmentu stanowiącego klasyczny przykład zwycięstwa dobra nad złem. Półgłosem odczytała tę emocjonującą scenę, zatrzymując się dopiero w momencie, kiedy książę dotarł do wieży i obudził królewnę czułym pocałunkiem. Wtedy Ula przypomniała sobie, że Piotr czekał na nią na dole, więc szybko zamknęła książkę, odpuszczając sobie czytanie zakończenia opowieści. Najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, przekradła się po skrzypiącej podłodze do drzwi, modląc się w duchu, żeby Beatka się nie obudziła. Kiedy dziewczyna znalazła się na schodach, odetchnęła z ulgą i śpiesznie zbiegła na dół. W kuchni zastała tylko Piotra i Jaśka.

— A gdzie tata? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Był zmęczony, więc doradziłem mu, żeby się położył — odpowiedział Sosnowski. — Przez jakiś czas będzie jeszcze osłabiony, więc powinien dużo wypoczywać — dodał, najwyraźniej widząc jej zaniepokojoną minę.

— Rozumiem. To co, napijemy się jeszcze herbaty? — zręcznie zmieniła temat, kierując się w stronę kuchenki.

— Ja dziękuję — odmówił Jasiek, wstając od stołu. — Pójdę na górę, mam do zrobienia pracę domową z matematyki.

— Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio siadałeś do lekcji w piątkowy wieczór — rzuciła z przekąsem dziewczyna, podejrzewając, że to tylko pretekst, by móc zostawić ją sam na sam z Piotrem.

— Kiedyś trzeba zacząć — odpowiedział Cieplak, nie tracąc animuszu. — Miło było, dzięki. Piotr, nie zapomnij o tym, żeby przyjechać do nas nowym autem — rzucił na odchodne do Sosnowskiego.

— Spokojna głowa, nie zapomnę — zapewnił go Piotr, odprowadzając chłopaka wzrokiem do wyjścia.

— A ty? Napijesz się herbaty? — ponowiła pytanie, kiedy zostali sami w kuchni.

— Ja niestety też będę musiał iść — odparł ze smutkiem Sosnowski. — Robi się późno, a ja mam jutro całodobowy dyżur w szpitalu.

— Znowu? — zapytała, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia. — Przecież miałeś już jeden taki dyżur w tym tygodniu, chyba w środę.

— Zgadza się. Niestety, w tej chwili jest nas na oddziale tylko czterech plus ordynator, który bierze maksymalnie trzy dyżury w miesiącu — wyjaśnił rzeczowo Piotr. — Resztę musimy obsadzić sami, co oznacza co najmniej dwa dyżury tygodniowo na głowę. W sezonie urlopowym jest gorzej. Raz było tak, że miałem cztery dobry w jednym tygodniu, z czego dwie jedna za drugą.

— To bardzo dużo — przyznała szczerze Ula, dla której praca w nocy była raczej wyjątkiem niż regułą i nie wyobrażała sobie, jak można na dłuższą metę funkcjonować w takim trybie, o jakim właśnie powiedział jej Piotr. — Nie uważasz, że przydałby się wam ktoś do pomocy?

— Pewnie, że tak. Zresztą jeszcze do niedawna sytuacja wyglądała znacznie lepiej — odparł, chociaż w jej uszach brzmiało to mało pocieszająco. — Niestety, jedna lekarka odeszła na emeryturę, a druga jest w tej chwili na urlopie macierzyńskim. Szef wspominał ostatnio, że niebawem mają do nas dołączyć dwaj lekarze rezydenci, ale to trochę potrwa, zanim będą mogli samodzielnie brać dyżury. Jak by nie było, na mnie już czas.

— Rozumiem — westchnęła głośno. — Wypoczynek przed ciężkim dniem w pracy to podstawa.

— Święte słowa — poparł ją Piotr, kiwając głową.

— Odprowadzę cię — zaproponowała, kiedy lekarz znalazł się w przedpokoju. — Cieszę się, że tata wrócił do domu. Nie będę już musiała latać co chwila do szpitala, do którego jest bardzo kiepskie połączenie autobusowe.

— Chciałbym podzielać twoją radość, ale wiem, że oznacza to, że będziemy się rzadziej widywać — odparł smutno Piotr.

— Niekoniecznie — zaprzeczyła Ula, delikatnie kręcąc głową. — Nie wiem, czy Maciek ci wspominał, ale byłam w twoim mieszkaniu.

— Wspominał. No to drogę już znasz. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz bywać u nas częściej, nie tylko wtedy, kiedy ja będę na dyżurze.

— Postaram się — powiedziała ostrożnie, nie chcąc pochopnie składać obietnic, których nie mogłaby potem dotrzymać. — Pamiętaj, że drzwi naszego domu zawsze będą stały dla ciebie otworem. Możesz do nas przyjechać, kiedy chcesz. Dobrze dogadujesz się z tatą, z Jaśkiem też bez trudu znalazłeś wspólny język. Obaj na pewno będą się cieszyć, kiedy nas odwiedzisz — powiedziała, wskazując ręką na dom, który zostawili za sobą.

— A ty? — zapytał półgłosem, kiedy znaleźli się już przy aucie.

— Ja też — przyznała, wbijając wzrok w chodnik. Po raz pierwszym ucieszyła się, że latarnia znajdująca się najbliżej ich domu nie działała. Panujący wokół nich półmrok sprawiał, że Piotr raczej nie mógł dostrzec rumieńców, jakie pojawiły się na jej policzkach. — Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję za wszystko, co zrobiłeś — zręcznie zmieniła temat. — Twoja pomoc…

— Nic nie mów, proszę — przerwał jej Piotr, kładąc swoją dłoń na jej ustach. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w milczeniu na chodniku, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy. Chociaż było ciemno, to Ula bez trudu dostrzegła figlarne iskierki w jego spojrzeniu. Znów poczuła się jak zahipnotyzowana, dlatego nie protestowała, kiedy Piotr przysunął się do niej, by ich usta połączyły się w pocałunku. Nim jednak do tego doszło, magię chwili przerwał czyjś krzyk:

— Ula! Ula!

— O, nie — wyrwało jej się, bo od razu poznała, czyj to głos. Nerwowo rozejrzała się po ulicy i bez trudu dostrzegła sylwetkę Bartka, który zbliżał się do nich wielkimi krokami.

— Kto to taki? — zainteresował się Piotr, ale ton jego głosu wskazywał, że nie był specjalnie zaskoczony pojawieniem się intruza.

 _Czyżby Maciek powiedział mu o Bartku?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. Nie był to jednak odpowiedni moment na takie rozważania.

— Nikt wart poznania — odparła wymijająco, odwracając wzrok od Dąbrowskiego. — Jedź do domu, odpocznij. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. Cześć — dodała, wypowiadając słowa z prędkością strzałów z karabinu maszynowego. Zależało jej, by jak najszybciej pożegnać się z Piotrem i uciec do domu, w którym mogłaby się schronić przed Bartkiem. Drżąc z przerażenia, próbowała uciec na podwórko, ale Dąbrowski okazał się szybszy i zastąpił jej drogę do furtki.

— Uleńka! — powiedział radośnie, posyłając jej czarujący uśmiech. — Nie poznajesz mnie? Uleńka, to ja!

— Poznaję — wycedziła przez zęby, odruchowo cofając się o kilka kroków.

— Całe szczęście! — ucieszył się Bartek, najwyraźniej biorąc jej słowa za dobrą monetę. — Uleńka, moja kochana, nareszcie! Jak dobrze cię widzieć! — wykrzyknął, porywając Ulę w ramiona, by razem z nią kilka razy obrócić się wokół własnej osi.

— Puść mnie! — zawyła żałośnie, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. — Czego chcesz? — zapytała oschle, czując, że od tych obrotów strasznie zakręciło jej się w głowie.

— No jak to, Ulunia! Stęskniłem się za tobą, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy — wyjaśnił Dąbrowski, po raz drugi przyciągając ją do siebie. — Bombowo wyglądasz. Naprawdę klasa! 

— Dobra, przywitaliśmy się. A teraz mnie zostaw — powiedziała stanowczym tonem, próbując odepchnąć go od siebie. On jednak na tyle mocno trzymał ją objętą w pasie, że nie mogła o własnych siłach wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

— Uleńka, skarbie, daj spokój — nalegał Bartek słodkim głosikiem. — Ja wiem, że masz prawo być na mnie zła, bo tak długo mnie nie było i przez tyle czasu się do ciebie nie odzywałem… — zaczął się tłumaczyć, patrząc na nią wzrokiem zbitego psa.

— Przestań — zażądała, odwracając głowę, by nie mógł jej pocałować, do czego najwyraźniej zmierzał, zbliżając swoją twarz do jej twarzy. — Puść mnie natychmiast!

— Coś niewyraźnie powiedziała? — zabrał głos Piotr, wyraźnie zirytowany zachowaniem Bartka. — Zostaw ją — dodał groźnie, podchodząc do nich bliżej. Ula wykorzystała moment zaskoczenia, jaki wywołały w Dąbrowskim słowa usłyszane od nieznanego mu mężczyzny i oswobodziła się z jego uścisku. Nie myśląc ani chwili, stanęła za plecami Piotra.

— A ty kto? Jej adwokat? — warknął Bartek, patrząc na niego z lekceważeniem.

— Nie, wyobraź sobie, że nie. Tak się składa, że jestem chłopakiem Uli — odparł spokojnie Piotr, a kiedy to powiedział, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech tryumfatora.

— Że co?! — zapytał Dąbrowski, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Coś ci się pomyliło, kolego. To ja jestem jej chłopakiem! — wykrzyknął, nie kryjąc oburzenia.

— Byłeś, byłeś jej chłopakiem. Czas przeszły — poprawił go Sosnowski, wciąż nie tracąc panowania nad sobą.

— Polonista się znalazł — syknął Bartek, przewracając oczami. — Uleńka, co ten kolo w koszulce polo najlepszego wygaduje?! — zwrócił się do dziewczyny, która w milczeniu przyglądała się tej scenie, zastanawiając się, co z tego wyniknie. — Nigdy wcześniej go tu nie widziałem, kto to w ogóle jest?! — dopytywał się, próbując do niej podejść.

— To nie jest twoja sprawa — zauważył Piotr, nie pozwalając intruzowi zbliżyć się do Uli nawet na krok. — Ula jest dorosła, ma prawo spotykać się, z kim chce.

— Skoro jest dorosła, to może też mówić sama za siebie, prawda? — zauważył rezolutnie Dąbrowski. — Nie rozmawiam z tobą, gościu. Uleńka, powiedz mi w końcu, kto to dla ciebie jest?! — dociekał, posyłając jej wymowne spojrzenie.

— To-to j-jest mój chłopak — wydusiła z siebie drżącym głosem, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Uleńka, nie wierzę! To niemożliwe! Ty przecież nie mogłabyś mnie zdradzić! Nie po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy! — lamentował Bartek. — A jeśli nawet, to już na pewno nie z kimś takim! — dodał, patrząc na Piotra z obrzydzeniem.

— Możesz sobie wierzyć lub nie, twoja wola — wtrącił się Sosnowski, a w tonie jego głosu dało się tym razem wyczuć lekkie podenerwowanie. — Ale jestem chłopakiem Uli, czy ci się to podoba czy nie. Więc z łaski swojej zostaw ją w spokoju, okej?

— Nie odejdę stąd — zagroził Bartek, energicznie kręcąc głową. — Ula to jest moja dziewczyna i koniec!

— Z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś, wynika, że nie było cię tutaj przez jakiś czas, więc masz nieaktualne informacje — upierał się Piotr.

— Sam masz nieaktualne informacje! — krzyknął gniewnie Bartek. — I zaraz ci to udowodnię, gnojku! — dodał, po czym rzucił się na Piotra z pięściami. Zaskoczony tym atakiem Sosnowski stracił równowagę i runął na chodnik jak kłoda, pociągając za sobą Dąbrowskiego. Widząc dwie lecące na nią postacie, Ula odruchowo odskoczyła na bok. Gdyby nie to, zapewne ona też znalazłaby się w środku tej bójki.

— Przestańcie! — zawyła żałośnie, nie mając lepszego pomysłu, jak się zachować w tej sytuacji. — Bartek! Piotr! Przestańcie natychmiast!


	28. Chapter 28

Bartek dobrze wykorzystał efekt zaskoczenia, jaki wywołał jego nagły atak. Sprawił, że przeciwnik stracił równowagę i jak długi upadł na chodnik. Co prawda Dąbrowskiemu także nie udało się ustać na nogach, ale mimo to nie stracił kontroli nad sytuacją. Kolanem przycisnął chłopaka do ziemi, a następnie zaczął mocno okładać go pięściami po głowie oraz klatce piersiowej. Z każdym wymierzanym ciosem Bartek czuł coraz większą satysfakcję i wydawało mu się, że jego przeciwnik lada moment zacznie błagać o litość. Niecierpliwie czekał na ten moment, gdy ten bezczelny kolo w koszulce polo będzie skamlał i się podda. Dlatego kiedy mężczyzna nagle z całych sił odepchnął go od siebie, Dąbrowski trochę się zdziwił. Odskoczył o kilka kroków do tyłu, by złapać równowagę i stanąć pewnie na nogach. Bartek chciał tylko zorientować się w sytuacji i nabrać rozpędu, by ponownie napaść na swojego rywala. Jakież więc było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy ten niepozornie wyglądający nieznajomy przeszedł do ataku. Bartkowi udało się odeprzeć tylko kilka pierwszych ciosów, bo każdy następny był silniejszy od poprzedniego. Czując, że obrona przychodzi mu z coraz większym trudem, Dąbrowski zrobił unik, mając zamiar kopnąć przeciwnika w łydkę. Trafił jednak prosto w kolano, co sprawiło, że rywal jęknął z bólu i na chwilę odsunął się do tyłu. Dla wzmocnienia efektu Bartek jeszcze kilka razy go kopnął, nie zważając na błagania Uli, by przestali się bić. Jego przeciwnik najwyraźniej też niewiele sobie z tego robił, bo podjął kolejną próbę ataku. Tym razem Dąbrowski poczuł się jakby napadło na niego rozjuszone zwierzę. Wymierzane mu ciosy były tak mocne i celne, że Bartek nie miał sił skutecznie się bronić i zanim się spostrzegł, leżał już na chodniku, zwijając się z bólu. Mężczyzna czas okładał go pięściami, nie zwracając uwagi na jego jęki.

— Piotr! Piotr! Nie! Przestań! — wtrąciła się Ula, powstrzymując rękę swojego obrońcy od wymierzenia kolejnego ciosu. — Nie rób tego, proszę!

— Masz rację. Nie jest tego wart — wysapał mężczyzna, posyłając Bartkowi pełne pogardy spojrzenie. W jego oczach Dąbrowski dostrzegł nie tylko lekceważenie, ale coś jeszcze, co sprawiło, że ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach. Bartek nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że był to wzrok psychopatycznego mordercy. Gdyby Ula nie przerwała tej walki, to kto wie, do czego byłby w stanie posunąć się człowiek ogarnięty tak szaleńczą furią?

— Pomogę ci wstać — zaproponowała Ula, podając rękę swojemu znajomemu. Żadne z nich jednak nie miało zamiaru pomóc Bartkowi. Dlatego był on zmuszony sam pozbierać się z ziemi, z trudem stając na nogach.

— Jeszcze się spotkamy — zagroził Dąbrowski, z niezadowoleniem obserwując, jak jego rywal razem z Ulą zmierza w kierunku furtki.

— Żebym cię tu więcej nie widział. — Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Bartek skierował swój wzrok na Ulę, ta jednak milczała jak zaklęta i nawet nie odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Jej uwaga była w pełni skupiona na nowym znajomym.

_Oboje tego pożałujecie_ , pomyślał Dąbrowski, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem, aż zniknęli mu z oczu.

***

— Powiesz mi w końcu, o czym rozmawiałaś z dyrektorem? — zapytał Artur, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. W jego głosie Daria wyraźnie wyczuła ciekawość, ale też nutę zniecierpliwienia. — Chyba nie wyrzucił cię z pracy?

— Nie, na całe szczęście mnie nie zwolnił — przyznała, oddychając z ulgą. — Wprost przeciwnie. Złożył mi pewną propozycję związaną z kolejną sztuką, do której mają wkrótce rozpocząć się próby.

— Niech zgadnę, to właśnie tobie stary postanowił zlecić napisanie kroniki? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, nie kryjąc radości.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco.

— Niedawno pojawiły się plotki, że dyrektor ma taki pomysł. W międzyczasie dostałem scenariusz nowej sztuki, w której mam grać główną rolę. Po prostu połączyłem ze sobą te dwie informacje — odparł z dumą, wciąż nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Cieszę się, że wybór padł właśnie na ciebie. Jestem przekonany, że nikt nie zrobiłby tego lepiej niż ty.

— Mam inne zdanie — zaprzeczyła Daria, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. — Obawiam się, że to zadanie będzie dla mnie za trudne.

— No coś ty! — obruszył się Artur, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. — Jak nie ty, to kto? Ta stara wiedźma? O, przepraszam, chciałem powiedzieć: pani Nowakowska — poprawił się, napotkawszy jej karcące spojrzenie.

— Intuicja mówi mi, że to się nie uda — podzieliła się z nim swoimi przeczuciami. — W czasie naszej rozmowy dyrektor kilka razy podkreślił, że to nowatorski eksperyment.

— To prawda, ale warto spróbować, nie sądzisz? — zachęcał ją Artur. — Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś ambitna i lubisz nowe wyzwania.

— Nabijasz się ze mnie, tak? — zapytała Daria, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. Z tonu jego wypowiedzi nie umiała odczytać, czy mówił poważnie, czy to był tylko żart.

— Nie! Na serio tak właśnie uważam. Mogłabyś w końcu rozwinąć skrzydła i napisać coś większego niż recenzja książki czy relacja z premiery! Nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że udział w takim projekcie to dla ciebie ogromna szansa?

— Tia, szansa na sukces — odpowiedziała ironicznie Daria.

— Ej, co z tobą? Gdzie twoje pozytywne nastawienie?

— Chyba gdzieś się zapodziało — wzruszyła ramionami. — A wiesz, kto to jest pesymista? Dobrze poinformowany optymista. Co, nieśmieszne? — dodała, widząc, że dowcip zacytowany ze starego serialu nie rozbawił Artura.

— Niespecjalnie. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego jesteś aż tak sceptyczna wobec tego projektu? Moim zdaniem powinnaś skakać z radości, że dostałaś taką świetną propozycję.

— To tylko na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda tak pięknie. Jak się pozna więcej szczegółów, to sprawa nie przedstawia się już tak różowo — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu.

— A konkretnie?

— Gdybym zdecydowała się wziąć udział w tym projekcie, to oznaczałoby, że musiałabym być obecna na wszystkich próbach — powiedziała, kładąc duży nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. — Praktycznie rzecz ujmując, miałabym wyjęte z życiorysu pierwsze pół dnia przez cztery dni w tygodniu: od wtorku do piątku. Nie zapominaj, że mam jeszcze inne zobowiązania zawodowe.

— No i? — zapytał Artur, najwyraźniej nie uważając tego za duży problem. — Jak się czegoś bardzo chce, to szuka się sposobów, a nie wymówek. Znam cię i wiem, że mogłabyś to wszystko pogodzić. Potrafisz być dobrze zorganizowana, jeśli ci na czymś zależy.

— Powiedzmy, że potraktuję to jako komplement — stwierdziła bez przekonania, bo to, co przed chwilą usłyszała, można było dwojako interpretować.

— Uważam, że gra jest warta świeczki. Zwłaszcza, że wymagałoby to od ciebie nieco większego zaangażowania tylko do końca tego roku — argumentował Artur.

— Czyli uważasz, że powinnam przyjąć tę propozycję — pomyślała na głos.

— Sądziłem, że to rozumie się samo przez się. I to nie tylko dlatego, że dzięki temu mielibyśmy okazję widywać się prawie codziennie — przyznał, puszczając do niej oczko. — Po prostu uważam, że lepiej spróbować, a potem żałować, niż żałować, że się czegoś nie zrobiło.

— Jakże bliska mi ta filozofia — westchnęła dziewczyna, przypominając sobie wiele sytuacji z życia, kiedy na jej decyzję miała wpływ właśnie ta dewiza. Z perspektywy czasu Darii trudno było ocenić, czy kierowanie się nią przynosi więcej korzyści czy szkód, bo tylko w połowie przypadków spróbowanie czegoś wychodziło jej na dobre.

— To jak będzie? — dopytywał się Artur, patrząc na nią znacząco.

— Czekaj, daj mi się chwilę zastanowić — poprosiła dziewczyna, marszcząc czoło, co wskazywało na intensywny wysiłek myślowy.

— Zastanowiłaś się już? — zapytał po niecałych dwóch minutach.

— Mówiąc „chwila”, miałam na myśli trochę dłuższy odcinek czasu — upomniała go.

— Nie poganiałbym cię, gdyby nie to, że zaraz musimy wracać do teatru — przypomniał Artur, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.

— Rzeczywiście — przyznała mu rację, wzdychając głośno. — Później się nad tym zastanowię. Dyrektor dał mi czas do wtorku na podjęcie ostatecznej decyzji.

— Mam nadzieję, że powiesz „tak”.

_Ja też_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach, czując, że argumenty Artura przekonały ją i coraz bardziej podobała jej się perspektywa uczestniczenia w tym projekcie.

***

Zgodnie z powziętym przez siebie postanowieniem, Maciek pojechał po pracy do pani Nawrockiej, chociaż wiązało się z pokonaniem prawie połowy miasta w piątkowym szczycie popołudniowym. Szymczyk musiał wielokrotnie przesiadać się z jednego środka lokomocji w inny, w każdym z nich czując się jak śledź w puszce. Momentami dusił się w tłoku, ale mimo to ani razu nie żałował, że nie zdecydował się pojechać samochodem. Wystarczyło tylko zerknąć za okno na niekończący się sznur stojących aut, obok których szybko sunęły tramwaje oraz autobusy korzystające ze specjalnie wydzielonych dla nich pasów, by od razu poczuć się lepiej nawet w tak niekomfortowych warunkach, w jakich przyszło mu podróżować. Wysiadając na przystanku znajdującym się nieopodal domu Aldony, Maciek pomyślał sobie, że przynajmniej część drogi powrotnej mógłby pokonać pieszo. Tymczasem dziarskim krokiem skierował się do celu swojej podróży, chcąc jak najszybciej załatwić sprawę. Szymczyk z daleka dostrzegł panią Nawrocką, która wracała do domu z zakupami.

— Dzień dobry! Pozwoli pani, że pomogę? — zaproponował, podbiegając w jej stronę.

— Gdyby był pan tak dobry — odparła kobieta, pozwalając, by chłopak wziął od niej wszystkie płócienne torby. — Bardzo dziękuję.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — przyznał Maciek, stwierdzając, że posiadane przez kobietę torby wielorazowego użytku miały wiele zalet. Nie tylko były bardziej ekologiczne i trwałe niż plastikowe, ale też wygodniej się je niosło. Na uszach tych toreb znajdowały się specjalne wzmocnienia, które sprawiały, że nie wbijały się one w dłonie, nawet wtedy, gdy torba była dosyć ciężka. Co więcej, uchwyty te miały odpowiednią długość, co pozwalało wybrać, czy chce się nieść torbę w ręku czy też zawiesić ją sobie na ramieniu. Maciek postanowił skorzystać z tej drugiej możliwości, dzięki czemu prawie nie czuł dźwiganego ciężaru i do tego miał wolne ręce. _Muszę sobie sprawić takie torby_ , pomyślał.

— To naprawdę miłe z pana strony — powiedziała z wdzięcznością Nawrocka, szukając czegoś w torebce. Po chwili wydobyła z niej klucze.

— Czy pani mnie pamięta? Maciej Szymczyk, widzieliśmy się kilka dni temu — przypomniał się, kiedy kobieta otwierała drzwi do budynku.

— Tak, tak, znajomy Aldonki. Od razu pana poznałam — odparła kobieta, kiwając głową. — Był pan u niej w szpitalu?

— Chciałem ją odwiedzić, ale wpuszczają tylko rodzinę. Miałem za to okazję rozmawiać z ojcem Aldony. Dowiedziałem się od niego, że odzyskała przytomność i już lepiej się czuje.

— Też się z nim widziałam, jak przyszedł do mieszkania Aldony po parę drobiazgów. Przemiły człowiek — przyznała z zachwytem Nawrocka. — Chwała Bogu, że ta smutna historia jednak dobrze się skończy. Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak bardzo się bałam, że Aldona umrze.

_Sądzę, że mam pojęcie_ , powiedział sobie w myślach, przypominając sobie, jak kilka dni temu rozpaczał z powodu tego, co się stało.

— A tak właściwie, to co pan tu robi? — zainteresowała się, kiedy oboje wsiedli do windy. — Jeżeli przyszedł pan odwiedzić Aldonę w domu, to muszę pana zmartwić. Ona jeszcze nie została wypisana ze szpitala.

— Tak właśnie myślałem, więc przyjechałem do pani — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Maciek.

— Do mnie? — zdziwiła się. — Skoro tak, to może wejdzie pan na herbatę? — zapytała, wskazując na drzwi od mieszkania, przed którymi właśnie się znaleźli.

— Dziękuję, nie chciałbym pani robić kłopotu — grzecznie odmówił Maciek. — Przyszedłem z drobną prośbą w imieniu swoim i kolegów z pracy — dodał, recytując przygotowane sobie wcześniej kłamstwo.

— Zamieniam się w słuch.

— Być może pani nie wie, ale ze względu na stan zdrowia Aldona zrezygnowała z pracy u nas. Jako zespół nie mieliśmy okazji się z nią pożegnać, a chcielibyśmy, żeby miło nas wspominała — zaczął Maciek, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni po zaklejoną kopertę z listem napisanym poprzedniego wieczoru. — To taka kartka od nas. Czy byłaby pani tak dobra i przekazała to Aldonie, kiedy wróci ze szpitala?

— Ależ oczywiście, że tak! — powiedziała radośnie Nawrocka. — To naprawdę piękny gest! Cieszę się, że będę mogła pomóc w tak szlachetnej sprawie.

— Bardzo dziękuję, to znaczy dziękujemy — odparł Maciek, powstrzymując się przed jakimikolwiek dalszymi wyjaśnieniami. Skoro sąsiadka Aldony nie spytała go, dlaczego nie zanieśli tej kartki do szpitala lub nie zdecydowali się wysłać jej pocztą, to Szymczyk postanowił sam z siebie o tym nie wspominać, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. 

***

— Usiądź, proszę — powiedziała Ula, wprowadzając Piotra do swojego pokoju. — Zaraz przyniosę apteczkę — dodała, kiedy pomogła mu ostrożnie zająć miejsce na łóżku. Gdy wychodziła, spojrzała na niego ze szczerym współczuciem.

_Wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść_ , westchnęła w duchu, kierując się w stronę łazienki. Pośpiesznie wyciągając apteczkę z szafki, niechcący potrąciła stojące obok plastikowe pudełko z lekami. Z hukiem upadło ono na podłogę, a zawartość rozsypała się wokół. Przeklinając w duchu swoje roztrzepanie, Ula schyliła się, by pozbierać wszystkie blistry, tubki i plastikowe opakowania z lekami. Byle jak powrzucała je z powrotem do pudełka, obiecując sobie, że później starannie wszystko poukłada. Teraz musiała zająć się swoim pacjentem. Dlatego czym prędzej udała się z apteczką do swojego pokoju, by zabrać się za opatrywanie ran, które Sosnowski odniósł w bójce z Dąbrowskim.

— Bardzo boli? — zapytała z troską, oglądając odniesione przez niego obrażenia.

— Trochę, ale to nic poważnego. To tylko draśnięcia, więc wystarczy, jak je przemyjesz. Plastry nie będą niepotrzebne — poinstruował ją Piotr.

— Umówmy się, że teraz to ty jesteś pacjentem, a ja twoim lekarzem — odparła półżartem, oceniając, że przynajmniej niektóre rany należałoby zakleić. — Teraz pewnie będzie trochę szczypać — dodała, przykładając do jego skóry wacik nasączony wodą utlenioną.

— To nic, dam radę — odparł obojętnym tonem, po czym zacisnął zęby. Dzielnie zniósł przemywanie ran, nie wydając z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku. Dla Uli było to coś nowego, bo z doświadczeń z Jaśkiem i Beatką pamiętała, że podczas opatrywania nawet niewielkiej rany osoba poszkodowana potrafiła głośno jęczeć i krzyczeć, jakby właśnie była obdzierana ze skóry.

— Gotowe — powiedziała z satysfakcją Ula, kiedy przemyła wszystkie rany Piotra znajdujące się w zasięgu jej wzroku. — Jestem z ciebie dumna, panie pacjencie.

— Skoro przetrwałem bójkę z Bartkiem, to tym bardziej mogę cierpliwie znieść obmywanie ran przez tak uroczą pielęgniarkę — stwierdził, posyłając dziewczynie pełne czułości spojrzenie.

— Przepraszam cię za Bartka. Naprawdę nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachowywał — odparła Ula ze skruchą w głosie, czując się odpowiedzialna za to, co się stało. Chociaż znała Dąbrowskiego nie od dziś, to nie spodziewała się, że mógłby posunąć się do czegoś takiego.

— Przyznaję, że trochę mnie zaskoczył. Musi mu na tobie bardzo zależeć, skoro jest zdolny rzucić się z pięściami na każdego rywala.

— Nie, to nie tak! — zaprzeczyła Ula, energicznie kręcąc w głową. — Jemu nigdy na mnie nie zależało. Byłam mu potrzebna tylko jako łatwe źródło gotówki — wyjaśniła, choć każde wypowiadane słowo sprawiało jej potworny ból. Nawet po tylu latach nie potrafiła mówić na ten temat bez emocji. — Na szczęście w końcu przejrzałam na oczy, rozstaliśmy się, Bartek wyjechał i tyle. Nie wiem, o co mu teraz chodzi. Najwyraźniej ubzdurał sobie, że coś jeszcze nas łączy. Co za absurd!

— A nas? — nieoczekiwanie zapytał Piotr. — Czy nas coś łączy?

— W tej chwili plaster — odpowiedziała wymijająco, próbując odkleić ze swojego palca kawałek plastra, którym przykleiła się do Sosnowskiego. — Już po wszystkim. Jak to się mówi, do wesela się zagoi — dodała żartobliwie, gdy skończyła opatrywać jego rany. Miała nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda jej się sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory i tym samym uniknąć omawiania poważnych tematów. Ula miała straszny mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedziała, co i do kogo czuła. Potrzebowała chwili spokoju i samotności, żeby móc się nad tym zastanowić.

— Nie gniewasz się, że przedstawiłem się jako twój chłopak? — dociekał Piotr, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru dać za wygraną.

— Jasne, że nie. To był świetny pomysł — pochwaliła go, nawet na niego nie patrząc. — Teraz Bartek powinien się ode mnie odczepić raz na zawsze. Zwłaszcza po tym solidnym laniu, jakie mu sprawiłeś — dodała wesoło, chowając do apteczki wodę utlenioną, czyste waciki oraz opakowanie z plastrami. Wciąż zachowywała się niepoważnie, ponieważ nie przeczuwała, że dwa zadane przez Piotra pytania mogłyby stanowić wstęp do ważnego wyznania.

— Ula, czy mogłabyś na chwilę usiąść obok mnie? — poprosił Piotr, a wyraz jego twarzy oraz ton głosu wskazywały, że bardzo mu na tym zależało.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała z niepokojem Ula, widząc jego śmiertelnie poważną minę.

— Bartkowi wydaje się teraz, że jestem twoim chłopakiem. I wiele bym dał, żeby nie tylko on tak myślał.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — wtrąciła, czując, jak ogarniało ją coraz większe przerażenie. Przeczucie podpowiadało jej, że zaraz usłyszy coś, na co nie była jeszcze gotowa. _Piotr, nie, błagam, niczego mi nie wyznawaj ani tym bardziej nie oczekuj ode mnie żadnych deklaracji!_ , pomyślała, próbując szybko wykombinować, w jaki sposób przerwać tę rozmowę. Jak na złość, nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy i wszystko wskazywało na to, że było już za późno na ucieczkę.

— Chcę cię zapytać, czy zgodziłabyś się zostać moją dziewczyną? — zapytał uroczystym tonem, biorąc ją za rękę. — Wiem, że znamy się krótko, ale za to… intensywnie. Zależy mi na tobie i… kocham cię — wyznał, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy.

— Piotr, ja… nie wiem, co powiedzieć — wyjąkała, opuszczając głowę jak dziecko przyłapane na psocie. Ula wiedziała, że w takich sytuacjach kobieta zazwyczaj odpowiada „ja też cię kocham”, ale ona nie była na to gotowa. — Bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś. Ja… naprawdę cię lubię, szanuję i jestem ci wdzięczna za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla taty, dla mnie, ale… — zaczęła się tłumaczyć, czując na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Niedane jej jednak było dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Piotr dłonią ujął ją za podbródek, by delikatnie podnieść jej głowę i złączyć ich usta w czułym pocałunku. Bierność, z jaką Ula przyjmowała tę pieszczotę, Piotr najwyraźniej potraktował jako zaproszenie do dalszych działań, bo z każdą chwilą całował ją coraz zachłanniej całował. Wreszcie zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął ją w swoją stronę tak, że Ula wylądowała na jego kolanach. Ta nieoczekiwana bliskość przyprawiła dziewczynę o zawrót głowy i sprawiła, że nie miała siły mu się przeciwstawić.

— Piotr — jęknęła, kiedy Sosnowski zaczął obdarowywać pocałunkami jej szyję i dekolt.

— Słucham, moja dziewczyno — odparł zmysłowym szeptem wprost do jej ucha.

_Moja dziewczyno?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. _Czyżby nie zauważył, że nie odpowiedziałam mu na jego pytanie?_

Ula nie była jednak w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Dyszała tylko ciężko, czując, że robiło jej się coraz bardziej gorąco. Jego dotyk zniewalał ją do tego stopnia, że traciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. A on sprawiał wrażenie, jakby też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i skrzętnie korzystał z tej możliwości. Kto wie, do czego jeszcze by doszło, gdyby nie to, że Ula niechcący kopnęła stojący obok stolik, wskutek czego znajdująca się na nim apteczka z hukiem spadła na podłogę. Pod wpływem tego dźwięku dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi i w mgnieniu oka odzyskała kontakt z rzeczywistością.

— Ale niezdara ze mnie — powiedziała, schylając się po rozsypane przedmioty.

— Pomogę ci — zaproponował Piotr, kucając obok niej.

— Dziękuję, poradzę sobie — odmówiła grzecznie, acz stanowczo. — Strasznie późno się zrobiło — dodała, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie.

— Rzeczywiście — niechętnie przyznał jej rację. — Ale wiesz, jak to mówią: szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą — dopowiedział półgłosem, zbliżając się bardzo blisko jej ucha.

— To prawda — przytaknęła, poniewczasie zdając sobie sprawę, że Piotr mógł opacznie ją zrozumieć. Jedno spojrzenie na jego rozanieloną twarz wystarczyło, by Ula upewniła się, że tak właśnie się stało.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę — wyznał, delikatnie ogarniając z jej policzka niesforny kosmyk włosów. — Zawsze chciałem mieć taką dziewczynę jak ty. A teraz moje marzenie się spełniło. Dla ciebie byłbym gotów stanąć do walki nawet z tuzinem Bartków, gdyby była taka potrzeba.

— A ja mam nadzieję, że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy musiałeś się o mnie bić — odparła z przekonaniem. _Czyli on naprawdę uważa mnie za swoją dziewczynę_ , oceniła. Już chciała wyjaśnić tę sprawę i powiedzieć mu, że potrzebuje trochę czasu do namysłu, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Uznała, że to jednak nie najlepszy moment na wyjaśnianie tego nieporozumienia.

— To miłe, że tak bardzo się o mnie troszczysz — uśmiechnął się Piotr, patrząc na nią z czułością. — Jesteś moim aniołem, wiesz?

— A ty przypadkiem nie miałeś już iść? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Wyrzucasz mnie — westchnął głośno, starając się zrobić smutną minę. — No to idę.

— Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię — zaproponowała, kiedy Piotr otworzył drzwi od jej pokoju i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

— Lepiej nie — odparł nieco ściszonym głosem. — Nie wiadomo, czy Bartek jeszcze się tu gdzieś nie kręci. Będę spokojniejszy, wiedząc, że zostawiłem cię zamkniętą bezpiecznie w domu. A na mnie nie odważy się drugi raz napaść.

— No dobrze — przyznała mu rację. — Napiszesz do mnie esemesa, jak dojedziesz do domu?

— Oczywiście, że tak — zamruczał z zadowoleniem. — To będzie pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobię po dojechaniu na miejsce — obiecał, kładąc prawą rękę na sercu.

— Dziękuję. Jedź ostrożnie — powiedziała na pożegnanie, po czym pocałowała go w policzek. Kiedy jednak chciała się od niego odsunąć, on przyciągnął ją do siebie i znów wpił się w jej usta.

— Tak lepiej — stwierdził, gdy po kilkunastu sekundach się od niej oderwał. — Śpij dobrze, moja piękna dziewczyno — pożegnał się i wyszedł, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź.

***

Po powrocie ze squasha Marek czuł się padnięty, ale za to zrelaksowany. Nie myślał już o niczym, co wcześniej go niepokoiło lub denerwowało. W tej chwili marzył przede wszystkim o gorącej kąpieli, ale też o wypiciu homeopatycznej dawki alkoholu, żeby lepiej mu się spało. Nie wiedzieć czemu, miał ochotę na grzane piwo, które pijał od wielkiego dzwonu, przeważnie wtedy, kiedy czuł się przeziębiony. Zastanawiając się, czy ma w domu niepasteryzowane piwo, które najlepiej nadawało się do podgrzania, Dobrzański przekroczył próg z sypialni. Zobaczył tam swoją narzeczoną, która wyglądała jak chodząca chmura gradowa.

— Cześć, kochanie — powiedział przymilnie Marek, posyłając jej czarujący uśmiech numer sześć. Nie miał zamiaru pytać jej o to, co tym razem popsuło jej humor. Spodziewał się, że raczej prędzej niż później sama mu o tym powie. Po cichu liczył na to, że uda mu się szybko przemknąć do łazienki i tym samym oddalić w czasie tę nieprzyjemną rozmowę. Nauczony doświadczeniem spodziewał się, że znowu to on będzie wszystkiemu winny.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała tonem tak zimnym, że nie powstydziłaby się go nawet Królowa Śniegu.

— Najpierw u ojca w szpitalu, a potem na partyjce squasha z Sebą.

— Miło mi, że uprzedziłeś mnie o swoich planach — ironizowała Paulina.

— Miałem złożyć do ciebie podanie i trzy zdjęcia, a potem oczekiwać dwa tygodnie na rozpatrzenie sprawy? — odparł sarkastycznie Marek, nawet na nią nie patrząc.

— Nie, wyobraź sobie, że wystarczyło spytać — rzuciła z przekąsem, piorunując go spojrzeniem. — Ale to ci oczywiście nie przyszło do głowy, skąd — fuknęła jak rozwścieczona kocica.

— To pozwól, że teraz spytam: co przewidywał na dzisiejsze popołudnie twój napięty harmonogram imprez? — zapytał kąśliwie, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

— A czy to ważne? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie. — Skoro i tak cię to nie obchodzi…

— Skoro już o tym rozmawiamy, to może zechcesz łaskawie mnie oświecić, co takiego ważnego mnie ominęło? — wtrącił się, nie pozwalając jej dokończyć zdania. Chciał jak najszybciej ustalić coś konkretnego, by nie ciągnąć tej idiotycznej rozmowy dłużej niż to konieczne.

— Liczyłam na to, że pójdziemy razem kupić prezent dla Julii — stwierdziła Paulina, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutę żalu i rozgoryczenia.

— Akurat dzisiaj? Przecież jutro od rana mielibyśmy na to mnóstwo czasu — zauważył rezolutnie Marek.

— Wiesz dobrze, że nie lubię niczego zostawiać na ostatnią chwilę — przypomniała mu, nienaturalnie akceptując co drugie słowo w wypowiedzianym zdaniu. — Właśnie dlatego chciałam, żebyśmy zajęli się tym dzisiaj. A tak musiałam sama załatwić tę sprawę.

— No to świetnie, gratuluję — odparł obojętnie Marek, skupiając się w tej chwili bardziej na rozpinaniu guzików od koszuli niż na prowadzonej rozmowie.

— Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że obchodzi cię ta parapetówka albo chociaż jakikolwiek szczegół z nią związany! — zirytowała się Paulina. — Musisz mi na każdym kroku udowadniać, jak bardzo masz to wszystko gdzieś?! Pieprzony sabotażysta!

— Paula — obruszył się Marek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Jego narzeczona, jak na damę przystało, zwykle unikała dosadnego słownictwa. Kiedy jednak zaczynała go używać, stanowiło to sygnał, że coś dotknęło ją do żywego. — Nie sądziłem, że wybór prezentu dla Julii ma dla ciebie aż takie znaczenie. Jestem przekonany, że nie tylko w niczym bym ci nie pomógł, a nawet bym przeszkadzał — dodał nieco łagodniejszym tonem, nie chcąc rozjuszać jej jeszcze bardziej.

— Pewnie, tak jest najłatwiej — skwitowała z dezaprobatą. — Czy zawsze wszystko musi być na mojej głowie?!

— Nie wystarczy ci, że jutro razem wręczymy ten prezent Julii? — postanowił odbić piłeczkę, puszczając mimo uszu jej ostatnią wypowiedź.

— Jesteś wspaniałomyślny, naprawdę — odparła ironicznie. — A nawet nie wiesz, co to takiego.

— Nie, ale sądzę, że zaraz mi to powiesz — wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Jak zwykle przemawiała przez niego zbytnia pewność siebie i przekonanie o potędze swojego uroku osobistego.

— Lampa, która będzie idealnie pasowała do salonu — powiedziała Paulina po chwili zawahania, dając mu kolejny dowód na to, że się nie mylił. — Gdybyś przyszedł wcześniej, miałbyś okazję ją zobaczyć. A teraz już jest zapakowana.

— Trudno, w takim razie zobaczę ją jutro — wzruszył ramionami.

— Pod warunkiem nie wymyślisz sobie jakiejś nowej wymówki, byleby tylko się tam nie pokazywać — dopowiedziała z przekąsem.

— A skąd ten pomysł? — zmarszczył brwi Marek.

— Dzisiaj zadzwonił do mnie Aleks. Powiedział mi, że się rozchorował i nie przyjdzie na parapetówkę! — wyznała, wyraźnie rozżalona z tego powodu.

— Zdarza się — powiedział bez większego przekonania i bez cienia smutku. Wcale nie zależało mu na zobaczeniu zakazanej gęby Aleksa, więc jego nieobecność była mu na rękę. — Idę się wykąpać — dodał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź Pauliny, poszedł do łazienki.

_A swoją drogą to ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, że Aleks rozchorował się w przeddzień imprezy u Julii_ , pomyślał Marek, wchodząc do wanny. _W ogóle trudno mi uwierzyć, że mogłaby go dopaść jakakolwiek choroba. Nie na darmo mówi się, że złego licho nie bierze. Prędzej spodziewałbym się lądowania Marsjan w centrum miasta niż tego, że Aleks zachoruje. Czuję, że to jakaś kolejna intryga. O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?_

***

Po wyjściu Piotra Ula dwukrotnie upewniła się, że starannie zamknęła drzwi do domu. Dopiero wtedy odetchnęła z ulgą i powolnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę swojego pokoju z zamiarem przemyślenia wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się tego wieczoru.

— Wyjaśnisz mi, co to wszystko znaczy? — Usłyszała ściszony głos brata, dochodzący od strony schodów. Odruchowo obejrzała się w tamtą stronę i w mroku ledwo dojrzała sylwetkę Jaśka siedzącego mniej więcej w połowie schodów.

— Czemu nie śpisz? — zapytała z troską, zapalając niewielką lampkę, by mogli lepiej się widzieć.

— Tak się rozbijasz, że umarły by się zbudził — powiedział z wyrzutem. — Najpierw ten huk w łazience, potem u ciebie w pokoju. Aż dziwne, że Beatka i ojciec tego nie słyszeli.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałam — odparła ze skruchą. — Gniewasz się?

— Niespecjalnie. Dzięki temu miałem okazję zobaczyć coś ciekawego, a także co nieco usłyszeć — stwierdził, nie kryjąc swojej satysfakcji.

— To znaczy? — zapytała, po czym głośno przełknęła ślinę.

— W telegraficznym skrócie: twój były napadł na twojego obecnego faceta — odparł bez owijania w bawełnę. — A kto wygrał?

— Uważam, że taka bójka to porażka dla obu stron, ale… można powiedzieć, że Piotr był górą.

— No to siostra, szczerze gratuluję — ucieszył się Jasiek, zacierając ręce.

— Niby czego? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— No jak to? — obruszył się. — Wreszcie wszystko zaczyna się układać. Bartek dostał łomot tak, jak na to zasłużył, a ty znalazłaś sobie w końcu porządnego faceta.

— Tak, na to wygląda — przyznała Ula bez przekonania. — Tylko proszę cię, nie mów o tym tacie, okej?

— O tym, że Bartek pobił się z Piotrem? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Jasna sprawa, ojciec tylko niepotrzebnie by się tym przejmował.

— Dokładnie tak. Wybacz, ale jestem bardzo zmęczona. To był naprawdę ciężki dzień. Idę się położyć — powiedziała nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą, chcąc jak najszybciej uciąć tę dyskusję. Pomachała bratu na pożegnanie i czym prędzej oddaliła się do swojego pokoju. Wreszcie została w swoich czterech ścianach sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. A miała nad czym się zastanawiać.

_A więc Piotr myśli, że jestem jego dziewczyną_ , zaczęła od najbardziej nurtującej ją kwestii. _Na jakiej podstawie? Przecież ja nie powiedziałam mu ani „tak”, ani „nie”! A może jednak? Sama już nie wiem… Czy brak odpowiedzi to też jakaś odpowiedź? A co, jeśli to, że nie broniłam się, kiedy zaczął mnie całować, uznał za zgodę i swego rodzaju przypieczętowanie naszego przymierza? Jak ja mam to teraz odkręcić?! Jakby tego było mało, to Piotr wyznał mi miłość! Złamię mu serce, kiedy powiem mu, że kocham nie jego, ale Bartka, przed którym starał się mnie bronić. Co za ironia losu!_ , biła się z myślami, chodząc po pokoju w tę i z powrotem.

_A może… nic nie mówić Piotrowi?_ , zatrzymała się, gdy nagle przyszedł jej do głowy ten pomysł. _Co zyskam, wyjawiając mu swoje uczucia, a raczej ich brak? Nic, a w jednej chwili mogę wszystko stracić. A przecież ja naprawdę go lubię i szanuję! Wiem, że mogę mu ufać, dobrze się czuję w jego towarzystwie. A kiedy mnie całuje… zupełnie tracę głowę_ , westchnęła, rumieniąc się na samo wspomnienie ich czułych chwil.

_Myślę, że mogłabym pokochać Piotra_ , przekonywała samą siebie, wciąż nie przestając spacerować po swoim pokoju. _W przeciwieństwie do Bartka, Piotr to dobry człowiek — uczciwy, mądry, troskliwy, z poczuciem humoru. I nie jest to tylko moje zdanie. Maciek, tata i Jasiek też go lubią i cenią. Chyba wszyscy czworo nie możemy się mylić? Co prawda Beti traktuje Piotra z dystansem, ale wkrótce i ona się do niego przekona, jak tylko lepiej go pozna. Ma on też inne zalety. Co prawda nie jest Adonisem, ale i mnie daleko do Afrodyty, więc nie powinnam być zbyt wybredna. Zwłaszcza, że jest wykształcony, ma dobrą pracę, mieszkanie i samochód. Nie musiałabym się wreszcie martwić o to, czy wystarczy mi do pierwszego i nadal mogłabym pomagać tacie finansowo. Czego chcieć więcej? Piotr przewyższa Bartka pod każdym możliwym względem. Skoro tamtego mogłam pokochać tak mocno, że byłam gotowa zrobić dla niego prawie wszystko, to tego tym bardziej powinnam pokochać! Może to po prostu kwestia czasu?_ , zapytała siebie w myślach, sięgając do swojej torby po pamiętnik, by zapisać w nim swoje wnioski. Kiedy go wyciągała, natknęła się na kopertę, którą otrzymała od Krzysztofa Dobrzańskiego.

_Kurde blaszka, na śmierć o tym zapomniałam!_ , skarciła siebie w myślach, przekładając paczuszkę z pieniędzmi w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. _Dziesięć tysięcy złotych. Tyle pieniędzy na raz widziałam w swoim życiu tylko raz, kiedy Maciek wziął dla mnie pożyczkę na spłatę moich długów. W pierwszej kolejności muszę oddać mu cztery tysiące, które jeszcze jestem mu winna. To jest mój priorytet. A z reszty mogłabym sfinansować kurs prawa jazdy dla Jaśka, ferie zimowe dla Beti i aparat ortodontyczny dla siebie, a pewnie i tak jeszcze coś by zostało. Ale z drugiej strony, dom wymaga kilku napraw, na które nigdy nie mieliśmy pieniędzy. Najpoważniejszą sprawą jest naprawa dachu. Z tego, co mówił syn pana Madeckiego, w grę nie wchodzi generalny remont. W jego ocenie, więźba dachowa jest w porządku, ale pokrycie należałoby wymienić, co razem z robocizną kosztowałoby właśnie około sześciu tysięcy złotych. I jest szansa, żeby zrobić to jeszcze przed tegoroczną zimą. Prawo jazdy Jaśka może trochę poczekać, na ferie Beatki postaram się odłożyć pieniądze z pensji, a mój aparat ortodontyczny… cóż, na razie pozostanie w sferze marzeń._

***

Od powrotu z teatru Daria nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Wcześniejsza rozmowa z Arturem podziałała na nią jak środek znieczulający — dzięki niej na chwilę zapomniała o swoich rozterkach, ale po upływie kilku godzin wróciły one do niej z nową siłą. Snuła się z kąta w kąt, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Starała się spokojnie rozważyć wszystkie „za” i „przeciw”, licząc na to, że pomoże jej to w podjęciu ostatecznej decyzji. Jednak im dłużej myślała o propozycji dyrektora teatru, tym więcej wątpliwości ją ogarniało. Niepokój Darii potęgowała świadomość, że dostała tylko kilka dni do namysłu.

_Co robić, co robić?_ , pytała siebie w myślach. Z jednej strony propozycja dyrektora podobała jej się i miała chęć podjąć się tego wyzwania, ale z drugiej — brakowało jej stuprocentowej pewności. Daria zaś należała do osób, które podejmowały się czegoś tylko pod warunkiem, że były do tego całkowicie przekonane i mogły liczyć na powodzenie danego przedsięwzięcia. A tutaj było zbyt wiele znaków zapytania. Daria potrzebowała czyjejś rady — i to natychmiast. Dlatego, nie zważając na późną porę, opuściła mieszkanie, by pojechać do Magdy. Swoje kroki skierowała na postój taksówek i wsiadła do pierwszego z brzegu pojazdu. W czasie drogi co i rusz zerkała na licznik wskazujący kwotę do zapłaty. Daria nie miała pojęcia, że nocne kursy były aż tak drogie. Gdyby wiedziała o tym wcześniej, to pewnie dwa razy by się zastanowiła, zanim wsiadłaby do taksówki. Z drugiej strony dziewczyna wiedziała, że to najbezpieczniejszy sposób, by o tak później porze dostać się do mieszkania przyjaciółki. Autobusy nocne cieszyły się złą sławą nie tylko ze względu na przedziwne trasy, jakimi się poruszały, ale też z powodu częstych napadów rabunkowych na pasażerów. Daria nie chciała ryzykować, a Magda mieszkała na tyle daleko, że pójście piechotą także nie wchodziło w grę. Gdy znalazła się w końcu przed blokiem przyjaciółki, zapłaciła taksówkarzowi podaną przez niego kwotę, choć oznaczało to, że oddała mu wszystkie pieniądze, jakie zostały jej w portfelu. Daria jednak była tak skupiona swoim celu, że postanowiła w tej chwili się tym nie przejmować. Korzystając z okazji, że w drzwiach wejściowych do budynku zepsuł się zamek, dziewczyna weszła na klatkę schodową. Mieszkanie Magdy znajdowało się na pierwszym piętrze, więc Daria odpuściła sobie czekanie na windę i szybkim krokiem pokonała kilkanaście schodów, jakie dzieliły ją od drzwi przyjaciółki. Gdy wreszcie przed nimi stanęła, zapukała raz, drugi i trzeci, za każdym razem nieco głośniej.

— No nareszcie — ucieszyła się Majewska, kiedy przyjaciółka w końcu otworzyła.

— Daria? — zapytała sennym głosem Magda, przecierając oczy. — Co jest, pali się?

— Coś w tym rodzaju — odparła wymijająco Daria, wchodząc do przedpokoju.

— Kobieto, jest druga w nocy — jęknęła Magda, która oprzytomniała na tyle, że była w stanie dostrzec godzinę na zegarze wiszącym na ścianie.

— Wiem, ale musimy porozmawiać. To naprawdę ważne — upierała się Majewska, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Przyjaciółka skinęła tylko głową na znak, że zrozumiała i gestem zaprosiła ją do salonu. Tam Daria wyjęła z torby białe wino, które zabrała ze sobą z domu i postawiła je na stoliku.

— To jest moje wkupne — powiedziała, robiąc minę niewiniątka.

— Słodkie, moje ulubione — oceniła Magda po przeczytaniu treści na etykiecie. — Dziękuję, zaraz przyniosę kieliszki i korkociąg — dodała, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni, skąd wkrótce wróciła, niosąc wspomniane przedmioty.

— Może ja się tym zajmę — zaproponowała Daria, widząc, w jaki sposób przyjaciółka zabierała się za otwieranie wina. — Jesteś tak zaspana, że jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę tym korkociągiem.

— To bardzo możliwe.

— Gotowe — obwieściła swój sukces Majewska, kiedy otworzyła butelkę z winem. — Proszę bardzo — dodała, podając Magdzie napełniony do połowy kieliszek.

— Dzięki. No to mów, co cię do mnie sprowadza — powiedziała, kiedy obie usadowiły się wygodnie na kanapie.

— Byłam dzisiaj na spotkaniu z dyrektorem teatru — odpowiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę Daria, po czym upiła łyk wina ze swojego kieliszka.

— No chyba cię nie wyrzucił — weszła jej w słowo Magda, czym wywołała uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciółki.

_Zabawne, że Artur zareagował dokładnie tak samo. Czyżby to oznaczało, że zasługuję na zwolnienie mnie z pracy?_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach Daria.

— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy — zaprzeczyła Majewska, energicznie kręcąc głową. — Złożył mi pewną propozycję. Od następnego wtorku rozpoczynają się próby do nowej sztuki. Dostałam scenariusz, ale szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nie zdążyłam do niego zajrzeć. To chyba jakaś komedia. Dyrektor wpadł na pomysł, że jest to dobry moment na przeprowadzenie eksperymentu, o którym myślał już od dawna.

— A mianowicie?

— Chodzi o to, żeby przygotować kronikę, która pokazywałaby kulisy przygotowań do premiery. Jak by tu powiedzieć… taki odpowiednik filmowego „making of” pojawiającego się przy wielu zagranicznych produkcjach — wyjaśniła Majewska, starając się wyrażać jasno, ale jednocześnie zwięźle. — Trochę zdjęć opatrzonych interesującym, zabawnym komentarzem. Do tego opis jakichś wpadek podczas prób i zebranie różnych ciekawostek.

— Odważny projekt — skwitowała Magda, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim. To w ogóle ma szansę się udać?

— Trudno powiedzieć — wzruszyła ramionami Daria. — Dyrektor kilkakrotnie podkreślał, że jest to eksperyment, ale uważa, że warto spróbować. Nawiasem mówiąc, Artur też jest tego zdania.

— Artur to ten aktor, o którym mi opowiadałaś? Odśwież mi pamięć.

— Tak, Artur to mój najlepszy kumpel z teatru — powiedziała z przekonaniem Majewska. — Jak się okazało, ma grać główną rolę w tej sztuce.

— I ty miałabyś przygotować tę relację — pomyślała na głos Magda.

— Uważasz, że nie dałabym rady? — zmarszczyła brwi Daria.

— Nie wiem. Dostałaś jakąś pisemną umowę czy wszystko ma być załatwione na gębę?

— Dyrektor dał mi to piśmie — żachnęła się Majewska, po czym wyciągnęła z torby teczkę z dokumentami. — Co o tym myślisz? — zapytała, kiedy przyjaciółka skończyła czytać umowę.

— Nie powiem, żeby była to bardzo atrakcyjna propozycja — westchnęła Magda z wyraźną dezaprobatą w głosie. — Stawka mogłaby być przynajmniej o połowę wyższa. Inaczej to ci się nie opłaci. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiesz dokładnie, ile czasu zajmie ci ta praca. Zgodnie z tą umową masz być w pełni dyspozycyjna i do twoich obowiązków należy, cytuję, „uczestniczyć we wszystkich próbach oraz innych wydarzeniach ważnych z punktu widzenia projektu”. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pod to można podciągnąć dosłownie wszystko?

— Tak, ale może to tylko tak groźnie brzmi? Próby zazwyczaj odbywają się od wtorku do piątku w godzinach porannych. Wtedy i tak najczęściej nie mam nic do roboty lub jestem w teatrze, więc czemu nie miałabym upiec dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu? — odparła Daria, chociaż sama nie do końca była przekonana do tego pomysłu. Swoją wypowiedzią chciała podpuścić przyjaciółkę, by ta ujawniła, co tak naprawdę myślała o tej propozycji.

— Czy ty w ogóle czytałaś tę umowę? Z piątego punktu wynika, że jeśli projekt nie zostanie wykonany z twojej winy, to wtedy w ogóle ci za niego nie zapłacą, niezależnie od jego stopnia zaawansowania! — oburzyła się Magda.

— Tak, to trochę niepokojący zapis, ale czemu, twoim zdaniem, miałabym się nie wywiązać z tego zadania? — dociekała Majewska.

— Dlaczego? A jeśli przydarzyłby ci się jakiś wypadek? Oczywiście ci tego nie życzę, ale należy brać to pod uwagę. Albo gdybyś nagle zachorowała? Wtedy nie mogłabyś uczestniczyć we wszystkich próbach. Zaraz mi powiesz, że przecież ty nigdy nie chorujesz. W porządku. Załóżmy, że wszystko będzie szło zgodnie z planem. A co będzie, jeśli naczelny zechce w końcu zatrudnić cię na stałe? Wtedy będziesz musiała codziennie siedzieć w redakcji, jak my wszyscy.

— Gdyby chciał podpisać ze mną stałą umowę, to już dawno by to zrobił — westchnęła Daria, przewracając oczami. Ze wszystkich podanych przez przyjaciółkę argumentów, ten najmniej do niej przemawiał. — Poza tym projekt potrwa tylko do końca tego roku, czyli niewiele ponad dwa miesiące — dodała, posługując się argumentem, który podał jej Artur.

— Daria, powiem wprost. Uważam, że nie powinnaś przyjmować tej oferty, bo to jest kompletne szaleństwo, żeby nie powiedzieć wręcz samobójstwo — wyraziła swoją opinię Magda. — Oczywiście nie powiem ci, co masz zrobić. Przecież ostateczna decyzja i tak należy do ciebie. A wiesz, że uszanuję ją, nawet jeśli zgodzisz się na tę pracę.

— Wiem, wiem — odrzekła Daria, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki. — Spodziewałam się, że będziesz na nie. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też mam bardzo dużo wątpliwości. Tak tylko cię podpuszczałam, żeby zorientować się, co naprawdę myślisz.

— A ja jak zwykle dałam się nabrać — westchnęła Magda, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka.

— Ale dzięki temu pomogłaś mi podjąć decyzję. Nie przyjmę tego zlecenia — odpowiedziała Daria z przekonaniem. — Pójdę do dyrektora w poniedziałek przed spektaklem.

— W poniedziałek? — zdziwiła się Magda, patrząc pytająco na przyjaciółkę. — Zawsze myślałam, że w poniedziałki teatry są nieczynne. Czyżby coś się w tej kwestii zmieniło?

— Nie, nie. To tylko taka wyjątkowa sytuacja. Jeden z reżyserów z naszego teatru obchodzi pięćdziesięciolecie swojej pracy artystycznej. Akurat tak się złożyło, że ta rocznica wypada w poniedziałek. I chociaż reżyser proponował, żeby specjalne przedstawienie i towarzyszący mu bankiet zorganizować innego dnia, to wszyscy aktorzy zgodzili się w drodze wyjątku poświęcić swój wolny dzień. To taki dodatkowy prezent dla reżysera — wyjaśniła Daria, dolewając wina najpierw przyjaciółce, a dopiero potem sobie.

— Rozumiem. Uważam, że to bardzo miły gest. Chyba wszyscy muszą lubić tego reżysera, co?

— Tak, to wspaniały człowiek — przyznała Daria z zachwytem. — Przez te wszystkie lata zrobił tak wiele dobrego, że nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby w teatrze postawiono jego pomnik lub umieszczono chociaż jakąś tablicę pamiątkową. Coraz mniej jest takich ludzi, którzy są gotowi tak bardzo poświęcać się dla innych i dla sztuki.

— I to jego miałabyś okazję obserwować przy okazji tworzenia kroniki? — zainteresowała się Magda.

— Tak, chyba tak. A czemu pytasz?

— Z czystej ciekawości. Przecież ty i tak już podjęłaś decyzję, prawda?

— Dokładnie tak — potwierdziła Daria z naciskiem. — Nie wezmę udziału w tym projekcie i kropka.

— To wypijmy twoje zdrowie! — zaproponowała Magda, unosząc swój kieliszek.

— Zdrowie!


	29. Chapter 29

Ula usłyszała dziwne hałasy za oknem. Wyjrzała przez nie na zewnątrz, ale w ciemnościach trudno jej było cokolwiek zobaczyć. Próbowała otworzyć okno, ale jak na złość się zacięło. Mimo że dziewczyna mocno je szarpała, nic to nie dało. A dźwięki dochodzące do jej uszu były coraz bardziej niepokojące. Chociaż strasznie się bała, to postanowiła nie traktować tego jako usprawiedliwienia dla swojej bezczynności. Dlatego bez zwłoki wyszła z domu, tak jak stała, nie bacząc na to, że nie miała na sobie żadnego wierzchniego okrycia ani nawet butów. Szkoda było jej czasu na szukanie czegoś wygodniejszego od za dużych klapek, które utrudniały jej normalny chód. Ula ostrożnie wyszła na zewnątrz, w drżących ze strachu dłoniach trzymając komórkę, z której miała zamiar zadzwonić na policję, kiedy tylko zorientuje się w sytuacji. Dziewczyna zawsze czuła się niepewnie w mroku, a szczególnie od czasu, kiedy kilka razy przewróciła się, gdy wracała późnym wieczorem do domu. Dlatego kolejne kroki stawiała powoli i uważnie, nie chcąc o nic się potknąć. Kiedy wreszcie znalazła się przy furtce, przez chwilę się zawahała. Ze względu na swoją wadę wzroku dziewczyna widziała wszystko jak przez mgłę, ale za to wyraźnie słyszała, że na ulicy trwała bójka. Przełamując swój strach, Ula nacisnęła na klamkę i odważnie wyszła za ogrodzenie. Nieopodal dostrzegła sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn, którzy walczyli ze sobą tak zawzięcie, że nawet jej nie zauważyli. Ula nie mogła spokojnie na to patrzeć.

— Przestańcie! — zawyła żałośnie, nie chcąc by komukolwiek stała się krzywda. Jej krzyk sprawił, że mężczyźni przestali się bić i odwrócili się w jej stronę. Stali pod latarnią, więc dziewczyna miała możliwość zobaczyć ich twarze. Piotra rozpoznała bez większego trudu, ale kim był ten drugi, tego nie wiedziała.

 _Bartek?_ , zapytała siebie w myślach, podchodząc bliżej. Gdy od mężczyzny dzieliło ją tylko kilka kroków, zatrzymała się. Spojrzała w jego oczy szare niczym lodowiec w górach i już nie było wątpliwości, z kim miała do czynienia. Na dodatek posłał jej czarujący uśmiech, który sprawił, że ugięły się pod nią kolana.

— Ula! — Usłyszała jego niski głos, tak czuły i słodki, że mógłby tysiąc razy powtarzać jej imię, a ona wciąż nie miałaby dosyć.

— Uważaj! Piotr, nie! — krzyknęła głośno, widząc, że właściciel zniewalająco pięknych oczu zaraz zostanie napadnięty przez Sosnowskiego, który miał zamiar uderzyć go w głowę. Co było dalej, nie wiedziała, bo ogarnęła ją ciemność.

— To tylko sen, zły sen — uspokajała siebie, gdy po otwarciu oczu zorientowała się, że nie znajdowała się na ulicy tylko w swoim łóżku, a za oknem było już jasno. Jednak to, co zobaczyła we śnie, było tak realistyczne, że Ula naprawdę się przestraszyła, o czym świadczył jej przyśpieszony oddech oraz krople potu spływające z czoła na twarz.

 _Wyobraźnia lubi płatać człowiekowi różne figle. Nie dziwi mnie, że we śnie pojawił się Piotr. Biorąc pod uwagę to co się stało, nie byłabym zaskoczona, gdybym zobaczyła tam także Bartka. Ale dlaczego widziałam znowu tego bezczelnego gościa z parku? Czemu nie mogę o nim zapomnieć, skoro spotkałam go tylko raz w życiu i nasze drogi pewnie już nigdy się nie zejdą?_ , zapytała sama siebie, układając się na prawym boku. _Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze uda mi się zasnąć_ , dodała, szczelniej opatulając się kołdrą.

***

Piotr z niemałym trudem wstał rano z łóżka, czując, że wszystko go boli. Obrażenia odniesione poprzedniego wieczoru okazały się poważniejsze, niż początkowo przypuszczał. Na nogach, rękach, klatce piersiowej i głowie miał całkiem sporo siniaków przeróżnych rozmiarów i kształtów oraz drobne otarcia. Niewielkie rany na dłoniach, szyi i twarzy, które zostały opatrzone przez Ulę, ładnie się zasklepiły, więc Piotr nie widział potrzeby ponownego ich zaklejania. Była to jednak niewielka pociecha, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał on poważne problemy z poruszaniem się. Nawet najdelikatniejszy ruch sprawiał mu trudność, dlatego ubranie się zajęło mu znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak źle jak teraz. Z rachunków wyszło mu, że poprzednia taka sytuacja miała miejsce, gdy chodził do podstawówki. Nie chciał jednak wracać pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń, więc skupił się na tym, co było przed nim.

Do kuchni Piotr wszedł z miną skazańca idącego na ścięcie, z trudem powstrzymując się przed jęczeniem z bólu. Maciek o nic go nie pytał, ale bez słowa zabrał się za przygotowanie dla niego śniadania oraz kawy. Sosnowski sam z siebie opowiedział mu, co wydarzyło się w Rysiowie, nie ukrywając nawet faktu, że Ula zgodziła się zostać jego dziewczyną. To był jedyny jasny punkt w tej całej sprawie. Na samą myśl o tym, na twarzy Piotra pojawiał się rozanielony uśmiech. Czuł tak wielką radość, że miał ochotę obwieścić ją całemu światu, krzycząc o tym na ulicy lub na dachu wysokiego budynku. Powstrzymał się jednak przed tym nierozsądnym posunięciem, wiedząc, że nie miał na to ani czasu, ani siły. Ponadto Piotr miał uzasadnione podejrzenie, że przez takie zachowanie mógłby nie dotrzeć dyżur. Zapewne znalazłby się w szpitalu, ale raczej nie w tym, o który mu chodziło, i nie jako lekarz, lecz w charakterze pacjenta. Z tą myślą Sosnowski dokończył jedzenie śniadania przygotowanego przez Szymczyka, a potem niechętnie opuścił mieszkanie. Gdyby nie to, że musiał zmienić kolegę na dyżurze, to Piotr najchętniej nie ruszałby się z łóżka przez cały dzień. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Sosnowski zacisnął zęby i wsiadł do auta, którego prowadzenie nie okazało się tak problematyczne, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Siedząc na wygodnym fotelu, prawie nie czuł bólu i bez większych trudności naciskał stopami na pedały. Największy dyskomfort odczuwał podczas zmieniania biegów, choć starał się wykonywać jak najmniej zamaszyste ruchy ręką. Piotr miał szczęście, że o tej porze drogi były praktycznie puste, a jemu udało się trafić na falę zielonego światła, dzięki czemu sprawnie dotarł do szpitala.

— Cześć — powitał przyjaciela Sosnowski, wchodząc powoli do gabinetu lekarskiego. Każdy ruch nadal sprawiał mu potworny ból, więc wykonywał ich tylko tyle, ile było absolutnie konieczne.

— A tobie co? Z niedźwiedziem się witałeś czy co? — zapytał Karol, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Bardzo zabawne — westchnął Piotr, a jego mina wskazywała, że nie był w nastroju do żartów. — Miałem wczoraj bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z byłym facetem Uli.

— Serio? Nie mówiłeś, że ona chodziła wcześniej z Bruce’em Lee — odparł wesoło Karol. — Na pewno bym to zapamiętał!

— Z tego Bartka to taki karateka jak z ciebie mistrz sumo — powiedział ironicznie Piotr, nie spuszczając wzroku ze smukłej sylwetki przyjaciela. — Owszem, trochę oberwałem, ale ja dołożyłem mu znacznie mocniej. Aż kusi mnie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zgłosił się gdzieś na izbę przyjęć w charakterze pacjenta — dodał, ostrożnie siadając na sofie.

— Też masz pomysły — stwierdził Karol, przewracając oczami. — Myślałem, że jesteś rozsądniejszy. Czy ty naprawdę nie znasz innych metod perswazji oprócz mordobicia?

— Mówisz tak, jakby to była moja wina — obruszył się Sosnowski. — To on zaczął. Z mojej strony to była obrona własna. No i Uli. Jestem pewien, że teraz da jej spokój.

— Gratuluję ci pewności siebie — powiedział Karol z powątpiewaniem. — Moim zdaniem koleś tak łatwo nie odpuści.

— Spokojnie, wiem, co mówię — upierał się Piotr, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — Nie odważy się więcej wystartować do mojej dziewczyny.

— Czy to znaczy, że wy… tak całkiem na poważnie? Od kiedy?

— Od wczoraj. Właściwie to powinienem podziękować temu Bartkowi. Jego przyjazd przyśpieszył to, co nieuniknione — pomyślał głośno Sosnowski.

— Czy ty przypadkiem nie uderzyłeś głową o chodnik podczas tej bójki? — zapytał z przekąsem Karol. — Bo gadasz całkiem od rzeczy, jakbyś miał wstrząśnienie mózgu. Chyba powinienem sprawdzić, czy w którymś ze szpitali mają wolne miejsce na neurologii, bo należałoby cię tam położyć na obserwację.

— Wiem, że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale naprawdę nie żałuję tego, co się stało. Faktem jest, że wszystko mnie boli i chyba tylko jakiś środek z naszej szafeczki z lekami przeciwbólowymi przyniesie mi ulgę, ale gdybym musiał drugi raz wybierać, to postąpiłbym tak samo. Ula jest warta każdego poświęcenia.

— Dobra, Romeo, lepiej zejdź teraz na ziemię i skup się — polecił Karol tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Nie możesz zostać na dyżurze w takim stanie, dociera to do ciebie?

— Oj, nie dramatyzuj. A może tak się szczęśliwie złoży, że nic nie będzie się działo i przeleżę cały dzień i noc na sofie? — wyraził swoje życzenie Sosnowski, zdając sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj nie miałby siły wykonać nawet najdrobniejszego zabiegu.

— A jeśli nie? Jak się trafi robota, to co wtedy zrobisz? — drążył temat Karol, jakby czytając w jego myślach. — Trzeba brać pod uwagę każdą ewentualność. Dzwonię do Dawida, żeby przyjeżdżał natychmiast.

— Przecież on ma dyżur jutro, więc nie może mnie zastąpić — zaprotestował Piotr, który zawsze pamiętał nie tylko swój plan pracy, ale także wszystkich swoich kolegów. — Czemu nie ściągniesz tu Mariana?

— Bo wyjechał wczoraj na rajd motocyklowy. Cholera wie, gdzie on teraz jest. Wróci dopiero jutro wieczorem — wyjaśnił sytuację Karol. — Zresztą on w przyszłym tygodniu ma rozpisane aż trzy dyżury, więc nie ma o czym mówić. Poproszę Dawida, żeby dzisiaj przyszedł za ciebie, a sam zastąpię go jutro — przedstawił swój plan, sięgając po telefon. — Tylko weź ogarnij się do poniedziałku, bo inaczej czekają mnie dwie długie doby w szpitalu.

— Spokojna głowa, przez dwa dni powinienem dojść do siebie — odparł Piotr, próbując podnieść się z zajmowanego miejsca.

— A ty gdzie idziesz? — zainteresował się Karol, patrząc pytająco na przyjaciela.

— Uśmiechnąć się do pielęgniarek, żeby dały mi coś od bólu, bo zaraz oszaleję — marudził Sosnowski, robiąc minę męczennika.

— Siedź na tyłku, sam zaraz do nich pójdę i przyniosę ci, co trzeba. Tylko najpierw załatwię jedną sprawę. Przecież się nie rozerwę — westchnął Karol, czekając aż kolega odbierze telefon. — Dawid? Cześć, jest sprawa. Musisz wziąć dzisiaj dyżur za Piotrka… Tak, tak, wiem, stary. Ja przyjdę za ciebie jutro i wszystko będzie grało… Co się stało? Jak ci powiem, to i tak nie uwierzysz… Pobił się wczoraj z jakimś typem, wyobrażasz to sobie?… No jak to o co? O kogo raczej. Oczywiście o Ulę… To wcale nie jest zabawne… Jak wygląda? Jakby go przejechał walec drogowy. I to wielokrotnie. To jak, pomożesz?... Super, czekamy. Dzięki.

— Przyjedzie — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Sosnowski.

— Tak, możemy się go spodziewać za pół godziny — potwierdził Karol, przekazując koledze informację, której tej nie miał możliwości usłyszeć. — Idę załatwić dla ciebie jakieś leki, a ty siedź i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj. Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę albo znowu się z kimś pobijesz — dodał, nawet nie próbując ukryć ironii w swoim głosie. — A później odwiozę cię do domu. Po tych silnych lekach nie powinieneś prowadzić auta.

— Racja. Powiedz, jak mogę ci podziękować? — zapytał Piotr, nie wiedząc, w jaki sposób wyrazić swoją wdzięczność.

— Najlepiej mi nie dziękuj — uśmiechnął się Karol. — Przyjaciele są do tego, żeby sobie nawzajem pomagać. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę, żebyś więcej nie pakował się niepotrzebnie w kłopoty. Przyrzekasz?

— Tego nie jestem w stanie ci obiecać — przyznał Sosnowski, robiąc minę niewiniątka. — Jak człowiek jest zakochany, to nie zawsze myśli racjonalnie.

— Właśnie widzę — westchnął głośno Karol, załamując ręce. — Duże dziecko, jak pragnę zdrowia.

— Nie bądź cyniczny, bo ciebie to też dopadnie — upomniał kolegę Piotr.

***

To był spokojny i leniwy poranek w domu Cieplaków. Chyba pierwszy od czasu, gdy Józef wylądował w szpitalu. Dopiero pod jego nieobecność Ula zdała sobie sprawę, w jak wielu sprawach jej pomagał — w gotowaniu, zmywaniu i przede wszystkim w opiece nad Beatką. Kiedy nagle go zabrakło, wszystkie obowiązki spadły na głowę Uli i doba zaczęła dla niej mieć za mało godzin. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że przyszło jej pracować na dwa etaty — jeden w biurze księgowym, a drugi w domu. Gdyby miała powiedzieć, który był dla niej trudniejszy i bardziej męczący, to musiałaby dobrze się zastanowić przed udzieleniem odpowiedzi. Zresztą nie miało to dla niej większego znaczenia, bo w obu miejscach musiała stanąć na wysokości zadania i wywiązać się ze swoich obowiązków. Zawsze było tyle rzeczy do zrobienia, że nawet w weekend Ula nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wypoczynek. Dlatego powrót ojca ze szpitala był dla niej zbawienny i pozwolił jej trochę odetchnąć. Poza tym czuła się spokojniejsza, wiedząc, że był blisko. Chociaż nie miała wątpliwości, że w Instytucie Kardiologii zapewniono mu najlepszą możliwą opiekę, to Ula dzień i noc martwiła się o tatę. Bała się, że może nagle mu się pogorszyć, a ona nie byłaby przy tym obecna. Na szczęście hospitalizację Józefa mieli już za sobą. Pozostało tylko mieć nadzieję, że senior zacznie wreszcie dbać o swoje zdrowie i nic podobnego już więcej mu się nie przytrafi, a przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie. Z tą myślą dziewczyna nieśpiesznie popijała kawę po śniadaniu, siedząc przy kuchennym stole i z przyjemnością obserwując, jak Beatka pokazywała ojcu wszystkie rysunki, jakie namalowała, kiedy go nie było. Dziewczynka z tak wielkim przejęciem opowiadała, co przedstawiały kolejne szkice, że mówiła jak najęta. Ula zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, kiedy w czasie wypowiadania tego potoku słów młoda nabierała powietrza. A Józef uważnie przysłuchiwał się entuzjastycznym historiom córeczki, ani razu nie przerywając jej wywodów. Od czasu do czasu kiwał tylko głową z uznaniem, podziwiając dzieła Beatki. Młoda nie marnowała czasu i w zanadrzu miała bardzo wiele rysunków, o których zapewne mogłaby rozprawiać całymi godzinami.

— Może zrobimy teraz przerwę i później dokończymy oglądanie? — zasugerował nieśmiało Józef, głaszcząc córeczkę po głowie. — Najwyższy czas zabrać się za przygotowanie obiadu. A w pierwszej kolejności trzeba pójść po zakupy — dodał, powoli wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Idę z tobą! — podchwyciła Beatka, zeskakując z krzesła.

— Nie, lepiej ja pójdę — zaprotestowała Ula, ocknąwszy się z zamyślenia. — Tatku, nie powinieneś się przemęczać — przypomniała mu, robiąc groźną minę.

— Oj, córcia, to przecież niedaleko. Jest taka piękna pogoda, a spacer dobrze mi zrobi — bronił się Józef.

— Jeśli już to krótki spacer, ale wyprawa do sklepu i dźwiganie zakupów do domu to coś zupełnie innego — nie dała się zbić z tropu dziewczyna. — Jak tak bardzo chcesz pobyć na powietrzu, to wyjdźcie na podwórko. Tam będziesz mógł posiedzieć sobie na leżaku, a młoda się pobawi.

— O, tak, tak! Chodźmy przed dom! Poskaczę na trampolinie! — wtrąciła się Beatka, z uciechy klaszcząc w dłonie.

— A ja wybiorę się do sklepu i jak wrócę, to wspólnie zabierzemy się za przygotowanie obiadu. Zgoda?

— Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia — odparł Józef, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. — Zostałem przegłosowany — dodał, patrząc to na starszą, to na młodszą córkę.

— Dokładnie. A może uda mi się oderwać Jaśka od książek i namówić go, żeby poszedł ze mną — pomyślała na głos Ula. — We dwójkę więcej przyniesiemy.

— Przecież on wyszedł godzinę temu — zmarszczył brwi Cieplak. — Mówił, że jedzie z Kingą na wycieczkę rowerową i wróci wieczorem.

— Tak? — zdziwiła się dziewczyna. — Zupełnie mi to umknęło — zawstydziła się, zastanawiając się, jak mogła w ogóle nie zarejestrować tego zdarzenia. Wyglądało na to, że była do tego stopnia pochłonięta obserwowaniem siostry i ojca, że straciła na jakiś czas kontakt z rzeczywistością. Ostatnio zdarzało jej się to coraz częściej i to nie tylko za sprawą najbliższych osób lub własnych myśli, ale także Piotra.

 _Ciekawe, jak on się czuje_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę. Dlatego zaraz po opuszczeniu domu Ula napisała do niego esemes i po drodze do sklepu co chwilę spoglądała na wyświetlacz telefonu, niecierpliwie czekając na wiadomość zwrotną. Naprawdę martwiła się o sympatycznego lekarza i wciąż czuła się winna, że to przez nią doszło do tej idiotycznej bójki. Przeczucie podpowiadało jej, że to nie koniec kłopotów z Bartkiem. Z tego powodu dziewczyna postanowiła szerokim łukiem ominąć dom Dąbrowskich, choć musiała przez to znacznie nadłożyć drogi. Ula nie chciała jednak kusić losu. Za wszelką cenę pragnęła uniknąć kolejnego spotkania z byłym chłopakiem. Gdyby było trzeba, to mogłaby pójść do sklepu nawet przez sąsiednią wieś, mimo że przypominałoby to drogę z Warszawy do Krakowa przez Pekin.

Wreszcie udało jej się dotrzeć do sklepu, gdzie o tej porze był spory ruch. Przed wejściem Ula natknęła się na pana Madeckiego, więc skorzystała z okazji, by zamienić z nim parę słów na temat remontu dachu. Głównie chodziło jej o to, by zorientować się, ile zleceń miał aktualnie jego syn, a co za tym idzie — czy znalazłby dla nich jeszcze jakieś wolne miejsce przed zimą. Madecki, jak na uprzejmego i uczynnego sąsiada przystało, obiecał się czegoś dowiedzieć i dać im znać, kiedy uda mu się rozmówić z synem. Na odchodne wspomniał też, że nazbierało mu się trochę rzeczy do naprawy i zapytał, czy mógłby w najbliższym czasie przyjść w tej sprawie do pana Józefa. Ula nie miała serca mu odmówić, więc zgodziła się, wiedząc, że taka praca sprawi ojcu przyjemność i raczej nie powinna zaszkodzić jego zdrowiu. Kiedy tylko dziewczyna pożegnała się z Madeckim, zobaczyła pana Matysiaka wychodzącego z wnętrza sklepu. Chociaż ojciec Kingi słynął z powściągliwości, a wręcz wrogości wobec innych osób, to, nie wiedzieć czemu, Ula cieszyła się u niego specjalnymi względami. Na jej widok od razu się uśmiechnął i nie poprzestał na uprzejmym powitaniu, ale zapytał też, co nowego słychać w domu i jak samopoczucie ojca. Dziewczyna szczerze podziękowała mu za troskę i podzieliła się z nim radosną nowiną o powrocie Józefa ze szpitala. Zapewne pogawędziliby trochę dłużej gdyby nie to, że Matysiak kupił trochę mrożonek i chciał jak najszybciej zanieść je do domu, zanim się rozpuszczą. Dlatego Ula nie zatrzymywała go dłużej i po odprowadzeniu wzrokiem ojca Kingi weszła do sklepu, by w końcu zająć się tym, po co tu przyszła. Korzystając z listy zakupowej zapisanej ołówkiem mnemotechnicznym, bez większego trudu skompletowała wszystkie potrzebne produkty. Po uiszczeniu należności Cieplakówna spokojnie pakowała sprawunki do toreb, gdy nagle usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos:

— Dzień dobry, Ula!

— Witam, pani Dąbrowska — odparła bez entuzjazmu. Chociaż wiedziała, że Bartek nigdy nie miał zwyczaju pomagać matce w zakupach, to z przestrachem rozejrzała się wokół, by upewnić się, że nie było go w pobliżu.

— Dobrze, że cię widzę. Nie uwierzysz, co się wczoraj stało — stwierdziła Janina z wyraźnym oburzeniem. — Bartuś przyjechał z Niemiec i wieczorem wybrał się do ciebie, żeby się przywitać. I po drodze napadł go jakiś zbir! Okradł go i pobił, wyobrażasz sobie?

— Faktycznie, trudno w to uwierzyć — odparła Ula, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. _Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że było zupełnie inaczej_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach.

— I pomyśleć, że kiedyś Rysiów był takim spokojnym miejscem. Teraz to już nigdzie człowiek nie może czuć się bezpieczny — perorowała Dąbrowska. — Strasznie ten łobuz sponiewierał mojego Bartusia. No ale do wesela się zagoi — dodała, patrząc znacząco na Ulę.

— Zapewne — przytaknęła, nie mając ochoty wdawać się z nią w polemikę.

— Tak sobie pomyślałam, że pójdę po zakupy i ugotuję Bartusiowi jego ulubione danie. A tutaj spotkałam ciebie! Co za przypadek! A może poszłabyś ze mną do nas? Wypilibyśmy razem herbatę, kawałek ciasta też się znajdzie — zaproponowała kobieta, zachwycając się swoim pomysłem.

— Dziękuję za zaproszenie, ale muszę szybko wracać do domu, bo tata na mnie czeka — szybko odmówiła Ula, poniewczasie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. _Cholera, chlapnęłam_ , pomyślała z dezaprobatą.

— Czyli pan Józek wrócił już ze szpitala? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — Z tego, co mi mówiłaś, wynikało, że to jeszcze nic pewnego. Ach, co za wspaniała wiadomość! W takim razie przekaż mu serdeczne pozdrowienia i zapowiedz, że niebawem przyjdziemy z Bartusiem w odwiedziny — dodała radośnie, nieco podnosząc głos.

— Dobrze, przekażę — odparła obojętnie Ula. _Jakbym miała mało problemów_ , westchnęła w duchu. _Jak przyjdą, zabarykaduję się w swoim pokoju i nawet wołami mnie stamtąd nie wyciągną_ , postanowiła, kończąc pakowanie swoich zakupów. Korzystając z okazji, że Dąbrowska została zaczepiona przez ciekawską ekspedientkę, która chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o napaści na Bartka, Ula pożegnała się i opuściła sklep. Dopiero gdy znalazła się w bezpiecznej odległości, nieco zwolniła kroku, nie mając siły biec pod tak dużym obciążeniem. Ponownie wybrała dłuższą drogę, byleby tylko ominąć z daleka dom Dąbrowskich. Wreszcie znalazła się na ostatniej prostej. Na oko pozostało jej do pokonania nie więcej niż dwieście metrów. Był to jednak dla niej najtrudniejszy odcinek podróży. Niesione zakupy ciążyły jej coraz bardziej i nogi zaczęły jej się plątać. Ula zacisnęła zęby i dalej zmierzała w kierunku domu, nie chcąc zatrzymywać się nawet na chwilę.

— Ula! — Do jej uszu dobiegł krzyk, a ona przestraszyła się tak mocno, że aż podskoczyła. Gwałtownym ruchem odwróciła głowę i odetchnęła z ulgą, widząc Maćka, a nie Bartka.

— Cześć, jak dobrze, że to ty — wysapała ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

— Spodziewałaś się Bartka, prawda? Nie martw się. Po laniu, jakie sprawił mu Piotr, raczej nie pokaże się w ten weekend — powiedział uspokajająco Szymczyk. — Daj mi te torby — dodał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i prawie wyrwał pakunki z jej rąk. 

— Dzięki.

— Ale to ciężkie. Na wojnę się szykujesz czy co? — zaśmiał się Maciek.

— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Wczoraj byłam świadkiem małej bitwy, więc…

— Wiem, wiem, Piotr mi wszystko powiedział — wszedł jej w słowo. — Korzystając z okazji, chciałbym ci pogratulować. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie będziesz szczęśliwa.

— Faktycznie, Piotr niczego przed tobą nie ukrył — odparła wymijająco Ula, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

— Ma się rozumieć. I wcale mu się nie dziwię. Ja na jego miejscu też chciałbym o tym poinformować cały świat. Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie, ale nie słuchałaś. Przyznaj, że miałem rację.

— Tak, miałeś rację — przytaknęła bez przekonania. 

— A jak zareagowała twoja rodzina? — zainteresował się Maciek, patrząc na nią pytająco.

— Na razie tylko Jasiek o tym wie i wygląda na to, że cieszy go to tak samo mocno jak ciebie. Szybko znaleźli z Piotrem wspólny język. Gdybyś słyszał ich wczorajszą dyskusję na temat samochodów…

— Znając życie, pewnie bym się do nich przyłączył — odparł, puszczając do niej oczko. — A co na to pan Józef?

— Jeszcze nic nie wie. Jakoś nie było okazji, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć — zaczęła się tłumaczyć. — Chyba poczekam z tym do następnej wizyty Piotra.

— Czyli młodej też nie mówiłaś?

— Nie. Może mi się wydaje, ale mam wrażenie, że Beatka nie przepada za Piotrem — podzieliła się swoimi przemyśleniami, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. — Prawie w ogóle z nim nie rozmawia, a kiedy już coś do niego mówi, to zawsze robi naburmuszoną minę. Zupełnie jak nie ona.

— Faktycznie, to do niej niepodobne. Nie martw się, przejdzie jej. Małe dzieci są często nieufne wobec obcych. Dlatego trzeba dać Beti trochę czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaiła do Piotrka — poradził Maciek, zbliżając się do furtki prowadzącej na podwórko Cieplaków.

— Już sama sobie poradzę — odezwała się z przekonaniem Ula, próbując odebrać przyjacielowi torby z zakupami.

— Nie ma mowy. Skoro już tu jestem, to zaniosę ci te ciężary do domu — upierał się Maciek.

— A to nawet dobrze się składa — ustąpiła szybko, przypominając sobie o tym, żeby oddać mu resztę długu. — Mam coś dla ciebie — dodała z tajemniczym uśmiechem, kiedy napotkała jego pytające spojrzenie.

— Brzmi groźnie. Ostatnio dałaś mi bilet do teatru, więc aż boję się pomyśleć, co to może być tym razem — przekomarzał się z nią Szymczyk, wchodząc za nią na podwórko. Za rogiem zobaczyli Józefa siedzącego wygodnie na słońcu oraz Beatkę, która bawiła się na małej trampolinie.

— O, Maciek! — ucieszył się Cieplak, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Miło cię widzieć!

— Dzień dobry, panie Józefie. Jak zdrowie?

— Dziękuję, całkiem nieźle. Widzę, że Ulcia zatrudniła cię jako swojego tragarza — roześmiał się senior.

— Zgłosiłem się ochotnika — sprostował Maciek, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Nie chciałabym wam przeszkadzać, ale może najpierw zanieśmy te zakupy do domu, a potem sobie pogadacie? — wtrąciła się Ula, obawiając się o zakupione przez siebie mrożonki, które w tej temperaturze mogły lada moment zmienić swoją postać ze stałej w półpłynną.

— Racja. Beti i ja zajmiemy się ich rozpakowaniem, skoro wy je przynieśliście — zaproponował Józef, po czym dał znak młodszej córce, by do niego dołączyła.

— Postaw, proszę, to wszystko na stole i chodźmy do mnie — poleciła Ula przyjacielowi, kiedy wszyscy czworo znaleźli do kuchni. Zostawiwszy sprawunki pod opieką ojca i siostry, dziewczyna zaprowadziła Maćka do swojego pokoju. Tam od razu sięgnęła po kopertę z pieniędzmi i bez słowa zaczęła odliczać cztery tysiące.

— A ty co? Bank obrabowałaś? — zdziwił się, a jego oczy momentalnie przybrały rozmiary monet pięciozłotowych.

— Oddaję ci dług. Sprawdź, czy się nie pomyliłam — odparła, podając mu plik banknotów.

— Tak, wszystko się zgadza — potwierdził po szybkim przeliczeniu pieniędzy. — Dzięki, ale przecież mówiłem ci, że mogę jeszcze trochę poczekać na zwrot.

— Pamiętam, ale zaczynałam już mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że to trwa tyle czasu — zwierzyła się z lekką irytacją w głosie. — Więc skoro nadarzyła się okazja, to postanowiłam w pierwszej kolejności rozliczyć się z tobą.

— Ulka, przyznaj się, skąd wzięłaś taką kasę?

— Dostałam — odpowiedziała lakonicznie, chowając do szuflady kopertę z resztą pieniędzy.

— Od kogo? Tylko mi nie mów, że od Bartka, bo w to nie uwierzę — stwierdził, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Byłby to jego pierwszy raz — westchnęła głośno Ula. Chociaż przyzwyczaiła się już do myśli, że Dąbrowski był oszustem i naciągaczem, to w głębi serca chciała wierzyć, że może z biegiem czasu się zmieni i ujawni się tkwiąca w nim cząstka dobra. — Aczkolwiek to, co ci zaraz powiem, może wydać ci się jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne. Dostałam te pieniądze od człowieka, z którym tata leżał przez kilka dni na jednej sali w szpitalu.

— Poważnie? Faktycznie, to w głowie się nie mieści. Ale jak to, dlaczego? — dopytywał Maciek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie nie powinno to dziwić. Nie raz i nie dwa udowodniłeś, że ludzie mogą sobie nawzajem pomagać, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Jak widać, nie jesteś jedyny na tym świecie, którego stać na takie gesty — stwierdziła Ula, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie zagłębiać się w szczegóły całej tej sytuacji. — Oczywiście, na początku miałam opory przed przyjęciem tych pieniędzy, ale pan Krzysztof przekonał mnie, żebym je wzięła.

— Niesamowita historia. W gazetach by o tym napisali, a i tak nikt by nie uwierzył.

***

Paulina przyszła jako pierwsza do mieszkania Julii, by dopilnować wszystkich szczegółów, zanim pojawią się goście. Febo sama mianowała się gospodynią tej imprezy i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by ktokolwiek wtrącał się do przygotowań — nawet Sławińska, która nieśmiało próbowała zasugerować przyjaciółce to i owo. Paulina jednak nie słuchała niczyich rad, lecz konsekwentnie realizowała przygotowany przez siebie plan. Najpierw należało nieznacznie zaingerować w wystrój salonu, wynosząc z niego wszystkie niepotrzebne meble. Ostatecznie pozostało w nim kilka krzeseł i kanapa do siedzenia, biurko mające służyć za barek oraz wypożyczone głośniki. Nawet profesjonalny sprzęt grający, z którego miała być puszczana muzyka, Paulina poleciła umieścić w sypialni, żeby nie zabierał cennego miejsca. Chcąc sprawdzić, że wszystko dobrze działa, kobieta uruchomiła kilkugodzinną składankę starannie wybranych przez siebie utworów. Febo nie chciała, by ta impreza przypominała wiejską zabawę w remizie, więc umieściła na liście odtwarzania tylko spokojne piosenki, mające stworzyć przyjemny nastrój do rozmowy. Od biedy można było przy nich zatańczyć, ale Paulina przewidywała, że niewielu będzie miało na to ochotę.

Kiedy już udało się zwolnić jak najwięcej przestrzeni w salonie, pozostało zająć się cateringiem. Febo pomyślała o wszystkim — nie tylko o tym, żeby zamówić odpowiednią ilość jedzenia oraz alkoholu, ale zatrudniła także kelnera. To właśnie on miał podawać gościom trunki oraz przekąski, w międzyczasie zbierając brudne naczynia i usuwając z pola widzenia wszelkie śmieci.

Gdy wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, pozostało tylko czekać na umówionych gości. Poza Aleksem wszyscy potwierdzili swoją obecność. Pierwsze osoby zaczęły się pojawiać kwadrans przed czasem, ale większość przyszła punktualnie na umówioną godzinę. Jako ostatni pojawili się Artur i Violetta, zjawiając się na imprezie z prawie półgodzinnym spóźnieniem. Dopiero wtedy oficjalnie rozpoczęto parapetówkę. Paulina jako pierwsza wygłosiła przygotowaną wcześniej mowę, w której powitała zaproszonych gości, ale także dała wyraz swojej radości z faktu, że Julia wróciła do Polski i do „Febo&Dobrzański”. Korzystając z okazji wspomniała również o zbliżającej się premierze nowej kolekcji. Jednak, jak na ambasadora firmy przystało, zrobiła to w sposób wyważony i bardzo subtelny, by nie stwarzać wrażenia, że znajdowali się imprezie promocyjnej.

Po skończeniu swojej przemowy Paulina oddała głos Julii, która ograniczyła się do podziękowania wszystkim za przybycie i wyraziła nadzieję, że każdy będzie się świetnie bawił. Na zakończenie części oficjalnej goście wręczyli Sławińskiej przyniesione prezenty, a ona je rozpakowywała, chociaż pierwotnie nie miała takiego zamiaru. Jednak presja obecnych osób była tak silna, że uległa ich namowom i po kolei otwierała otrzymane paczki. Paulina naturalnie podsunęła jej najpierw swój prezent, który w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazał się najpiękniejszy i zapewne także najdroższy ze wszystkich. Elegancka lampa zdecydowanie wyróżniała się pośród takich upominków jak kryształowy wazon, karafka z gładkiego szkła, butelka czerwona wina w pakiecie z korkociągiem czy drzewko szczęścia w ozdobnej doniczce. Jednak największe poruszenie wśród obecnych wywołał prezent od Violetty, którym okazał się zestaw noży.

— Ostre jak grzywna! — powiedziała z dumą Kubasińska, co rozbawiło gości do łez.

 _No tak, ta idiotka nie ma pojęcia, że nie daje się noży w prezencie_ , pomyślała Paulina, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że zwyczaj ten wziął swoje źródło od zabobonu, wedle którego wręczenie komuś takiego podarunku miałoby oznaczać popsucie, a wręcz „przecięcie” przyjaznych relacji. Chociaż Febo nie uważała się za osobę przesądną, to jednak nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby złamać tę uświęconą tradycją zasadę. I jak pokazywały reakcje innych osób, nie było to tylko jej zdanie.

 _Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta kretynka nie zrobi już nic głupiego_ , westchnęła w duchu Paulina, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek zepsuł atmosferę na imprezie, którą tak pieczołowicie przygotowywała, wykazując przy tym dbałość o każdy szczegół.

***

Chcąc uniknąć przypadkowego spotkania z Pauliną, Julią lub kimkolwiek, kto został zaproszony na wieczorną parapetówkę, Aleks postanowił spędzić ten dzień w domu. Należał jednak do osób nieznających pojęcia „nuda”, więc od rana dobrze zorganizował sobie czas. Jeszcze przed kawą i śniadaniem szybko wykonał serię intensywnych ćwiczeń, skupiając się na nich tak bardzo, że nie myślał o niczym innym. Febo nie był typem długodystansowca, więc zwykle narzucał sobie ostre tempo, które udawało mu się utrzymać przed kilka, czasem kilkanaście minut, a potem musiał się zatrzymać. Dotyczyło to wszystkich uprawianych przez niego sportów w tym pływania i biegania. Jogging w wykonaniu Aleksa nie przypominał maratonu, lecz raczej marszobieg, podczas którego tylko parę odcinków pokonywał w sprinterskim tempie. Nie inaczej było podczas ćwiczeń, dlatego po niecałym kwadransie morderczej gimnastyki czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany. Ignorując coraz głośniejsze burczenie w brzuchu, Febo udał się pod prysznic. Zdecydowanym ruchem odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą, wiedząc, że to najlepsza rzecz dla zmęczonych mięśni. Choć pierwsze uderzenie lodowatego strumienia o jego rozgrzane ciało nie było niczym przyjemnym, to Aleks zacisnął zęby i nie uległ pokusie, by chociaż trochę zwiększyć temperaturę wody. Zamiast tego odpowiednim przełącznikiem uruchomił deszczownię i przez chwilę stał pod nią bez ruchu, wyobrażając sobie, że właśnie znalazł się pod górskim wodospadem. Obiema dłońmi oparł się o wyłożoną ciemnymi kafelkami ścianę, a następnie przymknął oczy, pozwalając, by lejąca się prosto na jego głowę lodowata woda spływała zarówno po jego twarzy jak i karku. Zimny prysznic po intensywnym wysiłku fizycznym przypominał mu wyskakiwanie na śnieg prosto z sauny, co zdarzało mu się robić w przeszłości podczas pobytów w górskich kurortach we Włoszech. Dokładnie taką samą ulgę czuł teraz, gdy lodowate strużki przyjemnie schładzały kolejne części jego umięśnionego ciała, które z powodzeniem mogłoby konkurować z wizerunkiem Dawida wyrzeźbionym przez Michała Anioła. 

Po wyjściu z łazienki otulony w czarny szlafrok frotte Aleks udał się na taras, zabierając ze sobą z kuchni pudełka z pierwszym i drugim śniadaniem oraz filiżankę szatańsko mocnej kawy. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na słońcu i bezzwłocznie pochłonął przygotowany dla niego zestaw numer jeden. Tak jak się spodziewał, ta niewielka porcja nie zaspokoiła jego wilczego głodu, dlatego po wypiciu swojego ulubionego napoju sięgnął po drugie śniadanie i dopiero po jego spożyciu poczuł miłe uczucie sytości.

— Co by tu zrobić z tak pięknie rozpoczętym dniem? — wymamrotał pod nosem, spoglądając w górę na błękitne niebo, na którym nie było ani jednej chmurki. — Wymarzona pogoda na wycieczkę — dodał, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Roześmiał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że pewnie większość, o ile nie wszyscy mieszkańcy Warszawy, wpadli dokładnie na ten sam pomysł.

Oczami wyobraźni Aleks widział dzikie tłumy ludzi spacerujące po nadwiślańskich bulwarach, mniejszych lub większych parkach, ogrodzie zoologicznym, a nawet po zabytkowej części miasta. Skrzywił się na samą myśl, że miałby korzystać z pięknej pogody w otoczeniu hałaśliwej młodzieży prowadzącej głupkowate rozmowy, starszych ludzi mających w zwyczaju wchodzenie innym pod nogi oraz rozwrzeszczanej dzieciarni przypominającej plagę szarańczy. Dlatego postanowił spędzić dzień w domowym zaciszu, rozsiadając się wygodnie na leżaku ze swoim poręcznym czytnikiem w ręku. Lektura wciągnęła go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł się od niej oderwać przez kilka godzin, dopóki nie skończył. Odkrywając w sobie na nowo zamiłowanie do czytania nie tylko rzeczy związanych z biznesem, Aleks postanowił wykorzystać tydzień zwolnienia lekarskiego, by nadrobić swoje zaległości. Miał sporządzoną listę tytułów, z którymi chciał się zapoznać, ale do tej pory brakowało mu na to chęci, a często nawet i czasu. Teraz jednak sytuacja uległa zmianie i Febo miał okazję skrzętnie skorzystać z otwierających się przed nim możliwości.

***

Sebastian poszedł na parapetówkę do Julii z mieszanymi uczuciami. Podobnie jak Marek spodziewał się, że będzie to nudna impreza. Olszański zdecydowanie wolałby spędzić sobotni wieczór w klubie, gdzie czułby się swobodniej i na dodatek miałby szansę na poznanie kogoś interesującego. Podczas części oficjalnej Sebastian niezbyt uważnie słuchał Pauliny i jej przemowy, która — jego zdaniem — była zdecydowanie za długa i na dodatek wygłoszona napuszonym tonem. Skorzystał z okazji, by przyjrzeć się wszystkim obecnym. Znał tych ludzi przynajmniej z widzenia, a z niektórymi miał okazję swego czasu nawiązać nieco bliższą znajomość na gruncie zawodowym lub prywatnym. Jak na kobieciarza przystało, Sebastian skupił swoją uwagę na żeńskiej części sali, by ocenić, czy któraś z nich mogłaby umilić mu najbliższych kilka godzin, a może nawet i całą noc.

 _Kogo my tu mamy. Iwona Karasińska, mój jednorożec. Wciąż piękna jak marzenie, ale dla mnie pewnie nadal nieosiągalna. Sam nie wiem, ile razy do niej startowałem, a ona za każdym razem dawała mi kosza. Szkoda czasu i energii_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem, robiąc minę jak dziecko, któremu rodzice odmówili kupienia upragnionej zabawki.

 _Jak się nie ma, co się lubi, to się lubi, co się ma_ , pomyślał, przenosząc wzrok na kolejną kobietę, z którą kilka lat temu miał burzliwy romans. _To były czasy_ , rozmarzył się, z przyjemnością wracając pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń. Te obrazy w jego głowie były tak żywe i budziły tak silne emocje, że wydawało mu się, jakby to wszystko miało miejsce nie dalej niż miesiąc wcześniej. Jednak ten rozdział należało uznać za zamknięty. Teraz jego dawna kochanka była szczęśliwą mężatką zapatrzoną w wybranka stojącego obok niej. Sebastian przystąpił więc do dalszej inwentaryzacji kobiet znajdujących się w zasięgu jego wzroku, przypominając sobie, kiedy i jakiego rodzaju relacje łączyły go z każdą z nich. Na deser zostawił sobie dziewczynę, którą widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Nowa twarz bardzo rzucała się w oczy w tym gronie.

 _Znajoma Artura. Skubany ma dobry gust. Lubi blondynki tak jak ja. A ta jest wyjątkowo… interesująca_ , uśmiechnął się pod nosem, rozbierając ją wzrokiem. _Dawno nie widziałem tak długich i zgrabnych nóg. A ten tyłeczek aż prosi się, żeby się nim zająć. I do tego taki obfity biust! Co za szczęście, że dziewczyna założyła krótką i obcisłą kieckę. Grzechem byłoby chować przed światem tak ponętne ciało. Muszę ją poznać! Nie dbam o to, co pomyśli Artur_ , zdecydował Sebastian. Kiedy Julia skończyła już rozpakowywać wszystkie prezenty i oficjalna część imprezy dobiegła końca, Olszański przemieścił się w kierunku barku. Tam wypił szybko dwie setki wódki, by dodać sobie odwagi i trochę się rozluźnić. Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać. Będąc na delikatnym rauszu, Sebastian przyczaił się w kącie, skąd mógł bez trudu obserwować Artura i jego znajomą. Zamierzał wybrać odpowiedni moment, by do nich podejść i przedstawić się pięknej blondynce. Zdecydował, że poprosi ją do tańca, co będzie dobrym pretekstem, by mogli oddalić się na bok i swobodnie porozmawiać. Olszański czekał tylko na to, aż fotograf przestanie zwracać tak baczną uwagę na swoją towarzyszkę i znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, Sławińska podeszła do obserwowanej przez niego dwójki i zaczęła rozmawiać z Kaczmarkiem. To była chwila, na jaką czekał.

— Mogę zatańczyć z twoją dziewczyną? — bezceremonialnie zwrócił się do Artura, kiedy po przemaszerowaniu przez cały pokój znalazł się przy nich.

— Jej pytaj — wzruszył ramionami fotograf.

— Czy mogę cię prosić do tańca… — zaczął Sebastian, lecz urwał w pół słowa, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie znał imienia dziewczyny.

— Violetto — dokończył zamiast niego Artur.

— Przez „V” i dwa „t” — zaszczebiotała, podając mu rękę w taki sposób, żeby nie miał wątpliwości, w jaki sposób powinien się zachować.

— Sebastian, przez jedno „t” — przedstawił się czarującym tonem głosu, z galanterią składając na wierzchu jej dłoni delikatny pocałunek. — Zatańczymy? — ponowił propozycję, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

— Pewnie! — odpowiedziała mu nieco piskliwie, bez pytania wciskając Arturowi w rękę trzymany przez siebie kieliszek. Nie zważając na to, że będą jedyną parą na parkiecie, wyszli na środek pokoju i zaczęli poruszać w rytm muzyki. Sebastian przyciągnął ją do siebie blisko, kładąc prawą rękę w dolnej części jej pleców na granicy, za którą tracą one swoją szlachetną nazwę. Kołysząc się w tańcu, chłopak korzystał z okazji, by co i rusz zaglądać w dekolt dziewczyny. Nie musiał nawet schylać zbyt mocno głowy, bo dziewczyna mająca na sobie kilkunastocentymetrowe szpilki była od niego trochę wyższa. Tak minęła im jedna piosenka, potem druga i trzecia, ale oni zachowywali się tak, jakby nie mieli zamiaru już nigdy się od siebie odkleić.

— Świetnie tańczysz — pochwalił ją Sebastian, spoglądając jej w oczy.

— Dziękuję. Chodzimy z Artim do takiej szkoły, nie wiem, może ją znasz… „Guarana Dance Studio”, czy jakoś tak. Założył ją taki znany gość z telewizji. Kojarzysz?

— Tak, chyba tak — przytaknął, domyślając się, o kogo mogło jej chodzić. Nie pamiętał w tej chwili jego nazwiska, ale był pewien, że nie brzmiało ono „Guarana”. — No ale same lekcje to nie wszystko. Trzeba jeszcze regularnie ćwiczyć.

— O, to, to! Z ust mi to wymiąłeś! — podchwyciła Violetta, wyraźnie się ożywiając. — Ciągle to Artiemu powtarzam, ale nic, jak prochem o ścianę! Więc poza zajęciami tańczę tylko raz od wielkiego dzbanu na weselach albo jakichś domówkach.

— A w klubach? — zainteresował się, patrząc na nią pytająco.

— Bardzo rzadko. Nie lubię takich miejsc — odparła, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— Dlaczego?

— A, bo wiesz, tam zawsze jest taki straszny tłok, że trzeba się kolanami rozpychać. Muzyka gra tak głośno, że uszy mogą pęknąć, a poza tym tam nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie — wyjaśniła szybko, wypowiadając oba zdania na jednym oddechu. — Wszędzie pełno jest podejrzanych typków, którzy przychodzą do klubów na podryw. Udają, że chcą potańczyć, pogadać, a tak naprawdę chodzi im tylko o jedno.

— Coś takiego — stwierdził Sebastian, udając zdziwienie połączone z oburzeniem. — Serio?

— Niech mi kule zgniją, jeśli kłamię! Nie masz pojęcia, jacy oni są ci podrywacze. Zatańczysz z takim, a on sobie zaczyna diabli wiedzą co wyobrażać.

— No popatrz, aż trudno w to uwierzyć — odparł, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Ale tak jest! — upierała się przy swoim. — Dlatego ja kluby omijam szerokim kołem. A tak kocham taniec!

— Ja też — przyznał nie do końca szczerze, wiedząc, że właśnie to chciałaby od niego usłyszeć.

— No to się dobraliśmy jak w kojcu maku! — ucieszyła się, uśmiechając się od ucha od ucha. — Dobrze, że zainsynuowałeś te tańce.

— Co zrobiłem? — zmarszczył brwi, sądząc, że się przesłyszał.

— Zainsynuowałeś — powtórzyła z naciskiem. — Tak się mówi, jak ktoś coś rozpocznie.

— Chyba chodzi ci o „zainicjowanie” — nieśmiało poprawił ją Sebastian.

— Mniejsza o to — wzruszyła ramionami, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Tak bym chciała, że inni do nas dołączyli.

— Na razie się na to nie zanosi — stwierdził, rozglądając się wokoło. — Ale głowa do góry, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Może jak się trochę napiją, to się rozruszają.

— No może, chociaż ta muza jest kompletnie na bani. Taka ni przyciął, ni przypłacał, prawda?

— Oczywiście — przytaknął bez przekonania, zastawiając się, czy to ona była tak pijana, że plątał jej się język, czy to on tak się wstawił, że zaczął słyszeć dziwne rzeczy. _A może jedno i drugie?_ , pomyślał, zastanawiając się, co by tu zrobić, żeby spełnić życzenie Violetty i tchnąć trochę życia w tę drętwą imprezę. — Mam pomysł — dodał, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

— Jaki? Jaki? — dopytywała się, a błysk w jej oku wskazywał, że naprawdę ją to interesowało.

— To tajemnica — droczył się z nią Sebastian.

— Oj, nie bądź taki, nikomu nie powiem. We mnie to jak kamień w studnię!

— Dobra, ale na ucho — ustąpił, pochylając się, by szeptem przedstawić jej swój plan.


	30. Chapter 30

Kiedy Sebastian wyjawił Violetcie swój plan, ta aż zapiszczała z radości. Napotkawszy jednak karcące spojrzenie Olszańskiego, zamilkła i wysłuchała z uwagą, jaka będzie jej rola w całej akcji. Sebastian nie był pewien, czy ta śliczna, ale niezbyt rozgarnięta dziewczyna da sobie radę i czy dobrze go zrozumiała, więc jeszcze dwa razy powoli powtórzył część wymagającą jej udziału. Przy okazji Olszański miał dobry pretekst, by wydobyć od Kubasińskiej numer telefonu. Gdy zapisał go w swojej komórce, odprowadził dziewczynę do Artura, który właśnie rozmawiał z Markiem.

Sam zaś oddalił się na drugi koniec pokoju i jakby nigdy nic uraczył się kilkoma drobnymi przekąskami, które popił kieliszkiem wódki. Mniej więcej po kwadransie Sebastian zaczął przemieszczać się w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. Kiedy dzieliło go od nich jakieś pięć metrów, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, napisał esemes do Violetty, by zajęła miejsce na posterunku. Upewniwszy się, że Kubasińska ustawiła się tam, gdzie trzeba i że nikt na niego nie patrzył, wślizgnął się do sypialni. Czekając, aż oczy przywykną do ciemności panującej w pomieszczeniu, Sebastian od niechcenia rozejrzał się wokół. Ze względu na ilość różnych klamotów zapewne przeniesionych z salonu, pokój ten bardziej przypominał składzik niż miejsce do spania. W końcu jego wzrok spoczął na stojącym w kącie sprzęcie grającym. Nie namyślając się długo, Olszański podszedł do niego i ku swojemu niezadowoleniu stwierdził, że przypomina on maszyny wykorzystywane w centrum kontroli lotów.

 _Masakra, ile tu jest różnych przycisków i pokręteł_ , skrzywił się, ostrożnie pochylając się nad sprzętem, żeby przypadkowo niczego nie potrącić. Parę minut zajęło mu rozpracowanie, w jaki sposób można edytować uruchomioną listę odtwarzania.

 _Dobra nasza_ , ucieszył się, gdy zorientował się, że jako źródło muzyki Paulina ustawiła program, z którego on też korzystał na co dzień. _Zaraz pozbędziemy się tych smętów_ , zdecydował, usuwając z kolejki wszystko poza dziesięcioma utworami. Dawało mu to niewiele ponad pół godziny na dodanie elementów z upatrzonej listy odtwarzania oraz na ucieczkę z miejsca przestępstwa. Wystarczyło kilkanaście kliknięć, by o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni zmienić klimat imprezy. Zadowolony z osiągniętego efektu Sebastian ostrożnie wstał z miejsca i przemieścił się w kierunku wyjścia. Ponownie napisał esemes do Violetty, po czym przyłożył ucho do drzwi i czekał na sygnał do ucieczki. Kiedy po mniej więcej dwóch minutach zorientował się, że w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu zapanowało nagłe poruszenie, wyszedł z sypialni. Zgodnie z umową Kubasińska niby przypadkowo zgasiła światło i udawała, że miała potworne trudności, by ponownie je włączyć. To dało Olszańskiemu czas na to, by niepostrzeżenie pojawić się w pogrążonym w mroku salonie, a nawet zamknąć drzwi prowadzące do sypialni, używając tkwiącego w zamku klucza.

 _Załatwione_ , uśmiechnął się do siebie, oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość od wejścia do sąsiedniego pokoju. Kiedy ponownie zapaliło się światło, Sebastianowi rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, gdzie mógłby ukryć trzymany w ręku kluczyk. Miał kilka pomysłów, ale ostatecznie zdecydował wrzucić go w szparę między biurkiem a ścianą. Choć fizyka nigdy nie była mocną stroną Sebastiana, to ocenił, że zgodnie z rządzącymi we Wszechświecie prawami, istniała możliwość, by po przypadkowym kopnięciu przez kogoś drobnego przedmiotu, wylądował on właśnie w tym miejscu. Niewątpliwą zaletą tej kryjówki był także fakt, że ani Paulinie, ani komukolwiek innemu nie uda się szybko odnaleźć klucza, a co za tym idzie — otworzyć sypialni i zmienić wybranej przez niego muzyki.

Niecierpliwie czekając na ostatni utwór z listy przygotowanej przez Paulinę, Sebastian wdał się w niezobowiązującą pogawędkę z Iwoną. Zaczął od uprzejmego pytania, co u niej słychać, ale ona odpowiedziała mu bardzo zdawkowo, czym wyraźnie dała do zrozumienia, że nie chce z nim o tym rozmawiać. Olszański więc zręcznie zmienił temat, wykazując nagłe zainteresowanie przygotowywanymi przez Karasińską targami mody. W tej kwestii kobieta miała więcej do powiedzenia i chętniej podzieliła się z nim całą masą różnych szczegółów. Sebastian jednym uchem wpuszczał do swojej głowy wypowiadane przez nią słowa, a drugim je wypuszczał, bo myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej. Co więcej, jego wzrok mimowolnie wędrował w kierunku nieopodal stojącej w towarzystwie Artura Violetty. Gdy ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały, Olszański dostrzegł w nich figlarny błysk — znak, że ona też nie mogła się doczekać tego, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

***

Po spędzeniu miłego popołudnia u rodziców, którzy zaprosili go na obiad, Maciek wrócił w dobrym humorze do swojego nowego lokum. Cieszył się, że jego wyprowadzka nie wpłynęła negatywnie na jego relacje z matką i ojcem. Chociaż nie ukrywali swojej dezaprobaty dla tego pomysłu, to pogodzili się z dążeniem syna do życia na własny rachunek. A Maria znowu zaczęła napomykać o tym, że najwyższy czas, by Maciek założył rodzinę. Chłopak cierpliwie wysłuchał jej racji, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, nie chcąc się z nią kłócić. On jeden wiedział, że do tej pory nie miał szczęścia do kobiet. Tuż po rozstaniu z Aldoną bardzo się tym martwił i przeszło mu przez myśl, że chciałby jak najszybciej kogoś mieć. Nie miał jednak odwagi, by pójść do biura matrymonialnego czy skorzystać z któregoś z portali randkowych. Poza tym Maciek po cichu liczył, że los da mu trzecią szansę na spotkanie z Darią, która miała w sobie coś, co od razu zwróciło jego uwagę. Nie mając innej możliwości działania, postanowił poczekać, aż fotograf przekaże dziewczynie jego wizytówkę i ona sama do niego zadzwoni. Póki co, Maciek miał czas, żeby zastanowić się nad swoim życiem uczuciowym. Postanowił sobie, że nie będzie robił niczego na siłę ani zamartwiał się swoją samotnością. Przeciwnie, uznał, że warto dobrze skorzystać z wolności, zabiegając o stabilizację finansową oraz inwestując w rozwój osobisty. Analizując znane sobie przykłady szczęśliwych i nieudanych małżeństw, doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej żyć samemu niż pochopnie wpakować się w związek, z którego trudno byłoby się potem wyplątać. Znał przykłady ludzi, którzy byli ze sobą tylko ze względu na dzieci, dla pieniędzy lub w obawie przed samodzielnym stawianiem czoła problemom. Widział jednak, że w takich małżeństwach brakowało miłości, a zamiast szczerego przywiązania trzymało ich razem niechętne poczucie obowiązku. Maciek nie chciał, by jego życie też tak wyglądało. Z tego względu obiecał sobie, że zdobędzie się na cierpliwość, budując swoją wiarę w to, że jeśli na tym świecie istnieje ktoś mu przeznaczony, to prędzej czy później trafi na tę właściwą kobietę. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać i uważnie się rozglądać, by nie przegapić swojej szansy na szczęście.

Tymczasem Szymczyk postanowił nie zawracać sobie tym głowy, skupiając się na tym, co było tu i teraz. A miał o czym myśleć, bo ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło.

 _Przyjazd Bartka z Niemiec i jego bójka z Piotrkiem, powrót pana Józefa ze szpitala, nieoczekiwany zwrot długu i na koniec — decyzja Uli o oficjalnym związaniu się z Piotrkiem_ , wymienił szybko w myślach, oceniając, że w zestawieniu z wydarzeniami z ostatniej doby jego przeprowadzka i rozstanie z Aldoną to już prehistoria. _Ciekawe, co jeszcze z tego wyniknie?_ , zapytał sam siebie, wchodząc do mieszkania, gdzie nie spodziewał się zastać nikogo. Zastanawiając się, co by tu zrobić z resztą wieczoru, Maciek leniwym krokiem zmierzał w stronę swojego pokoju. Przechodząc przez pogrążony w półmroku salon, natknął się na Piotra, który leżał na kanapie przykryty grubym kocem w szkocką kratę.

— To ty nie jesteś na dyżurze? — zdziwił się Szymczyk, marszcząc brwi.

— Ano nie — westchnął głośno Sosnowski, powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. — Kolega stwierdził, że w tym stanie będzie ze mnie niewielki pożytek w szpitalu, więc szybko zorganizował mi zastępstwo. Mam czas do poniedziałku, żeby się ogarnąć.

— Rozumiem. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? — zapytał z troską Maciek, widząc, jak jego współlokator krzywi się z bólu przy każdym ruchu. — Coś ci przynieść?

— Dzięki, nie rób sobie kłopotu — stanowczo odmówił Piotr. — Mam swoją godność, a poza tym jeszcze nie umieram — dodał półżartem.

— No ja myślę — odparł wesoło Szymczyk. — Ledwo zdążyłem się przeprowadzić, a już musiałbym znowu wracać na stare śmieci. No i Ula byłaby bardzo niepocieszona, gdyby coś ci się stało. Widziałem się z nią dzisiaj w Rysiowie i wyglądała na naprawdę zmartwioną.

— Wiem, pisała do mnie esemesy, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak się czuję — stwierdził Piotr z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na ustach. — A co z tym Bartkiem? Nie kręcił się dzisiaj w okolicy jej domu? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Raczej nie, przynajmniej ja go nie widziałem — przyznał szczerze Maciek, przecząco kręcąc głową. — Naprawdę myślisz, że jeszcze odważy się pokazać? Chyba już się zorientował, że z tobą nie ma żartów.

— Mam nadzieję, że da spokój Uli, ale wiesz… nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Karol, mój kolega z pracy. A ty jak sądzisz, co on teraz zrobi? Przecież ty lepiej znasz tego Bartka, prawda?

— To trochę za dużo powiedziane — zaprzeczył Szymczyk, który Dąbrowskiego kojarzył głównie z widzenia i z opowiadań Uli. — Nigdy nie byliśmy kumplami, więc w gruncie rzeczy niewiele o nim wiedziałem. A teraz wrócił po kilku latach nieobecności. Licho wie, gdzie go nosiło i co robił przez ten czas. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okazało, że popadł w konflikt z prawem albo w długi i teraz potrzebuje kogoś, kto by mu pomógł. A że na Ulce zawsze mógł polegać, to może sobie wykalkulował, że znowu zawróci jej w głowie, a ona wyciągnie go z kłopotów — przedstawił teorię, która wydawała mu się bardzo prawdopodobna.

— Niedoczekanie — wycedził przez zęby Piotr. — Jeżeli będzie próbował się do niej zbliżyć i ją nagabywać, to nie ręczę za siebie — zagroził, a jego mina wskazywała, że nie żartował.

— Jakby przyszło co do czego, to możesz liczyć na moją pomoc — zapewnił Maciek, chociaż patrząc na minę Piotra, nie wiedział, komu bardziej byłoby potrzebne takie wsparcie: Sosnowskiemu czy Dąbrowskiemu. Wczorajszy incydent pokazał, że lekarz potrafił walczyć jak lew w obronie Uli i można było się spodziewać, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, by dalej ją chronić.

***

Paulina była akurat w toalecie, gdy do jej uszu doszły niepokojące dźwięki z salonu — radosne okrzyki, piski, a nawet głośny śpiew. A tłem była jakaś skoczną piosenka. Przez drzwi trudno było jej rozpoznać, co to za utwór, ale miała poczucie, że już gdzieś go słyszała, zapewne w radiu. Jedyne, czego była pewna, to tego, że na sto procent nie umieściła go na swojej liście odtwarzania.

 _Co mogło się stać?_ , pomyślała ze zdumieniem, pośpiesznie myjąc ręce w zimnej wodzie. Nie tracąc czasu na wycieranie mokrych dłoni, Febo wybiegła z łazienki. Gdy przekroczyła próg salonu, stanęła jak wryta. Wszyscy uczestnicy imprezy zajęci byli czymś, co tylko przez pomyłkę Paulina mogłaby nazwać tańcem. Czując, jak coraz szerzej otwierają jej się oczy, patrzyła na to szaleństwo, mając nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen. Uszczypnęła się nawet w przedramię, by upewnić się w tym przekonaniu, ale to boleśnie uświadomiło jej, że cała ta sytuacja działa się naprawdę. Nie mogła spokojnie na to patrzeć ani tym bardziej słuchać kiczowatego hitu disco polo. Z trudem omijając pląsających ludzi, ruszyła w kierunku sypialni. Zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnęła na klamkę, ale drzwi nie drgnęły nawet na milimetr, a jej nadal wilgotna dłoń ześlizgnęła się i uderzyła o framugę. Paulina syknęła z bólu, po czym podjęła kolejną próbę dostania się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Jednak jej szarpanina z zamkniętymi drzwiami nie przyniosła żadnych rezultatów.

 _Nie przypominam sobie, żebym przekręcała klucz w zamku_ , zmarszczyła brwi, intensywnie zastanawiając się, kiedy po raz ostatni wychodziła z sypialni. _Czyżby to Julia zamknęła te drzwi? A jeżeli tak, to czemu zabrała klucz?_ , pomyślała z niesmakiem, szukając wzrokiem swojej przyjaciółki. Gdy dostrzegła ją wywijającą na parkiecie razem z Markiem, poczuła ogarniającą ją furię. 

_A miało być tak pięknie_ , westchnęła z goryczą w duszy, uciekając na balkon. _Tyle przygotowań i wszystko na marne! Niech ja się tylko dowiem, kto za tym stoi!_ , zirytowała się, słysząc dobiegający ze środka wrzask wydobywający się z wielu gardeł:

— Miłość, miłość w Zakopanem, polewamy się szampanem, rycerzem jestem ja, a ty królową nocy! Miłość żarzy w twoje oczy, rozpędzona jak motocykl, hej wypijemy wszyćkie drinki aż do dna!

***

W niedzielny poranek Marka obudziła przemożna chęć napicia się jakiegokolwiek płynu. Jego pragnienie było tak silne, że nie pogardziłby nawet wodą z wazonu, gdyby ta znalazła się akurat pod ręką. Na jego szczęście, rozglądając się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po sypialni, zauważył prawie pełną butelkę soku pomarańczowego, która stała na szafce obok łóżka. Błogosławiąc się za to, że poprzedniego dnia osobiście postawił tam ów napój, sięgnął po niego i wypił duszkiem, co przyniosło mu ulgę. Po wczorajszej imprezie miał potwornego kaca, bo, wbrew składanym sobie obietnicom, znowu złamał jedenaste przykazanie.

 _Co mnie znowu podkusiło, żeby zafundować sobie taką mieszankę? A Sebastian mówił, żeby odpuścić sobie kolorowe alkohole i poprzestać na czystej wódce. Czemu go nie posłuchałem? Może nie czułbym się teraz tak źle_ , pomyślał, łapiąc się za głowę. Nie wiedział jednak, czy bardziej dokuczał mu kac, czy potworny ból nóg, co było pamiątką po zwariowanych tańcach. Marek stwierdził, że ostatni raz miał okazję tak bardzo się wyszaleć jeszcze w czasach studenckich.

 _Alkohol lejący się strumieniami i wywijanie na parkiecie do białego rana w rytm dyskotekowych hitów. To były piękne czasy_ , rozmarzył się Marek, mimowolnie uśmiechając się na wspomnienie tamtych imprez. Najbardziej bawił go fakt, że do tej pory pamiętał teksty piosenek disco polo, które były modne kilka lub nawet kilkanaście lat temu. Kiedy wczoraj je usłyszał, nie miał trudności, by śpiewać razem z wykonawcą, momentami wydzierając się nieco zbyt głośno.

 _Jesteś szalona, mówię ci. Zawsze nią byłaś, skończysz wreszcie śnić? Nie jesteś aniołem, mówię ci, przez twe oczy, te oczy zielone oszalałem! Gwiazdy chyba twym oczom oddały cały blask. A ja serce miłości spragnione ci oddałem. Co ty mi dasz? Niczego nie żałuj, kawałek dnia krótki podaruj. Co ty mi dasz? Nie zwlekaj z tym więcej. Czego mi brak? Proszę o więcej, ale, ale Aleksandra, ale, ale, ale ładna, taka, taka, taka skromna, taka, taka sexy bomba! Ja uwielbiam ją. Ona tu jest i tańczy dla mnie, bo dobrze to wie, że wszyscy Polacy to jedna rodzina, starszy czy młodszy, chłopak czy dziewczyna. Niech żyje wolność, wolność i swoboda! Niech żyje zabawa i dziewczyna młoda_ , wciąż brzmiały w jego uszach charakterystyczne frazy ze znanych hitów disco polo, tworząc w jego głowie coś na kształt koncertu życzeń.

 _Sebastian wybrał prawdziwe rarytasy_ , ocenił z zadowoleniem, przypominając sobie jeszcze inne utwory z lat osiemdziesiątych i dziewięćdziesiątych, przy których po prostu nie dało się nie tańczyć. _Nie sądziłem, że ta impreza może się potoczyć w takim kierunku i wszyscy będą się tak świetnie bawić! Jedynie Joaśka przewidziała taki scenariusz. Przy okazji muszę jej pogratulować dalekowzroczności._

— Cześć, kochanie — powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem na widok Pauliny wchodzącej do sypialni. Sądząc po jej stroju, właśnie wróciła z porannego joggingu.

— Cześć — rzuciła gniewnie, a mina na jej twarzy wskazywała, że miała ochotę kogoś zabić.

— Jak spałaś? — zapytał z troską, posyłając jej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów.

— Na płasko — syknęła, piorunując go spojrzeniem. — Przez całą noc nie zmrużyłam oka.

— A ja spałem jak niemowlę — odparł, przeciągając się. — Nawet gdyby koło mnie wystrzeliła armata, to ja pewnie i tak bym tego nie słyszał.

— Zapewne. Wiesz, że chrapałeś? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

— Teraz już wiem — roześmiał się, robiąc minę niewiniątka. — To dlatego nie mogłaś zasnąć?

— Nie, nie dlatego — zaprzeczyła, energicznie kręcąc głową.

— Powiesz mi, o co chodzi, czy mam zgadywać? — dociekał, patrząc na nią badawczo.

— A czy to nie jest oczywiste? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Parapetówka — westchnął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał gniewne tyrady narzeczonej, które wygłaszała w taksówce, gdy wracali do domu. Liczył jednak, że kiedy Paulina się wygadała, to zapomni o całej sprawie i nie będzie dalej tego roztrząsać. Jednak jej marsowa mina świadczyła aż nazbyt dobitnie, że się pomylił.

— Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć! Tyle przygotowań i wszystko na nic! Chciałam, żeby to była impreza na poziomie, a wyszła z tego prymitywna potańcówka w remizie! — irytowała się, strzelając palcami. — Wyszłam nawet pobiegać, żeby się uspokoić, ale nawet to mi nie pomogło — dodała ze smutkiem.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął. _Poważna sprawa, skoro nawet jogging nie pozwolił jej się odprężyć_ , ocenił.

— Chciałabym wiedzieć, kto za tym stoi! Julia zarzekała się, że to nie ona. A może to twoja sprawka? — dociekała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Oj, Paula, Paula. Mówiłem ci, że do twarzy ci z tym detektywistycznym zacięciem?

— Nie zgrywaj się — upomniała go, groźnie unosząc palec. — Odpowiedz na pytanie.

— Oczywiście, że to nie ja! — zaprzeczył, nieco podnosząc głos, który brzmiał w tym momencie jak jazgot starej papugi. — Niby kiedy miałbym to zrobić? Przez cały czas byłem albo z tobą, albo z Arturem, Julią lub Iwoną — dodał szybko, nieznacznie krzywiąc się tylko przy wymienianiu ostatniego imienia.

 _Akurat spotkanie z nią najchętniej wymazałbym z pamięci_ , pomyślał z niesmakiem na samo wspomnienie tego, jak Karasińska się do niego umizgiwała, nie oglądając się na nic. Najwyraźniej nie miało dla niej znaczenia, że nie był już wolny, a na dodatek jej zabiegi mogły zostać dostrzeżone przez jego narzeczoną lub kogoś innego, kto mógłby o tym donieść Paulinie. Romans z Iwoną był dla Marka definitywnie zamkniętym rozdziałem, nawiasem mówiąc, niezbyt ciekawym. Swego czasu bez większego trudu udało mu się zaciągnąć ją do łóżka, co nie sprawiło mu tak wielkiej przyjemności, jak się spodziewał. Za to udało mu się w ten sposób załatwić „Febo&Dobrzański” wejście na europejskie targi mody i to była największa korzyść z tej całej sytuacji. Potem pozostało mu już tylko oganiać się od niej jak od uprzykrzającej życie muchy. Karasińska nie mogła się pogodzić, że to, co ich łączyło, to był tylko nic nieznaczący epizod. Jak widać, nadal miała z tym problem. Dlatego Marek uciekał przed nią i robił, co mógł, by cały czas być zajętym rozmową z kimś innym. Dobrzański sporo czasu spędził z Julią, a kiedy Sebastian porwał Violettę do tańca, dotrzymywał towarzystwa Arturowi.

— No to kto jest za to odpowiedzialny? — drążyła temat Paulina.

— Nie mam pojęcia — skłamał, nie chcąc wydać przyjaciela, który do wszystkiego mu się przyznał. — A czy to ważne? Chyba istotne jest to, że wszyscy dobrze się bawili?

— Te dzikie harce nazywasz dobrą zabawą? Być może nie wiesz, że osobiście bardzo starannie wybrałam muzykę. I mam przejść do porządku nad tym, że ktoś podmienił moją specjalną listę odtwarzania na jakąś konfekcję? — oburzyła się, nerwowo gestykulując.

— A co ci da roztrząsanie tej sprawy? Ostatecznie, co się stało, to się nie odstanie — wzruszył ramionami. — Spróbuj dostrzec pozytywne strony tej sytuacji.

— Jedyne, co dobrego przychodzi mi do głowy, to rozmowa z Arturem — przyznała po chwili zastanowienia.

— Z Arturem? — powtórzył za nią jak echo, wracając pamięcią do chwili, gdy zagadnął go poprzedniego wieczoru.

_— Gdzie twoja towarzyszka? — zapytał Marek, podchodząc do stojącego samotnie Artura._

_— Tańczy z Sebą — odparł obojętnie Kaczmarek, wskazując ich ruchem głowy._

_— Rzeczywiście. Muszę przyznać, że to bardzo ładna dziewczyna, chociaż jednocześnie niezwykle oryginalna — ocenił Dobrzański, taksując ją wzrokiem. I sądząc po minie Sebastiana, jemu też bardzo się podobała._

_— Chciałeś powiedzieć głupia — stwierdził Artur ze śmiechem._

_— Nie no, bez przesady. Może rzeczywiście ma pewne braki w wiedzy ogólnej i przydałby jej się słownik poprawnej polszczyzny, ale to jeszcze nie oznacza… — nie wiedzieć czemu Marek zaczął bronić Violetty._

_— Daj spokój — przerwał mu Kaczmarek. — Wystarczy tylko na nią spojrzeć, by się zorientować, że to kompletna idiotka._

_— To dlaczego z nią jesteś? — zainteresował się Dobrzański, nie mogąc powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Jednocześnie odczuwał pewien dyskomfort, słysząc, w jaki sposób Artur wypowiadał się o swojej dziewczynie. Paulina też miała swoje wady, ale Marek nigdy nie posunąłby się do tego, by o nich opowiadać lub wyrażać się o niej w tak lekceważący sposób. Dlatego słowa usłyszane od Artura zniesmaczyły go, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać._

_— Sam powiedziałeś, że to bardzo ładna dziewczyna, chociaż już dawno skończyła osiemnaście lat. A do tego jest niesamowicie dobra w łóżku — odpowiedział fotograf półgłosem, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. — A że jest niezbyt rozgarnięta, to łatwiej można nią sterować i uniknąć niewygodnych pytań o zaręczyny i ślub. Poza tym ja należę do tej kategorii mężczyzn, którzy lubią mieć przewagę intelektualną nad swoją partnerką, co w przypadku Violi nie jest trudne. Momentami jest tak głupia, że aż śmieszna, dlatego póki co się z nią nie nudzę. Ale chyba nie myślisz, że będę z nią związany do końca życia?_

_— Skoro już zamieszkaliście razem, to myślałem, że to coś poważnego — przyznał Marek._

_— Jakbyś mnie nie znał! — roześmiał się Artur, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Przecież wiesz, że jedyną stałą rzeczą u mnie są zmiany. Każdy artysta, nawet fotograf, potrzebuje inspiracji, głębokich przeżyć i nowych doznań. Przewidywalność, rutyna, zobowiązania to nie moja bajka._

_— I co, masz zamiar pozbyć się Violetty, kiedy ci się znudzi, tak? Wyrzucić ją z mieszkania jak zużyte buty? — obruszył się Dobrzański._

_— Oj Marek, Marek, daruj sobie te kazania. Gdybym cię nie znał, to może bym to kupił. Ale znamy się nie od dziś i wiem, jakie wredne numery wywijałeś kobietom. Jak jesteś taki uczciwy, to może powiedz Paulinie, ile razy ją zdradziłeś? — zasugerował Kaczmarek konspiracyjnym szeptem._

_— Masz rację, nie powinienem się wtrącać — ustąpił Marek, spuszczając głowę jak dziecko przyłapane na psocie._

— Tak, z Arturem — powtórzyła Paulina, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Podpytałyśmy go z Julią o jego pracę w „Fashion” i on sam z siebie przyznał, że próbował się dowiedzieć, czy dałoby radę załatwić nam recenzję u nich. Podobno już kontaktował się w tej sprawie z kimś z Paryża. Niestety, tak jak mówiła Julia, to raczej się nie uda, chociaż Artur nie otrzymał jeszcze ostatecznej odpowiedzi i teoretycznie wszystko się może zdarzyć. Nasze szanse są nikłe, ale nie zaszkodziło spróbować. W końcu nie mieliśmy nic do stracenia, nieprawdaż?

— Owszem — przytaknął Marek. _Czego o Violetcie nie można powiedzieć. Jej byt i przyszłość zależą wyłącznie od widzimisię Artura. Wystarczy chwila, żeby straciła wszystko, co teraz ma_ , westchnął w duchu. Sam nie wiedział, czemu przejął się tą sympatyczną blondynką. Może dlatego, że podejście Artura było zbyt przerażające nawet dla niego, znanego warszawskiego Casanovy? 

***

Kiedy Ula zmywała naczynia po niedzielnym śniadaniu, usłyszała dźwięk swojej komórki. Wycierając po drodze mokre ręce w ścierkę, odnalazła telefon w pokoju, po czym odebrała połączenie, nie patrząc na wyświetlacz. Wystarczyły tylko dwa słowa w słuchawce, by dziewczyna zorientowała się, że to był Piotr. Sądząc po jego głosie, czuł się nieco lepiej niż wczoraj, co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Nim Ula się zorientowała, płynnie zmienili temat rozmowy i zaczęli ustalać szczegóły spotkania. Sosnowski zaproponował, że przyjedzie do niej do Rysiowa, by móc wspólnie pospacerować po okolicy. Cieplakówna jednak lękała się kolejnej konfrontacji z Bartkiem, więc uparła się, że to ona dojedzie do Warszawy autobusem, a potem zdecydują, co zrobią z tak pięknie rozpoczętym dniem. Nie zwierzyła się mu jednak ze swoich obaw, ale stwierdziła, że nie chciałaby za bardzo go męczyć, skoro następnego dnia musi pójść na całodobowy dyżur. Piotr jeszcze przez chwilę próbował przekonać ją do swojego pomysłu, ale ostatecznie uległ argumentom Uli. Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła — po dokończeniu zmywania szybko zebrała się do wyjścia i pobiegła na przystanek, by złapać najbliższy autobus do Warszawy. Gdyby na niego nie zdążyła, na następny musiałaby czekać prawie dwie godziny. Na szczęście udało jej się uniknąć tego scenariusza, co przyśpieszyło spotkanie z sympatycznym kardiologiem.

Obawiając się, że ze względu na piękną pogodę w miejskich parkach będzie zbyt tłoczno, Piotr zaproponował, żeby wyskoczyli do lasu znajdującego się za miastem. Należało się spodziewać, że tam także pojawi się sporo spacerowiczów, ale oboje mieli nadzieję, że będzie ich zdecydowanie mniej niż w mieście. I tak rzeczywiście było, co pozwoliło im cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem oraz podziwiać uroki lasu. Nieśpiesznie wędrowali po wąskich ścieżkach, na których leżało już sporo pożółkłych liści. Wdychając głęboko świeże i nieco wilgotne powietrze, Ula podziwiała feerię barw — od zielonozłotawej począwszy, przez miodowordzawą, a skończywszy na karmazynowej wpadającej w ciemnobrunatną. W tak pięknej scenerii dziewczyna czuła się swobodnie i zebrała się na odwagę, by powiedzieć Piotrowi prawdę o Bartku. Uznała, że po tym wszystkim, co się stało, należało mu się kilka słów wyjaśnienia.

Ostrożnie stąpając po miejscami wilgotnych liściach, Ula snuła swoją opowieść, która przypominała świecką spowiedź. Piotr zaś okazał się dobrym słuchaczem — od czasu do czasu przytakiwał, ale ani razu jej nie przerwał. Sprawiło to, że wtajemniczyła go w większość szczegółów swojej znajomości z Bartkiem: od tego jak się poznali aż do rozstania i jego wyjazdu za granicę. Szczerze wyznała mu prawdę o tym, w jaki sposób Dąbrowski ją oszukał i wykorzystał, choć do tej pory wstydziła się swojej naiwności i niechętnie wracała pamięcią do tamtego niechlubnego okresu swojego życia. Zazwyczaj nie wspominała nikomu o tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło. O całej sprawie poza nią i Bartkiem wiedział tylko Maciek, ojciec i Jasiek. Wtajemniczając Piotra w historię swojej pierwszej miłości, Ula automatycznie dołączyła go do grona najbliższych osób, na których mogła polegać. Co prawda nie znała Sosnowskiego jeszcze zbyt dobrze, ale udzieliła mu kredytu zaufania, głęboko wierząc, że na niego zasłużył.

Gdy Ula skończyła swoją opowieść, przez dłuższy czas spacerowali razem w milczeniu, kontemplując przyrodę. Dziewczyna nie odezwała się nawet wtedy, gdy Piotr wziął ją za rękę. Skoro on myślał, że zgodziła się zostać jego dziewczyną, to byłoby dziwne, gdyby teraz zaprotestowała. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że ten gest ją zaskoczył, bo przecież powinna była się tego spodziewać. Pozwoliła więc, by ich dłonie się splotły, choć nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia. Czuła się dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy prowadziła za rękę swoją młodszą siostrę. Wyglądało na to, że dotyk dłoni Piotra nie wpływał na nią w żaden sposób, czego nie można było powiedzieć o jego pocałunkach. Ula znów wróciła pamięcią do przeszłości i stwierdziła, że znacznie bardziej żywiołowo reagowała, kiedy to Bartek dotykał jej ręki. Niejednokrotnie czuła przebiegające jej po plecach ciarki, momentalnie robiło jej się gorąco, a na twarz wypełzał intensywny rumieniec. Cieplakówna tłumaczyła sobie, że to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy i uznała, że najlepiej będzie zrzucić to na karb młodości i braku doświadczenia. W tym momencie jej oczom ukazała się kobieta siedząca na przewróconym pniu. Nie byłoby w tym może nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że trzymała się obiema rękami za głowę, a tuż przy niej przykucnął jakiś mężczyzna. Ula odruchowo przyśpieszyła kroku, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy mogłaby jakoś pomóc w tej sytuacji. A Piotr podążył za nią i najwyraźniej czytał jej w myślach, bo jako pierwszy podszedł do siedzącej kobiety.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał ze szczerą troską. — Jestem lekarzem.

— To nic, nic — zaprzeczyła półgłosem nieznajoma. Ula jednak przyjrzała dobrze jej bladej, lekko zaokrąglonej twarzy i była przekonana, że kobieta źle się czuła. — Zakręciło mi się w głowie, to wszystko.

— Na pewno? — dociekał Piotr, patrząc to na nią, to na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę.

— Oczywiście, to pewnie kwestia przemęczenia albo odwodnienia — upierała się przy swoim.

— A może na coś się pani leczy? — kontynuował swoje przesłuchanie Sosnowski.

— To naprawdę nic poważnego — odpowiedziała wymijająco. — Czasami tak mam i już, prawda skarbie?

— Tak, kochanie. Widzi pan, żona ostatnio zaczęła nową pracę i ma trochę za dużo obowiązków.

— Andrzej, proszę — wtrąciła się kobieta, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie. — Już mi lepiej. Dziękuję państwu za troskę. W dzisiejszych czasach większość ludzi przeszłaby obok nas obojętnie.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić — przyznała Ula, kiwając głową. Gdy przez chwilę ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Cieplakówna mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się do właścicielki figlarnych oczu o kolorze ciemnego mahoniu. Nie wiedzieć czemu, dziewczyna od razu poczuła sympatię do nieznajomej.

— A może przejdziemy się razem? — zaproponowała kobieta, energicznie wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

— Joasiu — upomniał ją mąż. — Już i tak spacerujemy dosyć długo, a ty nie powinnaś się przemęczać. Nie chciałbym, żebyś mi tutaj zemdlała.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić — wtrącił się Piotr, puszczając oczko do Uli.

— Może jeszcze kiedyś się tutaj spotkamy — wyraziła swoje życzenie Joasia. — Często tu państwo bywają?

— Dzisiaj jesteśmy pierwszy raz — odparła wesoło Cieplakówna. — Ale myślę, że będziemy tu częściej przyjeżdżać — dodała, kątem oka spoglądając na Sosnowskiego, który tylko skinął głową na znak zgody.

— No to jesteśmy wstępnie umówieni — stwierdził Andrzej, biorąc żonę pod rękę. — Miło było państwa spotkać. Dobrze wiedzieć, że w tych lasach można spotkać nie tylko kłusowników, ale też lekarza — dodał żartobliwie.

— No cóż, jedno drugiego nie wyklucza — odpowiedział Piotr ze śmiechem. — Proszę na siebie uważać — zwrócił się do Joasi.

— Oczywiście. Miłego dnia, do zobaczenia — pożegnała się, po czym razem z mężem ruszyła powoli w stronę parkingu. Piotr i Ula odprowadzili ich wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęli im za drzewami, a potem poszli dalej obranym wcześniej szlakiem.

Po spacerze oboje zgłodnieli, więc Sosnowski zaproponował, żeby zjedli coś po drodze do Rysiowa. Na tej trasie nie było zbyt wielu punktów gastronomicznych, dlatego zjechali do pierwszego z brzegu zajazdu, którego wygląd nie wzbudzał zaufania. Mimo wewnętrznych oporów weszli do środka i z trudem znaleźli wolny stolik w samym kącie sali. W niezbyt obszernej karcie królowały dania kuchni polskiej. Po namyśle Ula postanowiła poprzestać na zupie i zdecydowała się na kapuśniak, natomiast Piotr wybrał rosół oraz pierogi z kapustą i grzybami. Kiedy przyniesiono im zamówione pierwsze danie, oboje z zadowoleniem stwierdzili, że smakowało bardzo dobrze. Dziewczyna dawno nie jadła tak wspaniałego kapuśniaku i stwierdziła, że za rzadko gotowała go w domu. Kiedy jednak na stole pojawiły się pierogi, Ula podkradła jednego z talerza Piotra i jako znawca tematu oceniła, że ciasto mogłoby być nieco miększe. Natomiast do farszu nie miała żadnych zastrzeżeń. Zachęceni jakością zaserwowanych potraw, Piotr i Ula zamówili na deser po kawałku makowca oraz kawę.

— No i jesteśmy — stwierdził Sosnowski, kiedy zatrzymał samochód przed domem Cieplaków.

— Chcesz wejść na herbatę? — zapytała nieśmiało, kątem oka spoglądając na zegarek. Co prawda godzina była jeszcze wczesna, ale Ula miała obawy, jak zareagowałby ojciec, gdyby zobaczył pokiereszowaną twarz Piotra.

— Lepiej nie — odmówił Sosnowski, jak w odpowiedzi na jej myśli. Już drugi raz tego dnia przekaz telepatyczny zadziałał bez zarzutu. — Unikniemy w ten sposób kłopotliwych pytań ze strony pana Józefa. Domyślam się, że nie mówiłaś mu o tym, co się stało?

— Nie chciałam go denerwować — przyznała, spuszczając wzrok. Jego pytanie odebrała jako wyrzut i spodziewała się, że zaprzeczenie wywoła jego niezadowolenie.

— To dobrze — uśmiechnął się Piotr, ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny. — I lepiej niech tak zostanie. Dziękuję ci za cudowny dzień — dodał czarująco.

— I nawzajem — rzuciła na pożegnanie i nim Sosnowski zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, pocałowała go w policzek i wysiadła z auta. Stojąc przed furtką pomachała mu i poczekała, aż zawrócił i odjechał w kierunku Warszawy. Sama zaś nieśpiesznie ruszyła w stronę domu, śmiejąc się sama do siebie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna miała wrażenie, że w jej życiu wszystko zaczyna się układać. Dla niej najważniejsza była rodzina, więc uszczęśliwiała ją myśl, że zdrowie taty uległo znacznej poprawie i wreszcie wyszedł ze szpitala. Miała nadzieję, że ten epizod sprawi, że Józef zacznie bardziej o siebie dbać. A jego dzieci powinny mu w tym pomóc, nie dokładając mu dodatkowych zmartwień. Beatka od zawsze była złotym dzieckiem, więc ojciec nigdy nie miał powodu, by się o nią martwić. Ostatnio to Jasiek i Ula sprawiali Józefowi największe problemy. Ten pierwszy cierpiał na kryzys decyzyjny, nie wiedząc, jak pokierować swoim życiem. Dlatego ociągał się z wybraniem kierunku studiów, wielokrotnie kłócąc się z ojcem o to, czy w ogóle warto dalej się uczyć. Ula była wdzięczna Maćkowi za to, że wpłynął na jej upartego brata. Sama już nie miała do niego siły. Ula także przysporzyła ojcu trosk, nie mówiąc mu o tym, że straciła pracę. Teraz jednak wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że biuro księgowe podpisze z nią umowę na kolejne jedenaście miesięcy.

***

Niecałe dwie doby od powrotu z Niemiec wystarczyły, by Bartek miał serdecznie dosyć przesadnie troskliwej opieki matki, szczególnie nasilonej od czasu jego bójki z chłopakiem Uli. Dąbrowska wciąż skakała koło syna, zachęcając go, by spokojnie leżał w łóżku, a ona tymczasem przynosiła mu wszystko, czego potrzebował. Przy okazji ciągle próbowała się dowiedzieć, kto go tak urządził, ale Bartek nie chciał jej tego wyjawić. Upierał się przy podanej jej wcześniej wersji, że nie widział twarzy swojego napastnika. Matka zdawała się jednak w ogóle go nie słuchać i cały czas wygrażała, że tego nicponia należałoby podać do sądu, załatwiając sobie wcześniej obdukcję lekarską. Dąbrowski wiedział jednak, że nie tędy droga. Gdyby zgłosił się na policję, musiałby liczyć się z tym, że Ula i jej facet przedstawiliby swoją wersję wydarzeń. A mieli nad nim przewagę — w końcu ich było dwoje, a on tylko jeden. Swojej nadgorliwej matki nie liczył, bo nie widziała całego zajścia, a jej bezkrytyczna wiara w prawdomówność syna raczej nie zrobiłaby wrażenia na stróżach porządku. Dlatego Bartek postanowił nie wracać do sprawy tej bójki, licząc na to, że jego przeciwnik i Ula postąpią dokładnie tak samo.

— Bartuś, dokąd się wybierasz? — zapytała z troską Dąbrowska, widząc, że jej syn zbiera się do wyjścia.

— Przejść się — odparł obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. Odczuwał silną potrzebę wyrwania się z domu chociaż na godzinę lub dwie i nawet dokuczliwy ból nie mógł go przed tym powstrzymać.

— Ale syneczku, czy to ci aby nie zaszkodzi?

— Nic mi nie będzie — stwierdził z przekonaniem. — Mam ochotę na mały spacer. Może uda mi się spotkać Ulę — pomyślał na głos, przypominając sobie, jak w piątek zmieszała się na jego widok. Słowami dała mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chciała mieć z nim już nic wspólnego, ale mowa ciała wskazywała na niepewność i lęk. A kiedy Dąbrowski spojrzał w jej oczy, wtedy nabrał przekonania, że dziewczyna nie przestała go kochać. Gdyby nie obecność tego drugiego, to kto wie, może ich pierwsze spotkanie po latach zakończyłoby się zupełnie inaczej? Może zaprosiłaby go do środka i przegadaliby razem cały wieczór?

— Ach, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że widziałam ją wczoraj w sklepie! Dowiedziałam się, że pan Józek wrócił ze szpitala i zapowiedziałam naszą wizytę. — Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos matki. — Co ty na to?

— Dobrze, mamusia — przytaknął, uśmiechając się promiennie. — Może odwiedzimy ich jutro po południu? — zasugerował, chcąc kuć żelazo póki gorące.

— Doskonale! — ucieszyła się, z uciechy klaszcząc w dłonie. — Zaraz sprawdzę, czy mam wszystkie produkty na sernik. Bo jak nie, to z samego rana muszę pójść do sklepu.

— To ja lecę — skwitował, narzucając na siebie kurtkę. — Cześć, mamusia — pożegnał się, otwierając od drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz.

— A kiedy wrócisz? — zainteresowała się, wychodząc na zanim na ganek.

— Nie wiem, jak wrócę, to ci powiem — rzucił na odchodne. Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję matki, Bartek leniwym krokiem skierował się w stronę furtki. Gdy znalazł się na ulicy, zatrzymał się, by zastanowić się, dokąd mógłby się wybrać. Nie miał tyle sił, by iść do lasu znajdującego się około czterech kilometrów za Rysiowem. Postanowił więc pójść nad pobliski staw i pospacerować sobie wokół niego. Po drodze jednak mijał knajpę „Wersal”, co zmieniło jego pierwotny plan. Bartek postanowił zajrzeć do środka, wypić jedno lub dwa piwa i przy okazji może dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat Uli. Z zewnątrz spelunka wyglądała tak, jak ją Dąbrowski zapamiętał przed wyjazdem.

 _No może tylko na elewacji przybyło trochę rdzawych plam_ , stwierdził, naciskając na klamkę odrapanych drzwi. _Rysio mógłby zainwestować w odrobinę jakiegoś smaru_ , westchnął, słysząc przeraźliwy pisk nienaoliwionych zawiasów. Pierwsze, co uderzyło go w środku, to siwa chmura dymu papierosowego. Była ona tak gęsta, że Bartek aż zaczął się krztusić, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, co ludzie widzą w tym obrzydliwym nałogu. Po paru sekundach Dąbrowski przyzwyczaił się do panującej w knajpie atmosfery i rozejrzał się wokół, dłonią ocierając łzawiące oczy.

 _Zabawne, że nic tu się nie zmieniło_ , roześmiał się w duchu na widok ścian wyłożonych lekko poszarzałymi już drewnianymi deskami, na których wisiały te same dwa obrazki, co dawniej. A stoliki i krzesła stały dokładnie tak jak przedtem, a ich opłakany wygląd pozwalał sądzić, że od dłuższego czasu nie były one dokładnie umyte. Za barem zaś stał pan Rysio, któremu, sądząc po twarzy, chyba znowu przybyło parę kilogramów. Trudno było to jednak stwierdzić na pewno, bo jego za luźny strój pozwalał mu ukryć pokaźny mięsień piwny. Noszona przez niego koszula przywodziła Bartkowi na pamięć złoconą szatę, w jakiej Demis Roussos wystąpił w Sopocie w 1979 roku. Oczywiście chłopak nie miał szans pamiętać tamtego koncertu, bo nie było go jeszcze wtedy na świecie, ale jego matka wycięła sobie z gazety zdjęcie wokalisty i po oprawieniu w ramkę powiesiła na ścianie w przedpokoju. Dlatego ten obraz tak bardzo wrył się w pamięć Bartka i właśnie teraz mu się przypomniał.

— Kogo widzą moje piękne oczy! — wykrzyknął Rysiek, wychodząc zza baru. — Bartek Dąbrowski we własnej osobie! Kopę lat!

— Cześć, Rysiu. Widzę, że interes się kręci? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— A dziękuję, dziękuję, nie narzekam. Skoro już wpadłeś, to pewnie napijesz się piwka, co?

— Chętnie — uśmiechnął się chłopak, mając nadzieję, że dzięki takiemu znieczuleniu uda mu się chociaż na jakiś czas zapomnieć o bólu. 

— Proszę — powiedział wyniośle Rysiek, stawiając przed nim kufel wypełniony po brzegi złotym trunkiem. — Nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zawitasz w moje niskie progi. W Reichu na pewno przywykłeś do wyższych standardów.

— Weź daj spokój — machnął ręką Bartek. — Wyszedłem na tym wyjeździe jak Zabłocki na mydle. Wszystko, co udało mi się odłożyć z pracy na budowie, zainwestowałem w interes polecany przez kumpla. Cynk okazał się lipny i obaj mieliśmy przez to w plecy — skłamał, nie chcąc się przyznać, jak naprawdę wyglądało jego życie za granicą. Przed wyjazdem wszem i wobec głosił, że w Niemczech na pewno uda mu się znaleźć swój raj na ziemi, co niektórzy przyjmowali z dużą dozą sceptycyzmu. Bartek nie chciał dać im satysfakcji i podstaw do nazywania go nieudacznikiem, dlatego przedstawił Rysiowi zmyśloną historyjkę. — Dlatego przyjechałem, żeby szybko zdobyć trochę forsy, a jak wrócę do Reichu, to znowu się odkuję.

— Ja ci nie pożyczę ani grosza — zadeklarował Rysiek, robiąc wymowny gest rękami. — Jedyne co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, to dać ci piwo na kredyt. Płatne do końca miesiąca.

— O to się nie martw. Uleńka będzie dla mnie miękkim lądowaniem w ojczyźnie — powiedział z przekonaniem Bartek. — Matka mi wspominała, że udało jej się załapać do jakiegoś banku, więc pewnie nieźle teraz zarabia i będzie mogła mnie poratować.

— Nie ciesz się tak, już ją stamtąd wylali — podzielił się swoją wiedzą Rysio, który był znany z tego, że zawsze posiadał najświeższe informacje o prawie wszystkich okolicznych mieszkańcach. — Podobno zaczepiła się w jakimś biurze księgowym, bo nikt nie chciał jej zatrudnić, więc pewnie kokosów tam nie zbija.

— Cholera, szkoda, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej — westchnął Dąbrowski, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Ominęłaby mnie bójka z tym jej nowym absztyfikantem. Swoją drogą, wiesz coś o nim?

— Nie. Pojawia się tu od niedawna — stwierdził Rysiek, wzruszając ramionami.

— Ciekawi mnie, kto to jest — pomyślał głośno Bartek, drapiąc się po głowie.

— A po co ci to? Skoro Ulka i tak nie pomoże ci finansowo, to szkoda na nią twojego czasu. Poza tym nie jest aż tak naiwna, żeby drugi raz dać się nabrać na ten sam bajer.

— Ale może on pomógłby mi szybko zarobić trochę kasy — Dąbrowski upierał się przy swoim zdaniu.

— Od niego to co najwyżej możesz znowu w mordę zarobić — zażartował Rysio, a jego śmiech przypominał rechot żaby. — Dobrze ci radzę, żebyś trzymał się od Ulki z daleka. Dla swojego dobra. Na Tulipana mi nie wyglądasz, więc weź się do roboty, człowieku.

— Na kogo nie wyglądam? — zainteresował się Bartek, marszcząc brwi.

— No tak, za młody jesteś, żeby kojarzyć ten serial. To był historia faceta, który jeździł po kraju i naciągał kobiety na kasę.

— W filmie to wszystko jest możliwe — stwierdził Dąbrowski z niedowierzaniem.

— Akurat ta historia była oparta na faktach autentycznych! — zaperzył się Rysiek. — Był taki gość na Pomorzu. Nazywał się… Kalibabka. Chyba nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, ile pieniędzy wyciągnął od różnych kobiet.

— Serio? Jak to robił? — zainteresował się Bartek, po czym upił łyk piwa.

— Różnie. Głównie uwodził nadziane babki i same dawały mu to, czego chciał, czasami posuwał się do kradzieży, a podobno także i do szantażu, a nawet gwałtu. Chociaż do tego ostatniego nigdy się nie przyznał. W każdym razie był na tyle sprytny, że przez dobrych kilka lat wymykał się milicji i prowadził dostatnie życie. No ale do tego trzeba mieć dar, więc nawet nie myśl, żeby iść tą drogą — przestrzegł go Rysio, grożąc mu palcem.

 _Cóż, może to i racja, ale moje sztuczki na Ulkę zwykle wystarczały. Nie zaszkodzi drugi raz spróbować. Dzięki niej mógłbym szybko stanąć na nogi_ , pomyślał Dąbrowski, uśmiechając się pod nosem.


	31. Chapter 31

W poniedziałkowy poranek Daria wstała wypoczęta i pełna energii, ale mimo to miała nie najlepszy nastrój. Optymizmem nie napawało ją kolejne spotkanie z wrednym redaktorem naczelnym, ale też bolała nad swoim zamiarem odrzucenia propozycji dyrektora teatru, o czym chciała mu powiedzieć jeszcze tego samego dnia przed spektaklem. Chociaż cały czas powtarzała sobie w myślach, że to słuszna decyzja i na potwierdzenie przywoływała wszystkie argumenty podane jej przez Magdę, to jednak serce ciągnęło ją do czegoś innego. Rozmowa z Arturem, który najprawdopodobniej zupełnie nieświadomie mówił jej to, co było zgodnie z jej pragnieniami, zasiała w Darii wątpliwości. I tak jak ziarno kiełkuje i wyrasta w wilgotnej oraz żyznej glebie, tak ta niepewność głęboko zakorzeniła się w sercu dziewczyny i stopniowo się powiększała pod wpływem kolejnych myśli.

 _Nie dość, że to nowatorski i ciekawy projekt, to jeszcze mogłabym pracować z jednym z najlepszych, o ile nie najwybitniejszym, reżyserem teatralnym. I do tego ta sztuka_ , westchnęła, mimowolnie spoglądając na leżącą w widocznym miejscu teczkę, gdzie poza umową znajdował się scenariusz przedstawienia.

Po powrocie od Magdy w sobotni poranek Daria najpierw zabrała się za pracę, chcąc uniknąć powtórki z poprzedniego tygodnia. Jeszcze parę lat temu nie miałaby nic przeciwko zarywaniu jednej lub nawet kilku nocy z rzędu, ale teraz znosiła to znacznie gorzej i po jednej takiej sytuacji nieraz potrzebowała dwóch dni, żeby nadrobić zaległości w śnie i dojść do pełnej formy. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. Daria przez cały weekend odczuwała skutki piątkowych pogaduch z Magdą, które przeciągnęły się do świtu. Tylko dzięki dużej ilości kawy Majewska zdołała skupić się na pracy koncepcyjnej i w sobotę wykonać jej lwią część. W niedzielę pozostało jej tylko napisanie ostatniej recenzji oraz zrobienie korekty, co poszło jej wyjątkowo sprawnie.

Dumna z osiągniętego efektu dziewczyna uznała, że zasłużyła na nagrodę za ciężką pracę, więc sięgnęła po laptopa, by obejrzeć najnowszy odcinek serialu „Sposób na morderstwo”, który bardzo ją wciągnął. Jak zwykle zaczęło się niewinnie od bezmyślnego skakania po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby umilić jej czas w czasie choroby, którą przechodziła w zeszłym roku. Tak trafiła na stację AXN, gdzie akurat nadawano powtórkę odcinka z drugiego sezonu wspomnianego serialu. Darię zaciekawiło to na tyle, że sprawdziła w programie, kiedy będzie mogła obejrzeć następne epizody. Początkowo dość uważnie śledziła polskie napisy, ale z czasem na tyle osłuchała się z używanym przez bohaterów żargonem prawniczym, że podjęła decyzję o obejrzeniu wszystkich dostępnych odcinków w oryginale. W tym postanowieniu utwierdziła ją wiadomość, że wkrótce zaczną pojawiać się nowe sezony serialu. Dziewczyna zaś nie miała zamiaru czekać z ich obejrzeniem do czasu, aż zostaną przetłumaczone. Czuła się wystarczająco mocna, jeśli chodzi o angielski, by oglądać filmy w tym języku bez posiłkowania się napisami ani tym bardziej polskim lektorem. Od kilku lat skrzętnie unikała oglądania w telewizji zagranicznych produkcji, jeśli wiedziała, że zamiast oryginalnych dialogów będzie musiała słuchać beznamiętnego głosu człowieka czytającego często bardzo kiepsko przetłumaczony tekst. Nie chcąc odbierać sobie radości z oglądania filmów, świadomie wybierała te, które mogła oglądać z polskimi napisami lub nawet bez nich. Tak samo postąpiła, jeśli chodzi o serial „Sposób na morderstwo”. Ledwo skończyła oglądać dostępne cztery sezony, gdy rozpoczęła się emisja piątej serii, którą Daria starała się śledzić na bieżąco.

Po skończonej projekcji najnowszego odcinka Majewska sięgnęła po teczkę, gdzie znajdował się scenariusz przedstawienia i zaczęła go czytać. Mimo że już podjęła decyzję, co odpowie dyrektorowi teatru, to wrodzona ciekawość zwyciężyła i skłoniła ją do tego, by zapoznać się z otrzymanym tekstem. Wystarczyło, że przeczytała kilka stron, a już zachwyciła się tą sztuką. Jej bohaterowie byli zwykłymi ludźmi zmagającymi się z codziennymi problemami, a wszystko zostało przedstawione w sposób lekki i zabawny. Nie brakowało tam dowcipnych wypowiedzi i uwag oraz humoru sytuacyjnego.

 _Założę się, że Artur będzie grał Kacpra_ , oceniła Daria, zapoznając się z kolejnym dialogiem z udziałem tej postaci. Jednak najbardziej zaciekawiła ją jego partnerka — Emilia. Czytając wypowiedzi tej kobiety oraz sceny, w których brała udział, Majewska nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że te sytuacje były dziwnie znajome. Tak jakby scenarzysta pod postacią Emilii opisał ją samą. Może właśnie dlatego Daria tak bardzo utożsamiała się z tą bohaterką i jej rozterkami. W związku z tym niektóre sceny przeczytała wielokrotnie, oczami wyobraźni widząc siebie w opisanych sytuacjach. Perspektywa uczestniczenia we wszystkich próbach tak interesującej sztuki oraz relacjonowanie ich na żywo nagle okazały się dla Majewskiej bardziej kuszące niż wcześniej.

 _A może jednak powinnam przyjąć tę propozycję?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl.

***

Mimo że Joaśka poprzedniego dnia prawie zasłabła podczas spaceru po lesie w towarzystwie męża, to upierała się, że w poniedziałek pójdzie normalnie do pracy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak dużo rzeczy jest jeszcze do zrobienia przed pokazem i nie chciała zostawiać Marka samego z tym wszystkim, idąc na zwolnienie. Z tego względu przekonała Andrzeja, że to był tylko chwilowy spadek formy i udało jej się już dojść do siebie. Najwyraźniej mąż uwierzył tym zapewnieniom, bo nie próbował namówić jej do zmiany zdania ani też nie protestował, kiedy w poniedziałkowy poranek zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Jak zwykle pojechali razem autem do centrum miasta, rozmawiając po drodze o planach na popołudnie. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że najpierw pojadą na zakupy do supermarketu, bo ich lodówka oraz szafki z zapasami trwałych produktów świeciły pustkami. Jeśli chodzi o wieczór, to oboje mieli różne pomysły na to, jak go spędzić. Andrzej sugerował, żeby skorzystać ze świetnej pogody i wybrać się na spacer, ale Joaśka bardziej skłaniała się ku temu, by zostali w domu, skoro poprzedniego dnia długo chodzili po lesie. Miała ochotę ułożyć się wygodnie na kanapie przed telewizorem i obejrzeć jakiś film. Nie osiągnąwszy konsensusu, Andrzej i Joaśka postanowili wrócić do tej kwestii później, a tymczasem każde poszło w swoją stronę.

Gdy dziewczyna weszła do biura, zorientowała się, że Marek jeszcze nie przyszedł. Otworzyła jego gabinet zabranym z recepcji kluczem, by położyć poranną pocztę na jego biurku. Podzieliła korespondencję na dwie części, układając je na blacie jako różne stertki. Zadowolona z efektu uśmiechnęła się do siebie, a jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w stronę wiszącego po lewej stronie pomieszczenia zdjęcia niezapominajki. Ilekroć na nie spoglądała, zawsze zastanawiała się, co skłoniło Marka do powieszenia tej fotografii na ścianie w gabinecie. Podejrzewała, że kryła się za tym jakaś interesująca historia, ale nie chciała pytać go o to wprost. Po cichu liczyła na to, że prędzej czy później sam jej o tym powie, a tym samym zaspokoi jej ciekawość.

Tymczasem udała się do bufetu, nie chcąc spóźnić się na „święte pięć minut”. Joaśka spodziewała się, że po weekendzie nie będą miały zbyt wielu kwestii do omówienia, więc po wspólnym wypiciu kawy szybko wrócą do swoich zajęć. Jak się jednak okazało, Ela sypała kolejnymi tematami jak z rękawa. Nie tylko z detalami opowiedziała koleżankom, co robiła przez dwa wolne dni, poświęcając jak najwięcej czasu swojemu synkowi, ale także wtajemniczyła je w szczegóły nowo zawartej znajomości. Do tej pory nikt nie wiedział, że założyła sobie profil na portalu randkowym, gdzie korespondowała z różnymi mężczyznami. Jak twierdziła, wreszcie trafiła na kogoś interesującego.

— Mówię wam, Rafał jest cudowny! Ma trzydzieści dwa lata, jest wysoki i przystojny, sądząc po zdjęciu. Myślę, że na żywo wygląda jeszcze lepiej — zachwycała się bufetowa. — Co prawda, jego wiadomości są przeważnie dosyć krótkie, ale i tak dużo się o nim dowiedziałam, czytając między wierszami. Na pewno jest inteligentny i wykształcony, do tego wrażliwy, wyrozumiały i z poczuciem humoru. Muszę jeszcze paru rzeczy się o nim dowiedzieć, ale jak na razie pasuje do niego większość kryteriów, jakie powinien spełniać idealny kandydat.

— A ma jakieś wady? — zainteresowała się Iza.

— Czy ja wiem… nie, chyba nie. No może jedną. Mieszka w Elblągu, więc nie mam pojęcia, kiedy zobaczymy się na żywo — westchnęła Ela, po czym oparła łokcie na blacie stołu i położyła brodę na wierzchu splecionych dłoni.

— Nie boisz się? — odezwała się Joaśka, marszcząc brwi. Zarówno jej mina, jak i ton głosu wskazywały, że nie spodobało jej się to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. — Przecież to może być psychopata, gwałciciel albo morderca. Nie pomyślałaś o tym?

— Przesadzasz — machnęła ręką Ela, najwyraźniej bagatelizując zagrożenie. — Zresztą nasze pierwsze spotkanie na pewno odbędzie się w biały dzień w miejscu publicznym, więc nie ma powodu do obaw. A po co od razu zakładać najgorsze?

— Ostrożności nigdy za wiele — poparła Joaśkę Ala, patrząc na koleżankę z politowaniem. — W tej chwili musisz wierzyć mu na słowo, bo nie jesteś w stanie sprawdzić, czy cię nie okłamuje. Równie dobrze może być po pięćdziesiątce i mieć żonę oraz dzieci, a zdjęcie mógł znaleźć w Internecie.

— I ty też przeciwko mnie? — odparła bufetowa z wyrzutem, posyłając Milewskiej karcące spojrzenie. — Weźcie, dziewczyny, trochę optymizmu!

— Zgadzam się. Czy to źle, że ludzie starają się wyjść szczęściu naprzeciw? — stwierdziła nieśmiało Iza. — Wiele osób jest singlami nie dlatego, że chcą, ale dlatego, że zwyczajnie nie spotkali swojej drugiej połówki. Takie portale ułatwiają takie poszukiwania.

— A mi to bardziej przypomina kupowanie kota w worku — broniła swojego stanowiska Ala.

— Nie bójcie się, będę rozsądna — zapewniła Ela z przekonaniem. — Wiadomo, że Rafał i ja musimy się lepiej poznać, a dopiero potem umówimy się na spotkanie. A wtedy zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. Kto wie, może za jakiś czas będziecie tańczyć na moim weselu?

— Spokojnie, nie tak prędko — zaprotestowała Joaśka, robiąc powstrzymujący gest ręką. — Na razie skup się na tym, co jest tu i teraz, w porządku?

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Co to, już pomarzyć sobie nie można? — obruszyła się Ela, robiąc minę obrażonego pięciolatka.

— Żebyś tylko potem tego nie żałowała — podzieliła się swoimi obawami Alicja, a w jej głosie dało wyczuć zaniepokojenie i szczerą troskę.

— Dziewczyny, przepraszam, ale na mnie już czas — odezwała się krawcowa, sięgając po komórkę, na którą właśnie przyszedł esemes. — Pan Przemysław wzywa mnie do pracowni.

— Oj, poczekaj chwilę — poprosiła bufetowa, składając ręce w błagalnym geście. — Pshemko nie zając, nie ucieknie. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam przekazać wam newsa dnia. Aleks dostał tydzień zwolnienia lekarskiego! I co wy na to?

— A co w tym niezwykłego? — Joaśka odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia. Wydawało jej się czymś zupełnie normalnym, że ludzie od czasu do czasu chorują i nieraz potrzebują paru dni, żeby dojść do siebie.

— To, że Aleks to okaz zdrowia! Od kiedy tu pracuje, jeszcze nigdy nie brał zwolnienia z powodu choroby. Parę razy zdarzały mu się jakieś kontuzje, ale wtedy po prostu pracował z domu — wyjaśniła krawcowa, wyraźnie zelektryzowana usłyszaną wiadomością.

— To prawda — potwierdziła Milewska, kiwając głową. — Jest to tym bardziej ciekawe, gdy weźmie się pod uwagę fakt, że w zeszłym tygodniu nie sposób było złapać go w firmie. Miałam mu przekazać kilka dokumentów do podpisu, ale za każdym razem, gdy szłam do niego, to Dorota twierdziła, że Aleks ma spotkanie na mieście.

— Myślicie, że nagle zaczął się migać od pracy? — zapytała nieśmiało Joaśka, chcąc dokładniej zorientować się w sytuacji.

— Nie, to niemożliwe — zaprzeczyła Ela. — To jest raczej domena Marka — zachichotała, co sprawiło, że Kostrzewska nieco się oburzyła, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

— Racja, Aleks zawsze bardzo poważnie podchodził do swoich obowiązków — podchwyciła Ala. — Pod tym względem poszedł w ślady swojego ojca, a nawet go prześcignął, bo całe swoje życie podporządkował pracy. Nie ma przyjaciół, nie założył rodziny…

— To wszystko przez tę historię z Julią — weszła jej w słowo Iza, nerwowo wiercąc się na krześle. — Dopiero po rozstaniu z nią tak strasznie zgorzkniał i stał się pracoholikiem. Kiedyś nie był taki.

— Chcecie powiedzieć, że Aleks i Julia… byli razem? Przecież oni kompletnie do siebie nie pasują! — obruszyła się Joaśka, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. Choć zawsze uważała, że miała bujną wyobraźnię, to nie potrafiła wytworzyć w swoim umyśle obrazu Febo i Sławińskiej jako pary zakochanych.

— No cóż, kiedyś pasowali. W sumie nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego nagle ze sobą zerwali — pomyślała na głos Milewska. — Może ta zeszłotygodniowa nieobecność i to zwolnienie lekarskie to próba ucieczki Aleksa przed Julią?

— Też tak pomyślałam — pochwaliła się Ela. — Dam sobie rękę uciąć, że zaraz po pokazie Aleks czmychnie do Mediolanu, tak jak parę lat temu.

— Niby czemu miałby to robić? — dociekała zdezorientowana Joaśka.

— Nie wiem. Z tego, co słyszałam od pana Przemysława, to rozstali się w przyjaźni, jak na kulturalnych ludzi przystało — wzruszyła ramionami Iza.

— A ja wam mówię, że coś złego musiało się wtedy między nimi wydarzyć — upierała się bufetowa. — I teraz tamta sprawa wróciła do Aleksa wraz z ponownym pojawieniem się Julii w firmie. Ciekawe, o co tu chodzi.

— Co by to nie było, to i tak teraz tego nie rozstrzygniemy — skwitowała Alicja, spoglądając na zegarek. — Teraz to i ja muszę się śpieszyć, żeby skończyć jeden raport, zanim Sebastian pojawi się w firmie.

— Lećcie, ja to wszystko posprzątam — zobowiązała się Ela, odprowadzając koleżanki do wyjścia z bufetu.

Joaśkę bardzo zaintrygowało to, co usłyszała o Aleksie i Julii. Nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że dwoje tak różnych ludzi mogło kiedykolwiek być razem. Mógłby to być jednak dowód na to, że nie darmo mówi się o przyciąganiu się przeciwieństw, gdyby nie to, że jednak się rozstali. Bez względu na powód Kostrzewskiej wydawało się dziwne, że sprawa sprzed lat mogłaby rzutować na ich kontakty do tego stopnia, że Febo zacząłby uniknąć Sławińskiej.

 _Na razie udało mu się ugrać dwa tygodnie, potem wyjedzie na urlop, ale co dalej? Przecież pani Julia dostała kontrakt na rok. A znając życie, Marek pewnie przedłuży z nią umowę na czas nieokreślony, bo ona naprawdę zna się na swojej pracy_ , pomyślała Joaśka, wchodząc do sekretariatu, gdzie natknęła się na Dobrzańskiego.

— O, już jesteś — wyrwało jej się zamiast powitania.

— Właśnie przyszedłem. Wygląda na to, że ściągnąłem cię myślami — odpowiedział wesoło, puszczając do niej oczko. — Napijemy się kawy?

— Dopiero co wypiłam jedną w bufecie, ale zrobię ci, jak chcesz — zaproponowała spontanicznie, mając już doświadczenie w obsłudze ekspresu znajdującego się w pokoju socjalnym. Choć była to skomplikowana maszyna, to Joaśce dosyć szybko udało się ją rozgryźć.

— To może później. Wstąpisz do mnie na chwilę?

— Jasne — przytaknęła, w drodze do gabinetu zabierając z biurka swój notatnik. Marek wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie, a sam usiadł wygodnie w fotelu. Dziewczyna od razu otworzyła zabrany kajet z zamiarem zapisania poleceń, jakie spodziewała się zaraz usłyszeć od szefa.

— Jak ci minął weekend? — zapytał, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

— Dobrze, dziękuję — odparła zdawkowo, sądząc, że nie oczekiwał od niej szczegółowej relacji. Myślała raczej, że to uprzejme pytanie stanowiło wstęp do rozmowy na tematy służbowe.

— Robiłaś coś ciekawego? — drążył temat Marek, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że ogólnikowa odpowiedź go nie zadowoliła.

— Niespecjalnie. W sobotę razem z Andrzejem zrobiliśmy trochę porządków w mieszkaniu, a wieczorem pojechaliśmy nad Wisłę obejrzeć zachód słońca. Dopiero w niedzielę wybraliśmy się na dłuższą wycieczkę do lasu, gdzie głównie spacerowaliśmy z małą przerwą na drobną przekąskę. Przy tej okazji poznaliśmy jakiegoś lekarza i jego dziewczynę, a tak poza tym to nic szczególnego się tam nie wydarzyło — opowiedziała w skrócie Joaśka. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuła się nieco niezręcznie, że nie miała mu przekazania nic ciekawszego. On jednak słuchał jej uważnie i wcale nie wyglądał na znudzonego jej słowami.

— To miło — stwierdził Marek, a w jego tonie głosu dało się wyczuć nutę rozżalenia. Dla Joaśki zabrzmiało to tak, jakby jej zazdrościł. Szybko jednak odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl, uważając ją za niedorzeczną.

— A jak twój weekend? Parapetówka u pani Julii się udała? — zapytała po chwili, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

— Tak, nawet bardzo — przyznał, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — W tajemnicy mogę ci powiedzieć, że to zasługa Sebastiana. Gdyby nie on, byłoby potwornie nudno. A dzięki niemu wyszła z tego całkiem przyjemna impreza z tańcami do późnej nocy. Dawno nie bawiłem się tak dobrze na domówce.

— Widzisz, mówiłam ci, żebyś nie nastawiał się negatywnie — wtrąciła się Joaśka, nie kryjąc swojej satysfakcji.

— Miałaś rację — zgodził się Marek. — Muszę częściej cię słuchać — dodał półżartem.

— Koniecznie. Dobrze na tym wyjdziesz, zobaczysz — odpowiedziała wesoło. — Czyli też miałeś udany weekend.

— No prawie udany — westchnął głośno, jedną dłonią przeczesując swoje nieco przydługie włosy. — Paulina nie była zachwycona tym, jak potoczyła się parapetówka u Julii. Prawdę mówiąc, była wściekła, o czym raczyła kilkakrotnie mi powiedzieć. Mało tego, nawet podejrzewała mnie o to, że to ja zepsułem jej misterny plan. Dopiero kiedy spędziła pół niedzieli w SPA, to się zrelaksowała i odzyskała coś na kształt dobrego humoru. Tak więc wczorajszy dzień w dużej mierze spędziłem samotnie — dodał smutno.

— Nie chciałabym się wtrącać, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że warto od czasu do czasu mieć parę chwil tylko dla siebie. Andrzej i ja też czasami dajemy sobie trochę luzu, tak dla higieny psychicznej — powiedziała pocieszająco, widząc jego skwaszoną minę.

— Zgadzam się, ale problem polega na tym, że u mnie i Pauliny to jest raczej reguła niż wyjątek — zwierzył się Marek. — Czasami mam wrażenie, że my nie żyjemy razem, ale obok siebie i się mijamy. Zwłaszcza ostatnio trudno jest nam się dogadać i sporo czasu spędzamy osobno. Paulina bez przerwy się mnie o coś czepia. Brakuje mi takich prostych przyjemności, jak beztroskie spacery po lesie czy wspólne oglądanie zachodów słońca.

— I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? — zapytała rzeczowo, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Ja? — zdziwił się Marek.

— Tak, ty. Chyba, że widzisz tu kogoś innego — wzruszyła ramionami Joaśka.

— Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu zastanawiam się, z jakiej racji to akurat ja miałbym starać się zmienić tę sytuację, skoro to Paula najwyraźniej ma jakiś problem? — bronił się, nieznacznie podnosząc głos.

— Dlatego, że ci na niej zależy? — nieśmiało zasugerowała dziewczyna. — Nie uważasz, że to wystarczający powód, by zacząć działać?

— I znowu to ja mam się głowić i gimnastykować, żeby unormować nasze relacje? Przecież tym razem to ona powinna wyjść z inicjatywą — upierał się Marek.

— Związek to nie jest rachunek zysków i strat, w którym wszystko musi się zgadzać — odparła po chwili zastanowienia. — Jak się kogoś kocha, to nie kalkuluje się tak na chłodno, kto powinien czy nie powinien czegoś robić, kto ma rację lub się myli. Przecież nie to jest najważniejsze, ale pierwsze miejsce zajmuje miłość.

— Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że skoro ja tak „kalkuluję”, to znaczy, że nie kocham Pauliny?

— To ty powiedziałeś — zauważyła Joaśka, która nawet tak nie pomyślała. A nawet gdyby przyszło jej to do głowy, to nigdy nie ośmieliłaby się powiedzieć tego na głos.

— Ale przyznaj, że właśnie to miałaś na myśli — rzucił gniewnie Marek.

— Nie — zaprzeczyła, energicznie kręcąc głową. — Nie odważyłabym się tego oceniać. Po prostu chciałam cię zachęcić, żebyś spróbował zawalczyć o wasz związek, bez względu na to, czy racja jest po twojej stronie czy pani Pauliny.

— Dałaś mi do myślenia — przyznał już znacznie spokojniejszym tonem. — Muszę się poważnie nad tym zastanowić — dodał, przenosząc wzrok z Joaśki w kierunku ściany, gdzie wisiała fotografia niezapominajki. 

***

Niedzielny relaks w SPA pomógł Paulinie oczyścić umysł i wyprzeć z pamięci wspomnienie feralnej parapetówki u Julii. Zrozumiała, że to jedyne rozsądne wyjście w sytuacji. Tylko cofnięcie czasu mogłoby cokolwiek zmienić, a to niestety nie było w jej mocy. Wypiła więc ten kielich goryczy i podjęła decyzję, że więcej nie będzie wracać do tej przykrej sprawy. Zwłaszcza, że jej myśli zaprzątał poważniejszy problem. Po tym co ostatnio widziała i słyszała, nabrała uzasadnionych podejrzeń, że Marka i Joaśkę łączy coś więcej niż praca. Nie miała pewności, czy był to już romans, czy dopiero flirt mogący przerodzić się w coś poważniejszego. Bez względu na to, na jakim etapie znajomości aktualnie się znajdowali, dla Pauliny było to realne zagrożenie, z którym musiała się liczyć. Przez kilka lat ich związku Marek przyzwyczaił ją do swoich zdrad, więc nie umiała wierzyć jego ostatnim zapewnieniom, że już zawsze pozostanie jej wierny. Mimo to nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła naprawdę rozstać z Dobrzańskim, choć poważnie o tym myślała, gdy dowiedziała się o jego romansie z Martą. Kiedy jednak emocje opadły, Paulina zrozumiała, że nie wyobraża sobie swojego życia bez Marka. Wspólny dom, firma i plany na przyszłość — Febo nie chciała z tego wszystkiego rezygnować. Zbyt wiele zainwestowała w ten związek, by miała z niego tak łatwo się wycofać. Dlatego nie chciała czekać z założonymi rękami i obserwować, jak dalej potoczą się wypadki. Postanowiła działać natychmiast, żeby zadbać o to, by Marek się przy niej nie nudził. Miała w zanadrzu kilka pomysłów, czym mogłaby go zająć w wolnych chwilach, żeby nie miał czasu nawet pomyśleć o jakimkolwiek romansie. Co więcej, postanowiła skorzystać z rad, jakie kilka dni temu usłyszała od Heleny. Z tą myślą udała się do narzeczonego. W sekretariacie obrzuciła lodowatym spojrzeniem Joaśkę, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami gabinetu.

— Witaj, Marco — powiedziała przymilnie, zmysłowym krokiem podchodząc w jego stronę, co skutecznie przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

— Ciao, Paula — zamruczał Dobrzański, z rozanielonym uśmiechem przypatrując jej ruchom. _Mężczyźni są faktycznie bardzo prości w obsłudze_ , stwierdziła w myślach. Gdy znalazła się za biurkiem, odwrócił obrotowy fotel w jej stronę i miał zamiar wstać, ale ona położyła dłonie na jego ramionach i zdecydowanym ruchem go przed tym powstrzymała. Wiedząc, jak silnie działa to na jego zmysły, Paulina skradła mu namiętnego całusa, odsuwając się od niego w momencie, kiedy próbował chwycić ją w ramiona i zapewne posadzić na swoich kolanach. Nie chciała, by w tym momencie miał możliwość dać upust swoim żądzom. — Ach, gdybyśmy nie byli w pracy — westchnął rozmarzonym tonem, prawą ręką delikatnie luzując krawat.

— Może wrócimy do tego wieczorem? — wyszeptała, siadając na blacie biurka, co sprawiło, że jej sukienka podwinęła się do góry, obnażając jej ponętne uda.

— Liczę na to — uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, nie odrywając wzroku od jej pięknych nóg. — A w czym mogę ci teraz pomóc?

— Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać o naszym przyjęciu zaręczynowym. Uważam, że im dłużej to odkładamy, tym gorzej to wygląda. Bądź co bądź, oświadczyłeś mi się już jakiś czas temu.

— Właśnie — wszedł jej w słowo. — Naprawdę chcesz organizować jeszcze imprezę zaręczynową? Przecież i tak będziemy mieli mnóstwo przygotowań do ślubu i chyba moglibyśmy odpuścić sobie takie przyjęcie?

— Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza — wzruszyła ramionami. — Zwłaszcza, że ślub planujemy dopiero na przyszły rok, a zaręczyny mogłyby odbyć się w tym. Uważam, że byłoby miło, gdybyś oficjalnie poprosił mnie rękę w obecności rodziny i przyjaciół. Zamówilibyśmy operatora filmowego, który uwieczniłby na taśmie tę szczęśliwą chwilę. Co ty na to?

— Czy ja wiem, jakoś mnie to nie przekonuje — odpowiedział obojętnie, wciąż nie przestając podziwiać jej wdzięków. Najwyraźniej myślał teraz o czymś zupełnie innym.

— Kochanie, zgódź się, proszę — przekonywała półgłosem, patrząc na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. — Zrób to dla mnie.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że to konieczne? — jęknął Marek, który nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tym pomysłem. — Muszę się nad tym zastanowić.

— No cóż, to w takim razie pozwól, że dzisiaj prześpię się w pokoju gościnnym. Będziesz miał całą noc na przemyślenie tego zagadnienia — odparła obojętnym tonem, zdając sobie sprawę, że była to zawoalowana forma szantażu.

— I chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że moja odpowiedź będzie miała wpływ na nasze wspólne plany na wieczór? — zainteresował się, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Może tak, a może nie — odpowiedziała wymijająco, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. — Na mnie już czas — dodała, z wdziękiem zeskakując z blatu biurka. — Jak coś postanowisz, to daj mi znać — wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha, po czym delikatnie musnęła wargami jego szyję na pożegnanie. Nie minęła minuta, a po Paulinie nie było w gabinecie żadnego śladu, może poza odrobiną szminki na skórze Marka.

***

Chociaż Maciek nie miał ochoty nigdzie iść, to jednak postanowił wybrać się do teatru, żeby nie sprawić przykrości Uli, której zależało, by skorzystał z darmowego biletu. Po powrocie z pracy przeczytał w Internecie, o czym będzie sztuka, którą przyjdzie mu obejrzeć, ale opis nie brzmiał dla niego zbyt zachęcająco. Ta okoliczność dodatkowo zniechęciła go do opuszczenia mieszkania. Ostatecznie jednak zmobilizował się, żeby wybrać się do teatru, choć wiązało się to z tym, że po raz drugi tego dnia musiał się ogolić, czego bardzo nie lubił. Co więcej, założył białą koszulę, krawat oraz garnitur trzymany tylko na specjalne okazje. Ostatni raz założył go na siebie, gdy szedł na obronę pracy magisterskiej. Od tamtej pory przechowywał go w szczelnie zamkniętym pokrowcu, spodziewając się, że prędzej czy później pojawi się okazja, by gdzieś się w nim wybrać. Zdaniem Maćka to był właśnie ten moment. Nie wyobrażał się, by pójść do teatru w zwykłym lub wręcz niedbałym stroju. Oceniwszy w lustrze, że wyglądał odpowiednio, Szymczyk założył na siebie płaszcz i wyszedł z domu z zamiarem złapania taksówki. Nie chciał brać swojego auta, bo domyślał się, że w pobliżu teatru może pojawić się problem ze znalezienie miejsca do parkowania. Poza tym pamiętał, że Ula wspominała coś o jakimś bankiecie po spektaklu, gdzie zapewne zostanie podany także alkohol. Maciek należał do tej grupy ludzi, którzy pod żadnym pozorem nie prowadzili samochodu nawet po spożyciu niewielkiej ilości napojów procentowych. Uznał więc, że najbezpieczniej będzie skorzystać z taksówki, bo dojazd komunikacją pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Bez trudu udało mu się znaleźć wolny pojazd, który sprawnie dowiózł go na miejsce. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył go wysiadającego przez teatrem, to najprawdopodobniej uznałby go za skazańca idącego na ścięcie, a nie za osobę, która właśnie szła skorzystać z rozrywki. Było tak dlatego, że Maciek spodziewał się, że czeka go potwornie nudny wieczór. Z takim negatywnym nastawieniem przekroczył próg teatru.

W głównym holu było tak tłoczno, że Szymczyk z niemałym trudem dostał się do szatni, by zostawić tam swój płaszcz. Potem poszło już gładko — ściskając w dłoni otrzymany numerek, odszukał swoje miejsce w dziesiątym rzędzie na głównej sali i cierpliwie czekał na rozpoczęcie spektaklu. Od niechcenia przyglądał się ludziom wchodzącym przez główne drzwi, nie spodziewając się ujrzeć nikogo znajomego. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy w pewnym momencie jego oczom ukazała się Daria Majewska! W pierwszej chwili Maciek pomyślał, że to tylko złudzenie i obserwowana przez niego dziewczyna była po prostu trochę podobna do uroczej dziennikarki, z którą los dwukrotnie go zetknął. Mimo to odprowadził ją wzrokiem na miejsce, zastanawiając się, jaka była szansa, by przypadkowo spotkali się tu po raz trzeci. Z matematycznego punktu widzenia prawdopodobieństwo takiego zdarzenia zapewne wynosiło niewiele ponad zero, ale Maciek już niejednokrotnie przekonał się, że los to przewrotna bestia potrafiąca płatać ludziom różne figle. Chcąc się przekonać, czy ta dziewczyna to naprawdę Daria, postanowił podejść bliżej, by móc lepiej jej się przyjrzeć. Podniósł się z krzesła w momencie, kiedy zgasły światła, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno — przyszedł czas na rozpoczęcie przedstawienia. Maciek był zmuszony ponownie zająć swoje miejsce, ale obiecał sobie, że w przerwie od razu zaczepi tę dziewczynę. Chcąc jakoś zabić dłużący mu się niemiłosiernie czas, starał się uważnie oglądać wystawianą sztukę. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że fabuła okazała się znacznie ciekawsza, niż było to opisane na stronie internetowej i nawet złapał się na tym, że z niecierpliwością czekał na dalszy rozwój wypadków. Przedstawienie wciągnęło go na tyle, że czas do przerwy minął mu błyskawicznie.

Kiedy tylko zapalono światła, Szymczyk dziarskim krokiem ruszył w stronę Darii, która najwyraźniej miała zamiar wyjść na zewnątrz. Zdążył zatrzymać ją dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, zanim zniknęłaby mu w tłumie innych widzów, zmierzających w kierunku foyer.

— Przepraszam panią bardzo — zaczepił dziewczynę, stając naprzeciwko niej. — Dobry wieczór, pani Dario — dodał, witając ją lekkim skinieniem głowy.

— Pan Maciej Szymczyk, proszę, proszę — stwierdziła w odpowiedzi, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Co za nieoczekiwane spotkanie! Obawiałem się, że pani już mnie nie pamięta.

— To raczej ja miałam powody myśleć, że pan zupełnie o mnie zapomniał — stwierdziła oschle Majewska.

— Proszę się na mnie nie gniewać, że nie zadzwoniłem — przeprosił Szymczyk, domyślając się, że to właśnie było powodem jej chłodnej reakcji. — Niestety zgubiłem pani wizytówkę. Naprawdę próbowałem się z panią skontaktować, ale w redakcji nikt nie chciał mi podać pani numeru telefonu. Dlatego dałem swoją wizytówkę jednemu z pani kolegów. Obiecał, że ją pani przekaże — wytłumaczył się, chcąc, by dziewczyna miała pełny obraz sytuacji.

— Naprawdę? A można wiedzieć, z kim pan rozmawiał? — zapytała z lekkim niedowierzaniem, najwyraźniej powątpiewając w prawdziwość jego słów.

— Nie mam pojęcia — wzruszył ramionami Maciek. — To był jakiś fotograf. Natknąłem się na niego przed redakcją — dodał szybko, widząc w jej oczach podejrzliwość. _Czyżby ten facet nie przekazał jej wiadomości?_ , dopowiedział sobie w duchu.

— Fotograf? A jak wyglądał? — zainteresowała się, a w jej głosie dało się wyczuć nutę zawahania.

— Wysoki, szczupły brunet w okularach — przedstawił jej ogólny opis, który zapamiętał. Nie przyglądał się tamtemu człowiekowi zbyt uważnie, więc nie był w stanie podać więcej szczegółów. — Nie przedstawił się, więc nie znam jego imienia.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Zdaje się, że wiem, o kogo chodzi — stwierdziła Majewska, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — No cóż, nie wracajmy już do tego, dobrze? — zaproponowała, po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy przyjaźnie się uśmiechając.

— Oczywiście — chętnie podchwycił ten pomysł. Nim zdążył cokolwiek dodać, nie wiadomo skąd wyrósł obok nich młody mężczyzna, którego strój sugerował, że był pracownikiem teatru.

— Daria, możesz podejść na chwilę za kulisy? — odezwał się do Majewskiej.

— Jasne, już lecę — odpowiedziała szybko, kiwając głową. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie jestem tutaj tak całkiem prywatnie — zwróciła się do Maćka. — Spotkajmy się na bankiecie po przedstawieniu, dobrze?

— Oczywiście, będę czekał przy głównych schodach — zapowiedział Szymczyk, po czym odprowadził ją wzrokiem do momentu, aż zniknęła mu wśród tłumu ludzi.

 _Czuję, że polubię teatr_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. _Co za szczęście, że Ulka mnie tutaj wysłała._

Zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą, zaraz po zakończeniu spektaklu Szymczyk przemieścił się w okolice głównych schodów znajdujących się w holu. Poniewczasie zorientował się, że nie było to najszczęśliwsze miejsce na spotkanie, bo właśnie tu kręciło się najwięcej osób. Szymczyk nie tracił jednak nadziei i cały czas rozglądał się za Darią. Po kilku minutach mignęły mu w tłoku charakterystyczne rude włosy, a po chwili dziewczyna podeszła na tyle blisko, że mógł zobaczyć ją w pełnej krasie.

Resztę wieczoru spędzili razem. Najpierw wspólnie uczestniczyli w wystawnym bankiecie, skupiając się głównie na prowadzonej pogawędce, a nie na tym, by jak najwięcej zjeść czy wypić, ku czemu skłaniała się większość obecnych tu osób. Jak się okazało, Daria znała budynek teatru jak własną kieszeń, dzięki czemu oboje stanęli w miejscu, gdzie mogli swobodnie rozmawiać z dala od gwarnego tłumu, a jednocześnie korzystać z tego, co przenosili przechodzący kelnerzy. Pozwoliło im to spróbować kilku przekąsek, a także wypić po dwa kieliszki szampana bez konieczności przerywania interesującej konwersacji. Maciek zapytał dziewczynę o jej związek z teatrem, co dało początek bardzo ciekawej opowieści na temat tego, jak to się stało, że zaczęła tu pracować i co należy do jej obowiązków. Przy okazji podzieliła się z nim różnymi szczegółami na temat przedstawienia oraz reżysera obchodzącego swój jubileusz. Mówiła w tak zajmujący sposób i z takim entuzjazmem, że Szymczyk słuchał z zapartym tchem, ani razu nie przerywając jej wywodów.

Ta pasjonująca dyskusja wciągnęła ich do tego stopnia, że kontynuowali ją nawet po zakończeniu przyjęcia. Jak na dobrze wychowanego mężczyznę przystało, Maciek zaproponował, że odwiezie Darię do domu taksówką. Ta jednak zasugerowała, że mogliby przejść się na piechotę, korzystając z tego, że wieczór był pogodny i umiarkowanie chłodny. Szymczyk początkowo sceptycznie podszedł do tego pomysłu, bo przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że wszędzie poruszał się samochodem lub ewentualnie komunikacją miejską, z którą powoli się oswajał. Ostatecznie jednak przystał na tę propozycję, bo nigdzie mu się nie śpieszyło, a wspólny spacer dawał mu możliwość spędzenia większej ilości czasu w towarzystwie Darii. Choć dopiero się poznawali, to rozmawiali ze sobą tak swobodnie jak starzy przyjaciele. W naturalny sposób zaczęli mówić sobie po imieniu, bez jawnego ustalania tej kwestii. Co więcej, Majewska najwyraźniej wyczuła w nim bratnią duszę i udzieliła mu kredytu zaufania, o czym świadczył fakt, że opowiedziała mu o propozycji, jaką złożył jej dyrektor teatru. Wspomniała, że jutro musi udzielić ostatecznej odpowiedzi. Miała szczery zamiar zrobić to dzisiaj przed spektaklem, ale dyrektor był na tyle zajęty, że nie znalazł nawet pięciu minut na rozmowę. Szczerze wyjawiła Maćkowi, jakie miała obawy i wątpliwości, ale nie zataiła też przed nim, co sprawiło, że decyzja odmowna nie była dla niej tak oczywista.

— A co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu? — zapytała na koniec swoich wywodów na ten temat.

— Naprawdę nie wiem — wzruszył ramionami Maciek. — Ciężko jest doradzać komuś w sprawach, których samemu się nie przeżyło.

— No ale spróbuj sobie wyobrazić, że jesteś w takiej sytuacji. Jaką decyzję byś podjął, tak teoretycznie? — nieustępliwie dociekała dziewczyna.

— Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że teoretyk to jednonogi specjalista w skoku w dal — odparł półżartem Szymczyk, puszczając do niej oczko. — Nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobił. Wiem natomiast, że każdy powinien robić to, co kocha. A z tego, co zdążyłem się już zorientować, praca w teatrze to twoja prawdziwa pasja.

— To aż tak widać? — zawstydziła się Majewska.

— Owszem. Wystarczy chwilę cię posłuchać, w jaki sposób o tym opowiadasz. I to jest coś, czego można ci zazdrościć. Chciałbym z tak wielkim entuzjazmem podchodzić do swojej pracy — przyznał Maciek, zdając sobie sprawę, że choć lubił to, czym się zajmował, to nie angażował się w całym sercem, tak jak Daria. — Obawiam się, że jeśli zrezygnujesz z tego projektu, to potem długo będziesz tego żałowała. A drugiej takiej szansy możesz już nie dostać.

— Biorę to pod uwagę, ale nie zapominaj, jak duże ryzyko się z tym wiąże. Mówiłam ci o tym, jakie niepokojące zapisy są w umowie, którą dostałam od dyrektora.

— A od czego są negocjacje? — zasugerował Szymczyk z uśmiechem na ustach. — Może udałoby się trochę zmienić niektóre punkty tak, żebyś była lepiej zabezpieczona na wypadek jakiegoś nieprzewidzianego zdarzenia? Tylko najpierw musisz sama odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, czy chcesz wejść w ten projekt czy nie, bo to będzie miało wpływ na twoje podejście do rozmowy z dyrektorem.

— Poważnie? — zmarszczyła brwi Daria, zatrzymując się przed sygnalizatorem pokazującym czerwone światło.

— Oczywiście. Nastawienie bardzo wiele zmienia i uważny obserwator jest w stanie ocenić, czy komuś na czymś zależy czy nie. Mowa ciała, ton głosu, a nawet dobór słów może ujawnić, co ktoś naprawdę ma w sercu — powiedział półgłosem, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co przed chwilą powiedział, mogło zabrzmieć co najmniej dwuznacznie.

— Tak mówisz? — odparła półgłosem, stając tak, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Mimo panującego wokół nich mroku Maciek bez trudu dostrzegł figlarne iskierki w jej przepięknych tęczówkach o kolorze malachitowej zieleni. Odebrał to jako wyraźną sugestię z jej strony i zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad tym, co właśnie robił, schylił głowę, zmniejszając dzielącą ich odległość. Kiedy jednak jego usta znalazły się kilka centymetrów od jej bladoróżowych warg, wyobraźnia spłatała mu psikusa i zamiast twarzy Darii dostrzegł oblicze zapłakanej Aldony. Przerażony tym, co zobaczył, Maciek odruchowo się cofnął.

— Chodźmy, zmieniło nam się światło — powiedział obojętnym tonem, ruszając przed siebie. Majewska wyglądała na lekko zdezorientowaną jego zachowaniem, ale o nic go nie pytała, tylko jakby nigdy nic podjęła przerwany wątek. 

Kiedy znaleźli się pod blokiem dziewczyny, Szymczyk zaczął żałować, że dziewczyna nie mieszkała gdzieś dalej. Szkoda mu było przerywać tak ciekawą konwersację. Majewska przywróciła go do rzeczywistości, uświadamiając mu, jak późno się zrobiło. Maciek zaczynał pracę od samego rana, więc rozsądek nakazywał mu pójść do siebie i chociaż trochę się zdrzemnąć. Na pożegnanie wymienili się numerami telefonów, a Maciek poprosił Darię, by zadzwoniła do niego jutro po rozmowie z dyrektorem teatru.

***

Ula wróciła do domu późnym popołudniem, czując się potwornie zmęczona. Podejrzewała, że byłaby mniej wykończona, gdyby zamiast ślęczeć cały dzień nad papierami przerzuciła łopatą tonę węgla. Obsługa programu księgowego nie nastręczała jej większych trudności, podobnie jak dokładne przepisywanie wartości z dostarczonych faktur. Cieplakówna zawsze była osobą sumienną i dobrze zorganizowaną, więc szybko wypracowała sobie system sprawdzania, czy na pewno nigdzie się nie pomyliła. Uzupełnianie księgi przychodów i rozchodów było strasznie żmudnym zajęciem i po całym dniu Ula czuła, że cyferki skaczą jej przed oczami jak niewyraźny obraz w ich starym telewizorze, który pamiętała z dzieciństwa. Na domiar złego dziewczynie sprzed nosa uciekł autobus do Rysiowa, więc musiała ponad godzinę czekać na następne połączenie. Dlatego, kiedy wreszcie dotarła do domu czuła się nie tylko padnięta, ale też zirytowana i bardzo głodna. Marzyła tylko o tym, by coś zjeść, wziąć relaksującą kąpiel i spędzić wieczór w samotności na jakimś mało absorbującym zajęciu. Wchodząc do kuchni, przez nieznacznie uchylone drzwi do pokoju usłyszała szmer rozmowy prowadzonej przez trzy osoby. Wyglądało na to, że tata miał gości. Ula nie chciała przeszkadzać, więc najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, nalała sobie talerz zupy, która była na tyle ciepła, że nie wymagała podgrzewania. Starała się nie podsłuchiwać tego, co było mówione w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, co było o tyle łatwe, że uczestnicy tej dyskusji nie wypowiadali słów wystarczająco głośno, by dotarły one do jej uszu. Dzięki temu dziewczyna spokojnie zjadła zupę i, nie mając w tej chwili ochoty na drugie danie, postanowiła pójść do swojego pokoju i chwilę odpocząć. Zanim jednak tam poszła, jej ciekawość okazała się silniejsza i podkradła się blisko drzwi, by przez niewielką szparę zobaczyć, kto odwiedził tatę.

 _O, cholera!_ , zaklęła w myślach, odruchowo kładąc sobie dłoń na ustach. Na kanapie w salonie siedziała pani Dąbrowska wraz z synem. Mając nadzieję, że nikt jej nie zauważył, Ula wycofała się i poleciała go swojego pokoju jakby się paliło. Gdy starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, przekręcając o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni pokrętło zamka, odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że udało jej się uniknąć spotkania z byłym chłopakiem i jego irytującą matką.

 _Chyba wyczerpałam już limit nieszczęść na dzisiaj_ , pomyślała, kładąc się na łóżku. Ledwo zdążyła przymknąć oczy, gdy usłyszała ciche pukanie. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, ktoś nacisnął na klamkę, ale kiedy drzwi nie ustąpiły, dobiegł do niej ściszony głos:

— Uleńka, otwórz. Wiem, że tam jesteś.

— Idź sobie — warknęła, momentalnie podnosząc się do pozycji pionowej. Nie miała wątpliwości, kto próbuje sforsować wejście do jej pokoju. Gratulowała sobie w myślach, że zawczasu się zamknęła, uważając, że okaże się to wystarczającym zabezpieczeniem przed zapędami Bartka.

— Otwórz, chcę z tobą porozmawiać — nalegał chłopak.

— Nie mamy o czym — rzuciła gniewnie, podchodząc bliżej drzwi. — Odejdź stąd.

— Jak mnie nie wpuścisz, to sam wejdę do środka.

— Powodzenia — zakpiła, przewracając oczami. Była przekonana, że Bartek blefował i liczył na to, że jego sztuczka się uda. Jakież więc było jej zdziwienie, gdy usłyszała szczęk otwieranego zamka.

— Wystarczyła pięciozłotowa moneta — powiedział z dumą, wchodząc do pokoju dziewczyny. Przerażona Ula cofnęła się tak daleko, jak to tylko było możliwe w tym pomieszczeniu. Z nadzieją spojrzała w kierunku okna, które w tym momencie mogło okazać się jedyną dostępną drogą ucieczki przed Bartkiem. — Nie uciekaj, Uleńka — dodał, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej myśli.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz? — zapytała oschle, z niepokojem patrząc, jak chłopak zamyka drzwi na zamek.

— Niegościnna — zamruczał Dąbrowski, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Zawsze tak uprzejmie przyjmujesz gości?

— Ja cię tu nie zapraszałam — syknęła, piorunując go spojrzeniem.

— Chcę tylko porozmawiać — przekonywał, przyjmując błagalny ton.

— Mówiłam już, że nie mamy o czym — powtórzyła stanowczo. — Odejdź — zażądała.

— Każesz mi wyjść, ponieważ boisz się siebie samej. Zapewniam cię, że z mojej strony nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Co było, to było, ale ja się zmieniłem — zaczął swoją płomienną przemowę, podchodząc nieco bliżej Uli. — Jestem teraz zupełnie innym człowiekiem. Będąc w Niemczech, wszystko sobie przemyślałem i postanowiłem, że moglibyśmy spróbować jeszcze raz. Zapomnieć o przeszłości i zacząć z czystymi kontami.

— Ty chyba sam nie wierzysz, w to, co mówisz — stwierdziła, histerycznie się śmiejąc.

— Uleńka, nie mów tak. Ja wciąż cię kocham i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem — wyznał podniosłym tonem głosu. — I wiem, że ty też nadal mnie kochasz.

— Chyba żartujesz — odparła kpiąco, odwracając wzrok.

— Doprawdy? To popatrz mi prosto w oczy i powiedz, że nic do mnie nie czujesz — polecił, stając na tyle blisko, by ująć ręką jej brodę i zmusić ją, by na niego spojrzała. Ula chciała wykrzyczeć mu prosto w twarz, że nienawidzi go za to, co zrobił, ale nie potrafiła. Patrząc prosto w jego oczy, czuła, że głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Nie była przygotowana na taką konfrontację, zwłaszcza, że wciąż nie była pewna, co i do kogo naprawdę czuła.

— B-Bartek, ja, ja… — zaczęła się jąkać, ale nie dała rady wydusić z siebie całego zdania.

— Tak właśnie myślałem — stwierdził, uśmiechając się tryumfująco. Nim Ula zdążyła pozbierać myśli, chłopak przyciągnął ją do siebie i zachłannie wpił się w jej usta.


	32. Chapter 32

Stało się to, czego Ula obawiała się najbardziej. Od kiedy dowiedziała się o powrocie Bartka, sen z powiek spędzała jej myśl, że konfrontacja z nim na nowo obudzi w niej uczucia, których przez te lata bezskutecznie próbowała się pozbyć. Za nic w świecie nie chciała, by po raz drugi ją omamił i wykorzystał. Z drugiej strony sądziła, że jego bliskość oszołomi ją tak bardzo, że nie będzie umiała mu się przeciwstawić. Dlatego, kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie i zaczął całować, strach sparaliżował ją do tego stopnia, że nie była w stanie się bronić. Wtedy jednak odkryła coś, co wcześniej wydawało jej się niemożliwe. Choć Bartek przyssał się do niej niczym glonojad do ściany w akwarium i całował ją z charakterystyczną dla siebie łapczywością, nie budziło to w Uli takich samych emocji co dawniej. Jeszcze kilka lat temu wystarczyło, że delikatnie musnął jej usta, a ona już czuła motyle w brzuchu i mogłaby skakać pod sufit z radości. Teraz zaś jego czułość nie tylko nie zrobiła na niej żadnego wrażenia, ale wręcz wywołała w niej obrzydzenie. Gdy w pełni zdała sobie z tego sprawę, odnalazła w sobie siły, by z całych sił odepchnąć Bartka od siebie.

— Zwariowałeś?! — wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem, posyłając mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

— Co się stało, Uleńka? — zapytał słodko, robiąc taką minę, jakby przed chwilą doznał okrutnej krzywdy. — Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz?

— Mogłabym zadać ci dokładnie to samo pytanie — zauważyła rezolutnie, poprawiając potarganą grzywkę. — Przychodzisz do mnie, najpierw bijesz Piotra, teraz mnie całujesz i zachowujesz się tak, jakby się nic nie zmieniło!

— A co się zmieniło, Ulunia? — dociekał Bartek.

— Niech pomyślę, wszystko? — odparła jadowicie. — Chociażby to, że kilka lat temu ze sobą zerwaliśmy, więc nie masz żadnego prawa, by podawać się teraz za mojego chłopaka.

— Mylisz się. To prawo miłości! Uleńka, ja wciąż cię kocham — powiedział podniośle, kładąc prawą rękę na sercu, jakby właśnie składał jej przysięgę. — Czy już zapomniałaś o tym, co kiedyś nas łączyło?

— A co konkretnie masz na myśli? Jeżeli chodzi ci o to, jak mnie oszukiwałeś, wyciągałeś ode mnie pieniądze i w międzyczasie też zdradzałeś, to owszem, świetnie to pamiętam — powiedziała z nieskrywaną ironią w głosie. — Naprawdę uważasz, że moja mentalność jest nadal na poziomie nastolatki, która wierzyła w twoje piękne słowa?

— Powtórzę je znowu! — wtrącił ochoczo.

— I po raz kolejny skłamiesz, tak? — nie dała się zbić z tropu.

— Dlaczego z góry zakładasz to, co najgorsze? Daj mi szansę i przekonaj się, jakim teraz jestem człowiekiem — zaproponował bez owijania w bawełnę. — Na początek nie oczekuję zbyt wiele. Pragnę tylko, żebyś znowu była moją przyjaciółką i mi zaufała.

— Cóż za wspaniałomyślność — skwitowała z przekąsem. — A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że po tym, co zrobiłeś, już wszystko między nami wygasło i ja najzwyczajniej w świecie nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego?

— Zawsze wyznawałem filozofię stwarzania drugiej szansy — odpowiedział wymijająco Bartek, lekko wzruszając ramionami.

— Ode mnie jej nie otrzymasz, nawet o tym nie myśl — rzekła stanowczo, robiąc groźną minę.

— Skąd u ciebie taka zawziętość, Ulunia? Nigdy taka nie byłaś — zauważył chłopak, patrząc na nią ze zdumieniem. — Gdzie się podziała moja urocza i ufna Uleńka, zawsze pomagająca ludziom w potrzebie?

— Nigdzie nie zginęła, po prostu rozsądniej wybiera osoby, które stara się wspierać. I żeby było jasne: ty już od dawna nie mieścisz się w kręgu moich zainteresowań.

— Czy to twoja ostateczna decyzja? — zapytał Bartek, najwyraźniej chcąc się upewnić, że się nie przesłyszał.

— Owszem — potwierdziła, nieznaczne skinąwszy przy tym głową.

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru — stwierdził, a ton jego głosu w jednej chwili zmienił się nie do poznania. Nie było już w nim przesłodzonej czułości ani podniosłości pasującej do składanych przez niego deklaracji. Teraz brzmiał szorstko i oschle, a jego groźna mina i tajemniczy błysk w oku sprawiły, że Uli przebiegły ciarki po plecach. — A pamiętasz może swoje odważne fotki?

— Masz na myśli te zdjęcia? — wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia, kładąc szczególny nacisk na przedostatnie słowo w wypowiedzianym pytaniu. — Prosiłam cię, żebyś je skasował — dodała z wyrzutem, blednąc z przerażenia.

— Wyobraź sobie, że je zachowałem — odparł z dumą, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — I zrobię z nich użytek, jeżeli mi nie pomożesz. Wystarczy, że wrzucę je do Internetu. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, że jak raz udostępni się coś w sieci, to należy to traktować jako publicznie dostępne zawsze i dla każdego. Będziesz skompromitowana. Już widzę miny twoich współpracowników, znajomych ze szkoły, sąsiadów i Maćka. Jak ten cały Piotr się o tym dowie, to zniknie tak szybko, jak się pojawił. A pan Józef to chyba dostanie kolejnego zawału.

— Daruj sobie. Powiesz wreszcie, czego ode mnie chcesz? — zapytała konkretnie lekko drżącym głosem.

— Dziesięciu tysięcy złotych płatnych w sobotę — przedstawił swoje kategoryczne żądanie prosto z mostu. — W zamian za to nie tylko nie opublikuję zdjęć, ale także skutecznie je skasuję.

— A jaką mam gwarancję, że naprawdę zrobisz tak, jak mówisz? — wyraziła swoją wątpliwość, patrząc na niego spode łba. Po przykrych doświadczeniach z Bartkiem nauczyła się nie wierzyć w ani jedno jego słowo.

— Proponuję ci dżentelmeńską umowę. Za kompromitujące fotki chcę od ciebie konkretnej kwoty. Mój warunek dodatkowy: masz mi je przynieść osobiście do domu w sobotę po południu — powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— A to dlaczego? — zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, z jakiego powodu nie mogłaby przekazać mu okupu w jakimś miejscu publicznym w inny dzień, na przykład w niedzielę.

— To bardzo proste. W piątek wyprawię matkę do krewnych na weekend, więc w sobotę będę miał wolną chatę — wyjaśnił szybko. — Nikt nam nie przeszkodzi — dodał uwodzicielsko.

— Co ty chcesz zrobić? — dopytywała się z przestrachem Ula.

— Nie udawaj niedomyślnej, Uleńka. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że gdybyś zniknęła na całą noc, to musiałabyś potem gęsto się tłumaczyć, więc żebyś mogła tego uniknąć, przyjdziesz do mnie wczesnym popołudniem i do wieczora będziemy mieli mnóstwo czasu tylko dla siebie.

— Bartek, nie! Tego nie możesz ode mnie żądać! — jęknęła żałośnie, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze. — Przecież wiesz, że ja…

— Wiem — przerwał jej w pół słowa. — I właśnie dlatego stawiam taki warunek — dodał, dumnie wypinając pierś.

— Ty faktycznie się zmieniłeś: na gorsze — stwierdziła z wyrzutem Ula. — Zachowujesz się jak najgorszy bandzior. Wdajesz się w bójki, szantażujesz, jak możesz tak postępować?

— Widocznie jakoś mogę. Nie mam wyboru, potrzebuję szybkiego zastrzyku gotówki — powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.

— Jesteś podły! I ty śmiałeś przed chwilą mówić, że nadal mnie kochasz?!

— Miłość niejedno ma imię — roześmiał się szyderczo Bartek.

— Przerażasz mnie. Gdybym jeszcze cokolwiek do ciebie czuła, to przestałabym w tym momencie — zadeklarowała, czując, jak łzy zaczęły spływać jej po policzkach.

— Teraz to już bez znaczenia. Zdaje się, że wszystko już ustaliliśmy. Widzimy się w sobotę u mnie. Liczę na to, że będziesz miała i pieniądze, i… ochotę — pożegnał się, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Nim Ula zdążyła zebrać myśli, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Bartek odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z jej pokoju. Gdy została sama, tak jak stała, padła na łóżko, zanosząc się głośnym szlochem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. Chciała wierzyć, że cała ta rozmowa to tylko jeden z jej koszmarnych snów, z którego zaraz się obudzi. Jednak coraz większa mokra plama na poduszce uświadamiała jej, że to była przerażająca rzeczywistość, z którą przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć.

***

Chociaż Marek znowu czuł się postawiony pod ścianą przez Paulinę, to ostatecznie zgodził się na zorganizowanie przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Nie potrafił odmówić ukochanej, której najwyraźniej bardzo na tym zależało. I jeśli to właśnie miał być jego wkład w unormowanie ich nieco zaburzonych relacji, to postanowił się na to zdobyć. Zwłaszcza, że Marek nie uważał tego za zbyt wielkie poświęcenie. Sądził, że przygotowania do takiego przyjęcia nie pochłoną wiele czasu. Po cichu liczył też na to, że Paulina sama zajmie się dopracowaniem większości szczegółów, angażując go tylko tam, gdzie będzie to absolutnie niezbędne. Tu jednak się przeliczył, o czym przekonał się wieczorem, gdy narzeczona zaczęła omawiać z nim ten temat.

— Przede wszystkim musimy ustalić listę gości — powiedziała z przekonaniem, bez pytania sięgając do teczki Marka po jego skórzany notes z kontaktami.

— A nie powinniśmy zacząć od wybrania miejsca na przyjęcie? — nieśmiało zasugerował Dobrzański, wiedząc, że będzie to miało wpływ na to, ile osób będą mogli zaprosić.

— Myślałam, że to oczywiste, że nasze przyjęcie zaręczynowe odbędzie się w domu twoich rodziców — stwierdziła, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.

— Rozmawiałaś już z nimi o tym? — zainteresował się, nie chcąc stawiać ich przed faktem dokonanym. Znał jednak Paulinę na tyle, by wiedzieć, że skoro jego rozstawiała po kątach, to i jego rodziców także może potraktować w podobny sposób.

— Jeszcze nie.

— Co takiego? Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że masz zamiar urządzić przyjęcie zaręczynowe w ich domu za ich plecami? A jeśli się nie zgodzą? — obruszył się, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem.

— A czemu mieliby się nie zgodzić? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Chociażby dlatego, że ojciec jest teraz w szpitalu na badaniach i nie wiadomo, czy wkrótce nie czeka go poważna operacja — wyraził pierwszą myśl, jaka mu przyszła do głowy.

— Nie dramatyzuj. Lekarze zawsze tak straszą, żeby pacjent się ich słuchał. A wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że Krzysztofa trudno zmusić do współpracy, jeśli chodzi o kwestie zdrowotne. Jestem pewna, że to tylko kontrola, którą łatwiej przeprowadzić w warunkach szpitalnych i w ciągu najbliższych dni okaże się, że z jego sercem wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

— Obyś miała rację — westchnął, bo szczerze życzył ojcu, żeby stało tak, jak prognozowała Paulina. Przeczucie jednak podpowiadało mu, że ich pobożne życzenia się nie spełnią i operacja okaże się nieunikniona. — Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinniśmy porozmawiać z rodzicami o urządzeniu przyjęcia w ich domu, a dopiero potem rozpocząć dalsze przygotowania.

— Spokojnie, zrobimy to, kiedy tylko Krzysztof wróci ze szpitala. Zwłaszcza, że wcale nie mamy dużo czasu na zorganizowanie wszystkiego.

— Jak to? — zdziwił się Marek. _Czyżby coś mi umknęło?_ , pomyślał.

— No zastanów się. Przecież ustaliliśmy, że zaręczyny mają się odbyć w tym roku, tak?

— Zgadza się — przytaknął. — Czyli mamy jeszcze dwa i pół miesiąca.

— Marco, chyba nie chcesz urządzać przyjęcia pod koniec grudnia? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — Wtedy wszyscy będą myśleć o świętach i Sylwestrze.

— To jaką datę proponujesz?

— Uważam, że idealnym terminem będzie sobota dwudziestego czwartego listopada. Akurat miesiąc przed świętami. A to oznacza, że zostało nam niecałe sześć tygodni na przygotowania. Tak że szkoda czasu, zabierajmy się za listę gości — poprosiła, otwierając jego notes. Widząc, że jego narzeczona nie odpuści, Marek usiadł za nią na łóżku i położył głowę na jej ramieniu, by móc razem z nią czytać tekst zapisany równym pismem na prawie gładkich stronach. Paulina beznamiętnie wyczytywała na głos kolejne nazwiska, jakby miała do czynienia z listą skazańców, a nie potencjalnych gości. Marek jednak miał poważne problemy z koncentracją, gdyż jego wzrok co chwilę mimowolnie wędrował w stronę ponętnego dekoltu narzeczonej, który z tej pozycji mógł swobodnie podziwiać. Jego uwadze nie umknął także fakt, że Paulina miała na sobie czarny, koronkowy biustonosz.

_Uwielbiam czarną bieliznę_ , uśmiechnął się do siebie, w jednej chwili tracąc całe zainteresowanie przygotowaniami do przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Zamiast tego przysunął się bliżej do Pauliny, mocno obejmując ją w pasie. Ona jednak była do tego stopnia pochłonięta tworzeniem listy gości, że w żaden sposób nie zareagowała. Marek więc zbliżył swoją twarz do jej szyi, by subtelnie muskać ustami jej delikatną skórę.

— Marco, przestań. Skup się — upomniała go, energicznie odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Całe szczęście, że odruchowo się od niej odsunął, kiedy się poruszyła. Gdyby nie to, prawdopodobnie mocno oberwałby w twarz. — Mamy jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

— To znaczy? — zapytał Marek, który miał w tym momencie ochotę na coś zupełnie innego.

— Lista gości, wzory zaproszeń, menu, dekoracje, muzyka, fotograf i kamerzysta oraz oczywiście stroje dla nas — wymieniła na jednym oddechu.

— I to wszystko dzisiaj? — jęknął, robiąc zbolałą minę.

— Byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy teraz się w tym wstępnie zorientowali, żeby opracować plan działania na kolejne dni — odparła rzeczowo.

— Wrócimy do tego jutro — zdecydował, zamaszystym ruchem zamykając notes spoczywający na kolanach Pauliny, by odrzucić go gdzieś na bok. Nie czekając na jej reakcję, Marek ujął w dłonie twarz narzeczonej i zaczął namiętnie całować jej usta. Czując jak ogarnia go coraz większe pożądanie, przesunął swoje ręce niżej tak, by wsunąć je pod obszerną tunikę Pauliny. 

— Marco, przecież mieliśmy zająć się organizacją zaręczyn — wysapała, gdy Marek na chwilę przestał ją całować.

— Najpierw zróbmy próbę przed nocą poślubną — wyszeptał zmysłowo i wprawnym ruchem zdjął jej przez głowę luźne ubranie. Jeszcze przez parę minut próbowała mu się opierać, jednak on umiejętnymi pieszczotami skutecznie przekonał ją do zmiany zdania. Przez kilka kolejnych godzin Marek robił wszystko, by jego ukochana odczuwała maksymalną przyjemność z ich zbliżenia. Tej nocy ona też była inna niż zwykle. To nie była ta Paulina, która nawet podczas seksu musiała zachowywać się jak dama, nie przekraczając granic stosownego zachowania. Teraz pokazała mu oblicze prawdziwie namiętnej kochanki. 

***

W wtorkowy poranek Daria zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą pojechała na ponowne spotkanie z dyrektorem teatru. Wczorajsza rozmowa z Maćkiem pomogła jej jeszcze raz przemyśleć tę sprawę i podjąć decyzję, że jednak podejmie się tego zadania. Co więcej, postanowiła skorzystać z rady, jaką od niego usłyszała i wynegocjować dla siebie lepsze warunki. Szczerze i rzeczowo powiedziała dyrektorowi o swoich wątpliwościach, a on z uwagą wysłuchał wszystkich jej zastrzeżeń. Po raz kolejny dał dowód, że był człowiekiem rozsądnym i chętnym do współpracy, ponieważ nie starał się zbyć Majewskiej półsłówkami, ale podjął rozpoczęty przez nią temat. Po dłuższej dyskusji zgodził się usunąć z umowy kłopotliwy punkt piąty, na mocy którego Daria nie otrzymałaby ani grosza, gdyby nie udało jej się zrealizować projektu do końca. Jednak w zamian za to odmówił podniesienia wynagrodzenia zawartego w umowie. Dysponował bardzo ograniczonymi funduszami, więc nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zaoferowanie dziewczynie nawet kilkudziesięciu złotych więcej. Jednak cenił współpracę z Majewską tak bardzo, że powiedział jej szczerze o zadaniach, jakie przewidział dla niej na przyszły rok. W ramach promocji teatru zaplanowane zostało stworzenie od podstaw eleganckiego serwisu internetowego. Oprócz aktualnego repertuaru i sylwetek artystów znajdowałby się tam także relacje z różnych ważnych wydarzeń. To zadanie dyrektor miał zamiar powierzyć Darii, co w praktyce oznaczałoby podpisanie z nią stałej umowy o pracę. Dla Majewskiej było to spełnieniem marzeń, ponieważ od dziecka pragnęła pracować w teatrze. Dlatego nie stawiała już więcej warunków i bez wahania podpisała ostateczną wersję — uszczuploną o najbardziej niepokojący ją punkt piąty — umowy podsuniętą jej przez dyrektora.

Kiedy wychodziła z teatru, czuła się tak radosna, że miała wrażenie, jakby unosiła się nad ziemią. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuła, że wszystko zaczynało się układać tak, jak chciała. Pogrążona we własnych myślach nie zauważyła Artura i minęła go obojętnie jak zupełnie obcą osobę.

— Hej, Daria! — zawołał na nią, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości. — Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś wygrała milion na loterii. Chociaż nie uważam tego za wystarczający powód, żeby przestać się przyznawać do swoich przyjaciół — dodał, robiąc urażoną minę.

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się — odparła, lekko się rumieniąc. — Przed chwilą rozmawiałam z dyrektorem. Przyjęłam jego propozycję.

— Wiedziałem! — wykrzyknął radośnie, porywając Darię w ramiona, by razem z nią kilka razy obrócić się wokół własnej osi. — Bardzo się cieszę!

— Ja też — przyznała, kiedy Artur wreszcie postawił ją na ziemi.

— A najbardziej jestem zadowolony z tego, że to ja cię do tego namówiłem — powiedział dumnie, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— I tu się mylisz — odparła wesoło, puszczając do niego oczko. — Tak się składa, że tym razem ktoś inny miał decydujący głos w tej sprawie.

— Ta twoja kumpela z redakcji? Jak jej tam, Marta? — próbował zgadnąć Artur.

— Magda — poprawiła go. — Nie, ona akurat namawiała mnie, żebym nie przyjmowała tej propozycji.

— No to kto? Tylko mi nie mów, że Karolina, bo w to nie uwierzę — roześmiał się głośno.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Pomógł mi znajomy.

— Znajomy — powtórzył przeciągle. — Czy mam być zazdrosny?

— Może — odpowiedziała tajemniczo, chcąc trochę się z nim podroczyć.

— Znam go? — drążył temat Artur.

— Raczej nie, ale wczoraj miałeś okazję zobaczyć go na bankiecie po przedstawieniu.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie zostałem na przyjęciu. Uciekłem zaraz po spektaklu. Zakładam, że to ktoś spoza naszej teatralnej branży?

— Zgadza się. Zajmuje się finansami — odparła lakonicznie Daria, zdając sobie sprawę, że podczas ich wczorajszego spotkania mówiła tak dużo, że w sumie niewiele się dowiedziała o Maćku.

— Finanse, fiu, fiu. Brzmi poważnie — ocenił chłopak, kiwając głową z uznaniem. — Długo się znacie?

— Nie. A co ty mnie tak wypytujesz? — odbiła piłeczkę, trochę znużona tym przesłuchaniem.

— Zwykła ciekawość. Jeszcze raz gratuluję ci, że przyjęłaś propozycję dyrektora. Mam przeczucie, że nie będziesz tego żałować — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Oby. Korzystając z tego, że na siebie wpadliśmy, może pójdziemy to razem uczcić? Zapraszam cię na kawę i ciastko.

— Bardzo chętnie, ale niestety dzisiaj nie mam czasu — powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie. — Przyszedłem tu tylko na chwilę coś załatwić i zaraz muszę lecieć do domu.

— Rozumiem. Chyba że poczekam i potem razem pojedziemy do ciebie, a kawę i ciastko kupimy po drodze? — przedstawiła pomysł, który właśnie przyszedł jej do głowy. Chociaż znała Artura od jakiegoś czasu, to jeszcze nigdy nie była w jego mieszkaniu. Zazwyczaj spotykali się na mieście, a raz czy dwa chłopak odwiedził ją w domu. Od czasu do czasu żartowała, że chętnie wpadłaby do niego z rewizytą, ale on zawsze czymś się wykręcał albo nie podejmował tematu. Daria podejrzewała, że Artur, jak większość kawalerów w jego wieku, był na bakier z porządkami, więc pewnie dlatego nie chciał jej do siebie zaprosić. Dziewczyna postanowiła być wyrozumiała i nie naciskać na niego za bardzo, co nie zmieniało faktu, że była ciekawa tego, jak mieszkał Artur.

— Kusząca propozycja, ale odłóżmy to na inny raz, dobrze? — poprosił, składając dłonie w błagalnym geście. — W tej chwili mam w domu niezły sajgon.

— No trudno — wzruszyła ramionami, sięgając po komórkę. — W takim razie zadzwonię do swojego nowego znajomego. Myślę, że on znajdzie dla mnie trochę czasu po pracy.

— Chcesz wzbudzić we mnie poczucie winy, czy mnie rozdrażnić? — zainteresował się, przyglądając jej się badawczo.

— Sam zdecyduj — odparła, po czym pokazała mu język.

— A ten znajomy ma jakieś imię?

— Maciek — odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia, szukając w telefonie numeru, który zapisała sobie poprzedniego wieczoru. — Zaraz napiszę do niego esemes.

— W takim razie życzę udanego popołudnia. Wybacz, ale naprawdę muszę już lecieć — wyznał Artur, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. — Na razie — rzucił na odchodne.

Gdy Majewska została sama, przysiadła na murku przed teatrem i szybko wystukała na dotykowym ekranie smartfona wiadomość do Maćka, śmiejąc się przy tym jak głupi do sera. Choć nie pisała nic szczególnie zabawnego, to cieszyła ją perspektywa kolejnego spotkania z przystojnym finansistą. Po wczorajszym wieczorze była pewna, że coś między nimi zaiskrzyło. Na jej ocenę sytuacji nie miał wpływu nawet fakt, że chłopak nie odważył się jej pocałować, kiedy zasygnalizowała mu taką chęć. W pierwszej chwili poczuła się zdezorientowana, a nawet zawiedziona jego zachowaniem. Teraz jednak musiała przyznać się sama przed sobą, że takie postępowanie jej zaimponowało. Najwyraźniej Maciek należał do kategorii mężczyzn szanujących kobiety, co było miłą odmianą po facetach, z którymi Daria poprzednio się spotykała.

Kiedy napisała esemes, przed wysłaniem przeczytała go dwukrotnie, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zrobiła jakiejś literówki i czy na pewno zawarła w nim wszystko, co chciała.

_Nawet wiadomościom tekstowym muszę robić korektę. To się nazywa skrzywienie zawodowe_ , uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, klikając przycisk „wyślij”. Nie mogąc doczekać się odpowiedzi, dziewczyna obracała telefon w dłoniach, nie odrywając wzroku od wyświetlacza, na którym bardzo pragnęła zobaczyć ikonkę z kopertą. Na szczęście Maciek nie trzymał Darii zbyt w długo w niepewności. Odpisał jej w ciągu paru minut, zgadzając się na spotkanie jeszcze dzisiaj, ale nie wcześniej niż o osiemnastej.

_Niech będzie_ , pomyślała dziewczyna, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. Oznaczało to bowiem, że od randki z Szymczykiem dzieliło ją kilka długich godzin. Choć bezczynne czekanie na tę szczęśliwą chwilę też miało swój urok, to jednak dziewczyna postanowiła produktywnie wykorzystać ten czas. Bezzwłocznie pojechała do domu, by zabrać się za czytanie jednej z książek, którą miała zrecenzować na poniedziałek.

***

Maciek szczerze się ucieszył, kiedy przeczytał wiadomość od Darii. Nie tylko dlatego, że skorzystała z jego rady i ostatecznie przyjęła propozycję dyrektora teatru, ale również z powodu propozycji wspólnego uczczenia tego sukcesu. Podczas przerwy obiadowej Szymczyk szybko wchłonął hot doga kupionego na dole w sklepiku, by resztę czasu poświęcić na znalezienie w Internecie miejsca, w które mógłby zaprosić Majewską. Niełatwo było na coś się zdecydować, mając do wyboru tak wiele różnych opcji — od klimatycznych kawiarenek, przez przytulne knajpki, do eleganckich i najpewniej bardzo drogich restauracji. Wyglądało na to, że w Warszawie istniała możliwość spróbowania potraw z przynajmniej kilkunastu różnych rejonów świata. Po gruntownym namyśle Maciek podjął ostateczną decyzję i ponownie zabrał się za pracę, będąc zadowolonym z dokonanego wyboru. Jedyne, czym się teraz martwił, to czy uda mu się punktualnie wyjść z pracy. Jeśli tak, to zdąży jeszcze pojechać do mieszkania i trochę się odświeżyć przed randką. W przeciwnym wypadku będzie zmuszony pojechać na spotkanie z Darią bezpośrednio z biura, co niezbyt mu się uśmiechało. Na jego szczęście wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że przed końcem dnia zdąży uwinąć się ze wszystkimi zadaniami. Co więcej, nie zdarzyło się nic nieprzewidzianego, więc Maciek z radością opuścił Dom Maklerski dokładnie o szesnastej trzydzieści. Wychodząc przez przeszklone, obrotowe drzwi ujrzał dziewczynę siedzącą na pobliskiej ławce. Nie mógł się mylić — to była Ula. Kiedy tylko go zauważyła, poderwała się z zajmowanego miejsca niczym spłoszony ptak i wybiegła mu na spotkanie. Nim Maciek zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć na powitanie, ona rzuciła mu się na szyję i wybuchła spazmatycznym płaczem.

— Spokojnie, Ula. Jestem przy tobie — powiedział łagodnie, gładząc dłonią jej włosy. Pozwolił, by przyjaciółka dała upust swoim emocjom, nie zważając na to, że w efekcie na jego marynarce powstanie mokra plama. Mocno objął ją ramieniem, jakby chciał w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy i przekazać dziewczynie swoją siłę. Widząc, w jakim stanie była Ula, od razu zapomniał o swoim napiętym planie oraz zbliżającej się randce z Darią. Teraz najważniejsze miejsce zajmowała jego przyjaciółka, która najwyraźniej miała bardzo poważny problem, skoro czekała na niego przed pracą i na jego widok aż tak się rozkleiła.

— Przepraszam, że tak bez uprzedzenia — zaczęła się tłumaczyć drżącym głosem, gdy odsunęła się od niego. W międzyczasie próbowała bezskutecznie coś znaleźć w swojej torebce.

— Tego szukasz? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki paczkę chusteczek.

— Tak. Dziękuję — odparła z wdzięcznością, biorąc w dłonie plastikowe opakowanie. Była jednak tak roztrzęsiona, że miała trudności z otworzeniem go.

— Pomogę ci — zaproponował, po czym sprawnie wydobył dla niej chusteczkę. — Może usiądziemy?

— Dobrze — przytaknęła, po czym posłusznie podążyła za nim w stronę pobliskiej ławki, która była wolna, co o tej porze nie było niczym niezwykłym.

— Coś z ojcem? — spytał z troską, kiedy już usiedli obok siebie.

— Nie, na szczęście z tatą wszystko w porządku — odpowiedziała szybko, kręcąc przecząco głową. Choć nadal cała się trzęsła, to jej głos brzmiał już nieco wyraźniej niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej.

— Jasiek coś nawywijał? — kontynuował swoje przesłuchanie.

— Nie, Jasiek nie.

— Dąbrowszczak? — spróbował zgadnąć po raz trzeci, a ona w odpowiedzi delikatnie kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. — Miałaś na niego uważać — dodał z wyrzutem.

— No i uważałam! — obruszyła się Ula. — Tylko że wczoraj przyszedł z matką odwiedzić mojego ojca. Na całe szczęście w porę się zorientowałam, co jest grane i uciekłam do swojego pokoju. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie to, że Bartek przyszedł do mnie, żeby pogadać. Nawiasem mówiąc, czy ty wiedziałeś, że zamek w drzwiach od mojego pokoju można otworzyć z zewnątrz?

— Pewnie, że tak. Wystarczy moneta lub coś podobnej grubości — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami. — A co?

— Dlaczego ja o takich rzeczach dowiaduję się ostatnia — westchnęła głośno, łapiąc się za głowę. — Wyobraź sobie, że Bartek nie tylko o tym wiedział, ale też skrzętnie z tego skorzystał.

— I czego chciał? — drążył temat, widząc, że Ula sama z siebie nie kontynuowała relacjonowania wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia.

— Wyznał, że nadal mnie kocha i zaproponował, żebyśmy spróbowali jeszcze raz.

— No nie! — jęknął głośno Maciek, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. — Oczywiście powiedziałaś mu, żeby się wypchał?

— Tak, odmówiłam mu, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy udało mi się go odepchnąć, żeby przestał mnie całować — odrzekła, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

— Że co?! — wykrzyknął trochę zbyt głośno, o czym świadczyła reakcja kilku przechodniów, którzy w tym momencie spojrzeli na niego jak na człowieka niespełna rozumu. — Co on sobie w ogóle wyobraża?! Za kogo on się ma?!

— To jeszcze nie było to najgorsze, co mnie wczoraj spotkało. Kiedy powiedziałam Bartkowi, że nie wrócę do niego, on… zaszantażował mnie. Zażądał, żebym w sobotę dała mu dziesięć tysięcy złotych. Dlatego tutaj jestem. Czy mógłbyś mi oddać te cztery tysiące, które dostałeś ode mnie w weekend? — zapytała, składając ręce w błagalnym geście.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Bartek zażądał od ciebie pieniędzy, ale za co? Czym ten palant może cię szantażować? — dociekał, nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie, jakiego haka Dąbrowski mógłby mieć na jego przyjaciółkę. Drugiej tak prawej i uczciwej osoby to ze świecą szukać.

— Ujawnieniem moich rozbieranych zdjęć — odparła bez owijania w bawełnę. — Maciek, proszę, nie patrz tak na mnie. To się zdarzyło jeden jedyny raz i to bardzo dawno temu. Siedzieliśmy u niego, oglądaliśmy jakiś film, piliśmy drinki. Nie miałam świadomości, ile w nich było alkoholu, ale, jak się później okazało, zdecydowanie za dużo. Potwornie się wstawiłam i nie do końca zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, co robię. Bartek mnie podpuścił i… dopiero następnego dnia dotarło do mnie, co się stało. Prosiłam go, żeby skasował te fotki. Nie zrobił tego i teraz grozi, że wrzuci je do Internetu, jeżeli mu nie zapłacę.

— Boże, dziewczyno! — załamał się Maciek, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

— Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie przyszłam tu po to, żebyś prawił mi kazania. I bez tego rozumiem, jak głupio się zachowałam. Byłam pijana, a do tego młoda i naiwna. Żałuję tylko, że za chwilę zapomnienia przyjdzie mi tak drogo zapłacić — westchnęła smutno Ula.

— Naprawdę masz zamiar dać mu te pieniądze?

— A mam inne wyjście? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Jak raz mu zapłacisz, to już nigdy się od niego nie uwolnisz — powiedział z przekonaniem, czując, jak burzyła się w nim krew. — Myślisz, że on kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się skasować zdjęcia, które będą dla niego żyłą złota?

— Powiedział, że to dżentelmeńska umowa. Ja dam mu kasę, dzięki której szybko stanie na nogi, a on usunie fotki.

— Dziewczyno, oprzytomnij wreszcie! Czy ten łgarz kiedykolwiek dotrzymał danego słowa? Nie? No właśnie. To dlaczego teraz nagle miałby się wywiązać z tej „dżentelmeńskiej umowy”? — ironizował Maciek, nie kryjąc swojego oburzenia.

— To co ja mam robić? — zapytała, rozkładając bezradnie ręce, a w jej oczach znowu pojawiły się łzy.

— Przede wszystkim nie możesz mu zapłacić. Dlatego wybacz, ale nie dam ci tych czterech tysięcy, które mi oddałaś w ramach spłaty długu. Tylko tak będę mieć pewność, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. Przemyśl sobie spokojnie jeszcze raz tę sprawę, może wymyślisz jakieś rozwiązanie. W końcu nie z takich opresji wychodziłaś obronną ręką — powiedział pocieszająco, obejmując ją ramieniem. — Jednego możesz być pewna: nie zostawię cię z tym samej. Nie wiem jak, ale jakoś ci pomogę.

— Dziękuję. Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła — przyznała, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

— Od tego w końcu są przyjaciele, prawda? A teraz pojedziemy do mnie, wezmę auto i odwiozę cię do Rysiowa. Tylko najpierw muszę odwołać spotkanie — dodał, sięgając do torby po telefon.

— Spotkanie? — powtórzyła, unosząc głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Nie skończyłeś jeszcze pracy na dziś?

— To nie to, co myślisz — zaprzeczył Maciek, szukając numeru do Darii. — To prywatna sprawa.

— Randka? — zapytała wprost, marszcząc brwi. — Jak robisz się tajemniczy, to zawsze chodzi o dziewczynę — wyjaśniła szybko, widząc jego zaskoczoną minę.

— Przed tobą trudno cokolwiek ukryć. Nic nie mówiłem, bo to nowa znajomość i nie chciałbym zapeszyć. Jak będę wiedział, na czym stoję, to dowiesz się pierwsza, obiecuję — przyrzekł uroczyście. — A na razie muszę przełożyć randkę na inny termin. Przyjaciela nie zostawia się w potrzebie.

— Nie, Maciej! — zaprotestowała Ula, łapiąc go za rękę. — Dzisiaj i tak nie rozwiążemy mojego problemu. Dam sobie radę, żeby wrócić do Rysiowa. Niech chociaż jedno z nas ma udany wieczór — wyraziła swoje życzenie.

— Jeżeli sądzisz, że ja będę w stanie zapomnieć o tym, że ten kretyn znów próbuje ci namieszać w życiorysie, to się grubo mylisz. Nie potrafiłbym przejść nad tym do porządku i udawać, że nic się nie stało — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu, a od połączenia z Darią dzieliło go tylko naciśnięcie jednego przycisku w telefonie.

— Przynajmniej spróbuj — poprosiła. — Zrób to dla mnie i dla siebie. Kurde blaszka, masz prawo do prywatnego życia, tak czy nie?

— No niby tak — niechętnie przyznał jej rację.

— Żadne „niby”, tylko tak — poprawiła go. — Nigdzie nie dzwoń i niczego nie odwołuj. Masz iść na randkę i koniec.

— Jeszcze chwila i pomyślę, że specjalnie mnie swatasz z tą dziewczyną — roześmiał się Maciek. — Pewnie nie wiesz, że gdybyś tak nie upierała się, żebym poszedł wczoraj do tego teatru, to dzisiaj nie byłoby żadnej randki.

— No widzisz, czyli wychodzi na to, że musisz mnie słuchać — powiedziała z nieskrywaną satysfakcją.

— Okej, niech ci będzie. Tylko obiecaj mi, że do jutra nic nie zrobisz w wiadomej sprawie.

— To mogę zrobić.

— A ja przyrzekam ci, że nie zostawię cię z tym samej — powtórzył wypowiedzianą wcześniej obietnicę, chcąc, by Ula nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że może liczyć na jego wsparcie.

***

— Dzwonił ktoś? — zapytał Artur, wchodząc do salonu. Łazienka była dla niego miejscem eksterytorialnym, gdzie nigdy nie zabierał ze sobą telefonu. Umożliwiało mu to skupienie się na lekturze zarówno podczas dłuższych posiedzeń na tronie, jak i wtedy, gdy tak jak dzisiaj brał relaksującą kąpiel. Nawet Violetta wiedziała, że w takich chwilach nie należało mu przeszkadzać i nigdy nie ośmieliła się tego zrobić. Nie było zresztą takiej konieczności, ponieważ w razie potrzeby mogła skorzystać z drugiej łazienki. W tej chwili jednak Kubasińska siedziała w salonie i kończyła malowanie paznokci lakierem w kolorze czerwieni Marlboro. — Kiedy leżałem w wannie, wydawało mi się, że słyszałem dźwięk telefonu.

— Nie wydawało ci się — odparła, nie przerywając wykonywanej czynności. — Jakiś Daniel ze studia „M” potwierdzał jutrzejszą sesję o dziesiątej. Nic ważnego — wzruszyła ramionami.

— Violuś, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś przekazywała mi wszystkie wiadomości i pozwoliła mi ocenić, które są istotne, a które nie?

— Jak zwykle robisz z igły powidły! Powinieneś raczej mi podziękować, że trzymam oko na pulsie i za darmo pracuję jako twoja sekretarka. No i masz babo plecak, źle pomalowałam paznokieć! — zirytowała się, sięgając na stolik po zmywacz i wacik.

— Dobra, nieważne — machnął ręką Artur, wiedząc, że kiedy jego ukochana zajmowała się wykonywaniem jakiegokolwiek zabiegu kosmetycznego, to nie sposób było z nią prowadzić rzeczową rozmowę.

— Skoro tak obscesyjnie podchodzisz do sprawy przekazywania wiadomości — zaczęła, kiedy skończyła malowanie paznokci i jedyne, co mogła teraz zrobić, to delikatnie machać dłońmi, by przyśpieszyć wysychanie lakieru — to wczoraj rano na stacjonarny dzwoniła do ciebie jakaś kobieta.

— Na stacjonarny? — zdziwił się Artur. — Powiedziałaś jej, żeby spróbowała na komórkę?

— Masz mnie za głupią? — spytała ze świętym oburzeniem. — Twierdziła, że kilka razy dzwoniła, ale za każdym razem słyszała komunikat „abonament czasowo niedostępny”. Tłumaczyła, że nawet nie włączyła się poczta, dzięki czemu mogłaby ci się nagrać.

— No tak, to możliwe, bo wczoraj rano robiłem sesję pod pokładem statku, a tam nigdy nie ma zasięgu — wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

— Właśnie. Swoją drogą, należałoby porozmawiać z armaturą, żeby coś z tym zrobić.

— Z armatorem — mimowolnie poprawił ją Kaczmarek. — I co mówiła ta kobieta? — zręcznie wrócił do poprzedniego wątku.

— W zasadzie nic, prosiła, żebyś do niej oddzwonił, bo ma coś pilnego. Tylko nie pamiętam, jak się nazywała. Skojarzyła mi się z czymś słodkim — stwierdziła, ściągając brwi, co spowodowało, że na jej czole uwidoczniła się pionowa zmarszczka. Ten wyraz twarzy zawsze wskazywał na jej intensywny wysiłek myślowy. — To był jakiś owoc: malina, mirabela, truskawka, śliwka… — zaczęła wymieniać kolejne nazwy.

— Może Jagoda? — zasugerował Artur coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

— O dokładnie! Skąd wiedziałeś?

— Bo czekałem na telefon od niej — rzucił z przekąsem, gorączkowo rozglądając się za swoją komórką. Kiedy ją znalazł od razu wybrał właściwy numer z listy. — Cześć, tu Artur. Masz chwilę? — zapytał, gdy w słuchawce usłyszał znajomy głos.

— Niedługą, bo zaraz odbieram zamówienie dla Jacqueline i muszę szybko jechać do biura. Dzwoniłam do ciebie wczoraj — powiedziała z wyrzutem.

— Wiem, wiem. Moja dziewczyna, Violetta, którą uduszę później, dopiero teraz przekazała mi twoją wiadomość — od razu zaczął się tłumaczyć, nie chcąc, by kobieta pomyślała, że ją zlekceważył. — Wybacz.

— No cóż, bywa. Wspomniałam Jacqueline o tym pokazie firmy „Febo&Dobrzański.

— I co ona na to?

— Znasz ją. Przyjęła do wiadomości, ale nie powiedziała ani tak, ani nie. Jednak wydaje mi się, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo nie okazała nawet minimalnego zainteresowania tym tematem. Tak że jestem pewna, że nie przyjedzie na tę premierę ani też nikogo na nią nie wyśle.

— Szkoda — zasmucił się Artur. — Ale dziękuję, że w ogóle jej o tym powiedziałaś.

— Drobiazg. Chociaż tyle mogłam zrobić w tej sprawie.

***

Krzysztofowi coraz bardziej przykrzył się pobyt w szpitalu. Szczególnie od dnia, kiedy Józef został wypisany do domu, seniorowi każdy dzień dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Dobrzański cenił to, że żona odwiedzała go codziennie i umilała mu kilka godzin swoją obecnością. Jednak po jej wyjściu Krzysztof czuł straszną pustkę i samotność. Brakowało mu jakiegoś towarzysza niedoli, do którego mógłby się odezwać i porozmawiać nawet o banalnych sprawach. Chociaż senior od piątku kilkakrotnie wspominał ordynatorowi, że nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by jakiś inny pacjent zajął wolne łóżko po Józefie, to Królikowski był skłonny bardziej słuchać Dobrzańskiej, która upierała się przy tym, by jej mąż leżał sam na sali. Chcąc nie chcąc, Krzysztof musiał pogodzić się z takim stanem rzeczy, co nie zmieniało faktu, że pobyt w szpitalu przypominał mu pobyt w więzieniu, z którego jak najszybciej pragnął się wydostać. Co dzień pytał ordynatora, kiedy wreszcie zostanie wypisany, ale ten za każdym razem odpowiadał, że przed podjęciem decyzji muszą mieć komplet wyników badań. Dobrzański miał już serdecznie dosyć słuchania wciąż tej samej śpiewki i coraz poważniej zaczął się zastanawiać nad wypisaniem się na własne żądanie. Oczywiście sam z siebie nie podzieliłby się z nikim swoim pomysłem, ale Helena — jako uważna obserwatorka — bez trudu rozpoznała po minie męża, że coś go trapiło. Co więcej, dzięki zadaniu odpowiednio dobranych pytań udało jej się dowiedzieć, co kryło się w jego sercu.

— Kochanie, nie mówisz tego poważnie! — obruszyła się, kiedy przyznał się, co chodziło mu po głowie. — Nie możesz się teraz wypisać. Wiem, że ci ciężko, ale wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Jestem pewna, że wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni i będziemy wiedzieli, na czym stoimy — dodała pocieszająco, uśmiechając się do niego pobłażliwie. Dokładnie w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i po chwili do sali wszedł ordynator. Jego pojawienie się w tym miejscu poza godzinami obchodów mogło znaczyć, że miał im przekazania ważne informacje o wynikach badań. Był to ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, że Królikowski pojawił się tutaj akurat wtedy, gdy Krzysztof i Helena rozmawiali na ten temat. Gdyby Dobrzański nie był świadkiem tej sceny, mógłby poważnie się zastanawiać, czy ta sytuacja nie została zaaranżowana.

— Dzień dobry, cieszę się, że są państwo oboje — przywitał ich ordynator, posyłając Helenie pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie. Dobrzański zerknął kątem oka na jej twarz, by zorientować się, czy naprawdę nie zauważyła uporczywych zalotów Królikowskiego, czy tylko udawała, że tego nie dostrzega. Jednak wyraz twarzy jego żony był równie tajemniczy co uśmiech Mony Lisy, której portret jeden raz widzieli na żywo w muzeum w Luwrze.

— Z czym pan do nas przychodzi? — zapytała rzeczowo, wyjmując te słowa z ust męża. Niewiele brakowało, a wypowiedzieliby razem to samo zdanie.

— Mamy już wszystkie wyniki badań — zaczął ordynator, a poważny ton jego głosu oraz nietęga mina sugerowały Krzysztofowi, że nie miał dla nich dobrych wiadomości. — Niestety sytuacja nie wygląda dobrze. Dotychczasowe leczenie nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów i niezbędne będzie przeprowadzenie operacji.

— Czy to pewne? — dociekał Dobrzański z powątpiewaniem. — Może przynajmniej niektóre z tych wyników są przekłamane? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Oczywiście, że należy brać pod uwagę taką ewentualność. Dlatego pozwoliłem sobie zlecić ponowne wykonanie trzech najważniejszych badań, ale ich wyniki okazały bardzo zbliżone do pierwszych. Mogę więc z przekonaniem graniczącym z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie może tu być mowy o pomyłce. W tej sytuacji zalecałbym jak najszybsze przeprowadzenie operacji.

— Rozumiem. Chcę, żeby mój mąż miał najlepszą możliwą opiekę. Podobno numerem jeden na świecie jest klinika kardiochirurgiczna znajdująca się w Szwajcarii. Zgodzi się pan z tym?

— Trudno z tym polemizować, biorąc pod uwagę wybitne osiągnięcia tej placówki — odparł Królikowski, nieznacznie się uśmiechając. — Pragnę jednak zauważyć, że tam trudno się dostać, a tutaj czas przeprowadzenia zabiegu ma znaczenie. Nie sposób też nie wspomnieć o wysokich kosztach, jakie wiązałyby się z leczeniem w tak renomowanej klinice. Ze swojej strony proponuję, żeby operacja została przeprowadzona u nas. Choć nasz skromny szpital pod żadnym względem nie może się równać ze szwajcarskim, to jednak jestem przekonany, że dysponujemy odpowiednią kadrą oraz sprzętem, by zapewnić panu Krzysztofowi odpowiednią opiekę. Jeżeli państwo wyrażą takie życzenie, do przeprowadzenia operacji mogę zaprosić mojego dobrego przyjaciela, profesora Wieczorkowskiego z Poznania, który przez kilka miesięcy pracował we wspomnianej przez panią klinice.

— Doskonale. Będziemy panu bardzo zobowiązani — przyznała Helena ze szczerą wdzięcznością. — Kiedy mniej więcej mógłby odbyć się ten zabieg?

— To zależy od dostępności mojego kolegi, ale sądzę, że początek przyszłego tygodnia to bardzo realny termin. Może uda mi się przyśpieszyć sprawę, żebyśmy wyrobili się przed weekendem, ale nie mogę nic obiecać — wyjaśnił szybko Królikowski.

— Chciałbym o coś spytać — wtrącił się Krzysztof. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak wygląda rekonwalescencja po takiej operacji?

— To dosyć długi proces, który można podzielić na trzy etapy. Pierwszy to hospitalizacja od siedmiu do dziesięciu dni po zabiegu, drugi obejmuje sześciotygodniowe ćwiczenia w warunkach domowych, a trzeci przeprowadzany jest zgodnie z ogólnymi zasadami rehabilitacji kardiologicznej. Powrót do pełnej sprawności po tak poważnej operacji w zależności od wieku i ogólnego stanu pacjenta może się wahać od czterech do nawet ośmiu miesięcy.

— Hospitalizacja od siedmiu do dziesięciu dni po zabiegu — powtórzył na głos Dobrzański, szybko licząc w pamięci, ile czasu zostało do pokazu nowej kolekcji. — W takim razie może się on odbyć najwcześniej dwudziestego dziewiątego października — dodał stanowczo, dając do zrozumienia, że jego decyzja nie podlegała dyskusji.

— Za niecałe dwa tygodnie — skwitował ordynator. — Myślę, że da się to załatwić z profesorem Wieczorkowskim, żeby był dostępny w tym terminie. Pragnę jednak jeszcze raz podkreślić, że zalecałbym jak najszybsze przeprowadzenie operacji. Pańskie serce jest jak bomba zegarowa i właśnie teraz sprawę należy doprowadzić do końca.

— Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie przekona mnie pan do zmiany zdania — upierał się Dobrzański.

— Jak pan chce — ustąpił Królikowski, wzruszając ramionami. — Skoro tak pan stawia sprawę, to nie ma sensu, żebyśmy dłużej tu pana trzymali. Jutro możemy wypisać pana do domu.

— Wspaniale! — Dobrzański ucieszył się jak dziecko. Ta radosna nowina sprawiła, że perspektywa przejścia poważnego zabiegu oraz długoterminowej rehabilitacji zeszła w tym momencie na dalszy plan.

— Krzysiu, czy to rozsądne? — zapytała Helena, kiedy ordynator opuścił salę. — Jesteś pewien, że wiesz, co robisz?

— Jak najbardziej. Chyba nie myślałaś, że mógłbym przegapić pierwszą premierę przygotowywaną przez Marka? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Kochanie, przecież będzie jeszcze wiele takich pokazów. A teraz dla ciebie powinno być najważniejsze zdrowie, a nie praca — upomniała go, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

— Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że firma to całe moje życie. Twoje również. Gdyby Francesco i Agnieszka żyli, jestem pewien, że też by się ze mną zgodzili. Muszę mieć pewność, że to, na co wszyscy pracowaliśmy tyle lat, jest teraz w dobrych rękach, rozumiesz?

— Nie ufasz Markowi — zarzuciła mu z wyraźną pretensją w głosie.

— Zaufania nie dostaje się z przydziału. Musi udowodnić, że potrafi w umiejętny sposób zarządzać firmą. Do tego czasu będę go uważnie obserwował. A ten pokaz to pierwszy jego poważny sprawdzian.

— Wiem, wiem, ostatnio bez przerwy mi to powtarzasz — westchnęła Helena, przewracając oczami. — Obiecaj tylko, że będziesz się oszczędzał przez te dwa tygodnie. Markowi, Paulinie i Aleksowi też zapowiem, żeby nie angażowali cię w żadne problemy w firmie.

— Nie, nic im nie mów — poprosił Krzysztof. — Uważam, że nie ma potrzeby ich teraz martwić. Dowiedzą się w swoim czasie, a na razie niech temat operacji pozostanie naszą tajemnicą.


	33. Chapter 33

Zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami Piotr i Karol wybrali się we wtorkowe popołudnie do salonu BMW, by wspólnie wybrać nowe auto. Sosnowski szybko się przekonał, jak wielką pomocą okazał się dla niego jego kolega. Na tyle dobrze orientował się w szczegółach oferty dilera oraz parametrach różnych modeli samochodów, że nie dał się zwieść chwytom marketingowym stosowanym przez młodego i niezbyt doświadczonego sprzedawcę. Kilkoma trafnymi pytaniami Karol ujawnił nieścisłości w wywodach pracownika salonu, czym wprawił go w niemałe zakłopotanie. Jeżeli myślał, że będzie miał do czynienia z niewymagającym klientem, któremu będzie mógł wcisnąć, co tylko zechce, to bardzo się pomylił. Mimo że to Piotr dokonywał zakupu, to jednak niewiele się odzywał, całkowicie polegając na wiedzy swojego przyjaciela, który okazał się twardym negocjatorem. Tylko dzięki jego wsparciu Sosnowskiemu udało się wybrać model o parametrach idealnie spełniających jego oczekiwania. Co więcej, wzięty w krzyżowy ogień pytań sprzedawca musiał przyznać się, że w rozliczeniu salon może przyjąć stare auto Piotra. Tutaj znowu Karol zaprezentował swoje zdolności do prowadzenia negocjacji i w efekcie wytargował bardzo przyzwoitą cenę za samochód kumpla, co znacznie zmniejszyło dopłatę, którą Sosnowski miał uiścić. Na dodatek została ona niezwykle korzystnie rozłożona na raty, co było kolejnym plusem tej transakcji.

— Wielkie dzięki, stary! Bez ciebie nie udałoby się osiągnąć tak spektakularnego sukcesu. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem — stwierdził Piotr, kiedy wyjechali z salonu jego nowym nabytkiem.

— Spoko, cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc — wzruszył ramionami Karol. — Jak dasz mi od czasu do czasu poprowadzić to cacko, to będziemy kwita — dodał wesoło, zacierając ręce.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że będziesz jeździł ostrożniej niż swoją poprzednią furą — zastrzegł Sosnowski, dobrze pamiętając, jak jego kumpel rozbił jeden ze swoich samochodów przez brawurową jazdę.

— Oj tam, oj tam. Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy. Zresztą po tamtej akcji już przestałem sobie urządzać wyścigi na publicznych drogach. Jak wstępuje we mnie demon prędkości, to przeważnie wybieram się na tor wyścigowy z kumplem z liceum.

— Skoro tak, to w takim razie przemyślę, czy dam ci poprowadzić moje auto — skwitował Piotr, kiwając głową z uznaniem. Zawsze uważał, że ludzie lubiący szybką jazdę powinni korzystać ze specjalnie przystosowanych do tego miejsc.

— To co teraz robimy? Jedziemy na jakąś wycieczkę, żeby zobaczyć, jak się sprawuje to cudo?

— A możemy to odłożyć na koniec tygodnia? Szczerze mówiąc, miałem zamiar wybrać się teraz do Rysiowa — przyznał się Piotr, czując się trochę niezręcznie, że odmówił koledze, który tak bardzo mu dziś pomógł.

— No tak, jasne. Głupek ze mnie, że sam na to nie wpadłem — odparł Karol, uderzając się w czoło otwartą dłonią.

— Nie masz mi tego za złe? — zapytał Sosnowski, nie będąc pewnym, w jaki sposób interpretować ostatnią wypowiedź przyjaciela.

— Coś ty! Jak znam życie, to na twoim miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo. Nic tak nie działa na kobiety jak nowe auto — roześmiał się serdecznie Karol. — Chociaż z tego, co mówiłeś, to Ula raczej taka nie jest.

— To prawda, co nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbym ją zabrać na wspólną przejażdżkę nowym rumakiem. Poza tym obiecałem jej młodszemu bratu, że przyjadę do nich, jak tylko odbiorę auto i nie chciałbym mu sprawić zawodu — obszernie wyjaśnił Piotr.

— Dobra, dobra, już się tak nie tłumacz. Przecież wiem, o co chodzi. A jak ten jej były was razem zobaczy, to gwarantuję, że padnie z wrażenia.

— A wiesz, że nawet o tym nie pomyślałem? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Przez chwilę nawet zapomniałem, że ten Bartek w ogóle istnieje. Zwłaszcza, że Ula nie wspominała o tym, by po piątkowej bójce pokazał się na horyzoncie. Może nadal leczy rany?

— Czy to ważne? Grunt, żeby odczepił się od Uli. W końcu to teraz twoja dziewczyna.

— I tego się trzymajmy — podchwycił Piotr, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— To tym optymistycznym akcentem się pożegnam. Szerokiej drogi do Rysiowa! — odparł Karol, wysiadając z samochodu.

— Jasne. Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc — powiedział z wdzięcznością Sosnowski. — Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy!

***

Tego dnia Amelia postanowiła skończyć pracę trochę wcześniej, żeby pojechać do domu Lidii i sprawdzić postępy w remoncie. Co prawda kierownik robót zapewniał ją, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem i dotrzymają ustalonego terminu, ale dziewczyna wiedziała z doświadczenia, że nic nie zastąpi osobistej wizyty na placu budowy. Zależało jej, by wszystkiego osobiście dopilnować, a poza tym była naprawdę ciekawa, jak wyglądał dom na półmetku prac remontowych. Gdy się tam zjawiła, na własne oczy przekonała się, że kierownik nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Ekipa pracowała pełną parą, uwijając się przy robocie niczym dzielne mrówki. Pierwszy raz w życiu Amelia miała okazję obserwować tak zdyscyplinowanych i solidnych budowlańców, dzięki którym na nowo uwierzyła, że na tym świecie wciąż można znaleźć godnych zaufania rzemieślników. Jej dotychczasowe doświadczenia z ekipami remontowymi były raczej negatywne i sprawiły, że Amelia zaczęła podzielać stereotyp głoszony przez wielu ludzi, że budowlańcy to ludzie nierzetelni, leniwi i przeważnie nie wywiązują się z danego słowa. Teraz jednak musiała znowu zweryfikować swoje poglądy w tej sprawie.

Kiedy tak przypatrywała się pracowitym robotnikom, skonstatowała, że zarówno karnacja, jak i rysy twarzy większości z nich świadczyły o tym, że nie byli Włochami. Korzystając z okazji, spytała o to kierownika robót, a ten pochwalił jej spostrzegawczość i przyznał, że od jakiegoś czasu zatrudniał sporo osób pochodzących z Polski. Cenił ich za fachowość oraz obowiązkowość, a także za to, że nie mieli aż tak wygórowanych wymagań płacowych jak rodzimi pracownicy.

— Bardzo dobrze panowie pracujecie — pochwaliła Polaków w ich ojczystym języku. Ci, którzy ją usłyszeli, aż przystanęli z wrażenia, bo wypowiedziała to zdanie bez cienia obcego akcentu.

— Zna pani polski? — zdziwił się kierownik, nie kryjąc swojego zaskoczenia.

— Tak trochę — odpowiedziała z charakterystyczną dla siebie skromnością.

— Sądząc po reakcjach chłopaków, musi pani mówić świetnie. Adam był w takim szoku, że aż upuścił trzymane w ręku cegły, co nigdy mu się nie zdarza. A tak z ciekawości, długo się już pani uczy? Z tego, co wiem, polski to naprawdę trudny język.

— No łatwy nie jest, przyznaję — roześmiała się Amelia, dla której pewne elementy gramatyki wydawały się równie trudne do zrozumienia, co złamanie mechanizmu szyfrującego słynnej Enigmy. — A naukę zaczęłam mniej więcej rok temu.

— Naprawdę jestem pełen podziwu. Ja po prawie dwóch latach lekcji z angielskiego nadal miałem problem, żeby się do kogoś odezwać. Dopiero po zmianie korepetytora się przełamałem. Musiała pani trafić na świetnego nauczyciela — stwierdził kierownik.

— Akurat ja jestem samoukiem i jak do tej pory taki tryb zdobywania wiedzy zdaje u mnie egzamin — sprostowała Amelia. — No może przydałoby się trochę więcej ćwiczeń praktycznych, ale myślę, że i na to przyjdzie czas.

— Rozumiem. Pani wybaczy, ale właśnie przyjechała dostawa materiałów i muszę się tym zająć — odparł, spoglądając na dostawcze auto, które właśnie pojawiło się na podjeździe.

— Oczywiście, proszę się nie krępować. Zresztą ja już i tak będę się zaraz zbierać — odparła wyrozumiale. — Do widzenia, panowie! — pożegnała robotników po polsku, po czym skierowała swoje kroki w stronę auta.

***

Ten dzień od rana upływał Bartkowi na słodkim nic nierobieniu. Uznał, że słusznie należał mu się wypoczynek, biorąc pod uwagę, jak ciężko pracował podczas pobytu w Niemczech. Nie chciał dłużej tak żyć.

_To niesprawiedliwe, że jedni wylewają z siebie siódme poty i nic z tego nie mają, a innym konkretne pieniądze przychodzą bez większego wysiłku_ , pomyślał z dezaprobatą. Zdecydowanie wolałby należeć do tej drugiej grupy. Zainspirowany przez Rysia z „Wersalu” poczytał sobie trochę o słynnym uwodzicielu Kalibabce oraz stosowanych przez niego metodach. Nie tracąc czasu, postanowił wypróbować je na swojej Uleńce, która wydawała mu się łatwym łupem. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy nie uległa jego urokowi i odmówiła, gdy zaproponował jej, żeby do siebie wrócili! W jego mniemaniu powinna była z wdzięcznością się zgodzić i ufnie paść mu w ramiona, jak to było kilka lat temu, kiedy wierzyła w każde jego słowo. Gdy tak się nie stało, Bartek poczuł się rozczarowany i wściekły, że jego genialny plan nie wypalił. Na szczęście miał jeszcze pod ręką wyjście awaryjne, z którego skrzętnie skorzystał. Dziwił się sobie, że wcześniej nie wykorzystał tych kompromitujących Ulę fotek, które okazały się skutecznym straszakiem.

Bartek nie miał wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, jak potraktował swoją byłą dziewczynę, uciekając się do szantażu. Uważał, że sama była sobie winna, stawiając mu opór. Gdyby zachowała się inaczej, on też nie miałby powodu obchodzić się z nią w taki sposób. Ostatecznie było mu wszystko jedno. Dla Dąbrowskiego liczył się przede wszystkim efekt jego działań. Jeżeli dzięki szantażowi miał szybko zdobyć większą sumę pieniędzy, to było to równie dobre rozwiązanie, jak uwodzenie i mówienie dziewczynie tego, co chciała usłyszeć. Przy okazji Bartek chciał zemścić się na Piotrze, który tak mocno go sponiewierał. Zorientował się, że w otwartej walce nie ma szans z nowym absztyfikantem Uli. Jedyną szansą na odegranie się było uderzenie w najsłabszy punkt tego układu, czyli w Cieplakównę. Skoro Bartkowi nie udało się jej odbić, a co za tym idzie udowodnić przeciwnikowi swoją wyższość, postanowił pozbawić dziewczynę cennego skarbu — dziewictwa. W czasach kiedy byli parą, Bartkowi niespecjalnie zależało na tym, by tak bardzo zbliżyć się z Ulą, która nigdy go nie pociągała. Z tego względu, gdy pewnego razu wyznała mu, że ze swoim pierwszym razem ma zamiar czekać aż do ślubu, było mu to bardzo na rękę. Skoro nie planował spędzić u jej boku reszty życia, nie musiał też zmuszać się do tego, by się z nią przespać. Teraz jednak ta kwestia nabrała zupełnie innego znaczenia. Chociaż Ula nadal mu się nie podobała, to perspektywa bycia dla niej „tym pierwszym” zaczęła wydawać mu się niezwykle pociągająca. Powodowała nim nie tylko ciekawość, jak by to było, bo do tej pory wszystkie dziewczyny, z jakimi miał okazję spędzić noc, już dawno straciły dziewictwo. Ważniejszym motywem dla Bartka była chęć odegrania się w ten sposób na Piotrze.

_Chce Ulkę? Niech ją sobie bierze i nawet może się z nią ożenić, mnie tam wszystko jedno. Nie dam mu jednak satysfakcji, żeby to z nim ona przeżyła swój pierwszy raz. To będzie zemsta doskonała, bo już żadne z nich nie będzie mogło tego zmienić_ , pomyślał z niekłamaną satysfakcją. _A dowie się o wszystkim, jak już będzie za późno._

Bartek nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Ula nie powie nikomu o tym szantażu. Spodziewał się, że zamiast tego po cichu zdobędzie dla niego pieniądze, by w sobotę przynieść mu je w zębach i posłusznie spełnić postawiony „dodatkowy warunek”. Był o tym przekonany do tego stopnia, że już zaczął się zastanawiać, na co wyda środki, które od niej otrzyma.

Otwarta pozostawała jeszcze kwestia usunięcia kompromitujących zdjęć, które zawczasu sobie skopiował na płytę CD na wypadek, gdyby jego telefon uległ uszkodzeniu. Wbrew temu, co powiedział Uli, wcale nie miał ochoty ich kasować. Bartek nie wiedział, co przyniesie mu przyszłość, więc pozbywanie się tak cennej rzeczy byłoby z jego strony lekkomyślne i niemądre. Kto wie, czy jeszcze kiedyś te fotki nie okażą się potrzebne, gdyby znów potrzebował szybko zdobyć skądś gotówkę? A Ula, choć nie należała do grupy najlepiej zarabiających, posiadała niezwykłą zdolność zdobywania w krótkim czasie mniejszej lub większej ilości pieniędzy. Z tego względu Dąbrowski podjął decyzję, by zrobić jeszcze jedną kopię tych materiałów i na oczach dziewczyny zniszczyć tylko ten nośnik. W ten sposób w pewnym sensie wywiąże się z danego jej słowa i uspokoi jej skołatane nerwy, a jednocześnie zachowa te zdjęcia na czarną godzinę.

_Będzie wilk syty i owca cała_ , skwitował. _No powiedzmy, że cała, tylko troszkę uszczuplona_ , roześmiał się w duchu.

***

W drodze do Rysiowa Piotr natknął się na potworny korek. Jak się okazało, na trasie doszło do niegroźnej stłuczki. Jednak skutecznie spowolniła ona pozostałych uczestników ruchu, którzy na często uczęszczanym odcinku mogli korzystać tylko z jednego pasa zamiast dwóch. Na dodatek co drugi kierowca przejeżdżający obok miejsca wypadku zwalniał, by przyjrzeć się temu, co się stało, a to tylko pogarszało już i tak nie najlepszą sytuację. Sosnowskiemu nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość i odstać swoje w długim ogonku samochodów. Przy okazji przyszedł mu głowy bardzo oczywisty wniosek, że niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś porusza się nowym, czy starym autem, takiej czy innej marki posiadającym podstawowe czy pokaźne wyposażenie, to w korku i tak każdy pojazd stoi dokładnie tak samo. Jedynym rozwiązaniem byłoby przesiąść się na motor lub rower, ale Piotr był zbyt wielkim zwolennikiem czterech kółek, by zamienić je na dwa. 

Wreszcie udało mu się ominąć miejsce stłuczki, gdzie zdążyła już dotrzeć pomoc drogowa jak i policyjny radiowóz. Jako lekarz Piotr czuł się w obowiązku zerknąć, czy nikt nie został poszkodowany na tyle, by należało udzielić mu pierwszej pomocy. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że w tej sytuacji potrzebna była tylko interwencja blacharza i lakiernika, ewentualnie mechanika, bo jedno z aut wyglądało na mocniej uszkodzone. Kierowcy jednak wyglądali i zachowywali się zdrowo, wykłócając się o coś z policjantami. Dlatego Sosnowski z czystym sumieniem pojechał dalej i w kwadrans później zatrzymał się przed domem Cieplaków, gdzie natknął się na Jaśka, który naprawiał poluzowaną klamkę w furtce.

— O cholera, ale bryka! — wykrzyknął chłopak z zachwytem, od razu przerywając wykonywaną czynność, by podbiec do auta Piotra i obejrzeć je z każdej strony.

— To jest właśnie mój ognisty… powiedziałem ognisty? — roześmiał się Sosnowski, który bardzo chciał mieć czerwony samochód, ale w salonie był do wyboru tylko czarny lub srebrny, więc ostatecznie lekarz wybrał ten drugi. Gdyby upierał się przy wymarzonym kolorze karoserii, musiałby czekać na odbiór przynajmniej dwa lub trzy tygodnie. — Mój nowy rumak. Podoba ci się?

— Pytanie! — obruszył się Cieplak. — To przecież cudo! A dużo pali?

— To zależy od dynamiki jazdy, ale średnio około dziewięciu litrów na sto kilometrów.

— To całkiem nieźle — ocenił Jasiek, kiwając głową z uznaniem. — A ile czasu to cacko potrzebuje, żeby przyśpieszyć od zera do setki? — dopytywał się, nerwowo przeskakując z nogi na nogę.

— No cóż, producent twierdzi, że niecałe osiem sekund, ale jeszcze nie miałem okazji tego sprawdzić — odpowiedział Piotr, strzepując z maski niewidzialny pyłek. — Jest Ula? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Nie, jeszcze nie wróciła z pracy — odparł Jasiek, przecząco kręcąc głową. — Myślę, że w ciągu godziny powinna wrócić.

— No nic, to w takim razie poczekam. A pan Józef w domu?

— Też nie, jakiś kwadrans temu wybrał się z Beti na spacer nad staw — odparł rzeczowo Cieplak. — Dałbyś mi się przejechać? — zapytał błagalnym tonem głosu.

— Przecież nie masz prawka — zwrócił mu uwagę Piotr, marszcząc brwi. — Jak zdasz egzamin, to się zastanowię.

— Oj, weź, nie bądź taki — nalegał chłopak, robiąc minę żebraka skamlającego o jałmużnę. — Maciek trochę mnie podszkolił, więc potrafię jeździć. Poza tym znam tu w okolicy boczne drogi, gdzie policja nigdy nie stoi. A na dodatek jest tam całkiem dobra nawierzchnia, więc nie musisz się martwić o zawieszenie — entuzjastycznie argumentował Jasiek.

— Masz gadane — odrzekł Sosnowski, czując, że młody nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. Widząc, jak bardzo zależało mu na tej przejażdżce, postanowił złamać swoją zasadę i pozwolić mu usiąść za kierownicą mimo braku prawa jazdy. — Niech ci będzie. Wskakuj — dodał, rzucając mu kluczyki. Jaśkowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. W mgnieniu oka zajął miejsce za kierownicą, gdzie sprawnie ustawił sobie siedzenie oraz lusterka. Kiedy obaj zapięli pasy, chłopak uruchomił silnik, który wydał z siebie niezbyt głośny pomruk.

— Sprawdźmy, na co stać to cudo — powiedział Jasiek, wrzucając pierwszy bieg. Po chwili ruszył z piskiem opon, co mocno podniosło Piotrowi ciśnienie.

— Młody, nie szalej! — upomniał go Sosnowski, bojąc się, by chłopak nie stracił panowania na kierownicą i nie spowodował wypadku.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Nie stresuj się tak — uspokoił go Cieplak i dalej jechał już znacznie spokojniej. Podczas przejażdżki Piotr uważnie go obserwował i od czasu do czasu udzielał mu jakiejś praktycznej porady, ułatwiającej mu prowadzenie samochodu, który i tak poruszał się wyjątkowo płynnie i ani razu mu nie zgasł.

— Całkiem nieźle sobie radzisz — szczerze pochwalił go Sosnowski, kiedy znów zatrzymali się przed domem Cieplaków. — Faktycznie, Maciek bardzo dużo cię nauczył. Idziesz na kurs zaraz po maturze, prawda?

— Raczej nie — odpowiedział Jasiek, wzdychając ciężko. — Wcześniej miałem taki zamiar, ale sytuacja trochę się skomplikowała i będę musiał poczekać do przyszłego roku.

— A co się stało?

— Jak nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to przeważnie chodzi o pieniądze — stwierdził filozoficznie Cieplak. — Udało mi się odłożyć trochę kasy na kurs, ale nadal sporo mi brakuje. Gdyby Ulka dostała tę robotę w banku, to mogłaby mi resztę sfinansować tak, jak mi wcześniej obiecała. A w tym biurze księgowym ona zarabia znacznie gorzej, więc dopiero w przyszłym roku będzie mogła wywiązać się z danego słowa.

— To rzeczywiście problem — powiedział wyrozumiale Piotr. — Jednak z doświadczenia wiem, że jeśli nie zrobi się prawka od razu po maturze, to potem jest coraz trudniej znaleźć na to czas. Zawsze jest tysiąc innych rzeczy do zrobienia.

— Tak, słyszałem o tym — zgodził się Jasiek. — Zresztą Ulka jest tego najlepszym przykładem. Maciek nie namówił jej, by poszła razem z nim na kurs i w efekcie ona do tej pory nie ma prawa jazdy. I nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek je wyrobi.

— Sam widzisz. W takim razie pozwól, że ja ci pożyczę pieniądze na kurs — zaproponował Piotr bez owijania w bawełnę. _A nad twoją siostrą popracujemy w swoim czasie_ , dowiedział sobie w myślach, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Serio, mógłbyś? — zapytał Jasiek, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Tylko nie wiem, czy to wypada. Co powie na to Ulka? A ojciec?

— Przecież nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć poza nami — stwierdził Sosnowski, wzruszając ramionami. — Powiedz im, że po prostu udało ci się zebrać całą sumę. Bez wyjaśniania w jaki sposób. I to wcale nie będzie kłamstwo, tylko taki… drobny niuans.

— Niuans mówisz — powtórzył przeciągle chłopak. — No okej, tylko, że ja nie wiem, kiedy będę mógł ci zwrócić te pieniądze.

— Nic nie szkodzi. Mnie się przecież nigdzie nie śpieszy.

— A co będzie jeśli… — tu przez chwilę się zawahał — między tobą a Ulką coś się zepsuje i przestaniecie się spotykać? — drążył temat Jasiek.

— Raczej nie biorę pod uwagę takiej ewentualności, ale nawet gdyby tak się zdarzyło, to zapewniam cię, że nie będzie to miało wpływu na naszą dżentelmeńską umowę — zapewnił go Piotr. — Nie muszę się też obawiać, że gdzieś mi uciekniesz z tymi pieniędzmi. Zawsze będę wiedział, jak cię znaleźć w razie czego — dodał wesoło. — To co, umowa stoi? — zapytał, podając mu rękę.

— Stoi — odparł Cieplak, odwzajemniając gest. — Dzięki. Naprawdę równy z ciebie gość. Ulka ma wielkie szczęście, że na ciebie trafiła. Bo ten, pożal się Boże, Bartek to była kompletna pomyłka.

_Cieszę się, że w tej kwestii również się zgadzamy_ , pomyślał Piotr.

***

Po udanej wizycie na placu budowy Amelia w dobrym humorze ruszyła w drogę do swojego mieszkania. Chcąc jeszcze bardziej poprawić sobie nastrój, pojechała jeszcze do ulubionej myjni samochodowej, by zadbać o swoje nieco przybrudzone auto. Dziewczyna była gorącym zwolennikiem ręcznego czyszczenia samochodów, uważając je nie tylko za zdecydowanie dokładniejsze, ale też bezpieczniejsze dla karoserii. Z jednej strony rozumiała popularność myjni automatycznych, dzięki którym oszczędzało się mnóstwo czasu, ale z drugiej — za bardzo lubiła swoje auto, by z nich korzystać. Z przyjemnością podziwiała dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy sprawnie, ale jednocześnie fachowo pucowali jej ukochane audi TT, które pod wpływem różnych zabiegów odzyskało swój krwistoczerwony kolor oraz piękny połysk. Zadowolona z efektu zapłaciła za usługę nieco więcej, niż było to przewidziane w cenniku, po czym zajęła miejsce za kierownicą i tym razem pojechała już prosto do mieszkania.

— Witaj, Lidia — powitała przyjaciółkę, podchodząc bliżej, by ucałować ją w policzek. — Jak ci minął dzień?

— Świetnie — odparła radośnie Boccia. — Przed południem wybrałam się na spacer po okolicy, a wracając, nie mogłam się oprzeć i wstąpiłam do tej miłej restauracyjki Luigiego na lekki lunch.

— No proszę, proszę — pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem Amelia, znając zarówno jej oszczędne podejście do wydawania pieniędzy jak i zamiłowanie do jedzenia w domu. Tymczasem Lidia, od czasu gdy zamieszkały razem na czas remontu, już czwarty raz odwiedziła wspomnianą restaurację. Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że głównym powodem nie była jakość podawanych tam potraw, ale uprzejmy właściciel na oko będący już po siedemdziesiątce. Lidia poznała Luigiego już podczas pierwszej wizyty w jego lokalu i najwyraźniej od razu zapałała do niego sympatią. Amelia jednak postanowiła o nic nie wypytywać, ale obserwować, jak rozwinie się ta nowo zawarta znajomość.

— Czy masz coś przeciwko temu? — zapytała Boccia, bacznie przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

— Nie, absolutnie nie.

— To dobrze. Po obiedzie poszłam na zakupy, a potem wróciłam do domu — wróciła do relacjonowania swojego dnia.

— Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś do mnie, że trzeba coś kupić? Zajęłabym się tym w drodze powrotnej — powiedziała z wyrzutem Amelia. — Wiesz przecież, że nie wolno ci dźwigać.

— To było tylko kilka drobiazgów — broniła się Boccia. — Nie chciałam zawracać ci głowy, ty i tak masz dużo różnych spraw. A skoro już chwilowo mieszkamy razem, to chyba mogę cię w niektórych sprawach wyręczyć? — zapytała retorycznie. — No a później rozmawiałam przez telefon z Pauliną — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— I co u niej? — zapytała z grzeczności Amelia, nie dając po sobie poznać, że niezbyt ją to interesowało. Może gdyby znała ją osobiście, wtedy nie podchodziłaby tak obojętnie do jej spraw. A dopóki Paulina była dla niej osobą, którą kojarzyła tylko z różnych opowiadań Lidii, to nie przywiązywała większej wagi do jej życia.

— Wszystko w porządku. Przygotowania do premiery kolekcji idą pełną parą, zwłaszcza, że niedawno powróciła do firmy wybitna specjalistka do spraw promocji. Paulina nie może się jej nachwalić. A poza tym mówiła, że zabierają się organizację przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Pytała nawet, czy byłabym skłonna przyjechać na nie do Warszawy.

— I co jej odpowiedziałaś? — dociekała Amelia, zastanawiając się, czy taka wyprawa to nie byłoby za dużo dla Lidii. A nawet jeśli seniorka czułaby się na siłach, to dziewczyna nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogła puścić ją tam samą.

— Że się zastanowię. Takich decyzji nie podejmuje się w ciągu pięciu minut. Rozmawiałyśmy też o Aleksie. Paulina powiedziała, że się rozchorował i dostał tydzień zwolnienia, dlatego kiedy tylko się rozłączyłyśmy, od razu do niego zadzwoniłam — kontynuowała swoją opowieść Boccia. — Chociaż dopadło go zapalenie gardła, to jego głos brzmiał dosyć zdrowo, ale mniejsza o to. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, bo Aleks zapowiedział swój przyjazd pod koniec miesiąca! Czy to nie cudowne?

— To faktycznie wspaniała nowina — zgodziła się Amelia, wiedząc, jak bardzo jej przyjaciółka tęskniła za przybranym wnukiem. Dlatego cieszyła się jej szczęściem i postanowiła dołożyć też swoją cegiełkę do dobrego humoru Lidii. — A skoro jesteśmy przy pozytywnych wieściach, to po pracy pojechałam na plac budowy. Wygląda na to, że ekipa dotrzyma terminu i za półtora tygodnia już będziesz mogła się wprowadzać.

— Cudownie! A przy rozpakowywaniu od razu zrobię listę rzeczy, które chcę zapisać w testamencie Paulinie i Aleksowi.

— Oczywiście możesz liczyć na moją pomoc — wtrąciła Amelia.

— Dziękuję. A najbardziej się cieszę z tego, że będę mogła przyjąć Aleksa pod swoim dachem jako mojego pierwszego gościa po remoncie. Chociaż wiem, że to nie byłby dla niego problem, to ja czułabym się zawiedziona, gdyby musiał zatrzymać się w hotelu — powiedziała szczerze Boccia. — Mam nadzieję, że nie wydarzy się nic nieprzewidzianego, co pokrzyżowałoby moje plany.

— Ze swojej strony zrobię wszystko, żeby do tego nie dopuścić. Nie martw się tym na zapas, dobrze? — poprosiła Amelia, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Ani mi to w głowie! — zaperzyła się Lidia. — Zwłaszcza dzisiaj, kiedy mam taki dobry nastrój. Do pełni szczęścia brakuje mi tylko jednego, ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzisz, żeby zagrać mi coś na fortepianie — dodała nieśmiało, spoglądając kątem oka na piękny instrument stojący w centralnym punkcie salonu, w którym obie się znajdowały.

— Spełnianie twoich życzeń to dla mnie przyjemność — odparła szczerze Amelia, wiedząc, że jej przyjaciółka kochała muzykę tak samo mocno jak ona. — Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego?

— Czy ja wiem… jakoś nic mi w tym momencie nie przychodzi do głowy. Zdaję się na ciebie.

— W porządku — przytaknęła dziewczyna, zajmując miejsce przy fortepianie. Otworzyła teczkę, gdzie trzymała nuty poukładane alfabetycznie według kompozytorów. Dzięki temu porządkowi bez trudu odnalazła to, czego chciała i rozłożyła na pulpicie zapis utworu, który miała zamiar zagrać. Chociaż w tym wypadku nie było to niezbędne, bo znała na pamięć tę konkretną kompozycję. Ostatnio jednak mniej ćwiczyła, więc uznała, że na wszelki wypadek lepiej będzie mieć te nuty przed oczami. Wreszcie przysunęła dłonie nad klawiaturę i zaczęła grać. Była to „Fantazja-impromptu cis-moll” Fryderyka Chopina uważana przez niektórych za jeden z jego najpiękniejszych utworów. Amelia podzielała tę opinię, zwłaszcza, że pod pewnymi względami przypominał jej on „Sonatę Księżycową” Beethovena, która była jej ukochaną kompozycją. Obie zresztą były tak samo trudne do zagrania, ale Amelia uczyła się ich tak długo, aż osiągnęła efekt, z którego mogła być zadowolona. Zależało jej, by w jej wykonaniu dało się wyczuć wszystkie emocje, jakie były w utworze Chopina: począwszy od namiętności wyczuwalnej w szybkich częściach — pierwszej i trzeciej — a skończywszy na nostalgicznej tęsknocie w wolnym fragmencie po środku.

***

Ula miała mieszane uczucia po rozmowie z Maćkiem. Spodziewała się, że zapewni ją o swoim wsparciu, ale najbardziej liczyła na to, że odda jej cztery tysiące, które przekazała mu w weekend. Dlatego, gdy przyjaciel odmówił, poczuła się rozczarowana, bo burzyło to jej plan. Całą noc myślała o tej sprawie, ale zapłacenie okupu wydawało jej się jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem. W tym kontekście darowizna od pana Dobrzańskiego faktycznie spadła jej z nieba. Wystarczyło tylko odzyskać od Szymczyka brakującą kwotę i sprawa byłaby prawie załatwiona. To była ta łatwiejsza do spełnienia część postawionego przez Bartka ultimatum. Sen z powiek spędzał Uli okrutny „warunek dodatkowy”. Dziewczyna zapłaciłaby Bartkowi dużo więcej, byleby tylko nie musiała iść z nim do łóżka. Liczyła jednak na tkwiącą w nim chociaż niewielką cząstkę dobra, bo wciąż wierzyła, że Dąbrowski nie był człowiekiem zepsutym na wskroś. Ula miała nadzieję, że uda jej się go przekonać, by nie żądał od niej niczego poza pieniędzmi. Jednak teraz sprawa się skomplikowała, bo nie miała zebranej całej sumy.

Chcąc spokojnie zastanowić się nad tą sprawą, Ula z przystanku autobusowego udała się prosto na cmentarz, gdzie była pochowana jej matka. Zawsze chodziła tam, gdy była załamana i nie wiedziała, co zrobić. To właśnie tu przyszła się wypłakać, gdy odkryła, jak potwornie Bartek ją oszukiwał. Choć rozum podpowiadał jej, by natychmiast z nim zerwać, to nieposłuszne serce podpowiadało, by mu wybaczyła. Dopiero wizyta przy grobie matki pozwoliła jej spokojnie zastanowić się nad tą sprawą i podjąć trudną decyzję o rozstaniu z Bartkiem. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuła niezwykły przypływ siły oraz spokoju umysłu.

W podobnie kiepskim stanie Ula zjawiła się na cmentarzu po oblaniu egzaminu z makroekonomii, do którego solidnie się przygotowywała. Z uczelnianych plotek wynikało, że to jedno z najtrudniejszych zaliczeń, z jakim przyszło im się zmierzyć, dlatego nie liczyła na piątkę. Szczerze wierzyła jednak, że uzyskanie oceny pozytywnej leżało w jej zasięgu. Po otrzymaniu wyników Ula kompletnie się rozkleiła. To pierwsze poważne niepowodzenie na studiach sprawiło, że zwątpiła w swoje możliwości oraz sens dalszej edukacji. Kiedy jednak swoje rozterki wypowiedziała przy grobie matki, poczuła ulgę oraz ogarniający ją niesamowity spokój. Tak jakby ktoś objął ją ramieniem i dodał jej niezbędnych sił. W efekcie postanowiła się nie poddawać, ale wspólnie z Maćkiem gruntownie przygotować się do poprawki i podejść do egzaminu w drugim terminie.

Wyjątek stanowiła sytuacja, kiedy ojciec trafił ostatnio do szpitala. Ula nie przyszła na grób matki nie dlatego, że zapomniała lub miała zbyt wiele obowiązków. Najzwyczajniej w świecie bała się tu pokazać ze względu na to, że życie ojca wisiało na włosku. Pamiętając o swoich poprzednich przeżyciach, dziewczyna sama nie wiedziała, czy wierzyć w życie pozagrobowe czy nie. Nie mogła jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że, przebywając w tym miejscu, otrzymywała odpowiedzi na swoje problemy. Czy gdyby zjawiła się tu podczas pobytu ojca w szpitalu i powiedziała o tym matce, ona również dodałaby jej sił, czy może sprawiłaby, że mąż dołączyłby do niej po tamtej stronie? Ula nie chciała ryzykować spełnienia czarnego scenariusza, dlatego przez cały okres choroby ojca omijała cmentarz szerokim łukiem.

Teraz jednak czuła się tak bezradna, że musiała tu przyjść, nie zważając na to, że zanosiło się na deszcz. Gdy znalazła się przed wejściem na cmentarz, przystanęła na chwilę. Po kilku głębszych oddechach, Ula zdobyła się na odwagę i pchnęła starą, zardzewiałą furtkę. Otworzyła się powoli, rozdzierając panującą ciszę przeraźliwym skrzypnięciem. Dziewczyna nieśmiało weszła na cmentarz, powolnym krokiem mijając kolejne groby. Ostrożnie stąpała po nierównej ścieżce, zmierzając prosto do celu. Wreszcie zatrzymała się — dotarła na miejsce. Ręką odgarnęła niewielką stertkę liści z marmurowej płyty, obiecując sobie, że przed pierwszym listopada przyjdzie zrobić tu gruntowne porządki. Tymczasem przysiadła na prowizorycznej ławeczce zrobionej z żebrowanych prętów i z zadumą wpatrywała się w złote litery na nagrobku: Magdalena Cieplak żyła lat 40. Tych dwadzieścia pięć znaków nie mogło oddać w żaden sposób ogromu cierpienia Uli po stracie najbliższej osoby, która była nie tylko jej rodzicem, ale też przyjacielem. Ilekroć dziewczyna wracała pamięcią do wspomnień z lat dzieciństwa, zawsze czuła żal i gniew, że to, co było, minęło i już nigdy nie wróci. Z upływem czasu Ula musiała nauczyć się nie tylko zastępować matkę Jaśkowi i Beatce, ale także przyzwyczaić się, by tak mocno za nią nie tęsknić. Jednocześnie ze względu na ojca musiała trzymać fason, żeby również dla niego być wsparciem. Na uzewnętrznianie swoich uczuć mogła sobie pozwolić tylko w samotności, wypłakując się w poduszkę lub przelewając trapiące ją myśli na kartki pamiętnika. Ula nie unikała jednak wizyt na cmentarzu, które paradoksalnie pomagały jej poczuć się lepiej. Przychodziła tu nie tylko wtedy, gdy miała jakiś problem czy w takich oczywistych momentach jak Święto Zmarłych czy rocznica śmierci matki. Czasami w czasie spacerów po okolicy wstępowała tu, by posiedzieć chwilę w spokoju, oddając się rozmyślaniom. To pomagało jej się wyciszyć. A teraz było jej to szczególnie potrzebne.

— Mamo, co ja mam robić? — wyszeptała przez łzy. — Tak strasznie żałuję swojej głupoty. Gdybym była wtedy mądrzejsza, uniknęłabym tego wszystkiego. Ale nie byłam i pozwoliłam zrobić sobie kompromitujące zdjęcia. Czy naprawdę chwila zapomnienia musi kosztować tak drogo? Gdyby chodziło tylko o pieniądze… przebolałabym to. Niestety nie mam ich wystarczająco dużo, ale jak będzie trzeba, to je zdobędę. Ale co dalej? Jeżeli on będzie nalegał, żebyśmy… nie mogę, nie potrafię, nie chcę! — szlochała, cała się trzęsąc. — Zawsze uczyłaś mnie, że dziewictwo powinno się oddać razem z sercem temu jedynemu mężczyźnie. Ty tak zrobiłaś, podobnie jak babcia, która poleciła ci przekazywać tę naukę swoim dzieciom. Gdy Beatka podrośnie, jej też przekażę tę prawdę. Czy jednak będę mogła to zrobić ze swobodą, jeśli sama postąpię wbrew tej zasadzie? Mamo, jeśli mnie słyszysz, zrób coś. Nie pozwól, żeby Bartek znowu mnie skrzywdził. A to, co teraz zamierza zrobić, jest gorsze niż wszystkie jego dawne grzechy razem wzięte! Mamo, ratuj mnie. Wskaż mi jakieś rozwiązanie lub, jeśli nie ma innego wyjścia, daj mi siłę, żebym się przemogła i spełniła jego żądanie.

***

Gdy Maciek pożegnał się z Ulą i spojrzał na zegarek, zorientował się, że przyjdzie mu pojechać na randkę bezpośrednio. Jeżeli miał zdążyć, to o wstąpieniu do domu nie mogło być mowy. Co więcej, zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy z powodu popołudniowego szczytu uda się dotrzeć na czas. Szymczykowi dopisało jednak szczęście — wszystkie środki komunikacji miejskiej, z których przyszło mu skorzystać, pojawiały się jak na zawołanie i nie stały na przystankach ani światłach dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Dzięki temu chłopak dojechał na miejsce kilka minut przed czasem. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że Daria jeszcze nie przyszła. Nie chciał, żeby to ona na niego czekała. Korzystając z wolnej chwili, Maciek skoczył do najbliższego kiosku, by kupić sobie wodę. Był tak spragniony, że duszkiem wypił dwie trzecie zawartości półlitrowej butelki. Nie mając gdzie schować plastikowego opakowania, Maciek trzymał je w ręku, mając zamiar później dopić resztkę i wyrzucić pustą butelkę przy wyjściu z restauracji.

— Cześć, długo czekasz? — zapytała Majewska, która wyrosła obok niego jak spod ziemi.

— O, hej. Nie, dopiero co przyszedłem — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — To co? Idziemy? — dodał, wskazując ręką na pobliski sushi bar.

— Yhym — przytaknęła, lekko kiwając głową.

Kiedy znaleźli się w elegancko urządzonym wnętrzu, jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by zorientować się, że nie będzie łatwo znaleźć wolny stolik. Maciek wyrzucał sobie w duchu, że nie zrobił wcześniej rezerwacji, by mieć pewność, że nie zostaną odesłani z kwitkiem. Jednak kelner szybko rozwiał jego obawy, prowadząc ich do drugiej sali, gdzie było mnóstwo pustych miejsc. Na prośbę Darii zajęli stolik w kącie nieopodal okna, gdzie było znacznie ciszej i przytulniej niż w innych częściach pomieszczenia. To było w zasadzie jej jedyne specjalne życzenie, bo gdy przyszło do składania zamówienia, Majewska stwierdziła, że nie jest głodna, więc zadowoli się sałatką i ewentualnie da się namówić na deser. Szymczyk nie do końca uwierzył w jej zapewnienia i zdecydował się na zestaw dla dwojga, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna jednak skusi się na sushi, gdy będzie miała je przed sobą.

Podczas oczekiwania na realizację zamówienia rozpoczęli swobodną pogawędkę na temat tego, jak każdemu z nich minął dzień. Tym razem Daria więcej pytała i słuchała, niż mówiła, a Maciek chętnie opowiedział jej coś więcej o swojej pracy. Podczas gdy on gorączkowo zastanawiał się, o czym mogliby porozmawiać, gdy temat bieżącego dnia się wyczerpał, Daria przejęła inicjatywę. Zaskoczyło go, że tak banalna rzecz jak zakupiona butelka wody mogła stanowić przyczynek do dyskusji o ekologii. Majewska okazała się zdecydowaną zwolenniczką prowadzenia jak najbardziej zdrowego i przyjaznego dla środowiska trybu życia. Wypowiadała się na ten temat w sposób, który pozwalał sądzić, że naprawdę miała swobodę mowy w tej kwestii. Co jednak Maćkowi podobało się najbardziej to fakt, że jej poglądy były zrównoważone i raczej odcinała się od fanatycznych działań oraz protestów różnych organizacji proekologicznych. Uważała natomiast, że każdy powinien zacząć od siebie i swojego podwórka. Na tym polu Szymczyk mógł pochwalić się tylko tym, że od niedawna przesiadł się ze swojego auta do komunikacji miejskiej i zamiast plastikowych siatek na zakupy zaczął używać niedawno nabytych płóciennych toreb. Daria szczerze go za to pochwaliła, ale też w życzliwy i taktowny sposób zachęciła, by na tym nie poprzestawał. Jak sama przyznała, zmiana nawyków to długi proces, dlatego nie zasypała go od razu gradem przeróżnych porad. Zasugerowała mu jednak, by zamiast za każdym razem kupować wodę w plastikowych butelce, zainwestował w bidon, który mógłby nosić zawsze ze sobą i uzupełniać go wodą przegotowaną lub prosto z kranu. Oczywiście Daria zaznaczyła przy tym, że rozwiązaniem optymalnym byłoby korzystanie ze szklanej butelki. Jednak ona sama ze względu na mniejszy ciężar i minimalne ryzyko uszkodzenia opakowania, a co za tym idzie zalania wnętrza torby, korzystała z plastikowego bidonu, który z dumą mu pokazała. Maciek wziął go do ręki i stwierdził, że został wykonany bardzo starannie, a typowa butelka była bardzo niewiele od niego lżejsza. Dla dziewczyny nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że bidon miał kolor zielony oraz został przyozdobiony rysunkami ula i pszczół.

Kiedy kelner przyniósł im zamówione dania, Maciek z zapałem zabrał się do jedzenia. Dopadł go tak wilczy głód, że nie zmartwił się, gdy dziewczyna nie zmieniła zdania i uparcie zapewniała, że nie zje ani odrobiny sushi. Delektował się smakiem grillowanych rolli z łososiem, krewetką, rybą maślaną oraz węgorzem, do których tak samo dobrze pasował sos sojowy jak i piekielnie ostre wasabi. Na koniec zostawił sobie swoje ulubione maki z łososiem w tempurze.

— Wspaniałe — powiedział z zachwytem po skończonym posiłku. — Strasznie dawno nie jadłem sushi.

— I wygląda na to, że miałeś na nie ochotę — zauważyła rezolutnie Daria. — Naprawdę po czymś takim będziesz w stanie wchłonąć jeszcze deser?

— Na początku sądziłem, że dam radę, ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to chyba jednak powiem pas. Ale jeśli ty masz na coś ochotę, to możemy zamówić — zaproponował, sięgając po kartę.

— Dzięki, ale nie — odparła, kręcąc przecząco głową. — Co powiesz na spacer? Niedaleko jest park.

— Jasne, tylko zapłacę rachunek i możemy iść — stwierdził, starając się ściągnąć wzrokiem kelnera, który cały czas krążył po sali. — To mamy za sobą pierwszy wspólny obiad. Mam nadzieję, że nie ostatni — dodał wesoło.

— Ja też, ale jeśli pozwolisz, to następnym razem moja kolej na wybór restauracji, dobrze? — zasugerowała nieśmiało, robiąc nieco zakłopotaną minę.

— A co, nie lubisz sushi? — zapytał, dopiero w tej chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że jej brak entuzjazmu oraz uparta odmowa zjedzenia choćby kawałka z zamówionej przez niego porcji mogły oznaczać, że dziewczyna nie przepadała za taką kuchnią. — Czemu nie powiedziałaś? — dodał, gdy lekko skinęła głową.

— Nie pytałeś — powiedziała, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. — To nic, teraz już może być tylko lepiej. 

Po uiszczeniu dość wysokiego rachunku, co jednak nie powstrzymało go przed zostawieniem kelnerowi zwyczajowego dziesięcioprocentowego napiwku, Maciek w towarzystwie Darii wyszedł z restauracji. Kiedy kierowali się w stronę parku, chłopak dostrzegł na ulicy młodą dziewczynę, która nosiła dokładnie takie same okulary co Ula. Ten drobiazg na nowo przypomniał mu o przyjaciółce oraz o jej problemie, co momentalnie wpłynęło na jego nastrój i zachowanie. Mimo że Majewska starała się go wciągnąć do rozmowy, on był małomówny i na zadawane pytania odpowiadał zdawkowo.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała w końcu z troską. — Aż tak przejmujesz się tą wpadką z sushi barem? — dodała z lekkim powątpiewaniem.

— Nie, nie, po prostu coś mi się przypomniało — przyznał szczerze z głośnym westchnieniem.

— Może chcesz o tym pogadać?

— Sam nie wiem — odparł, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. Z jednej strony czuł, że zrzucenie z siebie tak wielkiego ciężaru mogłoby przynieść mu ulgę. Szczególnie mając przy sobie tak wspaniałą rozmówczynię, jaką była Majewska. Może opowiedzenie jej o kłopocie Uli pomogłoby spojrzeć na tę sprawę z innej perspektywy? Albo dziewczyna doradziłaby mu, co zrobić w tej sytuacji? Jednak z drugiej strony Maciek nie chciał obarczać Darii problemami, a zwłaszcza takimi, które nawet nie dotyczyły bezpośrednio jego, a będącej dla dziewczyny zupełnie obcą osobą Uli. — Nie jestem pewien, czy chciałabyś tego słuchać.

— Kiedy ja wczoraj miałam dylemat związany z tym, czy przyjąć propozycję dyrektora teatru, czy nie, ty mnie wysłuchałeś i poradziłeś mi, co mam zrobić. Może to okazja na rewanż?

— Ale przecież spotkaliśmy się po to, żeby świętować twój sukces, a nie gadać o przykrych rzeczach — przypomniał jej Maciek. — Myślałem, że uda mi się o tym zapomnieć, ale niestety nie wyszło. Przepraszam.

— Nie szkodzi, tak czasem bywa. Jeżeli czujesz potrzebę pogadania o tym i ufasz mi na tyle, by mi się zwierzyć, to jestem gotowa cię wysłuchać — powiedziała z przekonaniem.

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… właściwie to problem mojej przyjaciółki, ale jest mi ona na tyle bliska, że czuję się w obowiązku, by jakoś jej pomóc. Przez lata mieszkaliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, praktycznie wychowaliśmy się razem. Chodziliśmy do tej samej podstawówki, później do jednej klasy w liceum. Nawet na studiach byliśmy w jednej grupie. Jesteśmy jak brat i siostra — zaczął swój wywód, by dać Darii do zrozumienia, że z Ulą nie łączyło go nic poza przyjacielską relacją. — Dlatego czuję się za nią odpowiedzialny. Zawsze wspieraliśmy się w potrzebie i nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym teraz miał ją zostawić z tym problemem. Szkopuł w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić. Jej były chłopak wrócił kilka dni temu z zagranicy i zaczął ją szantażować. Wiem, że zapłacenie żądanej przez niego kwoty to nie jest rozwiązanie, ale nie wiem, czy istnieje inny sposób, by powstrzymać go przed użyciem haka, który posiada — wyjaśnił, nie zadręczając Darii zbędnymi szczegółami.

— A czy ta rzecz, którą szantażuje ją ten chłopak, to jest coś nielegalnego?

— Nie, tu nie chodzi o coś ściganego przez prawo — zaprzeczył, energicznie kręcąc głową. — Po prostu moja przyjaciółka popełniła głupi błąd, przez co jej chłopak wszedł w posiadanie pewnych kompromitujących ją materiałów.

— To może należałoby pójść z tym na policję? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — W końcu szantaż jest karalny, prawda?

— Masz rację, ale nie wiem, czy to przyniosłoby efekt, o jaki nam chodzi — wyraził swoje wątpliwości. — Nawet gdyby policja jakimś cudem powstrzymała go to przed publikacją tych zdjęć, to w naszej plotkarskiej wiosce i tak sprawa bardzo szybko stała by się znana.

— A jakby tak spróbować wytrącić mu argument z ręki, pozbawiając go tych materiałów?

— Tak by było najlepiej, ale jak to zrobić? — pomyślał na głos Maciek.

_Sam nic nie zdziałam, ale może we dwóch z Piotrkiem dalibyśmy radę? Ula nie zastrzegła, żebym nie mówił mu o tej sprawie, więc chyba mogę go wtajemniczyć. Koniecznie muszę się z nim naradzić_ , zdecydował.


	34. Chapter 34

Siedząc na niewygodnej ławce znajdującej się przy grobie matki, Ula zastygła w bezruchu niczym otaczające ją marmurowe i granitowe pomniki. W takim skupieniu przyglądała się niewielkiemu, czarno-białemu zdjęciu, które na prośbę taty zostało umieszczone na nagrobku, że zupełnie straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Uporczywie wpatrywała się w pogodną twarz matki oraz jej pełne blasku oczy uwiecznione na tej fotografii. Choć nie było to artystyczne zdjęcie, to dobrze oddawało charakter przedstawionej na niej osoby. Taką właśnie Ula ją zapamiętała — promienną i tryskającą energią. Niesamowite było to, że w każdej, nawet beznadziejnej sytuacji, potrafiła znaleźć coś pozytywnego.

_Ciekawe, czy gdyby teraz żyła, to też udałoby jej się znaleźć cokolwiek dobrego w sytuacji z Bartkiem_ , westchnęła ze smutkiem. _Bardzo wątpię. Nawet taka optymistka jak ona musiałaby przyznać, że na własne życzenie znalazłam się na samym dnie najczarniejszego oceanu. I nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób się z tego wygrzebać._

Rozmyślania pochłonęły Ulę do tego stopnia, że jej uwadze umknęło nawet to, że zasnute bladoszarymi chmurami niebo nagle mocno pociemniało. Nie poruszyła się nawet wtedy, gdy zerwał się silny wiatr, który podrywał ze ścieżki suche liście wraz z drobinami piasku, sprawiając, że zaczęły wirować w powietrzu niczym miniaturowe tornada. Dopiero gdy na jej głowę i twarz spadły pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu, dziewczyna ocknęła się z letargu. Odruchowo sięgnęła do torby po składaną parasolkę, ale ku swemu niezadowoleniu stwierdziła, że jej tam nie było. Metodą dedukcji szybko doszła do tego, że korzystała z niej rano w drodze do pracy, gdy padała lekka mżawka. Po dotarciu do biura postawiła rozłożoną parasolkę tam, gdzie pozostali współpracownicy, żeby mogła wyschnąć. I, jak to często bywa w takich przypadkach, zapomniała potem ją zabrać przed wyjściem z firmy. Nie potrafiła mieć nawet do siebie o to pretensji, bo sprawa z Bartkiem zaprzątała jej myśli do tego stopnia, że takie drobiazgi zupełnie straciły na znaczeniu. 

Nie zważając na to, że z każdą chwilą deszcz padał coraz mocniej, Ula jeszcze trochę posiedziała na ławce. Nie chciała wychodzić z cmentarza, nie mając w głowie rozwiązania swojego problemu, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miała innego wyboru. Chociaż ze wszystkich sił starała się coś wykombinować, to jednak nic sensownego nie przyszło jej do głowy. Zrezygnowana powoli wstała z zajmowanego miejsca, czując, jak bardzo zdrętwiała od długiego siedzenia bez ruchu. Pierwsze kroki stawiała niepewnie, jakby w obawie, że zastałe nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa i runie na ścieżkę jak kłoda. Ula co i rusz też oglądała się za siebie, w duchu licząc, że może jednak wpadnie zaraz na jakiś pomysł, jak poradzić sobie w zaistniałej sytuacji. Niestety, niczego to nie zmieniło. Nadal czuła się wyjałowiona z pomysłów. Mimo to nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że dwukrotne wyrzucenie z siebie tego, co ją gnębiło, przyniosło jej ulgę. Teraz dręczyła ją już tylko niepewność, co przyniesie jej najbliższa przyszłość. Oczami wyobraźni widziała, jak Bartek ujawnia kompromitujące ją materiały, niszcząc jej opinię w lokalnej społeczności i w miejscu pracy. To jednak nie było to najgorsze. Trwogą napawała ją myśl, jak zareagowałby ojciec. Na pewno byłby załamany i zawiedziony, a kto wie, czy faktycznie nie przypłaciłby tego zdrowiem lub nawet życiem?

Ula powolnym krokiem zmierzała w stronę domu, w żaden sposób nie próbując schronić się przed deszczem, którym coraz bardziej nasiąkały jej ubranie oraz włosy. Było jej wszystko jedno. Krople spadające na twarz Uli spływały po jej policzkach, mieszając się ze łzami bezradności, których nie potrafiła opanować. Gdy weszła do przedpokoju, była przemoczona do suchej nitki. Musiała być w stanie godnym pożałowania, bo na widok córki Józef załamał ręce i zamiast powitania wykrzyknął z troską:

— Córcia, bój się Boga! Jak ty wyglądasz!

— Zapomniałam zabrać parasolki z pracy — odparła obojętnym tonem tak, jakby to jedno zdanie wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Leć szybko się wytrzeć i przebrać, bo się przeziębisz — polecił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Czy ty płakałaś? — dodał, spoglądając na jej smutne oczy oraz mokrą twarz.

— Wydaje ci się. To tylko deszcz — odpowiedziała wymijająco, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Następnie z niemałym trudem zdjęła buty. Wzięła je w rękę i zaniosła do łazienki, by nad wanną wylać z ich wnętrza nagromadzoną wodę. Potem zabrała się za ubrania, których pozbycie się wymagało od niej nie lada wysiłku. Przyklejone do jej ciała doszczętnie przemoczone części garderoby zdawały się stawiać jej czynny opór, gdy próbowała je z siebie zdjąć. Wreszcie dopięła swego i po wyżęciu z nich nadmiaru wody rozwiesiła je na sznurku znajdującym się nad wanną, by trochę przeschły przed wrzuceniem ich do kosza na pranie. Parę minut później przestąpiła próg kuchni szczelnie opatulona z trochę przyduży szlafrok oraz ręcznik zawinięty na głowie w klasyczny turban.

— Gorąca herbata — powiedział na jej widok Józef, nalewając parujący płyn do czystego kubka. — Zaraz przyniosę ci jeszcze rozgrzewającej nalewki. Myślę, że dobrze ci zrobi.

— Dzięki, tatku — odparła półgłosem, zajmując miejsce przy stole. Od razu wzięła w skostniałe od zimna dłonie mocno ciepły kubek. Tego właśnie było jej teraz trzeba. Nie zważając na ryzyko poparzenia ust lub języka, upiła spory łyk herbaty, licząc, że pomoże jej to przestać się trząść. A kiedy ojciec postawił przed nią kieliszek wypełniony po brzegi cytrynowo-imbirową nalewką, ona jednym ruchem wlała całą jego zawartość do gardła. Momentalnie poczuła przyjemne uczucie ciepła rozchodzące się po jej przełyku, a później po całym ciele. Dla wzmocnienia efektu poprosiła tatę, by uzupełnił pusty kieliszek. W ten sposób wychyliła jeszcze trzy porcje nalewki, dzięki której nie tylko się rozgrzała, ale też uspokoiła. Powoli krążący w żyłach alkohol przyniósł dziewczynie ukojenie i pozwolił w tym momencie nie przejmować się stresującą sytuacją z Bartkiem.

— Bardzo długo trzymali cię dzisiaj w pracy — stwierdził z troską Cieplak.

— Co? — zapytała, patrząc na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jakby ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział w niezrozumiałym dla niej języku. Wystarczyło jednak kilka sekund, by mózg przetworzył usłyszane dźwięki i odpowiednio je zinterpretował. — Nie, nawet nie. Po pracy poszłam zobaczyć się z Maćkiem, a wracając wybrałam się jeszcze na spacer — dodała nieco bełkotliwie.

— Piotr tu był. Podobno byliście umówieni na dzisiaj — odparł Józef, spoglądając na córkę podejrzliwie. — Przyjechał nowym autem i chciał cię zabrać na przejażdżkę.

— To dzisiaj? — spytała, udając zdziwienie połączone z oburzeniem. Tak naprawdę nie chciała się przyznać, że na śmierć o tym zapomniała. _Przez dwa dni ani razu nie pomyślałam o Piotrze. A jak przyszło do tego, by wypłakać się komuś w mankiet, to oczywiście pobiegłam prosto do Maćka. Chyba kiepska ze mnie dziewczyna, skoro prawie w ogóle nie pamiętam o swoim chłopaku_. — Myślałam, że przyjedzie dopiero jutro. A dawno pojechał?

— Nie, jakieś pół godziny temu. Czekał na ciebie przeszło cztery godziny. Pewnie zostałby dłużej, gdyby nie to, że nie wiedziałem o której wrócisz, a przy próbie dodzwonienia się do ciebie włączała się poczta głosowa.

— Przepraszam, powinnam była się odezwać — powiedziała ze skruchą. _No tak, na cmentarzu nigdy nie ma zasięgu_ , skwitowała w myślach. — No nic, jutro zadzwonię do Piotra i wszystko wyjaśnię. Dzisiaj już nie będę mu zawracała głowy. Zresztą jestem strasznie zmęczona, więc chyba pójdę się położyć.

— A co z kolacją? — zmarszczył brwi Józef, widząc, że jego córka wstała z krzesła.

— Nie jestem głodna — wzruszyła ramionami, czując, że nie miała ochoty nic jeść. Wypity przez nią alkohol coraz mocniej uderzał jej do głowy, przez co wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby było zasnute lekką mgłą. Żeby nie stracić równowagi, Ula chwyciła mocno oparcie krzesła.

— Następna! — jęknął głośno, wznosząc ręce do góry. — Najpierw Beatka nie chciała zjeść kolacji i marudziła, a teraz ty? To dla kogo ja szykowałem te wszystkie kanapki?

— No dobrze, to w takim razie coś w siebie wcisnę — ustąpiła, nie chcąc robić ojcu przykrości. Ponownie usadowiła się przy stole i sięgnęła po leżący najbliższej niej kawałek chleba z masłem, serem żółtym, szynką i pomidorem.

— Tak o wiele lepiej — pochwalił córkę, obserwując, jak wzięła do ust pierwszy kęs. — Ciężko pracujesz, więc musisz się dobrze odżywiać.

— Oj tam, nic by mi się nie stało, gdybym schudła parę kilo — machnęła wolną ręką. Zawsze uważała się za osobę nieatrakcyjną, zwalając winę na swoją pulchną sylwetkę, tak daleką od wizerunku urodziwej kobiety prezentowanego w mediach. Nigdy nie przyglądała się zbyt uważnie swojemu ciału, ale i bez tego wiedziała, że na jej brzuchu, udach i pośladkach było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele tłuszczu. — Naprawdę zazdroszczę Jaśkowi. On może jeść za dwóch i nic a nic po nim nie widać. Zupełnie nie ma skłonności do tycia. Ciekawe w kogo on się wdał — pomyślała na głos, zdając sobie sprawę, że ani ojciec, ani nieżyjąca matka nigdy nie byli idealnie szczupli.

— Też się nad tym ostatnio zastanawiam, ale w trochę innym kontekście — przyznał Józef z głośnym westchnieniem.

— Co masz na myśli? — zainteresowała się, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Martwi mnie, że on jest zdolny, ale za to leniwy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie podchodzi poważnie do swoich obowiązków. Zamiast sumiennie przygotowywać się do matury, on ciągle wynajduje sobie jakieś zajęcia zastępcze: randki z Kingą, spotkania z Robertem i Bóg wie co jeszcze. A nawet jak siedzi w swoim pokoju, to pewnie i tak zajmuje się nie tym, co trzeba. Pomagając Beti w sprzątaniu, widziałem u niego sporo czasopism na temat motoryzacji.

_Mogło być gorzej. Zamiast „Auto Świata” mógłby czytać „Playboya”_ , pomyślała, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Spożyta dawka alkoholu sprawiła, że dopadła ją głupawka i miała ochotę chichotać nawet z rzeczy, które same w sobie nie były zabawne.

— A na dodatek pewnie nadal nie wybrał jeszcze kierunku studiów — stwierdził Józef, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

— I tu akurat się mylisz — szybko sprostowała Ula z niekłamaną satysfakcją. — Kiedy leżałeś w szpitalu, Maciek rozmówił się z Jaśkiem i pomógł mu podjąć decyzję w tej kwestii. Tak że ta jedna sprawa już została pomyślnie rozwiązana. Nawet jeśli Jasiek nie przykłada się do nauki tak, jak powinien, to jest rozsądny na tyle, że niczego nie zawali. Sam powiedziałeś, że jest zdolny, więc jestem przekonana, że świetnie da sobie radę. Naprawdę nie musisz się o niego martwić — dodała z przekonaniem. _Czego o mnie, niestety, nie można powiedzieć_ , westchnęła w duchu. Nie miała jednak zamiaru wspominać ojcu o swoim problemie, wiedząc, że i tak nie mógłby jej pomóc, a tylko niepotrzebnie by się tym przejmował. 

— To dobrze — odetchnął z ulgą Józef, ocierając chusteczką pot z czoła. — Uspokoiłaś mnie.

— A ty jak się czujesz? — zręcznie zmieniła temat, widząc bladość na twarzy ojca i jego niewyraźną minę.

— Może być. Trochę mnie zmęczyła ta wczorajsza wizyta Dąbrowskiej i Bartka.

— O tak, oni potrafią być bardzo absorbujący — podchwyciła z nieskrywaną ironią. — Wybacz, że zostawiłam cię z nimi samego, ale…

— Rozumiem, córcia — wszedł jej w słowo ojciec. — Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Skoro już o tym mówimy, to chcę cię o coś spytać.

— Tak? — zainteresowała się, głośno przełykając ślinę. _Tylko nie o to, o czym rozmawiałam z Bartkiem_ , kiedy do mnie przyszedł, poprosiła w myślach.

— Wiem, że nie powinienem się wtrącać, ale od poniedziałku nie daje mi to spokoju. A dzisiaj tylko upewniłem się w swoich podejrzeniach. Czy Bartek pobił się z Piotrem?

— A skąd ten pomysł? — odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie.

— Dąbrowska opowiadała mi o tym, że w piątek jakiś zbir napadł na Bartka, ale od początku nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć. W Rysiowie takie rzeczy nigdy się nie zdarzały — podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami. — A dzisiaj przyjrzałem się uważniej Piotrowi i wciąż miał na twarzy ślady świadczące o tym, że brał udział w bójce kilka dni temu. Albo mi się wydaje, albo to nie jest przypadek.

— Nie wydaje ci się — przyznała szczerze, a jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej w obawie, jak dalej potoczy się ta rozmowa. — Tatku, tylko się tym nie denerwuj.

— Przecież jestem spokojny — odparł łagodnie Józef. — To normalne, że mężczyźni w taki czy inny sposób walczą ze sobą o kobietę, na której im zależy.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że popierasz takie zachowanie? — wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia. _Czy jestem już tak pijana, że zaczynam słyszeć dziwne rzeczy, czy to tata zwariował?_ , zapytała siebie w myślach.

— Popieram to trochę zbyt mocne słowo. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, lepiej brzmi. Zwłaszcza, że sam kiedyś nie byłem lepszy. Nawet nie będę próbował zliczyć, ile razy biłem się o tę czy inną dziewczynę — roześmiał się serdecznie bez cienia zażenowania.

— No nie wierzę! Ty, który zawsze byłeś dla mnie wzorem powściągliwości i spokojnego rozwiązywania problemów?! — dziwiła się, czując, że jeszcze chwila i padnie z wrażenia.

— A widzisz, pozory mylą. Tak naprawdę to twoja matka mnie zmieniła. Miłość to wielka czarodziejka. Potrafi wydobyć z nas głęboko ukryte cechy, o które nigdy byśmy siebie nie podejrzewali, a także skłonić do niesamowitych czynów lub zmian.

— Ładnie powiedziane — westchnęła Ula, bezwiednie obracając w dłoniach pusty kubek po herbacie. _Ciekawe, czy będzie mi kiedyś dane przekonać się o potędze prawdziwej i szczęśliwej miłości. Bo na razie przynosi mi ona tylko cierpienie._

— To powiesz mi w końcu, kto zaczął? Piotr czy Bartek? — dopytywał się Józef. Jego mina wskazywała, że ta sprawa bardzo go intrygowała.

— Myślałam, że to oczywiste — odparła wymijająco. — Bartek, a któż by inny?

— Może jemu jednak na tobie zależy? — zasugerował nieśmiało senior.

— Tatku, przestań, proszę cię! — obruszyła się. Jego marzycielską naturę znała nie od dziś, ale tym razem przesadził ze swoim idealistycznych wyobrażeniach na temat relacji damsko-męskich. — Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że jemu zawsze chodziło tylko o pieniądze, a nie o mnie.

— W odróżnieniu od Piotra, prawda? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — To naprawdę dobry człowiek, a do tego świetny lekarz. Dzisiaj znowu namawiał mnie, żebym zapisał się na rehabilitację kardiologiczną, ale ja sądzę, że to zupełnie niepotrzebne. Sam wiem, co mi wolno, a na co muszę uważać.

— Jak uważasz. Mam tylko nadzieję, że stosujesz się do zaleceń i starasz się nie przemęczać — powiedziała z przejęciem. — Chociaż może być wyzwaniem przy Beti, która jest chodzącym wulkanem energii — dodała, przewracając oczami.

— Tylko czasami — powiedział pobłażliwie z uśmiechem na ustach. — W tym tygodniu była bardzo spokojna i wyjątkowo grzeczna.

— Raptem dwa dni. Aż boję się myśleć, co jeszcze przed weekendem młoda jest w stanie wywinąć — westchnęła głośno, przypominając sobie liczne szaleństwa siostry. Jej kreatywność zdawała się nie mieć końca, więc co i rusz angażowała resztę rodziny w różne wymyślone przez siebie gry i zabawy.

— Córcia, trochę optymizmu — upomniał ją ojciec. — Po raz pierwszy od dawna wszystko zaczyna się układać. Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio było tak spokojnie.

— Tak, oczywiście — przytaknęła ze skrywaną ironią. _To tylko cisza przed burzą_ , oceniła, nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

***

Chociaż nie wszystko układało się zgodnie z planem Pauliny, to miała satysfakcję, że jednak dopięła swego i przekonała Marka do urządzenia przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Im dłużej o tym myślała, tym bardziej podobał jej się ten pomysł. Nie tylko dlatego, że w obecności wielu osób ukochany poprosi ją o to, by została jego żoną, co zostanie także uwiecznione na taśmie filmowej. Celem nadrzędnym było zorganizowanie Markowi wolnego czasu tak, by nie miał możliwości nawet pomyśleć o Joaśce czy jakiejkolwiek innej kobiecie.

_Najważniejsze, żeby go nie stracić_ , Paulina przypomniała sobie słowa Heleny, z którymi w pełni się zgadzała. Łatwiej było to jednak powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Na szczęście Dobrzańska podzieliła się z przyszłą synową garścią pożytecznych rad.

_— Pamiętaj, że mężczyźni, a szczególnie młodzi i pełni energii, są prości. W większości wypadków nie myślą głową, a to sprawia, że są przewidywalni — powiedziała Dobrzańska, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz wystarczyło, by Paulina zorientowała się, że kobieta mówiła poważnie i najwyraźniej miała doświadczenie w tej kwestii. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Febo przypatrywała się jej z coraz większym niedowierzaniem._

_— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zapytała Paulina, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. Wydawało jej się, że ta rozmowa to tylko i wyłącznie wynik jej wyobraźni, a nie rzeczywistość._

_— Mężczyznę trzeba stale uwodzić. Dzięki temu będziesz miała nad nim kontrolę i utrzymasz go przy sobie. Uwierz mi, że odwołując się do jego instynktów, jesteś w stanie uzyskać od niego dowolną rzecz. Kiedy on myśli tylko o zaspokojeniu swoich żądz, obieca ci wszystko, co tylko sobie zażyczysz — podpowiedziała Helena z przekonaniem. — Niektóre kobiety mają swoje sprawdzone sposoby, które działają na mężczyzn. I my też musimy korzystać z tych sztuczek._

_— Czyli co mam robić? — dopytywała Febo, w której uszach brzmiało to zbyt ogólnie, by mogła to przełożyć na konkretne działanie. Zawsze skupiała się na tym, żeby w każdej sytuacji być damą. Czy to oznaczało, że będzie musiała coś u siebie zmienić?_

_— Moja droga, to już jest kwestia indywidualna — odparła wymijająco Dobrzańska. — Przykro to powiedzieć, ale dla mężczyzny najważniejszy jest wygląd i zachowanie. Musisz zawsze być dla niego atrakcyjna i intrygująca. Olśniewaj go i zaskakuj każdego dnia. Łącz w sobie przeciwieństwa, będąc trochę damą, a trochę…_

_— Rozumiem — przytaknęła Paulina, głośno przełykając ślinę._

_— Wyraźnie dawaj mu odczuć, że czujesz się przy nim wspaniale, nawet jeśli tak nie jest. Mężczyzna musi cały czas się sprawdzać. Kiedy ty swoim zachowaniem upewniasz go, że staje na wysokości zadania, wtedy on nie będzie szukał wrażeń gdzie indziej._

Chociaż Paulinie nie chciało się wierzyć, że takie sposoby mogłyby się sprawdzić w jej związku z Markiem, postanowiła je wypróbować z czystej ciekawości. Kiedy poprzedniego dnia pojawiła się w gabinecie narzeczonego, wyglądało na to, że jej uwodzicielskie zachowanie nie okazało się wystarczająco przekonującym argumentem, by z miejsca zgodził się na urządzenie przyjęcia zaręczynowego. Posunęła się więc do zawoalowanego szantażu, licząc, że w ten sposób osiągnie spodziewany efekt i nie pomyliła się. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Marek zgodził się na jej warunki, chociaż póki co skończyło się tylko na słowach.

_Chyba trochę przesadziłam z tym uwodzeniem_ , westchnęła, wracając pamięcią do poprzedniego wieczoru, podczas którego nie ustalili nawet jednej rzeczy związanej z przyjęciem. Wyrzucała sobie, że nie okazała więcej stanowczości i w odpowiednim momencie nie ostudziła jego zapędów. Marek jednak był tak rozochocony, że w końcu Paulina przestała mu się opierać i dała mu to, czego chciał. Chociaż tym razem wyjątkowo się starał, by odczuwała jak najwięcej przyjemności, to jednak jego działania nie wywołały w niej większych emocji niż zwykle. Mając jednak w pamięci rady Heleny, Paulina postanowiła zagrać rolę namiętnej kochanki. Dlatego, kiedy on obdarowywał ją pieszczotami, ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna, a nawet udawała, że przez niego straciła głowę. Trochę się obawiała, czy wydawane przez nią dźwięki nie były zbyt przesadzone, ale Markowi najwyraźniej się podobało. I o to chodziło, więc Paulina odczuwała satysfakcję z dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Co najdziwniejsze, nie pojawiła się w niej nawet odrobina żalu, że z jej perspektywy seks z Markiem był przeciętny. Czy to dlatego, że był to jej pierwszy i zarazem jedyny partner, więc nie miała porównania i uważała, że tak po prostu musi być? A może po prostu tak bardzo zależało jej na utrzymaniu tego związku, że potrafiła pogodzić się z takim stanem rzeczy? Tego nie wiedziała i postanowiła nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy.

***

Wtorkowe popołudnie u Sebastiana niczym nie różniło od tego z poprzedniego dnia. Po mniej więcej dobrze wykonanej pracy Olszański wyskoczył na tę siłownię, co zwykle, a następnie wrócił do swojego eleganckiego apartamentu. Był niesłychanie dumny ze swojego designerskiego mieszkania, co sprawiało, że nie przejmował się zbytnio niebotycznie wysokim kredytem, który wziął na jego zakup. Perspektywa spłacania go przez dwadzieścia lat także nie wydawała mu się przesadnie straszna. Jako człowiek optymistycznie patrzący na życie, Sebastian skupiał się przede wszystkim na pozytywnych stronach tej sytuacji. Posiadane mieszkanie do kompletu ze sportowym volvo dodawały mu pewności siebie i sugerowały nowo poznanym kobietom, że był człowiekiem sukcesu, któremu warto poświęcić uwagę. Taki wizerunek przyciągał jak magnes ładne i chętne panienki, w których Olszański mógł przebierać jak w ulęgałkach. On jednak zawsze miał słabość do ponętnych blondynek z dużym biustem i to właśnie tego typu dziewczyny bywały w jego mieszkaniu najczęściej. Były jednak podobne do siebie na tyle, że ktoś z niewtajemniczonych sąsiadów mógłby uznać, że Sebastian był w stałym, monogamicznym związku.

Właśnie dlatego Violetta wpadła mu w oko, bo idealnie wpasowywała się w jego kanon wymarzonej kobiety. Podczas wspólnych tańców na parapetówce, Sebastian miał okazję przyjrzeć jej się z bliskiej odległości, co tylko upewniło go w przekonaniu, że odznaczała się nieprzeciętną urodą. Całości dopełniały — jego zdaniem — świetnie dobrany strój, eksponujący wszystkie jej wdzięki, profesjonalnie zrobiony makijaż i fryzura, a także dobrze znane mu perfumy „Amor Amor” firmy Cacharel. Właśnie ten zapach uważał za najseksowniejszy i za każdym razem, gdy go czuł, miał wrażenie, że traci głowę. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. Wiele kosztowało go, by zapanować nad sobą i nie zaproponować jej czegoś, za co zapewne oberwały w twarz — jeśli nie od niej, to od Artura.

Gdyby jednak chodziło tylko o wygląd Kubasińskiej, Sebastian już następnego dnia by o niej nie pamiętał. Bardzo łatwo wypierał ze swojej głowy różne mniej ważne zdarzenia i osoby. Violetta jednak miała w sobie coś, co sprawiło, że wciąż o niej myślał. Chwila rozmowy z nią zaintrygowała go tak mocno, że kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na jej przejęzyczenia czy niezbyt inteligentne wypowiedzi. W tej dziewczynie o niezwykle kuszącej powierzchowności dostrzegł coś więcej — nietuzinkowy charakter, który dodawał pikanterii ich potencjalnej relacji. Olszański nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tamtego wieczoru między nimi coś zaiskrzyło. Dlatego z wielką chęcią zawarłby bliższą znajomość z Violettą, gdyby nie była związana z Arturem.

_Zawsze podobały nam się te same kobiety_ , westchnął, siadając na kanapie w salonie. _Tylko że on za każdym razem był szybszy i zgarniał mi najlepsze panienki sprzed nosa. A ja mogę tylko stać i przyglądać się temu z boku. Gdybyśmy byli sobie obcy, pewnie nie miałbym skrupułów, by spróbować podebrać mu tę czy inną dziewczynę. Na moje nieszczęście Artur to mój dobry kolega, a to zobowiązuje. W końcu dziewczyna kumpla to świętość_ , stwierdził ze smutkiem, czując wyjątkowo silną pokusę, by w przypadku Violetty złamać tę żelazną zasadę. Nie przestając bić się z myślami, sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po telefon. Odnalazłszy w jego pamięci numer do Kubasińskiej, położył palec na przycisku z zieloną słuchawką, zastanawiając się, co zrobić.

_Dzwonić czy nie?_ , pytał sam siebie. _A jeśli tak, to co jej powiem? „Cześć, tu Seba. Fajnie było potańczyć w sobotę. Może to powtórzymy?”. Do kitu, przecież mówiła, że chodzi na lekcje z Arturem. „Hej, z tej strony Sebastian. Dzięki za pomoc w rozkręceniu sobotniej imprezy. Nie miałabyś ochoty wyskoczyć na drinka?”. Bez sensu, od razu się zorientuje, o co mi chodzi_ , skrzywił się z niesmakiem, zdecydowanym ruchem naciskając na przycisk z czerwoną słuchawką. Od niechcenia rzucił telefon na stojącą przed nim ławę, czując ogarniającą go frustrację.

_Ale zaraz, czy tylko jedna Violetta jest na tym świecie?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. _Jak nie ta, to inna. Choćby i Julka, której ewidentnie nie jest po drodze z Aleksem. Trzeba to wykorzystać. Paulina może sobie mówić, co chce, ale nawet ona nie zmusi nikogo do miłości. Jak chce wchodzić komuś na głowę, to ma Marka, a ja nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać_ , zdecydował, ponownie biorąc do ręki komórkę. Szybko odnalazł w kontaktach numer do Sławińskiej i od razu zadzwonił.

— Cześć, Julka — powitał ją przyjaźnie, kiedy tylko usłyszał w słuchawce jej głos. — Nie przeszkadzam?

— Nie, akurat jestem na spacerze — odparła obojętnie z wyczuwalną nutą nieufności.

— W biurze jakoś nie było okazji pogadać, a chciałem ci podziękować za sobotnią imprezę. Było naprawdę super. Dawno nie byłem na tak genialnej domówce — zapewnił, wewnętrznie zgadzając się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że pierwsze sekundy takiej rozmowy były zwykle decydujące, więc należało zacząć od czegoś miłego, w miarę neutralnego i co najważniejsze — szczerego. Dopiero wytworzenie odpowiedniego klimatu pozwalało przejść do etapu bajerowania, licząc na to, że wszystko ułoży się po jego myśli.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała zdawkowo. — Chociaż przede wszystkim powinieneś podziękować Paulinie, bo ona to zorganizowała — dodała skromnie.

— Naturalnie, zrobię to przy najbliższej okazji — skłamał, mówiąc dokładnie to, co chciała usłyszeć. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rozmawiać na ten temat z panną Febo. — W każdym razie ty byłaś gospodynią tej imprezy, dlatego najpierw zadzwoniłem do ciebie.

— Rozumiem.

— I tak sobie pomyślałem, że może w ramach rewanżu dałabyś się dzisiaj zaprosić na kolację? Niedawno otworzyli genialną restaurację, którą powinnaś odwiedzić — przekonywał, przyjmując nieco uwodzicielski ton. — Co ty na to?

— To naprawdę miło z twojej strony, ale dziękuję, nie mam dziś czasu — odmówiła mu grzecznie, acz stanowczo.

— No to może jutro? — zapytał z nadzieją, nie mając zamiaru dać się łatwo spławić.

— Także nie mogę, mam już inne plany — po raz drugi była na nie, a jej głos brzmiał tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie.

— A w weekend? — nie dawał za wygraną. _Do trzech razy sztuka_ , pomyślał.

— Również nie będzie to możliwe, bo wyjeżdżam do Gdańska — znowu dała mu kosza. — Może umówmy się, że to ja zadzwonię do ciebie — dodała z naciskiem.

— Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz — zgodził się, chociaż doskonale rozumiał, że w języku kobiet takie stwierdzenie w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach oznaczało definitywną odmowę.

— Wybacz, ale mam na linii drugi telefon — powiedziała przepraszająco, ale Sebastian zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko jej zręczna wymówka, by przerwać niewygodną konwersację. — Do zobaczenia w biurze — pożegnała się, po czym zakończyła połączenie.

_Twarda sztuka_ , ocenił, kiwając głową. _No trudno, nie będę się na siłę pchał, gdzie mnie nie chcą. Nie to nie, łaski bez. Nikogo nie będę o nic prosił, mam swoją godność. Najlepiej będzie, jak wybiorę się do klubu. Tam na pewno znajdzie się dla mnie jakieś miłe towarzystwo_ , zdecydował, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

***

Po spędzeniu czwartego dnia z rzędu na czytaniu książek Aleks miał już serdecznie dosyć tego zajęcia. Dlatego, gdy dokończył szóstą pozycję ze swojej listy lektur, z odrazą odłożył na bok swój czytnik. Sprawdziło się na nim powiedzenie: co za dużo, to nie zdrowo. Zaaplikowanie sobie po dłuższej przerwie tak dużej dawki słowa pisanego odebrało mu radość i sprawiło, że na myśl o zapoznaniu z kolejną książką pojawiał się u niego odruch wymiotny. Wyglądało więc na to, że Aleks będzie musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś inne twórcze zajęcie, dzięki któremu wykorzystałby swój wolny czas. Zadanie to tylko pozornie wydawało się łatwe. Febo zawsze był wybredny w doborze rozrywki, więc od razu odrzucił tak oczywiste formy wypoczynku jak bezmyślne oglądanie telewizji czy pójście do kina, pubu albo klubu.

_Czym by tu się zająć do końca tygodnia?_ , pomyślał, opierając się o barierkę na tarasie, z którego roztaczał się widok na Wisłę. _Gdybym tylko mógł pracować, wtedy nie miałbym takich dylematów! Ale skoro już mam to zwolnienie, to nie powinienem zajmować się sprawami firmowymi, żeby nikt nie nabrał podejrzeń_ , westchnął ciężko. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego, jak ważne miejsce w jego życiu zajmowała praca. Na co dzień przeważnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, skupiając się na tym, żeby robić swoje. Co więcej, zawsze wydawało mu się, że zachowywał idealną równowagę między pracą a życiem osobistym. Teraz jednak, gdy zabrakło pierwszej z tych rzeczy, Aleks zrozumiał, jak było naprawdę. Od lat bez reszty poświęcał się firmie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że stopniowo przestawał pracować, aby żyć, a zaczynał żyć, żeby pracować. Nawet poza biurem potrafił myśleć o zadaniach, jakie tam na niego czekały. I nie traktował tego jako przykrych obowiązków, ale angażował się całym sobą, w to, co robił. Ponadto dużo inwestował w rozwój osobisty — korzystał ze szkoleń tradycyjnych lub online, a także jeździł na różne konferencje, by wciąż zdobywać nowe umiejętności. I nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie fakt, że kompletnie się w tym zatracił.

Patrząc na ostatnie lata swojego życia, Aleks mógł powiedzieć o nich tylko tyle, że w całości wypełniała je praca. Od rozstania z Julią bardzo zamknął się w sobie i jeszcze mocniej stronił od ludzi. Gdyby nie regularne kontakty z Lidią i Pauliną, pewnie zupełnie by zdziczał i nie potrafił rozmawiać o niczym innym, jak tylko o sprawach zawodowych. Choć Febo musiał przyznać, że z biegiem czasu relacje z siostrą też układały mu się coraz gorzej. Nie tylko dlatego, że uparcie brnęła w związek, w który Aleks nie wierzył, a jej wybrankiem był jego wróg numer jeden. Największym grzechem Pauliny było to, że przyjaźniła się z Julią i próbowała bawić się w swatkę. Tego Febo nie mógł jej darować, co odbiło się negatywnie na ich rodzinnych relacjach. A więc z osób prawdziwie bliskich pozostała mu tylko Lidia — przybrana babcia. Chociaż czuł się do niej przywiązany, to odwiedzał ją bardzo rzadko. Na odległość łatwiej mu było upewniać ją w przekonaniu, że wszystko u niego w porządku. Aleks znał seniorkę na tyle, by wiedzieć, że była dobrą obserwatorką i ukrycie przed nią czegokolwiek urastało do rangi niemożliwego zadania. Z tego względu kontakt telefoniczny był „bezpieczniejszy”, bo pozwalał uniknąć rozmów na trudne tematy, które porusza się tylko podczas spotkań twarzą w twarz.

Mimo że Febo był sam, to nie nazwałby siebie człowiekiem samotnym. Biorąc przykład ze swojej przybranej babci, postanowił sobie, że nie będzie na siłę zabiegał o towarzystwo ludzi. Traktował to jako okazję do udowodnienia sobie i innym, że był całkowicie samowystarczalny. Co więcej, z czasem zaczął podchodzić do tej sprawy niezwykle ambicjonalnie, uważając, że miał niepowtarzalną okazję, by zadać kłam twierdzeniu, że pełnię szczęścia człowiek może osiągnąć jedynie wtedy, gdy założy rodzinę. Na przekór temu stereotypowi Aleks chciał udowodnić światu, że bycie singlem to równie dobry, a nawet lepszy sposób na życie. Ciesząc się prawdziwą wolnością i niezależnością, mógł zawsze robić to, na co miał ochotę. Nie musiał o nikogo się troszczyć ani na nic się oglądać. Był sobie sam sterem, żeglarzem i okrętem, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. I pewnie dlatego nie zauważył w porę, że zbyt mocno zaangażował się w pracę, która niepostrzeżenie stała się treścią jego życia. Poza regularnymi, ale niezbyt długimi treningami, Febo nie miał żadnego hobby, którym mógłby się zajmować w wolnych chwilach.

_Czy to możliwe, żebym był pracoholikiem i nie interesowało mnie nic poza sprawami zawodowymi?_ , pomyślał, drapiąc się po głowie, a tym samym naruszając swoją idealnie przylizaną fryzurę. _Przecież lubię podróżować i poznawać świat_ , przekonywał sam siebie. _Chociaż nie jest to dobre hobby przy kiepskiej pogodzie i w sytuacji, kiedy powinienem siedzieć na miejscu z powodu zwolnienia lekarskiego. A może zamiast jechać gdzieś daleko, spróbowałbym lepiej poznać to, co znajduje się blisko?_ , zapytał sam siebie, zdając sobie sprawę, jak słabo znał Warszawę. Chociaż mieszkał tu od lat, to gdyby ktoś przyjezdny spytał go, jakie miejsca w tym mieście warto zobaczyć, to poza Starówką nic nie przyszłoby mu do głowy. A przecież stolica Polski to nie tylko odbudowane Stare Miasto i nowoczesne biurowce wyrastające w wielu miejscach jak grzyby po deszczu. Korzystając z wolnego czasu, Aleks postawił sobie cel, by co nieco pozwiedzać i tym samym wzbogacić swoją wiedzę na temat Warszawy. To była jedna z rzeczy, którą mógł się zająć w ciągu najbliższych dni. Jednak Febo nie poprzestał na tym jednym pomyśle. Zawsze musiał mieć jakiś „plan B” na wypadek, gdyby coś pokrzyżowało jego pierwotny zamysł.

_Co jeszcze mogłoby sprawić mi radość?_ , zastanawiał się, sięgając pamięcią do zamierzchłej przeszłości. _Kiedy byłem w szkole, bardzo lubiłem sklejać modele. Potem mi przeszło. Może po prostu z tego wyrosłem i nie ma sensu już do tego wracać? Na studiach zafascynowały mnie szachy. Za rzadko jednak miałem okazję, by z kimś zagrać, więc pewnie dlatego z tego zrezygnowałem. A w dzisiejszych czasach to nie jest już żadna przeszkoda. Wystarczy komputer i odpowiedni program lub strona internetowa. Myślę, że to będzie dobre zajęcie, gdyby inne pomysły zawiodły._

***

Artur wrócił do mieszkania później, niż się spodziewał. Był potwornie zmęczony po sesji, która trwała znacznie dłużej, niż to było w planie. Konkurs na reklamę francuskich perfum, które niebawem miały pojawić się na polskim rynku, przyciągnął tabuny mniej lub bardziej urodziwych dziewczyn uważających, że mogłyby zostać modelkami. Chociaż szef agencji chciał odesłać większość kandydatek z kwitkiem, mając plan wylansować jedną ze swoich protegowanych, to jednak Francuzów trudno było zadowolić. Domagali się fotografowania kolejnych dziewczyn, upierając się przy tym, by mieć większą swobodę wyboru. Chcąc nie chcąc, Artur musiał zgodzić się na te warunki, zdając sobie sprawę, że jednym z właścicieli francuskiej marki był brat Jacqueline — jego szefowej z „Fashion”. Z tego względu cierpliwie robił zdjęcia kolejnym kandydatkom, starając się nie myśleć, jak dużo czasu zajmie mu późniejsze przejrzenie oraz obróbka tych wszystkich fotografii. Na razie ucieszył się z faktu, że ta upiorna sesja wreszcie dobiegła końca. Wracając do domu, marzył tylko o relaksującej kąpieli i spokojnym wieczorze przed telewizorem z lampką wina w ręku.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi mieszkania, od razu zorientował się, że Violetta była w środku. Odgłosy muzyki oraz lekko fałszywego śpiewu ukochanej dochodziły z salonu. Artur bez wahania się tam udał, by przywitać się ze swoją dziewczyną. Kiedy jednak stanął na progu pokoju, oniemiał z wrażenia i szybko pożałował, że nie poszedł prosto do łazienki. Dzięki temu być może oszczędziłby sobie tego szokującego widoku. Salon wyglądał tak, jakby przeszła tamtędy trąba powietrzna. Na podłodze walały się papierowe i plastikowe torby wraz z pustymi opakowaniami przeróżnych kształtów i rozmiarów. Natomiast na meblach były porozkładane ubrania oraz buty. A pośrodku tego rozgardiaszu była Violetta, która z uśmiechem na ustach przeglądała się w lustrze w nowej sukience.

— Cześć, Arti — zapiszczała radośnie na jego widok, przesyłając mu całusa.

— Cześć — odpowiedział przeciągle, wciąż patrząc z niedowierzaniem na to, co działo się w pokoju. — Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Przemierzam ubrania, nie widać? Byłam na świetnej wyprzedaży. Mieli tam takie czadowe rzeczy, że mózg się lansuje — zachwycała się, sięgając po kolejną rzecz z pokaźnej sterty.

— I chyba większość z nich kupiłaś — rzucił z przekąsem, przewracając oczami. — Wolę nie pytać, ile to wszystko kosztowało.

— Oj tam, zapewniam cię, że nawet tego nie zauważysz. W końcu masz zasoby, tak czy nie?

— Tak, na razie tak, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to puścisz mnie z torbami — powiedział z wyrzutem. — Violka, czy ty naprawdę nie uważasz, że powinnaś mniej kupować?

— No ale sam zobacz, jakie to wszystko jest piękne — upierała się przy swoim, pokazując mu niektóre z zakupionych ubrań. — To była prawdziwa okazja i grzechem byłoby ją zmarynować!

— Wiesz, na czym polega twój problem? Wszędzie widzisz okazje i łatwo wydaje ci się nie swoje pieniądze — powiedział dosadnie, czując, że puszczają mu nerwy. — A ja się na to nie zgadzam, dociera to do ciebie?!

— Znowu szukasz dziury w płocie! — zarzuciła mu. — Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć?!

— Ja?! To ja szastam pieniędzmi na prawo i lewo, kupując coraz to nowe rzeczy?! Już trzeci raz w tym miesiącu wracasz do domu objuczona jak wielbłąd! Zachowujesz się jak zakupoholiczka!

— No, no, uważaj sobie! Wypłaszam sobie takie uwagi! — krzyknęła, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

— Violka, oprzytomnij wreszcie! Albo przyznasz, że masz poważny problem i dasz sobie pomóc, albo się rozstajemy! — wrzasnął na cały głos, tym razem nie mając zamiaru puścić jej tego płazem.

— Rozstajemy? — powtórzyła za nim ledwo słyszalnym głosem. — Ale Arti, ja… — zaczęła, w mgnieniu oka stając się łagodna jak baranek. On jednak nie miał ochoty słuchać jej tłumaczeń ani błagań o to, by zmienił zdanie.

— Milcz. Teraz ja mówię — wycedził przez zęby. — Od dzisiaj masz ze mną konsultować każdy zakup powyżej stu złotych. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, to koniec z nami. Uprzedzam cię, że będę uważnie śledził twoje wydatki na wyciągach z banku, więc nic się przede mną nie ukryje. Oprócz tego pójdziesz na odpowiednią terapię. Jak nie pasują ci takie warunki, to możesz już teraz się pakować — dodał takim tonem, by Violetta nie miała wątpliwości, że nie żartował.

— Arti, ja zgadzam się na wszystko! — zawyła żałośnie, rzucając mu się na szyję. — Kocham cię i nie chcę cię stracić — łkała, wtulona w jego ramiona.

— Świetnie. A teraz pójdę wziąć kąpiel. W tym czasie masz posprzątać cały ten bajzel. Jak wrócę, nie chcę tu widzieć śladu po tych zakupach — powiedział oschle, odsuwając się od niej.

— Dobrze.

***

Piotr wracał do domu, odczuwając pewien niedosyt. Jadąc do Rysiowa, trochę inaczej wyobrażał sobie to popołudnie i wieczór. Spodziewał się, że porwie Ulę na wspólną przejażdżkę nowym autem, sprawiając tym i jej, i sobie wiele radości. Co więcej, tak zaplanował trasę, by po drodze mogli się zatrzymać na kolację w pięknie położonym zajeździe. To miał być ich romantyczny wieczór tylko we dwoje — pierwszy od czasu, kiedy zostali parą. Ani przez chwilę Sosnowski nie wziął pod uwagę ewentualności, że coś mogłoby nie pójść po jego myśli. Dlatego, kiedy nie zastał Uli w domu, tylko trochę się zmartwił, bo głęboko wierzył, że wkrótce jego dziewczyna się pojawi i jeszcze uda mu się zrealizować opracowany plan. Czekając na jej powrót, wypił trzy herbaty w towarzystwie Józefa, a w końcu uległ jego namowom i zjadł kanapki przygotowane przez uprzejmego seniora. Wreszcie Piotr stracił cierpliwość i postanowił nie nadużywać dłużej gościnności Cieplaków. I tak spędził z nimi prawie cztery godziny, a przez ten czas Ula nie tylko się nie pojawiła, ale też nie odezwała się, kiedy ma zamiar wrócić do domu. Zirytowany i zawiedziony takim obrotem sprawy Sosnowski wyszedł z domu Cieplaków i ruszył w drogę do Warszawy.

_Gdzie się podziała Ula?_ , powtórzył w myślach pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju. _Przecież umawialiśmy się, że mam dzisiaj przyjechać! Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Nawet jeśli coś jej wypadło, to przecież od czegoś są telefony! Wystarczyło, żeby zadzwoniła do mnie albo do ojca, wtedy nie czekałbym na nią jak głupek. A ona po prostu zniknęła i nawet nie raczyła się odezwać! To nie fair. Mam nadzieję, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy tak się zachowała. Jak będzie to się powtarzać, to będę musiał się z nią rozmówić. Nie pozwolę, żeby moja dziewczyna tak się zachowywała, o nie! Kiedy się umawiamy, to ma być na swoim miejscu we właściwym czasie. Koniec i kropka. Nie będę tolerował takiego znikania bez słowa, bez względu na przyczynę. Moja dziewczyna musi mnie szanować i się słuchać! Niech wie, kto tu rządzi._

Z tą myślą wszedł do mieszkania. Nie zapalając światła w przedpokoju, zdjął z siebie kurtkę i buty, a następnie leniwym krokiem ruszył w kierunku salonu. Zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób mógłby uratować ten niezbyt przyjemny wieczór. Przypomniało mu się, że w telewizji powinna być powtórka z finałowego meczu mistrzostw świata w piłce siatkowej, podczas którego Polska odniosła fenomenalne zwycięstwo. Wieczór przed telewizorem z chipsami i piwem — to brzmiało jak plan. Najpierw jednak wszedł do salonu, gdzie natknął się na Maćka, który na jego widok wstał z kanapy.

— Dobrze, że jesteś — powiedział zamiast powitania Szymczyk. — Czekałem na ciebie.

— Byłem w Rysiowie — wzruszył ramionami Sosnowski, nie spodziewając się, by współlokator miał mu do zakomunikowania coś ważnego. — Stało się coś? — zainteresował się, widząc jego nietęgą minę.

— Czyli widziałeś się z Ulką? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

— Nie, wyobraź sobie, że nie. Czekałem na nią dosyć długo, ale się nie pojawiła. Przepadła jak kamień w wodę — odparł Piotr, krzywiąc się z dezaprobatą.

— A więc o niczym nie wiesz — ocenił Maciek, nieznacznie kiwając głową.

— Niby o czym?

— Może lepiej usiądźmy — zaproponował Szymczyk, wskazując mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie. — Ula ma kłopoty.

— No nie, czyżby znowu Bartek? — odparł bez zastanowienia Sosnowski.

— A któż by inny? Wczoraj przyszedł do niej z propozycją, żeby do siebie wrócili. Oczywiście dała mu kosza, a wtedy on zmienił front. Zaszantażował ją. Żąda od niej dziesięciu tysięcy w zamian za nieujawnienie kompromitujących zdjęć, które zrobił jej jeszcze w czasach, kiedy byli razem — wyjaśnił sytuację Maciek bez owijania w bawełnę. — Wiem, wiem, co mi powiesz. Ula też uważa, że głupotą było pozwolić mu na cyknięcie takich fotek, ale stało się. I chociaż ona teraz mocno tego żałuje, to nie czas płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Trzeba jakoś rozwiązać ten problem. Nie możemy zostawić jej z tym samej.

— To oczywiste — przytaknął Piotr, czując coraz większy gniew. — Jedno jest dla mnie pewne: Ula nie powinna mu płacić.

— Też jestem tego zdania — podchwycił Szymczyk z entuzjazmem. — Obawiam się jednak, że pójście z tym na policję nie rozwiąże problemu.

— Raczej nie. Równie dobrze można by nie zrobić nic w tej sprawie. Efekt będzie dokładnie taki sam — wyraził swoje zdanie Sosnowski, a z jego wypowiedzi przebijał kompletny brak zaufania do organów ścigania. — Co za szuja z tego Bartka! — zirytował się, nerwowo zaciskając pięści.

— Tyle to i ja wiem. Ale co teraz robić? Masz jakiś pomysł? — zapytał z nadzieją Maciek, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

— Musimy wziąć sprawy we własne ręce — stwierdził Piotr, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.


	35. Chapter 35

— Co ty chcesz zrobić? — spytał ciekawsko Maciek, zastanawiając się, co też Piotrkowi przyszło do głowy. _Czyżby on wpadł na jakiś pomysł, który ja przeoczyłem?_ , pomyślał, drapiąc się po brodzie.

— Przekonać Bartka, żeby zrezygnował z szantażowania Uli — odparł Sosnowski zdecydowanie, a jego mina wskazywała, że nie żartował.

— No ale jak? Tak po prostu? — roześmiał się kpiąco Szymczyk, bo wydawało mu się to równie nieprawdopodobne, jak namówienie psa, żeby dobrowolnie wyszedł ze sklepu z mięsem. — I ty myślisz, że się zgodzi?

— Nie będzie miał wyjścia — wycedził przez zęby Sosnowski. — Tylko musisz mi pomóc. Sam nie dam sobie rady. We dwóch będziemy mieli nad nim przewagę. Wystarczy, że wymyślimy jakiś sprytny sposób, by zwabić go w jakieś odludne miejsce, żeby wszystko odbyło się bez świadków. Liczę na twoją kreatywność — dodał, patrząc znacząco na współlokatora.

— Niech pomyślę… mam! W środy Dąbrowska chodzi na wieczorną mszę na dziewiętnastą. Zazwyczaj wychodzi znacznie wcześniej, więc będziemy mieli do dyspozycji jakieś dwie, może nawet trzy godziny. Pod warunkiem, że zastaniemy Bartka w domu.

— Przestań krakać — upomniał go Sosnowski. — Powiedz sobie, że tam będzie, to tak się stanie. Dobrze, że jutro nie mam dyżuru. Czyli wiemy, kiedy odbędzie się operacja o pseudonimie „liść dębu” — dodał z podekscytowaniem.

— Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, jak masz zamiar go przekonać, żeby zmienił zdanie — drążył temat Szymczyk, posyłając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Siłą perswazji — odparł spokojnie Piotr z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach. — W końcu będzie nas dwóch, tak czy nie? Zdaj się na mnie i po prostu rób wszystko, co ci powiem. Zaufaj mi, wiem, co robię.

— Okej, niech ci będzie — machnął ręką Maciek. Skoro lekarz miał już jakiś plan, to wystarczyło się go trzymać. Ostatecznie Szymczyk nie musiał znać od razu wszystkich szczegółów. Wystarczyły tylko najważniejsze punkty. — Czekaj, czekaj. A jak pojedziemy do Rysiowa? Moje auto odpada. Zna je każdy w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Twoje zresztą też jest charakterystyczne. A że dopiero co je zmieniłeś, to nie sądzę, żebyś miał zamiar się go szybko pozbyć. A w tej sytuacji nie powinniśmy rzucać się z oczy.

— Słusznie, nie możemy zostawiać oczywistych śladów — przytaknął Piotr, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. — W takim razie pożyczę samochód od Karola. Myślę, że się zgodzi. Zwłaszcza, jeśli w zamian dam mu na trochę swoje nowe auto — roześmiał się cicho. — Jutro postaram się wyjść z pracy trochę wcześniej. Przyjadę po ciebie pod biuro i od razu lecimy do Rysiowa. Musimy znaleźć się na miejscu odpowiednio wcześnie, by zorientować się, czy Dąbrowska rzeczywiście pójdzie na tę mszę.

— Tego akurat jestem więcej niż pewien. To prawdziwa dewotka! Nawet dziesięć plag egipskich, potop oraz deszcz ognia i siarki razem wzięte nie powstrzymałyby jej od cotygodniowych wizyt w kościele.

— To bardzo dobrze, czyli nie ma o co się martwić.

— Chyba tylko o to, czy Bartek zgodzi się na nasze warunki — ironizował Maciek, dziwiąc się, skąd u Piotra taka nagła pewność siebie.

— Mówiłem ci już: więcej optymizmu. Uwierz w to, że wszystko się uda. W końcu wiara potrafi czynić cuda.

***

Pani Nawrocka ostatkiem sił wdrapała się na czwarte piętro, przeklinając w duchu, że akurat dzisiaj musiała zepsuć się winda. Od rana wszystko układało się źle, zupełnie jak w piątek trzynastego. Przed godziną ósmą pod oknami ich budynku został uruchomiony młot pneumatyczny. Jak się okazało, pod jezdnią pękła rura i robotnicy musieli się jak najszybciej do niej dobrać. Wyrwana ze snu Nawrocka wiedziała, że nie uda jej się ponownie zasnąć, więc wstała z łóżka i poszła do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę oraz śniadanie. Gdy odkręciła kran w kuchni, by nalać wody do czajnika, usłyszała tylko cichy pomruk.

_No tak, odcięli nas, dopóki nie usuną awarii_ , westchnęła ciężko. Rozejrzała się wokół, zastanawiając się, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Pod ręką miała wprawdzie butelkę wody mineralnej, ale doskonale wiedziała, że nie nadawała się ona do przegotowania. Kobieta musiała więc zadowolić się tym, co było dostępne, choć wypicie porannej kawy i wypalenie jednego papierosa to był jej poranny rytuał. Dzień zaczął się fatalnie, momentalnie wprawiając ją w zły nastrój.

Z powodu braku wody musiała także zrezygnować z porannego prysznica, a nawet umycia zębów. Nie mając ochoty wysłuchiwać dźwięków młota pneumatycznego przerywanych głośnymi i naszpikowanymi niecenzuralnym słownictwem krzykami robotników, Halina postanowiła się ubrać i wyjść z domu. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że pod jej nieobecność awaria zostanie szybko usunięta. Ze względu na kiepską pogodę Nawrocka nie wybrała się na spacer, ale zajrzała do pobliskiej kawiarni, którą zazwyczaj omijała szerokim łukiem. Dzisiaj jednak postanowiła zaryzykować i do niej wstąpić. Niestety, w jej wnętrzu nie wolno było palić, więc Halina musiała poprzestać na wypiciu kawy. A raczej napoju kawopodobnego, który jej podano. Wystarczyło, że powąchała tę ciemną ciecz i już wiedziała, że nie będzie dobrze. Z mieszanymi uczuciami upiła łyk z białej filiżanki i skrzywiła się bardziej niż wtedy, gdy piła świeżo wyciskany sok z cytryny. Ten przynajmniej był tylko kwaśny, natomiast to „coś” — tylko przez pomyłkę nazywane kawą — miało dodatkowo jeszcze wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny gorzko-metaliczny posmak. Nawrocka nie znała się na tym zbyt dobrze, ale jednego była pewna — nawet w PRL-u nie piła czegoś tak ohydnego. Choć to co wtedy z niemałym trudem można było dostać na polskim rynku, jakością nie dorównywało dostępnym obecnie kawom, to jednak smakowało znacznie lepiej niż to, co Halina miała wątpliwą przyjemność pić w tej chwili. To dodatkowo pogorszyło jej już i tak kiepski humor.

Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, Nawrocka skierowała się w stronę biblioteki, chcąc w spokoju oddać się lekturze. Tutaj czekało ją kolejne rozczarowanie, gdy pociągnęła za klamkę, a ciężkie drzwi nie ustąpiły. Na śmierć zapomniała o tym, że we wtorki bibliotekę otwierano dopiero o godzinie dziesiątej. Nie uśmiechało jej się czekać przeszło czterdzieści minut na dworze, więc musiała znowu zmienić plany i wybrała się na zakupy. Przy codziennych sprawunkach nic jej nie zaskoczyło. Przeszło jej nawet przez myśl, że pomoże to jej przełamać złą passę. Jak się jednak okazało, ta radość była zdecydowanie przedwczesna. Kiedy kobieta była w drodze domu, niewielka mżawka przerodziła się w prawdziwą ulewę. Nim Halina, która była objuczona niczym zwierzę pociągowe, zdążyła schronić się pod wiatą przystankową, zdążyła już solidnie zmoknąć. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach nawet rzekomo nieprzemakalny płaszcz na niewiele się zdał. Nawrocka odczekała kilka minut aż deszcz przestał padać, a następnie dziarskim krokiem ruszyła w stronę celu, uważnie omijając kałuże, które powstały we wgłębieniach chodnika.

Kiedy tylko weszła do swojego bloku, uderzyło ją to, że część klapek w skrzynkach na listy była uniesiona do góry. To mogło oznaczać dwie rzeczy — albo jakiemuś natrętnemu ulotkarzowi udało się wślizgnąć do środka i uszczęśliwić wszystkich mieszkańców kolejną reklamą pizzy czy telewizji kablowej, albo tego dnia listonosz zawitał tu wcześniej niż zwykle. Sięgnęła więc po kieszeni płaszcza po klucze i zajrzała do swojej skrzynki, by rozstrzygnąć tę kwestię. Znalazła tam kopertę z rachunkiem za gaz. Już miała ruszyć w kierunku wind, gdy przypomniała sobie, że obiecała zaglądać także do skrzynki Aldony. Odnalazła więc na kółeczku właściwy kluczyk i po krótkiej szarpaninie z zamkiem otworzyła prostokątne drzwiczki. W środku znalazła także rachunek za gaz oraz awizo.

_Jeszcze tego mi brakowało_ , westchnęła, przewracając oczami. Nawrocka nie potrafiła odmówić ojcu Aldony, gdy poprosił ją, żeby odbierała całą korespondencję przychodzącą na adres córki. Wymagało to trochę zachodu, bo trzeba było podpisać i dostarczyć na pocztę specjalne upoważnienie, by Halina miała prawo brać przesyłki polecone dla Aldony, które przynosił listonosz. Dziś jednak przegapiła jego wizytę, a to oznaczało, że nieuchronnie czeka ją wizyta na poczcie. Nawrocka chciała od razu załatwić tę sprawę, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, że musi poczekać przynajmniej do popołudnia. Chcąc uniknąć stania w kolejkach, Halina postanowiła zająć się tym jutro z samego rana. Tymczasem bardzo chciała znaleźć się w do domu i odpocząć w ciszy i spokoju, co będzie o tyle trudne, że hałaśliwi robotnicy jeszcze nie uporali się z awarią. Gdy podeszła do windy, od razu zorientowała się, że coś było nie tak. Numer piętra na wyświetlaczu nad drzwiami mrugał złowieszczo, co oznaczało tylko jedno — Halinę czekała piesza wyprawa na czwarte piętro z zakupami. Nie mając innego wyjścia, kobieta ruszyła w drogę, zatrzymując się na każdym półpiętrze, by złapać oddech. Wreszcie dotarła na górę zgrzana i spocona. Kiedy znalazła się w mieszkaniu, sprawnie rozpakowała zakupy i skierowała się do salonu, gdzie tak jak stała, padła na kanapę, żeby odpocząć. Była tak zmordowana, że przysnęła, mimo potwornego hałasu za oknem.

***

Środowy poranek przywitał Warszawę i jej okolice przelotnym deszczem. Niebo było zasnute tak ciemnymi chmurami, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że wciąż była noc. Zanosiło się na to, że cały dzień będzie taki ponury i opady nie powiedziały jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Ta aura bynajmniej nie zachęcała do opuszczenia ciepłego i wygodnego łóżka. Zwłaszcza w wypadku Uli, która była przygnębiona do tego stopnia, że najchętniej zaszyłaby się pod kołdrą aż do wiosny lub przynajmniej do przyszłego tygodnia. Wypicie wieczorem pokaźnej dawki ojcowskiej nalewki ululało ją i pozwoliło spokojnie przespać kilka godzin bez przerwy. A rano nie miała nawet śladu bólu głowy ani w ogóle jej nie suszyło, co było fenomenalne. Nie pocieszało to jej jednak za bardzo, biorąc pod uwagę przykrą rzeczywistość, z którą nieuchronnie przyjdzie jej się zmierzyć w tym tygodniu. Do soboty zostało jej już tylko cztery dni, a ona wciąż nie miała planu.

_Gdybym tylko mogła stąd uciec hen daleko, żeby Bartek nie mógł mnie znaleźć. Albo jeszcze lepiej byłoby, gdyby to on przepadł jak kamień w wodę, żeby słuch o nim zaginął_ , rozmarzyła się.

— Córcia, mogę? — Usłyszała zza drzwi głos ojca.

— Tak, proszę — odpowiedziała bez entuzjazmu, spoglądając w stronę wejścia.

— Wstawaj, już czas — zachęcił ją, uchylając drzwi na tyle, by wsunąć głowę do pokoju córki.

— Muszę? — jęknęła, robiąc zbolałą minę.

— No nie ma wyjścia, inaczej przegapisz autobus i spóźnisz się do pracy — odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Chodź, śniadanie na stole — dodał zachęcająco.

— Jeszcze pięć minut — obiecała, odwracając się na drugi bok. Chociaż nie miała ochoty wstawać z łóżka i iść dokądkolwiek, to trudno było odmówić racji argumentom taty. _Minęło już ponad pół miesiąca, muszę jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Od tego zależy, czy utrzymam pracę, czy znów zostanę z niczym_ , pomyślała, siadając na łóżku. Chociaż z każdym dniem upewniała się z przekonaniu, że księgowość to zdecydowanie nie był szczyt jej marzeń, to zależało jej na tym, by nie stracić cudem zdobytej posady. _Lepiej mieć nawet niezbyt wysoką pensję, niż jej nie mieć_ , stwierdziła, sięgając po szlafrok wiszący na oparciu krzesła.

W kuchni zastała suto zastawiony stół. Znajdowały się na nim dwa półmiski z kanapkami, trzy rodzaje płatków śniadaniowych, podgrzane mleko w rondelku a nawet patelnia z jajecznicą.

— Ty mówiłeś o śniadaniu, a nie o przyjęciu na dziesięć osób plus trzy — powiedziała półżartem, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie wiedziałem, na co Beatka będzie miała ochotę, więc postanowiłem dać jej wybór.

— No właśnie, a gdzie ona? Beti! — zawołała głośno na młodszą siostrę, która już dawno powinna była zejść na dół.

— Została w łóżku. Jest strasznie blada i marudna. Nie chcę, żeby nam się rozłożyła, więc lepiej, żeby dzisiaj została w domu — wyjaśnił szybko Józef, sięgając po tacę.

— Masz rację — przytaknęła Ula. — A Jasiek?

— Okupuje łazienkę, ale pewnie zaraz przyjdzie. A ja pójdę na górę i zaniosę Beatce płatki na mleku i herbatę z miodem.

— A może ja to zrobię? — zaofiarowała się, nie chcąc, żeby ojciec się przemęczał bieganiem po schodach. Wiedziała, że po jej wyjściu jeszcze przynajmniej kilkanaście razy będzie kursował góra-dół, więc jeśli mogła oszczędzić mu chociaż jednego razu, to była zdecydowana to zrobić.

— Ty lepiej jedz jajecznicę, zanim wystygnie. Może weźmiesz ze sobą do pracy część tych kanapek? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Dobry pomysł. W takie chłodne dni jak dzisiaj zazwyczaj częściej się robię głodna — odparła, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że tata doskonale o tym wiedział. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem do wyjścia, po czym zabrała się za apetycznie wyglądającą jajecznicę.

— Która godzina? — zapytał z przestrachem w głosie Jasiek, wpadając do kuchni jak huragan.

— Wpół do komina — rzuciła z przekąsem. — Siadaj, zjedz coś.

— A gdzie ojciec i młoda? — zmarszczył brwi chłopak, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

— Na górze. Beti źle się czuje i tata zaniósł jej śniadanie — odpowiedziała obojętnym tonem.

— Takiej to dobrze — westchnął głośno Jasiek. — Chętnie bym się z nią zamienił.

— Na chorowanie?

— Lepsze to niż sprawdzian z biologii — upierał się przy swoim. — A może ty byś poszła za mnie? — zapytał półżartem.

— Jak zastąpisz mnie w pracy, to nie ma problemu — odpowiedziała mu w podobnej konwencji. — A z czego dokładnie ta klasówka?

— Z anatomii człowieka, a co?

— Nie, nic. Tak pytam — wzruszyła ramionami. _Jak nic nie wymyślę, to w sobotę też mnie czeka swego rodzaju egzamin z anatomii._

***

O ile wtorek Halina nazwałaby jednym z pechowych dni, o tyle środa okazała się szczęśliwa. Zgodnie z planem kobieta wybrała się na pocztę, by odebrać poleconą przesyłkę dla Aldony. Zdecydowała się załatwić to w godzinach przedpołudniowych, licząc na to, że wtedy nie przyjdzie jej stać w długiej kolejce. Tu niestety trochę się zawiodła, bo w ogonku stało na oko jakieś dziesięć osób, z czego dwie trzymały naręcze korespondencji do nadania, co oznaczało, że dosyć długo będą okupować jedyne czynne stanowisko. Jednak niecałe pięć minut później otworzyły się jeszcze dwa sąsiednie okienka, co pozwoliło sprawnie rozładować kolejkę. A gdy przyszedł czas na Halinę, uprzejma ekspedientka poprosiła ją tylko o dowód tożsamości, o dziwo nie dopytując się o upoważnienie.

_Czyżby w końcu poprawili coś w tym systemie pocztowym?_ , pomyślała, przypominając sobie, że do tej pory każda taka sytuacja, w której odbierała nie swoją przesyłkę, wymagała głębszego wyjaśnienia. Tymczasem kasjerka bez zbędnych ceregieli pobiegła na zaplecze, skąd po chwili wróciła z kopertą w ręku. Wystarczył tylko jeden podpis i sprawę można było uznać za załatwioną. Halina wracała więc do domu bardzo zadowolona, mając poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku.

Po powrocie do mieszkania zdążyła tylko dorzucić odebraną przesyłkę na stertkę, gdzie leżała cała korespondencja do Aldony i wstawić wodę na herbatę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Trochę ją to zaskoczyło, bo z nikim się nie umawiała. Mimo to poszła sprawdzić, kto przyszedł i szczerze ucieszyła się, gdy na progu zobaczyła ojca swojej sąsiadki.

— Dzień dobry! Zapraszam, zapraszam do środka — powiedziała radośnie Halina, otwierając drzwi na oścież. — Właśnie wstawiłam wodę na herbatę. Napije się pan?

— Bardzo dziękuję, może innym razem — grzecznie odmówił mężczyzna.

— Zawsze pan tak mówi! — obruszyła się Nawrocka. — Albo się pan zgodzi, albo śmiertelnie się obrażę! — zagroziła, robiąc nadąsaną minę.

— W takim razie nie mam wyjścia — uśmiechnął się ojciec Aldony, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, by powiesić go na haczyku.

— U mnie butów się nie zdejmuje! — zastrzegła, widząc, że mężczyzna pochylił się, by rozwiązać sznurówki. — Podłoga jest dla ludzi, a nie na odwrót. Proszę wejść do pokoju, ja zaraz przyjdę z herbatą.

— Dziękuję, to naprawdę miłe z pani strony — powiedział z wdzięcznością, kiedy gospodyni postawiła przed nim gustowną filiżankę, do której nalała wrzący napój o złocistym kolorze.

— Ach, to drobiazg — odparła skromnie Halina, uzupełniając także swoje naczynie. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak się czuje Aldonka — zainteresowała się, siadając naprzeciwko mężczyzny, by móc wbić w niego swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie.

— Lepiej. Najgorsze już minęło, ale lekarze nadal na nią uważają, żeby to się nie powtórzyło. Przenieśli ją z OIOMu na oddział internistyczny i jeszcze parę dni zostanie na obserwacji. Jest też pod opieką dobrego psychiatry.

— A wiadomo może, dlaczego ona w ogóle próbowała popełnić samobójstwo? — dociekała Nawrocka, bo ta kwestia cały czas nie dawała jej spokoju.

— Owszem, ale wolałbym o tym nie mówić — odparł grzecznie, acz stanowczo.

— Rozumiem. Przepraszam, głupia ciekawość. I co dalej z nią będzie? — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— Jak wypiszą ją ze szpitala, to zamieszka z nami. Do zakończenia terapii wolimy z żoną mieć ją na oku. A żeby mieszkanie nie stało puste, to przeniesie się tu syn. Myślę, że go pani polubi. Chociażby za to, że już nie będzie pani musiała się troszczyć o korespondencję Aldony — powiedział nieco weselszym tonem głosu.

— A właśnie! Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to trochę się tego nazbierało — przyznała, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Proszę bardzo — dodała, kładąc na stole kilkanaście kopert.

— Dziękuję, przekażę jej może nawet jeszcze dzisiaj — zapowiedział ojciec Aldony.

— Proszę ją też serdecznie ode mnie pozdrowić — upierała się Nawrocka. — Szkoda, że już nie będziemy sąsiadkami. To była jedyna osoba w tym bloku, na którą zawsze mogłam liczyć.

***

Mimo że pogoda raczej nie zachęcała do spacerów, Julia postanowiła wybrać się po pracy do parku, żeby móc spokojnie przemyśleć sobie parę spraw. Oczywiście jej tematem numer jeden był Aleks, z którym nie widziała się od incydentu w windzie. Sławińska przewidziała wprawdzie to, że Febo zrobi wszystko, by uniknąć ponownego spotkania z nią, ale nie sądziła, że to potrwa tak długo. Obstawiała, że po dwóch lub trzech dniach normalnie pojawi się w pracy. Dlatego, kiedy nie zjawił w pracy przez cały zeszły tydzień, była nieco zaskoczona. Postanowiła jednak uzbroić się w cierpliwość, licząc na to, że od poniedziałku Aleks wróci do biura. Jednak od Pauliny dowiedziała się, że dostał tydzień zwolnienia lekarskiego. Sławińska nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Febo wcale nie był chory, ale zrobił sprytny unik, żeby jeszcze bardziej oddalić w czasie ich ponowne spotkanie.

_Jeżeli on myśli, że zapomnę o tym, co się stało w windzie, to się grubo myli_ , powiedziała do siebie w myślach. Była na niego zła, że wolał uciekać od problemów i nieporozumień, niż stawić im czoła, jak na mężczyznę przystało. Ona sama też zawsze wolała wiedzieć, na czym stoi, więc ta niepewność i huśtawka emocjonalna doprowadzały ją do szału. To, w jaki sposób ją całował, aż nazbyt dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że wciąż ją kochał i najwyraźniej pragnął czegoś więcej. Gdyby im nie przerwano, pewnie zdarzyłoby się to, do czego nieuchronnie zmierzali. W tamtym momencie Julia bardzo tego chciała. Teraz zresztą też nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby ponownie znaleźć się z Aleksem sam na sam. Tylko czy to by cokolwiek rozwiązało? Kwestia zasadnicza nadal pozostawała nierozstrzygnięta.

_Czy Aleks wybaczy mi zdradę, czy nie?_ , to pytanie wracało do niej niczym bumerang. A odpowiedź znał tylko Febo. Sławińska też bardzo chciała ją poznać. Dlatego, nie namyślając się długo, sięgnęła po telefon i wybrała numer Aleksa, by namówić go na spotkanie na neutralnym gruncie. On jednak nie odebrał telefonu, co w sumie jej nie zdziwiło. Mimo to czuła wewnętrzną potrzebę, żeby spróbować, wierząc w to, że cuda przecież czasami się zdarzają.

Nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniała sobie o japońskiej sztuce kintsugi, którą miała okazję podziwiać na jednej z londyńskich wystaw. Kiedy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszała, nie wydało jej się to zbyt interesujące. Pomysł dawania drugiego życia potłuczonej ceramice przez łączenie elementów laką z dodatkiem metali szlachetnych takich jak złoto, srebro czy platyna, kojarzył się raczej z nieco bardziej wyrafinowaną formą recyklingu niż ze sztuką. Ostatecznie jednak poszła wtedy na tamtą wystawę i przeżyła naprawdę miłe zaskoczenie. Nie sądziła, że do tego stopnia mogłyby podobać jej się naprawione w ten sposób przedmioty, a właśnie tak się stało. Z zachwytem przyglądała się filiżankom, półmiskom, a nawet wazom, które dzięki błyszczącym się złączeniom wyglądały niezwykle urokliwie. Od przewodnika na wystawie Julia dowiedziała się, że kintsugi to coś więcej niż tylko sztuka sklejania naczyń.

_To cała koncepcja filozoficzna, którą z powodzeniem można odnieść do różnych dziedzin życia_ , przywołała na pamięć usłyszane wtedy słowa, które zrobiły na niej piorunujące wrażenie. _Jej podstawą jest przekonanie, że piękno nie tkwi w doskonałości, ale w tym, co zostało w jakiś sposób uszkodzone, a później naprawione. Stłuczone naczynie stanowi metaforę błędów i porażek życiowych, a także cierpienia, jakie się z nimi wiążą. Natomiast proces naprawy należy przyrównać do wyciągania wniosków i podnoszenia się po upadku. I tak jak łączenia poszczególnych kawałków naczynia są wyraźnie widoczne, tak samo te przykre doświadczenia zostawiają w każdym trwałe piętno, którego nie należy się wstydzić ani ukrywać przed światem. Skoro lak z dodatkiem metali szlachetnych sprawia, że naprawione naczynie staje się piękniejsze, tak samo zagojone rany czynią człowieka ciekawszym i bogatszym o nowe doświadczenia._

Julia bardzo chciała, by ta koncepcja sprawdziła się także w kwestii jej związku z Aleksem. Chociaż to ona sama rozbiła to kruche naczynie, jakim była ich niezwykła relacja, to teraz bardzo pragnęła, by pozwolił jej na nowo je posklejać. Głęboko wierzyła w to, że między nimi wszystko mogłoby się jeszcze poukładać, gdyby dali sobie jeszcze jedną szansę. Julia była gotowa na to, by spróbować jeszcze raz. Teraz wszystko zależało od Aleksa.

Pogrążona w swoich rozmyślaniach powoli spacerowała po praktycznie pustej ścieżce w parku, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się wokół niej. Poniewczasie zorientowała się, że ktoś podszedł do niej od tyłu i wyrwał jej torebkę z taką siłą, że Julia straciła równowagę i upadła na wilgotny trawnik.

— Ratunku! Złodziej! — wrzasnęła na cały głos, odprowadzając wzrokiem uciekającego człowieka w czarnej bluzie z kapturem. Dalej wypadki potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Nim zdążyła wykonać choćby jeden ruch, obok niej z dużą prędkością przemknęła jakaś postać, o której mogła powiedzieć tylko tyle, że była w szarym dresie. Niczym wytrawny sprinter, ten ktoś dogonił oddalającego się złodzieja, by po krótkiej szarpaninie odebrać mu torebkę. Pozbawiony swojej zdobyczy mężczyzna szybko się ulotnił, natomiast zwycięzca truchtem zbliżał się w stronę Julii.

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał właściciel szarego dresu, pomagając jej się podnieść.

— Tak, chyba tak — odpowiedziała bez namysłu, wciąż jeszcze będąc w lekkim szoku, po tym co się stało. Kiedy stanęła pewnie na nogach, szybko otrzepała spodnie i tunikę z ziemi, liści oraz pojedynczych źdźbeł trawy. — Bardzo panu dziękuję — dodała ze szczerą wdzięcznością, biorąc do rąk torebkę, by zaraz potem przytulić ją do siebie jak pluszowego misia. Zrobiło jej się słabo na samą myśl o tym, że za jednym zamachem mogłaby stracić telefon, jedyne klucze do mieszkania oraz portfel z dokumentami oraz kartami płatniczymi.

— Drobiazg — uśmiechnął się chłopak, wyszczerzając przy tym śnieżnobiałe zęby. — I żaden pan. Jestem Karol — przedstawił się, wyciągając do niej dłoń.

— Julia, miło mi — odparła uprzejmie, odwzajemniając gest.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie — stwierdził, puszczając do niej oczko. — Choć przyznam się, że mam nieodparte wrażenie, jakbyśmy już skądś się znali.

— To raczej mało prawdopodobne.

— A jednak… twoja twarz wygląda znajomo — upierał się przy swoim, patrząc na nią w taki sposób, że nie miała wątpliwości, jaki zachwyt w nim obudziła.

— Może powinieneś mi się lepiej przyjrzeć — powiedziała nieco oschle, nie będąc w nastroju do flirtu. — Muszę być strasznie banalna, bo podobam się wszystkim facetom.

— Ja tego nie mówiłem — bronił się Karol, nie tracąc jednak animuszu.

— Że jestem banalna? Nie, tego nie powiedziałeś.

— A że mi się podobasz? — drążył temat, a jego głos nabrał uwodzicielskiego brzmienia.

— Wprawdzie też nie, ale mnie podrywasz. Zaprzeczysz? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem, licząc na to, że tym sposobem szybko go do siebie zrazi. — Au — syknęła z bólu przy próbie przejścia z trawnika z powrotem na ścieżkę.

— Co ci jest? — zapytał z troską.

— Chyba coś mi się stało w nogę — wydusiła z siebie, lekko się chwiejąc.

— Daj rękę, pomogę ci — zaproponował tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Wspierając się na jego ramieniu Julia pozwoliła, by zaprowadził ją do ławki znajdującej się kilkanaście metrów dalej.

— Dziękuję — wysapała, kiedy wreszcie usiadła.

— Obejrzę to — zaproponował i przykucnął na ścieżce. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zaprotestować, zsunął z jej stopy but, po czym przystąpił do badania nogi od końca palców aż do wysokości kolana.

— Jesteś lekarzem? — spytała, przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

— Tak. Co prawda kardiologiem, a nie ortopedą, ale jako sportowiec-amator coś niecoś wiem na temat urazów z własnego doświadczenia — odparł półżartem Karol, wywołując tym uśmiech na jej zbolałej twarzy.

— Ta noga jest jakaś pechowa. Mniej więcej dwa tygodnie temu ją sobie uszkodziłam, a teraz znowu — jęknęła, przypominając sobie, jaki ból wtedy czuła, gdy zaatakowana przez Sebastiana upadła na sofę, zahaczając łydką o kant stolika. Było to jednak nic w porównaniu z tym, co odczuwała teraz.

— Może dlatego, że jest lewa — skwitował Karol. — Byłaś z tym u lekarza?

— Nie, bo szybko mi przeszło. Podejrzewam, że to było zwykłe stłuczenie.

— To wygląda na to, że teraz dla odmiany dorobiłaś się lekkiego skręcenia kostki — ocenił, wsuwając na jej stopę but na obcasie. — Nic dziwnego, skoro nosisz coś takiego — dodał, kiwając głową z politowaniem.

— Coś nie tak z moim obuwiem? — zmarszczyła brwi, odruchowo spoglądając na swoje ulubione czarne szpilki.

— Może to, że to nie są buty do chodzenia, ale do wyglądania. Tyle jako lekarz. Bo jako facet uważam, że są naprawdę… ładne.

— Dzięki. Mam tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się w nich jakoś dotrzeć do domu — westchnęła głośno. Nie uśmiechało jej się chodzić boso w tak chłodny i deszczowy dzień, a musiała dojść najpierw do najbliższego miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się zatrzymać taksówka, a następnie od samochodu do mieszkania.

— Nie martw się, odwiozę cię — zaproponował gorliwie Karol, którego najwyraźniej trudno było zrazić. — Mogę cię nawet wziąć na ręce i zanieść do auta, jeśli sobie życzysz.

— Bez przesady — zaoponowała, piorunując go spojrzeniem. — Sam powiedziałeś, że to tylko lekkie zwichnięcie. Wystarczy, jak pozwolisz mi się oprzeć na swoim ramieniu.

— Z przyjemnością, madame — odparł uprzejmie, kłaniając się z gracją. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Bardzo powoli prowadził ją po ścieżce w kierunku parkingu. Chociaż przez pierwszych parę metrów Julia tylko delikatnie się na nim opierała, zdecydowana dokuśtykać do celu o własnych siłach, to ból w nodze stał się tak nieznośny, że całkiem zawisła na Karolu. A on nie zaprotestował. Gdy przeniosła swoją dłoń z jego przedramienia na kark, on przesunął rękę na jej plecy i dzielnie ją podtrzymywał. Julia kątem oka obserwowała twarz chłopaka, na której nie pojawił się nawet nieznaczny grymas niezadowolenia. Wręcz przeciwnie — jego rozanielony uśmiech wskazywał, że szczerze się z czegoś cieszył. Czy dlatego, że miał okazję trzymać w ramionach kobietę, która wpadła mu w oko? A może liczył na to, że odprowadzi ją do mieszkania i już snuł wizje, jak ta sytuacja mogłaby się dalej potoczyć? A co jeśli po prostu miał radość z tego, że miał okazję komuś pomóc, bez żadnych podtekstów? Julia wolała tego nie wiedzieć. Zawsze starała się być samodzielna i ewentualną pomoc przyjmowała zazwyczaj tylko od osób, które w jakimś sensie były jej bliskie. Teraz zaś musiała zdać się na zupełnie obcego mężczyznę, o którym wiedziała tylko tyle, że miał na imię Karol, szybko biegał i z zawodu był lekarzem.

Gdy znaleźli się obok auta, Julia z trudem powstrzymała się przed wydaniem z siebie zachwyconego okrzyku. Lśniące BMW wyglądało tak, jakby dopiero co wyjechało z salonu. Karol otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, by ostrożnie pomóc dziewczynie usadowić się na wygodnym siedzeniu. Intensywny zapach nowości panujący we wnętrzu przekonał ją, że pierwsze wrażenie jej nie zmyliło.

— Piękny samochód — pochwaliła, nie mogąc dłużej dusić tego w sobie. — Służbowy czy tatusia? — zapytała nieco bezmyślnie, ale zorientowała się, gdy już powiedziała to na głos.

— Ani jedno, ani drugie — odparł ze śmiechem Karol.

— A więc twój?

— I tak, i nie — stwierdził, robiąc tajemniczą minę.

— Rozwiniesz wypowiedź? — drążyła temat.

— Nie mój, bo to auto mojego kolegi, które pożyczył mi na dzisiaj. Z drugiej strony to ja pomogłem mu je wybrać i wynegocjować dobre warunki w salonie, więc czuję się, jakby było trochę moje — wyjaśnił, dumnie wypinając pierś.

— Rozumiem. Sukces ma wielu ojców — zacytowała tylko pierwszą część znanego powiedzenia.

***

Maciek od rana był podenerwowany. Chociaż z całych sił próbował skupić się na pracy, to jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół tego, co miało się wydarzyć po południu. Co prawda znał powiedzenie „w niewiedzy będziesz szczęśliwszy”, ale w tym wypadku nie miało ono zastosowania. Szymczyk zdecydowanie wolałby wiedzieć, co zamyślał Sosnowski, ale poprzedniego wieczoru nie zdradził mu żadnych szczegółów swojego planu. Nie tylko to napawało Maćka niepokojem. Przecież tyle rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak, a oni powodzenie swojej misji oparli na idealnych założeniach. Gdyby była to analiza rynku albo biznesplan, to przyjęcie tak optymistycznego scenariusza zapewne skończyłoby się spektakularną katastrofą dla tego, kto ośmieliłby się na nim bazować. Czy sam optymizm wystarczy, by ich operacja się powiodła? Szymczyk miał co do tego poważne wątpliwości, ale było już za późno, by cokolwiek zmienić. Czas też ich naglił, więc siłą rzeczy zabrakło go na obmyślenie planu awaryjnego.

— Jestem. Długo czekasz? — powiedział na powitanie Piotr, kiedy Maciek usiadł na miejscu pasażera samochodu pożyczonego od Karola.

— Chwilę. Jedźmy już, bo tutaj nie wolno się zatrzymywać — upomniał kolegę Szymczyk, nerwowo rozglądając się wokół. Na ich szczęście nie zaplątał się tu jakiś patrol policji lub straży miejskiej.

— Denerwujesz się? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski.

— Aż tak widać? — odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. Ton głosu Maćka drżał równie mocno, co jego ciało. Całości dopełniały niekontrolowane ruchy rękami, których chłopak w żaden sposób nie mógł opanować. Nawet osoba, która znała go słabo, zorientowałaby się, że coś było nie tak. — Boję się jak niż przed maturą. Nie lubię takich konfrontacji.

— Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział pocieszająco Sosnowski. — Jedyną rzeczą, której powinniśmy się bać, jest strach. Winston Churchill.

— Ale chyba pierwszy powiedział to Roosevelt — nieśmiało zasugerował Maciek, choć nie był tego do końca pewien. Nigdy nie przepadał za historią i zwykle uczył się jej po łebkach, stosując zasadę trzy razy „z”: zakuć, zaliczyć, zapomnieć.

— A czy to ważne? — wzruszył ramionami Piotr. — Obaj już nie żyją, ale te słowa pozostały. I lepiej, żebyś wziął to sobie do serca. Bartek nie może zobaczyć u nas jakiejkolwiek słabości. Więc weź się w garść i przestań się trząść jak galareta. 

— No dobra, postaram się — obiecał Maciek, po czym wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Zamknął oczy i przez resztę drogi do Rysiowa niczym mantrę powtarzał sobie słowa, które przypomniał mu Piotr. O dziwo, zadziałało i Szymczyk poczuł ogarniający go wewnętrzny spokój. Kiedy zatrzymali się kilkanaście metrów od wejścia na podwórko Dąbrowskich, uznali, że muszą się ukryć, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył. I tak Maciek przesiadł się do tyłu, by tak ułożyć się na tylnym siedzeniu, by między przednimi fotelami widzieć to, kiedy sąsiadka opuści dom. Tymczasem Piotr przykucnął na podłodze i dzięki temu, że jego głowa znajdowała się schowana za kierownicą, mógł tuż nad deską rozdzielczą obserwować to, co działo się na zewnątrz. Obaj zastygli w bezruchu i czekali, postanawiając nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiać, żeby się nie rozpraszać. Wtedy panującą w samochodzie ciszę przerwał stłumiony dźwięk telefonu.

— To mój — westchnął Piotr. Udało mu się wydobyć z kieszeni spodni komórkę, chociaż wymagało to nie lada ekwilibrystyki. — Halo… Ula? Miło, że dzwonisz… Nie przepraszaj, nic się nie stało… Dzisiaj? To niestety niemożliwe… Jestem strasznie zajęty, a jutro mam dyżur. Zadzwonię do ciebie później, okej? — przeprowadził szybką rozmowę, po czym zakończył połączenie.

— Jak Ula chciała z tobą pogadać, to zamiast dzwonić mogłaby wyjrzeć przed okno i trochę głośniej krzyknąć. Myślę, że byś ją usłyszał — stwierdził Maciek półżartem, chociaż w tym momencie wcale nie było mu do śmiechu. Miał już dosyć leżenia na tylnym siedzeniu, będąc wygiętym w chińskie osiemnaście. 

***

— Jesteśmy na miejscu. Dziękuję za podwiezienie, a przede wszystkim za uratowanie mojej torebki — powiedziała Julia, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa.

— Nie ma sprawy. Dobrze, że akurat byłem w pobliżu — odparł Karol, posyłając jej czarujący uśmiech.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym straciła na raz telefon, dokumenty, karty i klucze — dodała, nim zdążyła pomyśleć. _I po co się tłumaczysz? Idź już!_ , skarciła siebie w myślach.

— No skoro tak, to może zasłużyłem na jakieś znaleźne? — zasugerował, nieznacznie unosząc brwi. — Co powiesz na kawę?

— Może innym razem — odmówiła bez zastanowienia. _No i widzisz, co narobiłaś_. — Wiesz, ta noga naprawdę bardzo mnie boli — dopowiedziała przepraszająco. _Znowu się tłumaczysz! I po co?_ — Idę, cześć — pożegnała się, otwierając drzwi od auta.

— A może jednak odprowadzę cię na górę? — zaproponował Karol, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa.

— Nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę — odparła bardzo stanowczo, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby nie nalegał. — Mam blisko. To ten budynek — powiedziała nieco łagodniej, wskazując palcem na klatkę oddaloną od nich o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów.

— Okej, w takim razie się nie narzucam — ustąpił Karol, unosząc obie ręce do góry tak, jakby się poddawał. — Gdyby to, co ci powiedziałem, nie pomogło i noga nadal by cię bolała i spuchła, to powinnaś zgłosić się do lekarza. A gdybym ja mógł ci jeszcze w czymś pomóc, to proszę. Tu jest mój numer — dodał, w międzyczasie wyciągając z portfela wizytówkę.

— Jasne, dzięki — przyjęła niewielki kartonik, ale nie miała zamiaru odwzajemnić się tym samym. — Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję. Cześć.

***

Krzysztofowi trudno było słowami opisać radość, jaką czuł po powrocie ze szpitala do ukochanego domu. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz prawdziwego szczęścia, które okazało się zaraźliwe. Helena, patrząc na męża, również wyglądała na radosną. A gdy Dobrzański zobaczył ich gosposię, to mało brakowało, a wyściskałby ją na powitanie. Pani Zosia, zazwyczaj bardzo powściągliwa, tym razem zachowywała się wyjątkowo serdecznie i wylewnie, co i rusz dopytując się o samopoczucie Krzysztofa i o to, co mogłaby dla niego zrobić. Jej szczera troska poruszyła go do głębi. Ponadto zdążył już stęsknić się za wyśmienitą kuchnią gospodyni, która biła na głowę to, co podawano mu w Instytucie Kardiologii. Chlubnym wyjątkiem były jedynie przepyszny sernik oraz kompot przyniesione przez panią Ulę. Krzysztof wciąż wspominał to kulinarne wydarzenie, dzięki któremu odżyło wiele miłych wspomnień z dzieciństwa oraz młodości.

Helena zdawała się bez trudu odgadywać życzenia i pragnienia męża. Jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mu humor, mówiąc, że zaprosiła na kolację Marka i Paulinę. Na wieść o tym Dobrzański aż podskoczył z radości. Czegóż mógł chcieć więcej poza przebywaniem w towarzystwie najbliższych mu osób? Postanowił jednak dobrze zaprezentować się przed synem i jego narzeczoną, dlatego poświęcił sporo czasu na przygotowanie się do wspólnego wieczoru. Zgodnie z zaleceniami lekarza wszystkie czynności wykonywał powoli, robiąc częste przerwy na odpoczynek. Krzysztof czuł się trochę osłabiony po kilkudniowym pobycie w szpitalu, więc zdecydował się na popołudniową drzemkę, by później być pełnym energii. Okazało się to strzałem w dziesiątkę, bo godzina snu pomogła mu się zregenerować. Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać na przybycie gości, którzy oczywiście zjawili się punktualnie o umówionej godzinie.

— Cześć, mamo — Marek powitał Helenę pocałunkiem w policzek. — Tato, dobrze, że już jesteś w domu — podszedł do ojca, tym razem pozwalając sobie go objąć. Było to nieco zaskakujące, bo zazwyczaj witali się mocnym uściskiem dłoni, ale Krzysztofowi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Nie podejrzewał swojego syna o taką serdeczność, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich relacje różnie się ostatnio układały. — To dla ciebie — dodał, wyciągając zza pleców prostokątną torebkę, do jakiej zazwyczaj wkładało się butelki.

— Dziękuję, synu. To musi być jakiś szlachetny trunek — ocenił, patrząc na gustowne opakowanie. — Sok z aronii? — nieznacznie się skrzywił, gdy udało mu się wyciągnąć ze środka szklaną butelkę.

— Dobry na serce — stwierdził Marek, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Cudownie was widzieć — wtrąciła się Paulina, podchodząc najpierw do Heleny, a potem do Krzysztofa, by móc ich serdecznie uściskać.

— Też się cieszę — przyznał szczerze Dobrzański senior. — Wyglądasz kwitnąco — pochwalił przyszłą synową.

— Ty również. Chyba pobyt w szpitalu dobrze ci zrobił — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

— Tak bym tego nie nazwał. Dobrze, że już po wszystkim.

— A jak się czujesz? — dociekał Marek, patrząc ojcu prosto w oczy, jak by chciał mieć pewność, że go nie okłamie.

— Całkiem nieźle, nie martw się tak — powiedział wesoło Krzysztof, klepiąc syna po ramieniu.

— Co mówił lekarz? Będzie konieczna operacja? — drążył temat Dobrzański junior.

— Kiedyś pewnie tak — odpowiedział wymijająco senior, nie chcąc w tym momencie ujawniać całej prawdy.

— Chodźmy do stołu — zabrała głos Helena, która chcąc nie chcąc, musiała trzymać w tej kwestii wspólny front z mężem i robić to, o co ją wcześniej poprosił. — Wybaczcie, że to będzie lekkostrawna kolacja, ale Krzyś musi teraz dobrze się odżywiać. Mówię to szczególnie do ciebie, Marku. Wiem, jak bardzo lubisz tradycyjną kuchnię polską ze wszystkimi tego konsekwencjami.

— O mnie się nie martwcie, na pewno nie umrę z głodu. A jak wyszły badania? Wszystko w normie? — Dobrzański junior wrócił do przerwanego wątku.

— Synu, zlituj się. Zamęczysz mnie tymi pytaniami. Naprawdę nie ma ciekawszych tematów poza moim zdrowiem? Lepiej byś mi opowiedział, co tam w firmie? — zręcznie odbił piłeczkę Krzysztof, licząc na to, że uda mu się sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory.

— Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Dogrywamy ostatnie szczegóły przed generalną próbą w przyszły piątek, a w sobotę czeka nas wielki dzień — przedstawił swój punkt widzenia Marek, na kilometr tryskając optymizmem. — A jeśli chodzi ci o firmowe plotki, to nie słyszałem o niczym ciekawym — dodał półżartem.

— No tak, bo dla ciebie to nieważne, że Aleks zachorował i dostał tydzień zwolnienia lekarskiego — wtrąciła się Paulina, przybierając nieco oskarżycielski ton.

— To niepokojące — podchwyciła Helena, robiąc zatroskaną minę. — Co mu jest?

— Ostre zapalenie gardła. Martwię się, bo do tej pory nigdy mu się to zdarzało — argumentowała Febo.

— Jak widzisz, tato, od wątku chorób nie tak łatwo uciec — zabrał głos Marek, patrząc porozumiewawczo na ojca. Ta uwaga skutecznie zakończyła ten temat, zwłaszcza, że po chwili do jadalni weszła pani Zosia, by podać przystawki. W naturalny sposób dyskusja przeszła na zagadnienia kulinarne, w której pierwsze skrzypce grały oczywiście Paulina i Helena. Panowie przysłuchiwali się im w milczeniu, od czasu do czasu wyrażając swoje uznanie dla spożywanych potraw.

— Macie jakieś plany wyjazdowe na czas po premierze? — zapytała Febo, kiedy byli już przy deserze. — Może jakiś wypoczynek w ciepłym miejscu?

— Raczej nie, nic takiego nie planujemy — zabrała głos Dobrzańska. — Może po Nowym Roku gdzieś się wybierzemy. A wy?

— My podobnie — zadeklarowała Paulina. — Zwłaszcza, że kiedy ruszy sprzedaż, to powinniśmy być wszyscy na miejscu: ja, Marek, Aleks i Julia. Chociaż podobno listopad to najlepszy czas na jakiś egzotyczny wyjazd.

— Czy ja wiem — zamyślił się Krzysztof. — To prawda, że ostatnimi laty pogoda w listopadzie jest przeważnie kiepska, ale ja osobiście wolę wyjazdy w lutym, kiedy krótki dzień i zima dają już mocno się we znaki. A temperatury w ciepłych krajach są wtedy zdecydowanie zadowalające. Zgodzisz się, kochanie?

— W zupełności. W zeszłym roku byliśmy w lutym na Teneryfie i przez cały pobyt było słonecznie i przyjemnie ciepło — poparła męża Dobrzańska. — Temperatury w dzień wahały się od dwudziestu czterech do dwudziestu ośmiu stopniu, więc idealnie i do siedzenia na plaży, i do wycieczek.

— Racja — przytaknęła Paulina, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — To dobrze, że wszyscy będziemy na miejscu w listopadzie.

— Tak po prostu czy z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? — zainteresowała się Helena.

— Będziemy mieli okazję porozmawiać o szczegółach przygotowań do naszego ślubu. Przez tę premierę Marek zupełnie nie ma do tego głowy — Febo westchnęła ciężko. — A myślę, że wy też moglibyście nam niejedno podpowiedzieć.

— Na mnie zawsze możecie liczyć — zadeklarowała Dobrzańska, uśmiechając się serdecznie.

— Ja także chętnie pomogę, na ile oczywiście będę potrafił — zawtórował jej Krzysztof.

— Dziękuję. Wasze wsparcie jest dla mnie… dla nas bardzo ważne — Paulina wypowiedziała się w imieniu swoim i Marka.

***

Cierpliwość Maćka i Piotrka została nagrodzona, kiedy parę minut po godzinie osiemnastej na horyzoncie pojawiła się Dąbrowska. Pulchna sylwetka kobiety wytoczyła się z podwórka na ulicę, a następnie poturlała się zapewne w kierunku kościoła. A przynajmniej była na właściwej drodze, żeby tam dotrzeć. Obaj odprowadzili ją wzrokiem, aż zniknęła im za zakrętem. Sosnowski poruszył się pierwszy, siadając normalnie na fotelu kierowcy. Jedną dłonią szybko rozmasował obolały kark, w międzyczasie poruszając nogami, które zapewne zdrętwiały mu od długiego siedzenia w kucki.

— Zbierajmy się — rzucił do Maćka, który nadal leżał bez ruchu na tylnym siedzeniu.

— Może poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę? — pomyślał na głos Szymczyk. — A jak czegoś zapomniała i cofnie się po to do domu? — dodał, napotkawszy podejrzliwe spojrzenie Sosnowskiego.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie — niechętnie ustąpił Piotr. — Posiedźmy tu pięć minut. Jak do tego czasu nie pojawi się na horyzoncie, to wchodzimy. Możesz już powoli zacząć wstawać.

— Dzięki, że powiedziałeś. Sam bym na to nie wpadł — rzucił półżartem Maciek, powoli podnosząc się do pionu. — Ale mnie połamało — jęknął, czując, jak zesztywniały mu nogi, ręce oraz cały kręgosłup. Starał się rozruszać, na ile to było możliwe na tak niewielkiej przestrzeni.

— Już lepiej? — zapytał Piotr, spoglądając na niego przy pomocy wstecznego lusterka.

— Tak, może być — odparł bez przekonania Szymczyk.

— To lecimy. Pięć minut minęło — stwierdził Sosnowski, spoglądając na zegarek. Nie czekając na odpowiedź kolegi, wyskoczył z samochodu i skierował się w stronę bagażnika. Wyjął stamtąd poręczną torbę przypominającą te, które ludzie zabierają ze sobą na siłownię.

— A to co? — zmarszczył brwi Maciek, spoglądając to na bagaż, to na Piotra.

— Zobaczysz. Szkoda czasu na tłumaczenia — ponaglił go Sosnowski, pilocikiem zamykając samochód.


	36. Chapter 36

Zanim Piotr i Maciek ruszyli w kierunku posesji Dąbrowskich, rozejrzeli się wokół, czy w zasięgu ich wzroku nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich zauważyć. Znów los się do nich uśmiechnął — na ulicy ani na pobliskich podwórkach nie było żywego ducha. Jakby cała miejscowość wymarła lub była pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Piotrowi przywodziło to na myśl obraz Warszawy podczas długiego weekendu — w takich sytuacjach ulice także świeciły pustkami. Korzystając z tych sprzyjających okoliczności, obaj dziarskim krokiem ruszyli do furtki, która była lekko uchylona. Pewnie Dąbrowska przez pośpiech lub rozkojarzenie zapomniała lepiej ją zamknąć. Kiedy Sosnowski chciał zamaszystym ruchem pchnąć bramkę, Szymczyk zdecydowanym gestem powstrzymał jego rękę.

— Co znowu? — zapytał lekarz półgłosem, piorunując kolegę spojrzeniem. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mu się sprzeciwiał lub z byle powodu opóźniał realizację jego planu.

— Pozwól, że ja to zrobię — poprosił Maciek równie cicho, po czym bardzo delikatnie popchnął furtkę, która cicho zaskrzypiała. Piotr w lot zrozumiał, o co chodziło. Zbyt szybkie otworzenie nadgryzionej rdzą bramki sprawiłoby, że nienaoliwione zawiasy wydałyby z siebie tak głośny dźwięk, że usłyszałby to nie tylko Bartek, ale zapewne też wszyscy okoliczni sąsiedzi. A oni mieli przecież nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — zainteresował się Sosnowski, kiedy obaj znaleźli się na podwórku, idąc ścieżką zacienioną przez wysokie tuje.

— To normalne, kiedy w domu brakuje męskiej ręki. Dąbrowska od lat jest wdową, a na Bartka przecież nie można liczyć w tej kwestii — wyjaśnił prawie szeptem Szymczyk.

— No tak, to brzmi logicznie — przyznał Piotr, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

Resztę dystansu dzielącego ich od drzwi domu pokonali w absolutnej ciszy. Choć obaj szli dosyć szybko, to jednak tak stawiali stopy na ścieżce wyłożonej płytkami chodnikowymi, by nie było ich słychać.

_Pogoda najwyraźniej też nam sprzyja_ , pomyślał Sosnowski, spoglądając na chmury w kolorze atramentu, które wisiały nad Rysiowem. Dzięki temu było znacznie ciemniej, niż wskazywałaby na to pora dnia, co zwiększało ich szanse na to, by pozostać niezauważonymi. Co więcej, zerwał się porywisty wiatr, którego przeraźliwe wycie z pewnością zagłuszy ewentualne krzyki oraz inne hałasy mogące się pojawić przy konfrontacji z Bartkiem. Wyraźnie zanosiło się na burzę — zarówno w sensie dosłownym, jak i przenośnym.

Kiedy Maciek i Piotr znaleźli się na ganku, stanęli tak, by żadnego z nich nie było widać przez wizjer, a następnie zapukali. Nikt jednak się nie odezwał. Z piersi Maćka wyrwało się mimowolne westchnienie, które można było zinterpretować jako: „a nie mówiłem?”. Piotr jednak nie miał zamiaru łatwo się poddać. Jeszcze raz zastukał, nieco głośniej niż poprzednio.

— Już idę, idę! — Usłyszeli ze środka męski głos. Nie minęła minuta, gdy za niezbyt dźwiękoszczelnymi drzwiami rozległy się kroki. A gdy do uszu Sosnowskiego dobiegł szczęk otwieranego zamka, napiął mięśnie niczym drapieżnik gotowy do ataku na swoją ofiarę. — Co jest? Czego znowu zapomniałaś? — dodał Dąbrowski z wyraźnie wyczuwalną niechęcią, zanim zorientował się, kto stał przed nim. — O, cholera! — zaklął, wybałuszając oczy ze zdziwienia. Próbował szybko zabarykadować się w domu, ale Piotr skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił, umieszczając nogę między drzwiami a framugą. Jednocześnie z całej siły napierał na wejście, a Maciek wsparł jego heroiczne wysiłki. We dwóch przemogli Bartka, który — widząc, że nie miał szans — przerażony odskoczył do tyłu. A Sosnowski tylko na to czekał. Jako pierwszy wtargnął do przedpokoju jak zdobywca do warownej twierdzy i, dopadłszy do Dąbrowskiego, chwycił jego prawą rękę mocnym uchwytem, by wykręcić mu ją do tyłu.

— Au! To boli! — żałośnie zawył Bartek, próbując się oswobodzić. — Czego chcecie?!

— Zaraz się dowiesz — wycedził przez zęby Piotr, jeszcze mocniej dociskając jego ramię do pleców, by sprawić mu więcej cierpienia i jednocześnie zniechęcić go do dalszego wyrywania się. — Zamknij drzwi — rzucił do Maćka, który posłusznie spełnił jego polecenie. Choć zapewne nikt poza gospodarzem nie znał topografii domu, to jakimś cudem bez trudu trafili do pokoju Bartka. Może dlatego, że poza przedpokojem było to jedyne pomieszczenie, gdzie paliło się światło.

— Puszczaj mnie, gnoju! Złamiesz mi rękę! — wrzeszczał Dąbrowski na cały głos, najwyraźniej mając już dość zaznawanego bólu.

— Postaw krzesło na środku — powiedział stanowczo Sosnowski do swojego wspólnika, szybko omiatając wzrokiem cały pokój. — A ty siadaj — dodał, kiedy Szymczyk zrobił to, co mu kazał.

— Sam sobie siadaj — odparł hardo Bartek. — Rozkazy to możesz wydawać tym ciepłym kluchom, ale nie mnie! — dodał gniewnie, najwyraźniej mając na myśli Maćka.

— Powiedziałem: siadaj! — powtórzył głośniej Piotr, wymierzając mu mocny cios w brzuch. Ten tylko ponownie wydał z siebie jęk, odruchowo pochylając się do przodu. To pozwoliło Sosnowskiemu pchnąć go na krzesło. Skoro nie chciał wykonać jego polecenia, to przymuszenie go wydawało się być logicznym wyjściem. Zwłaszcza, że należało się śpieszyć, a stawiany przez Bartka opór tylko niepotrzebnie opóźniał jego dalsze działania. — Co tak stoisz?! Trzymaj go! — rzucił do Szymczyka, który przyglądał się mu ze zdumieniem i z wyglądu przypominał marmurową rzeźbę. Pozostawiwszy zakładnika w jego rękach, lekarz zdjął z ramienia zabraną z samochodu torbę i wydobył z jej wnętrza solidną linkę holowniczą, którą z powodzeniem można było zastosować także do innych celów. Nim Bartek zdążył zorientować się w sytuacji, Piotr już skrępował mu nogi, a następnie związał mu także ręce, uniemożliwiając mu w ten sposób wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — szepnął mu Maciek na ucho, a jego mina wskazywała, że nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. — O tym nie było mowy.

— Zostaw to mnie. Chcesz mi pomóc, to stań na czatach — odparł oschle Sosnowski, mając zamiar jak najszybciej przystąpić do realizacji swojego planu. — Wygodnie ci? — zwrócił się do Bartka, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Jest super, naprawdę — odparł ironicznie Dąbrowski, posyłając mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

— To dobrze, bo trochę będziesz musiał wytrzymać w tej pozycji — stwierdził Piotr, z premedytacją biorąc jego ostatnią wypowiedź dosłownie.

— Dowiem się wreszcie, o co tu chodzi? Co to ma być, jakieś „Mamy cię!”?

— I ty się jeszcze pytasz? — syknął Sosnowski, nie kryjąc oburzenia. — Naprawdę sądziłeś, że możesz bezkarnie szantażować Ulę? Na co liczyłeś? Że o niczym nam nie powie, tylko grzecznie ci zapłaci? — dodał złowieszczo, wciąż jednak nie tracąc panowania nad sobą.

— Szczerze mówiąc, tak właśnie myślałem — odparł Dąbrowski, który nadal wydawał się być bardzo pewny siebie. — Wygląda na to, że się pomyliłem. Co nie zmienia faktu, że wam nic do tego. To są sprawy między mną a Ulką.

— Znów pomyłka. Powinieneś był przewidzieć, że atakując ją, automatycznie zadarłeś z nami. Nie wystarczyła ci nauczka w piątek? — spytał Piotr, a jego głos z każdą chwilą brzmiał coraz groźniej. — Masz zrezygnować z tego szantażu, dociera to do ciebie?

— Bo co mi zrobicie? — odparł bezczelnie Bartek. — Myślisz, że się przestraszę tego, że was jest dwóch, a ja jeden i że przywiązaliście mnie do krzesła?

— Szczerze mówiąc, tak właśnie myślałem — odpowiedział Sosnowski, przedrzeźniając go. Tak naprawdę spodziewał się oporu z jego strony, ale zawsze warto było spróbować. A nuż, widelec udałoby się załatwić tę sprawę polubownie? — Tobie się wydaje, że my ci nic nie możemy zrobić, co? To co powiesz na to? — dodał gniewnie, z całej siły uderzając go w brzuch.

— Au! To boli! Odbiło ci?! — wrzasnął Dąbrowski, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Zrezygnujesz z szantażowania Uli czy nie? — zapytał rzeczowo Piotr, wciąż trzymając w pogotowiu mocno zaciśnięte pięści.

— Ani mi się śni — odmówił Bartek, po czym pokazał mu język.

— Sam tego chciałeś — stwierdził Sosnowski, wymierzając mu kolejne ciosy. Robił to jednak wyjątkowo celnie. Wiedział, jak bić, żeby zadać mu maksymalny ból i żeby jednocześnie ślady nie były potem widoczne na pierwszy rzut oka. Dlatego skrzętnie omijał głowę, twarz i szyję, uderzając w różne nie mniej wrażliwe punkty ciała. Było to wyjątkowo metodyczne działanie, obliczone na to, by go złamać. — Masz dość? — zapytał po mniej więcej kwadransie bezustannego bicia.

— Dobrze, przestanę szantażować Ulkę. Masz na to moje słowo. Tylko zostaw mnie teraz w spokoju — wysapał Dąbrowski ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

— O, nie, nie. Tak dobrze to nie ma. Żeby mieć gwarancję, że tak zrobisz, musisz nam powiedzieć, gdzie są kompromitujące Ulę zdjęcia — zażądał Piotr, pochylając się tak, by móc spojrzeć Bartkowi w oczy.

— Wypchaj się — Dąbrowski po raz kolejny mu się postawił, a dla wzmocnienia wypowiedzi dodatkowo napluł mu w twarz.

— Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość! — odparł Piotr podniesionym tonem, sięgając do kieszeni po chusteczkę do wytarcia śliny z policzka. — Pytam jeszcze raz: gdzie są te zdjęcia?! — ryknął, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

— Nie twój interes! — warknął Bartek, bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić z krępujących go więzów.

— Sam tego chciałeś! — wściekł się Sosnowski i, ogarnięty szaleństwem, doskoczył do Dąbrowskiego i zaczął przyciskać prawe przedramię do jego szyi. — Gadaj, bo cię uduszę!

— W telefonie — wyszeptał chłopak po kilkunastu sekundach.

— Maciek, sprawdź to — polecił Piotr, nieco rozluźniając uścisk. — Ile jest tych fotek, gnojku?!

— P-pięć.

— Zgadza się — potwierdził po chwili Szymczyk, przeglądając zawartość komórki Dąbrowskiego. — Właśnie je skasowałem. Co dalej?

— Jeszcze raz przejdź przez całą galerię zdjęć i esemesy — upierał się Sosnowski, nie wierząc byłemu chłopakowi Uli jak psu.

— Już nic tam nie ma. Tracicie tylko czas — zapewnił Bartek z przekonaniem, odzyskując powoli zdolność normalnego mówienia.

— Czy to była jedyna kopia? — dociekał Piotr, którego nie tak łatwo było zbić z tropu. Kiedy nie otrzymał natychmiastowej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, jeszcze mocniej go to rozjuszyło. — Gadaj! — drugi raz dał się ponieść nerwom i zaczął go dusić.

— Tak… tak… — bezgłośnie odpowiadał Dąbrowski, ale jego oprawca wciąż nie dawał za wygraną. — Nie… nie…

— Tego się spodziewałem — skwitował Sosnowski, ponownie przestając ściskać go za gardło.

— W biurku jest płyta CD. To ta jedyna bez opisu — wydusił z siebie po chwili Bartek, a Maciek, nie czekając na polecenie Piotra, od razu otworzył szufladę i po chwili wyciągnął z niej wspomniany przedmiot.

— Zabieramy ją ze sobą — zdecydował Szymczyk.

— Najpierw upewnij się, że jest na niej to, o co nam chodzi — stanowczo upomniał go Sosnowski, wiedząc, że to mógł być blef. — Czy to wszystko?

— Tak. Przed weekendem miałem zrobić jeszcze jedną kopię, ale nie zdążyłem — wytłumaczył Dąbrowski, tym razem potulny jak baranek.

— Na pewno? — spytał groźnie Piotr, znowu łapiąc go za szyję.

— Przysięgam! To wszystko, co mam! — zaczął się zaklinać Bartek, zapewne nie chcąc po raz kolejny być duszonym.

— Bingo, są zdjęcia — wydał werdykt Maciek po włożeniu płyty do komputera stojącego na biurku.

— Jeżeli nas okłamałeś i masz jeszcze jakąś kopię, to dopadnę cię choćby na końcu świata i połamię ci ręce i nogi — zagroził Piotr, a ton jego głosu wskazywał, że to nie były tylko puste słowa.

— Jesteś psychopatą — syknął Dąbrowski, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem. — Przyrzekam, że nie mam już więcej tych pieprzonych fotek!

— Obyś miał rację. A teraz omówimy kolejną kwestię.

— To my mamy jeszcze jakieś wspólne sprawy? — zdziwił się Bartek, spoglądając na Piotra, jak na człowieka niespełna rozumu. — O czym niby mielibyśmy gadać?

— O twoim wyjeździe. Do końca tygodnia masz zniknąć z Rysiowa — przedstawił mu swoje żądanie Sosnowski tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— A jeżeli nie?

— Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie sprawdzał — wycedził przez zęby lekarz, mając już coraz bardziej dość tego bezczelnego typa. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, co Ula mogła w nim widzieć. Skoro jednak kiedyś potrafiła się w nim zakochać do tego stopnia, że nie dostrzegała tego, jak ją oszukiwał, to należało na wszelki wypadek pozbyć się go z jej otoczenia. Piotr nie czułby się całkiem pewnie, mając świadomość, że jej były chłopak wciąż kręci się po okolicy.

— Dobrze, wyjadę — ustąpił Dąbrowski, wzdychając ciężko.

— Tak lepiej — ucieszył się lekarz, robiąc minę tryumfatora.

— To co teraz? — do rozmowy wtrącił się Szymczyk, wyjmując płytę z komputera. — Zwijamy się?

— Za chwilę. Najpierw weźmiesz jego telefon i napiszesz z niego esemesa do Uli, by odwołać ten cały szantaż — polecił Sosnowski, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek. Choć zgodnie z przewidywaniami Maćka, mieli do dyspozycji jeszcze sporo czasu, to zależało mu, żeby jak najszybciej zakończyć tę wizytę.

— Przecież ja też to mogę zrobić — nieśmiało zasugerował Bartek. — Po warunkiem, że mnie uwolnisz, oczywiście.

— Wszystko w swoim czasie. A dla ciebie mam inne zadanie. Ty napiszesz odręcznie kartkę do matki: rozbolała mnie głowa, więc położyłem się wcześniej. Zobaczymy się rano — Piotr przedyktował mu treść, którą wcześniej ułożył sobie w głowie.

— Ale…

— Bez dyskusji — lekarz nie dał mu dojść do głosu. Następnie uwolnił jego prawą rękę, by podać mu długopis oraz kartkę. Choć mina Dąbrowskiego wskazywała, że nie rozumiał tego, co miał zrobić, to posłusznie spełnił to polecenie. Nie było to proste, bo związana na plecach ręka trochę mu zdrętwiała, a odniesione obrażenia sprawiły, że nawet tak prozaiczna czynność jak pisanie przychodziła mu z dużym trudem. Ostatecznie jednak skreślił w miarę czytelnie kilka słów na papierze, co usatysfakcjonowało Piotra. — Świetnie, położymy tę kartkę w przedpokoju — odezwał się do Maćka, podając mu zapisany świstek.

— A co z nim? — zainteresował się Szymczyk, wskazując Dąbrowskiego ruchem głowy.

— Bez obaw — powiedział uspokajająco Sosnowski, sięgając do torby po strzykawkę wypełnioną jakąś półprzezroczystą substancją.

— Co to jest? — przeraził się nie na żarty Bartek, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. — Trucizna?!

— Nie. To coś, po czym się uspokoisz i słodko zaśniesz — odparł obojętnym tonem Piotr, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem wbił igłę w jedną z widocznych żył. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać na efekt. Zaaplikowany lek zaczął działać dopiero po dwudziestu minutach, sprawiając, że Bartek wyglądał i zachowywał się jak pijany. To był dla Sosnowskiego sygnał, że trzeba go położyć, póki jeszcze całkiem nie stracił przytomności. Sprawnie rozwiązał krępujące Dąbrowskiego więzy, by z pomocą Maćka przenieść go na pobliskie łóżko.

— I gotowe — stwierdził z satysfakcją Piotr, szczelnie otulając kołdrą półprzytomnego chłopaka, który niewyraźnie bełkotał coś pod nosem.

— A jak my teraz wyjdziemy? — zapytał z charakterystyczną dla siebie przenikliwością Szymczyk. — Jeśli zostawimy otwarte drzwi wejściowe, to Dąbrowska może zacząć coś podejrzewać.

— Wyskoczymy przez okno. To w końcu nie jest moje mieszkanie na ósmym piętrze, tylko parterowy dom — wzruszył ramionami Sosnowski, spokojnie pakując do torby linkę oraz pustą strzykawkę.

— Racja.

***

Pani Nawrocka, jak na gościnną osobę przystało, nie wypuściła ojca swojej sąsiadki, dopóki nie wypił dwóch filiżanek herbaty i nie zjadł trzech kawałków upieczonego przez nią ciasta. Choć mężczyzna wymawiał się brakiem apetytu, energiczna kobieta nie przyjmowała tego do wiadomości. W związku z tym ta wizyta zajęła mu znacznie więcej czasu, niż początkowo planował. Gdy wszedł do mieszkania córki, odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek.

_Zgodnie z umową za pół godziny powinienem być w szpitalu_ , pomyślał, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. Nie mając ani chwili do stracenia, położył korespondencję na stoliku w przedpokoju, po czym wydobył z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki listę drobiazgów, które obiecał zanieść Aldonie. Jak szalony biegał po całym mieszkaniu, by jak najszybciej je skompletować. Gdy zebrał już wszystko, byle jak spakował je do znalezionej w szafie torby i czym prędzej wyszedł. Bardzo chciał zdążyć zobaczyć się z córką, zanim ta rozpocznie sesję z psychiatrą, by osobiście przekazać jej przyniesione rzeczy. Miał szczęście, bo udało mu się zdążyć dosłownie pięć minut przed czasem. Niestety, odniesiony przez niego sukces okazał się niepełny, bo w tym pośpiechu zapomniał zabrać korespondencji z przedpokoju.

_Wyłożyłem ją na wierzch, żeby nie zapomnieć i zapomniałem_ , zacytował myśl z polskiej komedii, karcąc się w duchu za swoje roztrzepanie. Córka jednak uspokoiła go, że nic takiego się nie stało, bo nie spodziewała się otrzymać żadnej przesyłki, której treść wymagałaby od niej natychmiastowej reakcji. Ponadto upoważniła ojca, by otworzył jej listy i sprawdził, czy poza rachunkami i wyciągami z banku dostała coś jeszcze. On zaś przyrzekł jej zająć się tym wieczorem, bo bardzo śpieszył się na ważne spotkanie w pracy.

Gdy załatwił już wszystkie swoje sprawy, po raz drugi tego dnia pojechał do mieszkania Aldony, by przejrzeć otrzymane przez nią przesyłki. Zabrawszy je z przedpokoju, usiadł wygodnie na fotelu w salonie i bezmyślnie zaczął rozrywać kolejne koperty.

_Rzeczywiście, sporo się tego nazbierało_ , westchnął w duchu. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami córki, były to przede wszystkim rachunki i wyciągi bankowe. Oprócz tego trafiło się jeszcze jakieś pismo z ZUS-u, które jednak miało charakter informacyjny. Na sam koniec jego oczom ukazał się odręcznie napisany list. Mężczyzna odruchowo spojrzał na kopertę, chcąc zorientować się, kto był nadawcą, ale zobaczył tam tylko napis „dla Aldony”. Mimo wewnętrznych oporów zajrzał do treści zapisanej na kartce, szukając podpisu.

— Maciek — przeczytał na głos. — Czyżby Maciek Szymczyk?! — dodał, czując ogarniającą go złość. Przecież kazał temu bezczelnemu chłopakowi trzymać się z daleka od Aldony! A ten wbrew ich umowie napisał do niej list! Rozdrażniony tym odkryciem, zmiął trzymaną w rękach kartkę i z całej siły cisnął ją na podłogę. Kiedy jednak trochę ochłonął, podniósł kulkę papieru i ostrożnie ją rozprostował. Powodowany ciekawością ojciec postanowił przeczytać ten list, by zdecydować, czy przekazać go córce czy też nie.

Mężczyzna musiał się przyznać sam przed sobą, że napisany przez Maćka tekst robił wrażenie. Nie próbował się w nim usprawiedliwiać, czy zrzucać winy na kogokolwiek innego. Uczciwie przyznawał się do popełnionego błędu i w wyjątkowo ujmujący sposób przepraszał, jednocześnie prosząc, by Aldona mimo wszystko nie wspominała go źle. Ten list był stosownym i pięknym pożegnaniem, ale mężczyzna miał wątpliwości, czy to dobry moment, by jego córka się z tym zapoznała. Nie wiedział, co czuła w tej chwili do Maćka i bał się, że ten list wywołałby mętlik w jej głowie. A co by było, gdyby skłonił ją do ponownego odebrania sobie życia? To było zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Dlatego w jego głowie pojawiła się nawet myśl, by podrzeć tę kartkę i raz na zawsze zamknąć ten temat. Jednak w ostatnim momencie się przed tym powstrzymał. Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Gdyby przeczytana treść tak bardzo go nie poruszyła, pewnie nie miałby takich skrupułów. Rozumiał też, że podjęcie takiej decyzji nie należało do niego. Dlatego ostatecznie postanowił zachować ten list i przekazać go Aldonie wtedy, gdy będzie na to gotowa.

***

Mimo potwornego bólu nogi Julia jakoś doczłapała się do swojego mieszkania bez asysty Karola. Jego niezwykła uprzejmość i bezpośredniość nie budziły jej zaufania, więc nie miała zamiaru dopuszczać go do zbytniej poufałości. Zamiast tego postanowiła skorzystać z jego porad zdrowotnych, które pokrywały się z tym, co sama wiedziała o lekkich urazach nóg. Zaczęła od zrobienia sobie zimnego okładu na kostce, co przyniosło jej zauważalną ulgę. Niestety, nie posiadała w domu żadnego żelu o działaniu przeciwbólowym i przeciwzapalnym, więc musiała poprzestać na łyknięciu tabletki z nadzieją, że przyniesie to podobny skutek. Dzisiaj postanowiła nie wychodzić już do apteki po maść oraz bandaż elastyczny, żeby dać nodze trochę odpocząć. Zmęczona po tym pełnym wrażeń popołudniu, rozsiadła się wygodnie na sofie i przymknęła oczy. Wiedziała, że ból nie pozwoli jej teraz zasnąć, ale liczyła, że brak czynników rozpraszających uwagę pozwoli jej się skupić. Julia należała do tej grupy ludzi, którzy wyciągają wnioski ze swoich błędów. A było nim bez wątpienia noszenie w jednym miejscu wszystkich ważnych rzeczy. Gdyby je utraciła, miałaby poważne problemy, choćby z tak prozaiczną rzeczą, jak dostanie się do mieszkania.

_Muszę mieć u kogoś zapasowe klucze, tak na wszelki wypadek_ , podjęła pierwszą decyzję. _Porozmawiam o tym z Pauliną i Markiem, myślę, że ich dom to będzie idealne miejsce. Dalej, muszę przejrzeć swój portfel i wyjąć z niego karty, których nie używam na co dzień. W mieszkaniu będą bezpieczniejsze. Po trzecie, muszę zrobić sobie kopię zapasową kontaktów z telefonu_ , postanowiła, mając szczery zamiar do końca tygodnia zrealizować wszystkie trzy postanowienia.

Resztę popołudnia i wieczoru spędziła w dużej mierze na sofie w salonie, starając się maksymalnie ograniczyć chodzenie. Niestety, nie mogła liczyć na to, że ktoś przyniesie jej to i owo z kuchni albo łazienki, więc musiała sama tam dokuśtykać. Jak się później okazało — za mocno obciążała zdrową nogę, która nocą dała o sobie znać. Mimo wziętych środków przeciwbólowych, Julia odczuwała dyskomfort na tyle, że nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka. Przez godzinę przewracała się z boku na bok, licząc na to, że kiedy ułoży się wygodnie, to pogrąży się we śnie. Niestety, nic takiego się nie stało. Zrezygnowana, postanowiła wstać i zająć się czymś pożytecznym, skoro i tak nie mogła spać. Otworzyła laptopa i zabrała się za pracę. Chociaż większość rzeczy było już dopiętych na ostatni guzik, to wciąż pozostawało kilka kwestii, którymi należało się zająć. Pierwszą sprawą była wizyta kogoś z „Fashion” na pokazie. W zasadzie tutaj wszystko rozstrzygnęło się bez udziału kogokolwiek z „Febo&Dobrzański”. Zgodnie z tym, co Artur powiedział jej dzisiaj rano przez telefon, szefowa pisma nie wyraziła zainteresowania tematem ich premiery, więc raczej nikt z jej redakcji nie uświetni pokazu swoją obecnością. Sławińska niespecjalnie się temu dziwiła, co nie zmieniało faktu, że czuła lekki zawód. Gdzieś w głębi serca tliła się iskierka nadziei, że „Fashion” zainteresuje się ich nową kolekcją. Trzeba jednak było to włożyć między bajki. Kolejne kwestie dotyczyły kilku szczegółów organizacyjnych pokazu, które jeszcze nie zostały ostatecznie potwierdzone. Z punktu widzenia Julii nie były to może sprawy życia i śmierci, ale nauczona przykrym doświadczeniem z lampami, nie chciała ryzykować kolejnej wpadki. Mając do wyboru kilkanaście możliwości, Sławińska spisała je wszystkie na kartce, by następnego dnia przedstawić je Markowi. Po rozmowie, jaką odbyli poprzedniego dnia, czuła wstręt do podejmowania jakichkolwiek samodzielnych decyzji.

_— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać — zaczął bardzo poważnym tonem, a jego pozbawiona uśmiechu twarz sugerowała, że to nie będzie miła pogawędka. — Powinniśmy pomówić na temat tego, co wydarzyło się na pierwszej próbie pokazu — dodał oschle, a słysząc to, Julia już wiedziała, że nie będzie dobrze. Wcześniej łudziła się, że skoro od jej wpadki minął tydzień, to ta przykra sprawa rozeszła się po kościach i nie będzie konieczności do niej wracać. Jak widać, myliła się._

_— Rozumiem, że nadal masz do mnie żal o to, że postawiłam cię w sytuacji, w której musiałeś wziąć winę na siebie, żeby udobruchać Pshemko. Naprawdę cię za to przepraszam! — po raz kolejny zapewniła go o swojej szczerej skrusze, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mogłaby dodać, żeby Marek jej uwierzył._

_— To był akurat najmniejszy problem. W tej całej sprawie najbardziej wkurza mnie to, że podjęłaś tak istotną decyzję, nie mówiąc mi o tym. A ja wyszedłem na idiotę, który nie wie, co się dzieje w kierowanej przez siebie firmie! — odparł z wyrzutem. — Takie rzeczy nie mogą się powtarzać, rozumiesz?_

_— Czyli mam do ciebie przybiegać z każdą sprawą, żebyś ją zatwierdził? — zapytała z wyraźnie wyczuwalną ironią, czując się trochę urażona jego słowami. — Chyba po to jest podział obowiązków, żeby prezes nie musiał zajmować się wszystkim. Do takich standardów przywykłam w Anglii — pouczyła go, głęboko wierząc, że przyzna jej rację._

_— Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć, jaką autonomię miałaś w poprzedniej pracy, jeśli chodzi o podejmowanie decyzji. Tutaj musisz pogodzić się z tym, że za wszystko odpowiada prezes. A że od niedawna zastępuję ojca na tym stanowisku, tym większa odpowiedzialność na mnie spoczywa. Pshemko i zarząd bacznie mnie obserwują. Jeżeli mam w przyszłości kierować firmą na stałe, nie mogę teraz dać plamy. Dlatego lepiej będzie, jak będziesz konsultować ze mną nawet rzeczy, które wydają ci się mało istotne — rzeczowo przedstawił jej swoje stanowisko, co w jej uszach zabrzmiało zbyt obcesowo._

_— Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że mi nie ufasz? — spytała, bo właśnie to wyczytała między wierszami jego ostatniej wypowiedzi._

_— Ojciec zwykł mawiać, że zaufania nie dostaje się z przydziału — odpowiedział wymijająco. — A dla mnie w pracy najważniejsze są jasne sytuacje. Jeśli nasza współpraca ma dobrze się układać, nie może być mowy o żadnych nieporozumieniach czy niedomówieniach._

Po policzku Julii spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Potwornie zabolało ją to, że Marek potraktował ją tak surowo i aż nazbyt wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że jej nie ufał. Kiedyś było inaczej. W dawnych, lepszych czasach rozumieli się prawie bez słów, w lot pojmując to, o czym myślało drugie. Ich działania doskonale się uzupełniały i o wielu drobiazgach nie musieli nawet wspominać. Byli zgrani do tego stopnia, że niektórzy odnosili wrażenie, iż osiągane przez nich efekty to skutek pracy tylko jednej osoby. Czy to sam upływ czasu sprawił, że przestali tak dobrze się rozumieć? A może po prostu przez te lata oboje tak bardzo się zmienili? Jeśli to prawda, oznaczałoby to, że przez swój wyjazd do Anglii Julia straciła dużo więcej, niż do tej pory sądziła. Nie tylko zostawiła za sobą swój związek z Aleksem, ale na dodatek popsuła swoje wyjątkowe relacje z Markiem. Jedynie jej przyjaźń z Pauliną przetrwała próbę czasu i ich kontakty układały się tak, jak dawniej. Choć słowo „przyjaźń” nie było w tym miejscu właściwe, teraz Sławińska wiedziała to na pewno. Kiedyś niespecjalnie się nad tym zastanawiała, dopiero pobyt za granicą skłonił ją do głębszych refleksji. Nie tylko dlatego, że w Anglii słowa „przyjaciel” używano zbyt często do opisania tak samo bliskich, jak i bardzo powierzchownych relacji. Wyjazd Julii okazał się próbą ognia dla pozostawionych za sobą znajomości. Poza matką, z którą była w stałym kontakcie, prawie nikt z Polski nie zadawał sobie trudu, by zadzwonić czy napisać do Sławińskiej. Tak jakby zupełnie przestała istnieć dla tych wszystkich ludzi z ojczystego kraju. Przez te lata Paulina także milczała, a i Julia niezbyt tęskniła za jej towarzystwem. Łącząca je relacja przypominała nowe, ale za to niewygodne buty — z wierzchu piękne i lśniące, ale jednocześnie powodujące nieznośny ucisk i ból. Sławińska zawsze czuła się niekomfortowo w towarzystwie panny Febo. Choć pozornie dogadywały się świetnie, to nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zżyły ani nie zwierzały się sobie nawzajem. Ściślej mówiąc, to Paulina zawsze była tajemnicza i niewiele mówiła zarówno o sobie, jak i o tym, co przeżywała lub odczuwała. Za to potrafiła być wścibska, co w połączeniu ze zdolnością obserwacji powodowało, że wiedziała o ludziach więcej, niż ci byliby skłonni sami jej powiedzieć. Julia nie okazała się wyjątkowa pod tym względem. Z czasem pogodziła się z tym, że Febo musiała być zawsze dobrze poinformowana, bo to akurat była najmniejsza z jej wad. Sławińską bardziej drażniło to, że jej „przyjaciółka” zawsze wszystko wiedziała najlepiej, prawie nigdy nie przyjmowała rad ani sugestii, przeważnie stawiając na swoim. Może dlatego Julia czuła się przy niej niepewnie i niekomfortowo, ale brakowało jej odwagi, by jej się postawić. Nie mając jednak w Warszawie żadnej bliskiej osoby, Sławińska z pewną dozą rezygnacji przyjmowała przejawy zainteresowania i troski ze strony panny Febo. Chyba Julii było po prostu wszystko jedno.

***

Po wyjściu z domu Dąbrowskich Maciek czuł się zdezorientowany i oszołomiony tym, co się tam stało. Wciąż miał przed oczami obraz Piotra i tego, z jaką zapalczywością bił oraz dusił Bartka. Sosnowski wyglądał i zachowywał się jak człowiek w szale, żeby nie powiedzieć — na granicy niepoczytalności. Jego poczerwieniała ze złości twarz, maksymalnie rozszerzone źrenice w błyszczących złowieszczo oczach budziły grozę. Jeszcze brakowało tego, żeby z uszu Piotra zaczęła lecieć para. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Szymczyk pierwszy raz w życiu widział coś takiego na żywo. W filmach to co innego, ale nawet przy najbardziej brutalnych scenach Maciek nigdy nie zapominał, że to tylko wyreżyserowane wydarzenia na ekranie. Teraz jednak to była rzeczywistość, którą mógł obserwować z bliska, a nawet momentami w niej uczestniczyć, wypełniając polecenia Sosnowskiego. Choć Maciek miał poczucie, że nie powinni w ten sposób postępować i naprawdę obawiał się o zdrowie i życie Bartka, to jednak zabrakło mu odwagi, by to zatrzymać. Postępowanie Piotra przeraziło Szymczyka bardziej, niż wszystkie obejrzane dotąd horrory razem wzięte. Gdyby nie widział tego na własne oczy i ktoś by o tym opowiedział, to pewnie by nie uwierzył. Bezwzględność w dążeniu do celu, wyjątkowa brutalność połączona z groźbami karalnymi — to wszystko zupełnie nie pasowało do obrazu sympatycznego i zdolnego lekarza, który na co dzień zajmował się ratowaniem ludzkiego życia.

_Skąd w nim takie zwierzęce instynkty?_ , dziwił się Maciek, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. _Czy to możliwe, żeby miłość wyzwalała w człowieku tego rodzaju zachowania? Przecież mężczyźni od wieków toczą ze sobą walki o kobiety. Istnieje nawet teoria, że gdyby płci pięknej nie było na świecie, to faceci nie mieliby powodów do bicia się i mordowania. Jednak średniowieczny pojedynek rycerzy o względy damy nijak ma się do takiej agresywnej napaści połączonej z torturami, jakiej dopuścił się Piotrek. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć._

— Pośpiesz się — rzucił gniewnie Sosnowski, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, przez które szedł przed siebie zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Lekarz więc wyprzedził go o kilka kroków, zatrzymując się dopiero przed furtką. — Droga wolna — dodał półgłosem, po tym jak rozejrzał się wokół. Bezzwłocznie opuścili więc podwórko Dąbrowskich, chroniąc się w samochodzie przed deszczem, którego pierwsze krople delikatnie ich zmoczyły. Po otarciu chusteczką wilgotnej twarzy Piotr zapuścił silnik i ruszył prosto przed siebie. Wyglądało na to, że uszła z niego cała złość, bo prowadził auto bardzo spokojnie. Ponadto włączył radio, gdzie akurat grano jakąś znaną piosenkę, którą Sosnowski zaczął nucić i wystukiwać palcami rytm na kierownicy. — No to sprawa załatwiona — powiedział z satysfakcją.

— Yhym — przytaknął Maciek, wciąż nie mogąc się otrząsnąć po tym, co wydarzyło się w domu Dąbrowskich.

— W sumie poszło nam dosyć gładko — ocenił Piotr, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Trochę się stawiał, ale tego akurat należało się spodziewać. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że większy z niego twardziel. Miałem jeszcze kilka pomysłów w zanadrzu, ale szybko udało się go złamać. Wychodzi na to, że ten Bartek to mięczak.

— Nie znałem cię z tej strony — wydusił z siebie wreszcie Maciek z wyraźnym wyrzutem w głosie. — Zaskoczyłeś mnie.

— A czego ty się spodziewałeś? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. — Może miałem go błagać, żeby oddał nam te zdjęcia? — dodał ironicznie.

— To nie, ale sądziłem, że we dwóch uda nam się przemówić mu do rozsądku i załatwić tę sprawę w bardziej pokojowy sposób — powiedział bez większego przekonania Maciek, bo tak naprawdę nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jakiejkolwiek rzeczowej rozmowy z Bartkiem.

— Z takimi jak on tak się nie da. Trzeba im wybić z głowy głupie pomysły. Dosłownie i w przenośni — zażartował, śmiejąc się w głos.

— Wyglądało to dosyć drastycznie — przyznał się Maciek, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. — Nie pomyślałeś o tym, że możesz zrobić mu krzywdę?

— A co ty się nim tak nagle przejmujesz? — obruszył się Piotr, karcąc go wzrokiem. — Już zapomniałeś jak zachował się wobec Uli?

— Nie, ale nie uważam tego za wystarczający powód do znęcania się nad nim — bronił swojego stanowiska Szymczyk, powoli odzyskując swój zwykły animusz. — Mało brakowało, a byś go udusił!

— Oj, bez przesady. Doskonale wiedziałem, co robię. Chodziło mi o to, żeby porządnie go nastraszyć i udało się. Grunt, że dostał nauczkę! To powinno go oduczyć takich chamskich zagrywek. A my uwolniliśmy Ulę od szantażu, nie cieszysz się?

— A ty się cieszysz, tak? — Szymczyk odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. — Naprawdę nie masz żadnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, co się stało?

— Nie, bo Bartek dostał to, na co zasłużył — odparł z przekonaniem Piotr. — Ale żeby było jasne: takie zachowanie nie sprawia mi przyjemności. Postępuję tak tylko w razie wyższej konieczności. Z natury jestem spokojnym człowiekiem. Oczywiście do czasu, aż ktoś mnie nie wytrąci z równowagi. Ale nawet wtedy, gdy puszczają mi hamulce, to nie tracę kontroli nad sytuacją. A o Bartka się nie martw, nic mu nie będzie. Złego licho nie bierze.

— Podobno. Myślisz, że on naprawdę wyjedzie z Rysiowa do końca tego tygodnia? — spytał Maciek z lekkim powątpiewaniem. Wydawało mu się to zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe.

— Sądzę, że tak. Chyba nie będzie ryzykował kolejnego spotkania ze mną. I tym sposobem rozwiążemy za jednym zamachem wszystkie problemy Uli — odparł Sosnowski z optymizmem w głosie.

— Lepiej będzie, jeśli ta sprawa zostanie między nami — zasugerował Szymczyk, uważając, że w niewiedzy Cieplakówna będzie szczęśliwsza. Jeśli faktycznie nie wyleczyła się ze swojego beznadziejnego uczucia do Bartka, mogłoby jej się nie spodobać to, co zrobił Piotr. Kto wie, czy nie stałoby się to pierwszą poważną próbą dla jej związku z lekarzem?

— Też tak uważam — zgodził się Sosnowski, potwierdzając to skinieniem głowy. — Znając ją, to niepotrzebnie by się tym gryzła. Więc przyjmijmy, że Bartek sam zrezygnował z szantażowania jej.

— Tak, ta wersja powinna przypaść jej do gustu. Ula wciąż wierzy, że w nim jest jeszcze przynajmniej cząstka dobra. I ten esemes, który wysłaliśmy jej z telefonu Bartka, będzie koronnym argumentem przemawiającym na jego korzyść — podchwycił tę myśl Maciek, przypominając sobie rozmowy, jakie odbył ze swoją przyjaciółką na temat jej byłego chłopaka. — A i Bartkowi powinno to być na rękę, więc raczej nie będzie próbował tego sprostowywać. Tylko nas trzech będzie wiedziało, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło.

— I niech tak zostanie. Prawda nie zawsze jest dobrym rozwiązaniem — wygłosił swoją teorię Piotr.

***

Po wyjściu Marka i Pauliny gosposia zabrała się za sprzątanie po kolacji. Tymczasem Krzysztof próbował przekonać żonę do tego, by wybrali się na wieczorny spacer po ogrodzie. Po kilku dniach spędzonych wyłącznie w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach Dobrzański zatęsknił za świeżym powietrzem. Helena jednak stanowczo sprzeciwiła się wychodzeniu na zewnątrz wieczorem w obawie przed tym, by mąż się nie przeziębił. Mimo jego zapewnień, że czuł się świetnie, ona upierała się przy swoim. Argumentowała, że w jego sytuacji należy unikać wszelkich infekcji czy nawet osłabienia, bo to mogłoby niepotrzebnie opóźnić zaplanowaną operację lub ewentualnie wpłynąć negatywnie na późniejszą rekonwalescencję. Żadne z nich nie znało się zbyt dobrze na medycynie, ale teoria Heleny brzmiała dość prawdopodobnie. Dlatego chcąc nie chcąc, Krzysztof w końcu ustąpił, przyznając rację ukochanej. W związku z tym wieczór spędzili w salonie, siedząc na kanapie znajdującej się przed kominkiem. Dobrzański objął żonę ramieniem tak, by znaleźli się bardzo blisko siebie. Ujął też jej rękę, sprawiając, że ich dłonie splotły się w ciasnym uścisku. Helena zaś przytuliła się do męża, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Oboje zastygli w tej pozie, w milczeniu patrząc na ogień igrający wesoło w palenisku i grzejąc się bijącym od niego ciepłem. Płomienie w zauważalny sposób trawiły kawałki suchego drewna, zamieniając je w popiół. Panującą w pomieszczeniu kojącą ciszę przerywały tylko pojawiające się od czasu do czasu głośniejsze trzaski opału w kominku.

_Jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem_ , pomyślał Krzysztof, kątem oka spoglądając na swoją ukochaną. Helena zawsze była cudowną żoną i matką, choć on nie od razu w pełni to docenił.

Zaraz po ślubie zaczął się skupiać przede wszystkim na rozkręcaniu firmy oraz na rozwoju osobistym i rozrywce, nie poświęcając rodzinie zbyt wiele czasu. W praktyce oznaczało to, że to na barkach Heleny spoczywała odpowiedzialność za prowadzenie domu i opiekę nad dzieckiem. Na domiar złego Krzysztof wielokrotnie okazywał się niewierny, przysparzając żonie dodatkowych zgryzot. Tylko ona wiedziała, jak wiele nocy przez niego przepłakała. Mimo to Helena nigdy na nic się nie uskarżała ani też nie odpłaciła mężowi tym samym, choć jako piękna kobieta nigdy nie narzekała na brak zainteresowania ze strony mężczyzn. Dopiero po latach Krzysztof dowiedział się, że pewien pisarz zakochał się w niej na zabój i był gotów na wszystko, byleby tylko ją zdobyć. Obiecywał Helenie, że zaopiekuje się nią i dzieckiem. Gdyby nie udało mu się doprowadzić do rozwodu Dobrzańskich, to deklarował nawet gotowość zabicia Krzysztofa, by nie stał im na drodze do szczęścia. Ona jednak konsekwentnie odrzucała zaloty tego pisarza i pozostała wierna mężowi, którego zawsze darzyła szczerą miłością.

Punktem zwrotnym w życiu Dobrzańskiego była śmierć Francesca i Agnieszki Febo, która mocno nim wstrząsnęła. Podczas pogrzebu ludzi, którzy byli dla niego przyjaciółmi i wspólnikami w interesach, Krzysztof miał okazję zastanowić się i nad ulotnością życia, i nad swoim postępowaniem. Dotarło do niego, jak wielkim był egoistą, przez co nie spisał się jako mąż i ojciec. Tamtego dnia opuścił cmentarz z silnym postanowieniem, żeby się zmienić i odnaleźć się w nowych okolicznościach jako zupełnie inny człowiek. Dzięki temu podołał większej ilości obowiązków zarówno w firmie, jak i w domu. Razem z Heleną nie tylko umocnili pozycję „Febo&Dobrzański” na rynku, ale zapewnili też właściwą opiekę zarówno nastoletniemu Markowi, jak i Aleksowi oraz Paulinie.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytała półgłosem Helena, przerywając jego sentymentalną podróż w czasie.

— O tobie — wyznał, po czym delikatnie musnął ustami jej włosy. — Jestem wdzięczny losowi, że mi ciebie zesłał. Nie zawsze dawałem ci to odczuć, ale…

— Krzysiu, nie wracajmy do tego — poprosiła, wchodząc mu w słowo. — Nie powinieneś się denerwować, a już na pewno nie rozdrapywać starych ran.

— Znów masz rację — westchnął głośno. — A ty, o czym myślałaś? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— O Marku i Paulinie. Zastanawiam się, czemu tak wypytywali nas o plany na listopad.

— Co podejrzewasz? — zainteresował się, bo dopóki ona nie zwróciła mu na to uwagi, on nie widział w tym nic szczególnego.

— Sądzę, że oni szykują nam jakąś niespodziankę i dlatego chcieli się upewnić, że nigdzie nie wyjeżdżamy. Albo mają zamiar kupić nam wycieczkę, albo planują jakieś atrakcje na miejscu. Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiliśmy, nie mówiąc im o twojej operacji — podzieliła się swoimi obawami.

— Tylko niepotrzebnie by się martwili. Powiemy im, ale po pokazie. Zobaczysz, że tak będzie lepiej — przekonywał żonę Krzysztof, głęboko wierząc w słuszność swojego postępowania.

***

To był kolejny trudny dzień w życiu Uli. Nie tylko z powodu nawału pracy, która wykańczała ją i fizycznie, i psychicznie, ale też dlatego, że dziewczyna robiła, co mogła, by ukryć przed światem swój wewnętrzny ból. Zależało jej, by nikt z jej otoczenia nie zorientował się, że coś ją gryzło. W biurze przychodziło to Uli dość łatwo, gdzie swój kiepski humor tłumaczyła niewyspaniem lub bólem głowy. Najtrudniej było ukryć swoje zmartwienie przed najbliższą rodziną, która znała ją jak własną kieszeń. Dlatego po powrocie do domu ograniczyła kontakt z bliskimi do niezbędnego minimum, by pod byle pretekstem oddalić się do swojego pokoju. Gdy to się udało, dziewczyna mogła spokojnie zadzwonić do Piotra, by przeprosić go za to, że wczoraj się na nią nie doczekał. Wiedziała, że w tych okolicznościach wypadało, by zaprosiła go dziś na herbatę, dlaczego go o to spytała. Miała jednak nadzieję, że Sosnowski odmówi, bo tak naprawdę nie miała ochoty się z nim widzieć. Podczas takiego spotkania musiałaby wyznać mu prawdę, której potwornie się wstydziła. Dlatego, kiedy lekarz odrzucił jej propozycję, Ula poczuła ulgę. Po skończonej rozmowie z Piotrem dziewczyna usiadła przy biurku, by przelać niepokojące ją myśli na papier.

Kiedy już napisała kilkanaście zdań w pamiętniku, Ula usiadła przy komputerze, żeby przejrzeć oferty szybkich kredytów gotówkowych. Chociaż obiecała Maćkowi, że nie zrobi niczego głupiego, to nie potrafiła siedzieć z założonymi rękami i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Nie mogła liczyć na to, że drugi raz ktoś obdaruje ją pieniędzmi lub że spadną jej one z nieba. W jej przekonaniu wyczerpała już limit szczęścia na ten rok darowizną, którą otrzymała od pana Krzysztofa.

_Przecież to rozbój w biały dzień!_ , obruszyła się, czytając szczegóły kolejnych ofert. _To mają być preferencyjne warunki?! Wolne żarty! Takie bajki to można wciskać ludziom, którzy nie umieją liczyć. Czy ja naprawdę oczekuję zbyt wiele? Cztery tysiące złotych rozłożone przynajmniej na sześć miesięcy, a najlepiej na rok. Tylko z drugiej strony… czy to naprawdę wystarczy? Może Maciek ma rację, że jak Bartek raz dostanie ode mnie pieniądze, to już się tak łatwo nie odczepi?_ , biła się z myślami, gdy usłyszała dźwięk swojej komórki. Sięgnęła po nią, by odczytać otrzymanego esemesa. Spodziewała się, że to Piotr do niej napisał. Jakież więc było jej zdziwienie, gdy odkryła, że nadawcą był Bartek! W pierwszej chwili ogarnął ją lęk i wahała się, czy otworzyć tę wiadomość.

_A jeśli skrócił termin zapłaty, podwyższył stawkę albo, co gorsza, postawił jakieś dodatkowe warunki? Może lepiej nie czytać tego przed snem, żeby się nie denerwować?_ , pomyślała, czując, że i tak już podskoczyło jej ciśnienie. _Raz kozie śmierć. Lepiej od razu dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, niż zastanawiać się całą noc, co też Bartek mógł wykombinować_ , zdecydowała, otwierając wiadomość.

— Ula, zapomnij o tym, co powiedziałem w poniedziałek. Zachowałem się jak palant. Przepraszam. Bartek — przeczytała na głos, nie wierząc w to, co widziała na ekranie swojego telefonu. By się upewnić, jeszcze kilkanaście razy przebiegła oczami po treści esemesa.

_Czy to możliwe, żeby on tak po prostu wycofał się z tego szantażu?_ , zapytała sama siebie, szczypiąc się w rękę, by przekonać się, czy nie był to tylko sen. Wyraźnie odczuwany ból uświadomił jej, że to działo się naprawdę.

_Więc Bartek naprawdę zmienił zdanie? Ciekawe, co go do tego skłoniło? Czyżby przemyślał sobie to wszystko i zrozumiał, jak podle wobec mnie się zachował? W przeszłości robił mi różne wstrętne rzeczy i sumienie nigdy go nie ruszyło, a teraz tak. Jestem bardzo ciekawa, co się stało. Muszę usłyszeć to od niego. Zadzwonię do tego i wyjaśnię to natychmiast_ , zdecydowała, kładąc palec na przycisku z zieloną słuchawką. Nim jednak zdążyła go nacisnąć, usłyszała krzyk ojca:

— Ula! Chodź tutaj, prędko!


	37. Chapter 37

Słysząc niewyraźny krzyk ojca dobiegający z pokoju Beatki i Jaśka, Ula porzuciła telefon na stole i poderwała się na równe nogi. Z prędkością huraganu wypadła na korytarz, o mały włos nie potykając się w popłochu o własne nogi. Po ciemku biegła po dobrze znanych sobie schodach, przy każdym kroku pokonując dwa stopnie, byleby jak szybciej znaleźć się na górze. Gdy wpadła przez otwarte drzwi do pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia na poddaszu, ujrzała przerażoną twarz ojca siedzącego na brzegu łóżka młodszej córki.

— Co się stało? — wysapała Ula, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Gnana niepewnością i strachem najprawdopodobniej ustanowiła nowy rekord na odcinku swój pokój-poddasze. Gdy podeszła bliżej łóżka, zamiast odpowiedzi Józef podał jej trzymany w ręku termometr. — Boże, czterdzieści stopni? — dodała, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na wskazywaną przez niego wartość.

— Dwie godziny temu miała niecałe trzydzieści osiem, więc dałem jej syrop na zbicie gorączki. Dla wzmocnienia efektu zrobiłem jej zimne okłady i nic — przyznał drżącym głosem, załamując ręce. — Ulcia, co robić? — zapytał z nadzieją, patrząc na starszą córkę tak, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku.

— Tatku, tylko spokojnie — powiedziała łagodnie, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że panowała nad sytuacją. Musiała zachować zimną krew, a przynajmniej udawać, żeby ojciec zupełnie się nie rozkleił. A tak naprawdę Ula bała się o Beatkę, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Co prawda młoda chorowała od czasu do czasu, ale przeważnie były to niegroźne infekcje. Tylko raz miała anginę, ale nawet wtedy nie miała tak wysokiej temperatury jak teraz.

_A może to ten termometr przekłamuje?_ , pomyślała, spoglądając podejrzliwie na szklaną rurkę z rtęcią w środku. _Już dawno mówiłam, żeby wymienić go na elektroniczny_ , przypomniała sobie, odgarniając włosy przyklejone do spoconej twarzy siostry.

— Jest strasznie rozpalona — westchnęła półgłosem Ula po dotknięciu dłonią czoła i policzków dziewczynki. Wyglądało na to, że jej błyskotliwa teoria o niedokładności termometru właśnie upadła. Zresztą wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na Beti, by zorientować się, że miała wysoką gorączkę. Leżała bez ruchu, jak gdyby była pogrążona we śnie i nie drgnęła nawet wtedy, gdy Ula dotknęła chłodną dłonią jej zarumienionej twarzyczki. — Musimy jechać do szpitala, nie ma innej rady — zawyrokowała, nie odrywając wzroku od chorej. Sytuacja wyglądała groźnie i skoro domowe sposoby na obniżenie temperatury nie zadziałały, to nie było na co czekać. Należało działać szybko i zacząć leczyć przyczynę problemu, a nie tylko skutki.

— Ale jak? Przecież Maciek nas nie zawiezie — przypomniał córce Józef.

— Racja, ciągle jeszcze o tym zapominam — odparła, odruchowo uderzając się w czoło. Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić, że przyjaciel wyprowadził się do Warszawy. — W takim razie trzeba wezwać karetkę. Zaraz wracam, skoczę tylko po telefon — dodała szybko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili rzeczywiście wróciła, dzierżąc w dłoni swoją komórkę. Gdyby wcześniej wiedziała, że będzie jej potrzebna, to zabrałaby ją ze sobą od razu ze swojego pokoju. Teraz jednak nie czas było o tym myśleć. Najważniejszą sprawą, którą należało się zająć, była pomoc Beatce. Dlatego Ula bezzwłocznie zadzwoniła na pogotowie i po krótkim oczekiwaniu na połączenie zwięźle przedstawiła dyspozytorce sytuację.

— I co? Przyjadą? — zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Józef, gdy dziewczyna skończyła rozmawiać.

— Tak, w ciągu pół godziny powinni tu być. A gdzie podział się Jasiek? — zapytała, dopiero teraz zauważając nieobecność brata.

— U Kingi albo u Robsona, nie wiem dokładnie. Wróci pewnie nie wcześniej niż za dwie godziny. Myślisz, że on mógłby nam w czymkolwiek teraz pomóc? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, z trudem powstrzymując łzy cisnące się do jego oczu.

— Pewnie nie. Na wszelki wypadek spakuję kilka drobiazgów, gdyby okazało się, że zatrzymają młodą na obserwację — pomyślała na głos. Po ostatniej hospitalizacji Józefa wiedziała już, jakie rzeczy mogą być potrzebne. Dlatego w ciągu paru minut skompletowała wszystko, pakując zebrane drobiazgi do tej samej torby, którą ojciec miał ze sobą w Instytucie Kardiologii. Ledwo skończyła, gdy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.

— Zostań tutaj, ja pójdę otworzyć — poprosiła ojca, po czym ponownie zbiegła na dół, by wprowadzić ratowników do środka.

— Gdzie pacjentka? — zapytał obojętnym tonem jeden z trzech mężczyzn w czerwonych kombinezonach, którzy weszli do przedpokoju. Wszyscy mieli znudzone miny, zupełnie jakby nie przywiązywali większej wagi do tego, co robili.

— Na górze — odparła Ula, wskazując ręką na schody prowadzące na poddasze.

— No to nosze odpadają — skwitował drugi ratownik, drapiąc się po głowie. — Dobra, Stefan, w takim razie ty poczekaj tutaj. Jakby co, to we dwóch zniesiemy dziecko z góry i tutaj przełożymy je na nosze.

— Brzmi jak plan — poparł go kolega, kiwając potakująco głową.

— Zaprowadzę panów — wtrąciła się Cieplakówna, chcąc, by ratownicy jak najszybciej zajęli się jej siostrą. A ich zachowanie pozwalało sądzić, że niespecjalnie się do tego śpieszyli. Kiedy jednak weszła na schody, dwóch z mężczyzn od razu podążyło za nią jak cienie.

***

— Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam zamiar się napić — stwierdził z przekonaniem Maciek, kiedy on i Piotr przestąpili próg mieszkania. — Co ty na to?

— Ja pasuję — odparł Sosnowski, unosząc ręce do góry jak poddający się jeniec. — Jutro mam dyżur.

— Rozumiem. No trudno, ja muszę, bo inaczej nie będę mógł dzisiaj zasnąć po tych wrażeniach. Szkoda, że będę pił sam, bo bardzo tego nie lubię — westchnął Szymczyk, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób wywierał subtelną presję na swojego współlokatora, by ten jednak zmienił zdanie.

— Zawsze pozostaje picie do lustra, jeśli ci to w czymś pomoże — podpowiedział Sosnowski, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Tak nisko to jeszcze nie upadłem — skrzywił się Maciek. Ten pomysł zdecydowanie nie przypadł mu do gustu. — Już lepiej, jak ty usiądziesz ze mną i przynajmniej będziesz udawał, że coś pijesz.

— Taki alkoholowy efekt placebo — odparł żartobliwie Piotr. — Czemu nie, mi pasuje. Zwłaszcza, że dzisiaj jest nawet za co wznieść toast. W końcu odnieśliśmy wielkie zwycięstwo nad Bartkiem — dodał, nie kryjąc swojej satysfakcji.

— Jesteś pewien, że nic mu nie będzie?

— Człowieku, ile razy jeszcze mnie o to spytasz? — Sosnowski odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie, łapiąc się za głowę. — Po raz enty ci powtarzam, że się z tego wyliże i to szybciej, niż ci się wydaje. Co ty się tak o niego martwisz? Miłosierny Samarytanin się znalazł.

— Co było, to było, ale to jednak człowiek — bronił się Maciek, nie chcąc, by Bartek doznał trwałej szkody. To, że nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, nie oznaczało, że Szymczyk życzył mu źle lub pragnął, by coś mu się stało. Powodowany zwykłą ludzką przyzwoitością nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok cierpienia innej osoby, nawet jeśli ten ktoś z obiektywnego punktu widzenia nie zasługiwał na współczucie.

— Akurat w jego wypadku to określenie „człowiek” brzmi zbyt dumnie — odparł oschle Piotr.

— Słuchaj, ja wiem, że zachował się nie fair wobec Ulki, ale…

— Czy naprawdę musimy jeszcze o tym gadać? — wszedł mu w słowo Sosnowski, a jego mina wskazywała na to, że był zniecierpliwiony. — Załatwiliśmy sprawę i już. Po co to dalej roztrząsać? Pod koniec tygodnia Bartek wyjedzie i koniec.

***

Ula z uwagą obserwowała każdy ruch ratowników, którzy sprawnie badali Beatkę. O ile wcześniej miała wątpliwości co do ich zaangażowania, tak teraz zostały one całkowicie rozwiane. W ciągu paru minut mężczyźni sprawdzili temperaturę, ciśnienie oraz zapewne także inne parametry życiowe jej siostry, po czym wydali wyrok:

— Zabieramy ją do szpitala.

— To ja pójdę się ubrać — odezwał się Józef, który do tej pory w milczeniu stał obok Uli i mocno ściskał jej rękę. — Ty też załóż coś cieplejszego, żebyś nie zmarzła po drodze — zwrócił się do córki.

— Państwo nie możecie jechać z nami w karetce — uprzedził ratownik, posyłając im przelotne spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego? — zmarszczył brwi Cieplak.

— Takie są przepisy — wzruszył ramionami mężczyzna, odrzucając kołdrę, którą była przykryta Beatka.

— A gdybym pojechała tylko ja? — wtrąciła się Ula, nie mając zamiaru tak łatwo dać za wygraną.

— Niestety, przykro mi — ponownie odmówił ratownik, biorąc dziewczynkę na ręce.

— Bardzo pana proszę. Nie mamy samochodu, taksówka będzie kosztować majątek, a podróżowanie autobusem o tej porze jest czasochłonne i ryzykowne. Błagam, nie zajmę wam dużo miejsca — upierała się Cieplakówna, przybierając błagalny ton. Nie chciała pozwolić, by jej młodsza siostra znalazła się w szpitalu zupełnie sama. Dziewczyna nie zaznałaby spokoju, nie będąc w pobliżu młodej — nawet jeśli miałby to być szpitalny korytarz.

— No dobrze, niech się pani zbiera — ustąpił ratownik, przewracając oczami.

— Wezmę tylko płaszcz i już będę gotowa — zadeklarowała Ula, przepuszczając medyków w drzwiach. — Tatku, tak będzie lepiej — powiedziała do ojca, który wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmartwionego i zawiedzionego.

— Ja też powinienem jechać — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu, patrząc na córkę z nadzieją, jakby ta decyzja zależała od niej.

— Ty już wyczerpałeś na ten miesiąc limit czasu spędzonego w szpitalu — odparła półżartem, chcąc jakoś rozładować atmosferę. — Pamiętasz, co mówił Piotr? Musisz teraz odpoczywać i się wysypiać oraz unikać stresu, tak?

— Jeżeli myślisz, że będę mógł dzisiaj zasnąć, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje z Beti, to się grubo mylisz — powiedział gniewnie Józef, najwyraźniej urażony ostatnią wypowiedzią córki.

— Przynajmniej spróbuj się położyć — poprosiła Ula, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu ojca. — Nie martw się, wszystkim się zajmę. A ty poczekasz na Jaśka. Kto wie, czy nie zapomniał zabrać ze sobą kluczy? — zapytała retorycznie, podając kolejny powód, dla którego byłoby dobrze, żeby chociaż jedna osoba została w domu.

— Ulcia, boję się. A co będzie jeśli ona…

— Nawet tak nie myśl — weszła mu w słowo, robiąc groźną minę. — Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. A teraz muszę lecieć, zanim panowie ratownicy się rozmyślą.

— Słusznie, słusznie, nie powinni na ciebie czekać — poparł ją Józef, po czym oboje zeszli na dół, gdzie mężczyźni ułożyli Beatkę na noszach i byli gotowi do wyjścia.

— Bądź dobrej myśli — powiedziała półgłosem Ula, żegnając się z ojcem. Widząc, że medycy już wychodzili, złapała tylko wiszący w przedpokoju płaszcz i pośpiesznie wybiegła za nimi. Idąc przez podwórko, narzuciła okrycie na ramiona, bo wieczór był wyjątkowo zimny i wietrzny. Na dodatek zanosiło się na burzę, gdyż niebo zasnuło się ciemnymi chmurami. Nie był to jednak czas na kontemplowanie pogody. Najważniejsza w tej chwili sprawa leżała parę metrów przed nią na noszach niesionych przez dwóch silnych ratowników. Otulona szczelnie krwistoczerwonym pledem Beatka wyglądała na jeszcze bledszą niż wcześniej. Co więcej, najprawdopodobniej była nieprzytomna, bo leżała bez ruchu i miała zamknięte oczy. Tak jakby zupełnie nie reagowała na to, co działo się wokół niej. Nie spuszczając wzroku z siostry, Ula podążała krok w krok za medykami, którzy zaparkowali karetkę na chodniku przed wejściem na posesję. Obok niej stała przerażona pani Szymczykowa.

— Co się stało? — spytała na widok Uli.

— Beatka zachorowała — odpowiedziała lakonicznie dziewczyna. — Ma bardzo wysoką gorączkę i chyba straciła przytomność.

— Boże, jeszcze tego brakowało! — załamała ręce sąsiadka. — Ojciec w domu?

— Tak, poprosiłam go, żeby został. W jego stanie…

— To się rozumie samo przez się. Zajrzę do niego, póki Jasiek nie wróci — zdecydowała Szymczykowa. Cieplakównę jak zwykle zadziwiło to, że pani Maria wiedziała o tym, że Jaśka nie była w domu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś zapyta ją o to, bo teraz nie było na to czasu. — Jedźcie z Bogiem — dodała na pożegnanie. Ula zaś, ponaglana przez jednego z ratowników, weszła do wnętrza karetki i wcisnęła się we wskazany jej kąt, stawiając zabraną z domu torbę pod łóżkiem, na którym leżała Beatka. Miała nadzieję, że tam ten bagaż nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzał. Jednak szybko tego pożałowała. Gdy karetka ruszyła, nagłe szarpnięcie wozu spowodowało, że pakunek poleciał do tyłu wpadając wprost pod nogi ratownika.

— Lepiej niech to pani trzyma — zwrócił jej uwagę, podając jej torbę. W odróżnieniu od niej nie miał problemu z utrzymaniem równowagi w rozpędzonym pojeździe. Ona mogła wyciągnąć tylko jedną rękę po bagaż, drugą zaś musiała kurczowo się czegoś trzymać, żeby się nie przewrócić. Przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl, że przydałaby się jej w tej chwili trzecia ręka, którą mogłaby ściskać swój pakunek, by dwiema móc czegoś mocno się uchwycić. Chociaż Ula zawsze głosiła wszem i wobec, że nie miała choroby lokomocyjnej, to stojąc tyłem do kierunku jazdy na pace rozpędzonej karetki, która co i rusz wykonywała jakieś manewry, dziewczyna poczuła, że zbierało jej się na mdłości. Mocno zagryzła więc dolną wargę, modląc się w duchu, by jak najszybciej dojechali do najbliższego szpitala zanim nie wytrzyma i zacznie wymiotować. Starała się zająć czymś myśli, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej doświadczyła tak złego samopoczucia. Wielokrotnie bywała w wesołym miasteczku, gdzie obowiązkowym punktem programu było skorzystanie z kolejki górskiej. Beatka nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogli pominąć tę główną atrakcję. Ula i Jasiek nie mogli puścić siostry samej, więc chcąc nie chcąc, wsiadali razem z nią do wagonika. Jednak nawet podczas przejazdu to w górę, to w dół, żadne z nich nie czuło się tak źle, jak ona w tej chwili. Podobnie zresztą jak na wymyślnych karuzelach, których siedziska kręciły się nie tylko wokół własnej osi, ale były przymocowane do platformy obracającej się z różną prędkością w wielu płaszczyznach — momentami nawet do góry nogami. Nawet wtedy Uli nie robiło się niedobrze.

— Daleko jeszcze? — zapytała na głos, czując, jakby żołądek podchodził jej coraz wyżej i wyżej, by zaraz razem z zawartością wydostać się na zewnątrz przez usta.

— Chyba nie — stwierdził niezbyt precyzyjnie ratownik, sięgając po coś do jednego ze schowków. — Może się przydać — dodał, podając jej papierową torebkę.

— Dziękuję — wymamrotała, stawiając trzymany bagaż na podłodze między swoimi nogami, by wziąć do ręki torebeczkę, która lada moment mogła okazać się niezwykle potrzebna. Na szczęście tak się nie stało, bo Uli jakimś cudem udało się powstrzymać wymioty. A parę minut później karetka faktycznie zatrzymała się przed szpitalem rejonowym. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła się zorientować, tylne drzwi pojazdu zostały otwarte i ratownicy wyciągnęli nosze z Beatką, by zanieść je na izbę przyjęć. Tymczasem trzeci z mężczyzn, ten sam, który podarował jej papierową torebkę, pomógł jej wysiąść.

— W porządku? — zapytał z troską, podtrzymując jej łokieć.

— Bywało lepiej — westchnęła, lekko się chwiejąc.

— To szybko minie. Ja też na początku zieleniałem — powiedział pocieszająco. — Chodźmy do środka — dodał, prowadząc dziewczynę w kierunku wejścia do budynku.

***

Chociaż godzina zrobiła już bardzo późna, Artur wciąż siedział w salonie przed ekranem laptopa, przeglądając informację na temat placówek pomagających zakupoholikom. Po tym, co zdarzyło się wczoraj, Kaczmarek nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Kubasińska ma z tym problem. W tym przekonaniu dodatkowo utwierdziło go przejrzenie bankowego wyciągu pod kątem jej ostatnich wydatków. Wniosek był tylko jeden — należało działać szybko, póki Artura było stać na to, by opłacić Violetcie odpowiednią terapię. Dlatego mężczyzna dzielnie walczył z ogarniającą go sennością, od czasu do czasu przecierając oczy, które same mu się zamykały.

— Arti, co ty tak długo siedzisz? — zapytała Violetta z troską, wchodząc do salonu ubrana w kusy szlafroczek. — Tyle siedzisz i się lampisz w tego laptoka. A co ty, lampa jesteś? A od tego można dostać wytrzeszcza oczu, więc wiesz…

— Szukam czegoś — odpowiedział obojętnie, puszczając mimo uszu jej szczebiotanie, które o tak później porze było szczególnie irytujące.

— A może ci pomóc? — zaproponowała usłużnie, podchodząc na tyle blisko, by móc zerknąć mu przez ramię. — Bo jak to się mówi, co dwie głowy, to nie trzy.

— Poradzę sobie. Jak chcesz się na coś przydać, to zrób mi herbaty.

— Już lecę. Twój rozkaz jest moim życzeniem — powiedziała przymilnie, po czym ucałowała go w policzek i oddaliła się w stronę kuchni. — Proszę bardzo — dodała, po tym, jak postawiła obok niego jego ulubiony kubek po brzegi wypełniony herbatą.

— Dzięki.

— A czego ty tak szukasz? — zainteresowała się, kładąc dłonie na jego karku, by zacząć delikatnie go masować.

— Namiarów na dobrą klinikę terapeutyczną dla zakupoholików — odparł bez owijania w bawełnę, nie widząc powodów, dla których miałby to przed nią ukrywać.

— Serio? Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś, że masz taki problem — zdziwiła się, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. Jednocześnie cofnęła od niego ręce, jak od człowieka cierpiącego na zakaźną chorobę.

— To nie dla mnie, tylko dla ciebie! — zirytował się załamany jej bezmyślnością, do której trudno było mu się przyzwyczaić. Bywały chwile, kiedy to zupełnie przestawało go bawić.

— Dla mnie? — odparła z niedowierzaniem, robiąc minę niewiniątka.

— Tak, rozmawialiśmy o tym wczoraj, już zapomniałaś?! — ryknął głośno, nie potrafiąc już dłużej nad sobą zapanować. — I obiecałaś mi zrobić to, co ci każę!

— Oj, obiecanki-sasanki. Mało to rzeczy się w życiu mówi? — spytała niefrasobliwie.

— Violka, ja nie żartuję — wycedził przez zęby Artur. — Od przyszłego tygodnia idziesz na terapię. I bez dyskusji — dodał, unosząc groźnie palec.

— Czuję się niesprawiedliwie skrzywdzona! — wykrzyknęła Violetta, przybierając wyraz twarzy obrażonego pięciolatka. — Czy już naprawdę moje zdanie nie jest dla ciebie ważne?

— Póki w grę wchodzą moje pieniądze, to nie — odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Jak będziesz sama zarabiała na siebie, to rób sobie, co chcesz. Ale skoro jesteś na moim utrzymaniu, to masz robić to, co ci mówię.

***

W szpitalu rejonowym izba przyjęć była pełna ludzi czekających na przyjęcie do odpowiedniego specjalisty. Jedni wyglądali na niegroźnie poszkodowanych, inni zaś sprawiali wrażenie, jakby mieli za chwilę wyzionąć ducha. Mimo to każdy miał swój numerek i nie było mowy, by ktoś przepuścił inną osobę przodem. Na szczęście pacjentów przywiezionych karetką obsługiwano poza kolejnością, tym bardziej, gdy w grę wchodziło nieprzytomne dziecko. Dlatego Beatkę szybko przewieziono na Szpitalny Oddział Ratunkowy. Przez uchylone drzwi sali Ula zdołała zauważyć, jak jej siostrę podłączono do aparatury oraz pobrano jej krew do badań. Co było dalej, nie wiedziała, bo jedna z pielęgniarek wychodząca na korytarz starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Pozostało więc tylko czekać na diagnozę, jaką prędzej czy później przekaże jej lekarz dyżurny. Każda minuta tej niepewności zdawała się być dla niej wiecznością. Wciąż miała przed oczami bladą twarz Beatki z mocno czerwonymi wypiekami na policzkach. Ten obraz napawał Ulę jeszcze większą trwogą. Niezawodna w takich sytuacjach wyobraźnia zaczęła jej podsuwać coraz czarniejsze scenariusze tego, co mogło się stać i do czego to może w efekcie doprowadzić.

_Ona nie może umrzeć_ , powtarzała sobie w myślach. _Beti jest oczkiem w głowie taty. Jeśli jej by zabrakło na tym świecie, to i on podążyłby jej śladem. Jego serce nie wytrzymałoby takiego bólu, nie teraz, świeżo po przebytym zawale. Mamo, błagam, nie zabieraj jej jeszcze do siebie._

— Panie doktorze, co z nią? — zapytała, łapiąc za rękaw fartucha wychodzącego z sali lekarza.

— Mówi pani o tej dziewczynce z wysoką gorączką?

— Tak — potwierdziła, wciąż ściskając kurczowo rękę medyka.

— Nadal jest nieprzytomna. Na razie podaliśmy jej leki na obniżenie temperatury i podłączyliśmy kroplówkę. Więcej będziemy wiedzieli po badaniach — odpowiedział wymijająco mężczyzna. — Proszę czekać.

— Czekać — powtórzyła za nim niczym echo, pozwalając mu odejść. Skoro nie był w stanie udzielić jej precyzyjnych informacji o stanie zdrowia siostry, nie widziała powodu, dla którego miałaby go zatrzymywać. Zwłaszcza, że Beatka była tylko jednym z wielu pacjentów na izbie przyjęć, którzy wymagali pomocy lekarza.

Stojąc na środku szpitalnego korytarza Ula przypomniała sobie analogiczną sytuację, którą przeżywała niecałe trzy tygodnie temu, kiedy to ojciec wylądował w szpitalu. Wtedy tak samo jak teraz czuła się przerażona i bezsilna. Jedyną różnicą było to, że dręczyło ją wtedy poczucie winy. Cały czas płakała, wyrzucając sobie, że to przez nią tata dostał zawału. Wspominając tamte wydarzenia, usiadła na drewnianym krzesełku, które zdawało się ją parzyć, bo nie mogła usiedzieć na nim spokojnie nawet przez pięć minut. Na przemian siadała i wstawała, by zacząć chodzić po korytarzu w tę i z powrotem. Tak samo nerwowo zachowywała się tamtej feralnej nocy, gdy to ojciec znajdował się na granicy życia i śmierci. Gdyby nie obecność Maćka, Ula pewnie znacznie dłużej odchodziłaby od zmysłów i zanim usłyszałaby diagnozę, biegałaby po ścianach korytarza jak oszalały pająk. Przyjaciel jednak okazał się wtedy nieocenioną pomocą, pomagając jej się uspokoić.

_Właśnie, Maciek_ , pomyślała, drżącymi dłońmi sięgając do kieszeni płaszcza po telefon. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że nawet znalezienie jego numeru na liście ostatnio używanych kontaktów urosło do rangi arcytrudnego zadania. Wreszcie jednak dziewczynie udało się odszukać to, czego chciała i wykonać połączenie do najbliższego przyjaciela.

— Cześć, Ula. Co tam? — Usłyszała w słuchawce radosny głos Szymczyka.

— Maciej, pomocy — wyjąkała pierwsze, co nasunęło się jej na myśl.

— Co się stało? — zapytał z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym przerażeniem.

— Beti poważnie zachorowała. Leży teraz na SOR-ze w szpitalu rejonowym. Błagam, przyjedź tu do mnie, bo zwariuję — poprosiła rozpaczliwym tonem.

— Beti zachorowała? — powtórzył za nią niczym echo. — Oczywiście, że bym do ciebie przyjechał, ale teraz będzie to o tyle trudne, że trochę wypiłem — odparł Maciek z lekkim zażenowaniem. — Ale podeślę ci Piotrka. Mówi, że już się zbiera i najpóźniej za pół godziny powinien być w szpitalu. Chcesz, żebym przyjechał razem z nim?

— Nie, nie ma sensu robić tu tłoku. Może chociaż tobie jednemu uda się wyspać?

— To by akurat bardziej przydało się Piotrkowi, bo ma jutro całodobowy dyżur — wygadał się Szymczyk.

— Co? Nie, to powiedz mu, żeby nie przyjeżdżał. Nie chcę mieć go na sumieniu — szybko zaprotestowała Ula, przecząco kręcąc głową. — Powiedz mu to.

— Ula mówi, żebyś nie przyjeżdżał, skoro masz jutro dyżur. — Usłyszała głos przyjaciela jakby dochodzący z oddali, co mogło oznaczać, że na chwilę odsunął telefon od ucha. — Powiedział, że i tak nie mógłby zasnąć ze świadomością, że jesteś tam sama — powtórzył w zrozumiały dla niej sposób to, co dotarło do jej uszu parę sekund wcześniej jako niewyraźny bełkot.

— Może spróbuj go przekonać, żeby zmienił zdanie? — nieśmiało zasugerowała dziewczyna.

— Coś ty! Nie mówmy o rzeczach nierealnych. On jest jeszcze bardziej uparty niż ja — powiedział z przekonaniem Maciek. — Zresztą już szykuje się do wyjścia, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem byłaby próba zatrzymania go siłą.

— Rozumiem — westchnęła ciężko Ula. — Czyli klamka zapadła.

— Nie inaczej. Trzymaj się i pamiętaj, że wszystko będzie dobrze! — odparł pocieszająco Szymczyk.

— Chciałabym, żebyś miał rację — przyznała smutno-sceptycznie, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

— Na pewno mam — upierał się Maciek z charakterystyczną dla niego pewnością. — Pamiętasz, jak było z ojcem? Wtedy też mówiłem ci, że wszystko dobrze się skończy i co? I tak się stało. Więc teraz też tak będzie. Głowa do góry! A Piotrek właśnie wychodzi z mieszkania i założę się, że będzie pędził do ciebie jak na złamanie karku. Dasz mi znać, jak już czegoś się dowiesz?

— Jasne, na pewno zadzwonię albo przynajmniej napiszę esemesa — obiecała Ula, wzruszona szczerą troską przyjaciela o Beatkę, którą zawsze traktował jak własną siostrę. Odkąd młoda przyjechała ze szpitala jako noworodek, Maciek wszelkimi sposobami pomagał w opiece nad nią. Czasami przejmował się młodą bardziej niż rodzony ojciec. A Józef patrzył przez palce na nadopiekuńczość Szymczyka, która wynikała przede wszystkim z braku doświadczenia. Z tego co Ula pamiętała z opowiadań taty, on też przez to przechodził, gdy ona przyszła na świat. Dlatego przy Jaśku i Beti nie wpadał w panikę z byle powodu. Teraz tę rolę przejął Maciek, zwłaszcza od momentu, kiedy został ojcem chrzestnym dziewczynki.

Czekając na Piotra, Ula wróciła pamięcią do tego dnia, wyjątkowo zimnego jak na maj. W ceremonii w lokalnym kościele uczestniczyło niewiele osób — najbliższa rodzina, Szymczykowie, Dorota Rozłucka wraz z matką oraz Dąbrowska z synem. Chociaż Ula stała tuż obok Bartka, w którym w tamtym czasie była bez pamięci zakochana, to jednak jej uwaga była skupiona na kimś innym. W czasie trwania sakramentu Cieplakówna przyglądała się uważnie Maćkowi i Dorocie — dwójce jej najlepszych przyjaciół. Jako rodzice chrzestni prezentowali się przepięknie. Obserwując ich, Uli przeszło przez myśl, że stanowiliby idealną parę i może za jakiś czas staną w tym miejscu razem w zupełnie innym charakterze niż teraz? W tamtym momencie Cieplakówna wierzyła, że tak właśnie może się stać. Jednak los najwyraźniej chciał inaczej, bo mniej więcej dwa miesiące po tych wydarzeniach matka Doroty wyszła ponownie za mąż za dyplomatę, któremu nieoczekiwanie przydzielono placówkę w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wyjazd ich wspólnej przyjaciółki był olbrzymim ciosem zarówno dla Uli, jak i dla Maćka. Początkowo usilnie starali się, by nie stracić kontaktu, ale po upływie kilku miesięcy odzywali się do siebie coraz rzadziej, a potem już wcale.

_Ciekawe, co się z nią teraz dzieje. Czy zrealizowała swoje marzenia, by zostać aktorką albo piosenkarką? A może ostatecznie wybrała inną drogę, wyszła za mąż i urodziła dzieci?_ , pomyślała, chociaż zupełnie nie mogła wyobrazić sobie Doroty w roli żony i matki. Jej rozważania przerwał znajomy głos:

— Ula!

— Piotr — szepnęła, odwracając się w jego stronę. Widząc, jak biegł po prawie pustym korytarzu, odruchowo ruszyła mu naprzeciw, by paść mu w ramiona. Gdy mocno przytulił ją do siebie, poczuła znaczną ulgę. Jego bliskość dodała jej otuchy i tak bardzo potrzebnych sił. Co więcej, ogarnął ją niesamowity spokój i odechciało jej się płakać, choć jeszcze parę minut wcześniej nie była w stanie opanować łkania. Mimo że kompletnie się tego nie spodziewała, Sosnowski okazał się jej lekiem na całe zło.

— Jestem przy tobie — powiedział łagodnie, gładząc ją po głowie. — Wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. Nie martw się na zapas. 

— Już nie będę — obiecała tonem małego dziecka, które przyrzeka rodzicowi, że już będzie grzeczne. — Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś — dodała, odsuwając się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Nie mógłbym postąpić inaczej — odparł z przekonaniem, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. — Chodź, usiądziemy. To może jeszcze trochę potrwać — stwierdził, po czym zaprowadził ją w kierunku dwóch wolnych krzesełek, nie przestając obejmować jej ramieniem. — Powiedz mi, co się stało?

— Beti dostała bardzo wysokiej gorączki. Miała aż czterdzieści stopni, mimo że dwie godziny wcześniej ojciec dał jej syrop na obniżenie temperatury — powiedziała rzeczowo, co i rusz spoglądając w kierunku drzwi, za którymi leżała jej siostrzyczka.

— A jakieś inne objawy? — dopytywał się Sosnowski, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny.

— Nie wiem, chyba nie. Beatka straciła przytomność przez tę gorączkę, więc trudno powiedzieć, czy coś jeszcze jej dolega. Boję się, że to może być coś poważnego.

— Niekoniecznie — zaprzeczył zdecydowanym tonem. — Choroby wieku dziecięcego często powodują znaczne podniesienie temperatury ciała. Podejrzewam infekcję wirusową lub bakteryjną, ewentualnie jakieś zapalenie. Jak znam życie, to pewnie i tak dadzą jej antybiotyk, obniżą temperaturę i wypuszczą do domu. Zobaczysz, że tak będzie.

— Skąd ta pewność? — zmarszczyła brwi.

— Doświadczenie — odparł lakonicznie, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — To standardowe postępowanie w takich przypadkach. Normalka.

— Tak samo jak to, że ratownicy udzielający pomocy zdają się w ogóle nie przejmować tym, że ktoś cierpi? — zagadnęła go, wyrzucając z siebie to, co zaobserwowała w domu i co nie dawało jej spokoju.

— Ula, każdy lekarz, nawet gdyby chciał, nie jest w stanie emocjonalnie wczuwać się w sytuację leczonych przez siebie pacjentów. Gdyby tak było, musiałby też przeżywać każdą śmierć, a to prosta droga to załamania. Jeśli chce się pracować w tym zawodzie, do ludzi należy podchodzić jako do „przypadków”. Inaczej prędzej czy później lekarze wymagaliby opieki psychiatrycznej. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

— Chyba. Chociaż ja bym tak nie potrafiła — zapewniła Cieplakówna, której wydawało jej się to okrutne i bezduszne. Skoro jednak Piotr tak mówił, to należało przyjąć to za pewnik, choćby z tego względu, że miał szersze spojrzenie na tę sprawę.

— Kwestia wprawy. Co nie znaczy, że od tej reguły nie zdarzają się wyjątki. Na przykład pan Józef od początku nie był dla mnie tylko kolejnym „przypadkiem” — zwierzył się, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Dlatego, że to był — jest — twój ojciec. A kiedy zobaczyłem cię pierwszy raz, wtedy od razu wiedziałem, że…

— Apsik! — głośno kichnęła Ula, przerywając jego wywód. I w ten prosty sposób misternie zbudowana na szpitalnym korytarzu romantyczna atmosfera zniknęła niczym pęknięta bańka mydlana. Dziewczyna nie miała teraz nastroju na takie rozmowy, więc w głębi serca ucieszyła się, że właśnie w tym momencie zakręciło jej się w nosie.

— Na zdrowie — bąknął Piotr.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziała uprzejmie, sięgając po chusteczkę. — Na dworze pada? — poruszyła najbanalniejszy z możliwych tematów, byleby tylko przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

— Tak, jak zatrzymałem się przed szpitalem to akurat zaczęło kropić.

— Ale zanosi się na większą ulewę — kontynuowała tę jałową dyskusję, byleby tylko nie pozwolić Piotrowi podjąć przerwanego wątku. I skutecznie jej się to udało.

W ciągu kolejnych kilku godzin omówili nie tylko dosyć szczegółowo pogodę z ostatnich kilku dni wraz z prognozami krótko- i długoterminowymi, ale też to, co działo się w ich życiu przez ostatnie dni. Ula jednak skrzętnie omijała temat Bartka, a Piotr zdawał się czytać w jej myślach, bo ani razu o nim nie wspomniał. Ta pogawędka o przyziemnych sprawach sprawiła, że uwaga dziewczyny była skupiona na czymś innym niż choroba siostry. W efekcie nie tylko zdołała trochę się odprężyć, ale też nim się obejrzała, minęło kilka godzin.

— Pani jest matką Beaty Cieplak? — zapytał rzeczowo lekarz, przerywając rozmowę prowadzoną przez Ulę i Piotra.

— Starszą siostrą — poprawiła go dziewczyna, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca. — Co z nią?

— Trudno wydać konkretną diagnozę, ale wygląda to na jakąś infekcję o podłożu bakteryjnym. Podaliśmy jej kroplówkę, żeby zapobiec odwodnieniu, a do tego leki na obniżenie temperatury oraz antybiotyk — przedstawił sytuację medyk.

— Niech zgadnę, Augmentin? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Piotr.

— Nie, penicylinę. A pan to kto? — zainteresował się mężczyzna, patrząc na Sosnowskiego spode łba. Najwidoczniej nie spodobała mu się jego ostatnia uwaga.

— Jestem lekarzem. Na jakiej podstawie zdecydowaliście się na penicylinę? Czy wykonaliście antybiogram, który uzasadniałby taką decyzję? — zawzięcie drążył temat Piotr.

— Nie mamy czasu na takie zabawy. Gdybyśmy każdemu pacjentowi z infekcją mieli robić antybiogram, to z niczym byśmy nie zdążyli. Dla mnie jest to prosty przypadek i nie było potrzeby wykonywać nic więcej poza standardowymi badaniami.

— W takim razie dlaczego podaliście penicylinę, a nie antybiotyk o szerszym spektrum działania? — dociekał Sosnowski, którego najwyraźniej nie dało się zbyć byle czym.

— Według najnowszych badań lepsze efekty u dzieci daje stosowanie penicyliny — upierał się przy swoim lekarz. — A pan jest pediatrą czy może lekarzem medycy pracy? — dodał nieco napastliwie.

— Nie, tak się składa, że jestem kardiologiem.

— W takim razie bardzo proszę mnie nie pouczać na temat rzeczy, o których nie ma pan pojęcia — powiedział oschle medyk. — Po podaniu leków temperatura spadła i parę minut temu dziewczynka odzyskała przytomność. Za moment przygotujemy wypis i będzie mogła ją pani zabrać do domu — zwrócił się do Uli.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedziała z wdzięcznością, czując, jak wielki kamień spadł jej z serca.

— Wiedziałem, że tak będzie — zawyrokował Sosnowski, kiedy lekarz się oddalił. — Co im strzeliło do głowy z tą penicyliną? Jak już nie robią wymazu, bo im się nie chce, to chociaż daliby jej antybiotyk, który lepiej sprawdza się w takich sytuacjach.

— Nie wiem, może faktycznie się na tym nie znamy? — wyraziła swoją wątpliwość Ula.

— Ja się znam. I wkurzają mnie ludzie, którzy starają się być mądrzejsi niż piękniejsi. Najnowsze badania, też coś — obruszył się Piotr, parskając przy tym jak rozjuszony koń.

— Na pewno zrobili wszystko, żeby pomóc Beti — Ula zaczęła bronić pracowników szpitala rejonowego. — I skoro zastosowali takie leczenie, to raczej wiedzą, co robią.

— Oby — odparł lakonicznie, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego usłyszaną argumentacją.

— Napiszę do taty i do Maćka, żeby się nie martwili — zdecydowała, sięgając po telefon.

— Dobrze. Jak tylko zrobią ten wypis, to zawiozę was do Rysiowa.

***

Czwartkowy świt przywitał Warszawę i okolice słońcem. Jego ciepłe promienie wygrały walkę z deszczowymi chmurami, skutecznie się przez nie przebijając. Niczym ciekawski przechodzień zaglądający do okien mijanych budynków snopy światła wpadały do kolejnych budynków od wschodniej strony, w tym także do domu Dąbrowskich. Jasny błysk w mgnieniu oka ogarnął pokój Bartka, brutalnie wyrywając go ze snu. Chłopak skrzywił się, czując na swojej twarzy promień słońca. Odruchowo podniósł się z łóżka, by szczelniej zasłonić okna, gdy jego ciało przeszył potworny ból, co dobudziło go lepiej niż kawa. Bartek wydał z siebie tylko cichy jęk i opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora. Wizyta Maćka i Piotra była czymś, czego zupełnie nie przewidział, bo ślepo wierzył, że Ula nie powie nikomu o szantażu. A jednak stało się inaczej, o czym miał okazję boleśnie się przekonać. Dopiero teraz w pełni odczuwał odniesione obrażenia, przy których konsekwencje piątkowej bójki wydawały się być ledwie draśnięciem i lekkim stłuczeniem.

_Ten jej facet to się urwał z Legii Cudzoziemskiej, czy co?_ , zapytał siebie w myślach, bardzo powoli unosząc się na łokciach, by po chwili usiąść na brzegu łóżka. _Kim on jest? Członkiem gangu, pracownikiem tajnych służb czy instruktorem sztuk walki?_

— Stłukł mnie na kwaśne jabłko — wymamrotał pod nosem, dokonując oględzin swojego ciała. Najbardziej zaskoczyło go to, że zaczerwienia oraz siniaki znajdowały się w miejscach, które bardzo łatwo będzie zasłonić ubraniem. — Jedyny plus tej całej sytuacji — dodał, mając zamiar ukryć ten niewygodny dla siebie fakt przed całym światem, a szczególnie przed swoją wścibską matką. Czy jednak będzie potrafił zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, skoro ból dokuczał mu tak bardzo, że każdy ruch przychodził mu z trudem? Nawet ślepy by się zorientował, że coś było nie tak, a co dopiero matka wyczulona na nawet najmniejszy grymas ukochanego syneczka.

_Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko wykombinować jakieś zgrabne wytłumaczenie mojego stanu. Zaraz, zaraz, co oni kazali mi wczoraj napisać na kartce? Coś o bólu głowy i że dlatego położyłem się wcześniej, tak? No to pociągnijmy to dalej. Dzisiaj powiem, że mnie połamało, co akurat jest zgodne z prawdą. Będę symulował przeziębienie, tak będzie najlepiej_ , szybko obmyślił plan, co jak zwykle przyszło mu bez większego trudu. Był mistrzem w stwarzaniu pozorów i kłamstwach, którymi od wczesnej młodości chętnie częstował wszystkich ludzi wokół siebie. Dlatego udawanie choroby nie stanowiło dla niego większego problemu. Bardziej martwił go fakt, że zgodnie ze złożoną Piotrowi obietnicą, do końca tygodnia musi wyjechać z Rysiowa. Pewnie i tym razem nie wywiązałby się z danego słowa, gdyby nie fakt, z kim miał do czynienia.

_Ten gość to psychopata. Cholera wie, co takiemu może strzelić do głowy. Jak taki wpadnie w szał, to jest zdolny do wszystkiego_ , ocenił sytuację Bartek, czując ciarki przechodzące mu po plecach. _Od takich lepiej trzymać się jak najdalej. Tak będzie bezpieczniej. Muszę stąd wyjechać, wszystko jedno gdzie, choćby i na koniec świata, byleby tylko zejść temu Piotrowi z oczu. Na razie jednak wiemy o tym tylko my trzej i niech tak zostanie. Matkę postawię przed faktem dokonanym. Gdybym ją uprzedził o wyjeździe, mogłaby zacząć coś podejrzewać. A ona tak liczyła na to, że ja i Ula znowu się zejdziemy… ja też tego chciałem, choć może z nieco innych powodów. Ale przepadło. Chociaż jestem pewien, że wbrew temu, co mówi Ulka, ona nadal ma do mnie słabość, to ten jej pershing skutecznie się koło niej zakręcił. Ciekawe, o co tak naprawdę mu chodzi. Bo w to, że się w niej tak po prostu zakochał, jakoś nie wierzę. Bardzo bym się zdziwił, gdyby nie kryło się za tym jakieś drugie dno. Moim zdaniem Ulka wpadła z deszczu pod rynnę i ten Piotr okaże się znacznie gorszy ode mnie_ , wywnioskował, uważając, że on wypadał lepiej na tle nowego faceta Uli, bo nigdy z nikim się o nią nie bił ani też na nią nie podniósł ręki. A patrząc na zachowanie Piotra, Bartek miał podejrzenia, że taki szaleniec mógłby posunąć się nawet do uderzenia swojej ukochanej, gdyby zrobiła lub powiedziała coś nie po jego myśli. Nie była to jednak kwestia, która zbytnio zaprzątała jego myśli. Teraz Dąbrowski martwił się przede wszystkim o siebie i o to, by jak najszybciej odzyskać siły po wczorajszym pobiciu.

***

Czwartkowy wschód słońca Ula i Piotr mieli okazję zobaczyć, gdy dojeżdżali już do Rysiowa po całonocnym czuwaniu na szpitalnym korytarzu. Jednak oboje byli zbyt zmęczeni i zmartwieni, by podziwiać piękno przyrody. Dla dziewczyny liczyła się teraz tylko malutka istotka leżąca obok niej na tylnym siedzeniu auta. Ula nie mogła oderwać wzroku od twarzy śpiącej w najlepsze dziewczynki. Miała na tyle głęboki sen, że zdawała się nie odczuwać, jak starsza siostra gładziła ją po głowie spoczywającej na jej kolanach niczym na poduszce. Choć prawdopodobnie ona i Piotr mogliby swobodnie ze sobą rozmawiać bez obawy, że młoda się obudzi, to jednak w aucie panowała idealna cisza. Sosnowski wydawał się być bardzo skupiony na drodze, więc Cieplakówna nie chciała go rozpraszać. Choć nie miała prawa jazdy, to domyślała się, że prowadzenie auta po nieprzespanej nocy może stanowić poważne wyzwanie nawet dla tak silnego mężczyzny jak Piotr. Z tego względu Ula postanowiła się nie odzywać, zwłaszcza, że podczas oczekiwania na diagnozę, a później także na wypis, praktycznie bez przerwy o czymś z nim rozmawiała i chyba taka chwila ciszy była jej potrzebna.

— Jesteśmy — stwierdził Sosnowski, zatrzymując auto przed domem Cieplaków. Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, wysiadł z samochodu, by otworzyć drzwi od strony chodnika i ostrożnie wziąć Beatkę na ręce. Choć Ula nie miała powodu, by mu nie ufać, to jednak asekurowała go, gdy wyciągał młodą na zewnątrz. A kiedy dziewczynka spoczywała już bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, Cieplakówna otuliła ją własnym płaszczem, by nie zmarzła w ten bardzo chłodny poranek. Sama jednak zaczęła się trząść z zimna, więc bezzwłocznie ruszyła przed siebie, by otworzyć Piotrowi najpierw furtkę, a potem drzwi do domu. Ula nie spojrzała na zegar, ale spodziewała się, że tata i Jasiek jeszcze smacznie śpią, więc zachowywała się najciszej, jak tylko mogła. Kiedy jednak przechodziła obok wejścia do kuchni, kątem oka dostrzegł ojca siedzącego przy stole.

— Ulcia, jesteś nareszcie! — wykrzyknął Cieplak, podnosząc się z zajmowanego miejsca. — Co tak długo?

— Musieliśmy trochę poczekać na wypis — wyjaśniła dziewczyna, wyjmując z torebki wspomniany dokument. — Tak, jak ci mówiłam przez telefon, to najprawdopodobniej jakaś infekcja. Zostawiam ci leki dla niej, dawkowanie masz na wypisie. Pomógłbyś Piotrowi ułożyć Beatkę w jej pokoju? Ja muszę się zbierać, jeśli mam zdążyć na czas do biura.

— To ty masz zamiar iść dzisiaj do pracy? — zmarszczył brwi Sosnowski.

— Tak jak i ty — potwierdziła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. — Poczekałbyś na mnie chwilkę? Szybko się ogarnę i zabrałabym się z tobą do Warszawy, jeśli to nie kłopot.

— Jasne, nie ma problemu — odparł Piotr, nieznacznie kiwając głową.

Zgodnie ze złożoną obietnicą Ula zaczęła szykować się do wyjścia w ekspresowym tempie. Wziąwszy z szafy pierwsze z brzegu czyste ubrania, pobiegła do łazienki, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic. O myciu lekko przetłuszczonych włosów musiała zapomnieć, więc tylko je rozczesała i związała w koński ogon. Przelotnie przejrzała się w lustrze, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Na zastanawianie się, czy wybrane przez nią bluzka, sweterek i spódnica pasują do siebie kolorystycznie, już nie było czasu. Zresztą Ula i tak nie przywiązywała do tego większej wagi. Zawsze stawiała przede wszystkim na wygodę, a estetyka miała dla niej drugorzędne znaczenie. Na dodatek dziewczyna dysponowała ograniczonymi funduszami, więc musiała zadowalać się ubraniami, które zostały jej po matce lub takimi, które mogła nabyć za grosze w miejscowym lumpeksie.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a Ula już była gotowa do wyjścia. Piotr nie zdążył nawet wypić do końca kawy, którą w międzyczasie przygotował mu Józef. Mimo nalegań seniora, by dziewczyna także się czegoś napiła, ona była zdecydowana jak najszybciej opuścić dom. O zjedzeniu śniadania w ogóle nie mogło być mowy, jeśli chcieli punktualnie stawić się w pracy. Józef został przegłosowany, więc niestety musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że młodzi opuścili dom o pustym żołądku. Choć jego nietęga mina wskazywała na to, że wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nie mając jednak innego wyjścia, odprowadził ich do drzwi i pożegnał, życząc im, by jakoś udało im się przetrwać ten dzień w pracy.

— Podjedziemy na chwilę do mnie, żebym mógł się przebrać, a potem odwiozę cię biura, dobrze? — przedstawił swój plan Piotr, kiedy znów znaleźli się w aucie.

— Myślisz, że mam szansę się nie spóźnić? — wyraziła swoją wątpliwość, z przestrachem spoglądając na zegar wskazujący godzinę siódmą trzydzieści.

— Nie mamy skrzydeł — westchnął Sosnowski, uruchamiając silnik. — Na ósmą na pewno nie zdążysz, nawet gdybym pojechał stąd prosto do twojej pracy. Lepiej uprzedź kogoś, że będziesz między ósmą trzydzieści a dziewiątą.

— Tak zrobię — odparła, wyciągając telefon z torebki. — A ty? Możesz sobie pozwolić na co najmniej godzinne spóźnienie?

— Szef na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, ale koledzy zrozumieją. Jak tylko dojedziemy do mojego domu, to dam znać któremuś z nich, że nie wyrobię się na odprawę i tyle.

— Przepraszam, że sprawiliśmy ci tyle kłopotu — powiedziała ze skruchą, wypowiadając się w imieniu swoim oraz całej rodziny.

— Nie mów tak — upomniał ją Sosnowski. — To przecież niczyja wina, że Beatka zachorowała.

— No tak, ale mam wyrzuty sumienia, że to wszystko tak się potoczyło — upierała się przy swoim. — Nie dość, że się nie wyspałeś, to jeszcze spóźnisz się przez nas do pracy.

— Bez przesady. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Mało to razy zarywałem noc z błahych powodów? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Przyjmijmy, że twoje problemy to także moje problemy. I nie wracajmy więcej do tego tematu.

— Dziękuję ci — powiedziała wyraźnie wzruszona.


	38. Chapter 38

Czwartkowego poranka Maciek zdecydowanie nie mógł zaliczyć do udanych. Dopiero teraz w całej pełni odczuł skutki wczorajszego pijaństwa. Nie planował doprowadzić się do takiego stanu — to po prostu się stało. Po tym jak Piotr wyszedł wieczorem z mieszkania, by pojechać do szpitala i dotrzymać towarzystwa Uli, Szymczyk włączył sobie telewizor. Przed dobrych kilkanaście minut przeskakiwał z kanału na kanał, szukając czegoś, co nadawałoby się do oglądania. Jak na złość na żadnym z programów nie nadawano żadnego filmu, który mógłby go zainteresować, więc ostatecznie skończyło się na oglądaniu piłki nożnej na jednym z programów sportowych. Maciek nie był wielkim fanem tej dyscypliny, więc obojętnym wzrokiem obserwował to, co działo się na boisku. Gdyby była to siatkówka, koszykówka lub tenis, to pewnie śledziłby przebieg wydarzeń z większym zaangażowaniem. Spędzając resztę wieczoru przed telewizorem, Szymczyk popijał kolejne screwdrivery. W pewnym momencie zupełnie stracił rachubę, ile ich wypił. Dopiero gdy opróżnił półlitrową butelkę wódki, dotarło do niego, że trochę przesadził. Dopóki jednak siedział wygodnie na sofie, wydawało mu się, że wcale nie był pijany. Pełną orientację w sytuacji zyskał w momencie, kiedy wstał z zajmowanego miejsca. Zawroty głowy oraz zaburzenia równowagi świadczyły aż nazbyt dobitnie o jego kiepskim stanie. Maciek z niemałym trudem doszedł do swojego łóżka, zataczając się tak, jakby wędrował nie po mieszkaniu, a po pokładzie statku znajdującego się na wzburzonym morzu. Gdyby nie to, że po drodze opierał się ręką o ściany, to pewnie potknąłby się o własne nogi. Nie mając siły się rozebrać, Szymczyk padł na łóżko tak, jak stał i w mgnieniu oka pogrążył się we śnie.

Noc przespał wyjątkowo spokojnie, ale rano obudziło go potworne pragnienie, jak gdyby znalazł się na samym środku skwarnej pustyni. Teraz potrafił myśleć tylko o zaspokojeniu tej palącej potrzeby. Nic innego nie miało w tej chwili znaczenia. Nieco zaspany Maciek ostrożnie wstał i leniwym krokiem powędrował do kuchni, by sięgnąć do lodówki po wodę. Łapczywie pił prosto z butelki chłodny płyn, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Dopiero to przywróciło go do rzeczywistości i przypomniało mu o tym, dlaczego Sosnowski poprzedniego wieczoru opuścił mieszkanie w takim pośpiechu. Maciek przerwał więc wykonywaną czynność i wyjrzał do przedpokoju, by powitać Piotra i dowiedzieć się od niego, co z Beatką. Jakież więc było zdziwienie Szymczyka, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się nie tylko jego współlokator, ale także Ula.

— O, cześć — wydusił z siebie Maciek, krztusząc się własną śliną. — A co ty tu robisz?

— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę — odpowiedziała mu zamiast powitania, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz. — Jak widać, wpadłam z krótką wizytą.

— Nie no, jasne. Pragnę tylko zauważyć, że nawet w Rysiowie nie odwiedzaliśmy się o tak wczesnej porze. W końcu przyjaźń też ma swoje granice. W tym wypadku jest to godzina ósma rano — stwierdził radośnie Szymczyk, odzyskując swój zwykły animusz.

— To ja lecę się ogarnąć, najpóźniej za kwadrans będę gotowy — wtrącił się Piotr i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, z prędkością huraganu pognał do łazienki.

— Masz ochotę na kawę? — zapytał Szymczyk, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Tak, chętnie — przyznała entuzjastycznie Ula, kierując się w stronę kuchni.

— Świetnie. To zrobisz i mi? — roześmiał się, przypominając sobie, ile razy w przeszłości udało mu się nabrać przyjaciółkę na ten sam numer. Takie przekomarzanie się stanowiło jeden ze stałych elementów ich wieloletniej przyjaźni.

— Ech, Maciek, Maciek — westchnęła, kiwając głową z politowaniem.

— Spoko, przecież tylko żartowałem — zapewnił, widząc jej urażoną minę. Kiedy jednak podszedł do szafki, by wyciągnąć z niej naczynia, o mało nie upuścił filiżanek, które w pośpiechu próbował wyjąć.

— Może jednak ja to zrobię? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś miał jeszcze cięższą noc niż my — dodała, mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

— Nie no, w sumie się wyspałem, ale… mam strasznego kaca — przyznał Maciek z lekkim zażenowaniem. — Miałem wczoraj wypić jednego lub dwa drinki tak na rozluźnienie, ale trochę przesadziłem.

— Trochę to mało powiedziane. Nieźle sobie zabalowałeś, kolego — oceniła, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie.

— Tak jakoś wyszło — odpowiedział, bezradnie rozkładając ręce.

— Dobra, to ty idź się ogarnąć, a ja się tu wszystkim zajmę — zdecydowała, sięgając po czajnik.

— Jesteś aniołem, wiesz? — powiedział z zachwytem Maciek, mając ochotę ją ucałować.

— Podobno — odparła bez przekonania. — Zrobię nam mocnej kawy oraz kanapki na później. Piotr i ja już i tak nie zdążymy nic zjeść przed wyjściem, a ty pewnie nie możesz w tej chwili patrzeć na jedzenie, mam rację?

— Czytasz w moich myślach — uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z kuchni. — A, powiedz mi tylko, co z Beti? — odwrócił się na pięcie, stojąc na progu kuchni. Z tego wszystkiego o mały włos zapomniałby o to zapytać.

— Wygląda na to, że to nic groźnego. W szpitalu zrobili jej podstawowe badania, dali antybiotyk i wypisali do domu — zrelacjonowała w telegraficznym skrócie.

— To świetnie. Widzisz, mówiłem ci, że tak będzie — skwitował, dumnie wypinając pierś.

— Dobra, dobra, panie mądraliński, leć się przebrać, bo szkoda czasu — ponagliła go, wymownym gestem wskazując na zegarek.

***

Marek przez większą część nocy nie mógł zasnąć, jak zawsze, kiedy był czymś zdenerwowany. Najpierw długo przewracał się z boku na bok, a kiedy w końcu przysnął, to miał koszmary, z których przebudził się o świcie zlany potem. Wiedząc, że wypoczynek tej nocy należało spisać na straty, Dobrzański po cichu wymknął się z sypialni i wybrał się na poranny jogging. Przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby zadzwonić do Sebastiana i namówić go na wspólny trening, ale o tak wczesnej porze przyjaciel zapewne spuściłby go na drzewo, nie przebierając w słowach. Dlatego ostatecznie Marek biegał sam po pobliskim parku, co pozwoliło mu zebrać myśli i zastanowić się nad przyczyną swojej bezsenności. Tym razem też nie chodziło o sprawy związane z firmą i zbliżającym się pokazem, ale o kolejną, zadziwiająco podobną do poprzednich, kłótnię z Pauliną.

_— Czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś rodzicom wprost o tym, że planujesz przyjęcie zaręczynowe u nich w domu? — zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie, kiedy tylko weszli do domu po powrocie z kolacji u Dobrzańskich._

_— Planujemy — poprawiła go, kładąc przesadny nacisk na wypowiedziane słowo. — Jeśli zapomniałeś, to przypominam ci, że to są nasze wspólne zaręczyny, a nie tylko moje — dodała ironicznie._

_— Ustaliliśmy, że powiemy im o tych planach, jak tylko ojciec wróci ze szpitala — upierał się, puszczając mimo uszu jej kąśliwą uwagę. — Przecież ta kolacja to była idealna okazja, żeby przedyskutować całą sprawę!_

_— Mam inne zdanie na ten temat. Na razie wystarczy, że wybadałam ich, czy nie mają jakichś planów na listopad. A na jutro umówiłam nas z Pshemko, żebyśmy ustalili szczegóły przyjęcia. Rozmawiałam z nim dzisiaj na ten temat i bardzo zapalił się do tego pomysłu. Powiedział nawet, że chodzi mu po głowie kilka wspaniałych rzeczy, jak można uświetnić taką imprezę._

_— Więc on już wie o wszystkim, a przed rodzicami nadal to ukrywasz?! — obruszył się, czując, jak momentalnie podniosło mu się ciśnienie, a serce zaczęło trzepotać jak przerażony ptak próbujący oswobodzić się z pułapki, w którą dał się złapać. Nie wiedział, czy ta sytuacja bardziej go drażniła, czy niepokoiła._

_— Zachowuj się — wycedziła przez zęby, nie tracąc panowania nad emocjami. — Najpierw naradzimy się z Pshemko, a potem będziemy mogli przedstawić rodzicom konkretną propozycję._

_— Raczej postawić ich przed faktem dokonanym — syknął, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu._

_— Znowu zaczynasz?_

_— Ja? To ty po raz kolejny podejmujesz decyzje, nie licząc się z niczym i z nikim, a już najmniej ze mną i z moimi rodzicami! Jeśli tobie się wydaje, że tak wygląda partnerski związek, to się mylisz!_

_— Nie mów do mnie takim tonem — zażądała, groźnie unosząc palec prawej ręki. — Ty też znacząco odbiegasz od wzorca idealnego partnera. Gdybym miała liczyć na to, że ty coś zrobisz, to pewnie nigdy bym się nie doczekała. To przez ciebie muszę brać sprawy w swoje ręce, bo ciebie nie obchodzi nic poza firmą i imprezowaniem w klubie — dodała chłodno, wzruszając ramionami. — Więc zamiast mieć do mnie pretensje, to powinieneś być mi wdzięczny za to, że znów cię wyręczam._

_— To skoro jesteś taka samodzielna, to moja obecność na jutrzejszym spotkaniu z Pshemko nie jest obowiązkowa? — spytał prowokacyjnie, choć spodziewał się, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź._

_— Tego nie powiedziałam — odparła stanowczo. — W końcu to nasze wspólne zaręczyny, tak czy nie?_

_— Teoretycznie tak, ale…_

_— Ale nawet nie próbuj wykręcać się pracą, bo umówiłam nas na popołudnie — weszła mu w słowo, piorunując go spojrzeniem._

_— Cóż za łaskawość — odparł ironicznie._

_— Jeżeli to wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia na ten temat, to lepiej, żebyś się w ogóle nie odzywał._

_— Jak sobie życzysz — westchnął głośno, w duchu ciesząc się, że ta nieprzyjemna rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo. Był zbyt zmęczony, by kontynuować potyczki słowne. Marzył jedynie o tym, by się położyć i nabrać sił przed kolejnym ciężkim dniem. Wyszedł na chwilę do łazienki, a kiedy wrócił, zachowanie Pauliny zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni._

_— Marco, chodź tu do mnie — poleciła, klepiąc dłonią wolne miejsce obok siebie na ich łóżku. Jej uwodzicielski wyraz twarzy oraz przyjęta przez nią wyzywająca poza pokazywały aż nazbyt wyraźnie, czego od niego oczekiwała. Marek jednak czuł się na tyle wyprowadzony z równowagi ich rozmową, że nie miał ochoty spełniać jej zachcianek._

_— Boli mnie głowa — powiedział pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy i, ominąwszy narzeczoną szerokim łukiem, położył się na swojej części łóżka odwrócony do niej plecami._

Wspominając to, co wydarzyło się później, Marek nieznacznie się skrzywił. Niezrażona jego odmową Paulina zaczęła się do niego dobierać, ale robiła to tak nachalnie, że osiągnęła skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Dobrzański nie tylko nie spełnił jej próśb, które czule szeptała mu wprost do ucha, ale w pewnym momencie stanowczo zażądał, by dała mu wreszcie spokój. Dopiero wtedy Febo odsunęła się od niego urażona tak daleko, jak to tylko możliwe w ich łóżku, po czym zasnęła odwrócona do niego tyłem.

W innych okolicznościach Marek zapewne skrzętnie skorzystałby z okazji stworzonej przez jego ponętną narzeczoną, ale rozmowa, jaką wcześniej ze sobą odbyli, skutecznie wytrąciła go z równowagi. Gdy nie chodziło o tak istotną dla niego sprawę, to pewnie Dobrzański szybko uległby jej namowom. Wszak od dawna seks był ich sposobem na pogodzenie się po różnych kłótniach. Oboje traktowali go jako sprawdzoną metodę rozwiązywania, czy raczej odsuwania od siebie, mniejszych i większych problemów. Teraz jednak była to zbyt poważna sprawa, by móc tak po prostu przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego. Paulina po raz kolejny postąpiła w zupełnie nieakceptowalny dla niego sposób i wyglądało na to, że nie widziała w tym żadnego problemu. A Marek nie potrafił spokojnie patrzeć na jej despotyczne zapędy noszące wyraźne znamiona egoizmu. Zwłaszcza, że chodziło nie tylko o niego, ale też o jego rodziców. W tym momencie szczególnie martwił się o ojca, który wbrew temu, co mówił, w oczach Dobrzańskiego nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że odbyte badania to tylko wstęp przed czymś poważniejszym. Dopóki Marek nie miał pewności, pozostały mu tylko domysły. A Paulina zdawała się w ogóle nie brać tego pod uwagę, co potwornie go drażniło. Nie umiał jednak spokojnie z nią porozmawiać na ten temat, a ona zdawała się nie dostrzegać w swoim zachowaniu niczego niestosownego.

_Może po ślubie wszystko się zmieni? Podobno małżeństwo daje kobietom poczucie bezpieczeństwa, więc może sprawi, że Paula złagodnieje?_ , pomyślał, nie mając innego pomysłu na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji.

***

— Cześć, jestem — powitał kolegów Piotr, wpadając jak burza do pokoju lekarskiego. — Już po odprawie?

— Jeszcze nie. Mieliśmy zaczynać, jak starego wywołano do jakiegoś ważnego telefonu. To było już jakieś czterdzieści minut temu, więc pewnie zaraz się zjawi — stwierdził Marian ze stoickim spokojem.

— A ty co? — zainteresował się Karol, patrząc podejrzliwie na kolegę. — Tylko mi nie mów, że miałeś wypadek i rozbiłeś mi auto! — dodał z przestrachem w głosie.

— Nie bój żaby, twój samochód jest cały i zdrowy — uspokoił go Sosnowski. — Mam nadzieję, że mój także nie ucierpiał?

— No wiesz, dbałem o niego lepiej niż o własny! Czyli co, zaspałeś?

— Ech, chciałbym — westchnął Piotr, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. — Siostra Uli wylądowała w szpitalu i siedzieliśmy do rana na izbie przyjęć. Potem pojechaliśmy z młodą do Rysiowa, dalej na chwilę do mnie do mieszkania, a na koniec jeszcze podrzuciłem Ulę do pracy.

— Czyli bezsenną noc spędziliście razem — skwitował Karol z charakterystycznym dla siebie szelmowsko-kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

— I jeszcze zdążyłeś sobie zrobić kanapki? — dociekał Marian, wskazując dłonią na trzymaną przez Piotra przezroczystą folię śniadaniową.

— A nie, to nie ja. Ula zrobiła mi kanapki, kiedy brałem prysznic — sprostował Sosnowski, kierując się w stronę szafki, gdzie zamierzał schować swój prowiant.

— No a mój wczorajszy heroizm nawet w taki sposób nie został nagrodzony — zaczął się żalić Karol, robiąc minę małego dziecka, któremu odebrano ulubioną zabawkę. — Biegałem po parku, kiedy zobaczyłem, jak jakiś dres wyrwał dziewczynie torebkę. Oczywiście od razu rzuciłem się za nim i bez trudu dogoniłem gościa. Odebrałem mu to, co do niego nie należało, by oddać zgubę właścicielce, nawiasem mówiąc bardzo atrakcyjnej blondynce. Potem okazało się, że lekko skręciła kostkę, więc jeszcze podrzuciłem ją do domu. I nawet nie zaprosiła mnie na kawę. To ja musiałem jej na koniec wcisnąć swoją wizytówkę z numerem telefonu, wyobrażacie sobie?

— Może nie jest wolna — wzruszył ramionami Dawid. — Fajna dziewczyna, jak jest zajęta, to nie zwraca uwagi na innych gości. I całe szczęście.

— No obrączki ani pierścionka zaręczynowego nie miała — upierał się przy swoim Karol.

— To akurat jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. A może byłeś zbyt nachalny albo po prostu nie w jej typie? — wtrącił się Marian.

— Wy to umiecie człowieka pocieszyć, naprawdę — odparł Karol z rezygnacją, wzdychając ciężko.

— A co się stało siostrze Uli, że wylądowała w szpitalu? — zainteresował się Dawid, wracając do poprzedniego wątku.

— Ostatecznie okazało się, że to nic poważnego. Jakaś infekcja, jak to się często zdarza u dzieci w jej wieku. Na SOR-ze zrobili jej ogólne badania, dali kroplówkę i antybiotyk i tyle. A Ula spanikowała i zadzwoniła po karetkę, bo młoda dostała bardzo wysokiej gorączki — zreferował Piotr, przebierając się szybko w szpitalne ubranie.

— Rozumiem. Jak nasz mały kilka razy chorował, to też traciłem głowę. Na szczęście ojciec Ilony jest pediatrą, więc ona zawsze zachowywała zimną krew i wiedziała, co trzeba robić. Gdyby nie to, to pewnie częściej woziłbym młodego do szpitala lub przychodni, a przeważnie nie było takiej potrzeby — przyznał się Dawid.

— Przy drugim dziecku będzie lepiej, zobaczysz — pocieszył kolegę Marian. — Moja siostra ma czwórkę i przy pierwszym też latała jak z pieprzem i wszystkim się przejmowała, a teraz już jej przeszło.

— Zapamiętam to — stwierdził Piotr, uśmiechając się pod nosem. — Jeszcze trochę i ta wiedza mi też może się przydać.

— Że co?! — zdziwił się Karol, o mały włos nie wylewając na siebie kawy z trzymanego w ręku kubka. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że ty i Ula…

— Nie no jeszcze nie, ale za jakiś czas… — rozmarzył się Sosnowski, oczami wyobraźni dostrzegając siebie i Ulę w otoczeniu gromadki uroczych dzieci. — Mówię wam, że ona będzie świetną żoną i matką. I będzie moja — dodał z przekonaniem graniczącym z pewnością.

— A jesteś pewien, że to siostra Uli miała gorączkę, a nie ty? — spytał Marian, patrząc podejrzliwie na kolegę. — Bo gadasz tak, jakbyś majaczył.

— To pewnie z niewyspania — podchwycił tę myśl Karol.

— Ej, chłopaki dajcie mu spokój — wtrącił się Dawid. — Czy to źle, że Piotrek ma poważne zamiary wobec Uli? Ja to popieram, a wy powinniście się od niego uczyć zamiast krytykować.

— Trochę to trwało — odezwał się ordynator, który właśnie w tym momencie wszedł do pokoju lekarskiego. — Widzę, że jesteśmy już w komplecie, więc możemy zaczynać odprawę.

***

Ze względu na to, że Andrzej już kolejny dzień z rzędu wiercił Joaśce dziurę w brzuchu, by umówiła się w końcu na wizytę do lekarza, dziewczyna zajęła się tym zaraz po przyjściu do biura. W duchu liczyła na to, że o tak wczesnej porze będzie łatwiej dodzwonić się do przychodni. Rzeczywistość jednak szybko zweryfikowała jej nadzieje i gdy w słuchawce usłyszała, że była dziesiątą osobą oczekującą na połączenie, mimowolnie wydała z siebie cichy jęk. Nie miała zamiaru rezygnować, więc podłączyła do komórki słuchawki znalezione w przepastnej czeluści torebki i włożyła jedną z nich do ucha, by wysłuchiwać cierpliwie zbyt piskliwej aranżacji jednego z utworów Chopina, cierpliwie czekając na swoją kolej. Tymczasem zajęła się porządkowaniem porannej poczty, którą przyniosła z recepcji, następnie przejrzeniem e-maili i wydrukowaniem załączników wymagających przejrzenia i podpisania przez Marka. Ledwo skończyła to zadanie, gdy dodzwoniła się wreszcie do przychodni.

— Dzień dobry, chciałabym się umówić na wizytę do doktora Janickiego na najbliższy wolny termin. Jeżeli to możliwe, to albo po godzinie piątej po południu lub ewentualnie przed dziewiątą rano — przedstawiła rzeczowo swoją sprawę Joaśka.

— Już sprawdzam — odpowiedział obojętny głos zapewne należący do kobiety, choć tego Kostrzewska nie była pewna. — Przykro mi, ale do połowy listopada wszystkie poranne i popołudniowe terminy u doktora Janickiego są pozajmowane.

— Rozumiem — westchnęła Joaśka niezadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy. — A czy w tym miesiącu znalazłby się jeszcze jakikolwiek termin?

— Proszę chwilę poczekać. Mogę panią umówić na poniedziałek dwudziestego dziewiątego października na godzinę dwunastą piętnaście. W tym momencie to jedyne wolne miejsce.

— Dobrze, niech będzie — niechętnie zgodziła się Joaśka. Zależało jej na tym, by nie musieć specjalnie urywać się z pracy w celu załatwiania swoich prywatnych spraw. Choć Marek sprawiał wrażenie wyrozumiałego szefa, to dziewczyna nie chciała nadużywać jego zaufania i cierpliwości. I tak wielokrotnie szedł jej na rękę, pomagał i wyręczał ją w wielu sprawach, o czym nie miałaby pojęcia, gdyby nie czujne oko Ali. To właśnie Milewska zasygnalizowała Kostrzewskiej, że Dobrzański traktował ją inaczej niż poprzednie sekretarki. Nie spychał na nią całej roboty, ale większość obowiązków brał na siebie. Co więcej, nie zlecał jej żadnych zadań na weekend, podczas gdy sam spędzał wolny czas na pracy, o czym dowiedziały się od Eli. Joaśka nie wnikała, skąd bufetowa miała tak dokładne informacje, ale jej własne obserwacje zdawały się to potwierdzać. Tym bardziej Kostrzewska nie chciała pozwalać sobie na urywanie się z pracy, ale wyglądało na to, że tym razem nie będzie miała wyjścia.

_Myślę, że Marek nie będzie robił problemów, zwłaszcza, że to będzie już po pokazie_ , pomyślała, obiecując sobie, że jeszcze dzisiaj rozmówi się na ten temat z Dobrzańskim. Kiedy jednak pojawił się w biurze, wyglądał jak chodząca chmura gradowa. Instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiedział Joaśce, że w tym momencie lepiej będzie nie wchodzić mu w drogę i nie poruszać żadnych drażliwych kwestii. Dlatego postanowiła odłożyć rozmowę o swojej wizycie u lekarza na inny, dogodniejszy termin.

***

Poprzedniego wieczoru Daria zapomniała ustawić sobie budzika, więc wstała dopiero około dziesiątej, gdy ze snu wyrwało ją burczenie w brzuchu. Wyspana i pełna energii tanecznym krokiem powędrowała do kuchni, nucąc pod nosem skoczną piosenkę zasłyszaną kilka dni temu w radiu. Mając zamiar przygotować sobie solidne śniadanie, otworzyła lodówkę, ale widząc jej zawartość stwierdziła, że bez wizyty w sklepie się nie obejdzie. Tymczasem skubnęła tylko dwa kabanosy, by opanować nieznośne odgłosy dochodzące z jej żołądka. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Daria założyła na siebie pierwsze z brzegu ubranie, w którym mogła pokazać się na ulicy i opuściła mieszkanie, wziąwszy ze sobą dwie materiałowe torby na zakupy. Chociaż w osiedlowym sklepiku, do którego Majewska miała najbliżej, zazwyczaj był niewielki ruch, to teraz został on opanowany przez sporą grupę klientów po siedemdziesiątce. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wszyscy emeryci z osiedla umówili się na zakupy na tę samą godzinę. Daria była jednak zbyt głodna, by iść do innego sklepu po sprawunki lub w ogóle z nich zrezygnować i przyjść po nie później. Licząc się z tym, że przyjdzie jej trochę poczekać w kolejce, sprawnie przemieszczała się między regałami, by umieścić w koszyku potrzebne produkty. Potem wystarczyło tylko ustawić się na końcu kilkuosobowego ogonka do jedynej kasy.

Korzystając z wolnej chwili, Majewska rzuciła okiem na stojak z gazetami, przy którym stała. Dopiero w tym momencie przypomniała sobie o tym, by sprawdzić, czy w nowym wydaniu tygodnika pojawiły się trzy napisane przez nią recenzje, czy nadal tylko jedna. Sięgnęła więc po odpowiednie czasopismo i po raz kolejny się rozczarowała, widząc w jego wnętrzu tylko jeden swój tekst. Jej impulsywna natura znów dała o sobie znać i w przypływie złości Daria chciała okazać światu, jak ogromną wściekłość czuła z powodu niespełnionych oczekiwań. Powstrzymała się jednak zarówno przed wykrzyczeniem tego, co myślała redaktorze naczelnym, jak i przed wyżyciem się na trzymanym w ręku tygodniku. Ostrożnie odłożyła go na miejsce, po czym odwróciła wzrok w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie chciała nawet patrzeć na tytuł „Coś dla każdego”, żeby się nie denerwować. Majewska wiedziała, że i tak nic to nie zmieni. Rozmowa, jaką odbyła w zeszłym tygodniu z naczelnym, pokazała jej, jak niewielkim trybikiem była w tej całej redakcyjnej machinie. Wyglądało na to, że nikt się z nią nie liczył i przełożeni traktowali ją jak mebel, który można dowolnie ustawiać. Wywołało to w niej frustrację i narastający z każdą chwilą niepokój o to, co przyniesie przyszłość. Skoro zarząd zwleka z podjęciem decyzji o rozszerzeniu rubryki z recenzjami książek, to równie dobrze może przyjść im do głowy, by całkowicie z niej zrezygnować. A wtedy Daria z dnia na dzień zostałaby bez pracy stanowiącej główne źródło jej utrzymania. Ta zatrważająca myśl momentalnie popsuła jej humor. Do głowy przyszedł jej tylko jeden sposób, jak mogłaby temu zaradzić. Sięgnęła po telefon, by napisać esemes do Maćka z propozycją spotkania na szybki obiad. Gdy go wysłała, pozostało tylko czekać na odpowiedź, licząc na to, że Szymczyk nie będzie miał innych planów. Tym razem się nie zawiodła — chłopak chętnie zgodził się na spotkanie.

O umówionej porze Daria zjawiła się we wskazanym przez Maćka miejscu, ale jego nie było. Jeszcze raz zerknęła do telefonu, by upewnić się, że niczego nie pomyliła. Przez następne pięć minut nerwowo rozglądała się wokół, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Wreszcie dostrzegła Szymczyka wybiegającego z budynku, jakby go ktoś gonił.

— Cześć, wybacz spóźnienie — powiedział na powitanie, robiąc skruszoną minę. — Dzisiaj mamy urwanie głowy w pracy, ciężko było się wyrwać.

— A może ja ci przeszkadzam? — zasugerowała nieśmiało, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie. — Bo możemy przemówić się na kiedy indziej, jak nie masz teraz czasu.

— Dla ciebie zawsze mam — odparł szarmancko, wywołując tym stwierdzeniem lekki rumieniec na jej twarzy.

— To co, idziemy? — spytała po chwili, próbując ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. _I czego się czerwienisz jak głupia?_ , beształa siebie w myślach. _Przecież nic takiego nie powiedział. Po prostu jest miły._

— Jasne, chodźmy — potwierdził, po czym zaprowadził ją do lokalu, który sama wybrała, gdy ustalali szczegóły spotkania drogą esemesową. — Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność zobaczenia się z tobą dzisiaj? Czyżbyś się za mną stęskniła? — zapytał żartobliwie, kiedy kelner oddalił się, by zrealizować złożone przez nich zamówienie na dania lunchowe.

— Muszę cię zmartwić, ale nie — odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością. — No, może troszeczkę — dodała, widząc jego zawiedzioną minę. — Muszę z kimś pogadać, a ta sprawa nie daje mi spokoju na tyle, że nie mogłam doczekać się naszego jutrzejszego spotkania — wyjaśniła szybko, nie chcąc tracić cennego czasu na jałowe tematy zastępcze. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Maciek mógł jej poświęcić nie więcej niż pół godziny, więc należało sprawnie przejść do sedna.

— Co się stało? — zapytał z troską, patrząc na nią w taki sposób, że dziewczyna czuła się tak, jakby chciał zajrzeć prosto do jej duszy.

— Wspominałam ci o tym, że w tygodniku szykują się spore zmiany. Moja rubryka ma zostać poszerzona i z tego powodu naczelny zleca mi ostatnio zrecenzowanie trzech książek zamiast jednej. Niestety, dzisiaj okazało się, że wszystko nadal jest po staremu. Coraz bardziej mnie to niepokoi. Przeczucie podpowiada mi, że to zły znak.

— A może niepotrzebnie się tym denerwujesz? — zasugerował nieśmiało, przyjmując empatyczny ton głosu. — Mówiłaś, że tak duża zmiana musi zostać zatwierdzona przez zarząd, zgadza się?

— Tak — skinęła głową, delikatnie się uśmiechając. _Miło wiedzieć, że Maciek uważnie słuchał moich wywodów_ , pomyślała z zadowoleniem.

— Właśnie, a takie rzeczy zwykle zajmują sporo czasu. U nas jest podobnie. Kiedy góra musi podjąć jakąś kluczową decyzję, to często czekamy na nią całymi tygodniami. Myślę, że to ogólna prawidłowość w dużych organizacjach, więc trzeba uzbroić się w cierpliwość i tyle. Zobaczysz, że nim się obejrzysz, to sytuacja już się wyklaruje. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że skupisz się na czymś innym, na przykład na pracy w teatrze — przedstawił swoje stanowisko w sposób, który stanowił balsam dla jej serca. Z przejęciem chłonęła każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo, czując, że właśnie tego było jej potrzeba.

— Masz rację, chyba niepotrzebnie się tym nakręcam. Pewnie dlatego, że z natury jestem niecierpliwa — przyznała, chcąc jakoś się usprawiedliwić.

— No cóż, niełatwo jest czekać na rzeczy, na których nam zależy — stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia, co w uszach Darii zabrzmiało co najmniej dwuznacznie. Korciło ją, żeby pociągnąć go za język, by dowiedzieć się, czy za jego wypowiedzią kryła się jakaś sugestia, ale w tym momencie na horyzoncie pojawił się kelner z zamówionymi przez nich obiadami. Ledwo zaczęli jeść, gdy zadzwonił telefon Maćka. — Nie pogniewasz się? — zapytał, patrząc na nią przepraszająco.

— Jasne, że nie — odparła wyrozumiale.

— Cześć, Ula… chwilkę mam, ale nie za długą, bo akurat jestem na obiedzie… yhym, jasne… nie ma sprawy, podjadę po ciebie po pracy… coś ty, to żaden kłopot, przecież wiesz… to do zobaczenia po południu, cześć — przeprowadził krótką rozmowę, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej towarzyszki. — Przepraszam, ale to było ważne.

— Chodziło o ten szantaż? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała, znacznie ściszając głos, by tylko Szymczyk mógł ją usłyszeć.

— A nie, to już załatwione — odparł wymijająco, a wyraz jego twarzy w mgnieniu oka uległ zmianie. Miejsce beztroskiego uśmiechu zajęły powaga i skupienie.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwiła się, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. — Ale jak? Zapłaciła okup czy poszła z tym na policję?

— Ani jedno, ani drugie — przyznał, kręcąc przecząco głową.

— No to jak? — dociekała coraz bardziej zaintrygowana tym tematem.

— Nieważne, po prostu już po sprawie i koniec.

— Nieważne? — powtórzyła za nim niczym echo, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, którego przyczyną nie był spożywany posiłek. — Skoro już zacząłeś mi mówić o tym wszystkim, to czemu teraz nie chcesz wyjawić mi zakończenia tej historii? Nie ufasz mi?

— To nie tak… chodzi o to, że to, co się wydarzyło, jest trochę przerażające, nawet dla mnie. Nie chciałbym cię tym zmartwić albo przestraszyć — zaczął się nieporadnie tłumaczyć, delikatnie się przy tym rumieniąc, co tylko dodawało mu uroku.

— Zapewniam cię, że nie tak łatwo mnie przestraszyć — roześmiała się głośno. — Nałogowo czytam kryminały, szczególnie skandynawskie, które są szczególnie mroczne. Nie sądzę, byś miał do powiedzenia coś, co mogłoby to przebić.

— W porządku. Tylko obiecaj, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz — zażądał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Przyrzekam, że to zostanie między nami — powiedziała uroczyście, kładąc dłoń na sercu.

— Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałaś, żeby pozbawić szantażystę argumentów, zabierając mu materiały kompromitujące Ulę? Tak właśnie się stało. Wczoraj pojechaliśmy do niego we dwóch: Piotrek i ja — zaczął swój wywód, mówiąc prawie szeptem.

— A kim jest Piotrek? — weszła mu w słowo.

— Nowym chłopakiem Uli. Właściwie to on to wszystko wymyślił. Ja wybrałem tylko odpowiednią porę i później tylko trochę mu pomagałem. Wstyd się przyznać, ale my… napadliśmy na niego w jego domu. Sądziłem, że skończy się tylko na słowach, ale Piotrek przeszedł od razu do czynów… poturbował Bartka na tyle mocno, by ten oddał nam kompromitujące Ulę materiały, napisał do niej wiadomość, że rezygnuje z szantażu, a nawet obiecał, że do końca tygodnia wyjedzie z Rysiowa.

— Czyli wszystko dobrze się skończyło — skwitowała Daria z satysfakcją.

— W zasadzie tak.

— To czym się martwisz? — dociekała, widząc jego niewyraźną minę.

— Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że wziąłem udział w czymś takim. Nie pochwalam przemocy i nigdy nie załatwiam żadnych spraw w taki sposób.

— Rozumiem, ale to był stan wyższej konieczności — rezolutnie zauważyła Majewska.

— A po Piotrku nie spodziewałem się takiego zachowania. Żebyś go widziała… wyglądał jak człowiek owładnięty szałem. Sam zacząłem się go bać, bo było to naprawdę przerażające.

— No cóż, zakochani potrafią być kompletnie nieobliczalni. Widocznie jemu bardzo zależy na Uli, skoro tak postąpił. To ma nawet swój urok, bo przypomina średniowiecznych rycerzy, którzy byli gotowi walczyć na śmierć i życie o swoją damę.

— Zapewniam cię, że to wyglądało zupełnie inaczej — skrzywił się Szymczyk, którego najwyraźniej nie przekonywała jej argumentacja.

— Liczy się efekt. Ula może być dumna, że ma tak oddanych sobie ludzi, którzy byli gotowi zdobyć się dla niej na tak bohaterski czyn.

— Tak się składa, że ona o niczym nie wie — sprostował jej stwierdzenie Maciek.

— A to dlaczego? — wybałuszyła oczy ze zdumienia.

— Uznaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej. W niewiedzy Ula będzie szczęśliwsza. Jeszcze niedawno twierdziła, że wciąż czuje coś do swojego byłego chłopaka. Jeśli to prawda, to mogłoby jej się nie spodobać to, co zrobiliśmy. Kto wie, czy nie stałoby się to pierwszą poważną próbą dla jej związku z Piotrkiem? Lepiej nie ryzykować. Ula to wrażliwa osoba i tylko niepotrzebnie by się tym gryzła. A wersja, że Bartek sam zrezygnował z szantażu powinna przypaść jej do gustu, bo zawsze wierzyła, że w nim jest jeszcze przynajmniej cząstka dobra.

— Trochę pokrętne rozumowanie, ale powiedzmy, że rozumiem. W końcu to ty znasz Ulę lepiej i wiesz, co dla niej najlepsze. Gdybym to ja była na jej miejscu, to zdecydowanie wolałabym znać prawdę. Zawsze byłam zwolennikiem jasnych sytuacji. Niedomówienia i tajemnice nie mają w sobie nic romantycznego, a i tak prędzej czy później wyjdą na jaw. Wtedy właśnie stają się prawdziwą próbą dla związku, który powinno się budować przede wszystkim na zaufaniu i szczerości.

— Trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić. Nie sądzę jednak, by Ula miała okazję kiedykolwiek dowiedzieć się, jak naprawdę zakończyła się ta historia z szantażem. Bartek wyjedzie z Rysiowa i raz na zawsze zniknie z jej życia, a Piotrek i ja na pewno nie będziemy do tego wracać — powiedział z przekonaniem Maciek. — A za kilka lat wszyscy zapomnimy o tej sprawie.

— Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Takie rzeczy niełatwo wymazać z pamięci, a co więcej: nie ulegają one przedawnieniu — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — Oczywiście, chciałabym się mylić, ale kobieca intuicja podpowiada mi, że tej historii nie uda się tak po prostu zamieść pod dywan i kiedyś ujrzy ona światło dzienne.

***

Sebastian od rana zajmował się tym, co zawsze wychodziło mu najlepiej — udawaniem, że ciężko pracował. Tłumaczył sobie, że przed zbliżającym się pokazem nie miał już zbyt wiele do zrobienia. Wszystko, co wymagało jego udziału, dawno zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik. Teraz wystarczyło tylko czekać i ewentualnie monitorować, czy nic w międzyczasie się nie zmieniło. To zadanie, jak i wiele innych, z powodzeniem wykonywała Alicja znająca się na sprawach związanych z kadrami lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Olszański zawsze mógł w pełni na niej polegać ze świadomością, że Milewska poradzi sobie ze wszystkim. I skrzętnie korzystał z tej możliwości. Nie inaczej było tym razem. Pozwoliło mu to spędzić większą część dnia na czytaniu newsów oraz graniu w ulubioną grę komputerową. Przy okazji przerw, podczas których szedł po kawę do pokoju socjalnego, zaczepiał kręcące się po firmie modelki, by cały czas udoskonalać swoje umiejętności flirtowania. Nie były to jednak zajęcia, który byłyby w stanie go zmęczyć, więc pod koniec dnia Sebastian dysponował dużą ilością niespożytej energii. Rozważył dostępne opcje i najbardziej kuszące wydało mu się odwiedzenie wieczorem klubu. Z tą myślą udał się do gabinetu Marka, licząc na to, że uda mu się namówić przyjaciela na wspólny wypad w ich ulubione miejsce.

— Cześć, stary — już od progu powitał kumpla z uśmiechem.

— Cześć — odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu Dobrzański. — Co jest?

— Czwartek — stwierdził ze zduszonym chichotem.

— Seba, nie jestem w nastroju do żartów — upomniał go Marek, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie. — Masz jakąś konkretną sprawę?

— Tak się składa, że mam. Pomyślałem sobie, że moglibyśmy wyskoczyć do klubu wieczorem. Co ty na to? — zaproponował Olszański bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Odpada — odmówił Dobrzański, machając ręką. 

— Oj, daj spokój. Nie można żyć tylko pracą — argumentował Sebastian, chcąc, żeby przyjaciel jednak zmienił decyzję.

— Zgadzam się, ale na dzisiejsze popołudnie mam zaplanowane spotkanie z Pshemko w sprawie wyjątkowego przyjęcia zaręczynowego — powiedział z nieskrywanym sarkazmem Marek.

— Czyjego przyjęcia? — zapytał Olszański, nim zdążył pomyśleć.

— No Pauliny i mojego, to chyba jasne. Przecież nie Pshemko i mojego — odparł ironicznie Dobrzański, przewracając oczami.

— Tak, tak, jasne. Bardziej chodziło mi o to, po co wam jakieś przyjęcie, skoro jesteście zaręczeni już od jakiegoś czasu? — doprecyzował swoje pytanie Sebastian, drapiąc się po głowie, jak zawsze, kiedy coś było dla niego niezrozumiałe.

— Bardzo dobre pytanie. Też uważam, że to nie ma sensu, ale Paula się uparła i żadna siła na niebie i ziemi nie byłaby w stanie odwieść jej od tego pomysłu.

— A nie możesz z nią pogadać, żeby przełożyć to spotkanie na jutro albo na przyszły tydzień?

— Chyba żartujesz — roześmiał się kpiąco Marek.

— No proszę, proszę. Nie podejrzewałbym cię o to, że drzemie w tobie taki potencjał do bycia pantoflarzem — zauważył Olszański, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Skoro teraz Paulina robi z tobą, co chce, to co dopiero będzie po ślubie?

— Daruj sobie — fuknął Dobrzański, robiąc urażoną minę. — To prawda, że ostatnio różnie nam się układa, ale to minie. Po pokazie wszystko wróci do normy.

— Przekonujesz do tego mnie czy siebie? — zapytał wnikliwie Sebastian.

— Zamiast się bawić w psychoanalizę, lepiej wziąłbyś się za pracę — upomniał przyjaciela Marek. — Przypominam ci, że do premiery zostało mało czasu.

— Nie musisz przypominać. U mnie w dziale wszystko już gotowe — odparł Olszański, dumnie wypinając pierś.

— Mam nadzieję, że w finansach jest podobnie. Aleksowi można wiele zarzucić, ale na pewno nie to, że zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym, żeby był teraz w firmie, a nie siedział na zwolnieniu.

— Ja tam za nim nie tęsknię — odparł Sebastian, wzruszając ramionami. — Powiem więcej: nie zmartwiłbym się, gdyby w ogóle się nie pojawił po tym zwolnieniu lekarskim. No ale Aleks jest jak bumerang: zawsze wraca. A jak tam z Julią? Rozmówiłeś się z nią w końcu?

— Tak i chyba się dogadaliśmy — stwierdził Marek z lekkim zawahaniem w głosie.

— Chyba? Czyli nie jesteś tego pewien? — podchwycił Olszański, patrząc na niego badawczo.

— Trudno powiedzieć. Julka bardzo się zmieniła, już nie jest taka jak dawniej.

— Ale podoba ci się nadal, co? — podpuścił kumpla Sebastian, wiedząc o wszystkim, co w przeszłości ich łączyło.

— Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie — westchnął Dobrzański, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. — Ale już nie ma w sobie tego „czegoś”, co tak mnie do niej przyciągało, nawet jak już byłem z Paulą. No ale dość o tym. Było, minęło.

— I teraz tylko Paulina i nikt inny, tak? — skrzywił się Sebastian tak, jakby właśnie jadł kwaśną cytrynę.

— Taki jest plan. W końcu to z nią mam spędzić resztę życia.

— To dlaczego mówisz o tym jak o dożywotnim wyroku? — dociekał Olszański.

— Stary, odpuść. Naprawdę nie mam teraz głowy do takich rozmów — uciął temat Marek nieco nerwowym tonem głosu. — Wrócimy kiedyś do tego tematu.

— Oby tylko potem nie było za późno. 

***

W ciągu paru dni Sonia zaaklimatyzowała się w Domu Maklerskim, owijając sobie wokół palca wszystkich współpracowników z wyłączeniem Maćka. Swoim wyglądem i zachowaniem sprawiła, że jej koledzy kompletnie stracili dla niej głowę — bez względu na to, czy byli żonaci czy nie. Dziewczyna miała w sobie trudne do zdefiniowania „coś”, które działało hipnotyzująco na przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej do pięknej. Jej najbliżsi współpracownicy traktowali ją jak księżniczkę, skacząc wokół niej i pomagając na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. A ona bez skrupułów z tego korzystała, bo miała w tym sporą wprawę i nie wyobrażała sobie, by mogło być inaczej. Do perfekcji opanowała w praktyce słynną zasadę Pareta — wystarczyło tylko dwadzieścia procent jej wysiłku, bo osiągnąć osiemdziesiąt procent z założonych celów.

Wilczyńska jeszcze w czasach szkolnych odkryła swój dar do manipulowania innymi, a zwłaszcza facetami. Przede wszystkim nauczyła się korzystać ze wszystkich atutów swojego wyglądu, którym przykuwała uwagę większości mężczyzn ze swojego otoczenia. A kiedy dodała do tego kilka psychologicznych sztuczek, stała się naprawdę groźna dla przedstawicieli odmiennej płci. Potrafiła omotać praktycznie każdego faceta, którego sobie upatrzyła. Dzięki temu bezboleśnie ukończyła liceum, zawdzięczając to przede wszystkim pomocy kolegów, którzy odrabiali za nią prace domowe oraz pisali sprawdziany. Oczywiście nie bez znaczenia była też przychylność nauczycieli, świadomie przymykających oko na ten powszechnie znany proceder. To, w jaki sposób zdała ustne egzaminy maturalne, stanowiło jej słodką tajemnicę, którą z nikim się nie podzieliła. Mając w kieszeni wysokie wyniki egzaminu dojrzałości otwierające jej drogę na dowolny uniwersytet, Wilczyńska postanowiła pójść za ciosem i zabrać się za jakieś studia. Po namyśle wybrała ekonomię i zarządzanie, bo był to modny kierunek i należało się spodziewać, że po jego ukończeniu Soni bez przeszkód uda się znaleźć dobrą pracę.

Szczęśliwy traf sprawił, że na samym początku swojej studenckiej kariery poznała rektora uczelni, na którą się dostała. Mężczyzna ów przechodził właśnie kryzys wieku średniego, co Sonia chętnie wykorzystała do swoich celów. Ich romans trwał przez następne trzy lata, przynosząc Wilczyńskiej bezproblemowe zaliczanie kolejnych przedmiotów. Jej jednak to nie wystarczało. Podczas odbywania praktyk w jednym z banków, nawiązała kontakty z pewnym żonatym dyrektorem. Łączący ich układ był prosty i wygodny dla obu stron — ona obiecała nie żądać od niego, by się rozwiódł, a on w całości pokrywał koszty jej utrzymania i odwiedzał ją regularnie w wynajętym dla niej mieszkaniu. Dlatego Sonia mogłaby w ogóle nie pracować, ale nie chciała być w pełni zależna od nikogo. Gdyby pewnego pięknego dnia jej kochanek uznał, że ich związek już mu się znudził, ona nie zostanie z pustymi rękami, jeśli będzie miała własne pieniądze. Ponadto, obracając się między ludźmi, Wilczyńska nie próżnowała i nawiązywała relacje także z innymi mężczyznami. Jako kapryśna i rozpieszczona istota Sonia miała swoje humory. Potrafiła grać niedostępną, jeśli adorator nie miał jej zbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Dla kogoś innego potrafiła być słodka i kusząca, do czasu, aż uzyskała od niego wszystko, co chciała. A czasami bez konkretnego powodu potrafiła przespać się z pierwszym lepszym facetem, który akurat jej się spodobał.

W Domu Maklerskim nie śpieszyła się z nawiązywaniem bliższych kontaktów ze swoimi kolegami. Najpierw chciała czegoś się o nich dowiedzieć i dopiero potem podjąć decyzję, kogo z nich warto byłoby dopuścić do bliższej zażyłości. Dziewczyna miała świadomość, że wybór należał do niej i to ona dyktowała tu warunki. Współpracownicy aż nazbyt wyraźnie dawali jej do zrozumienia, że będą na każde jej zawołanie. Wyjątek stanowił Maciek, który już pierwszego dnia przykuł jej uwagę. Jako jedyny w zespole nie traktował jej w sposób szczególny. Szymczyk był wobec niej uprzejmy, ale jednocześnie zachowywał wyraźny dystans, co intrygowało i drażniło Wilczyńską. Im dłużej go obserwowała, tym bardziej jej się podobał. Jako kobieta lubiąca wyzwania, Sonia obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć Maćka, choćby tylko dla samej satysfakcji. Miała zamiar udowodnić sobie, że nikt jej się nie oprze, dlatego właśnie Szymczyk znalazł się na jej celowniku. 

Tego dnia dziewczyna planowała wyciągnąć go na wspólny obiad i zorganizować to tak, by ta propozycja wyszła od niego. Jednak gdy nadeszła pora lunchowa, Maciek wciąż był zajęty pracą. Sonia przez dłuższą chwilę kombinowała, w jaki sposób zagaić rozmowę, ale nim do tego doszło, pozostali koledzy zbierali się do wyjścia i ładnie poprosili, by dziewczyna do nich dołączyła. Licząc na to, że Szymczyk także będzie wchodził w skład tego grona, Wilczyńska się zgodziła. Poczuła jednak coś na kształt zawodu, kiedy zorientowała się, że obiekt jej zainteresowania nie poszedł razem z nimi. Co więcej, po powrocie do biura okazało się, że Maciek jeszcze nie wrócił, a gdy wreszcie pojawił się po mniej więcej kwadransie, był w podejrzanie dobrym humorze.

— Pomógłbyś mi z tymi zestawieniami? — poprosiła słodkim głosikiem, podchodząc do biurka przy którym siedział Szymczyk. — Podobno nikt nie zna się na tym lepiej niż ty — dodała przymilnie, niby przypadkiem muskając palcami wierzch jego dłoni.

— Serio? — zmarszczył brwi, odruchowo cofając rękę. — Myślę, że każdy z nas, jak tu siedzimy, zna się na tym tak samo dobrze.

— Jaki skromny — powiedziała z udawanym zachwytem, pochylając się tak, by jej ponętny dekolt znalazł się na wysokości jego wzroku.

— Po prostu mówię, jak jest — upierał się, wciąż nie odrywając oczu od papierów znajdujących się na jego biurku. — Dzisiaj mam do skończenia kilka pilnych rzeczy i naprawdę nie mogę ci pomóc. Marcin, może ty znajdziesz chwilę dla Soni? — zwrócił się do kolegi.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł ochoczo kolega, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

_Znowu mi się wymknąłeś, ale ja nie mam zamiaru odpuścić. Przyjdzie czas, i to już niedługo, kiedy będziesz tańczył tak, jak ci zagram_ , odgrażała się w swoich myślach.


	39. Chapter 39

Jadąc rano do pracy, Ula wiedziała, że czeka ją ciężki dzień, ale nie sądziła, że aż do tego stopnia. Nerwowa atmosfera w biurze związana z bardzo bliskim już dwudziestym dniem miesiąca — niezwykle istotnym z punktu widzenia księgowości — sięgnęła zenitu i wszyscy uwijali się jak pracowite mrówki, żeby ze wszystkim zdążyć. Dziewczynie przychodziło to z niemałym trudem, bo nieprzespana noc dawała jej mocno się we znaki. Nie pomagały nawet kolejne kawy, które piła jedna za drugą, tracąc rachubę przy ósmej filiżance. Na domiar złego Ulę potwornie rozbolała głowa oraz brzuch, co sprawiło, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy da radę w ogóle dotrzeć do domu. Nie chcąc ryzykować zasłabnięcia w środkach komunikacji, zdecydowała się koło południa zadzwonić do Maćka i zapytać go, czy mógłby podrzucić ją do Rysiowa po południu. Przyjaciel okazał się niezawodny, tym razem również nie odmawiając jej swojej pomocy.

— Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się mnie zawieźć do domu — powiedziała Ula, kiedy tylko ruszyli spod jej pracy.

— Drobiazg — odparł skromnie Maciek. — Od tego są przyjaciele, żeby sobie nawzajem pomagać, tak? — zapytał retorycznie.

— No ale przecież mogłeś mieć inne plany na dzisiejsze popołudnie — upierała się Cieplakówna, jakby szukała dziury w całym.

— Gdybym miał, to na pewno bym ci o tym powiedział — zapewnił przyjaciółkę, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — Twoje szczęście, że zadzwoniłaś dziś, a nie jutro, bo… — zaczął, ale urwał w pół słowa.

— Bo? — podchwyciła temat Ula, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.

— Mam randkę — przyznał się, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojej radości.

— No proszę, proszę. Rozkręcasz się. We wtorek randka, jutro randka, nie znałam cię z tej strony. Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taki Casanova — stwierdziła, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie, to nie tak — obruszył się, nieco podnosząc głos. — Po prostu wtorkowa randka była bardzo udana. Wygląda na to, że między nami zaiskrzyło. A w takich sytuacjach nie ma na co czekać. Wczoraj mieliśmy dzień przerwy, ale za to dzisiaj zjedliśmy razem obiad, a jutro wybieramy się do kina.

— A to dlatego miałeś dzisiaj taki oficjalny ton głosu, jak do ciebie zadzwoniłam — wywnioskowała, uśmiechając się tryumfująco jak osoba, która właśnie odkryła wielką tajemnicę. — Jak ona ma na imię?

— Daria — odparł z czułością i zachwytem, które sprawiły, że Ula nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. — Coś nie tak? — dodał, marszcząc brwi.

— Nie, wszystko okej. Bardzo ładne imię, tylko powiedziałeś je w taki sposób, jakbyś mówił o milionie dolarów — wyjaśniła, wciąż nie mogąc opanować chichotania. — No to mów dalej, zamieniam się w słuch — zachęciła go do dalszych zwierzeń.

— A co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

— Wszystko, co miałbyś chęć mi o niej powiedzieć — powiedziała bez zastanowienia. — Ile ma lat, czym się zajmuje, jaka jest — wymieniła na jednym oddechu to, co akurat przyszło jej do głowy.

— Jesteśmy mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. Co prawda nie pytałem jej o to, ale tak mi się wydaje. Skończyła dziennikarstwo i jeszcze podczas studiów zaczęła pracować w redakcji tygodnika „Coś do każdego” jako recenzentka książek. Potem zaczepiła się w teatrze jako pomocnik redaktora literackiego — zaczął opowiadać, korzystając z tego, że i tak utknęli w popołudniowym korku. — I chociaż na swój sposób każde z tych dwóch zajęć sprawia jej radość, to jednak mocniej jest związana z teatrem. Zresztą wygląda na to, że tam ją bardziej doceniają, bo ostatnio otrzymała pewną propozycję, która zacieśni ich współpracę. Trzymam kciuki, żeby wszystko ułożyło się po jej myśli.

— To mnie nie dziwi, bo ty wszystkim dobrze życzysz. Taki już jesteś — stwierdziła, lekko wzruszając ramionami. — A jaka jest Daria?

— Wspaniała. Chociaż dopiero się poznajemy, to pierwsze wrażenie przemawia zdecydowanie na jej korzyść. I nie mówię tu tylko o wyglądzie, który oczywiście też mi się podoba. Ale nawet gdyby tak nie było, to myślę, że i tak zwróciłaby moją uwagę, bo jest taką kobietą, o jakiej zawsze marzyłem.

— Czyli? — dociekała, chcąc wreszcie usłyszeć konkrety.

— No taka podobna do ciebie — odparł szybko, skupiając się w tej chwili na tym, że auto przed nim raptownie ruszyło do przodu. — To znaczy… nie w sensie, że taka, jak ty… tylko o takich samych cechach charakteru… — dodał, nieco się jąkając. — Taka serdeczna, życzliwa, zaradna, energiczna, otwarta i bezpośrednia, a do tego inteligentna, z poczuciem humoru i własnym zdaniem, którego nie obawia się wyrażać. Poza teatrem kocha też książki, w szczególności Harry’ego Pottera, ale też — jak się dzisiaj dowiedziałem — kryminały, zwłaszcza skandynawskie. Oprócz tego jest gorącą zwolenniczką zdrowego i ekologicznego stylu życia, więc dzięki niej mam szansę się trochę podciągnąć w tej dziedzinie.

— Brzmi imponująco — pokiwała głową z uznaniem. — A ma jakieś wady?

— Nie lubi sushi — jęknął tak żałośnie, jakby miał zamiar się zaraz rozpłakać.

— Może ma alergię na ryby, tak jak ja? — zasugerowała nieśmiało Ula.

— Chyba po prostu jej nie smakuje, ale w sumie nie wiem.

— Ostatecznie, to nie jest przecież czynnik warunkujący dalszą znajomość — oceniła z przekonaniem.

— Mów za siebie. Przecież wiesz, jak ja uwielbiam sushi — lamentował Maciek.

— Nie marudź, przeżyjesz to jakoś. A na co jutro idziecie do tego kina? — zręcznie zmieniła temat.

— Na film — odparł półżartem. — A tak poważnie, to jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy. Zobaczymy, na co akurat będą miejsca i czy coś nas zainteresuje. Może się okazać, że w ogóle porzucimy ten pomysł i pójdziemy na kolację albo na spacer.

— Rozumiem — przytaknęła, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że od kilku lat repertuar kinowy został zdominowany przez wyrastające jak grzyby po deszczu komedie romantyczne. Co więcej, z roku na rok prezentowały one coraz gorszy poziom — zarówno w warstwie fabuły, jak i gry aktorskiej. W związku z tym trzeba było się nieźle naszukać, by trafić na film, który można by obejrzeć w kinie, by po seansie nie mieć poczucia straty czasu oraz pieniędzy.

— A ty i Piotrek jakie macie plany na jutro? Bo zakładam, że też się umówiliście? — zagadnął Maciek, przerywając jej rozważania na poziomem kinematografii.

— W sumie niczego konkretnego nie uzgodniliśmy. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak Piotr będzie się jutro czuł po dyżurze — zaczęła tłumaczyć, gorączkowo próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy faktycznie niczego nie ustalali na następny dzień. Pod wpływem zmęczenia i stresu nie pamiętała wszystkich szczegółów swojej całonocnej rozmowy z Sosnowskim. — Pewnie skończy się na tym, że spędzimy popołudnie i wieczór w Rysiowie. Martwię się o Beti i znając siebie, nawet nie chwilę nie mogłabym o niej zapomnieć. Poza tym nie chciałabym zostawiać jej samej z tatą. Gdyby coś się stało…

— A co miałoby się stać? — przerwał wywód przyjaciółki Szymczyk, nie kryjąc swojego poirytowania. — Przebadali ją w szpitalu, dali odpowiednie leki, więc teraz może już być tylko lepiej. Daj trochę odpocząć swojemu pesymizmowi i wyobraźni podsuwającej ci czarne scenariusze. A jak tam Jasiek? Uczy się? — zręcznie zmienił temat.

— Twierdzi, że tak, ale zdaniem taty za mało. Sama nie wiem, komu bardziej wierzyć. Zbyt wiele czasu jestem poza domem, żebym mogła to ocenić. Muszę wierzyć mu na słowo. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że bardziej jest skupiony na zdobyciu prawa jazdy niż na maturze — podzieliła się swoimi przemyśleniami, wspominając o kwestii zaprzątającej jej głowę od poprzedniego dnia. — Wczoraj przy śniadaniu zakomunikował nam, że w czerwcu idzie na kurs.

— Więc jednak. A mówił, że z powodów finansowych będzie musiał odłożyć tę sprawę przynajmniej o rok. Faktycznie, przydała się ta darowizna od tego człowieka, który leżał z panem Józefem w szpitalu.

— Sęk w tym, że te pieniądze przeznaczyłam na remont dachu. A Jaśkowi już wcześniej powiedziałam, że w obecnej sytuacji nie jestem w stanie dać mu ani złotówki na kurs prawa jazdy — przedstawiła mu sytuację, choć miała wrażenie, że już wcześniej wspominała o tym przyjacielowi.

— No to skąd wziął kasę? — zmarszczył brwi Maciek.

— Tego nie powiedział. Dość enigmatycznie stwierdził, że udało mu się zdobyć pieniądze i tyle. Próbowałam go jeszcze pociągnąć za język, ale niestety bez rezultatów. Boję się, czy nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa, tak jak ja przed laty z Bartkiem… właśnie, o mały włos bym zapomniała powiedzieć ci o najważniejszym! — powiedziała tonem budującym napięcie. Dopiero przypadkowe wypowiedzenie imienia byłego chłopaka przypomniało jej o tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniego dnia.

— O czym?

— Wczoraj wieczorem dostałam esemes od Bartka, żebym zapomniała o szantażu i że przeprasza. Rozumiesz coś z tego? — dziwiła się, nie mogąc pojąć, skąd ten nagły zwrot akcji.

— Nic a nic — odparł lakonicznie, nie okazując przy tym żadnych emocji.

— Przez tę sytuację z Beti nie miałam kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, ale wydaje się to zbyt piękne, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Myślisz, że powinnam do niego zadzwonić i zapytać, co skłoniło go do zmiany zdania? — przedstawiła pierwszy pomysł, jaki jej przyszedł do głowy.

— Ani się waż! — wykrzyknął, z wrażenia zbyt mocno naciskając na hamulec. Spowodowało to, że samochód raptownie się zatrzymał i gdyby nie pasy bezpieczeństwa, to zapewne oboje wylądowali na przedniej szybie lub na desce rozdzielczej auta. — Mało ci jeszcze? Dał ci już próbkę swoich możliwości. Jeżeli teraz okażesz słabość, to kto wie, czy znowu nie zmieni zdania? — beształ ją, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego zdenerwowania.

— Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć, czemu tak nagle zrezygnował — próbowała bronić swojego stanowiska, nieco onieśmielona jego karcącymi słowami.

— I po co ci to? Najważniejsze jest to, że już masz problem z głowy. Ciesz się tym, zamiast roztrząsać, dlaczego tak się stało — polecił bardzo stanowczym tonem głosu.

— Może masz rację. Niepotrzebnie się nad tym zastanawiam — powiedziała mu to, co zapewne w tym momencie chciał usłyszeć. Jednak natura Uli nie pozwoliłaby jej przejść do porządku dziennego nad tak poważną sprawą, obiecała więc sobie omówić tę kwestię ze swoim najlepszym powiernikiem — pamiętnikiem.

***

Chociaż zarówno Helena, jak i Marek zapewniali Krzysztofa, że w firmie wszystko w porządku, a przygotowania do premiery szły pełną parą, to Dobrzański odczuwał niepokój połączony z ciekawością. Chciał na własne oczy się przekonać, jak wyglądała sytuacja i czy nie przydałaby się jego interwencja przynajmniej w niektórych kwestiach. Dlatego, kiedy pojawiła się sposobność, by pojechać do biura, Dobrzański skwapliwie z niej skorzystał. Co prawda to Helena potrzebowała pojechać na Lwowską i zabrać kilka dokumentów zostawionych przez zapomnienie w jego gabinecie, które teraz były jej niezbędne do załatwienia istotnej sprawy dla fundacji. Krzysztof jednak nie miał zamiaru przepuścić takiej okazji i uparł się, że będzie towarzyszył swojej małżonce. Na próżno próbowała wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy i wreszcie to właśnie ona musiała ustąpić. Do ostatniej chwili dążyła do tego, by mąż zmienił zdanie, ale on pozostał głuchy na jej argumenty. Nie zważając na jej protesty i błagania, razem z nią wsiadł do taksówki, która podjechała pod ich dom około godziny piętnastej. Była to jeszcze nie najgorsza pora, by wybrać się do centrum miasta — istniał cień szansy, że uda im się przejechać bez problemów, zanim większość ulic się zakorkuje. I tak właśnie się stało, ku radości zarówno pasażerów, jak i kierowcy. Wysiadając przed siedzibą „Febo&Dobrzański”, Krzysztof poczuł ogarniające go wzruszenie. Dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo przez ostatnie dni tęsknił za tym miejscem oraz tworzącym je ludźmi.

— Dzień dobry, panie Władku — powitał radośnie ochroniarza, który akurat stał przed wejściem do budynku.

— D-dzień dob-dobry, p-panie pr-prezesie — wyjąkał mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przy tym od ucha do ucha. — C-cieszę się, że p-pana wi-widzę.

— Ja również — przyznał szczerze Dobrzański. — A jak pańska noga? W pełni sprawna? — zapytał z troską, pamiętając, że niedawno Władek nabawił się kontuzji, co sprawiło, że przez jakiś czas wyraźnie utykał.

— Tak, d-dziękuję, j-już wszystko d-dobrze — zapewnił ochroniarz, robiąc gest sugerujący, że nie była to tylko niegroźna dolegliwość.

— To świetnie — rzucił na odchodne Krzysztof, widząc, że Helena weszła już do holu i czekała, patrząc na niego wymownie. W odróżnieniu od męża nie miała zwyczaju wdawać się z pogawędki z szeregowymi pracownikami, uważając takie zachowanie za poniżej swojej godności. Dobrzański nigdy nie widział w tym nic niestosownego, a nawet był zdania, że dobry szef powinien przynajmniej w niewielkim stopniu orientować się w życiu prywatnym swoich podwładnych, by w razie potrzeby umieć im pomóc. Zwłaszcza, że „Febo&Dobrzański” od początku swojego istnienia było firmą rodzinną i Krzysztof nie widział powodu, dla którego panująca w niej atmosfera miałaby się zmienić. Jako świetny obserwator bez trudu dostrzegał nawet pozornie drobne rzeczy. Co więcej, pamiętał o takich sprawach i w stosownym czasie potrafił w taktowny sposób nawiązać do tego podczas niezobowiązującej rozmowy. A po reakcjach pracowników widział, że nie czuli się zakłopotani takimi przejawami zainteresowania. Przeciwnie — cieszyli się z tego jak dzieci, którym ojciec okazuje swoją troskę.

— Chodźmy, szkoda czasu — ponagliła męża Helena, pomagając mu wejść po kilku schodkach, które należało pokonać przed wejściem do wnętrza windy.

— Spokojnie, nie jestem aż tak słaby — zapewnił Krzysztof, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie do nadopiekuńczej ukochanej. — Proszę — dodał, przepuszczając ją w wejściu do windy.

— Dlaczego na piąte piętro? — zdziwiła się Helena, wskazując na wciśnięty przez niego przycisk.

— Musimy przecież wziąć klucz z recepcji — przypomniał jej, przemawiając do niej łagodnie niczym do małego dziecka. Od jakiegoś czasu Dobrzańska rzadko bywała w firmie, a kiedy już się w niej pojawiała, to większość czasu spędzała w sali konferencyjnej lub pracowni Pshemko, dlatego takie drobiazgi jak odbiór klucza mogły jej umknąć. On zaś, mimo dłuższej nieobecności, nie zapomniał o zwyczajach panujących w firmie. Zwłaszcza, że swego czasu osobiście brał udział w ich ustalaniu.

— Dzień dobry, panie prezesie! — wykrzyknęła radośnie Ania na widok szefa, który wysiadł z windy jako pierwszy. — Dzień dobry, pani Heleno — dodała, gdy zza jego pleców wyłoniła się Dobrzańska.

— Witam, pani Aniu — odpowiedział jej Krzysztof z charakterystyczną dla siebie serdecznością. — Nowa fryzura. Bardzo w niej pani do twarzy — pochwalił jej zmienione uczesanie.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała półgłosem, lekko się rumieniąc. — Wraca pan do nas? — zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

— Bardzo żałuję, ale jeszcze nie. Dzisiaj przyjechaliśmy tylko po parę dokumentów z mojego gabinetu — wyjaśnił cel ich wizyty w firmie.

— Rozumiem. Proszę, oto klucz — odrzekła, w mgnieniu oka wyciągając spod lady wspomniany przedmiot.

— Gracias — podziękował jej po hiszpańsku, wiedząc, że dziewczyna kilka miesięcy temu zaczęła się go uczyć. Niestety, nie umiał powiedzieć nic więcej w tym języku, ale wystarczyło to jedno słowo, by wywołać na twarzy recepcjonistki promienny uśmiech. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, do ich uszu dobiegł znajomy głos:

— Krzysiu! Helenko!

— Witaj, Pshemko — powitał projektanta Dobrzański, odwracając się w jego stronę.

— Ach, jakąż radość w moje serce wlało to nieoczekiwane spotkanie! — stwierdził Mistrz z typową dla siebie egzaltacją. — Spodziewałem się ujrzeć was dopiero na premierze, a tu proszę, taka niespodzianka! Ach, Krzysiu, jakże ja byłem niespokojny o twoje zdrowie! Jakże ty się czujesz?

— Dziękuję, całkiem dobrze. Jeszcze nie umieram — odparł z lekką przekorą Krzysztof.

— Ach, tylko byś spróbował! To miałbyś ze mną do czynienia, ot co! — zapowiedział projektant, grożąc mu palcem. — Nadmiar obowiązków nie pozwolił mi niestety odwiedzić cię w szpitalu, nad czym bardzo boleję. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi tego za złe?

— Ależ skąd — powiedział wyrozumiale Krzysztof. — Wiem, że bardzo się starasz, żeby wszystko było dopracowane w każdym szczególe.

— Och, tak! Możesz być zupełnie spokojny i o premierę, i o przyjęcie. I jedno, i drugie będzie cudowne, zobaczycie! — prorokował Pshemko z takim przekonaniem, które nie pozwalało poddać w wątpliwość jego słów.

— Przyjęcie? — powtórzyła za nim niczym echo Helena, marszcząc brwi. — Sądziłam, że Marek sam zorganizuje bankiet bez angażowania ciebie w przygotowania tego punktu programu.

— Co? A tak, tak masz słuszność — przytaknął projektant. — Chodziło mi o przyjęcie zaręczynowe Marka i Pauliny. Już nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego spotkania z nimi, żeby porozmawiać o szczegółach! Mam tyle pomysłów, że mógłbym nawet w tej chwili usiąść i tworzyć! Ale nie martwcie się, nie będę zbyt mocno ingerował w wystrój waszego domu. On już sam w sobie stanowi wymarzoną scenerię dla takiego przyjęcia! Już widzę to oczami wyobraźni… ach, cóż to będzie za wspaniałe wydarzenie!

— Bez wątpienia — odparł zdawkowo Krzysztof, nie dając po sobie poznać, że zaskoczyło go to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

— Mamy niezbyt wiele czasu, ale na pewno ze wszystkim zdążymy, już ja o to zadbam! A teraz wybaczcie, ale w bufecie czeka na mnie gorąca czekolada. Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby mi wystygła, bo wtedy traci ona swoje cudowne właściwości i absolutnie nie nadaje się do spożycia. A może pójdziecie ze mną i napijemy się razem? — zaproponował, przenosząc swój wzrok to na Krzysztofa, to na Helenę.

— Bardzo dziękujemy, ale może innym razem — odpowiedziała Dobrzańska w imieniu swoim oraz męża.

— No trudno, skoro nie chcecie, to idę sam — odparł projektant takim tonem, jakby poczuł się urażony. Dobrzański wiedział jednak, że z jego strony to tylko kokieteria stanowiąca nieodłączny element jego artystycznej osobowości. Błysk w jego oku sugerował, że wręcz ucieszył się z takiej odpowiedzi, bo dzięki temu miał cały ukochany smakołyk tylko dla siebie. — Bywajcie, kochani! Krzysiu, proszę cię, uważaj na siebie — dodał na pożegnanie, po czym poprawił wiązanie swojego różowego szaliczka i dziarsko ruszył w kierunku windy. Dobrzańscy jednak podążyli za nim, co dało początek kolejnej wymianie zdań z Mistrzem zakończonej dopiero na trzecim piętrze budynku. Gdy Pshemko oddalił się w stronę bufetu krokiem przypominającym jazdę figurową na lodzie, Krzysztof i Helena udali się do zajmowanego przez niego gabinetu.

— Wiedziałaś o tym, że Marek i Paulina planują urządzić przyjęcie zaręczynowe? — zapytał bez owijania w bawełnę, kiedy tylko znaleźli się w środku.

— Pierwsze słyszę — przyznała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Do tej pory żadne z nich mi o tym nie wspominało. Może chcieli zrobić nam niespodziankę?

— Organizując zaręczyny u nas w domu za naszymi plecami?! — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie, nie kryjąc swojego oburzenia. — Nie uważasz, że tak nie powinno być?

— Przecież to my im zawsze powtarzamy, żeby traktowali nasz dom jak swój. Widocznie wzięli to sobie do serca — broniła ich Helena z typową dla siebie łagodnością w głosie.

— Jeśli tak, to tym razem Marek przesadził! Teraz już rozumiem, czemu nas tak wypytywali o plany na listopad! Ciekawe tylko, kiedy zamierzają powiedzieć nam prawdę?! Po pokazie czy może w przeddzień lub nawet w dniu przyjęcia?! — irytował się Dobrzański, z każdą chwilą nakręcając się coraz bardziej. — Wszystko układa mi się w całość! Już wiem, co było przyczyną tego zamieszania z lampami: brak komunikacji! Aż strach pomyśleć, ile jeszcze rzeczy pójdzie nie tak przez zwykłe nieporozumienie! — pomstował, nerwowo chodząc pod gabinecie w tę i z powrotem. — Muszę się z nim rozmówić i to jeszcze dzisiaj!

— Krzysiu, błagam cię, tylko się nie denerwuj — poprosiła rozpaczliwym tonem, podchodząc do męża, by chwycić go za rękę. — Profesor Królikowski mówił, że masz na siebie uważać, bo twoje serce jest teraz jak bomba zegarowa — przypomniała mu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Pamiętam, pamiętam, ale nie mogę spokojnie patrzeć na to, co wyprawia Marek! Ktoś musi z nim porozmawiać zanim nie będzie za późno! — upierał się przy swoim, wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskując panowania nad emocjami.

— Zostaw to mnie — poprosiła tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Pomówię z nim i wszystko się wyjaśni, zobaczysz.

— Już to widzę — odparł z przekąsem, przewracając oczami. — Jak znam życie, to pogłaszczesz go po główce i upewnisz w przekonaniu, że jest najlepszy na świecie albo, co gorsza, jeszcze weźmiesz całą winę na siebie — dodał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z pobłażliwości Heleny wobec syna. Jej zachowanie niejednokrotnie przywodziło Krzysztofowi na pamięć postępowanie Barbary z „Nocy i dni” Marii Dąbrowskiej, która rozpuściła swojego syna Tomaszka do granic możliwości, puszczając mu płazem nawet poważne przewinienia.

— Zapewniam cię, że tym razem tak nie będzie — zapowiedziała uroczyście, a jej mina wskazywała, że była gotowa postąpić zgodnie ze swoimi słowami. — Przyrzeknij mi tylko, że przestaniesz się tym denerwować.

— Kochanie, nie mogę ci tego obiecać — odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. — Po pierwsze, to jest zbyt poważna sprawa, żeby tak przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego. A po drugie, emocji nie da się tak po prostu wyłączyć.

— Rozumiem, ale przynajmniej spróbuj, a ja tymczasem wszystkim już się zajmę.

— Niech tak będzie — odparł bez przekonania Dobrzański.

***

Tego wieczoru Paulina miała wyjątkowo dobry humor. Chociaż zbliżający się właśnie ku końcowi dzień obfitował w wiele różnych wydarzeń, to mimo ogarniającego ją zmęczenia Febo czuła ogromną satysfakcję. Szczególnie była dumna z wyniku popołudniowego spotkania z Pshemko. Ekscentryczny projektant do tej pory zajmujący się wyłącznie modą okazał się prawdziwym człowiekiem renesansu, ujawniając swoje dotychczas skrywane talenty. Mistrz nie tylko miał w zanadrzu kilka pomysłów na stroje dla głównych gwiazd wieczoru, ale w jego głowie narodziła się spójna koncepcja zarówno dla przyjęcia zaręczynowego, jak i przyszłorocznego ślubu. Chociaż swoją wizję przedstawiał w zbyt chaotyczny i teatralny sposób, to dało się w tym dostrzec gruntowne przemyślenie zagadnienia oraz ogromną dbałość nawet o najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Wkład Pshemko w przygotowania miał być tak ogromny, że jedyne co pozostało w gestii Marka i Pauliny to sporządzenie listy gości, choć i tu Mistrz miał pewne sugestie, które Febo zamierzała uwzględnić. Co więcej, postanowiła kuć żelazo póki gorące i po wyjściu z pracowni szantażem emocjonalnym wymogła na narzeczonym, by natychmiast zajęli się tą ostatnią kwestią, jaka im pozostała. Usiedli więc w jego gabinecie i po mniej więcej dwugodzinnej dyskusji — wiążącej się niejednokrotnie z zażartą walką na argumenty — doszli wreszcie do względnego porozumienia. Efektem ich pracy była gotowa lista około pięćdziesięciu osób w przeważającej części pochodzących z Włoch. Na nic zdały się prośby Marka, by poprzestać na wąskim gronie rodziny i przyjaciół. Zależało mu na tym nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciał robić ze swoich zaręczyn publicznego widowiska, ale także z bardziej prozaicznego powodu — jego włoski pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, więc zaproszenie tak wielu gości ze słonecznej Italii nie było dla niego zbyt komfortowe. Jednak Paulina puściła mimo uszu jego argumenty i uparła się, by zaprosić kilkoro swoich dobrych znajomych z czasów studenckich, którym udało się zrobić karierę, a także lepiej lub słabiej znane sobie persony poznane podczas regularnych wizyt na włoskich pokazach mody. Zdaniem Febo tacy goście nie tylko uświetnią całe przyjęcie swoją obecnością, ale w przyszłości mogą się przydać także w sprawach zawodowych. Gdyby mogła, pewnie zupełnie zrezygnowałaby z zaproszenia ludzi z Polski poza tak oczywistymi osobami jak Helena i Krzysztof, Julia oraz Aleks. Z wielką niechęcią zgodziła się na uwzględnienie Sebastiana, ale tutaj upór Marka okazał się nie do przełamania. Z podobną rezerwą odniosła się do kandydatury Artura, zdając sobie sprawę, że w pakiecie z nim będzie ta okropna Violetta. Licząc w duchu, że zdarzy się cud i Kaczmarek wraz ze swoją osobą towarzyszącą się nie zjawią, Febo zgodziła się na wciągnięcie ich na listę. Wyglądało więc na to, że w ciągu jednego dnia udało im się załatwić wszystkie sprawy za jednym zamachem. Reszta była w rękach Pshemko, który mimo napiętego rozkładu zajęć przed premierą, obiecał przedstawić im najpóźniej w połowie następnego tygodnia projekty strojów dla nich oraz modelek mających wziąć udział w okolicznościowym minipokazie, a także propozycje wzorów zaproszeń oraz menu.

Nie musząc więc martwić się o nic — ani o premierę nowej kolekcji, ani o zaręczyny — Paulina odczuwała błogi spokój. A po tym pełnym wrażeń dniu marzyła tylko o relaksującej kąpieli. Zainspirowana przez Pshemko oraz jego dbałość o drobiazgi nie poprzestała na dodaniu do wanny swojego ulubionego płynu, ale też zastąpiła elektryczne oświetlenie świecami przeróżnych kształtów i rozmiarów. Całości dopełniała nastrojowa muzyka nastawiona na tyle cicho, że nie przeszkadzała w oddawaniu się marzeniom. Zanurzywszy się w bardzo ciepłej wodzie, na której powierzchni unosiła się gruba warstwa pachnącej piany, Paulina ułożyła się wygodnie i przymknęła powieki.

W jej głowie niczym film odtwarzały się wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku dni. Choć w jej pamięci nie brakowało zarówno nieprzyjemnych myśli, jak i tych pozytywnych, to Febo zdobyła się na świadomy wysiłek, by skupić się na tych ostatnich. Miała zbyt dobry humor, by psuć go sobie wspominaniem nieudanej parapetówki u Julii, niemiłych rozmów z Aleksem czy nawet dalszym rozważaniem tego, czy Marek i jego nowa sekretarka mają romans. Paulina skupiła się raczej na przyjemnych chwilach, jakie ostatnio spędziła z narzeczonym, by niezauważalnie zacząć wyobrażać sobie ważne momenty, które staną się ich udziałem w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości.

W swojej głowie wyraźnie dostrzegła siebie u boku ukochanego podczas premiery nowej kolekcji. Nie miała wątpliwości, że zaraz po Pshemko będącym zawsze w centrum uwagi, to właśnie oni skupią na sobie uwagę dziennikarzy. Febo uwielbiała błyszczeć w świetle reflektorów i fleszy, a zdjęcia jakie robiono jej z Dobrzańskim sprawiały, że czuła się wyjątkowo dumna, bo oboje byli fotogeniczni i świetnie razem wyglądali. Należało się spodziewać, że podczas najbliższego pokazu zostanie im zrobionych wiele takich portretów. Jak zwykle Paulina nie mogła się już doczekać tego wspaniałego wieczoru.

Kolejnymi wydarzeniami, których pragnęła z coraz większą niecierpliwością były zaręczyny oraz ślub. Choć z obiektywnego punktu widzenia niewiele to zmieniało w ich wspólnym życiu, poza oficjalnym zalegalizowaniem ich kilkuletniego związku oraz subtelną, acz zauważalną różnicą w nazwisku Pauliny, to Febo bardzo wiele sobie po tym obiecywała. Niczym mała dziewczynka głęboko wierzyła, że obie te imprezy rodem z bajki będą stanowiły wstęp do równie pięknego i sielankowego życia małżeńskiego.

_A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie_ , powtórzyła sobie w głowie dobrze znane zakończenie swoich ulubionych historyjek, które w dzieciństwie czytała jej matka. Lata mijały, a Paulina nie wyzbyła się marzeń o byciu księżniczką u boku idealnego księcia. Bardzo wcześnie upatrzyła sobie Marka, uważając go za mężczyznę swojego życia. Utwierdzana w tym przekonaniu przez Helenę, Febo już od najmłodszych lat wzdychała do Dobrzańskiego, czekając, aż pewnego dnia on odwzajemni jej uczucia.

Pod względem emocjonalnym wyjazd na studia do Mediolanu był jednym z najtrudniejszych okresów w życiu Pauliny. Chociaż starała się korzystać w pełni ze swojego pobytu we Włoszech, pilnie uczęszczając na zajęcia, aktywnie działając w samorządzie studenckim, a także oddając się różnym rozrywkom, to nie mogła przestać tęsknić za Markiem. Przepłakała wiele nocy, myśląc o ukochanym, który w owym czasie spotykał się z kimś innym. Febo była zbyt pewna siebie, by poddać się rezygnacji i stwierdzić, że jej związek z Dobrzańskim pozostanie tylko w sferze marzeń. Dlatego spokojnie czekała na rozwój wypadków, spodziewając się, że prędzej czy później Marek i Julia się rozstaną, co rzeczywiście się stało.

Po powrocie do Polski Paulina zaczęła działać dwutorowo — po pierwsze, usilnie dążyła do usidlenia Marka, a po drugie, zaprzyjaźniła się z Julią w imię zasady: „przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej”. W krótkim czasie Febo udało się osiągnąć to, co zamierzyła, a nawet więcej — bonusem okazało się to, że Aleks zaczął spotykać się z Julią, co tylko wzmocniło poczucie bezpieczeństwa Pauliny. Wszystko układało się po jej myśli i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek odebrał jej szczęście. 

Unosząca się w łazience mieszanka intensywnie kwiatowych zapachów podziałała na Paulinę odurzająco, a nawet podniecająco. W ślad za jej ciałem poszły także myśli. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, w jej głowie pojawiły się fantazje erotyczne z nią i Markiem w rolach głównych. Teraz pozostało tylko sprawić, by te rojenia stały się rzeczywistością — i to natychmiast. Wyskoczywszy z wanny jak oparzona, Paulina niedbale narzuciła na drżące ciało jedwabny szlafrok, który wydawał jej się nieco chłodniejszy w dotyku niż zazwyczaj. Gnana przez palący ją od środka ogień zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyła drzwi prowadzące do sypialni. Jej narzeczony był jednak tak zapatrzony w telewizor, że nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Już miała zamiar doskoczyć do niego niczym drapieżnik polujący na niczego nieświadomą ofiarę, gdy nagle przypomniała sobie, jak Marek zachował się poprzedniego wieczoru. Nie chcąc ryzykować kolejnej odmowy z jego strony, Febo na palcach przekradła się do garderoby, skąd wzięła przezroczystą koszulkę nocną z czarnego tiulu. Wiedziała, że wygląda w niej bardziej ponętnie, niż jakby była zupełnie naga. Następnie wycofała się ze swoją zdobyczą do łazienki, gdzie postanowiła spokojnie się przebrać, a przy okazji zrosić swoje jeszcze wilgotne ciało perfumami, które Marek uwielbiał. Uznawszy rezultat swoich przygotowań za zadowalający, Febo po raz drugi przestąpiła próg sypialni, co znowu umknęło uwadze jej narzeczonego. Jednym susem doskoczyła więc do łóżka, by jakby nigdy nic położyć się obok Dobrzańskiego ze skupieniem oglądającego mecz piłkarski.

— Długo to jeszcze potrwa? — wyszeptała półgłosem do jego ucha, podczas gdy jedna z jej dłoni delikatnie zaczęła rozpinać kolejne guziki jego koszuli.

— Dopiero pierwsza połowa — odpowiedział obojętnie, nie obdarzając jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.

— Yhym — zamruczała cicho, nie mając zamiaru czekać ani chwili dłużej. Pragnęła Marka tu i teraz. Z tego względu chwyciła w rękę pilot i bez namysłu nacisnęła przycisk wyłączający telewizor.

— Co zrobiłaś?! — obruszył się Dobrzański jak dziecko, któremu właśnie odebrano ulubioną zabawkę. Zamiast odpowiedzi Febo usiadła na nim okrakiem, by narzeczony miał okazję jej się przyjrzeć. — Co ty masz na sobie? — wyjąkał, po czym głośno przełknął ślinę.

— Prawie nic — odparła uwodzicielsko, błądząc dłonią po jego obnażonym torsie. Na dalszy rozwój wypadków nie trzeba było długo czekać. Niezależnie od rozstrzygnięcia meczu piłkarskiego to Paulina okazała się zwyciężczynią tego wieczoru, absorbując w pełni uwagę Marka, który przynajmniej częściowo zaspokoił jej wybujałe potrzeby.

***

Kiedy Uli i Maćkowi udało się przebić przez popołudniowe korki i dotrzeć do Rysiowa, dziewczyna z grzeczności zaprosiła przyjaciela na herbatę. Po cichu liczyła jednak na to, że Szymczyk odmówi, bo była zbyt zmęczona na przyjmowanie gości — nawet jeśli miała to być osoba mająca status prawie domownika. Na szczęście Maciek znów zdawał się czytać w jej myślach i zaproponował spotkanie przy innej okazji. Wyglądało na to, że rozumiał, iż po nieprzespanej nocy i trudnym dniu w pracy Ula potrzebowała przede wszystkim chwili wytchnienia w ciszy i spokoju. Przed odjazdem poprosił Cieplakównę, by przekazała pozdrowienia ojcu, Jaśkowi, a zwłaszcza Beatce, której z całego serca życzył także szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Po przestąpieniu progu domu Ula skierowała swoje pierwsze kroki do pokoju na piętrze.

— Hej, Beti — powitała młodszą siostrę z charakterystycznym dla siebie ciepłem w głosie.

— Ulcia! — ucieszyła się dziewczynka, ale ze względu na osłabienie, nie była w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tyle entuzjazmu, co zwykle.

— Jak się masz, słoneczko? — zapytała z troską Ula, siadając na brzegu łóżka w takiej odległości, by móc dotknąć dłonią czoła małej pacjentki. Ta odpowiedziała jej monosylabami, z których wynikało, że czuła się nie najlepiej. — Pójdziemy zaraz do łazienki, to pomogę ci się umyć — zarządziła starsza Cieplakówna, widząc, że siostra jest bardzo zmęczona i lada moment może pogrążyć się we śnie, z którego nie sposób będzie ją dobudzić.

— Musimy? — jęknęła Beatka, po czym złożyła usta w odwróconą podkówkę. — Możemy dzisiaj zrobić Dzień Dziecka? — zapytała z nadzieją, patrząc na Ulę błagalnym wzrokiem.

— Kochanie, a co powiesz na bardzo krótką kąpiel?

— A co powiesz na długą kąpiel, ale jutro? — Beti odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie.

— Jesteś niemożliwa — westchnęła głośno starsza z sióstr, przewracając oczami. — Niech ci będzie — ustąpiła, nie mając siły dłużej namawiać młodej do zmiany zdania.

— Hurra! — uradowała się dziewczynka, unosząc obie ręce do góry w tryumfalnym geście jak sportowiec przekraczający jako pierwszy linię mety. — A nie poczytasz mi bajki? — dodała, kiedy Ula wstała z zajmowanego miejsca z zamiarem opuszczenia jej pokoju.

— A możemy za chwilę? Poszłabym tylko napić się herbaty i wrócę do ciebie za kwadrans.

— Nie, teraz — upierała się Beatka tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Chcąc nie chcąc, jej starsza siostra po raz kolejny była zmuszona ustąpić. Sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu książkę z półki, którą okazała się historia o Kopciuszku. Kiedy obie siostry usadowiły się wygodnie, Ula zaczęła czytać, różnicując głos w zależności od postaci, która wypowiadała dane kwestie.

— A potem żyli długo i szczęśliwie — wypowiedziała ostatnie zdanie, po czym z ulgą zamknęła książkę. Już wcześniej chciało jej się pić, ale po mniej więcej godzinnym lektorowaniu pragnienie to tylko się wzmogło. Ula spojrzała na siostrzyczkę, która wyglądała na pogrążoną we śnie, po czym delikatnie się poruszyła z zamiarem wymknięcia się z pokoju. 

— Ulcia, a jak mógł wyglądać książę? — zapytała ciekawsko Beatka, szeroko otwierając oczy.

— Hmm, niech pomyślę — odparła dziewczyna, przeciągle wypowiadając każde słowo.

Nieznacznie przymknęła powieki, by w swojej wyobraźni znaleźć się na miejscu Kopciuszka, przenosząc się do momentu, kiedy ta właśnie pojawiła się balu. Zdawała się nie zauważać ciekawskich spojrzeń zebranych tu ludzi, bo dla niej najważniejszy był mężczyzna stojący na końcu czerwonego dywanu ciągnącego się przez całą salę. Z początku wydawało jej się, jakby był pogrążony we mgle, bo widziała jego sylwetkę jedynie w zarysie.

— I co widzisz? — Usłyszała podekscytowany głos Beatki. — Jaki jest książę?

— Wysoki i szczupły — powiedziała z przekonaniem, przyglądając się postaci, od której dzieliło ją kilkanaście, a może nawet kilkadziesiąt metrów. — Ma dosyć ciemne, ale lśniące włosy — dodała po chwili. _Czyżbym widziała Piotra?_ , przeszło jej przez głowę. _Oby tylko nie Bartka._ — Jego twarz jest… raczej pociągła niż okrągła. Szczególną uwagę przykuwają jego oczy — dodała, w wyobraźni czując się zahipnotyzowana przez to głębokie spojrzenie. _To na pewno nie Bartek_ , odetchnęła z ulgą. _A więc pewnie Piotr_ , wywnioskowała, wciąż zmniejszając odległość dzielącą ją od wyimaginowanego księcia. — Jego oczy są… niebieskie. Chociaż, jak dobrze się przyjrzeć, to są one też trochę szare. Ich barwa najbardziej przypomina lodowiec w górach. A ten czarujący uśmiech… olśniewający bielą równych zębów oraz uroczymi dołeczkami tworzącymi się na jego policzkach — dopowiedziała, czując, jak w tym momencie przeszył ją dreszcz. Wyobraźnia znów spłatała jej figla, nie stawiając jej przed oczami ani Piotra, ani Bartka, ale tego bezczelnego gościa spotkanego w parku, który swoimi słowami dotknął ją do żywego. Zniesmaczona tym, co zobaczyła, Ula szybko otworzyła oczy, by wyprzeć z pamięci obraz tamtego człowieka. — Już wystarczy tego bujania w obłokach — powiedziała stanowczo, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca.

***

Brak kompana nie przeszkodził Sebastianowi w wybraniu się po pracy do ulubionego klubu. Ze względu na wczesną porę ruch był niewielki, co umożliwiło Olszańskiemu spokojne delektowanie się zamówioną whisky. Pierwsza wypita szklaneczka nie wpłynęła w znaczący sposób na jego samopoczucie, więc sięgnął po drugą, a potem kolejne. Nie narzucał sobie zbyt szybkiego tempa, mając zamiar solidniej napić się dopiero w towarzystwie jakiejś pięknej kobiety. Z każdą godziną po klubie kręciło się ich coraz więcej. Ku radości Sebastiana było z czego wybierać. Niektóre z dziewczyn wyglądały znajomo — najprawdopodobniej one także były stałymi bywalczyniami tego miejsca. Co więcej, najwyraźniej też go pamiętały, bo nie reagowały na powłóczyste spojrzenia, jakie posyłał w ich kierunku. Niezrażony tym niepowodzeniem, zajął dobry punkt obserwacyjny przy barze i rozglądał się dalej, z zachwytem podziwiając wdzięki skąpo ubranych panienek kręcących się po lokalu.

Wreszcie po drugiej stronie sali Sebastian dostrzegł ją — upragnioną zdobycz siedzącą samotnie przy stoliku przy ścianie. Z początku obserwował ją ostrożnie, chcąc wyczytać z jej mowy ciała, czy nie była z kimś umówiona. Jednak apetyczna blondynka o tu i ówdzie zaokrąglonych kształtach nie zdradzała żadnego zniecierpliwienia. Ani razu nie spojrzała na zegarek, ani nie rozglądała się wokół, jak osoba, która na kogoś czekała. Zamiast tego spokojnie sączyła kolorowego drinka, a jedna z jej dłoni zalotnie bawiła się niesfornym kosmykiem włosów opadającym na jeden z jej policzków. Olszański uznał więc to za sygnał do rozpoczęcia podrywu. Bez skrępowania wbił w twarz dziewczyny świdrujące spojrzenie, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Wreszcie nieznajoma go zauważyła, a jej wzrok zdawał się pytać, o co mu chodzi. W odpowiedzi Sebastian posłał jej czarujący uśmiech nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości co do jego zamiarów.

_No i co ty na to, kotku?_ , pomyślał, w napięciu czekając na jej reakcję. Nieznajoma zaś ostentacyjnie odwróciła głową w inną stronę, robiąc urażoną minę. Większość facetów na jego miejscu uznałaby tę bitwę za przegraną, ale nie Olszański. Jego długoletnie studia nad naturą kobiet wykazywały niezbicie, że kokieteria to nieodłączny element relacji damsko-męskich. W praktyce oznaczało to, że Sebastian zazwyczaj podchodził z dużą rezerwą do tego, co mówiły i robiły. I tym razem nie miał zamiaru się poddać, spodziewając się, że z jej strony to tylko gra pozorów.

_Udaje zawstydzoną i niedostępną, nie chcąc, żebym uznał ją za łatwą_ , ocenił, nie przestając się w nią wpatrywać. _Ale jeżeli znowu spojrzy na mnie w ciągu minuty, to znaczy, że będzie moja_ , zapowiedział i ucieszył się, gdy w ciągu czterdziestu sekund jego przepowiednia się spełniła. Należało więc przejść do kolejnego etapu. Sebastian wziął swoją szklaneczkę z whisky i nieśpiesznym krokiem podążył w kierunku dziewczyny przez całą salę, wciąż nie odrywając od niej wzroku. A piękna nieznajoma nawet nie próbowała uciekać. Co więcej, jej mina zdradzała, że czekała na niego. Dalej wypadki potoczyły się zgodnie z założonym przez Sebastiana scenariuszem. Po zwyczajowej prezentacji, dzięki której Olszański poznał imię dziewczyny — Monika — dosiadł się do jej stolika i zaczął od niezobowiązującej pogawędki. Jednak dwuznaczne uwagi wplatane przez niego do rozmowy oraz wtrącane od czasu do czasu komplementy pod adresem ponętnej towarzyszki miały na celu wybadać grunt przed bezpośrednią propozycją posunięcia się o krok dalej. W międzyczasie popijali kolejne drinki, co sprawiało, że oboje zachowywali się coraz swobodniej.

— Może zatańczymy? — zaproponował Sebastian, mając już dosyć tej gadki szmatki.

— Chętnie — powiedziała Monika, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Olszański duszkiem wypił whisky, której miał jeszcze ponad połowę szklanki, po czym podał dziewczynie rękę, by nie zgubili się w tłumie ludzi. Chociaż wypity alkohol sprawiał, że chłopak trochę się chwiał, to jednak doprowadził swoją towarzyszkę na parkiet, na którym panował potworny ścisk. To stanowiło dobry pretekst, by trzymali się bardzo blisko siebie i wręcz ocierali się o siebie podczas wspólnego pląsania. To podziałało na ich zmysły i wkrótce Monika zarzuciła Sebastianowi ręce na szyję i nie protestowała, kiedy on położył swoje dłonie na jej jędrnych pośladkach. Jeszcze przez chwilę próbowali poruszać się razem w rytm muzyki, ale oboje tak drżeli z podniecenia, że przychodziło im to z dużym trudem. Wreszcie to Monika nie wytrzymała i zaproponowała mu wspólną wizytę w damskiej toalecie w wiadomym celu. Zachęcony jest bezpośredniością podchwycił tę myśl, ale zasugerował, żeby lepiej przenieśli się do niego.

Wydostanie się z tłumu tańczących ludzi przypominało Sebastianowi przedzieranie się z maczetą przez dżunglę, ale wreszcie udało im się opuścić zatłoczony klub. Mieli szczęście — akurat przejeżdżała tamtędy wolna taksówka, która zawiozła ich pod wskazany przez Olszańskiego adres. Po drodze chłopak próbował rozpocząć już grę wstępną, ale Monika niespodziewanie się od niego odsunęła. Wyglądało na to, że peszyła ją obecność kierowcy. Sebastian jednak czuł się już tak nabuzowany, że nie mógł powstrzymać swoich żądzy. Nie zważając na to, czy dziewczyna sobie tego życzyła, czy nie, przysunął się do niej, by móc obdarowywać pocałunkami jej twarz, szyję oraz dekolt. Był już bliski wsunięcia dłoni pod jej kusą spódniczkę, gdy otrzeźwił go głos kierowcy:

— Jesteśmy na miejscu.

— J-już? — wyjąkał Olszański, sięgając do wewnętrznej kieszeni po portfel, by wydobyć z niego kartę płatniczą.

— Mam zepsuty terminal. Dzisiaj tylko gotówka — stwierdził szofer, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. Sebastian zajrzał więc do przegródki na banknoty, gdzie znajdowało się tylko pięćdziesiąt złotych.

— No nie mam, nie mam — zirytował się Sebastian, odruchowo macając kolejne kieszenie swojego ubrania w nadziei, że może przypadkiem schował do którejś z nich jakieś środki płatnicze. Jak na złość, nie było w nich ani złotówki. A męska duma nie pozwalała mu zapytać Moniki o to, czy mogłaby go poratować pożyczką. — W domu, w domu mam pieniądze — dodał, otwierając drzwi samochodu. Był jednak już na tyle wstawiony, że wytoczył się z wnętrza auta na chodnik. Taksówkarz wyskoczył zza kierownicy i usłużnie pomógł mu stanąć na nogach. — Idziemy na górę! Tam panu zapłacę — obiecał Olszański, opierając się mocno na ramieniu szofera.

— Niech będzie — mruknął niezadowolony mężczyzna.

Sebastian chwiał się jednak tak mocno, że Monika — mimo iż sama nie była trzeźwa — musiała go asekurować z drugiej strony, żeby się nie przewrócił. Jeżeli w Księdze Rekordów Guinnessa istniał wpis poświęcony najdłuższemu pokonaniu pieszo pięćdziesięciu metrów, to prawdopodobnie zostałby on w tej chwili pobity. Stan upojenia alkoholowego w jakim znajdował się Olszański sprawiał, że utrzymanie go w pionie stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. Przejście się po świeżym powietrzu najwyraźniej trochę go otrzeźwiło, bo od wejścia do klatki z mniejszym lub większym szczęściem samodzielnie dotarł do windy, a potem do drzwi od mieszkania. Jednak już trafienie kluczem do zamka okazało się ponad jego siły, więc Monika była zmuszona go w tym wyręczyć. I ona też jako pierwsza weszła do wnętrza eleganckiego apartamentu, by rozgościć się w salonie. Sebastian odprowadził ją wzrokiem i już miał zamiar podążyć za nią, gdy głośnie chrząknięcie kierowcy przypomniało mu o konieczności poszukania pieniędzy. Sprawdził kilka możliwych miejsc, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu. A Olszański coraz łakomiej spoglądał w kierunku Moniki, która rozsiadła się wygodnie na kanapie.

— Widzi pan, jaka jest sytuacja — powiedział Sebastian półgłosem, mrugając do szofera porozumiewawczo. — Umówmy się, że przyjedzie pan rano po pieniądze. A tymczasem dam panu w zastaw złoty zegarek. Pasuje?

— A mam inne wyjście? — westchnął kierowca, ale jego mina wskazywała, że ten pomysł go nie zachwycał. — O której mam przyjechać?

— Powiedzmy o ósmej — wymamrotał Olszański, odprowadzając mężczyznę do wyjścia.


	40. Chapter 40

Błogi sen Sebastiana został raptownie przerwany przez bliski kontakt trzeciego stopnia z drewnianą podłogą w jego salonie. Grawitacja okazała się być nieubłagana, więc próba przeturlania się po stosunkowo wąskiej kanapie nie mogła skończyć się inaczej, jak tylko nieprzyjemnym upadkiem. Na domiar złego podczas spadania Olszański zahaczył skronią o kant stolika, co jeszcze spotęgowało już i tak dokuczliwy ból głowy. Wciąż czując się półprzytomnym, Sebastian powoli podniósł się z podłogi, by ostrożnie usiąść na sofie i spróbować zorientować się w sytuacji. Mimo że jawa i sen nadal walczyły o dominację nad jego świadomością, jednego mógł być absolutnie pewien — znajdował się w swoim mieszkaniu. Ta bardzo istotna z jego punktu widzenia wiadomość chwilowo mu wystarczyła. Uznał, że bez wypicia mocnej kawy nie uda mu się pozbierać myśli i zrekonstruować wypadków, jakie miały miejsce ostatniej nocy. W tym celu podniósł się z kanapy i noga za nogą przemieszczał się w stronę kuchni. Niestety, nim zdążył się tam doczłapać, jego uszy przeszył piskliwy dźwięk dzwonka. Sebastian odruchowo chwycił się za bolącą głowę, a na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

_Kto tam czego chce?_ , pomyślał z niesmakiem, spoglądając na zegarek, a raczej na nadgarstek, gdzie spodziewał się ujrzeć ów przedmiot. Zdziwił się, że nie miał go na sobie, bo zdejmował go bardzo rzadko. Z racji tego, że Sebastian zafundował sobie wypasiony zegarek odporny na wodę, wstrząsy i skrajne temperatury, mógł swobodnie nosić go przez całą dobę i zwykle tak właśnie robił. Co zatem sprawiło, że nie miał go teraz na ręce? Nie wiedział, więc zrezygnował z próby ustalenia godziny, skupiając na tym, by otworzyć drzwi zniecierpliwionemu gościowi, który raz po raz naciskał na dzwonek.

— Pan do mnie? — zapytał zamiast powitania, przyglądając się ciekawsko mężczyźnie stojącemu na progu jego mieszkania. Sebastian mógłby przysiąc, że widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— No tak, byliśmy umówieni na dzisiaj — odpowiedział nieznajomy wyglądający na nieco zbitego z tropu.

— Nie przypominam sobie — zmarszczył brwi Olszański, drapiąc się po głowie. — Kim pan jest? — zapytał nieco zbyt obcesowo, ale zrzucał to na karb zmęczenia i potwornego bólu głowy.

— Jestem taksówkarzem — odparł rzeczowo mężczyzna. — Wczoraj w nocy przywiozłem pana z klubu, a pan nie miał czym zapłacić. Dał mi pan w zastaw zegarek, prosząc, żebym przyjechał o ósmej po należność — wyjaśnił, podając mu wspomniany przedmiot. 

— Muszę wierzyć panu na słowo — przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością Olszański, z wdzięcznością przyjmując z jego rąk swoją własność. — Proszę chwilę poczekać, muszę znaleźć pieniądze.

— Dobrze — obojętnie przytaknął kierowca. Sebastian otworzył szerzej drzwi, by mógł on wejść do przedpokoju, ten jednak ani drgnął i wciąż stał na korytarzu. Nie zastanawiając się głębiej nad tą sprawą, Olszański cofnął się do wnętrza mieszkania i rozpoczął poszukiwania gotówki. W międzyczasie jak przez mgłę zaczęły mu się przypominać wydarzenia z wczoraj. Chociaż nie mógł być pewien, czy to nie był tylko sen, to wydawało mu się, że taksówkarz miał popsuty terminal do płatności kartą i stąd całe to zamieszanie.

Sebastian nie należał do tej grupy ludzi, którzy „na wszelki wypadek” trzymają w domu jakiś zapas gotówki, więc pozostało mu przeszukanie teczki oraz marynarek w nadziei, że w jakiejś wewnętrznej kieszeni uda mu się znaleźć pieniądze. Niestety, jego gorączkowe poszukiwania zakończyły się niepowodzeniem. Jedynym zyskiem było to, że dzięki takiemu miotaniu się z kąta w kąt, Olszański nieco się dobudził i jego szare komórki na nowo zaczęły pracować. Czując ogarniającą go rezygnację i już prawie widząc siebie oczami wyobraźni przy oddalonym o dwie przecznice stąd bankomacie, nagle Sebastian doznał olśnienia.

_Jestem genialny_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Jednocześnie otworzył jedną z szuflad w komodzie stojącej w salonie, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć białą kopertę, a w niej — gotówkę. Co prawda były to środki odłożone dla sprzątaczki Katii, która miała pojawić się u niego po południu, by odebrać miesięczną wypłatę, ale z braku innych opcji Olszański postanowił ratować się tą małą pożyczką, mając zamiar spłacić ją jeszcze tego samego dnia.

— Ile jestem panu winien? — zapytał Sebastian, stając naprzeciwko kierowcy nerwowo przestępującego z nogi na nogę.

— Dwieście złotych — odparł chłodno mężczyzna. — Dziękuję — dodał po otrzymaniu należności.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale wczoraj wieczorem za dużo wypiłem i naprawdę niewiele pamiętam — zaczął się tłumaczyć Olszański, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że taksówkarz zapewne wcale tego od niego nie oczekiwał.

— No cóż, dla pana to lepiej — fuknął kierowca. — Obawiam się, że pańska znajoma nie będzie miała tego komfortu — dodał z wyraźnie wyczuwalnym wyrzutem w głosie.

— Słucham? — podchwycił temat Sebastian, marszcząc brwi. Rzeczywiście, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że poprzedniego wieczoru nie wrócił do mieszkania sam, ale za nic w świecie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nawet imienia swojej towarzyszki, a co dopiero jakichkolwiek wydarzeń z nią związanych.

— Nieważne — machnął ręką taksówkarz. — Ludzie, którzy nie umieją pić, powinni tego unikać, bo potem zachowują się nieobliczalnie — dopowiedział moralizatorskim tonem.

— Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, ale jeśli jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć, to proszę mi to przekazać otwartym tekstem, a nie jakimiś zagadkami — zirytował się Olszański, nie mając ochoty na zabawę w kalambury ani na wyciąganie z tajemniczego rozmówcy tego, co miał na myśli.

— W porządku, sam pan tego chciał. Po tym jak wczoraj wyszedłem z pańskiego mieszkania, na parkingu przed blokiem zorientowałem się, że złapałem gumę. Na szczęście miałem zapas, więc sprawnie zmieniłem koło. Już wsiadałem do auta, żeby odjechać, gdy nagle zobaczyłem dziewczynę wybiegającą z tego budynku. Nie mogłem się mylić. To była ta sama osoba, którą kilkanaście minut wcześniej przywiozłem razem z panem. Na widok taksówki zaczęła biec jeszcze szybciej i bez słowa wskoczyła na tylne siedzenie. Poprosiła, żeby zawieźć ją z powrotem do klubu. Nic więcej nie powiedziała, ale wyglądała na mocno przestraszoną.

— I sugeruje pan, że to moja wina, tak? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Olszański. — Człowieku, nie mam pojęcia, co tu się wczoraj działo. Znam za to siebie i zapewniam, że nie skrzywdziłbym nawet muchy, a co dopiero kobiety. Wiem też, że takie panienki potrafią robić z igły widły. Widocznie była to kolejna niezrównoważona histeryczka. Nie pierwsza i zapewne nie ostatnia jaką spotkałem — dodał z taką pewnością siebie, że od razu uznał to wytłumaczenie za pewnik. Kierowca nie wyglądał na równie przekonanego, ale nie drążył dalej tego tematu i po zdawkowym „do widzenia” zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

***

Ubiegłej nocy Piotrowi również nie było dane porządnie się wyspać. Chociaż wzywano go tylko cztery czy pięć razy, to wystarczyło, by kompletnie rozbić jego rytm snu. Na próżno próbował się zdrzemnąć między jednym telefonem a kolejnym. Kiedy tylko czuł ogarniający go błogi spokój zwiastujący rychłe odpłynięcie do krainy Morfeusza, wtedy właśnie rozlegał się głośny dźwięk stacjonarnego aparatu, momentalnie podnosząc go do pionu. Z tego względu Piotr z niecierpliwością czekał na koniec swojego dyżuru, marząc teraz tylko o zasłużonym odpoczynku. Najgorsza była ostatnia godzina przed końcem zmiany, która dłużyła mu się niemiłosiernie. Każda minuta zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, przez co walka z ogarniającą go sennością stawała się coraz trudniejsza. Sosnowski sięgnął więc po mocną kawę, licząc na to, że postawi go to na nogi i pozwoli we względnie dobrej formie przetrwać odprawę oraz późniejszą drogę do domu. Wizualizując sobie moment wyjścia ze szpitala oraz jazdę autem w kierunku mieszkania, nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał, że cokolwiek mogłoby zburzyć jego plan.

— Kolego Sosnowski, proszę pójść ze mną do gabinetu — odezwał się ordynator zaraz po zakończeniu odprawy. Piotr spojrzał porozumiewawczo na swoich współpracowników, ale wyglądali oni na równie zdziwionych, co on. Podążając za przełożonym do pomieszczenia znajdującego się w drugim skrzydle budynku, Sosnowski czuł się jak byk prowadzony na rzeź. Takie nagłe wezwanie przez ordynatora na rozmowę zazwyczaj oznaczało reprymendę. Piotr usilnie próbował sobie przypomnieć, czym mógłby narazić się szefowi, ale jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak tylko poczekać na wyjaśnienie tej kwestii przez Królikowskiego. Ta świadomość jednak w żaden sposób nie rozproszyła obaw Piotra, więc z duszą na ramieniu usiadł naprzeciwko przełożonego w jego gabinecie jak przestępca czekający na wyrok sądu. Był tak zestresowany, że w mgnieniu oka zapomniał o swoim zmęczeniu.

— Niedawno asystował pan przy przeszczepie serca — zaczął profesor, wypowiadając przeciągle każde słowo.

— Tak, miałem drugą asystę — potwierdził Sosnowski, dobrze pamiętając ten zabieg przeprowadzony przez wybitnego specjalistę z Poznania oraz pomagającego mu Królikowskiego. _Czyżbym zrobił wtedy coś nie tak?_ , przeszło mu przez myśl. _Mój udział w operacji był minimalny, w zasadzie czułem się bardziej jak obserwator niż pomocnik. Czy to możliwe, żebym popełnił jakiś błąd skutkujący wezwaniem na dywanik?_

— Zgadza się. Miał pan wtedy pewne obiekcje, bo nigdy wcześniej nie uczestniczył pan w takim zabiegu — wypomniał mu profesor z charakterystyczną dla siebie kronikarską dokładnością. — I trudno się temu dziwić, skoro tego rodzaju operacje przeprowadzane są u nas niezmiernie rzadko i to przez specjalistów z innych placówek. Myślę, że przyszedł czas na to, by to zmienić.

— To znaczy? — zainteresował się Sosnowski, wciąż nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza jego przełożony.

— Na naszym oddziale przydałby się ktoś, kto posiadałby odpowiednie kwalifikacje do przeprowadzania nawet bardzo skomplikowanych zabiegów. To podniosłoby prestiż naszej placówki i wpłynęłoby dodatnio na poziom prezentowany przez resztę personelu, dzięki możliwości wymiany doświadczeń. Miło mi poinformować, że to właśnie pana wytypowałem do tej roli — powiedział Królikowski, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy.

— Dziękuję, ale nie wiem, czy się do tego nadaję — odparł skromnie Piotr zaskoczony tą nieoczekiwaną propozycją. Chociaż zabrzmiała ona kusząco i stanowiła wielkie wyróżnienie, to Sosnowski czuł, że kryło się za tym jakieś drugie dno, którego się obawiał.

— Panie kolego, będę szczery — zaczął ordynator, opierając się na blacie biurka tak, by móc spojrzeć swojemu rozmówcy prosto w oczy. — Obserwuję pana od dawna i uważam, że jest pan najzdolniejszym z lekarzy, jaki pojawił się na tym oddziale w ostatnich latach. Dlatego moim obowiązkiem jest zapewnić panu możliwości rozwoju i podniesienia swoich kwalifikacji. Proszę rzucić na to okiem — dodał, podając mu kilka spiętych ze sobą kartek.

— Wniosek stażowy? — zmarszczył brwi Piotr po przeczytaniu nagłówka.

— Owszem. Gdyby przeczytał go pan dokładniej, zorientowałby się pan, że chodzi o odbycie praktyk w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a — ściślej mówiąc — w klinice w Bostonie. Czy mam mówić dalej?

— To nie będzie konieczne — odparł spokojnie Sosnowski. Wiedział tak samo dobrze, jak jego szef, jaką renomą cieszyła się bostońska placówka. Jednak zawsze była ona dla niego Świętym Graalem, więc nawet nie marzył o tym, że mógłby kiedykolwiek się tam znaleźć.

— Dlatego, kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu dowiedziałem się o otwarciu nowego programu stażowego od razu pomyślałem sobie o panu. Taki wyjazd na rok z możliwością przedłużenia o kolejne dwanaście miesięcy to ogromna szansa — przekonywał Królikowski, najwyraźniej widząc niezdecydowanie malujące się na twarzy Sosnowskiego.

— To prawda, ale z pracą na oddziale? Już teraz nie jest łatwo obsadzić wszystkie dyżury, a gdyby mnie zabrakło, to uważam, że stanie się to praktycznie niewykonalne — podzielił swoimi obawami Piotr.

— Doceniam pańską troskę, ale proszę o nic się nie martwić — powiedział uspokajająco ordynator. — Na pewno damy sobie radę, zwłaszcza, że od początku przyszłego miesiąca mają pojawić się u nas dwie nowe osoby. Jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości?

— Nie, ale jestem trochę zaskoczony taką nagłą propozycją. Muszę się nad tym poważnie zastanowić — odpowiedział Piotr, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Z jednej strony korciło go, by z miejsca przyjąć tę ofertę, ale jednocześnie rozumiał, że wywróciłoby to jego życie do góry nogami, co napawało go niepokojem.

— Naturalnie. Ma pan wolny dzień, więc proszę to sobie spokojnie przemyśleć. Nalegałbym jednak, żeby jeszcze dzisiaj wrócił pan do mnie z odpowiedzią. Wtedy mógłbym przekazać ten wniosek dalej jeszcze przed weekendem. To ważne, bo poza kwalifikacjami kandydatów liczy się także kolejność zgłoszeń, więc…

— Rozumiem — przytaknął Sosnowski, nieznacznie kiwając głową. — Do której najpóźniej mam czas?

— Teoretycznie do osiemnastej, ale w związku z tym, że na dziś nie mamy zbyt wielu operacji, to pewnie skończymy wcześniej. Dlatego proponowałbym, żebyśmy umówili się na szesnastą.

— Dobrze, będę na pewno — zapowiedział Piotr, zbierając się do wyjścia.

***

— Marek, mogę na chwilę? — zapytała nieśmiało Joaśka, stojąc na progu jego gabinetu. Wbrew temu co zwykło się mówić o piątkach w pracy, ten dzień od rana obfitował w przeróżne wydarzenia. Kiedy tylko Dobrzański pojawił się na horyzoncie, jak na zawołanie rozdzwoniły się telefony. Przez ponad półtorej godziny Marek odbierał jedno połączenie za drugim, nie mając chwili nawet na wypicie kawy. Spodziewając się, że prowadzona przez niego rozmowa okaże się ostatnią, Joaśka już wybierała się do pokoju socjalnego, by przynieść szefowi jego ulubiony czarny napój, kiedy w sekretariacie pojawiła się Helena Dobrzańska. Kostrzewska znała ją z widzenia, co w nawet najdrobniejszym stopniu nie zmniejszyło zdziwienia, jakie wywołała ta wizyta. Z tego, co mówił Marek, jego matka rzadko kiedy pojawiała się w firmie, a od czasu przejęcia przez niego obowiązków prezesa, wcale nie przychodziła do biura. Joaśka nie dała jednak po sobie poznać, że czuła się zaskoczona i jakby nigdy nic poprosiła Dobrzańską, by chwilę poczekała. Tymczasem Kostrzewska chciała zaproponować jej coś do picia, ale właśnie w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi gabinetu. W odróżnieniu od swojej sekretarki Marek nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zaskoczenia tą nieoczekiwaną wizytą. Zarówno jego słowa, jak i mimika wskazywały, że prędzej spodziewałby się ujrzeć diabła na progu swojego gabinetu niż własną matkę. Jak się wkrótce okazało, było to pierwsze, ale bynajmniej nie ostatnie spotkanie, jakie czekało Dobrzańskiego w piątkowe przedpołudnie. W międzyczasie przez sekretariat przewinął się jeszcze fotograf Czarek, a potem Sebastian. Ten ostatni pojawił się w porze lunchowej, więc intuicja podpowiadała Joaśce, że Olszański przyszedł wyciągnąć przyjaciela na wspólny obiad. Dlatego, kiedy dyrektor kadr sam opuścił gabinet Dobrzańskiego, Kostrzewska zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy lepiej będzie nie wchodzić szefowi w drogę. Gdyby nie to, że miała kilka dokumentów wymagających podpisu prezesa, pewnie nie odważyłaby się zajrzeć do gabinetu przełożonego.

— Jasne, wejdź — odparł uprzejmie Marek, ale na jego twarzy nie pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu.

— Wybacz, jeśli ci przeszkadzam, ale powinniśmy to przefaksować jeszcze dzisiaj… — zaczęła się tłumaczyć, podchodząc na tyle blisko, by podać mu trzymane w ręku kartki.

— Ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz — wtrącił się, puszczając do niej oczko. — Proszę — dodał, oddając jej dokumenty po złożeniu na nich kilku zamaszystych podpisów.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała z troską, widząc jego niewyraźną minę.

— Ciężki dzień — odpowiedział wymijająco, odwracając głowę w stronę ściany, gdzie wisiała fotografia niezapominajki.

— To prawda, niełatwo było się do ciebie dopchać. Jeszcze trochę i musiałabym rozpychać się łokciami sekretariacie, żeby się tutaj dostać — stwierdziła półżartem, chcąc trochę go rozweselić. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na twarz Marka wystarczyło, by zorientować się, że nie osiągnęła zamierzonego celu. — Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak — dodała już poważniejszym tonem. — Chcesz o tym pogadać?

— Sam nie wiem — westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie powinienem obarczać cię swoimi problemami. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to twoje własne słowa sprzed paru dni. 

— W porządku, jeśli nie chcesz, to ja nie nalegam — wycofała się, uznając jego wypowiedź za sugestię, by nie mieszała się w nie swoje sprawy. _To prawda, że tak mówiłam, ale przecież tylko krowa nie zmienia poglądów_ , pomyślała, dziwiąc się sobie, że tak bardzo zależało jej na tym, by pomagać Markowi nie tylko w sprawach zawodowych. _Co takiego on ma w sobie, że tak szybko wzbudził moją sympatię i zaufanie? Zwykle potrzebuję znacznie więcej czasu, żeby się do kogoś przekonać. A tu minęło parę dni i już czuję do niego przyjacielską sympatię. Ciekawa jestem, czy to działa w dwie strony._

— To nie tak. Bardzo chciałbym ci o wszystkim powiedzieć, bo mam wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą mogę szczerze porozmawiać — powiedział, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej rozważania. — Więc jeśli tylko miałabyś chęć mnie wysłuchać, to byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny.

— Z przyjemnością. Skoczę tylko po kawę i zaraz wrócę, dobrze? — zaproponowała, uważając, że im obojgu dobrze zrobi napicie się czegoś ciepłego.

— A co byś powiedziała na wspólny lunch? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie.

— Jestem za, ale nie wiem, jak by na to zareagowała pani Paulina — wyraziła swoją wątpliwość, wiedząc, że to zwykle w jej towarzystwie Marek wychodził na przerwy obiadowe. Poza tym Kostrzewska zaobserwowała, że Febo miała do niej negatywne nastawienie i najwyraźniej za nią nie przepadała. Joaśka już wcześniej podzieliła się z Markiem swoimi spostrzeżeniami, co on skwitował krótkim stwierdzeniem, że to po prostu jeden z przejawów jej zazdrości, ale nie warto się tym przejmować.

— Bez obaw, Paula ma dzisiaj dużo spraw na mieście i nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle pojawiła się w firmie — machnął ręką Marek. — Nawet nie będzie wiedziała, że poszliśmy razem na lunch. Nalegam. Chyba mi nie odmówisz?

— Wygląda na to, że nie mam innego wyjścia — roześmiała się, rozkładając bezradnie ręce.

***

Maćkowi od rana dopisywał dobry humor. Nie tylko dlatego, że udało mu się porządnie wyspać oraz w pracy wszystko układało się po jego myśli. Najważniejszą sprawą, która tak zauważalnie wpłynęła na jego nastrój była perspektywa kolejnego spotkania z Darią. Skłonności do zamyślania się, rozkojarzenie nawet przy wykonywaniu najprostszych czynności świadczyły aż nazbyt dobitnie o tym, że Szymczyk wpadł jak śliwka w kompot. Na nic zdały się wszystkie wcześniejsze postanowienia, że będzie trzymał swoje uczucia na wodzy, dopóki nie upewni się, że trafił na odpowiednią kobietę. Wystarczyło kilka spotkań z Majewską, by zaangażował się emocjonalnie w tę relację i nie widział świata poza sympatyczną dziennikarką. Czy on tak samo działał na nią? Tego jeszcze nie potrafił stwierdzić z całą pewnością, ale wysyłane przez nią sygnały wskazywały na to, że on też nie był jej obojętny. A to pozwoliło mu na nowo uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone i za wcześnie, by przekreślać marzenia o założeniu rodziny.

Jednocześnie Maciek przyrzekł sobie, że nie popełni już tych samych błędów co z Aldoną. Wciąż obwiniał się o to, co się stało między nimi, uważając, że gdyby nie dopuścił do tak gwałtownego rozwinięcia się ich relacji, to pewnie wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Z tego względu Szymczyk chciał zachować daleko idącą ostrożność w kontaktach z Darią, by nie powtórzyć tego przykrego scenariusza. Czy jednak serce znów nie zwycięży nad rozumem? Na to pytanie także nie umiał odpowiedzieć.

— Halo, Ziemia do Maćka! — Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Soni stojącej tuż przed nim i machającej mu dłonią przed oczami. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, tak, oczywiście — odparł, odwracając wzrok, by ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. — A czemu pytasz?

— Bo od kwadransa stoisz przy ksero bez ruchu jak wypchany łoś — stwierdziła półżartem, posyłając mu promienny uśmiech.

— Zamyśliłem się i tyle — wytłumaczył się, wzruszając ramionami na znak, że nie uważał tego za coś nadzwyczajnego.

— A można wiedzieć nad czym się tak zastanawiałeś? — dociekała Wilczyńska, wbijając w niego swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie. — Bo chyba nie nad tymi zestawieniami dla szefa.

— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy — zaprzeczył Szymczyk, po czym zabrał się za przeglądanie skserowanych kartek, by upewnić się, że niczego nie przeoczył.

— Ekhem, zadałam ci pytanie — odchrząknęła Sonia, wyrywając mu z ręki trzymane dokumenty, by schować je ze swoimi plecami. — Myślałeś o dziewczynie, mam rację?

— Być może — odparł wymijająco, ale mimowolnie się zarumienił, co przez wprawnego obserwatora mogło zostać odebrane jako odpowiedź twierdząca.

— A widzisz, dobrze odgadłam — ucieszyła się Sonia, robiąc minę triumfatora. — Ciekawe, co jeszcze mogłabym wyczytać z twoich myśli.

— Sądzę, że nic więcej — odparł obojętnym tonem, chcąc uciąć tę rozmowę.

— A jeśli tak? — Sonia nie dawała za wygraną. — O co zakład?

— Ja się nie zakładam — powiedział odruchowo, choć nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą. Wszak niejednokrotnie obstawiał, w jaki sposób mogą się zakończyć pewne sprawy. Przeważnie to on namawiał Ulę, by o coś się założyli i zazwyczaj to właśnie on wygrywał. Teraz jednak Maciek, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie chciał zgodzić się na tego rodzaju grę. Co więcej, pragnął jak najszybciej zakończyć tę dyskusję, która sprawiała, że Szymczyk czuł się nieswojo.

— A może jednak zmienisz zdanie? — nalegała Wilczyńska słodkim jak miód głosem.

— Nie, raczej nie — bronił się Maciek. — Oddaj mi moje papiery, proszę — dodał błagalnym tonem, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do przerwanej pracy.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz mi spróbować odczytać swoje myśli.

— Jesteś niemożliwie uparta — westchnął Szymczyk, przewracając oczami.

— Potraktuję to jako komplement — zapowiedziała, puszczając do niego oczko. — A więc myślałeś o dziewczynie. Jest ona piękna i czarująca. Bardzo ci się podoba, ale jak na razie nie miałeś zbyt wielu możliwości, by jej to okazać. Co prawda poznałeś ją niedawno i jeszcze niewiele o niej wiesz, co nie zmienia faktu, że chciałbyś się do niej zbliżyć. Myślisz o zabraniu jej na randkę dzisiaj po pracy — dodała półgłosem, wplatając westchnienia w przerwach między kolejnymi wypowiadanymi zdaniami.

— Skąd wiesz? — wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył pomyśleć. Czyżby aż tak było to po nim widać? A może Sonia naprawdę posiadała telepatyczne zdolności? Na samą myśl o tym, aż głośno przełknął ślinę w obawie, czego jeszcze mogłaby się dowiedzieć.

— To moja słodka tajemnica — wyszeptała Sonia, nieznacznie unosząc brwi. — Ale jeśli będziesz dla mnie miły i ładnie poprosisz, to kto wie, może zgodzę się wyjawić ci ten sekret…

— Maciek, dobrze, że cię widzę. Mam do ciebie ważną sprawę — wtrąciła się Maja, która wyrosła przy nich jak spod ziemi. — To pilne. Pozwól ze mną na chwilę — dodała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

— Jasne, już idę — przytaknął Szymczyk, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Soni na znak, żeby oddała mu jego dokumenty, które wciąż trzymała za plecami. — Dzięki, porozmawiamy innym razem — dodał, kiedy Wilczyńska niechętnie podała mu papiery.

— Jasne — odparła Sonia, robiąc naburmuszoną minę. Nie zastanawiając się nad przyczyną takiej reakcji, Maciek podążył za koleżanką, która skierowała się w stronę pustej sali konferencyjnej.

— Co to za ważna sprawa? — zainteresował się Szymczyk, po tym jak starannie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— To był tylko pretekst, żeby wyrwać cię ze szponów tej wampirzycy — przyznała Maja bez owijania w bawełnę. — Nie mogłam spokojnie patrzeć, jak się do ciebie przystawia.

— Czyżby ktoś był tutaj zazdrosny? — roześmiał się Maciek, spoglądając podejrzliwie na koleżankę.

— No wiesz! — obruszyła się Maja, robiąc urażoną minę. — Owszem, lubię cię, ale bez przesady. Na twoim miejscu nie wyciągałabym zbyt daleko idących wniosków z mojej interwencji.

— Jasne, przecież żartowałem — odpowiedział już nieco poważniej Maciek.

— Po prostu nie cierpię takich nachalnych panienek i nóż mi się w kieszeni otwiera, jak widzę, że próbują omamić porządnych facetów.

— Rozumiem. Doceniam twoją troskę i to, że mimo różnych wykonywanych przeze mnie numerów masz o mnie takie dobre zdanie, ale sądzę, że niepotrzebnie się martwisz — powiedział uspokajająco Szymczyk. — Być może z boku moja rozmowa z Sonią wyglądała jak flirt, ale zapewniam cię, że to tylko pozory. Kto jak kto, ale ty wiesz najlepiej, że mam skłonności do takich przekomarzań. Mało to razy my ucinaliśmy sobie takie rozmowy?

— Uwierz mi, że potrafię odróżnić podryw od koleżeńskiej pogawędki — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — Od kiedy Sonia się tu pojawiła, to kokietuje kogo się da. Dlatego mam powody przypuszczać, że ciebie też ma na celowniku. Dobrze ci radzę, uważaj na nią.

— Spokojnie, ona mi się w ogóle nie podoba — po raz pierwszy powiedział na głos to, co odczuwał, odkąd Wilczyńska pojawiła się w ich zespole. W odróżnieniu od większości mężczyzn nie gustował w kobietach tak ostentacyjnie obnoszących się ze swoimi wdziękami i podkreślającymi swoje atuty wyzywającym ubiorem. Zdecydowanie wolał subtelność w wyglądzie i zachowaniu, a nade wszystko: bogate wnętrze.

— Ale ty się jej podobasz i dlatego łatwo nie odpuści — upierała się Maja. — Bardzo cię proszę, nie zrób jakiegoś głupstwa.

— Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nawet gdyby faktycznie Sonia miała wobec mnie jakieś niecne plany, to dla mnie i tak nie ma to większego znaczenia — powiedział z przekonaniem graniczącym z pewnością.

— Spotykasz się z kimś? — zainteresowała się dziewczyna, nieco ściszając głos.

— Tak. Tylko proszę, póki co zachowaj to dla siebie. To świeża sprawa i nie chciałbym zapeszyć — powiedział, składając ręce w błagalnym geście.

— Jasne, nic nikomu nie powiem. Życzę ci powodzenia.

— Nie dziękuję — odparł Szymczyk, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. 

***

Lunch w towarzystwie Joaśki okazał się jednym z najbardziej pozytywnych wydarzeń ostatnich dni w życiu Marka. Podczas wspólnego posiłku prawie cały czas o czymś rozmawiali. Nawet gdy przyszło do omawiania trudnych i bolesnych dla Dobrzańskiego tematów, to atmosfera ich pogawędki nadal była swobodna i relaksująca. Pewnie dlatego, że Kostrzewska po raz kolejny okazała się wspaniałym słuchaczem.

A Marek nie miał żadnych oporów, by opowiedzieć jej ze szczegółami przebieg rozmowy z matką. Otrzymana od niej reprymenda związana z potajemnymi przygotowaniami do zaręczyn mocno go zabolała. Znowu to on oberwał z powodu genialnych pomysłów Pauliny i musiał świecić za nią oczami. Próbował się wytłumaczyć, ale Helena chyba nie dawała wiary jego wyjaśnieniom i uważała go za głównego winnego zaistniałej sytuacji. Dobrzańskiemu nie pozostało więc nic innego jak tylko przełknąć tę żabę i cierpliwie wysłuchać argumentów matki, z którymi w zdecydowanej większości się zgadzał. Bardzo żałował, że nie udało mu się wcześniej przekonać Pauliny do swoich racji. Gdyby tak się stało, zapewne uniknąłby tej upokarzającej rozmowy.

Swoją frustrację Marek wyładował na przyjacielu, który po kolejnym upiciu się do nieprzytomności wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Dobrzański szczerze martwił się o Olszańskiego, bo w ostatnim czasie zbyt często zdarzało mu się naużywać alkoholu do tego stopnia, że następnego dnia nie pamiętał, co się z nim działo. Marek nie sądził, że jego najlepszy kumpel popadł w uzależnienie, ale jedynie niepokoiły go nowe ślady pobicia pojawiające się na jego twarzy po każdej takiej eskapadzie. W obawie o zdrowie i prezencję Sebastiana podczas zbliżającej się premiery, Marek wymusił na nim obietnicę, by do pokazu powstrzymał się od suto zakrapianych imprez. A by jeszcze mocniej okazać mu swoją dezaprobatę dla jego postępowania, odmówił mu także wspólnego wyjścia na obiad lub na popołudniowy trening. Miała to być forma ukarania go za jego niefrasobliwość.

Marek czuł, że może nie tylko opowiedzieć Joaśce, co się wydarzyło tego dnia, ale także zwierzyć się jej z emocji, jakie nim targały. Dlatego szczerze wyznał jej, jak się czuł po rozmowie z matką, napomykając przy okazji o coraz częstszych kłótniach z Pauliną. A Kostrzewska cierpliwie i z uwagą go słuchała, nie przerywając jego wywodów ani razu. Co więcej, nie próbowała nikogo oceniać ani udzielać mu rad, których Marek wcale w tym momencie nie oczekiwał. Najwyraźniej rozumiała, że on chciał po prostu komuś się wygadać.

— Dziękuję ci. Bardzo potrzebowałem takiej oczyszczającej rozmowy — powiedział, kiedy wracali już do firmy. Było mu tak lekko na duszy, że przy sprzyjającym wietrze zapewne mógłby zacząć unosić się nad ziemią.

— Nie ma za co. Każdemu od czasu do czasu przydałoby się wyrzucić z siebie to i owo.

— Tylko nie każdy ma szczęście trafić na takiego wyrozumiałego słuchacza — dodał charakterystycznym dla siebie czarującym tonem, patrząc na nią znacząco. — Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że to właśnie ciebie Sebastian wybrał na moją sekretarkę.

— Daj spokój, bo zaraz zrobię się czerwona jak burak — stwierdziła lekko zawstydzona.

— Myślę, że daleko ci do tego stadium — odparł z przekonaniem. — A delikatne rumieńce tylko dodają kobiecie uroku — zaczął się z nią droczyć, w duchu licząc na to, że dziewczyna faktycznie się zaczerwieni. Uważał, że jej bladej skórze przydałoby się przynajmniej na chwilę nabrać trochę kolorów.

— Marek, przestań, bo już nigdy więcej nie pójdę z tobą na lunch — zagroziła, próbując zrobić groźną minę, co jednak nie do końca jej wyszło i zamiast go przestraszyć, tylko go rozbawiła.

— To najwyżej wydam ci polecenie służbowe i nie będziesz miała wyboru — zripostował półżartem, wciąż nie przestając się śmiać z jej miny.

— A jeżeli odmówię? — zapytała, posyłając mu takie spojrzenie, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie.

— Wtedy będę próbował cię przekonać, a jeśli to zawiedzie, to użyję siły — stwierdził wesoło, próbując wyobrazić sobie tę ostatnią sytuację, która była tak absurdalna, że aż zabawna.

— To ja oskarżę cię o mobbing! — próbowała go przelicytować.

— Chyba prędzej o molestowanie, w to wszyscy będą bardziej skłonni uwierzyć — odparł Marek bez zastanowienia. Miał to być żart, ale to stwierdzenie zabrzmiało bardziej jak śmiech przez łzy. — Bywasz w bufecie, to już pewnie wiesz, jaką mam opinię.

— Coś słyszałam, ale sądziłam, że to tylko głupie gadanie — przyznała, przyjmując poważny ton.

— W każdej plotce jest ziarno prawdy — wygłosił swoją teorię na ten temat. — A ja zapracowałem sobie na to, by mieć o mnie niepochlebne zdanie. Kolejne sekretarki, modelki, panienki w klubie… nic dziwnego, że nazywają mnie Casanovą. Taki już mój los.

— To czemu nic z tym nie zrobisz? — zmarszczyła brwi Joaśka. — Przecież każdą, nawet najgorszą, opinię można zmienić. Tylko trzeba chcieć.

— Żeby to było takie proste — zamyślił się Marek. — Nawet jak się staram, to zawsze wszystko wychodzi inaczej, niż chciałem.

— Może masz złe nastawienie? — zasugerowała Kostrzewska. — Musisz uwierzyć w to, że się uda. A potem tylko działać. Zobacz, ja mimo wszystko mam o tobie dobre zdanie.

— Mimo wszystko? — powtórzył za nią niczym echo. — A, rozumiem — dodał, nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Pamiętał jej nerwową reakcję, gdy sprawa z Martą się wydała i po kłótni z Pauliną poprosił Joaśkę o radę, co robić. — Chciałbym być lepszym człowiekiem. Jakiś czas temu ktoś w bardzo bezpośredni sposób powiedział mi, kim jestem.

— Paulina?

— Nie, to była zupełnie obca osoba. I chociaż widzieliśmy się może pięć minut, bezbłędnie mnie oceniła. Może dlatego tak bardzo mnie to ubodło. Na pamiątkę tamtej rozmowy w moim gabinecie wisi zdjęcie niezapominajki — wyznał, uważając, że Joaśce — jako jedynej — można wyjawić tę tajemnicę.

— Niezapominajka ma ci przypominać o jej słowach, tak? Ciekawa metafora — oceniła Kostrzewska, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

— To też. Tamta dziewczyna miała niesamowicie niebieskie oczy, które przypominały mi niezapominajkę — doprecyzował Marek. — Nie wiem, jak się nazywała, dlatego nadałem jej takie imię. I chociaż już nie pamiętam innych szczegółów jej wyglądu, to te oczy na pewno bym poznał. No, ale znając życie, to pewnie już nigdy więcej nie spotkam tamtej dziewczyny.

— Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Los to przewrotna bestia i potrafi płatać człowiekowi różne figle — zawyrokowała Joaśka.

***

Po powrocie do domu Piotr skierował swoje kroki prosto do łóżka. Musiał się przespać przynajmniej trzy godziny, żeby odzyskać siły i jasność umysłu. Obie te rzeczy były mu niezbędnie potrzebne w obliczu decyzji, jaką miał tego dnia podjąć. Propozycja ordynatora spadła na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba w najmniej oczekiwanej chwili. Gdyby ta rozmowa odbyła się trzy miesiące temu, to Piotr bez wahania wypełniłby wniosek, nie namyślając się zbytnio. Nic nie trzymało go w Polsce poza matką, która jednak cieszyła się na tyle dobrym zdrowiem, że nie wymagała jego opieki. Teraz jednak jego sytuacja uległa zmianie. W jego życiu pojawiła się Ula, którą coraz częściej nazywał w myślach kobietą swojego życia.

_Gdybym wyjechał na rok albo dwa, to po powrocie już nie byłoby czego zbierać_ , ocenił, idąc do kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia sobie kawy. _Nawet jeśli w międzyczasie nie związałaby się z nikim innym, to na pewno nie dałaby mi drugiej szansy. Raz utracone zaufanie niełatwo jest odzyskać. Nie wybaczyłaby mi, że zostawiłem ją dla kariery zawodowej. Ale z drugiej strony — czy dla niej mam rezygnować ze wszystkiego, co do tej pory było ważne w moim życiu? Taki staż to ogromna szansa, o której zawsze marzyłem. Dzięki nowym umiejętnościom stałbym się kimś i po powrocie mógłbym liczyć na wyższe zarobki. Nie musiałbym się martwić, czy dam radę utrzymać żonę i dzieci. A to oznacza, że Ula nie musiałaby pracować, tylko mogłaby skupić się na prowadzeniu domu. Więc można powiedzieć, że zrobiłbym to także dla niej. Tylko czy ona to zrozumie? Czy poczekałaby na mnie? A może… zgodziłaby się wyjechać ze mną? To byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Przyśpieszylibyśmy tylko to, co nieuniknione i miałbym ją tylko dla siebie. A gdyby szybko zaszła w ciążę, to urodziłaby jeszcze w Stanach. Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu. To brzmi jak plan._

Zachwycony swoim pomysłem Piotr z zapałem usiadł do wypełniania wniosku stażowego, co okazało się bardzo czasochłonnym zajęciem. Poza oczywistymi danymi osobowymi, musiał także wpisać dosyć drobiazgowe informacje o zdobytym wykształceniu oraz wykonywanej pracy. Niektóre z tych danych mógł podać tylko orientacyjnie, bo nie mógł być pewien ile średnio w miesiącu wykonywał procedur medycznych w podziale na różne kategorie. Wreszcie skończył wypełniać wniosek i po upewnieniu się, że nie pominął żadnej rubryki, zaczął powoli zbierać się do wyjścia. Zarezerwował sobie więcej czasu na dojazd, obawiając się, że poruszanie się po warszawskich ulicach w piątkowe popołudnie może okazać się problematyczne. Ostatecznie nie było aż tak źle, jak się tego spodziewał. W związku z tym znalazł się w szpitalu ponad pół godziny przed umówionym spotkaniem. Nie mając ochoty czekać na korytarzu przed gabinetem ordynatora, zajrzał do pokoju lekarskiego, gdzie zastał Karola.

— Cześć pracy — powitał kolegę Piotr, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— O, cześć, stary. Ty tutaj? Czyżbyś już stęsknił się za szpitalem? — zapytał żartobliwie Karol.

— Tak, już nie mogę się doczekać jutrzejszego dyżuru, więc przyszedłem wcześniej — odparł w podobnej konwencji Sosnowski, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu. — A tak poważnie, to mam sprawę do starego.

— Dwie wizyty na dywaniku w ciągu jednego dnia? — zdziwił się Karol, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Przyznaj się, co przeskrobałeś?

— Nic, słowo honoru — zapewnił Piotr, kładąc rękę na sercu.

— No to o co chodzi?

— Jesteś moim przyjacielem, więc tobie mogę powiedzieć. Królikowski wytypował mnie jako kandydata na staż w Bostonie — przyznał szczerze Sosnowski, nieco ściszając głos.

— Serio? No to stary, moje gratulacje! — ucieszył się Karol, podchodząc do kolegi, by go uściskać. — Kiedy wyjazd?

— Spokojnie, spokojnie, nie tak prędko. Na razie na prośbę starego składam wniosek, a czy się dostanę, to już jest inna kwestia — wyjaśnił rzeczowo Piotr, chcąc nieco ostudzić jego entuzjazm.

— O to się nie martw, przyjmą cię z pocałowaniem ręki. Wspomnisz moje słowa. A jak długo by cię nie było? Pół roku?

— Rok, a może dwa.

— A co na to Ula? Jak to przyjęła? — zainteresował się Karol, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

— Ona jeszcze o niczym nie wie i na razie niech tak zostanie — odpowiedział obojętnym tonem Piotr, chcąc zamaskować zaskoczenie, jakie wywołało w nim to nieoczekiwane pytanie. Kto jak kto, ale akurat Karol jako wolny strzelec nie musiał liczyć się z niczym ani z nikim przy podejmowaniu decyzji. Dlaczego zatem teraz od razu pomyślał o Uli?

— Co takiego? Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że w ogóle z nią o tym nie rozmawiałeś?

— A co w tym dziwnego? — wzruszył ramionami Sosnowski.

— Z jednej strony bez przerwy mówisz, jaka ona jest dla ciebie ważna i jak bardzo ci na niej zależy, ale z drugiej pomijasz ją przy podjęciu decyzji mającej wpływ również na nią. Coś mi tu nie gra.

— Na razie nie ma o czym gadać — upierał się przy swoim Piotr. — Złożę wniosek i zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. Jeśli się nie dostanę, to nie ma sensu o niczym jej mówić. A gdyby jednak mnie wzięli, to wtedy jej o wszystkim powiem.

— I postawisz ją przed faktem dokonanym, świetnie — rzucił ironicznie Karol. — Bo zakładam, że chcesz, żeby pojechała z tobą?

— Oczywiście — przytaknął Sosnowski, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Nigdy nie wierzyłem w związki na odległość.

— I sądzisz, że ona bez wahania się zgodzi na taki wyjazd? — drążył temat Karol.

— Na początku pewnie będzie miała wątpliwości, podobnie zresztą jak reszta jej rodziny. To naturalne, bo są bardzo ze sobą zżyci i perspektywa długiej rozłąki może ich przerażać. Myślę jednak, że uda mi się ich wszystkich przekonać.

— Niby jak? — dociekał Karol, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Rodzeństwo pewnie skusi się na to, że każde z nich będzie mogło mieć własny pokój, kiedy Ula się wyprowadzi. Dodatkowym argumentem może być obietnica drogich prezentów przysyłanych od czasu do czasu. Dzieciaki łatwo jest przekupić. Prawdziwym problemem będzie rozmowa z panem Józefem, ale myślę, że prośba o rękę Uli będzie moim koronnym argumentem. Świadomość, że mam poważne zamiary wobec jego córki, powinna zjednać mi jego przychylność. A mając już jej rodzinę za sobą, przekonanie głównej zainteresowanej nie powinno być zbyt trudne. Ślub i perspektywa sielankowego życia bez konieczności pracy podczas pobytu w Stanach załatwią sprawę — przedstawił swój plan Piotr, który udało mu się wymyślić na poczekaniu.

— Zadziwiająca pewność siebie — skwitował Karol, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

— Daj spokój, przecież nie mówimy o wyjeździe na stałe, tylko na rok lub dwa. Szybko zleci. A pewnie w międzyczasie co najmniej dwa razy przyjedziemy do Polski w odwiedziny. Zresztą w dzisiejszych czasach emigracja to już nie jest to, co kiedyś. Poza telefonami i listami istnieje jeszcze Internet i różnej maści komunikatory, dzięki którym można być w stałym kontakcie nawet z osobą na drugim końcu świata — przekonywał kolegę do swoich racji Sosnowski.

— Skoro tak mówisz. Uważam jednak, że należałoby wcześniej powiedzieć o tym Uli, żeby mogła się przygotować na taką ewentualność — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu Karol.

— Weź zmień płytę. Na razie to tylko projekt. Powiem jej o wszystkim wtedy, kiedy będę znał jakieś konkrety.

***

Ula z ulgą przyjęła wiadomość od Piotra, że tego dnia nie przyjedzie do Rysiowa, bo musi odpocząć po dyżurze i zebrać siły przed kolejnym czekającym go następnego dnia. Ona także potrzebowała wypoczynku, a poza tym liczyła na to, że wreszcie będzie miała czas dla siebie, bo ostatnio bez przerwy coś się działo. Dlatego, gdy ojciec zaproponował, że przygotuje kolację, Ula z wdzięcznością się zgodziła i, korzystając z okazji, oddaliła się do swojego pokoju. Ułożyła się wygodnie na łóżku, by sięgnąć po pamiętnik i uporządkować myśli, które chodziły jej po głowie od środowego wieczora.

_Sprawa Bartka. Aż trudno mi uwierzyć, że cała ta sytuacja rozwiązała się sama, bez mojego udziału. Momentami wydaje mi się, że to tylko piękny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzę. Zastanawiam się, co skłoniło go do zmiany zdania. Czyżby przemyślał sobie to i owo i zrozumiał, jak wielką krzywdę chce mi wyrządzić? Może po prostu ruszyło go sumienie? W przeszłości zrobił mi wiele naprawdę nieprzyjemnych numerów, ale tak daleko nigdy się nie posunął. Mimo wszystko zawsze wierzyłam, że on nie jest tak całkiem złym człowiekiem. Jak każdy ma swoje wady i popełnia błędy, ale nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógł zepsuty aż do szpiku kości. Nawet w Bartku musi drzemać chociaż cząstka dobra, jestem tego pewna. I może to właśnie ona się w nim odezwała, co skłoniło go rezygnacji ze zgubnej drogi, na którą wstąpił? Bardzo chciałabym go o to zapytać i usłyszeć odpowiedź, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Ale z drugiej strony… czy wytrzymałabym taką konfrontację? Może Maciek ma rację, że lepiej będzie trzymać się od Bartka z daleka. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal interesuje mnie rozwiązanie tej zagadki. A co jeśli Maciek wie coś na ten temat i ukrywa to przede mną? Kiedy o tym rozmawialiśmy, zareagował bardzo nerwowo i stanowczo. Czy to możliwe, żeby to on przekonał Bartka do zostawienia mnie w spokoju? Gdyby tak było, to czemu miałby mi o tym nie mówić? Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Chyba muszę za najbardziej prawdopodobną uznać teorię, że to w Bartku odezwało się sumienie i dlatego ta sprawa tak nagle się zakończyła. Zwłaszcza, że mam teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, chociażby choroba Beti._

— Właśnie, Beatka — przypomniała sobie Ula, zamykając pamiętnik. Postanowiła osobiście sprawdzić, jak czuła się mała pacjentka. W tym celu powoli wdrapała się do pokoju na piętrze. Weszła do pogrążonego w półmroku pomieszczenia rozświetlanego tylko przez światło lampki stojącej na stoliku obok łóżka dziewczynki. Cieplakówna zaniepokoiła się, gdy siostra w żaden sposób nie zareagowała na jej pojawienie się w pokoju. Zwykle witała ją mniej lub bardziej entuzjastycznym okrzykiem. Teraz zaś Beti leżała bez ruchu, jakby pogrążona w kamiennym śnie.

W pierwszym odruchu Ula chciała po cichu się wycofać, by nie obudzić siostry, uważając, że wypoczynek pomoże jej szybko wrócić do zdrowia. Jednak bliższe przyjrzenie się twarzy dziewczynki zaniepokoiło Cieplakównę na tyle, że zdecydowała się podejść do łóżka. Gdy to zrobiła, delikatnie dotknęła dłonią bladego czoła siostrzyczki i z trwogą stwierdziła, że młoda znów miała wysoką gorączkę. Jakby tego było mało, Beatka oddychała ciężko i nierówno. Momentami odnosiło się wrażenie, że młoda z trudem łapie oddech. To przeraziło Ulę nie na żarty i, nie oglądając się na nic, szturchnęła siostrę, aby ją zbudzić. Ta jednak nie odzyskała świadomości, tylko majaczyła przez sen, wypowiadając niezrozumiałe dla Cieplakówny monosylaby. Sytuacja wyglądała groźnie i należało natychmiast podjąć zdecydowane działania. Nie namyślając się ani sekundy, Ula sięgnęła do kieszeni bluzy po komórkę i zadzwoniła po pogotowie. W głowie mała mętlik, głos jej drżał, więc trudno jej było rzeczowo przedstawić problem dyspozytorce. Ta jednak zrozumiała najważniejsze hasła: „dziecko”, „wysoka gorączka”, „brak przytomności” i „trudności z oddychaniem”, więc obiecała jak najszybciej wysłać karetkę.


	41. Chapter 41

Ze względu na to, że zarówno Maciek, jak i Daria nie przepadali za ogromnymi multipleksami znajdującymi się przeważnie w centrach handlowych, umówili się w mniejszym kinie będącym nieco na uboczu. Oczywiście miało ono znacznie skromniejszy repertuar, ale panująca w nim kameralna atmosfera stanowiła dobrą rekompensatę. Brak rozwrzeszczanej młodzieży, rodziców z małymi dziećmi oraz ludzi sprawiających wrażenie, jakby przyszli do kina tylko po to, by najeść się popcornu i napić coli pozwalały sądzić, że czeka ich miły wieczór. Jedynym problemem był teraz tylko wybór odpowiedniego filmu.

— To na co idziemy? — zapytała rzeczowo Daria, nie odrywając wzroku od listy seansów.

— Na to, co wybierzesz — odparł Maciek, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Sądziłam, że to raczej ty coś zaproponujesz — stwierdziła, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie. — W końcu wyjście do kina to był twój pomysł.

— Cóż, chciałbym uniknąć kolejnej wpadki — przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Sushi było dla mnie już wystarczającą nauczką — dodał, puszczając do niej oczko.

— No dobrze, skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… niech pomyślę. Słyszałam, że „Kler” to film, który warto zobaczyć. Przynajmniej tak wynika z recenzji, które czytałam. Tylko to może przy innej okazji.

— Zgadzam się — przytaknął, oddychając z ulgą. _Gdybyśmy poszli na „Kler” to byłaby to najmniej romantyczna randka ze wszystkich, o jakich słyszałem. Sam jeszcze nie wiem, czy w ogóle zdecyduję się to obejrzeć, bo — znając styl Smarzowskiego — będzie to film bardzo trudny w odbiorze i zostawiający niezatarte wrażenie na co najmniej kilka dni. No, ale mniejsza o to. Na teraz przydałoby się coś lżejszego, w ostateczności jestem w stanie przeżyć nawet komedię romantyczną_ , pomyślał.

— Co my tu jeszcze mamy… „Kamerdyner”? — spytała bez większego przekonania. — Co o tym sądzisz?

— Jeśli lubisz dramaty historyczne, to dobry wybór, ale raczej nie spodziewałbym się cudów. Jeden z moich kolegów z pracy był na tym filmie i w sumie go nie polecał — przedstawił zwięźle zasłyszaną opinię, ale powstrzymał się od podania większej ilości szczegółów. Maciek nie miał zwyczaju ani chwalić, ani potępiać filmów, których sam nie miał sposobności obejrzeć.

— Rozumiem. To może coś mniej ambitnego, ale sprawiającego dobre wrażenie? „Ant-Man i Osa” brzmi nieźle, prawda? — zaproponowała entuzjastycznie.

— Tak, jak najbardziej — odpowiedział nieco zmieszany, bo nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. — Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest fantastycznonaukowy film akcji? — zapytał nieśmiało, sądząc, że umknęło to jej uwadze, przez co jej wybór nie był do końca świadomy.

— No tak, skoro akurat nie grają żadnych thrillerów ani horrorów, to ostatecznie kino akcji też ujdzie — oceniła, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie sądziłeś chyba, że wybiorę komedię romantyczną?

— Prawdę mówiąc, liczyłem się z taką ewentualnością — roześmiał się, ciesząc się w duchu, że się pomylił.

— Coś ty! — obruszyła się Daria. — Zanudziłabym się na śmierć! Jakby nie było nic innego, to już wolałabym pójść na jakąś bajkę, słowo honoru. Zwłaszcza, że w wielu z nich są teksty zrozumiałe bardziej przez starszą widownię niż przez dzieci.

— Znowu mnie zaskakujesz — westchnął Maciek, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Mam nadzieję, że pozytywnie? — zainteresowała się Majewska, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. Najwidoczniej jego ostatnia wypowiedź nie zabrzmiała dla niej jednoznacznie lub chciała, żeby Szymczyk postawił kropkę nad i.

— Jasne, że tak! Naprawdę jestem pod olbrzymim wrażeniem — powiedział, nie kryjąc swojego zachwytu.

— Uważaj, bo ci tak zostanie — odparła półżartem, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu — zripostował Maciek, nieco ściszając głos.

***

Odkąd Ula opuściła dom wraz z ratownikami medycznymi niosącymi nieprzytomną Beatkę, Józef nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Przemieszczał się z kąta w kąt, poruszając się w trójkącie salon-kuchnia-przedpokój niczym lew zamknięty w klatce. Już drugi raz w tym tygodniu odchodził od zmysłów, martwiąc się o swoją młodszą córkę. Teraz jednak niepokoił się o nią bardziej niż jeszcze dwa dni temu. Czy to dlaczego, że kolejne pogorszenie się jej stanu zdrowia pozwalało sądzić, że dolegało jej coś poważniejszego niż zwykła infekcja? A może problemem było to, że w tej chwili Józef został sam ze swoimi myślami? Przedwczorajsza wizyta Szymczykowej — choć niezapowiedziana — okazała się dla niego zbawienna w skutkach. Sama jej obecność miała stabilizujący wpływ na Cieplaka mającego skłonności do panikowania. A wypowiedziane przez sąsiadkę spokojne i rozsądnie brzmiące słowa podziałały na niego kojąco, stabilizując jego rozchwiane emocje. Dzięki rozmowie z Marią, Józef uwierzył, że stan Beatki wkrótce się poprawi i dolegająca jej choroba okaże się drobiazgiem, o którym wszyscy szybko zapomną. Teraz jednak, będąc sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, Cieplak nie był już tego taki pewien. Trawiony przez bezsilność oraz brak wiadomości o stanie zdrowia Beti, Józef z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej. Jego osłabione serce nie było przygotowane na przeżywanie tak intensywnych emocji. Znów odezwało się nieprzyjemne kłucie w klatce piersiowej — wyraźny sygnał, że działo się z nim coś niedobrego.

_Jeszcze tego brakuje, żebym ja tu zszedł na zawał_ , stwierdził w myślach, sięgając do komody w swoim pokoju po leki przepisane mu przez doktora Sosnowskiego. Drżącymi dłońmi wydobył dwie tabletki ze srebrnego blistra, po czym udał się do kuchni po wodę, by je popić. Połknąwszy leki, Józef oparł się obiema rękami o blat stołu, by wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów. Przy tej czynności zastał go Jasiek, który — najwyraźniej nieświadomy tego, co się wydarzyło — właśnie wrócił do domu.

— Tata, wszystko okej? — zapytał z troską, stojąc na progu kuchni.

— Z Beatką znowu jest źle. Karetka zabrała ją do szpitala — wyjaśnił łamiącym się głosem Józef, czując, że wypowiadane słowa napawają go jeszcze większą trwogą.

— O cholera — skwitował chłopak, po czym położył sobie rękę na ustach. 

— Z ust mi to wyjąłeś — przyznał smutno senior. Chociaż miał zwyczaj zwracać uwagę synowi, gdy ten posługiwał się tego rodzaju słownictwem, to tym razem nie mógł mieć o to do niego pretensji. Użyte przez niego określenie pasowało tu jak ulał.

— Ulka też pojechała? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Jasiek. — Wiadomo już coś?

— Jeszcze nie — odpowiedział senior, kręcąc głową. — Obiecała zadzwonić, jak tylko czegoś się dowie — dodał, powoli zajmując miejsce przy stole, na którym leżała jego komórka.

— A dawno pojechali?

— Nie, chyba nie. Wydaje mi się, że jakieś pół godziny temu — odparł z lekkim zawahaniem Józef. W takich stresujących chwilach nikt nie myślał o tym, by liczyć czas, a i subiektywne odczucia związane z jego upływem zapewne różniły się od stanu faktycznego. Gdy się na coś czeka, to każda minuta wydaje się być wiecznością. — A ty gdzie byłeś? Znowu u Kingi?

— Tak, a co w tym złego? — zmarszczył brwi chłopak. — To chyba naturalne, że chcemy spędzać ze sobą czas.

— Ale oboje powinniście mieć wzgląd na jej rodziców — stwierdził Józef stanowczo. — Wiesz przecież, że Matysiak za tobą nie przepada. Wciąż wydaje mu się, że jego córka jest małą dziewczynką. Potrzebuje czasu, by się oswoić się z tą sytuacją. Dlatego nie powinieneś nadużywać jego cierpliwości.

— Czyli mam spotykać się z Kingą po kryjomu, tak żeby nikt nie wiedział? — odparł Jasiek nieco napastliwym tonem. — To akurat jest domena Ulki, a nie moja! — zirytował się.

— Co masz na myśli? — zainteresował się Józef, spoglądając badawczo na syna.

— Nie, nic konkretnego. Tak tylko mi się powiedziało — próbował wycofać się Jasiek, ale jego mina zdradzała, że coś kręcił. Ojciec znał go jak zły szeląg, więc nie miał zamiaru dać się zbyć ogólnikami.

— Skoro już zacząłeś, to dokończ — upierał się senior, wskazując mu miejsce obok siebie, gdyż do tej pory chłopak cały czas stał przy wejściu do kuchni.

— Nie wiem, czy powinienem — bronił się Jasiek, potulnie siadając obok ojca. — Już nie pamiętam, czy w tej sprawie Ulka też prosiła mnie o dyskrecję.

— W jakiej sprawie? — powtórzył zanim niczym echo. — Nie denerwuj mnie, tylko mów, o co chodzi — zażądał, czując ogarniające go zdenerwowanie.

— O to, że Ulka spotyka się z Piotrem.

— Z panem Piotrem — odruchowo poprawił syna Cieplak, w pierwszej chwili nie pojmując sensu usłyszanej wypowiedzi. — Co ty powiedziałeś? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

— To, co słyszałeś. Ula chodzi z Piotrem — powtórzył chłopak, cedząc każde słowo.

— Od dawna? — drążył temat Józef. Nie było dla niego tajemnicą, że młody lekarz interesował się jego córką. Obserwacja jego zachowania, jak i rozmowa, jaką ze sobą odbyli jeszcze w szpitalu, pozwalała sądzić, że Sosnowski na poważnie zabiegał o jej względy. Jednak Ula zdawała się nie zauważać okazywanego jej zainteresowania lub przyjmować je z pewną rezerwą. Tak przynajmniej sądził Józef, przypatrując się bacznie postępowaniu córki i oceniając je przez pryzmat wcześniejszych doświadczeń. Nie dziwiła go zresztą jej powściągliwość — wszak wiedział o tym, jak bardzo zawiodła się na Bartku, któremu zbyt pochopnie udzieliła kredytu zaufania. Dlatego Cieplak uważał, że relacja córki z lekarzem będzie rozwijała się bardzo powoli i minie długi czas, nim przerodzi się ona w coś poważniejszego.

— Czy ja wiem… — zawahał się Jasiek. — Chyba zaczęło się tydzień temu. Tak, dokładnie. Po tej bójce z Bartkiem.

— Tydzień temu, mówisz — pomyślał na głos Józef. _Czyli dostatecznie niedawno, by uznać to za świeżą sprawę, ale jednocześnie było wystarczająco dużo czasu, by ogłosić tę radosną nowinę_ , dopowiedział sobie w duchu. _Czemu zatem Ula milczy jak zaklęta? Czyżby obawiała się, że nie będę pochwalał tego związku? Nie, przecież doskonale wie, jak bardzo lubię Piotra. A może po prostu czeka na odpowiedni moment, by o tym porozmawiać? To prawda, że w ciągu ostatnich dni wiele się działo, ale jak dobrze się zastanowić, to była niejedna okazja, by pomówić także na tak istotny temat. Do tej pory Ula nigdy nie ukrywała przede mną swoich sympatii. Byłoby to zresztą bardzo trudne, bo jej zachowanie aż nazbyt dobitnie ujawniało jej stan emocjonalny. No właśnie… kiedy była zakochana w Bartku, chodziła z głową w chmurach, patrzyła na świat przez różowe okulary, często się zamyślała, a ponadto była roztrzepana i radosna. A teraz nie występuje u niej żaden z tych objawów, może z wyjątkiem skłonności do błądzenia gdzieś myślami. A co jeśli to oznacza, że ona… wcale nie kocha Piotra? Nie, to niemożliwe! Jej romantyczna natura nie pozwoliłaby jej pchać się na siłę w związek bez miłości. Ma to po mnie. Ula nie potrafiłaby być tak zimna i wyrachowana! Pytanie tylko, czy jest w stu procentach pewna swoich uczuć i nie myli przyjacielskiej sympatii z czymś głębszym? Nie ma zbyt wielu doświadczeń w relacjach damsko-męskich, a Piotra zna na tyle krótko, że sama może nie wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę do niego czuje. Muszę się z nią rozmówić — dla jej dobra. Bardzo chcę, żeby wreszcie była szczęśliwa, mając u swojego boku właściwego mężczyznę. Czy okaże się nim Piotr?_

***

Zgodnie z zaleceniami Karola, Julia przez dwa dni starała się oszczędzać nogę, w duchu licząc na to, że odniesiony uraz nie okaże się na tyle poważny, by pokrzyżować jej ambitne plany na weekend. Wyglądało na to, że i tym razem uśmiechnęło się do niej szczęście — ograniczenie chodzenia, obfite smarowanie kostki maścią, zażywanie doustnie leków o działaniu przeciwbólowym i przeciwzapalnym zrobiło swoje. Z tego względu Sławińska postanowiła nie zmieniać swojego pierwotnego planu, który zakładał wyjazd do Gdańska w celu zabrania od mamy reszty posiadanych rzeczy. Jedynym czynnikiem, jaki musiała wziąć pod uwagę, było to, że nie wolno jej dźwigać, na co też znalazła się rada. Julia szybko wyszukała w Internecie korzystną dla siebie ofertę firmy przeprowadzkowej, która za relatywnie niewielkie pieniądze przewiozłaby zapakowane przez nią kartony z Gdańska do Warszawy. W gestii Julii pozostało jedynie zebranie i zorganizowanie wszystkiego w gotowe do transportu pakunki, co w jej oczach nie stanowiło zbyt wielkiego wyzwania.

Kiedy tylko skończyła pracę, którą — ze względu na ból nogi — wykonywała zdalnie, Sławińska zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się zdążyć na popołudniowy ekspres do Gdańska. I pewnie tak by się stało, gdyby poprzedniego dnia przygotowała się do czekającej ją podróży. A skoro tego nie zrobiła, musiała pogodzić się z faktem, że przyjdzie jej zadowolić się wieczornym pociągiem. Julia nie przejęła się tym zbytnio, tłumacząc sobie, że zmęczenie po całym tygodniu pracy i tak nie pozwoliłoby jej rozpocząć pakowania jeszcze dzisiaj. Dlatego nie pędziła na złamanie na karku, by za wszelką cenę zdążyć na ekspres, lecz powoli przemieszczała się po mieszkaniu, wiedząc, że nie musiała się z niczym śpieszyć. Przekładając rzeczy z torebki używanej na co dzień do większej, którą zabierała na podróże, Julia skorzystała z okazji, by zrobić w nich porządek. Przy tej okazji natknęła się na kilka pomiętych paragonów, a także wizytówkę.

— Karol Górski — przeczytała na głos napis widniejący na kartoniku. — Nomen omen — oceniła, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli. Takie zestawienie imienia i nazwiska mogło budzić tylko jedno skojarzenie ze swego czasu popularnym — a przez niektórych nawet uważanym za kultowy — filmem „Och, Karol” lub ewentualnie z nieco mniej znanym i wątpliwej jakości remakiem „Och, Karol 2”. Czy między bohaterem filmu a poznanym przez nią kardiologiem zachodziło więcej podobieństw, tego Julia nie mogła stwierdzić z całą pewnością. Jednak zachowanie Karola poznawało wysnuć wniosek, że najprawdopodobniej miał on nie mniejszą skłonność do romansowania niż jego filmowy pierwowzór. A od takich typów Sławińska zwykle stroniła, nie mając ochoty być jedną z wielu na czyjejś liście podbojów. Właśnie z tego względu trzymała Sebastiana na dystans. Tajemnicą poliszynela było, że posiadał on niewielki notesik z numerami telefonów do co najmniej pięćdziesięciu dziewczyn, które obdzwaniał zawsze wtedy, gdy ogarniała go ochota na małe tête-à-tête. Gdyby Sławińska mogła, to pewnie całkiem zerwałaby kontakty z Olszańskim, ale wspólna praca niestety jej to uniemożliwiała. W wypadku Górskiego sprawa była znacznie prostsza. Dlatego, nie namyślając się zbytnio, podarła na drobne kawałeczki trzymaną w ręku wizytówkę. Tym samym świadomie przekreśliła szansę na ponowne spotkanie z poznanym w parku kardiologiem.

— I to by było na tyle — stwierdziła, wrzucając do śmietnika garsteczkę papierowych odpadków, strzepując dokładnie z rąk wszystko to, co pozostało z podartej wizytówki. Tym samym uznała tę sprawę za definitywnie zamkniętą i nie miała zamiaru więcej do niej wracać.

_Ciekawe, co tam u Aleksa_ , nagle pomyślała o człowieku, do którego bardzo chętnie by zadzwoniła. Uznała jednak, że nie powinna mu się narzucać i cierpliwie poczeka do poniedziałku, spodziewając się spotkać z nim w biurze. Od Pauliny wiedziała, że jej brat ma zwolnienie lekarskie tylko do końca tygodnia i Julia nie sądziła, by istniała potrzeba jego przedłużenia. Ponadto znała Aleksa na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie pozwoli sobie na nieobecność w firmie w tygodniu premiery nowej kolekcji. Choć w tym gorącym okresie dyrektor finansowy nie grał pierwszych skrzypiec, to jednak jego udział w ostatnich przygotowaniach mógł okazać się wielce pożądany, jeśli nie niezbędny.

Choć Sławińska próbowała skupić swoje myśli na czymś innym, to jednak wciąż uporczywie przypominał jej się Febo oraz różne wydarzenia z nim związane. Jeszcze przed wyjściem z domu usłyszała w radiu jedną z bardziej znanych piosenek zespołu Dżem, który był bardzo bliski jego sercu. Ilekroć Julia miała okazję usłyszeć jakiś ich utwór, tyle razy przypominał jej się Aleks. W przeszłości wielokrotnie toczyli długie dysputy na temat wokalistów, którzy pojawili się w formacji po śmierci Ryśka Riedla. Sławińska — mimo że nie uważała się za wielką znawczynię twórczości zespołu — twardo broniła stanowiska, że nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie godnie zastąpić nieodżałowanego muzyka. Febo zaś był skłonny zaakceptować kandydaturę Macieja Balcara, uważając go za zdolnego wykonawcę o naprawdę dobrym głosie. Dlatego gdy Julia podarowała Aleksowi jako prezent gwiazdkowy nowowydaną płytę „Muza”, ten cieszył się jak dziecko i słuchał jej na okrągło, dopóki nie nauczył się na pamięć tekstów wszystkich utworów znajdujących się na tym krążku.

Nie był to koniec muzycznych wspomnień mających związek z Aleksem. Kiedy Sławińska oczekiwała na Dworcu Centralnym na przyjazd swojego pociągu — co miało nastąpić lada chwila — w głośnikach rozległ się niezbyt wyraźny komunikat o opóźnieniu kolejki jadącej w kierunku lotniska imienia Fryderyka Chopina. I znowu jej myśli mimowolnie powędrowały ku Aleksowi. W innych okolicznościach być może tak by się nie stało, ale melancholijny nastrój udzielił jej się na tyle, że byle drobiazg potrafił przywołać wspomnienia ich wspólnej przeszłości. Choć wiele osób zdziwiłoby się, że wielbiciel muzyki z pogranicza rocka i bluesa może być jednocześnie miłośnikiem klasyki, to Julia nie widziała w tym żadnej sprzeczności. Przeciwnie — znając wielowymiarową osobowość Aleksa, uważała za naturalną jego fascynację rzeczami z tak różniących się od siebie dziedzin. Zwłaszcza, że Febo nie tylko lubił słuchać muzyki klasycznej, ale także potrafił zagrać na fortepianie wiele nawet trudnych kompozycji. Szczególnie jednak upodobał sobie Chopina. Miłość do tego kompozytora zaszczepiła mu matka, on natomiast przekazał ją Julii. Gdyby nie Aleks, pewnie nigdy nie doceniłaby w pełni kunsztu tego wybitnego twórcy, bo wcześniej uważała ją za przeciętną i niezbyt godną uwagi. Febo jednak zmienił jej podejście, w doskonały sposób opisując emocje, jakie prawdopodobnie targały kompozytorem w trakcie tworzenia. Co więcej, zabrał ją nawet na wycieczki do warszawskiego muzeum Fryderyka Chopina oraz domu w Żelazowej Woli, by pogłębić jej wiedzę. I chociaż obie te wyprawy Julia wspominała bardzo miło, to ponad wszystko stawiała wspólne wieczory w mieszkaniu Aleksa, podczas których mogła godzinami przysłuchiwać się jego grze. Zazwyczaj siadała wtedy wygodnie na kanapie, która była wymarzonym punktem obserwacyjnym. Znajdowała się na tyle daleko od fortepianu, by nawet głośne dźwięki nie drażniły jej uszu, ale jednocześnie na tyle blisko, by bez przeszkód podziwiać Aleksa. Wyglądał wyjątkowo pięknie przy lśniąco czarnym instrumencie, w skupieniu grając na nim utwory Chopina, których interpretacja sprawiała, że Julii aż przebiegały ciarki po plecach. Uwielbiała te prywatne koncerty, które pozwalały jej się zrelaksować i zapomnieć o całym świecie. Liczyła się tylko muzyka i nic więcej.

_Wiele bym dała, żeby móc znów go posłuchać. Ciekawe, czy Aleks nadal ma zwyczaj grywać na fortepianie_ , pomyślała, pamiętając jego stwierdzenie, że ta czynność sprawia prawdziwą radość tylko wtedy, gdy pianista ma przynajmniej jednego wdzięcznego słuchacza. _A może polubił granie tylko dla siebie? Albo znalazł sobie kogoś innego, kto chętnie go słucha? Nie, gdyby tak było, Paulina powiedziałaby mi o tym. Chyba, że on nie o wszystkim jej mówi. Najlepszy dowód to fakt, że przez tyle lat nie wyjawił jej powodu naszego rozstania, a wygląda na to, że był nim mój romans z Markiem, o którym on jakimś cudem się dowiedział. Raczej teraz jej o tym nie powie, skoro przez tyle lat trzymał to w tajemnicy. Chociaż, kto wie… może potraktuje to jako sposób na to, by pozbyć się mnie raz na zawsze ze swojego życia?_

***

Gdy Aleks wrócił do domu, za oknem było już całkiem ciemno. Wieczór okazał się chłodniejszy, niż zapowiadano w prognozach, co jednak nie wpłynęło na jego plany zjedzenia kolacji na tarasie. Wystarczyło tylko wydobyć ze schowka specjalną lampę, która poza światłem dawała także akceptowalną ilość ciepła. Ustawiwszy ją nad stołem znajdującym się na zewnątrz, Febo poszedł do kuchni, by odgrzać sobie kolację i przy okazji wziąć także odpowiednie wino, na które miał ochotę. Mając na tacy wszystko, co było mu potrzebne, Aleks wyszedł na taras. Usadowiwszy się wygodnie na ratanowym krześle, przystąpił do delektowania się swoim posiłkiem. Przez kilka ostatnich dni przywykł już do dań z zamówionej diety pudełkowej, a nawet polubił je na tyle, że porzucił pomysł zmiany firmy cateringowej, który pojawił się w jego głowie po jednym z dziwacznych posiłków. Chociaż pierwszy rzut oka na stojącą przed nim porcję pozwalał sądzić, że Febo się tym nie naje, to wkrótce okazało się, że się pomylił. Ogarnięty przyjemnym uczuciem sytości Aleks sięgnął po kieliszek, by powoli sączyć znajdujące się w nim czerwone wino. Wkrótce przestał w ogóle odczuwać zimno, a nawet wyłączył lampę, uważając, że było mu pod nią za gorąco. Sukcesywnie spożywany alkohol coraz intensywniej krążył w jego żyłach, ogrzewając go od środka i znieczulając go na lekki ból w rękach oraz nogach.

_To był udany dzień_ , stwierdził z zadowoleniem, uśmiechając się do siebie. _Mało kto ma czas i chęć grać w golfa w piątek. A nawet gdyby było inaczej, to większość amatorów wybrałaby dogodniejsze miejsce, niż to, do którego ja dzisiaj pojechałem. Ale nie żałuję, bo tamtejsze przestrzenie oraz piękne widoki rekompensowały wszelkie niedogodności. Chyba się nie pomylę, jeśli powiem, że przeszedłem dzisiaj po tym polu co najmniej dwanaście kilometrów. Było warto. Jeśli czas pozwoli, to postaram się jeszcze raz tam pojechać w przyszłym tygodniu. Przed pokazem wszyscy będą tak zajęci, że nawet nie zauważą mojej nieobecności we wtorek lub w środę_ , ocenił bez cienia żalu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty pomagać Markowi, licząc w duchu, że samodzielna organizacja premiery przerośnie młodego Dobrzańskiego i całość okaże się wielką porażką. A Febo mógłby się od tego odciąć, zrzucając całą winę na brak współpracy ze strony Marka, który nigdy nie prosił go o pomoc w żadnej sprawie. Taki obrót spraw byłby korzystny dla Aleksa, bo zdecydowanie zwiększałoby to jego szanse na przejęcie stanowiska prezesa w bliższej lub dalszej perspektywie.

Tymczasem pozostało mu obserwować rozwój wypadków. Gdyby nadarzyła się okazja, by w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić Dobrzańskiemu, Febo na pewno skrzętnie skorzystałby z tej możliwości. Teraz jednak wszystko szło nadspodziewanie dobrze, a obecność Julii sprawiała, że Aleks miał mniejsze możliwości manewru. Priorytetem było dla niego to, by ograniczyć kontakty ze Sławińską do minimum, co oznaczało, że podstawienie nogi wrogowi numer jeden zeszło na dalszy plan. A towarzyszące Aleksowi ostatnio rozkojarzenie nie pomagało mu w obmyślaniu jakichkolwiek działań dywersyjnych. Dlatego Febo postanowił usunąć się w cień i skupić na odzyskaniu wewnętrznej równowagi, którą utracił wraz z pojawieniem się Sławińskiej w firmie. Po dzisiejszym dniu miał poczucie, że uda mu się osiągnąć ten cel jeszcze przed premierą, co bardzo go cieszyło. A wszystko to było zasługą golfa, który okazał się jego lekiem na całe zło.

Już jako dziecko Aleks od czasu do czasu towarzyszył ojcu podczas wypraw na pole golfowe. Francesco próbował wprowadzić syna w arkana tego sportu, ale był wtedy zbyt młody i energiczny, by opanować coś więcej poza absolutnymi podstawami. Po śmierci ojca Aleks na dobre zapomniał o tej dyscyplinie, która z czasem — jak większości ludzi — zaczęła kojarzyć mu się z nudą. Zamiast tego zdarzało mu się grywać w tenisa razem z Markiem, Pauliną i Julią — do czasu rozstania ze Sławińską. Wtedy Febo obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie do ręki rakiety ani nawet nie pojawi się na korcie w charakterze obserwatora. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógłby interesować się i uprawiać tę samą dyscyplinę, co jego największy wróg. Wtedy właśnie przypomniał sobie o golfie, który miał w sobie coś intrygującego i jednocześnie elitarnego. Dlatego kiedy po zakończeniu związku z Julią Aleks przyjechał do Mediolanu, jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką zrobił, było pójście na pole golfowe. Choć Febo musiał popracować nad techniką, to podczas tamtego pobytu we Włoszech na nowo pokochał ten sport. Przemierzanie pieszo zielonych pól zdających się ciągnąć po horyzont odprężało go. Natomiast skupienie się tylko na niewielkiej piłeczce, którą należało wbić do dołka przy jak najmniejszej ilości uderzeń, pozwalało mu zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Późniejszy powrót do warszawskiej rzeczywistości sprawił, że Febo znów odstawił swoje kije do jednej z przepastnych szaf. Rzuciwszy się w wir codziennej pracy, Aleks zdawał się nie myśleć o niczym innym. Jedyną odskocznią były dla niego krótkie treningi biegowe oraz pływanie, bo nie wymagały one od niego specjalnego przygotowania i były na wyciągnięcie ręki. Chroniczny brak czasu sprawił, że Aleks znów na dobre zapomniał o golfie. Na jego szczęście, w czwartkowe popołudnie Febo natrafił w Internecie na informację o zbliżających się zawodach, które miały być nawet transmitowane w telewizji. Ta wiadomość była dla Aleksa niczym znak z nieba i skłoniła go do tego, by wydobyć z szafy swoje kije oraz znaleźć odpowiednie pole do gry. Wyglądało na to, że jego miłość do golfa odżyła na nowo.

Po opróżnieniu całej butelki wina Aleks poczuł się senny, mimo że pora nie była jeszcze bardzo późna. Zrzucił to jednak na karb zmęczenia całodziennym pobytem na świeżym powietrzu i uznał, że położenie się do łóżka trochę wcześniej to całkiem dobry pomysł. Ostrożnie zebrał więc wszystkie naczynia ze stołu na tarasie, zdając sobie sprawę, że pod wpływem alkoholu precyzja wykonywanych przez niego ruchów pozostawia wiele do życzenia, po czym wszedł do wnętrza mieszkania. Uderzyło go panujące w nim przyjemne ciepło, co tylko spotęgowało uczucie senności i sprawiło, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od ziewania. Aleks zdołał wykrzesać z siebie tylko tyle sił, by zanieść do kuchni tacę z naczyniami. Na wstawienie ich do zmywarki już zabrakło mu energii. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślał, to położenie się na wygodnym łóżku. Mając w głowie ten cel, Aleks przeszedł do salonu, ogniskując spojrzenie na drzwiach do sypialni znajdujących się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Febo zmierzał w tamtym kierunku tak dziarsko, że przez nieuwagę potknął się o nogę od fortepianu stojącego przy jednej ze ścian.

Mimo znieczulenia alkoholem stopę Aleksa przeszył nieznośny ból, czemu dał on wyraz głośnym przekleństwem w języku włoskim. Odruchowo wyładował swoją złość na domniemanym winowajcy, otwartą dłonią uderzając w zamkniętą górną klapę. Dopiero po chwili, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł tępy odgłos dochodzący z wnętrza fortepianu, Aleks zdał sobie sprawę z niestosowności swojego zachowania. Delikatnie przejechał opuszkami palców po miejscu, gdzie parę sekund wcześniej wymierzył swój cios, jakby w obawie, czy nie spowodował żadnego uszkodzenia. Na szczęście uderzenie nie było na tyle mocne, by wyrządzić jakąkolwiek szkodę temu staremu, ale jednocześnie trwałemu instrumentowi odziedziczonemu po matce. Aleks wiedział, że fortepian ten był jedną z cenniejszych pamiątek, jakie posiadał, bo należał on do rodziny już od co najmniej trzech pokoleń. Dlatego zazwyczaj traktował go z należnym szacunkiem graniczącym wręcz z czcią, jak gdyby miał do czynienia z cenną relikwią. Gładząc dłonią lśniąco czarną klapę fortepianu, Aleks próbował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio na nim grał. Nie umiał tego określić w miesiącach czy nawet latach, ale jednego był pewien — miało to miejsce przed rozstaniem z Julią. Po burzliwym końcu ich związku Febo czuł do tego instrumentu jakiś wstręt i obawiał się, że gdyby przy nim usiadł, to klawisze parzyłyby go w palce. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał te wszystkie wieczory, kiedy grał tylko dla Julii, wiedząc, że sprawiał jej tym ogromną przyjemność. Dla Aleksa tamte mini-koncerty były czymś więcej niż tylko umilaniem wspólnie spędzanego czasu. Kiedy wykonywał różne utwory, angażował w to swoje serce i duszę. Przeżywał muzykę całym sobą, a świadomość, że grał ją dla bliskiej mu osoby sprawiała, że traktował to jako formę miłosnego wyznania.

W mgnieniu oka zapominając o senności, Febo skupił w pełni swoją uwagę na fortepianie, podziwiając jego urzekające piękno. Przez dobrych kilkanaście minut przejeżdżał dłonią po jego gładkiej powierzchni, jak gdyby nie miał do czynienia z martwym instrumentem, lecz z czarnym koniem. Jak dotyk jeźdźca pozwala rumakowi oswoić się z nim, tak Aleks próbował przełamać opory, jakie do tej pory skutecznie powstrzymywały go przed zajęciem miejsca przy klawiszach. Choć dla postronnego obserwatora mogłoby się to wydawać bez sensu, to Febo czuł, że takie postępowanie zdawało egzamin. Pozwoliło mu zmierzyć się w końcu z psychicznym urazem, a w konsekwencji go przełamać. Czując coraz większe podekscytowanie na myśl o zagraniu czegoś na fortepianie, Aleks sprawnie otworzył obie klapy i — niczym dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę — jednym susem doskoczył do stołka. Położył obie dłonie na śnieżnobiałych klawiszach, co sprawiło, że jego ciało przeszył przyjemny dreszcz. Odruchowo przymknął oczy, by żadne inne bodźce go nie rozpraszały i zagrał. Już pierwsza nuta zabrzmiała w jego uszach fałszywie, a kolejne tylko utwierdziły go przekonaniu, że fortepian wymagał nastrojenia.

_Należało się tego spodziewać_ , westchnął ze smutkiem, lekko kiwając głową. Nie miał jednak siły na to, by zająć się tym natychmiast. Co więcej, rozumiał bezcelowość tej czynności, skoro w ciągu półtora tygodnia planował wyjechać do Mediolanu na bliżej nieokreślony okres. Dlatego Febo wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, po czym zamknął obie klapy, obiecując sobie, że strojeniem instrumentu zajmie się zaraz po powrocie z Włoch.

***

Chociaż od rana zanosiło się na to, że po czasochłonnej sesji zdjęciowej Artur będzie mógł wrócić do domu i spędzić z Violettą piątkowe popołudnie oraz wieczór, to jeden telefon od Jagody zmienił wszystko. Okazało się, że Jacqueline w ostatniej chwili zażądała istotnych zmian w prawie gotowym numerze „Fashion”, co oznaczało konieczność sprawnego zorganizowania weekendowej sesji. Jak zawsze w takich podbramkowych sytuacjach, Kaczmarek okazał się elastyczny i chętny do pomocy, zwłaszcza, że w nagrodę miał otrzymać odpowiednią gratyfikację. A przy okazji firma zapewniała mu darmowy przelot, zakwaterowanie i wyżywienie w Paryżu, do którego Artur zawsze chętnie wracał.

— Violuś, jesteś? — zakrzyknął od progu, chcąc jak najszybciej powiedzieć jej o czekającym go wyjeździe.

— Arti, mój słodki, kochany! — zapiszczała, wybiegając mu na powitanie. Kaczmarek znał Kubasińską nie od dziś, więc spodziewał się, że za tak wylewnym powitaniem coś się kryło.

— Aż tak się za mną stęskniłaś? — zapytał obojętnie.

— Oczywiście! Jak cię nie ma, to ja formalnie wysycham z tęsknoty! — zadeklarowała z charakterystyczną dla siebie egzaltacją. — No ale, jak zabierzesz mnie na kolację do Baccaro, to rzucę to w niepamięć! Wiesz, że tam mają najlepsze ostrogi w mieście?

— Ostrygi — poprawił ją. — Tak słyszałem. Niestety, będziemy musieli to odłożyć na kiedy indziej.

— A, zabierasz mnie dzisiaj w inne miejsce, tak? — wywnioskowała, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

— Nie. Dzwoniła Jagoda i muszę dzisiaj pilnie pojechać do Paryża. Wrócę pewnie dopiero w poniedziałek — powiedział bez owijania w bawełnę.

— Znowu?! — fuknęła Violetta, odwracając się do niego plecami. — To w takim razie zabierz mnie z sobą! — zażądała po chwili zastanowienia.

— Nic z tego — odpowiedział takim tonem, by dać jej do zrozumienia, że to nie podlegało dyskusji.

— Dlaczego?! — zawyła żałośnie jak ranne zwierzę.

— Jadę tam do pracy, a nie na imprezę — przypomniał jej chłodno. Już wielokrotnie przerabiał z nią ten temat, ale ona przy każdym jego wyjeździe do tego wracała.

— Ale ja tak bardzo chcę zobaczyć Paryż! — upierała się przy swoim.

— Innym razem.

— Zawsze tak mówisz! — krzyknęła gniewnie, posyłając mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.

— Kiedyś pojedziemy, obiecuję — przyrzekł po raz kolejny, mając nadzieję, że to załatwi sprawę.

— Akurat, chyba na świętego Dykty — obruszyła się, odwracając się na pięcie, by pójść do salonu. Artur ruszył jej tropem i widział, jak usadowiła się na sofie w taki sposób, by on mógł podziwiać tylko jej plecy. Robiła tak zawsze, by okazać mu swoją dezaprobatę dla tego, co mówił lub robił.

— Violuś, nie mam dzisiaj czasu na twoje fochy — westchnął Kaczmarek, przewracając oczami. — Przywiozę ci prezent, chcesz?

— Phi, też mi repokemsata — wzruszyła ramionami. — A jaki? — zainteresowała się, lekko odwracając głowę w jego stronę.

— Co byś powiedziała na jakiś drobiazg od jubilera? — zasugerował nieśmiało Artur.

— O matuśku najukochańsza! — wzruszyła się Violetta, podrywając się z zajmowanego miejsca jak spłoszony ptak.

— Mam przez to rozumieć, że się zgadzasz? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. — Świetnie. A, i jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa. Pamiętaj, że w poniedziałek o dziesiątej masz pierwsze zajęcia terapeutyczne dla zakupoholików. Adres kliniki zostawię ci na stole.

— A to naprawdę konieczne jest? — zapytała nieśmiało. — Nie wystarczy, że obiecam ci, że już będę grzeczna i nie będę wydawać za dużo pieniędzy?

— Nie wystarczy — upierał się przy swoim. — To dla twojego dobra. Zobaczysz, kiedyś jeszcze mi za to podziękujesz.

***

Zgodnie z opracowanym przez siebie planem Bartek od czwartkowego poranka symulował przeziębienie. Od czasu do czasu głośno kaszlał i wydmuchiwał nos tak, żeby matka na pewno mogła go usłyszeć. A koronny dowód jego rzekomo złego stanu stanowił termometr wskazujący prawie do trzydzieści osiem stopni, które pracowicie wyprodukował, pocierając zakończenie termometru neodymowego. To wystarczyło, by Dąbrowska uwierzyła, że jej ukochany synek poważnie zachorował. Przez dwa dni skakała wokół niego, a on mógł spokojnie się wylegiwać i dochodzić do siebie po środowym pobiciu. Jego plan zadziałał — przynajmniej pierwsza jego część. Druga zakładała, że matka opuści dom w piątkowe popołudnie, by pojechać na weekend do krewnych. I tu pojawił się problem.

— Bartuś, przyniosłam ci herbatę z cytryną i miodem — powiedziała usłużnie Dąbrowska, stawiając przy łóżku syna kubek wypełniony aromatycznym napojem. — Jak się masz?

— Już lepiej, ale niestety nie dam rady odprowadzić cię na autobus — odpowiedział, udając, że było mu bardzo przykro z tego powodu.

— To nic, nie martw się. Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle dzisiaj pojadę. Może lepiej będzie odłożyć to na kiedy indziej? — pomyślała na głos.

— Dlaczego? — zainteresował się Bartek z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem.

— Nie chciałabym zostawiać cię samego na dwa dni, skoro jesteś tak ciężko chory — przyznała z zadumą i troską.

— O mnie się nie martw, poradzę sobie — odparł z przekonaniem graniczącym z pewnością.

— A co, jeśli ci się w nocy pogorszy? Lepiej, żebym była na miejscu, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Nie mam już pięciu lat, dam sobie radę — upierał się Bartek zdecydowany namówić ją, by jednak pojechała. — Skoro już się umówiłaś, to nie byłoby elegancko przekładać to tak w ostatniej chwili — dodał, mówiąc pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.

— Gdyby chodziło o jakąś błahą sprawę, to musiałabym przyznać ci rację. Ale choroba w domu to co innego. Myślę, że oni to zrozumieją — matka okazała się nieustępliwa. _Już wiem, po kim odziedziczyłem ten upór_ , pomyślał Bartek. 

— Uważam, że nie powinnaś rezygnować. A co, jeśli oni specjalnie się przygotowali na twój przyjazd? Chyba nie chcesz sprawić im zawodu? — zasugerował, nie mając zamiaru dać za wygraną.

— Co to, to nie, ale… czy jesteś absolutnie pewien, że sobie poradzisz? — drążyła temat, ale ton jej głosu wskazywał, że zaczęła się wahać, co dla Bartka było dobrym znakiem.

— Na tysiąc procent — zapewnił, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Jedź, o nic się nie martw.

— No dobrze, ale gdybyś jednak poczuł się gorzej, to zadzwoń. Wtedy przyjadę tak szybko, jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

— Bez obaw, nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Jak masz zdążyć na ostatni autobus, to musisz się pośpieszyć — zwrócił jej uwagę, spoglądając kątem oka na zegarek.

— Racja, już lecę. Dbaj o siebie, synku. Ja wrócę w niedzielę wieczorem albo w poniedziałek rano.

— Wiem, już mi to mówiłaś. Baw się dobrze — rzucił na pożegnanie, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie matka opuści dom. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi wejściowe, Bartek energicznym gestem odrzucił kołdrę, pod którą do tej pory się wylegiwał. Doskoczył do okna w kuchni, skąd mógł obserwować, jak jego rodzicielka drepcze w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. Odprowadził ją wzrokiem do momentu, aż zniknęła mu za rogiem domu.

Teraz mógł przystąpić do realizacji kolejnej fazy swojego złożonego planu. Nie obawiając się kłopotliwych pytań ze strony matki, Bartek zabrał się za pośpieszne pakowanie swoich rzeczy do największego posiadanego plecaka. Nie wiedział, kiedy następny raz zawita do Rysiowa, ale przeczucie podpowiadało Bartkowi, że nieprędko to się zdarzy.

_Dopóki Ulka nie rozstanie się z tym psychopatycznym doktorkiem, to lepiej, żebym się tutaj nie pokazywał_ , pomyślał z przerażeniem. _A że to nastąpi prędzej czy później, tego jestem pewien. On może sobie zgrywać romantycznego bohatera, ale w końcu popełni jakiś błąd i wyjdzie szydło z wora. A kiedy Uleńka zobaczy jego prawdziwą twarz, to ucieknie z piskiem. Kto wie, może nawet zatęskni za mną?_ , rozmarzył się. Szybko jednak porzucił swoje rozważania, bo nie był to czas i miejsce na takie rozmyślania. Teraz Bartek musiał się skoncentrować i zapakować wszystko, co niezbędne. Musiał się śpieszyć, bo miał już kupiony bilet na poranny pociąg do Szczecina. Jeżeli miał na niego zdążyć, czekała go pobudka o świcie, by złapać pierwszy autobus jadący z Rysiowa do Warszawy.

***

Ula na własnej skórze przekonała się o prawdziwości powiedzenia „historia lubi się powtarzać”. Nie sądziła jednak, że mogłoby nastąpić to tak szybko. Prawdę mówiąc, w ciągu dwóch dni dziewczyna zdążyła wyprzeć z pamięci poprzednią wizytę w szpitalu oraz towarzyszące temu emocje. Wzięła sobie do serca zarówno słowa Maćka, jak i Piotra, że choroba Beti to na pewno nic poważnego. Uwierzyła, że dolegliwość siostry to nic innego jak tylko jakaś infekcja o może nieco ostrzejszym przebiegu, niż należałoby się tego spodziewać. A teraz sprawy znowu się skomplikowały i w efekcie jej silne przekonanie runęło niczym domek z kart. Ula naprawdę zaczęła bać się o zdrowie i życie siostry, a samotne oczekiwanie na jakąkolwiek wiadomość tylko dodatkowo nakręcało jej strach. Nie wiedząc, co robić, Cieplakówna sięgnęła po telefon i odruchowo chciała zadzwonić do Szymczyka. W ostatniej chwili przed nawiązaniem połączenia z przyjacielem przypomniała sobie, że przecież Maciek wybierał się na randkę z Darią. A Ula — bez względu na przyczynę — nie chciała mu tego psuć. Pamiętała, jak Szymczyk cieszył się na to spotkanie. Więc czy mogłaby pokrzyżować jego plany, wzywając go do szpitala rozpaczliwym telefonem?

_Znam Maćka na tyle, by wiedzieć, że on na pewno rzuciłby wszystko i przyjechał z odsieczą nawet na koniec świata, gdyby była taka potrzeba. Niejednokrotnie udowodnił, że zasługuje na miano najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale czy ja jestem dla niego równie dobra, jak on dla mnie? Jeśli teraz do niego zadzwonię, wiedząc o tym, jakie miał plany na dzisiaj, pokażę, że jego życie i sprawy w ogóle nie są dla mnie ważne. Nie, nie mogę mu tego zrobić. I znowu zostaje Piotr, „mój chłopak”_ , pomyślała, przewracając oczami. _Wciąż nie mogę się oswoić z tą sytuacją, no ale mniejsza o to. Pytanie: dzwonić do niego czy nie? Już jedną noc zarwał przeze mnie, mimo że następnego dnia czekał go całodobowy dyżur w szpitalu. A teraz historia zatacza koło — czy mam go wezwać ze świadomością, że jutro też pójdzie do pracy po nieprzespanej nocy? Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia_ , westchnęła, wybierając numer do Sosnowskiego.

— Cześć, Ula — zamruczał do słuchawki. — Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłaś. Właśnie myślałem o tobie.

— Piotr — powiedziała drżącym z przerażenia głosem. — Beti się pogorszyło.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał rzeczowo już poważniejszym tonem.

— Jesteśmy znowu w szpitalu rejonowym — stwierdziła zamiast odpowiedzi, nie chcąc rozmawiać przez telefon o szczegółach całej sytuacji.

— Już jadę, będę najpóźniej za pół godziny — zadeklarował, po czym zakończył połączenie, zanim Ula zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

_Stało się tak, jak chciałam_ , oceniła w myślach. _Tylko czemu nie potrafię z tego cieszyć? Dlaczego tak obojętnie przyjmuję jego pomoc? Nie zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Przecież on tak bardzo się dla mnie stara. A ja zachowuję się, jakby mnie to w ogóle nie obchodziło. To nie w porządku. Muszę coś z tym zrobić_ , zdecydowała, wstając z zajmowanego miejsca, by rozruszać zdrętwiałe ciało. Przemierzała w tę i z powrotem szpitalny korytarz, co i rusz spoglądając w stronę drzwi, w których spodziewała się ujrzeć Sosnowskiego. Kilkakrotnie czuła szybsze bicie serca, słysząc dźwięk skrzypiących zawiasów, ale trzy kolejne razy okazały się fałszywym alarmem. Dopiero przy czwartej takiej sytuacji Ula dostrzegła w drzwiach Piotra.

_Jest. Uśmiechnij się do niego_. _Pokaż mu, że się cieszysz_ , poleciła sobie w myślach, zmuszając się, by na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas mający przypominać uśmiech. _Mogło być lepiej, ale trudno. A teraz podejdziesz do niego i się przywitasz tak, jak on by sobie tego życzył. Dalej, przecież potrafisz_ , motywowała się do działania, powoli zmierzając w kierunku Piotra. Gdy znaleźli się wystarczająco blisko siebie, Ula rzuciła mu się na szyję, by wpić się w jego usta. Chłopak najwyraźniej był nieco zaskoczony jej wylewnością, ale nie zaprotestował. Co więcej, gdy zorientował się w sytuacji, odwzajemnił jej pocałunek.

— Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś — powiedziała prawie szeptem, kiedy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie.

— Jeśli za każdym razem byś mnie tak ciepło witała, to mógłbym tu przyjeżdżać nawet codziennie — zadeklarował, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

— Cóż, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, to najchętniej omijałabym szpital szerokim łukiem. Niedobrze mi się robi od samego patrzenia na te mury — stwierdziła ze smutkiem połączonym ze zdenerwowaniem. — Najpierw tata, teraz Beti... Piotr, boję się.

— Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedział uspokajająco, biorąc ją za rękę. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciał tym uściskiem dodać jej otuchy i wzmocnić swój ustny przekaz.

— Mam złe przeczucia — upierała się przy swoim zdaniu. — Zwłaszcza, że to już druga wizyta w szpitalu w ciągu trzech dni.

— Powiesz mi w końcu, co się stało? — zniecierpliwił się Piotr.

— Beatka znowu dostała wysokiej gorączki. Jakby tego było mało, to straciła przytomność i na dodatek zaczęła mieć poważne problemy z oddychaniem — odparła Ula łamiącym się głosem. Na samą myśl o tym ogarniał ją niewyobrażalny smutek, a co dopiero, gdy musiała o tym mówić. — Wzięli ją na badania i kazali czekać na diagnozę.

— A kto ma dzisiaj dyżur? Ten sam palant co ostatnio, czy może ktoś inny? — zainteresował się Sosnowski.

— Piotr — upomniała go błagalnym tonem. Nie uważała, żeby tak surowa ocena była uzasadniona. — Chyba dziś jest ten sam lekarz, co w środę.

— No trudno, przeżyjemy to jakoś — westchnął, przewracając oczami. — Właśnie idzie — dodał, wskazując dłonią przed siebie.

— Rzeczywiście. I co, panie doktorze? Wiadomo już coś? — Ula zasypała medyka pytaniami, kiedy tylko ten podszedł bliżej.

— Owszem. Zrobiliśmy badania i… niestety nie mam dobrych wiadomości.

— Co to znaczy? — przeraziła się Cieplakówna. — Na litość boską, proszę mi powiedzieć, jaka jest diagnoza!


	42. Chapter 42

— Wszystko wskazuje na to, że stan pani siostry jest poważniejszy, niż nam się początkowo zdawało — zaczął lekarz, a Ula z przerażeniem chłonęła każde jego słowo. — Zrobiliśmy dodatkowe badania, z których wynika, że dziewczynka zapadła na chorobę Kawasakiego. Robimy, co w naszej mocy, ale jej stan jest bardzo groźny. Proszę się przygotować na najgorsze.

— Czy to znaczy, że ona… — tu przerwała, gdyż to straszne słowo „umrzeć” nie mogło przejść jej przez gardło. — To niemożliwe! To nie może być prawda! — dodała szybko, próbując wyprzeć ze świadomości tę potworną myśl. Przecież jeszcze dwa dni temu ten sam doktor twierdził, że młodej dolegała niegroźna infekcja. Więc skąd ta nagła zmiana? Czy to oznacza, że wtedy się mylił? A może ta dzisiejsza diagnoza to jakieś jedno wielkie nieporozumienie?

— Przykro mi — odparł medyk z powagą. Tego było już dla Uli zbyt wiele. Do tej pory próbowała być silna i panować nad swoimi emocjami, ale to, co przed chwilą usłyszała, przelało czarę goryczy. Nie oglądając się na nic ani na nikogo, Cieplakówna rozpłakała się jak dziecko. W mgnieniu oka zobojętniała na zewnętrzne bodźce, więc umknęło jej uwadze, kiedy znalazła się w ramionach Piotra. Wtuliła się w niego całym drżącym z przerażenia ciałem, zanosząc się przy tym głośnym szlochem. Narastające w niej uczucia paraliżującej bezsilności i skrajnie silnego strachu połączonego z gniewem na niesprawiedliwość losu, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego ujścia, zdawały się być bliskie rozsadzenia jej od środka. Do głowy Uli cisnęło się mnóstwo myśli i pytań, na które nie było odpowiedzi, co tylko dodatkowo nakręcało spiralę złości, lęku i bezradności.

— Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz — wyszeptał Piotr łagodnym tonem, prawą ręką gładząc ją po głowie. Chociaż zapewne liczył na to, że jego słowa pocieszą Ulę, to osiągnął skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego.

— Nic nie było, nie jest i nie będzie dobrze — syknęła gniewnie, wyrywając się z jego silnego uścisku. — Czy nie dociera do ciebie, że Beatka balansuje na granicy życia i śmierci?!

— Uważam, że taka diagnoza jest zdecydowanie na wyrost — wzruszył ramionami Sosnowski.

— A ty akurat się na tym znasz — odparła ironicznie, posyłając mu karcące spojrzenie.

— Przypominam ci, że ja też kończyłem medycynę — żachnął się Piotr. — I z tego, co wiem, to choroba Kawasakiego…

— Nie chcę tego słuchać — weszła mu w słowo, a dla wzmocnienia wypowiedzi teatralnym gestem zatkała sobie uszy. — Co byś nie mówił, pediatria i kardiologia to dwie różne specjalności, więc z łaski swojej nie wypowiadaj się o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia.

— I kto to mówi: osoba, dla której nazwisko Kawasaki do tej pory zapewne kojarzyło się wyłącznie z motocyklami — zirytował się Sosnowski, odruchowo zaciskając pięści.

— Jak śmiesz! — krzyknęła i, nim zdążyła pomyśleć, wymierzyła mu cios w policzek. Pod wpływem tego nieoczekiwanego uderzenia Piotr lekko się zachwiał i cofnął się o dwa kroki, by odzyskać równowagę. — Zamiast mnie obrażać, to lepiej powiedziałbyś, co robić, skoro jesteś taki mądry — dodała jadowicie dla zamaskowania swojego zakłopotania tym, co przed chwilą zrobiła. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie natychmiast by go przeprosiła za to uderzenie, ale w obecnym stanie emocjonalnym uważała takie zachowanie za usprawiedliwione.

— Przede wszystkim się opanować — stwierdził z przekonaniem, rozcierając dłonią obolały policzek. — Tylko spokój może nas uratować.

— Świetnie. Jeszcze jakieś sugestie, Wujku Dobra Rada? — warknęła niezadowolona z tego, co usłyszała. Spodziewała się jakiejś konstruktywnej uwagi, a nie banału, który — jej zdaniem — nie wnosił niczego nowego.

— Powinnaś odpocząć. Chodź, zawiozę cię do domu — zaproponował Sosnowski po krótkiej pauzie.

— Chyba żartujesz! — obruszyła się Ula, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. — Ja się nigdzie stąd nie ruszę, mowy nie ma!

— Czyli masz zamiar znowu przesiedzieć tu całą noc?

— Owszem. Nikt nie każe ci tu ze mną zostawać, jeśli o to ci chodzi — odparła z wyrzutem w głosie. — Poradzę sobie sama.

— Nie to miałem na myśli — zaprotestował Sosnowski, lekko podnosząc głos. — Po prostu uważam, że potrzebujesz wypoczynku i nawet krótka drzemka dobrze by ci zrobiła.

— Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz?! — zezłościła się Cieplakówna, nerwowo przy tym gestykulując. — Naprawdę myślisz, że ja mogłabym zasnąć ze świadomością, że Beti walczy tutaj o życie?! Co to, to nie! Ja zostaję, a ty rób, co chcesz.

— Ula, nie zostawię cię tu samej — odparł już łagodniejszym tonem Piotr. — Zrozum, że martwię się o ciebie.

— A ja martwię się przede wszystkim o Beti — zripostowała bez namysłu. — Ale ty nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć. Co ty możesz wiedzieć na ten temat, skoro jesteś jedynakiem?

— Tak się składa, że też mam siostrę — sprostował Sosnowski. — Co prawda starszą, a nie młodszą, ale to chyba nie ma znaczenia? — zapytał retorycznie.

— Masz siostrę? — zmarszczyła brwi Ula. — Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie pytałaś — stwierdził z rozbrajającą szczerością, uśmiechając się do niej pobłażliwie. — A wracając do Beatki, rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale odchodzeniem od zmysłów nie pomożesz ani jej, ani sobie. Musisz wierzyć, że wszystko się dobrze skończy. Nie na darmo mówi się, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

— Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić — skwitowała Cieplakówna z rezygnacją. — Już straciłam jedną bliską osobę. Mało brakowało, a niedawno do mamy dołączyłby tata…

— No, no, no — upomniał ją Sosnowski, grożąc jej palcem. — Nie zapominaj, że był pod moją opieką, więc nic złego nie miało prawa mu się stać — dodał z przekonaniem.

— Nie żebym nie wierzyła w twoje umiejętności, ale przecież bywają takie sytuacje, że nawet najlepszy lekarz nie ma nic do powiedzenia i w żaden sposób nie jest w stanie pomóc pacjentowi — uparcie broniła swojego stanowiska. — I ledwo tata jako tako wyszedł na prostą ze swoim zdrowiem, to Beti poważnie zachorowała… Piotr, bardzo się boję, że ona…

— Nawet tak nie myśl — skarcił ją Sosnowski tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Jestem pewien, że ona wyzdrowieje. I jeśli ty też w to uwierzysz, to zobaczysz, że tak właśnie się stanie.

— Obyś miał rację — westchnęła smutno Ula.

***

Daria wróciła do domu późnym wieczorem. Po randce z Maćkiem miała wyśmienity humor. Film, który postanowili zobaczyć w kinie, okazał się całkiem dobry. Choć Majewska musiała przyznać się sama przed sobą, że w towarzystwie Szymczyka mogłaby wybrać się na najnudniejszy z możliwych seansów, a i tak czułaby potem zadowolenie ze wspólnie spędzonego czasu. Ten facet miał w sobie coś wyjątkowego i sama jego obecność wpływała bardzo pozytywnie na nastrój Darii. A w połączeniu z udanym wyjściem do kina, romantyczną kolacją w przytulnej knajpce oraz wieczornym spacerem dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że z tej radości unosiła się kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią. Ten wieczór jeszcze mocniej utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że Szymczyk to mężczyzna dla niej i ze swojej strony obiecała sobie zrobić wszystko, by stworzyć z nim poważny związek.

Tymczasem z powodu wieczoru pełnego miłych wrażeń Majewskiej odechciało się spać. Od razu sięgnęła więc po pilot od telewizora i, rozsiadłszy się wygodnie na kanapie, zaczęła skakać po kanałach w poszukiwaniu czegoś wartego obejrzenia. Jednak mimo dwukrotnego sprawdzenia wszystkich programów Daria stwierdziła z niezadowoleniem, że nie było tam nic, co mogłoby ją zainteresować. Zrezygnowana wyłączyła telewizor i zaczęła rozważać nawet ponowne obejrzenie ostatniego odcinka serialu „Sposób na morderstwo”, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Jej wzrok mimowolnie powędrował w stronę biurka, gdzie czekała na nią niedokończona praca — recenzje trzech kolejnych książek. Na to jednak także nie miała ochoty i postanowiła, że zajmie się tym następnego dnia od rana.

 _Co zatem zrobić z tak pięknie rozpoczętym wieczorem?_ , zapytała siebie w myślach. _Telewizja nie, książki nie, to może… zajrzę ponownie do treści sztuki? Próby zaczynają się już od wtorku, a ja w sumie nadal nie wiem, na czym chciałabym się skupić w swojej relacji. Chyba najwyższy czas, żebym się nad tym zastanowiła_ , podjęła decyzję i natychmiast przystąpiła do jej realizacji. Przyniosła z kuchni kieliszek oraz ulubione wino, uważając, że odrobina alkoholu wcale nie jej zaszkodzi, a wręcz pomoże rozjaśnić jej umysł. Po ułożeniu się na łóżku Daria sięgnęła jeszcze po pilota od sprzętu grającego, by włączyć stację RMF Classic. O tej porze zwykle nie było już żadnych programów tylko muzyka filmowa lub klasyczna, która zawsze pomagała jej się skupić. Czując się gotowa do pracy, Majewska otworzyła scenariusz sztuki, po którym było widać, że dziewczyna czytała go wielokrotnie. Niektóre z kartek miały pozaginane rogi, inne wyglądały na lekko wygniecione, gdzieniegdzie dało się zauważyć wyraźnie odciski palców a nawet pojedyncze krople napojów spożywanych przez Darię w czasie lektury.

O ile wcześniej skupiła się na samej fabule, poświęcając baczniejszą uwagę pojedynczym scenom, które szczególnie przypadły jej do gustu, tak teraz dziewczyna starała się ogarnąć całą treść sztuki. Nieśpiesznie zapoznawała się z kolejnymi scenami, wyobrażając sobie, w jaki sposób powinny one zostać zagrane. Na szerokich marginesach oraz w innych wolnych przestrzeniach na stronach Majewska zwięźle notowała swoje przemyślenia i stopniowo w jej głowie zaczął powstawać ogólny zarys relacji, którą przyjdzie jej stworzyć w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni.

***

Kiedy Marek się obudził, za oknem było jeszcze ciemno. Strasznie chciało mu się pić, ale z drugiej strony równie mocno nie miał ochoty wychodzić z ciepłego łóżka. Przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji po omacku sięgnął po leżący obok niego telefon, by zorientować się, która godzina. Gdy zaspanym wzrokiem dostrzegł na wyświetlaczu, że dochodziła dopiero czwarta, mimowolnie wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie. Odruchowo położył dłoń na swoich ustach w obawie, by nie obudzić Pauliny. Ostrożnie odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, ale wyglądało na to, że jego narzeczona nadal spała jak suseł. Oddychając z ulgą, Dobrzański powoli podniósł się do pozycji pionowej i wyślizgnął się spod kołdry. Tak jak przewidywał, od razu odczuł skutki różnicy temperatur między wygrzanym miejscem w łóżku a znacznie chłodniejszym otoczeniem. Sięgnął więc po szlafrok, który został niedbale porzucony wieczorem na podłodze w sypialni. Otuliwszy się nim szczelnie, Marek boso podreptał w stronę kuchni, bezgłośnie stawiając kolejne kroki. Chcąc mieć pewność, że narzeczona nie usłyszy jego krzątania się, Dobrzański zamknął za sobą drewniane drzwi. Postanowił jednak nie zapalać górnego światła, lecz zadowolił się włączeniem listwy z diodami LED ciągnącej się pod rzędem wiszących szafek. To wystarczyło, by Marek mógł widzieć to, co robił. Wziąwszy pierwszą z brzegu szklankę, nalał do niej wody z butelki stojącej na kuchennym blacie. Szybko wypił kilka solidnych łyków płynu, co pozwoliło mu ugasić pragnienie. Jednak dla pewności dolał sobie jeszcze trochę lekko gazowanej mineralki, którą tym razem powoli sączył, jakby chciał delektować się jej smakiem. Co więcej, postanowił na chwilę przysiąść na jednym z barowych stołków stojących w kuchni.

Ku swemu niezadowoleniu musiał stwierdzić, że wcale nie czuł się wypoczęty po tych kilku godzinach snu. Przyczyny tego stanu upatrywał w zwiększonej intensywności jego życia w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. I wcale nie chodziło mu o pracę, bo ona nie ograbiała go z sił tak bardzo, jak robiła to Paulina uporczywie domagająca się zaspokajania jej wybujałych potrzeb seksualnych. O ile na początku Marka kręciło i podniecało to, że jego narzeczona tak chętnie mu się oddawała, tak teraz — po kolejnej z rzędu nieprzespanej spokojnie nocy — czuł głównie znużenie połączone z wyczerpaniem. Skąd wzięło się u niego takie zniechęcenie, skoro jeszcze do niedawna sam szukał okazji, by przespać się z modelką, asystentką czy panienką poznaną w klubie? A niejednokrotnie było tak, że w ciągu jednego dnia potrafił mieć kilka takich sposobności i każdą z nich skrzętnie wykorzystywał, co nie stanowiło dla niego żadnego problemu.

— Czemu więc teraz codzienny seks z Pauliną wydaje mi się tak uciążliwy? — zapytał siebie pod nosem. — Czy to dlatego, że zaspokojenie jej wymaga tak ogromnego wysiłku? Założę się, że każdy inny facet na moim miejscu cieszyłby się, mając przy sobie taką ponętną i chętną partnerkę. To może to ze mną jest coś nie tak? Chyba, że… chodzi o coś innego. Do tej pory to ja decydowałem, kiedy i z kim idę do łóżka. A ostatnio to Paulina przejęła inicjatywę i może w tym leży problem? Przecież „nie o to chodzi, by złowić króliczka, ale by gonić go” — wymamrotał, przypominając sobie słowa znanej piosenki. — A mojego króliczka wcale nie muszę gonić, a wręcz on sam podaje mi się na tacy i domaga się działania z mojej strony. Nie ma w tym żadnej frajdy ani wyzwania związanego ze zdobywaniem. Pozostaje tylko ciężka harówka, która, nawiasem mówiąc, nie zawsze jest przyjemna.

Marek ponownie podniósł szklankę do ust, ale okazało się, że znów była pusta. Dolał sobie więc jeszcze trochę wody i ponownie oddał się rozmyślaniom.

_Co robić? Próba rozmowy na ten temat na pewno skończy się kłótnią. Ostatnio ciągle o coś się sprzeczamy, a w nocy się godzimy. I tak w kółko. Czy właśnie o to chodzi w związku dwojga ludzi? Kiedy byłem z Julią, to liczyło się coś więcej, niż tylko dobry seks. Uwielbialiśmy ze sobą rozmawiać, nawet na tematy, w których mieliśmy różne opinie. Nieważne, co robiliśmy, ważne, że byliśmy razem. To porozumienie bez słów, wręcz pokrewieństwo dusz… to coś, czego nie ma między mną a Pauliną. Wydaje się, że tym, co nas spaja, jest wspólna firma i błogosławieństwo moich rodziców, którzy od początku bardzo nam kibicują. Joaśka zasugerowała mi ostatnio, że wcale nie kocham Pauli. I kto wie, czy przypadkiem nie trafiła w sedno? W kółko wmawiam wszystkim dookoła, że to, co mnie z nią łączy, to miłość aż po grób. Ale czy na pewno? Czy z mojej strony to nie jest tylko wygodnictwo i wyrachowanie? Przecież odkąd jestem z nią związany, to zawsze mogę liczyć na jej głos na zebraniach zarządu. Jej przychylność daje mi przewagę nad Aleksem i bardzo możliwe, że to właśnie jej zdanie okaże się decydujące podczas wyboru nowego prezesa. Prędzej czy później ojciec będzie musiał ustąpić miejsca mnie albo Aleksowi. A wtedy głos Pauliny będzie na wagę złota. Czy naprawdę tylko o to mi chodzi? Przecież gdyby tak było, to nie dążyłbym do zalegalizowania naszego związku i nie myślałbym poważnie o naszej przyszłości. To prawda, że to rodzice naciskali, byśmy zamieszkali razem i kupili ten dom, ale oświadczyny były tylko i wyłącznie moją inicjatywą. A dokładnie spontaniczną propozycją podczas wspólnych wakacji na Teneryfie. Czy to nie wystarczający dowód, że kocham Paulinę?_

***

W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi wylegujących się w sobotę w łóżku do południa, by wypocząć po ciężkim tygodniu pracy, Aleks obudził się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem nie próbował jeszcze chwilę drzemać ani nie leżał bezproduktywnie w sypialni, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w sufit, lecz od razu wstał. Ze względu na korzystne warunki atmosferyczne Febo postanowił wypić poranną kawę na tarasie i przy okazji podziwiać cud natury, jakim było słońce wysuwające się nad linię horyzontu. I znowu, w odróżnieniu od ogółu, Aleks zdecydowanie wolał wschody od zachodów, uważając je za piękniejsze i bardziej romantyczne. Dlatego Febo z przyjemnością usiadł na tarasie, stawiając przed sobą filiżankę ulubionej kawy, by oddać się podziwianiu porannego nieba. Brak jakichkolwiek chmur pozwalał w pełni dostrzec całą feerię barw i wypatrywać rzadkiego zielonego promienia pojawiającego się czasem przy wschodzie lub zachodzie słońca. Do tej pory Aleks nigdy nie widział na żywo tego zjawiska, ale mocno wierzył, że kiedyś mu się to uda. Niestety, to nie był ten dzień, co jednak nie popsuło mu dobrego humoru.

Po wypiciu kawy Febo powrócił do mieszkania, gdzie było znacznie cieplej i jeszcze przed śniadaniem postanowił zajrzeć na portal branżowy, który miał zwyczaj odwiedzać codziennie — nawet w czasie weekendów. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że niektóre artykuły publikowane były w piątki późnym wieczorem, a czasami nawet w sobotę popołudniu, więc istniała spora szansa na to, że nawet w dni wolne od pracy znajdzie tam jakąś nową wiadomość. Nie inaczej było i tym razem.

— Spektakularny sukces braci Scacchi — przeczytał na głos pierwszy nagłówek, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, jakby właśnie wziął do ust mocny napar z piołunu. To nazwisko zawsze wywoływało w Aleksie i Paulinie reakcję alergiczną. Oboje szczerze nienawidzili całej tej rodziny i wszystkiego, co miało z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Z tego względu Febo chciał pominąć artykuł na ich temat, więc kliknął w następny nagłówek, by zapoznać się szczegółowo z zasygnalizowaną w nim wiadomością. Jednak artykuł dotyczący firmy Scacchi był dla niego niczym wyrzut sumienia. Mimo ogromnej niechęci do nich, Aleks rozumiał, że powinien być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi informacjami — nawet tymi, które dotyczyły ludzi uważanych za śmiertelnych wrogów.

 _To tak jak z niesmacznym lekarstwem. Mimo obrzydzenia trzeba je zażyć_ , wytłumaczył sobie w myślach, otwierając artykuł na temat braci Scacchi. Z treści wynikało, że tytuł wcale nie był przesadzony. Z przedstawionych danych wynikało, że faktycznie najnowsza kolekcja zaprezentowana na ostatnim Fashion Week w Mediolanie została świetnie przyjęta zarówno przez recenzentów, jak i przez klientów. Wymownie świadczyła o tym rekordowa wartość sprzedaży we Włoszech, Hiszpanii, a nawet Francji.

 _Gdyby nie zachowawcza polityka Dobrzańskich, my też moglibyśmy zawojować Europę i świętować takie sukcesy. Przecież nasze kolekcje w niczym nie ustępują tym, które są prezentowane przez czołowych projektantów. I na pewno bylibyśmy bardziej popularni niż Scacchi. Ich ubrania wcale nie są tak genialne, jak się autorowi artykułu wydaje_ , ocenił, zgrzytając zębami z zazdrości.

Ogarnięty gniewem Aleks z całej siły zatrzasnął laptopa i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po salonie w tę i z powrotem. W jednej chwili stracił nie tylko dobry humor, ale także apetyt. A wszystko z powodu znienawidzonej rodziny Scacchi, przez którą Febo tyle wycierpieli. Oczywiście Aleks nie miał prawa tego pamiętać, bo większość tych wydarzeń rozegrała się, gdy jego i Pauliny nie było jeszcze na świecie. Znał jednak bardzo dobrze tę historię z opowiadań Lidii, która nie tylko pośrednio w niej uczestniczyła, ale także miała informacje z pierwszej ręki od rodziców Aleksa i Pauliny.

_Warszawa, początek lat dziewięćdziesiątych XX wieku. Młody Francesco Febo po raz pierwszy miał okazję być w tym mieście, mimo że wielokrotnie obiecywał odwiedzić swojego dobrego przyjaciela ze studiów w Mediolanie — Krzysztofa Dobrzańskiego. Jednak ilekroć Francesco planował swój wyjazd do Polski, tyle razy zdarzało się coś, co skutecznie pokrzyżowało jego plany. Dopiero zaproszenie na ślub, który Krzysztof przysłał wraz z prośbą, by przyjaciel zgodził się zostać jego drużbą, okazało się skutecznym bodźcem do działania. Febo nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł przegapić tak ważne wydarzenie w życiu Dobrzańskiego, więc zjawił się w Warszawie w umówionym terminie, odkładając na bok wszystkie mniej lub bardziej istotne sprawy. Jadąc do Polski, nie miał pojęcia, że ta wizyta odmieni także jego życie. Na ślubie Krzysztofa i Heleny miał okazję poznać Agnieszkę — bliską przyjaciółkę panny młodej i jednocześnie jedną z druhen. Dla nich obojga to była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, tak często pokazywaną w różnego rodzaju filmach. Febo od razu stracił głowę dla uroczej Polki i miał powody przypuszczać, że ona odwzajemniała jego uczucia. Z tego powodu Francesco zdecydował się przedłużyć swój pobyt w Warszawie, by mógł bliżej poznać Agnieszkę. Co prawda, początkowo mieli pewne problemy z komunikowaniem się, bo dziewczyna bardzo słabo mówiła po angielsku. Jednak dla prawdziwej miłości nie stanowiło to zbyt wielkiej przeszkody, zwłaszcza, że Francesco z zapałem przystąpił do nauki polskiego, natomiast Agnieszka zaczęła uczęszczać na lekcje włoskiego i angielskiego. W końcu udało im się skutecznie porozumieć przy użyciu trzech różnych języków. Choć te zdania polsko-angielsko-włoskie mogły wydawać się śmieszne i niezrozumiałe dla postronnego obserwatora, to dla dwójki zakochanych w sobie ludzi był to najpiękniejszy sposób porozumiewania się. Po miesiącu znajomości Febo był już absolutnie pewien, że spotkał kobietę swojego życia. Dlatego bez wahania jej się oświadczył, a ona od razu zgodziła się zostać jego żoną._

_Francesco natychmiast pojechał do Mediolanu, by osobiście powiadomić o tym swoich najbliższych i podzielić się z nimi swoim szczęściem. Spodziewał się, że wiadomość o jego planowanej przeprowadzce do Warszawy nie zachwyci jego rodziców, którzy wiązali z najstarszym synem wielkie nadzieje i zachęcali go do robienia kariery w Mediolanie. Mimo to mocno wierzył w to, że pobłogosławią oni jego związek, skoro wychowali go w przekonaniu, że miłość to najważniejsza rzecz w życiu._

_Kiedy jednak Francesco wrócił do domu, ku swemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że pod jego nieobecność rodzice znaleźli mu narzeczoną — Elenę Scacchi. Co więcej, posunęli się nawet do tego, że uzgodnili z jej bliskimi termin zaręczyn oraz ślubu i za plecami syna rozpoczęli stosowne przygotowania. Francesco nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś niesmaczny żart, ewentualnie koszmarny sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi. Niestety, to była smutna rzeczywistość. Oczywiście Francesco znał Elenę z widzenia. Byli rówieśnikami, więc chodzili do jednej klasy w szkole, ale potem ich drogi się rozeszły. Febo czasami spotykał ją przypadkowo i przy takich okazjach zdarzało im się wymienić parę zdań, jednak nic ponad to. Francesco zawsze uważał ją za bardzo urodziwą i miłą dziewczynę, a także wiedział, że cieszyła się dobrą opinią i pochodziła z jednej z najznakomitszych i najzamożniejszych rodzin w Mediolanie. Dlatego nie mógł mieć Elenie nic do zarzucenia poza tym, że nie kochał jej ani trochę. I takiej właśnie odpowiedzi udzielił swoim rodzicom, którzy jednak nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Pozostali nieugięci i głusi na wszystkie jego argumenty. Pod groźbą wydziedziczenia kategorycznie żądali, by Francesco ożenił się z Eleną. Gdy on odmówił i oświadczył, że ożeni się z Agnieszką i przeprowadzi się do Warszawy, jego rodzina wpadła w furię. W domu Febo rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło. Gwałtowna awantura trwała przez kilka dni, ale skończyła się tym, że każda ze stron uparcie trwała przy swoim zdaniu. O kompromisie nie mogło być mowy. W efekcie Francesco został wyklęty i wydziedziczony przez swoją rodzinę, ponieważ postanowił pozostać wierny swoim uczuciom i danemu Agnieszce słowu. W jednej chwili jego życie diametralnie się zmieniło. Pozostał bez środków do życia, a nawet bez dachu nad głową. Właśnie wtedy pomogła mu Lidia, która zaopiekowała się swoim siostrzeńcem, przyjmując go do swojego domu. Między innymi dzięki jej życzliwości i wsparciu Francesco mógł praktycznie od razu wziąć ślub ze swoją ukochaną. Nie dbał o to, co mówiło się o nim w Mediolanie i nie brał do siebie gróźb brata Eleny, który obiecywał pewnego dnia zemścić się za upokorzenie swojej siostry. Jeszcze przed swoim ślubem Francesco został dwukrotnie napadnięty i pobity przez nieznanych sprawców. Później otrzymywał regularnie anonimy z pogróżkami, ale Febo konsekwentnie je wyrzucał, nie przejmując się zbytnio ich treścią. Nie skorzystał z rady Dobrzańskiego, by pójść z tą sprawą na policję. Ta sytuacja utrzymywała się całymi latami, a jej zakończeniem był dopiero wypadek samochodowy, w którym zginął Francesco wraz z Agnieszką. Podczas śledztwa wyjaśniającego okoliczności ich śmierci, Krzysztof zeznał, że jego przyjaciel był bardzo dobrym i ostrożnym kierowcą, więc trudno mu uwierzyć, że to był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Wspominał też o pogróżkach, jakie przez lata otrzymywał Francesco, sugerując, że jego śmierć mogła być wynikiem czyjegoś celowego działania. Jednak przeprowadzone śledztwo nie potwierdziło tej wersji i sprawa została umorzona z braku dowodów._

Mimo że od tamtych wydarzeń upłynęło wiele lat, to zarówno Dobrzańscy, jak i Boccia żywili przekonanie, że za całą sprawą stał Roberto Scacchi i w stosownym czasie podzielili się swoją opinią z Aleksem i Pauliną. A oni nie dość, że przyjęli tę wiadomość za pewnik, to jeszcze poszli o krok dalej i z całego serca znienawidzili tę rodzinę, a zwłaszcza tę jej część, która wywodziła się od potencjalnego mordercy ich rodziców. Traf chciał, że dwaj jego synowie założyli firmę odzieżową stanowiącą konkurencję dla „Febo&Dobrzański”, co tylko spotęgowało negatywne uczucia pielęgnowane przez lata przez Aleksa i Paulinę. Z tego powodu konsekwentnie bojkotowali ich pokazy oraz kolekcje i unikali jakiejkolwiek styczności z nimi — zarówno na gruncie zawodowym, jak i prywatnym. Dla nich Scacchi byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, których należało omijać szerokim łukiem. Chociaż gdyby mieli okazję im w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić, to zapewne nie mieliby żadnych skrupułów, żeby to zrobić.

***

Mimo zmęczenia po podróży pociągiem Julia nie mogła zasnąć. Przez większą część nocy przewracała się z boku na bok, aż wreszcie zniecierpliwiła się i nad ranem wstała, by zabrać się za pakowanie rzeczy. Uznała, że lepsze to, niż bezsensowne leżenie i czekanie na sen. Krzątając się po swoim pokoju, Sławińska starała się zachowywać jak najciszej, żeby nie obudzić mamy, która zajmowała sąsiednie pomieszczenie.

O ile wcześniej Julii wydawało się, że w Gdańsku nie zostawiła zbyt wielu rzeczy, tak w miarę wyciągania wszystkiego z szuflad oraz półek zrozumiała, jak bardzo się myliła. Chociaż dokładała starań, by w optymalny sposób pakować posiadane torby oraz kartony, to wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że czeka ją wyprawa do sklepu po więcej kartonów, by pomieścić wszystkie jej ubrania, książki oraz inne szpargały. Niezrażona tym Sławińska skupiła się na tym, co mogła teraz zrobić i cierpliwie organizowała rzeczy w kolejne paczki. Na tej czynności zastała ją matka.

— Córeczko, co ty wyprawiasz?! — obruszyła się Sławińska, załamując ręce.

— To, po co przyjechałam — odparła obojętnie Julia, wzruszając ramionami.

— Ale o tej porze?! Ty chyba w ogóle nie spałaś!

— Nie da się ukryć — przyznała się dziewczyna, nie widząc potrzeby zatajania tego faktu przed rodzicielką. — Przecież mnie znasz i wiesz, że w pierwszą noc po podróży zawsze cierpię na bezsenność. Mam nadzieję, że moje krzątanie się cię nie obudziło?

— A gdzie tam! Jak zwykle spałam jak zabita. Nawet bombardowanie nie byłoby w stanie wyrwać mnie z łóżka, a co dopiero jakieś drobne szumy i szuranie. No, ale zostaw to teraz. Idziemy napić się kawy i zjeść śniadanie. Bez dyskusji.

— Nieustępliwa jak zawsze — westchnęła Julia pod nosem, przewracając oczami. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała zastosować się do polecenia matki i podążyła za nią do kuchni, powłócząc nogami.

— Ty zaparz kawę, a ja już zajmę się resztą. Napracowałaś się od rana, więc należy ci się chociaż chwila wytchnienia. Opowiadaj, co tam w Warszawie? — zapytała nieco zbyt obcesowo Sławińska.

— Wszystko w porządku — odparła lakonicznie Julia. Nauczona przykrym doświadczeniem nie wtajemniczała swojej matki we wszystko, co działo się w jej życiu. Przed laty, ilekroć zwierzyła się jej z jakiegoś problemu lub powierzyła jej tajemnicę, to raczej prędzej niż później rodzicielka opowiadała o tym dalszym krewnym i znajomym, nie zważając na to, ile bólu sprawiała tym swojej córce. Rozmowy na ten temat nic nie dawały, więc Julia obiecała sobie, że strategiczne informacje będzie zachowywała dla siebie, a matce mówiła tylko o mniej istotnych sprawach.

— I tylko tyle? Liczyłam na obszerniejszą relację. Powiedz, jakie jest twoje nowe mieszkanie?

— Słoneczne, przestronne, bardzo przytulne oraz w świetnej lokalizacji. Dwa pokoje mają w sumie niecałe pięćdziesiąt metrów, a do tego jest jeszcze garderoba. Łazienka mogłaby być nieco większa, ale nie narzekam. Ale za to mam kuchnię otwartą na salon, co zawsze uważałam za wygodne rozwiązanie — opisała swoje nowe lokum Julia.

— A w pracy jak? — dociekała Sławińska.

— Dobrze. Trochę się zmieniło pod moją nieobecność, ale nie na tyle, żebym miała kłopoty z przystosowaniem się. Teraz mamy dosyć intensywny okres, bo przygotowujemy premierę nowej kolekcji — Julia, najogólniej jak tylko potrafiła, odpowiedziała na postawione przez matkę pytanie.

— No tak, tak, oczywiście. Wiesz, ciągle się zastanawiam, dlaczego postanowiłaś wrócić do „Febo&Dobrzański”.

— Mówiłam ci kilka razy, że Marek poprosił mnie o pomoc. Nie ma w tym żadnej tajemnicy.

— A jednak… przecież jest tyle innych firm, gdzie przyjęliby cię z pocałowaniem ręki i to za lepsze pieniądze. Nawet nie musiałabyś ruszać się z Gdańska. A ty jednak wybrałaś Warszawę i „Febo&Dobrzański” — Sławińska uparcie drążyła temat. — Może chodzi o coś jeszcze?

— O co niby? — Julia odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie.

— O mężczyznę.

— Mamo, ja tam poszłam pracować i zarabiać pieniądze, a nie szukać sobie męża! — obruszyła się Julia, posyłając rodzicielce gniewne spojrzenie.

— Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza. Kiedyś nie byłaś taka zasadnicza. Jak było z Aleksem, co?

— To już było dawno i nieprawda — broniła się Julia, nie chcąc przyznać się do tego, co ostatnio wydarzyło się między nimi, a czego nadal nie udało jej się z nim wyjaśnić.

— Czyżby? Chyba znasz powiedzenie: stara miłość nie rdzewieje?

— Znam i jaki z tego wniosek?

— Taki, że może spróbowalibyście jeszcze raz? Skoro znowu razem pracujecie, to czemu nie mielibyście się zejść także na gruncie prywatnym? — przedstawiła swój pomysł Sławińska.

— Dlatego, że to już definitywnie zamknięty rozdział. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinnaś pamiętać tę piosenkę, gdzie padają słowa „nic dwa razy się nie zdarza, żaden dzień się nie powtórzy, nie ma dwóch podobnych nocy, dwóch tych samych pocałunków, dwóch jednakich spojrzeń w oczy” — odparła Julia, która choć powinna była spodziewać się takiej rozmowy z matką, to jednak nie przemyślała wcześniej, co i jak jej powie, gdy ta zacznie wypytywać ją o sprawy sercowe.

— Naturalnie, że pamiętam. Za moich czasów śpiewała to Łucja Prus. No, ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Skoro nie Aleks, to może Marek?

— Mówiłam ci, że Marek jest związany z Pauliną. Zaręczyli się i planują ślub.

— To już naprawdę nie ma w tej firmie porządnych i wolnych facetów?! — obruszyła się Sławińska. — Nikt cię nie zaczepia, nie zagaduje, nie próbuje się z tobą umówić?

— Praca to praca, a nie biuro matrymonialne albo dom schadzek — upomniała matkę Julia, mając serdecznie dość tego przesłuchania. — A ja tam mam do wykonania ważne zadanie i na tym się skupiam.

— Oczywiście, kariera przede wszystkim! — syknęła gniewnie Sławińska. — Twoje koleżanki ze szkoły już dawno pozakładały rodziny, dzieci im się pięknie chowają, a ty co? Starą panną chcesz zostać?

— Singielka brzmi lepiej. A nawet jeśli, to co w tym złego?

— No ręce opadają! Chcesz sama iść przez życie, żeby ludzie cię palcami wytykali i potem na starość zostać bez nikogo, kto mógłby ci podać choćby szklankę wody?

— Cóż, najwyraźniej nie znalazłam jeszcze swojej drugiej połówki — wzruszyła ramionami Julia.

— To się pośpiesz, bo zegar biologiczny tyka i nie da się go potem cofnąć. Powiedz mi, kiedy ty chcesz dziecko urodzić?

— To moja sprawa — syknęła Julia. _Mało brakowało, a już urodziłabym je jakiś czas temu_ , pomyślała ze smutkiem, znów wracając myślami do dokonanej aborcji, z powodu której wciąż dręczyło ją sumienie. 

***

— Amelia, ty już na nogach? — zdziwiła się Lidia, wchodząc do kuchni o świcie. — W moim wieku to normalne, że śpi się krócej, ale co ty tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze w sobotę?

— Przygotowuję śniadanie, zanim wyjdę pobiegać — odpowiedziała Amelia i na dowód tego pokazała stół, na którym było już prawie wszystko, co niezbędne.

— Czyli nie zjesz ze mną? — zapytała Boccia trochę zawiedziona.

— Nie, dlaczego? Bieganie na czczo jest dobre na krótsze dystanse lub dla tych, którzy się odchudzają. Natomiast spożycie lekkiego śniadania godzinę przed treningiem przynosi zdecydowanie lepsze efekty — wyjaśniła Amelia, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Grunt to nie zjeść za dużo ani nie zacząć biegania tuż po posiłku.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie siadajmy do stołu. Chyba, że jest jeszcze coś do zrobienia, w czym mogłabym ci pomóc? — zasugerowała nieśmiało Lidia.

— Nie, już prawie skończyłam. Usiądź, proszę, a ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

— Rozpieszczasz mnie — westchnęła Boccia, zajmując miejsce na krześle. — Jak wrócę do siebie, to będzie mi bardzo brakowało naszych wspólnych posiłków. I znowu będę musiała się przyzwyczaić, żeby wszystko przygotowywać samodzielnie — dodała półżartem, choć wcale nie było jej do śmiechu. O ile wcześniej przywykła już do swojego pustelniczego życia, tak teraz, gdy przez jakiś czas pomieszkała z Amelią, naprawdę polubiła tę nową sytuację. I nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu do dawnej samotności.

— Skoro już o tym wspomniałaś, to chciałabym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

— Brzmi groźnie — stwierdziła Lidia, wyczuwając poważny ton w głosie przyjaciółki. — No ale zamieniam się w słuch.

— Ostatnio sporo myślałam o tobie i twojej sytuacji. Sądzę, że nie powinnaś mieszkać sama w domu na odludziu. Gdyby cokolwiek się stało, nie będziesz miała nikogo, kto mógłby na czas przyjść ci z pomocą.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz? — zainteresowała się Boccia, której wrodzony temperament nie pozwolił cierpliwie poczekać na stosowne wyjaśnienia.

— Zatrudnienie gosposi, która zajmowałaby się gotowaniem, sprzątaniem i innymi niezbędnymi pracami, żeby cię odciążyć — przedstawiła swój pomysł Amelia. — A co ważniejsze, cały czas miałabyś ją pod ręką, więc w razie czego mogłabyś liczyć na jej pomoc. Co o tym sądzisz?

— Cóż, sama nie wiem — odparła Lidia, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. — Nigdy nie mieszkałam pod jednym dachem z zupełnie obcą osobą. A co, jeśli ta gosposia okaże się osobą niegodną zaufania?

— Naturalnie, że tak mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby zatrudniło się pierwszą lepszą osobę z ulicy. Co innego, gdyby był to ktoś sprawdzony z dobrymi referencjami.

— Otóż to, ale gdzie znaleźć kogoś takiego? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Boccia.

— Bliżej niż myślisz — odparła Amelia, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. — W domu moich rodziców od ponad trzydziestu lat pracuje Maria. To osoba naprawdę pracowita i uczciwa, która dla mnie osobiście jest prawie jak członek rodziny. Włożyła wiele wysiłku i serca w opiekę nade mną i moim rodzeństwem, więc to naturalne, że jesteśmy wszyscy do niej przywiązani. Niestety, kobieta, która po ślubie z moim najmłodszym bratem zamieszkała w domu rodziców, sprawia jej wiele problemów i przykrości, na co Maria absolutnie sobie nie zasłużyła. Od dwóch lat cierpliwie znosi ona humory mojej bratowej, ale ostatnio zwierzyła mi się, że nosi się z zamiarem przeniesienia się gdzie indziej. Myślałam nawet o tym, żeby wziąć Marię do siebie, ale wydaje mi się, że tobie ona bardziej się przyda.

— Skoro ty ją rekomendujesz, to nie mam więcej pytań — skwitowała Lidia radośnie. — Myślę, że taka doświadczona gospodyni faktycznie może mi bardzo pomóc. Mówisz, że pracuje w domu twoich rodziców od trzydziestu lat, tak? To znaczy, że jest lekko po pięćdziesiątce, dobrze liczę?

— Tuż przed, bo Maria zaczęła pracę u moich rodziców zaraz po skończeniu szkoły. Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że się zgadzasz?

— Oczywiście, tylko jedyne, co mnie niepokoi, to strona finansowa — podzieliła się swoimi obawami Boccia, spodziewając się, że tak wykwalifikowanej gosposi na pewno należałoby się solidne wynagrodzenie.

— O to się nie martw, biorę to na siebie!

— Będziesz miała kolejny wydatek przede mnie — pomyślała na głos Lidia, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. — Jeszcze trochę i puszczę cię z torbami.

— Bez obaw, tak źle to na pewno nie będzie — roześmiała się Amelia. — Moje liczne wyjazdy biznesowe wreszcie zaczynają procentować, co oznacza większe zyski dla firmy i dla mnie przy okazji.

— Gratuluję — przyznała szczerze Boccia, ciesząc się sukcesem swojej przyjaciółki. — Zawsze wiedziałam, że masz smykałkę do interesów. Gdyby nie twoja ciężka praca, to ta firma na pewno nie osiągnęłaby nawet połowy tego, co ma teraz. 

— Czy ty mnie aby nie przeceniasz?

— Absolutnie! Śmiem twierdzić, że w firmie powinni cię lepiej doceniać. I nie mówię tu tylko o pieniądzach. Mam na myśli to, że należy ci się większa samodzielność w podejmowaniu decyzji. A ponadto zarząd mógłby bardziej liczyć się z twoim zdaniem — podzieliła się swoimi przemyśleniami Lidia. — Zwłaszcza, że przecież jesteście rodziną.

— W interesach to akurat nie ma znaczenia, a czasami to wręcz przeszkadza — zwierzyła się Amelia. — Bywają sytuacje, w których zdecydowanie wolałabym mieć do czynienia z obcymi osobami niż z krewnymi. Nie na darmo się mówi, że z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciu. Ty też mogłabyś niejedno na ten temat powiedzieć.

— To prawda, ale może nie zaczynajmy dnia od takich trudnych tematów. Jeszcze nabawimy się od tego niestrawności.

***

Zgodnie ze swoją uroczystą deklaracją Piotr przez całą noc siedział z Ulą szpitalu, cierpliwie znosząc jej kolejne wybuchy złości oraz ataki paniki, które nachodziły ją na zmianę niczym morskie fale. Do pewnego stopnia rozumiał jej uczucia, bo sam bywał w podobnych stanach, kiedy umierał jego ojciec. I chociaż te przykre wydarzenia rozegrały się wiele lat temu, to związane z nimi emocje wciąż żyły w jego pamięci. Z tego względu Sosnowski postanowił być wyrozumiały i nie brał do siebie sarkastycznych, a niejednokrotnie bardzo złośliwych uwag Cieplakówny. Zamiast tego starał się być dla niej oparciem, którego w tym momencie naprawdę potrzebowała. Nie tylko w skupieniu wysłuchiwał jej długich monologów, ale też przytulał ją, nie bacząc na to, że może po raz kolejny oberwać w twarz. W międzyczasie przynosił jej też kawę i herbatę z automatu oraz przekąski, które udało mu się nabyć w szpitalnym kiosku. Dziewczyna początkowo mocno się broniła, ale w końcu uległa jego namowom i posłusznie wypijała gorące napoje, które podsuwał jej pod nos. Nie była jednak w stanie nawet patrzeć na jedzenie, więc wszystkie przyniesione przez siebie smakołyki Piotr musiał albo schować do kieszeni, albo samemu je zjadać.

W ciągu tej nocy kilkakrotnie rozmawiali z lekarzem dyżurnym, który cały czas twierdził, że nic się nie zmieniło i życie Beti było poważnie zagrożone. Dopiero nad ranem zakomunikował im, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło i stan Beatki można było uznać za stabilny. Piotr uznał to więc za dobry moment, by namówić Ulę na powrót do domu. Ona jednak z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy twierdziła, że pozostanie w szpitalu i na miejscu będzie śledzić rozwój wydarzeń. Sosnowski jednak nie dawał za wygraną i tak długo przekonywał ją do zmiany zdania, aż w końcu mu uległa.

 _Tak łatwo nią sterować_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem, narzucając swoją kurtkę na jej ramiona. Czując się jak zwycięzca w ważnej bitwie, wyprowadził dziewczynę na zewnątrz, podtrzymując ją tak, żeby się nie przewróciła. Ze względu na nieprzespaną noc, podczas której oboje nie zmrużyli oka nawet na chwilę, a pewnie także z powodu hipoglikemii, Ula ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Nie chcąc, by cokolwiek jej się stało, Sosnowski obchodził się z nią jak z jajkiem, wyręczając ją praktycznie we wszystkim — od otwierania drzwi począwszy, a na zajęciu miejsca w samochodzie skończywszy. Nawet podobało mu się to, że dziewczyna była zdana tylko i wyłącznie na jego pomoc.

 _Gdybyśmy pojechali razem do Stanów, to byłaby w pełni zależna ode mnie_ , przeszło mu przez myśl, kiedy ruszał samochodem ze szpitalnego parkingu. _Już to widzę, jak przed wyjściem do pracy Ula przygotowuje mi pyszne śniadania, a po moim powrocie już czeka z gotowym obiadem. A wieczorem, jeśli nie pójdziemy do restauracji, zrobi także kolację. A pod moją nieobecność zajmie się też porządkami, żeby popołudnia mieć tylko dla mnie, oczywiście dopóki nie przyjdzie na świat dziecko. Wtedy siłą rzeczy nasze życie trochę się zmieni. Ale do tego czasu będę mógł zabierać ją na spacery brzegiem morza lub dalsze wycieczki, a nocą… kochać się z nią do utraty tchu_ , rozmarzył się, a na jego ustach mimowolnie pojawił się błogi uśmiech.

— Czerwone światło! — krzyknęła Ula, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— Przepraszam — powiedział ze skruchą, gdy po gwałtownym hamowaniu udało im się stanąć tuż przed linią bezwzględnego zatrzymania.

— Skoro po nieprzespanej nocy masz problemy z prowadzeniem auta, to zaczynam się zastanawiać, jak dasz sobie radę na dyżurze w szpitalu — odparła z troską, kiwając głową z politowaniem.

— Spokojnie, na pewno sobie poradzę — stwierdził, machając ręką. — W sobotę nie mamy żadnych planowych operacji, więc jak tylko zmienię Dawida, to postaram się trochę zdrzemnąć. A potem zobaczymy. Jak będę miał szczęście, to noc też uda mi się przespać.

— Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że drugi raz w tym tygodniu postawiłam cię w takiej sytuacji.

— Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Dla swojej dziewczyny mógłbym nie spać nawet i siedem nocy z rzędu — zadeklarował czarującym tonem głosu, czym wywołał rumieniec na twarzy Uli.

— Dobrze, dobrze, lepiej skup się na drodze.

— Co, nie wierzysz mi? — zainteresował się, odbierając jej ostatnią wypowiedź, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie. — Możemy się założyć.

— O, nie! Ja się nie zakładam! — stanowczo zaprotestowała Cieplakówna. — Ile razy Maciek namówi mnie na jakiś zakład, to potem przegrywam. Więc przyjmijmy, że masz rację, ale lepiej tego nie sprawdzać.

— Jak sobie życzysz.

Resztę drogi do Rysiowa pokonali w milczeniu, a Uli chyba nawet udało się przysnąć, więc Piotr postanowił obudzić ją dopiero, kiedy dojadą na miejsce. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił. Co więcej, mimo protestów dziewczyny odprowadził ją nawet do domu, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie zasłabnie gdzieś po drodze. Oddawszy ją pod opiekę pana Józefa, Sosnowski szybko się pożegnał i pobiegł do auta, wiedząc, że i tak już jest spóźniony. Na szczęście już wcześniej napisał esemes do Dawida, by uprzedzić kolegę, że może zjawić się trochę po czasie. Ponownie zajmując miejsce za kierownicą, Piotr zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, że jeśli się pośpieszy, to jeszcze ma szansę punktualnie znaleźć się w szpitalu. Dlatego po uruchomieniu silnika ruszył z piskiem opon, spodziewając się, że o tak wczesnej porze w Rysiowie nie uświadczy się na ulicy żywej duszy. Nie ujechał jednak nawet dwustu metrów, gdy na chodniku dostrzegł przechodnia dźwigającego jakieś bagaże. Jako doświadczony kierowca Sosnowski zwolnił, nie chcąc mijać tego człowieka ze zbyt dużą prędkością. Gdyby ten nagle się zachwiał i wpadł mu pod koła, Piotr miałby szansę wyhamować lub go ominąć. Przejeżdżając powoli obok samotnego wędrowca, lekarz skierował wzrok w jego kierunku i stwierdził, że to Bartek. Zatrzymał się więc i jak oparzony wyskoczył na zewnątrz.

— Może podwieźć? — zaproponował, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.


	43. Chapter 43

Bartek kątem oka zauważył przejeżdżający obok niego samochód, ale tak bardzo śpieszył się na poranny autobus do Warszawy, że początkowo nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi. Dopiero kiedy zarejestrował, że auto się zatrzymało, a zza kierownicy wyskoczył jakiś mężczyzna, Dąbrowski odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku. Zorientowawszy się, że miał przed sobą nowego faceta Uli, Bartek z wrażenia o mały włos nie wypuścił z rąk trzymanych toreb.

— Może podwieźć? — To pytanie zabrzmiało w jego uszach podejrzanie, a wręcz groźnie, biorąc pod uwagę złowieszczy uśmiech malujący się na twarzy Piotra.

— Obejdzie się — odmówił Dąbrowski, nawet nie próbując być uprzejmym. Kolejne spotkanie z rywalem nie tylko go nie zachwycało, a wręcz napawało trwogą. Jak do tej pory, po każdym zetknięciu z nim Bartek był mocno poturbowany i przez kilka dni musiał dochodzić do siebie. Dlatego dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolał trzymać się z daleka od chłopaka Uli.

— Na pewno? — zapytał Piotr, wskazując wymownie na niesione przez niego pakunki.

— Tak, zaraz mam autobus do Warszawy — upierał się Dąbrowski. — I wcale nie mam dużo czasu, więc…

— Też jadę do Warszawy — wszedł mu w słowo Piotr. — Wrzucaj te manele do bagażnika i wsiadaj. Nalegam — dodał tak, jakby właśnie wydawał mu rozkaz. Propozycja sama w sobie była dla Bartka kusząca. Jeśli miał wybierać między porannym autobusem jadącym z Rysiowa do Warszawy tak dziwną trasą, jaka mogła powstać tylko w pijanej głowie, a jazdą samochodem, to zdecydowanie wolał tę drugą opcję. Problemem była tylko osoba, która zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Dąbrowski miał powody, by nie przyjmować żadnego wsparcia od człowieka, którego nie darzył zaufaniem ani nawet odrobiną sympatii.

— Nie musisz tego robić — stwierdził hardo Bartek. _Gościu, czego ty chcesz ode mnie? Daj mi spokój i jedź sobie w diabły!_ , dopowiedział sobie w myślach.

— Ale chcę — odparł Piotr z przekonaniem i podszedł do tyłu auta, by otworzyć bagażnik.

— Ty nigdy nie odpuszczasz, co? — westchnął Dąbrowski, przewracając oczami. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko przyjąć tę propozycję. _Jeszcze chwila i ten kolo w koszulce polo siłą wyrwie mi moje bagaże z ręki_ , ocenił, widząc jego upór.

— Nie inaczej — potwierdził Piotr, dumnie wypinając pierś. — Pośpiesz się, szkoda czasu — ponaglił go, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć wyraźną nutę zniecierpliwienia.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie — ustąpił w końcu Bartek, po czym sprawnie wrzucił do bagażnika dwie podróżne torby oraz ciężki plecak turystyczny, co przyniosło mu ulgę. Chociaż uszedł może kilkadziesiąt metrów od domu, to dźwiganie tych pakunków już dało mu się we znaki. _Chyba niepotrzebnie brałem ze sobą aż tyle rzeczy_ , przeszło mu przez głowę, ale teraz już było za późno, by cokolwiek na to poradzić.

— Dokąd? — zapytał lakonicznie Piotr, kiedy obaj wsiedli do wnętrza auta.

— Na Dworzec Centralny — odpowiedział Dąbrowski takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. _No przecież, że nie na lotnisko_ , pomyślał ironicznie. _I tak musiałem skubnąć matce trochę pieniędzy z portfela, żeby mieć na bilet kolejowy i parę groszy na początek. Za wiele tego nie ma, ale do poniedziałku powinno wystarczyć. A potem będę musiał załapać się do jakiejś roboty, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu gdzieś pod mostem._

— Tego się domyślałem — przyznał Piotr, nie tracąc animuszu. — Chodziło mi o to, dokąd się wybierasz.

— Wystarczająco daleko, żebyś nie musiał się obawiać przypadkowego spotkania ze mną — odparł wymijająco Bartek nieco zbyt napastliwie. To, że zgodził się na podwózkę, nie oznaczało, że miał zamiar dopuścić Piotra do zbytniej poufałości.

— A konkretnie? — jego rywal znowu nie dawał za wygraną.

— To tajna informacja — stwierdził Dąbrowski, wzruszając ramionami. — Nikt poza mną o tym nie wie, nawet moja matka. Specjalnie pominąłem ten szczegół w pożegnalnym liście do niej.

— Ale mnie chyba możesz powiedzieć, co? — zapytał Piotr prowokacyjnie.

— A to niby dlaczego? — zmarszczył brwi Bartek. — Zażądałeś, żebym wyjechał, to właśnie wyjeżdżam. A co cię obchodzi dokąd?

— Wyobraź sobie, że żywotnie mnie to interesuje. Więc?

— Nie interesuj się tak, bo kociej mordy dostaniesz — fuknął Dąbrowski, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że jego bezpośredniość go peszyła. Nie rozumiał celu tego przesłuchania i nie uważał za stosowne zwierzać się człowiekowi, którego uważał za śmiertelnego wroga.

— A co teraz powiesz? — spytał po paru minutach Piotr, gdy podczas przymusowego postoju na światłach wydobył z wewnętrznej kieszeni portfel, a z niego — dwa banknoty stuzłotowe. Na ich widok Bartkowi aż zaświeciły się oczy.

— No skoro tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, to w sumie mogę ci powiedzieć — stwierdził Dąbrowski, biorąc z jego ręki pieniądze. — Jadę do Szczecina. Zadowolony?

— Szkoda, że nie z powrotem do Niemiec, ale niech będzie.

— A może masz do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania? — zainteresował się Bartek, licząc na to, że może udać mu się wyciągnąć od swojego rywala jeszcze trochę gotówki. W jego obecnej sytuacji każda złotówka się liczyła, więc skoro już zwietrzył łatwy zarobek, to chciał maksymalnie wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję.

— Nie, to mi wystarczy — ocenił Piotr, ponownie chowając portfel do kieszeni. Resztę drogi na dworzec przejechali w milczeniu. Atmosfera w aucie była tak gęsta, że można było zawiesić siekierę. Ich dotychczasowa wymiana zdań nie przypominała przyjacielskiej pogawędki, a raczej zmierzała w kierunku arabskiej awantury. Bartek uznał więc, że lepiej nie kusić losu i cierpliwie poczekać, aż wreszcie dojadą na miejsce.

— Dzięki za podwiezienie — powiedział Dąbrowski, kiedy zatrzymali się na parkingu przed dworcem. Starał się, żeby to zdanie zabrzmiało w sposób życzliwy i niewymuszony, ale osiągnął skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego.

— Nie wysilaj się — syknął Piotr, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa. — Chyba nie myślisz, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie? — zapytał retorycznie.

— A dla kogo? Bo ja tu nikogo innego nie widzę — zainteresował się Bartek, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.

— Zrobiłem to przede wszystkim dla Uli i dla siebie, żeby wreszcie pozbyć się ciebie z naszego życia — odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością Piotr. — I nawet nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Jeżeli dowiem się, że w jakikolwiek sposób nękasz Ulę albo znowu będziesz próbował ją skrzywdzić, to znajdę cię choćby na końcu świata i cię zabiję. Czy to jasne? — zagroził, a ton jego głosu brzmiał tak, jakby naprawdę był gotów posunąć się aż tak daleko.

— Jasne — wydusił z siebie Bartek, głośno przełykając ślinę. _Cholera, co mnie podkusiło, żeby wsiadać do jego auta?!_ , karcił siebie w myślach. _Teraz już jestem absolutnie pewien, że to psychopata. Wygląda na to, że Ulka wpadła z deszczu pod rynnę. Nigdy nie próbowałem być idealnym chłopakiem, ale ja w porównaniu z tym gościem to byłem niczym. Ten człowiek jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Im szybciej Ula się z nim rozstanie, tym lepiej dla niej._

***

Po powrocie do domu Ula marzyła o tym, by położyć się wygodnie na łóżku i pozwolić ciału wypocząć po całonocnym siedzeniu w niewygodnej pozycji. Nie sądziła, by troska o stan zdrowia siostry pozwolił jej zasnąć, ale do pewnego stopnia przyznawała Piotrowi rację, że przydałaby jej się choć chwila relaksu. Nim jednak zdążyła zrealizować swój jasno sprecyzowany plan, jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nią ojciec.

— Chyba nie masz zamiaru położyć się spać przed zjedzeniem śniadania i wypiciem czegoś ciepłego? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Tatku, nie mam teraz ochoty nic jeść ani pić. Najpierw trochę poleżę, a potem przyjdę do kuchni, dobrze? — poprosiła, składając ręce w błagalnym geście.

— Absolutnie się nie zgadzam — upierał się przy swoim, a ton jego głosu wskazywał, że nie zniesie dalszego sprzeciwu. Ula nie miała więc innego wyjścia, jak tylko postąpić zgodnie z jego kategorycznym żądaniem.

— A Jasiek? — zapytała półprzytomnie, kiedy oboje zajęli miejsca przy kuchennym stole, na którym już czekało przygotowane śniadanie.

— Jeszcze śpi. Przecież wiesz, że w weekendy zwykle wyleguje się do dziesiątej albo jedenastej — przypomniał córce Józef. — A jest dopiero ósma.

— Rzeczywiście, przez to wszystko zapomniałam nawet, jaki mamy dzień tygodnia — westchnęła smutno, sięgając po coś do jedzenia. Robiła to tylko ze względu na ojca, bo przeżywany stres sprawił, że jej żołądek się zacisnął i zupełnie nie czuła głodu.

— Powiesz mi w końcu, co się dzieje z Beti? — spytał bez owijania w bawełnę. — Przez całą noc ani razu nie zadzwoniłaś — dodał z wyrzutem.

— Nie chciałam cię budzić — próbowała bronić się Ula. — Za to wysłałam ci esemesy.

— Dwa i to tak enigmatyczne, że niewiele się z nich dowiedziałem. I prawie wcale nie spałem, tak się martwiłem o Beatkę. Wiadomo co jej dolega?

— Cóż, wygląda to na coś poważniejszego niż infekcja — zaczęła dziewczyna, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Nie chciała okłamywać ojca, ale z drugiej strony wolała oszczędzić mu nerwów i póki co zataić przed nim najbardziej wstrząsającą wiadomość o tym, że życie Beatki było zagrożone i niewykluczone, że jeszcze będzie. — Miała robione dodatkowe badania, lekarze podejrzewają jakąś rzadką chorobę… Kawasakiego.

— Pierwsze słyszę.

— Ja też. W sumie niewiele się dowiedziałam na ten temat, więc nie jestem w stanie ci wytłumaczyć, co to za przypadłość — powiedziała szybko, chcąc uprzedzić jego następne pytanie.

— Rozumiem — odparł wyrozumiale Józef. — A jakie są rokowania? Kiedy Beti z tego wyjdzie? Jak długo będzie musiała jeszcze być w szpitalu?

— Trudno powiedzieć — przyznała szczerze Ula. — W sumie na razie to tylko hipoteza i pewnie wszystko się wyjaśni w ciągu najbliższych dni — dodała bez entuzjazmu. Nie potrafiła udawać zadowolenia, kiedy miała wisielczy humor. Podejrzewała, że na jej twarzy na próżno szukać choćby cienia uśmiechu, ale miała nadzieję, że umknie to uwadze ojca, który bądź co bądź także nie przespał nocy.

— I żeby uzyskać te informacje, musiałaś tam siedzieć całą noc? — dociekał Józef, przyglądając jej się badawczo.

— Tak się złożyło — odparła wymijająco. — Pojadę tam po południu, to może dowiem się czegoś więcej.

— Przecież dopiero co stamtąd wróciłaś — zmarszczył brwi Cieplak. — Może tym razem ja się tam wybiorę?

— Nie! — odruchowo zaprotestowała, nieco podnosząc głos. — Lepiej nie. Ty ostatnio już i tak spędziłeś dużo czasu w szpitalu. A że jesteś osłabiony, to nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś tam coś złapał — dopowiedziała już spokojniej, ale wciąż delikatnie niepewnym głosem.

— Mniejsza o to. Przynajmniej mógłbym osobiście porozmawiać z lekarzem.

— Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ja się wszystkim zajmę — nalegała, desperacko próbując odwieść go od tego pomysłu.

— Dziecko, spójrz na siebie. Ty się ledwo trzymasz na nogach. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się wykończysz — powiedział Józef z taką troskliwością i czułością, że Ula mimowolnie się wzruszyła. — Ty płaczesz? — spytał, gdy po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

— Nie, to nic takiego — zaprzeczyła, energicznie kręcąc głową. — To ze zmęczenia.

— Na pewno tylko o to chodzi? — dociekał, najwyraźniej dostrzegając grobową minę malującą się na jej twarzy. — Wybacz, że to powiem, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Mylę się? — spytał wprost, sprawiając, że Ula poczuła się przyparta do muru.

— Niestety masz rację. Zrozum, że mam na uwadze wyłącznie twoje dobro — próbowała wykręcić się od udzielenia jednoznacznej odpowiedzi. — A Piotr mówił, że musisz unikać silnego stresu.

— Jeżeli sądzisz, że w niewiedzy będę spokojniejszy, to jesteś w błędzie — zapowiedział Józef, posyłając jej karcące spojrzenie. — Skoro tak uparcie odmawiasz odpowiedzi, to domyślam się, że stan Beatki jest poważny? — zapytał retorycznie.

— Tato…

— Poczekaj — wszedł jej w słowo, unosząc rękę do góry. — Powiedz mi wprost: czy musimy liczyć się z najgorszym?

— Tak — odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnym głosem, opuszczając głowę, byleby tylko uniknąć wzroku ojca. — W nocy jej stan był krytyczny. Do rana udało się zażegnać kryzys, ale nie wiadomo na jak długo.

— Rozumiem — westchnął Józef, po czym ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

***

Piotr ruszył w drogę do szpitala dopiero po tym, jak Bartek zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Dopiero wtedy poczuł ulgę, że skutecznie pozbył się rywala, który potencjalnie mógłby pokrzyżować jego plany związane z Ulą. Za bardzo mu na niej zależało, by miał pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek mu ją odebrał. Od kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Maciek był jego sprzymierzeńcem, a nie konkurentem, to jedynym wrogiem na horyzoncie okazał się właśnie Bartek. Należało się go pozbyć za wszelką cenę. Dlatego mimo spóźnienia, Sosnowski postanowił osobiście odwieźć go na dworzec, by mieć absolutną pewność, że Dąbrowski zniknął z otoczenia jego ukochanej. Karalna groźba, jaką Piotr wypowiedział na pożegnanie, jego samego też trochę zaskoczyła. Wcześniej nie myślał o odebraniu mu życia ani nie planował powiedzieć mu czegoś takiego, by dodatkowo zmotywować go do wyjazdu. To się po prostu stało. Sosnowski zrzucił to na karb zmęczenia oraz nadmiaru negatywnych emocji, jakie pojawiły się w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Raczej nie widział siebie w charakterze mordercy.

 _Zabiłbym kanalię, a odpowiadałbym jak za człowieka_ , pomyślał, jadąc do szpitala. _I co potem?_ _Musiałbym zatuszować całą sprawę i to tak skutecznie, żeby policja nie odkryła prawdy. A teraz oni mają takie metody, że trudno ukryć tego rodzaju sprawę. Później byłby proces, wyrok, więzienie. Bez sensu. Lepiej niech on jedzie sobie w siną dal i nigdy tu nie wraca. A przynajmniej do czasu aż sprawy między mną a Ulą się skonkretyzują._

— Cześć, Dawid. Wybacz spóźnienie — powiedział Sosnowski, wchodząc do pokoju lekarskiego.

— Postawisz mi kawę i będziemy kwita — odparł kolega półżartem. — Stało się coś? Bo wyglądasz tak, jakbyś całą noc nie spał.

— Siostrze Uli się pogorszyło, więc pogotowie znowu zabrało ją do szpitala. A potem siedzieliśmy tam do rana — wyjaśnił szybko Sosnowski, pochodząc do swojej szafki, żeby się przebrać.

— Kiepska sprawa. A wiadomo chociaż co jej jest?

— Wcześniej wyglądało to na infekcję o może nieco cięższym przebiegu niż to zwykle bywa. I tak też brzmiała diagnoza. A teraz jakichś pediatra, który wygląda tak, jakby dopiero co skończył studia, stwierdził, że to choroba Kawasakiego — odparł rzeczowo Piotr.

— Aż trudno w to uwierzyć — zdziwił się Dawid. — O ile mnie pamięć myli, to głównie chorują na to dzieci poniżej piątego roku życia. A siostra Uli jest chyba trochę starsza, popraw mnie jeśli się mylę.

— Nie mylisz się — przytaknął Sosnowski. — Na domiar złego ten mądrala kazał Uli przygotować się na najgorsze. I ona całą noc odchodziła od zmysłów. Nie dała sobie powiedzieć, że śmiertelność przy tym schorzeniu wynosi około jednego procenta. O ile to w ogóle jest to, bo mam poważne wątpliwości.

— Może należałoby zasięgnąć porady jakiegoś innego lekarza? — nieśmiało zasugerował Dawid. — Skoro stan siostry Uli jest poważny, to błędna diagnoza i źle dobrane leczenie faktycznie może ją zabić.

— Myślałem o tym, ale ci ze szpitala rejonowego uważają, że są nieomylni i wszystko wiedzą najlepiej. A Ula im wierzy — westchnął Piotr, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Jedynym wyjściem byłoby przeniesienie Beatki gdzie indziej, ale sam wiesz, jakie obłożenie mają oddziały pediatryczne w Warszawie.

— Wiem, wiem, parę razy musieliśmy jeździć do Łodzi, bo tutaj nic byśmy nie załatwili. Czekaj, czekaj to jest myśl! — wykrzyknął Dawid, a zatroskanie i skupienie malujące się na jego twarzy ustąpiły miejsca euforycznej radości. — Zadzwonię do ojca Ilony i powiem mu, jaka jest sytuacja. Przecież on jest ordynatorem na pediatrii w Łodzi, więc może wszystko!

— No tak, ale dlaczego miałby to robić? — wyraził swoją wątpliwość Sosnowski. — Co innego rodzina, a co innego zupełnie obca osoba.

— Żartujesz? To jest taki człowiek, który każdemu chętnie pomoże, a siostrze twojej dziewczyny to już obowiązkowo! Wyobraź sobie, że on za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiamy, pyta mnie, co u ciebie słychać. Bez przerwy powtarza, że ma wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności za ten zeszłoroczny zabieg.

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Piotr. — Przecież to była drobna sprawa.

— Nie dla niego. A jeszcze jak miejscowy kardiolog na kontroli powiedział mu, że za tak świetne wyniki powinien na rękach nosić tego, kto go operował, to już w ogóle chciał postawić ci pomnik na podwórku — odparł Dawid z przekonaniem. — No, ale wracając do siostry Uli. Od razu do niego zadzwonię, nie ma na co czekać — dodał, sięgając do kieszeni po telefon. Po nawiązaniu połączenia zwięźle przedstawił teściowi sytuację, na co ten udzielił mu krótkiej odpowiedzi. Sosnowski nie mógł jej słyszeć, ale po minie przyjaciela sądził, że była pozytywna.

— I co? — zapytał Piotr, kiedy kolega skończył rozmowę.

— Załatwione. Chociaż w ten weekend ma wolne, to obiecał jutro wpaść do szpitala i osobiście zbadać siostrę Uli. Wystarczy, że zadzwonisz do niego, jak będziecie dojeżdżać do Łodzi. Zaraz podam ci jego numer.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, jak ci dziękować — przyznał Sosnowski, czując się trochę zaskoczony obrotem wydarzeń. Nagle pojawiła się nadzieja na udzielenie skutecznej pomocy Beatce, a co za tym idzie także Uli. _Jestem jak Aleksander Wielki, który przeciął węzeł gordyjski. Rozwiązuję za jednym zamachem wszystkie kłopoty od Uli: od ojca zaczynając, przez Bartka, a na siostrze kończąc_ , pomyślał z zadowoleniem.

— Mnie nie masz za co. Ja tu jestem tylko pośrednikiem — bronił się Dawid. — Podziękujesz, jak się wszystko dobrze skończy. A że tak będzie, to tego jestem pewien. Dobra, będę się zbierał, bo Ilona czeka na mnie w domu. I tak już od jakiegoś czasu chodzi naburmuszona, że mam tyle dyżurów, więc wolę jej dodatkowo nie drażnić.

— To możesz ją uspokoić, że od nowego miesiąca to się zmieni. Stary potwierdził mi, że od pierwszego dochodzą do nas dwie osoby — Piotr podzielił się z nim zasłyszaną nowiną.

— No nareszcie! A wiadomo kto?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł Sosnowski, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. — Ordynator nic nie mówił, a ja nie pytałem.

— Znając życie, to będą jakieś żółtodzioby świeżo po studiach, których trzeba będzie niańczyć i wszystkiego uczyć — westchnął głośno Dawid, drapiąc się po głowie. — Więc pewnie nieprędko będzie można zostawić ich samych na nocnych dyżurach. Już prędzej Kamila wróci z urlopu macierzyńskiego.

— O ile w międzyczasie nie zajdzie w kolejną ciążę — zasugerował Piotr, puszczając do niego oczko.

— Nie odbieraj mi nadziei. Liczę, że od stycznia już pojawi się w pracy i wtedy wszyscy odetchniemy. Do tego czasu ci nowi też powinni się wdrożyć, więc może szef zdecyduje się dawać im dyżury z którymś z nas pod telefonem, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Pożyjemy, zobaczymy. A na razie leć do Ilony. Wiesz, że kobiety w ciąży nie można denerwować — przypomniał mu Sosnowski.

***

Kładąc się do łóżka po śniadaniu, podczas którego Ula głównie udawała, że coś jadła, dziewczyna czuła się potwornie. Nie wiedziała, co było dla niej gorsze — czy moment, kiedy usłyszała w szpitalu tę straszną diagnozę wraz ze złymi rokowaniami, czy sytuację, gdy przyszło jej powiedzieć o tym ojcu. Serce jej pękało, gdy patrzyła na jego rozpacz. Choć sama czuła się podobnie załamana i bezradna, to jednak próbowała jakoś podnieść go na duchu. Jednak słowom Uli brakowało mocy i przekonania, bo sama nie do końca wierzyła w to, co mówiła. Oczywiście bardzo chciała, by stał się cud i Beatka wróciła do zdrowia, ale jednocześnie miała złe przeczucia. Z tego względu Ula obiecała sobie, że poleży w łóżku najwyżej dwie lub trzy godziny, a potem pojedzie do szpitala, mając nadzieję, że tym razem personel medyczny wpuści ją do siostry. Cieplakówna była przekonana, że troska o młodą nie pozwoli jej zmrużyć oka nawet na chwilę, ale wystarczyło, że tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, a już odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza.

Nagle ze snu wyrwał ją dźwięk telefonu. Ula wyskoczyła z łóżka jak oparzona i, nawet nie próbując założyć na nos okularów, po omacku odnalazła swoją komórkę w kieszeni spodni. Z racji tego, że wszystko widziała jak przez mgłę, od razu odebrała połączenie, spodziewając się, że to ze szpitala.

— Dzień dobry. Czy rozmawiam z panią Urszulą Cieplak? — Usłyszała w słuchawce męski głos, ale nie wiedziała, do kogo należał.

— Tak, to ja — odpowiedziała szybko, a jej serce momentalnie zaczęło bić jak oszalałe. Potwornie bała się tego, co za chwilę usłyszy. Nie miała wątpliwości, że będzie miało to związek ze stanem zdrowia Beatki i raczej nie będą to dobre wieści.

— Cieszę się, bo nie byłem pewny, czy ostatnio dobrze zapisałem pani numer. Jurek Madecki z tej strony. Dzwonię, bo ojciec mówił mi, że zdecydowaliście się na ten remont dachu, zgadza się?

— A, remont dachu — powtórzyła za nim niczym echo, oddychając z ulgą. — Tak, tak, wszystko się zgadza. Zależałoby mi, żeby zrobić to jeszcze przed zimą. Pytanie tylko, czy będzie taka możliwość?

— Jak najbardziej. Tak się składa, że wypadło mi jedno zlecenie, więc moglibyśmy zacząć od razu w przyszłym tygodniu — zaproponował bez owijania w bawełnę. — Czy ten termin pani odpowiada?

— Oczywiście! Od strony finansowej jestem przygotowana — odpowiedziała, pamiętając, że przy ich ostatnim spotkaniu wspomniała mu, że trudno będzie jej uzbierać potrzebne fundusze.

— Doskonale. W takim razie proponuję spotkanie w poniedziałek po południu. Jeszcze raz zobaczę, jak wygląda sytuacja, ustalimy szczegóły i podpiszemy umowę, a od wtorku możemy ruszać z kopyta — przedstawił swój plan.

— Doskonale. O której w takim razie umawiamy się na poniedziałek? — zapytała, sięgając do torebki po kieszonkowy kalendarzyk.

— A to proszę coś zaproponować. Ojciec wspominał mi, że jeździ pani codziennie do pracy do Warszawy, więc zakładam, że będzie to późniejsze popołudnie? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Tak. Czy osiemnasta może być? — spytała, mając nadzieję, że o tej porze będzie już w domu. Co prawda przed dwudziestym piątym dniem miesiąca należało spodziewać się większej ilości pracy, ale gdyby przyszło zostać jej po godzinach, to zawsze może poprosić o podwózkę Piotra albo Maćka, żeby zdążyć na czas.

— Pewnie, jeszcze powinno być na tyle jasno, że uda się obejrzeć dach. No to jesteśmy umówieni. Do poniedziałku!

— Do zobaczenia i dziękuję — powiedziała na pożegnanie Ula. Przez chwilę stała w bezruchu z telefonem w dłoni, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrze zrobiła. Teraz najważniejsze było zdrowie Beatki. A co jeśli po weekendzie wypiszą ją ze szpitala? Czy remont dachu w tej sytuacji nie powinien odbyć się w innym terminie? A z drugiej strony — jeżeli nie teraz, to kiedy? Koniec października zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a w listopadzie trzeba się liczyć z ochłodzeniem i deszczami, co na pewno nie sprzyjałoby pracy na dachu. I tym właśnie argumentem Ula postanowiła posłużyć się w rozmowie z ojcem, gdyby sprzeciwiał się temu remontowi. Założywszy na nos okulary i otuliwszy się grubym szlafrokiem, dziewczyna udała się do kuchni, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć tatę. Nie pomyliła się. Jak zawsze, kiedy był zdenerwowany, krzątał się po kuchni, robiąc kilka rzeczy równolegle. Tym razem zajmował się przygotowywaniem obiadu, o czym wymownie świadczyły unoszące się w powietrzu zapachy gotowanych na gazie potraw, a w międzyczasie zapewne także sprzątał, bo kuchnia aż lśniła czystością.

— Już wstałaś? — zapytał z troską, kiedy stanęła w drzwiach kuchni. — Sądziłem, że trochę dłużej sobie pośpisz.

— A ja myślałam, że nie zmrużę oka. No ale zmęczenie i ziółka na sen zrobiły swoje — przyznała Ula, po czym ziewnęła przeciągle. — Może w czymś ci pomogę?

— Nie trzeba, już wszystko zrobiłem. Obiad się gotuje, porządki skończyłem, a Jaśka niedawno wysłałem do sklepu.

— Rozumiem. Skoro tak, to mógłbyś usiąść ze mną na chwilkę? Chciałabym powiedzieć ci o czymś bardzo ważnym — zakomunikowała tajemniczo, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

— Spodziewałem się, że to prędzej czy później musi nastąpić — przyznał Józef, posłusznie siadając naprzeciwko niej.

— Tak? — zmarszczyła brwi Ula. _Czyżby dowiedział się od Madeckiego o moich planach?_ , przeszło jej przez myśl. _Przecież prosiłam go, żeby nic nie mówił tacie._

— No tak. Co prawda, już wcześniej się na to zanosiło i podejrzewałem, że w pewnym momencie do tego dojdzie, ale mimo to czuję się trochę zaskoczony. To stało się tak nagle…

— Wiem, sama nie do końca mogę w to uwierzyć — weszła mu w słowo. — No ale skoro już tak potoczyły się wypadki, to myślę, że nie ma na co czekać.

— Z drugiej strony w takich sytuacjach pośpiech również nie jest wskazany — zwrócił jej uwagę Józef. — Nie na darmo mówi się, że co nagle, to po diable. No, ale zakładam, że wiesz, co robisz. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko powiedzieć, że bardzo się cieszę z twojej decyzji.

— Więc się zgadzasz? — zapytała Ula z niedowierzaniem. W jej przekonaniu ta rozmowa potoczyła się zdecydowanie zbyt gładko. 

— A co ja mam w tej kwestii do powiedzenia? Mogę wyrazić swoje zdanie, ale ostatecznie wybór i tak należy do ciebie. Jedyne, czego żałuję, to tego, że dowiedziałem się o wszystkim najpierw od Jaśka, a nie od ciebie — odparł Józef z wyrzutem w głosie.

— Od Jaśka?! — wykrzyknęła, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia. _A on skąd o tym wie?! Przecież nic mu nie mówiłam o remoncie dachu!_ , dopowiedziała sobie w myślach.

— No tak, chłopak niechcący się wygadał, ale nie miej mu tego za złe. Na pewno nie miał złych intencji. Tak samo jak ja chce tylko, żebyś wreszcie była szczęśliwa — zapewnił Cieplak, a jego ton przybrał miłą i łagodną barwę.

— Tato, a o czym ty właściwie mówisz? — zainteresowała się Ula, gdyż ostatnia wypowiedź ojca kompletnie nie pasowała jej w kontekście remontu dachu. Nie rozumiała, w jaki sposób miałby on wpłynąć na jej poczucie szczęścia.

— No jak to o czym! — obruszył się Józef. — O tym, że ty i Piotr jesteście parą. A ty sądziłaś, że co mam na myśli?

— Remont dachu — przyznała lekko zawstydzona. — Pamiętasz, rozmawialiśmy jakiś czas temu na ten temat.

— Owszem, ale ustaliliśmy, że na razie nas na to nie stać — przypomniał jej Józef. — Dlaczego właśnie to przyszło ci do głowy?

— Bo tak się składa, że teraz mamy na to pieniądze. Przed chwilą zadzwonił do mnie syn pana Madeckiego i zaproponował, że mogą zająć się naszym dachem w przyszłym tygodniu. Na poniedziałek umówiłam się z nim na spotkanie w tej sprawie — przedstawiła tę kwestię w skrócie, skupiając się tylko na tym, co najważniejsze.

— Czekaj, czekaj. Powoli. Skąd wzięłaś na to pieniądze? Przecież to spora suma i, nawet przy twoim oszczędnym trybie życia, nie byłabyś w stanie tyle odłożyć ze swojej pensji — drążył temat Józef, patrząc podejrzliwie na córkę.

— A czy to naprawdę teraz takie ważne? Grunt, że je zdobyłam. Nie martw się, nie ukradłam ich — powiedziała uspokajająco, nie chcąc wyjawić ojcu, że te środki dostała od Krzysztofa Dobrzańskiego.

— Jasiek powiedział mi dokładnie to samo, kiedy go spytałem, skąd wziął pieniądze na kurs prawa jazdy — westchnął Józef, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. — Oboje znaleźliście drzewo, na którym zamiast owoców są banknoty, czy co? — dodał ironicznie.

— Można to i tak nazwać — odparła wymijająco. — Więc co sądzisz o tym remoncie dachu? — zręcznie wróciła do przerwanego wątku.

— Sam nie wiem. Oczywiście przydałoby się to zrobić przed zimą, ale…

— Ale? — dociekała, kiedy ojciec przerwał wypowiadane zdanie w pół słowa.

— Co będzie, jeśli okaże się, że te pieniądze będą nam potrzebne na inny cel? Wiesz tak samo dobrze, jak ja, że pogrzeb sporo kosztuje… a sama mówiłaś, że z Beatką jest bardzo źle…

— Tato, proszę cię… — zaczęła błagalnym tonem Ula, ale nie było jej dane dokończyć, bo znów rozdzwonił się jej telefon. Wydobyła go więc z kieszeni szlafroka i tym razem spojrzała na wyświetlacz. — To Piotr — powiedziała na głos, naciskając przycisk z zieloną słuchawką.

— Cześć, Ula. Mam nadzieję, że nie obudziłem? — bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

— Nie, nie. Trochę się zdrzemnęłam, ale już wstałam — odpowiedziała trochę nieskładnie, co wynikało po części z zaspania, a po części z zaskoczenia, jakie wywołał w niej ten telefon.

— To tak jak ja. W soboty zwykle jest spokojnie, więc mogłem pozwolić sobie na krótką drzemkę. No ale nie dzwonię tylko po to, żeby ci o tym powiedzieć. Mam bardzo dobrą wiadomość.

— Jaką? — zainteresowała się Ula.

— Rozmawiałem z moim kolegą Dawidem, a on z kolei zadzwonił do swojego teścia, który jest ordynatorem oddziału pediatrycznego w Łodzi. Krótko mówiąc, zgodził się jutro zbadać Beatkę i zrobić jej badania — podzielił się z nią nowiną, nie kryjąc swojego entuzjazmu.

— A co to zmieni? — spytała obojętnie, nie rozumiejąc do końca sensu tego, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

— Pozwoli nam potwierdzić diagnozę postawioną w szpitalu rejonowym albo ją wykluczyć, co jest nawet bardziej prawdopodobne. Ula, teść Dawida to wybitny specjalista i on naprawdę może pomóc Beatce. I to lepiej niż cały sztab konowałów, którzy zajmują się nią teraz — przekonywał Piotr tonem, który nie pozwalał wątpić w prawdziwość jego słów.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć — przyznała Cieplakówna, czując się trochę zdezorientowana.

— Na razie wystarczy, jak się zgodzisz. Jutro po dyżurze pojadę na chwilę do mieszkania się przebrać, potem zabiorę cię z Rysiowa i razem odbierzemy Beti ze szpitala. Po wypisaniu jej na żądanie pojedziemy prosto do Łodzi, a tam już teść Dawida wszystkim się zajmie — przedstawił swój plan Sosnowski. — To jak?

— Będę gotowa — obiecała Ula. — Piotr, nie wiem, jak ci dziękować…

— Wrócimy do tego w swoim czasie — zapowiedział lekarz półgłosem. — A teraz wybacz, ale wzywają mnie do pacjenta. Do jutra.

— Cześć — pożegnała się, choć miała podejrzenia, że Sosnowski już tego nie usłyszał. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa naprawdę miała miejsce. Czy to możliwe, by po raz kolejny to właśnie Piotr ratował ją z opresji? I jeśli to rzeczywiście prawda, że ten ordynator z Łodzi to taki wybitny specjalista, to może dla Beatki rzeczywiście jest jeszcze nadzieja? Nie potrafiąc dłużej stłumić w sobie targających nią sprzecznych emocji, Ula rozpłakała się jak dziecko.

— Córcia, co się stało? — spytał Józef przerażony nie na żarty, przytulając ją do siebie.

— Tatku, Piotr znalazł pediatrę, który obiecał pomóc Beti. Jutro z samego rana mamy do niego pojechać — odparła, nie przestając szlochać.

— To prawdziwy cud. Piotr spadł nam z nieba — ocenił Cieplak drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem.

***

Chociaż Maćka korciło, by spędzić sobotnie przedpołudnie na słodkim nic nierobieniu, to myśl o Darii, która tego dnia miała zamiar dokończyć swoje recenzje na poniedziałek, skutecznie zmotywowała go do wstania z łóżka. Zwłaszcza, że on też miał co nieco do zrobienia. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do pedantyzmu Piotra, to wystarczyłoby, żeby taka osoba zobaczyła przygotowany przez niego grafik sprzątania oraz dyżurów, jakie miał pełnić na zmianę z Maćkiem. Szymczyk przez dłuższą chwilę przypatrywał się tabelce rozrysowanej na kartce formatu A3, ze zdumienia coraz szerzej otwierając oczy. Zamiłowanie Sosnowskiego do porządku przechodziło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. I chociaż Maciek nie uważał się za bałaganiarza, to daleko mu było do perfekcjonizmu prezentowanego przez jego nowego współlokatora.

 _Muszę wziąć się za robotę, bo jak do jutra nie zrobię wszystkiego z tej listy, to kto wie, co Piotrek mi zrobi po powrocie z dyżuru. Sytuacja z Bartkiem pokazała, że to niebezpieczny człowiek, kiedy się wścieknie. Wolę mu się nie narażać, więc jakoś to wszystko ogarnę_ , pomyślał, kierując się w stronę pokoju, by przebrać się w powyciągany dres i za dużą koszulkę, czyli idealny strój do sprzątania.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Wkrótce okazało się, że strach miał wielkie oczy i Maciek uporał się ze wszystkimi zaplanowanymi pracami szybciej, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. Po trzech godzinach udało mu się skończyć, mając satysfakcję z dobre spełnionego obowiązku. Maciek z zadowoleniem rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, które lśniło czystością. Czując, jak rozpierała go duma, odruchowo sięgnął po telefon, by zadzwonić do Darii i pochwalić się jej swoim sukcesem. Jednak zanim wybrał jej numer, przypomniał sobie, że być może ona jeszcze nie skończyła swojej pracy i nie byłoby dobrze jej rozpraszać. Zwłaszcza, że kilkakrotnie już wspominała mu o tym, że nie znosi, kiedy ktoś jej przerywa. Z tego powodu Maciek porzucił pomysł dzwonienia do niej w tym momencie i zaczął rozważać, czy odezwać się do Uli. Ona z kolei bardzo ciężko pracowała przez cały tydzień, więc Szymczyk spodziewał się, że przyjaciółka dochodzi teraz do siebie po pięciodniowym maratonie w biurze księgowym albo pomaga ojcu w opiece nad Beatką, która w czasie choroby potrafiła być bardziej absorbująca niż na co dzień.

 _Lepiej dam dziewczynie trochę odpocząć_ , zdecydował. _Przedzwonię do niej jutro, jeśli ona sama nie odezwie się do mnie wcześniej._

***

Korzystając z wolnej soboty, Karol wybrał się na poranny jogging do Lasu Kabackiego, gdzie o tak wczesnej porze mógł spotkać tylko podobnych sobie fanatycznych entuzjastów wczesnego biegania. Dopiero za parę godzin należało spodziewać się tu tłumu spacerowiczów, którzy będą kręcić się po lesie niczym mrówki wokół mrowiska. A tymczasem Karol przemierzał kolejne ścieżki równym, niezbyt szybkim tempem, delektując się rześkim powietrzem oraz ciszą i spokojem. Taki relaks po całym tygodniu stresującej pracy w szpitalu był mu bardzo potrzebny. Pozwolił mu oczyścić umysł i zregenerować siły przed czekającymi go w najbliższych dniach czterema dyżurami, z czego pierwszy miał mieć miejsce już jutro.

 _Jak stary nie zatrudni do końca roku nikogo do pomocy, to się wykończymy, a ja na pewno. Jak Ilona urodzi, to Dawid będzie częściowo wyłączony i jego obowiązki spadną na nas. A Piotrek… jeśli dostanie się na ten staż, to pozamiatane, bo nie będzie go przynajmniej przez rok. Dobrze, że na Mariana zawsze mogę liczyć, ale we dwóch nie obstawimy większości dyżurów w miesiącu, mowy nie ma_ , pomyślał, robiąc sobie chwilę przerwy. _Przecież człowiek nie żyje po to, żeby pracować, ale pracuje po to, żeby żyć. I wcale nie uśmiecha mi się, że zamieszkać w szpitalu albo wracać do domu tylko po to, żeby coś zjeść i trochę się przespać. A czas na jakieś życie prywatne, choćby na wyjście do kina albo na kolację z jakąś fajną dziewczyną? No właśnie, dzisiaj mam wolny wieczór. Szkoda, że ta Julia się nie odezwała. A może chciała, tylko zabrakło jej odwagi? Przecież kobiety lubią, kiedy to facet wykazuje inicjatywę. Skoro tak, to może ja powinienem zrobić kolejny krok?_ , zapytał sam siebie. W jego głowie momentalnie zrodził się genialny w swojej prostocie plan i Karol bez wahania postanowił przystąpić do jego realizacji. Odpuścił sobie dalsze bieganie po Lesie Kabackim, by szybko pojechać do mieszkania i zmienić niezbyt wyjściowy dres na coś efektowniejszego. Jego wybór padł na nowe jeansy i bladoniebieską koszulę. Całości dopełniała ciemna, skórzana kurtka. Tuż przed wyjściem z mieszkania Karol uważnie przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze i stwierdziwszy, że wyglądał, jak należy, bez dalszej zwłoki pojechał tam, gdzie mieszkała Julia. Nadal pamiętał adres oraz to, do którego budynku weszła, kiedy ją odwiózł pod sam dom. Zgodnie z przysłowiem „nie przyszła góra do Mahometa, Mahomet przyszedł do góry” Karol miał zamiar pokręcić się w tamtej okolicy, licząc na niby przypadkowe spotkanie z Julią. Dla Górskiego podryw to był chleb powszedni, więc ani przez moment nie dopuścił do siebie myśli, że coś mogłoby pójść nie tak.

Niezrażony tym, że przed blokiem dziewczyny nie było ani jednego wolnego miejsca do parkowania, porzucił swój samochód kawałek dalej i zaczął rozglądać się za innym dogodnym punktem do obserwacji wejścia do budynku. Wystawanie tuż pod jej oknami nie było w jego stylu, bo mogłoby zostać odebrane przez Julię jako przejaw jego desperacji. Postanowił więc odejść nieco dalej i pokręcić się po czymś, co w zamyśle architekta zapewne miało być parkiem, a w praktyce okazało się sporym skrawkiem trawnika, gdzieniegdzie porośniętego gęstymi krzakami. Karol skierował więc swoje kroki na jedną z brukowanych ścieżek, z której mógł dostatecznie dobrze wiedzieć osoby wchodzące i wychodzące z bloku Julii. Jednocześnie starał się trzymać blisko mostka pozwalającego łatwo przedostać mu się niewielki, ale za to błotnisty kanałek dzielący tę namiastkę parku od reszty osiedla.

Górski nieśpiesznie spacerował sobie w tę i we w tę niczym wartownik na służbie, nie spuszczając ani na chwilę wzroku z głównego punktu swojego zainteresowania. Był tak skupiony na tej czynności, że zupełnie obojętniał na to, co działo się wokół niego.

Nagle jednak poczuł, jak został uderzony w ramię przez coś lub kogoś. Wyrwany z zamyślenia gwałtownie się odwrócił, ale nie zobaczył żadnego człowieka, lecz tylko solidnej wielkości patyk. Sądząc, że to właśnie nim przed sekundą oberwał, Karol podniósł go z ziemi z zamiarem namierzenia winowajcy. Spodziewał się, że stał za tym jakiś nastoletni urwis chowający się teraz za gęstymi krzakami znajdującymi się nieopodal. Nim zdążył dobrze przyjrzeć się tym chaszczom, coś z nich wyskoczyło. Górski struchlał, gdy zorientował się, że był to ogromny rottweiler biegnący prosto na niego. Na ucieczkę było jednak za późno. Rozpędzone zwierzę z impetem skoczyło na niego. Lecąc do tyłu, Karol zamknął oczy i pożegnał się już z życiem, spodziewając się lada moment poczuć na swoim gardle psie zęby. Gdy tak się nie stało, Górski nieśmiało otworzył jedno oko, by stwierdzić, że groźnie wyglądające kły rottweilera nie spoczęły na żadnej z części jego ciała, lecz na patyku, który trzymał w ręce.

— Okruszek! — Karol usłyszał kobiecy głos, ale wciąż leżące na nim psisko skutecznie uniemożliwiało mu zobaczenie, do kogo należał. — Okruszek, do nogi! — dodała z naciskiem, na co zwierzę posłusznie wykonało jej polecenie, uprzednio odebrawszy z ręki Karola swoją zdobycz. Górski odetchnął z ulgą i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że w wyniku bliskiego kontaktu trzeciego stopnia z rottweilerem wylądował w samym środku błotnistego kanałku.

— Ładny okruszek, nie ma co — powiedział nie wiadomo do kogo Karol, próbując się podnieść.

— Boże, strasznie przepraszam! Pomogę panu! — zaproponowała nieznajoma, rzucając się na ratunek. Najwyraźniej jednak przeoczyła, że brzeg kanałku był śliski, więc wystarczył jeden nieuważny krok, by dziewczyna straciła równowagę i z impetem wpadła na leżącego w błocie Karola.

— Jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły? — spytał retorycznie, spoglądając prosto w duże, ciemne oczy nieznajomej. Górski był tak wściekły, że ta nieoczekiwana bliskość tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozjuszyła, bo skomplikowała już i tak niełatwy proces wydostania się z lepkiej mazi. Dopiero kiedy oboje znów znaleźli się na brzegu, Karol miał okazję przyjrzeć się właścicielce Okruszka. Była na to na oko dwudziestokilkuletnia kobieta słusznej postury o okrągłej twarzy, na której rzucał się w oczy szeroki i miły uśmiech. Jednak w tej chwili była tak utytłana w błocie, że wyglądała jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

 _Cholera, ze mną wcale nie jest lepiej. Moje nowe spodnie_ , pomyślał ze smutkiem połączonym z gniewem.

— Mieszkam tu niedaleko, mógłby pan się umyć i wysuszyć — powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę, co zabrzmiało w jego uszach nieco zbyt obcesowo.

— Dziękuję, sam sobie poradzę — odmówił grzecznie, acz stanowczo. — A na przyszłość radzę lepiej pilnować psa. Dlaczego on w ogóle jest bez kagańca?

— Ćwiczyliśmy aportowanie — odparła z rozbrajającą szczerością. — Czy w ramach przeprosin mogłabym któregoś dnia zaprosić pana na kawę?

— Bez urazy, ale nie zwykłem umawiać się z nieznajomymi — rzucił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, choć nie do końca zgodnie z prawdą.

— Jestem Laura — przedstawiła się, wyciągając do niego ubłoconą dłoń.

— Karol — odrzekł, niechętnie odwzajemniając gest. Jej bezpośredniość trochę go zaskoczyła, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. — Pani wybaczy, ale muszę już lecieć. Do widzenia — dodał szybko, obawiając się, że dziewczyna może zaraz zaproponować wymianę numerami telefonów, na co on nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Czym prędzej więc się oddalił, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, ze smutkiem stwierdzając, że spotkanie z Julią również przyjdzie mu odłożyć na inny termin.

***

Podczas dwudziestominutowej przerwy w filharmonii Aleks korzystał z tego, że większość widzów wyszła do foyer, bufetu lub toalety i pozostał na swoim miejscu, by kontemplować to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Do tej pory nigdy nie przepadał za amerykańskimi kompozytorami, bo ich muzyka do niego nie przemawiała. I teraz tylko utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu. Bez większego entuzjazmu wysłuchał I Symfonii Samuela Barbera oraz koncertu podwójnego na skrzypce, wiolonczelę i orkiestrę André Previna, czekając na utwór, który pojawi się po przerwie. Choć wcześniej wiele słyszał o I Symfonii Siergieja Rachmaninowa, to jak dotąd nie miał okazji posłuchać jej na żywo. Dzisiaj miał okazję naprawić ten błąd i wyrobić sobie własną opinię na temat tej kompozycji, która niemal zrujnowała ledwie rozpoczętą karierę Rachmaninowa. A wszystko przez katastrofalną w skutkach premierę w Petersburgu, podczas której została fatalnie wykonana przez orkiestrę pod batutą niedysponowanego dyrygenta.

 _Ciekawe, czy nie okaże się to prorocze, biorąc pod uwagę, że za tydzień o tej porze będzie trwał pokaz nowej kolekcji przygotowany przez Marka, który kompletnie się do tego nie nadaje_ , pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie. _Wątpię, żeby miał tyle szczęścia, co Rachmaninow, którego kolejne dokonania przyćmiły tamtą feralną premierę. A sam utwór zyskał drugie życie na długo po jego śmierci. Ciekawe, czy rzeczywiście jest wart, by poświęcić mu choć odrobinę uwagi._

Wkrótce jego rozmyślania przerwał głośny sygnał zwiastujący bliski już koniec przerwy. Na ten dźwięk tłum ludzi jak jeden mąż powrócił na salę i w ciągu paru minut wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach gotowi na dalszy ciąg programu. Gorącymi oklaskami nagrodzili dyrygenta, który pojawił się na scenie, by za chwilę w idealnej ciszy i skupieniu czekać na rozpoczęcie symfonii. Wreszcie zaczęło się. Zaledwie siedmiotaktowy wstęp nadał utworowi zaciekły i odważny ton. Powolna i majestatyczna pierwsza część przywodziła Aleksowi na myśl motyw żywcem wzięty z gregoriańskiej mszy żałobnej, który przewijał się w kolejnych trzech częściach. Dzięki temu symfonia sprawiała wrażenie spójnej i składającej się w logiczną całość. W swej wymowie zaś była mroczną i mocną, ale jednocześnie porywającą muzyczną opowieścią, idealnie pasującą do obecnego nastroju Aleksa zdominowanego przez niepewność i gniew. Pewnie z tego powodu ten utwór zrobił na nim aż tak piorunujące wrażenie.

 _Tego było mi dzisiaj potrzeba_ , stwierdził Febo, opuszczając tego wieczoru budynek filharmonii pełen werwy i determinacji, by stawić czoła wyzwaniom nadchodzącego tygodnia.


	44. Chapter 44

— Cześć, Piotrek — powiedział na powitanie Karol, wchodząc w niedzielny poranek do pokoju lekarskiego. — Nie pytam, jak minęła noc, bo wystarczy tylko na ciebie spojrzeć, by zorientować się, że było kiepsko. Zgadłem?

— Nie, nawet nie — zaprzeczył Sosnowski, energicznie kręcąc głową. — Tylko dwa razy mnie obudzili, a tak to większość nocy miałem spokój. Ale sam wiesz, że spanie na dyżurze to nie to samo co wypoczynek w domu. A ja mam ostatnio deficyt snu, więc…

— Tak? A co się urodziło? — podchwycił temat Górski, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi.

— W piątek siostra Uli znowu trafiła do szpitala i siedzieliśmy tam razem całą noc — westchnął Piotr, rozmasowując obolały kark. — Podobno stan małej był krytyczny, więc Ula uparła się, że nigdzie się nie ruszy, dopóki niebezpieczeństwo nie minie. A sytuacja ustabilizowała się dopiero rano. W międzyczasie lekarz dyżurny przekazał nam diagnozę, że Beatce dolega choroba Kawasakiego i trzeba liczyć się z najgorszym.

— To kiepsko — skwitował Karol, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć współczucie. — Naprawdę jest aż tak źle? — zapytał z troską.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie chce mi się w to wierzyć, więc na pewno tego tak nie zostawię.

— Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Ale to pewnie od jutra, a dzisiaj masz wolne, to sobie odeśpisz i nabierzesz sił — powiedział pocieszająco Górski, klepiąc przyjaciela w ramię.

— Nie bardzo, bo zaraz zabieram Ulę i Beatkę do Łodzi. Wczoraj Dawid załatwił nam wizytę u swojego teścia pediatry — sprostował Sosnowski, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. Mimo wypitej kawy wciąż czuł ogarniającą go senność.

— I ty w takim stanie masz zamiar jechać w trasę? — zdziwił się Karol, posyłając koledze karcące spojrzenie. — Człowieku, przecież ty zaśniesz za kierownicą!

— Spokojnie, aż tak źle to nie będzie. W domu łyknę jeszcze trochę mocnej kawy, a po drodze kupię sobie kilka napojów energetyzujących i jakoś dam radę — powiedział z przekonaniem Piotr. — Bywałem już w życiu bardziej niewyspany, chociażby w czasie sesji na studiach. Na szczęście do Łodzi jest tylko sto trzydzieści kilometrów. Jak nie będzie korków, to najpóźniej w dwie godziny dojedziemy na miejsce.

— Stary, ty na redbullach to długo nie pociągniesz — przestrzegł go Górski, robiąc groźną minę. — Ja rozumiem chęć pomocy Uli, ale czy ona ma tylko ciebie na tym świecie? Przecież jest jeszcze ten Maciek, tak? — dodał z wyrzutem.

— No jest i co z tego, że jest? Przecież ja tak czy inaczej muszę z nimi pojechać, więc po co robić zbędny tłok? — spytał retorycznie Piotr.

— Jak uważasz, ale sądzę, że to niezbyt mądre postępowanie — wyraził swoją opinię Karol, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. — To się kiedyś może źle skończyć, tyle ci powiem.

— A ty czemu tak kraczesz od rana? — zręcznie odbił piłeczkę Sosnowski. — Wstałeś dzisiaj lewą nogą, czy co?

— A weź, daj spokój — machnął ręką Górski, robiąc zrezygnowaną minę. — Szkoda gadać.

— No ale powiedz. Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak — drążył temat Piotr.

— Naprawdę nie ma o czym. Wczoraj miałem zły dzień, to wszystko — bronił się Karol, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okna.

— A konkretnie? — Sosnowski jak zwykle nie miał zamiaru ustąpić.

— W dużym skrócie: miała być randka, a wyszło wielkie pranie — stwierdził smutno Górski, przewracając oczami.

— Brzmi intrygująco — ocenił Piotr, spoglądając na przyjaciela z zaciekawieniem. — Rozwiniesz temat czy mam zgadywać?

— Tylko się nie śmiej — zastrzegł Karol, siadając naprzeciwko kolegi. — Chodzi o tę dziewczynę, którą ostatnio poznałem w parku. Liczyłem na to, że do mnie zadzwoni, ale z niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu nie zrobiła tego. I wczoraj wpadłem na pomysł, że może chciałaby się odezwać, ale wolałaby, żebym to jednak ja wykazał inicjatywę. Wiesz, jakie są kobiety, prawda? No to wystroiłem się jak stróż w Boże Ciało i pojechałem w okolice jej bloku, żeby się tam pokręcić i niby przypadkiem na nią wpaść.

— Ty i te twoje pomysły — westchnął Piotr, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. — No i co?

— I wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie jakaś idiotka ćwicząca aportowanie z rottweilerem. Tak rzuciła mu patyk, że trafiła we mnie. A ja, myśląc, że to sprawka jakiegoś nastoletniego łobuza, wziąłem go do ręki. Nim się zorientowałem, to ten głupi pies na mnie skoczył, przez co wpadłem do błotnistego kanału. Miałem ochotę utopić w nim tego rottweilera razem z właścicielką — relacjonował Karol, z każdym wypowiedzianym zdaniem coraz bardziej czerwieniąc się ze złości. — W takim stanie nie mogłem pokazać się nikomu na oczy, a już na pewno nie Julii. Po powrocie do domu musiałem zająć się praniem. Najwięcej problemów miałem ze skórzaną kurtką, chociaż bardziej martwiłem się o swoje nowe spodnie. Całe szczęście, że udało się je doprać.

— Świetna historia — stwierdził Sosnowski, próbując zachować powagę. Udało mu się to tylko przez kilkanaście sekund, bo zaraz potem wybuchnął spazmatycznym śmiechem.

— Ej, prosiłem cię, żebyś się ze mnie nie nabijał — upomniał kolegę Górski, robiąc naburmuszoną minę.

— Wybacz, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać — rechotał dalej Piotr, wyobrażając sobie opisaną przez przyjaciela scenę. — A wiesz, że podobno kąpiele błotne dobrze robią na samopoczucie i na wygląd? — zażartował, nie przestając chichotać.

— Bardzo zabawne — odparł ironicznie Karol. — Niepotrzebnie ci w ogóle o tym mówiłem.

— Przeciwnie, bardzo poprawiłeś mi humor — odparł Sosnowski, wyszczerzając zęby w uśmiechu.

— Jasne, jasne, śmiej się z cudzego nieszczęścia — lamentował Górski zbolałym tonem.

— Oj, przestań, to jeszcze nie koniec świata. Nie wyszło w ten weekend, uda się w następny. Chyba, że w ciągu tygodnia dziewczyna gdzieś się przeprowadzi, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne.

— Łatwo ci mówić. A ciekawe, czy też byś podchodził do tego tak lekko, gdyby chodziło o Ulę, co? — zaatakował przyjaciela Karol. — Mógłbyś nie widzieć się z nią przez tydzień i twierdzić, że to nie ma większego znaczenia?

— To co innego. O ile wiem, ty widziałeś się z tamtą dziewczyną tylko raz i w sumie niewiele o niej wiesz poza tym, jak ma na imię i gdzie mieszka. Aż tak bardzo ci się spodobała? — zainteresował się Piotr, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia.

— Kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś się temu dziwić. Mam ci przypomnieć, jak było z tobą i Ulą? Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia jak z komedii romantycznej — powiedział z przekąsem Górski.

— Ktoś kiedyś mi powiedział, że jeśli dwoje ludzi ma być ze sobą, to mimo wszystko będzie. Więc jeśli tamta dziewczyna z parku jest ci pisana, to znowu się spotkacie — powiedział podniośle Sosnowski. Tak właśnie patrzył na swój związek z Cieplakówną, który odmienił jego dotychczasowe życie. Jednocześnie Piotr wychodził z założenia, że szczęściu trzeba pomagać, więc nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by ktokolwiek odebrał mu jego ukochaną.

***

W niedzielny poranek Marek obudził się wypoczęty i pełen energii. Co więcej, dopisywał mu bardzo dobry humor, na co niebagatelny wpływ miało to, co mu się przyśniło. W sennych marzeniach zobaczył siebie i Paulinę w romantycznej scenerii, gdzie oboje po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem — bez kłótni i wzajemnych oskarżeń, które ostatnio były stałym elementem ich rozmów. Jego sen był tak realistyczny, że Marek uznał to za znak i podchwycił ten pomysł. Korzystając z tego, że jego narzeczona jeszcze spała, Dobrzański wstał z łóżka i udał się do kuchni, by przygotować dla nich śniadanie. W międzyczasie ułożył sobie w głowie plan na dalszą część dnia, zamierzając zabrać ukochaną w ich romantyczne miejsca. Liczył, że odwołanie się do ich pięknej przeszłości oraz związanych z nią wspomnień może pozwolić im na nowo się do siebie zbliżyć. Kiedyś przecież byli dla siebie nie tylko kochankami, ale także — a może przede wszystkim — przyjaciółmi, którzy potrafili rozmawiać ze sobą o wszystkim, a nie tylko o firmie. I chociaż nie był to ten poziom porozumienia, jaki swego czasu łączył go z Julią, to Marek uznał, że wszystko będzie lepsze od tego, co ostatnio działo się w jego związku z Pauliną.

— A co tu tak pięknie pachnie? — zapytała radośnie Paulina, wchodząc do kuchni.

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — powiedział przymilnie Marek, posyłając narzeczonej jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów. — Zrobiłem nam śniadanie.

— No proszę, proszę. A co to za okazja? — zainteresowała się, a w tonie jej głosu dało się wyczuć nutę zdziwienia i podejrzliwości.

— Żadna okazja — westchnął głośno, gdyż nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. — Po prostu pomyślałem, że dzisiaj to ja przygotuję śniadanie dla kobiety, którą kocham.

— Ty coś piłeś? — zmarszczyła brwi Paulina.

— Nie, dlaczego tak myślisz? — zdziwił się, patrząc na nią pytająco.

— Bo mówisz i robisz rzeczy, które są do ciebie niepodobne — stwierdziła obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że romantyzm nie jest w moim stylu? — drążył temat, mając nadzieję, że źle ją zrozumiał.

— Na co dzień? Owszem — potwierdziła, lekko skinąwszy przy tym głową. — Co innego przy jakiejś specjalnej okazji.

— To najwyższy czas to zmienić — postanowił Marek, podchodząc do narzeczonej, by przyciągnąć ją do siebie. — Spędzimy razem cudowny dzień, zobaczysz.

— No ale chyba nie dzisiaj? — nieśmiało zasugerowała Paulina.

— A czemu nie? — odpowiedział jej pytaniem na pytanie. — Czyżbyś miała inne plany?

— Przecież mówiłam ci przedwczoraj, że na całą niedzielę jadę do SPA, ale ty jak zwykle mnie nie słuchasz — rzuciła z wyrzutem w głosie, oswabadzając się z jego uścisku.

— A nie możesz tego odwołać albo przełożyć? — poprosił błagalnym tonem, robiąc minę zbitego psa.

— Chyba żartujesz — zakpiła, przewracając oczami. — Już zamówiłam całą serię zabiegów. I jak nie zrobię ich dzisiaj, to potem nie będzie kiedy. Przecież premiera jest już za parę dni i muszę wyglądać na niej wyjątkowo korzystnie. W końcu to nasz wielki dzień, tak czy nie?

— No tak, ale dla mnie nawet teraz wyglądasz przepięknie — pochwalił ukochaną Marek, mając zamiar namówić ją do zmiany zdania. — Moim zdaniem nie jest potrzebna żadna wizyta w SPA.

— Wiem, że tobie jest wszystko jedno, skoro podobam ci się nawet nieuczesana i bez makijażu. Ale przypominam ci, że na pokazie będzie wiele ważnych osób, a na dodatek przez cały wieczór fotoreporterzy zrobią nam całe mnóstwo zdjęć, które trafią później do gazet i Internetu. I chyba nie chcesz, żeby potem ktokolwiek powiedział, że Paulina Febo nie dba o siebie? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. — Robię to też dla ciebie. Przecież mój wygląda to także twoja wizytówka. Dlatego dzisiaj jadę do SPA i to nie podlega dyskusji. A swój zapał i zaangażowanie zachowaj na wtorkowe spotkanie z Pshemko.

*** 

Po przekazaniu Karolowi obowiązków Piotr — zgodnie ze swoim pierwotnym planem — najpierw pojechał do domu, żeby wykąpać się, ogolić i przebrać. Przed wyjściem z mieszkania miał zamiar jeszcze zjeść śniadanie i napić się porządnej kawy, licząc, że to postawi go na nogi w odróżnieniu od kilku filiżanek rozpuszczalnego napoju, którym z konieczności musiał raczyć się od rana w szpitalu. Dlatego gdy po przekroczeniu drzwi wejściowych do jego nozdrzy dostał się zapach świeżo parzonej kawy, na twarzy Piotra pojawił się błogi uśmiech. Zwabiony tą przyjemną wonią od razu skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, gdzie zastał Maćka siedzącego przy kuchennym stole i czytającego coś w smartfonie.

— Cześć, poratujesz mnie kawą i czymś do jedzenia? — zapytał przymilnie Sosnowski, uśmiechając się do Szymczyka. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki jego pomocy, szybciej uwinie się z przygotowaniem do wyjścia, a co za tym idzie — wcześniej dotrze do Rysiowa.

— No jasne, że tak. Jak tam minął dyżur? — zapytał z troską Maciek.

— W porządku — odparł lakonicznie, siadając przy stole.

— Jak będziesz chciał odespać, to będziesz miał spokój, bo około południa wybieram się do Rysiowa i wrócę pewnie dopiero wieczorem — stwierdził Szymczyk, nalewając współlokatorowi filiżankę aromatycznej kawy.

— Ale chyba nie jedziesz do Uli?

— Nie, umówiłem się z rodzicami. Teraz rzadko się widujemy, więc zaprosili mnie na niedzielny obiad. Ale znając życie, to do Cieplaków pewnie też zajrzę na chwilę, korzystając z tego, że będę po sąsiedzku. A czemu pytasz? — zainteresował się Maciek.

— Nie jesteś na bieżąco, kolego. Zaraz po śniadaniu muszę się szybko ogarnąć i lecę po Ulę do Rysiowa, a potem razem jedziemy do Łodzi i raczej wrócimy późno — wtajemniczył go Piotr.

— Do Łodzi? A po co? — zmarszczył brwi Szymczyk.

— Ula nic ci nie mówiła? — zdziwił się Sosnowski. — W piątek Beatce się pogorszyło i znowu wylądowała w szpitalu. Siedzieliśmy tam całą noc, bo stan małej był krytyczny. Mam duże zastrzeżenia co do kompetencji lekarzy ze szpitala rejonowego, więc udało mi się załatwić konsultację z ordynatorem pediatrii w Łodzi. To teść mojego kolegi z oddziału, a do tego świetny specjalista, więc jeśli ktokolwiek może pomóc Beatce, to tylko on.

— Rozumiem. Ulka nie dzwoniła do mnie ostatnio, a ja myślałem, że odpoczywa po ciężkim tygodniu pracy, więc wczoraj nie zawracałem jej głowy — zaczął tłumaczyć się Maciek. — Gdybym wiedział, że sytuacja jest tak poważna, to pojechałbym do nich, żeby jakoś im pomóc. A może jest coś, co teraz mógłbym zrobić? Obiad u rodziców to nie jest coś, czego nie da się odwołać.

— Dzięki, że pytasz, ale w tym momencie nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. Jakby co, to dam ci znać — zapowiedział Piotr, chociaż coraz bardziej podobała mu się rola ostatniej deski ratunku dla Uli i dopóki miał siłę, to nie chciał z nikim dzielić się tą funkcją.

— A może pojadę z wami do Łodzi? — dopytywał Szymczyk, najwyraźniej bardzo przejęty tym, co się wydarzyło. — Mógłbym być waszym kierowcą.

— Doceniam propozycję, ale obawiam się, że się nie zmieścimy — odmówił Sosnowski, starając się na poczekaniu wykombinować jakąś wymówkę. — I tak jedziemy już we czwórkę: Ula, Beatka, pan Józef i ja. Więc żeby mała miała trochę komfortu, to lepiej, żeby już nikt więcej z nami nie jechał — dodał szybko, chociaż było to kłamstwem, bo nie było mowy o tym, by Cieplak wybrał się razem z nimi do Łodzi. Jednak brzmiało to na tyle wiarygodnie, że Maciek od razu w to uwierzył.

— Masz rację, nie pomyślałem o tym — ustąpił Szymczyk wyglądający na nieco zbitego z tropu.

***

Ula od rana była tak zestresowana, że nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Jak większość ludzi bała się nieznanego. A pomysł Piotra z wyprawą do Łodzi nadal jej nie zachwycał. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie znała lekarza, którego Sosnowski tak zachwalał, ale też obawiała się reakcji personelu medycznego w szpitalu rejonowym, gdy nagle poprosi o wypisanie Beatki. Nie chciała ich w żaden sposób urazić ani dać im do zrozumienia, że kwestionuje ich kompetencje, bo — w odróżnieniu od Piotra — nie widziała powodu, by im nie ufać. Co więcej, Ula martwiła się, czy takie przenosiny oraz podróż nie zaszkodzą jej siostrze. Te i inne wątpliwości sprawiały, że Ula od świtu biła się z myślami, co powinna zrobić. Raz chciała dzwonić do Piotra, żeby wszystko odwołać i zachować status quo, a za chwilę nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie zaczną realizować przedstawiony przez Sosnowskiego plan. To niezdecydowanie oraz niepewność męczyły ją i rozpraszały do tego stopnia, że nawet najprostsze czynności sprawiały jej trudność.

— Pomogę ci — stwierdził Jasiek, prawie wyrywając z rąk siostry butelkę wody, którą bezskutecznie próbowała odkręcić. — Proszę bardzo.

— Dzięki wielkie — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się kwaśno. — Przepraszam, ale nie jestem dzisiaj sobą.

— Właśnie widzę. Nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Skoro Piotr pomógł ojcu, to zaufaj mu, że udało mu się znaleźć kogoś, kto wyleczy Beti — powiedział pocieszającym tonem, a jego logicznemu rozumowaniu trudno było odmówić racji.

— A właśnie, gdzie jest tata? — zręcznie zmieniła temat, zorientowawszy się w tym momencie, że nie widziała go od śniadania.

— Nie wiem. Jak go ostatnio widziałem, to szedł do łazienki, ale to już było jakąś godzinę temu — odparł Jasiek po chwili zastanowienia.

— Godzinę temu? — zapytała, lekko podnosząc głos. Przeraziła się nie na żarty, bo wyobraźnia jak na zawołanie podsunęła jej czarny scenariusz, który zakładał, że ojciec zasłabł, a może nawet dostał kolejnego zawału. Wydało jej się to na tyle prawdopodobne, że pobiegła do łazienki, ile miała sił w nogach i zaczęła walić pięściami w drzwi. — Tatku, jesteś tam?!

— Tak, jestem, już zaraz wychodzę — odpowiedział spokojnie Józef. — Córcia, a co ty taka przestraszona? — zapytał, kiedy po niecałej minucie otworzył drzwi.

— Bałam się, że coś ci się stało — przyznała się Ula, oddychając z ulgą. — Tak długo tam siedziałeś — dodała z wyrzutem.

— No musiałem się wyszykować przed podróżą.

— Czekaj, czyli ty też jedziesz do Łodzi? — podchwycił Jasiek, wybałuszając oczy ze zdumienia.

— Wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste. Chyba nie myśleliście, że będę tu siedział z założonymi rękami? — spytał retorycznie Józef.

— Tatku, ty lepiej zostań w domu — poprosiła Ula. — Piotr i ja poradzimy sobie sami.

— O nie, co to, to nie! — ostro zaprotestował senior. — Już wystarczy, że nie pozwoliłaś mi ani razu pojechać z Beti do szpitala. Tym razem nie puszczę was samych, mowy nie ma!

— Ale… — Ula próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale ojciec nie pozwolił jej dojść do głosu.

— To już postanowione — odparł Józef z przekonaniem graniczącym z pewnością. — Nawet nie próbujcie mnie namawiać, żebym zmienił zdanie.

— Pytanie, co na to powie Piotr — pomyślała na głos Ula, choć nie mogła w tym momencie wymienić powodu, dla którego Sosnowski miałby się na to nie zgodzić.

— Zaraz się okaże, bo właśnie przyjechał — stwierdził Jasiek, który był obdarzony tak wrażliwym słuchem jak nietoperz. I rzeczywiście, się nie pomylił, bo wkrótce rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. — Otworzę — dodał, nim siostra i ojciec zdążyli wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. W szybkości reakcji też bił całą rodzinę na głowę.

— To co, jedziemy? — zapytał Sosnowski po przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi domownikami.

— Tak, ja już jestem gotowa — odparła Ula niepewnie, czując na sobie jego spojrzenie. Nagle pojawiła się w niej obawa, jak Piotr zareaguje, kiedy zakomunikuje mu kategoryczne żądanie Józefa, więc postanowiła zrobić to delikatnie. — A powiedz, czy byłby to dla ciebie kłopot, gdyby tata pojechał z nami?

— Absolutnie nie — zapewnił Sosnowski. — Przewidziałem taki scenariusz — dodał, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Nie był to jednak dobry moment na wyjaśnienia, więc Cieplakówna postanowiła zostawić ten temat bez dalszych dociekań. 

— No to chodźmy, szkoda czasu — zarządził Józef tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Jasiek, zostajesz sam na gospodarstwie. Nie zrób niczego głupiego — dodał moralizatorskim tonem, patrząc znacząco na syna.

— Ja już nie jestem dzieckiem — obruszył się chłopak, robiąc urażoną minę. — Nie w głowie mi zabawy zapałkami ani inne równie genialne pomysły. Zresztą ja też zaraz będę się zbierał, bo umówiłem się z Kingą, że będziemy razem się uczyć.

— A to dobrze, bardzo dobrze — pochwalił syna Józef. — Tylko nie siedź u Matysiaków do późna.

— Tego akurat nie mogę ci obiecać — stwierdził Jasiek z charakterystyczną dla siebie przekorą.

— Nie drażnij mnie, tylko zrób to, o co cię proszę — rzucił na pożegnanie senior, piorunując syna spojrzeniem.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. Szczęśliwej podróży — pożegnał całą trójkę Cieplak junior.

***

Chociaż Violetta lubiła mieć od czasu do czasu chwilę tylko dla siebie, to nagły wyjazd Artura do Paryża i związana z tym świadomość, że przyjdzie spędzić jej samotnie cały weekend, wpędziły ją w zły nastrój. Nie mając nic innego do roboty, wybrała się do SPA na całą sobotę, licząc, że to dobrze jej zrobi. I faktycznie, po powrocie do domu czuła się piękniejsza niż wcześniej, ale samotny wieczór w mieszkaniu znowu pozbawił ją dobrego humoru. W niedzielny poranek nie pomogła jej ani długa kąpiel w pianie, ani nawet zjedzenie prawie kilograma dojrzałych pomidorów. A to oznaczało konieczność sięgnięcia po środek, który Violetta nazywała „ostatnim gwoździem ratunku” — wizytę w domu rodzinnym. Chociaż ojciec wychowywał obie swoje córki w poczuciu, że zostały stworzony do wyższych celów, to matka zdecydowanie faworyzowała młodszą z sióstr — Angelicę. Starszą zaś nagminnie

angażowała do różnych domowych zajęć, twierdząc przy tym, że przygotowuje ją w ten sposób do dorosłego życia i związanych z tym obowiązków. Początkowo dla Violetty była to „droga przez mąkę”, bo uważała to za przejaw dyskryminacji ze strony matki. Dopiero z czasem Kubasińska nauczyła się doceniać zdobyte umiejętności, dzięki którym udawało jej się unikać kulinarnych wpadek. Co prawda nadal nie lubiła gotować i robiła to tylko w razie „stanu wyższej racji”, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się niczego przypalić ani sprawić, by jadalne składniki po zmieszaniu zmieniły się w coś, czego nie zjadłyby nawet zwierzęta. Dlatego Violetta miała uzasadnione powody, by przypuszczać, że w podczas wizyty u rodziców nie grozi jej samotność ani nuda, bo ukochana mama zaraz znajdzie jej jakieś pożyteczne zajęcie.

Odkąd Kubasińska zamieszkała z Kaczmarkiem, bardzo rzadko widywała się z rodziną. Co prawda z matką i młodszą siostrą była w stałym kontakcie telefonicznym, ale wizyty Violetty w Pomiechówku zawsze urastały do rangi wielkiego wydarzenia. Nie inaczej było i tym razem. Gdy tylko dziewczyna wysiadła z taksówki przed domem, w którym się wychowała, od razu usłyszała radosny krzyk swojej rodzicielki:

— Córcia, wielkie nieba! Co za niespodzianka!

— Cześć, mamo — wtrąciła ciepłym tonem Violetta, spodziewając się, że będzie to jedyna rzecz, którą uda jej się powiedzieć przed wysłuchaniem potoku słów z ust matki.

— Nie mówiłaś, że się do nas wybierasz! Gdybyś nas uprzedziła, to inaczej zaplanowalibyśmy ten weekend! A tak to ojciec pojechał do kuzyna Wacława pomóc mu z naprawą auta, Angelica gdzieś wyszła, a ja właśnie wzięłam się za kiszenie ogórków. To już ostatnie w tym roku, więc za wiele ich nie zostało, ale zrobić je trzeba! No, ale nie ma tego dobrego, co by na jeszcze lepsze nie wyszło! Skoro już jesteś, to mi pomożesz, a przy okazji sobie pogadamy! Ile to my się znowu nie widziałyśmy? Dwa miesiące na pewno, ale coś mi się widzi, że więcej. Co u ciebie, moja droga? Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć, bo przez telefon nie porozmawia się o wszystkim. Zwłaszcza, że sąsiadka mi ostatnio mówiła, że każda rozmowa jest na podsłuchu, dasz wiarę? Nawet był w telewizji program na ten temat, ale mniejsza z tym. Niech ci się przyjrzę! Wspaniale wyglądasz, córcia! Widać, że Arturek o ciebie dba nie gorzej niż o swój piękny samochód! A właśnie, gdzie go zapodziałaś? Przecież mogliście przyjechać razem! Nie musiałabyś tułać się taksówkami, a i ja chętnie bym się z nim zobaczyła. Ostatni raz był u nas chyba na rocznicy ślubu, a wcześniej na świętach, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli. A to taki uroczy człowiek! Ci twoi poprzedni to mu nawet nie dorastają do czyszczenia butów na piętach! Przystojny, ustawiony, z mieszkaniem i samochodem, a do tego z prawdziwą klasą! Naprawdę lepiej trafić nie mogłaś. Chodźmy do środka, nie będziemy przecież tak na podwórku rozmawiać! — stwierdziła po swoim nieco przydługim wywodzie Kubasińska, zamaszystymi gestami zachęcając córkę, by poszła za nią. — Najpierw się przebierz, kochanie. Niby kiszenie ogórków to nie taka brudna robota jak choćby drylowanie wiśni, ale tak na wszelki wypadek lepiej zmień te eleganckie ubrania. Nie chcę, żebyś się ubrudziła i potem wracała do domu jak jakiś kłapouch w poplamionym stroju! Więc leć do swojego pokoju i szybciutko się w coś przebierz, a ja poczekam na ciebie w kuchni.

— Dobrze — przytaknęła Violetta i od razu skierowała swoje kroki w stronę schodów, prowadzących na poddasze. Znajdował się tam tylko jeden przestronny pokój oraz łazienka, które od zawsze były do jej wyłącznego użytku. Dziewczyna zawsze czuła się tu jak księżniczka czekająca na księcia na białym koniu w swojej komnacie w najwyższej wieży. I wyglądało na to, że jej marzenie się spełniło. Violetta na dobre wyprowadziła się stąd do eleganckiego apartamentu, gdzie wiodła sielankowe życie u boku Artura. I mocno wierzyła, że będą żyli z sobą długo i szczęśliwie.

Tymczasem otworzyła swoją szafę, gdzie było tyle różnych ubrań, że dziewczyna miała problem z wyborem stroju, którego w razie czego najmniej byłoby jej szkoda. Wreszcie zdecydowała się na stare ogrodniczki oraz nieco za dużą koszulę w drobną kratę. Tak przygotowana powróciła do kuchni, mając pełną świadomość, że wyglądała teraz „jak dziesiąte dziecko ciecia”. Uznała jednak, że ogórkom nie sprawi to różnicy, a i mama już nie raz i nie dwa widziała ją tak ubraną, więc Violetta nie miała powodu wstydzić się swojego stroju.

— Oto jestem — powiedziała dziewczyna, tryumfalnie przekraczając próg kuchni.

— Doskonale! Podejdź tu bliżej. Prawda, że pamiętasz nasz rodzinny przepis na ogórki? Przekazała mi go moja matka, czego sama nauczyła się od mojej babci. A ja nauczyłam ciebie i twoim zadaniem będzie przekazanie tej wiedzy swojej córce… nie chcę nic mówić, ale ja w twoim wieku to nie tylko byłam już szczęśliwą mężatką, ale ty już miałaś dwa latka. A ty co? Jak długo chcesz żyć z Arturem na psią łapę, co? — zaczęła poważny temat Kubasińska, podsuwając córce miskę z ogórkami, by mogła poobcinać im końce.

— Mamo, myślisz, że mi to nie przeszkadza?! — obruszyła się Violetta, energicznie zabierając się za robotę. — Gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało, to dawno bylibyśmy po ślubie. Mało to razy sugerowałam Artiemu, że byłby to już czas na sformalinowanie naszego związku? Ale on zupełnie nie chwyta moich andaluzji! Już nawet myślałam, żeby zabrać go do kina na „Władcę Pierścieni”. Może gdyby przez dwie lub trzy godziny pogapił się na ludzi uganiających się za jakimś pierścionkiem, to może w końcu by załapał?

— Skarbie, z mężczyznami trzeba prosto z mostu, a nie na okrętkę, bo nie zrozumieją! Oni są prości jak konstrukcja capa. Musisz postawić sprawę jasno: wóz albo wywóz. Niech Artur w końcu się zadeklaruje! To nie podstawówka, żeby bawić się w podchody! — perorowała Kubasińska coraz szybciej i głośniej. — Ja rozumiem, że czasy się zmieniły i ludziom dzisiaj nieśpieszno do żeniaczki. Staram się być podstępowa i nowoczesna, ale są jakieś granice! Razem z ojcem trochę krzywo patrzyliśmy na to wasze wspólne mieszkanie, ale nic nie mówiliśmy, bo to wasza sprawa. I po cichu liczyliśmy na to, że jak już sobie popróbujecie życia pod jednym dachem, to wreszcie zdecydujecie się na ślub. A tu ani widu, ani słychu, ani czuju! Musisz się z nim rozmówić i to jak najszybciej! Gdzie on w ogóle jest, co?!

— W Paryżu. Mieli tam jakąś podbarakową sytuację i wezwali go na pomoc na weekendową sesję. Mniejsza o większość, ale stanęło na tym, że obiecał przywieźć mi prezent. Jakiś drobiazg od jubilera — powiedziała Violetta z dumą, patrząc znacząco na matkę.

— No wreszcie! Już myślałam, że tego nie doczekam, jak pragnę podskoczyć! To na pewno będzie pierścionek zaręczynowy! I chociaż dał ci to do zrozumienia, to powinnaś zachowywać się tak, jakbyś niczego się nie spodziewała. Tak się cieszę, że wreszcie sprawy zaczną zmierzać we właściwym kierunku! To może i z twoją pracą coś się w końcu ruszy?

— Arti próbował gdzieś mnie wkręcić, ale nie masz pojęcia, jaki jest ten światek mody! Prawdziwa dżungla! Agencje modelek mają swoich portretowanych, których na siłę wszędzie wciskają. I żeby się dopchać, to trzeba jakiegoś tyranicznego wysiłku! Oczywiście Arti cały czas trzyma oko na pulsie, ale jak na razie nic z tego nie wynikło — żaliła się Violetta, powoli tracąc nadzieję na to, że kiedykolwiek uda jej się zrobić karierę modelki.

— A ja myślę, że nie powinnaś siedzieć z wyłożonymi rękami, aż on ci coś załatwi. Jak tak będziesz czekać, aż skapnie ci jakiś okruch z pańskiego stołu, to możesz się obudzić z ręką w czajniku! Mówię ci, sama zawalcz o swoje. Na pewno znasz kogoś z branży, mam rację?

— No ostatnio poznałam Paulinę Febo i Marka Dobrzańskiego z tego znanego domu mody. Nawet zaprosili nas na premierę ich najnowszej kolekcji — odparła po chwili namysłu Violetta.

— I to jest właśnie okazja, na którą czekałaś! — podchwyciła Kubasińska. — Jak dobrze to zegrasz, to wreszcie i ty będziesz miała swoje pięć minut! Tylko nie zmarnuj tej szansy na sukces!

***

Po drodze do szpitala Ula zwierzyła się Piotrowi ze swoich wątpliwości odnośnie wypisania Beatki ze szpitala i zabrania jej do Łodzi. Nieśmiało zasugerowała nawet, żeby to wszystko odwołać, póki jeszcze nie było za późno. W pierwszym odruchu Sosnowski trochę się zdenerwował i w dość stanowczych słowach skarcił ją za tego rodzaju przemyślenia. Po chwili jednak się zreflektował i przeprosił za swój wybuch, tłumacząc się niewyspaniem. Już znacznie spokojniejszym tonem rzeczowo przedstawił argumenty przemawiające za tym, by zabrać Beatkę ze szpitala rejonowego. Korzystając z tego, że Ula nie próbowała mu przerywać, dosyć dokładnie opowiedział jej o chorobie Kawasakiego, a także o tym, dlaczego uważał tę diagnozę za mocno podejrzaną. A ona cierpliwie go wysłuchała i wreszcie nie pozostało jej nic innego, jak tylko przyznać mu rację. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal obawiała się tego, co za chwilę wydarzy się w szpitalu rejonowym. Przeczucie podpowiadało Uli, że to nie będzie miła rozmowa i wypisanie Beatki może okazać się nie tak proste, jak się to Piotrowi wydawało.

— Dzień dobry, panie doktorze — Cieplakówna uprzejmie powitała znanego sobie lekarza, który najwyraźniej co drugi dzień miał dyżur. Gdyby nie znała Piotra, to pewnie by ją to zdziwiło, ale z tego, co już zdążyła zaobserwować, czasami i Sosnowskiemu zdarzało się pracować w takim trybie. Dlatego Ula nie widziała w tym nic nadzwyczajnego.

— Państwo w odwiedziny, tak? — spytał obojętnie medyk. — Proszę wejść, ale uprzedzam, że dziewczynka znów jest półprzytomna, więc kontakt z nią jest utrudniony.

— Nie chodzi o odwiedziny — sprostowała dziewczyna drżącym głosem. — Chcę wypisać siostrę na żądanie.

— Słucham? — zdziwił się lekarz, a jego oczy przybrały rozmiary monet pięciozłotowych. — Pani chyba nie mówi tego poważnie? Przecież tłumaczyłem, jaka jest sytuacja. I jeśli dziewczynka ma jakiekolwiek szanse, to tylko pod warunkiem, że pozostanie pod naszą opieką! A pani chce ją wypisać i skazać ją na pewną śmierć, tak? — dodał z wyraźnym poirytowaniem.

— Nie, to nie tak… — próbowała bronić się Ula, ale słowna napaść doktora sprawiła, że głos uwiązł jej w gardle.

— Jako lekarz prowadzący nie mogę się na to zgodzić i bardzo proszę, nie wracajmy więcej do tego tematu — zażądał medyk, zbierając się do odejścia.

— Chwileczkę — wtrącił się Piotr, chwytając mężczyznę za ramię. — Nie ma pan prawa odmówić wypisania pacjenta na żądanie. Jedyne, co pan może, to poinformować o skutkach tej decyzji, co przyjmijmy, że właśnie miało miejsce. A teraz niech pan idzie przygotować wypis i to migiem, bo nie zamierzamy spędzić tu całego dnia.

— I pan jako lekarz bierze w tym udział? — prychnął mężczyzna, odsuwając się od Sosnowskiego. — Naprawdę bardzo się dziwię i nie rozumiem…

— Ja też nie rozumiem, czemu pan utrudnia całą sprawę — przerwał mu Piotr bardzo stanowczym tonem.

— Uważam, że to poważny błąd — upierał się przy swoim zdaniu medyk.

— To się jeszcze okaże — zripostował Sosnowski, nie tracąc pewności siebie. — Jeszcze coś?

— Nie. Zaraz przygotuję wypis i oświadczenie do podpisu — odparł oschle lekarz dyżurny, po czym odszedł jak niepyszny.

Ula przyglądała się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań z niedowierzaniem i nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla zdecydowania Piotra, który miał odwagę powiedzieć to, co należało. Bardzo jej tym zaimponował, bo mimo szczerych chęci ona nie potrafiłaby zdobyć się na coś takiego. Brak wiary we własne siły oraz kompleksy sprawiały, że Cieplakówna aż nazbyt często prezentowała postawę „przepraszam, że żyję”. A Sosnowski okazał się jej przeciwieństwem — wiedział, czego chce i umiał o to walczyć.

_Tata miał rację, że Piotr spadł nam z nieba_ , pomyślała, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością połączoną ze szczerą czułością. _Naprawdę go szanuję, cenię i… lubię. Przy nim czuję się bezpieczna i wiem, że nie muszę niczego się obawiać. Dlaczego więc tak trudno mi go pokochać?_

***

Zgodnie z umową Maciek pojawił się w domu rodzinnym punktualnie o dwunastej, mając ze sobą bukiet ulubionych kwiatów matki oraz drobny prezent dla ojca. Uznał, że taka oficjalna wizyta zobowiązywała go do tego, by nie pojawić się z pustymi rękami. I chociaż, jak się okazało, żadne z rodziców tego od niego nie oczekiwało, to ucieszyli się z przyniesionych przez niego upominków. W dobrych humorach zasiedli więc do stołu, by wspólnie zjeść tradycyjny niedzielny obiad składający się z trzech dań. Jako doświadczona gospodyni Maria była w swoim żywiole i zaczęła od podania rosołu z domowym makaronem, który Maciek uwielbiał. Dlatego po zjedzeniu pierwszej porcji od razu poprosił o dokładkę, tak jakby była to jedyna potrawa, którą miał spożyć tego popołudnia. Chociaż chłopak skupiał się na rozmowie z rodzicami zdominowanej przez temat Beatki, to jednak kątem oka dostrzegł za oknem panią Dąbrowską, która dziarskim krokiem weszła na podwórko Cieplaków. Tak jak Szymczyk się spodziewał, nie zastała tam ani pana Józefa, ani Uli, więc po kilku minutach oddaliła się w stronę swojego domu.

Tymczasem Maciek ledwo skończył jeść zupę, a matka już postawiła przed nim kolejne danie — kotlet schabowy z ziemniakami i mizerią. Chociaż czuł się już najedzony, to pochłonął także i tę porcję, nie zostawiając na talerzu ani odrobiny jedzenia. Wiedział, że matka nie znosiła marnowania żywności, a poza tym najlepszą pochwałą dla jej kuchni było to, jeśli biesiadnicy zjadali wszystko do ostatniej okruszyny. Dlatego Maciek wcisnął w siebie swoją porcję, choć pod koniec z każdym kolejnym kęsem miał wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie. W międzyczasie jego uwadze nie umknął fakt, że Dąbrowska znów pokazała się horyzoncie, by zrobić nalot na dom Cieplaków.

— A ta co tak kursuje w tę i z powrotem jak pershing? — zapytał Szymczyk senior, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

— Pewnie znowu coś zepsuła i chciałaby nakłonić Józka, żeby jej to naprawił — oceniła mama Maćka, nieznacznie się krzywiąc. — Na szczęście pojechał do Łodzi, więc chociaż dzisiaj ominie go wątpliwa przyjemność spotkania z Janinką. Swoją drogą, te jej zaloty do Józefa są naprawdę niesmaczne. Czy do niej nie dociera, że on jej nie chce?

— Maryniu, nie wiem, czemu cię to tak dziwi. Przecież Dąbrowska pochowała już trzech mężów, więc to naturalne, że szuka sobie czwartego. Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby miała zamiar wytrwać we wdowieństwie dłużej, niż nakazuje tego okres żałoby. A Józef to dla niej wymarzona partia. Mam rację, synu?

— Tak, tak, oczywiście — zgodził się Maciek, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed podzieleniem się z rodzicami swoimi przemyśleniami na ten temat. Podejrzewał, że tym razem Dąbrowskiej wcale nie chodziło o kolejną naprawdę mającą stanowić pretekst do spotkania z Józefem, ale raczej o nagły wyjazd Bartka. Chłopak zakładał, że syn nie uprzedził jej wcześniej o swoich planach i uciekł bez słowa wyjaśnienia, chcąc uniknąć niewygodnych pytań o powody podjętej decyzji. A Dąbrowska najwyraźniej już odkryła, że jej syn zniknął i chciała podzielić się z Cieplakami tą straszną dla niej nowiną.

— Maciek, a może masz inny pomysł co do tego biegania Janinki w tę i we w tę? — zainteresowała się Szymczykowa, spoglądając podejrzliwie na syna.

— Ja? — chłopak udawał zdziwienie. — A skąd miałbym mieć? Odkąd mieszkam w Warszawie, to wypadłem z obiegu, jeśli chodzi o sprawy Rysiowa.

— No, ale chyba masz kontakt z Ulą? — bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała.

— Tak, od czasu do czasu. Chociaż to mój nowy współlokator jest bardziej na bieżąco w tym, co się dzieje u Cieplaków. Do tego stopnia, że to właśnie od niego dowiedziałem się dziś rano o stanie zdrowia Beatki i planowanej wyprawie do Łodzi — tłumaczył się Maciek, starając się sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory. Gdyby zdradził się z jakąkolwiek wiedzą na temat wyjazdu Bartka, to pociągnęłoby to za sobą lawinę niewygodnych pytań, na które byłoby ciężko odpowiedzieć zgodnie z prawdą i jednocześnie zataić fakt, że razem z Piotrem wbili Dąbrowskiemu do głowy pomysł wyjazdu z Rysiowa.

***

Po zdecydowanej interwencji Piotra wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Chociaż lekarz prowadzący Beatki nie wyglądał na zachwyconego takim obrotem sprawy, to nie robił już trudności z wypisaniem pacjentki ani nie próbował odwieść Cieplaków od tego pomysłu. W ciągu godziny uwinął się z przygotowaniem dokumentów, po których odebraniu i złożeniu podpisu na stosownym oświadczeniu można było bez przeszkód zabrać Beti. Ula ubrała półprzytomną siostrzyczkę w zabraną z domu bluzę, a następnie szczelnie otuliła ją kocem w szkocką kratę. Próbowała sama ją podnieść, ale tu znowu do akcji wkroczył Piotr. To właśnie on wziął dziewczynkę na ręce jakby była piórkiem i zaniósł ją do samochodu. Teraz to Ula usiadła na tylnym siedzeniu, by podczas podróży doglądać małej pacjentki. Przez całą drogę Cieplakówna wpatrywała się w bladą twarz nieprzytomnej siostrzyczki, której głowa spoczywała na jej kolanach. Od czasu do czasu Ula dotykała rozpalonego czoła Beti, co aż nazbyt dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że młodą znów trawiła wysoka gorączka. Oddech dziewczynki był płytki i nierówny, prawie tak samo jak w piątek wieczorem, gdy drugi raz konieczne okazało się wezwanie karetki.

— Daleko jeszcze? — pytała z przestrachem Ula mniej więcej co dziesięć kilometrów. Troska o stan zdrowia Beti sprawiała, że każda minuta zdawała jej się trwać wieczność. Dziewczyna wiele by dała, żeby Łódź znajdowała się bliżej Warszawy albo żeby choć ten jeden raz opanować technikę teleportacji. Niestety, póki co musiała pocieszać się świadomością, że na trasie był niewielki ruch, co umożliwiało im płynną jazdę i przy każdej kolejnej odpowiedzi na jej pytanie Piotr podawał coraz niższą liczbę. Wszystkich ich łączył teraz wspólny cel, więc nikt nawet nie myślał o zrobieniu nawet kilkuminutowego postoju. A Sosnowski starał się jechać tak szybko, na ile pozwały mu na to warunki oraz obowiązujące ograniczenia prędkości, za co Cieplakówna była mu bardzo wdzięczna.

Nie minęły dwie godziny odkąd ruszyli ze szpitala rejonowego w Warszawie, a już znaleźli się przed jedną z łódzkich placówek. Sam budynek nie prezentował się zbyt okazale, co nie wzbudziło zaufania Uli. Teraz jednak było za późno, żeby się wycofać. Skoro powiedziało się „A”, to trzeba powiedzieć „B”. Piotr po raz kolejny tego dnia przejął inicjatywę, biorąc Beti na ręce, by zanieść ją do wnętrza szpitala. Ula i Józef z konieczności podążyli za nim, bo najwyraźniej tylko on znał drogę.

— Jesteśmy, panie Henryku — odezwał się w pewnym momencie Sosnowski do stojącego kilka metrów przed nim mężczyzny w białym kitlu.

— Świetnie, panie Piotrze. Proszę tutaj, sala już jest przygotowana — polecił lekarz, wskazując mu jedne z otwartych drzwi. Sosnowski szybko wszedł do środka i, nie czekając na Ulę, zdjął z Beti zarówno koc, jak i bluzę.

— To jest tata i siostra małej — przedstawił Cieplaków Piotr, którzy stali na progu sali, nie wiedząc, czy mogą wejść do środka.

— Później, najpierw pacjentka — uciął temat medyk, a Sosnowski potraktował to jako sygnał do tego, żeby się wycofać. Nim opuścił pomieszczenie, wziął od Uli wypis ze szpitala rejonowego i położył go w widocznym miejscu, by lekarz mógł się z nim zapoznać w dogodnym dla siebie momencie.

— I co teraz? — zapytała smutno Cieplakówna, wpatrując się w twarz Piotra, który wydawał się być nieco zbity z tropu.

— Musimy czekać — odparł obojętnie Sosnowski, wzruszając ramionami. — To może trochę potrwać. Na dole widziałem bufet, proponuję, żebyśmy tam teraz poszli na kawę albo coś do zjedzenia.

— Ja dziękuję — odmówił Józef, siadając na najbliższym krześle.

— Ja też — poparła ojca Ula, zajmując miejsce tuż obok niego.

— W takim razie pójdę sam. Wrócę niebawem — zapowiedział Piotr, po czym oddalił się w kierunku klatki schodowej.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytała Cieplak, widząc niewyraźną minę córki.

— To chyba nie był najlepszy początek — westchnęła dziewczyna, mając na myśli reakcję lekarza, kiedy Piotr próbował ich przedstawić. — Sama nie wiem, co o tym sądzić.

— Grunt, żeby Beti miała dobrą opiekę. W tej chwili to jest najważniejsze — powiedział z przekonaniem Józef. — Chyba niepotrzebnie bierzesz wszystko do siebie.

— Pewnie masz rację — przyznała Ula, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Odkąd pamiętała, to przejmowała się zarówno rzeczami istotnymi, jak i drobiazgami. Wystarczyło czyjeś krzywe spojrzenie, niezbyt uprzejme słowo, czy mniej lub bardziej uzasadniona krytyka, by wyprowadzić dziewczynę z równowagi. Chociaż Maciek wielokrotnie kładł jej do głowy, że powinna przestać podchodzić w ten sposób do życia i relacji z ludźmi, ona nie potrafiła tego zmienić i wciąż wszystkim się stresowała — nawet tym, na co nie miała żadnego wpływu.

— Jestem, coś mnie ominęło? — zapytał Piotr, który po mniej więcej dwudziestu minutach wyrósł obok nich jak spod ziemi.

— Lekarz cały czas jest u Beatki. W międzyczasie weszła tam pielęgniarka, ale już sobie poszła — szybko zrelacjonował Józef.

— Czyli trzeba czekać — skwitował Sosnowski, siadając obok Uli. Kiedy wziął ją za rękę, nie zaprotestowała. W tej chwili było jej wszystko jedno, co się działo dookoła niej, bo jej myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół siostrzyczki znajdującej się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Dlatego zareagowała obojętnością na ten gest ze strony Piotra i nie obdarzyła go nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w jeden punkt na przeciwległej ścianie, w skupieniu czekając, aż doktor wreszcie przekaże im diagnozę.

— Proszę wybaczyć, że to tyle trwało. — Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos lekarza i jednocześnie z Piotrem oraz ojcem poderwała się na równe nogi. — Witam państwa. Nazywam się Henryk Grzegorzewski — przedstawił się mężczyzna. Jego łagodny wyraz twarzy oraz miły ton głosu momentalnie wzbudziły w Uli sympatię i pozwoliły zapomnieć o niekorzystnym pierwszym wrażeniu.

— Józef Cieplak — odparł ojciec, wyciągając rękę na powitanie. — A to moja córka, Ula.

— Miło mi. Najmocniej przepraszam za swoje zachowanie, ale kiedy zajmuję się pacjentem, to mam klapki na oczach — wyjaśnił ze skruchą Grzegorzewski.

— To nic — machnął ręką Józef. — Proszę nam powiedzieć, co z Beatką.

— Cóż, trzeba przyznać, że jej stan jest bardzo poważny — odpowiedział szczerze Henryk.

— Czyli musimy liczyć się z najgorszym, tak? — dopytywał Cieplak.


End file.
